The Dark Robes Remastered
by Kraft58
Summary: Relive the adventure from the very beginning, with better writing, never before seen cut scenes, and completed plot devices with a more fleshed out story. Blu and Jewel are living their lives, developing their romance, and continuing their battle to save their species, meanwhile an evil is about to turn their lives upside down.
1. Chapter 1: Sacrifice

**Author's Notes**

_**Hello, everyone, I want to thank you for taking the time to check out my Dark Robed Remaster. If you have been following me throughout the years, you will know that I am very rarely done with a large scale project. I am always looking for ways to improve upon and bring out the hidden gem in everything I do. Back when I started writing Rio Fanfiction in 2011, I was simply wondering "What happened next?" and wanted to tell my version on how I could see things. I never thought the storyline would turn out to be as detailed as it was, or that it would gain the following that it had achieved.**_

_**Arc 1 – Falling in Love was a very special story for me. It was my first attempt at telling a romantic / action-adventure… something that would become a staple many years later when it came to writing professionally. In this part of the story, Blu and Jewel have just completed their first adventure together, and have settled back into the Aviary's Breeding Chamber. They aren't quite sure where their lives are heading, and they certainly aren't aware of what their first kiss even meant. Was it nothing? Or could it actually be fate bringing them together? Unfortunately, they don't have time to really figure it out, because a figure from Jewel's past is about to emerge looking for revenge.**_

_**-David Kraft**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

From his vantage point, located upon the edge of a plane's small cargo ramp, a lone Spix's Macaw swallowed a lump that formed deep within the back of his throat. A sharp breeze swept across his body, blowing him ever closer to the open hatch and his destiny. With a quick shift of his talons, he regained his composure and froze in place. It was not fear that kept him rooted to the spot. He knew what would happen. He knew he would not survive the long plunge to the ocean below. In fact, that thought had never even crossed his mind, let alone scare him.

Instead, what kept him in place was the simple fact that he just did not know how she would react to his sacrifice. He could very well seal his fate and it would all be meaningless to her. His heart skipped a beat, he knew how he felt. He loved her, or at least he thought he did. There certainly was an attraction to her. However, the same could not be said for her. She hated him. He was just a pet… a big nothing… he was simply a bird who could not fly.

As his fear began to rise, the macaw could feel his body blowing back against the breeze. His talons scraped against the twisted, gnarled frame, scratching the sheet of aluminum steel. Behind him, the sound of an alarm continued to pierce through the storage compartment. His eyes widened in horror. It would not matter now. Either way, the plane would be going down to its watery grave and he would drown regardless. Remaining in the cargo hatch would only delay his eventual plunge, if only for a couple of minutes.

The city of Rio de Janeiro could still be seen in the distance, shimmering beneath the sunrise. The glass windows and cerise colored buildings filled him with a sense of peace. He could not remember seeing anything so beautiful. No. He was wrong! There was only one thing more beautiful. The face of the bird he cared for. The love of his life who had been thrown from the plane during the sudden jerk which had killed both engines. Her horrified scream pierced his heart like a knife. He shuddered and shook his head, blocking out the thoughts which warned him about the obvious fate they both would share.

"You can do this, Blu." He told himself. "No! You MUST do this."

The Spix's Macaw waited no longer. With a single talon stretched outward, he proceeded to walk off the edge and began his free fall to the cold ocean below. The wind rushed through his wings, pushing him downward like a rock. His beak flapped in the wind. His saliva drifted upward meeting him in the eye. Blu blinked away a small wedge of eyelash caught under his eyelid and he let loose a horrified scream. Not because of the end result which he tried to keep clear from his mind, but because of the distance which still existed between him and the woman he loved. He spread his wings and with a quick thrust of his tail feathers, his descent increased tenfold. Without wasting a moment, he opened his eyes and grabbed hold of Jewel as he sped past.

Jewel's eyes widened in horror as she realized that she rested within his wings, considering she knew for a fact that he could not fly. "Blu!" she screamed, "What are you doing? You're crazy!"

Blu shook his head and peered into the round sapphire orbs that were her eyes. His smile deepened as he replied in a calm manner. "I'm not going to let you go, we are chained to each other birds remember?"

Jewel's eyes widened further as Blu's words rang through her ears. The true meaning behind them struck hard. He did not care about his guaranteed death. He did not care about the fate of their species. He did not care about anything except being with her. No mating expectations, no crazy love-hawk stuff, just him being with her in their final moments together. She contemplated it for a few moments, allowing the true meaning of his words to formulate in her mind. They didn't stay there long because they found their way to her heart. His selfless actions awakened her spirit. His sacrifice meant the world to her. Though it did very little to change the fact they were about to meet their end, she could not have picked a better moment to hear his voice. She forced a smile, pulling him into a heartfelt kiss.

Blu pulled his beak away, even though he wanted to continue until the time came for them to meet their demise. He found himself instinctively acting against his thoughts. His heart skipped a beat, thumping as it came to life, filling with a pleasant warmth. A renewed energy surged through him, forcing his eyes to open. Everything felt different, even the wind as it swept across the feathery columns of his wings. He did not need to think about anything. His spirit came alive for the first time ever. Spreading his wings, he skimmed the water and took flight, a fact which remained at a complete loss to him. Not because he didn't care, but because he focused solely on Jewel.

"Blu!" Jewel cried happily, "You're doing it, you're flying!"

"Yeah," Blu nodded, recalling a conversation they had had the previous day. "You were right, I'm not an ostrich. I'm not an ostrich!"

The Spix's Macaw smiled as he flapped his wings. His body arched, spun, and flipped as he soared through the air. His talons tightened around Jewel. He would not let her go again. His chocolate brown eyes peered down at her. He could not remove the smile from his beak. His mind continued to think about the kiss they had shared together. She had kissed him, not the other way around, that in itself made it all the more special to him. It meant that somewhere deep down she really did care about him.

"Are you okay down there?" he asked, remembering her injuries. He peered down at her busted wing. He could see the amount of damage done and knew she needed immediate medical treatment. His eyes narrowed as he continued. "Let me know if you want me to land."

"Keep going, Blu!" Jewel's voice rang out. "Let's head back to Rio."

Blu could not help but grin at Jewel's enthusiasm. He skimmed along the cliffs, barrel rolling as he evaded the many cable cars, picking up speed with every passing second, and yet she still wanted more. Her voice rang out cheering with excitement towards his every move, laughing louder as she enjoyed every moment of being within his wings. His heart skipped a beat as his chocolate brown eyes peered down at the creature he carried. I think I love her. He thought to himself. His smile widened further as he admitted the truth to himself for the first time ever, even if he could not properly put it into words, his thoughts focused around those three words.

"Keep going Blu," she cheered. "Keep going!"

* * *

#

* * *

It was a little after dawn by the time Blu had made contact with the ground. Exhausted, he breathed a quick sigh of relief as he laid Jewel down upon the warm asphalt belonging to Rio's private airport. The sun beat down overhead, painting the sky a soft rosy mixture of orange and scarlet. The world was set ablaze, illuminating Jewel in a fiery aura. Her body trembled as she lay upon the ground suffering from the worst pain she had ever experienced. Her broken limb twitched as she tried to move it, only to be greeted with a sharp pulsating pain. She cringed, fighting the urge to cry out in agony.

"Don't move it," Blu said. "You'll only make it worse."

Jewel nodded in understanding and allowed herself to go limp. Her body continued to tremble uncontrollably as she did very little else except for staring into Blu's eyes. His soft chocolate brown eyes remained glued to her.

Within mere moments, Linda, Tulio, and Fernando had appeared upon the scene. Linda gasped, holding her hands up to her mouth as she noticed the injury. Tulio bent down and placed a sturdy hand upon the injured limb. Jewel winced in pain as he made contact which caused him to back away.

"Is she okay?" Linda asked.

"I'm not sure," Tulio admitted. "We'll know more when we get her back to the Treatment Center. Right now, I can only guess if it's a break or sprain. Once we do some x-rays and run some tests, we'll know for sure."

Jewel pulled her head back, frightened as Tulio reached down to grab her. His voice, however, reassured her.

"It's okay," Blu soothed. "He'll help you, I promise."

Jewel nodded her sweet little head and let the human pick her up. She sighed, watching Blu the whole time. She never removed her eyes off of him.

"He's so thoughtful. There is more to him than I thought."

* * *

.#

* * *

Jewel awakened much earlier that morning. Rolling over onto her side, she winced as her injured wing made contact with the ground. Despite the cast, her wing still seemed to bother her. A fact which made her heart sink deep into her chest. She peered around the room making sure that she was alone before allowing herself to shed a couple of tears.

A horrible pain embraced her heart and threw her deeper into its embrace. She hated feeling this way. Her freedom was gone. Even though Blu had been victorious over Nigel, and threw him from the plane, he had still been victorious in taking away her ability to feel joy. She lowered her head and sighed, wiping the tears with her good wing, only to find that the sharp stabbing pain once again coursed through her as she moved. Somehow moving irritated the damaged limb which only added to her growing frustration.

"The humans said feeling pain would be normal. It's a good thing that there is no nerve damage." She admitted, studying her damaged limb. "Still, I wish I could be the way I used to be. How much longer will it be before I can fly again?" Her heart sank deep into her chest. She hung her head low. The raw muscle and nerve tendons twitched as she tried to get up on her talons. "Of course, I mean, IF I can ever fly again."

Breathing inwards, she tried to calm herself down. The fresh air seeped in through the ventilation system filling her nostrils. The tropical scent of Ipanema flooded through her senses filling her head with daydreams. She could see the fruit stands and the warm sand as the ocean washed up against the shoreline. She spread her good wing and felt the breeze of the ventilation fan shift through his feather column. It was not as good as naturally coming from nature or from flying as fast as her wings would carry her, but Jewel was more than willing to make the sacrifice so long as the humans kept their word and fixed her wing. Her eyes narrowed as her attention fell onto other matters. She shifted her gaze to the empty nest beside her. Blu was nowhere to be seen. She paced herself, walking through the artificial forest. Her eyes filled with concern.

"Blu?" she called out, "Where are you?"

Silence greeted her as the only response. There was no other source of sound, not even the rippling of the trees as they remained untouched by the breeze. Her eyes continued to narrow, she peered around the room waiting for the cerulean macaw to pop into view, however, he did not appear and all that remained stood still and calm. Her heart skipped a beat as she began to grow more fearful.

"Blu," she called out again, "This isn't funny, come on out or you will be sorry. I'm serious. I'll kick your tail until its blue."

Dropping from the trees like a big round coconut, Blu landed in front of her. Stretching his wings out, he yawned and seated himself. His big chocolate brown eyes almost seemed like they teased her, a wicked smile blanketed his face.

"You called?"he asked, arching a curious eyebrow.

"What were you doing?" She asked, forming a pleasant smile. Her attention drew to the tree, her beak dropped as she studied the distance he had descended from. "You are supposed to fly down, not drop like a rock. You are going to hurt yourself doing that."

Blu shook the dirt, loose grass, and broken branches from his body and nodded his head. He studied the treetops for a moment and swallowed a large lump in his throat. The drop had not seemed to be so far when he had been up in the sky, however, from the ground it appeared a much more intimidating feat. He lowered his head and explained his actions.

"I was just looking for breakfast." He admitted forming a nervous smile. His heart skipped a beat as he waited for Jewel's response.

"You were gathering breakfast?" Jewel echoed, eyeing her stomach as she felt it rumble. Her face went a bright red as she thought about how long it had been since she last ate. Her mouth watered as she thought about all the wonderful tastes that breakfast would provide as she devoured it greedily and guzzled it down without a second thought. Her stomach rumbled once more in approval towards the thought. She lowered her head and continued. "You know what? That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Sounded like a wonderful idea," Blu corrected her, peering away as he admitted his own failure. He drummed his beak with a single talon before holding out his wing to reveal a few purple berries plucked from the trees. They oozed a bright red juice which smelled really unappetizing. "I wasn't able to find anything except for these, and I think they're poisonous, the smell alone says that they should be avoided. I'm sorry, I completely failed."

Jewel forced a wicked grin. "That's because they usually deliver our food at the front door." She giggled, holding her good wing to her beak. "I thought a pet like you would automatically know that. I personally prefer the natural method but it is better than starving and beggars can't be choosers."

Blu lowered his head and once again avoided eye contact. His smile faded, though deep down he knew that she was only joking around with him. "I am not a pet, I am a companion. There is a big difference."

Jewel cocked her head to one side and let her mischievous smile widen. "No, you're a pet." Jewel teased, shoving him with her good wing. "You are my pet and I wouldn't trade you for all the mangoes, passion fruit, Brazil nuts, or chewy-chewy cocoa beans in the jungle."

"They have mangoes, passion fruit, Brazil nuts, and chewy-chewy cocoa beans in the jungle?" Blu arched a curious eyebrow. "Where I'm from they all come in cans. The way nature intended. Of course, however, I would be happy to go to the jungle if it meant being with you."

Jewel's playful smile deepened. "Are you sure, Pet? There are spiders, dirt, and its nothing like a birdcage."

Blu nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess it's time to look beyond all of that. It's time to think about saving our species."

Jewel's eyes narrowed into slits of anger. "Oh, so that's your game, eh?" she asked. "What makes you think that I'm even ready for that? We have only just begun to get to know each other."

Blu backed away, remembering his previous encounter with her in this mood. Holding up his wings he peered back towards the nearest camera. "I-I-I didn't mean right now… I meant when you are healed and ready. I-I-I don't want to force you into anything."

Jewel continued. "Oh, but you were fine bringing it up. You know what, fine, I was wrong about you. I guess you are like all the other guys." Jewel lowered her head, wandering off into the artificial jungle. "Do NOT follow me, Pet." She snarled. "Leave me alone."


	2. Chapter 2: You're one lucky bird

**Chapter Two**

Jewel seated herself next to a small pool of freshwater which spewed from the top of a fake mountainous spout. The water sprayed out from a metal tip, splashing across the rocks and creating an artificial waterfall. The spray moistened the air with a damp, though, very welcoming mist. She breathed inwards allowing the fresh air to flow through her nostrils. She could not remember a better feeling in the whole world. It reminded her of the jungle. It reminded her of being free, far from the reach of any human.

She lowered her head, watching the water wash between her talons. Deep down, the cool water did more for her than she even cared to admit. Her body loosened and un-kinked as the knots just melted away. Her beak trembled. Her sapphire eyes continued to cloud as she fought back her emotions. Every negative experience of her life came out in a single sentence, a phrase, which as she spoke, she choked over.

"Why do people only care about my body?"

Blinking, she peered down at her reflection upon the water's surface. As the ripples began to set aside, she caught sight of a beautiful cerulean female with bright sapphire eyes, white trimming around the edge of her face, and a sly almost cocky smile peering back at her. She kicked the water with a single talon. She knew deep down that she was beautiful, however, she never truly believed that about herself.

"Stupid men," she growled. "Even when they seem nice and it looks like they genuinely care about you, they find a way to make it all about one thing. As if I would give it up to just anybody. Who do they think I am? I'm not a prize to be won, nor am I…" Jewel lowered her head further. "…easy." She finished. "Still, I honestly thought he was different. I actually thought he could see me for me and not just as someone who can save a species."

Jewel's face darkened with rage as she continued to kick the water with a single talon. Her eyes narrowed as she felt her heart skip a beat. Her beak curled as she struggled to remain calm. Deep down her temper simmered to an unbearable heat.

"But why should it be any different now? Every man I have ever met, wanted me because I look good or they could use me in some way. Nobody has looked at me because of who I am on the inside." Jewel's voice trailed off as she heard the scraping of talons against the dirt behind her. "I told you, pet. Do NOT follow me."

Blu's voice rang back in a calm and apologetic tone. "Jewel, I am sorry for misspeaking, I don't want to force you into anything you are not comfortable with. I just wanted you to know that the past couple of days where we have gotten to know each other has meant the entire world to me. I did not just meet the prettiest bird in the world but I have got to meet a good friend. I understand if you hate me, I will just wait for Linda to take me back to Moose Lake if that is what you really want. Goodbye, Jewel. It was great meeting you."

Jewel watched Blu turn his back from the corner of her eyes. Her beak trembled as she listened to the sincerity in his voice. He did not seem like the other men, even if he did act a bit awkward at times and said stupid and insensitive stuff without even realizing the consequences of his actions. She lowered her head and let out a defeated sigh. There was something about him which she just could not be angry at.

"Blu, were you listening to me?"

Blu shook his head and stopped in his tracks. His eyes narrowed and he swallowed a large lump within his throat. He replied within an instant without even having to think about what he should say.

"No, I was too busy trying to think of what I should say to you. I'm not very good at apologies, and I'm not good at talking a lot of the time. I've been a shut-in for most of my life, and the birds I saw regularly made sure that I would suffer for being a Nerd Bird. You're the first bird I've been around where I feel I can discuss things openly. There's that special something between us. Even though the chains have been removed, we're still very much chained together. So, for what it's worth, I am sorry for upsetting you."

Jewel lowered her head further and sighed. Her heart fluttered with different emotions. Joy… sorrow… happiness… compassion… anger… and love. She lifted her wing to her heart as she peered down at her reflection upon the water's surface. It did not cast just her, but the bird who stood behind her as well. She could not deny that they looked good together. Sighing, she turned to face him.

"I think you owe me some breakfast."

* * *

#

* * *

Tulio entered the aviary's large cafeteria. Dressed in a white lab coat and carrying a clipboard. He examined Linda for a moment and smiled as he seated himself beside her. Picking a pen from one of his pockets, he signed the ledger before placing the paperwork down upon the table. With his work now finished, he cracked his hands and arched a curious eyebrow towards his female companion.

"Hello, Linda, how are you this morning?" he asked, "I thought you would want some company for breakfast. Our cafeteria provides some of the best food within all of Rio de Janeiro."

Linda eyed the doctor for a brief moment. There just seemed to be something about his calm demeanor and his eyes that captured her interest. They drew her in and made her forget her troubles. She had never had that happen with anyone before, except for Blu. She smiled and peered down at the table. Her cheeks went bright red as she began to speak.

"I was just doing some thinking," she explained, pulling back as if expecting him to respond on how crazy she was acting. "About the future, I mean, I was doing some thinking about the future hehe."

Tulio leaned back in his chair and arched a second eyebrow. An all-knowing smile painted his face as he tried to remain cool, calm, and collective towards Linda's statement. His smile widened as he reached a handout and placed it upon hers.

"Would you care to discuss it? I mean if you want too, I won't force you haha."

Linda smiled and folded her hands together. With Blu, everything seemed to come so naturally, she never really needed to explain her feelings with another person before.

"I really want to try and stay here with Blu." She explained. "He's been a part of my life for the past fifteen years. I don't know what I would do without him."

Tulio nodded. "I understand what you mean. I once grew attached to a spotted owl. When the time came to let him go, I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"What did you do?" Linda asked.

Before Tulio could respond a loud hiss erupted through the room causing both humans to jump with fright. The P.A. system clicked on.

"Paging Dr. Monteiro, you have a call on line one, repeat, paging Dr. Monteiro, you have call on line one."

Tulio smiled at Linda and placed a hand upon hers once again. He raised his eyebrows and lowered his voice to a suave motif.

"That should be the lab results for Jewel's wing. I will tell you more about my story a little later on."

"Wait," Linda said, standing up, "I'm coming with you."

* * *

#

* * *

Blu and Jewel wandered through the artificial jungle. With traces of sunlight filtering in through the skylight, the forest almost glowed. For a moment, Blu almost forgot that none of this was real. It all came together as an exact replica of the Amazon Rainforest or at least the closest to anything he could ever imagine when he pictured the Amazon Rainforest within his mind. Blu pulled back a branch, stepping aside as he let Jewel pass by. He forced a smile and eyed her, before letting go and getting smacked in the face by the branch. Jewel could not help but laugh at the sight as the male rubbed the red mark on his beak.

"That is what you get," Jewel teased, "Especially when you try to show off. Chivalry does not become you."

"Oh yeah?" Blu frowned, digging at the ground with a single talon. He lowered his head and felt his face grow a bright red. His eyes avoided Jewel, knowing full well that she watched his every move. His voice shrank to a tiny whimper as he began to whine about the changes in his life.

"I think this whole country just has it out for me."

"No, it doesn't," Jewel curled her beak into a sideways grin. "But then again, fake trees aren't something a Pet would be used too."

Blu continued to wipe his beak with his wing. "I told you, I'm not a pet, I'm a companion. There is a big difference, and just so you know, my cage does have a fake tree, it's just not this big. In fact, I don't think I've seen trees this big even outside on the streets. Kind of weird if you think about it."

"Oh, that's right," Jewel shoved him playfully. "Everything is smaller in Tinysota."

Blu placed a wing against the side of his torso and rolled his eyes. "I know what you are trying to do. You are simply trying to get a reaction. Well, it won't work."

"Awww," Jewel held her good wing up to her heart. "You have to take away my fun. That is just mean."

"No," Blu shook his head, his smile widened. "That is how I have my fun."

Before the two birds could speak further, Blu came alert as the automated lock detached itself from its position. The door swung open and a scientist entered.

"Hey you two," he smiled. "Here's some breakfast for you."

Jewel licked her beak, rushing over to the food as fast as her talons would allow her to move. She stuffed her face with the freshest mango she could find.

"Mmmmmmmm heavenly." Jewel moaned, letting the tropical flavors dance off her tongue. She peered back at Blu who had not moved from where he stood. "Aren't you going to have some, Pet?" She asked, holding up a half-eaten mango. "It's really good."

Blu held up a wing and shook his head. "No, you're the one who needs her strength. It wouldn't be proper."

The female macaw rolled her eyes and threw him a few of the assorted fruits, melons, and berries. She walked over to him and seated herself.

"Think of this as our second date." She grinned. "Our first was that adventure to get ourselves unchained."

"Are you sure?" Blu asked, "I wouldn't want to impose."

"Eat it!" Jewel sighed, "Come on, it won't kill me if you ate a little bit."

Blu nodded and eyed the fruit. He picked up a small round grayish purple blob and eyed it. "What's this?" he asked.

Jewel studied it for a moment. Her smiled deepened as she nudged him with her wing. "That's passion fruit."

"Is it any good?" Blu asked, lowering his beak and sniffing the strange plant. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"I don't know," Jewel shrugged, "I haven't had a passion fruit since I was a little chick."

Blu began to dig through the assorted fruits and found himself another one of the strange-looking plants. He tossed it to Jewel and smiled. "Eat it," he grinned. "That way we can experience it together. Who knows, it might give us something to talk about later."

Jewel took a quick bite, swishing the juices around her mouth for a few seconds.

"Is it any good?" Blu asked, eyeing her over-dramatic display.

"Oh, my goodness, Blu, you have got to try this!" She exclaimed. "It's so sweet and the flavors stick in your mouth."

Blu bit into the fruit. He swished the juices around similar to how Jewel had acted a few minutes before.

"Swallow…" Jewel rolled her eyes.

Blu swallowed the fruit then started to cough. His tongue stuck out of his mouth, his feather's twitched, finally he spit out a large seed.

"It's good, has a nice flavor, but it has too many seeds. Kind of like a watermelon. Those seeds are annoying and-" The macaw's voice trailed off as he noticed Jewel's confused face. He lowered his head. In times like these, he often forgot how intelligent he was. "I'm sorry, Jewel." He mumbled. "I seem to babble at times. What I really meant was that it has a lot of seeds."

"I know, Pet," Jewel said, wrapping his wings around the blue macaw. "I like when you get all nerdy on me."

* * *

#

* * *

Tulio sat within the interior of his private office and lifted the receiver of the phone to his ear. Typing in a small numerical password, he switched the phone over to line one.

"Ola, this is Dr. Monteiro, how can I help you this morning?" he asked, grabbing a small notepad and pencil from his desk.

Linda listened to the soft hum of a human voice on the other end and gauged Tulio's reaction as he quickly jotted down notes.

"Mmmhmmm… right… why that is good news," he mumbled, shifting his gaze to Linda with enthusiasm. "Jewel certainly is a lucky bird isn't she?"

Linda eyed Tulio for a moment, remaining at a complete loss for words. Her mind focused upon the notes he continued to write down.

"Alright, thank you, Dr. Adriana. Tchau."

Tulio hung up the receiver and placed it upon the base. He eyed Linda with a confident smile. "Well, we got some good news. Jewel's wing is only slightly fractured in two places, one at the joint, the other at the center of the wing column. Besides that, we have a couple of bruised muscles, but there's no other damage, not even to the main tendons. With a splint and a few days rest, it should only take about a month to fix."

Linda nodded, her face brightened as she could not contain her smile. "That is good news, Blu will be happy to hear that."

"Yes," Tulio agreed. "Let's go give the news to the lovebirds in person. We might even be able to take Jewel to the treatment room and begin preparing that splint for her."


	3. Chapter 3: The Lovebirds grow closer

**CHAPTER THREE**

The electronic lock flickered green for a moment before releasing the restraining bolt which clicked out of place. Since the event of the bird-napping a few weeks ago, Tulio had spent most of his time improving the security at a drastic pace. That is of course when he was not preoccupied with the task of treating Jewel's injury. That in itself had become a top priority. Although Sylvio, had been allowed to keep his job, it became quite apparent that he was no longer enough to protect the birds within the Aviary. Upon this realization, state of the art electronic locks, security cameras, numerical keypads, and other high-tech security equipment had been set up. The codes and keycards needed to access the now restricted areas had been handed out to only a selected number of individuals.

Tulio swung the door open and politely allowed Linda to pass him.

"After you," he smiled, holding out his hand to help her gain easier access into the breeding chamber.

"Thank you," Linda grinned placing her hand into his. "You are indeed a gentleman."

"Yes," Tulio nodded straightening his glasses with a single hand. He arched his eyes and formed a confident smile. "Good manners and respect are such underrated things in today's world. They cost us nothing except for a few seconds of our day, plus they make you feel great knowing you've brightened the day of another person by such a simple act of compassion."

Linda released her hand from his and slid past, allowing herself access to the artificial jungle… a sight which she had never seen at any time except for the few minutes where she would have access to the control room, even then, she only saw the limited view from the monitors. Her jaw dropped at the sight. She stood in a large spherical room with a large dome skylight made out of tempered glass. Inside, a wide assortment of fake trees, fountain ponds, a man-made waterfall fountain, and larger rock formations created the illusion of a desolate and unmanned part of the Amazon Rainforest. Tulio smiled and proceeded to follow her gaze. With a flick of his wrist and keycard, the automated door slid shut behind him. He arched his eyebrows and formed an all-knowing and flirtatious smile towards the young woman.

"It's pretty impressive, isn't it?" he said, finding himself awestruck at the sight.

"I'd say," Linda nodded, those were the only words she could use to describe how she felt. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized that this place, although different from the bookstore back in Minnesota, now served as Blu and Jewel's home. Everything about it screamed comfort at least that is what she imagined it would scream had she been born a bird instead of a human.

Tulio's smile deepened. "Since Blu and Jewel are our most important residents. I thought they should have the finest jungle we could build. It took us six months, but we succeeded in making this as accurate to the Rainforest as humanly possible. Just you know, without the dangerous predators, and other dangers which may harm their chances of rebuilding their species."

Linda could not wipe the smile from her face as she peered around at the vast artificial jungle. She could not believe that all of this was meant for Blu and Jewel. It caused her jaw to drop as she tried to contemplate the reality of what she saw.

"Wow, you know your stuff," Linda said, still slack-jawed as she stared in awe at the impressive sight. "I have no words on how impressive this is."

Tulio nodded once more. "Let's hurry and find those two love birds, I bet they'll be happy to receive our good news."

Linda wandered into the room a few steps. Cupping her hands together, she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Hello, Blu? Can you hear me?"

Tulio dropped down and folded his arms like a pair of wings. He lurched forward and called out in a mocking tone, which he thought resembled a bird.

"Ooooh Ooooh awk awk squawk ahblaaak. Grabba Grabba, squablaaaaak"

Blu fluttered down from the trees and perched upon Linda's arm. He cooed, rubbing his head against her neck.

"That's my big brave boy," Linda smiled, "How are you today, Blu?"

Blu bobbed his head in response and peered towards the artificial jungle.

"Where's Jewel?" Tulio asked, "Aren't you too supposed to be together?"

As if on cue, Jewel emerged from amongst the trees. Her eyes widened as she spotted the humans.

"What are they doing here?" She asked the blue macaw a little uneasily, "I know they want to help but I really just want to go back to the jungle."

Blu shrugged his wings and peered back at the female. Linda continuously stroked his head, bringing a peaceful look to the macaw's face.

"I don't know," he admitted, "I'm just as surprised as you are, but it's not really such a bad thing."

Tulio bent down and cupped Jewel in his hands. "It's okay," he soothed, "I've got some good news for you. Why don't we go to the treatment room and finally fix that wing of yours."

Jewel nodded in reply. She glanced at her wing and chirped.

"Yes," Tulio smiled, "I thought you would be happy about that."

* * *

#

* * *

Blu paced around the breeding chamber for what seemed like the hundredth time. His talons scraped across the cold dirt floor, picking up dust, and re-stepping in footprints he had previously made during one of his many laps. His large chocolate brown eyes glistened as his thoughts fell solely upon Jewel.

His beak trembled as he remembered his promise. He would be by her side through every step of her recovery. Despite knowing that he was not allowed in the Treatment room when she was being examined, he could not understand why he could not be there while her cast was being removed.

He recalled Tulio's words. They had taken her to go and finally fix her wing. At long last, she would be able to fly again, and he couldn't be there to help celebrate the good news. "I wonder what's taking them so long." He frowned, "It's already been an hour. Gosh, I miss her."

The green light flickered, followed closely by the loud click of the restraining bolt sliding aside. Blu turned to see the door slide open. He smiled as Linda entered and seated herself on the grass. In her hands, she carried a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a mug of hot cocoa.

"Hi, Blu," she grinned, watching the bird draw closer. She tapped his beak with a single finger. "I thought we would spend some quality time together, I brought you your favorite snack."

Blu chirped and picked up a small cookie and proceeded to dunk it in the cocoa. He swirled it for a moment before taking a bite. "Heavenly," Blu smiled, "Just like back in Minnesota."

Linda watched him eat, toying with the cookie in her hand for a few minutes. Blu's tongue poked out licking the lower portion of his beak.

"So, are you happy with Jewel?" She asked a little sheepishly, her cheeks turning red. "She seems to suit you perfectly."

_She does?_ Blu arched a curious eyebrow. He lowered his head. _I thought she did, but I haven't been able to say those three words._

Those two phrases, as well as Linda's question, echoed through his brain, consuming his thoughts.

Linda rubbed a finger across Blu's head. Her smile deepened. "She's a spirited young bird, but that is what makes her unique. You are two sides of the same coin and opposites do attract."

Blu nodded his head. He knew full well what she meant. During his life with Linda, he had read many "Physics" books about how magnets worked.

"You two are a lot like a magnet. You're just drawn together." She finished.

The door slid open and Tulio entered, he eyed the young pair and forced a smile. Placing Jewel upon the ground, he spoke rather sheepishly.

"I-I-I am so sorry," he gasped, "I didn't think you were in here."

"It's okay." Linda admitted, "I was just spending some quality time with Blu. We haven't had much time together since we've arrived here."

Tulio nodded in understanding. "I understand completely, perhaps though, we should give them some alone time. I booked us a reservation at one of the nicest restaurants in all of Rio de Janeiro, it's called Iraja Gastro."

"Really?" Linda scooped up the plate of cookies and mug of hot cocoa, she eyed Tulio as she passed by. "You didn't have to do that… really… I am just glad that Blu is happy."

Tulio turned back for a few moments, studying the macaws. "Now you two behave yourself. Let's not have a repeat performance of last time."

Only after the door slid shut and the green light flickered to red, did Jewel make any sort of movement. She eyed her wing for a moment, a small splint of wood had been bandaged along the bone, reinforcing it from the prolonged use of the cast. She couldn't help but let out a very disappointed sigh.

"What's wrong?" Blu asked, "What did they say to you?"

Jewel lowered her head to avoid his gaze. Her heart sank deeper into her chest the more she looked at the stick and bandage.

"I don't want to talk about it," she admitted.

Blu held up a talon and placed it along her wing. He studied it for a moment before responding. He knew deep down what she was thinking.

"They put a splint on?" he finally said, "That's a good thing. It means your wing will get better faster."

Jewel shook her head. "I guess. It just looks like a piece of wood to me."

Blu chuckled and shook his head. "Believe me, Tulio knows what he is doing, you'll be flying again in no time."

" BLU!" her voice hardened. Her eyes glistened with frustration. "It's just a stick. Do you understand that? It's just a stick! There are several thousand in this room alone and a million more in the jungle. A stick is not going to help me fly again."

Blu lowered his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry," he replied.

Jewel's eyes softened, her beak dropped as she realized her mistake. She had not meant to snap at the sensitive bird. She knew it hurt him, and made him feel awkward inside.

"No, I'm sorry, Pet." She frowned. "I didn't mean to be rude or to take it out on you. I just don't see how this stupid stick is going to help me get better. You also don't know what it's like to really fly. It's not just being off the ground or flapping your wings. It's freedom, when you fly it's like the laws of the world do not even have to apply to you, you can go anywhere at any time. You don't have to rely on anyone. Not being able to have that security and comfort makes me feel so violated… so naked… and vulnerable. I would trade anything to get it back."

"Trust me," Blu smiled placing a single wing on her. "It will help you. If you have patience and give it some time, it will help you."

Jewel laid herself down upon the grass. Her eyes focused on him before she continued to speak. "Tulio also did something else in there."

Blu forced an awkward smile, peering back at the security camera which kept a constant watch on them. "What did he do?" Blu asked seating himself next to her.

"They wanted to check to see if I was carrying any eggs." She explained. "Why would they do this, Blu?"

Blu shuffled his wings together for a moment, pretending to think up an explanation, though secretly he knew the reason why. "They Ummm wanted to see…"

"They wanted to see what?" Jewel mused, interrupting the macaw. "Come on, spill it, you know something don't you."

Blu lowered his head, avoiding eye contact with the female for a few moments. His heart yearned to tell her.

"Jewel," he began. "As you know we are the last of our species. There's only you and me. I was brought here so we could become parents to the next generation of Spix's Macaws. They were checking to see if you were going to become a mother."

"Now it makes sense." Jewel sighed. "That's why they brought us here… that's why they brought you here, all the way from Tinysota."

Blu closed his eyes tight and braced himself for impact. He swallowed a large lump in his throat. His body trembled in fear towards the inevitable attack, an attack which did not come. Opening a single eye, he found her still sitting in place. She had not made any sort of advancement towards him.

"You aren't mad?" he asked.

Jewel shook her head. "Blu, let me explain something to you. When I lost everyone I knew and loved, I spent many years on my own. I had so many different men try to be with me and they only wanted one thing. They wanted my body. They never cared about me. They never saw me as a living thing. They only saw me as a way to have fun. That's why I ran off earlier when you mentioned saving our species. I thought you were different than everyone else because unlike them you were willing to sacrifice everything to be with me. You did not care about anything except being with me in your final moments." Her cheeks began to glow a bright red. "I guess I kind of like the idea of you and me," she admitted, "but the idea of me as a mother? I never really thought of that before. The idea is kind of scary to me."

Blu breathed inwards, trying to grow more comfortable in the female's presence. True he had jumped to die with her and they had shared a kiss during what should have been their final moments, but he still couldn't be comfortable speaking his thoughts aloud, especially the romantic ones that continued to swell in his mind whenever he was with her.

"Jewel…" he began, "I-I-I really want to tell you something."

The female macaw eyed him for a moment. Her sapphire eyes burned into his, zapping his confidence.

"Yes, what is it?" she smiled sweetly.

"I-I-I-I lo…." He froze in his tracks. "I really think you would make a great mother one day."

Blu lowered his head as his large chocolate brown eyes widened as he realized his stupid mistake. Drumming his beak with his talon, he shook his head in disbelief at yet another failed attempt to tell her.

"Stupid… stupid… stupid…"

Jewel wrapped her good wing around his body. "You aren't stupid, Blu. In fact, you're far from it. You are one of the most intelligent, caring, and selfless creatures that I have ever met."

"Then why can't I do the one thing that I really want to do?" he asked, "Every time I try, I fail."

"I'm sure that in time, you will be able to do it," Jewel said, hugging him. At that moment she pulled him inwards into a heartfelt kiss. Blu wrapped his wings around her, feeling the passion of his heart, though it quickly became drowned out by the loud thumping of her heartbeat. Becoming lost in the moment he closed his eyes and wouldn't let her go, not this time. This was the moment he waited for, the moment of their second kiss. This time, the whole world stood still.


	4. Chapter 4: Blu's Tale of Tragedy

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Basking in the pale moonlight, Jewel sat quietly by herself. Warm and comfortable in her nest, she tucked her head into her wing. Through half-closed eyes, she peered out at the skylight which offered her, her only connection to the star-strewn night sky. Lowering her head, she could feel her eyes welling with painful tears as she reminded herself once more of all the things she had lost, all because of one evil cockatoo. In a way, he had completed what he'd set out to do. He made her ugly, or at least what she considered ugly within herself.

"I wish I could feel the breeze beneath my wings," she sighed, "Oh, what I wouldn't give to be able to fly again."

Her mind raced with thoughts, her heart longed for freedom once more. Then it just as quickly fell back upon Blu. Her mind drifted back to the kiss she had given him earlier that evening. She breathed inwards, letting herself grow more relaxed. Her thoughts continued to fall more and more upon the male macaw. A warm smile curled upon her beak, but even that could not match the feeling that started to brew within her heart.

"He must know how I feel about him," she told herself. "After two kisses, surely he must be able to feel it deep within his heart."

She shook her head and shifted her attention to the treetops. The moonlight crept in through the skylight and filtered through the artificial jungle-like silver dust. The ventilation fan filtered in a pleasant evening breeze as well as the cool collective dampness from the nearby ocean. The trees bristled slightly as the fan-powered up, however, it still did not match the power of nature itself.

Jewel shuddered as a sharp pain coursed through her injured side. She winced, and turned away hoping to avoid aggravating it any more. She shook her head again, cringing as her eyes focused upon the treetops. A small log house rested above, caught between two thick branches that served as the main support for the structure.

Blu popped his head out, spying on her. She shook her head once more and formed a sly smile knowing full well that he was perfectly aware that she watched his every move with the utmost interest.

"What are you doing?" she asked, "Aren't you going to come out here and spend the evening with me?"

Blu popped his head out from the structure once again and went bright red in the face as his embarrassment took hold. He forced an embarrassed, though, somewhat confident smile.

"Yes," he nodded, fluttering down from the treehouse to her side. "I was looking for something, so I could read to you for a bit tonight."

"Read to me?" Jewel's eyes filled with curiosity mixed with a little bit of dread towards the concept. The very idea felt so human to her that it almost frightened her a bit. She lowered her head, thinking carefully before continuing to speak. "Do you mean from a book or something? I don't think you'll find anything like that around here, we're birds Blu. We are not people."

"Yeah," Blu nodded, "I wanted to share with you something that was very important to me back in Minnesota. Every night, Linda and I would read something before falling asleep. It took my mind off of all the bullying from the other birds and made me feel much stronger. Going through the adventures with the heroes as they defeat the villains and rescue girls, or even rooting for the girl who thought she would never find love. It all sounded like something wonderful. I figured at the very least, it would help you to relax and forget about the pain you are suffering from."

"Oh really?" Jewel corked a sideways grin. "And you think reading would help me sleep?"

"Yes," Blu nodded, "But I can't find a single book in this room."

Jewel rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter, Pet. Tell me about your past. How did you meet Linda? How did you get to Minnesota? Let's hear your life story."

Blu shook his head, His chocolate brown eyes narrowed, as he fell into deep thought. "I don't really know if that is a good idea." He explained. "There is still so much that even I don't know, it would probably confuse you. It confuses me, and I'm the one that lived it…"

Jewel placed a wing upon the end of his beak to silence him. She curled her beak into a suspicious smile before shoving him playfully. Her bright sapphire eyes burned into his as her sarcastic nature began to take hold.

"Awww, what's the matter, Pet? You talk about how you root for heroes and women in your books, but you are scared to tell me a story about yourself?"

"No, it's not that," Blu shook his head once more. "I just haven't really explained my past to anyone. I haven't even thought about it at all but if you really want to know then I will tell you. It all began back when I was a little chick, sitting in a grove just outside of Rio de Janeiro."

* * *

#

* * *

_The sunrise shined bright over the city of Rio de Janeiro, reflecting its light against the numerous windows and buildings which formed the western half of the city. Sitting at the edge of the Copacabana beach, a lone thrush shook her wings as she took in the marvelous sight. The ocean sparkled like diamonds as the golden light floated upon the surface. It did not stop there__,__ as the day broke through the canopy above, causing the trees to glow a majestic green. Off in the distance, she could hear the sound of birds, beetles, and wind fusing together into a wonderful beat. This was dawn in the most beautiful city in the world. This was Rio. This was paradise._

_Spreading her wings wide, she flew through the jungle, coming to a small grotto. A large number of toucans, macaws, and bugs came together to sing their merriment to be in such a wonderful place. Nothing could ruin the day. Nothing could bring them down… a fact which rang out in their harmonious voices._

_"All the birds of a feather_

_Do what we love most of all_

_We are the best at rhythm and laughter_

_That's why we love Carnaval_

_All so free we can sing too_

_Sun and Nature's big moon_

_Dance to the music, passion, and love_

_Show us the best you can do."_

_A lone Spix__'s__M__acaw opened his eyes for the first time, peering up at his mother and father who peered down in amazement at the sight of their little baby boy. Fragment of egg and a white creamy liquid moved across the floor. Both cerulean birds, however, didn't mind, as they held a cheerful smile upon the end of their faces. The father, a large muscular Spix macaw with a buzz cut looking crown on the top of his head and fiery red eyes, the mother, a slender looking female with bright chocolate brown eyes, held him in their protective wings. They hugged him while kissing each other in the process._

_"Perhaps we should go get some breakfast," the father said, eyeing his wife with a sly smile._

_"Do you think that he'll be alright on his own?" the mother asked, bending down to peer into his eyes. "He's so young, so innocent,"_

_"He's a baby," the father rolled his eyes. "Nothing will happen. He won't even move from his nest, come on, we'll only be gone for five minutes."_

Blu lowered his head and felt his eyes well up with tears. Sighing, he began to wipe them away with a swat of his wing. He could still hear their voices even after all of this time. It struck his heart like a knife. It haunted his memory and his dreams each night.

"That is the only memory I have of my parents. I never saw them again." Blu admitted. "I don't remember their names, I don't remember my real name, I don't even know if they are alive or dead. Those five minutes turned into forever because I never saw them again. There's not even a clue as to who they were, what happened to them, or anything else, so when Linda gave me my identity, I rolled with it. I felt accepted. Our relationship lasted fifteen long years."

Jewel stared in silence, her beak hung ajar at the story.

Blu peered away as he continued. "It wasn't long after that, that my life would change forever."

_The day dawned like any other, bright golden sunlight rained down through the jungle canopy, soaking the grotto in a cloud of wonderful golden dust. Accompanied by a pleasant tropical breeze, the many animals who had made the jungle their home surged from their habitats, greeting the world with their song._

_"All the birds of a feather_

_Do what we love most of all_

_We are the best at rhythm and laughter_

_That's why we love Carnaval_

_All so free we can sing too_

_Sun and Nature's big moon_

_Dance to the music, passion, and love_

_Show us the best you can do._

_Everyone here is on fire_

_Get up and join in the fun_

_Dance with a strange, romance and danger_

_Magic can happen for real, in Rio_

_All by itself, you can't see it coming_

_You can't find it anywhere else."_

_At the sound of the music, the lone orphan macaw came awake. Breathing inwards as he took in the beauty of the lush tropical paradise, he found himself smiling as his tail feathers rhythmically moved in unison with the beat and vocals of the celebration. Spreading his wings upon instinct, he headed for a branch and prepared to fly for the first time._

**Swoosh!**

_The macaw stood slack-jawed by the sound of nets swooping up from the ground. The horrified cries of birds rang out through the still morning as they became hopelessly entangled in the thick meshing. Any remaining birds, who tried to fly to freedom were quickly chased into metal cages. The echo of the doors slamming shut behind them filled his ears. That horrible noise forced him to freeze with fright. He trembled horrified and helpless. He could do nothing. His talons shifted along the branch, instinctively he moved backwards, only to slip on the bark and fall to the ground below._

**_Thud!_**

_The young macaw's tail feathers bounced off the ground as it made contact. Blood surged from a fresh wound on his back as he slid and lifted from the rough, jagged terrain. He bounced one final time before he rose up from off his back and peered around with fright._

_"Ow," he squawked, eyeing the jungle around him for several seconds at a complete loss towards what happened. "Mommy, Daddy, where are you?"_

_A large cage slammed down on top of him with thunderous force. The thin metal bars vibrated as they clamped together blocking his only chance of escape. He struggled to free himself, slamming his body into the side of the cage but winced as he felt a sharp pain course through his limbs. The baby macaw trembled as he saw two humans walking towards him._

_"__Is this the one we're after?" one of them asked._

_"__A baby, light blue, yup definitely looks like it." A second human laughed. "It's a blue macaw. They're rather ugly looking things aren't they?"_

_"__Hey," the first human protested, "I happen to like blue."_

_"__Is that so?" A third voice broke into the conversation. "Let me tell you what I like… it's green… it's flexible… and we're about to have a couple million more of them. This little guy is the last of his kind and worth a fortune. Get him loaded in the truck and let's go."_

_All three humans burst out laughing. They picked up the cage and loaded it in the back of the truck. The macaw chirped loudly, sitting in place as he eyed the moving countryside just outside the window. He could still hear the voices, echoing from another compartment._

_"Why don't we name him Blu?" the first human asked, "It would certainly suit him."_

_"Because, idiot, he isn't your pet. We have got a buyer interested in the United States, so don't grow too attached, we don't need any blubbering during the business transaction, understood?"_

_For some weird reason, the macaw's mind focused on the name. "Blu," he smiled, rubbing his face against the steel grating of the cage. Even though he had very little idea of where they were taking him, or what they were talking about, at least they were nice enough to give him a name._

Blu shook his head as the memory came to an end.

"So that is how you got your name?" Jewel asked, "I would have thought Linda would have been the one to give it to you."

Blu shook his head. "No, I heard it in the truck and it just kind of stuck. After all, I was a strange blue macaw so Blu just came naturally, I never really questioned it."

"What happened next?" Jewel asked.

Blu shifted his body and pointed a wing up towards the sky. "Well, they boarded me on an airplane and took me to the United States. I ended up in a little town called Moose Lake Minnesota."

**_THUD!_**

_Blu came awake as the crate__took a sudden jolt forward. He spun around, trying hard to keep himself level._

**_SPLAT!_**

_The crate gave a sudden lurch, followed by extreme cold. Breathing, his breath rose from the end of his beak in misty plumes. He watched in wonderment, though a deep-rooted fear began to take effect. Where was he? Why was he here? A small white fluff crept in through a small hole in the top of the box. A small beam of light followed, offering his only salvation to the outside world. Snapping his beak shut, he grabbed hold of the piece of fluff. Its tasteless taste made him spit it out immediately, his eyes widened as he noticed that somehow the fluff had transformed into a small drop of water._

_"Help," he chirped, "Help me!"_

_The box lid creaked open. The small macaw peered up to see the face of a young girl looking at him. A beautiful red-headed girl. She picked him up and stroked his head lightly._

_"Shhhhh, it's okay," she said, "I will take care of you."_

_Blu studied the girl, she was dressed in a thick pink winter coat. Her eyes peered through a set of glasses. He could feel the warmth of her breath, the same comfortable warmth flew through his heart. He cooed and rubbed against her skin._

_"Mommy," he sighed._

_The young girl could barely contain her excitement. She rushed home, carrying the bluebird in her possession. Throwing open the front door, she removed her coat and ran to the kitchen to see her mother making dinner._

_"Mommy, look what I found." She smiled. "He was in a box on the side of the road, can I keep him? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease."_

_Her mother peered down at the small baby bird. She shook her head in disbelief. "Really Linda," she scolded, "This is the third animal you've rescued this week. Remember the dog you rescued from Mr. Benderson's backyard just because he was tied up?"_

_"But, mommy," Linda protested. "He really was inside of a box on the side of the road. I promise to take really good care of him."_

_Her__ mother rolled her eyes and shook her head. She could not argue with Linda when it came to animals._

_"Oh__,__ alright, but this is the last time. You may keep him but only until we find his proper owners. If they don't show up then you may keep him but only if you take care of him."_

_"Oh__,__ I will mommy," Linda beamed with pride. "Just watch, I'll take really good care of him.__"_

* * *

#

* * *

_Years went by and Blu slowly grew comfortable in his role as a domesticated partner, companion, and pet. Now standing tall as a fifteen-year-old bird, he sat watching the street, drinking his cup of hot chocolate. He munched on the occasional piece of marshmallow, but his attention drew upon two Canadian geese perched just outside the bookstore._

_"Well, well, well, if it isn't the nerd bird." Alice chuckled, moving her head dumbly as she eyed the macaw._

_"Ummmm hi," Blu replied, trying hard to turn his gaze away. He knew they only wanted to pick on him. They enjoyed making his life a living hell on a daily basis. He would not let them make fun of him today._

_He sipped his cocoa, listening to Linda typing away at her computer while researching what new books to add to her inventory. Blu had spent many of his nights reading most of them. In doing so, his intelligence increased significantly. He could draw vector maps and diagrams and could figure out a solution to most of his problems._

_"Hey, Pet, enjoying that hot cocoa?" Alice sneered, throwing a snowball against the window. "Where are you migrating to this year, huh? The breakfast nook?"_

_Blu continued to sip from his cocoa. "It's okay Blu, don't let her get under your feathers. Let's see her figure out how to unlatch yourself from a cage or how to be able to stop yourself from being harmed by cocoa, which honestly is actually poisonous to birds, not to me, I have built up an immunity to it. Good thing too, because it's actually pretty tasty, but she'll never know."_

_Another snowball struck the window. Alice's cruel taunting continued through a burst of cruel yet amused laughter._

_"Go ahead, keep throwing all you want." Blu grinned. "We're surrounded by a magical force field called glass. That's why I'm toasty and warm in here while you're out there freezing your butt off."_

_Blu lowered his head continuing on his task. Opening up a book with a small beak he read the cover out loud._

_"Romeo and Juliet," he cocked his head to one side. "hmmm sounds like a good one."_

Blu looked up at Jewel who hung onto his every word. "And that's really all there is to tell. A few days later, I would meet Tulio as he crashed into the glass of the bookstore, then he would bring me and Linda here and I ended up meeting you. My life isn't interesting nor is it exciting, I'm just me."

Jewel's eyes narrowed as she turned away from him. Her mind repeated the story word for word. She couldn't believe it. She mocked him for being a pet. She tried to strangle him after only fifteen seconds. She told him that she had lost everything that mattered to her. She never took into consideration that he too had lost everything.

She held a very clear picture of her parents. She held vivid memories of her friends and family. She could remember her capture, and yet, Blu never even had the chance at a normal life. He didn't know his parents, never had a friend who was a bird. This macaw, who had jumped from the plane to be with her in his final moments, truly understood her. He knew her pain because he too experienced very similar things.

"Blu," she gasped, "I told you that I wanted someone who saw me for something other than my body, someone who truly understands me and my pain. I never took into consideration your feelings or how I could understand you. If things had played out even the tiniest bit different, I never even would have met you."

Blu nodded his head. "Yeah, I suppose that's true."

Jewel turned her body and wrapped her good wing around him. "I don't care if you are a nerd bird, I don't care if you're socially awkward, what I care about is how much I understand you, how you jumped to be with me, how even though you never had a single bird friend you still found a way to be comfortable around me."

Blu corked his head back, his jaw dropped at her sudden openness towards him. "What are you trying to say?" he asked, swallowing a large lump of anxiety in his throat.

"I love you," she said, her cheeks growing a deep red, "I can't really explain why, but I love you."


	5. Chapter 5: Jewel's Heartbreaking Regret

**Chapter Five**

"You-You-You love me?" Blu stammered repeating the sentence that Jewel had just said to him.

He stared into her sapphire eyes, becoming lost within the reflection. The moonlight caused her feathers to sparkle like diamonds and glow a soft cerulean. Her eyes shined with a dim almost mythical light. Jewel truly was beautiful that evening. It was as if every beautiful thing on Earth rolled together and became one living creature who now stood in front of him. He forced a smile and toyed with his wings a little uneasily. He lowered his head, which began to glow a bright red. At first, he could not be certain if he heard her correctly but her nod and her sweet smile proved to be a different story altogether. He could not deny what she said nor could he deny the way she said it. There was no hint of sarcasm, only her honest emotions put into words.

"You-You-You love me?" Blu repeated a second time, his beak trembling even more out of his sheer nervousness.

"Yes, I do," Jewel nodded. "Call me crazy, and I probably am. But at first, you did not seem to be my kind of bird. We were from two different worlds. You were a domesticated pet and I was a wild creature. But there's something about you. Something that just grew on me and I could not deny it. I simply waited to see where it would lead me. Now I know, it has led me here to this moment. I love you, Blu."

"What was it?" Blu asked shyly, keeping his head hung low. "What did you find so attractive? What grew on you over time?" Blu's body began to tense up. His feathers trembled out of sheer fright.

"I don't know," Jewel admitted, "I noticed it for the first time in the samba club. Then it happened again on our way to Luiz's garage on top of the trolley cart. Finally, you jumped from the airplane and you were willing to die alongside me. No creature has ever been that thoughtful, caring, or compassionate to me before. I knew then that there was something deep within you, something I had not found or seen in anyone."

Blu gulped, swallowing a large lump of anxiety in his throat. He could not bring himself to peer away from the female's transfixing gaze. He grabbed her wing gently, raising it to his beak and kissed it.

"Jewel, I don't really know how to say those words, but I do feel that way too, would you… would you consider possibly…"

Blu went to strike his beak with his talons but was stopped by the female's voice. "Blu, it is okay if you can't say it, I understand. Just tell me what's in your heart."

"Do you think you would quite possibly consider being my mate?" He asked after a couple of minutes. His eyes filled with sheer terror as he watched Jewel's face change from a peaceful one to a more serious and somewhat dramatic tone. Her eyes shimmered as they looked away, her beak hung open at the request.

"I'm not sure," she said, "I do love you, don't get me wrong. I mean what I said. But I'm not ready for that kind of thing."

"Oh," Blu murmured quietly, "That's okay, I understand, forget I said anything."

He drummed his talon against his beak. "You're so stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid."

Jewel held out her wing and placed it on his shoulder. She could see the hurt in his eyes. She noticed the same, rather timid creature from a few weeks ago beginning to resurface. He turned his back on her and waved his wing.

"Let's get some sleep shall we," he said, "we can discuss this further tomorrow morning."

"No," Jewel shook her head, grabbing hold of him with one of her talons. "Listen, Blu, I'm not saying that time will never come. Believe me, it will. When it does, you'll definitely be the first and only bird on my list. I promise."

Blu nodded his head and lowered himself comfortably into the nest. Within seconds he began to drift off into peaceful slumber. His chest bobbed up and down as he breathed, his wings twitched as he dreamed. She knew somewhere in his mind, he was thinking of what she had said to him. He really wasn't a bad little bird, he just needed some guidance.

"Eu te amo," she whispered, sighing as a peaceful smile passed her beak. She tucked her head into her wing and slowly drifted off herself.

* * *

#

* * *

Far across the jungles of the Amazon Rainforest. Far from the watchful eye of any human. Far from the city of Rio. A small group of creatures had gathered together.

The face of the full moon shined bright, illuminating the seven figures. Each one of them represented a different animal from a different faction. They all dressed in a different colored robe, keeping their heads hung low, and their faces hidden by a large concealing hood.

Despite coming together for a singular purpose, their true identities remained secret to all except themselves. Sitting around a large crumbling table, the group peered at each other with wicked smiles upon the ends of their twisted muzzles.

Each one held a glowing purple tattoo on their left limb. The glow spread throughout the cave, drowning out the natural light of the moon and filled the interior of their hideout with a dim purple glow. Their eyes reflected the light, and they too began to glow like wildfire.

A large female dressed in black stood up to speak. Her hoarse voice bounced off the cavern walls, amplifying the sound.

"The time for vengeance has come. The seven demon stars have been gathered under the watchful eye of the full moon. Can you see how our marks react to the energy seeping forth?"

The six other creatures nodded their heads, their wicked smiles widening with cruel intentions.

"The age of shadows has begun," she continued, "The two Spix macaws are within the city of Rio, protected or so they think by the humans. They remain unaware of our presence. It's time we introduce ourselves accordingly. Who wants to be the first to take a crack at them?"

A monkey dressed in the yellow cloak of King Mauro's high court, rolled his eyes, dismissing the bird in black with a wave of his paw. His vicious fangs barred from his mouth, releasing trails of damp saliva down the crevices of his muzzle. His dry cracked lips released spit into the air with every single word he spoke.

"I have no interest in your little macaws." He snarled. "I have much bigger things to contend with, like my revenge against King Mauro. That treacherous snake deserves to die for what he did to me."

The female bird cracked a smile. "Patience, patience, my friend. Mauro will die. In fact, starting tonight, all of our enemies will know the sting of our revenge. Starting with the Blue Macaws. Now, if there are no further interruptions, which one of you wants to go first?"

A cerulean bird dressed in a white robe rose from her seat. Her vicious black beak curled into a wicked smile. Her mark glowed bright, resembling the image of a burning fire. "I have waited a long time to settle the score. It is time for Jewel to pay for what she has done."

The female bird nodded her head. "Very well, but do be careful. It's a long trip to Rio, wouldn't want you to get tired before your big moment."

The seven creatures laughed amongst themselves as their plans began. The Eve of Shadows had begun.

The time for vengeance drew closer.

* * *

#

* * *

It was mid-morning when Rafael popped his head out of the tree. At first, it had been his children's chirps that had attracted him from his duty, but his smile only deepened when he saw Blu come in for a landing. The friendly bird held up his wings in earnest welcome.

"Good morning, meu amigo." He greeted, "What brings you here, Blu? I haven't seen you since Carnaval."

Blu nodded and shook his friend's wing. The two birds studied each other for a moment before Blu took the time to reply.

"I need your help," he said, "I need advice on love and since you're the only bird I know who has a mate, I was certain that you would be the guy to come too."

Rafael's eyes widened as he nudged Blu playfully. He nodded in understanding and began to chuckle. "Ah, so the Romeo is finally going to ask his Juliet to be his mate, eh? I knew you two would make it, even though I did have my doubts, I somehow just knew it."

Blu lowered his head. "I already tried that. It didn't work out so good."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Rafael shook his head, "Jewel probably just overreacted. She's a spirited bird, just like my Eva."

As soon as he said her name, the pregnant toucan appeared at his side. She folded her wings together. Her beak curled into an unimpressed stare. "And just what do you think you're doing?"

Rafael jumped with fright. Wrapping his wings around his wife. His voice turned suave and romantic.

"Eva, my love, I was just giving, Blu, here some advice on love and romance."

Eva glowered, "I'm sure you were. You and your amigo here were probably trying to sneak off, just like last time."

"Ah yes," Rafael nodded, "Last time, when I managed to get two birds who couldn't be more different to fall in love."

Eva's face brightened. "Oh, you did, did you?" her beak changed to a grin. "You always were a charmer."

Rafael spun around, placing his wing on Blu. "Now, now, Amigo, what happened between you and Jewel?"

Blu seated himself upon the ground. He frowned as he saw Eva's attention draw to him, waiting for his explanation. "There wasn't any overreaction," Blu admitted. "Jewel said she loves me, but she isn't ready for the commitment of being a mate."

Rafael nodded in understanding. "And you're wondering how to be strong… masculine… smart… so she can see you as mating material. Am I right?"

Blu nodded sheepishly. "She says that there is something inside of me that grew on her, but neither one of us knows what that something is."

Rafael picked up the macaw and dusted him off. He placed his wing upon Blu's heart and felt the rhythm of his heartbeat. "Blu, my amigo, let me stop you right there. You shouldn't be anything other than yourself. It's working, even if you can't see it. Eventually, your hearts will combine and it'll be like samba."

Blu's face twisted in confusion.

Rafael continued, "The only thing she fell for is your heart. That is all there is to it. She wants someone who cares for her, not as a mate, but as a living breathing creature. Give that to her."

"I guess," Blu pouted, his eyes filled with uncertainty.

"No, No," Rafael shook his head, raising a wing to his heart. "There is no guessing. This is something you know in here. Besides, that is what Jewel told me."

Blu turned his attention back on the toucan with renewed interest. "She what? What else did she say?"

Rafael laughed and spread his wings wide, he seated Blu and then proceeded to follow. "She told me everything, why she likes you, what you mean to her, her hopes for the two of you, and her past."

"Her past?" Blu questioned, "I've never heard anything about the past. Can you share it with me?"

Rafael nodded. "If I do, you must not tell Jewel. She said she wanted it to be buried, forgotten. With what I am about to tell you, you'll understand why."

Blu frowned. Has Jewel really kept a huge part of herself hidden from him? Why would she do such a thing? Lowering his head, he sighed.

"I promise."

"Okay," the toucan smiled, "The story takes place back when Jewel was only a hatchling and will continue up until the day where she meets you… This is her story…"

* * *

#

* * *

_The day had started off just like any other. The sunrise appeared on the horizon like a silent sentinel overlooking the countryside. Its golden light filtered through the canopy like gold dust on a clear calm morning. A young female Spix macaw smiled as she breathed inwards, enjoying the smell of freshly fallen rain._

_"Oh Mamma, let's go for a picnic!" she chirped happily, "Isn't it the most perfect kind of day to have one?"_

_A pair of older female Spix macaws appeared by her side, one was a rather plump older woman with a short beak and an even shorter feathery crown, the other a picture-perfect representation of who Jewel would one day become. Both birds studied the greenery of the trees for a moment. The plump old woman chuckled, smiling and wrapping her niece within her wings._

_"Oh Jewel, I would love to take you for a picnic, in fact, I already have prepared for the occasion. I could hear your request upon the breeze this morning so I knew you would ask. I just knew it."_

_The other female frowned as she nudged her sister-in-law with her wing. "Actually, Jewel, I have a better idea. Why don't we go to the city and have a picnic lunch and then we can go and see some of the wildflowers growing in the city? You can even pick some and bring them home if you'd like."_

_Jewel spread her wings. Excitement shined across her face. She hugged her mom and smiled as she became lost in the moment. "Oh mama, that is such a wonderful idea." She cooed, "Thank you, thank you, I have always wanted to go to the city."_

_The mother tightened her grip around the child. "That's my girl. You're my beautiful jewel of the jungle."_

_"Really?" Another large female macaw growled, rolling her eyes. "And just what exactly does that make me?" Her eyes burned bright, glaring at Jewel. "Going into the city is far too dangerous, what if humans followed you back here? It could mean certain death for all of us."_

_"That's enough__,__ Amber!" Jewel's mother snapped, "Humans can't find us. The grotto is too well hidden. You know this. Quit trying to frighten Jewel."_

_A__mber__, who was__ a rather chubby female macaw__,__ very similar to Mimi, eyed her young sister. It was quite clear she hated Jewel with every fiber of her being. "If humans follow us back here, it will be no one's fault except your own." She hissed. "If anything were to happen, I would hope they'd kill me because I would make the remainder of your life a living nightmare. Remember that, dear sister."_

_Jewel's eyes filled with conflicting tears. She wanted to go see the wildflowers so badly, but she also didn't __want __her sister to be angry at her. "I'm sorry, Amber," Jewel sighed, "I'm not a very good sister am I?"_

_"Ignore her," Jewel's mother whispered, "She is jealous that's all. You're the jewel of the jungle. She is amber, a cold strong stone that is precious to many and has immense value. Her hard demeanor and cold instincts will make her the leader of our nest after me and your father are gone."_

_Jewel nodded her head._

_"Come on Jewel," Mimi nudged her niece with a playful wing. "We have got some flowers to look at."_

_"Yes," Jewel's mother frowned, "This isn't the time for sibling rivalry. Let's just enjoy the day we have been given."_

_The day moved on quickly, Jewel skipped through the fields surrounding Rio. Her eyes shined full of delight as she sang to herself in a voice that often filled her parents full of pride. She did not sing anything special, just a private little tune she had made up on the spot._

_"Little flower, jewel of the forest_

_I want you to meet your friend_

_I'll put you in water and give you some sun_

_That way your life won't end_

_One day soon, I'll come back to you_

_And pick you for my wedding_

_I'll tell things to you, and hand them to you_

_My dear when I say I do."_

_Jewel's mother and Mimi smiled as they__admired the child's musical lyrics. Mimi ran forward shoving Jewel playfully with her wings, laughing as she repeated the words in harmony. Her eyes narrowed as she teased her niece._

_"And __exactly __who do you plan to marry__,__ Jewel?" she asked, raising a curious eye. "Wouldn't be Roberto would it?"_

_Jewel peered away, blushing._

_Jewel's mother intervened. "That's enough. Roberto is a good reliable bird who cares deeply for Jewel. If she chose him, I would be deeply honored to add him to our little family, and I know her father agrees with me on that, one hundred percent."_

_Mimi giggled. "Come on, Maria," Mimi grinned. "Can't you see that little Jewel and Roberto are meant for each other? They're so lucky to have each other. Besides__,__ a girl can have a little fun."_

_The three females started singing Jewel's song once more. The last harmonious notes of the song died away on the breeze. Jewel certainly proved to be a romantic at heart. With a nod of her head, Maria unfolded her wings and called out to the child. "Okay, Jewel, it's getting late, we had better head home. You know how your father and sister get when we're late for dinner."_

_The little bird frowned and rushed over to the flowers and plucked a single red one for her collection. Without a word, she protected it in her wing. Her mother and Aunt shook their heads. Maria stepped forward and grabbed the flower. With a few seconds of work, she fastened the flower to Jewel's head. "That looks so much better," Maria smiled, "Any bird your age that sees you should love you instantly, even Roberto. But remember to make him work for your affection. If he wins your heart, he'll be yours forever."_

_Jewel nodded her sweet little head. "I'll remember, mamma."_

_All three birds spread their wings and took to the sky. None of them suspected a pair of eyes watching them. A set of evil twisted eyes. The eyes of a predator. The eyes of the Margay. The Margay whistled softly into the air, imitating the voice of a bird. A human chuckled as he picked the creature up. "So those are the Spix macaws, eh? A dying breed and they must be worth a fortune."_

_The cat-like creature purred and rubbed against the human's shoulders. He adjusted his sunglasses and hopped into his car, following them with a devious smile, all the while sucking on a bright red lollipop._

Rafael stopped speaking for a moment, lowering his head before continuing. "Do you really want to continue?" he asked.

Blu nodded his head. "Please, I must know everything about Jewel."

"And why is that, Pet?" A voice whispered in his ear. Blu froze at the sound of her voice. He turned to see Jewel glaring at him angrily. The splint was removed from her wing, indicating that it was now fully healed. Her face darkened as she turned on him. "Why are you prying into my personal life?" She screeched. "If I wanted you to know, I would have told you."

Blu lowered his head, embarrassed by his actions. He shuffled his talons along the ground. "I am so sorry. I came here looking for relationship advice and..."

"You came here looking for advice and just started talking about stuff that you have no business knowing about!"

"No, it's not like that." Blu pleaded, holding up his wings. "I came here looking for advice, Rafael mentioned that you were talking about me and your hopes for us in the future, then I thought that if I could understand the real you, I could begin strengthening us as a couple. Really, I didn't want to appear nosy."

Jewel froze in her advance on him, her eyes softened. Her temper subsided as she took a quick breath outwardly. She seated herself on the ground.

"Really, Blu?" she asked, "You really thought of how you could strengthen our relationship?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I never knew that such a crucial part of you even existed. Why didn't you tell me?"

Rafael stepped between the couple. "Jewel, before we go any further, we haven't reached that part of the story yet. Do you want me to continue?"

"Yeah," Jewel nodded her head. "He might as well know. Even if I don't like remembering it, there's nothing I can do to change it."

Rafael nodded his head. He turned to Blu and lowered his voice to a whisper. "The next part is no joke. The humans found Jewel's home and began their mission. By sunrise, they would succeed in taking everything away from her."

_Jewel was awakened by the wings of her mother grabbing her from out of her nest. The sound of chainsaws roared loudly through the night. The splintering wood sent shivers down her spine. Her home was in mass chaos… her friends… her family… and everyone else she knew rushed through the trees. Their fear firmly implanted upon their faces. Throughout it all, she could hear her father calling out. "Where's Jewel? We must make sure we have her."_

_"I got her," her mother cried out, "We need to leave now!"_

_Without any warning, the tree lurched forward violently, the wood gave off a mighty crack as everything around the birds tilted and clattered to the far side of the tree. Maria cried out in horror as she tossed Jewel away from her. The young female's body landed with a sickening thud but was quickly grabbed in the strong muscular arms of her father. The stern-looking Macaw named Eduardo clung to her, tossing her to the far side of the hollow._

_Maria cried out in horror as she tried to move but found herself unable too. Her wing column and joint separated from her body in a long bulge indicating that it had been completely broken._

_"Mamma!" Jewel cried out, holding out a wing to her. "Please, get up. You have too."_

_Her mother's voice rang back as gentle but as forceful as possible. "Fly, Jewel, fly, you must leave while you still can." Those were the last words Maria spoke, the tree lurched forward once more and she slid out of the hollow to the ground below. A mighty crack of lightning flickered, setting the jungle on fire, swallowing her mother in the flames._

_"Momma!" Jewel screeched, sobbing as she watched her mother drop from sight._

_"Run Jewel, run," Eduardo ordered. "Once you leave, I'll come__find you. But you must get away from here now!"_

_J__ewel opened her wings and fluttered off, looking back one final time just as the tree toppled over with a mighty crash. The fire quickly spread, eating the tree, taking all of her family with it. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears, surveying the damage. She had been the only bird to escape that night. __Eduardo, Mimi, Maria, Roberto, they had all gone with their home. Her eyes couldn't hold back the tears any longer, she pulled the flower from her hair and held it close to her heart._

_"What am I __supposed__ to do now?" she asked, "You're the only friend I have left."_

_"Are you sure none of them survived?" A voice asked her._

_Jewel nodded her head. "I'm all alone now,"_

_A lone female bird, dressed in black, bent down and placed __a__ wing upon her__ shoulder__. Her voice rang out friendly. "It seems to me that there is only one choice. Keep on living, keep on surviving. Become strong and show the world what the real jewel of the forest can do. Do not let anyone take anything from you again."_

_Jewel wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're right," she nodded. "I will never allow myself to be vulnerable again."_

Jewel wiped away a painful tear. She stared at Blu for a moment, her head hung low as she spoke to him. "I lost everything that day. My family and friends were all killed. I officially became an orphan. No one cared about me or even wanted to help me out. I took every lesson my parents, my aunt, and my sister ever taught me and I used them to grow stronger and survive."

"What did you do?" Blu asked, "How did you eat? Where did you live?"

Jewel continued her story, turning away from Blu who stood in a new admiration for her strength. She did not deserve such admiration.

"The jungle can be a cruel place when one is on their own. I learned that real fast. The first thing I did was betray my diet, normally we are herbivores, but when you are starving and food is scarce, you need to eat whatever is lying around. Some days I did not eat at all. I had no place to call home. I traveled all across Brazil and took on the name of a Hunter, attacking anything weaker than myself in order to find food, whether I stole it from them or devoured meat from someone I had attacked or killed, it did not matter, as long as I could live another day. Then came the day I arrived in Borneo and stopped at a small pub looking for refreshments."

* * *

#

* * *

_Years passed and Jewel grew into a young teenage woman. Stepping into a pub, she eyed the assortment of dancing creatures and loud music which sent shock waves through the enclosed space. A wicked smile crossed her face. Seating herself along the side of a crate, she eyed the bartender who winked solemnly at her. _

_"My… my… what is a bird like you doing in a place like this?" he chuckled. "What'll it be__,__ good looking?"_

_Jewel grabbed the bartender by the throat. He was nothing more than a little canary with a bottle cap hat. Her eyes burned dangerously into his. "If I were you, I__ woul__d watch your mouth and shut up!" she snorted spitting with disgust. "Now that we have got that clear, I'll ask the questions, what is your name?"_

_The canary pulled himself away. "My name is on the sign outside, you're in Nico's dance club. Now, who are you?"_

_"If I wanted to tell you my business, I would have. Get me a mug of the freshest water you can find, and I do want it fresh, not from the river. Got it?"_

_The canary hurried off to get the order completed, he breathed a sigh of relief, thankful not to have asked a question that really set her off._

_"Here you are Miss," The bartender smiled sliding a cup across the table. "It's__,__ uh__,__ on the house, if you want anything else, just let me know."_

_Jewel waved her wing and brushed the canary away. She sniffed the cup before drinking from it. She watched the crowd of birds around her. Every one of them staring at her, all because of her beauty._

_"What are you looking at?!" She screeched, slamming her cup down upon the bar. "If you want problems, you'll get them."_

_"Ooooh__,__ tough tal__k.__" __A__ large scarlet macaw snickered grabbing her by the scruff of feathers on her chest. "Drop the attitud__e.__O__ne as beautiful as you__,__ should not have a__ chip on her shoulder. Now, let's go get a room, I wanna have some fun."_

_"Get lost," Jewel growled, "I wouldn't give it to you if you were the last bird on Earth."_

_"Oh yeah?" The scarlet macaw tightened his grip. "I said, let's go get a room. I'm not asking, I'm telling you!"_

_Jewel dropped down, unleashing a powerful kick straight into the macaw's gut. He stumbled back a few paces before dropping like a rock. "I said no thanks." She growled. "That goes for all of you. I'm not out for your kind of fun. If you want to end up like him, please, feel free to continue making advances on me. I'm not interested in giving away my body to any of you."_

_All eyes in the bar fell upon her then quickly settled back on their drinks. Jewel smiled as she peered down at her victim, sipping the last little bit of water from her cup. "I promised you, mom," she sighed, "The only person who will have me will be the one who has earned it. I intend to keep that promise."_

"It was like that everywhere I went," Jewel admitted. "And I mean everywhere, Borneo, El Salvador, Rio de Janeiro, Belford Roxo. Birds would line out the door just to take a glimpse at my beauty. Many would not take no for an answer and would try to force themselves on me. Any who tried were dealt with. Until one day…"

Blu swallowed a large lump in his throat. He knew where she was going with this topic. He could see her discomfort towards this particular part of the story and how it changed her. Her eyes turned glassy, her voice cracked and she choked on her words as she tried her best to get them out into the open. Finally, her eyes narrowed, she lowered her head once more.

"I was in another bar in Borneo and everything would change. The promise I had made to my mamma… the promise which meant the entire world to me… would be stolen from me."

_Kota Kinabalu, Borneo_

_Many Years Ago …_

_Heavy Rainfall pounded the city of Kota Kinabalu just on the northernmost point of the island of Borneo. However, it made no difference as she walked into the bar drenched from head to toe. Her bright blue cerulean feathers reflected the light, making her sparkle like diamonds. Her bright sapphire eyes glared out at the large group of birds, insects, and other rabble of common, everyday, run of the mill, filthy animals which she despised with all of her heart. Her beak curled as she seated herself near the bar and raised a wing for the bartender to head over._

_"Good evening beautiful," he smiled peering at her feminine features__. __"What can I get you?"_

_Jewel rolled her eyes, dropping her beak out of sheer disgust. Her voice rang out hinting her desire to simply do business then get as far away from him as possible._

_"I want good, clean, fresh water, not some tap water, not something you think is clean from the river, not rainwater, I want it pure. Got it?"_

_The bartender nodded__. __"Right, I'll be__back."_

_The bartender which was a white-necked babbler with brown body feathers, black__head, and white neck__,__ hurried off to complete her order__. B__efore long he brought back a small glass containing the clear liquid._

_Jewel sipped the water, swishing it around her mouth as she studied the flavor for a moment. It held a__ sort of chemically bitter taste __which she could not identify. The babbler waited by her side, grinning as he watched her finish the glass. Jewel arched a curious eye in his direction._

_"What are you looking at?" she asked, slamming __a __wing down upon the bar. "Get back to your business and quit staring at me."_

_"Normally I would," the babbler admitted, "but turns out that bird over there has ordered you a drink."_

_Jewel followed the bartender's wing towards a blue macaw sitting at the far side of the room. He looked like her, with pure cerulean feathers and bright green eyes. He smiled as he noticed her before quickly peering away._

_"Just great, another pig." Jewel sighed, rolling her eyes. "Well, I suppose I should at least thank him for the drink."_

_Getting up from her seat, Jewel walked over to him and sat down at his table._

_"Well, good evening, beautiful," he said in a thick Russian accent._

_"I heard you ordered me a drink__. Y__ou're a bit presumptuous, aren't you? What makes you think I'm even the slightest bit interested in someone like you?"_

_The bright blue macaw bowed his head, closing his eyes. "Surely, there is no harm in exchanging drinks between friends.I took notice of what you ordered, and did you the liberty of ordering another."_

_Jewel nodded, watching the bartender walking over and placing a small cup in front of her. "But what do you want? What will this cost me?"_

_"Nothing__. __It's just good to see another one of my own species, there's not many of us left, especially here in Borneo."_

_"There's not much of us anywhere," Jewel said taking a drink from her glass__._

_The Spix macaw folded his wings together, his eyes narrowed. "Perhaps there is one way you could repay me," he admitted, "a little bit of information is all I require. You're Brazilian__,__ aren't you?"_

_Jewel nodded. "Yes, I am. What about it?"_

_The Spix macaw grinned, "I can tell right away from the way you handle yourself, the way you carry your feminine features, even your beauty is top-notch."_

_Jewel's eyes hardened. "You don't have the right to talk about my feminine features." She growled, tossing her cup at him. "It's been nice, but no thanks, I'm not buying what you're selling, thanks for the drink."_

_The bird nodded his head, rising up onto his talons. "You don't walk away from me." He said pointing an accusing wing at her. "Grab her!"_

_Before Jewel could make a move, a large variety of different birds descended upon her. Unleashing her talons__,__ she dove forward__,__ striking a vicious blow right to the gut of a large Bornean Bristlehead. He hadn't stood a chance. He gasped as the wind knocked from his beak and he fell to the ground. She peered back, eyeing the babble from the bar swinging a large stick in an attempt to subdue her. She dodged, swinging her wing right into the backside of his skull. Her eyes glistened as she forced a confident smile. Once again, she proved she held no equal._

_"Well, who is next? She asked._

_Before she could make another move, her heart lurched forward draining her energy. The room began to spin. The bright spotlights became blurry, filling her eyes with nothing but blurry beams of different colors. She couldn't make out anything else except __for __her head swimming and spinning._

_"What… what's happening?" she asked._

_"Just relax," The Spix macaw grinned__.__ "Let the drugs take hold. You won't remember a thing."_

_Jewel would have made a move to defend herself but she fell to the ground, slamming her skull against the ground._

_The next thing she knew she woke up within a cold gr__a__y chamber. The Spix macaw stood over her, holding a wicked grin across his beak. She couldn't move, her wings and talons wouldn't cooperate. He leaned down, planting a kiss on her neck, and stroked his wings across her chest. His voice rang out through her ears completely distorted and deep._

_"Let me go," she pleaded, "Don't touch me."_

_"No," the Spix macaw's grin widened. "You're mine, you'll always be mine, we are mates."_

_"No," Jewel squawked and screeched trying hard to fight back. Her wings and talons remained in place, frozen and completely paralyzed. "I am not your mate. I won't be your mate. Not if you were the last guy on the planet."_

_"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," The macaw grinned, "The deed has already been done. You didn't think your compliance was a factor did you?"_

_Jewel's eyes widened in horror as she peered down at her own body, her wings trembled as she fought the urge to cry. "You… You… didn't?" her beak curled as she struggled to keep calm._

_"I did…" Jollo grinned, "And I enjoyed every second of it,"_

_Without any warning, Jewel leaped forward striking her wing directly into the Spix macaw's face. He stumbled back a few paces, wiping the blood from his face with a single wing. His eyes burned bright as he fought back, knocking Jewel down to the ground with the power of his own wing. His eyes darkened as he became consumed by his rage, his talon grabbed her by the throat, strangling the life from her._

_"You stupid, idiotic, female!" he growled, "I'll show you how I fight. I'll show you how you'll die!"_

_Jewel reached her wing across the room, reaching for whatever she could use as a weapon. Once her wing reached something solid she swung._

_The Spix macaw stumbled back as he felt the blow straight across his face. The shards of glass from a broken bottle pierced his skin, drawing blood, separating tissue, and damaging muscles. He fell back, placing a wing upon the damaged half of his face. The blood flooded through his feathers, staining his bright cerulean feathers a blood red. He could not even fight back as he stared too stunned to move._

_Jewel attempted to run but found herself stopped as he grabbed hold of her talon. She peered back as the macaw grabbed hold of her once more._

_"No… you're not going anywhere!" he growled, "You're mine… do you understand… you're mine…."_

Jewel kept her head hung low. "Turns out I had awakened the next morning locked in a room. I don't know what happened or how I got there… I don't even know IF anything happened. But because of that day, I vowed never to let another creature touch me. I couldn't. I promised my mom never to let anyone have it unless they earned it, but I could not control it. I couldn't fight them off. Even when I tried to be strong, I couldn't be strong."

"Jewel," Blu gasped holding a wing up to his beak. "I did not know. I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Jewel peered away. "I was looking for trouble and I found a situation I could not handle. That's not your fault Blu, it's mine. But you… you're different. There's something about you that seems to complete my heart. When I'm with you, there's a voice that says that I do not need to suffer or be alone anymore… that I don't need to be afraid anymore."

Blu wrapped his wings around her. "I would gladly have kept you from suffering Jewel. I wish I could have protected you, and been there your whole life."

Jewel's eyes widened at his sudden openness with her. She braced herself waiting to hear those three little words.

"I care for you," he said, "In fact, it's more than caring for you. I just can't say those words, they're there but they won't come out. I would stay by you, as your mate, as your husband, as a friend, whatever you wanted me to be."

"It sounds like he loves you," Rafael grinned, "But that part of his heart won't let him say it. Aye corumba what a predicament."

Jewel smiled, pulling him into a heartfelt and passionate kiss.

Blu stared slack-jawed. "Uhhhh what?"

Jewel's smile widened even further. "You said you would stay by my side, even as my husband. If that is what I wanted you to be." She shoved him playfully with her wing. "You know what, Pet. Even though I'm not ready for the mating process, I accept. I would be delighted to have you as my husband."


	6. Chapter 6: The Ghostly Visitor

**Chapter Six**

Jewel laughed as she sped through the air at breakneck speed. With no cast or splint to hold her back and keep her upon the ground, the blue macaw continued to soar through the sky as fast as she possibly could. Cheering and laughing as the biggest smile painted her face with sheer delight, she continued to move in an impressive display of backflips, barrel rolls, somersaults, nose dives, stalls and any other move that came to mind.

Her wings twitched as the wind brushed through her feather column, allowing her body to sustain flight. Her tail shifted as she dove downwards into a nose dive only to stop and peer back to where she had been a few moments before. Her excited smile grew wider, her wing worked better than before. The bone and muscle joint had strengthened tenfold, allowing her to move faster, and change positions quicker than she ever thought possible. Performing a few more flips, her voice sang out in perfect harmony.

"I'm flying, flying just like a bird

Soaring, never having to speak a word

I'll go, go with extreme speeds

Nothing can stop me because I'm free."

Her eyes widened as the last few notes of her song died away upon the breeze. She lifted her body and stalled in place momentarily. She formed an excited smile and peered back to see Blu coming up behind her. Even though he was not as fast nor as talented as she was, and he appeared to be struggling quite a bit to remain suspended in the air for long periods of time, she could still see the true potential her boyfriend possessed. She had always seen the potential within him even if they did not always get along, which she was not proud to admit remained to be her fault. Her smile continued to grow as she dashed towards him.

"Oh, Blu," she exclaimed cheerfully, her voice almost laughing with sheer delight. "Can you believe it? We're finally doing it. We're flying together! At long last, we're actually flying together, we're doing it!" She breathed out a heartfelt sigh and smiled in his direction, "And you know what, it was everything I ever hoped it would be. Isn't it wonderful?"

Blu noted the smile and nodded. He could not deny her excitement. It rang out in her voice, speaking in volumes as she carried herself confidently and conquered the sky with her stunts and various other movements. In every way, she was the "fire and ice", the "Pippin and Poppin," the "figure skater on ice" of the sky. Her movements looked so fluent, smooth, calculated, and precise that it almost made him forget that they were one hundred percent random and brought forth from her excitement and enjoyment. He could hear the sound of her heart as it thumped in her chest. It almost filled his ears. He too couldn't help but smile at her antics. She just seemed so alive again.

"Yeah," Blu nodded, "I have dreamed about this moment ever since I first spread my wings and took flight. You remember, don't you? The day in the airplane, when I jumped to die alongside you, or do you wish not to be reminded of that occasion?"

Jewel stopped once more and hovered at his side. She shoved him playfully. Her smile never faded from her beak. She spun her body in circles and eyed Blu with each passing.

"You can say whatever you want. Just fly with me! Keep flying with me Blu, for the rest of our lives, let's just fly together. I want to experience this freedom with you."

Blu's smile deepened. "Anything you want, Jewel, I just want to make you happy."

Jewel nudged him again as she quickened her pace and began to laugh once more. "Well then, catch me, Blu," she teased, "Come on, catch me! Catch me!"

The male macaw darted through the sky following the female's flight pattern. Up, down, around the Redeemer statue, anywhere and everywhere she went, he followed in hot pursuit. He eyed the city far below. The lights from the buildings caught his attention. He twirled around doing a barrel roll even though he failed to realize the consequences of his actions until he came to a standstill in the air. He held a wing to his beak and watched the world around him spin. His head swam as he struggled to keep himself within the air.

"Whoa!" he moaned, feeling his stomach churn. "Somebody please warn me not to do that again."

Jewel sped past him as fast as she could go, spinning horizontally through the air like a torpedo. Her laughter and her voice rang through the air as her excitement grew with each passing second. "Catch me Blu," she repeated, "Come on, catch me! I know you can do it, catch me!"

"Hey, I'm still new to this," he called out to her. "I still get dizzy at this altitude."

Jewel stopped and hovered by his side. She shook her head noticing that his eyes still had trouble remaining still. He dropped altitude for a moment before recovering from his near failure to remain airborne.

"You are not kidding, I'm so sorry, Blu." She sighed. "Do you want to take a break? Or do you want to continue flying with me?"

Blu formed a sly smile. Even though he could not focus, he threw his wings out and grabbed hold of the macaw.

"I caught you," he teased, "See, I'm not bad for a pet, I still have a trick or two up my sleeve.

"You're not bad for a bird," Jewel smiled twirling herself deeper into his wings. Without a word, she pulled herself into a passionate kiss. When she pulled away, she formed a wicked smile. "You're definitely one of a kind, Pet, not many creatures were able to catch the Queen of the sky."

"The Queen of the sky?" Blu arched a curious eyebrow. "I take it that's you."

"Yup," Jewel boasted, "It is all part of being a hunter. You either learn to increase your speed and stamina or your prey gets away from you. If that happens you won't eat until you find something else which might take days."

"Oh," Blu's eyes shifted away from the female macaw. "Well then, let's see how well your speed holds up to my own. The first one back to the aviary gets the first passion fruit."

Jewel shifted her tail feathers. "You're on, Pet."

* * *

#

* * *

Tulio seated himself in the large aviary cafeteria. With Linda sitting across from him, he breathed inwards and tried to speak.

"So lately, I have been thinking of an idea," he stated, "I would like to get your opinion on it, and of course hope you'll be all aboard for it."

Linda straightened her glasses and picked at a small piece of chicken upon her plate. She eyed Tulio curiously.

"Okay, what are you thinking of?" she asked through an awkward smile. She knew there were romantic sparks between the two of them, but neither of them had acted upon it, nor discussed the possibility of a relationship.

"Well, it involves you and Fernando," he added, "since smuggling has become a major threat to several endangered species. I was thinking why don't all of us open up a sanctuary with Blu as our mascot. We can then protect all of the creatures in the jungle and keep a watchful eye on Blu and Jewel in their natural habitat. Any animal that gets injured can be brought back to the aviary for a quick medical treatment before being released back into the wild once more."

Linda nodded her head, giving the idea careful consideration.

"Of course, though, that would mean that we would need to make you an official citizen so you can stay here, but that can easily be arranged and I can provide you your visa until you've been accepted."

"I don't know," Linda sighed, "Just how are we possibly supposed to protect the whole jungle, it is so big and goes on forever."

"Well, occasionally we could have camping trips, and we could set up safety zones where it would be illegal to hunt, poach, or even do logging. Then any creature we find who is injured can be treated on sight without even having to bring them back to the city. It would do the whole rainforest a world of good."

Linda nodded. Her smile deepened. There certainly was a lot to gain from Tulio's idea. "Okay, I think it's a good idea, let's discuss it further tomorrow over breakfast."

The P.A. system clicked on and a familiar voice rang through the speaker system.

"Paging Dr. Monteiro, you're wanted in the breeding chamber's control room. Repeat, paging Dr. Monteiro, you're wanted in the breeding chamber's control room."

Tulio rose to his feet. "It sounds like our little friends have returned. Let's try and continue the mating process, shall we?"

As Tulio and Linda arose from their seats, they failed to see the set of eyes watching them. The white hooded bird's eyes narrowed, thinking dark thoughts. Soon she would be seeing Jewel again, an idea which delighted her

* * *

#

* * *

Jewel slid through the ventilation system and landed upon the ground of the artificial jungle. She smiled and held up her wings in victory.

"And the winner and still champion, the fabulous Queen of the Sky, Hunter Extraordinaire, and Jewel of the forest…" she paused for added emphasis before shrugging her shoulders. "…me!" she swayed her hips around as she started dancing. "Oh yeah, oh yeah, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo! Who's number one? Girl, you're number one."

Blu slid through the vent, landing on his butt as he slipped and stumbled backwards. The entire jungle trembled and shook as his tail feathers bounced off the floor with a mighty crash. He peered up at Jewel who froze in place, he could not help but smile at her antics. He did not mind losing but the whole Queen of the sky remark seemed to irk him a tiny little bit.

"Okay, Your Majesty, a deal is a deal, you get the first passion fruit."

Jewel shook her head, slicing through the outer flesh of the ball-shaped fruit. The yellow interior oozed out as she tossed him half.

"The race was just for fun, I don't really like competing with you. I would much rather enjoy every single minute with you to its fullest."

"Oh, but you'll still take the bragging rights, eh?" Blu cut a sideways grin and glared at Jewel sarcastically. The feathers on his chest bristled as he picked up the fruit and eyed it for a few moments. The fleshy yellow center oozed out in his wings. Without another word, he tossed it back to her. "So, you are still technically competing for something, then just not what we had agreed upon."

"Of course," Jewel spread her wings wide and pouted innocently. She blinked her bright sapphire eyes a few seconds.

The two birds seated themselves, they breathed heavily as they smiled to one another. Before long they began laughing together.

"You know, Jewel. Today was a lot of fun. I don't care if you aren't ready for mating, I would wait one hundred years if I needed too."

"You would?" Jewel arched a curious eye. "I doubt even I could do that but you are right about one thing, today was fun."

Blu was about to say something else but turned to see Jewel snoring. Her chest bobbed up and down softly. "Goodnight, Jewel." He smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

#

* * *

The hours stretched on slowly like a snail crawling across the hot pavement. As the moon drifted across the sky to the midnight alignment, the breeding chamber and the artificial jungle darkened and blackened under a thick veil of twilight. Jewel rolled over on her side, wincing as her injured wing made contact with the dirt ground. Her eyes shot open as the sharp pain coursed through her entire body.

Her beak trembled as she resisted the urge to scream and whine. Her eyes darted down to the cast and found herself genuinely surprised that there wasn't one. Her mind drifted back to the memories of the previous evening, she had flown with Blu. Her wing was fixed. There should have been no reason for the pain to course through her body, but she felt it, it threw her from a comfortable sleep and into a nightmarish world of darkness.

"…Jewel…" a voice called out to her from the darkness.

The blue female swatted her wings and came alert almost instantly. She rose up onto her talons and studied her surroundings. The artificial jungle rested under peaceful twilight, brightened from the moonlight coursing in from the skylight up above, still she could not see a single firefly or light from the city which made her miss the comforts of the natural Amazonian jungle. The room offered very little in terms of actual comfort for her. She blinked a few moments and fluttered down to the edge of the jungle.

"…Jewel…" the voice called out again, this time a little louder.

The macaw shuddered as she felt a cold chill work its way down her spine. She held her wings close together as she eyed the darkness but could not see anything out of the ordinary, just the same old trees, waterfalls and rocks which had become a normal part of her existence. However, something seemed to be calling to her. She could not have mistaken it, after all, it called to her twice.

"Please tell me this is a joke," she said a little fearfully, "Pet, come out, this isn't funny."

"…Jewel…" the voice called out for a third time, this time so loudly that it filled her with dread. An unwelcoming, ominous feeling crept into her very soul. She could feel her wings tremble as she fought to control her senses and stop herself from running and hiding.

"Blu," she called out again, "Stop it, this isn't funny. I will kick your tail until it is blue."

"…Jewel…" the voice called out for the fourth time, this time releasing a blood-curdling cackle which erupted through the night like a phantom upon the breeze. Any courage within the female flooded from her very being.

She stepped forward cringing as she tripped over a large lump upon the ground. She turned back to see Blu lying there, fast asleep. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight. The feeling of fright and dread doubled in that moment. She jumped backwards, coming to the realization that it had not been Blu who was calling out to her. "But if you are…? Then who is…?" She lurched forward growing angrier. "Who are you?" she shrieked, "if you aren't going to show yourself then quit calling my name."

"…Jewel…"

Jewel's courage deserted her. She dove into the jungle, trembling as fear overcame her. Her heart raced growing more and more intense with each second. She shut her eyes tight, hoping to block out the voice which moaned her name.

"Go away!" she cried, "I haven't done anything to you! Please, just leave me alone."

She felt a set of eyes watching her, bearing down upon her position from every direction. The room spun as she fought to control her senses and fear which rang through her mind unchecked. The shadows shifted across the room like monstrous apparitions barreling down upon her. Her body shook even more as she tried to keep herself from witnessing any of it. She just wanted to go back to bed and sleep or at the very least wake up from this nightmare but she could not. She turned to run but found herself bowing before a bird. She was female, dressed in a large white robe. Her eyes shined a soft golden hue, unmoving off of her. The female's beak curled into a wicked smile.

"Who are you?" she asked, "Why are you here?"

The robed bird did not speak. She stepped over Jewel who could no longer turn away from the creature.

"Answer me!" Jewel commanded, "Don't make me defend myself. I'll claw your eyes out."

The bird shook her head and slammed her talons down upon Jewel's wings. Jewel shrieked as she felt the sharp talons against her feathers. They felt unusually cold. Her very touch drew out the warmth of her body heat which abandoned her every bit as quick as her courage.

"Get off of me," she begged. "Please… get off of me."

"I warned you," the bird growled, "I would make your life a living nightmare. Don't you remember?"

"No," Jewel trembled. "I don't remember."

"I think you do," the robed bird's smile widened. "Now it's time for you to pay the price, the same price our family paid."

Jewel's eyes widened in horror at what the bird said. She recalled her past but more specifically she remembered her sister's threat. "A-A-Amber? It can't b-b-be."

"Oh, how nice, I'm remembered." The bird's voice rang out as if touched by the sentiment. She placed a wing upon her heart. Her eyes narrowed as she slammed her talons down upon Jewel's wings once more. "You didn't return to help me. You didn't even attempt to look back. You betrayed me and left me to die!"

"No," Jewel shook her head and closed her eyes tight to rid her vision of the nightmarish ghoul. "You're dead, you have to be dead, there's no way you can't be dead. I heard the humans say that I was the only survivor everyone else was killed."

The bird spit with disgust. "Maybe, I am… Maybe, I'm not… I don't really know anymore but there is one thing that I do know and it is this. What happened to me is all your fault!"

Jewel closed her eyes once more. Her beak trembled as she fought her eyes against her brain. Both gave completely opposite views of reality. She could not control herself any longer, swinging her talons upwards, she hoped to land a blow straight into her sister's chest.

"It's not my fault!" Jewel screamed at the top of her lungs. "I did not do anything wrong! I am sorry for what happened!"

"Jewel, are you okay?"

The female macaw turned to see Blu eyeing her. His eyes filled with concern. He held up a wing to comfort her. Jewel shifted her attention back towards the jungle to find herself alone, the robed creature had disappeared into the night.

"Blu…?" she asked, snuggling into the bird's puffy chest. "Please don't leave me. You're my hero. Hold me, and don't let me go."

Blu's eyes widened as he felt Jewel's body shake uncontrollably. Whatever had happened had shaken her down to her soul. His eyes narrowed as he peered out into the jungle. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.

"Are you okay?" he asked again, "I heard you screaming, were you having a nightmare?"

Jewel shook her head. "I'm okay," she admitted. "I can't explain what happened, but please don't leave my side. I really need you right now."

Blu wrapped his wings around her. He listened to her rapid heartbeat. Something had definitely scared her. He kissed her forehead and nodded.

"I'm always here for you. I won't leave you, no matter what happens. I promise."

Jewel snuggled in closer. Her wings trembled uncontrollably against Blu's back. She wanted him close to her, to protect her, but there was another reason entirely. She tried to form the words that dominated her mind.

"Blu," she began, her voice shaking uneasily, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything." The macaw smiled, his voice filled with confidence. He eyed the darkness once more making sure there was nothing there.

"I'm scared, Pet," she admitted, "I have spent my entire life scared. I lost my parents, I lost my friends, I have lived alone since I was a kid, growing up I spent all my time alone and even then I still managed to get hurt."

"What are you trying to say?" Blu asked, holding her tighter. He could feel her body trembling as she spoke.

"I don't want to be alone again. I don't want to be hurt ever again. Do you promise to be with me forever?"

"You have my word. I'll be there for you no matter what." Blu's voice rang out reassuringly.

"I know I said I wasn't ready, but I can't continue on this way. My life was destroyed and it made me fearful of the future. When I'm with you, I feel like I did back when I was a kid. My mom made me promise to give it to a man who could prove his worth to me. You have… will you be my mate."

Blu nodded his head. "Of course I will."


	7. Chapter 7: Mates for Life

**Chapter Seven**

Delicate waves of moonlight drifted in through the skylight casting a dim glow through the entire chamber. The breeding room seemed to rest, becoming lost forever in time, like an undiscovered sanctuary undisturbed by any creature or human that happened to be near. The sound of crickets chirping echoed in through the ventilation system, giving off the false impression that the room was a jungle. In reality, it was man-made and constructed for a single purpose – a purpose that was about to be carried out. Blu and Jewel stared into each other's eyes. Like motionless statues, they formed peaceful smiles as they enjoyed each other's company. Their bodies shined like diamonds, catching the attention of the other.

Jewel had never noticed Blu's body change in the moonlight before. She stared in awe; her beak hung low. As for Blu, this would have been the third time he had witnessed such a miracle of nature, however, he still stood in admiration.

"You are so beautiful," he said, swallowing a large lump in his throat. He would have said more, but Jewel's wing went to his beak silencing him.

"Now isn't the time to talk, Pet." She smiled, "I just want to be with you, without thoughts, or conversations, no fear, no domestic status, just me and you, sitting in the moonlight."

Jewel seated herself upon the ground and beckoned Blu to sit with a wave of her wing. She smiled as he obliged and wrapped his wings around her midsection. I bet Tulio will be happy. He really wanted us to do this. Blu thought to himself, eyeing the camera, surprised that it was pointing the other direction. Maybe he is giving us some privacy. Blu smiled. That would really help move things along.

"Um, Jewel," Blu began toying with his wings a little nervously. "I wish I could tell you-"

Before Blu could finish Jewel pulled him into the longest, most heartfelt and passionate kiss of his life. She wrapped her wings around him. Both macaws became lost in the moment as Blu closed his eyes and blushed inwardly. He knew they had already kissed quite a few times before, but this one seemed much more intense, much more romantic than he ever thought would have been possible from the feisty female macaw. After a few moments, both macaws pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. Blu's was a soulful chocolate brown. Jewel's a sweet sapphire. Both macaws smiled at each other for a moment before either decided to speak.

"Wow," Jewel blushed, "Where did that come from? That really wasn't like me at all."

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Blu asked nervously, "I mean we could wait if you really don't want too…"

Jewel silenced him again by placing a wing against his beak. She shook her head and eyed the star-strewn night sky visible through the skylight. "There will never be a time that I'll fully be ready." She admitted, "But as I said, when I'm with you there is no doubt, there is no fear, you complete me in every single way."

"But…" Blu began to protest but fell silent.

"No, there are no buts. As Rafael said, there is only one way to get over your fears of doing something and that is to face it head-on."

"I really don't think this qualifies," Blu objected. "I mean this can't be taken back. What if something should happen?"

"Then we'll face it together… remember what I told you that day aboard the airplane? We'll figure this out together, I meant it then and I mean it now."

Before Blu could object again, she pulled him into another passionate kiss. Blu found himself acting upon instinct this time. He wrapped his wings around her and lowered her to the ground. Both macaws peered at the camera. They hoped the humans weren't watching.

"Let's go, Pet." She grinned, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

#

* * *

Not too far away from the city of Rio de Janeiro, a small grotto sat as the last line of common ground between the city and the Amazon Rainforest. Large strands of vine-like foliage surrounded the area, blocking out all but the faint glow of the moonlight and the occasional firefly that fluttered upon the breeze. Like a phantom, a white-robed bird slipped silently into the clearing and seated herself. To the untrained eye, she appeared to be nothing more than a large rock sticking up out of the earth.

That was how she had not been noticed by the male macaw. Had he been aware of her presence, she would not have been so lucky. Her wing trembled at that realization. Her eyes burned furiously with intense hatred towards her sister.

"I was so close," she growled, clenching her wing together like a fist. "How could I have possibly just let everything slip through my talons?"

Her beak trembled emotionally. Her body trembled as she thought back to the last time that she saw her sister. Back when their home had been cut down by loggers. The searing heat of the fire, the sound of the chainsaws, the splintering wood, even the scream from their mother as she died, haunted her memory.

"My fool of a sister actually believes that I died that day." She growled, clenching her wing tighter. Her eyes glazed over further as her anger rose. She snapped her beak together snatching a firefly in mid-flight. Its blood drifted down the cracked bottom half of her beak. She chuckled insanely, placing a wing across her face. The tattoo on her arm shone brighter as her mood worsened a little more each second. "No, I didn't perish that day, but I will make her wish I had."

She cackled to herself and pulled her hood away from her face. She peered at her reflection in a puddle and shuddered at the sight. The revolting creature who peered back swept a cold chill down her spine. She was a horribly scarred Spix macaw. The entire left of her face rested partially paralyzed. Veins swelled and popped bringing out a rather large spider web design to the one side. Her face held two different tones of color, her right side consisted of the traditional cerulean of her species, the left was a mess of pink tissue, red pulsating muscles, cerulean, and on the spaces where feathers partially hung loose, black and blue bruising lined across her severely damaged facial tissue. The damaged muscles pulsated and gurgled as the veins coursed to her eye, creating yellow puss pockets and incurable infections across her lower eye socket. Her eyeball surged with red veins and blood, which stained the pinky flesh beneath her eye. Her wings clenched into fists as her good eye narrowed.

"I will never be normal. These injuries will never heal. My sister is too blame for this." She cried, the cerulean side of her face shedding tears. "I'm a freak. I'm a shadow of what I once was. She will pay dearly for what she did… but what concerns me the most is that male."

Her mind fell upon the impudent blue macaw who intruded in the artificial jungle. She focused on what he looked like. Her beak twisted into an insane snarl. "He was a Spix macaw too. I would know my own kind anywhere. But how is that possible? My family was supposed to be the last of a species."

With her anger unchecked, she slammed her wing across the puddle, disrupting the mirror-like reflection. She growled, throwing her wings up in a fit of rage. She screeched at the top of her lungs, losing herself in her anger.

"What cruel sort of destiny is this? It doesn't make sense! It's not fair." She screeched, "The reason my family was ripped to pieces and taken away from me... all because we were the last of a species. Who is this new guy? How is there another Spix macaw? His existence is an insult to why my family died."

She stopped her temper tantrum and grew more menacing, her beak clicked, snatching another firefly in mid-flight.

"It doesn't matter," she smiled, "if he is with my sister, then there is a reason that they have been brought together. Things don't just happen, there's a reason behind it. Could it be that humans are responsible for this change?" She shook her head, clenching her one good eye. "It doesn't matter, as long as they're together than that makes him an enemy too. But he is male, so I can't directly face-off against him. I would be too easily outmatched."

Her pale golden eyes watched the water settle. She formed a smile and refastened the cloak around her. "But males have a weakness. They have an overinflated desire to mate." She reminded herself. "If I can isolate Jewel by continuing to haunt her, she'll drive herself insane. Then I can begin to seduce her boyfriend. He'll leave her and be with me. Then she will have no one the way that I had no one. She'll lose her sanity, her boyfriend, and her life. It's a triple victory with no loss for me."

The female's cruel laughter rang through the night.

"Yes, it's decided. I'll pay another visit to my sister tomorrow night. She'll learn who the favorite should have been… before she pays the price for her what she has done to our family."

* * *

#

* * *

The first few rays of sunlight stirred Blu from his peaceful slumber. He studied his position for a moment remembering the events from the night before. His body snuggled up close to the bird who rested next to him. She seemed much more at ease now. Even though her eyelids flickered as she dreamed, and her chest bobbed up and down, breathing much easier than before. Her snoring filled his ears bringing a peaceful smile to the end of his beak.

"I wish I could tell you just how much you mean to me, but my mouth won't co-operate, I don't understand why this is so hard, but hopefully you know that those feelings exist within my heart."

As he finished talking, he noticed the female starting to stir. She smiled and opened her eyes before rolling over to face him. Blu knew from her expression that she must have been listening to him. She winked, leaned in, and planted a kiss upon the end of his beak.

"Well, good morning," she grinned, "I don't suppose you were thinking about last night at all, were you?"

Blu lowered his head and went bright red in the face. Sweat crept down the folds of his face.

"Actually, I was." He admitted sheepishly. "I was also thinking about you, our relationship, and how it's not everyday that something like this happens to me, and how this is honestly the first time. I was hoping to do some research on how to improve so next time I won't disappoint you… and then we can improve together… and…"

Jewel raised a wing to the end of Blu's beak. Her bright sapphire eyes peered into his soulful chocolate brown ones.

"It's okay. I was thinking about last night too," she smiled, "But you know, we waited until we found each other, and that is what made it so special. There will only ever be you and there will only ever be me, forever."

Blu once again nodded his head, he could feel his cheeks swell as he grew more embarrassed. Jewel noticed the redness and shoved him playfully with his wing.

"You better grow used to me teasing you like this. I have a feeling we will be doing this for the rest of our lives."

Blu was going to respond but became silent when he heard the door's restraining bolt click out of place. A cold chill crept down his spine as he remembered everything he had been brought here to do. The humans did not really care about their growing relationship, more so that they simply saved their species. He lowered his head as he wondered what the next step would be… would he be separated from Jewel? Would he be forced to go home to Moose Lake Minnesota? Would they release Jewel into the wild while he remained a pet? He swallowed a large lump within the back of his throat, and shifted his attention towards the human's entry point and watched as Tulio entered the room. He smiled as he eyed the two birds for a moment before nodding to himself and began to write upon his research clipboard.

"Well, good morning you two." He said after a couple of moments. "Had some excitement last night, did you?"

Blu and Jewel exchanged glances between one another for a moment and then peered up at the camera. It still appeared to be looking away from them. The lens stared at the wall in the opposite direction. Blu swallowed another large lump within his throat, an icy grip of terror began to surge through his body as a bad feeling crept through his soul. Something here smelled bad. How did Tulio know about what they had done?

"Oh, come now, don't deny it, I saw the whole thing." Tulio laughed excitedly, "While you two were away yesterday, we installed mini spy cameras throughout the entire chamber. We figured you didn't like the larger cameras so we shut them off, and went more inconspicuous."

Blu turned to Jewel. "That means we couldn't see the real cameras and they saw everything," Blu explained in words Jewel could understand. "I am so stupid, I should have been smart enough to figure that out, I can't believe I never even considered that as a possibility. Now they have seen everything and invaded our privacy."

"It's not your fault," Jewel cooed, rubbing her head against his. "I am sure if you would have known you would have said something."

Blu nodded again.

Tulio smiled and rescued Jewel from off the ground. He stroked her feathers and whispered in her ear. "We should run some tests, don't you think?"

"Tests?" Blu and Jewel both arched their heads simultaneously.

Tulio proceeded to exit the room but turned back a quick moment and winked at Blu. "Don't worry my friend, she'll be back soon."

* * *

#

* * *

Blu paced across the room in solitude for a few hours. He sighed and shook his head as he peered at the camera with a curious eye. The longer he stared, the more he came to notice the little black dot on the backside of the large camera's frame. It clicked and flicked a red light as he moved. He kicked the ground with his talon and grumbled to himself. He could not believe his own stupidity towards the situation.

"How could I have been so stupid?" he asked himself, "You can clearly see that. Oh man, Jewel is seriously going to hate me. She said I had better get used to it because we would be doing that for the rest of our lives, but how can she forgive me if you can clearly see it? It is not even hidden well, it even has a little light."

Blu continued to pace around the room kicking whatever rocks he could find. In the commotion, he failed to hear the sound of two birds approaching.

"Why the long face?"

Blu jumped with fright, startled at the sound of the voice which rang out behind him. He turned to see two familiar birds entering into the breeding chamber from the ventilation system. Nico and Pedro fluttered over to see him and forced two very confident smiles.

"We heard the news and thought we would come to visit," Nico grinned, "Why didn't you tell us about the wedding, bird?"

Pedro turned away and folded his wings. "Did you forget who gave you those lessons in love when you first came here? We should have been the first to know. Dude, that's robust." Pedro swung his wing in the traditional gangster style as he finished speaking. His eyes turned to his canary friend.

"Don't you like us anymore, bird?" Nico asked, taking off his bottle cap hat and placing it over his heart. His eyes widened as if stung by some horrible form of heartbreak. Blu could almost see the tears in his eyes.

Blu held up his wings to stop the barrage of questions being thrown his way. He shook his head and tried to give them the best answer he could think of.

"Well… we didn't really know ourselves until we visited Rafael. It just sort of happened. We didn't even have time to even come look for you guys because it was getting too late."

"Oh, I see." Nico nodded, "That explains it. So there's nothing to worry about? We're good friends just like before?"

Blu nodded his head. "Of course we are. There's no concern in that department. You two are two of the closest friends that I have ever had."

Nico and Pedro both landed on the ground and continued their little interrogation. "So what's with the long face? You're getting married. You should be at the happiest point in your life."

"Well, me and Jewel… Ummmm… well…. How do I say this?" Blu narrowed his wings together for added emphasis. "We, well, we kind of-"

"Mated?" Nico finished, his eyes filled with excitement.

"Yeah, that," Blu nodded.

Nico and Pedro slapped their wings together in a high-five movement. They eyed the bird in admiration.

"Well, that's awesome. We knew you could do it Blu." Pedro grinned air humping the air.

"Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, the world finally moved for the two of you. We knew you could do it, though we did kind of have our doubts."

"Funny," Blu rolled his eyes. "That's exactly what Rafael said."

"It's because it's true," Nico admitted. "Not many birds are as socially awkward as you. Tell us who made the first move."

"Who started it?" Pedro piped in.

"What positions did you do?" Nico queried.

"Was it spicy?" Pedro chimed in.

Blu held up his wings. "Guys, I'm trying to tell you something. They took Jewel from me. They said they needed to run some tests. But I don't know what they meant by that. Plus, they watched the entire thing, now Jewel may hate me."

"Oh that," Nico frowned, "They are probably just checking her eggs, see if you're going to be a papa."

"A papa?" Blu arched a curious eye and peered towards the camera. "I didn't even think of that. I was just too involved in the moment."

"We could have a possible baby shower and a wedding all at the same time, Nic," Pedro smiled, "Isn't it funny how the two always go wing and wing."

Blu lowered his head and went deep crimson in the face. He shuffled his wings together. He eyed the two birds for a moment and began to speak. "Well I kind of had a different reason for the wedding," Blu admitted. "I really wanted to tell Jewel those three words, but my mouth won't co-operate no matter how many times I try."

"Awwwww, every girl loves to hear those three wonderful words," Nico fluttered his eyes pretending to cry. "Remember one thing though, to make it special it has to come from the heart and hold real meaning."

"Right," Blu nodded his head. "I got you on that one."


	8. Chapter 8 Three new macaws

**Chapter Eight**

Tulio drew the little x-ray gun from its holster and pointed it to Jewel's stomach. He formed a friendly smile, straightening his glasses and shifting over a little monitor to get a better view. Moving it as gently as he could, his finger continued to squeeze the trigger, snapping still snapshots onto the monitor. One after another, one by one, the pictures appeared on the screen. He viewed the monitor for a moment, before switching the screen to a few shots taken a few months before. He straightened his glasses once more, nodding his head, and flashing a small fiber-optic light across the blackened picture. He stuck his tongue out of his mouth, writing down his observations upon a clipboard he kept for each of her examinations. Before long he nodded his head and turned to Linda.

"Don't quote me just yet, but I see something." He pointed a pen at the x-ray and circled his findings.

Jewel followed his gaze, listening intently to Tulio's findings.

"What is that?" Linda asked, a little unsure of what she was seeing. "All I see is a little black dot."

Tulio jumped up from his chair and nodded. "Exactly," he explained with a grin. "It's a little black blip amongst the blue that would be her bones, muscles, organs, and anything else that form her infrastructure. It's too early to tell for certain, but I know for a fact that it wasn't there a few days ago. When we removed the equipment from her wing, we double-checked to make sure everything was okay. There was nothing like this on there."

Linda sat back in her chair and straightened her glasses with a single hand. She drifted into thought as she contemplated the mystery for a few seconds. "Could it be an error from the X-ray machine?" Linda asked. "It might even be a little injury she has suffered at some point, or it could be a malfunction in the machinery or even the lens could be a little dirty creating a dirt speck."

"No, I don't think so," Tulio shook his head, "It also appears on the ultrasound. Look here. See, you can see it starting to form."

Linda watched the screen, surprised to see three little blackish dots appearing in plain sight. She gasped and peered down at the bird in her possession. "You don't think that… she's going to have children, do you?"

Tulio nodded." Normally for a bird, they carry their eggs for only a limited time. Normally they would carry their eggs for one or two months at most. Because of that, their bodies normally begin to start showing signs almost immediately after insemination from the male. I am not sure if you know, but Blu and Jewel were found together this morning and we kept a careful monitor on their situation last night. The timing seems correct. So, I would say there is a very real possibility that Jewel is pregnant."

Jewel's eyes widened in horror as she listened to the conversation between the humans, she peered down to her stomach and swallowed a large lump within the back of her throat. Her wing instinctively drew to her stomach where three eggs may have started to grow within her. She squawked in terror at the news, both humans ignored her as they continued to study the captured pictures from both pieces of technology.

Linda examined the screen again. There were three black dots that she could make out. She studied the bird who looked horrified at the realization.

"So, if you are correct, all three dots are…"

"Blu and Jewel's children," Tulio nodded finishing her thought, "Three small eggs for three small baby macaws."

Tulio allowed Jewel a couple of minutes alone in the medical room. A cold feeling crept down her spine. She studied the x-ray for a moment. She could not deny the little dots which were growing inside of her. She placed a wing upon her stomach, feeling the flatness that would soon be gone. Trails of tears worked their way down her face.

"I'm going to be a mama," she said a little uneasily, peering down at her wings which trembled. "I'm being entrusted to bring three new Spix macaws into the world?"

She seated herself upon the desk. Her mind raced with a million different thoughts. Her entire life of loneliness and despair flashed before her eyes. But then she saw him… the blue macaw who she loved. He smiled at her, the way he usually did whenever he saw her in person. She eyed her stomach and sighed.

"Blu is going to be a father," she smiled, "It couldn't be happening to a nicer guy." She lowered her head, blushing, when she said it like that, it didn't seem so bad. She almost laughed to herself. "Me and Blu," she mumbled, "Parents to three little children. Three brand new Spix macaws."

She repeated that thought to herself several times, with every attempt a smile formed upon her face. Her heart skipped a beat. "Yeah," she nodded, "I love the sound of that, me and Blu, parents to three new Spix macaws."

Her smile widened even further than last time. Then she thought about the wedding. Now there was a whole new reason to celebrate. She gasped and held her wings to her face. "What am I going to say to him?" She wondered aloud, "How am I going to tell him that he's about to become a father?"


	9. Chapter 9: Jewel's Nightmare

**Chapter Nine**

Jewel remained sequestered for quite some time. With Tulio and his staff determined to run more tests which continued to grow in quantity with every passing moment, the Ornithologist had decided to leave her alone to gather her thoughts.

Her ears twisted as she listened to the humans talking in a small room just off of the far corridor – obviously discussing her latest test results and celebrating the first successful step to saving their species from the brink of extinction – she lowered her head and without a word seated herself upon the small countertop. Her head rested against one of the many windows. The summer sun seemed much stronger that day, heating up the glass which provided a pleasant and very comfortable warmth to the expecting mother.

Shifting her attention, Jewel admired her wing as she placed it across a small piece of decorative stained glass. The light which crept through the window changed her cerulean feathers to a fiery majestic red.

"I bet Blu would enjoy such a thing," she mused, staring in amazement. "He would probably go all nerdy and tell me how the light and glass could do such a thing, he probably could even come up with some weird scientific name for it."

At the very mention of the blue macaw, her wings instinctively fell to her stomach. She let out a sigh as she felt the sudden firmness of her flesh. She could not help but wonder if she truly was about to become a mother. How would Blu react once she told him? Would he take up the responsibility of a father? Would he panic? Would he still love her after she gained weight from the eggs? Did he even love her at all? After all, he could not bring himself to say those three words. Did he only care about saving the species? Or was there more to it and he actually did love her?

"I'm sure he would be a little nervous." Jewel frowned, "I know I am. It's not every day that something like this happens."

Jewel shook her head and stopped herself from thinking about the negative. She knew Blu better than she knew herself most of the time. Pieces of her own personality remained lost in the midst of her mind, hidden from everyone including herself as she tucked it all away behind a protective barrier of ice which emanated outwards as her cold and sarcastic personality. Blu on the other hand always had been a good, honest, and socially awkward character. He didn't always know what to do or what to say but he never failed to do the right thing. This would be no different. She lowered her head and formed a comfortable smile.

"He'll do the right thing," she said, "He's the most responsible and dependable bird that I have ever met."

She yawned and lowered herself onto the counter. Her beak clacked together noisily before lowering her head into her wings. She allowed herself to relax. Closing her eyes, she silently drifted off into a quiet slumber. In her dreams, Jewel found herself in the innards of the breeding chamber. Rising up onto her talons, she eyed the artificial jungle for a couple of moments. Her wings folded together as she proceeded forward.

"Blu?" she called out. "Where are you?"

Silence greeted her as the only reply. She shook her head and continued to move forward. The room seemed unusually dark, despite the sunlight which filtered in through the skylight.

"Blu?" she called out for the second time. "Come on, quit playing around. Get your feathery butt out here. I have something to say to you."

Again, silence seemed to be the reply from the artificial jungle. Jewel's eyes widened a little more fearfully. She failed to hear the intruder sneak up behind her until it was too late.

"Hello, Jewel."

Jewel came alert, spinning around to find herself staring eye to eye with the strange white-robed bird from the other night. She backed away stifling a startled shriek as she covered her beak with her wing. Her eyes narrowed and glistened with all the primal rage of a natural-born predator. The veins in her eyes bulged and pumped blood through the vessels and passageways of her body.

"What do you want?" Jewel asked, backing away defensively from the intruder. "Why are you here? I have done nothing to you."

The robed bird held a wing to her face revealing the cerulean feathers beneath the white cloth. She hissed and sobbed, shedding tears that dampened the sleeves of her white robe. Her beak trembled as she spoke.

"You left me to die," the female bird said simply, pointing an accusing wing at her. "You didn't even attempt to help me! Why? I was your sister? I was your family? How could you leave me to die? Yes, you left me to die. YOU LEFT ME!"

Jewel shuddered at the unbridled hatred hinted in the female's voice. Her natural predatory instincts abandoned her. For only the second time in her life, Jewel's courage deserted her. She turned away, trying to run for her life, but stopped when she realized the robed creature surrounded her on all sides. There would be no escape from the nightmarish apparition.

"You left me," the bird repeated herself. "You didn't even attempt to help me."

Jewel fell to her knees, holding her wings over her head to block out the accusing voice. "I'm sorry!" she cried out, "I thought you were dead, I thought…"

The creature shook her head and held up a wing to her face. She lowered her hood to hide her injuries from sight.

"Dead? No, I'm not dead or perhaps I was. I'm very much alive but no thanks to you. You left me to die, you never looked back to help me...Your own sister… Your own flesh and blood."

"Please," Jewel begged, "Forgive me, Amber. I am your sister. You must know that I never wanted any of this to happen."

The robed creature shook her head and raised her sleeved limb up to her face. She doubled over as if feeling a sharp stabbing sensation pulsating through her brain. Her one good eye filled to the brim with tears. She trembled and convulsed as she struggled to remain strong.

"You left me! You didn't even attempt to help me! You left me to die! You never looked back! I was nothing to you, NOTHING!"

"Why did you never come to find me?" Jewel asked, holding out her wings. "You don't know how hard it was for me to move on after that day. I thought I had lost everything. You don't know how badly I wanted to see my sister, my mother, my father, Aunt Mimi, or even Roberto. You have no idea how often I wished that I could talk to any one of you just one more time."

The robed creature remained silent as if considering the thought.

Jewel spread her wings and continued. "We could have helped each other. We could have been together as sisters. We could have built a brighter future together."

"We could have helped each other? Who needs your help? You left me!" The creature sobbed, "You left me… you left me…"

The strange bird shifted directions, turning her attention back towards Jewel. She laughed insanely before stabbing her wing straight through Jewel's abdomen. Jewel cringed as she felt the robed bird's wing reach through her body. Blood sprayed from the open wound and began soaking the ground beneath her talons. Without wasting a moment, the evil bird ripped three eggs from her stomach. With a wicked grin, she waved the eggs inches from Jewel's face.

"Are these yours?" she asked, pulling them away before Jewel could grab them from her. "Awww what's the matter, Jewel? You know what I'm going to do with these, don't you?"

Jewel noted the cruel demeanor which swept over her sister almost instantly, she no longer resembled the shaking or insane creature she had been just a few moments ago. Instead, she stood confident, cold, calculating and extremely dangerous. A whole new personality took hold within her sister's soul. Jewel nodded her head. Her eyes focused solely upon the three eggs in the wings of the apparition.

"Please, give me back my eggs," Jewel begged, struggling to hold back her tears. "Please don't hurt my babies."

The robed creature laughed insanely once more and studied the eggs for a moment. Jewel watched in horror as the creature smashed them upon the ground one after another. The thick yellow yolks oozed and bubbled from the destroyed shells before turning red like blood. The sound of children crying echoed through Jewel's ears followed by the intense screaming as they died. A horrible pit of despair flooded through Jewel's soul, it drowned her and made her sick to her stomach.

"No," Jewel screamed, collapsing to the dirt ground. She scrambled up the broke eggs shells in a futile effort. The thick yolk kept the pieces of the shell glued to the ground, a now eternal reminder of her failure to protect her children.

"Hahahahaha!" The robed creature laughed. "No more eggs, no more children. You left them and you failed them too, you left me and now you know my pain!"

Through her tears which flooded from her face, clouding her vision, Jewel stared with a renewed hatred for her sister. Her eyes glistened over, as a red haze covered her line of sight. Rising up onto her talons, she spread her wings and screeched as loud as she possibly could. "They were innocent children!"

"Innocent?" The robed creature echoed, eyeing the eggs. "You mean like how mom, dad, Roberto, Aunt Mimi, and everyone else you betrayed was? Don't you think they wanted to live? Don't you think they deserved a chance at life? They were all innocent. Now you will know my pain… now you know… now you know my pain."

Jewel would have lurched forward to attack the robed creature but found herself unable to do so, some invisible force held her in place. As hard as she struggled she could not break free. Her talons seemed glued to the dirt. She watched the creature disappear from sight, leaving her in an empty world of black. A cold cruel laugh rang through her ears as all sensation of sight vanished from her eyes.

"Jewel, it's okay."

Jewel's eyes shot open as she awakened to find Tulio and Linda standing over her. He held her down with his hands. His eyes filled with concern. "Jewel, calm down, you were only having a nightmare."

Jewel cocked her head to one side and studied her surroundings. She was back in the treatment room. Several blue feathers that had been ripped out during her struggle with the apparition now rested upon the countertop.

"Just a nightmare?" her mind echoed a little uneasily, she placed a wing on her stomach, thankful to still feel the same firmness which could only come from the eggs she carried. She let out an exasperated sigh of relief. It had seemed so real.

"What's wrong with her, Tulio?" Linda asked, "I've never seen her act so afraid before."

_Yeah_. Jewel thought to herself. _But then again I've never had a ghost come after me before._

Tulio shook his head and examined the information written upon a small clipboard at his side. He frowned before speaking.

"She's running a high fever. It's brought on by the change of hormones. Her body needs time to adjust to the added nutrients which are needed to support the eggs inside of her. We aren't fully capable of understanding the brain functions of animals quite yet, especially when the animals are as rare as the Spix Macaws are, it is very possible that Jewel is seeing some sort of hallucinations brought on by the fever. They may even seem completely real to her but really they are nothing more than figments of her imagination. By God, if we could prove this theory beyond a shadow of a doubt, it would revolutionize animal science as we know it. We can prove that animals are capable of producing intelligent thought just like us humans."

"So, you're absolutely sure she is pregnant?" Linda asked. "There's no doubt in your mind at all?"

"Yes," Tulio nodded, "We have run urine tests, blood tests, blood pressure tests, ultrasounds, and even x-rays, there is no doubt in my mind that our Spix Macaws are going to have triplets. By my calculations and given by the growth rate of the eggs themselves, I would bet a whole year salary that she will lay her eggs within the next week or so, and we'll have three new macaws to take care of."

"Triplets?" Linda gasped holding her hands over her mouth. "Blu is going to have three kids?"

Tulio nodded. "Speaking of Blu, we should probably return Jewel to him. We don't want him feeling all depressed. They've got a long ride ahead of them."

"But what can we do about the hormones and high fever?" Linda asked.

Tulio pulled out a small needle and placed it within a small brown bottle. Without a word, he jabbed it into Jewel's side and injected a clear liquid into her bloodstream.

"I've administered the pain killer called Eurotherapo. It should help fight the fever and keep her a little sedated and relaxed at the same time. Nice thing is, Eurotherapo is completely non-harmful to the babies."

Jewel let out a sigh of relief as the pain killers began to take effect. The world seemed to spin as she felt her body go numb.

* * *

#

* * *

Blu bent over and drank some of the clear stream water which flowed throughout the breeding chamber. Despite the obvious differences of not having it in a container, he seemed quite content with it. He moaned as his tongue continued to slurp up the crystal-clear liquid.

"Not bad," he smiled, "Not bad at all."

Blu lowered himself onto the ground and peered at the camera surrounding the room. His thoughts fell on Jewel.

"She's been gone for a while. I wonder what they're doing with her."

Nico and Pedro smiled reassuringly and eyed the macaw with all the innocence they could muster.

"They're probably running some tests," Nico replied.

"Stop… rewind…" Pedro grinned. He floated over to Blu's side and rested a wing on his shoulder. "Didn't you say you wanted to tell Jewel, you loved her?"

Blu nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, I did say that."

"Good," Pedro said, landing beside Nico. He whispered in the canary's ear for a moment. Nico nodded his agreement.

"Bird, we found ourselves a-way," Nico smiled, "Sure you may not be able to tell her in English, but what if we taught you how to say it in Portuguese."

Blu thought about it for a moment. "But I don't speak Portuguese, I can't even speak French."

"That's why we said we'd teach you home-bird." Pedro squawked, "It's easy, all you need to say is Eu Amo Voce."

Blu tried to repeat the words the red-crested cardinal said but found himself slipping on the accent. "U amo voke?"

"No, no, no," Nico shook his head, "Eu Amo Voce."

"Oh okay," Blu nodded his head, "Eu Amo voce, gotcha."

Nico and Pedro slapped their wings together and smiled at one another. The canary hovered by Blu's ear. "Can you remember that? Remember just have confidence and make those words the most realistic thing she's ever heard. It'll make it special."

Blu nodded. "Right guys, I understand, thank you."

Nico and Pedro bowed respectfully and fluttered off back through the ventilation system, moments before the lock flickered green.

* * *

#

* * *

Jewel seemed to be in a rather drugged, yet, cheerful state. The second she slipped into the breeding chamber she stared at her reflection in the water.

"Wow," she grinned dumbly. "It's so sparkly…"

She splashed the water with her wing, giggling as she admired the droplets of water that hit Blu as he stumbled out of the forest. "Hey, good looking," Jewel grinned wobbling unsteadily as she tried to keep herself standing still. "What are you doing here, Blu?"

Blu stared, rather taken aback by the female's antics. He ruffled his wings together, speaking uneasily. "Are you okay, Jewel?" he asked, "You don't seem to be acting like yourself."

"Oh yeah," Jewel nodded, "I'm fine, especially when you're one of the most attractive birds I've ever met."

Jewel smiled and let herself lay back only to be in mid-air. Blu turned away as he heard the sickening crash as she fell backwards. "Hey, Blu…" she called out, "I think someone moved the nest."

She chuckled one final time and fell asleep. Blu rolled her over onto her side and noticed the small pinhole. "They must have drugged her," he thought, "but why would they go and do such a thing?"

Jewel's only reply the dripping of her saliva on the dirt. Blu shook his head and admired her peaceful state.

"Well, isn't she a dainty little flower."


	10. Chapter 10 Amber Returns

**Chapter Ten**

A little after sunset the drugs seemed to have worn off. Jewel came awake to find the fiery rays of the sunset casting the artificial jungle in the bright fiery orange and scarlet light. She let out a sigh of relief, breathing outwards slowly then inwards as she took in the beauty of her surroundings. This particular sunset, for whatever reason, reminded her of her childhood, and for the first time since her injury, she felt like the artificial jungle stood as a separate piece of the Amazon Rainforest.

Like some very weird cousin, it still seemed to be one and the same. Perhaps, it was because her outlook had changed. Her eyes drifted down to her mate who still lay sleeping beside her. Her mind, her soul, her change of attitude, her safety, all changed because of him. A simple bird, who came to her as a pet. Her voice broke out into song as her heart soared.

"I thank you kindly for you kindness

That you have shown to me this day

I once looked down upon you,

I am quite ashamed to say.

I was alone, for so much longer than I ever

would want to admit

Journeying from land to land so I could find

Where I fit

I did not know what to do, or just where I belonged

Until the day that I found you, and I had known it

All along

I thank you kindly for your kindness,

You are one of a kind

I look forward to the day that I can call you mine

With you there is no doubt, no fear, or anything wrong

That is why I sing to you, my love

This very genuine song."

As the last few notes of Jewel's song died away into the evening. Blu opened his eyes and stood up onto his talons. Shaking off any remnants of sleep from his stiff body, he shook his tail feathers and wiped his wings through his feathery chest before cracking his neck in two separate places. Yawning and stretching, he formed a friendly smile and turned his attention to her. He stared at her for a few moments before being able to speak his thoughts on what he heard.

"That is such a beautiful song," he grinned. "You have the heart of a poet inside of you, however, you also have the voice of an angel, I could listen to you sing forever."

Jewel lowered her head and felt her cheeks swell as they went bright red. She did not need to guess that she was blushing. She shifted her eyes away from him as her body began to shake with fright. Her beak trembled as she tried to speak.

"No, I don't… you did not hear anything… I was not just singing right now… you can't prove anything… if one word of this reaches anyone else, you will die, do you understand?!"

Blu held up his wings and backed away as slowly as he could. He did not want to argue with her, nor did he want to insult her, not now, not when she only just started to open up to him and grow comfortable being with him. He nodded, swallowing a large lump of anxiety in his throat.

"Yes right, I understand, crystal clear. I promise I won't tell anyone that you sing like an angel, but all bets are off when it comes to telling anyone on how you acted earlier tonight."

Jewel fluttered to his side and shoved him playfully with her wings. Her head cocked sideways as she peered into his soft chocolate brown eyes.

"No, you won't tell anybody that either. But just what exactly were you doing? It was not time for you to go to sleep so why would you be sleeping next to me?"

"I just liked the way you looked in the sunlight, so I laid down beside you, I must have drifted off," Blu admitted through an awkward smile. He turned his head, avoiding any further gaze from the female macaw whose eyes remained glued to him.

"You were lying behind me?" Jewel reminded him. "You couldn't cuddle up against me?"

"I didn't want to disturb you," Blu countered, "Besides you were drooling, that injection must have done a number on you."

"Injection? What injection?" Jewel echoed, cocking her head to the side. Her beak hung open as she thought back to the last few minutes with Tulio and Linda. There had been talk about her running a high fever and then a slight pinprick in the lower left side of her body, but everything after that seemed to be a blur. She shook her head with disbelief. "They got me with an injection? The nerve!"

"I suppose," Blu nodded, "I saw the hole from the needle. My only concern is why they would give it to you."

"Oh, come on, Pet." Jewel grinned. "Let's not worry about why they would give it to me. Let's just enjoy our time together."

Blu stood up on his talons. He eyed Jewel for a moment. He wrapped his wings around her.

"I have something I really want to say to you." He admitted, "Nico and Pedro gave me some advice and after careful consideration…" Blu stopped, hesitating as he remembered the previous time that seriously backfired on him. He lowered his head and continued. "I decided to give it a try."

The female macaw's eyes narrowed as curiosity overcame her. Her heart skipped a beat. "I know I'm going to regret this, but what exactly did they suggest."

Blu leaned in. His beak against her ear. "U amo voke."

Jewel arched an eye and shook her head. She knew now what Blu was attempting to do. "You always were so bad at translating our native tongue," she smiled. "You Americans are so English. However I really do appreciate the effort, thank you so much, Pet. But I would prefer it if you told me in a language you could actually speak."

She held out a wing on his shoulder. "You'll figure it out, Blu. I believe in you." "I hope so," Blu lowered his head to avoid her eye contact.

Jewel cupped his face with her wings and pulled him into a passionate kiss once more. She smiled as Blu went bright red in the face. She nudged him playfully with her wings. "How long will it take for you to stop being so shy around me, Pet?"

Blu did not respond. His eyes hardened, staring past her towards a creature emerging from the artificial jungle. Dressed in a white robe, the creature appeared like an apparition in the moonlight. Despite not being able to see her face, Blu could tell that her eyes were transfixed upon them. He swallowed a large lump in his throat.

"It looks like we have a visitor." He whispered in her ear.

The strange creature raised a wing to the female and shook her head. Her beak twisted into a savage snarl. "I've returned, Jewel."

Blu peered at Jewel through his peripheral vision. He held out a wing to block any advancement from either party. Jewel herself, however, stared at the intimidating creature with a look of sheer terror, her wings trembled as she held onto Blu's outstretched wing. Blu could feel her fear. He frowned as he took note of it.

"Don't be afraid," Blu whispered in her ear. "She doesn't look so terrifying to me and even if she is, I won't let her hurt you. I promise."

The robed bird held a wing up to her face. She stumbled back a few paces. A damp trail of tears drifted down from her hood, down her cheek until it stained the ground beneath her talons. Her voice rang out trembling as if she suffered severe depression, mixed with a wave of crippling anger.

"Shut up," she stated, "You don't even know who I am, or what I am capable of."

"Well, I would if you would just tell me who you are." Blu shot back, forming a confident smile. "I won that argument. Because you can either keep stating that or tell me who you are. It's your choice."

The robed bird's demeanor changed instantly, a cold chill surged through the room. The sunset darkened blocking out the light. The robed bird stopped sobbing, pointing a wing out towards Jewel.

"I am Jewel's sister, my name is Amber."

Jewel stepped forward, swinging her wing through the air. Her eyes narrowed, growing angrier at the confession. Her beak curled as she screamed at the top of her lungs. "No, you aren't. Amber died with my family when I was nothing more than a little chick. There were no survivors in my family. They were all destroyed when our home was cut down by loggers. You can't be who you claim to be."

"Yeah," Blu nodded, "I heard that story. There is no way anyone from Jewel's family survived."

"I did," The robed bird cackled. She continued through exasperated gasps. "I survived. I ran. But the fire, the margays, they chased me. I can still hear it, the crackling of the wood, the roar of chainsaws, the sudden snap as the tree began to collapse, the smell of fire… brimstone…. blood…." She chuckled insanely. "I can feel the pain as well. The pain I have lived with for twelve years. The pain Jewel has caused me. But no more… no more pain… Jewel will suffer pain… my pain…."

Blu released himself from Jewel's wings and stepped in between the two birds. His chocolate brown eyes narrowed angrily.

"You're a liar! Jewel would never hurt a member of her family! Even if you are who you claim, the way you are talking, Jewel is still a significantly better bird than you will ever be."

The hooded bird chuckled again, eyeing Blu. Her wings tightened around the hood which kept her face hidden from both of them.

"You know nothing…" she hissed. Her voice started to tremble. Tears crept down her right side. "You weren't there. You didn't see what happened. You couldn't possibly know the pain that I have gone through for the past twelve years."

The robed bird laughed as she raised both wings to her hood and proceeded to remove it, revealing her scarred deformities. The destroyed facial tissue on her left side… the cold, golden, almost bloodshot eyes, which brought a deep cerulean color to her naturally feathered appearance. Blood surged from her raw surging muscles which soaked her damaged half a dark crimson red.

Jewel's eyes widened in horror and she fell to her knees clutching her heart with her wings. Tears flooded from her eyes, her beak trembled as she looked at the familiar face, whom she had not seen in twelve years. She could no longer deny the horrible truth. She was looking face to face with her older sister.

"Amber?" Jewel gasped, "But-But-But how? You're-You're-You're dead?!"

Jewel stared in horror as she struggled to comprehend what she was witnessing. Her mind raced with a million thoughts as she fought to come up with some logical explanation. She shook her head, realizing that no matter how hard she tried, there was no way to explain this sudden change of events. She blinked, trying hard to clear the apparition from her sight but found it impossible. The very same sister who she believed to have died years ago, now stood in front of her, alive and well, though her body looked severely damaged and her face reflected the untold stories of countless battles for survival. Jewel's wings drew to her beak in shock as she struggled to breathe. The world around her started to spin.

"I did that to you?" she gasped, struggling to believe her eyes. "Amber… I'm so sorry."

The scarred macaw nodded her head and followed Jewel's example. She held a wing to her damaged facial tissue and shuddered as she made contact with the cold clamminess of dead skin. Her eyes never moved off the young couple. Her beak twisted into a savage sneer. Her face darkened with rage.

"You left me that night." She said after several minutes. "Do you have any idea about what I've been through? Do you understand how much I've suffered?" She peered down at her tattoo drawing emphasis to it. It glowed a bright purple light, surrounding her in its aura. "Everything I've been through, everything I've suffered from, it is all your fault, I don't want your apologies, I want you to know my pain."

"Tell me," Jewel pleaded, tears continued to work their way down her face soaking Blu's puffy chest. "Amber if you have suffered, tell me, what have you been through? What can I do to help you? It's not too late for us to be friends and sisters. We can be a family again."

"NO," Amber shook her head, continuing to peer down at the tattoo on her wing. Her voice trembled over her next few words. "It's too late."

"No, it's not," Blu protested, "It's only too late if you choose to give up on your sister. Anything can be forgiven."

Blu's eyes shifted back to Jewel. "It's okay," he soothed in a calm voice, "everything will be okay, I promise."

Amber cackled insanely like a demon from the fiery pits of hell. She formed a sly smile. "Don't make promises you can't keep." She mused, "I would just back off and keep quiet if I were you, bird."

Blu shook his head in open defiance. Without letting Jewel go, he shifted his body to protect her like a shield. "No," he said, "If you have got a problem with Jewel, you can take it up with me. I'm her mate and I care about her too much to see any harm come to her."

"Her mate…?" Amber's eyes widened. She peered at Jewel for a moment. She kept drawing her attention to her stomach region. There was something about her, the way she carried herself on her talons, the way her eyes inadvertently drifted towards her stomach, and that unnatural glow which could only come from an expecting mother. Amber's eyes widened as she continued to stare. It all started to make sense. "How could I have not noticed this before?" She asked herself, "This changes things a bit."

"Huh?" Blu arched a curious eyebrow.

Amber held up her wing at the male macaw. Her eyes narrowed, burning with a passionate fury.

"You've got guts, but this does not concern you."

"It is my concern," Blu protested. "I don't care what you think Jewel did. Anything that involves her, involves me. I would gladly stick by her through thick and thin. That is what love is. That's why love is so powerful."

Amber rolled her eyes. "Then you take the side of a traitor. You're either very loyal or very foolish… however, it is an admirable quality."

Blu nodded.

"Consider yourself lucky," Amber sighed. "If you didn't have that quality, I wouldn't have made the exception. If you expect to resolve things, meet me at the scene of Jewel's crime in three sunsets. I will wait no longer than that."

"But that's impossible," Jewel said holding a wing to her stomach. "I can't go there, not right now."

Amber shook her head and waved off the macaw's comment. She turned her back and took a step forward.

"I believe I know the reason why… however, that is of no concern to me. You will show up at the crime scene in three sunsets or you will regret it. That is a promise." Amber said nothing more, she walked off through the artificial jungle and disappeared from sight. Jewel forced a sigh relief and hugged her savior.

"Thank you, Blu." She smiled. "I have no idea what I would have done if it wasn't for you."

Blu watched the trees settle back into silence. "What was with that scary woman?" He asked pointing his wing in the direction Amber had traveled.

"I wish I knew," Jewel admitted, "I really thought she was dead. The human's who searched the area said all of the macaws from my home were dead and their margays got rid of the remains."

Blu thought back to the story Rafael had told him. He nodded, recalling the events of the night where Jewel's home was destroyed. "Is it possible they were mistaken? I mean what if they missed one?"

"No, I'm positive. Margays have an increased sense of smell. They would have found her."

Blu released himself from Jewel's grip and lowered himself onto the ground. He yawned and nodded his head. "We have three days to figure this out. But I meant what I said, no matter what she thinks you did, I'll stand by you."


	11. Chapter 11: Amber's Pride

**Chapter Eleven**

Bathing in the pale moonlight of a full moon, a lone Spix macaw crept through the jungle. Like a phantom, she moved through the trees giving off little to no indication of her current position. Her dark eyes peered out through the canopy, watching everything that happened on the ground below. A wicked smile formed upon the end of her beak. Her cold laughter rang out through the night like a witch on Halloween night, so feint that one would think it existed deep within their imagination, rather than any living flesh and blood creature. She peered back at the city one final time. Her smile faded into a twisted and unfeeling sneer. The lights could still be seen burning upon the horizon, but nothing overly recognizable could be made out clearly except for of course the Redeemer Statue which could be seen all across Brazil. She continued forward, her mind filled with the thought of her sister and the probability of her pregnancy.

"That will complicate things," she admitted, peering down at the tattoo on her wing. "My fight is with Jewel. I have no intention of hurting her mate, or her children. I am not a monster. I am simply looking for my revenge."

She slammed her wing against the nearest tree. Her face darkened with rage, she knew her sentimentality would eventually overcome her if she continued to think about the situation further. She could not afford to be sentimental now. Not when her goals were so close to being accomplished.

"One day soon, I will be free from my torment." She admitted, her right half shedding painful tears down the side of her face. Her beak trembled as she clicked the top together into the bottom half. She continued to peer down at her mark which glowed brighter, engulfing her into its aura. "One day I will be free of this mark. But first I need to accomplish my revenge."

Her beak curled into a wicked smile as her mood changed once more. Her eyes remained glued to the engraving on her wing. She shuddered at the sight of it. All the pain it symbolized. All of the suffering she had to live with. This mark seemed to be the source of it all. She shook her head, knowing that it would never heal. The mark now stood as an eternal reminder to what her sister had done to her that night. This mark stood for revenge. One fine day, her revenge would be completed and the mark would be gone forever. She longed for that day.

"Three nights from now, upon the ground where our home once stood, I will be victorious or defeated. Either way, one way or the other, I will finally be done with all off this. I will be free from this torment. I've waited so long for this moment."

* * *

#

* * *

After an hour of non-stop travel, Amber stumbled upon her destination. Her good eye filled to the brim with tears as she spotted the wood tower resting within a small clearing. At one time it had served as a striking point for a group of smugglers and pirates, now it rested abandoned and forgotten by time and the night. Amber wiped the tears from her good eye with a single wing as her attitude changed from happiness to complete disgust.

"Well, I'm home and not a moment too soon, I was almost beginning to miss this miserable chunk of wood. It has been days since I last had a splinter."

Without a second to waste, she climbed up onto the service platform. Piece by piece, she climbed up with extreme skill, stopping only when she found herself staring eye to eye with a group of creatures. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight of the four robed creatures standing around her. She recognized all of them without even having to give a second glance. They stood in full glory which caused a sharp unnerving chill to creep down the back of her spine. She couldn't help but shudder. Every one of them was dressed in a different colored robe that resembled hers, and each one bore a similar engraving upon their right arm or wing.

"So, the cavalry is here," she grinned, peering around for a moment counting the different heads. "Well most of you, we're still missing two. The hawk and the witch. Where are they, anyways? They couldn't be bothered to show up? I'm almost insulted."

The robed creatures remained silent for a moment. Their eyes glowed, casting the reflection of the moon. Before long a black-robed scarlet macaw stepped forward.

"They have better things to do than to babysit you. I have come to inform you that we have moved the base down into the subway tunnels, deep beneath the city of Rio. It is a series of maze-like corridors long abandoned by the humans. Any orders you are to follow will come from me."

"Oh yeah?" Amber arched a curious eye and formed a slightly amused smile. She pointed an accusing wing at the macaw. "And what makes you think I'll even begin to follow your orders? I only answer to myself, the hawk, and that witch. Don't push me, Roger. I am so close to achieving my victory here."

"Aw yes," The scarlet macaw nodded his head. "How goes your mission, Amber? You're proceeding quite slowly from the looks of things."

"Yeah," a yellow-robed monkey piped in, pointing an accusing paw at her. "Don't keep us in suspense. Is your sister going to meet you at your old dwelling? Of course, if you can't complete your mission, perhaps you should hand the job over to someone who can. I don't all day to wait for you."

Amber turned on the unfortunate monkey and slapped him across the back of the head with her marked wing. He screeched and jumped away from his attacker. "Hey!" He growled, "What did you do that for?"

"You asked a stupid question and you insulted me, so you deserved it you big dumb ape." Amber replied, "And that goes for all of you. I work alone. No matter what this stupid mark says. I want nothing to do with your little freakish club."

"Oh yeah, well at least I'm not a bird!" The monkey snorted.

"ENOUGH!" The scarlet macaw held up his wings and issued for silence. He eyed the two creatures in his rank with a stern expression that silenced them immediately. "I will not have two members of our order acting like a bunch of children. Might I remind you that each one of us has a duty to fulfill? Now Amber, answer the question. Is Jewel meeting you at the spot where your home once stood."

Amber nodded her head. "Yeah, she'll be there in three days. However, she is pregnant. I refuse to hurt the kids, but I will hurt Jewel, you have my word on that. All I ask is that you stay out of my business, I will handle her personally, got it?"

The scarlet macaw nodded his head. "Of course, you have waited twelve years for this, we wouldn't dream of ruining your big day."

* * *

#

* * *

Blu rolled over onto his side and peered at Jewel. The female macaw seemed to be resting peacefully now. Her snoring broke through the silence, which seemed to fill him with a sense of peace. He wrapped his wings around her and snuggled in close. She moaned as she rustled her feathers, her back shifted growing more comfortable with the new pressure added onto her back. He closed his eyes and kissed the side of her beak.

"Eu amo voce," Blu frowned. "I really wish I could say it in a language I could understand. But for now, the most I can do is promise to stay with you for the rest of my life. You complete me."

Jewel smiled as he finished talking. She adjusted her back, moving close to him. "Did she hear me?" He wondered, "Or am I only imagining that she heard me?"


	12. Chapter 12: I WONT LEAVE YOU!

**Chapter Twelve**

The first few rays of the morning sunlight painted the sky a soft scarlet amongst the clouds of leaden gray. The wind shrieked as it picked up momentum, whispering across the grounds of the aviary as if it were a phantom upon the night. The day promised to be a scorcher with a record-breaking high for the summertime. However, with the heat came the very real probability of an afternoon thundershower. Thunder rumbled far off in the distance, proving the probability to an almost guaranteed one hundred percent. Tulio and Linda had seated themselves in the aviary's garden. With the same scenery growing tiresome, they thought the different variety of flowers, herbs and bushes growing could liven things up a bit. The smell of nature embraced Linda's nostrils as she breathed inwards. She turned her head and studied the different plants.

"Wow," she mused, "I've never seen anything like this before."

Tulio raised his eyes and formed a confident grin. He stood tall as he showed off his knowledge in an effort to impress the female within his company.

"We have got all different kinds of herbs growing within this very room. While the treatment room is the heart and soul of our aviary, this is the brain of the whole operation." Tulio explained, "There are medicinal herbs, different spices for the cafeteria, both for humans and the birds within our care, and lots of vegetables which we ship all throughout Rio de Janeiro for animal shelters and lunches for animal-related charities, and then there is the occasional decorative piece which you can see within our treatment center, the artificial jungle in our breeding room, and throughout the gardens of our front yard."

Linda nodded her head in understanding. Folding her hands together and forming a confident smile as she turned to face Tulio. She lowered her gaze as she went bright red in the face.

"You know, I don't think I have ever met a man so involved in his work, not that that is a bad thing, but what you do is almost amazing, I can imagine you even dreaming about birds and helping them out. It's so inspirational. I wouldn't know though, I became pretty involved in running my book store back home, and I have lived a really boring life. I even live on the second floor and read to Blu every night before we went to bed. I'm pretty boring in comparison."

"Not at all," Tulio grinned holding out his hand and placing it upon hers. "We each have our callings in life," Tulio admitted, raising a cup of hot cocoa to his mouth and sipping the dark brown liquid. He licked his lips and smiled at the woman sitting across from him. "So, Linda," he began shyly, lowering his head and going bright red in the face. "Have you given any more thought or consideration to my proposal from the other day? I haven't been able to stop thinking of the idea."

Linda's eyes glazed over as she thought back to their previous discussion on the matter. He had seemed so excited towards it and even if she did not quite understand how it would all work out, he did bring up a bunch of very good and valid points. This would also allow her to remain in Brazil with Blu. She lowered her head and formed a nervous smile. "Do you mean the idea about the sanctuary? Where we would protect the rainforest and all the animals within it, and Blu would be the mascot?"

Tulio nodded his head and tightened his grip around Linda's palm. His smile deepened as he stared into her bright eyes with enthusiasm. "Yes, that's the one. Please tell me that you'll accept. I want you to know that I won't proceed with any part of the plan without first getting your approval."

Linda straightened her glasses and forced a smile. She placed her hand upon Tulio's and nodded. "I think it is a really good idea, and I would be for it one hundred percent. However, we should wait for Jewel to completely recover. We shouldn't move her out to the wild just yet."

"I completely agree," Tulio smiled, "We can wait until after the eggs hatch, then we can set up the sanctuary."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Linda mused, "I would be doing so much for the environment and I would still get to see Blu."

Linda and Tulio shook hands, their new partnership confirmed. "So it's official, once Jewel has her kids we'll be setting up the bluebird sanctuary. But right now we had best get you set up for citizenship."

* * *

#

* * *

Meanwhile, at that exact same moment, the first few rays of sunlight began to stir Jewel from her peaceful slumber. Despite the circumstances which had transpired the previous day, the female found herself gathering enough strength to hide her fear from her timid and panicky boyfriend. Rising up onto her talons, she looked to where Blu sat, watching her sleep. He mumbled to himself in a low hushed whisper, nodding to himself as his tongue prodded from the end of his beak. Jewel could not help but shake her head at the sight.

"What are you doing?" she asked, "Are you watching me sleep? It is just after dawn. You should still be sleeping, not doing, whatever it is that you are doing."

"I would like too," he admitted, looking up. A single talon traced across the dirt. "However, I've been busy doing some math in order to form a plan. That way we can deal with our current situation. I am confident we can get your sister to change her mind and form a friendly relationship with you. It all comes down to how."

Jewel fluttered towards the bird and placed a gentle wing upon his shoulder. Her sapphire eyes peered into his.

"Blu, I have made a decision," she lowered her head to peer deeper into his soulful brown eyes. "I don't want you to get involved in any of my family problems. Whatever Amber is angry about, it has to do with me and not you. I don't want you to put yourself in any more danger because of me."

Blu stood up on his talons and kissed the side of her beak. "What affects you, affects me too," he explained, "That is part of being in a relationship with somebody. I cannot let you go running off to face your demons alone. We are a team and we do everything right together. This may be a really strange scenario right now, but this is no different than any other issue we've been through. We beat Nigel and the Smugglers, we figured out how to overcome your fears of mating, we even overcame me not being able to fly, we will figure this out together. I promise."

Jewel placed a wing upon her stomach. She did not really want to argue with him. "No, Blu, this is really different. You have a different role to play, a much more important one. You still have so much that you need to do, so much to pass on to others, you have so much more to live for, that is why I can not let you come with me. It is too dangerous."

"Nonsense," Blu frowned. "We're chained to each other birds remember?"

"No, Blu, not this time." Jewel insisted, "Please look at me in the eyes and promise me that you will not interfere."

"NO!" Blu shook his head, "I won't do that."

"YES, YOU WILL!" Jewel screamed, "YOU HAVE TO!"

"WHY?" Blu shot back. "WHY ARE YOU SO CONCERNED ABOUT ME HELPING YOU? MAYBE AMBER IS-"

"BECAUSE, I'M PREGNANT!" Jewel shouted, turning away from him. She lowered her head. Her eyes flooded with tears. Her beak trembled as she fought to regain control of her emotions. "I-I-I am pregnant, Blu. We're going to have three beautiful innocent babies. I don't know what Amber is capable of. But if anything happens to me, you need to be here and take care of our children. They only need one of us to be happy, and you're better than me in every way. You have proven yourself to be good, honest, pure, and lovable, they'll need you in their life."

"You're-You're-You're pregnant?" Blu stuttered, holding a wing up to his beak. His eyes widened as he peered away for a few moments, trying to make sense of what he had just heard. His beak dropped as he lowered his gaze down to Jewel's stomach region. He thought back to the night before, Amber had done something similar during her previous visit. She had missed something, something she obviously should have seen but did not. He could feel himself slipping into shock as the world fell silent, and froze around him. Time itself stood still.

"I'm… going to be a…. father?"

Jewel nodded her head. "Yes, Blu, you're going to be a papa."

Blu's eyes misted over as he still remained in a state of semi-shock. His wings trembled as he fought to keep himself calm. "And now… that woman… wants to hurt…. the mother of my…. children?" Blu choked out, struggling to speak and make sense of the situation.

Jewel's mood shifted once more. "Pet, I need you to promise me this. I'm not joking. If something happens to me then one of us will need to be here to take care of our children. Please, Pet, promise me you will not interfere in my fight with Amber."

Blu lowered his head. A solitary grey tear fell from his closed eyes. His heart sank into his chest. "I'll try."

"I'm afraid that is not an acceptable answer." A deep blood-curdling voice cackled, breaking through the artificial jungle.

Both macaws froze and stared out at the newcomer. He was a scarlet macaw dressed entirely within a black robe. His dark hooded and bloodshot eyes watched them as he stepped forward. His vicious black beak curled into a wicked smile. Blu, however, stared past all that, down towards his scarlet red wing, where a bright purple glowing tattoo sat, this one a perfect representation of a yin and yang symbol. He swallowed a large lump, gulping as he realized that his mark looked very similar to the one Amber wore.

"Who are you? Blu asked, preparing to step in between him and Jewel. The female macaw, however, slapped him in the back of the head to silence him.

"There's something about him," Jewel whispered in Blu's ear. "He's the very definition of evil. I can feel it. It's as if a dark energy is seeping from his very soul. I don't like it Blu, I'm afraid. It's almost like all the warmth and light in the world is being corrupted and turning cold. He almost reeks of evil."

The scarlet macaw formed a cruel vicious grin, which sent a cold chill down the bodies of both macaws. He raised his marked wing and placed the other on top of it. At that moment a bright purple aura surrounded him, making him glow even brighter.

"Allow me to introduce myself." He began to speak, bowing his head low. "I am Roger and I have the mark of duality."

"The mark of duality?" Blu arched a curious eye. He couldn't remove his glare from the mark. "What is that? Explain yourself now!"

Roger remained silent, his grin widened further.

"So you think you are big and strong?" Jewel spit with disgust. "Why are you here? Why do you have the same glowing tattoo that my sister has? Does hers represent duality too? Or is hers different? Come on, you have answers and I want them, so start talking or I'll make you wish you never came here."

The scarlet macaw shook his head. "Only I have the mark of duality," he explained, "Your sister contains the mark of vengeance. But I'm not here to explain the purpose of our marks. Instead, I have come to make sure that the male does not interfere with your battle. Your sister has been waiting so long for it, my dear. It would be a shame if you had to disappoint her."

The scarlet macaw shifted his attention back to Jewel. His bloodshot eyes glistened even further as he took sheer enjoyment in the moment. "However, I am also here to make sure you don't talk him out of coming. You see there is something he would probably like to know… the truth…."

Before Blu or Jewel could reply, the macaw had vanished from sight, both birds sat confounded by their strange visitor. "Blu?" Jewel asked a little uneasily.

"Yes, Jewel?" Blu smiled reassuringly holding her in his wings.

"If the worst should happen in three days and I should not return. My only regret would be that I never had the chance to become your wife."

"There is a way to change that," Blu admitted. "We can hold a ceremony first thing tomorrow. That way no matter what happens, neither one of us will have a single regret left to hold onto. We'll have everything to look forward too."

Jewel thought about it for a moment. "Marry me." He told her.

Jewel nodded her head, shifting her body to face the love of her life. "Yes, Blu, first thing tomorrow morning. I will be your wife."


	13. Chapter 13 Love Birds unite

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Little flower, Jewel of the forest

I want you to meet my friend

I'll put you in water and give you sun

That way your life won't end

One day soon, I'll come back to you

And pick you for my wedding

I'll tell things to you, and hand them to you

My dear when I say I do."

The next dawn arrived much earlier than anyone could have anticipated. The day broke with crystal clear blue skies, pleasant warmth and a tropical breeze sweeping in from the ocean. The last few notes of Jewel's song died away as Eva finished working on Jewel's appearance by placing a beautiful red flower on the side of her head. The female toucan cupped a smile, as she let out a sigh of pure satisfaction for her delicate work on the blushing bride to be.

"Voce e Muito bonito."

Jewel lowered her head, blushing at the compliment. It roughly translated too _you are so beautiful_. She studied her reflection for a moment, allowing the full impact of her beauty to take effect. In every way, she looked like the blushing bride. Eva and her girlfriends had found her a beautiful white dress complete with a veil. The red flower on the side of her head matched the bright red blush of her cheeks which also helped fire up the natural glow of her bright sapphire eyes. Around the fabric, the females had sewn in different ornaments which at one time had been for carnival. Her cheeks grew even redder as she felt her sexiness and overall attractive appeal beginning to grow. For the first time, she wasn't beautiful because of her body, nor was she beautiful because some guy wanted something. It all came together because of what she was about to do. Marry the man of her dreams… well… maybe it was a less desirable dream than she originally imagined during her childhood, but he was every bit as nice and romantic as she could have imagined.

"Obrigada, Eva." She grinned, thanking the toucan for all her hard work.

Eva smiled grabbing hold of Jewel's wing. "You are about to set his world on fire." She complimented once more. "Go, and get the life you so much deserve. Be the bride you were always meant to be."

Jewel nodded her head. Even though she barely knew Eva, she did not seem so bad. Maybe in time, they could be friends. She contemplated the thought for a moment, her smile widened. "Obrigada meu amigo."

Eva stopped in her tracks, this time it was the toucan who allowed a smile to slip past her beak. She grabbed hold of Jewel's wings, bouncing with excitement.

"Sim meu amigo, Obrigado."

"Ola, Tudo bem," a pair of voices called into her. Nico and Pedro entered into the clearing, eyeing the blushing bride.

Nico was dressed in a little black bowtie. Pedro too had straightened his feathers and slicked his hair back. His eyes filled with the romantic intention the day seemed to bring into his heart. "Blu is waiting for you, Hot Wing," Pedro smiled, waving a wing through the air like a rapper.

"I can't believe today is the big day." Nico frowned swinging his soda cap hat from wing to wing. "It came too quickly. It came too suddenly. We did not even have enough time to put together everything that you deserve."

Jewel lowered her head. "Blu said that this is just a precaution. He'll throw a beautiful big wedding when the danger has passed." She sighed, peering away from the two birds. "That is if I'm alive to see that day."

"You will for sure," Nico grinned, wrapping his little yellow wing around Jewel's neck. "Believe me I have a feeling about you, one day you'll both have the wedding you deserve even if I have to drag you there myself."

Jewel's heart skipped a beat as she peered out at the gathering crowd. Even Luiz the bulldog had shown up. Others were birds she did not even recognize. "I wonder if he is nervous."

Nico and Pedro exchanged a confident and all-knowing look. Their smiles deepened. "What, Blu? Never. He's been looking forward to this almost as much as you have." Pedro squawked. "He is back there right now, going through his lines so he can promise you everything your little heart desires."

"Yeah, don't worry those pretty little feathers of yours." Nico nodded, "Just get your dance on, be happy, and remember this is your day."

"I know," Jewel frowned, "But the only reason we're doing this is because of my sister and that other weirdo, Roger."

Jewel clicked her beak together and eyed herself in a small piece of glass. She looked beautiful from head to toe. She glistened in the sun, accompanied by a little red flower attached to the right side of her head. Her cheeks drew a bright red. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Like a bride," Nico nodded. "Go to him,"

* * *

#

* * *

Blu paced back and forth on the opposite side of the clearing. He eyed the gathering storm clouds just off the horizon. The day had started off calm, clear and blue, but as time drew onwards black storm clouds began to bubble, blanketing out the sunlight and darkening everything.

"Hey, home dog, what's popping?"

Blu looked up and smiled as Nico and Pedro came in for a landing. He ruffled his feathers and peered at Jewel who hid carefully out of sight. "Do you think she is nervous?" he asked, "I don't want her to be nervous. I'm nervous enough for both of us. I mean look at her, is she beautiful or what? I mean, I hope she'll look back today as a good day."

"Relax, bird," Pedro patted his wing reassuringly. "She's fine. In fact, we just saw her. She wants you to just have fun today. She's dreaming of a day where you two can have the wedding of your dreams. You know, renew your vows in the greatest way imaginable."

Blu nodded his head. His confidence began to rise. "Oh good," he smiled, "I think we should probably get things over with. Before the storm hits and my courage deserts me once again."

Nico wrapped his tiny wing around his best friend. He peered into his chocolate brown eyes. "Just leave everything to me. I got your back on this one."

The wedding hall consisted of a small grotto just outside of Rio, surrounded by trees on all sides, the sunlight filtered through the canopy casting a golden light through the air. As the sun gradually grew lower onto the horizon, the fireflies started to emerge, flickering their lights and creating an even more romantic atmosphere to the event about to take place. Blu, Nico, and Pedro stood at the far end awaiting the sudden appearance of the female macaw. It did not take long, soon she stood before them.

"Okay, guys now!" Nico shouted, throwing up a wing.

Sweet harmonious wedding music sounded through the jungle, thanks to Nico who had to see that the samba club quartet could perform for the occasion. Jewel walked out, her feathers brightly decorated with different sparkly trinkets. Dressed in white. A flower had been appropriately fastened to both her neck and the side of her head. She smiled as she stared past the crowd to the blue macaw waiting for her.

"Oh my, there she is," Blu gasped, ruffling his wings together. "Do you guys see how beautiful she looks?"

Nico and Pedro exchanged sideways glances, nodding to the other in approval. "Nice touch Nic," Pedro whispered to his best friend.

Rafael walked out onto the scene, acting as the reverend, his cheerful smile greeted every bird present. "Good morning everyone, especially to the two love birds right in front of me." He teased, "Or should I say chained to each other birds."

The two macaws eyed each other with their peripheral vision, their smiles never fading. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he sighed, "It's a joke between friends. Of course, anyone who knows of these two and their love story knows exactly what I am talking about. It was not long ago that they were chained together. It was that experience and help from me, Nico and Pedro that brought them together and made this all happen. I mean who would have thought they would have made it this far right? I mean we all had our doubts."

The toucan eyed Jewel who narrowed her eyes in a mocking yet amused look. Her beak formed a twisted smile. "Who would have thought? Well, look who is showing their true colors all of a sudden." She whispered in Blu's ear.

"Uh Rafael," Blu interrupted, "We are kind of in a hurry, can we please hurry up a little bit."

Rafael nodded his head. "Right uh, now where was I?" He asked flipping through his script. "Ummmm…. Welcome, welcome, everyone. You must know me, my name is Rafael, and Rafael knows everyone. We are gathered here today to mark the occasion of love and commitment between these two love birds. I mean who would have thought they would have made it this long eh? We all had our doubts... blah blah blah… do you Blu, accept this macaw to be your wife, to love, behold and cherish for the rest of your life for as long as you two shall live even though she has attacked you on more than one occasion and…"

"YES" Blu threw his wings down. "I DO!"

"Very good," Rafael smiled, "Though there's no need to yell, aye corumba… do you, Jewel take this macaw to be your husband to love, behold and cherish for as long as you two shall live even though he is your complete opposite and has absolutely no wilderness survival skills whatsoever?"

"We'll see…" Jewel teased winking at Blu sarcastically, "But seriously, yes I do."

Rafael continued, "The two love birds have written their own vows. Blu, as the male you may start."

Blu cleared his throat and took out a scrap of paper. With a nervous grin, he started to read what he had written. "Jewel, the past few months have been some of the most stressful moments of my life. I was captured by smugglers, I was brought six thousand miles from the place I called home and we have been through more life-threatening situations than I can count. In fact, when I met you, I was not even sure if you liked me. You made fun of me for being a pet, but somehow I managed to win your heart. I leaped from a plane for you and I would like to think that that was a start for us. Not just as a couple, not just as a relationship, but as a companion. I take you today as my wife, whether we can save our species or not, I am just glad to have you by my side for life, and I look forward to doing the same for you."

Rafael stood dumbstruck, his jaw dropped at what he had heard. He held up a wing and pointed to the macaw. "Wait, you jumped from a plane? Why wasn't I around for this?"

"It was a spare of the moment kind of thing," Blu admitted, "You had already escaped the plane by that point."

"Wait…" Jewel held up a wing. "You weren't aware of this? How did you think we survived? When my wing was broken…"

"Pedro has been telling everyone that he saved you guys," Rafael admitted.

Blu, Jewel, Rafael, and Nico all turned their heads in unison to stare at the red-crested cardinal who hovered in place awkwardly. "Gee," Pedro formed an awkward smile. "If it was not you guys then who did I save then?"

"Ay corumba!" Rafael sighed, "Okay Jewel it's your turn."

Jewel smiled and twitched her tail feathers. She eyed her mate and began to address her speech. "Blu, we may not have always seen eye to eye, but I never doubted that you cared for me. It was brought to my attention the first time in the Samba club and I am pretty sure you tried to tell me that day on the trolley. If it had not been for that cherry blossom going down your throat and blocking your windpipe, I am sure you would have told me that day. You have risked your life to save me not just once, but twice, the crazy stuff we have been through the past couple of days taught me that you will always be there for me. We move forward today as a team and though I am sure you will occasionally annoy me, I can't see myself with anyone other than you by my side."

Rafael smiled and focused on what had been said. He wiped a tear from his eye and held his wings closer together.

"I guess that is our cue." Jewel smiled.

"Shouldn't we wait until he gives the command?" Blu suggested, "I mean won't it be illegal if he doesn't say…"

Jewel cut him off by pulling him into a passionate kiss. Her wings wrapped tightly around him. Finally, she could now call Blu her husband. "Thank you, Pet," she smiled finally as she broke apart. "Now I can face my sister without any regrets."

"And I will be by your side," Blu admitted, "In case that Roger decides to jump in. I don't trust him."


	14. Chapter 14: Romance in the Rain

**Chapter Fourteen**

No sooner had the ceremony come to an end did the sky grow pitch black and block out the daylight. Thick heavy storm clouds bruised the sky darkening the world. Forked lightning pierced through the sky, causing Blu to jump with fright. He eyed his new wife and held her wing. His wings trembled as the crackling of thunder erupted through his ears. His talons shook as he swallowed a large lump from deep within the back of his throat. Jewel peered at him through her peripheral vision, but she could feel his immediate fear.

"Are you okay?" Jewel asked. "I don't think I have ever seen you afraid of anything other than heights, but that was because you couldn't fly."

Blu nodded, still trembling as his fear continued to take hold. It paralyzed him, keeping him rooted to the spot.

"I-I-I-I Just don't like thunderstorms." Blu frowned. "They really scare me, and I mean really badly scare me."

Jewel wrapped her wings around her husband and hugged him reassuringly. She listened to his rapid heartbeat, his nervous breathing and his beak which chattered beyond his control. Her eyes widened as she noted his fear. She had never seen him like this before. Her wings wrapped around him tighter and without wasting a moment, she leaned in and planted a kiss upon his cheek.

"Hey," she soothed. "I am sure everything will be just fine. I will not let anything happen to you, I promise."

Blu eyed the darkening sky and watched lightning strike the horizon. He shuddered as he listened to the crackling thunder. He could not seem to calm himself down. He swallowed a lump of anxiety, gulping as he tried to catch his breath,

"Are you sure?" he asked, "In Minnesota, there are stories about these things called tornadoes. They're powerful funnels of wind that can rip buildings to shreds. I have never seen one, but I know for sure that I don't ever want too."

Jewel smiled reassuringly. She hugged him tighter. "I have never heard of a tornado ever hitting Rio, you are very safe here."

"Yeah, but most experts…"

Jewel rolled her eyes and silenced his nervous antics by pressing a wing against her beak. She smiled and peered into his soft chocolate brown eyes. "Instead of being afraid of the rain, why don't I show you how romantic it can be? Come on, Pet." Jewel stepped out into the rain and let the rainwater splash against her feathers. She started to sway her body and tapped her talons against the ground, letting them splash in the mud puddles.

"Come on, Blu," she smiled. "Dance with me."

Nico and Pedro who stood behind the duo nodded their heads. They started to dance, throwing their wings through the air, they pointed to the quartet.

"Come on you guys, this is a party. We need music." Nico yelled, cupping his hands together.

Harmonious melodies erupted through the jungle as every bird present started to dance. Blu watched a little anxiously, his eyes moving off the darkened sky to the lovely dancing figure of Jewel. She watched him. Her eyes glistened amplified by the lightning. She laughed as she held her wings out. Her voice called out to him.

"Dance with me, Blu." She smiled. "Come on, you can do it."

Blu could not resist. He stepped out from the protective tree which sheltered him. The rain splashed against his body, soaking his feathers. He formed a nervous smile as he stared into Jewel's drenched sapphire eyes. Her smile deepened. "Welcome to the party, Blu." She soothed, hip checking him.

Blu stumbled backwards but found his wings wrapped around Jewel's torso. "Oh no, Pet. You're not getting away from me this time."

Blu swung his body around, enjoying the feel of Jewel's drenched feathers upon his own. Both birds stood eye to eye, their bodies swayed as the moved simultaneously. The music awakened the rhythm of his heart. His soul seemed to fly, drowning his fear.

"Yes," Jewel giggled. "You're doing it. Please don't stop now. Keep dancing!"

Blu spun Jewel who became entangled in his grip. His wings wrapped around her further. Her body seemed to become an extension of his.

"Yes, Blu," she smiled. "Keep dancing!" Blu nodded his head. His beak stopped chattering. His eyes reflected the lightning which caught his interest.

"No, Blu!" Jewel said to him. "Don't worry about the storm. Look at me, focus only on me."

"Um, okay." Blu nodded. He spun her one final time before the song came to an end.

Nico flew through the air, spinning his bottle cap hat in a professional manner. He eyed the group of creatures. "Let's slow things down a bit. This little song should be on the list of Blu and Jewel's greatest hits. I like to call it... Fly Love."

The canary began to whistle the familiar little tune, he landed upon the ground and placed his bottle cap hat upon his head before singing the lyrics to one of Blu's most cherished songs.

"Wasn't really thinking, wasn't looking, wasn't searching

For an answer

In the Moon Light

When I saw your face!

Saw you looking at me, saw you peeking, from under moonbeams

Through the palm trees

Swaying in the breeze.

I know, I'm feeling so much more... than ever before

And so I'm giving more to you than I thought I could do.

Don't know how it happened, don't know why but you don't really

need a reason.

When the stars shine

Just to fall in love.

Made to love each other, made to be together for a lifetime.

In the sunshine

Flying in the sky.

I know I'm feeling so much more than ever before.

And so I'm giving to you than I thought I could do.

Oh yeah.

Now I know love is real

So it's sky-high as the angels try

Letting you and I

Fly Love."

Blu wiped a tear from his eye and looked into Jewel's sapphire eyes. The rain continued to fall around them. But they didn't seem to notice. They seemed lost in their own world... lost in time and unaware of anything else around them.

"I remember when I heard that song for the very first time," Jewel admitted, "It was on the trolley cart going to Luiz's garage."

"Yeah," Blu nodded, "I remember that day as if it only happened yesterday."

Jewel's smile deepened further as she admired Blu's memory of that one single moment. The sunset that night, as he tried to confess his undying love to her, his attempt had been ruined by a single cherry blossom leaf. But this time there was no leaf falling from the sky. She leaned her head in and rested it upon Blu's shoulder.

"I love you," she cooed.

Blu went bright red in the face. "Eu Amo Voce," he said a little sheepishly. "Thank you for getting my mind off the storm, Jewel."

"You're welcome, Blu." Jewel sighed, hugging him. "You're very welcome."

Blu and Jewel looked at each other one final time before pulling each other into one of the most passionate kisses ever experienced by the young couple.

* * *

#

* * *

Far from where Blu and Jewel had held their wedding ceremony, five sets of eyes watched the gathering storm. Roger chuckled to himself as his eyes reflected the fierce lightning, illuminating his dark irises. The bright purple mark upon his arm glowed like wildfire amongst the darkness. His bloodshot eyes deepened into furious pools of hatred.

"Ah, what perfect weather," he mused breathing inwards. "I always admired a storm before a decisive victory."

Amber stepped forward and eyed the scarlet macaw. Her eyes filled with rage as she pointed an accusing wing at him. Her face darkened with rage. Her voice shot out as a cruel monstrous hiss.

"I told you to stay out of it," she growled. "This is my fight, not yours. You better learn your place before I get angry and rip your throat out. I would be doing the rest of us a favor. I don't think any of us would actually miss you."

The scarlet macaw laughed insanely turning towards the young macaw. He grabbed her face and threw her to the ground.

"Amusing, perhaps it is you who should learn her place. What makes you think for one second you can order me around?" he asked. "Stupid girl if it was not for me, you would be dead. You would not even be around to pursue your revenge. Don't for one second forget that."

Amber peered away from the evil macaw for a moment. Her beak curled as her eyes shined with conflict. "…I know…" she hissed, "But what made you think I wanted revenge in the first place?"

"Because of your mark," Roger pointed out. "Everyone who has one, has had their life darkened by an event where they can have revenge. Remember, dear girl, you play a pivotal role in this little game. Your sister is the sweet caring good guy, while you play a more tainted role in the grand scheme called destiny."

Amber rolled her eyes and stormed off. She peered back one last time and spoke to the scarlet macaw.

"I never wanted any of this, Roger." She said. "I want a normal life... the life that was ripped from me. You'd better stay away from the battleground. I don't need you or the others interfering."

The monkey dressed in yellow chuckled as he watched the Spix macaw slip off through the jungle. "That girl still isn't aware of the role she'll play in the upcoming events. Should I chase after her?"

"No," Roger shook his head, "It makes no difference. Whether she wins or loses her desired fight, her purpose will be fulfilled and then she will be of more use to anyone. She's nothing more than a stupid Spix Macaw, same as the rest of them."

"What are you suggesting?" The monkey asked.

Roger's bloodshot eyes glistened. "After their little sisterly rivalry is finished, we'll simply get rid of both sisters." Roger laughed clenching his wing together into a fist. "Then we'll be one step closer to completing our goals. We'll soon rid the world of two Spix Macaws, not just one."

* * *

#

* * *

Blu and Jewel danced throughout the remainder of the afternoon. Lost in the rhythm of the music they failed to see the three sets of eyes watching them. Rafael, Nico, and Pedro all watched in amazement.

"Wow, they're really into it aren't they?" Pedro smiled.

"Aw come on, amigo. There isn't anything wrong with open displays of affection. They're on their honeymoon after all."

Nico nodded his agreement. His smile grew deeper as he toyed with his hat. He couldn't peel his attention away. "They really love each other don't they?"

"Yes," Rafael nodded, "Blu really made her change for the better."

The three stopped dead in their tracks as Jewel's laughter cut through the air. They jumped startled by the sudden noise coming from the duo. "My stomach," Rafael sighed, "Those two are giving me grey feathers."

"You say that about everything, Rafe," Nico grinned.

"Yeah, bird. You need to chill." Pedro nodded.

Blu and Jewel finally stopped dancing as the sun began to set upon the sky. The storm had passed and left a pleasant evening in its wake. Both macaws sat with their three onlookers, who continued to serve them cheerfully.

"We should start off by thanking you guys." Blu smiled. "I never would have had friends who would be willing to do this back in Minnesota."

Rafael, Nico, and Pedro bowed their heads respectfully towards the male macaw. Their smiles never faded. "It was a pleasure, Amigo," Rafael replied.

"Yeah it was fun," Pedro squawked.

"Anytime you want a bit of romance, we're your dream team," Nico added.

Blu and Jewel nodded their heads and eyed each other for a moment. Their expression turned serious.

"Actually we need your help with something."

The trio of birds let their smiles disappear. They listened to Blu who retold the story of Amber and the scarlet macaw Roger. "So you need our help to take down a great evil?" Rafael asked, swallowing a large lump in his over-sized throat.

"Yeah," Blu nodded, "I can't risk anything happening to the eggs Jewel is carrying. I need you to assist me in protecting her."

"Consider it done," Rafael nodded. "I can't let you two lose your children. We'll protect them, no matter what."

Jewel held up a wing in protest. She peered at Blu and put up her phony facade. "Who says I need protecting? I can handle my sister."

"We know you can," Blu soothed, "We're just worried about the eggs and then there is the question of how many creatures do these guys have at their disposal?" As soon as Blu spoke, a cold chill crept down the backs of every creature present. There were still too many unanswered questions about this entire ordeal. Questions, which probably would never be answered.


	15. Chapter 15 compassion from the enemy

**Chapter Fifteen**

The sunset hung low upon the horizon, painting the sky a fabulous mixture of orange and scarlet. The dying light began to cast its spell upon the world, bringing a sense of peace and prosperity to everyone who took the time to witness such a miracle, everyone that is except for Jewel. She let out a heartfelt sigh. Listening to the sound of the chirping crickets which rang off somewhere in the distance. The smell of rain still lingered in the air and the dampened air still seeped into her feathers, giving off a glossy look that shimmered like diamonds in the dim light. Her sapphire eyes peered out at the sunset. Her eyes filled with tears, which she wiped away when she heard someone coming.

"Hey Jewel," Blu's voice rang out. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Jewel nodded her head, keeping her eyes up towards the sky. The breeze from the ventilation shaft rustled through her feathers drawing a glorified positivity.

Blu curled his beak, watching as her demeanor change almost instantly. Her figure slumped over as her eyes misted over with a huge amount of conflict and built up guilt, which weighed heavily upon her shoulders.

"I have been thinking about Amber. What if she is right? What if this is all happening because I chose to flee and cared more about protecting my own life? I never really took the time to look for other survivors so I never would have known that she had survived… I never should have left her. I should have made sure that the humans were correct and that there were no survivors but instead I…"

Blu's eyes narrowed as he grew more serious. Placing a wing upon her shoulders, he peered into her bright sapphire eyes. He hid his smile knowing that the situation did not call for him to be anything less than completely honest with her.

"There was nothing you could have done. If you would have stayed then you would be dead too." He acknowledged. "There is no crime in wanting to survive. You did exactly what you needed to do in order to escape with your own life and you thought everyone else was gone, that is not your fault. We will keep hammering that into Amber's thick skull until she realizes that what you have been saying the entire time is the truth and she is able to accept it as fact, but you also must learn to look past it too, because listen to me. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault!"

Jewel let out a heartfelt sigh, keeping her head hung low and avoiding eye contact with the macaw. Her body trembled beneath the power of his words. "Wow, Blu, that was really good? Do you really think we can get through to her?"

"Yes," Blu nodded, "Every relationship can be fixed, no matter how fractured it has become. You just have to throw in the time, the effort, and the energy to do whatever it takes to heal the wounds and make it whole once again. All we need to do is find out what we need to do to fix your family issues, that way the two of you can be sisters instead of enemies. I believe if we can figure this out, you two can truly be happier than you have ever been before… you won't even need me around.

"I'll always need you around, Pet." Jewel sighed once more, shoving him playfully with a single wing before offering a seat to her husband. Her eyes drew up towards the sunset which shined bright and painted the bright blue sky a soft orange. "You know, Pet, I have traveled to so many places throughout my life and I have never seen such a perfect sunset. Can you hear the sounds of the wild crickets that surround us? Isn't it one of the most beautiful things?"

Blu nodded his head and toyed with his wings a little nervously. Shifting his attention and following Jewel's gaze up towards the sunset, he became lost within its magic. "Yeah," he said, "But I don't really need to see the sunset. I see it every time I look into your eyes." Blu's eyes widened as he took in the emotion of what he had just said, lifting his talon to his face he beat himself upon the beak. He shuddered as he continued onward until noticing the rather stunned look upon the female's face. "Um sorry, I hope that was… uh… not too corny for you."

Jewel shook her head and wrapped her wings around his body. She closed her eyes and became lost in the moment. Her smile widened as she felt his wings embrace her as well, crawling up her back until they came to a rest in a similar position to where she had hers around him. Her voice rang out sweetly,

"I think that what you said was lovely, nobody has ever said anything like that to me before."

"Really?" Blu arched a curious eyebrow, "Well, I hope to give you many more compliments every single day unless of course you… errr… get tired of them."

Jewel shook her head and peered into his eyes. "I don't think I would ever get tired of your compliments, Pet." She smiled, releasing Blu from her grasp however her eyes remained transfixed upon him. Without warning, she pulled herself in for a little kiss. Blu's beak clacked together as he registered what had just occurred. His feathers bristled and puffed out.

"Okay, it's time to be a man and say those words." He held Jewel's wing for a moment. He peered into her eyes and forced a confident yet shaky smile.

"Jewel, I have wanted to say this but I never could gather the courage to do so. The time we spent together it's been some of the best times of my entire life. Before everything seems to get blown into chaos, I want you to know... I lo-o-o...ve" Blu never got to finish the sentence. His butt slipped from the tree branch. He landed with a thud upon the ground below.

"Are you okay?" Jewel asked arching a curious eyebrow. "Are you hurt?"

Blu moaned as he struggled to get up on his talons. He spit dirt from his beak and shook grass and leaves from his feathers. He held a wing to his head, searching for any abnormal bumps. He frowned as he looked up at the tree where Jewel sat watching him.

"I'm okay," he said a little wearily. "I really wish that hadn't happened."

"You were so close..." Jewel sighed hinting at more than a little disappointment. "Do you think you can still say it?"

Blu shook his head. "I think the moment has been kind of ruined."

"Oh," Jewel sighed before forcing a sly smile. "We'll just have to change that won't we?" Jewel flew from the tree like a missile, landing on her talons with relative ease. Her wings spread wide. Her eyes narrowed as her body dropped into her predatory stance. Her beak glistened as she formed a sly smile. "If you don't want to say it, I'll force you to say it."

Blu backed away. He held up his wings defensively. He had never seen this side of Jewel before. He felt himself growing more nervous around her.

"Um, Jewel... can't we, uh find another time for me to confess my feelings for you? Um you know they're there."

Jewel shook her head. "Oh no, you were going to say it... but if you insist you can always help me prepare for my sister."

Blu continued to back away. He held up a disapproving wing. "B-b-but what about the eggs?" he asked. "I-I-I can't live with myself if I hurt them or you."

"They're fine, Blu." She reassured him. "I know what I'm doing. I promise." Jewel flapped her wings and lifted herself into the air. She perched in a nearby tree and watched her mate on the ground below. "Are you ready?" She asked.

Before Blu could answer, Jewel flew from the tree diving into Blu who fell to the ground with a sickening thud. He tasted the dirt as he skimmed the surface. He groaned as he realized the female was on top of him. She laughed as her talons drew away from his neck and picked at a couple of chest feathers. Blu winced as he felt them being ripped from his body. It hurt, even though he knew Jewel was being as gentle as possible.

"What are you... Ouch!... doing?"

Jewel eyed him for a moment, continuing to pick at his feathers. She held one in her talon and waved it in front of his eyes. "I like to play rough," She admitted with a quick chuckle. "Come on, Blu. Let's play!"

Blu pressed his talons against Jewel's chest, being extra careful to avoid her stomach. He groaned as he threw her off of him. He held up his feathers as he admired the amused look Jewel gave him.

"So you want to play like that?" She grinned, "You asked for it."

Blu held up his wings stopping her advance. He swallowed a lump in his throat. He really didn't want to hurt the eggs she carried. Conflict shined in his eyes. "I would like to, but I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to those eggs." He admitted. "Besides, we shouldn't be fighting each other."

"We're not fighting," Jewel smiled. "We're playing. Think of it as sparring... to prepare yourself for Roger... and me for my sister."

"But you can't fight in your condition." Blu protested, "Rafael even said you shouldn't."

Jewel rolled her eyes. "I'm not a toucan. I have a protective layer of skin that stops any damage going to the eggs while they're in my stomach. It's impossible for me to miscarry. The only real danger is when they're sitting in the nest." She spread her wings and crouched low. Her smile never faded from her face. "So, Pet. Come at me with all of your strength. Don't worry about the children. They're well protected."

Blu charged forward, spreading his wings wide for added effect. He went to strike Jewel but found himself blocked by the female's wings.

"Is that all you can do?" Jewel asked a little surprised. "You're too slow. If this was a real battle the rest would be upon me by now."

Blu swept his talon out and kicked Jewel's talons out from under her. She landed on the ground. In a single move, Blu had moved up to her neck, placing his talon pinning her wings in place. "You were saying?" Blu arched a curious eyebrow. "Sometimes making an enemy think you are weaker is a good ploy."

"How so?" Jewel asked.

"Well, I read several books that said the Russians would use decoys to make the enemy feel over-confident during World War 2."

"I'm not sure that I understand. Are you saying you're a Russian?" Jewel asked cocking her head to one side.

Blu shook his head, holding out a wing to help Jewel up onto her talons. "No, I'm saying overconfidence is a huge weakness. You should never underestimate an opponent."

"Oh, okay." Jewel nodded her head. "I love it when you get all technical."

Jewel accepted Blu's wing and pulled herself onto her talons. She winced, moaning as a sudden pain shot through her stomach. Her wings instinctively went to her gut and fell to the ground.

Blu jumped to her side and placed his wings around her. His eyes filled with concern. "Jewel, please tell me you're okay?"

Jewel didn't answer the frightened bird's question. She lay motionless except for the occasional twitching of her talon and wings.

"Relax, Blu. She's okay."

Blu turned to see the familiar figure of Amber emerge through the jungle. She bent down and looked at her sister for a moment. "Go away!" He snapped, "It hasn't been three days yet."

Amber nodded her head and placed her marked wing upon Jewel's forehead. Her beak formed a smile. "I know," she admitted, "I'm not here for that right now."

"Then why are you…?"

Amber's cold eyes silenced Blu from asking any further questions. He remained silent while the robed bird studied the limp figure of Jewel for a moment. "She's still breathing. If I had to guess, I would wager my assumption was correct. She's pregnant isn't she?"

Blu nodded his head, wiping the joyous tears from his eyes. He couldn't stop his beak from quivering as he noticed Jewel's chest bobbing in and out as she breathed silently. He held his wings upon Jewel's stomach to make certain he wasn't imagining things. "Yeah, she found out the other day. But why are you trying to help her? I thought you hated her?"

Amber placed a wing upon the birthmark on her limb. She noticed that it almost seemed to glow in the moonlight. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not trying to help her. Something was bothering me from the other day. I needed to know if my assumption was correct."

Blu arched a curious eyebrow. "I'm not sure that I understand?"

"You don't need too." Amber snorted. "Just know that she is close to her delivery. A bird's body grows weaker right before she lays eggs. From the looks of it, she'll be a mother by morning."

"By morning...?" Blu repeated, "But isn't it too soon?"

"A bird needs to lay the eggs the moment they're fully developed. The size of it would be too heavy for her to physically handle."

Blu turned his attention to Amber for a moment. He grabbed hold of her robe. His eyes filled with tears. "You need to help me get her back to the Aviary." He said, "Tulio, he's a doctor. He'll be able to guide her through her delivery safely."

Amber nodded and picked up her limp sister. Her bloodshot eyes glared at Blu. There seemed to be something about him which brought out the good creature she once was long ago. "Very well, but after that, we're enemies again. Do you understand?"

Blu nodded his head. "Friend or not, I thank you for your help."


	16. Chapter 16: Amber vs Jewel vs the truth

**Chapter Sixteen**

Not long after midnight, Blu and Amber entered into the breeding chamber through the small ventilation system. The jungle seemed unusually dark that night despite the moon shining in through the skylight. Blu swallowed a large lump in his throat and toyed with his wing as he studied his surroundings. Amber placed the unconscious body of her sister down upon the dirt and covered her with a large dock leaf. Soaking another in a nearby pond, she placed it upon Jewel's forehead to help cool her temperature. Her harsh bloodshot eyes seemed to renew with hope. Her hatred began to diminish, even though her mark continued to glow within the female's presence.

"I have fulfilled my duty," she said. "The rest is up to you, I wouldn't worry too much though. She will be fine once she lays those eggs."

Blu nodded and stared at his wife. Her condition seemed to be growing for the better, however, he still could not help but worry about her. His eyes filled with concern as he continued to fidget with his wings before turning to Amber.

"Why are you out to hurt her?" he asked, "So many things have happened in the past, why can't you get past it and let her live a peaceful life with me and our children? What harm could she possibly do to you now? Don't our children have the right to know their mother? Don't they have a right to grow with their mother by their side?"

Amber seated herself beside Jewel and revealed her mark. A small purplish outline of a roaring fire surged across her wing, illuminating the veins deep beneath. At the sight of it, her eyes filled with painful tears. She could not keep her focus upon it as she turned away. Blu noted the hint of disgust towards the burning birthmark.

"It has to do with Jewel and this shadow mark. Their fates are intertwined together in a cruel twist of fate. As long as she lives or as long as I bare this mark, there can never be peace between us. We can never be true sisters nor have a relationship."

Blu shifted his gaze and peered at the mark upon her wing. The faint glow almost looked like it was burning into her flesh. He could hear it sizzling like bacon in a frying pan as the dim light spread deeper into her veins and blood passageways. He could not help but feel sorry for her despite her evil and cruel intentions towards Jewel… her own sister… whom she intended to kill.

"What does that strange mark have to do with Jewel?" he asked, "Tell me! I deserve to know why you are going out of your way to destroy our life together. I want answers."

"I-I-I can't," She sighed, lowering her sleeve to cover the mark. The white fabric covered her limb, however, the light soon began to bleed through and once again cut through the darkness like a firefly. "If you want answers then you need to wait until me and Jewel meet face to face at the battleground. Every single one of your questions will be answered there, I promise." Rising up onto her talons, Amber proceeded towards the ventilation shaft and peered back only once. Her eyes shined bright with hope as she shook her head. "None of this was my doing," she said, "There is only one creature to blame for what is about to happen and that is Jewel. Whether you want to accept it or not, she is the real villain here, not me."

Blu watched Amber disappear from sight. He shuddered and proceeded to seat himself next to Jewel. "I hope she doesn't hurt you," he muttered, eyeing Jewel. "You're my beautiful jewel of the jungle and you have got so much to live for." Almost as if sensing the blue macaw's concerns, Jewel moaned letting a single white egg slip onto the ground. Blu forced a smile as he watched the miracle happen in front of his very own eyes. He could not believe it. "She's giving birth!" he cheered, "Everything is going to turn out fine after all."

* * *

#

* * *

Jewel slowly became aware of the world around her. The smell of freshwater and different scented leaves filled her nostrils. Her body ached, her stomach felt much lighter than it had been previously. She peered down at it and rubbed a wing gently across the flat surface, surprised that the firmness of the eggs was now gone.

"What the?" she whispered to herself in shock. "Where are my eggs?"

The sound of a twig breaking brought her alert. Jewel turned her head, surprised to see Blu cuddling all three of the eggs in his wing. He hummed a little tune as he rocked them gently in his gentle nursing care.

"Rock a by baby

In the treetops

When the wind blows

The cradle will rock

When the vine breaks

The cradle will fall

But I'll be there to catch you

Cradle and all."

Jewel forced a weak but very pleasant smile. She laid her head down upon the dirt and shifted her body which groggily replied. Her head swelled as she shifted herself to a more comfortable position, all the while she continued to eye Blu who captured her interest. She had never seen him so caring and orderly before. For the first time, no fear or conflict seemed to shine upon his face. His beak curled as he soothed the children in his care. Even though they weren't technically alive yet, Blu had taken up his role as a dutiful father, just like she knew he would.

"Hey, Pet," she smiled, "Have I ever told you how good you look as a father?"

Blu peered up and place the eggs gently back into the nest. He smiled and worked his way over to the love of his life. He shifted her makeshift blanket and allowed her to become more comfortable. "Hey," he smiled, "I was not expecting you to be awake yet. How are you feeling?"

Jewel arched a curious eye to her mate and shook her head. "Oh you know me," she said weakly though forming a sly smile. "You just can't keep a good bird down."

Blu chuckled and nodded his head. "You are far too stubborn to let a little thing like fatigue slow you down."

"You got that right," Jewel's smile deepened, she closed her eyes and drifted off once again.

Blu placed a wing upon her neck, checking for a pulse and felt himself grow more relaxed as he felt one. "Sleep well, Jewel," he said placing her wing upon her chest. He kissed her cheek and raised himself up onto his talons. "Just rest your pretty little head while I take care of the eggs for you." Blu proceeded back to the small nest and rested himself gently upon the eggs. He closed his eyes and gently let himself drift off.

* * *

#

* * *

"Good morning, Blu."

Blu came alert and awoke to find Tulio standing over him. He picked up the blue macaw and stroked his head gently with his fingers. The friendly doctor peered at the eggs and nodded his head. "Ah I see you've taken the role of a father," Tulio grinned, "Very good my friend, now would you mind if I took the eggs to the incubator? We can keep the eggs warm for you if you want."

Blu nodded.

"You may come and see them anytime you and Jewel like. I will leave the door unlocked from now on, okay?"

Blu nodded and watched Tulio leave the room with the eggs that would eventually become his children. "Already out on their own," Blu sighed, "They grow up so fast."

* * *

#

* * *

Jewel slept through most of the evening and the following day. By sunset, she came alert and drifted from the spot where she had laid. With her energy restored, she watched the setting sun with interest. Breathing inwards she let the breeze from the ventilation shaft brush through her feathers. She seemed so content with the role she would play that evening. Very little fear of emotion shined upon her face. Her heart seemed to fill with passion as she eyed Blu who stopped to place his wing around her. Blu himself was nervous, but that didn't reflect upon his features. Outwardly he gave the false impression of a calm, though cautious individual. She shook her head in admiration.

"Well," he gulped. "This is it, are you ready?"

Jewel nodded her head and let herself become lost in his eyes. Despite the fear which brewed deep within her heart, she let herself remain calm outwardly. She hugged him tight, never wanting to let him go.

"If you're beside me then I am more than willing to at least try to do this. I may not want to fight my sister but she is leaving very little options. Besides, I must know why she is so determined to hate me. If the only way to find out is to face her, then I will do it."

Jewel and Blu nodded to each before leaning into what could quite possibly be their very last kiss. Many things would change this night. Jewel swallowed a large lump deep within the back of her throat as she worried about her fate. Would she ever get the chance to see her children hatch and grow? Or would this be the end of her adventure down the road of life? She shook her head realizing she could not worry about that. Whatever happens, would happen, and worrying about it would only make her panic when and if the time came for her demise.

"I love you, Pet," she said pulling herself away from him, though she did not move her eyes from his.

Blu nodded his head in reply, giving off the only reply he could.

"Awww how romantic," a voice chirped.

Both macaws jumped as Nico dropped down in front of them. He swung his bottle cap hat in his wings as he sustained flight. His eyes filled with emotions as he peered at Jewel. On one hand, he didn't want t to see the female hurt, on the other hand, he knew he knew Jewel could take care of herself. "Where's Pedro?" Blu found himself asking.

"He's gone on ahead with Rafael, you know, to stop a potential ambush. I'm your escort and personal bodyguard."

"Let's get this over with." Jewel sighed, "I don't have all day to be standing around dealing with these creatures."

* * *

#

* * *

Blu and Jewel landed in a small grotto. With thick walls of vine-like leaves surround the area on all sides, very little of the sunset reflected through the thick foliage. Water drifted past her talons, soaking them as she sloshed through the area uneasily. Her eyes shifted through the area. She could remember most of her favorite childhood memories happening here, despite the fact that she had not thought about any of it in years. Jewel studied her environment for a moment, reliving all of her past experiences. The jungle now looked very different. What once had been a beautiful, well kept, and sacred place to the Spix Macaws now resembled a desolate, forgotten, destroyed and damaged part of the jungle. The thick vine-like leaves had taken over most of the area as the jungle reclaimed what once belonged to it. The tree stump which once was their home even lay crumbling as it sank back into the earth from once it came.

"So, you have decided to show up, after all, Jewel." A voice shot from the trees, echoing across the clearing in dramatic fashion. "Are you having fun, remembering old times? Of course, though, they weren't fun for me, but I would not expect a traitor like you to know anything about that."

Amber dropped down from the trees like a rock. She struck the ground with thunderous force creating a large crater beneath her talons. As the dust settled, her cold bloodshot eyes glared out at the group of creatures. Her hood carefully concealed her damaged face. Her beak curled into a vicious sneer. At the very presence of Jewel, her mark began to glow once more. A bright purple light illuminated the area.

"I must admit, you do have some honorable qualities," Amber nodded her head, her eyes remaining glued upon the mark on her wing. "Even if they are used to betray the ones you are supposed to care about."

Jewel's eyes hardened as her face darkened with her building rage. Her voice picked up in a hushed though still very fierce scream.

"I did not betray anyone, Amber!" she spit with disgust. "How many times do I need to tell you that, before it begins to sink into your thick skull? I. DID. NOT. BETRAY. ANYONE."

Amber laughed and held a wing to her glowing limb. Her eyes continued to burn with intense fury and hatred.

"You never betrayed anyone?" Amber repeated. "How could you forget that night? How could you forget about my entire life?"

Blu threw his wing through the air, swinging it as hard as he could. "Enough, you told me that if we came we would get the answers to all of our questions."

"Indeed I did," Amber nodded, "I'm a bird of my word."

"What is with that weird glowing mark on your wing?" Blu started. "Why do you keep looking at it? Why does it look likes its burning into your flesh? Why do you think Jewel betrayed you? I know her well enough to know that that isn't true."

Amber released a loud vicious squawk cutting Blu off from asking any further questions. Her eyes reflected a time long ago. She appeared to be many, many, years away from the present. She lowered her head, fastening the hood to hide her face further from the onlookers. She began to relate her story.

"For my entire life, I was not like other birds. Our parents believed me to be the hope that would bring the Spix macaw species from near extinction. Then the day came where it was revealed that I would have a new baby brother or sister. That is the day everything would change for me. Whether I wanted it too or not…"

_Amber crawled up onto her mother's chest and snuggled comfortably against her feathers. She could feel the firmness of her chest as it weaved in and out through her struggled breathing. Cold damp sweat worked down her face as she barely could move a muscle. Sharp fatigue gripped her spirit, draining her body, and forcing her to cringe as she felt the weight of her daughter crawl up her body._

_"Will the baby come soon, mama?" Amber's voice rang out full of excitement towards the recent events._

_Her mother, a bright beautiful Spix Macaw named Maria wiped a wing through her daughter's feathery hair. She smiled weakly and nodded her head. "It should be any day now, my body grows weaker and that means that the time is coming closer._

_"By tomorrow," Aunt Mimi grinned, "I saw it in the droppings. We'll soon have a new little jewel in our home."_

_Maria forced a pleasant smile. "A jewel?" she arched a curious eye thinking about it for a second. "I've honestly been having trouble coming up with a good name for a girl? Jewel…. Hmmmm…. That would work."_

_The two adult females giggled amongst themselves. The name certainly stuck and sounded catchy, beautiful, and mysterious all at the same time. Amber snuggled deeper into her mother's chest. "Oh momma, I really like the sound of the name. Can we keep it?"_

_"Sounds like its official," Mimi grinned. "Of course, I knew it would, I just knew it."_

_Maria nodded her head. "If it's a girl we will name her Jewel." She promised. "Now it's getting late, off to bed with you before your father finds you."_

_Amber nodded and hurried to do as her mother asked. She lowered herself onto the nest and pretended to drift off. Shortly after midnight, she listened to the conversation between her parents. Her eyes filled with fright at everything she heard._

_"This baby is going to change our lives." Her father, Eduardo, stormed through the hollow tree. "We need to discuss our daughter's future. What will become of Amber once Jewel is born? A chief can not have two heirs and choosing one over the other would only lead to sibling rivalry. Our tribe has enough problems without petty jealousy from its own members."_

_"Relax," Maria gasped, lurching forward as a sharp pain struck through her interior. "Amber would make a fine leader to our tribe. I have full confidence she will lead the Spix Macaws into a new prosperous age."_

_Her father nodded his head. "That sounds good, but Amber lacks focus and discipline. How could she even become a proper leader if she is always concerned about the future and not the present?"_

_"Perhaps she would learn if you would take the time to guide her and nurture her. Everybody starts somewhere, Eduardo."_

_"Yes," her father sighed. "Starting tomorrow, her childhood comes to an end. She will be forced to grow up."_

_Amber shuddered at the thought. She was only three. She still had many years of being a child left ahead of her. She didn't want to become a grown-up right this second. She shed a tear and lifted herself from the nest. She glared angrily at her parents._

_"NO!" she screamed, "I don't want to grow up! Not now, not ever!" She flew from the nest, devastated. Her tears flooded from her eyes. She lowered herself onto a lower branch out of sight from her home._

Amber turned her head away from Jewel. "I didn't realize it then, but leaving the nest that night was my biggest success and also my biggest mistake. As I wandered through the forest for quite some time, not knowing where I was going, or how I would get there, I soon found myself collapsing from exhaustion and depression. That was when I met him…"

_"Are you okay?"_

_Amber's eyes widened as a soft voice whispered into her ear. She turned and found herself looking eye to eye at a black-robed scarlet macaw. He kept his eyes hidden behind his hood, his beak curled into a deceitfully friendly smile. He held his wings out and comforted the child._

_"What's the matter, little girl?" he asked, helping her up onto her talons._

_Staring in disbelief, Amber shook her head. "Who are you? I was told not to talk to strangers."_

_"A very wise lesson," the macaw grinned, "My name is Roger. I believe your name is Amber. Now that we are no longer strangers, what's wrong?"_

_The Spix Macaw wiped the tears from her eyes. "My sister or brother could be born any day now. When they are, I won't be allowed to be a kid anymore. I will be forced to grow up and become the future leader of our nest. That means I'll have to give up my childhood, I don't want to stop having fun yet."_

_Roger looked on with concern. He shook his head. "That hardly seems fair. How can you be punished for such a natural part of life? You must hate your new sibling?"_

_Amber shook her head. "No, I can't hate anyone, it's wrong."_

_"Oh really?" Roger forced a wicked smile. "It is okay to hate someone sometimes, especially when that someone is stopping you from achieving what you want. Hate her. No one can blame you. They brought it all upon themselves when they took away what you wanted."_

_She looked up to find herself alone. The black-clad creature had vanished into the night with no sign that he had ever been standing there._

Amber stared at Jewel, her eyes darkened as she peered down at the mark on her wing. Her beak continued to curl into an enraged snarl. "I did not realize it then but that day my life was going to change forever. I did not know who this Roger was nor did I care, the only thing I was concerned with was what would happen to me." She spit with disgust.

"After that, your egg was laid and my training to become the future leader of the nest began."

_Amber lowered her head, closing her eyelids as she struggled to remain awake. Breathing outwards as she began to drift off, she failed to see her father sneak up from behind with a stick in his wings._

_**TWHACK!**_

_In one speedy movement, the stick came down striking her right in the wing. Amber came awake instantly, peering down at the struck wing, to find a large open wound from where the stick had made contact. Blood started to flow from the open cut, staining her wing a bright red._

_"What was that for?" She asked, placing her free wing upon the injury. Tears welled in her eyes as she fought the urge to run from her father's side._

_Eduardo circled the room with his wings tucked behind his back. His bright green eyes narrowed as he kept his focus off of her._

_"You are lazy," he growled, "A true leader may at times go days without any rest, especially if it means for the good of the tribe. If you are more concerned about the backs of your eyelids, how can you ever hope to be concerned with the safety of those under your care?"_

_Amber continued to rub her injury, lowering her head and pouting._

_"Why must I be concerned with the safety of our species?" She asked, "We have had no serious dangers within this part of the jungle during my whole life! You are overly cautious."_

_Eduardo spun around, his face darkened with rage as his temper towards the girl began to rise._

_"YOU ARE A FOOL!" he growled, "It only takes one human to destroy this whole area. You are no match for any of their manmade… junk… learning this stuff is the difference between life and death and the difference between the extinction of the whole Spix Macaw species!"_

_Amber nodded her head weakly, sighing as she placed a wing against her forehead. She lowered her gaze to the wooden ground._

_"I'm sorry, Dad," she admitted. "I've been working so hard, I'm tired."_

_Eduardo's eyes hardened even further. His voice fell flat and emotionless. "You have not been trying hard enough! You have been slacking, you have been daydreaming, you are not focused on anything that I have been trying to teach you. But you know what, the training wheels stop now. Failure will be punished by pain. Fatigue will be punished by caning. It will only stop once you, my dear, have learned to take your responsibilities seriously. NOW, GET UP!"_

_Amber did as she was bidden. Through her peripheral, she looked out the hole leading to the outside world, where she could see her younger sister playing and flying. A warm tear fell from her eye. She wanted more than anything to be out there with her. Her heart sank into her chest just as Eduardo brought down another sharp stick upon her wing._

_**SLAP!**_

_Amber cringed at the sharp pain of her muscle as the stick sliced through her flesh with ease. Blood dripped to the floor._

_"What was that for?" She asked, glowering towards her father._

_"You were not prepared! Do you think a human would care if you were ready, no! You let your guard down, the next minute you are in a cage being sold, or killed."_

_She closed her eyes and let out a heartfelt sigh. Through her pain, she kept a watch on Jewel. Wishing she could be Jewel, She frowned and lowered her head._

_"I'll never know what it's like to be you." She admitted, "Anything is better than this." Amber lowered her head, watching as her father angrily stormed out of the hollowed tree. Her beak trembled as she began to sing._

_"All I want is to be with you_

_Speeding through the sky at Mach 2_

_But dad says that I must stay_

_Studying, and throwing my life away_

_I'll know what it's like to have you_

_We can laugh and play_

_Throwing our cares away_

_I'll never know what it's like to have you_

_There are days where I can't help but wonder_

_Are you scared of lightning and thunder?_

_I would run and hug you_

_Help you to get through_

_I'll never know what it's like to have you…_

_I'll never know what it's like to have… yoooooooooou!"_

_Amber shed a tear and watched her sister fly through the sky, performing backflips and flying with the grace of an angel. She hung her head low and turned her back away from her. Deep down, she knew that they would never have a real relationship, not if her father had anything to say about it. All the formative years of Jewel's life would go by, and she would be stuck learning about how she was nothing more than a failure._

"So is that it?" Jewel asked, her eyes narrowing into dangerous slits. "You're angry because I got to laugh and play while you lived under the rule of someone you simply couldn't please? That is not my fault Amber. I'm sorry if you think it is, but you have no right to be angry at me. If you want to blame anyone, blame dad."

Amber held a wing to the damaged and scarred limb that still showed signs of her early childhood.

"Being stuck with dad every day was torture. I watched you laughing and playing without a care in the world. You were living my life… the life that I longed for… it wasn't fair. However, I got through it because I am strong. As I started to learn more and more and grew more responsible, my attitude started to shift, growing very much like our father's attitude. Dad was right, humans are dangerous. Then came the day that dad always feared would happen. You had gone out to pick wildflowers, I warned you about the dangers of doing such a thing, but you refused to listen. Do you remember what happened next? The humans showed up, this time they weren't alone, they brought margays and chainsaws and everything we knew would be gone…"

Jewel nodded her head. "Yes, I remember, that was one of the best and worst days of my life."

"It was even worse for me," Amber scolded. "I remember that night as if it happened only yesterday."

_That night had started like any other, soft traces of moonlight peered down through the grotto, entering into the nest of Jewel and her family. A soft breeze haunted the air, blowing in a thick blanket of storm clouds. As if sensing the evil about to happen, the wall of clouds continued to build, until a mighty thunderstorm began to rage not too far away. Forked lightning split upon the horizon, lighting up the sky and drawing Amber's attention. She came awake, just after midnight, stumbling out of the nest and out onto a lone branch. Her eyes reflected the storm as it caught sight of the lightning. However, her attention quickly fell upon something else. Down on the ground a group of humans raised their hands as they attempted to rev up their gas-powered chainsaws. The leader a rather chubby man dressed in white with a white hat and sucking a lollipop. Her eyes widened in horror as she turned to the hollow. Panic embraced her very soul. Cupping her wings together she screamed at the top of her lungs._

_"GET UP NOW! HUMANS ARE CUTTING THE TREE! EVERYONE QUICKLY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES."_

_Within seconds of her warning the inside of the hollow became complete chaos. Shouting, running, and mass panic seemed to be the three things she could make out except of course for the roaring of the chainsaws. Her eyes narrowed as she took to the sky, charging with all of her might at the evil humans. She swung hard and fast, spinning as she clawed at the nearest human with all of her might. The human raised his hand, spinning the chainsaw and pointing the deadly blade inches from her face. She could feel the heat and wind the machine created. With her courage deserting her, she flew sideways and found herself struck in the side. A sharp stabbing pain enveloped her as she struggled to move. Holding a wing to the side of her chest, she felt a warm liquid pass through her wings. Three sharp claw marks grazed along her chest, burning as the blood flowed from the open wound. Her eyes looked up, just as lightning struck the tree, creating sparks and setting the base of the tree on fire. Under the intense heat, the tree lurched forward preparing to collapse. She watched in horror as she witnessed her mother give one final scream and vanish amongst the flames, mere seconds before the tree followed and fell to the Earth below._

_Amber scrambled to her talons, ignoring the shooting pain of her injuries. She stumbled forward, before collapsing to the ground._

_"Well… well… well… what do we have here?"_

_Amber peered up in horror as three margays emerged from the jungle. They cracked a smile, baring their jagged teeth as they approached her._

"_What do we have here?" The first margay cackled, spraying damp traces of saliva across its cracked lips._

"_I don't know." The second piped in, "Looks almost good enough to eat, doesn't it?"_

_"It sure does," The first one grinned._

_"But I thought all of the birds from the tree were dead. We just finished a six-course meal, but I think we could do with a little dessert."_

_The third margay nodded its head, lurching forward and cracking its jaw closed inches from the young bird's face. It cackled, taking note of Amber's fear._

_"I thought I heard the humans say that all of the Spix macaws were dead." The third one piped in, "Wouldn't want to make them liars now, would we?"_

_All three margays laughed as they circled around her. The first one, jumped forward, sinking its fangs directly into the left side of Amber's face. The sharp stabbing pain coursed through her muscles as the flesh ripped from her face leaving nothing but exposed muscles, large traces of blood, and severed nerve tendons, even her eye, hung by a loose strand, now physically useless and seeing only darkness._

_Finding what little energy she had to turn around, she sprinted for her life, falling to the dirt just as lightning struck a nearby tree, separating her and the closing in cats who longed to make her their dinner. Breathing a sigh of relief, she peered up at the sky as Jewel flew overhead, running for her life. She held up a wing, calling to her sister._

_"Jewel… help me…. please don't leave me here…. I don't want to die…"_

Amber's eyes narrowed as she pointed an accusing wing at Jewel. "I pleaded with you not to leave me to die. I called your name as loud as I could… asking you to help me, and what did you do? NOTHING! You flew past not bothering to stop and help your own sister. You left me to die and I will never forgive you!"

Jewel's eyes filled to the brim with tears. Her wings drew to her beak. "I didn't know… I didn't hear you… I thought you were dead just like everyone else. I fled in fear for my own life and I didn't see anybody else. Amber, I'm so sorry."

"I don't want your apologies," Amber growled, "I want you to know what it feels like when your flesh is ripped from your body. What it feels like when your eye is ripped from its socket. I want you to know every inch of pain that I felt that horrible night. I want you to suffer, the way I suffered."

Amber shifted her attention to Blu who stared just as dumbstruck as Jewel. Her eyes lowered towards the mark on her wing. "Now, didn't you want to know about this mark? Right after Jewel left me to die I met Roger for the second time. This time he gave me an offer I could not refuse."

_Amber crawled as fast as she could, struggling to move as she felt the sharp jagged stones and twigs digging into every part of her body. It tore at her, creating new gashes, new cuts, and new open wounds for the blood to escape from. She groaned, giving up and collapsing. Her eyelids shut as she prepared to embrace her death. Then she heard his voice._

_"Well… well… well… if it isn't the little girl I met several years ago. You definitely have seen better days."_

_Amber would have swung her wing to strike the creature but she found herself too injured to move. "Roger?" She choked out, coughing, "Is that you?"_

_The scarlet macaw dressed in black bent down beside her. "I can take care of you, but with my kindness comes a steep price. In exchange for your life, you must serve our order, you must seek your revenge."_

_"Agreed," Amber nodded, she recalled the moment Jewel flew past her, leaving her to die. "I want revenge on one person… my sister…."_

Amber glared at Jewel. "Not long after, Roger took me far from the jungles of Rio and that is where I got this." She peered down at her mark.

"I made a promise that day to bide my time until I knew the time was right to seek my revenge on you. I heard about how you are the last of our species and how the humans believed you would have kids ushering in the new generation of Spix macaws. That was when I decided to strike to rip the one piece of happiness you held onto away from you. By the time I'm done, Blu will see that to save our species he should be with me. And I'll have successfully destroyed any happiness you have left."

Blu stepped forward. "That is not going to happen, Amber."

"Oh and why not?" Amber cocked her head to one side. "Is it because you love her? Well, that's easy enough to fix, I'll just destroy her and be the mother to your three little children. You won't remember a thing about Jewel."

Jewel lowered her head. "Amber, I said I was sorry, if I had known you were alive I would have helped you."

"You're sorry?" Amber arched a curious eyebrow. "Will being sorry ever bring anyone back? Will being sorry ever heal the wounds upon my face? Will being sorry ever have this mark disappear? NO, IT WON'T."

Blu stepped forward once more. "Wait, you want that mark to disappear? I was right last night wasn't it? It's burning into your flesh. It's causing you pain."

Amber looked away, placing a wing upon her glowing wing. "No, it's not searing into my flesh. It's burning into my very soul. It's a curse. Little by little, the mark will cause me to disintegrate until I am nothing more than dust and bones."

She held her glowing wing to her face, waving a feather across her skin causing it to crack like a mirror. The few clumps of skin that broke free shattered into dust. "Defeating you Jewel and completing my revenge is the only way I have to survive. Getting rid of you will be the only thing that will allow me to live. However, there is not much time left for me to complete my revenge… it must be done by tonight because there will be no tomorrow. The curse will destroy my body at the stroke of midnight and my earthly body will shatter into nothing, there will be no tomorrow for me."

"Then why did you help Jewel the other night?" Blu asked arching a suspicious eye. "You could have hurt her right then and there. But you helped me save her and the kids. Why would you do that?"

Amber lowered her head. "It is true, that I need to get my revenge on Jewel in order to survive, however, I could not let my three little nieces or nephews die. They're not involved in this, and neither are you. This battle is between me and Jewel."

Amber lowered herself into a defensive stance. "And now little sister, you will die."


	17. Chapter 17: Blu steps in

**Chapter Seventeen**

The battle raged on between the two combatants, Amber charged forward with all of the strength she could muster, she swung her wing, striking Jewel with all of the force her body could manage to expel out in one solitary attack. Jewel winced as it impacted her gut. She let out an audible gasp as her breath escaped from the open crevice of her beak. The full extent of the damage surged across her spine, filling her muscles with all the devastation of a thousand different broken bones and popped nerve endings. Without warning she flew back, landing on her back with a sickening thud. She cringed as she held out her wings which trembled as she struggled to lift herself back up onto her talons before collapsing once more, this time landing face down upon the ground.

Blu's eyes widened in horror at the sight of his love being so badly hurt by the cruel creature who only resembled her sister in terms of appearance. His wings trembled as his anger began to brew. His chocolate brown eyes shifted to Amber who did not even appear to be wounded nor winded by the sheer energy needed to form such a ferocious assault. Her mark glowed brightly as it continued to feed off of her very spirit. The bright light surged through her veins, filling the little hole created by her little demonstration of the death curse laid upon her. Her beak curled into a vicious and wicked smile as she came closer to completing her evil scheme one step at a time. He fought to restrain himself, though he could just as easily step in and take her by surprise. He turned to Jewel and called out to her.

"Are you okay? Get up!"

Jewel forced a confident smile, wiping the blood from her open beak. She breathed heavily as she once again struggled to lift herself from off the ground and regain her composure. Her chest bobbed in and out as she gasped for any desperate breaths of air she could manage to fill her lungs with. Blu could tell immediately that she was seriously hurt and reaching her limit, but she kept it hidden behind her usual cocky and headstrong attitude.

"I'm fine," she gasped, speaking in between her struggled breaths. "It will take a lot more than that to keep me down."

"Amusing," Amber shrugged, cracking a wicked smile. Her eyes narrowing as she took on Jewel's cockiness in a mirror-like display. "But you are quite foolish, you can hardly stand. Just give in and it will be less painful and heartbreaking for you when you give out and die. It's only a matter of time, I'm fighting for my life here, and I have not waited years for this moment only to fail. I will not let this curse destroy my body and crumble it into dust. I will not let myself die because I fail to take you down. So just give in, will you? I am so done with playing around with you!"

Amber charged forward with all of the strength and speed her body could handle, slamming her wings straight into the unprotected body of her sister. Jewel flew back a few inches, landing upon her back with a sickening crunch. Amber did not waste a second. As quickly as Jewel had landed, she slammed her talon down upon Jewel's throat and began to squeeze her talon tight. Jewel screamed, gurgling as she struggled to move or breathe beneath the newly added pressure. She could not free herself as Amber's talon seemed to increase in weight, all the while she kept her assault going. Amber stomped her spare talon down upon Jewel's wing, damaging the recently healed tendon. Jewel screamed as her body filled with the intense searing pain.

"How does it feel, eh?" Amber asked, "It would be a lot less painful if you gave in and simply died!"

Blu could not sit back any longer. He charged forward and with a single speedy swing of his wing, landed a punch right to Amber's face. The female macaw stumbled back before falling to the ground. He spread his wings wide and placed his talons upon his sister in law's throat. He glared at Jewel who looked up dumbstruck as to what had just happened. She had never seen such intensity from the Spix Macaw before. She had never seen this side of his serious nature. He fought like a demon straight from the pit of Hell itself. She remained speechless as she began gasping for air.

"Are you okay?" he asked, shifting his eyes back to her for a quick second before refocusing back upon his captive.

"Yeah," Jewel nodded, "I just got careless, thanks for the help."

Blu and Jewel stood together, their eyes hardening as they each pinned one piece of her robe down with one talon and a wing down with the other. Blu shifted his weight, making sure that the female macaw could not getaway. His eyes focused upon Jewel as she spit with disgust and pointed an accusing wing at her sister.

"I have got news for you, Amber," she said, focusing her attention directly upon her sister. "Your little revenge plan is not going to happen. You have lost. Not just this fight, but you have lost your way as a good creature. You are not the bird I once called my sister, I am sorry about your past but mine was not easy either, I got used by men, beaten and sexually assaulted as I lay unconscious. I never once thought of revenge, instead, I bettered my life and it brought me to Blu. I am proud of what my life has become, meanwhile what do you have? I'll tell you what you have, you have nothing except your little glowing mark and a desire for something that has corrupted and destroyed you. Your death curse would not be eating you from the inside out if you had never wanted revenge in the first place. Your fate is all your fault, don't blame anyone except yourself and your decisions!"

"No," Amber screeched, "You're the one who has lost this fight."

Amber threw all of her weight into the air, throwing both macaws away from her. Her cerulean feathers and white robe flew into the air like a missile only to just as quickly land back upon her talons. Her eyes glistened as she raised a wing and pointed it accusingly towards her sister. Her face darkened with rage and intense hatred towards the female. "I have waited too long for this one moment." She spit with disgust. "I have waited too long to see that you suffer for what you did to our family."

Blu held out a wing. "Amber, what would your family say if they saw you acting this way? Your story was all about your father trying to get you to lead your tribe safely into the future, what would he say about you destroying what is one of the only few members of your family left? What would the three new babies say if they saw their aunt acting this way? This is their mother, they need her. You need to let go of your hate and your desire for revenge. It will only destroy you. Everything you have been through can be chopped up to a life lesson. Tragedy happens but you don't need to correct it, you need to learn from it and move on."

The shadow mark Amber possessed upon her wing flickered for a moment before the light died off. She stood freed of her curse, freed of the influence and freed from the hatred. She could feel her heart lurch to life once more as the good memories and the good dreams of one day having a meaningful relationship with her sister came surging back. The blackness of her bloodshot eyes reverted back to their original state.

"You're right," Amber lowered her head. "I'm so sorry for everything I have done, Jewel. I was fed lies and in accepting them I ended up losing my way. I was tricked into obtaining a curse that would destroy me if I did not achieve my desire for revenge. In doing that I brought a lot of hatred and cruelty into your life. My plans for revenge will never come true because…"

"Yes it will," a voice called from the trees. Roger jumped down, landing upon his talons. He glared at Amber and shook his head. "You've failed."

Amber could feel her energy drain from her body as fear began to engulf her. Roger's glare seemed so intimidating that it sent shivers down her spine. For the first time, Amber could see Roger for what he truly was, a demonic-looking scarlet macaw with a shadow mark of his very own. His face no longer resembled the kindhearted bird she had met during her childhood but his pitch black and bloodshot eyes almost seemed to gaze into her soul.

"Poor, poor, Amber," Roger shook his head, "You were so close but in the end, you just couldn't cut it. You have no further use for our cause, which means that you must be destroyed." He laughed as he pulled his robe from his body. He stared at the three Spix Macaws with a wicked smile and amused look in his eyes. "Finally, I have all three of the last living Spix Macaws exactly where I want you, and all it took was for me to have affected every single one of your lives… all three of you… you three don't even know of your importance or you would be a really big serious threat to our plans. It is best to get rid of you now, while I still have the chance."

"Affected?" Jewel echoed, she hung her head back in a confused stare. "I don't understand."

Roger cackled and pointed a wing to Jewel. A scheming smile blanketed his face as he spoke and recalled the moment of her family's destruction, back when he had corrupted Amber to the cause of the group of robed creatures.

"Who do you think lured the humans to your little home, Jewel?" he asked, "It was me, I was apart of that little logging expedition. I could smell a Spix Macaw a mile away. You have such a vile, disgusting odor."

Amber's eyes widened in horror as he turned his attention to her, a sinister smile appeared upon his face.

"After the tree was cut down, I found that the two little girls were the only survivors. One hid in a tree out of sight, the other laid on the ground injured. It was easy to fill your head with lies and misinformation about your sister. I told you she was living a good life. In reality, she was not lying about how she went from place to place, getting into fights and got herself assaulted once. They violated her in ways that would haunt anybody. She was living a living nightmare, at least until she met Blu. Then all I had to do was make you accept the cursed mark, which gradually ate away at you, corrupting your thoughts, and making you the perfect pawn and only disposable member of the Dark Robed Society, the truth would never be known until this very moment."

Roger cackled to himself as he watched both female macaws lower their heads. They shed painful tears as they were forced to deal with their lingering regrets. He finally turned to Blu. "Now finally, there's a matter of you! The little incident which led you to being captured as a newborn chick, do you remember that?"

Blu eyes widened as he listened to the macaw's words. He nodded his head. "Yeah, I remember."

"I was the one who tracked you down. My master learned that there was a very rare Spix Macaw nest in the jungle. We figured if we got you out of the way, it would benefit our plans. The first step, of course, was to deal with your parents. When they went to get breakfast, I picked them off one at a time. You should have seen how they begged and pleaded for their lives. Humans, however, did the rest of the work. They seemed very interested in acquiring you, with no one to protect you, you fell easily into their trap. What I wasn't expecting however was how long it would take for you to come back, or why the humans would bring you back. Once we found out that there would be an experiment to breed a pair of Spix Macaws to pull the species out from the brink of extinction, we decided that now would be the right time to strike."

Blu's face darkened with rage, his eyes slit dangerous. "It was you? You were responsible? You took me from my nest?"

"Oh come now," Roger chuckled. "If it hadn't been for that you wouldn't be here right this second. You would never have met Jewel because I would have killed you that day, the same way I murdered your parents. The Spix Macaws would officially be extinct, and we would be moving onto the next phase of our plan."

Blu would have charged forward but found himself stopped by Amber. Her bloodshot eyes had reverted back to being pure, clean, and almost friendly. "No," she shook her head. "I need to deal with him myself. You just worry about protecting everyone else."

Roger laughed and spread his wings. He eyed the female confidently. "You're so certain you can defeat me? Fine then, allow me to be the first to send you to the afterlife."


	18. Chapter 18: Heroic Sacrifice

**Chapter Eighteen**

Roger grew in height as he raised himself up onto his talons and spread his wings as far as he possibly could. His large muscular body bobbed in and out as he panted. His fierce bloodshot eyes, matched by the empty blackness they contained, all made him appear to be the definition of insanity, demonic, and unpredictably dangerous. He cut the picture of an imposing figure, which only served to spread the humiliation and intimidation factors onto his opponent – a single female Spix Macaw dressed in white. The wind whistled through the grotto, swaying vine line leaves which surrounded around the entire area. Roger cackled as he felt the evening chill seep through his bones. He forced a sly smile, slamming a talon against the dirt ground.

"Do you really think that you can stand up to me, girl?" he arched a curious eyebrow and cracked a vicious smile. "Amusing, to tell the truth, I hoped it would come to this, you were going to die anyway, at least now I'll be the one who will send you straight to the afterlife. I wonder if mommy and daddy will meet you on the other side."

Roger cackled and threw his body through the air like a missile. He spun horizontally through the air, adding to his maneuverability and appeared directly behind Amber within mere seconds. He laughed and slammed his shoulder straight into Amber's spine before she could respond with an attack of her own. She flew forward, bouncing off of the dirt as her head made contact against a sharp rock. She let out an audible gasp as she made contact and landed upon the ground trembling and convulsing with seizure-like symptoms. Flapping her wings as hard as she could, she quickly regained control just as blood started drifting down the fresh would across her forehead. "You are not so tough," she squawked, spitting in an attempt to clear the dirt and grime from her beak.

"If that's the best you can do, you will never be able to defeat me and to think I was expecting some big scary monster that I could not even lay my wings upon, but you aren't are you? You are just some insane bird with an overinflated ego."

Stung by the insult, Roger continued his onslaught. Leaping through the air and quickly landing upon the female. Both birds cratered the ground beneath them as he made contact with her body once more. He lashed out with his wing aiming for her face but found his efforts blocked by his opponent's talons.

"Tell me why you destroyed my life. Don't make me fight back and kill you. Tell me what I want to know and I won't rip your head off."

Roger cackled and leaped through the air once more, landing a short distance away. He panted from the sheer efforts of continuing his attacks. He shook his head and ruffled his feathers.

"I did it because I needed to influence the events of your life," he explained. "I needed an individual who could grow angry and hate the world… when I saw you for the first time crying because you were losing your childhood, I knew that I had found exactly what I was looking for… a figure who could bare the mark of vengeance… also, your life seemed a bit too perfect and I could not have that so I found necessary and fun to stir up some drama and destroy whatever I could."

"You are sick," Amber screeched. "You have destroyed my entire life, you are pure evil."

"Exactly, that is the whole concept." Roger chuckled, raising his wing and revealing the mark glowing upon it. "I do own the mark of duality, which means that there is pure evil to my actions but also a hidden purpose behind them, but then again that brings up the purpose of the marks, it would not have attached itself to you unless your heart contained some darkness. When you were lying mortally wounded and dying the mark must have found something it could feed off of, giving you one last chance to claim your unfinished business. You control the mark of vengeance so surely you in your final moments must have wanted to make someone pay… you wanted to see them suffer… you wanted revenge upon someone. Face it, girl, you are every bit as evil as I am. I am not the only villain here, you are just as twisted and despicable as I am."

Raising his wings, Roger charged forward, readying himself for another attack. Striking out, he found himself blocked by the wings of the second female macaw, Jewel. His eyes widened in shock towards the interference in the battle. "What?!" he screeched, staring venomously at the intruding creature. "You will regret interfering in our battle, little girl. I will make you suffer before you die."

"Oh, I don't think so," Jewel smiled.

With all the strength her body could muster, she began to spin the Scarlet Macaw around until she gained enough momentum to toss him from her and straight into the broad trunk of a nearby tree. Jewel laughed as she watched his body bounce, arching forward as his spine made contact with the broad trunk of a sturdy sycamore. Jewel raised her wings and dropped into her fighting pose. Her beak curled into a wicked smile.

"You are nothing compared to what Nigel was," Jewel mused. "Now that was an intimidating creature, he was strong and vicious. You are just despicable, nothing more, you are nothing compared to a real threatening force."

Roger continued to laugh like a demon from the pits of Hell. He crawled along the ground, eyeing the two females who seemed to be giving him a run for his money. The veins across his face swelled and bulged. His eyes burned bright as he could no longer control his temper.

"I'll make you regret that, Jewel." He hissed, "I'll make you watch your sister die before you go and join her on the other side. That way she can at least meet you at the gates of the underworld."

Jewel turned to Amber for a quick second, her face filled with concern for her one time enemy. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Amber nodded her head. "Thanks, Jewel, I owe you one."

Jewel forced a smile and turned her attention back to the Scarlet Macaw. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her defenseless body off of the ground. Jewel choked as she struggled to free herself from his firm grip but found she could not move a muscle.

"Let me go," she managed to choke out.

Roger pretended to think about it for a moment. His wing drifted to his throat. His talons tightened around his neck. His eyes continued to burn into hers. "Beg for mercy, macaw," he laughed cruelly, "say that you're sorry to have interfered in our little fight, say I'm sorry for upsetting someone as handsome and as intelligent as you are Roger. Then once that is done, why don't you do me the honor of letting me kill you. I want to see you bleed, I want to see you suffer, I want to see you burn."

"Never!" Jewel tried to spit with disgust but found herself unable to do so in her present situation.

"Then after careful consideration, I think I would much rather choke the life out of you. Doesn't that sound like a fun little game?"

Without warning, the scarlet macaw's back arched forward as a heavy object shot into his spinal cord. He released Jewel and fell to the ground with a sickening crash. "What was that?" he found himself asking, he turned his head to see Blu standing over top of him. His large masculine wings and razor-sharp beak poised in an unimpressive attack position… Roger could no longer deny that Blu was the one who had attacked him from behind.

"YOU?!" Roger's eyes widened in disbelief, "You can't attack me! My fight was with the females."

"Yeah," Blu nodded his head, "However allies defend allies. You should really brush up on your battle tactics."

Roger could feel his blood beginning to boil. His face continued to grow darker with his rage. His eyes seemed to almost catch fire as he became lost in his anger. He moved forward, limping from the severe damage to his body. He chuckled and pointed a wing towards Amber. "Do you really think it ends here?" he asked, "You fool! You've been marked with the shadows. It will never be over for you. The horrors won't end."

Amber peered down at her mark, its glow burned into her wing, even though the light seemed to be dying out, she could feel it still piercing her body. "I told you when I helped you that there would be a cost for my assistance, now it is time for you to pay up. The price, however, is a steep one."

"What is it?" she asked, "What is the price that I am being forced to pay?"

"Death," he cackled, raising his wing to point at her. "The mark is devouring you piece by piece with each moment. It's poisoned your mind, clouded your vision, forced you to turn on the one family member you have left... and in the end, you signed your own death warrant. The poison which flows through you is about to claim your life. She will either die here tonight or she will crumble to dust at the stroke of midnight, either way, she is not leaving here alive. "

Blu caught sight of his plan. "It's a death curse. Amber never really had a chance to survive."

Roger gave no reply, his eyes merely glistened as he worked his way back, step by step towards a nearby ledge. He would escape and live to face off against the macaws another day. Amber, however, would not be so lucky. His eyes widened as he noticed the scarlet macaw's last few steps. He had succeeded in turning sisters against each other, poisoned one of their thoughts, gave her a death curse, and he was about to escape so he could do it all again. Blu spun around as he addressed Jewel. "Where does that ledge go?" he asked her.

Jewel thought about it as quickly as she could. "Uhhhhhhhh I think it overlooks Copacabana and the ocean." She said after a few seconds. "If he gets there he'll escape, and this won't end, we need to stop him here and now."

Amber's eyes narrowed as her mind formed a plan. Picking a nail from her talon, she slit her own throat and watched as her body began to crumble. The skin and feathers around her body began to fade into dust leaving behind only the raw bone.

She lowered her head. "It doesn't matter when it goes, the point is we have to stop him. I'm dead anyway, so I will do it." Her voice sank to a low whisper. "I'm so sorry Jewel, I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me for everything that I did to you. I always wanted to be a good bird, perhaps if I would have had more time I could have met someone like Blu." She turned her attention to Blu. "As for you, after everything, I did you still stayed by sister's side. I like you, please take care of her and be happy."

In one final charge, Amber ran forward spreading her wings wide. Without wasting a moment, she tackled Roger and proceeded to drag him across the ground. Roger gave one final scream as both he and Amber plunged over the edge of the large cliff just as the final few pieces of flesh crumbled into dust upon the breeze. Roger's scream vanished as he plunged to the city and the beach far below taking Amber's skeletal remains with him.

Blu and Jewel ran to the edge of the cliff, Jewel's eyes welled with tears as she watched her sister disappear to the city far below. There had been no attempt to save herself, no concern for her personal safety, she only thought about Roger's defeat and the curse which would ultimately make her suffer the same fate as the one she shared. Jewel lowered her head as she realized what Amber had done. She went out on her own terms and not the one-handed to her. She closed her eyes and let her tears fall.

"You were not as cold-hearted as you wanted to believe yourself to be," she wept. "You saved us and ensured that our children will grow up with both parents."

* * *

#

* * *

Almost appropriate for the events taking place that day, the afternoon brought a sky of leaden gray and a soft summer's rain. The small gathering of birds bowed their heads in silence to pay their final respects to the deceased female who gave her life to stop a growing evil. Jewel lowered her head as she peered at the rocky outcrop which served the purpose of a grave marker. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and placed a decorative bouquet of wildflowers upon the base of the stone.

"You were not as evil as you thought you were." She sighed, "No creature with a heart of pure evil could sacrifice themselves the way you did. We have set up this grave to honor you and all of our family who never got a chance to rest properly." She continued, lowering her head and wiping the tears from her eyes. "I love you," she admitted, "At times you were scary, at times you seemed dangerous, but regardless you were my sister. How could I not love you like my family? You have allowed my children to grow up with both of their parents and brought Roger's evil to an end. I thank you with all of my heart, Amber."

She felt Blu creep up behind her and place his wings around her. She smiled as he too began to speak to the family marker.

"We'll never forget your kindness," he said, "In fact, Jewel and I have made a decision. Once the Blue Bird Sanctuary opens, we will be moving to the grotto to honor your memory. We will raise our kids there and I hope that your spirit will help guide them through the right choices in life and help them grow stronger as they journey through their own adventures together." Blu did not speak anymore. He kissed Jewel on the side of her beak and whispered in her ear. "I will give you a couple of moments alone to say your goodbyes."

Jewel nodded her head and seated herself upon the ground. She formed a comfortable smile as she felt the wind whistle through her feathers. "I'm alright."

Jewel's ears twitched as she listened to the breeze. He beak dropped as she felt a sense of peace growing inside of her.

"Thank you for letting me know that you are okay, Amber." Jewel smiled. "There isn't a day where I don't wonder what you're doing. Are you happy up there? Did you find the peace you wanted?" Jewel wiped the tears from her eyes. Her beak trembled as she continued. "I also thought you should know, my children were born the other day. You have a niece and two nephews, we named them Buster, Kinski, and Rose. We thought the boys should be named after colors, while the girl should be named after a precious gem, just like we were. They have so much of your rebellious attitude, I'm sure you would have loved them."

Silence from the grave was Jewel's only reply. She nodded her head and smiled. She knew Amber would be okay. Her memory would never be forgotten. She would tell the story several times to her children so they could learn more about the bird who helped her and Blu fall even deeper in love than even she thought would have been possible.

"Goodbye, Amber," she sighed, kissing her wing, she placed it on the stone. "I'll be back to visit you sometime. Maybe the kids too once they learn how to fly." As Jewel turned away, she felt a set of eyes watching her. She turned back, smiling as she found no one. "Goodbye, Amber." she closed her eyes, heading back to where Blu was waiting for her.

* * *

#

* * *

True to her word, Jewel visited Amber's grave as often as possible. Bringing a bunch of wildflowers with her, she appropriately placed them upon the grass and smiled as she seated herself. She dusted the gravestone with her wing and began to speak. "Hello, sister," she said trying to hide any sort of sadness in her voice. "I hope your morning has been good."

No reply came from the stone. Jewel knew she would never be able to hold a proper conversation with her sister again. Still, she shook head and continued onwards. "The kids are growing nice, Buster and Kinski are little troublemakers like you were as a kid. Rose has taken up studying the jungle with her father. She's almost as intelligent as I am, but she has a way to go before she matches Blu in intellect. You would be proud of them… and they would love to meet you someday."

Jewel wiped the growing tears in her eyes. She couldn't hold them back and soon they ran down her cheek leaving damp impressions across her cerulean feathers. "The boys want to draw you a picture. Blu taught them how to do such a thing. I hope you don't mind."

Again no sound came from the gravestone. She continued onwards. "The Blue Bird Sanctuary has been set up, so today we're moving to the grotto where you died. We don't speak about death to the children. They think you live here, and just are too busy to visit."

"Jewel?"

The female macaw jumped with fright. She had been so engrossed in her conversation that she failed to hear Blu sneaking up behind her. "I thought you'd want to know, we're preparing to say our goodbyes to Linda and Tulio."

Jewel nodded her head. "Ok, I'm coming."

* * *

#

* * *

The sun began to set upon the horizon, painting the sky a fabulous scarlet, Blu and Jewel stood on the upper balcony of the Blue Bird Sanctuary headquarters. Tulio stroked Jewel's feathery crown with a single finger before tossing her into the air. Jewel immediately took flight through the sky and hovered into the air waiting for Blu to follow her. Blu and Linda shared their secret handshake for the very last time and watched Blu fly off through the sky.

"That's my big brave boy," she smiled.

Blu and Jewel peered back only once, waving their wings as their final goodbye to the humans who had taken care of them. "Are you ready to go, Blu?" Jewel asked him, smiling reassuringly at him.

"Yeah," Blu nodded his head. "Let's go home.

* * *

**_Author notes_**

**_Well everyone that is the end of arc 1: Falling in Love, Blu and Jewel have officially become parents and have gone through a lot together. What adventures lay ahead? Will they be able to survive the remaining members of the Dark Robed Society? Well, there's only one way to find out. I'll see you next time for Arc 2_**


	19. Chapter 19 A New Plot Emerges

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Hello, everyone, welcome to Arc 2 – The Revenge Game, which is probably the most confusing title within the line up of stories. I am very sad to say that many people actually did not understand the meaning behind the phrasing of the Arc. Arc 2 is all about Nigel and his desire for revenge against Blu, who he blames for the injuries he suffered at the end of the movie. Now sheered clean from his feathers, aside from his face, and wings, he has joined forces with the Dark Robed Society as one of their many members, and has hatched up a scheme which may spell trouble for our Blue Macaw friends._**

**_His intentions are a very wicked one. Holding nothing back this time, he intends to kill Blu, rip every feather from his body, and create a brand new stunning coat for himself. Sadly, Nigel has never really been my favorite villain by any stretch of the imagination, but he certainly was fun to write. I got to show a more commanding and sadistic side that really couldn't be shown within the movies… for obvious reasons… creating pain and misery is almost a game to him, and he intends to enjoy every second of his revenge. The only question now, is, will Blu survive against the sadistic cockatoo?_**

**_-David Kraft_**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Somewhere close to where the land and sky fuse together, the sun cast a soft vibrant mixture of orange and scarlet as it slowly began to set upon the horizon. The warm summer day was drawing to a close. Everything across the borders of the Blue Bird Sanctuary seemed to stand still as it became lost forever in time. Fireflies hovered through the air, blinking their pale translucent bodies as they searched for their mates. Crickets chirped as the sky darkened and the first glimpse of night descended upon the Earth. These were the signs of the times at hand.

For the first time in years, the Rainforest was at peace. Blu breathed inwards as he stood perched upon a lone branch. With his wings folded close to his body, he let his feathers rustle in the gathering breeze. The feeling of tranquility swept across his entire being as he stood motionless, his eyes closed, and a small smile blanketed upon his face. He had read of several moments like this during his time with Linda, but he had never experienced such a thing first hand. His mind seemed to dwell upon one of his favorite memories which only caused his smile to deepen.

It had been on an evening very similar to this, that he had been on a trolley cart. He had tried to tell Jewel that he loved her. It had also been that same evening that they had shared their first kiss when he had jumped from an airplane to die alongside her, only to find out that against all odds he could fly. Now his life had changed forever, he stood triumphant over three of the worst villains he had ever met, all of whom tried to do him and Jewel harm. The first was the evil cockatoo Nigel who longed to sell them to God knows where. The second was Amber who longed for revenge against her sister, Jewel, then finally Roger who had masterminded the events of their entire lives. Three years had passed since the day of Amber's sacrifice. He was married to the love of his life.

He was the father of three beautiful hatchlings. He now lived in the grotto just outside of the city limit of Rio, and even Linda had moved on to become a ranger for the Blue Bird Sanctuary. In the end, all of this had brought him closer to his wife. He had survived the worst things he had ever experienced and it was these moments that Blu cherished the most. Standing as he remained lost in thought, he failed to hear the sounds of talons scraping against the tree bark.

"Good evening, Pet," a familiar voice called out to him. "Enjoying the evening are we?"

Blu jumped with fright, his eyes shot open. As his talons descended back upon the bark, he turned to stare at the beautiful Spix macaw female. Standing eye to eye, he stared into hers a little mischievously. He knew full well that she could read his response like an open book and that she had noticed the smile upon his face. He could not hide anything from her, not that he wanted too anyways.

"Uh, good evening, Jewel." Blu stumbled, swatting a bug that flew across his beak.

Jewel stared at him curiously for a few moments, her head cocked to one side with her beak hanging ajar as he continued to swat at the bug. She shook her head as she noted the almost awkward nature which fell upon him. She lowered her head, blushing as she realized how much she enjoyed seeing him like this.

"What brings you out this far, Blu?" she asked, her eyes narrowing as she gauged for his reaction. "You weren't daydreaming again, were you? I swear, I always seem to catch you doing that and you never tell me just what you are imagining."

Blu shook his head and tried his best to keep himself sounding smooth and confident.

"I don't daydream, I just enjoy spending time staring at the sunset. I never really got a chance to see it back in Moose Lake, there was too much pollution and smog and-" Blu's voice trailed off as he noticed the sarcastic look simmering in the female's eyes. Her wicked smile never leaving her face as she listened to her mate's explanation of his actions.

"Uh-huh, you know I don't believe you, right? I have never once heard you say a single bad thing about Tiny-sota, and yet, you are now talking about smog and pollution. Come on, tell me the truth, you were daydreaming about the time we met weren't you?"

Blu nodded, his bright blue feathers turning red as he began to blush.

"I knew it," Jewel's voice rang out confidently, "You were daydreaming and it was about me. You're lucky because if you had really come out to watch the sunset, I would have tanned your nerdy butt. You left the children unattended again."

Blu lowered his head a little sheepishly, he peered away as his eyes widened. "I'm really sorry about that, Jewel. I really didn't think I was that far away from the nest, I was keeping an ear out for them, but I just needed to have some me time." Blu watched Jewel's smile fade from her face. She nodded her head in understanding and lowered herself upon the branch.

She sighed. "I know the children can be a bit of a handful," she admitted, "Believe me, the boys are growing into little devil spawns… and Rose… she has the angst of a normal female macaw with a slight hint of her father's intelligence. However, the time will come when you will have to learn how to take your responsibilities seriously. We need to work together to raise the children the right way. You know that, don't you?"

Blu shuddered as Jewel's words struck him in the heart. His eyes narrowed, his head lowered as he wiped a solitary tear from his eye. "Are you saying that I don't know how to take care of our children?" he asked, "I lived without both of my parents, until the day that I met Linda, I had no one, then I met you and everything swung full circle. I am trying to be a good father to the best of my abilities."

"You're a good father, Blu." Jewel smiled, "Really, I don't know what we would do without you."

Blu's face brightened slightly at the compliment, but he knew deep down that she was only saying that to make him feel better.

"Hey," Blu nudged Jewel playfully with his wing, "It's not so bad, at least I left Rose in charge."

* * *

#

* * *

Rose cocked her head to the left as she peered down at Buster and Kinski who added the finishing touches to the small rocket, which when lit would fly into the sky and create a massive series of explosions.

"Are you sure, this is powerful enough?" she asked eyeing the small wick that would activate the ignition sequence.

Buster nodded, pulling out a box of matches that he had stolen from his father. A wicked smile appeared upon the end of his face.

"Oh yeah," he grinned, "It'll go up into the air for sure, followed by a bang and a boom and a kablamo!"

Kinski who was the mute child with big ideas and very few words mimicked Buster's explosive display, acting out the explosions with his wings. His tongue stuck out of his mouth as he concentrated on the added effects.

Rose backed away, folding her wings together. "Okay then, I suppose we're ready for launch. Light the fuse."

Buster struck the match against the strike pad and lit the match. He approached the rocket and lit the string. It was at that moment that Blu and Jewel fluttered down to the ground eyeing them suspiciously.

"And just do you guys think you're doing?" Blu asked, snatching the matchbook, "You should know that these things are dangerous. Do you remember the last time when you lit my entire beak on fire?"

Kinski nodded his head, re-enacting the moment when Blu had realized that the fire had reached his eyebrows. He ran around for a few moments before jumping into the nearest pond. Blu cocked his head, watching his son's display, not realizing that Buster had intentionally tied his leg to the rocket. The three kids watched the fuse slowly tick down to the base. Within seconds it shot up into the sky taking Blu with it. The three chicks watched the rocket fly as high as it could possibly go before it finally exploded in the sky in six different colorful blasts. Jewel peered up into the sky. A sly smile appeared upon the end of her beak.

"That is so cool," she laughed, moments before Blu landed on the ground in front of her. "Now Blu," Jewel leaned in with a rather amused and satisfied smile, "what have you learned?"

Blu twitched and shuddered as his burnt and blackened body trembled upon the ground.

"Don't leave Rose or either of the boys in charge." He groaned, sticking his tongue out of his mouth. "Also don't go anywhere without checking to see if they have stolen any of my possessions."

Jewel nodded her head, helping her husband up from the ground. "You know, I really like that second one."

The three kids huddled together, kicking their talons across the ground innocently. Their eyes widened and cheerful smiles appeared on the ends of their beaks as they painted the picture of cute innocent little children.

"You know, they do, do that a lot," Blu mused, "Maybe I need to find a better place to hide my stuff."

"Oh come on Blu," Jewel shoved him playfully. "How can you be mad at these cute little faces? Look at them, aren't they adorable."

Blu peered down at his children who kept the innocent faces frozen in place. He sighed and nodded. "Yup, they're cute all right, when they aren't blowing me up with a rocket or lighting me on fire."

* * *

#

* * *

Far from Blu and Jewel's location… deep beneath the city of Rio de Janeiro and far from the prying eyes of others, sat the very definition of evil. The cockatoo named Nigel stood to attention. His razor-sharp talons prodded through the red silk cloth covering his body. With each footstep he took, his talons scratched the stone floor of the abandoned subway tunnels, surrounded by his new followers and fellow bird murders, the cockatoo laughed insanely as he saw a blue-robed bird drop down from the ceiling. Nigel arched a curious eye towards the newcomer.

"And what am I owing this honor?" he asked. "It isn't every day that you show up."

The blue-robed bird pointed a wing at the cockatoo. "Amber and Roger were beaten. I am giving you full access to carry out your plans. I want perfect results and I want those Spix macaws dead. Do I make myself clear?"

Nigel nodded his head and curved a vicious smile upon his black beak. "Very well, it seems that the time for my vengeance has come."

The robed bird cracked a smile, turning his back to the cockatoo. "As long as you don't fail us, you may do as you wish."

Before Nigel could respond he found that the blue-robed bird had vanished from sight. Turning back to the small army at his command, he straightened his posture and began to speak.

"Welcome, welcome, my friends," he hissed, "I presume that you all know why you are here?"

A large grotesque and rather sickly looking monkey dressed in a bright yellow robe stumbled forward. His eyes shined bright with a red tinge in the dim light.

"Why don't you enlighten us, Nigel?"

"Patience, patience, my friend," Nigel soothed, "I am sure you will be pleasantly surprised."

The monkey spit with disgust at the cockatoo's words. His eyes shimmered dangerously. "I hate surprises, why don't you tell me now or I'm gone."

Nigel cocked his head to one side and removed his garbs – a bright red cloak with a hood – revealing his scarred and featherless body. "I want my revenge, and you, my friends are going to help me."

"What if we refuse?" The monkey asked eying the hideous creature.

"Than your life is as good as gone, I know several groups of smugglers just dying to get their hands on new prey. It would be a shame if they were to get their hands on you.." Nigel forced a confident smile as he watched the monkey back away. He had won the argument with nothing more than a simple threat, and it was a threat he had every intention of bringing to reality. "As I said, I want my revenge… there is a single blue macaw out there, you will bring him to me alive and unharmed. Do this and you will become very rich, fail and you'll be very dead! Do I make myself clear?"

A group of margay stepped forward from the darkness their eyes glistened as they stared at the cockatoo. "All of this trouble for a Blue Macaw? What did he do?"

Nigel shuddered and placed a wing upon his other limb, feeling the energy of his mark beginning to glow.

He lowered his head and sighed. "I never was a pretty bird, in fact, I worked for humans. We were going to sell the last two blue macaws for a large sum of money. While making our getaway, the male macaw fastened a fire extinguisher to my leg and threw me from the plane. I don't think you'll understand how much it hurts to have your feathers ripped from you as you are cut by a propeller blade, but Blu will understand the pain once I get my claws on him."

The large cockatoo cackled to himself as he snapped his beak forward. He waved a single wing dismissing his comrades.

"Now get going, I want Blu brought to me before sundown tomorrow evening. Be careful, he is a smart creature and is not to b underestimated." Nigel watched as the gathering of creatures headed off throughout the subway tunnels. His eyes slit dangerously as he proceeded to talk to himself. "Oh, Blu, believe me, you'll never see your lovely little girl again, especially when I rip your feathers out one at a time and turn them into my beautiful new coat."


	20. Chapter 20: I love you

**Chapter Twenty**

Blu and Jewel's nest was a comfortable dwelling consisting of a large hollowed-out tree in the heart of the Blue Bird Sanctuary. At first, it had not been much, but after a couple of months of hard work and a lot of tender loving care, Jewel had managed to create her vision of the perfect home for her family. With large green leaves hanging from the branches on all sides, it offered the protection needed from the invasive predators which hunted and killed birds throughout the rainforest.

From its vantage point in the sky, the moon shined down, filtering its pale light through the protective treetops like silver dust hovering upon the breeze. Inside the dwelling, Jewel stifled a giggle as she watched Blu out of the corner of her eyes. Having taken up his usual routine of playing a game with the children, he wrapped a gentle wing around the three hatchlings in a soft but firm bear hug.

Growling like a fierce predator, Blu pretended to be shocked when the kids turned and started tearing at his neck with their beaks, talons, and the occasional wing. Jewel often found herself smiling at the charade. Clearly all three kids had inherited their father's intelligence and her fierce temper and fighting prowess, and yet there was something much more than that. In the short amount of time since she and Blu met, he always gave her the impression that he was nothing more than a timid, nerdy and rather annoying pet. However, none of his nerdy awkward qualities ever seemed to show themselves when he was in the presence of his children. Instead, she could see the other side of him, the stronger, more sensitive, sweet, romantic, and protective side. The side of a dutiful father and the side she only ever saw whenever he risked his life for her.

"Okay you three, off to sleep with you," Jewel commanded in a rather deep voice, imitating Blu.

The three hatchlings turned their attention towards her, never releasing their grip from Blu's throat. The male macaw choked as his tongue stuck out of his mouth. "Awwww but mom!" two small voices rang out in protest, while Kinski huffed, folding his wings together, at that moment he unleashed his leg, kicking Blu in the gut. "We want to stay up and play more games with Daddy!"

Jewel's sapphire eyes cut through the darkness as she issued for silence. "There will be plenty of time to play tomorrow. Your father and I need to discuss some important issues. Besides, I think your father has had enough for one night."

"Your mother is right, Blu frowned, shooing his children away with a wing so he could rise up onto his talons with the other. "It is time for growing birdies to be in bed. I'll tell you what, though, if you are good and go right to sleep, I'll take you out to the city so you can visit Rafael and Luiz tomorrow."

The small wooden chamber erupted with cheers from the three little birds who needed no further convincing on the matter. Running over towards their mother, Jewel swept them up with a single wing. Her smile deepened as she passed Blu, brushing his wing with hers.

"See, told ya, you make an excellent father,"

"Yeah," Blu nodded his head. "I do, don't I?"

* * *

#

* * *

After a couple of moments, Jewel emerged from the small wooden gnarl which ultimately served the purpose of a bathroom, without a word she nestled her beak deep into Blu's neck.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Blu," she sighed. "You certainly are a one of a kind bird."

Blu's eyes narrowed as he found his heart sinking around the phrase one of a kind. He swallowed a large lump in his throat.

"And that right there is the problem. I am one of a kind. There's nobody else like me." Blu admitted breaking eye contact with the love of his life. "But why do you love me? What is it that you find so attractive about me when I'm not like other birds? I'm more human than anything and that begs the question, are you here because you want to be, or because you have to be?"

Backing away, shocked by the sudden display of emotion, Jewel nodded in understanding. He did not mean it the way it sounded. He did not question her loyalty but his own self-worth. He never had the opportunities of other birds, instead he had been raised by a human girl for his entire life… everything he did held a human-esque quality to it and made him appear even more socially awkward simply because his way of doing things was not the traditional bird way of doing things.

Jewel leaned in, wrapping him tight within her embrace. She peered into his soulful chocolate brown eyes.

"Of course I want to be, you and I, are meant to be. I never cared if you were like other birds. Other birds looked at me as if I was only good for one thing. You are one hundred percent different. I feel safe and secure around you. You have defended me on more than one occasion and you even risked your life to protect me on more than one occasion. There is no one more selfless, more caring, or compassionate then you are. You are everything I want in life and that is why I love you."

"Yeah," Blu nodded, "However, sometimes I wonder if we are fooling ourselves. I have done all of those things, we have three children together now, and we have been together for years. We fought against smugglers and survived, we have fought against your sister and survived, and I still can't tell you how I feel. I know I feel it, but maybe its time to figure out why my beak won't cooperate. Maybe its time I found out why I can't tell you."

"Pet, hey look at me," Jewel began, holding a wing to the side of her husband's head. She leaned in, planting a kiss upon the end of his beak. "Listen, you have told me plenty of times. You always said that we were chained to each other birds, it's not the words you are looking for but its what you mean behind them that count. Then there are your actions. I have a pretty good idea what I mean to you each and every time you what you do and the way you act the way you do and believe me, I know how you feel. I genuinely have no doubt that you love me and I never get tired of hearing it through your actions, because that is how you tell me every day."

Blu lowered his head in a desperate attempt to avoid her gaze. Without a word, he fidgeted with his feathers. His eyes narrowed and after a couple of awkward moments, he continued. "Haven't you ever considered that the only reason you're with me is so we can save the Spix macaw species? Or what if it turns out that we aren't the right birds for each other and we simply don't know it because there are no other members of our species?"

Jewel shook her head, trying to hide the surprised, yet, heartbroken look on her face. "It never crossed my mind even for one second, Blu, what's wrong? Why would you ask me such a silly question?"

"I gave up my whole life to come here. I needed to make sure you truly loved me before I did something I regret, it's because... I lo…"

Jewel's sapphire eyes widened further, she held a wing to her ear. "I'm sorry but I couldn't hear you, what did you say Blu?"

The female macaw watched Blu continue to fidget with his feathers. He took a deep sigh and continued nervously.

"I have wanted to tell you this for quite a while, I tried to tell you that one time on the trolley before I started to choke, but I lo-" Blu lowered his head, drumming his talon across the edge of his beak. "C'mon, it shouldn't be this hard. Just say it, you stupid… stupid… stupid…. bird."

Jewel forced a smile and wrapped her cerulean wings around him. "It's okay if you don't think it's the right time to tell me, I understand."

"No, I need to do this," Blu explained picking up speed as he began to confess his feelings. "I love you and want to spend my life with you. But it's not just that I love you, I love everything about you. Your eyes, your voice, the way you make my heart skip a beat every morning. I can't picture my life without you and I've read several romantic books like Romeo and Juliet, Beauty and the beast and…"

"I couldn't have said it better," Jewel smiled pulling her mate into a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Jewel," Blu muttered as he pulled himself away.

"Eu te amo, Blu," Jewel smiled pulling him back into the kiss.

* * *

#

* * *

The morning sun began to peak upon the horizon, creating a soft golden haze across the tropical jungle of the Amazon Rainforest. Quiet birdsong filtered in through the little entrance to the hollow drawing Blu from his sleep. He rolled over, watching as Jewel's chest bobbed up and down as she breathed silently. Smug satisfaction embraced him as he began to speak.

"It may have taken three years, but I finally told you," he smiled to himself. "I think deep down you knew that I would and you were right, but then again you usually are. Just like how you were right about how good I am as a father. I just doubt myself, I suppose that's why it takes so long for me to open up."

Jewel's eyes fluttered for a few seconds before they began to open. She rolled over eyeing him for a moment. "Good morning, Pet," she spoke softly.

"Good morning, Jewel," he replied, "Are you interested in returning to Rio for the day?"

Jewel thought about it for a second. "If you're there with me, I think that would be a wonderful idea."


	21. Chapter 21: Return to Rio

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Nigel cackled to himself as he stood menacingly on his large heavy talons. His sharp claws prodded from the asphalt. Without a word, he spread his wings and turned to the small group of monkeys and margays behind him. Each one of them had their eyes focused upon the old aviary and though not a word was spoken between any of them, the cockatoo could tell that they were all thinking the same thing. Folding his wings flat against each other as a wicked smile passed his beak, he peered down at the new mark upon his wing. The bright purple tattoo resembling a drop of blood started to glow the closer he got to the building. Raising a talon to his beak he toyed with a small chunk of meat caught in his beak. He moaned for a moment as he finally freed it and it slipped down his throat. Before long he addressed the assembly of creatures.

"Welcome boys," he began. "This is where it all began. This is the spot where I was supposed to capture the two blue macaws and make my fortune." Nigel bowed his head and lifted his wing dramatically. "My plan was flawless except for my inability to see just how smart the male was. I underestimated him, you, however, must not. This time if you follow my orders and we play smart, revenge will be mine."

Nigel's eyes glistened as he watched the crowd of creatures shuffle for a moment. A large hideous monkey, dressed in a thick yellow robe, stepped forward. He peered down at his own mark which resembled a monkey's head. The mark also glowed brightly as he hid his paw behind his sleeve, though Nigel still could tell he pointed a single curved claw in his direction. His fangs prodded from his mouth, damp saliva drifted down his dry cracked lips which sprayed through the air as he spoke with complete disgust towards the cockatoo.

"Oh yeah," he asked, shifting his hood further down his face. "And just why should I listen to you? You just said that you had a chance to get the job done and you blew it. "Why should I listen to a loser who could not get the job done right the first time?"

Nigel's eyes hardened as he glared at the impudent monkey. Even though they were comrades on the same side, and they both served the same master, he still hated to be questioned by someone naturally weaker than he was. Slamming his talon down upon the ground, he charged forward striking his beak straight through the chest of the nearest creature. The monkey did not even have a chance to respond before he bled out, falling to the ground like a rock. Nigel's smile widened as he removed a strand of the monkey's intestine from his beak. He eyed the yellow-robed monkey.

"Good point," he sighed, "Yeah, I must admit that you do make a good point. However, this is my counter-argument. I am in charge, you follow my orders or you end up like him." Nigel pointed a wing down to the slain creature. The monkey's blood stained his talons. "Now, does anyone else want to speak out or have any complaints? Please, let them speak now or forever hold your peace because I do not want to feel like I'm cheating you."

There was a slight shuffle amongst the monkeys. Nigel's smile widened. "I didn't think so, now let's get moving."

"Hold on there," The monkey in yellow protested, raising a pointed claw towards the cockatoo once more. His eyes glistened in open defiance. "I am all for getting this Macaw and following the grand plan of our society, especially after what has been done to Amber, but I expect to be well compensated. I want what was promised to me and you had better live up to your end of our agreement if you don't then I will not take another step forward and neither will any of my monkeys. Isn't that right, boys?"

The Marmosets who were present nodded their heads in complete agreement though their eyes widened in horror at the sight of the monstrous white cockatoo. Nigel clicked his beak together, his dark bloodshot eyes focused solely upon the monkey.

"Refresh my memory, what exactly did I promise you?"

The Monkey dressed in yellow spit with disgust. "You said that I would get a chance to teach the bird some manners for hurting one of our members. You also said that I would get some nice shiny trinkets and all the fresh fruit I could eat, plus you would assist me in my revenge against King Mauro. I'm sick and tired of waiting, I want half of this stuff in advance or you get no help."

"Is that so?" Nigel cackled, swatting the monkey's claw with his wing. His eyes burned bright. "The deal is still perfectly valid and I will live up to my end of it but only if you follow my orders without question. If you choose to continue standing in my way and questioning my judgment than you get nothing! This is all a game, my little friend… the revenge game… and every move must be exact and precise otherwise you will be as dead as our little friend, Amber."

"Really?" The monkey arched a suspicious eye towards his commanding officer. His mark glowed brighter as his suspicion began to simmer beneath the surface. "I don't care so much about the trinkets but I won't let my brothers starve. Tourist season is over and the King keeps all he food for himself and his high council. I will fight you to the death to keep them safe if I have too, especially if it means getting what we need to survive. You better pray it doesn't come to that Nigel."

Nigel clicked his beak, not shaken by the threat. He simply eyed the monkey with an amused look.

"Charming, you would like to play the hero. It is a pity you are nothing more than a villain… a common thief… that mark on your arm is proof enough of that. Might I suggest that you do as I say and get back in line with the rest of your misguided group? Keep it up, and I'll just slaughter you all right now."

The monkey frowned and backed himself back into the crowd.

Nigel forced what could only be described as a twisted smile. He laughed and continued on with his rant.

"Congratulations, Jose. You certainly do have a bit of sense about you. Not much, but for a monkey you are above average. Certainly better than the King who I hired a few years ago during my original encounter with the Macaws."

There was a slight shuffle amongst the crowd. Jose snorted with disgust. "Can we please just get on with this?"

Nigel spread his wings and laughed insanely, clicking his beak together between sharp intakes of breath. "Very well, here is the plan. I am going to send in a spy to check and see what is happening in there. If that creature sees the Blue Macaws then report back immediately. Once we are inside, we will capture the male and take him back into the subway system unharmed, if the female interferes, do not even touch her. She is an important part of making my revenge complete."

The Monkey in yellow cocked his head to one side. His muzzle curled as he thought about what he had just heard. "But I thought we were only after the male Macaw?"

"Think about it for a moment Monkey Brain. The Macaws love each other, when we separate them, we will crush their spirits, their hopes, and their dreams. Last time I targeted the wrong Macaw and took the female prisoner when she is the one who is far more sentimental and emotionally fragile. Let's see how well she handles losing the love of her life. Then I will strike and I will have a brand new coat of feathers. Blu will know my pain in more ways than one when I rip everything from him, first his wife and children, then his feathers one by one. No matter what happens there is no defeat for me and I will be beautiful once again."

The group of monkeys laughed amongst themselves. "That wife of his will probably suffer the rest of her life. Isn't that right, Nigel?"

Nigel nodded his scarred head. His tongue prodded from his mouth. "Exactly, and when she suffers, her lover boy will suffer as well. The poor pathetic Romeo will beg and plead to return to his Juliet…" His eyes glistened as his smile widened, "and that is when I will strike!"

Nigel folded a wing over his heart and let another wicked smile pass his beak. "Ah, young love... what a powerful and yet extremely stupid thing. I hope they enjoy it now because it will be their undoing."

* * *

#

* * *

Basked between the specks of sunlight which shined through the forest canopy alone Margay crept silently through the jungle. With her eyes open, she sniffed the air. The scent of Macaws still lingered heavily upon the breeze, a scent which she gladly followed. Her bright green eyes glistened as damp saliva dripped hungrily down her dry cracked lips.

"Where are you?" she chuckled to herself.

"I can't wait to find you and teach you tasty morsels a lesson you will never forget." Stopping dead in her tracks, her hairs bristled and stood on end. The damp saliva drifted heavier as she caught the scent of a much stronger scent. Her eyes widened with surprise as she lifted her head straight upwards. "The scent is coming from right above me," she hissed, "But where exactly are you…?"

"Fly like a bird, Jewel," a voice echoed from the treetops.

Studying the trees for a few moments, she caught a glimpse of five Blue Macaws as they flew past. The Margay chuckled to herself as she climbed the tree hoping for a better look and stopped upon a small branch just below a hollowed-out cavern. Wasting no time she climbed into the entryway and plucked a small blue feather from the nest. An evil crueler smile blanketed her face as she realized the truth of what she had found.

"I must be standing within their home," she grinned. "If that is the case, where exactly are they going?"

Her voice trailed off as realization sank into her mind. She shifted her attention back towards the direction the Spix Macaws had traveled.

"They're heading back towards the city… I'm sure Nigel would be interested in knowing this information, but I better have some insurance first or I'm as good as dead if I'm wrong."

* * *

#

* * *

Blu led the way, flying off towards the city of Rio. Once they had crossed the threshold, he, Jewel and their three hatchlings landed down on the warm pavement streets.

Blu eyed the wonderment before him. Sugarloaf mountain rose off into the distance towering above the many different skyscrapers lining the streets. The cable cars rose slowly into the sky along the long rope-like wires which kept the metal box suspended into the air.

Down upon the ground, a large grey sidewalk sat on both sides of the road with a black line creating a wavy motion along the cement. The bright sun glistened upon the warm sand, creating an almost pleasant atmosphere. However, despite Rio being less busy than it was during the days of Carnival, the city itself still looked the same. The smell of freshly chopped fruit still littered the streets and the sound of haggling echoed from both sides of the road. Blu peered around for a brief moment before finally speaking his thoughts aloud.

"Wow, I can't believe we're back." Blu grinned sheepishly as he eyed Jewel who stood beside him in awe.

"Certainly brings back a lot of memories doesn't it?" Jewel teased nudging him with her wing.

"Oh, most definitely, who could forget everything that we have been through? The Samba Club, the crazy samba loving birds like Nico and Pedro trying to fix us up, the trolley cart at sunset, even the chase with Nigel, although I do have to say the best part of the whole experience was meeting you."

"Yeah and that almost didn't happen," Jewel reminded him. "As many good experiences we have had together, we still had some pretty bad ones," Jewel pointed to the peak of the mountain. "Do you remember our brush with death and how we fell a few hundred feet to the beach below? Or how about the argument outside of Luiz's garage? What would have happened had you not come to help me against Nigel?"

"No," Blu turned away, trying hard to avoid the awkward memories.

"Oh, of course, you do," Jewel nudged him. "You even said you hated samba."

At the very words, the three hatchlings hovered in place. "Dad hates samba?" Buster cocked his head to the side, shaking his wing in an accusing fashion. Kinski followed suit, sticking his tongue out of his mouth as he tried to comprehend the sheer stupidity of the statement. Rose hovered by her mother eyeing the three boys as the two younger kids collided with their father, tackling him to the ground. Blu raised a wing as he tried to issue for help from his wife.

Rose shook her head and turned to her mother. "Are boys always this stupid?" she asked.

Buster and Kinski forced Blu's wing down to the ground so he couldn't escape.

Jewel went bright red in the face as she formed a completely innocent smile. "Sadly, yes. Unfortunately, there is not much you can do about that. It's better to just ignore them and chop it up to boys being boys. Believe me, Honey. It will bring you some much-needed peace and save you from a really serious headache."

Rose eyed the boys once more and cringed. "Do you have a plan?"

Once the moment had passed and Buster and Kinski moved onto the next thing that had captured their interest, Jewel fluttered to Blu's side, her argument continued as she slyly forced a smile and nudged her husband playfully. "So, do you remember that argument, Blu?"

Blu ruffled his feathers for a moment. "No, I really don't. I prefer to remember the good moments like loving you and making you fall in love with me, you know that sort of stuff. Because when all is said and done, no matter how many arguments we have or what we argue about, I am just really thankful to have you in my life and I don't even know how I got so lucky. I was a simple bird living a simple life in Minnesota, next thing I know, I'm here and my life has never been the same."

Jewel's innocent smile widened as she eyed Blu with her peripheral vision. "Are you getting soft on me, Pet?" she teased, "Though I must admit, you do know what a girl wants to hear, thank you."

Blu toyed with his wings for a moment before responding. "There is no need to thank me, Jewel, I should really be the one thanking you. You're an angel remember?"

"Yeah," Jewel grinned, "I'm the angel who stomped upon your throat the moment we met."

"Don't remind me," Blu sighed, "I still have the scars from your talons."

Jewel and Blu peered at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. The three kids stared at them awkwardly for a moment.

"Did we miss a joke?" Buster asked.

"I honestly couldn't tell you," Rose shrugged.

Kinski shrugged his shoulders, sticking the tongue out of his mouth as he became lost in the moment. He laughed silently, copying his parents exactly.

"Hey, homies, what's poppin?"

Blu and Jewel jumped with fright at the newcomer's voice. Turning around as quickly as possible, both macaws stood face to face with Nico and Pedro. Both birds held huge smiles on their faces and looked like they had not aged a day in the past three years.

"Hey guys," Blu smiled, "What brings you here? Isn't Carnaval over for the year?"

Nico hovered in the air shifting in the wind as he passed both Blu and Jewel for a quick inspection. "The question is not what we're doing here, bird. The question is what are you doing here?" Pedro squawked as he landed on his two talons.

"So what are you doing here, homies? We thought you was dead."

Blu shifted his feet a little uncomfortably, he hadn't seen his friends since the fight with Amber and Roger. He really did not know how to bring up the conversation revolving around his family. "Well, we brought the kids over to see Rafael and Luiz."

Nico and Pedro looked at each other for a moment then continued the interrogation. "Children…?" Nico echoed uncertainly on if he had heard the macaw correctly or not.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, hold up, rewind." Pedro spun around, placing his wing around Blu. "The last time we saw you two, you were in the jungle fighting two evil birds, are you telling me that you two actually succeeded in having kids?"

Blu shifted his feet a little uneasily, he had never been overly good at expressing his own personal matters. He eyed Jewel with a nervous expression and nodded. "Yeah, I don't see how you could forget, you were there when they were testing her. You even taught me how to say I love you in Portuguese."

"Do you know where Rafael and Luiz are?" Jewel intervened stepping in between her husband and the pair of birds she considered friends, "We really don't have time to just sit around and chat, not with the responsibility of running a family."

Nico nodded his little yellow head and tipped his bottle cap hat with respect. "Of course we know where he is, little lady. We just saw him not too long ago, he went to Luiz's garage, why didn't you try there first?"

Jewel rolled her eyes. "Probably because it was Blu who came up with this plan."

Blu toyed with his wings, lowering his head and avoiding all the eyes which turned to focus on him. He made a stupid mistake that was quite obvious. "Well, perhaps we should head there," he admitted, accepting defeat.

* * *

#

* * *

"We have found him!" A voice called out to Nigel. The cockatoo turned his head and smiled at the large female margay.

"Excellent, where is he?" Nigel asked.

"I've sent some margays to capture him, he is right here in Rio. They're tracking him down and I can guarantee that you will have him captured by sundown."

Nigel snapped his beak shut, his eyes burned furiously. "Very good, I'm heading into the subway system bring him to me, as for covering your tracks, you know what to do."


	22. Chapter 22: Ambushed

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

The bright summer sun shined high overhead as the mid-day hour grew closer with each passing second. A tropical heat haunted the landscape cut short by only a cold chill. Evil had made its way to the city once again, this time in the form of Margays who assembled as a large group just off of Ipanema Beach.

The leader of the Margays, a large orange cat with black tiger stripes and pale green eyes peered out at her legion of followers. A cruel smile crossed her lips as she eyed her followers keeping their claws pinned right into the wings of a large Military Macaw. He squawked and fought as he resisted and tried to free himself from the cruel meat-eating creatures. Unsheathing her claws, she raised her paws and prepared herself for the kill.

"Well… well…. well…" she cackled, "What do we have here? Looks to me like we have got ourselves a Macaw, quite a fine handsome looking one too." She hissed, spitting in disgust. "Such a pity, I could never find myself liking any of you birds. You're all such disgusting disease-carrying vermin. However, you do have your uses in a plan formed by my master."

The Military Macaw struggled as he tried to free himself from his captors. His beak clicked as he tried to bite the nearest paw only to find himself just barely missing as the Margay raised her paw out of reach.

The Margay smiled and slammed her paw down upon his wing. "No, no, no," she shook her head. "We will have none of that, why don't you do me a favor, eh?"

The macaw's eyes narrowed. "And just what is that, cat?" he asked, "Release me. You're violating the protection act of the Blue Bird Sanctuary. No bird is to be harmed in any way. Those are the rules."

The Margay chuckled to herself, her smile widened as she licked her lips. "You birds are always so stupid. The rules only work if you are on sanctuary grounds and guess what? We are within the city so the protection act has no power here. But here's the thing, you can die knowing that it is not you that we are after but instead are a simple means to capturing a rare Spix Macaw or you can continue to struggle and make it much more painful for yourself."

The Margay tapped her paw against the ground as if waiting for a response. Her eyes hardened after a few seconds before lunging forward and sinking her fangs straight into the Macaw's neck. He trembled as his skin tore between the fangs, spraying blood from the torn tendons and muscles. He shuddered one last time. His eyes misted over into death and then he fell flat, trembling one final time before lying completely still. The Margay cackled licking the blood from her fur.

"Take him to the garage," she commanded. "Make sure he doesn't lose all of that precious blood of his. Once in the alleyway, do not make a sound until I give the signal, do not even bother showing yourselves, I will gut any cat who gives away our position."

The Margay turned away. "Nigel has made it quite clear that this Macaw is smart, if he sniffs a trap, then he'll run or get help. We can not let that happen."

* * *

#

* * *

Luiz's garage had not changed one little bit. The sunlight which barely entered in through the risible metal door and small holes in the roof created and cast dark shadowy apparitions along the stone walls. The garage was still a cluttered mess of different tools, junk, scrap metal, and other randomly assorted human artifacts. Walking slowly, Blu could scarcely hear the sounds of his own breathing over his racing heartbeat. Every so often, he would turn and study a shadow, shuddering at what could possibly be waiting for him in the darkness ahead.

"Maybe I should have reconsidered this," Blu said to himself in a hushed whisper. "No!" he told himself, slamming his wings through the air angrily. "I promised the kids that they could see Rafael and Luiz and they have to be here somewhere." The socially awkward macaw raised his wings to his beak and called as loud as he could, which barely broke an audible whisper. "Hello, Luiz… Rafael… are either of you two here?" Blu's voice rang out shaky and full of uncertainty. "It's me, Blu, you know from a few years ago, the night of the Carnaval parade!"

There was no answer from the darkened room. Only the echo from his voice greeted him. Jewel followed suit, keeping the three little birds sheltered in her wings. She knew full well that Luiz was a prankster. He had after all pinned them to the floor the first time they met. "I don't like this, Blu." She said a little fearfully. "Let's just go home, we can always take the kids to see Rafael later."

"No," Blu shook his head. "There is nothing here to be afraid of, Luiz is big but he's harmless and Rafael is…" Blu's voice trailed off when he saw a large brown and white object leap from the far corner of the room. With speed born from desperation, Blu ran to Jewel and covered her with his body. His eyes shut tight as he prepared himself for the onslaught of whatever had charged for him.

"Hey, you two are looking good."

Blu's eyes opened at the familiar deep voice and feeling of drool dripping across his forehead. "That wasn't funny," Blu frowned, wiping the saliva from off of him. Luiz licked the drool from the sides of his mouth and smiled showing his jagged teeth. He studied the faces of the macaws, chuckling to himself dumbly.

"That is your problem, bro," Luiz smiled, "You have got no sense of humor."

"Oh I got a sense of humor," Blu pouted, crossing his wings in anger. "We just have a different idea on what funny is."

Rafael swooped down from the rafters and held out a wing to help Blu back up onto his talons. "Sorry, love birds, we just couldn't resist. We heard you calling out to us so thought we'd play a bit of a joke. I must say you're looking much closer now then you were a few years ago."

"Yeah, children will do that," Jewel grinned, revealing the children hiding under her wings.

Rafael's long beak formed a friendly smile, he raised his wings to greet the children. "Buster, Kinski, and Rose, oh I can't believe you brought them to visit their uncle Rafael." The three children cheered and ran to the excited toucan who embraced them in a gentle hug. "You've grown so much," he laughed, "Eva will be so jealous, she's always asking about you guys."

Blu and Jewel smiled at each other and watched the toucan's playful reactions with the children. "Awww they're so sweet together," Jewel teased nudging Blu playfully. "I've never seen anything more adorable."

Blu nodded his agreement and turned his back. "I'll be back in a little while. I just need to get some fresh air."

Jewel frowned and turned her attention towards her mate. "Is there something wrong, Blu?" she asked a little worried.

"No," Blu shook his head. "I just find it stuffy in here. Please watch the kids and I'll be back soon."

* * *

#

* * *

Blu stood basking in the warm sunlight. With his wings spread wide, he let the wind rustle through his feathers. His eyes closed tight as he imagined himself flying free, as far and as fast as he possibly could, away from Rio and away from all of his troubles. He hung his head low, a tear formed in his chocolate-brown eye which he swatted with his wing. Deep in his mind, conflicting thoughts formed, filling him with uncertainty.

"Relax, Blu," he told himself, as he began to pace, raising his wings which drew past his body in a nervous display. His body twitched, his heart surged, his mind raced, he could not bring himself to follow the simple order he gave himself. His heart continued to shatter in his chest.

"You're here because you can't be in the jungle today. You can be there any other day, but not today." He continued to pace, as he drew deeper into the thought. "You've got friends by your side. You got your kids and your wife by your side."

He gulped, swallowing a large lump of anxiety which formed in the back of his throat, he still couldn't free his mind from the torturous thought which plagued his mind. "But… why is this so hard… why do I keep bringing myself back to my anniversary? Today, eighteen years ago, I was captured by smugglers and taken to Moose Lake." He lowered his head further. "I don't understand why I can't bring myself past that. Every year it gets so hard."

**BAM!**

Blu landed with a loud thud, slamming into a couple of garbage cans lining the alleyway. The sharp metal clanged together, toppling over to the ground. He winced, closing his eyes as he felt a sharp pain embrace his chest. Then he felt it. The warm breath of a creature breathing down the back of his neck. "Going somewhere, bird?" A cruel voiced hissed in his ear.

"I'm afraid you have gained the attention of someone you shouldn't have messed with." Blu struggled to open his eyes and was shocked to see a large cat-like creature standing over him. Both paws had his wings pinned down. It's razor-sharp claws jabbed into his feathers, tearing the flesh and preventing him from flying. The cat's bright green eyes seemed to burn into his soul. It's icy glare brought the true nature of fear to his heart.

"Woof woof woof woof!" Blu barked like a dog but found himself bleeding when the cat slashed a claw across his face.

"Don't play games with me, bird," the cat hissed, "We margay are a clever bunch. We don't scare easily."

"What do you want with me?" Blu asked, "I have done nothing to you."

"I don't want anything from you," the margay chuckled, "But our leader does. He knows you very well, macaw… and you're coming with me, whether you like it or not. Come peaceful and it will be less painful for you."

The Margay slammed her paw down on Blu's chest with enough force to knock the wind from him. Blu gasped as he struggled to remain conscious. He couldn't fight back against this kind of power. The margay held all the power in this position, he couldn't even move.

"You don't scare me," Blu gasped out as he struggled to breathe from the last attack. His chest surged with blood from impact with the razor-sharp claws. His blood flooded down his feathery chest, soaking the ground beneath him.

The margay cackled lowering her muzzle and sinking her teeth into his one wing. Without any mercy, she ripped his tendon, severing any use of his wing. Blu cringed as the blood flooded from the open wound.

"My wings… what did you do to my wings….?" He asked, cringing at the severe pain. It shot through his body, paralyzing him in place.

"Simple, I stopped you from flying, permanently."

The margay once again pounced on Blu's chest, knocking the wind from him once more. Blu coughed, spraying blood from his beak.

"You can kill me," he choked out, "However my friends will know I'm missing."

"Oh I don't think so," the margay cackled, lifting Blu by sinking her fangs into his neck. Three other margays carried the slain military macaw in their mouths. His limp head bobbed as they moved step by step. "Rip him to pieces," she commanded, "And spread the blood everywhere. No one must know what breed he is."

The margays were only too happy to follow the orders as they tore, bit, ripped, and decapitated the slain bird until he lay in several pieces upon the pavement. "There," the margay cackled turning her attention back upon Blu. "Everyone will think that he is you. No one will come looking for you. No one will even know you're alive."

The margay pounced on Blu one more time this time with enough force that Blu could not fight off his fate. The world faded into darkness.

"Jewel…" he managed to choke out, "Please forgive me…"


	23. Chapter 23: Jewel's heartbreak,

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Despite the loud laughter of her children as they played with Luiz and Rafael, Jewel doubled over in pain as she felt her heart snap into two separate pieces. She could not explain why, but all she could feel was a horrible pain flowing through her entire being. It was a deep forbidding feeling, like an emptiness which could never be fulfilled, a thirst which could never be drenched. It hit her hard, pounding her chest and her brain like a heart attack. She peered down at her wings. They trembled uncontrollably as if sensing her sudden distress.

"Something is wrong," she sobbed, feeling several large thick tears erupting from her eyes and flowing down the side of her cheeks. "I can feel it… something horrible has just happened."

The three children stopped their fun, hovering in place as they eyed their mother. Rose cuddled against Rafael's wings, her bright sapphire eyes peered up at him. Her sweet almost musical voice sang out. "What is wrong with momma?"

Kinski fluttered in place, mimicking his mom. He lifted his wing to his eyes and pretended to cry, finished by a display of blowing his nose into his cerulean feathers.

Rose peered back at her brother in disgust. "Did you really need to do that?" she asked, cocking her head back and twisting her beak as she tried to hide her disapproval.

Kinski nodded his head, forming a smile.

"Boys," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Disgusting creatures."

Rafael and Luiz exchanged a worried glance for a brief second. The toucan's eyes filled with concern for his friend. Fluttering over to her, he wiped the tears from her eyes. "What could possibly be wrong? We're here in Rio, we're in paradise, and old friends have been reunited. You should be having the time of your life."

Jewel continued to weep. "I don't know, I can't explain it. It's like all of a sudden my heart isn't beating anymore."

Her pain-filled face brought doubt to the toucan's mind.

Rafael shook his head. "Ay Yai Yai, that can't be. Hey Blu, you might want to get in here."

There was no response from the alley. Rafael cupped his wings together. "Ola Blu, I know you can hear me, amigo, get your tail feathers in here."

Again there was no response from the alley. Jewel's heart raced a mile a minute as she looked at the toucan's expression. His eyes widened, as he waited. A sickening feeling began to grow in his soul.

"Where is he?" she asked, "Why isn't he answering?"

Rafael peered back at the children who hovered in place. He lowered his head and lowered his voice to a whisper. "I don't know, but I'm starting to get a bad feeling, Luiz, watch the kids, we had better go find Blu."

The alley was a disaster zone. Boxes had been knocked over into the streets, trash cans had been dented, knocked over and thrown into the middle of the road, and shredded scraps of newspapers and blue feathers laid abandoned on the road. Jewel looked in horror at the sight. Her eyes filled with horror as she picked up a single blue feather.

"The alley was not like this when we arrived," Jewel noted, "How could something like this happen so quickly?"

Rafael studied the scene and bent down to get a closer look at the pavement. Placing a wing down on the cement he shuddered as he felt a warm liquid pass through his pitch-black feathers. His heart sank as he realized for the first time the seriousness of the situation at hand.

"Look here, I don't know much about how the body works, but I am pretty sure that's blood and there is a lot of it. It's also all over the alley."

Jewel's face filled with concern as she studied the blood-stained cement. The dark red and very thick liquid still oozed and spread across the street and buildings. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight of it. Her heart sank into her chest.

"What's happened here?"

Rafael drew his attention to the far side of the alley where a small lump caught his eye. Wandering over to it slowly, he bent down and just as quickly backed away. His beak dropped as he trembled at the sight.

"I think it is time for you to take the kids home…" he instructed, "You don't want to be here right now."

"I don't want to be here right now?" Jewel arched a curious eye, "But I can't leave, not without…"

Rafael held up his wings, blocking Jewel's vision of the horrible sight. He turned her away and tried to hurry her back to the garage. Jewel, however, wouldn't have any of it. Slipping past him, she peered down at what Rafael had witnessed and found herself peering at a shredded and half-eaten body of a bird. The fang marks still looked fresh as the blood continued to surge from the corpse. A couple of blue feathers had been placed on top as if they at one time had fallen from the breeze and now rested on the corpse.

Jewel held her wings up to her beak, her legs gave out from under her and she fell to the ground. "It's a macaw…" she noted in shock, her eyes filling to the brim with tears. "It's Blu…"

Rafael nodded his head, embracing the female with all of his sympathy. Tears began welling in his eyes as he peered past Jewel to the unmoving figure that laid in a bloody and shredded display.

"I'm afraid so, I'm so sorry Jewel."

* * *

#

* * *

Blu moaned as the world began to re-emerge from its non-existent state of darkness. Sharp coursing pains enveloped every sense his body could muster. His head throbbed, his throat ached, his mouth seemed to have a strange metallic and bitter aftertaste, and there was a harsh ringing in his ears. Struggling to move, Blu opened his eyes halfway and found the familiar figure of Nigel towering over him.

"Why, hello there… pretty bird." Nigel cackled, snapping his beak inches from Blu's face.

"Where am I?" he managed to choke out, "What am I doing here?"

Nigel seated himself and grabbed the blue macaw's beak with his talon Squeezing as tight as he could until Blu's mouth started to bleed, the macaw fell silent. "Shhhhhhhh, don't talk, we don't want to waste any time while I get re-acquainted with an old… shall we say… business partner of mine."

Without wasting a moment, the cockatoo slapped Blu with his cold featherless wing and admired the confused stare given off by the macaw. "I bet you never thought you would ever see me again, did you?" Nigel cackled, "Oh I can guarantee you didn't, but for me, it was all I could think about. I dreamt about the day that I would get to see you again and teach you my pain."

"Teach you my pain?" Blu echoed more than a little confused and disoriented, It's funny, Jewel's sister Amber came up with the same line a few years ago. Your pain is not my fault."

Nigel rolled his eyes and slapped Blu across the face once again. The Spix Macaw's head fell forward. He coughed, spitting blood from his beak. "Do you think flying through an airplane's cockpit and being sucked into a propeller blade is painless? What about the humiliation of having all of your feathers ripped from your body? Everything I have gone through the past few years… everything has all been your fault."

Blu's head rolled around as he struggled to remain conscious despite the cockatoo's vicious beatings. He could feel the blood draining from his body, sapping his strength. The room spun in an intense state of vertigo. His mind drew back to the events of that day. The airplane, using the fire extinguisher to eject Nigel, the plane being damaged beyond repair, Jewel falling and how he risked his life to save her. Everything from that day came rushing back to his memory.

"It wasn't my fault, Nigel," Blu pleaded, "What I did was in self-defense."

Nigel cackled and raised his featherless wings, he snapped his beak closed inches from the blue macaw's face. "Self defense? Is that your justification for everything you did? I'm afraid that isn't the answer I was looking for.

Blu watched Nigel pace back and forth across the small chamber. "But don't worry your pretty little head about it. I will eventually receive the answer I want. Even if I have to break you to do it… how Is that pretty little girl? You seemed so fond of her… perhaps I should make her suffer, eh?"

Blu's body tensed up at the very mention of Jewel. Nigel cracked a smile, revealing the bright purple mark on his wing. It resembled a single drop of blood, something which both Blu and Nigel knew quite a bit about at this point. Nigel placed a wing upon his mark, closing his eyes as he thought about it for a second.

"Relax," Nigel cackled. "It makes no difference, she will suffer as you will suffer, day by day, week by week, as you are forced to remain here as my prisoner. You will never see her again, and that my friend, is a promise."


	24. Chapter 24: Investigating the truth

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Almost as if sensing the impending scenario and dark thoughts that tormented Jewel's mind, the evening had brought ominous storm clouds of leaden grey upon the horizon. The breeze seemed much colder this particular evening. As if sensing the evil the day brought forth, an unnatural arctic chill seeped through her bones, causing her to shiver uncontrollably.

She wept openly as she sat alone and miserable, doing nothing except staring out at the city lights barely visible upon the horizon. She had often caught Blu doing this sort of thing on several different occasions. She knew why of course. The lights were his reminder of Linda and his old life in Minnesota. A life of technological achievements and wonder, which he and the humans seemed to be so proud of… a life he had chosen to give up so they could be together.

She sighed, lowering her head. Her teardrops fell staining the ground beneath her talons. "What happened to you, Pet?" she asked, her eyes continuing to well with painful tears. "Why did you leave me like this? Why did you leave our children behind without a father? Was that blood on the pavement even yours? Was that body yours? Or am I just overreacting?"

Jewel's thoughts trailed off as she felt a raindrop splash against her beak. She shuddered, wiping the water away with her wing. With a heartfelt sigh, she entered the hollowed tree, peering back only once in hope that she would see Blu land safely. He, of course, was not there. "Be safe Blu," She mumbled under her breath.

"Where ever you are, please come back to us… to me."

Laying herself flat upon the floor, Jewel let herself drift off into a quiet slumber.

In her dreams, she pictured Blu standing over her. His deep brown eyes peering into hers, his handsome beak forming that timid smile she had fallen for so long ago.

"Hey, Jewel," he said quietly, toying with his wings as he spoke. "I'm sorry that I took so long."

"Where have you been, Blu?" Jewel asked. "I was so worried about you."

"I didn't mean to worry you," Blu admitted. "I just can't come home right now."

Jewel's eyes widened as the meaning behind her mate's words remained at a complete loss to her. They burned into her memory and her heart.

"What do you mean that you can't come home?" She wondered aloud, "Please Blu, we need you, I need you."

Blu shook his head, lowering it. His eyes filled with painful tears. His wings wrapped around her. His smile faded into a pained expression of sorrow and regret. "I can't come home, I just can't."

"But why, please tell me." Jewel tried her best to smile. "I love you."

The male macaw nodded his head. His eyes deepened as his sorrow continued to grow stronger. Tears worked their way down the side of his cheeks. "I never once doubted that. I loved you from the moment I saw you. Even though I couldn't tell you until recently, you still knew how I felt about you."

Jewel threw Blu away from her. Her eyes hardened. Her anger erupted as she started screaming at the male macaw. "You didn't answer my question, why can't you come home? Why are you avoiding a simple thing, give me an answer!?"

Blu turned his back on Jewel, he folded his wings and took a step towards the exit. "I am sorry," he said peering back only once. "I hope that you can forgive me."

With the deepest apology, Jewel had ever heard come from the macaw's mouth, Blu flew off and faded out of sight. The world soon faded and Jewel found herself alone once again lying in her nest.

"Why am I torturing myself like this?" she frowned, "Why am I dreaming about him not coming home? I need to have faith that he will be back morning… or that that body was not his."

With a sigh, she allowed herself to drift back off to sleep.

* * *

#

* * *

Rafael landed safely on the tree branch. Keeping his expression stoic, he studied the faces of the macaws he knew as his friends. Jewel and the children all looked like they had not received a peaceful night's rest, but he could not blame them. Not one little bit. _If Eva or any of my children went missing, I would probably feel the same way._ Rafael thought, frowning.

"So I take it he hasn't come home yet?" The toucan admitted, "That isn't like Blu, not unless you two had an argument."

Jewel shook her head, "We haven't had a reason to fight at all. He played with the kids, for the first time admitted how he felt about me, and then we came to see you. There was no reason for him to run off."

Rafael nodded, he shooed the kids away and proceeded to question Jewel further. "Have you noticed anything strange in the past couple of days? Behavior wise or just anything weird… you know… things you can't really explain?"

Jewel lowered her head a little sheepishly, "Well last night I had this dream."

"You mean last night, during the thunderstorm?"

"Yes," Jewel answered, "Blu appeared before me in my room and said he could not come home but he never told me why. He said that he hoped I could forgive him."

Rafael lowered his head and avoided the female's gaze. His heart sank in his chest as he contemplated his thoughts versus his knowledge. He knew what the probable cause could have been for her witnessing Blu in her dreams. Her conscience would have been messing with her emotions, drawing on her deepest desires and manipulating that into a dream and artificial reality.

"Can you forgive him?" Rafael asked, "I mean most creatures couldn't or wouldn't forgive someone who ran out on their family."

"Blu isn't like that," Jewel admitted, "He always made me feel like I was one of a kind."

"You are one of a kind," Rafael pointed out, "That was the whole purpose of you meeting him, remember?"

Jewel once more lowered her head, her cheeks blushed a bright red. "Again, it's really not like that at all. Blu makes me feel like there could be a million female Spix macaws and he would still choose me. He made me feel special about myself. I had lost everything because of humans and he gave me a reason to live again."

"So there were no problems between the two of you?" Rafael queried.

"Not that I knew about, Blu didn't like to concern himself with problems. He focused on setting a positive setting for the children. He was even teaching them things about Minnesota, of course, I didn't understand them, but he showed an effort towards being a good father."

Rafael nodded; his beak formed a soft smile. "Do you think he might have wanted to return to Minnesota and found a way to get back there?"

"That wouldn't explain the blood, or the mess in the alley, or even…" Jewel choked on the last one, her heart shattered once more as she thought about the thing she had seen. "…the body of the dead bird."

Rafael unfolded his wings, wrapping them around her in a tight embrace. "He's gone, isn't he? That body really did belong to him, didn't it?"

"I don't know," Rafael shook his head. "I have sent my children around Rio, if one of them find anything, I will report it to you immediately. Until then, don't dwell on it too much, we don't want to upset the children."

"Do you really think you can find him, or that he is still alive out there somewhere?" Jewel asked, her voice hinting for the slightest bit of hope.

"Well, twenty sets of eyes are certainly better than two. If he is out there, we will find him."

Rafael dismissed the female macaw, kissing her on the side of the cheek. He took to the sky, flying as fast as his wings would carry him. He knew there would only be a limited amount of time before the trail would run cold, and if his friend truly wasn't the body they had found, there would only be a limited amount of time before he went missing on a more permanent basis. His eyes narrowed as he focused on that thought. He was not about to let his friend down.

"Blu, if you're alive, we have no choice but to find you." He admitted, "I have a pretty good idea on where to start looking."

* * *

#

* * *

Rafael landed on the pavement just outside of Luiz's garage, without wasting a moment he created an amplifier with his wings and called into the darkened building as loud as he could.

"Hey, Luiz, get your butt out here, it's Rafael, come on, I have a job for you."

The bulldog emerged from the building, his face covered with damp impressions of saliva. He eyed the toucan for a moment, licking his blackish lips hungrily. "Well, what do you know? I was in the mood for chasing birds." He laughed dumbly before continuing.

"Hey, I was just kidding, Bro, what did you need?"

Rafael paced around the pavement and found the blood-stained specks that were still visible. "I need you to sniff this, I need to know whose blood this is, and why it would be here in the first place."

The bulldog followed suit, eyeing the blood-stained pavement. He shook his head. "It could be human, Bro. My master probably cut himself on a tool and it dripped onto the pavement as he went to fix it up."

"No, I don't think so," Rafael shook his head. "When we examined the alley, we found that it had been destroyed as if there had been a fight. Jewel said it had not been that way when she and Blu arrived yesterday and I am starting to suspect foul play."

Luiz nodded his heavy saliva filled head and carefully sniffed the pavement for a couple of moments. His eyes hardened as he started to growl. "It smells like Blu… yo man, that's messed up." He began, "But there isn't just his scent, I also smell cats, big cats, possibly margays."

Rafael's eyes widened at the news. His body tensed up as he looked at the blood on the pavement. "Are you sure?"

Luiz nodded once more. "There's no forgetting their thieving cat-like butts." He growled. "I heard on the news that they have been used more and more by smugglers because of their good sense of smell, hunting ability, and their ability to keep quiet and sneak up on their victims."

Rafael's heart slowly sank into his chest. The pieces of the puzzle were starting to become clear.

"Would they injure their captive?"

"Oh yeah," Luiz nodded, "They love eating meat, however, most smugglers would want their prey alive. I am suspecting Blu might have gotten himself caught in one of their claws and that is how you got the blood here on the pavement. If he is captive, he would still be alive, unless he refused to co-operate."

Rafael held up his wings, drawing to the back of the alley where the body still laid abandoned. "Can you sniff this?" he asked.

Luiz hurried over, sniffing the deceased bird for a few moments. His eyes glazed over. "It smells like Blu," he admitted, "But it also does not smell like Blu. It smells like a combination of Blu's scent and the scent of a military macaw."

"How could it be both," Rafael cocked his head to one side.

"Don't know," Luiz admitted, "Either the body is Blu's and they covered it in military macaw blood to hide the truth should someone stumble upon it or it's a military macaw and they covered it in Blu's blood and they wanted you to think it was him. You know one or the other."

"Do you have a scent trail?" Rafael asked.

Luiz sniffed the ground as he paced around the entire length of the alley. After a couple of rounds, he shook his head. "No, the trail ends here. There is no way to track him any further."

Rafael shook his head, his beak formed a vicious sneer. His wings would have tightened into fists had he been able to do that. A single phrase passed his lips.

"Aye corumba."


	25. Chapter 25: Planting the seeds of Doubt

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Jewel was not the only macaw who was having a restless evening. Blu stared out from the confinements of his steel cage. His wings gripped the metal bars as he studied his surroundings. He sat deep underground. Hidden within what he could only assume would have been an old abandoned subway tunnel somewhere beneath the city of Rio de Janeiro.

The old emergency lights flickered, revealing the green translucent moss which grew upon the cement walls each time the room went dark. Water dripped down the far wall just opposite of his position, soaking the machinery and breakers which powered the lighting. It flickered and sparked every couple of minutes as the water fell across the electrical wiring, which remained after that formed a stagnant puddle at his feet. At first, Blu had been reluctant to drink it, but after convincing himself that no one was going to bring him any food or water, he drank greedily from the puddle trying hard not to think about the foul taste or the harmful effects it might have on his body. After drinking his fill, Blu forced himself to sit quietly, ignoring the strange odor which clung to the almost stagnant air.

"It's probably some kind of mold," he told himself, covering his beak and nostrils with his wing. "These guys must have never heard about the health code…"

Blu let out a heartfelt sigh. Despite his current situation, he could not help but think of Jewel and his family. They must have noticed him gone by now. He recalled the corpse of the military macaw, his heart sank lower into his chest, had they actually succeeded in tricking everyone into believing that he had been killed n a surprise attack? Were they even safe? Or were they captured too? He lowered his head, shedding a single tear.

"I miss you so much, Jewel." He said, his voice growing shaky. "I hope you are safe at home. Protect the kids for me okay…? I don't know if I will ever be able to see them again."

Blu tightened his grip around the metal bars, his eyes shut tight as he imagined his kids as full-grown adults. Would they even remember him? Would Jewel move on with her life? Would she continue to love him if that was the case? Or would he simply be her past? He shook his head, freeing himself from any of his dark tormenting thoughts.

"She will be a good mother, even if I die down here." He told himself. "She's my jewel… I have the upmost faith in her. Like Linda would say, she is the cheese to my sprinkles."

Blu yawned and lowered himself uncomfortably to the metal floor of the cage. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off. In his dreams, Blu had returned to his comfortable hollowed tree. He knew at first he had not really cared for it, but he kept quiet to keep Jewel happy. Stepping quietly with both of his talons, he eyed his mate and a forced smile.

"Good morning, Jewel."

"Bom Dia, como voce esta?" Jewel replied.

Blu stood silent as he translated the Brazilian Portuguese phrase Jewel had spoken to him. His smile deepened as he discovered the meaning of what she said which was, good morning how are you?

"Tuto Bom," he said.

Jewel rolled her eyes, sighing as she shook her head. "You were always so bad at speaking our native language, but I don't mind, you never learned to speak it properly." Jewel leaned her beak inwards and pulled him into a passionate kiss. After breaking free, she smiled and whispered in his ear. "Come home to me. We need you… I need you."

Blu frowned. His eyes narrowed and glazed over as he grew more serious than he had ever been in his life. "I can't come home. I don't even know how much longer I can survive. I am in serious danger."

Jewel nodded, wrapping her wings around him. She continued to whisper in his ear. "Help is coming, I promise. Don't give Nigel the satisfaction of breaking down here. You're so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. Remember what I said to you, it will help you when you wake up."

Blu awakened with a start as he heard the bars of his cage rattle. Standing outside, safe out of harm's way was a grotesquely scarred, ugly, and sadistic looking monkey. His muzzle twisted into a vicious grin, baring his razor-sharp, pointed and bloodstained fangs which had yellowed from their age.

"Well… well… well… if it isn't the little prisoner." The monkey cackled, holding up a paw to reveal another mark, this one the shape of a monkey's head. "I've waited a long time to lay my eyes upon you. What a disappointment. You couldn't even put up a decent fight against a pack of Margays."

"Margays?" Blu questioned arching a curious eye. "Are those the cat-like creatures that brought me here?"

The Monkey chuckled and lurched forward striking the cage with a single paw. As Blu stumbled backwards the Monkey pointed a single curved claw towards him.

"Learn your place, bird. I am the one asking the questions and you are the one giving the answers, I am in no mood for your backtalk. Do you understand?"

Blu rolled his eyes, "Fine, go ahead and ask them."

"Why haven't you broken under Nigel's cruelty? With your history, I would have broken in a second. It's not like he is ever going to let you get out of here. Face it, once he gets what he wants, you are a goner. You will never see your friends and family again and it serves you right if you ask me."

"Bon dia tuto bem?" Blu smiled.

The monkey leaped forward slamming his body against the bars of the cage. Blu fell back as the force of the impact shook the cage.

"You aren't a stupid bird, are you? You just enjoy playing silly little games. Well, you're in for a bit of luck. If Nigel can't break you then I will. You better enjoy your little cage because you'll be down here for the rest of your miserable life. You'll never see your kids or your precious wife ever again."

Blu gripped the bars of his cage and stared un-intimidated by the monkey's threat. "Ha! Shows what you know. All of the survival guides say that if I wait here, help will come. All the storybooks I have ever read always said that the bad guys never win."

"Well, I guess that all depends on who you consider to be the bad guys, bird." The monkey laughed raising his marked arm once more. It glowed brightly with the same purple light as Nigel's and Amber's wing. His smile widened. "I certainly know that it isn't me, I have my reasons for doing this."

Blu's eyes softened as he thought about what he just heard. "Amber once said the same thing," he explained, "What are your reasons? What has Nigel or anyone else promised you?"

"None of your business, bird." The monkey snorted, his tail flicking through the air.

"Whoever it was, you can't trust them." Blu warned, "They'll only betray you, Amber received a death curse from simply having the mark on her wing. You need to get rid of it while you still can or it'll only destroy you."

The monkey's expression changed for a brief moment. The chink in his armor had been revealed.

"You know don't you?" Blu continued, "Why do you think I'm here? Nigel has been blinded by revenge, the same as Amber towards Jewel. Those marks, they play on the darkest part of your brain, they brainwash you into thinking about revenge. However, in the end, mark or no mark, Nigel cares about no one except himself and his own goals."

The monkey's eyes shifted around the room as he thought about it for a moment.

"Can't you see… by keeping me locked down here, he isn't just ruining my life, but the life of my family too? My three little hatchlings will grow up without a father. They're completely innocent in any of this, they've never hurt anyone. Then there is my wife, who will never have a shoulder to cry on during her hours of need."

"I have got more important problems to deal with." The monkey snarled, "I'm sorry that you're here but that is the way things are. You need to just accept it and be quiet about it. As for my mark, you have no idea what you're talking about so I'd shut up about it if I were you."

Blu watched the monkey exit the small chamber. His head hung low as if conflicted by Blu's warning.

"I'm sure in the end you'll do the right thing." Blu frowned, "But for now, that won't help me. I have got to figure out a way to escape."

* * *

#

* * *

Deep down in the subway tunnels, the same monkey who had confronted Blu searched the dim tunnels until he eventually found Nigel nestled upon a makeshift thrown made out of bricks. He chomped noisily devouring a large chunk of meat. His beak crunched as he sprayed chunks of meat through the air. The monkey's eyes burned viciously as he grabbed the cockatoo's throat and pulled him upright from where he sat.

"I want what you promised me and I want it now!" he demanded. "I helped you get the macaw. I lived up to my end of the bargain. Now you owe me!"

Nigel swept a talon under the monkey's feet, kicking the monkey's feet out from underneath him. The monkey groaned as he landed with thunderous force upon his back. Nigel slammed a single talon down on his neck, his eyes burned with a vengeful fury. "I owe you nothing! Not until I get my brand new coat of feathers. Are we clear on that subject, Jose?"

The monkey –named Jose- jumped to his paws. His eyes glazed over with pure hatred for the white cockatoo. "You have already lied to me. You said all I had to do was get the Macaw, perhaps the bird was right and you hold no loyalty to anyone other than yourself. Keep your false promises and empty threats. I'm gone and you had better not try to stop me."

Nigel's eyes widened as he put two and two together, he snapped his beak clamping down on the monkey's tail. "The bird was right?" he queried, "Were you speaking to the macaw behind my back?"

"What if I did?" Jose growled, "It's not like I set him free or something, I simply wanted to torment him."

"It matters you foolish monkey," Nigel shouted, "Can't you see he was playing head games?"

"Oh yeah?" Jose arched a curious eye, "And how do I know that you aren't the one who is playing the head games, huh?"

Nigel cackled and rolled his eyes. "If I was playing head, do you think I would bring a legion of margays here? They're the smartest cats in all of Brazil."

The monkey raised a claw for a second wanting to speak but found himself remaining silent. Lowering his head and feeling more than a little foolish, he had to admit the cockatoo did make some sense. "Fine, you win this round," Jose frowned, "But if I stick around, you still owe me."

"I'll pay you, double if you shut your mouth and use that brain of yours to figure out how to be loyal for a change."

Jose nodded his grotesque head and rubbed his injured tail. It throbbed as he studied the damage, surprised to find that there was none to be seen. "You didn't have to bite my tail," he groaned, "You could have found another way to stop me."

"Yes," Nigel agreed, folding his wings together. "But I thought it would have been more effective to show you that I'm not fooling around."

The villainous cockatoo watched the monkey leave the room with his tail in paw. With an evil glare and his temper rising, he grabbed the nearest creature to him, the female margay leader. "I don't trust him," he growled, "Go keep your eye on the prisoner, and make sure that he does not escape."

* * *

#

* * *

Blu plucked a feather from his wing and held it firmly within his beak. He had quite the experience with lock picking and was certain his feather could break the restraining bolt. Placing the feather within one of his talons, he reached for the lock and quietly inserted the thin strip into the padlock.

"With any luck, it'll just be a standard key bolt with no extra gimmicks, granted it would be nice if it was an ordinary turn and slide bolt but beggars can't be choosers." Blu groaned as he studied his work, moving his talon to twist the feather accordingly. "Please, please, please work." He begged, in the matter of a few minutes his efforts were rewarded, listening to the sound of the lock clicking free. The blue macaw watched the padlock crumble to the ground in two separate pieces. "Yes!" Blu smiled, "Now I have just got to find my way out of here and I'll be on my way home."

Running as fast as his body could muster, Blu spread his wings and jumped. His body landed with a thud against the old remnants of railroad tracks.

"Why can't I fly?" he asked aloud, spitting out the dirt that landed in his mouth.

He peered back, remembering the injury from the margay's claws… an injury he had completely forgotten about. Then it hit him, they hadn't done it to avoid him from escaping capture, they did it so once they had him where they wanted him, he couldn't run.

"They pierced my wing and broke the bone," Blu reminded himself, wincing as the large bump which he could only guess was an internally broken bone hit the ground. He rolled his eyes, groaning as he struggled back to his talons. "What else can go wrong?"

"HEY!" a voice called out from behind him. "What are you doing out of your cage!"

Blu froze and peered back to see a hungry margay working his way towards him.

"Cheese and sprinkles!" Blu shouted, breaking into a desperate sprint for his life. He ignored the stabbing pain of steel as he ran along the railway system. The sound of paw steps echoing in his ears kept him moving, ducking from tunnel to tunnel as fast as he possibly could. Finding a crevice, Blu felt a paw grab him and pull him into the darkness.

"Shhhhh keep quiet," the voice warned, "The margays are good at tracking scents, but they're limited here in the subway and they're eyes don't focus well in the darkness. They won't be able to find us for a few minutes at least."

Blu spun around to see the familiar face of the monkey he had seen just a short time ago. The monkey held a paw over the macaw's beak to stop him from speaking. He waited till a group of margays passed and then released his grip.

"You should be safe here, for now, but Nigel will learn of your escape and then tear this place apart."

Blu panted, struggling to catch his breath. He eyed the monkey suspiciously. "Why are you helping me?"

"I don't really know," the monkey admitted, "I guess I don't just trust any creature other than myself, I certainly don't trust that Nigel character and since getting your feathers is his top priority, I thought this would be a perfect time to mess with his plans."

"So what do I do?" Blu asked, "How can I get out of here?"

The monkey thought about it for a short moment and eyed the tunnels leading to the west and south. "If I were escaping I would take the south tunnel, it leads to the sewer system just below the city. If we act fast, we might be able to get there before the margays block the tunnels to prevent your escape."

"The sewer," Blu repeated, "I don't think so, I would need disinfectant for a year."

The monkey chuckled quietly and shoved the macaw forward. "Don't think about it, some things are better if you forget what you are doing."

"Name one thing like that." Blu pouted, creeping forward along the tunnel.

"Well… crawling through the sewers comes to mind."

The sound of several fast-moving creatures echoed from down the passageways. Jose lowered his head, urging the macaw forward. "You must go, it won't be long before they find you."

Blu swallowed a large lump in his throat. He knew the monkey was right, the tunnels were soon going to be blocked off and if he kept being picky about things he would never make it back home to Jewel or his children.

"Okay," he said, "Let's pop this thing open like a soda can."


	26. Chapter 26 So Many Memories

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

The early evening was drawing to a glorious close. Upon the horizon, where the land and sky met and became as one, that was where the sun painted the sky a fabulous mixture of orange and scarlet. Rafael folded his wings and prepared his tail for the final descent and casually came to a landing upon a lone branch leading up to Blu and Jewel's private nesting chamber. Jewel sat alone, staring out at the horizon. She wiped the tears from her eyes, never speaking a word, yet secretly watching the toucan as he sat down beside her.

"Hey, Jewel, how have you been holding up?" Rafael asked, "You're looking beautiful."

The female macaw ignored him, her sapphire eyes flooding with tears. She sobbed, lowering her head and letting them roll down the side of her cheeks before turning her attention to face him again.

"I still can't feel my heart beating, I try my best but it's like it's disappeared along with Blu."

Rafael wrapped a single wing around Blu, snuggling up close to her. He pulled her head in, so she could feel more relaxed. His voice rang out softly and reassuringly.

"You'll feel it again in time," he admitted, "Besides I have got some information for you."

"Please tell me that it is good news," Jewel sighed, her voice hinting for the slightest bit of hope.

Rafael eyed the setting sun for a couple of moments. He breathed inwards letting the breeze rustle his feathers. His eyes shined through a barrage of different emotions. The lower half of his beak quivered uncontrollably. How could he possibly even begin to tell her? Could she handle the mentality of taking up the title of a widow? What about the children? Could they handle the reality that their father probably was not going to come home? He shuddered as he prepared himself to deliver the bad news. He shook his large head and sighed sadly, his face was equally as tragic when compared to Jewel's tear-drenched face. Even though he had not said a word, he knew Jewel could read his mind and eyes as if they were speaking volumes and every word she read was nothing more than tragedy, sorrow, and the deepest form of regret.

"I thought it was only right that you heard the news from a friend first." He began. "When I left this morning, I returned to Luiz's garage, I figured that since he was a dog, he could use his increased sense of smell to track the scent and give us some answers. Unfortunately, he confirmed that the blood-stained on the pavement did, in fact, belong to Blu."

Rafael paused to allow Jewel some time to digest the bombshell of information. She shook her head in disbelief.

"I also had him sniff the body of the dead bird found not far from the area. He says that it is either Blu or another bird with Blu's scent. He could not confirm either,"

"So what you're saying is that there is still a chance that my Blu is out there all alone and he has been seriously injured."

"Not quite," Rafael interrupted, "Blu's scent is not the only thing we found. We discovered several different creatures in the same location… all of them being margays. You know what that means."

Jewel nodded her head.

"They're the same creatures that attacked my home and almost killed my sister. She then came after me."

"Yes," Rafael nodded, "I'm afraid so,"

Jewel wiped her eyes and shook her head. She could not begin to comprehend what she was hearing.

"What does that mean?" she asked, "What are you trying to tell me, Rafael?"

"I asked Luiz the same thing, I have never heard of a margay within the city. But Luiz mentioned that smugglers use them because of their natural hunting abilities. I considered the situation carefully and I believe that someone intentionally targeted him, it is my personal belief that he may have been captured, but Luiz believes he has been killed, especially if he tried to escape and get back to you and the kids. We know Blu well enough to know that is what he would do if he needed to do anything. He'd do anything to get back to you. So it is a very strong possibility that he may never come home again."

Jewel nodded her head as conflict shined deep within her eyes. Her jaw dropped as she entered into a state of shock. Her body trembled uncontrollably and her eyes glazed over not with tears, but with the deep-rooted sensation of pain that only a wounded lover could experience. Her heart shattered into thousands of pieces. She shuddered as she stared down at her wings. These were the same wings he had once used to attack him, the same wings that had been injured, and Blu had convinced her to trust a human to fix them. These were the same wings she used to hold him and used to comfort their children. These very same wings now trembled uncontrollably, all because she had lost him… the one and only bird who saw her for something other than her beauty. Her eyes hardened and turned savage, enraged and full of raw primal instinct. Without a word, she glared out at the forest, spreading her wings to fly.

"Jewel!" Rafael screamed, tackling her body to the ground. The toucan fought to control the enraged macaw who scratched at him with her talons.

"Let go of me, Rafael... let me go!"

Rafael held on tighter, his beak bonking heavily against her skull. His eyes filled with concern for the female.

"Think of your children!" He screamed, "Nothing you can do will ever bring Blu back to us but you need to honor his memory and put him to rest."

"What should I do?" she asked, "I have lost everything that matters to me."

"What about your kids?" Rafael interrupted. "They need you… especially now in this dark time. Honor his memory by holding a service tomorrow. Every one of us will say our goodbyes."

Jewel continued to pant, her eyes glared out angrily towards the city of Rio. Her body continued to shake, though Rafael could tell that she was as calm as she could possibly be under the present circumstances. He smiled and whispered into her ear.

"Please, Jewel, will you honor his memory?" he asked, "I think it would be good closure for everyone, including you."

"If you are sure that it is the right thing to do, we will hold a service first thing tomorrow afternoon."

Rafael nodded and released the female macaw. "Right, now if I was you, I'd get some sleep. Don't worry about doing anything, just leave it to me."

* * *

#

* * *

Jewel paced around the large innards of the hollowed tree. Her eyes continued to burn with the fierce fury and primal instincts of a natural-born predator. She had after all experienced that life before she had ever even met Blu, back when a squadron of humans had taken everything from her.

She closed her eyes and looked back on that day, surprised to find that she could remember everything as if it had only happened yesterday. A tear worked its way to her eye. Not the devastating kind that formed when she found out about Blu, but the tears that formed only when she looked back at the tragic events of her past.

_That day had started off just like any other. The sunrise appeared on the horizon like a silent sentinel overlooking the countryside. Its golden light filtered through the canopy like gold dust on a clear calm morning. A young female Spix macaw smiled as she breathed inwards, enjoying the smell of freshly fallen rain._

_"Oh Mamma, let's go for a picnic!" she chirped happily, "Isn't it the most perfect kind of day to have one?"_

_A pair of older female Spix macaws appeared by her side - one a rather plump older woman with a short beak and an even shorter feathery crown, the other a picture-perfect resemblance of who Jewel would one day become – appeared by her side and studied the greenery of the trees for a moment._

_The plump woman chuckled, smiling and wrapping her niece in her wings. "Oh Jewel, I would love to take you for a picnic, in fact, I already have prepared. I could hear your request on the breeze this morning."_

_The other female frowned. "Actually I have a better idea. Why don't I take you to see some wildflowers growing in the city? You can even pick some and bring them home if you'd like."_

_Jewel spread her wings. Excitement took over all of her facial features. She hugged her mom tightly. "Oh, mama, that is a wonderful idea."_

_The mother tightened her grip around the child. "That's my girl, you're my beautiful jewel of the jungle."_

_"Really?" Another large female macaw growled, rolling her eyes. "And just what exactly does that make me?" Her eyes burned bright, glaring at Jewel. "Going into the city is far too dangerous, what if humans followed you back here? It could mean certain death for all of us."_

_"That's enough Amber!" Jewel's mother snapped, "Humans can't find us. The grotto is too well hidden. You know this. Quit trying to frighten Jewel."_

_Amber a rather chubby female macaw very similar to Mimi, eyed her young sister. It was quite clear she hated Jewel with every fiber of her being. "If humans follow us back here, it will be no one's fault except your own." She hissed. "If anything were to happen, I would hope they'd kill me because I would make the remainder of your life a living nightmare. Remember that, dear sister."_

_Jewel's eyes filled with conflicting tears. She wanted to go see the wildflowers so badly, but she also didn't her sister to be angry at her._

_"I'm sorry, Amber," Jewel sighed, "I'm not a very good sister am I?"_

_"Ignore her," Jewel's mother whispered, "She is jealous that's all. You're the jewel of the jungle. She is amber, a cold strong stone that is precious to many and has immense value. Her hard demeanor and cold instincts will make her the leader of our nest after me and your father are gone."_

_Jewel nodded her head._

_"Come on, Jewel," Mimi nudged her niece with a playful wing. "We have got some flowers to look at."_

_"Yes," Jewel's mother frowned, "This isn't the time for sibling rivalry. Let's just enjoy the day we have been given."_

_The day moved on quickly, Jewel skipped through the fields surrounding Rio. Her eyes shined full of delight as she sang to herself in a voice that often filled her parents full of pride. She did not sing anything special, just a private little tune she had made up on the spot._

_"Little flower, the jewel of the forest_

_I want you to meet your friend_

_I'll put you in water and give you some sun_

_That way your life won't end_

_One day soon, I'll come back to you_

_And pick you for my wedding_

_I'll tell things to you, and hand them to you_

_My dear when I say I do."_

_Jewel's mother and Mimi smiled as they took admired the child's musical lyrics. Mimi ran forward shoving Jewel playfully with her wings, laughing as she repeated the words in harmony. Her eyes narrowed as she teased her niece._

_"And just exactly who do you plan to marry Jewel?" she asked, raising a curious eye. "Wouldn't be Roberto would it?"_

_Jewel peered away, blushing._

_Jewel's mother intervened. "That's enough. Roberto is a good reliable bird who cares deeply for Jewel. If she chose him, I would be deeply honored to add him to our little family, and I know her father agrees with me on that one hundred percent."_

_Mimi giggled. "Come on, Maria," Mimi grinned. "Can't you see that little Jewel and Roberto are meant for each other? They're so lucky to have each other. Besides a girl can have a little fun."_

_The three females started singing Jewel's song once more. The last harmonious notes of the song died away on the breeze. Jewel certainly proved to be a romantic at heart. With a nod of her head, Maria unfolded her wings and called out to the child._

_"Okay, Jewel, it's getting late, we had better head home. You know how your father and sister get when we're late for dinner."_

_The little bird frowned and rushed over to the flowers and plucked a single red one for her collection. Without a word, she protected it in her wing. Her mother and Aunt shook their heads. Maria stepped forward and grabbed the flower. With a few seconds of work, she fastened the flower to Jewel's head._

_"That looks so much better," Maria smiled, "Any bird your age that sees you should love you instantly, even Roberto. But remember to make him work for your affection. If he wins your heart, he'll be yours forever."_

_Jewel nodded her sweet little head. "I'll remember, mamma."_

_All three birds spread their wings and took to the sky. None of them suspected a pair of eyes watching them. A set of evil twisted eyes. The eyes of a predator. The eyes of the margay._

_The margay whistled softly into the air, imitating the voice of a bird. A human chuckled as he picked the creature up._

_"So, those are the Spix macaws, eh? A dying breed and they must be worth a fortune."_

_The cat-like creature purred and rubbed against the human's shoulders. He adjusted his sunglasses and hopped into his car, following them with a devious smile, all the while sucking on a bright red lollipop._

Jewel stopped for a moment and folded her wings together. She remembered the next part of her story. Her eyes glistened over with unbridled hatred.

"I hate humans," she reminded herself, "At least that how things were until I met you, Pet."

She sighed as her thoughts fell upon that horrible night. The night her life changed forever.

_Jewel was awakened by the wings of her mother grabbing her from out of her nest. The sound of chainsaws roared loudly through the night. The splintering wood sent shivers down her spine. Her home was in mass chaos… her friends… her family… and everyone else she knew rushed through the trees. Their fear firmly implanted upon their faces. Throughout it all, she could hear her father calling out._

_"Where's Jewel? We must make sure we have her."_

_"I got her," her mother cried out, "We need to leave now!"_

_Without any warning, the tree lurched forward violently, the wood gave off a mighty crack as everything around the birds tilted and clattered to the far side of the tree. Maria cried out in horror as she tossed Jewel away from her. The young female's body landed with a sickening thud but was quickly grabbed in the strong muscular arms of her father. The stern-looking Macaw named Eduardo clung to her, tossing her to the far side of the hollow._

_Maria cried out in horror as she tried to move but found herself unable too. Her wing column and joint separated from her body in a long bulge indicating that it had been completely broken._

_"Mamma!" Jewel cried out, holding out a wing to her. "Please, get up. You have too."_

_Her mother's voice rang back as gentle but as forceful as possible. "Fly, Jewel, fly, you must leave while you still can."_

_Those were the last words Maria spoke, the tree lurched forward once more and she slid out of the hollow to the ground below. A mighty crack of lightning flickered, setting the jungle on fire, swallowing her mother in the flames._

_"Momma!" Jewel screeched, sobbing as she watched her mother drop from sight._

_"Run Jewel, run," Eduardo ordered. "Once you leave, I'll come to find you. But you must get away from here now!"_

_Jewel opened her wings and fluttered off, looking back one final time just as the tree toppled over with a mighty crash. The fire quickly spread, eating the tree, taking all of her family with it. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears, surveying the damage. She had been the only bird to escape that night. The rest had gone with their home. Eduardo, Mimi, Maria, Roberto, they had all gone with their home. Her eyes couldn't hold back the tears any longer, she pulled the flower from her hair and held it close to her heart._

_"What am I going to do now?" she asked, "You're the only friend I have left."_

_"Are you sure none of them survived?" A voice asked her._

_Jewel nodded her head. "I'm all alone now,"_

_A lone female bird dressed in black bent down and placed her wing upon her._

_Her voice rang out friendly. "It seems to me that there is only one choice. Keep on living, keep on surviving. Become strong and show the world what the real jewel of the forest can do. Do not let anyone take anything from you again."_

_Jewel wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're right," she nodded. "I will never allow myself to be vulnerable again."_

Jewel formed a smile as she remembered what followed next. The bird she loved had entered her life. After a crazy adventure, he had decided to jump to be with her. She lowered her head recalling the moment she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she loved him more than anything else possible.

_From his vantage point which was located on the edge of the plane's small cargo ramp, a lone blue macaw swallowed hard a lump which formed deep within the back of his throat. A sharp breeze swept across his body, blowing him ever closer to the open hatch and his destiny. With a quick shift of his talons, he regained his composure, freezing in place. It wasn't fear that kept him rooted to the spot. He knew what would happen. He knew he wouldn't survive the long plunge to the ocean below, in fact, that thought never even crossed his mind let alone scare him. Instead what kept him in place was the simple fact that he just didn't know how she would react to his sacrifice. He could very well sacrifice his life and seal his fate and it would all be meaningless to her._

_His heart skipped a beat, he knew how he felt. He loved her, or at least he thought he did. There certainly was an attraction to her. However the same could not be said for her. She hated him. He was very little other than a pet, a big nothing, he simply was a bird who could not fly. As his fear began to rise, the macaw could feel his body blowback against the wind. His talons scraped along the twisted, gnarled metal frame scratching the thin sheet of metal. Behind him, the sound of an alarm continued to pierce through the storage compartment. His eyes widened in horror. It would not matter if he jumped or not, either way, the plane would soon be going down to a watery grave and he would drown regardless._

_Remaining in the cargo hatch would only delay his eventual plunge, if even for only a few extra seconds._

_The city of Rio de Janeiro could still be seen in the distance, shimmering under the sunrise. The glass windows and cerise colored buildings filled him with a sense of peace. He could not remember seeing anything so beautiful except for the face of the bird he cared for. The love of his life, who as of a few moments ago had been thrown from the plane during a sudden jerk which had killed both engines. Her horrified scream pierced his heart like a knife. He shuddered and shook his head, blocking out the thoughts which warned him about the more than obvious fate they both would share._

_"You can do this, Blu," he told himself, "No! You must do this."_

_The Spix macaw waited no longer. With a single talon stretched outwards, he proceeded to walk off the edge and began his free fall to the cold ocean below. The wind rushed through his wings, pushing him downwards like a rock. His beak flapped in the wind. His saliva drifted upwards meeting him in the eyes. Blu winked away a small wedge of eyelash caught under his eyelid and he let loose a horrified scream. Not because of the end result which he tried to keep clear from his mind, but because of the distance which still existed between him and Jewel._

_He spread his wings and with a quick thrust of his tail feathers, his descent increased tenfold. Without wasting a moment, he opened his eyes and grabbed hold of Jewel as he sped past._

_Jewel's eyes widened in horror as she realized that she rested in his wings, considering she knew for a fact that he did not know how to fly._

_"Blu!" she screamed, "What are you doing? You're crazy!"_

_Blu shook his head and peered into the round sapphire orbs that were her eyes. His smile deepened as he replied in a calm manner. "I'm not going to let you go, we are chained to each other birds remember?"_

_Jewel's eyes widened as Blu's words rang through her ears, sinking deep into her brain. He did not care about his guaranteed death. He did not care about the fate of their species. He did not care about anything except being with her. No mating expectations, no crazy love hawk stuff, just him being with her in their final moments together. She contemplated it for a few moments, allowing the true meaning of his words to formulate in her mind. They didn't stay there long because they found their way to her heart. His selfless actions awakened her spirit. His sacrifice meant the world to her. She forced a smile, pulling him into a heartfelt kiss. Though it did very little to change the fact they were about to meet their end, she could not have picked a better moment to hear his voice._

_Blu pulled his beak away from her, even though he wanted to continue until the time came for them to meet their demise, he found himself instinctively acting against his thoughts. His heart skipped a beat, thumping as it came to life and filled with a pleasant warmth. A renewed energy surged through him, forcing his eyes to open. Everything felt different, even the wind as it swept across the feathery columns of his_ _wings. He did not need to think about anything. His spirit came alive for the first time ever. Spreading his wings, he skimmed the water and took flight, a fact which remained at a complete loss to him. Not because he didn't care, but because he focused solely on Jewel._

_"Blu!" Jewel cried happily, "You're doing it, you're flying!"_

_"Yeah," Blu nodded recalling a conversation they had had the previous day. "You were right, I'm not an ostrich, I'm not an ostrich!"_

_The Spix macaw smiled as he flapped his wings. His body arched, spun, flipped, as he soared through the air. His talons tightened around Jewel with each second. He would not let her go again. His chocolate brown eyes peered down at her. He could not remove the smile from his beak. His mind continued to think about the kiss they shared together. She had kissed him, not the other way around. That in itself made it all the more special to him. It meant that somewhere deep down she really did care about him._

_"Are you okay down there?" he asked, remembering her injuries. He peered down at her busted wing. He could see the amount of damage done and knew she needed immediate medical treatment. His eyes narrowed as he continued. "Let me know if you want me to land."_

_"Keep going, Blu!" Jewel's voice rang out in immediate response. "Let's head back to Rio."_

_Blu could not help but grin at Jewel's enthusiasm. He skimmed along the cliffs, barrel rolling as he evaded the many cable cars. She still wanted more. Her voice rang out cheering with excitement towards every move he made. Laughing as she enjoyed every moment. It filled his heart with confidence. His heart skipped a beat as his chocolate brown eyes peered down at the creature he carried. I think I love her. He thought to himself. His smile widened further as he admitted the truth to himself for the first time even if he could not put it to words._

_"Keep going Blu," she cheered. "Keep going!"_

Jewel couldn't help but go bright red at the memory. She remembered what happened next. Tulio had spent months on a computer doing research, fixing, setting, splintering and taking care of her wing.

"It was because of you that my view on humans had changed." She admitted. "Not long after that, you chose to marry me."

Jewel formed a dreamy smile as she relived that moment.

_"Little flower, Jewel of the forest_

_I want you to meet my friend_

_I'll put you in water and give you sun_

_That way your life won't end_

_One day soon, I'll come back to you_

_And pick you for my wedding_

_I'll tell things to you, and hand them to you_

_My dear when I say I do."_

_The next dawn arrived much earlier than anyone could have anticipated. The day broke with crystal clear blue skies, pleasant warmth and a tropical breeze sweeping in from the ocean. The last few notes of Jewel's song died away as Eva finished working on Jewel's appearance by placing a beautiful red flower on the side of her head. The female toucan cupped a smile, as she let out a sigh of pure satisfaction for her delicate work on the blushing bride to be._

_"Voce e Muito bonito."_

_Jewel lowered her head, blushing at the compliment. It roughly translated too, you are so beautiful. She studied her reflection for a moment, allowing the full impact of her beauty to take effect. In every way, she looked like the blushing bride. Eva and her girlfriends had found her a beautiful white dress complete with a veil. The red flower on the side of her head matched the bright red blush of her cheeks which also helped fire up the natural glow of her bright sapphire eyes. Around the fabric, the females had sewn in different ornaments which at one time had been for carnival. Her cheeks grew even redder as she felt her sexiness and overall attractive appeal beginning to grow. For the first time, she wasn't beautiful because of her body, nor was she beautiful because some guy wanted something. It all came together because of what she was about to do. Marry the man of her dreams… well… maybe it was a less desirable dream than she originally imagined during her childhood, but he was every bit as nice and romantic as she could have imagined._

_"Obrigado, Eva." She grinned, thanking the toucan for all her hard work._

_Eva smiled grabbing hold of Jewel's wing. "You are about to set his world on fire." She complimented once more. "Go, and get the life you so much deserve. Be the bride you were always meant to be."_

_Jewel nodded her head. Even though she barely knew Eva, she did not seem so bad. Maybe in time, they could be friends. She contemplated the thought for a moment, her smile widened. "Obrigado meu amigo."_

_Eva stopped in her tracks, this time it was the toucan who allowed a smile to slip past her beak. She grabbed hold of Jewel's wings, bouncing with excitement. "Sim meu amigo, Obrigado."_

_"Ola, Tudo bem," a pair of voices called into her. Nico and Pedro entered into the clearing, eyeing the blushing bride._

_Nico was dressed in a little black bowtie. Pedro too had straightened his feathers and slicked his hair back. His eyes filled with the romantic intention the day seemed to bring into his heart._

_"Blu is waiting for you, Hot Wing," Pedro smiled, waving a wing through the air like a rapper._

_"I can't believe today is the big day." Nico frowned swinging his soda cap hat from wing to wing. "It came too quickly. It came too suddenly. We did not even have enough time to put together everything that you to deserve."_

_Jewel lowered her head. "Blu said that this is just a precaution. He'll throw a beautiful big wedding when the danger has passed." She sighed, peering away from the two birds. "That is if I'm alive to see that day."_

_"You will for sure," Nico grinned, wrapping his little yellow wing around Jewel's neck. "Believe me I have a feeling about you, one day you'll both have the wedding you deserve even if I have to drag you there myself."_

_Jewel's heart skipped a beat as she peered out at the gathering crowd. Even Luiz the bulldog had shown up. Others were birds she did not even recognize._

_"I wonder if he is nervous."_

_Nico and Pedro exchanged a confident and all-knowing look. Their smiles deepened. "What, Blu? Never. He's been looking forward to this almost as much as you have." Pedro squawked. "He is back there right now, going through his lines so he can promise you everything your little heart desires."_

_"Yeah, don't worry those pretty little feathers of yours." Nico nodded, "Just get your dance on, be happy, and remember this is your day."_

_"I know," Jewel frowned, "But the only reason we're doing this is because of my sister and that other weirdo, Roger."_

_Jewel clicked her beak together and eyed herself in a small piece of glass. She looked beautiful from head to toe. She glistened in the sun, accompanied by a little red flower attached to the right side of her head. Her cheeks drew a bright red._

_"How do I look?" she asked._

_"Like a bride," Nico nodded. "Go to him."_

_The wedding hall consisted of a small grotto just outside of Rio, surrounded by trees on all sides, the sunlight filtered through the canopy casting a golden light through the air. As the sun gradually grew lower onto the horizon, the fireflies started to emerge, flickering their lights and creating an even more romantic atmosphere to the event about to take place. Blu, Nico, and Pedro stood at the far end awaiting the sudden appearance of the female macaw. It did not take long, soon she stood before them._

_"Okay, guys now!" Nico shouted, throwing up a wing._

_Sweet harmonious wedding music sounded through the jungle, thanks to Nico who had to see that the samba club quartet could perform for the occasion. Jewel walked out, her feathers brightly decorated with different sparkly trinkets. Dressed in white. A flower had been appropriately fastened to both her neck and the side of her head. She smiled as she stared past the crowd to the blue macaw waiting for her._

_"Oh my, there she is," Blu gasped, ruffling his wings together. "Do you guys see how beautiful she looks?"_

_Nico and Pedro exchanged sideways glances, nodding to the other in approval. "Nice touch Nic," Pedro whispered to his best friend._

_Rafael walked out onto the scene, acting as a reverend, his cheerful smile greeted every bird present._

_"Good morning everyone, especially to the two love birds right in front of me." He teased, "Or should I say chained to each other birds."_

_The two macaws eyed each other with their peripheral vision, their smiles never fading._

_"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he sighed, "It's a joke between friends. Of course, anyone who knows of these two and their love story knows exactly what I am talking about. It was not long ago that they were chained together. It was that experience and help from me, Nico and Pedro that brought them together and made this all happen. I mean who would have thought they would have made it this far right? I mean we all had our doubts."_

_The toucan eyed Jewel who narrowed her eyes in a mocking yet amused look. Her beak formed a twisted smile. "Who would have thought? Well, look who is showing their true colors all of a sudden." She whispered in Blu's ear._

_"Uh Rafael," Blu interrupted, "We are kind of in a hurry, can we please hurry up a little bit."_

_Rafael nodded his head. "Right uh, now where was I?" He asked flipping through his script. "Ummmm…. Welcome, welcome, everyone. You must know me, my name is Rafael, and Rafael knows everyone. We are gathered here today to mark the occasion of love and commitment between these two love birds. I mean who would have thought they would have made it this long eh? We all had our doubts... blah blah blah… do you Blu, accept this macaw to be your wife, to love, behold and cherish for the rest of your life for as long as you two shall live even though she has attacked you on more than one occasion and-"_

_"YES" Blu threw his wings down. "I DO!"_

_"Very good," Rafael smiled, "Though there's no need to yell, aye corumba… do you, Jewel take this macaw to be your husband to love, behold and cherish for as long as you two shall live even though he is your complete opposite and has absolutely no wilderness survival skills whatsoever?"_

_"We'll see…" Jewel teased winking at Blu sarcastically, "But seriously, yes I do."_

_Rafael continued, "The two love birds have written their own vows. Blu, as the male you may start."_

_Blu cleared his throat and took out a scrap of paper. With a nervous grin, he started to read what he had written. "Jewel, the past few months have been some of the most stressful moments of my life. I was captured by smugglers, I was brought six thousand miles from the place I called home and we have been through more life-threatening situations than I can count. In fact, when I met you, I was not even sure if you liked me. You made fun of me for being a pet, but somehow I managed to win your heart. I leaped from a plane for you and I would like to think that that was a start for us. Not just as a couple, not just as a relationship, but as a companion. I take you today as my wife, whether we can save our species or not, I am just glad to have you by my side for life, and I look forward to doing the same for you."_

_Rafael stood dumbstruck, his jaw dropped at what he had heard. He held up a wing and pointed to the macaw._

_"Wait, you jumped from a plane? Why wasn't I around for this?"_

_"It was a spare of the moment kind of thing," Blu admitted, "You had already escaped the plane by that point."_

_"Wait…" Jewel held up a wing. "You weren't aware of this? How did you think we survived? When my wing was broken…"_

_"Pedro has been telling everyone that he saved you guys," Rafael admitted._

_Blu, Jewel, Rafael, and Nico all turned their heads in unison to stare at the red-crested cardinal who hovered in place awkwardly._

_"Gee," Pedro formed an awkward smile. "If it was not you guys who did I save then?"_

_"Aye corumba!" Rafael sighed, "Okay Jewel it's your turn."_

_Jewel smiled and twitched her tail feathers. She eyed her mate and began to address her speech._

_"Blu, we may not have always seen eye to eye, but I never doubted that you cared for me. It was brought to my attention the first time in the Samba club and I am pretty sure you tried to tell me that day on the trolley. If it had not been for that cherry blossom going down your throat and blocking your windpipe, I am sure you would have told me that day. You have risked your life to save me not just once, but twice, the crazy stuff we have been through the past couple of days taught me that you will always be there for me. We move forward today as a team and though I am sure you will occasionally annoy me, I can't see myself with anyone other than you by my side."_

_Rafael smiled and focuses on what had been said. He wiped a tear from his eye and held his wings closer together._

_"I guess that is our cue." Jewel smiled._

_"Shouldn't we wait until he gives the command?" Blu suggested, "I mean won't it be illegal if he doesn't say…"_

_Jewel cut him off by pulling him into a passionate kiss. Her wings wrapped tightly around him. Finally, she could now call Blu her husband._

_"Thank you, Pet," she smiled finally as she broke apart. "Now I can face my sister without any regrets."_

_"And I will be by your side," Blu admitted, "In case that Roger decides to jump in. I don't trust him."_

"Yo, Jewel!" a voice broke through her memory. Jewel jumped as she turned to see Rafael standing behind her. The toucan's eyes peered into hers. "You look like you haven't slept all night, we're ready for the funeral."

Jewel lowered her head and nodded. With such a happy memory now in her mind, she was now going to live one of the worst memories of her life. She shook her head, admitting defeat.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

#

* * *

Even though the day was a sad and mournful occasion, the day brought sunshine and pleasantly warm weather. The same guests who had honored Blu and Jewel by being at the wedding now stood saddened by the loss of the joyful though very timid bird.

Jewel sat at the edge of the clearing, her eyes glassy, her tears spent. She studied the surrounding area. The lower part of her beak quivered with uncertainty.

"This was the same spot you married me, Blu." She said, her voice emotionally hollow. "Why did you leave me here, why couldn't you have stayed by my side?"

Rafael stood in front of the group, his wings spread wide as he began to speak.

"My friends, we are here to mourn the loss of a beloved husband, a dutiful father and a good friend. Although he wasn't here for as long as we would have wanted, we should be thankful we even knew him at all. For those of us who remain here, the unmarked grave for those birds who are killed each year by Smugglers and poachers is, in fact, a selfish thing. We can't visit it, there is no headstone, we can't even rest a bunch of flowers. The only place we can ever see them again is in our hearts, and in our dreams. Let us have a moment of silence, and then whoever wants to come up and say a few words are welcomed to do so."

Everyone present kept their mouth shut. Their eyes closed tight as they thought about the loss of the bluebird. After the minute was up, Luiz emerged from the crowd.

"How are you all doing?" he asked, "I choose not to remember Blu for his final day on Earth. I choose to remember him as that bird who first came to me with his leg chained to the bird who eventually became his wife. I remember the time he watched his friends flying in the sky, he seemed so sad that he couldn't be up there with them... If it had been me, I probably would have chased them, but Blu... he longed for the freedom, and to experience the world he missed out on. That was Blu... and that is how I will remember him."

Jewel forced a smile as she listened to the memories her friends wished to share. Her eyes remained glassy and translucent. She placed a paw over her heart.

"I'm coming to find you, Blu. Even if it takes the rest of my life, I won't rest until I know you're true fate."


	27. Chapter 27 Blu's Desparate Escape

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Mass chaos erupted throughout the subway tunnels as Blu ran for his life with his wings spread apart, he ducked and weaved from passage to passage, slipping into darkened cracks and narrow pieces of broken walls whenever possible. Blu knew the risks. His life, his freedom, his family, and his chances of ever seeing Jewel and his kids again all hung on his balance, stamina and how well he could hide himself at a split second's notice… and he knew full well that there would be no second chances for an escape attempt.

Careful to remain silent, Blu watched the tunnels filling up with patrols of foot soldiers. Each one of them hell-bent on catching him and locking him back in his little cage. Margays, monkeys, and any other creature Nigel had at his command were now on high alert status. They peered down the passages, making sure that there was no sign of the bluebird or any companion that could be considered guilty of setting him free.

"I told you that it wouldn't take long before the passages would be blocked off," Jose groaned, sneaking up from behind.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Blu queried, "We can't remain hidden forever. Eventually, they'll catch us."

"No. they'll catch you," Jose reminded him forming a sly smile. "I'm still technically on Nigel's side."

Blu ducked behind a small crevice in the rock and watched a patrol slip past. His breathing became more sporadic with each passing second.

"I think I'm about to have a heart attack," Blu complained, tapping a talon across his chest. "Yep, I think it is definitely a heart attack."

Jose rolled his eyes. His tongue darted in and out of his mouth as he spoke. "Good, perhaps that would shut your mouth long enough for me to figure out a way to get out of here."

Blu folded his wings together. His eyes narrowed. "You know, you remind me of Jewel when I first met her. Perhaps I should introduce you two."

Jose's eyes shot back forcing Blu to turn away. "Okay, maybe not. But hey, have you ever thought that maybe your plan wouldn't work? What would we do then?"

Jose turned to look at the macaw for a brief moment. A vicious smile appeared on his face. "Well, I guess that just depends on how badly you want to get out of here. We could always fight our way through, or you could always jump into the sewer water and attempt to swim. Believe me, no margay or monkey would want to track you if you swam in that muck."

"Yeah, but I'd doubt Jewel would ever forgive me if I came home smelling like I took a bath in sewer gases."

"Well, you'll just have to hope my plan works out. Let's get moving. I don't fancy standing around here all day and having you get re-captured."

Blu froze in his tracks and looked back, the sound of footsteps echoed down the tunnel.

"I think we should leave now," Blu said picking up the pace. "It won't be long before they come down this way."

Jose led Blu down a seemingly endless array of passages. Every so often, the monkey would stop and peer down a tunnel, mumbling to himself as he calculated his plan. Blu remained silent, preferring not to disturb his partner while he was plotting the next move. After a moment or two, the two creatures would be on the move again, usually picking the darker tunnels that held very little significance to Nigel's team of creatures.

"How long have we been traveling?" Blu asked aloud, peering at his surrounding environment of wires and abandoned electrical cables.

"It must be mid-afternoon by now. We've traveled a day and a night. Of course, there is no sun or moon to be able to calculate properly, but I'm pretty sure I'm right."

Blu rubbed his feet and let loose a sigh as he massaged the calluses on his scrawny feet.

"I hope we reach the sewer system soon," Blu mumbled. "I don't know if I can take much more of this."

"Would you prefer to go back to your cage?" Jose asked, "I've practically gift-wrapped an escape for you, and all you can do is complain."

Blu shut his beak, his head hung low. He noticed his wings trembled as his mind became more conflicted. He's right. I've got no choice but to trust him. He told himself. "Let's keep going." He said finally. "The sooner I can feel the sun toasting my feathers, the safer I'll feel."

After what seemed like an eternity of traveling in silence, the monkey came to a subtle halt. Blu watched as the marmoset placed a paw upon a small pipe, and pried it from the wall. It was a hollow tube, just big enough to fit a creature of Blu's size. It arched upwards with very little lighting to show what lied on the other side. A cold green slime worked its way down the siding, bubbling and slurping as it landed on the ground beneath their feet.

Blu shuddered at the unnatural feel of the slime beneath his talons. Jumping to the side, he eyed the monkey who watched with an amused look. "Okay, now that's just gross." Blu frowned. "Avoiding that stuff is definitely a good idea."

Jose forced a confident grin and eyed the pipe. His toes sloshed in the goop as he stepped through it with relative ease. "Either way, this is it," Jose smiled, "This is the tube that will lead you into the sewer system and your freedom."

Blu studied the tunnel for a moment and shook his head. "How am I supposed to get up there? My wing is too damaged to fly, and it looks too slippery and steep to climb."

"Just leave that to me," the monkey said. Without warning, he grabbed the macaw in his grip. Without another word, he tossed the bird to the top of the pipe.

"Hey, I'm still an endangered species here!" he called down through the darkness. He tilted his head to one side and attempted to drain any liquid that may have entered through his ears. He coughed, sputtering as he struggled to get a scent of good clean air, rather than the rancid odor that threatened to consume him.

"I'll never mess with a monkey again." He noted, "Now which way do I go?"

Almost as if hearing the question, Jose's voice rang up through the pipe. "Head south and climb up until you reach the first manhole cover. I'll meet you on the surface and then I'll guide you back to the city."

Blu nodded and did as he was told. His eyes narrowed automatically adjusting to the darkness of the sewer. With an anticipated gulp, he traveled forward, alone. Thankful that at least now he wasn't being tracked.

"I'm coming home, Jewel." He smiled, "I'm coming home!"

* * *

#

* * *

Nigel chomped noisily as he ripped the last few strands of meat from a small chicken leg. He eyed his assembled creatures, his mood gradually growing more fowl.

"Would anyone care to explain how a macaw with an injured wing… who can not fly… and is supposed to be locked in a cage and guarded at all times managed to escape from his cage without anybody stopping him? And while we're at it can anyone also explain to me how the same bird managed to go down a series of tunnels that was swarmed with hundreds of margays and monkeys and no one saw anything? Anyone? Anyone at all?"

There was a slight shuffle amongst the group but no one dared to speak up. They knew that even without his feathers, Nigel still had the reputation as a Smuggler's bird. His talons and beak were legendary weapons that could tear them to shreds if he desired to do so.

"Well..." Nigel's voice grew angrier. "I'm waiting?"

A monkey stepped forward, carrying both the shredded lock and a feather. Nigel studied the pair of items for a minute. His bloodshot eyes darkened with a vengeful fury.

"What am I looking at?" He asked, "A feather can not break a lock!"

The monkey shook his head and forced a smile. His tail dragged on the floor, his foot followed suit awkwardly.

"We believe he used the feather to pick the lock." The monkey explained.

"And where were the guards while this attempted lock picking took place?" Nigel queried.

"I don't know... I wasn't the one who was supposed to be watching him. It was one of the margays."

Nigel turned and shot a small pack of the cat-like creatures a venomous stare. "Well, would one of you care to explain yourselves?"

They shook their heads silently.

"I thought so..." Nigel growled, "You're all useless! Not one of you should be trusted to watch a flea... but I need you, and that is why you're still here. Go above ground, and search the entire city. The macaw must be found before he returns to the female."

One of the margay's stepped forward. Her head hung low with respect for the cruel bird.

"Might I suggest a strategy?" she asked, "Before we captured the macaw, I went to the forest to track his scent. We found his home. If you set up a trap we can stop him before he gets there."

Nigel's eyes widened as he contemplated the suggestion for a moment. His beak clicked together.

"That is a good idea... spread the word. I want half of the margays and the monkeys to search the city. The rest of you will come with me to the jungle. Either way, the macaw must be re-captured before the sun sets this evening. Now go!"

* * *

#

* * *

Blu shifted and shoved the large manhole cover aside. Grunting, he painfully lifted himself up onto the surface. He breathed inwards, letting the fresh air fill his small nostrils. He formed a smile and studied his surroundings. He stood in a small field just north of the city. He could see the soccer coliseum towering above him a short distance away.

"I made it!" he cheered, "I can't believe I'm actually free." He circled around, eyeing the blue sky as if he had lost a long-time friend. "This is wonderful!" he screamed with excitement. "I'm freeeee!"

"I thought someone like you would know how to keep a low profile." A familiar voice chuckled.

Blu turned to see Jose, his eyes narrowed as he glared at the macaw's strange behavior. "Don't you realize that you're still in danger. Once Nigel learns you're gone, he will try and have you recaptured."

Blu froze in place, stopping any immediate noise.

"I forgot all about that," he admitted, "what do you suggest we do?"

The monkey considered the question for a moment. "If I was you, I'd find a way to contact your family. They must be worried by now... have them meet you in another city, far from here."

"Are you actually considering that I leave Rio?" Blu asked, "That is something I know that I can't do."

Jose rolled his eyes in his traditional fashion, he shook his head. "You're too stubborn, Blu!"

"Yeah, well even if Nigel is after me. I will make my stand here. This is my home. Besides Nigel lost his feathers, my wings are damaged, he will have to face me on equal ground."

The monkey leaped forward, slapping the blue macaw across his beak. "Don't you understand? Or has it still not sunk into that thick skull of yours. Nigel is not the only threat you have to worry about. He has a legion of margays and monkeys at his command. He doesn't even need to face you at all. If you fight, you will be overwhelmed and you will be killed."

Blu lowered his head and turned his back on the monkey. "If that is how things play out then that is how it shall. I am not going to run. But if he wants to play a game with numbers, then I know of a way to play fair."

* * *

#

* * *

Jewel circled a small portion of the city. Flapping her wings heavily, she peered around missing nothing that happened on the streets below. Humans were out carrying on their usual routines. Her temper slowly began to rise with each failed cycle she completed.

"Where are you, Pet?" She asked herself. "I must find you. One way or the other, you mean too much to me and the children to simply give up. Please give me a sign."

Her eyes shifted directions as she caught movement with her peripheral vision. Not too far away, a lone margay was making his rounds in the alleyway. Her eyes focused angrily on the creature. Her tail flap shifted. With a flap of her wings, she prepared to dive upon the foolish creature.

Jewel was an expert attacker. Finding an opening, she pinned the margay to the ground. The creature whimpered as she tightened her talon around his throat.

"Please... show mercy." The creature pleaded. "I've done nothing wrong... really."

Jewel's eyes burned viciously at the creature. Her talons never loosened their grip from the creature's throat. "Shut your mouth and listen to me." She snarled spreading her wings for an added intimidation factor. "I have learned that recently your kind found a blue macaw in an alleyway a few blocks from here. Is that true?"

The margay choked as he attempted to nod. "Yes, every word you said is the truth."

"Good," Jewel smiled wickedly. "I want to know what happened to him. Where might I find him?"

"I don't know..." The margay said, "I heard a white bird wanted him brought someplace underground."

"Why?"

"I don't know..." the margay said, "I don't ask questions... I just follow orders. Please, that's all I know."

Jewel tightened her grip further. Her eyes continued to burn fiercely.

"Not so fast. I want to know if the bird is still alive."

The margay nodded. "Yes, he is still alive... the bird gave specific instructions to have him alive."

Jewel released her grip and formed a sweet smile. Her worst fear slowly diminished from her mind.

"Blu," she sighed. "I knew you weren't dead. Somehow I just knew it."

"No, but he might as well be." The margay chuckled, rising to his paws. "He escaped, and every single creature is on the hunt for him. I wouldn't want to be him right now."

Jewel turned to see the margay run for his life. Like a coward, he didn't look back at the intimidating creature who stood celebrating the joyous news of her husband's survival. "He escaped?" she echoed the margay's final warning. "Now I definitely must find him."

Jewel flapped her wings and took to the sky. With a renewed hope, she doubled her search efforts.


	28. Chapter 28: Reunited with Jewel

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Blu stumbled and fell to the ground for the fifth time that hour. He moaned spitting out the large clumps of dirt which had sprayed up into his beak from his thunderous impact with the ground. He lowered his wings, grunting as he struggled to pull himself up onto his talons. They twitched uneasily against the pavement. His head swelled, causing the world around him to spin. A cold damp sweat rolled down the sides of his face... his breathing became still and almost non-existent. Blu folded his wing and placed it on his injured left side. He winced in pain as his injuries seem to burn as he touched them.

"What is wrong with this thing?" he couldn't help but ask. "It's never hurt like this before."

"That's the fifth time you have fallen, Blu," Jose admitted, shaking his head. "I think maybe you should rest for a bit?"

The blue macaw spit with disgust at the very suggestion. Without a word he continued onward, moaning with each footstep until he finally collapsed. Jose jumped to the bird's side and studied his condition for a moment. The blue macaw seemed unusually pale, almost unnoticeable from a distance, but very close up, the monkey could not deny that something was horribly wrong with Blu. Turning the large lump of a bird over onto his side, the monkey studied the extent of the damage.

"You have been hiding the severity of your injuries, haven't you Blu?" he asked. "Look at this wing, it's completely broken. I bet you've even risked infection by moving it as much as you have."

Blu snapped back into reality, throwing himself back onto his feet. He eyed the monkey curiously. "While we're on the subject of hiding stuff, what are you really?" he asked, peering down at the mark on the monkey's arm. "Why do we keep running into creatures that we know who just all of a sudden have these weird glowing marks on their wings and arms? What are you? What are those marks? Why did Jewel's sister have one? And how many of you are out there?"

Jose lowered his head, sighing as he also eyed the mark on his arm. It glowed a bright purple as its energy coursed through him. "If you know, you won't forget what I've said. It will continue to follow you for the rest of your life."

Blu slammed his talon upon the ground. His eyes narrowed. "I'm okay with that, tell me!"

Jose let out a quick sigh. "I am a member of what is called the Dark Robed Society, all of us have a mark, I don't know where it came from or who gave it to me, but there is seven of us. And we're all after you and Jewel."

"Why?" Blu asked.

"I am not sure," Jose shook his head. "It has something to do with the two of you being Spix macaws, we have to kill you, but I don't know why. It was orders given to us by the leader of our group."

"Is it Nigel?" Blu asked, "Is he the leader."

"No," Jose shook his head, "You have not seen him yet. So far you've only seen our weakest members. Amber who contains the mark of vengeance, Nigel who contains the mark of pain, and me who contains the mark of greed, put together we are nothing compared to the rest of them. They're dangerous and bloodthirsty killers. You must avoid them at all costs."

"Why are you after me?" Blu found himself asking. "What have I ever done to you? I've never met you until now."

Jose lowered his head. "I was once a member of King Mauro's high court, which means I gained some of the best-stolen treasures the king himself was not interested in. Then came the day that Nigel had us track you down, and we found you at the Samba club. When we lost to you, Mauro started keeping any of the food gathered for himself. His followers started to starve, and thus I made a deal with Nigel. If I helped him kill you, he would give me more treasure and food than I could ever imagine. My kind would never have to follow King Mauro or go hungry again. It seemed like a great deal at the time."

Blu arched a curious eye at the monkey. He peered back down at the mark. "And you claim your mark stands for greed?" he smiled, swinging his wing playfully. "Seems like you have an honorable heart to me. So come on, let's figure out what to do next, we need to get the word out to my family."

"Really?" Jose snorted, spitting with disgust. "You're injuries are probably infected. Our top priority should be to get them treated before you end up seriously hurt."

"I don't care," Blu admitted, "I need to see Nico and Pedro, they can rally up some help. They're the only birds who can help me right now."

Jose shook his head in disbelief. "You're either really stupid or you're a fool. If we don't treat your injuries soon you could lose the ability to fly, who knows you could lose your wing entirely."

Blu peered down at his wound. His eyes hardened with little signs of conflict or debate. "I have made my decision, losing my wing is nothing when compared to losing my family, I would sacrifice anything for them."

Blu eyed Jose who stood speechless for the first time since their journey began. "Don't look at me like that... you know it's true. Jewel and my children mean the world to me. I've spent the past fifteen years as a flightless bird, and I can spend the entire rest of my life flightless if I have too..."

Blu's voice trailed off as Jose slapped him in the back of the neck. The bird closed his eyes and fell to the ground.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The sweet smell of anesthetic and the beeping of the respirator was the first thing Blu became aware of when his senses returned to him. His head hurt him terribly. He moaned trying to open his eyes but found he was unable to do so.

Where am I? He asked himself surprised that he couldn't move his mouth. Am I in some kind of hospital?

Despite his lack of eyesight, Blu could tell that two humans stood over him.

"How is he doctor?" A voice asked, cutting through his train of thought. "What's your diagnostic?"

"There are a lot of torn muscles and separated tendons in the upper part of the wing structure. That can be healed easily though, as long as you apply the proper care and attach a cast. What concerns me though is the claw marks in the lower section of the feather column. If you look carefully you can see that two of three marks have severed the main nerves."

"So the bird can't fly?" The first voice asked.

"It's too early to say whether he can or can't." The doctor said. "But when you look at a bird, the main nerves are in the wings, the blood goes from the heart to the wings where it is then properly distributed throughout the entire body. Here you see that the nerves which distribute the blood have been punctured. We'll need to perform some tests to make sure he isn't bleeding internally."

_Tests...?_ Blue echoed in his thoughts_. I really don't like the sound of that._

He heard a nearby door creak open. The voice he recognized as the doctor spoke gently to someone.

"We're going to run more tests on the wing. You should try to communicate with him and see if he responds."

_Who is he talking too?_ Blu wondered.

He listened to the door close, and the approaching footsteps of someone roughly his size.

"Blu...?" A familiar voice cut through the darkness. "Blu, speak to me."

I'm here! Blu wanted to scream out. His mouth curled as he attempted to speak.

"Blu... can you hear me?"

Blu opened his eyes halfway to see the familiar figure of a macaw standing over him. "J...J...J..." Blu tried to say her name, weakly forming a smile. "J...J...J...Jewel... is that you?"

The female macaw rubbed her beak against his. Her eyes filled with joyous tears. "Yes, it's me." She smiled. "Where have you been? I have been so worried."

"How did you find me?" he asked, struggling to hold his uninjured wing to the female's face. "I'd thought I would... never see you again."

Jewel lowered her head to his chest and listened intently to his heartbeat. "We're together again, and that's the only thing that matters. The doctors should be able to fix you up and the children will have their father back."

Blu coughed and shook his head. "No... they don't." Blu shook his head, he eyed Jewel for a moment and forced a smile.

"Not as long as Nigel can find me."

Jewel's eyes widened in horror at the very mention of the cockatoo's name, her eyes instinctively went down to her wing... the wing that had been injured in their previous encounter. She peered at Blu's injury sadly. "Did Nigel do that to you?"

Blu coughed, and weakly gripped Jewel's wing. "Sort of... he controls a pack of margays and monkeys. They did it on his orders."

Jewel shed a tear and cupped his head in her wings. "I'm sorry you were put through that."

"He is still out there..." Blu explained. "He is looking for me... he wants revenge for what happened that day in the plan. He wants to take my feathers so he can hide the shame of his defeat."

"I'll help you through this." Jewel smiled. "We work best as a team."

Blu managed to shake his head, his eyes continued to peer at her, unblinking and full of seriousness. "No... you were already injured once. I can't allow that to happen again. You need to go and watch the kids. I will deal with Nigel. Once that is done, I will come home to you."

"I hope so," Jewel shed a tear.

"Have I ever broken a promise to you?" Blu asked.

"No," Jewel admitted with a smile.

Then trust me, I will come back to you, I promise."

* * *

#

* * *

Jewel stepped out into the hallway and studied the monkey standing at the far opposite wall from where she stood. He picked at a tooth silently, ignoring her as she approached.

"I saw you from the sky while I was circling the city. You brought Blu here, didn't you?"

The monkey nodded, refusing to turn his attention to the female macaw. "He collapsed in the street." He explained, "It was the least I could do. I didn't want the poor creature to die."

Jewel forced a friendly smile and held out a wing to the marmoset. "It is quite clear the macaw and monkey species have never seen eye to eye. But I would like to start a new custom. I want to thank you for everything you did for Blu."

The monkey continued to pick at his tooth. He eyed the macaw for a quick second before turning away from her.

"Well, I haven't had a good history with macaws. I simply felt bad for him... nothing more, nothing less."

Jewel's eyes softened as the monkey spoke. He reminded her so much of the way she had been before she ever met Blu.

"You can play the tough guy all you want. But you don't fool me for a second. Believe me, I've been where you are."

"Yeah, well I don't think you truly understand what it was like for him. He was locked in a cage and left in darkness. All of the creatures down there seemed to enjoy tormenting him... Nigel got some kind of sick pleasure from it. At least until the macaw didn't break or give them the satisfaction. Unfortunately, it was only an act. I noticed that his wing is far more damaged than he would like to admit."

Jewel nodded her agreement. "He certainly is a stubborn bird."

"You're telling me." The monkey agreed. "He would have kept on looking for birds to add to his army if he hadn't collapsed."

Jewel stood silent for several moments, her mind traced back through her most recent conversation with Blu.

"He did say he wanted to stop Nigel..." Jewel thought aloud. "Could he really make such an aggressive move?"

"Yes," Jose said, "Unless you've seen the force Nigel has, you wouldn't understand. Blu can not possibly do this all on his own. He was looking for two creatures in particular... Nico and Pedro, I believe their names were. He said they could gather birds to help him."

Jewel thought to herself for a moment. "I think I know why," She said, "A year ago, Nigel had monkey's attack us in a samba club. All the birds there came to our defense, I wonder if he plans on using the same birds for this attack."

"I don't know, but we should help Blu out." Jose smiled, "Let's go to this samba club, and see if we can rally some reinforcements."

* * *

#

* * *

Jewel entered the old samba club. It hadn't changed a bit. Pinkish lights lit the whole area, samba music blasted through the hollow area like a modern-day amp. Jose stood slack-jawed at the large amounts of different birds dancing to the beat all of them ignoring the new company as they simply enjoyed their time dancing.

"My goodness..." Jose frowned. "This is more than enough creatures... if they're good fighters that is."

"Who says they need to fight?" Jewel asked, "They simply need to keep the enemy away from Blu, long enough for him to reach Nigel."

"So you're not suggesting open warfare?" the monkey arched an eyebrow.

"No," Jewel shook her head. "Monkeys and margays have the right to live too. They're misguided and being used... open warfare would mean too many lives lost for both sides."

The monkey nodded his approval. "So these birds are merely decoys. Start a fight while we sneak Blu in, he defeats Nigel without taking any lives… I like it… it's crazy and completely stupid, but hey, it's just like Blu."

Blu pulled his head back and pretended to be stung by the insult. "I am not stupid, I am just strategy challenged in these kinds of things."

Jewel shook her head for a moment. "There might still be a loss of life. Nigel won't surrender. He's far too proud but to ensure the safety of everyone involved, Nigel might need to be taken care of permanently."

"Won't that be murder?" Jose asked.

"No," A voice interrupted. Both macaws turned to see Nico and Pedro standing beside them. They had heard the entire conversation; their eyes reflected it with their serious tone.

"Nigel is evil and is a threat to everyone who wants to live. He had his chance to reform and live his life in peace. It's not our fault he didn't take it." Nico admitted.

"Leave gathering the troops to us, Lil missy." Pedro smiled, "We'd do anything to protect your family."


	29. Chapter 29: Nigel's last stand

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

A week had passed in the blink of an eye, Nico and Pedro had kept their word and had begun recruiting as many birds as they possibly could. With the serious threat ahead of them, there had been no shortage of volunteers. Birds both young, old, long-legged, quill beaked, and even the occasional puff ball came out to participate in what would be the only chance of survival for the jungle.

Nico and Pedro knew how to gather a crowd, informing the group that should Nigel win, no one would be safe from Smugglers. Fighting the obvious evil, seemed to be the only reasonable and responsible course of action.

Blu sat in the small samba club surrounded by his friends and family. Every bird in the place paid their respects and toasted his good health. No one had truly believed the news when they had learned that he was alive and seeing him in person made it even more unbelievable. Many birds passed him two or three times, eyeing him as they worked their way across the room. Blu lowered his head, eyeing Jewel and whispering to her.

"What's with everyone's reaction?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Jewel shrugged. "I don't think they're used to seeing a bird walking around especially when they were at that bird's funeral just the other day. It's probably weird for them."

Blu's beak dropped. "Wait, you guys had a funeral for me? When? How? Shouldn't I be buried somewhere?"

Blu peered down at his body, swallowing a large lump in his throat. "I was too young to die. I can't believe that I'm actually gone."

Jewel stifled a giggle and nudged him with her wing. "You're not gone. You and I have many, many more years together."

* * *

#

* * *

Jewel carried Blu and seated him upon the ground. Her wing brushed against his feathery crown as she winked at him. She smiled and addressed the small group of assembled military leaders who stood at the ready to rid their land of the evil threat looming overhead. Nico, Pedro, Jewel, Blu, Rafael, and Jose all stood present and accounted for.

"Listen, we don't want to get drawn into a long drawn out battle." Rafael admitted, "We want to deal with Nigel and Nigel only. If we can scare off the rest without getting our hands dirty, I would say that that is our best option by far."

Jose nodded his head in agreement. "After careful consideration, we have decided it best that Blu will act as bait to lure Nigel out of hiding, he is the one Nigel is after and therefore has the best chance. Our job is to keep the monkeys and margays away so Nigel will have no choice but to face Blu on equal ground." he explained, "Rafael, you and Jewel will be watching the kids. It'll be far too dangerous for them out there."

Rafael nodded. "Absolutely, I've grown fond of the little rug-rats. Taking care of them again is my pleasure."

Jewel lowered her head, nodding, deep down she had wanted to be by Blu's side.

"So where would Nigel be striking from?" Blu asked, "I know his main base is in the subway tunnels but that is too closed in for him to try and force me to show myself. We would never find each other."

"I am guessing it would be from the jungle." Jose admitted, "He has probably used the margays to track the scent of macaws to their nesting areas. If your home is there, it is a good bet he is camping there and waiting for you to return. Let's give him exactly what he wants."

"So the safest place for the children would be away from their own home." Jewel and Rafael said in unison.

"Take them to Luiz's garage," Nico smiled,

"Or keep them here in the samba club," Pedro piped in.

Blu shifted his attention to Jewel who looked more than a little worried by the recent shift in plans.

Take them to Luiz's garage." Blu smiled, "That would probably be the wisest thing to do. He nudged her with his wing. "It would probably be the safest and wisest thing to do right now."

Jewel nodded her head. "I know, but… I guess… I'm just scared. I only just got you back. I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't," Blu smiled reassuringly, wrapping his wings around her. "By morning this will all be nothing more than a bad memory."

"So do the troops know what their assigned tasks?" Rafael asked.

"Yep," the monkey nodded, "I spent the week training them myself. Their pretty good, but I don't think any of them will have the clear heads to focus on the battleground."

Blu held his working wing over his heart. He smiled as he addressed the leaders. "I don't know how to thank you, guys. My family and I want to thank you from the bottom of our hearts."

"So let's get this show on the road." Jose smiled, "The sooner we get rid of Nigel, the better for the jungle."

* * *

#

* * *

The setting sun cast a crimson red veil over the jungle that evening. Nigel smiled as he ripped the last shreds of meat from the chicken bone he kept in his possession, swallowing the savory blood red juices. He cackled to himself as he quickly discarded the piece of bone off into the jungle.

"Well I must say, the macaw is certainly taking his sweet old time. I wonder if we scared him off."

"You didn't scare me off!" A voice called out a sharp reply.

Blu stepped out from around a small tree. His wing neatly wrapped in a cast. The birds deep brown eyes stared un-intimidated by the evil cockatoo's cold hate-filled stare. Nigel forced a confident smile as he eyed the injured Blu's cast.

"You're injured... and here I thought you were going to put up a challenge. Such a pity, you actually would have made a good rival. But instead, you had to interfere with my plans."

Blu ruffled his feathers and cracked his neck. He didn't remove his eyes off his opponent.

"I know what you want," Blu smiled, "You want my feathers, you want revenge for what I did to you. Isn't that right?"

Nigel paced around the macaw, his naked body glistened in the sunset. "That's correct... so you finally admit to it?"

"No..." Blu shook his head, "What I did was in self-defense. You hurt Jewel and had me pinned against the floor. I had no choice."

"You had no choice?" Nigel hissed, "You had no choice!? Everyone has a choice... including you!"

"Oh yeah? And what about you, Nigel? You chose to try and smuggle birds out of the country. You chose to destroy the lives of several creatures that day. You had the choice to live with your defeat and live a peaceful life. Instead, you kidnapped me, had margays break my wing, robbed my children of their father, robbed my wife of her husband, you ruined my kids' lives, and you continue to ruin the lives of anyone who comes into contact with you."

Nigel clicked his beak and smiled. "You're right, and you know what? I would gladly do it again."

Nigel leaped forward striking Blu in the face. His razor-sharp beak bit down on Blu's tail ripping out several feathers. The evil cockatoo laughed as he gathered them up. "That's six down, a million more to go." Nigel cackled, "I will rip them out one by one, and I won't stop until I have every last one of those precious blue feathers of yours."

Blu held up a wing, wincing in pain as he studied his tail. "I wasn't ready yet." He frowned, "What is it with you and surprise attacks, seriously learn to fight fair would you?"

Nigel smiled and snapped his beak shut. He cackled as his legion of margays and monkeys snuck out from the trees. Their eyes burned as they snuck up on the lone macaw who remained unaware of their presence.

"You lose, Blu, what are you going to do now eh?" Nigel spread his wings and revealing the full number of his army. "You're outnumbered, Blu... the odds are stacked against you. Even if you beat me, you'll still be ripped to pieces. You won't leave this grotto alive. "

Blu snapped the tip of his wing feathers and revealed his hidden army. Thousands of birds emerged from the treetops and jungle, all of them ready to fight for the cause of freeing the jungle of the evil which now stood trapped. The monkey's and margays looked out in fear at the countless number of enemy soldiers that kept their eyes glued on them.

"I think you should double-check your math." Blu countered. "I've got the numbers on my side. Surrender, we don't want to fight."

"Pity," Nigel arched a curious eye, "However my soldiers hold no such reservations. They're all cold-blooded killers. Every last one of them."

Nigel snapped the tip of his wing feather as if they were a pair of fingers. "ATTACK, don't leave a single bird alive."

The margays spun around following the orders given by their commanding officer. In mere moments the grotto erupted into mass chaos as birds and cats collided together in open warfare.

Nigel's voice turned into that of a raging animal, he leaped forward knocking Blu to the ground. Nigel's beak pecked at the bird's throat, ripping out several different feathers. "One feather, two feathers, three feathers, four!" Nigel cackled. "Five feathers, six feathers, seven feathers, more."

His eyes darkened with each and every single feather he ripped mercilessly from Blu's defenseless body. "More… give me more…" Nigel squawked. "More feathers, I need more!"

"No," Blu's eyes grew more serious. Flipping himself over while kicking Nigel in the back of the spine, he succeeded in throwing Nigel away from him as the cockatoo launched forward out of control. The cockatoo landed upon the ground with a sickening thud, right at the paws of the margay female who had led him here. His eyes burned bright as he pointed a wing at the macaw.

"Don't just stand there, attack him, kill him, and do it now!" he commanded. "I'll gather his feathers once he's dead."

The margay peered around at the large group of birds that made quick work of her legion. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah I'll get right on that," she cackled sarcastically, "You're on your own bird, we quit."

She turned her back. "Every margay, let them have Nigel, retreat, RETREAT!"

The many cats present dropped their guard and ran as fast as their paws would carry them disappearing into the jungle.

"No," Nigel's eyes narrowed. "You can't leave me here, attack, attack!" he commanded grabbing hold of the margay's throat. "Do it, or you will regret it."

The margay shook her head, turning her head and snapping her fangs deep into Nigel's wing. The cockatoo screamed in pain as the blood flooded from his raw naked skin.

"Bite me," the margay's eyes glistened as she turned back to face Blu. "I'm not getting killed over a bird, I trust you'll finish this."

Nigel's eyes glared viciously at the cowardly creature who held no problem on leaving him to die. Without warning, he lashed out with his talon, impaling the female cat straight through the spine.

"Coward!" he snapped, "If you won't die over a bird than I'll make you die as a traitor."

The cat's jaw dropped as she realized what Nigel had done, she peered back one last time, feeling the energy drain from her body. "You... back...stabbing..."

She fell to the ground, slain by Nigel's own talons.

All eyes in the jungle fell upon Nigel and his vicious and senseless slaughter. The cockatoo raised back up onto his talons, working his way over to Blu without wasting a moment.

"I've had enough," he growled, "Give me your feathers, I must have your feathers."

Nigel grabbed hold of Blu's throat, lifting him over the top of the cliff. His eyes burned bright as a wicked smile past his beak. He peered past the macaw, down to the foot of the cliff where a river awaited the blue macaw's body. "I will win, one way or the other. I should just drop you and watch you drown then collect what I can when your body washes ashore. I won't be denied my victory."

"Oh yeah? Suck it!"

Nigel spun around at the source of the voice, his eyes widened just as a large brown lump slammed into his chest, knocking him back to the very edge of the cliff. Nigel's wing released Blu who fell into the water and just as quickly got washed away from sight.

"YOU?!" Nigel's voice rang out as he recognized the voice of his attacker... the monkey Jose.

"Surprised, don't be." Jose growled, "I told you, I want what was promised to me if you won't deliver it then I'll deal with you personally."

Nigel lowered his head, laughing at the top of his lungs. "You fool, don't you see what you have just done. You made me win, I killed the blue macaw, he can't swim, he's as good as drowned now, and it's all because of you."

"Oh yeah," Jose's eyes narrowed, "Why don't we follow him and see who has drowned."

The monkey slammed his paw down upon the plateau, the rocks gave a sudden sharp lurch forward and both he and Nigel fell over the cliff and into the rapids of a large river. Nigel's smile only widened as his head submerged beneath the waves.


	30. Chapter 30: A World at Peace

**Chapter Thirty**

Despite the fighting which had taken place during the previous evening, the dawn promised a beautiful day. Rosy tinted clouds hovered upon the horizon, shifting to an orange and scarlet as the sun dipped its head over the city. The gathering breeze swept through the streets of Rio, bringing the tranquil spell of a world at peace.

"Is there anyone in there?" a voice called into Luiz's garage. Jewel rustled her feathers, coming awake as she heard the voice. Pulling her beak from her wings, she frowned at the sight of the margay who entered through the up-raised metal door. She fluttered to the ground, eyeing the creature and dropping into a defensive stance as she readied herself to defend her children.

"What can I do for you?" she asked the cat, "Haven't you margays done enough already?"

The cat-like creature turned to the bird. Her eyes shined bright in the dim light. "Are you Jewel?" she asked, "We thought you would want to know that Nigel was defeated last night. The war is over in a decisive victory for the birds."

Jewel cocked her head, breathing a huge sigh of relief. Her smile deepened as she thought of the part that had ultimately played out.

"But… why… would you… tell me this?" she asked a little uncertain, "Aren't you on Nigel's side?"

"Nope," The margay shook her head, "Our leader gave us the order to retreat and abandon the army. She's dead now, same as Nigel."

"And what about Blu?" Jewel asked, "Where is he?"

The margay lowered her head, speaking softly as she related the entire story leading up to Nigel's final moments.

"Things were going well for the birds when our leader gave us the order to retreat and abandon him. We refused to be slain over a bird so we did what we knew best, we ran as fast as our paws would carry us. Nigel however, killed our leader, struck her from behind, then he threw Blu into the river, and that was the last we saw of him. He, Jose, and Blu all got swept away by the currents."

"Blu, fell into a river?" She said, holding her wings to cover her beak. "But he can't swim, not with a broken wing."

"I came to inform you that we found his body washed up on a beach not too far from here. We were on our way to check it out, you're more than welcome to come with us and see for yourself."

Jewel nodded her head and turned to Luiz and Rafael who now stood behind her. "Can you watch the kids just one more time? I've got something I need to see."

Rafael nodded his head, "Of course, you go to Blu, we'll meet you back at the tree this afternoon."

* * *

#

* * *

Jewel followed the margay a few blocks, neither said a word as they hurried along the streets. Eventually arriving at the beach, Jewel traversed the sand with relative ease. She lowered herself down to Blu's body. Her wings stroked the macaw's chest.

"You promised you would return to me," She said. "So, you have got to be ok. Please, wake up."

Blu's uninjured wing gradually wrapped itself around her back. Blu opened his eyes and forced a weakened smile. "Have I ever broken a promise to you?" He asked,

"We did it... Nigel was beaten."

Jewel nodded, shedding her tears, she lowered herself solemnly and laid beside him. Listening to his heartbeat.

"Oh, Pet," she soothed, "I am so happy to see you."

"I must admit, there were quite a few times the past few weeks where I thought I was done for." He breathed an outward smile. "However, I looked forward to seeing your pretty face again."

Blu held up his wing and wiped the tears from her eyes. His weakened smile deepened as he remained lying against the warm sand.

As both macaws laid there, enjoying each other's company. A large body washed ashore. Both macaws studied the soaked monkey, his face resting with a peaceful smile as he eyed them.

"You two make a good couple," he moaned, "I can see now why Nigel tried so hard to destroy you... I must admit, I'm glad he didn't. You two are just stubborn old birds with many more good years ahead of you."

Blu rose up onto his talons, his body trembled under how own weight. His injuries still burned despite the cast. "Yeah, well the adventure is not over yet." He grinned, "The first thing we have got to do is treat the injuries... then it's time to party."

"Party, eh?" The monkey arched a curious eyebrow. "I think I like the sound of that..."

* * *

#

* * *

All music died down as Nico landed upon the stage. Spotlights focused solely on him. With a twist of his bottle cap hat, he pointed to the crowd of creatures.

"Cali-calara! This song goes out to a wonderful city in one of the most beautiful places on Earth."

Pedro landed beside him. "Let's put our wings together for the conquering heroes who made sure peace... romance... and freedom have returned to this place!"

"Let's get ready to party... Rio style!"

Drums roared through the samba club, Blu and Jewel stood eye to eye ready to dance.

"They're playing our song." Blu smiled.

"Is that a special request from you?" Jewel asked, "or did they feel like playing it for our victory?"

"I think it was a little bit of both..." Blu grinned, "Let's not talk now though... Let's party."

Nico danced across the stage, his voice sung out loud and proud as the room filled with different colored lights.

"I want to party! I want to Samba!

I want to party! I want to Samba!

I want to party, and live our life

I want to party, and fly!

I just want to fly, fly just like a bird

(you are a bird)

Yeah you're right, so I'll fly like a rocket then

(okay)

Climb so high, I'll need to come down for oxygen

(hey!)

Once I start, baby, there will be no stopping then.

Cus I just want to live my life and party

(hey!)

I want to be free and rock my body!

(Hey!)

I've been around the world, and I want to live my life.

In Rio, yes Rio, In Rio, cus I realized

I want to party, I want to samba

(party!)

I want to party, I want to samba

(party!)

I want to party, and live my life!

I want to party... and fly!

I'm the samba, samba master

Master master master master

You shout sound from my ghetto blaster

Blaster Blaster Blaster Blaster

You can dance fast, but I dance faster

Faster, faster, faster, faster

You're doing it! Let's fly!

I want to party!

(party!)

I want to samba!

(Party!)

I want to party!

(Party!)  
I want to samba!

(Party!)

I want to party!

And live my life!

(oh yeah!)

I want to party!

(party!)

And fly!"

Blu spun Jewel in the traditional fashion, listening to her laughter as he released her into the sky. Jewel flapped her wings, hovering in the air for several seconds. She eyed Blu and sang her small verse for him.

"Flyjah, Flyjah, Flyjah, Flayjah! Flyjah, Flyjah-lyjah, Flyjah-lyja, Flyjah-lygia-lygia."

Jewel landed and peered in Blu's eyes. Repeating the moment where their first kiss almost occurred a year ago. Her eyes shined bright as she leaned in, kissing him passionately on the end of his beak.

The Blu macaw smiled as she pulled away. His eyes filled with renewed hope. "You know what?" He asked her after a moment of silence.

"No what," She asked, "You don't need to hide anything from me anymore."

Blu shuffled his feet across the dance floor, his smile deepening. "For the first time ever, I think everything is perfect just the way it is."

Jewel embraced him in a hug. Her eyes narrowed in seriousness. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Hello, everyone. I would like to take the time to personally thank you for checking out the second arc of this remastered timeline. It really does look like our favorite duo, get to live on another day, Rio is once again at peace. But with four members of the Dark Robed Society defeated, the remaining members are sure to step up their game. What trouble will come next for Blu and Jewel... join me in Arc 3 - The Shadow of Doubt to find out._**


	31. Chapter 31: Haunted by the past

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Hello, everyone, welcome to Arc Three, The Shadow of Doubt, this is probably the simplest title within the timeline to understand, Blu has been injured from his recent encounter with Nigel, leaving him flightless and unable to help guide his daughter during her development into a skillful flyer. Blu, of course, is taking it really hard and has sunk into a depression, believing himself to be a failure._**

**_Meanwhile, another evil plot has been set in motion… an old flame from Jewel's past has resurfaced and plans to take Jewel for himself. With Blu in the weakest state he has ever been in, can he win Jewel's heart, or will she be nothing more than an old flame for him?_**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**_Kota Kinabalu, Borneo_**

**_Many Years Ago …_**

_Heavy Rainfall pounded the city of Kota Kinabalu just on the northernmost point of the island of Borneo. However, it made no difference as she walked into the bar drenched from head to toe. Her bright blue cerulean feathers reflected the light, making her sparkle like diamonds. Her bright sapphire eyes glared out at the large group of birds, insects, and other rabble of common, everyday, run of the mill, filthy animals which she despised with all of her heart. Her beak curled as she seated herself near the bar and raised a wing for the bartender to head over._

_"Good evening, beautiful." He smiled, peering at her feminine features while cracking a smile. "What can I get you?"_

_Jewel rolled her eyes, dropping her beak out of sheer disgust. Her voice rang out hinting her desire to simply do business then get as far away from him as possible. "I want good, clean, freshwater, not some tap water, not something you think is clean from the river, not rainwater, I want it pure. Got it?"_

_The bartender nodded. "Right, I'll be right back."_

_The bartender who was a white-necked babbler with chocolate brown feathers, black head, and white neck, hurried off to complete her order before long he brought back a small glass containing the clear liquid._

_Jewel sipped the water, swishing it around her mouth as she studied the flavor for a moment. It held a sort of chemically taste which she could not identify. The babbler waited by her side, grinning as he watched her finish the glass. Jewel arched a curious eye in his direction._

_"What are you looking at?" she asked, slamming her wings down upon the bar. "Get back to your business and quit staring at me."_

_"Normally, I would," the babbler admitted, "but turns out that bird over there has ordered you a drink."_

_Jewel followed the bartender's wing towards a blue macaw sitting at the far side of the room. He looked like her, with pure cerulean feathers and bright green eyes. He smiled as he noticed her before quickly peering away._

_"Just great, another pig." Jewel sighed, rolling her eyes. "Well, I suppose I should at least thank him for the drink."_

_Getting up from her seat, Jewel walked over to him and sat down at his table._

_"Well, good evening, beautiful," he said in a thick Russian accent._

_"I heard you ordered me a drink," she grinned, "you're a bit presumptuous, aren't you? What makes you think I'm even the slightest bit interested in someone like you?"_

_The bright blue macaw bowed his head, closing his eyes. "Surely, there is no harm in exchanging drinks between friends." He grinned, raising his cup. "I took notice of what you ordered, and did you the liberty of ordering another."_

_Jewel nodded, watching the bartender walking over and placing a small cup in front of her. "But what do you want? What will this drink cost me?"_

_"Nothing," the Spix macaw smiled. "It's just good to see another one of my own species, there's not many of us left, especially here in Borneo."_

_"There's not much of us anywhere," Jewel said taking a drink from her glass_

_The Spix macaw folded his wings together, his eyes narrowed. "Perhaps there is one way you could repay me," he admitted, "a little bit information is all I require. You're Brazilian aren't you?"_

_Jewel nodded. "Yes, I am. What about it?"_

_The Spix macaw grinned, "I can tell right away from the way you handle yourself, the way you carry your feminine features, even your beauty is top-notch."_

_"You don't have the right to talk about my feminine features." Jewel's eyes hardened. She growled, tossing her cup at him. "It's been nice, but no thanks, I'm not buying what you're selling, thanks for the drink."_

_The bird nodded his head, rising up onto his talons. "You don't walk away from me." He said pointing an accusing wing at her. "Grab her!"_

_Before Jewel could make a move, a large variety of different birds descended upon her. Unleashing her talons she dove forward striking a vicious blow right to the gut of a large Bornean Bristlehead. He hadn't stood a chance. He gasped as the wind knocked from his beak, and he fell to the ground. She peered back, eyeing the babble from the bar swinging a large stick in an attempt to subdue her. She dodged, swinging her wing right into the backside of his skull. Her eyes glistened as she forced a confident smile. Once again, she proved she held no equal._

_"Well, who is next? She asked._

_Before she could make another move, her heart lurched forward draining her energy. The room began to spin. The bright spotlights became blurry, filling her eyes with nothing but blurry beams of different colors. She couldn't make out anything else except her head swimming and spinning._

_"What… what's happening?" she asked._

_"Just relax," The Spix macaw grinned, "Let the drugs take hold. You won't remember a thing."_

_Jewel would have made a move to defend herself but she fell to the ground, slamming her skull against the ground._

_The next thing she knew she woke up within a cold grey chamber. The Spix macaw stood over her, holding a wicked grin across his beak. She couldn't move, her wings and talons wouldn't cooperate. He leaned down, planting a kiss on her neck, and stroked his wings across her chest. His voice rang out through her ears completely distorted and deep._

_"Let me go," she pleaded, "Don't touch me."_

_"No," the Spix macaw's grin widened. "You're mine, you'll always be mine, we are mates."_

_"No," Jewel squawked and screeched trying hard to fight back. Her wings and talons remained in place, frozen and completely paralyzed. "I am not your mate. I won't be your mate. Not if you were the last guy on the planet."_

_"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," The macaw grinned, "The deed has already been done. You didn't think your compliance was a factor did you?"_

_Jewel rolled her head to the side, large grey tears worked their way down her cheeks. In the corner of the room, she saw him, Blu, tied to a chair. Blood dripped from his neck as if his throat had been slashed._

_"What did you do to him?" Jewel asked, "Blu, Blu, please answer me!"_

_The Spix macaw circled around the dead body of her former lover, his bright green eyes glistened in sheer delight._

_"I told you, you are mine. He won't interfere in our plans anymore. He won't interfere in our future anymore. There will only be you and me."_

_Jewel watched in horror as the Spix macaw descended upon her. She couldn't stop him._

Jewel's eyes burst open as she released a terrified screech at the top of her lungs. She swung her wings through the air, striking Blu in the back of his skull as she rose to her talons and tripped from the nest onto the hard wooden floor of the tree. The male macaw came awake instantly, rising up onto his talons. He held out his good wing to comfort her. She screeched again, stumbling back away from the bright blue feathers.

"No!" she screamed, "Don't touch me, please don't touch me!"

"Jewel?" he asked, cocking his head to the side, his voice filled with concern. He once again reached out his wing to comfort her. "Jewel, it's okay, you're safe."

Jewel stopped, peering around the tree for a few moments.

"Jewel," Blu began, wrapping his wing around her. His voice lowered to a soothing whisper. "You're having another nightmare, this is the third one you've had this week. Are you okay? Please talk to me."

Jewel peered out at the darkened night sky.

"It's nothing," she admitted, sighing as she lowered her head, "it was only a nightmare."

Blu cocked his head to the side. "It must have been one bad nightmare. The way you were just acting, it's almost like you were being attacked."

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Jewel threw her wings down, her eyes hardening in anger towards her husband. She lowered her head as she realized her mistake. She turned away, lowering her head. "No, I'm not fine, tomorrow is the day I was assaulted in Borneo. I keep having nightmares about it. I don't understand why because everything is good now, I have you and the kids, and it happened so many years ago. I wish I could just forget that that one horrible thing happened to me and that it would stop haunting me."

Blu wrapped his good wing around her. "Do you know what will take your mind off of it?" he asked with a sly smile, "Let's go take our kids flying."

Jewel shook her head. "I'm fine Blu, really," she held out a wing to her husband and peered into his eyes. "But if you want to still take the kids, Rose really needs to have her father right now."

"But…" Blu tried to protest but found himself silenced by Jewel's wing tapping his beak. She shook her head once more.

"She's at the age where she needs you. Spend some time with her, Pet. You can comfort me when you come home."

* * *

#

* * *

The harvest moon rested upon the night sky, casting its soft pale light upon the jungle below. The trees danced in the breeze, shedding their dead dusty brown leaves onto the path below. Without a care in the world, a lone Spix macaw sped weaving through the trees. Her laughter cut through the air, breaking the silence which could only come from the early hours of peaceful twilight.

Upon the ground, her father, a large blue macaw beamed with pride as he rested a wing around his cast. The pulsating muscle vibrated as a sharp searing pain shot through his body. Forcing him to shudder and remove the wing. His chocolate brown eyes stared up at the young girl. A smile passed his beak.

"Very good, Rose!" he called up to her, his voice full of excitement. "You're improving. It won't be long before you master the technique of dodging and weaving at high speeds."

Rose fluttered to the ground, hovering in midair for a few seconds. Her tail feathers shifted lowering her talons before coming in for a landing. Folding her wings, she looked at her father and his cast.

"I wish your wing would hurry up and heal," she frowned, "Most birds get to fly with their fathers when practicing their flying techniques."

"Yeah, well most fathers don't' get injured having to deal with a power-hungry and egotistical cockatoo." Blu nodded his head and grimaced as he moved his wing. The same burning pain coursed through his body as he attempted to place it back within the cast. The joint pulsated and vibrated, creating a noticeable bulge straight in the shoulder blade, which caused the girl to turn away in disgust.

"That's disgusting," she sighed noticing the painful look on her father's face. Her face filled with concern for the poor creature. "Hasn't it healed at all?" she asked, "It shouldn't be hurting as much as it does."

Blu shook his head. "The doctors still need to run more tests. The pain is too severe to check anything properly and they don't want to risk moving my wing at all."

Blu eyed his daughter. She was still a very young macaw though she had reached the mental maturity of a teenager. Her soft blue feathers and blackish beak shined in the moonlight. At the side of her head, Jewel had placed a small red rose which brought out the rosiness in her cheeks. In every way, she looked like her mother. Her bright sapphire eyes glistened in the darkness. He noted the worry in her eyes and continued his prepared and well-rehearsed speech.

"I'm sure that in time it will heal properly and when it does we will fly through the forest all day. There is still plenty more for you to learn and I want to be the bird to teach you."

"I hope so," she yawned, "I just want our family to return to the way it was before any of this happened."

Blu could tell right away that something deeper was bothering the young female. An inner turmoil blanketed her face, which came to surface from the way she looked away as she spoke. Blu seated himself next to her, nudging her with his beak and forming a reassuring smile.

"What is it?" he asked, "is something bothering you?"

The macaw nodded her sweet head. She hugged her father shedding a tear which fell down the back of Blu's spine. "I miss spending quality time with you," she admitted, "especially in the sky. Ever since you hurt yourself, we haven't been able to spend any time together with the way we used too. I miss it."

Blu nodded in understanding, wrapping his wing around his daughter. "I understand, I miss it too." He admitted, "But you know what, whether I am up in the sky with you or not, that doesn't change that you are my daughter and I love you, and I will always be there when you need me."

"Really?" Rose peered into her father's eyes.

"Yes," Blu nodded placing his wing on her heart. "I will always be right here… in your heart, no matter what happens."

Rose peered down at her dad's wing, blushing at the thought. She peered back up to her dad's eyes and smiled.

"Thanks, Dad," she laughed, hugging him with all of her might.

Blu shuddered as the young girl came in contact with his broken wing. "Ow ow ow ow, we need to still work on that though."

Rose nodded. "Yes, yes we do."

* * *

#

* * *

Not long after, Blu carried his daughter into the old hollowed tree. She slept peacefully in his wings. Blu shook his head, handing the young female to his wife.

"Flying practice went really well today," he admitted. "She is the first of the three to be able to turn at such high speeds."

Jewel smiled as she wiped a wing through her daughter's feathery crown.

"That's my beautiful little girl." Jewel smiled, she shifted her attention to Blu who still held his busted wing. She peered into his eyes. "You look like you're in a lot of pain, has Tulio discovered what is wrong with it?"

Blu shook his head. "I wish I knew. They haven't told me anything new, and it hurts a little more every day."

He peered down at the cast which kept his wing prisoner. The pain had subsided like it usually did, but he still couldn't move the joint at all. He lowered his head, his eyes misted over as he thought about the worst-case scenario.

"What if it doesn't get better?" Blu asked, "What if I can never fly again?"

Jewel placed her daughter down within a small nest made out of twigs and placed a protective wing on the broken joint, taking extra precautions to avoid causing him any further pain.

"I'm sure you will, Pet." She soothed him, "Even if it doesn't it won't change my feelings for you."

"Are you sure?" Blu asked, "We didn't really bond until I saved you that day."

Jewel shook her head. "Blu, I loved you since the day you showed me your fun side in the Samba Club. You couldn't fly then and we will get passed this as a team. I promise."

Blu eyed his daughter, his eyes narrowed as he expressed another concern. "But what about Rose?" he sighed, "She wants me to teach her the more advanced techniques to flying, me, the pet who couldn't fly until he came here. She was even upset because I couldn't be up there with her. What if I continue to disappoint her? What if I will never be able to fly with her again?"

"She will understand," Jewel smiled. "No matter what happens, she only wishes to be with her father."

Blu seated himself on the floor and stared out at the night sky. The harvest moon reflected the light in his eyes like twin mirrors. He shivered and peered down at the cast.

"I hope you're right. I don't want to let her down."


	32. Chapter 32: The Albino Spix Macaw

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

The next morning brought clouds of leaden grey and damp heavy rain. The torrential downpour hammered the city of Rio, bouncing off rooftops, soaking the streets, filling gutters, and creating a completely miserable experience as Blu and Jewel returned to the old aviary. Touching down on the damp road, Blu swallowed a large lump of anxiety in his throat. His talons trembled as he fought the urge to retreat lest he received the worst news of his life.

Jewel noted the terrified look in his eyes. It almost appeared as if he was looking into the brink of his own death. She nudged him with her wing. Her sapphire eyes peered reassuringly into his soulful brown eyes. Her beak curled into a heartwarming smile.

"Blu," she began, "Whatever happens in there, we'll face it together, okay? You don't have to worry because I will never leave you for any reason. You are my one and only."

Blu didn't respond to her, his eyes remained glued on the aviary. The rain washed through his feathery crown, drifting down into his open beak as he stood slack-jawed. Only after a couple of moments did he take a step forward.

"Let's get this over with." He admitted, "Whether I'm about to get good news or bad news, I will only know once I'm inside."

"Right," Jewel nodded, "And I'll be there with you every step of the way."

* * *

#

* * *

Tulio traced a small flashlight along the outer rim of Blu's wing structure, straight down to the joint where the wing connected to the torso of Blu's body. He nodded to himself, writing down some notes before moving onto his feather column. Blu winced as Tulio tugged his wing free of the cast and studied it for a few moments. He traced a small metal clamp down the bone, watching for any blood blisters, blood popping, or broken bulges which protruded from the skin. He frowned as he wrote down some extra notes and shook his head.

"I don't know what happened to you, my friend." He said after finishing. "But the tendons in his left-wing have separated further than even I could have predicted. There are also several tendons tearing along the muscles and many of the major blood arteries have been severed, leading to some internal bruising and bleeding. I don't even know if I can repair them properly."

Jewel eyed Blu as he lowered his head at the bad news. He wiped a talon across his beak, and his eyes fell instinctively upon the injured left side. Tulio picked up Jewel and stroked her blue feathers. He soothed the female with a quiet shush.

"Don't worry," Tulio whispered, "I'll keep on trying everything in my power so the two of you can fly together once again."

Jewel cooed at his reassurance, she snuggled against the human's hand. Her eyes closed tight as she grew more comfortable in the hands of the would-be savior, who at this moment rested as the only hope Blu had to ever fly again. She peered back at her husband who struggled to keep himself together at the bad news. It tore into his soul, devoured his happiness, and destroyed his spirit.

"You have made tremendous progress, Jewel." Tulio smiled, "You didn't even like humans when I first tried to fix your wing, which by the way was far more damaged than your boyfriend's here. I'm sure that in time we will figure out the solution to this problem."

Blu kept a careful watch on his wing. It would not respond to his commands to move. A sharp pulsating pain coursed through it with every attempt. His beak curled into a sad frown as his thoughts dwelled upon his daughter, his wife, and his other two children. He knew at least one of them wouldn't take the news so well, and he hated to disappoint her.

"I'm going to let everyone down," he sighed, "My flying days have come to an end."

* * *

#

* * *

The autumn foliage drifted down on all sides of the three small macaws. Flying with her brothers, Rose admired Kinski and Buster's playfulness towards the falling leaves. Buster shouted at the top of his lungs, speeding through the falling foliage, bouncing from leaf to leaf-like a bullet, while Kinski just gasped in silence, raising his wings as he tried to catch at least one, only to fail each and every time. Kinski, the youngest of the three macaws lowered his head and let out a pretend sigh.

"Boys," she rolled her eyes, "Always so amused by the simplest things. I wish I could be like that."

She stopped in her tracks, eyeing the trees for a brief moment. Her sapphire eyes darkened as she thought about the situation for a brief moment.

"If we're in Rio, why are the leaves falling from the trees?" She found herself asking, she shrugged her wings. "Perhaps it's a new form of synthesization or evolution process. Perhaps I could even be famous for being the one who comes up with the scientific reason for this."

The two male macaws turned to her, tossing a bunch of collected foliage at her. She screamed as she dodged the bombardment. Her eyes narrowed disapprovingly towards her younger brothers.

"Hey, there could have been a stick in that!" she growled, "Don't make me tell mom when she returns home."

"Oh grow a sense of humor, sis," Buster pouted, "We didn't mean anything by it."

Kinski nodded his head, holding a wing over his heart. His eyes widened innocently as he pretended to cry.

The young female's eyes softened somewhat. She rolled her eyes, realizing she had fallen for the boys' biggest ploy, the guilt trip.

"Okay, okay," she grinned wickedly, "You want to start a leaf war? You're going to get a leaf war."

The rain forest erupted with the laughter of three young macaws, flying through the air, all three tossed leaves to each other. Fiery orange, majestic red, dusty brown, and the occasional purple leaf flew through the air in all directions, followed by a macaw diving out of the way.

Kinski lined up a shot, his tongue prodding from his beak, he lurched his wing-back and in a speedy movement tossed the projectile.

BANG!

Rose's eyes filled with concern as she peered at the unintended target of Kinski's attack. Flapping her wings to hover in place, she eyed a strange-looking macaw emerging from the jungle only to be pelted by the leaf bomb. His amber eyes peered out as he looked crossly at the three youngsters.

"Oi, Bom dia," the bird said with a slight though unimpressed smile. "Meu nom e Jollo."

Rose fluttered to the macaw's side, studying him for a few moments. His feathers were a silvery blue tint, much lighter than theirs, though, still very different than any other macaw she had ever seen in her life. His eyes appeared cold, harsh, and reflecting their unnatural amber coloring, his most prominent feature though was the blackish beak and under-feathers, the usual trait for a Spix macaw. She pieced together the little bits of Brazilian Portuguese she had learned from her parents and smiled a reply.

"Oi, Prazer, em cohence-lo. Meu nom e Rose." She smiled and added, "Noa falo Portuguese. Falo Ingles."

The macaw nodded in understanding. He smiled and switched his vocabulary. "I'm pleased to meet you, Rose. It's shocking for me to see a macaw that doesn't know a decent amount of Portuguese, especially in Rio."

Rose blushed slightly and shifted her head sideways. "Well… my father is from the United States and my mother is Brazilian." She explained, "I grew up speaking more of the English language."

"No doubt, but you do speak Brazilian Portuguese really well. I would like to meet your mother. Surely, she is as beautiful a rose as you are, my dear."

Rose's cheeks flushed brighter. Her eyes narrowed as she nodded her head. "Well, I don't see the harm. Let's head back to the nest, with any luck she should be returning there soon."

The strange macaw cocked his head to one side, as he flapped his wings. He peered at the female from the corner of his eyes. "Returning from where?" He asked.

"My father was injured a few months ago. His wing is broken, something about tendons being separated or something like that. It's really difficult to explain."

The macaw's eyes narrowed, a smile formed upon his face. "We'll just have to see just how injured he truly is."


	33. Chapter 33: Breaking up

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Painting the landscape a vibrant fiery blaze of orange and scarlet, the sunset spread its pale light across the entire city. As the autumn season drew to an end, the days continued to grow shorter. A fact obviously lost upon Blu. He sat in a comatose state, staring at his injured wing. He said nothing, other than the occasional grunt or nod of his head. His feathers rustled in the breeze. He ignored the falling cherry blossom leaves which carpeted the area the duo stood in.

Jewel admired the sight around her smiling as she snuggled close to the blue macaw. Her wings wrapped around his hip, careful to avoid any contact with the severely injured limb. She could read his mood and knew exactly how it felt. He had slumped into a deep sobering depression, much like she had when she fought Nigel in the smuggler airplane. Her heart soared out to him, but her husband remained imprisoned behind a block of ice. He remained closed off, lost in his own thoughts.

"Isn't this romantic?" she asked, trying hard to take his mind away from his troubles. "I always loved the autumn season, especially when the cherry blossom trees started to lose their leaves. When I was a little girl, I always wanted to bring the bird who would be my husband to this place."

Blu nodded his head, saying nothing. He kept a watch on his wing. The lower part of his beak trembled. _I have let my children down_. He thought to himself_. I'll never be able to teach them how to fly. But then again, I was only learning myself. All of those years wasted when I could have been enjoying it._

Jewel playfully nudged him with her wing. Her sapphire eyes peered at him. She could see very little emotion other than the sadness reflected upon his face. His body slouched. His injured side trembled as it hung uselessly. He avoided her eye contact and stared at his limb.

"Blu, can I tell you something?" she asked, "I have needed to tell you this for a while now, but I'm…"

"I've let everyone down," he interrupted, "I'll never be able to teach my children how to fly. Rose will be so disappointed because I can't give her the one thing she really wants. What about Buster and Kinski, there will be no male bonding time."

Jewel's heart broke for the poor creature. She shook her head and wrapped him tighter with her wing.

"Blu, listen to me, you haven't let anyone down." She forced a confident smile. "They understand the pain you're going through."

"No, they don't," Blu frowned, "Nobody understands the pain I'm going through. Not even you."

"I would if you would tell me what's bothering you!" Jewel snapped, "Why are you shutting me out?"

Blu's eyes hardened as he turned on the female. His voice growing more annoyed. "Because you don't know what it's like to be me! You've never been a flightless bird... your whole life revolved around freedom and going wherever you wanted. I, on the other hand, have been flightless. I've been made fun of by Canadian geese. I could never fly until I met you! Now I've finally learned how too, and it has been ripped away from me! You couldn't possibly understand how that feels."

Jewel threw her wing away from Blu. She glared angrily at the temperamental bird.

"Oh yeah, Pet! How did you think I felt weeks ago when you were presumed dead? How did you think your family felt when they had to come to your funeral? Did you think for one second that we cared whether or not you would be able to fly with us again? NO! The only thing we cared about… the only thing we wanted was to be able to hear your voice again! To have someone who could make us laugh again like only you could do! For you to be able to love and care for us again! That is not about flying Blu, we want you and love you because you're you!"

Jewel's anger continued to rise as she continued to lay into the blue macaw. "You're so wrapped up in thinking about losing your ability to fly, that you don't see how it is affecting us or the children."

Blu shook his head, his eyes glared angrily at her. He held up his wing. "Maybe, flying is the only thing I had that made me feel like I actually achieved something for once and that I wasn't useless for the first time in my life."

Jewel shook her head sadly. Her eyes filled with painful tears. "Maybe one day you will see what really matters. When you figure it out, I'll be waiting for you to come back to me, until then, I'll see you around, Pet."

Jewel wiped the tears from her eye and flew off out of sight. Blu's eyes widened as he watched her disappear from his life. The lower portion of his beak trembled as he turned away. "See you around, Jewel." He sighed, "I really wish you could have been happy with me. This stupid wing destroyed my life... and I took it out on you. I'm so sorry to have hurt you."

* * *

#

* * *

Jewel landed on the lower branch of the hollowed tree. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears, they erupted down the side of her cheeks bringing the rosy color to them. She collapsed onto the bark, sobbing uncontrollably… just like she did when Nigel ripped him from her life weeks ago. She had not wanted to end their relationship. She didn't want to be feeling this way. Her shattered heart crushed her spirit, her confused mind raced with a million thoughts, her display of emotion open for the world to see, and worst of all… she missed him.

_You're so stupid, Jewel!_ She thought to herself. _Go back and fix things now!_

Her wings instinctively fell to her stomach. Her eyes widened as she felt the shape of her belly. She felt the firm roundness that had not been there a month ago. Her tears started to fall much harder now. Conflict lined her face as she peered back in the direction she knew Blu was. He probably still sat in the same place, staring at his wing, like some vegetable.

"Should I go back and tell him?" She wondered aloud. "Or would it only make things worse?" She rubbed her stomach for a few moments. The tears still fell from her eyes as she spoke to herself. "I will not go back, not until Blu realizes what is important to him. When he learns what he wants, then he'll come back to me."

"Ola, pretty bird."

Jewel's eyes widened in horror at the sound of the voice ringing in her ear, it was a soft whisper and yet so demanding and familiar. Her heart fluttered as she fought against her fear. Somewhere deep down, she recognized this voice, though for the moment her mind drew a blank. It sent a cold chill down her spine as she fought to control her fear. She spun around, raising her wings defensively, ready to pounce at the strange pale bird standing before her. She stopped as he held up a wing, his harsh amber eyes narrowing as he began to speak.

"I never thought you would look so beautiful," he smiled, bowing his head low. "Yes, I can definitely see the resemblance between you and your daughter. It's almost an uncanny resemblance, mirror-like and picture-perfect."

Jewel stood dumbstruck, her jaw hung low as she tried to make sense of the situation. "Who are you?" She asked, "What are you doing here?"

The macaw kept his head bowed low, "My English is… how you say… not so good, yes?" The pale bird forced a comforting smile, his eyes glistened as he glanced up at her. "However the rhythm of the heart, it doesn't block out no language, when you speak love like Jollo does."

Jewel circled around the strange looking macaw. "You did not answer my question. Who are you and what are you doing here?" She lowered herself and prepared herself to strike out at the intruder. "I have asked you twice, I will not ask you a third time. You better answer before I get mad, because I won't hesitate to attack you for intruding in my nesting ground."

The pale macaw shrugged his shoulders, lowering his head once more. A wicked smile passed along his beak. "If woman would listen for just a second she would know that Jollo has revealed his identity three times already."

Jewel continued to circle around the strange looking macaw. Her eyes narrowed as she studied him. His feathers were a bluish white almost silver in color. His beak and under feathers held the slightest color of black. She watched him continue to smile, while winking at her. It hit her in that second, he resembled Blu… or at least the same species as her love hawk.

"Y-y-you look like me and Blu..." her voice trembled more than a little confused, "but how is that possible? You aren't a spix macaw."

The pale bird nodded his head, bowing low in respect towards the female macaw. His chest feathers puffed out as he advanced towards her. "Oh, but I am, m'dear." He chuckled, "but I'm very different from you or this Blu. You see I am the rarest of the rare. I am the crème of the crème. My name is Jollo, and I am an albino spix macaw."

"You're an albino spix macaw?" Jewel echoed, her eyes narrowing in disbelief. "There is no such thing. Me, Blu, and the children are the last of a species."

The strange macaw bowed respectfully, kissing Jewel's wing tenderly in respect. "Yes," Jollo nodded, "but now there is Jollo and I have travelled a long way to meet you."

Jewel swung her wing away from the bird and backed away. Her eyes narrowed angrily. "Meet me? Why would you travel to meet me?"

"The real questions, dearest, is why a beautiful flower like yourself is lying on this little tree and why she is sad and crying. Would you be crying over this creature... this Blu?"

Jewel shook her head, continuing to back away from the bird. Her eyes continued to glare out defensively. The albino spix macaw however was no fool, his smile widened as his eyes darkened. Peering into her eyes, he began to see into the very depths of her heart and soul. A trait he used to his advantage.

"You're actions say no, but your eyes tell the story of romance. Could it be a romance turned sour? Where would this Blu be now?"

"He isn't here right now."

"When will he be back?" Jollo questioned, "Jollo must speak to him. It is a matter of great urgency."

"I don't know," Jewel admitted, "we had a bit of an argument."

Jollo's eyes glistened with a renewed interest. A sly smile appeared the ends of his beak. "Then perhaps it would be better if I should speak with you." He said. "Come with me to the redeemer statue. I think there would be something you should take a look at and how should I say it... consider."

"I really shouldn't." Jewel frowned, "I can't leave the kids without someone to watch them... and..."

"But you left them unattended this afternoon..." Jollo frowned pretending to be hurt, "or is it that you do not trust me?"

Jewel turned to the hole leading to the nests of her children. Rose stood there, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Watch your brothers..." she sighed, "I'll be back soon."

* * *

#

* * *

Blu wandered through the streets of Rio. With his wing resting against his injured limb, he swallowed a large lump in his throat as he tried to fight hard against his growing anxiety. His brown eyes reflected the setting sun as he searched down the many different twists and turns that formed Rio's Centro Zone.

"Jewel," he called out, "Are you down here?"

There was no reply from the darkened corridors. He shook his head and continued forward. His eyes welled with tears as his heart sank into his chest, heavy and weighed down by his growing guilt. It plagued his mind as he kept replaying the moment over and over into his head. He had accused her of not understanding how he felt. He knew of course that that was a lie. He remembered a very similar incident not long ago when Nigel had injured her, and he remained by her side.

He lowered his head. "That was why she fell in love with me," he sighed once again. "I'm such a stupid jerk. Why did I have to snap at her? It's not like she is the one responsible for the damage to my wing. Nigel is, and he's dead."

Blu forced himself forward, never halting as he searched for the love of his life. He shuddered as the sharp burning pain shot through him. "I'll be a lot better if that pain would just stop!" Blu exclaimed, breathing outwards in an exasperated sigh.

Two human hands reached out and grabbed the macaw, lifting him off the ground. "Ola, Blu." He heard the familiar sound of Tulio's voice whisper in his ear. "Where's Jewel, did you lose your way or something?"

I wish I knew. Blu cooed, snuggling against Tulio's soft velvety skin. I was trying to find her.

Tulio smiled and petted the macaw's head. "Don't worry my little friend. We'll find her. Until then you can stay at the Aviary."

Blu nodded and peered up at the sky. Several different colored parrots flew through the sky. I hope I find her... Blu frowned. I need to tell her, I'm sorry.

* * *

#

* * *

Christ the Redeemer stood tall and proud in the sunset, located at the very peak of Corcovado Mountain, the greenery stretched as far as the eye could see. The statue's eyes overlooked all of Brazil, never blinking, never moving, and yet somehow Jewel found herself with the impression that it looked right into her very heart and soul as if knowing all of her troubles and her fears. He was after all the redeemer.

Jewel rolled her eyes as she spotted the mysteriously pale macaw and came in for a landing. Her eyes hardened as they glazed over with all the anger and energy of a natural-born fighter. Should he make a single move, I will kill him. She thought to herself with a wicked and very untrusting look in her eye. Her beak, however, spoke differently.

"Okay, I'm here," she snorted, "What is it that you wanted to show me?"

Jollo spread his wings wide and peered off into the horizon. His eyes reflected the sunset now barely visible on the edge of the horizon. "Why the sunset, of course, my dearest flower." He explained with a wide smile. "Haven't you seen anything as lovely as it? The redness of the sky, is it not the skin of a red rose or the lipstick of a lover's lips?"

Jewel nodded her head breathing inwards as she studied the fading light. "I've never really thought of it like that before."

"No one does," Jollo explained, "only a bird of true romance with the passion in his heart and a fire in his belly can one see the wonders of the little things in life."

Jewel peered down at her stomach and swallowed a large lump in her throat. "I wouldn't know..." She frowned, "Now why did you bring me all the way out here?"

Jollo's expression turned more serious. He kissed Jewel's wing as he spoke. "I wanted to ask you a question," he explained, "but first we need to eat. How does papaya sound to you?"

Jewel forced a smile, despite her misgivings about the strange albino macaw. "I haven't had papaya since I was a girl," she explained. "I remember the taste as if it were only yesterday."

"And pardon my... uh... English, but you haven't eaten papaya until you felt the rhythm of your heart."

Jewel shook her head. "I'm not sure if I understand?"

"Relax, my dear. In time everything will be made perfectly clear. Jollo will make you experience emotions you never have felt before."


	34. Chapter 34 Unacceptable

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Blu could not remain within the confinement of the aviary. At first, he had attempted to sleep as much as he could but found it more than impossible with his lingering regret. His mind focused upon a certain female macaw. The one who haunted his memory, the one who tormented his spirit and causing him to feel guilty for the way he had treated her. Of course, he was thinking of Jewel. She was out there somewhere, separated from him, possibly heartbroken, all because he could not control his frustration and anger.

Then again he was in the breeding chamber. A constant reminder to all the things they had been through. The return of Jewel's sister, the birth of their children, the place he had proposed to her, and the place where their real feelings came to life. All of these too played on his mind, twisting his heart and stabbing it with a sharpened knife of fire. He shuddered as he tried to regain his composure, and rid himself of the searing sensation which almost paralyzed him each and every time. He peered down at his injured limb. The heavy cast rubbed uncomfortably against his wing structure. It itched and any attempt to scratch it with his talon only subdued him with a blinding pain shooting through his entire body.

"Cheese and sprinkles," he groaned, rolling his eyes at the stupidity of the situation. He hung his head low letting out a bitter sigh of defeat. "Whoever had made casts certainly didn't make them too be comfortable or itch proof.

Blu shook off the pain almost instinctively and focused his attention on the artificial jungle. His interest fell upon his lone purpose. Working his way through what otherwise stood as a glorified birdcage compared to the real thing, he smiled as he came across what he was looking for… the damaged vent... the only optional way out of the room without using a doorway.

"Thank you, Jewel," he admitted, breathing a sigh of relief. "I'm so sorry, Tulio, I appreciate the offer but I must find Jewel, I must apologize for my actions and my attitude before I lose her forever."

Squeezing through the damaged grate was the work of a single moment. With a few twists of his body, he slid through the damaged metal slabs and landed with a soft thud upon the thin sheets of ventilation shaft. Walking forward for a moment, he came to the edge of the vent. The breeze greeted him, threatening to throw him backwards should he slip and lose his footing.

"I can do this," he told himself. "As Jewel would say it's easy breezy."

He swallowed a large lump in his throat and let himself drop to the ground below.

"Thank goodness, that drop wasn't too far down," Blu noted, "I don't think I would want any further body damage."

Blu rose to his talons and shook the dead leaves from off of his body. He spit with disgust, clearing the dirt away from his beak.

"Lousy foliage," he grumbled, "this is why I hate the fall."

He shut his beak and began to focus on the task at hand. His eyes narrowed as he raised a talon to his chin to think.

"Where would Jewel go? Especially when she's depressed," he asked himself, lowering his head as he thought for a second. "Would she have gone home? No, I doubt it, she wouldn't want the kids to know of her vulnerable side. Then where would have gone? Think Blu, think…"

He thought about it for quite a few moments, pacing back and forth outside of the aviary. He replayed the final few moments of their life together in his mind. Despite his shock and selfish reaction towards his wing, he had been listening to her. He needed to come find her. "She would have to be somewhere in plain sight. Somewhere he would be able to think of no matter where he ended up."

His eyes widened as he snapped the tip of his feather like a pair of fingers. "I got it, the Redeemer statue," he said peering up into the distance. "What better place to go than a place you can see no matter where you are in Brazil."

He sighed, peering down at his wing. "But I can't fly there…" he sighed, "I better double the pace before I miss my one and only chance."

Without another word, Blu hurried off as fast as his talons could carry him.

* * *

#

* * *

Jewel bit uneasily into a small piece of papaya. The sweet flavor danced across her tongue creating a samba of different feelings deep within her heart. On one hand, it brought back all of her childhood memories with the fruit, her parents, her aunt, and even her sister. Then again on the other, she did not really enjoy having fruit with random men, she lowered her head, and found herself beginning to wish that Blu would show up and be by her side once more. She let out a heartfelt sigh as she chomped noisily, letting the juices drift down the crevices of her face. She carefully avoided any contact with the pale macaw. She did not know him and was not comfortable in his presence, still, there seemed to be something very familiar about him. Something almost haunting which she could not place her wings around. It almost was as if she had seen him before. She shook her head, forming a worried smile.

"You're probably just overreacting," she told herself, "You've never even met an albino Spix macaw… in fact… you've never even heard of one before."

She shifted her butt a short distance away, hoping to further the gap between her and the strange bird. Her eyes drifted down towards her stomach. Her chest weaved in and out as her breathing worsened. She shook her head and took another bite of the marvelous fruit. Even if her heart was not much into eating, she knew that there was a much bigger concern on her mind and eating had to become a priority.

"Hurry up, Blu." She said quietly, shifting her attention to the star-strewn night sky. "Come back and get me out of here."

"What's wrong, my delicate little flower?" Jollo asked, fluttering to her side. He wrapped his wing around her as he seated up next to her, which Jewel just as quickly removed and shifted away from. Her eyes peered away trying to avoid eye contact with the intrusive bird. "Surely you like papaya, no?"

Jewel looked down at the fruit in her possession she nodded her head, still continuing to try to shift away from the macaw. As hard as she tried though, Jollo continued to bridge the gap between them.

"Yeah, sure, it's… um… okay." She said after a couple of moments.

"Just okay?" Jollo frowned. "I find it quite… how do you say it… heavenly."

"I guess I'm just not hungry." Jewel frowned.

"Neither is Jollo," the male macaw smiled, "but he knows what he likes and Jollo likes the way you look in the moonlight."

_Must he always refer to himself by name? _Jewel rolled her eyes. _It's getting more than a little annoying._

The macaw held a wing under her chin and turned her head to face him. He formed a confident smile. "Jollo, can see it in your eyes… you're troubled, no?"

Jewel lowered her head, sighing, her heart screamed in every way for her not to ask the question, but her mind needed to know the answer.

"Why?" She asked, "Why does it feel like I know you from somewhere?"

Jollo shrugged his wings wide. "I assure you that Jollo has no ideas. Perhaps it is this place, this moment, combining us together as we should be."

"Uh yeah… I don't think so." Jewel arched her head back, a little taken aback by the strange answer.

The male macaw puffed out his feathers and seated himself beside Jewel. His deep amber eyes peered into her soft sapphire ones.

"Um, hi, uh, what are you doing?" Jewel asked a little uneasily, "Can you please go a bit over that way, like... um... right now?"

Jollo let out an amused laugh. His wing lowered onto Jewel's wing. He admired the female trying to escape. "No... no... no... don't run away. Let the romance soar through your heart. Don't think just act."

Jollo leaned in planting a kiss on the female macaw's beak, she immediately broke contact and spit with disgust. "You're unbelievable!" She snarled raising her voice. "You know I'm married."

"Not happily, you aren't," Jollo admitted. His smile widened further, "this Blu, he doesn't understand you the way Jollo does. Search your feeling, you know we are meant to be. A beautiful jewel with no equal in terms of beauty and the last albino macaw in existence, join with Jollo and save my species."

Jewel's eyes widened in horror, not because of what the pale bird had suggested but because of who stood behind him. Blu stood dumbstruck, his beak hung low as to what he had seen. He turned his back and proceeded to wander off.

"Blu!" Jewel said, flying to his side. "I can explain. It's not what it looks like."

"Really?" Blu queried, keeping his back facing her. His head hung low as he continued. "I would really love to hear an explanation as to why I saw you kissing another bird. I would love to hear an explanation as to why he said he wants you to save his species. I would love to hear why he thinks you two are meant to be. Please Jewel, give me an explanation!"

"We're not meant to be!" Jewel hissed glaring at the pale macaw. "I have no idea who he is. He sounds familiar and I can feel de-ga-bu…"

"Dejavu," Blu corrected.

"Whatever," Jewel shook her head. "Point is, there is a sense of Dejavu when I'm around him, but I have no idea who he is, but he seems to know me though."

Blu shook his head a little confused. "How could he know you and you not know who he is?"

"I really wish I knew," Jewel frowned, "I've never met him before, or at least, I don't remember ever meeting him before today."

"You don't know who he is… so you kiss him?" Blu turned around and arched a suspicious eye. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I didn't kiss him," Jewel shouted, "He kissed me, I rejected him immediately."

Jollo held up his wings and stepped in front of Jewel. His beak twisted into a wicked smile. His eyes glared out at the macaw.

"How dare you interfere in Jollo's business," he snorted, "Shoo, be off with you, this is no place for little baby bird."

Blu shook his head, standing tall. The socially awkward bird had never been good when dealing with others, but he couldn't have someone steal Jewel away from him. He walked over to Jewel, pushing the pale macaw out of the way.

"Look, um Jewel... I don't really want to know what happened." He began, "All I know is that while you were gone, I missed you like crazy. We've been through so much stuff together... and I would rather be your second place than your nothing at all. I reacted selfishly when it came to my wing, but that is because I'm afraid."

Jewel rolled her eyes but formed a smile. "Blu, you aren't my second place, you've always been my first. We just had a little argument that's all."

"Oh, that's good," Blu nodded, "Because I really wanted to apologize. I over-reacted and I took it out on you. It's not your fault... and I um I am sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Jewel nodded her sweet head, her eyes filled with joyful tears. "Of course, I love you."

"I love you too," Blu smile, "I didn't want to fight with you. That was never my intention."

"I know," Jewel smiled. "You were devastated over your wing..."

Jollo rolled his eyes for a moment. He breathed inwards calmly, hiding his anger at the bird's intrusion. "So you are Blu... no?" he smiled wickedly. "The female never told me you were such a pitiful creature."

"Pitiful?" Blu echoed, swallowing a large lump in his throat. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jollo continued his observation, his smile deepening. "My English, it isn't so good... I wasn't expecting a bird who cannot fly."

Blu's eyes widened obviously hurt by the strange bird's cruel reminder of his disability. He lowered his head as he could feel his heart sink into his chest.

"I mean, come on... why would pretty flower of a girl choose you, a flightless bird, over the impressive and romantic Jollo?"

"I… I… I… don't know," Blu admitted, "But destiny brought us together and we have been through so many different things together. We've even risked life and death for each other. That is why we have that special bond. A bond you can't steal."

The pale bird chuckled for a moment and lifted his wings. Without any warning he plucked a bright blue feather from the macaw's body. Blu cringed as he felt it rip from his body. The macaw's smile widened as his cold amber eyes burned out in the direction of the love birds.

"Relax, my friend... Jollo will help you out." He grinned, wagging the feather inches from Blu's face.

"Really?" Jewel asked, her face growing a bit more suspicious.

"Indeed, I know of flower," Jollo explained, "Can heal any injury. It will help heal your wing."

"What is the name of this flower?" Jewel asked, her eyes glancing over at Blu a little worried.

"Primeo Bi Mortalis." Jollo grinned. "It grows several miles from here, somewhere in the Rainforest. Trip though is very dangerous, several bad things on way, protect flower, yes?"

Jewel held up her wing and stepped in between both male macaws. She hugged Blu tightly.

"I don't want you to go," she said, her face painted the picture of terror by the warning. "We've been through so many dangerous things together that we've been lucky, but when will the time come where our luck finally runs out."

Blu lowered his head. "I have to try," he said, "Please Jewel, trust me."

"No," the female macaw shook her head. "We can live without you being able to fly if we need too. What we need right now is for you to be there with me, especially right now. I need to tell you something important, and I tried to tell you earlier."

Blu shook his head, he breathed inwards as he thought about what Jewel had said. "Can we discuss this later?"

Jollo's smile deepened, "Yes, yes, you discuss later, for now go home and sleep on it, give me answer in the morning.


	35. Chapter 35: Jewel's secret revealed

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Basking beneath the pale moonlight which came down in beams through the canopy of trees until it blanketed the grotto in a soft blue veil of nocturnal twilight, Jewel sat on the edge of a small branch just outside of the hollow, her bright sapphire eyes watched the glow of the fireflies as they buzzed here and there without a single care in the world. She breathed out a sigh as she thought about that for a moment.

"Life must be so peaceful if you are a firefly, you can go anywhere, do anything, and not have to worry about anything wrong in the world."

A firefly illuminated its light as it passed by her. Almost as if giving its encouragement towards what she thought would have been a perfect life. She formed a peaceful smile and peered back at her husband who slept peacefully within the protective comforts of their nest. His little chest bobbed in and out as he breathed and silently dreamed the night away. She lowered her head and began to sing.

_"If only you, would love me,  
Bells, would ring,  
And the voices silent,  
For a thousand years,  
Suddenly… could sing._

_And the heart of a bandit,  
Would surely vanish, without a clue._

_And the world, would go on turning,  
My darling, there's only you._

_If only you, would notice,  
The grass, would grow again.  
And all the leaves, that have fallen,  
Would blow away, in the wind._

_And the sun, would shine forever,  
All the flowers, would blossom, and bloom._

_And then I, could face the morn.  
My darling,  
There's only you._

_If the war, we've been living,  
Would cease to be, let us live again,  
If the chains, that have held us,  
Would break away, and set us free._

_Then my heart, like an eagle,  
Would fly away, into the blue.  
Close the book,  
Quietly disappear._

_My darling,  
there's only you._

_Bells."_

As the last few notes of her song died away into the darkness of the night, Jewel wandered over to her nest and lowered herself down to her nest. Wrapping her wing around her mate, she snuggled up close to him and planted a kiss upon his cheek. Blu moaned and shifted his body to be closer to her. Jewel closed her eyes.

"Good night, Blu." She smiled, "Thank you for coming back to me."

* * *

#

* * *

Jewel paced back and forth through the innards of the hollowed tree. The morning had come much earlier than she would have liked. The pale golden light shined into the small chamber. She smiled as she embraced Blu in her firm hug and kissed him delicately on the beak.

"I'm so glad to have you back," she cooed, "Can I please talk with you for a couple of minutes?"

Blu nodded his head, as his eyes shifted away from her out of worry, though deep down he remained slightly curious about what his wife had to say. He remembered her wanting to talk last night, at least until that weird pale macaw had interfered in her plans.

"Of course, what do you want to talk about?" His voice rang out reassuringly, though he swallowed a large lump in his throat.

Jewel lowered her head a little sheepishly. "I don't want you to go on this trip," she started, "I have a really bad feeling about it. I have a really bad feeling about that macaw. Who is he? Where did he come from? We fought over you having trouble accepting the reality of a really hard situation then all of a sudden he shows up, tries to kiss me, and then just as mysteriously has a cure for your wing? It doesn't make sense, and there are too many coincidences. What if he is planning a trap like Nigel did and I won't ever see you again?"

Blu nodded in understanding, he focused into her bright sapphire eyes and became lost in them for a short time. He formed a pleasant smile, and held his good wing out and placed it upon hers.

"Don't worry, Jewel," he said, "Nothing will happen to me. I promise."

Jewel lowered her head, placing the fold of her beak into the crease of his neck. She closed her eyes and sighed. This would be the last time she would hear his heartbeat for quite a while. She became lost in the soft vibration of his breathing.

"If you think it is a good decision and you absolutely have to do this, then I'll support you. Just please be safe."

Blu's eyes narrowed as he shifted his face to peer into her eyes once more. "You're awfully concerned with my safety lately, what's going on?"

Jewel lowered her head a little sheepishly, and placed a wing on her stomach. She smiled as she began to speak. "I've needed to tell you this for a while now... but every time I think I found the right moment, something happens to ruin it. I found out the day after you returned from being captured by Nigel… before you went off to fight him in that war with all of the birds… but you are… we are going to have a…"

Before Jewel could finish a shout erupted into the chamber and three speedy blue bullets shot through the opening.

"I've found the answers!" Rose shouted with excitement.

Blu laughed as he watched her come to a landing, his chest feathers puffed out as he embraced both females.

"Hang on, Rose, we'll get to that in a second." He said peering back at Jewel. "You were trying to say something? We're going to have a…?"

Jewel shook her head and let out a heartfelt sigh. "No, I'll tell you later, what did you find honey?"

"Well I did some research on Primeo Bi Mortalix," she explained, "Jollo was right, it does have the capabilities to heal almost all injuries. Scientists even think there is an effect that reduces aging and expands life. In other words, it can act as a fountain of youth and the perfect medication."

Blu peered down at the small page, where a picture of a bright blood-red flower sat in the center of the page. He swallowed a large lump in his throat and read the title aloud.

"The Blood Orchid, the world's possible cure for all medical diseases." He shuddered for a second. "Well, that doesn't sound creepy at all."

Rose nodded her head as she read the small inscription on the page.

"The Blood orchid blooms for only one month every fifteen years, it can only be found in two places, Borneo and the Amazon Rainforest. The flower is named because of its red coloring and thick oozing liquid which has been described to look like blood. Many scientists believe that this liquid could be the cure to most, if not all medical problems known today, it might even be the cure for cancer."

"Charming," Blu frowned, "Is there any more information?"

"Yes," Rose nodded, "The flower is rare and only grows within the center of the protective Papapishu bush."

"So all I have got to do is find this Papapishu bush and grab that flower." Blu grinned, "Sounds pretty easy."

Jewel turned to Blu and hugged him tightly. "Blu, the Papapishu bush is poisonous. If you prick yourself on the thorns even the slightest bit, you'll…"

Jewel couldn't finish the thought. She buried her head in his good wing.

"I will just have to be careful," Blu shrugged.

"We'll just have to be careful." Rose interrupted, "You don't have enough information to find your way…"

"Oh, and you do?!" Blu arched a curious eye.

"Amongst other things," Rose smirked, "That textbook gives you a rather detailed map and I did want to spend quality time with you. If we can't fly together then there is no better way then to have a road trip."

Blu nodded his head, giving into his daughter's wishes with a very loud and defeated sigh. He knew she was right and he could not deny her intelligence.

"So when do we start?" he asked.

"We start right now," she explained, "The flower only blooms until three nights after the harvest moon."

"So…?" Blu shrugged,

"The harvest moon was two nights ago, during my flight training." Rose frowned, "And we wasted the entire day yesterday, so that means we have two days and one night to find that flower before it dies and then disappears for another fifteen years."

Blu peered at the notebook and frowned. "Well, how do we know that it hasn't bloomed recently? What if we go searching for it and we're early by a few years?"

"Dad," Rose flashed her eyelashes. "I looked into it. You just got to put some trust in me. I know what I'm doing."

* * *

#

* * *

While Rose was busy saying her goodbyes to her two brothers, Blu and Jewel sat seated within their nest Jewel eyed Blu, breathing inwards as she tried for the umpteenth time to tell him her little secret.

Blu listened intently, peering into her eyes.

"Blu," she began, "As I told you, I have been trying to tell you this for a while now," she sighed, "And with this dangerous task, there is always a chance that you won't come back to me."

Blu reached out his good wing and clutched her wing tight. His eyes turned more serious than she had seen in her life. "Jewel, Rose won't let anything happen to me. Our daughter has inherited my intelligence and your-"

"Determination and heart," Jewel finished, "Believe me I am so proud that she is the best of both of us."

Blu nodded, "So, what are you trying to tell me?"

"Well," Jewel lowered her head again. She forced a smile. "I really need you to promise me that you'll come home no matter what. You need to come home for me, for our children, and our unborn little girl."

Blu remained silent. He stood up on his talons, never removing his eyes off of Jewel's stomach.

"When...? How...? Ummmmm what?"

Jewel held his good wing, tucking her head into his neck. She repeated herself a second time with the sweetest voice, Blu had ever heard.

"We're going to have another baby."


	36. Chapter 36: The Journey Begins

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

The sunrise still hung low upon the horizon painting the world with the slumbering grey haze that only comes from early dawn. Jewel and Blu smiled to one another as they seated themselves in the shade just below the hollowed tree. Their three kids gathered around them, each one smiled to their parents as they took their seats upon the ground. Even though no one said a word, they all thought the same thing. This would be the final time they would all be together for quite some time. Many things in their lives would change before seeing each other again… the only question which rang through their mind though was how?

Jewel had prepared a quick but special breakfast to memorialize the occasion. She placed a wide assortment of fruits out on a small dock leaf and began to speak to her assembled family. "Right, we have mangoes, kiwis, papayas, and brazil nuts, it's not much to look at, but I figured it was better than wasting a lot of time and it is the thought that counts, right?"

All four of her family members nodded their heads in complete agreement. Blu nudged her playfully.

"So, there were passion fruits, eh?" he grinned, staring into Jewel's eyes with a mischievous look

"That's for later, Pet." Jewel passed him a sideways glance and an equally mischievous grin, "for when you come home to me."

Blu studied the small helping of fruits laid out on the small leaf. He licked his beak hungrily all the while reaching to steal a small mango with his talon.

"Not yet, Blu," Jewel giggled, playfully swatting at his talon with her wing. "Buster thought it would be fun to sing a special song to protect you and Rose during your journey. He is very excited about it."

"Buster can sing?" Blu and Rose said in unison arching their curious eyes. "I didn't know that…" Rose finished, "When did he learn how to do that?"

"Just listen," Jewel grinned, "and be nice to your brother, the boy is very sensitive when it comes to things like this."

Buster got up onto his talons, eyeing both his father and sister, he cleared his vocal pips and sang out loud and strong.

"You leave today to find a rose

Our hearts go with you, so you know

Two full days, you'll travel far.

Your journey will be long and hard.

From the direction of the morning sun

A jumbled shout will be lots of fun

Your family you must leave behind

Your safety will be on their mind

Your thoughts must dwell upon your task

A doomed fate will stop you from wearing the hero's mask

Shout is where you must go

Walk fast, do not slow

For three trials you shall face

Defeat the snake of blue sur face

Decrease the space and you will see

What the trial is supposed to be

Teeth the teeth, they'll eat you down

If you touch the thing that makes you drown

Travel through fire the land of grim

Journey through death and find its brim

Find the forest, you shall see

Stay away from the trees.

Beware the sand, it sinks you slow

It swallows you down into a hole.

After all of this you will see...

You are there, you made history.

You are there you're not quite done.

Find the one who holds the sun.

Follow his impressive gaze.

That's the puzzle through the maze.

Your reward awaits you, you are done

Monkey's there will have their fun

The blood orchid, you now have

Beware the thorns, mui gulav

A single prick will end it all

Be a hero, rise or fall?"

Rose's eyes widened as she peered through her book, coming to a small inscription on the page. She read the text word for word, eyeing her brother with a sly smile and threw a piece of fruit at him.

"You little thief, you stole that from my riddle map."

Kinski's jaw dropped in silence as he peered at his brother. Buster himself traced his talon across the grass. He eyed the food and reached out to grab it, only to be stopped by his mother who had her eyes narrow.

"Buster, did you take Rose's book without asking her permission?"

Kinski nodded, remaining silent.

Buster lowered his head. "Yes, mom, I just wanted to look at it," he pouted, "I also wanted to feel like I was a part of the quest too."

Jewel's eyes softened as she nodded her understanding for the young boy.

"What you did was wrong," She said, "But I can understand why you did it. It's not fair for those of us left behind but that is just how things are."

Blu rubbed his feathery head. He eyed the book and began flipping it in all directions as he tried to make heads or tails of the instructions written upon the sheet of paper.

"It's really pretty, I like it," he smiled doing a little dance as he repeated the first few lines. "But none of it will help me unless I can figure out just what exactly the words mean. All I see is a really long and complicated riddle."

Rose raised her head triumphantly, "That is precisely why you have me coming along with you. I'm really good at puzzles like this."

Blu nodded and peered at the food, he had forgotten all about the effort his wife had taken to prepare it for them.

"Well, we won't be starting just standing around here talking about it. Let's finish this food and let's get moving."

Blu ate automatically as he shoveled the food into his mouth. He knew it would be a long while before he could taste fruit this good again. Stuffing a whole mango into his jaw, he chomped noisily until he was able to swallow the melon down his throat. Once down, he belched as loud as he could.

Rose turned to her mother, disgusted by her father's embarrassing display.

"What do you see in him?" She whispered, "Has he always been this weird?"

Jewel stifled a giggle and whispered back. "Honey, when I first met your father, this behavior would actually be considered normal."

After the food had been properly eaten, Jewel bid Buster and Kinski off to play. Rose and Blu sat staring at the parchment of paper, they spoke amongst themselves.

"So where do you think we should start?" Blu asked.

"The puzzle doesn't give us an exact starting point but let's take it one line at a time." Rose admitted, "You leave today to find a Rose, our hearts go with you so you know. Two full days you'll travel far, your journey will be long and hard."

Blu nodded his head as he looked at the small section Rose had read aloud. She noted the words and began to voice her thoughts.

"You leave today to find a Rose, that's the opening. It obviously means that these are instructions to find the orchid."

Blu nodded his agreement. "Right, that makes sense. What about, our hearts go with you, so you know?" he cocked his head to one side as he thought about it as hard as he could. "Why would paper have a heart? Unless it's from the paper-mate company, they make pens and pencils you know?"

Rose shook her head, "I'm guessing that's a message from the person who wrote this thing, I mean he or she would have had to have traveled the whole way and therefore this would be a passion project of his. He would have to face all the dangers, and knows how long the journey actually is… see the next two lines? Two full days, you'll travel far, you're journey will be long and heard."

Blu nodded in understanding. "Oh okay, so this guy is wishing us good luck with finding the orchid."

"Exactly, the first few lines are preparing us for the journey ahead. I think the length of the adventure is located two days… I believe he's saying it will take two full days to make it to where we need to go."

"But which way?" Blu asked, "There are six hundred million miles of jungle out there. Do we head North, South, East, or West?"

Rose continued to study the riddle and nodded her head. "From the direction of the morning sun, a jumbled shout will be lots of fun…." Her eyes widened in delight as she put the pieces together. "The morning sun rises in the east, so we're not going that way, and if you rearrange the letters in shout you get…"

"SOUTH!" Blu jumped to his talons, "We must head south."

"Right," she nodded, "The next few lines are about leaving our family behind. Then I believe the rest are instructions beginning with the line about the three trials and a snake of blue sur face."

Blu shuddered remembering his first experience with the Brazilian rainforest. A rather large snake swallowed a frog with very little effort.

"I don't fancy meeting any kind of snake." Blu swallowed hard. "Couldn't we just skip that trial and move onto the next one?"

"I don't think it works that way, Dad." Rose rolled her eyes, "But we'll deal with that when we get there. Come on, we've got our starting point, we need to go south. No point in sitting around here any longer."


	37. Chapter 37: the snake of blue Sur face

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

The still breathless morning brought a sweltering heat across much of the Amazon Rainforest. Despite the growing gloominess brought forth by the trees which blocked out the sunlight, the two birds continued heading south as fast as their talons would carry them. Blu gasped, wiping the sweat from his forehead, eyeing the perspiration with a curious eye.

"It's so hot that I'm actually sweating." He groaned, stumbling to the ground. "…It's too hot…"

Rose peered back at her dad, noticing the clear liquid coming from his forehead, her eyes widened as she noticed exactly what he was talking about. Her beak hung ajar for a moment. "Huh, I didn't even know that was possible."

Blu raised himself back up onto his talons and stepped by his daughter's side. "I know, right? I actually mentioned that to your mother once. She couldn't believe it either. Though of course, at the time I was trying to tell her I loved her for the first time. I ended up choking on a cherry blossom that day."

Rose raised a wing to her ear. She listened for a second.

"You know, you don't have to pretend to be listening to me." Blu pouted. "You could always just say that you're not interested in hearing about your heritage."

Rose shook her head, continuing to listen. Her beak curled into a smile. "Dad, come with me, I think I know where we need to go, come on!"

Rose sprinted past her father with all the speed her body could muster. Blu held out his good wing, his eyes widened in horror.

"Rose, don't run so fast, it could be dangerous!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. The girl did not stop. She sprung through the jungle at top speed until she vanished from sight. At the moment all sound in the jungle stopped, greeting his ears as the only reply to his concerned shouting. A deep-rooted terror embraced him. He shook his head, picking up the speed and running to follow behind her.

* * *

#

* * *

When Blu had finally caught up to his daughter, he found her staring slack-jawed in awe at the sight ahead of them. They stood before a massive river bed stretching from the east to west. The water ran fast with an unusually strong current. The waves splashed against a collection of large jagged and pointed rocks which Blu guessed would be the only source of salvation should one of them fall into the deep raging channel.

Blu trembled at the sight. "Do we really have to cross that?" he asked remembering the events that had transpired a few weeks ago. He could still hear the cruel laughter of the evil vicious cockatoo as he lifted him off the ground, strangling him. The cockatoo had every desire to drop him into the water to drown, ending his life with a watery grave… a moment in time that he held no desire to repeat.

"Yes," Rose nodded her head. "I believe this is what we're looking for. Trial number one."

Rose pulled out the book and recited the next few lines of the riddle.

* * *

"For three trials you shall face

Defeat the snake of blue sur face

Decrease the space and you will see

What the trial is supposed to be

Teeth the teeth, they'll eat you down

If you touch the thing that makes you drown"

* * *

Blu cocked his head to one side. He thought about the lines for a moment, then peered back out to the river, studying the swift-moving river. The water splashed up against the sheer granite wall, spraying Blu with the misty runoff. He swallowed a large lump in his throat as he shuddered at the cold clamminess of the spray.

"I remember falling in there like it was yesterday." He groaned, "It hurt badly. I think I might have even bounced off the granite on my way down. I don't remember much before I hit the water, except the sudden pain flowing through my wing."

Rose shuddered at the thought. She peered down at the long drop for several moments.

"I'm glad that wasn't me," she admitted eyeing the roaring current.

"If it had been any member of my family, I would have dived right in after you." Blu explained, "Whether my wing was damaged or not. Sometimes you just got to ignore what's in your head, and follow what's in your heart."

Rose formed a peaceful smile. Her mind raced back to all the times in her life she had heard stories about her mother's blossoming romance. She knew the story so well that it almost seemed like some kind of fictional belief. She could picture her father traveling over six thousand miles to find his future wife, only to be captured by smugglers and held prisoner in a cage. She could picture him leaping from a moving airplane in one last-ditch effort to tell her mother how he felt. She breathed inwards sighing as she even pictured the romantic kiss during what could have possibly been their final few moments on Earth. It all seemed like some kind of wonderful fairy tale. But now standing here with her father, she could see that her mother's words were all too real. Inside the timid creature that was her father rested a real hero.

"He was willing to die to be with her," she frowned, eyeing her dad who stared, trying to figure out their current situation. "He is one of the bravest birds I have ever known, I wish I could have seen them back then, how romantic it must have been to go through all of that. That is why they have an unbreakable bond."

Blu's eyes shifted towards his daughter for a moment. He had heard every word she had to say. He held out his good wing and placed it across his daughter's shoulder. "It's not just your mother either." He admitted, "I would have jumped even if it had been you or your brothers that day. You all mean the world to me."

Blu sighed as he continued. "You know though, the reason we're doing this is because I really want to fly with you again. I've been feeling terrible that I might let you down should my wing never heal properly."

Rose's eyes widened in shock.

"You were worried about disappointing me?" she echoed, her beak hung ajar at the news. "Dad, you could never disappoint me."

"Even if a cockatoo throws me in the river and I shatter my wing?"

Rose wrapped her wings around her father, hugging him tightly. "Yes, Dad, even if a cockatoo throws you in a river and you shatter your wing. I'll always be proud of you."

"That's good," Blu smiled peering out towards the river bed, he swallowed a large lump in his throat, "because this one is a lot bigger… and worst of all, somewhere in there is a giant snake waiting to eat us."

Rose formed a mischievous grin. "Oh for sure, there's probably a lot of anacondas, pythons, and anything else in there." she teased, though deep down, she too worried about that possibility. Anacondas were notorious for blending in once their bodies hit the water. They wouldn't see it until it was too late and then they'd be a pair of bite-sized snacks for the hungry predator.

"I don't think the snake of blue sur face is an actual snake," she admitted, "look how the river bends and curves, it almost resembles a snake."

"Oh okay," Blu nodded his agreement.

"The line also says decrease the space and you will see, what your trial is supposed to be. We're looking at a snake with a blue surface, especially if you are looking at a map."

Blu cocked his head once more peering out at the river which continued to block their path. "But how are we supposed to defeat a river?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Rose frowned.

"You would think that one would cross a river," Blu admitted, scratching his head with his wing.

Rose's eyes widened with delight at the phrase her father had spoken out of pure dumb luck. She could not hide the smile from her face.

"Dad, you're such a genius. Mountain climbers defeat a mountain once they have reached their peak. We need to find a way to cross the river in order to defeat it."

"That doesn't sound so hard," Blu shrugged. "Except we can't swim, the current is too fast and way too strong. Last time it swept me away for miles."

"Then how are we supposed to cross?" Rose protested, "You can't fly, you're wings are too damaged."

Blu grabbed his daughter with his talon and proceeded to the edge. "Once I throw you, fly to the other side." He instructed her. "When you get there, find a comfortable place to sit, I'll meet back up with you, I promise."

Rose nodded her head, Blu spread both of his wings, ignoring the severe pain flowing through the joint. He cringed but continued onwards. He tossed his daughter and watched her land on the far side safe and sound.

"Okay, Blu," he told himself, "You are not an ostrich, now fly!"

Blu shifted his talons across the dirt ground, casting a cloud of dust into the air. Without thinking, he leaped forward spreading his wings as far apart as he could manage. He flapped them as hard as he could, ignoring the cracking of his bones as his entire wing mechanism moved groggily.

"I'm doing it," he smiled, "I'm actually doing it."

His body hovered in the air for a brief second, before stalling. "I'm not doing it!" he choked out, seconds before falling into the water."

**SPLASH!**

Blu struggled for a moment against the current but found his talons glued to the ground. His eyes widened as he found himself walking with ease against the battering current which pummeled his body with excessive force. It took his breath away, but he kept moving, that is until he reached something solid.

The granite rocks, he thought to himself, forming a plan. He gripped his wing against the rock and climbed. His limbs attached like glue, creating a suction that allowed him to pull himself up and onto the plateau point. He stared in disbelief at what he had done with a single wing and his talons, a feat which in his mind should have been impossible.

"Okay…" Blu cocked his head, looking back at the task he had completed, "I don't know how I did that but I'm not complaining."

Blu peered down at his wings, surprised to find them covered in thick, sticky, and green algae. He cringed at the sliminess seeping through his feathers.

"Well, this is certainly gross," he cringed, "But it definitely makes the job of crossing the river easier, especially if it doesn't wash off."

Blu's eyes narrowed as he studied the shore on the opposite side. It seemed a lot closer now that he had hatched an actual plan. Gulping, he walked off the ledge and took the plunge back into the water.

* * *

#

* * *

Blu gasped for air as he reemerged on the shore, panting as he struggled to catch his breath. He cringed at the sliminess of the algae as it continued to spread across his body and soak across his feathers, staining them green.

"This is so gross," he shuddered. "Or better yet, let's never do that again."

"At least we've made it past the river," his daughter admitted appearing over top of him, her beak forcing a huge proud smile.

She grabbed the algae from her father, ridding it from him completely. She studied the big green blob of muck, and nodded her head.

"Yup, it's exactly what I thought it was," she grinned. "Teeth."

"Excuse me?" Blu arched a curious eye.

"No," Rose shook her head, holding up the blob for Blu to see. "This algae…it's called teeth because it sinks into your flesh creating a sort of suction cup effect. That's what the riddle means as it explains Trial one."

She peered through the passage and read the selected line aloud.

* * *

"For three trials you shall face

Defeat the snake of blue sur face

Decrease the space and you will see

What the trial is supposed to be

Teeth the teeth, they'll eat you down

If you touch the thing that makes you drown"

* * *

She peered up at her father. "You touched the river by swimming in it. The algae made you stick to the dirt beneath the surface and the rocks, like the riddle suggested, it ate you down, or more exactly, swallowed you beneath the surface."

"Oh," Blu lowered his head. "I'm not bad for a flightless bird am I?"

"Nope, you solved one of the riddles, and we can move on." Rose grinned. "However, I will admit, I have seen better rock climbing every time someone tries to give Buster a bath. That little bird knows how to outsmart both of you."

"Oh haha, everyone is a critic," Blu pouted, "But to be fair, most of that is your mother."

Rose shoved her father playfully. She peered down at the next phrase in her book. Her eyes widened in horror at what she read.

"We're not done yet, we should keep on moving."

Blu studied the look on his daughter's face. His smile faded into a more serious tone. "What does it say, Rose?"

* * *

"Travel through fire the land of grim

Journey through death and find its brim"

* * *

Blu nodded his head, holding up his talon as he thought about the next phrase of the riddle. He pouted as he shuddered at the thought of what laid ahead.

"If that river was truly the snake of blue sur-face... then we still have to go through something involving fire... and something involving death."

Rose nodded.

Blu swallowed a large lump in his throat. He peered out at the horizon. Not sure what to make of the ominous instructions. Was he meant to die out this far from his home, without ever getting his wing fixed? Would he even reach the blood orchid before it died off?

"I think we might have just escaped the frying pan." Blu gulped, "But we landed in the fire."

Rose nodded her head.

"Let's keep going, dad." She said, "We'll never figure out the answer to this riddle if we sit here worrying about it."

Both birds continued onwards, neither slowing down as the sun grew higher in the sky... and neither saw the smoke hovering in the air just ahead of where they were heading.


	38. Chapter 38: Your Child's Importance

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

The midday sun brought an intense heat across the city of Rio de Janeiro and throughout most of the Blue Bird Sanctuary. Jewel peered out at the clear cloudless blue sky, admiring the light that drifted into the small opening, filling the hollowed tree with light. She laid back within her nest consisting of twisted sticks, mud, and leaves. She panted, wiping a wing through her feathery crown. Despite knowing that she could not sweat in the same way humans could, she remained certain that she could feel the perspiration dripping from her forehead. Without a word, she fasted a small pink wildflower to the side of her head.

She shifted her attention out at the treetops which led deeper into the Amazon Rainforest.

"You had better be taking good care of our daughter, Pet," she sighed, her wings drew instinctively to her stomach. The firmness of her belly shifted under the added weight. She forced a smile and shook her head. "Of course you are. You've never put any of our children in danger before. You're the best father, Rose could ask for."

Jewel sighed again, lowering her head into her wings. Her eyelids grew heavy. With the kids off playing somewhere, she let herself drift off into a peaceful slumber… a slumber she deeply needed more than anything else.

In her dreams, Jewel stood over top of Blu. At least she thought it was Blu. He smiled, covering his eyes behind a protective Carnival mask.

"Blu?" She queried, a little weary of his new outfit. "Is that you?"

The bird did not answer. He began to flutter around the room, growing more buff and masculine. He stopped in front of three stone slabs, lighting torches in front of each, he mumbled something under his breath.

"Blu…?" she asked again, "Are you okay?"

The macaw stopped, his eyes began to glow as he studied her. Almost as if he was looking at her for the very first time.

"Blu, Blu, Blu, Blu, Blu, Blu, Blu, Blu," the macaw clicked his beak, repeating the name. "No, no, no, no, no, Blu, Blu, Blu,"

Jewel backed away as the macaw sniffed her, cackling as he continued on his work. He fluttered over to the furthest stone and spread his wings wide.

"Bubba! Bubba! Bubba!"

Jewel could feel a powerful energy source draw from her body as the strange blue macaw began to chant. She lowered herself to the ground, her energy rapidly draining from her body.

"Blu?" She questioned, "Why are you trying to hurt me? What are you doing to me?"

The strange macaw cackled again, shifting his mask to one side. He hopped on one foot, continuing his chant.

"Bubba! Bubba! Bubba! BUBBA!

Jewel could feel the energy continuously being drawn from her body. She could see it taking solid form. The form of a baby macaw wrapped within a protective bubble.

"Bubba! Bubba! Bubba! Hera! Hera! Hera!"

Jewel watched helplessly as the strange macaw rushed to the baby. He studied it for a moment and picked it up. He carried it across the room and placed it on the first stone slab.

"Babby, Babby!" The macaw chanted, "Babby, Babby!"

Something was horribly wrong, Jewel held up a wing, watching in horror as the stone entity continued to draw in her strength.

"Please," she begged helplessly, "Don't hurt my baby."

As Jewel's voice rang out, the world around her faded into darkness, the baby, the strange macaw, everything around her shifted into an endless black void.

Jewel laid struggling to move and to breathe. She cried as she tried to find her way back onto her stone talons or at the very least so she could crawl. Anything so that she could find her lost baby macaw.

"Jewel," a voice called out to her. "You have nothing to fear."

"How would you know?" She called out weakly, through threatening tears. "You haven't seen your own baby ripped away from you."

"Relax child," the voice soothed, "You are safe. Your baby is exactly where you left it. What you saw was… the past… and the future."

"I-I-I don't understand…" she replied, "How could it be both?"

As Jewel asked her question, seven robed figures emerged from the darkness. Each one holding a different glowing mark upon their right covered limb.

"I know those," she gasped, eyeing the mark of the roaring fire. "That mark is the same one my sister had."

She peered to each of the figures. At least three of the marks she recognized. The mark of vengeance which had once belonged to her sister, the mark of duality which once belonged to the scarlet macaw named Roger, the mark of the monkey head which belonged to the monkey who had saved Blu's life from Nigel. Then there was the fourth mark, the drop of blood, which Blu had mentioned belonged to Nigel. Her eyes widened as she peered at the rest, the mark of an inverted pentagram, the mark of a hawk, then the final one, the mark resembling an orchid.

"These are the marks of everyone that is going to come after us isn't it?" Jewel asked.

"Correct," the voice confirmed, "These marks tie directly into the fate of your baby… for it is she and she alone that will put an end to their evil and usher in a new age… the age of the Spix macaw. But first, you must control your fear."

"My fear?" Jewel echoed," I don't understand."

"You fear to raise a child alone," The voice hissed, "You fear you can't protect it on your own. You fear to lose it."

The world re-awakened. Jewel found herself within the clutches of an ancient temple. Macaws were painted across the walls.

"You are standing in an ancient South American village. It is here that humans once worshipped your kind. It is the resting place of the blood orchid."

Jewel rose to her feet.

"Beware the orchid, child." The voice hissed, "It is an evil flower. It may be used in medicine but the flower brings a terrifying fate to those who use its power."

"Terrifying fate?" Jewel asked, "What kind of fate?"

"Death!" the voice hissed, "the orchid is poisonous to birds. Whoever uses it will surely die."

Jewel fell to the ground, she stared at her wings.

"Tell me, will Blu die?" She asked, "Is that why I'm having this insane vision. Is that why I had to face my fear?"

The voice shifted directions, echoing from behind her.

"Beware the deceiver," the voice cautioned, "The pale bird seeks to harm him. He sent him on a certain doom mission... So he could isolate you."

"Will Blu die?" Jewel asked, "Please, I need to know!"

"That cannot be seen." The voice hissed, "We can not interfere in the life of the living. We can not see the fate of the living."

"Who are you?" Jewel asked, "What are you?"

The voice echoed a reply but only within her mind. "Protective god's..."

A shaft of light erupted from the roof space. Jewel stared as a beautiful female macaw stood before her. She was a spix macaw, easily as old as Jewel was... but somehow Jewel got the impression she was far older than she appeared. The voice echoed through her mind as the bird pointed her wing towards her.

"We are the protective gods... the ancient and sacred species of the Spix macaw!"

"OK, I get it!" Jewel growled, "Please tell me what I can do to save Blu! If you are sent to protect, help me protect my husband."

The voice whispered one final command. Jewel watched everything dissolve back into blackness as she listened to the dire warning.

"Do not play the deceiver's game. He knows more than what you think. Find the truth, and confront him. Only then can you save Blu... but only if found in time."

"What, what am I looking for?" Jewel asked.

"The connection between you and the deceiver... the reason he would do this... those are the tasks you must acquire."

Jewel lurched forward. Her eyes filled the anger and fury. She shouted out at the darkness, her voice hardening.

"Quit speaking your riddles and tell me what I need to do!"

The voice echoed back briefly. "Find the connection between you and the deceiver... the reason he would do this... those are the tasks you must acquire."

Jewel came awake with a start. She gasped as she peered around the inner sanctum of her nest. She struggled to catch her breath. Her eyes darted from one side of the room to the other. She held up her wings, horrified.

"What was that?" She asked aloud, "Have I completely gone nuts? Or was that just some stupid nightmare?"

Jewel felt her body tremble. There was little doubt in her mind that she was scared. Scared of the future, and the dire warning her dream foretold.

"I must find, Blu." She admitted, "If that vision was real, I can at least protect him."


	39. Chapter 39: Jollo intervenes

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Buster and Kinski flew as fast as their wings would carry them. Spiraling, spinning, flipping, and laughing, they performed the different feats of aerial acrobatics taught to them by their father. Like two speeding blue bullets, they sped through the air in a blurred motion to any outsider who happened to be watching. Soon they found themselves leaving the Rainforest, and entering the city limits of Rio de Janeiro… a place they knew they were not supposed to be without their parent's approval or watchful eye.

The city, of course, was full of many different dangers for two growing birds and upon realizing where they were, the two boys froze in place, hovering in the air as they swallowed large lumps in their throats. If their mother knew where they now were, they would be in so much trouble.

"Perhaps we should turn back?" Buster queried, staring out onto the horizon.

Kinski nodded his bright cerulean head, remaining his usual silent self. His chocolate brown eyes glanced out towards the city then refocused back on his brother. Out of the two, he was the more level headed individual and usually played things safe, which is why he chose to remain silent in most situations. Not because he couldn't talk. In fact, his dialect matched his father's intelligence like a mirror image… he just chose not to talk, it brought out the other portions of his personality, things he enjoyed much more than having a casual conversation.

Buster floated in the air, eyeing the city for a few moments. The midday sun painted the cerise buildings and ocean in an inviting golden hue. The warm ocean spray as it washed along the beach and the breeze almost called out their names to him. He could feel his uneasiness towards the situation, and a little bit of excitement towards the danger of it all grow within the back of his mind. In the end, any common sense became lost as he longed to explore the city on his own terms.

"But then again," Buster arched a curious and mischievous eye. "We could do some exploring, mom doesn't need to know."

Kinski turned his head and peered at his brother a little anxiously. His beak hung ajar at the suggestion.

Buster's eyes narrowed as he studied his brother's expression. "What? Come on, we're kids, we're supposed to get into trouble, aren't we? You heard the stories, mom did it all the time when she was our age. She even went to Borneo… BORNEO!"

Kinski nodded his head, though he remained tensed about entering a known danger zone without their parent's approval. He trembled at the thought of what their mother would do should she catch them. A thing Buster quickly noticed and brushed off with a wave of his wing.

"If you're scared you don't need to come," he explained, "But mom doesn't find out about this, agreed?"

Kinski nodded his head, peering back towards the jungle.

"Good," Buster grinned, "I'll be back in five minutes tops."

"Jollo does not think that is a good idea, young man."

Both children froze at the sound of the voice ringing through the air from above. The two macaws flew higher and found themselves staring into the eyes of a pale bodied and amber-eyed Spix macaw. Their jaws dropped at the sight of the stranger, whom they had never seen before but had heard about from their mother.

"You have got a lot of nerve," Buster raised his wings ready to fight. "Leave our mother alone, she's with our father."

Kinski nodded his head, raising his wings in a similar fashion to his brother.

Jollo, however, cracked a smile, shaking his head. "No, No, my friends, you got all wrong. I am not here for that. I saw you flying towards city, a place you shouldn't be. Not your age anyways yes?"

Buster lowered his guard. "What?" he frowned.

Jollo laughed, holding up his wings to avoid being rushed by the two obviously fearsome children.

"Jollo came to look for your father, where's he, tell Jollo now."

Kinski shifted his eyes to his brother. He shook his head rapidly between the pair of birds. Buster, however, immediately blurted out the truth.

"He and Rose left this morning to find the orchid."

Jollo lunged forward, his eyes burning bright. "He what?!" he turned his attention towards the vast jungle stretching for unseen miles behind the city. His eyes narrowed. His beak curled in anger. "I must go now. Things to do I have."

Without another word, he sped off as fast as his wings would carry him leaving the two children alone. Buster peered at Kinski who stood every bit as confused and frightened as he was. Buster straightened his feathers.

"Don't look at me like that," Buster frowned, "I know what I'm doing. Dad will deal with him, same as he did with that cockatoo."

Kinski trembled at the thought.

"But just to be safe," Buster admitted, "Perhaps we should go and tell mom about this."

Kinski nodded his head in complete agreement.

* * *

#

* * *

Blu swallowed a large lump in his throat. He stood tall, peering as far as he could through the smoke. The thick blanket of haze rose out onto the horizon, blocking any forward vision and preventing him from seeing clearly. A sweltering heat knocked Blu back, slapping him across the face, almost as if he had walked face-first into a large brick wall.

"Is it just me or is it actually getting hotter?" Blu asked, wiping a beak across his forehead.

Rose's eyes narrowed as she peered down at her map and read the riddle out loud for her father to hear.

* * *

"Travel through fire the land of grim

Journey through death and find its brim."

* * *

Blu trembled at the words, shuddering at the mere thought of what he would need to do to continue onwards. He knew full well he would not like the traveling through fire part. Not for one second. It almost rooted him to the spot, keeping him from moving forward. He turned back to his daughter who continued to peer down at the book in her possession. He swallowed a large lump in his throat.

"Come on, come on, move," Blu growled, "Come on, Blu, you can do this. You must do this. It is time to stop being a coward and take a leap of faith."

As if listening, his body took a single step forward and felt the ground shift beneath his feet. Rose grabbed hold of him, pulling him back mere seconds before the ground gave way into a thick bubbling pool of molten rock. Blu stared a little uneasily, he shuddered as the lava ate the broken granite which he had been standing on only a few moments ago.

"Okay," he frowned, "How come whenever there is a situation revolving around three trials, there is always one that involves lava?"

Rose shook her head and smiled at her father's over-reaction. "I am sure that I have no clue, but we need to think up a solution to this puzzle. For example, is the ground ahead all collapsible? Or are there just certain spots where you'll fall?"

"I don't know." Blu shook his head, "the riddle is about as clear as mud. All it says is travel through fire, the land of grim. How exactly are we supposed to pass through fire? It makes no sense at all. Plus what is the land of grim? Just what is that supposed to mean? And where do we find that?"

Rose looked down at her book and nodded. "Well don't look now but our situation is getting grimmer."

Blu peered back once more to where his daughter and followed the direction in which she pointed her feathery wing and frowned at what he saw. Jollo, the albino macaw landed in front of them and bowed.

"It's you?" Rose's eyes widened with surprise towards the newcomer. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah," Blu's eyes narrowed, "What are you doing here?"

The albino Spix macaw bowed his head. "Ola, Blu, ola Rose," he smiled, "What brings you to place revolting as this?'

Rose explained the situation in great detail, while Blu circled around the albino Spix macaw. He listened with great interest, his smile never fading from the end of his beak. His eyes shifted towards Blu, almost as if silently watching the male macaw with a curiosity that sent a cold chill down his spine.

"Hmmm, so you're here for the blood orchid... Jollo help you find it, yes?"

Before either Blu or Rose could think of speaking a word, Jollo flew off through the thick smoke, returning a moment later.

"Good news, my friends." He chuckled, "Follow Jollo, for he can see the cracks of collapsible surface. Be careful though, for the rock might still be a bit hot."

"Great," Blu swallowed a large lump in his throat. "Just how hot is a bit hot?"

"About two hundred degrees or more," Jollo grinned, "Not much hotter than an oven though still hot enough to roast if you do not hurry, yes?"

Blu peered at Rose who carefully stepped out onto the thin slab of rock. She breathed inwards, sighing in relief.

"It's okay, dad." She smiled, "It looks like only some of the rock collapses into the lava. We'd better hurry. It's getting really late in the day and we don't have a lot of time to waste. We must get to that orchid."

Blu stepped out onto the thin cracked rocks, falling to his butt as he slid from the small ledge to the thin plate. He moaned as he felt an almost uncomfortable warmth crawling up his tail feathers and into his legs.

"Okay, this more than just a little hot," he called out, "I am beginning to feel like a cooked turkey on thanksgiving."

"You're okay, Blu," Jollo's voice rang out, "Get up and hurry, we do not have time to sit."

Blu rose to his talons and shifted along the path while he followed his daughter and listened to the albino Spix macaw's instructions.

"Okay Blu, you are to travel left… no Blu… I said the left." Jollo's voice echoed above the cloud of smoke. Blu shifted positions, complying with the macaw's words.

He crept onward. "I-I-I-I-I really don't like this," he mumbled "Oh how I wish my wing would just fix on its own, so I can go home and not risk my life falling into molten lava. I wonder what Jewel would say if she knew we were doing this?"

"You're doing fine, Blu," Jollo called out to him, "Keeping going straight, you are… how would you say it… almost there?"

"Almost?" Blu groaned, his eyes drifted down to the rock which trembled under the newly added weight of his body. "Great, there is still time to mess this up."

"Keep moving, Blu, keep going." Jollo's voice rang out.

After a few more steps, Blu found himself standing on the opposite ledge. He breathed inwards, smiling as he picked his daughter up off the ground. She too breathed a huge sigh of relief, snuggling against her father's wing.

"I hope that that is the trial of fire out of the way," he groaned, "Where do we go now, Rose?"

The female macaw looked down at the small inscription, and read the next few lines aloud. She read them with such clarity, Blu shuddered as he listened.

* * *

"Journey through death, and find its brim.

Find the forest and you shall see.

Stay away from the trees.

Sand, the sand, it sinks you slow.

It swallows you down into a hole.

After this, you will see...

You are there, you made history."

* * *

Blu and Jollo both cringed as they repeated the words for themselves. The pale macaw thought for a moment. His talons stroked his throat. His bright amber eyes seemed to glow a dark red against the faint glow of lava.

"My friends, Jollo thinks he might have found the answer," the pale macaw grinned, beginning to explain himself. "You see, my friends. I came from this part of Brazil before ending up in Mother Russia many a long time ago… there was a cemetery if I do recall, not far away. A place of death for those animals who have been killed during the healing process against smugglers."

Rose shook her head, "More like those who were killed by Smugglers. They're pretty evil for humans. They care nothing about anything except themselves."

"Indeed," Jollo nodded, "Follow, Jollo, yes?" The pale macaw started to walk, waving his wing. "He will take you to where you need to go."

Blu peered back at the lave pits and shook his head. "I've almost drowned in a river, burnt in a lava pit, and there is no way I'm going to a creepy rundown cemetery. I think it would be a good idea to turn back and go home."

"No, my good friend, Blu." Jollo frowned, "You've come so far... let's continue. Jollo would not deceive you."

Blu nodded his head a little uneasily, a forbidding lump formed in his stomach as he peered at the albino Spix macaw.

As Blu passed, Jollo forced a wicked smile.

"Yes, that's good, Blu." He told himself. "Draw yourself deeper into my web. Soon Jewel will be all mine."


	40. Chapter 40: Journey into the Abyss

**Chapter Forty **

The sun sank upon the horizon painting the world a soft crimson. Heavy storm clouds hung in the air, threatening to bring heavy rain as the evening progressed onwards. The wind picked up blowing the dusty leaves lazily across the abandoned property. Blu tried to swallow a large lump of anxiety in the back of his throat, gulping it down as he hid behind his daughter. All the while he studied his surroundings with nervous anticipation to just get things over with.

They stood at the edge of a long-abandoned graveyard. Large gnarled trees grew over a rickety old metal fence that blew in the breeze, slamming shut every few moments as the wind shifted directions. The old dying tree at the gate groaned in the breeze as its large gnarled and twisted branches swayed and moved in the wind like some living monster reaching for its next meal. The old gravestones lay crumbling and toppled over from lack of care, some even became devoured by long straw-like grass.

"Yup," Blu admitted, his chocolate brown eyes widening as his fear continued to brew deep within his very soul. "This place just screams haunted."

"Ghosts aren't real dad," Rose rolled her eyes. She breathed inwards calmly, gathering her thoughts. "At least I hope they don't, of course, if they did, this would definitely be the place for us to see them."

Jollo chuckled as he pushed both macaws onwards. He didn't answer their nervous antics but took careful note of them. His amber eyes glistened as he thought private thoughts and carefully plotted his next move.

"I really don't feel comfortable here," Blu complained, "Why don't we continue tomorrow morning? Let's turn back and get some sleep while we can."

Jollo shook his head. He glared at the young female macaw and waved his wing to dismiss the conversation.

"You see, dad." Rose began, "Most people believe that the brim of a cemetery only appears at night. We have to be here or you'll never get to the orchid."

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing after all." Blu trembled, "Flying again can't be worth all of this trouble."

Rose's eyes shined through various emotions as she considered her father's suggestion. She shook her head. "I am sure that mom and I would love you, no matter what, but we're doing this for you." Rose smiled. "I'm here to support you in bettering yourself, the way a good daughter should."

"No!" Jollo snapped his beak together breaking the eye contact between Blu and his daughter. "You must find the orchid, there is no other choice."

_This guy really wants me to find that flower._ Blu noted_. I have a really bad feeling about all of this. Who is he? And why is he so invested in all of this?_

Rose snapped her talon-like a pair of fingers. She turned to her father and hugged him tightly. "Why don't you go and have a small rest. I can always come and find you when we find what we're looking for."

Blu nodded his head. "That sounds like a good idea, of course, if you need me, I'll be right outside the gate." He said turning back towards the gate. He swallowed a large lump in his throat once more. "Of course, I hope it doesn't come to that… I've had enough of this place. The sooner we find the solution to this riddle the better."

Forked lightning split through the air, illuminating the night sky. Thunder roared, filling Blu with a sense of dread. He shivered as he looked out back towards the direction he had already traveled that day. He thought of Jewel and of the boys.

"I hope you're okay on your own for a little while." Blu pouted, "I will be home tomorrow night. I promise."

Blu kissed his talon and pretended to throw it. He watched it in silence, hoping it would land on Jewel's beak. "I love you, my jewel of the forest."

"Dad?" He heard a small voice coo from behind him. He turned to see Rose, peering at him through the rusty gate. "Are you ok?" She asked, sitting down beside him.

Blu lowered his head and peered down at the ground in an effort to hide his emotions from his daughter. Rose, however, wasn't persuaded, she fluttered to his side and nudged him with her wing.

"Dad, talk to me…" she insisted. "What's wrong?"

"Last night, before we all went to bed, you're mother told me something." He admitted, "I knew then that I absolutely had to find this flower no matter what, but this journey it has been so dangerous and I've placed you in a huge amount of danger. I don't know what to do or what the right decision is."

Blu's head lowered further as he placed his talons together. His eyes filled with tears which reflected the lightning in his glassy trance.

"Is it bad?" Rose asked, "Please, tell me the truth."

Blu kept his eyes upon the ground. A cold breeze brushed through his feathery crown, sending a sharp chill through his very soul.

"You're mother is going to have another baby... You're going to have a little brother or sister."

Rose's eyes narrowed. She slouched against the metal gate. She shook her head in disbelief. "I am going to have another little brother or sister? Wow… I wasn't expecting that, like at all."

Blu nodded, "I have to find the orchid... it is the only shot I have at fusing my tendons back together. It is the only way I'll ever be able to fly with all of you…"

Rose noted the serious look on her father's face. Something heavy sat on his conscience.

"But..." Rose questioned, "I have a feeling you're going to tell me something else."

"We went through many dangerous things today. We crossed lave, and I almost drowned. What if we're on a suicide mission? I can't knowingly put your life in danger, your life is far more important than regaining my ability to fly, I think you should go home while you still can and I'll find the flower on my own."

Rose shook her head and placed a wing upon his injured side. "You told me you need to follow what's in your heart and not what is in your head, that is the first thing you and mom taught me as a little chick. Well, my heart is telling me to stick with you until we find the orchid. Everything will turn out okay in the end."

"I'm not so sure," Blu admitted, "There's something about this whole thing that just doesn't seem right. Jollo seems hell-bent on finding that flower. The question that remains unanswered is why?" Blu thought about it for a moment. "I saw him kiss your mother," he added, "She immediately rejected him and Jollo seemed pretty angry to see me show up. What if this is his plan to get me out of the way permanently while he moves in and steals my family."

Rose shrugged her wings and rose to her feet. "I'll keep a closer eye on him. You just concentrate on what you need to do. If he gets out of line I'll deal with him."

"Really?" Blu arched a curious brow, "I never pictured you as a creature who could fight."

"Hey," Rose winked, "I learned from mom, the female master of kicking serious tail feathers."

**CREEEEEEAK!**

Both macaws jumped as they heard the rusty steel gate creak open. Blu held his good wing up to his heart.

"Hey," he snorted, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Shut your beak, Blu," Jollo grunted, "Be thankful I came for you at all, I found the brim of the cemetery."

Blu and Rose's eyes narrowed, peering at each for a brief moment, uncertain of this recent change in events.

"Very well," Blu nodded, "Lead us to it."

* * *

#

* * *

Jollo led the duo to a small crypt at the far side of the graveyard. The pale macaw bowed respectfully as he shifted his wings between the cracks of the stone door. With a mighty heave, he swung it open and revealed a hidden passageway.

"This is it?" Blu questioned, "Oh, charming."

"Would you rather Jollo throw you down?" The albino macaw asked, "Or should you get moving. We don't got time to doddle."

Blu nodded his head and entered the crypt. He descended downwards, one step at a time towards the center of the Earth. His eyes cut through the darkness like a knife, until he eventually reached the bottom of the stairway.

"Ok, we're here, now what?"

A deafening echo greeted the poor bird, he shuddered, covering his ears to avoid the harmful effects to his eardrums.

Rose smiled at her father's display and shook her head amused. She opened her textbook and began to read aloud in a whisper.

* * *

"Journey through death, and find its brim.

Find the forest, you shall see

Stay away from the trees.

Sand, the sand, it sinks you slow

It swallows you down into a hole.

After this you will see...

You are there, you made history."

* * *

Blu folded his good wing and placed it upon his injured limb. He eyed the female with a curious grin. Despite not saying a word, Rose could read him like a book. He knew she was studying his facial expressions... the same way Jewel usually did.

"Don't point out the obvious, Dad," Rose warned him before he could speak. "There are plenty of ways to find nature this far underground, especially with trees."

Blu mimicked his daughter for a moment but stopped when he realized she was watching him. "Ok," he said finally, "Why don't you use your intelligence and tell me how we can find a tree under the ground."

Rose flew throughout the room for a moment. Her eyes searched wildly as she grew extra cautious of the artifacts. She frowned and came to a landing in the spot she had been just moments before.

"Why with their roots of course," Rose said stifling a giggle.

"Come again?" Blu arched a curious brow, "I knew trees had roots, but I never knew they could poke through rock."

"Look around you, Dad," Rose said, she held up her wings to emphasize her point. "The crypt itself, it's huge. It's almost like a tunnel."

"Yeah." Blu nodded his head, he peered around a little uneasily. He had to admit his daughter held a valid point.

"If you head to the far end of the tunnel, there are roots hanging through the cracks in the bricks. Lots of them too, I wouldn't be surprised if we've gone below the crypt and unknowingly gone to a new location. I'd bet there was a forest up there."

Blu nodded his head in understanding. "What did that line say about trees? Stay away from them?"

Rose peered down at her book and smiled again as she read from the page aloud.

* * *

"Find the forest, and you will see.

Stay away from the trees.

Sand, the sand, it sinks you slow

It swallows you down into a hole."

* * *

Blu shuddered at the ominous warning. He eyed the tree roots and turned his attention to the floor. True to the riddle, there were small pockets of sand on the brick floor. The macaw couldn't help but swallow a lump of anxiety.

"I don't really like the sound of that. I bet it would be a good idea to stay away from there."

Rose thought about it for a moment, she couldn't really disagree with her father's logic, but there was something else not quite right about it.

"I think the riddle is referring to quicksand. But I don't think that it's meant as a warning... I think they specifically mentioned the hole for a reason."

"Like they want us to go there?" Jollo frowned, "I do must say, it is worth a try. Follow Jollo, he'll guide you the way."

Jollo allowed himself to stand on the small patches of sand and found himself sliding downwards.

"My friends, this floor is not stable."

"Relax, Jollo." Rose said, "Let yourself slide downwards, exhale before you go under, and remember to plug your beak."

The pale macaw did as he was instructed, breathing inwards before disappearing from the surface. Blu and Rose watched for a moment, saying nothing to the other. After a brief time, Jollo emerged from the hole now visible from his descent.

"There is a tunnel." He smiled. "Let us move, we're almost at the orchid."

Blu crawled through the tunnel as fast as his body would allow. He moaned and complained as his injured wing rubbed uncomfortably against his body. The mucky feel of sand stuck to his feathers. He spit with disgust trying to block out the grimy texture which had filled his beak.

"What else could happen on this adventure," he said, "And I thought six months ago was bad, I'd gladly go back to those days."

"We're almost there, my friend... yes?" Jollo's voice echoed from upfront. Blu could barely see him amongst the dirt and grime.

"I hope so," he mumbled. "I really just can't wait to get back to be with my wife and my family again."

Rose forced a smile. She peered back at her father momentarily. Has he even stopped thinking about her? She wondered.

Jollo pushed a small rock out of the way and smiled wickedly. "Here we are, my friend. Look sunlight, yes?"

Blu peered out at the opening ahead. His beak curled into a smile. He could barely hold onto his excitement. "Yes, please, let's go!" He shouted, "I can't wait to put this whole nightmare behind me."

Blu emerged from the hole to find himself standing outside of an ancient South American temple. He shook the clumps of dirt from his feathers, coughing as the cloud of dust rose up into his nostrils.

"Where are we?" He asked, "I've never seen a place like this before, not even in any of my history textbooks."

"Well..." Rose tried to answer, "I'm not quite sure. I'm as confused as you are-"

"It's an ancient macaw temple..." Jollo explained, "Many generations have gone by but still this is place for macaws to be worshiped."

Blu folded his wings and admired the beauty of the area. The area consisted of jungle, and yet he stood in a small clearing. The temple stretched high, forming into a cone-shaped pyramid. Around the base, several stone macaws stood as ornamental decorations. "It's kind of cool," Blu smiled, "I never thought that macaws were worshiped in such a way."

"Oh yes," Jollo nodded his heavy head. "Macaws are servants of the great protective gods... we bring good luck to humans. Is it any wonder why we have been hunted to near extinction and those who remain are smuggled out of Brazil?"

Rose's eyes narrowed as she stepped between her father and Jollo. She held up a wing and voiced her thoughts. "Something isn't right about this place." She said, "Why would they make a temple here? Why not in Rio or Brasilia or even Uruguay? You know someplace normal?"

"Who can explain head hunters," Jollo grinned, "sacrifices must be made. You can't find that in populated city. Authorities would never allow this. Gods would be very displeased by human interference."

Rose's eyes continued to narrow in mistrust. "How did you know where the hole in the crypt was?" She asked.

"I read it from your book... you read it aloud all the time. I just provide answers you seek... yes?"

Rose curled her head to one side, her smile disappeared. "Here's an idea, why don't you tell us the reason you are really out this far from the city? And while you're at it, how about you fill us in on how you found us?"

Jollo's eyes narrowed in disgust towards the little girl's question. He raised his wing to attack, but quickly lowered it. He breathed out a sigh of relief and turned away from her. "Jollo got lucky, I can not explain what happened, I just passed by and noticed you two looking all confused."

Rose was going to say something else but Blu quickly silenced her. He eyed her confidently for a moment. "Be quiet for now," he warned, "We need his help. A bird knows how to bide his time. We need to let him make the first move."

"But..." Rose insisted, "There's something not right about all of this."

"I know," Blu nodded, "But there's nothing we can do about it right now. Let's just solve the next part of the riddle."

Rose nodded her head. She peered at the temple a little uneasily. For some reason unbeknownst to her, it gave her the creeps. "I wish I was back at home... safe and warm in my nest."

Blu placed a comforting wing around his daughter. He smiled and nodded his head. "I'm here with you and I will protect you." He soothed, "Besides if we can solve this riddle, you'll be home tomorrow night."


	41. Chapter 41: Betrayal

**Chapter Forty-One **

Jewel soared through the sky at breakneck speed, her wings spread apart, catching the breeze which continued to push her body forward. Without a word, she peered down at the jungle far below. An endless sea of black spread to the far north, she knew from experience that these were nothing more than trees untouched by any light upon a moonless night. She stared past them and focused upon the reddish glow erupting from up ahead. Jewel found herself eerily alert as she swept over that one particular area which caused her bones to freeze with fright.

"Lava…?" she said fearfully, "Did they really come this way?"

Jewel lowered herself to the ground and placed a wing over her heart. She did this on several occasions to feel the emotions within her heart. Blu never seemed to surprise her. One moment, he proved to be this timid creature, the next he was this fun-loving adventurer, then there were those times he seemed to be serious about everything. Jewel smiled as she nodded her head. There were so many different sides within her husband, some of them she knew full well she would never see.

"I hope you two are safe," she frowned, lifting herself from off the ground. "I'm coming for you."

* * *

#

* * *

Rose shuddered as she placed a wing upon one of the statues. The cold clamminess of the rock sent a fearful chill down her spine. The statue appeared so lifelike that she almost had mistaken it for a real bird. He was a Spix macaw, the markings on his feathers and charcoal beak revealed that fact. He stood a little taller than her, its eyes stared out eternally forward. A look of fear engraved upon its face. Rose shifted her eyes and stared at the item held in his possession, a single spherical rune with a crescent moon its face. Beside the statue, a small engraving had been etched into a stone block. She bent over the Portuguese writing for a moment and translated it aloud.

"The moon, I longed to see, shall never be known again to me. This temple passage is mine to guard. This rune, my only friend…"

Rose held her wing against the stone. She could feel the warmth of her blood flow through her wing and draw into the statue. The cold clamminess of the rock disappeared as the statue absorbed the heat from her body as if it came alive once more. She removed her wing and stared at the statue. Wiping a tear from her eye, she frowned as she tried to make sense of what had happened. Despite the creature only being a stone statue, she could feel his loneliness and despair, but that didn't change any of the facts, he was, in fact, a statue, nothing more.

"Poor bird," she sighed. "There's something about you, I can't put my wings on it. The attention to detail is remarkable."

"Hey, Rose!" Blu called out, "Are you ready to continue onwards."

Rose nodded her head, turning her back so she could eye her father. She peered back over her shoulder once, keeping her eye on the statue. It filled her with fright as it peered out unblinking, unmoving, un-living, and eternally alone. Fluttering over to her father's side, she opened her book and read the next passage aloud.

* * *

"You are there you're not quite done.

Find the one who holds the sun.

Follow his impressive gaze.

That's the puzzle through the maze."

* * *

Jollo folded his wings together for a brief moment and shook his head. He did not speak his mind, though deep down her knew that the two macaws kept a watchful, cautious, and suspicious eye on his every move. His beak curled as he felt his anger began to simmer deep within his gut. Despite everything he had done for them, despite guiding them through the trial of fire, they still did not trust him, a fact which infuriated him to no end. His face darkened with rage, his beak curled as his anger began to simmer deep within him.

"Do you have any ideas?" Blu asked drawing his attention towards the albino macaw. "After all you've been finding a lot of the answers to the last few puzzles. So let's have it, what are your thoughts on getting through this one?"

The pale albino macaw spit with disgust, turning his back to his two companions. His amber eyes glistened with delight as he addressed them without looking at them. He didn't need to. He could read their faces just fine with his back turned. "Jollo knows nothing about this puzzle. You two are on your own this time around, yes."

Rose thought about it for a moment and snapped the end of her wing like a pair of fingers. "I got it," she laughed, "I studied one of the statues, he was holding a rune stone with a crescent moon on it."

"Yeah and...?" Blu arched a curious brow. He thought about it for a moment, coming to the more than obvious conclusion however he wanted to see how his daughter was thinking about the situation.

"If I'm right, every statue is holding a rune stone." Rose grinned. "We have got to find the one statue with the symbol of the sun."

Blu's eyes widened as he forced a proud and very confident smile. She had surpassed all of his expectations during the trip, and she once again had proven him correct. The girl knew her stuff. She was growing up into an extremely intelligent bird far beyond her years and experience. "Well, let's go and check out these statues, if you're right then its time to admit that you are smarter than your father."

The three birds spread out and searched each one of the stone statues. They missed nothing, examining the different rune stones all containing different symbols and each one pointing off into a different direction. After a couple of moments the three macaws re-gathered to discuss their findings.

"Jollo found two birds with a crescent moon and two birds with shooting stars. Both are spread on opposite sides." The albino macaw's voice rung out in his thick Russian accent, he peered away from his two companions and continued. "I am not sure what to think, but such strange craftsmanship in Jollo's opinion."

Rose lowered her head disappointed in herself. "I saw two with a water mark, and two with a cloud. As Jollo said, they're spread about in opposite directions."

Blu nodded his agreement. "I found two birds with a sun symbol and one with a water symbol."

"Two sun symbols?" Rose repeated, her beak hung ajar at the news. "That's not good, how do we know which one is the right one to follow?"

"Patience," Blu said in a comforting voice, "We have figured out every other puzzle in our way, we will figure this one out too. The answer will be in the riddle if we decipher it correctly, but for now, let's take a look at the two statues."

Both statues were incredibly different looking. One was a muscular, confident-looking bird. He peered out towards the jungle to the south, his chest puffed out as if he was trying to impress a girl. The other was a much skinnier and sickly looking female wearing a decorative mask. She peered out towards the north.

Rose shuddered at the sight. "I really hate these statues." She mumbled, "Why do they have to be so lifelike?"

"Probably because each one of these birds were at one point real living creatures." Blu explained, "They probably used models or something to work off of."

"Jollo doubts this," the pale macaw shook his head, "They must have just been masters in the art... or they messed with the wrong protective god."

"You mean these were once living breathing creatures?" Rose arched a curious eye, trembling as she eyed the look of terror on each statue's face.

"Yes," Jollo nodded his head, "I believe that they were displayed here as a way to honor their memories or control the fear of simple-minded fools."

Rose fluttered over to the other statue. She studied the monument for a moment, noting the details. It was a fearful timid creature, his wings clung tightly together, carved feathers had been crafted at his feet. His eyes seemed unusually wide as if something had scared him. In every other way though, he looked exactly like Blu.

"Look at this, Dad." She beckoned her father over. "Look at the resemblance. It's uncanny. It's almost like you have become a statue."

Blu eyed the master craftsmanship for a moment. He shook his head a little taken aback by the likeness. "Well... there goes my one of a kind status."

"Please," Rose giggled, "You gave that up when you decided to have kids."

"True," Blu smiled, "Well which one should we follow?"

Rose thought about it for a moment. In both ways the statues were impressive. "If I had to guess, I would say lets follow your look alike."

"Are you sure?" Blu asked, "What happens if we're wrong?"

"You're not wrong, my dear." Jollo smiled confidently, "It said to follow his impressive gaze. Being impressive is showing your feelings, not bottling it up like the other bird."

"I agree," Blu swallowed a large lump in his throat. Uneasily all three birds continued forward, heading south, the way Blu's look-alike pointed with his eyes.

The jungle seemed unusually dense. The darkness surrounded Blu like a suffocating blanket. He held his good wing close and shuddered as he followed his daughter. He swallowed a lump in his throat, listening to the sounds of the forest. Crickets chirped, frogs croaked, and there was the occasional sound that he couldn't identify. He peered backwards.

"What was that?" He asked, "It sounded like a growling noise."

"It's probably just a sloth," Rose explained, "They aren't harmful, as long as you provoke them into attacking."

Blu nodded his head, he huddled his good wing close to his body and peered up at the treetops. He could see movement through the blackness of treetops. Eyes glowed a soft red color. Blu shuddered and held his daughter tightly.

"Something is watching us?" He whispered,

"A lot of things are watching us, yes," Jollo nodded his agreement.

Rose took a glance upwards and nodded her agreement. "Let's just keep going, do not make any sudden movements."

Blu continued forward. "That definitely sounds like a good plan."

* * *

#

* * *

A warm tropical breeze greeted the trio of birds as they stepped out into a small clearing. Letting out a rather pleasant sigh of relief, Blu grinned as he eyed his surroundings. They stood at the very edge of yet another piece of sacred ground. Large smooth bricks formed a path leading to the foot of a large pyramid temple that stretched to the sky and towered above them. Large green vines climbed the ancient grey bricks. Yellowish flowers grew from twisted and tattered bulbs. A sweet-smelling honey scent filtered the air, flowing through Blu's nostrils. He let out a sigh of relief, eyeing his surroundings for a few moments.

"This definitely seems better than the other place," he admitted.

"Yeah," Rose nodded her agreement, shuddering "I am so glad that there are no evil creepy statues of once living creatures."

"At least, not yet," Blu noted, "But something tells me that that may change the closer we get to that temple."

Rose cringed at the thought, shuddering as she fought the urge to run as far from this place as she possibly could. Her eyes narrowed peering into her father's eyes who looked every bit as concerned as she was, his attention, however, focused past her towards Jollo who stood eyeing the temple with a wicked smile. Rose could feel her heart skip a beat as she realized where she stood. This was the place where everything would end. Every riddle, every puzzle, every footstep on their journey had brought them here. Somewhere in that temple rested the blood orchid.

"Rose," Blu whispered into her ear. "Keep your eye on Jollo, if he is going to make a move, then that moment will come sooner rather than later, especially now that we're exactly where he wants us to be."

Rose nodded her head, turning her attention to Jollo. "I agree, I'll keep my eyes on him."

Blu waded through a small stream and stared up at the structure. He could not peel his eyes away from it. He swallowed a large lump in his throat as he eyed something rested upon the very peak. A single red flower surrounded by several sharp jagged thorns. The plant itself shuddered in the breeze, giving off the false impression that it was almost a living, breathing creature.

He stared in awe as tears formed in his eyes. He looked down at his injured wing… the useless wing that kept him grounded. Now he was looking at the one thing capable of fixing the tendons and making him whole once again.

"It's beautiful," he gasped, "I've never seen anything like this before."

"This my friend, is the Blood Orchid," Jollo explained emerging at his companion's side, "Now all you need do, is go up and grab it."

Blu took a quick glimpse back at his daughter who shook her head. He remembered her warning about the Papapishu bush. It was one of the most dangerous and poisonous plants especially when it came to birds."

"I think before anyone goes up there, we should make a plan." Rose countered the albino macaw's suggestion. "There is no sense in anyone getting injured."

"No one will get injured," Jollo sighed rolling his eyes, "Now go get flower."

Blu shook his head and seated himself on the grass. "No, I agree with Rose. We definitely should come up with some sort of plan."

"What ignorance," Jollo growled, "You're both idiots and buffoons. It's a flower... go up and grab it."

Rose's eyes slit into dangerous pools of vengeful fury. She slammed her talons along the ground, glaring out at the albino macaw. "Why are you so deadest on getting my father to go up there to get this flower without forming a proper plan?" She asked, "If you're so impatient, why don't you go up and get it yourself?"

"Because the flower oozes and flows into the bloodstream. You're father is the only one it will have an effect on. We'd just be wasting the most valuable medical discovery ever discovered if I went up there."

"How do you know no one will get hurt?" Rose asked, "I've heard the Papapishu bush is poisonous."

Jollo shrugged his wings, forming a sly smile. He backed away from the advancing female. His eyes darted wildly as he tried hard to come up with an explanation. "I…I…I…I don't know," he admitted, "I always heard the orchid grew on a different plant… it's not the Papapishu bush…. Really…. No harm will come to your father should he go up and get the flower…. Promise."

"Really?" Rose queried, she was going to say something else but was cut off by Jollo who grabbed her by the neck. His eyes glistened as he glared into hers, his calm demeanor changed into that of a vicious predator. His Russian accent shifted into a more recognizable American tone.

"I've had quite enough of this," Jollo growled, "I gift wrapped you a cure for your wing... and you decide not to use it. Fool!"

Blu held up his good wing, and frowned. He stared at his daughter who couldn't break free from the albino's firm grip.

"Now, if you want your daughter back, I suggest you go up and get that orchid. It would be a shame if something were to happen to her"

"Like what?" Blu asked, "What could you possibly do to her?"

"I don't know," Jollo grinned, "She's a little young to be my mate... but I'm sure you're wife would fit the bill quite nicely... especially if I comfort her during the untimely demise of both you and her daughter."

Blu's eyes narrowed. "So I was right, this was a power play so you could remove me from the picture and set your sights on Jewel."

"Correct," Jollo grinned, "However, I wasn't lying about the cure, if you want your wing fixed than go up and grab the flower. I suggest you do that" his wings tightened around Rose, he lurched the girl forward. "And I suggest you do that… now!"

Blu lowered his head in defeat. "I guess I have no choice in the matter."

"Now you're making sense," Jollo smiled, "I really hate having to use my talons. They are so uncivilized."

"But..." Blu countered, "If I go up there, you must come with me."

"Agreed," Jollo nodded, "But one bit of funny business and sweet little Rose will fall to her untimely demise."

Blu climbed to the top of the pyramid. He peered back to see Jollo land right behind him. His eyes burned bright as he kept them glued on the macaw.

"Go, get the flower," Jollo commanded, "DO IT NOW!"

Blu gulped as he worked his way over to the plant. His broken wing trembled and pulsated as he gripped the orchid. He could feel a smile pass his beak as the sweet sense of victory swept through his very soul.

"That wasn't so bad," Blu noted, turning to pull his wing back out. He winced as he felt the sharp thorns jab into his feathery skin, tearing away at his flesh and drawing blood which dripped upon the tiles beneath his talons. The next couple of moments seemed to be nothing more than agonizing pain. His body burned as he slouched over. His body twisted as he fell to the stone tiles.

"Finally," Jollo sighed, "Blu is out of the way! That lovely little flower of a girl is mine forever."

SQUAWK!

Jollo cringed at the ear-deafening screech splitting through the air. He swung his wing releasing Rose from his grip. It was too late for Rose to scamper away. She stumbled back a few paces and fell from the pyramid just as her mother came in for a landing. Jewel's eyes widened as she spotted the limp figure of her husband. He wasn't breathing, his limbs never moved or even twitched. He appeared before her completely lifeless. She walked over to him, laying her head down beside him.

"Blu…" she said, her eyes welling with tears which soon began to run down the crevices of her face. "You promised me that you would come back to me. You can not leave me, not like this… I love you…"

She kissed him passionately on the cheek as her eyes hardened and shifted towards the albino Spix macaw. Her beak twisted into the angry savage snarl of a predator. Her wings spread wide as she lowered herself to pounce. She never moved her eyes off of Jollo, nor the unmoving figure of her husband.

"What have you done?" she asked, "What did you do to him?"

Jollo shrugged his wings. He laughed and bowed respectfully to the female. "It is the property of the orchid. It removes the impurities of the body."

"Impurities?" Jewel echoed, "Why don't you explain yourself in a straight forward answer before I claw your eyes out."

"The poison of the orchid removed the nutrition of the brain which destroys the full potential of a bird like Blu."

"Destroys the full potential?" Jewel arched a curious brow. "Blu has as much potential as everyone else."

Jollo cackled as he explained himself more clearly than the previous two times. He raised his wing pointing to Blu for added emphasis.

"The orchid clears the mind and puts it into an eternal sleep. It removes all the doubts, all the sorrow, all the fear, and all of the pain which clouds the minds of most creatures."

Jewel lowered her head and shed a single tear. "Why would you do this?" She asked, "He has never done anything to you!"

"Sometimes casualties are needed to be taken, if one is to get what he desires." Jollo's voice rang out cruelly.

Jewel's eyes widened as she remembered the conversation that day. She dropped to the stone tiles and wept openly. "You killed my husband and my daughter so you could have me as your mate! You were never after them at all. You did all of this so you could get to me. It was all one big trap, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Jollo acknowledged. "But there is so much more to it than that."

"Like what?" Jewel asked, "What possible reason could there be to explain your actions?"

Jollo paced back and forth, lowering his gaze down to his wing. He smiled and turned back to the girl. "Revenge," he smiled, "You see, you and I go back a long way, Jewel, do you even remember me?"

Jewel shook her head. "No, I don't remember. I've never seen you before. I've never even heard of an albino spix macaw."

Jollo cackled and spit with disgust. "That's because there is no such thing. It was all part of my game when I lied to you about what I was."

Jollo's smile deepened as he raised his right wing revealing something Jewel had never witnessed during their previous encounter. A bright purple mark surged across his feathers forming the perfect representation of an orchid. At that moment, Jollo's body began to transform. His soft pale feathers regained their original bright cerulean form. His bright amber eyes grew dark and bloodshot. A bright green robe and hood encased the bird hiding his identity from the female, all except for a cruel wicked smile.

"What are you?" Jewel asked, backing away from the advancing creature.

"Relax," Jollo explained, "I will explain everything to you. I am Jollo, member of the Dark Robed Society."


	42. Chapter 42: You're Mine!

**Chapter Forty-Two**

**_Kota Kinabalu, Borneo_**

**_Many Years Ago ..._**

_Heavy Rainfall pounded the city of Kota Kinablu just on the northernmost point of the island of Borneo. However, it made no difference as she walked into the bar drenched from head to toe. Her bright blue cerulean feathers reflected the light, making her sparkle like diamonds. Her bright sapphire eyes glared out at the large group of birds, insects, and other rabble of common, everyday, run of the mill, filthy animals which she despised with all of her heart. Her beak curled as she seated herself near the bar and raised a wing for the bartender to head over._

_"Good evening beautiful," he smiled peering at her feminine features, cracking a smile. "What can I get you?"_

_Jewel rolled her eyes, dropping her beak out of sheer disgust. Her voice rang out hinting her desire to simply do business then get as far away from him as possible. "I want good, clean, fresh, water, not some tap water, not something you think is clean from the river, not rainwater, I want it pure. Got it?"_

_The bartender nodded his head. "Right, I'll be right back."_

_The bartender which was a white-necked babbler, with brown body feathers, black head, and white neck hurried off to complete her order. Before long he brought back a small glass containing the clear liquid._

_Jewel sipped the water, swishing it around her mouth as she studied the flavor for a moment. It held a sort of chemically taste which she could not identify. The babbler waited by her side, grinning as he watched her finish the glass. Jewel arched a curious eye in his direction._

_"What are you looking at?" she asked, slamming her wings down upon the bar. "Get back to your business and quit staring at me."_

_"Normally I would," the babbler admitted, "but turns out that bird over there has ordered you a drink."_

_Jewel followed the bartender's wing towards a blue macaw sitting at the far side of the room. He looked like her, with pure cerulean feathers and bright green eyes. He smiled as he noticed her before quickly peering away._

_"Just great, another pig." Jewel sighed, rolling her eyes. "Well, I suppose I should at least thank him for the drink."_

_Getting up from her seat, Jewel walked over to him and sat down at his table._

_"Well, good evening, beautiful," he said in a thick Russian accent._

_"I heard you ordered me a drink," she grinned, "a bit presumptuous aren't you? What makes you think I'm the slightest bit interested in someone like you?"_

_The bright blue macaw bowed his head, closing his eyes. "Surely, there is no harm in exchanging drinks between friends." He grinned, raising his cup. "I took notice of what you ordered, and did you the liberty of ordering another."_

_Jewel nodded, watching the bartender walking over and placing a small cup in front of her. "But what do you want? What will this drink cost me?"_

_"Nothing," the Spix macaw smiled. "It's just good to see another one of my own species, there's not many of us left, especially here in Borneo."_

_"There's not much of us anywhere," Jewel said taking a drink from her glass_

_The Spix macaw folded his wings together, his eyes narrowed. "Perhaps there is one way you could repay me," he admitted, "a little bit of information is all I require. You're Brazilian aren't you?"_

_Jewel nodded her head. "Yes, I am. What about it?"_

_The Spix macaw grinned, "I can tell right away from the way you handle yourself, the way you carry your feminine features, even your beauty is top-notch."_

_Jewel's eyes hardened. "You don't have the right to talk about my feminine features." She growled, tossing her cup at him. "It's been nice, but no thanks, I'm not buying what you're selling, thanks for the drink."_

_The bird nodded his head, rising up onto his talons. "You don't walk away from me." He said pointing an accusing wing at her. "Grab her!"_

_Before Jewel could make a move, a large variety of different birds descended upon her. Unleashing her talons she dove forward striking a vicious blow right to the gut of a large Bornean Bristlehead. He hadn't stood a chance. He gasped as the wind knocked from his beak, and he fell to the ground. She peered back, eyeing the babble from the bar swinging a large stick in an attempt to subdue her. She dodged, swinging her wing right into the backside of his skull. Her eyes glistened as she forced a confident smile. Once again, she proved she held no equal._

_"Well, who is next? She asked._

_Before she could make another move, her heart lurched forward draining her energy. The room began to spin. The bright spotlights became blurry, filling her eyes with nothing but blurry beams of different colors. She couldn't make out anything else except her head swimming and spinning._

_"What… what's happening?" she asked._

_"Just relax," The Spix macaw grinned, "Let the drugs take hold. You won't remember a thing."_

_Jewel would have made a move to defend herself but she fell to the ground, slamming her skull against the ground._

_The next thing she knew she woke up within a cold grey chamber. The Spix macaw stood over her, holding a wicked grin across his beak. She couldn't move, her wings and talons wouldn't cooperate. He leaned down, planting a kiss on her neck, and stroked his wings across her chest. His voice rang out through her ears completely distorted and deep._

_"Let me go," she pleaded, "Don't touch me."_

_"No," the Spix macaw's grin widened. "You're mine, you'll always be mine, we are mates."_

_"No," Jewel squawked and screeched trying hard to fight back. Her wings and talons remained in place, frozen and completely paralyzed. "I am not your mate. I won't be your mate. Not if you were the last guy on the planet."_

_"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," The macaw grinned, "The deed has already been done. You didn't think your compliance was a factor did you?"_

_Jewel's eyes widened in horror as she peered down at her own body, her wings trembled as she fought the urge to cry._

"_You… You… didn't?" her beak curled as she struggled to keep calm._

"_I did…" Jollo grinned, "And I enjoyed every second of it."_

_Without any warning, Jewel leaped forward striking her wing directly into the Spix macaw's face. He stumbled back a few paces, wiping the blood from his face with a single wing. His eyes burned bright as he fought back, knocking Jewel down to the ground with the power of his own wing. His eyes darkened as he became consumed by his rage, his talon grabbed her by the throat, strangling the life from her._

"_You stupid, idiotic, female!" he growled, "I'll show you how I fight. I'll show you how you'll die!"_

_Jewel reached her wing across the room, reaching for whatever she could use as a weapon. Once her wing reached something solid she swung._

_The Spix macaw stumbled back as he felt the blow straight across his face. The shards of glass from a broken bottle pierced his skin, drawing blood, separating tissue, and damaging muscles. He fell back, placing a wing upon the damaged half of his face. The blood flooded through his feathers, staining his bright cerulean feathers a blood red. He could not even fight back as he stared too stunned to move._

_Jewel attempted to run but found herself stopped as he grabbed hold of her talon. She peered back as the macaw grabbed hold of her once more._

"_No… you're not going anywhere!" he growled, "You're mine… do you understand… you're mine…."_

_Jewel struggled to free herself from his grip but he was still too strong for her. She couldn't fight him off. Her wings scrambled across the floor as he pulled her closer to him. Her feathers bristled as she felt his warm breath coursing down her neck._

"_Than prove it," Jewel snapped finally, "If you're mind than prove it, do something that no one else can."_

_The macaw laughed, raising his damaged body from the ground._

"_A contest, eh?" he grinned, "What do you have in mind?"_

_Jewel held a wing to her beak for a moment, thinking of what she could do to be rid of the macaw. In that small amount of time, she would flee Borneo never to return again. Her eyes shimmered with the thought of being rid of this retched land._

"_I have heard the native birds of this land talk about an orchid which blooms every fifteen years. Find the blood orchid and bring it to me. Then and only then will I accept you as a mate, agreed?"_

_The macaw's eyes narrowed, despite the pain of the blood surging through his left eye, he still formed a wicked smile._

"_Agreed!"_

* * *

Jollo lowered the hood around his face. His beak curled as he fought against his anger.

"And that is exactly what I did… I scoured the entire country of Borneo. I risked my life and drove myself deeper into the jungle. Then came the day where I found the orchid and held it within my wings. I didn't realize the power I possessed, however, I was soon about to learn the horrible truth and my life would change forever."

* * *

_The moonlight peered down in pale beams of light through the jungle canopy as the Spix macaw first made eye contact with the orchid. Its potent red petals glistened as it danced and swayed in the soft tropical breeze, catching his eye and his full attention. A cruel greedy smile passed his beak as he reached out to touch the delicate flower which rested on top of a small ledge over top of a swift-moving river._

"_At last," he grinned, chuckling to himself, "I've finally found you. At long last, I have actually found you."_

_In that moment images of the future flashed through his mind. He would bring the flower back to Jewel, he would be her mate, and the Spix macaws would be safe at last. Without thinking, he grabbed hold of the flower watching the blood-red liquid seep from the petals and stained his wings a bright red, at that moment the sweetest smell of honey erupted through his nostrils forcing him to back away._

"_Yes," he chuckled, "I have you, I have you!"_

_As he turned back, he felt the sharp stinging thorns pierce his body. He had been so distracted by the flower. He had failed to see the sharp thorns which protected it. As he turned away, they tore into his flesh. All he could feel was the sharp stabbing pain of the poison as it coursed through his veins, popping blood vessels, destroying the interior of his internal organs, and the burning destructive sensation of his body slowly beginning to shut down. His vision clouded over as he fell sideways, off the ledge, and into the cold river below. The vast greenery of the jungle became nothing more than a vicious blur as his head submerged below the waves. Then everything he knew faded into darkness._

_Then he heard her voice._

"_What do we have here, eh?"_

_The Spix macaw's eyes widened in horror as he found himself washed along a small shoreline nestled among a pile of dead reeds and straw-like grass. His body trembled as he recalled the last couple of moments of his life. His wings surged with the same sharp pain which had caused him to plummet into the water which now had brought him to this moment. His eyes narrowed as he found himself peering up at two robed figures, both of whom kept their hoods over their faces, concealing their identities from him. He could see that they were birds, but as to the size or species, he could not even begin to guess. Their black beaks curled as a cruel smile passed between the pair. He closed his eyes and lowered his head._

"_W-Who are you?" he asked, "Why are you here?"_

_The female voice rang through his ears once more. "I am a friend. One who is searching for a creature I have been unable to find. The Dark Robed Sage. You, however, are nothing, and yet I can see something within you, but to achieve it you must give up your life to achieve your goals, do you agree?"_

_Jollo nodded his head._

"_Good," the female cackled, "Then we grant you the mark that matches your soul, accept it now."_

_The male bird bent down and with a sharp stick and sticky red sap carved a few lines along the course of his wing. The Spix macaw cringed as the lines began to surge and burn as they worked their way along the feather column and blood feathers rearranging into the shape of an orchid. Once it had finished, the orchid mark began to glow a bright purple. The two robed birds let their smiles widen as their eyes burned down upon him. The female's voice rang out one last time._

"_Welcome to the Dark Robed Society, Jollo," she cackled, "You may not know it yet, but we have just saved your life."_

Jollo glanced down at the mark on his wing. The orchid continued to glow with a bright purple light which almost seemed to envelop him in its aura. He took a step forward watching the light grow brighter the closer he got to his target, the beautiful and very lovely Jewel. The female stood before him, horrified by his story, her eyes filled to the brim with tears which flooded down the side of her face.

"You… you're that evil Spix macaw?" she gasped, "You're the one who violated me? You're that Spix macaw who made me break the promise to my mother that I would never let a man just have that side of me and that he would have to earn it? It's been you the whole time? No… that's a lie it can't be!"

Jollo spread his wings wide apart. His green hood shifted along his face as his beak curled into a wicked and vicious smile. He could feel his heart skip a beat as he watched her pain grow a little more with each passing second. He longed to make her suffer. He peered down at the lifeless form of her one-time husband and forced a smile. Now she would be his, and she would suffer a little more every day as she remembered that she could not save him.

"Believe it, Jewel," he cackled, "You and I are meant to be. You were the one who came over to me that day, not the other way around. I would never have been able to lie my wings upon you had you chosen to ignore my advances but you didn't. However, you are very wrong about what happened that night… you were the one who initiated it, drugged from a little prick of poison I had left from the orchid. It infected your mind, brought out your deepest desire and you fell right into my wings. You wanted me as much as I wanted you. Taking away your promise was my pleasure, but you were the one who broke it, not me, and you know what? I would gladly do it again if I could."

The cruelty in the macaw's voice forced Jewel to snap. She charged forward, striking Jollo straight in the face with her wing. The robed macaw, however, remained unphased by her assault. His smile only deepened as he continued to speak.

"It wasn't long after I joined the Dark Robed Society, a group of murderers who wore the marks of their souls upon their limbs, that I discovered I had a real good talent for mixing and concocting different poisons and I used them all to kill thousands of different animals. Birds, snakes, capybaras, sloths, they all fell before my powerful toxins and I enjoyed every single second of it… however… one thing remained that I had to do and that was to find my way back to you and bring you the orchid… and now here we are, standing before the very flower you asked me to bring to you. I've been a very patient bird, and you have a promise to keep. We're mates, Jewel, just like we were always meant to be."

Jewel backed away a few paces. Her wing drew to her stomach as she felt the firm roundness of her eggs. "You're sick! What makes you think I would be the mate of someone so evil even for a single second? I could never love someone who would willingly and without mercy kill another living creature. However, you're nothing but pure evil, should someone hurt you, I would gladly make the exception… the same goes for the rest of your group of evil robed weirdoes."

Jollo nodded his head and took a step forward. "Jollo knows, he always knows…" he cackled. "When the flower bloomed again, I came looking for you… I never expected you to be married and to have children." He admitted, shifting his attention towards Blu who lay unmoving. "However that problem was easily rectifiable especially when you work alongside his mortal enemy. One who wanted revenge against him… yes… Jewel… it was I who sent Nigel upon Blu's path and he did his part perfectly, he injured him enough that I could send him to find the flower and then he met his death at the hands of the power that could heal him. Jollo is a great mastermind… Jollo is a great mate… he looked out for our future together… like it always should have been… now you'll love me, and I'll love you and we'll forget any of this happened."

Jollo proceeded forward backing Jewel into the corner. Her feathers brushed against the thorny bush. Her eyes widened in fear. Now she could not run any further. She could not escape from her pursuer. She was trapped.

"Please don't," she pleaded, "Please don't touch me."

The macaw's smile widened, his eyes glistened as he slipped deeper into his insanity. The mark continued to glow casting its reflection deep within his eyes. "Jollo's plan was flawless." He grinned, raising his wings to touch Jewel's face. "Jollo has made no mistakes."

"UNTIL NOW!" Blu shouted, raising to his talons. With a single speedy movement and a little sleight of hand, he jammed one of the poisonous thorns right into Jollo's gut. The macaw stumbled back, peering down at the deadly shaft lodged into his stomach. He could not believe what had happened, nor who it had happened by, his wings trembled as they fell to the thorn which now filled him with the poison of the Papapishu bush. Blu spread his now fully healed wing. The medical property of the orchid had done exactly what Jollo had promised, a sight which caused the evil macaw to back away.

"But how…?" he asked, his beak trembled as he glared at the male macaw, his courage quickly deserted him as he filled with the burning sensation of the poison. "You got hit with a thorn… you should have taken a huge dose of the poison… this isn't possible… you should be dead, Blu!"

Blu cocked his head to one side and straightened out his neck. He shuffled his feathers and flapped his wings. "I have been a pet for fifteen years," he explained, "reality check, life in a birdcage can be pretty miserable if you do not learn how to adapt to not jabbing yourself with sharp objects. Those thorns, they're no more dangerous than those hooks that once held my water bottle."

"But you collapsed!" Jollo growled, "I saw you stop breathing! I watched you die!"

"Yeah you are right," Blu shrugged and winked at Jewel. "I learned how to play dead from the master. She taught me how to perfect the art the day we met."

"Well, now you're dead," Jollo growled, raising his wings to face off against Blu. "And this time, I'll make sure you're dead when I rip your head off." Jollo did not waste another second, plucking a small jar at his waste, he shot the lid and unleashed a deadly poisonous gas straight at his opponent, the blue macaw who kept him from the woman of his dreams. Jollo's eyes darkened as he watched the smoke envelop the macaw. Once that had been completed, he charged forward, slamming his shoulder straight into his opponent's ribcage, knocking him back and onto the ground. At that moment, Jollo reacted raising his talons and gripping Blu by the throat. "You should have let Jewel come with me, Blu…" Jollo growled, "But you're just a stupid flightless bird! Your stubbornness will cost you your life."

While Jollo was preoccupied with crushing Blu's throat. Blu reached for a small thorn. Careful not to jab himself with it, he gripped it and in a single speedy movement and sleight of hand he jammed it into the green-robed Spix macaw's wing. The second dose of poison coursed through Jollo's body.

"Wrong!" Blu laughed, "Because of you I can fly again."

With those last words, Blu kicked his talons up throwing Jollo backwards. He stumbled at the edge and fell backwards tumbling over the ledge.

"It's not done yet," Blu admitted running to the ledge. He peered down to see Jollo grabbing hold of his only salvation with a single wing which slid back a little more with each passing second.

"Surrender or fall!" Blu growled, "I don't want to hurt you."  
Jollo shook his head and let himself pass a peaceful smile. His wing slipped as he fought to climb up. "You won't beat me, Blu," he cackled, "If I fall then I fall by my own choice, not because of anything that you've done this day. I'll rob you of your chance to save your wife's honor… she'll still be stuck with the memory of that night… and that will be the best revenge I could possible ask for. You lose, macaw."

"With those words he fell backwards, meeting his end as he impacted the ground far below with a sickening crunch.

Blu peered away and closed his eyes with disgust over the sound which erupted through the hallowed grounds of the temple. He felt Jewel crawl up behind him and wrap her wings around him.

"I thought I had lost you," she sighed, "Don't ever do that to me again, I didn't know you were even breathing."

"I'm fine," Blu felt his feathery neck and sighed. "So there is one thing I don't understand about all of this," he admitted, "Did you really promise to be his mate if he found the blood orchid for you?"

Jewel shook her head, peering away for a moment. "I don't remember any part of his story after waking up in the room, I don't even know if what he said about me being a willing participant is true… I don't remember anything about that night." she said, weeping openly. "Do you really think all of this was my fault? Amber believed that she needed to seek revenge against me. Nigel attacked you because he wanted revenge for you defending me. Jollo said that I offered to be his mate if he found this flower. Is all of this my fault, Blu? Am I the reason these creatures are emerging now? Am I the reason our family is meant to suffer?"

"No," Blu shook his head. "I wouldn't blame you for any of this. You didn't do anything wrong. You have a history, but everyone does. What Jollo did he did out of his own vindictive greed and ego. However, he did mention one bit of useful information. This will not end until we learn the identity of the Dark Robed Sage, who is she? And when will she strike? And can she even be beaten?"

"No," Rose shook her head, fluttering down beside her parents.

Blu and Jewel stared in confusion at their daughter who seemingly came from nowhere. Blu cocked his head to one side and addressed the female.

"But where did you-?"

Rose forced a confident smile. "Hey, you're not the only one who can play dead. I am every bit as good as you are."

Jewel nodded and eyed the rising sun. She forced a smile and spread her wings. "You're right," She laughed, "Come on let's go home."

"I'll race you!" Blu winked at his daughter, "After all we still got more flying lessons to do."

Rose nodded and spread her wings. She took to the sky never looking back at the temple or at her parents who followed behind her.

* * *

#

* * *

The summer season was drawing to a close, Jewel laid in the private chamber eyeing the four eggs she had recently laid. A smile passed her beak as she listened to the sound of Rose and the boys flying through the sky, their laughter rang through the grotto, filling her with delight. Getting up onto her talons, she peered out the opening of the tree and called out to Blu.

"Hey, Pet, some of us are trying to get some sleep."

Blu stopped, hovering in place before landing on a nearby tree branch. "Hey," he smiled, "How are you feeling?"

Jewel lowered her head and peered back at the eggs. They wiggled as the babies inside kicked the shell.

"I'm doing okay," she smiled. "How are Rose's flying lessons going?"

"She's learned everything she could from me," Blu explained, "Now she just has to practice... she's a really smart one."

Jewel nodded her head, her smile deepened.

"She's just like her father."


	43. Chapter 43: Making up for lost time

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Hello, everyone, welcome to Arc Four, Fall of a Hero. This is the Arc that in 2012 divided the whole community. Many people started a protest to try and get me permanently banned from Fanfiction, but with just as many haters, I also got twice as many fans. This is the most infamous Arc of the timeline and is looked back by many as the best of the best._**

**_With Jollo defeated, Blu and his daughter are making up for lost time, unfortunately, Blu has forgotten one major event coming up… his anniversary. Blu tries his best to make up for his mistake, but a warning has been revealed that his destiny is about to be darkened by unknown means. Blu and Jewel are about to face off against one of the most dangerous members of the Dark Robed Society, the vicious and extremely cruel, Marco… who sees murder as second nature. He is unrivaled with weapons, unbeaten in battle, and ready for a fight which may just see Blu's journey come to an end._**

**_This is the most heavily edited story with added scenes, darker tones, more blood, and some graphic scenes which may make the squeamish feel a bit nauseated. This is the reason the Remaster is Rated "M", you have been warned._******

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three**

Love seemed to fill the air that unusually cold autumn evening. Dark storm clouds lurked upon the sky, painting it a leaden grey. The entire jungle darkened as a cold February rain worked its way across the landscape. It did little to affect the mood as the harmonious chirping of birdsong filtered through the night, an obvious signal that they had found their mate somewhere amongst the jungle canopy above.

Blu flew through the sky as fast as his wings would carry him. He shivered as he felt the breeze sweep across his face and wings. He could not believe it. It had been three long years since he had arrived in Rio with Linda. Back then everything seemed so pleasant and warm. Now he could not seem to keep himself warm and dry.

The downpour soaked his feathers to the bone, causing his body to glisten amongst the darkness. His beak chattered, clicking together as he rubbed his wings together, he peered back for a brief moment to see his daughter sweeping up behind him in an elegant display. He forced a smile and shook his head.

"Well, it took you long enough," he teased. "What kept you?"

Rose rolled her eyes and shoved her father playfully. She noticed her playful attack neither knocked him from his steady hovering nor did it affect his attitude. His big masculine body continued to soar.

"I stopped to look at a flower," she explained. "It was a big white rose. I've never seen anything so pale and delicate before."

Blu nodded his understanding, when it came to certain aspects of life, Rose was every bit the same as her mother. In terms of intelligence, she was very similar to him, but the girl had clearly inherited more from Jewel.

"You're so much like your mother," he sighed, "Did you know it was on this very spot that we named you?"

Rose shook her head and peered downwards at the ground. The entire field was carpeted in flowers of every color. Red, yellow, blue, white, even the occasional violet, they all blended together like a fabulous tapestry. Rose let her beak drop at the sight. She could not believe what she was witnessing.

"Really?"

"Yup," Blu admitted, "Your mother wanted to show you the wildflowers she adored as a child. When we brought you hear the first time, you chased the butterflies and fell into a bunch of roses… not the thorny bushes, but the wildflowers which grow throughout the area. You loved it so much you didn't even cry. We decided to name you Rose to mark that occasion as an eternal reminder of that day. Ever since then, flowers have been something you simply couldn't resist. They're a part of who you are." Blu formed a peaceful smile and let out a heartfelt sigh. "But then again, I wouldn't have it any other way. You have become such a beautiful young woman and I am proud to be your father."

Rose forced a smile and lowered herself to the ground. Blu followed suit and picked up a flower, studying it for a moment before placing it into her feathery crown. "You look so much like your mother, it's almost uncanny."

Rose nodded her head, not knowing whether to mention Jollo or not, he too had mentioned the uncanny resemblance, but he turned out to be nothing but a vindictive, egotistical, vicious liar. In the end, Jollo had met his end thanks to her father, but every word of what he said still stuck to her memory. Blu could see the conflict in the young female's eyes. He held out a wing and dipped her head so he could peer into her eyes. "Don't worry, my beautiful Rose, I would never lie to you about anything."

"But…" Rose began to protest but found herself silenced by her father's stern gaze.

Blu could feel his daughter's lingering regret. He knew what she was feeling guilty about. He cleared his throat and continued. "You have got to stop beating yourself up over what happened in the past. That Jollo creature held no morals other than lust and revenge. You are not to blame for leading him to your mother or to me. You certainly are not responsible for how things played out. If it wasn't for you, I would never have regained the ability to fly. You are every bit a hero, Rose, and I hope you genuinely believe me when I tell you that."

Rose nodded her head more confident now that her father had mentioned the evil macaw's name. She shifted her talons along the ground and began to pick flowers from where they grew. "Did I ever thank you for saving me that day?" She asked. "In case I didn't, thank you so much. There aren't many creatures so selfless that they would put their life at risk and pick a flower surrounded by poisonous thorns just to save their daughter's life."

"You're welcome," Blu smiled. "But it's not something you should be thanking me for, I would die for any of you."

Blu bent down and helped to pick some flowers. Before long they both held a tiny damp bouquet in their wings. Blu sniffed the tropical fragrance and let out a satisfied smile. "Let's head back to the grotto and surprise your mother with these. I'm sure she would love them."

* * *

#

* * *

The canopy groaned as it carried the heavy rain within the protective shield of treetops. Despite the gloomy feel brought on by the day. Jewel let a cheerful smile pass her beak. She sat within the warmth of the hollow doing very little except for watching Buster and Kinski play a little game with three of the four newly hatched chicks. She smiled as she watched Bia, Carla, and Tiago play with their brothers, cooing as they became interested in what they hid in their wings.

In her wings, she cradled the fourth and smallest and frailest of her newborn children. A young female baby named Jade.

The chick cooed in her mother's wings as she opened her eyes to study her for a brief moment. Her light blue wings reached out for reassurance. Jewel rubbed her beak against the baby, wrapping it softly in her feathers. Jewel's eyes looked so delicate and filled with hope for her new baby. She continued to smile as she whispered in the young macaw's ears.

"You're the best of both of us," Jewel admitted, kissing the baby on the tip of her head. She smiled, peering out at all of her children. She often reminded her children of this fact. Her heart skipped a beat as she began to believe it. All seven of her children carried characteristics that made them their own bird but carried enough of both her and Blu that she could recognize the details immediately.

The chick yawned and proceeded to drift off. Jewel continued to rock the baby, letting her grow more comfortable. She sang a very sweet melody for her.

"Mommy loves you

Yes I do

You bring my world light

Even amongst the gloom.

You're brothers, and sister, even your dad

Love it when you're happy, please never be sad.

Mommy loves you

Yes I do

You're the best of both of us

We tell you so true

You brought us joy, in times so dark

You're our angel

Sent from above."

The baby cooed as the last few notes of Jewel's lullaby died away upon the breeze. Without another sound, the chick fell into a peaceful slumber.

"Good night, my beautiful little girl." Jewel smiled, once again planting a kiss upon the baby's forehead softly. She couldn't help but smile at the infant who sucked on her wing. She turned around to find the rest of her children all passed out on the floor. She shook her head at the sight and proceeded to lift them into their nests.

Not long after, Blu and Rose fluttered into the hollow and seated themselves down upon the wood. Blu worked his way over to his wife, extra cautious to avoid the children sleeping in their nests.

"How are you?" Blu asked, kissing Jewel on the side of her beak. Jewel kept her eyes upon her children.

"I'm fine," her smile deepened. "The kids were well behaved, Jade is sleeping, and now you've returned."

Blu didn't answer. He examined Jewel's expression and formed an almost identical one. "She definitely is special isn't she?"

Jewel nodded. "I can't really picture my life without any of them. Who would have thought that they would be the little speck of light that has entered our lives, especially in such a dark time as that Jollo incident? I don't think I will ever forget almost losing you. Seeing you there lying there, not breathing, not moving, and as close to death as I ever hope to see happen."

Blu forced a confident smile and rubbed a wing across the nest. "I don't think I'll ever forget the minute you told me that you were pregnant again. It was one of the scariest moments of my life. But you did not just lay one egg, you managed to give us four new beautiful children," he sighed, "three boys and four girls, the perfect odds for our survival in the future."

"So tell me, Blu," Jewel winked at him. "How was your quality time with our daughter?"

"It went well," Blu admitted. "I took her to see the spot where we named her. You know that place with all the flowers."

Jewel nodded. She could never forget that day. It had been one of the most romantic of her life.

"I love that place." Her smile deepened. "I really wish I could have gone with you. Tell me, Blu. How did she enjoy it?"

"She loved it," Blu admitted, "She definitely shares your love of flowers."

"It's not the flowers that she loves," Jewel admitted. "It's the quality time with her daddy."

Blu went bright red in the face, lowering his head sheepishly. Jewel nudged him playfully with her wing.

"And of course it's not the flowers that I love either," Jewel sighed. "It's the growth, their wild spirit which resembles my own."

Blu nodded knowingly and pulled out a small bouquet. "That is why we brought some back with us. Rose wanted to surprise you."

Jewel accepted the bouquet and sniffed the fragrance coming from the plant life. She sighed, as she turned to her mate's soulful brown eyes. "I love them, thank you." She turned to her daughter smiling, "Thank you as well, Rose. I love them."

Rose shifted her talon across the floor, her face deepened as she began to blush. "It was nothing, mom." She admitted sheepishly, "Dad came up with the idea too, he deserves most of the credit."

Jewel nodded in agreement and pulled Blu into a passionate kiss. Rose's smile deepened as she watched the moment. Like a true romantic, she couldn't peel her eyes away. They seemed too involved in each other during moments like this. She couldn't begin to place her talon around it. It all seemed like some wonderful little fairy tale.

"How romantic," She sighed, "Like Romeo and Juliet. You two are just made to be together."

After a couple of moments, Jewel released Blu from her wings. She turned to peer out at the pouring rain. It showed no signs of slowing down in the dying daylight. She shivered but found herself warmed by Blu who wrapped his wings around her again.

"I know we still have a couple of days, but happy valentine's day," Blu whispered too her.

Jewel turned to him. The feel of his soaking wet feathers didn't seem to bother her. She eyed him with a stunned expression. "It's not just valentine's day coming up, Pet." She teased, "We also have our anniversary coming up too."


	44. Chapter 44: Rose's Mission

**Chapter Forty-Four**

The heavy rainfall continued to fall growing harder as the night set in. Blanketing the sky under the black velvety twilight of the night, the jungle grew darker without the face of the moon or stars to give off any trace of light. The canopy groaned under the strain of the water it contained, giving off it's dire warning that it would not be long until the water broke through and everything below would be soaked. The same dire feeling brewed deep within Blu's heart as he stood dumbstruck and taken aback by what his wife had whispered into his ear, he simply could believe it.

"A-A-A-Anniversary? A-A-Are you sure?"

Jewel nodded her sweet little head. Her eyes filled with curiosity towards the shakiness in Blu's voice. She couldn't help but stifle a giggle and form a wicked sideways smile as she noticed his face go bright red. The male macaw wiped a wing across his feathery crown and peered down at the perspiration which soaked his wing. Again, she couldn't help but smile. The formation of perspiration was impossible for most members of their species, but for some reason, it seemed to be very possible and very common for her husband.

"You didn't forget did you, Pet?" She asked, arching a suspicious eye and forming a wicked all-knowing sideways grin. "I don't think I could ever forget that day. It was one of the greatest, scariest and most romantic days of my life."

Blu shifted his body a little uneasily, toying with his wings. His eyes darted around the interior of the tree as he tried to form a coherent thought. He could not believe he had forgotten their wedding anniversary, which also happened to fall upon the Eve of Valentine's Day. Back then, they had not really thought much about the day, they were more worried about Amber and her desire to make Jewel suffer from her dark ambitions for revenge, now it all came back to bite him in the tail feathers. Lowering his head, he avoided her gaze.

"No, I didn't," he shook his head, "I am just having trouble finding you the perfect gift, that's all."

"Oh, okay," Jewel tried her best to form a reassuring smile. She kissed the side of her husband's beak, "Well, don't knock yourself out too much, I am pretty content with my life just the way it is."

Blu nodded his head, "Oh right… um… anything you say, dear."

Blu watched his wife lower herself into the nest and quickly fall asleep. Her chest bobbed up and down as her breathing lulled her into a peaceful slumber. He turned to Rose as his eyes filled to the brim with fear. His breathing grew rapid as he tried to find a bag to breathe into.

"We really need to talk, outside, right now!"

* * *

#

* * *

The outside world was damp and dreary, the rain pounded upon the tree which acted as home to the Spix macaw family. Blu stepped out onto a small tree branch just outside of the entryway into the hollow. He beat his head with a single talon as the rain-drenched him from head to tail. He would have bashed his head against the trunk of the tree but Jewel would have noticed the impressions left by the gnarled pieces of bark. Once, twice, three times, he drummed his talon across his forehead, while his eyes continued to widen with fright.

"I'm so stupid… stupid…. stupid…. stupid…." he groaned, continuing the self-abuse. "Stupid…. stupid…. stupid….. stupid…"

Rose fluttered out onto the tree branch, eyeing him with a curious eye and a very concerned look. She had never seen this side of him before. He usually seemed so friendly, so happy, so calm, planned out and organized. This bird was very different, he was timid, weak, fearful and very concerned over something which as of yet, she had no possible idea on what could be bothering him to such a degree.

"What's wrong, Dad?" she asked.

Blu stopped banging his wing for a second and lowered his head sheepishly. "I forgot about our anniversary, with everything we've been through we have never really celebrated it before. With the whole Jollo thing happening, it completely slipped my mind, and now I'm going to be in so much trouble. Did you know it took only two days to win your mother's heart? Of course, though, it will probably take even less to lose her and all because of a stupid mistake."

Rose cocked her head to one side and studied her father for a few moments. Her jaw hung ajar as her confusion continued to grow.

"But you said you were-"

"I know what I said," Blu held up a wing to silence the girl. His soulful brown eyes widened further as he drummed his talon across his face once more. "I panicked and told a little white lie to buy me some time. I need to find her a gift, something as perfect as she is on the inside….something as unique as she is."

Rose nodded in understanding. She could feel the panic growing inside of her father. He could not stand still for longer than a few seconds. He paced back and forth, his talons sloshing around in the rain. His eyes filled with thoughts on what to do in this current situation.

"Maybe I could take her to the samba club." He told himself. "She loves Samba, and that is where we almost shared our first kiss." He shook his head. "That still doesn't seem like it would be enough." He moved his talon up to his beak again but was stopped by Rose who held out a wing to calm him down.

"Take her to the club, Dad," she suggested, "It'll be a good distraction."

Blu cocked his head sideways trying to make sense of what his daughter had just suggested. "A distraction?"

"Yes," Rose nodded her head, "Leave everything else to me. I'll have the boys set up a nice romantic dinner for you two, while I work on setting up the romantic atmosphere… it'll be a surprise so big she won't even know how you managed to pull it off, mark my words, it'll be great."

"Oh so like pretty much everything else I do," Blu smiled nodding his head. "That's very good," he chuckled. "How did you grow up knowing so much? Even I don't know that much about romance and anniversary surprises?"

Rose shrugged her wings. "I guess I learned from watching you." She admitted, dragging her talon across the bark. "You did, after all, get mom to fall in love with you after only two days of knowing each other… however… I never really thought about how or why I know this stuff. I just sort of know it."

Blu forced a pleasant smile. He now had a game plan. "Thanks, Rose, you have just saved my blue feathery butt again. I owe you one."

"No," Rose shook her head. "I owe you plenty more than you owe me. Remember you saved my life from Jollo."

* * *

#

* * *

Rosy pink clouds hovered upon the sky as the sun began to rise upon the horizon. Rose spread her wings and stepped out onto the small tree branch. Yawning and shaking the sleep from his stiff body, she eyed the damp forest and the rainbow veil as the light reflected through the water droplets. She breathed inwards letting the fresh fragrance of damp dewdrops and tropical mango trees fill her nostrils. She smiled and peered back to her father briefly.

"I will be back," she said, peering back at her father as he stepped out onto the branch. "I just need to go and find an old friend of yours to help prepare your little romantic getaway with mom."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Blu asked. "The jungle is a big place and-"

"I'll be fine," Rose smiled, "You taught me all the defensive maneuvers of flying. Also if you come, my surprise will be ruined."

"Wait, surprise? What surprise?" Blu arched a curious eye. "I thought you were setting up dinner for the two of us?"

"Well, there's more to it than that." Rose explained, "I can't tell you though or you wouldn't be surprised."

Blu nodded his head letting out a defeated sigh. He could not argue with her. She was just too smart. Even though he hated to see his daughter flying off through the jungle alone, deep down he knew that he simply needed to trust her.

"Okay," he sighed, "Just please be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Rose formed a sly smile. The exact same smile, Jewel used to give him when they had first met.

Before Blu could answer, Rose fluttered off through the trees as fast as her wings would carry her.

"That is what I'm afraid of." Blu noted, "You're too much like me and your mother and if history taught us anything its trouble is usually never far behind."

"I'll be fine."

Blu spun around to see Rose pass him. She had circled around to spy on him before finally disappearing for good amongst the trees.

* * *

#

* * *

A little after mid-morning Rose had made her first stop, landing right in the center of Rafael's grotto. The sun broke through the trees, filtering through the green foliage like specks of little gold dust. It cast upon a small pond adding a much-needed touch of class to the little bird-made home of Rio's favorite toucan family. She eyed her surroundings, folding her wings flat against her body, all the while eyeing her surroundings, taking note of the shifting leaves moving opposite of the breeze. She knew from experience that something was there, watching her, she shuddered at the possibility of it being twelve of Rafael's little devil children ready to tear into her flesh and separate a few of her feathers.

"Hello, Rafael?" she called out, "It's me, Rose."

The large male toucan poked his head out from his hollow and formed a passable smile. Without a word, he fluttered down to the ground where a young macaw awaited him. He held up his wings in earnest welcome.

"Greetings, Rose, my how you have grown since the last time I have seen you."

Roes wrapped her wings around the toucan and pulled herself in for a hug. "It has been a couple of months hasn't it?"

"Oh yes," Rafael grinned, "We haven't seen each other since the whole Nigel incident, you were just a little thing back then. Now, you've grown into a fine young lady. I'm happy to say that you're absolutely beautiful and perfect for Carnaval. All the boys will be looking at you, I'm sure of it."

Rose pulled back her head in disgust at the thought. "Boys? Really? Peering at me? Nuh-uh, not going to happen."

Rafael burst into laughter, slapping his wing on the young girl's back. "Aye corumba, amigo, I'm joking, you have got a lot of time before you have to worry about small things like boys. Now, what brings you to my little stretch of paradise?"

Rose seated herself upon the dirt ground. She related the story about her dad's injury and how she helped him to find a special flower to help him heal properly. She mentioned Jollo, the albino macaw who attempted to murder him, but he was stopped because of her father's unusually high intelligence. Rafael listened to every word, nodding only when she stopped to catch her breath.

"That certainly sounds like one good adventure. Why does it always happen to you guys? Why do I always miss these sorts of things?"

Rose shrugged her wings then lowered her head. "Actually that is why I am here," she explained, "I need help preparing an anniversary dinner for my mom and dad."

"Did he forget?" Rafael queried. "That certainly sounds like Blu. They've been through so much over the past few years. They certainly deserve some time to relax and just enjoy the time of being a couple."

"So you'll help me?" Rose asked.

"You can always count on your Uncle Rafael," the toucan smiled. "When is this celebration?"

"Valentine's Day."

The toucan thought about it for a second, "I would have to bring Eva along, but I am positive I can be there. You have my word."

Rose held out her wing and shook the toucan's wing. She smiled and thanked him with her most heartfelt feelings. "Thank you, I owe you one."

"No," Rafael shook his head, "I do this out of friendship, kindness and I also do this for romance."

Rose's eyes narrowed as she continued onwards. "You wouldn't happen to know where a monkey named Jose is would you?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Rafael laughed, "He traveled to Borneo to start a new life. He said that he just needed to get away for a while."

Rose nodded in understanding, though she felt a little disappointed by that fact. She was hoping the monkey would come to her little celebration. "Oh well, if he isn't here then there's no point in worrying about it. I'll see you on Valentine's Day just before sundown."

Rafael nodded a reply. "Alright, I'll see you then. Good luck till we see each other again... oh and watch out for the children as you leave. They're spying on us through the trees. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt."

Rose peered away from the toucan and spotted a large black blur speed through the treetops, she swallowed a large lump in her throat.

"Aye corumba."

* * *

#

* * *

Blu paced around the innards of the hollow. His beak trembled as he peered out at the clear blue sky. Usually, the warmth of the summer sun brought him a deep satisfaction but today he couldn't help but worry about his daughter. He could not stop his talons from prodding across the floor in eager anticipation to see her come through the hollow's entrance.

"Will you calm down?" Jewel asked, eyeing him with her peripheral vision. "She's fine. I know it in my heart."

"She's out there alone in the jungle." Blu protested, "She might not be fine for long. Trouble seems to follow us wherever we go. Why wouldn't it follow our children too? Can she even handle the danger?"

Jewel stood up and wrapped her wings around her husband. She peered softly into his warm chocolate brown eyes. "She's a good fighter," Jewel whispered into his ear. "She helped out a lot during your hunt for the blood orchid. Even now she beats me every time we spar. She's also the responsible one, remember?"

Blu nodded his head. Jewel did make a lot of sense, he couldn't deny that. He had even witnessed a couple of Jewel's and Rose's sparring matches. Rose would usually pull off an intelligent trick, and outsmart her opponent... not that Jewel wasn't smart. Rose had inherited his intelligence and her mother's fierce determination and strength.

"I know," he sighed, "It's just that-"

"You're her father and you don't want to see anything happen to her." Jewel finished with a sweet smile.

"Yeah," Blu nodded. "I wish she would have told me where she was going..."

Jewel nodded her head. Blu had always been the worrier of the family, his concerns usually reflected upon his face. She, on the other hand, held as much concern but could hide it amongst her tough personality. "Just relax," Jewel repeated for the umpteenth time. "She'll be back soon. If there's any trouble, she'd probably try and find one of our friends. Rafael isn't too far away, and Nico, Pedro, and Luiz are in the city."

Blu heard the sound of wings flapping through the breeze. A smile formed upon his face. Without a word he ran to the entrance and collided with Rose who tried to enter. Both macaws fell backwards, the sense knocked from their heads. They rubbed the resulting lump and peered at each other.

"What on Earth was that?" Rose moaned, "My head it hurts..."

"I could say the same thing," Blu winced sourly as pain shot through his head.

Jewel shook her head and studied the sight of both macaws lying on the ground at her feet.

"Well, at least she's back." Jewel giggled. "Aren't you feeling better?"

Blu stared at the mirror image of Jewel swaying around him, his vision couldn't focus as he saw double.

"I think I might have a concussion," he groaned, "But at least she's back."


	45. Chapter 45: Jewel's Respect

**Chapter Forty-Five**

Jewel lowered the injured bodies of Blu and rose into the thick mesh of twigs and mud which formed a carefully designed nest. She rubbed a wing across the large goose eggs which pulsated upon their heads. Though the swelling did die down over the previous hour, the two birds still looked to be in some major pain. Blu groaned as her wing came into contact with the large lump. His face turned green almost as if he could vomit at any moment.

"You don't look so good, Blu," Jewel admitted, removing her wing. She studied the swelling with a worried expression and noted the blackish mark under his eye. She shuddered and studied her wing, noticing the differences in color between the two. Blu's face was not the light complexion of cerulean mixed with a certain smoothness of what she could only describe as bloodstains. Even the lump on his forehead drew her attention to it, covering the upper left half of his face, covering his eye, and making it unusable.

"I have a concussion," Blu explained, "I just need to rest tonight. I should be back to my old self in a couple of days."

Jewel nodded her head and rubbed her beak against Blu's, careful to avoid any of the bruising or other injuries the bird's face seemed to sustain. The female became lost in the moment. It was not often that they got to share a moment like this especially now that they had seven chicks to take care of.

"I love you, Blu." She cooed.

"I love you too, Jewel." He smiled, grimacing as the lump on his head swelled. "I also love painkillers right about now."

Jewel's eyes widened at the bird's confession. She thought back to the sharp pinprick of the syringe sinking into the side of her wing. She could remember being groggy and dizzy as the medicine took effect and how Blu told her stories of how weird she had been acting during the brief period of being drugged up. She did not wish to see Blu in that state nor could she handle seeing him in that sort of condition.

"Just try your best to rest," Jewel soothed him. "As you said, you'll be back to your old self in no time."

Blu let himself grow more relaxed. He folded his wings against his body and closed his eyes. With a single yawn and twitch of his body, he began to snore. Jewel studied her sleeping mate for quite some time. Her eyes reflected little emotion. Her bright cerulean wings brushed along his beak.

"I can't wait until you're feeling better..." She sighed, turning to eye her daughter who also seemed to be sleeping peacefully. "And that goes for both of you."

Buster and Kinski fluttered through the air, moving at full speed as they circled the trio of birds below them. Jewel's eyes hardened as she held up a wing. Her voice turned harsh as she spoke to them. "Buster, Kinski get down here right now! I will not have you waking up your father or sisters! Is that understood?"

Both boys did as they were told. They swayed their talons across the ground. Their eyes filled with innocence, their smiles faded.

"I said is that understood?" Jewel repeated, her eyes continuing to glare out at them. "Well... answer me."

"Yes, mom." Buster sighed. "We're sorry."

Kinski nodded his head, folding his wings against his body as he quickly peered away with a look of guilt in his eyes.

Jewel's eyes softened as she shook her head. Her boys proved to be master manipulators and could act truly sorry, even if they didn't mean it. Their big round eyes painted the portrait of innocence.

"I should hope you're sorry. I'd kick your tails if you woke them. Come on," Jewel waved her wing, "I know someone we should pay a visit too."

* * *

#

* * *

The sun held high in the sky bringing a pleasant summer's warmth to the jungle. Jewel landed upon her talons and folded her wings against her body. Despite the sun glistening off of her cerulean feathers, she couldn't help but cut the portrait of a tragic figure. Her beak formed a frown as she eyed her kids who followed her example and landed right behind her. Their cheerful chirps filled the air, her eyes however filled with painful tears. She did not like coming to this place, despite the surrounding scenery of the jungle. This place only held a tragic reminder of all the lost loved ones within her life, but most importantly, this was the burial site of her sister.

Stepping towards the decorative stone, she dusted the flat surface of the quartz and studied the small engraving Blu had etched into it with his beak. The grave marker shifted under her weight, dropping a few millimeters and nearly knocking Jewel off of her talons.

"Whoa!" she screeched tumbling head over tail as she struggled to keep herself standing upright. "That wasn't good."

"Are you okay, Mommy?" Buster asked.

"I'm fine," Jewel sighed, "I just got a little careless that's all."

She eyed the worried expressions on her children's faces. They didn't like to see her in this state. They knew her as a strong, fierce, loyal and cautious individual. Jewel knew this deep down and she respected them for it. She shook her head and turned her attention back towards the grave marker holding up her wings and beckoned her children closer.

"Come here you two." She said, "There is someone here I want you to meet."

Buster and Kinski did not argue with their mother. The proceeded to follow her advice and peered down at the rock.

"There's no one there." Buster pouted. "Why are you trying to trick us?"

Jewel shook her head and explained herself further. The two young boys listened without any interruption. "There's no one above the ground, but there is someone below it. You see this rock is a grave marker."

"A grave marker?" Buster arched a curious eyebrow.

"Yes," Jewel nodded, "It belongs to my sister. While you were still eggs, you're Aunt sacrificed herself to stop a great evil. She gave her life so you may live without any fear of this horrible figure."

"She stopped a great evil?" Buster shuddered, fear reflected in his eyes. "What was this creature's name?"

"His name was Roger. He was a very evil and very sadistic scarlet macaw."

The kids looked on in amazement. They didn't say a word as they peered at the quartz rock. They couldn't believe someone in their family could stand up to such an intimidating creature. They forced smiles and placed their wings upon the rock.

"Thank you, Auntie..." Buster lowered his head and closed his eyes with respect.

Kinski followed suit, holding a wing over his heart.

Then both kids stopped and turned to their mother.

Jewel shook her head. "Her name was Amber."

"Thank you, Auntie Amber." The kids cooed in unison.

"We wish we could have seen you in your fight." Buster admitted, "You must have been strong to face off against a scarlet macaw."

Kinski nodded his head in agreement.

There was no response from the quartz. But all three birds kind of expected that. Rocks couldn't communicate with living creatures. Jewel admired the kid's respectful nature towards her deceased sister. She issued for their attention.

"I need to speak to my sister for a couple of moments. Can you go play while I pay my respects?"

Both boys nodded their heads and began to run through the clearing.

"Remember to stay where I can see you!" Jewel called out after them. She sighed and lowered her head. "Those boys are going to give me grey feathers."

Jewel sighed once more and placed her wing upon the quartz. She eyed her surroundings and began to speak.

"Hello, Amber. I miss you. There isn't a single day that I wish you would have survived your encounter with Roger. Since then we've faced more than our fair share of danger. We have faced off against a crazy cockatoo named Nigel and an egotistical and scheming albino macaw named Jollo. Blu has almost been hurt in both encounters. Please lend me your guidance... please let me know whether we're finally safe or not."

The wind picked up sweeping through her feathers. She shivered as an extreme chill crept through her spirit.

"You're here aren't you?" Jewel found herself asking. "What are you trying to tell me?"

The chill worked its way deeper through Jewel's interior. She found herself trembling. Her beak clattered as she fought for warmth.

"Jewel..."

The female Spix macaw froze in place as a familiar voice rang through her ear commanding her attention. A large lump of anxiety formed in her throat, formed from her fear and the knowledge of what she knew deep down to be the truth. It could not have been her. It was this place, playing tricks upon her mind. Turning around as her body grew tenser she eyed the ghostly apparition of her sister.

"Amber? It can't be, you're dead."

The apparition nodded her head, smiling as she folded her wings together as if cupping something within her grip. "You asked for some guidance and I am here to deliver upon your request."

Jewel's sapphire eyes burned bright with many different questions though her beak blurted out the first one which came to mind. "Are we out of danger?" Jewel asked. "Please tell me? I can't stand the thought of Blu being injured again."

The spirit shook her head, lowering her gaze from her sister. "You're not out of danger. Not even close, there are still many battles ahead of you. However, you can win if you prepare yourself for what is to come."

"How, how can we prepare ourselves?" Jewel asked.

Amber kept her eyes off of her sister. Her beak trembled as she began to speak. "There is one and only one creature capable of defeating the darkness ahead… the Dark Robed Sage, a creature of great magical capabilities and a creature of purity and light. But you must beware, a great evil pretends to be the sage and will not hesitate to cast the mark of darkness upon those who believe her lies."

Jewel's eyes hardened as she swung her wing in protest. "Who is this sage? Where can I find her?"

Amber's cold eyes drifted back onto Jewel. "The sage is young and does not know of her importance. It will remain this way until the true threat emerges. However, she is every bit as close to your heart as one could get. She is your daughter."

"That's impossible," Jewel growled, "Rose has-"

Amber held up her wing once again issuing for silence. "Not Rose, the sage is your youngest daughter, Jade."

Jewel's eyes widened in horror at the revelation now placed upon the wings of her youngest daughter. Tears crept down the sides of her face.

"But what about Blu?" Jewel asked. "He's been hurt in the past two fights. If he keeps facing off against these threats what will happen to him?"

"A dark path awaits him," Amber admitted. "That is all I can see. Whether he'll be tempted by darkness or whether he'll pass over that cannot be determined. Please know that you still have one full year of peace left until the next threat reveals itself. Enjoy the peace and quiet while you can for when that time comes, Blu's destiny will be decided and the fate of your family will change forever."

Jewel was going to speak again but found herself standing alone. The cold chill disappeared into comfortable warmth. "Thank you for telling me, Amber." Jewel sighed. "I'll protect Blu with every last breath in my body. I will not let a single creature touch him, even if it costs me my life."


	46. Chapter 46: A Night Out

**Chapter Forty-Six**

A few days passed in the blink of an eye. Jewel had remained seated in the hollow taking care of the two wounded birds and six rambunctious children who did not dare to cause any trouble. Jewel smiled to herself and thought private thoughts as she watched her two eldest sons Buster and Kinski sit quietly while playing with Tiago, Carla, and Bia. Her eyes shimmered at the sight reflecting the bygone events of the past few days. They had taken the visit to Amber's grave seriously and they took her lesson to heart. Nothing good could come from misbehaving except for a lifetime of pain and misery. Amber, of course, had found that out the hard way and it eventually led her to a group she would have been better off not knowing. In the end, it all led to her own destruction and her brave self-sacrifice to make amends.

Before long, however, Blu and Rose returned to their normal daily routines. Even though their heads continued to hurt and they moved much slower than usual, the black and purple bruises and the swelling were barely noticeable upon their faces. Jewel let out an exasperated sigh of relief. The lumps on their heads were gone and they seemed fine, though they both became exhausted easier from the sheer effort of moving their bodies again. Other than that, they were back to their normal selves.

Jewel's smile deepened as she thought about their up and coming anniversary. After a week of worrying about missing the occasion, she could finally let her worries die off. Even though Blu seemed weaker due to his recovery, she knew that she could now spend the day with the love of her life. She wrapped her wings around him and cuddled against his back. She watched his face go bright red. His breathing quickened as his body temperature began to rise. Still, she wrapped him tighter and let herself move in rhythm with his breathing.

"W-W-What are you doing?" Blu arched a curious eyebrow. His beak trembled nervously, knowing the answer would be seductive. It seemed to fit the female's personality.

"Nothing," Jewel whispered, moving her wings across his feathery chest. "I'm just enjoying your company. I am just happy that you're feeling better."

"Oh?" Blu's expression became more curious. Jewel had never been a creature to openly share her emotions. He knew this as a guaranteed fact. Yet here she was, admitting to her happiness to be around him.

"Yep, I just love being close to you," Jewel smiled, "I never want anything to change that, ever."

Jewel's eyes widened as she shut her beak. Her body tensed and straightened as a dark foreboding chill crept across her spine filling her face with the utmost fear. She knew she had said too much as Amber's warning came into her mind. One day soon Blu's path would be blanketed by darkness. She couldn't bring herself to let Blu know that. He would only panic and start coming up with ideas on how to cheat destiny. That was something she could not put him through. Not with a clear conscience anyway. She wanted to enjoy what little time remained with him. Closing her eyes she listened to the soft warm breathing which came from his half-opened beak. She knew he watched her with a suspicious eye, she just pretended not to notice.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, "Are you worried about something, Jewel."

"No, Pet," Jewel grinned, "Right now, everything is perfect."

* * *

#

* * *

The sun shined bright through cloudy intervals which cast a wide section of shade across the jungle landscape. The large male macaw focused a smile as he stepped out onto a tree branch and felt the breeze rustle against his feathers for the first time. He held up his wings, shielding his eyes from the blinding glare. After a week of nest ridden within the dark gloomy hollow, he had forgotten how bright the sun could be.

He moaned as his head began to ache, he fought to keep himself standing upright. He dug his talons deeper into the wood. Should the worst happen, he could at least prevent himself from falling to the ground below. He shook his head and began to tell himself off in a harsh tone.

"Blu, you're an idiot. You need to take it easy or you could fall off the branch." He shuddered at the thought and swallowed a large lump in his throat. His tail feathers shifted as he peered down at the drop several feet below. Once again he began to shake his head and continued his personal attack. "Yep, falling definitely is not the smartest move... besides Jewel would never forgive you if you fell. She would probably think you did it on purpose to get out of the anniversary she's been looking forward too. Do NOT disappoint her."

"Hiya, Blu!"

Blu shifted his attention to the sky as Rafael came in for a landing. He folded his wings and straightened out his short tail feathers. With a friendly smile, the toucan raised his big curved beak into the air all the while eyeing him with a curious eye.

"How have you been, amigo?" he asked with a cheerful smile. "Haven't run into any more trouble have you?"

Blu shook his head in reply. He couldn't think of any trouble which had revealed itself lately. Everything in the jungle seemed to be at peace. Even the singing of the birds rang out harmoniously.

"I am good, can't really complain, except that my head hurts. I had a little run-in with my daughter and that led to a concussion."

"You had a concussion?" Rafael repeated the strange-sounding word. "See this is why you and I are amigos, nothing you say makes any sense."

Blu arched a curious eyebrow and shook his head. The toucan really seemed to be a simplistic creature. "A concussion is a head injury."

"Oh," Rafael nodded still not quite understanding Blu's explanation. "Well, are you okay now?"

"Yes," Blu nodded. "I get the occasional flash of being light-headed, but it usually passes really quickly."

"That's okay, amigo," Rafael admitted. "If it's any coincidence, I ran into your daughter the other day as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Rafael nodded. "She said you had your one year anniversary coming up. To be honest, I hadn't really thought about it, though I do remember that day very well. It's like a good samba. Very romantic, very heartfelt, and something you would never forget."

"So is that why you're here?" Blu queried. "Is that why you came all the way here to see me and Jewel?"

"Well no," Rafael shifted his wings together, a little sheepishly. "I'm here to actually watch your kids while the two of you have a night to yourselves having fun at Rio's samba club and then having a romantic night meant strictly for love birds... if you get my meaning."

Blu went bright red in the face. He lowered his head as he became embarrassed. He didn't really like talking openly about such things. Especially to Rafael who was the only thing close to a father in his life.

"Relax, my boy." Rafael nudged him. "You have already got a family, so you've already done it. You're just going in for a repeat performance. Nothing is more romantic than a night of passion..."

Rafael stopped in mid-sentence as he spotted Jewel slip out from the hollow. He formed a nervous smile and fluttered over to the female. "Ola, Jewel." He murmured. "How are you this evening?"

Jewel eyed the toucan for a moment forming a sly smile. Her tough-girl nature took over. Her bright sapphire eyes shifted over to Blu as he stood trembling in place as he tried to come up with any form of an explanation.

"I'm good, what are you two doing out here?" she said after a few moments of enjoying the sight of both males trying hard to remain natural and calm. Blu could see the wheels in her turning as she put the puzzle pieces together.

"Don't ask," Blu sighed, going a deeper red in the face. "He's here to watch the kids."

"He is?" Jewel cocked her head to one side. "Why was I not informed about this?"

"He didn't know," Rafael admitted. "It was your daughter's idea. She asked me to come so you two could go spend some quality time at the samba club and then have a nice romantic night together. She's a true soldier of romance just like her Uncle Rafael, she has got a good head on her shoulders."

Jewel nodded her head and grabbed Blu's wing. She pulled him close to her and grinned seductively.

"Come on, Pet. Let's go dancing."

* * *

#

* * *

Jewel let out a sigh as she let herself become lost in the magic. Dance music erupted throughout the dimly lit room. Birds laughed as the danced and swayed through the air, on the ground, upon boxes, and where ever else they could get a firm grip with their talons. Soft waves of pink, red, greens, blues, and the occasional purple and violet swayed across the room. She could remember the previous two times she had been here in what Nico politely called Paradise. The first time was when she and Blu had been chained together by the Smugglers, back when she and Blu almost shared their first romantic kiss during their first adventure together. The second time was with the monkey named Jose, who sought to bring an army of birds against Nigel and his gathered forces. She formed a cheerful smile and eyed Blu out of the corner of her eyes.

"Wow," She sighed. "Some things don't change do they?"

"No," Blu nodded in agreement. "I can't believe this place hasn't changed a bit. I always wondered how they managed to get those electric lights set up. Shouldn't they need a power conduit or something?"

Jewel shook her head. She loved it when Blu pointed out the technicalities. She loved him, even more, when he proved his intelligence and went into what she referred to as the geek mode. She admired his level of complexity. Even today, a full year after they had met, she still found new things to admire about the macaw - things that he kept carefully hidden deep inside of his subconscious.

"You're really smart, Blu." She smiled. "No other bird would question these sorts of things. You are definitely no idiot."

Blu shifted his wings together nervously. Had she heard him during the time he stood alone on the tree branch? He swallowed a large lump in his throat and forced a confident smile.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome, Blu." She cooed, pulling him into her embrace. She held onto his wings with her own. "Let's dance."

Blu nodded his head in complete agreement. His tail feathers shifted across the floor as he became lost in the beat. He tightened his grip around Jewel's mid-section and led her into a gentle but passionate dance.

He twirled her around, watching her as she spun across the dance floor. He held out his wings, catching her.

Jewel could barely hold in her excitement. She giggled as Blu dipped her. His warm smile widened as he peered into her eyes.

"Wow, where did that come from? I've never seen you so commanding and forceful."

Before Blu could respond, a spotlight shined upon the duo. They eyed the crowd who stared at them in awe. Nico's voice rang out from the crowd.

"Cali calara! I have an announcement to make. I would like to welcome two of the kindest creatures and truest friends me and Pedro have ever had. It's their anniversary so let's do something extra special. Let's have Jewel come up and sing us a song."

Jewel's eyes widened in She let out a sigh of relief thankful for that small detail. She peered down at Blu and smiled.

"This is a song I would like to dedicate to my husband. He's been there for me for the past year, and even though we've faced our share of troubles, we've always found our way to make it through and become stronger as a couple. I'd like to call this song... Follow me."

The band began an instrumental beat, and Jewel slowly began to sing her song.

"Anywhere you want to go

Anything you need to know.

All the best in life

I want to get it for you.

Lately I just feel so fine.

I imagine that you're mine

In my world you're gold.

I only want to protect you.

Any thing I want, I get

I want a shooting star

Anything I need, I have

When I'm with you!

Follow me inside

Outside

Through the stratosphere

The moon is shining for you

It knows that I adore you.

Suddenly all the sadness

Will just drift away

And you will see what I mean

When you, Follow me in my dreams!

I was searching everywhere

Suddenly I saw you there

And my love arrived

Just in the nick of time

Like stars on a movie screen

You're the star of my scene

You live on the edge of a knife

You're larger than life

Whatever I need, I have

No one could take your place

Whatever I need, I have

When I see your face

Follow me inside, outside

Through the stratosphere

The moon is shining for you

It knows that I adore you

Suddenly all the sadness

Will just drift away

You will see what I mean

When you follow me in my dreams!"

Jewel let the band play their musical break. She winked solemnly at Blu who stood hanging on to every word of her love song. Jewel let her eyes close as she continued onwards. She forced a confident smile and finished the final verse of the song.

"Follow me inside, outside

Through the stratosphere

The moon is shining for you

It knows that I adore you

Suddenly all the sadness,

Will just drift away

And you will see what I mean

When you follow me in my dreams..."

The crowd cheered and erupted in thunderous applause. She fluttered from the stage into Blu's wings. Her song awakened the passion within her heart. She pulled him inwards into a passionate kiss. She didn't care who was watching them. She only cared about one thing, being in his embrace.


	47. Chapter 47: Evil Arrives

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

The crowd still roared in thunderous applause. Their cheers filled the air, allowing Jewel to fill with the utmost of pride. She had never really thought of herself as a talented singer before. In fact, singing was something she only did in her spare time and only in private, but for some reason, their cheers seemed so familiar to her. She stood wrapped in Blu's wings. He trembled obviously thinking about the lyrics of her song and the deep feeling of love which rang out through her sweet voice. She studied his beak before he tucked it into the crevices of her neck.

"I love you, Blu," she smiled, "I love you so much."

"I know," Blu nodded his head. "I have never doubted that for even a second. Well not since I learned that you loved me, I mean…"

Jewel formed a cheerful smile and held up a wing to his beak to silence him. She knew he couldn't really express himself the way she would like him too. He was too socially awkward, too shy and far too fragile. Throughout the time of their entire relationship, Blu had maybe voiced his love for her only once, though his body languages spoke greater volumes than his words ever possibly could. She shook her head and continued to put her voice to her long line of thoughts.

"You make me so happy."

Blu went bright red in the face. He shifted his wings nervously and tried his best to gather what little courage he had at his disposal.

"Jewel," he began, "we have been through a lot of crazy things through the past few years. Some of them seemed like they were nightmares. You even thought I was dead and you even held a funeral to honor my memory." Blu peered into her sapphire eyes. He let out a painful sigh. His chest weaved in and out as he struggled to continue onwards. "That is not a way a marriage is supposed to go… at least… none of the other fairy tales of books that I have read have things work out that way so…. Um… will you allow me the chance to do things the right way? Will you do me the honor of allowing me the opportunity to renew my vows?"

Jewel's eyes widened as her smile deepened. She couldn't begin to voice her thoughts on the subject. Her beak trembled uncontrollably as her mind raced with several different thoughts. But most importantly her thoughts focused upon Amber's premonition about Blu's destiny being tainted by darkness. "You want to renew your vows?" She asked. "I-I-I would-"

Blu lowered his head and went bright red in the face. He shook his body, puffing out his feathers. "You don't have too." Blu interrupted. "I don't know why I would suggest such a silly thing. I mean..."

Jewel once again held a wing up to his beak to silence him. She nodded her head in understanding. "I would be delighted."

Jewel pulled him into a passionate kiss, slipping him her tongue. Her wings tightened around his back. She swayed them across his spine, tickling him playfully. She became lost in the moment, letting him giggle as he tried to break away only to have her respond by pulling him back into her embrace.

The crowd who still continued to watch the female macaw applauded louder as the vibe from the storybook romance began to seep off the two macaws and filled the air with a pleasant aura. Anyone who witnessed the moment could not deny the power of the blossoming relationship. They could not deny that these two creatures were made specifically for each other, and nothing on Earth could tear them apart.

Nico rubbed his eyes, hiding his tears from sight. His heart melted. He hovered in the sky, his jaw dropped as he couldn't peel his eyes away from his two friends. His heart skipped a beat.

"Way to go, Blu." He cheered, "Way to go!"

Blu turned his attention towards the canary. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Uh, thanks." He blushed.

Jewel pulled his head back towards her direction. Her sapphire eyes peered into his. "Don't pay any attention to them, Pet." She cooed. "Just look at me, I won't bite... yet." She smiled and pulled him back into her embrace.

* * *

#

* * *

Far across the room, a sinister shadow lurked unseen amongst the dim light. Sitting with his back stretched out upon a small crate, he drank from a container of carefully stored water. His beak cringed as he tasted the clear liquid. To the untrained eye, he appeared to be invisible, nothing more than an apparition created from the stage lights.

He pulled his dark blue robes further down his face though he secretly watched everything. The mark on his right-wing which appeared like the full-bodied figure of a hawk burned into his wing as he cringed. Like everyone else in the room, he could take his eyes off of the two macaws. He cackled to himself, allowing himself another swig of water. His mind raced with dark thought. If anyone would have been able to see him his sinister intentions would have been made quite clear. These were the same two macaws that had ultimately defeated his band of brothers. Each one of them met their end because of the love these two shared. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts focus on the future. He continued to chuckle insanely.

"Everything is going exactly as I have planned." He began. "Roger, Jose, Nigel, Jollo and Amber, their lives mean nothing when matched up to one like Blu. Their failures will soon serve a purpose as we finally find the sage." He nodded his head and rose up onto his talons. "With their little renewal ceremony, the first piece of the puzzle shall fall into place. Soon, a new dawn will arrive upon the jungle and with that, the final battle between good and evil shall begin."

He swatted his wing and crushed a small fly crawling across the wood. He admired the greenish blood which splattered along the side of the crate, some of it oozed across his feathers. He eyed Jewel menacingly as he put the small remains of the insect in his mouth. As a mercenary, he had grown quite used to death, and murder. His smile deepened as he continued to speak.

"One day soon, I will have a new brother. One far younger and far more powerful than anyone you've ever faced off with. When that day comes, Blu will no longer be yours. He will be my obedient little puppet, and quite unstoppable. Destiny has already seen too making that a reality."

The bird cackled and slipped out of sight giving off no indication that he had ever even been there.

* * *

#

* * *

Nico fluttered down and hovered beside Jewel. He placed a wing on the female's shoulder. He formed a friendly little smile and shifted his free wing to reposition his bottle cap hat.

"Jewel, do you think maybe, just maybe, you could give our friends a little encore? Your voice, it's a huge hit!"

Jewel pulled her beak away from Blu's and turned her attention towards the small yellow canary. She smiled and nodded. "I suppose. But this shall be the last song."

Nico nodded. "That's understandable, you two probably want some alone time."

Jewel nodded and formed a sly smile. Her eyes slit as she peered out sarcastically at the canary. "Watch it," She teased. "It isn't wise to upset someone who can break you like a twig."

Nico formed a rather nervous expression. He turned to fly towards the stage. He spread his wings and shouted at the top of his lungs. "Jewel has agreed to give us an encore. Let's give her a round of applause!"

The crowd of creatures let out a roar of applause. Jewel spread her wings and fluttered onto the stage and lost view of the audience, a useful side effect given off by the stage lights. She could see the outline of Blu who watched her. She knew in her heart that he had that sheepish smile that she adored.

The band played a harmonious melody. Jewel let her eyes close and introduced her song to the group of creatures. "While in the aviary, Blu played some music from a talented band called Mr. Mister. It sort of became our song, and I would like to share it with you. It is called Broken Wings, and it was written during the 1980's"

Jewel waited for the musical introduction to come to a close before she led herself into the sweet love song.

"Baby! Don't understand

Why we can't just hold on

To each other's hands

This time

Might be the last, that we'll fear

Unless I make it all too clear

I need you so.

Ooh!

Take!

These broken wings

And learn to fly again

Learn to live so free

And when we hear

The voices sing

The book of love will open up

And let us in.

Take these broken wings!

Baby!

I think tonight

We can take what was wrong

And make it right

Baby!

It's all I know

That you're half of the flesh

And blood that makes me whole

Need you so."

Jewel stopped and wiped the tears from her eyes. She could remember why this song had become her song. Her wing, of course, had been broken at the time Blu introduced this song to her. He hoped it would help her during the recovery process, and help share his feelings with her. Jewel respected his kindness. She could feel her heart take flight as she sang out the next verse of the wonderful little song.

"So take, these broken wings!

And learn to fly again

Learn to live so free

When you hear, the voices sing

The book of love will open up and let us in.

So take these broken wings!

Let us in!

Let us in!

Baby!

It's all I know

That you're half of the flesh,

And blood that makes me whole

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah.

So take these broken wings

And learn to fly again, learn to live so free

When we hear, the voices sing

The book of love will open up and let us in

So take these broken wings!

You got to learn to fly,

Learn to live and love so free

When we hear, the voices sing

The book of love will open up

And let us in

Yeah, Yeah.

Yeah, Yeah

Ooh"

The band played the closing notes of Jewel's song. Jewel held up her wings as the crowd roared in thunderous applause.

"Don't thank me," She smiled. "Thank Mr. Mister. He's the genius that came up with this song. You also have my husband to thank for teaching me the words. It's an inspiration to lovers and birds who can't fly. It touches every living person who is willing to listen to the song with their heart."

The crowd continued their thunderous applause as she lowered herself off of the stage. Her eyes focused upon her husband… no… her eyes widened as she stared past him at a strangely robed individual. He looked exactly like Amber and the rest of the Dark Robed members that she had encountered in the past, though he dressed entirely in a dark royal blue. "Blu, watch out!" she screamed rushing over to him with all the speed her desperation could muster. She held up her wings to shield him from the evil creature who threatened him.

Blu's eyes widened in horror as he turned to shield himself from the sneak attack only to find himself alone, surrounded on all sides by the large collection of cheering and applauding creatures. He arched a curious eyebrow. "What's wrong?" He asked a little taken aback by his wife's strange behavior. "Are you feeling okay? You're acting a bit strange."

Jewel peered around the room. The robed creature seemed to have vanished from sight. She held a wing to her eyes and sighed. "I don't know. I could have sworn I saw something."

"Something bad?" Blu asked. "Please tell me we aren't getting involved in more trouble."

Jewel shook her head. "I don't know. But I've got a bad feeling something bad is going to happen really soon."

"Do you want to get some air?" He asked, "It's probably the humidity, it can play tricks on your mind."

Jewel nodded her head. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

#

* * *

Jewel's heart ran a mile a minute, pounding against her chest as she tried to calm herself down. She shuddered as she thought about Amber's warning. Blu's fate continued to plague her mind consuming her thoughts.

"All of this is affecting your judgment, girl." She told herself off, growing angry at her own foolishness. "You need to forget about Amber's prediction, any dangerous stuff you can face alongside Blu. We will fix things together, the same way we always have. We're a team, and no one can beat us."

A burst of cruel laughter rang out from the darkness. Jewel froze as she realized she was not alone. She spun around to see the same robed creature. He chuckled to himself and held up his wings. His face hid carefully from sight. "You can't protect him," he said, "The macaw will be mine whether you like it or not."

Jewel could feel her anger beginning to rise. "He'll never be yours!" Jewel growled. "Our love can overpower anything!"

"Love...?" The creature laughed forming a wicked smile and revealing two rows of jagged white fangs that almost glistened within the moonlight. "You're so pathetic! Don't you understand? Blu's path has been carved in stone. You can't change destiny. He will be nothing more than my obedient little puppet. But if you don't believe me, you'll just have to wait and see just how wrong you are. You'd better enjoy the time you have left. Because your little fairy tale will end before you know it… and that is a promise."

Jewel charged forward striking out her wing at the blue-robed creature who almost seemed to levitate in the air over her assault. He spun, striking her in the back with his own talon.

"Foolish girl, you can never hope to beat me. I am superior to you in every way. Do not dare to cross me again."

Jewel would have made a move but her blood ran cold. Her courage deserted her and she found herself freezing in place.

"Jewel?"

She spun around to find herself wrapped in Blu's wings. Her smile faded as she peered into his chocolate brown eyes.

"He didn't see any of it." She shook her head. "Am I really seeing things? Or was it all real?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes allowing her smile to return. She could hear the beating of his heart. She became focused solely upon him. She forgot about the world around her.

"I love you, Blu." She smiled. "Let's go home."


	48. Chapter 48: The Second Warning

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

Rafael jumped with fright as he heard the sound of two heavy creatures landing just outside of the hollow. With all that had happened throughout the past few years and with the first-hand experience of the trouble which constantly hounded Blu and Jewel, he could not help but swallow a large lump of anxiety which formed deep within the back of his throat. He came alert and raised his wings ready to fend off the intruders who dared to try and take over his friend's home… after all, this was a jungle and only the strong could hold territory by right of conquest. Hiding the shakiness of his voice, he called out in a rather intimidating voice. The most fearsome and determined one he could muster on such short notice.

"If you have come here to cause trouble, you're not welcome here!" he screeched, "My name is Rafael and I helped take down a group of vicious smugglers, they were the biggest and ugliest bandits in all of Rio."

There was no response from the outside of the hollow. The toucan raised a curious eye and proceeded to step out onto the small tree branch connecting as a walkway beneath the entryway. The full moon cast its pale light down upon him, creating a soft blue veil across the landscape. Fireflies fluttered through the air, their lights flickering in the attempts to attract their mates. He knew from experience which ones were male and used the faint light to see his way across his surroundings. He was a master of stealth and could even sneak up on Eva if the occasion called for it.

The chirping of crickets filled the grotto which seemed to draw the toucan's attention. He continued to walk forward occasionally peering back to make sure the opening in the tree remained secured. He could still see the children sleeping peacefully but not a single breath stirred from any living creature. He scratched his head in confusion. Despite having heard the distinct sound of two heavy thuds upon the branch there were no creatures to be seen.

"Hello?" he found himself calling out. "Is there somebody there, I demand you show yourselves."

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEACH!"

Rafael jumped at the sound of a thunderous screech in his ear. He spun around, flailing his wings in a futile attempt to beat his opponent into unconsciousness. His eyes widened in horror to find Blu standing beside him with a mischievous smile.

"Blu?!" Rafael gasped, "That was not funny, amigo."

The macaw lowered his hide stifling his slight hint of amusement towards the situation, however, he could not wipe the wicked smile off the end of his beak.

"I'm sorry," Blu grinned, now feeling a bit guilty by the cruel trick. "I just could not resist, besides I owed you one from way back in Luiz's garage."

The toucan raised his feathered wing, forming his own sly grin. "Yeah, well now we're even. I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

Jewel fluttered down from her hiding space. She couldn't help but giggle at the toucan's shocked expression. "Yeah, well we could not really get interested in the music. It seems everyone was more invested in hearing me sing. It really wasn't my cup of tea, I would much rather just spend some quality time with Blu."

"Oh, so the Romeo won you over, did he?" Rafael's grin grew wider. He wrapped a wing around Blu and slipped to the opposite side of the bird. "That's my boy, what a gentleman. Good old Rafael taught you well."

"Well… yeah… I mean you did marry us." Blu protested as he began to go bright red in the face. He toyed with his wings in an awkward manner. His voice trembled as he tried to form a complete sentence but found himself unable to do so. "W-w-why d-d-does everyone have a hard t-t-t-time remembering things around here?"

Both Rafael and Jewel laughed amongst themselves at the very sight of the socially awkward bird.

"Relax amigo. We're only having a bit of fun." Rafael grinned. "As I said earlier, you already have a family so the deed is done. You're simply going in for a repeat performance."

"Really you said that?" Jewel arched a curious eyebrow. She fluttered her eyelashes trying hard not to act too surprised.

"Yeah, he did." Blu blushed. "He said that earlier today right before you stepped out onto the branch and we left for the club."

Jewel peered at Blu a little shocked. Her jaw hung low as she tried to make sense of this situation. "You knew about this?" She asked.

Blu nodded a little sheepishly, "Yeah, somewhat. I was too ashamed to admit it. Rafael is like my father. It's really embarrassing to hear from him."

Jewel formed a rather sly smile. She grabbed Blu's wing and peered into his brown eyes. Her sapphire eyes filled with delight at his honesty.

"Well then, Pet." She mused, "We really don't want to disappoint him, do we? Let's go up to the private hollow and we can discuss this further."

* * *

#

* * *

Midnight stretched around bringing with it a calm peaceful twilight. Fireflies continued to dance through the sky flickering their lights in a stunning display which only matched the view of the beautiful city of Rio somewhere off in the distance. After a long drawn out and rather passionate night, both macaws laid sleeping in the private chamber. With Rafael babysitting the children, there was very little reason not to rest comfortably, while wrapped in each other's wings. Jewel, however, was not having peaceful dreams. She tossed and turned as her beak trembled as she tried to fight off the nightmares which plagued her like some fabulous phantom in which only she could see.

In her vision, she stood at the foot of the city limits. Macaws of all colors flew covering the sky in a rainbow veil. She forced a smile watching the millions upon millions of birds block out the crystal clear blue sky. However, she could not see Blu anywhere amongst them. She held up her wings to her beak and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Blu, where are you!"

The world around her shifted into a deep black empty void. A cold chill crept down her spine. She continued to call out for the blue macaw but found that he was nowhere to be seen. Her talons trembled beneath the cold arctic rush which continued to sweep down her spine, growing worse with every time she called out for her husband. The blackness shifted and began to engulf her in its clutches. The thick black fog grew heavier crushing her hopes and her spirits as if they were nothing more than a bug being squashed by a bolder. As she wandered forward, her eyes grew used to the darkness. It bulged, and formed outcrops, giving off a translucent glow that offered very little in terms of comfort.

"Where am I?" She found herself asking, "I don't recognize this place."

Without any warning, a Spix macaw dropped to the ground at her talons. He looked surprisingly similar to Blu though his eyes held very little in terms of the sensitive bird she knew. This macaw looked colder, crueler, demented and filled to the brim with hatred towards every little thing and it showed in all of his facial features. Rows of sharp jagged fangs prodded from his beak, dripping with blood which stained the darkness a bright red. His wings infused with razor-sharp blades upon each feather which could easily slice into however many victims he desired. His eyes a soft golden hue peered out at the world, though they quickly focused upon her.

"Blu?" she asked a little uncertain about what she was seeing. "Is that you? Come on, quit acting tough and let's go home."

The bird gave off no indication that he had ever heard her. He continued to glare, standing like a motionless statue doing nothing except waiting for her to move a step closer or a step back in retreat. The veins in his eyes swelled and bulged from the effort of not blinking. His beak trembled as he waited for her to draw closer. Something told Jewel that that would not be a wise idea. He would attack if provoked.

"Who are you?" She asked, a little more fearful of this creature. "You aren't my Blu."

The creature again did not acknowledge her. He cocked his head to one side. He spoke in a harsh tone. "Blu?" he cackled for a couple of moments as if contemplating the name in his mind.

"I am Blu?"

Another voice rang out from the darkness forming into the vision of the blue-robed bird she had seen from the samba club. He raised his wing, revealing the bright purple mark which looked the same as all of the others she had seen previously, though this one took on the shape of a full-bodied hawk in mid-flight. His cruel eyes glistened as he wrapped a wing around the male Spix macaw.

"Behold the future," he grinned, "Blu is mine."

"Blu," The macaw nodded his head, "I am Blu."

As the strange bird repeated the name, the image of him shattered into little tiny shards. Her sister emerged from the darkness. Her eyes burned into Jewel's passionately. Like an apparition, she hovered off the ground. Her beak formed a peaceful smile.

"You're worried about Blu, aren't you?"

Jewel nodded her head. "Please tell me what I can do to save him. I must do something."

Amber shook her head and held up a wing. Her smile vanished as she began to speak. "There is nothing you can do. His path is already marked by darkness. There is no way to be certain what that means… you simply must enjoy the time you have left with him. Do not fear the future, learn to accept it. In time I am sure you will receive an answer to the questions you have."

Jewel came awake with such a start that she knocked Blu in the back of his spine. He moaned awakening. He turned to her a little more than confused by her sudden attack.

"What did you do that for?" He asked. "Were you having a nightmare?"

Jewel nodded her head.

"Was it a bad one?" He arched a curious eye. His tail feathers shifted along the ground as he attempted to raise himself up onto his talons. "You can tell me anything, Jewel. Please I only want you to be completely honest with me."

Jewel let out an exasperated sigh. "I wanted to keep the truth from you, Pet." She admitted, "But Amber appeared the other day when I took the kids to her grave. She warned me that your path is darkened, however, she would not tell me what that means. I am so afraid that something bad is going to happen to you."

Blu nodded his head. "I see. There's no need to worry about it. I don't plan on going anywhere for a long time. And whatever happens, we'll face it together. We work best as a team. That's the way it's always been. Inside leg, outside leg, remember?"

Jewel nodded her head. She knew Blu was right. They did work best together. She sighed and hugged him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Blu. I was afraid that you'd be scared and start trying to come up with ways to cheat destiny."

Blu shook his head. "If you're really worried about it, we'll move the renewal ceremony up a bit so we can spend more time together as a proper couple."

Jewel nodded. She liked the sound of that idea. Even though it kind of defeated the purpose of what the renewal ceremony was about. She was just happy that she could re-live the happiness of that occasion with him.


	49. Chapter 49: The Renewal Ceremony

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

It was the hour just before dawn. The first few rays of the morning sun began to show upon the horizon spreading the usual grayish tinge which accompanied the typical summer morning. The air filled with the harmonious rhythm of birds singing their classic choir numbers. The pinkish sky promised the outcome of a day harsh with tropical temperatures with an increased humidity factor. Those were the first things Blu noticed as he opened his eyes and awakened. The second was Jewel still sleeping on his chest, her wings folded around him which came to a rest in the fold of his back. The final thing he noticed was the large toucan standing over him.

"Bom Dia, amigo," Rafael smiled cheerfully. "How did everything go last night? I can't wait to hear all about it."

Blu shifted his tail feathers and allowed himself to get up onto his talons. He let his body grow use to the sudden release of Jewel's weight and wobbled unsteadily around the room to stretch his muscles. He toyed with his wings a little and eyed the toucan. "Um actually, things didn't go that bad." He admitted, "Things actually went smooth for a change. I asked Jewel to renew our wedding vows and she agreed. We want to set it up as soon as possible."

The toucan's jaw dropped in shock. He held a wing to his forehead and stumbled forward. Blu lunged forward catching the toucan before he toppled to the ground completely. Rafael's large beak trembled, leaving Blu uncertain on whether or not Rafael seemed excited by the news or on if he had had a heart attack based on the sudden shock of the moment.

"Is something wrong, Rafael?" Blu asked.

"Oh no," Rafael shook his head, "I was lost in the moment. I think that's a splendid idea, you two got married so fast and with such extreme circumstances, you never really had a proper chance to experience the thrill of the ceremony or the commitment that marriage brings."

Blu nodded. "That's what I thought. Can you help us with the ceremony?"

"Of course, I can amigo." Rafael smiled. "I can have everything set up for tomorrow afternoon. That is if you want me to have everything ready by then."

"Sure, tomorrow sounds perfect to me."

Jewel moaned and came alert. She eyed the two creatures with a curious stare. "What's going on?"

Blu formed a sly smile as he turned his attention to Jewel. Stretching out a wing he helped his wife up onto her talons. "We were just talking about setting up the renewal ceremony," he explained, "Rafael says he can have everything ready by tomorrow afternoon if we were wanting to do it then."

"He can?" Jewel arched a curious eye. "But how?"

Rafael chuckled for a moment and wrapped his wings down the male macaw's shoulders, spinning he shifted to the opposite side.

"I got most of the stuff leftover from my own renewal ceremony. It is still full of good karma and is in pretty decent shape. You can't find nicer in all of Rio."

"Oh…" Jewel frowned. "Well, I guess that could work. What can I do to help?"

"Come to my hollow tomorrow morning. I'll inform Eva to get you ready. There is no point in a bride looking less than her best."

Jewel held up her wings in open defiance. Her beak held open not bothering to hide her sour expression. "Wait, what do you mean looking less than her best? I'm always looking my best."

Rafael formed a sheepish smile and explained himself a little bit clearer. "Ah, nothing, I just figured you would want to get all dressed up. You know the makeup, the accessories, everything a girl dreams of when they picture their wedding day."

Jewel let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. Her harsh attitude and extremely hard life had never made her dream of her wedding however she knew that the toucan did make a very valid point. "Fine, I guess I can live with it." She smirked. "But it's only for Blu. It doesn't mean that I have to like it."

* * *

#

* * *

Jewel remained quiet for the remainder of the day. Deep in thought about the future, she peered out at the sun-soaked jungle which stretched off as far as the eye could see until it fused together with the sky upon the horizon. The summer heat toasted her cerulean feathers unfeeling towards the growing feeling of dread which formed deep within her very soul. Somewhere off in the distance, she could hear Blu playing with the children. He flew through the sky in a high-speed game of tag.

She formed a false smile, watching the older children duck, dodge, weave, and spin in an impressive display of aerial acrobatics while the younger four kept their distance but still continued to gain strength and experience as they grew more comfortable in the power of flight each and every day. Deep down however she could only feel her fear brewing a little more each and every day towards what was about to happen to the love of her life, and the possible future which beheld her family. Her eyes focused upon Jade and remembered Amber's warning, she was the Dark Robed Sage, and only she could defeat the true threat which lurked over the jungle.

"I wish our lives could remain this way," she pouted, "Why can't we live a peaceful life? Why have we experienced so much trouble? First, there was Nigel and the smugglers, then Amber coming back from the dead, then Nigel comes back and kidnaps Blu, and finally, Jollo attempting to kill him. With each and every threat things get more and more serious and far more intense, however, my feelings for Blu grows stronger every time, it's like he can bring light to even the darkest situation."

She forced a smile as Blu swept past her at full speed. The wind swept through her feathery crest. "Hey, watch it, Pet!" she teased.

Blu stopped and hovered in place for a second. He noted the sly smile on her face. "Oops sorry," he grinned. "I didn't see you there."

Jewel shook her head and rolled her eyes. That seemed to be the mood she was in today. Her sly smile deepened. "That's it, Blu. You've asked for it now. Prepare to run, because I'm going to chase you."

Blu's eyes widened and flew off as fast as his body could muster. Jewel followed in hot pursuit. Her screech filled the evening air.

* * *

#

* * *

The next morning Jewel awoke bright and early. Without a word she flew from the hollow and hurried to Rafael's grotto. She knew about the superstition and believed in the curse of seeing each other right before the ceremony. She could not afford to take that chance, not with Amber's premonition of impending darkness clouding Blu's future. Was his destiny really going to separate him from her? Could she change it? Or was it written in stone? What did clouded by darkness even mean? Was he going to die? Or was something much more horrible going to happen?

"I wish I knew what the future held," she sighed, "I will protect him for as long as I possibly can. I promise not only him but I promise myself too. He is the one good thing that has happened in my life, it brought me seven other wonderful things and we need to be there for them… both of us."

Jewel shifted her tail feathers one final time and lowered herself gently to the ground. Her talons shook under the impact of the landing. She folded her wings and walked into the grotto where her two friends awaited her arrival. Both toucans formed friendly smiles and held out their wings in earnest welcome.

"Ola, bom dia, Jewel" Eva smiled.

Jewel nodded her head. "Bom dia, tudo bem."

Rafael smiled as he translated the Brazilian Portuguese. He could not get enough of the language. It seemed so romantic and passionate. It lit a fire in his belly which could only be extinguished by his love of samba. "Awwww, how sweet," he smiled. "You two sure know how to make an old bird happy."

"Ah be quiet, Rafael," Eva chuckled. "We've got some girl business to take care of before the wedding."

Rafael swallowed a large lump in his throat and popped over to his wife's side. Dipping a wing beneath her chin, he smiled as sweet as a nice warm apple pie and peered into his wife's bright eyes.

"Eva, my love, I will go and help Blu but being away from you even for a moment breaks my heart out of sheer loneliness. The sun would not rise without your precious kiss, and the way you help our Jewel, it's like a river of the sweetest honey."

Eva became lost in the antics of her husband. She bent over kissing the toucan on the cheek. Her beak curled into a loving smile. "We better hurry up, that way we can be together again, my juicy papaya."

"Goodbye, my tasty mango," Rafael raised his wings.

Jewel curled her head as she found herself trying hard to figure out just what exactly the two toucans were talking about. Deep down, she found herself resisting the urge to ask, because some things were better off not knowing.

* * *

#

* * *

Sweet harmonious wedding music filled the air. Jewel began her long descent down the runway. Eyeing her surroundings carefully, the crowd of creatures stood up as she passed by. Her smile never faded as she caught sight of the one creature who waited for her. All three of their boys stood by his side, while their four girls stood with a bouquet of flowers tucked in their wings. Her entire family waited for her at the alter, a thing which brought absolute joy to her heart.

Bia, Carla, Jade, and Bia's eyes all widened as they watched their mom. She painted the portrait of absolute beauty. Eva had applied some natural remedies to bring out the rosiness of her cheeks. Her skin sparkled in the sunlight. She carried a bouquet of wildflowers. Her eyes filled with delight as she eyed the collective members of her family, however, she peered at one creature the most, her husband.

When she came to a stop, Blu took her wing into his and forced a confident smile. He cleared his throat and stared into her bright sapphire eyes. All four of their daughters sighed in unison as they became lost in the romance. They had not been born during the first wedding and always imagined what it would have been like to have been there. Now they knew for certain. They were living the fairy tale which foretold the unification of their family into the only group of Spix macaws on the planet.

Rafael once again acted ad the priest, he held up his wings and issued for silence.

"Greetings everyone, I would like to welcome you to the renewal ceremony of Blu and Jewel. Three years ago I had the honor of marrying these two who stood in this very spot. They shared with us some very beautiful vows of love and commitment and now we're here to honor them on the eve of that day. Now for a renewal ceremony, we do not begin by asking if you would take each other as husband and wife, we do things a bit differently. Blu, would you care to start off with your vows?"

Blu nodded. "Three years ago, I had to write everything down on a piece of paper. I do not need to do that this time. Jewel, the past few years of my life has been one endless line of craziness, we've been through more than our fair share of problems. Between your sister coming back from the dead seeking revenge, to Nigel kidnapping me which caused you to hold my funeral, I even saw another bird kissing you. But you know what, it doesn't matter what we go through, you're always my number one. You've changed me in so many ways. You make me stronger and you make me feel good about myself. I mean really good. You've made me experience things that I could never have dreamed to be possible and for that I thank you. As I take you by the wing today, I want you to know you mean every bit to me right this second as you did the very first time we stood in this spot."

Jewel let loose a cheerful smile. She wanted to kiss him for the kind words, but she knew she couldn't do that until Rafael gave them the command. He looked at Jewel and issued her turn. Jewel cleared her throat and began to speak solemnly.

"Blu, when you first asked me to renew our vows I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. You mean the world to me. As you know I received a premonition about your destiny. Your path is blanketed by darkness, but that's okay with me. I don't care what destiny will throw at you. I will stand by you one way or the other. I will never desert you. No matter what destiny sends our way we will face it together. I promise you I will protect you and if I can save you in any way, I will give it my all to see that it is carried out. That is my vow for you besides for the obvious love and cherish stuff which is second nature to me by now."

Rafael smiled and folded his wings together. "Blu and Jewel have shared their commitment with each other. They have expressed their concerns and have shown their openness and willingness to communicate. Trust, love, communication, compatibility, and compassion, are the keys to making a relationship work, through the best of times, even through the worst of times. It is my honor to bring you two amigos the command which will re-seal the commitment of holy matrimony. Blu… you may kiss your bride."

Blu and Jewel smiled and pulled each other into the most passionate kiss of their entire life. The crowd of creatures cheered as loud as they possibly could, unaware of the set of eyes watching from a safe distance.

The blue-robed creature chuckled to himself as he held up his wings and placed it upon his mark. It began to glow fueling him forward. "You sealed your fate, Blu… you're as good as mine… and nothing will ever make you return to the creature you were."

His cruel laughter filled the air as he disappeared amongst the trees, ready for the next phase of his plan.


	50. Chapter 50: Three Kinds of Nightmares

**Chapter Fifty**

Drawing to a glorious close the summer sun bid its final farewell to the world which rested in its soft scarlet light. Sinking lower upon the horizon, the last few rays of daylight went for the most part unnoticed. The warmth still lingered in the air with very few hints that tomorrow would be the first day of autumn. For almost all of the creatures in the jungle, Carnival had just ended and celebration, dancing, and general merry-making seemed to be their first priorities.

In a large grotto not too far away from the city limit of Rio de Janeiro, Blu and Jewel stood basking in the dying light. The evening painted their feathers a purplish color that seemed to shimmer like little specks of diamonds. Still caught up in the romantic rhythm of their renewal ceremony, they formed a set of cheerful smiles as they leaned in to kiss each other passionately. The sapphire orbs which were her eyes closed as the crowd of friends and well-wishers gathered around them. Their cheers and applause filled the air adding intensity to the moment. She wrapped her wings around his neck, never wanting to let him go. In her mind she thought back to his heartfelt speech, inwardly she blushed. She could not deny his loyalty and devotion to their family nor his loyalty to her. He was right, whatever came they would face it together. In every sense of the word, the day had brought only the most romantic of intentions, fueled only by the love and commitment that these two Spix macaws held for each other. To all who viewed them, the power of their love was undeniable.

When Jewel finally let him come up for air, Blu peered around the clearing and took note of what his wedding guests were doing. Five of their seven kids sat together in a circle talking amongst themselves. Rafael and Eva still stood at the makeshift altar, their eighteen kids fluttered around them begging to get some food. The two toucans, however, paid them no notice as they stood wing and wing daydreaming of bygone days and their own renewal ceremony as they stared into each other's eyes without a word passed between them. Blu formed a heartfelt smile. Deep down he wished he could share in that kind of relationship with Jewel. It would have made things so much easier. She would have been able to read his mind and knew that he really did love her without him having to say those three words and he would have been able to see what she was bottling up inside, and then he would know for certain on if she was still worried about Amber's prediction about his path being darkened by some evil power.

Luiz the bulldog drank water from a puddle spilled on the ground. Buster and Kinski circled around him at top speed, laughing as they noticed his slobber filled cheeks. The bulldog would occasionally grumble as he tried to shoo them away but the macaw chicks would only dodge his advances and continue on with their relentless bullying. Rose popped over to her brother's side and raised a feathery wing at them. Her eyes turned stern as she proceeded to lay into them about their mischievous behavior.

"Boys, get down here now! I will not have the two of you bullying a guest at mom and dad's wedding reception. Do you hear me?"

The two male macaws continued to circle around the bulldog paying their sister little to no attention. They continued to laugh at the slobbery creature, cracking jokes as they mimicked the vibration of his oversized gums with their beaks. Buster let drool run down his blackish beak for added emphasis on the effect which captured Luiz's attention. The bulldog let loose a sour expression obviously hurt by the insults.

"Boys, I am not telling you again. Get down here now!" Rose commanded, stamping her talon upon the ground.

Luiz lowered his head and peered at the female macaw who reminded him of a mirror image of her mother. He licked his lips and forced the drool back up into his mouth. He wagged his stubby tail out of respect.

"Thank you, miss." Luiz said, "It's not right to make fun of others, especially since I have a medical condition."

Blu shook his head and held up his wing at the two boys. He eyed Jewel for a moment before speaking. "So much for the boys behaving themselves do you want to take this or shall I?"

Jewel formed a sly grin and stepped forward away from her husband. Her tail feathers sagged as she spread her wings.

"Oh, let me handle this one. They'll regret the day they decided to be rude to a friend of ours."

Jewel let loose a savage screech which caused the boys to stop in mid-air. They eyed their mother more than a little sorry but this time it wouldn't cut the cake. She wouldn't let herself be bought off by phony

"I'm sorry," or their sad faces. This time both boys had gone too far. Jewel stopped in front of the two young macaws. Her face remained stern and filled with anger. "Both of you come here, right now!" she growled slamming her wing through the air. "I mean it, not tomorrow, not next week, right now!"

The boys lowered their heads in hopes to avoid the anger-filled glare their mother threw in their direction. Their beaks trembled as they did as she asked. They came to a stop a few inches from striking distance. Jewel's eyes continued to burn as she continued to berate them in front of the crowd of creatures who now stood watching her.

"Do you have any kind of idea of how much trouble you're in?" she asked. "How dare you?! Do you have any idea how embarrassing you are? Making fun of creatures, showing them little to no respect, not caring how they feel, and worst of all you are ruining a party that your sister set up so everyone could enjoy themselves. Maybe you need another visit to Amber's gravesite. Maybe you need another lesson on where this kind of behavior will eventually lead you! Maybe you should spend the night there alone in the dark, standing on one leg and without moving a muscle in the traditional boot camp style. Would you like that?"

Both of the young macaws shook their heads. They continued to avoid her stern gaze. They couldn't deny the anger brewing within their mother. They shifted their talons through the air.

"We're sorry, mom. It was just a game, really." Buster sighed, trying hard not to show any weakness in his apology.

Kinski nodded his head.

Jewel's eyes softened though her stern expression remained. She flapped her wings keeping herself in a sustained flight.

"It's good that you have apologized, but this time you still need to be punished. You will go to every creature at this party. You will apologize for your behavior. After that, you will be their butlers for the night. If they want something you will get it for them with no questions asked. Your games are over, maybe some hard work and discipline will make you more respectful."

Rose nodded her head, thankful to be on her mother's good side. She didn't envy the boys. There were too many creatures to take care of. Many of them still looked like they needed some refreshments. She shuddered as she watched the boys hurry off to do as their mother asked.

"Wow, you're cruel." She smirked.

"Yeah," Jewel nodded her head. "I don't like being that forceful with them, but maybe this will teach them a lesson."

"Do you really think so?" Rose arched a curious eyebrow. "They don't seem to take hints."

"Nope, we're doomed." Jewel sighed.

Rose couldn't tell if her mother was joking or not. She watched her mother's eyes fill with seriousness as she continued to speak.

"But believe me, this is how I learned a lesson back when I was their age. Hard work does wonders for building one's character. Soon they'll think twice before insulting anyone."

Rose nodded her head and peered down at the sleeping baby in her wings. She forced a smile and gathered her courage.

"Speaking of building character, do you think it would be alright if I took Jade to the city tomorrow? I want to show her everything and get her to fall in love with this place."

Jewel began to shake her head. "No, I don't think that is a good idea. You're still far too young and the city is dangerous. You've proven yourself to be responsible, but your boundaries should remain the same until you're older. You are not allowed to leave the jungle. Do I make myself clear?"

"But Mom-"Rose began to protest but fell silent to avoid getting into any trouble. She knew her mother shouldn't be questioned, and she proved to be a stubborn old bird on the best of days.

"I'm sorry. I hope you can understand the reasons behind my decision." She admitted. "You're the first of our eggs to hatch. Your father has a special bond with you. I don't think he'd be able to handle it if something were to happen to you out in Rio."

"I understand." Rose nodded her head, more than a little disappointed. "But you got to let me grow up eventually."

"Don't argue with your mother, she's right on this one." Blu piped in, appearing at both female's side. "There will be other chances for you and Jade to head to the city, but you need to wait until you're older."

Rose nodded her head again. "Now if we're all done here, let's head back to the hollow. I saw Buster and Kinski slipping off in that direction while you were arguing with each other."

"See," Jewel sighed turning to her daughter. "I told you we were doomed."

* * *

#

* * *

The deep dark jungles of Borneo stretched for untold miles in every direction. Like an endless sea of green, it stretched onward for as far as the eye could see until the land began to bled together with the heavens upon the horizon and still all that could be seen as nothing more than the jungle aside from the occasional mountain range off in the distance. The sun beat down mercilessly heating up the strange country with unbearable heat. However, it did not bother the lone traveler. He had, after all, survived the harsh tropical climate of Brazil, so this almost seemed like nothing except the same sort of deal. He held up a paw to his forehead blocking the glare as he stood upon a small tree branch hanging several feet off the ground.

"I love this place," he chuckled, "There is nothing but trees it is the perfect paradise for a monkey."

The tree suddenly lurched forward knocking him from his train of thought. He held up a paw over the strange glowing mark on his arm, at that moment a grave sense of danger embraced his very soul. The mark surged through his body, filling him with an immediate sense of dread. Swallowing hard, he peered down towards the ground. His eyes widened in horror at what he saw. A large greenish-brown body slid silently along the wood crawling higher with each passing second. He could scarcely make out a head its tongue flicked in and out from its mouth as it hissed viciously. The tilt of the tree which had alerted him came from the large muscular body of the serpent. Its weight sent shivers down his spine.

"What are you?" he asked, "You're like nothing I've ever seen before."

The snake did not answer the monkey, its tongue continued to flick in and out as its eyes focused solely upon him, unblinking, unmoving, just staring directly at him as it drew closer a little more with each passing second. Jose glanced back at the mark which continued to burn bright, filling him with dark premonitions towards what was about to happen. It became painfully clear what the snake wanted. It wanted him for lunch and it was dead set on making sure that that was going to happen.

"Oh no, I don't think so." The monkey shuddered at the thought. He swallowed a large lump in his throat and prepared to leap to another branch. Without a second thought, he leaped for his life.

The snake followed suit, raising its long thick body through the air in an effort to catch the monkey in mid-leap. It hissed as the monkey slid through the gnarled tangles of its body landing on the ground with a sickening crash.

"Ouch, that wasn't good." The monkey groaned. "Perhaps now would be a good time to run for it."

"It doesn't matter." The snake spoke in a flat emotionless voice. "No matter where you go, I'll be there to embrace you tight. You're done for."

The monkey's face filled with fear at the sound of the snake hissing again. It rang through his ears like a form of cruel evil laughter. The noise filled him to the very brim with fright. He peered around noticing the greenery of the jungle. It was moving, not because of the wind, but because it too was very much alive.

"He's not completely off the ground yet!" The monkey's eyes widened in horror at the sudden realization, "Just how long is this damn thing?"

"Language, tsk tsk tsk, if only your mother could hear you." The snake cackled lowering himself through the air with little effort. Its eyes burned into the monkey's memory and vision completely unblinking and unmoving, like some demented serial killer. Its tongue continued to flick in and out inches from the monkey's face. "Goodbye. Let me show you the kiss of eternity."

As the snake leaned in, unhinging its jaws and opening its mouth wide, Jose's demeanor changed. Charging forward he grabbed hold of the hinges being extra careful to avoid the small almost unnoticeable razor-sharp teeth and pried them apart. He grunted under the strain but found that he could move them with a little extra muscle and effort involved… so long as he could keep his strength from burning out, he would have very little difficulty dealing with his pursuer.

"Let go!" the snake hissed, "Let go! You'll regret this monkey! Mark my words! I'll crush you to dust before I devour you!"

Jose's eyes glistened as he formed an almost positive smile. "Oh, I don't think so," he laughed, "You're just big and heavy but all that added weight slows you down, you use fear and stealth to your advantage and with me, you have neither."

With one final pull upwards, the monkey snapped the snake's mighty jaws. Blood flooded from the open wound drenching the monkey's grayish-brown fur in red from head to toe. With the snake's one weapon now busted, he unleashed his claws, swinging them heavily straight into the snake's massive body. One after another, he dealt blow after blow, scratch after scratch, bite after bite, inflicting as much damage as he could.

The snake could not fight back, not now. As hard as it tried to stalk away into the jungle Jose managed to catch it by surprise. Soon, it lay defeated, bleeding and slain at the monkey's paws. In the end, the food had been more than a match for the vicious predator.

"I guess I have a new name for you, don't I?" the monkey laughed. "Isn't that right Scarface?"

The snake did not move another muscle, its hisses silenced forever by the monkey's power. However, that did not stop Jose from continuing to boast his victory. He kicked the snake in the head with his lower left paw and watched it tremble as it settled back into place.

"That's what you get, you stupid creature. You're big but that doesn't mean you're smart. Oh man, I almost forgot what it felt like to kill a creature you hated. Boy does it feel good."

"Indeed."

The monkey froze in place as a voice whispered through his ear. He jumped with fright, spinning back and raising his paws to fight another battle. He stopped once he saw a black-robed female hawk glaring in his direction with the cruelest eyes he had ever witnessed. He forced a sly smile, chuckling uneasily as he peered down at his mark which burned bright in the creature's presence.

"Sabrina," he started, "What are you doing here?"

The robed hawk kept her eyes burning bright as she kept her gaze glued upon the monkey. She raised her wing revealing her mark, the mark resembling an inverted pentagram. Her beak curled into a vicious smile as she spoke.

"It felt good to kill the snake, didn't it? It felt good to prove your strength and rekindle what it was that made you a Dark Robe member. That fire still burns within you, and that is why you continue to work for me. You will return to Rio at once, is that understood?"

Jose pointed a single curved bloodstained claw at the robed hawk, his eyes burned dangerously as his temper grew beyond his control.

"Oh yeah and what makes you think that I still work for you?" he asked, "I saw what you did to Amber, she did not even have a chance to survive, her mark sealed her fate with a death curse, then Roger died, followed by Nigel, then Jollo. Why would I join the losing side of this war?"

The robed hawk's eyes glistened once more, her smile widened. "Because they're alive, Roger, Nigel, Jollo, everyone except poor Amber but that is the price you pay when you're a Spix macaw. Our forces are not beaten. In fact, we are about to be one more member stronger than before."

"Oh yeah?" Jose arched a curious eye, "And who is this new member?"

"Oh he is someone you know quite well," the hawk grinned, "You did after all help him escape from Nigel's trap."

"Blu?" Jose gasped, "You're really going to mark Blu?"

"Not me," The hawk grinned, "But he'll wish he was that lucky once Marco is done with him."

Jose chuckled for a moment, baring his razor-sharp teeth. "So you're sending in the big guy, eh? Perhaps I would be interested in joining you once more but of course, I expect to be well compensated, what's your price."

The hawk's grin widened, her eyes grew black with all the ferocity of a demon from the pit of hell, rows of jagged teeth lined the inside of her beak, now visible from his vantage point. Her voice rang out with a cruel yet satisfied tone. "How does eternal life sound? Being immortal has its perks doesn't it?"

Jose thought about the request for a moment. "Indeed."

* * *

#

* * *

Back in Rio, Blu slept peacefully wrapped in the comfort of Jewel's wings. The wedding night had been a long and passionate event, though obviously both creatures tired out rather easily from the events brought forth from the day. Jewel still wore the beauty fixtures Eva had placed on her face. She smiled as she felt Blu's chest weave in and out as his breathing softened. Her eyes opened a slight crack as she smiled. His breath brushed against the back of her neck, giving her some rather pleasurable goosebumps.

"I wonder what he is dreaming about." She found herself asking. "Is he dreaming about me or us? He looks pretty peaceful though like he hasn't been able to sleep a wink in such a long time."

She rolled herself over to face him and rubbed her beak against his. He didn't wake up from her movement or touch. She formed a smile and began to cuddle him. He shifted a little bit almost as if subconsciously allowing her to wrap her wings around him. Her smile deepened as she tucked her beak into the fold of his neck.

"I could just lay here and listen to him snoring forever." She told herself. "That's my idea of paradise."

In Blu's mind, however, he wasn't having a very peaceful slumber. He was surrounded by an empty black void. The fog shifted across the ground, rising up to cover his senses. He couldn't breathe, nor could he see anything up ahead. The thick fog limited his abilities. He could scarcely see his own wing in from of his face. "Okay, this is weird." He frowned.

"Where am I?"

"Blu...!"

The blue macaw froze in place as he heard Jewel's voice call out to him from amongst the fog. He couldn't tell which way it came from. It seemed to flow from all sides, surrounding him. Confusion raced across his face. He could tell by her voice that she was in pain. Without a second's delay, he rushed forward at top speed. "I'm coming, Jewel." He yelled.

"Don't panic, I'm coming!"

"Blu... help me!"

The blue macaw stopped dead in his tracks again trying to find the direction her voice was coming from. A dark feeling embedded itself in his heart. His frustration began to rise. His face darkened, his beak trembled as he fought to control his senses.

"Help me, Blu!" Jewel's voice continued to call to him. This time her voice sounded muffled, almost as if her life was being smothered from her.

"Jewel!" he screamed. "I'm trying to find you, please tell me where you are!"

"Blu, I can't breathe, help me. I'm dying, please help me!"

He fell onto the ground. His body convulsed as he only heard two words of what she said. His anger began to rise. His eyes slit into dangerous pools of fury. "I won't let you die." He growled. "I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you. I promise." He threw his wings forward surprised that the fog swept aside. He stood alone within the blackness of some empty world. The ground at his talons seemed to shift.

"You will kill anyone who tries to hurt her?"

A dark hooded figure emerged from the empty void like a phantom in the mist. He bore no mark on his left-wing. His face remained carefully hidden from sight. He towered over Blu and bowed his head.

"Yes," Blu nodded. "I can't live without her. She's everything to me."

"What if I told you that you are the one responsible for her death? Would you destroy yourself?"

Blu held up a wing in protest. His deep angry eyes continued to sink deeper into his insanity. "I would never hurt her! I loved her ever since I first met her."

"Oh did you," the figure said in a flat calm voice. "You're aura speaks differently. It is filled with darkness. You have hatred and you have anger. It's been building up within you for the past three years and now it's about to erupt. The figure snapped his wing like a pair of fingers. A small puddle emerged at Blu's talons.

"Take a look at yourself and tell me what you see."

Blu did as he was bidden and looked at his reflection. He held very little color upon his face. His feathers appeared grey. The veins on his face swelled and bulged creating the illusions of a spider web. He could peer past all of those things. He focused upon his eyes. They were no longer the soulful chocolate brown eyes that he knew so well appeared to be dark empty shells filled with hatred and anger and they looked black with faint traces of red. He shook his head in disbelief.

"That's not me. I don't look like that."

"I'm afraid it is you." The hooded figure confirmed. "That's who you really are. The angry creature that lives within you but that side exists in everyone. Dark sides constantly battle against the conscience in hopes of dominating your inner peace."

Blu shook his head once more. "Why are you showing this to me?"

The hooded figure did not answer the frightened bird. He snapped his fingers and allowed the world to change around him. Blu watched the blackened void dissolve revealing Jewel lying in her nest, shivering, Blu was nowhere to be seen. Rose stood over top of her trying to comfort the poor creature.

"Your father, he still could come home." She sobbed. "I know it, I can feel it."

Rose shook her head. "Mom, he's been gone a long time, he isn't coming back. The good creature he was is gone. You need to quit torturing yourself, and accept the reality of the situation."

Jewel continued to cry harder. "They've done something to him. I know it, I just know it."

"You can't possibly know that." Rose protested. "Even if it is true and Emperor Marco is responsible, what can you do about it? It happened in the past and it can't be changed now. We need to concentrate on surviving the patrols and scavenging parties. They've left us with no food and it's nothing but death to stay here any longer."

Blu arched a curious eye. "Who is Emperor Marco?"

The hooded figure didn't answer. He raised a hand and pointed towards Jewel. She shuddered one final time and shook her head.

"I don't have the strength to go anywhere. Promise me you'll take care of your brothers... and sister... and look for your father... there is still good in him... I know it, I just... know."

Jewel's eyes closed. Her head lulled to one side, her chest stopped weaving in and out as she passed on.

Blu's eyes filled with hatred. He wanted to scream but found no sound escaped from his mouth. He could feel Jewel's sorrow-filled heart as it stopped, leaving her with a sad expression on her face. He turned to the hooded figure.

"Why? Why are you torturing me like this? Tell me she can be saved."

The hooded creature nodded his head. "Yes, but only if you can control your anger... hide it well from Emperor Marco. He'll use it to turn you evil. If that happens, the chances of this vision happening is ninety-nine point nine percent. Remember my warning young Blu... your choice ahead affects your future."

Blu came awake with a start. His forehead drenched with sweat, wiping a wing across the liquid he realized that it wasn't sweat

"What's wrong, Pet?" Jewel asked. "You started tossing and turning. Were you having a nightmare?"

Blu shook his head. He didn't want to voice his opinion on something he knew would only worry her. "It was nothing," he said, "But I promise, no matter what happens, I will protect you."


	51. Chapter 51: Jewel's comfort

**Chapter Fifty-One**

Jewel stood confounded by what Blu had just told her. Her jaw hung low, her neck arched back as she studied his facial features for what seemed like an eternity, in reality, it had only been a couple of minutes. She held a wing to her chest and felt her heart skip a beat. She knew full well that Blu had never been the most open creature on the face of the planet but the very idea of him mentioning that he would protect her made her absolutely crazy for him. She peered into his chocolate brown eyes. She could not deny what he said nor could she deny the way he said it. The concern which rang out in his voice spoke volumes about his true feelings for her. The genuine fear upon his face caused more than just a little worry to form within the back of her mind. Something frightened him far deeper than anything she had ever seen or known within any creature and for whatever reason, it left a haunting reminder deep within the back of his mind and plagued his mind like some horrible disease.

Blu avoided her gaze. His irises rolled around as he contemplated his thoughts. His beak trembled. She could see his tongue flicking around the inside of his mouth, moistening his throat so he could speak.

"J-J-Jewel," he began, moving a wing up to his forehead, "I-I-I-I-I have got something to um say."

Jewel nodded her head and held out her wing placing it upon his shoulder. She wanted to comfort him and get him to grow more relaxed but curiosity made her unable to move any further. She wanted to hear everything that was bothering him before she made any further advances lest he forgets or just feel too awkward to tell her.

"I-I-I um I really don't-"

Blu drummed his beak with his talon, growing bright red in the face. He could not form the words he needed to say.

"Blu it is okay," she soothed in a hushed whisper. She formed a reassuring smile. "You can tell me anything, good or bad, I promise not to get mad. I only want you to be completely honest with me, no matter what, okay?"

Blu lowered his head and closed his eyes. He sighed and admitted defeat. He could not hold this off any longer, even though he wanted to.

"I can't lose you," he said after a couple of moments. He knew full well she could read his expression. He could hide nothing from her no matter how hard he tried to hide his troubles from her. "I can't stand the thought of something happening to you. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you because of me."

Jewel held up a reassuring wing and placed it upon her mate's shoulder. She felt the smoothness of his cerulean feathers. They were so warm and lifelike. They made her feel completely safe even after her life of hardship and misery. Even with the most recent events, he had protected her against four enemies so far, often injuring himself in the process. She formed a pleasant smile.

"It is okay, Blu. You aren't going to lose me. I promise."

Blu shook his head, growing more timid and fearful. His chocolate brown eyes glazed over in despair. He stared past Jewel almost as if he was peering into a different place and time.

"I'm not so sure," he admitted lowering his head further. "I can't really explain it but the dream I had tonight, it seemed so real. I could feel everything. I could hear everything. It was almost as if I had been transported to the future. What if that horrible vision turns out to be some kind of horrible warning that you are in danger and I'm the one who is the biggest threat to you?"

"You aren't," Jewel insisted, "Please Blu, tell me what you saw in your dream. Maybe we can figure it out together."

Blu nodded and swallowed a large lump that formed in the back of his throat. He toyed with his wings and spoke about what he saw.

"In the dream, I could hear you crying out in pain, I could not see you and I tried as hard as I could to find you. Eventually, you told me that you were dying. I could feel myself growing angrier, far more frustrated with everything. I screamed into the darkness that I would protect you. That was when a dark figure appeared, he looked like a member of the Dark Robed Society but he seemed different, it was almost as if he was made from the very darkness itself. He told me that I was responsible for your pain and then showed me a vision of the future."

Jewel corked her head to one side, her beak hung ajar as her curiosity grew towards the strange statement that Blu had muttered.

"What happened in the vision?" Jewel asked more than a little curious.

"Well the world was completely ruined, changing very much for the worse. There was no food or water left for everyone and everything around the jungle was destroyed. Everyone was starving. I could feel it in my own stomach. It felt like no one had eaten in weeks. However, you refused to leave the hollow no matter what… no matter how much Rose argued with you about it. You both mentioned a creature, an emperor named Marco and that his patrols had stolen what little reserves were left. She told you that staying here any longer would mean certain death but you still refused to leave. You said something about me and that they had done something to me, I don't really understand what you meant, but you said that there was still good in me. I could feel your thoughts as if they formed within my own head, and that you were planning to confront me one last time. You told Rose to look after the remaining children and to run as far away from Rio as possible… that was when you died. As you passed, I could feel your sorrow and sadness. The hooded creature said that I am the creature responsible because I could not control my anger and it is what Marco used to his advantage."

Jewel nodded her head in understanding. She could see the regret on Blu's face. He couldn't stand the thought of being the one to lead to her eventual demise. She leaned in and kissed the blue macaw on the forehead. Her eyes filled with reassurance. She peered into his eyes to show her serious attitude.

"It was only a dream, Pet. You could never hurt me. You are far too gentle and you are too sweet. You don't even fight unless you absolutely have too. Remember the monkey incident? You didn't attack a single one of them. It was all me and the chain that connected us. But whether you can fight or not, it doesn't matter to me. It's your personality. That is why I love you."

Blu nodded his head and smiled. "Oh, you're good." He chuckled. "You managed to cheer me up. You're right. I couldn't possibly hurt you."

"Go to sleep, Blu. We've got an early day tomorrow."

"Not yet," Blu sighed. "I should probably talk to you about your conversation with Rose, you know the one you had earlier this evening. I think that you should trust her and let her go to Rio with Jade. She's responsible, I know I tend to panic about her sometimes but she has never once betrayed that trust."

Jewel shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea. She doesn't know what the city is like? It's far too dangerous."

"So was the trip to the blood orchid." Blu pointed out. "She was able to figure out every last piece of the riddle before I could even read the paper she carried. She's smart, Jewel. She can take care of herself for one afternoon."

"I hope so," Jewel sighed. "I will trust her. I just hope they'll come back safe."

"She will," Blu nodded. "Just believe in her. Something's in life you can't see with your eyes. You just need to put your faith in it. This is one of those things. Believe me, I know."

Blu yawned and lowered himself back into the nest. He closed his eyes and quickly dozed off. Jewel turned her back on him and stared out at the moon in the sky. She thought about Amber's premonition. Blu's path was darkened but the spirit of her sister never told her what that warning meant. She swallowed a lump forming in her throat. She shuddered and peered back at her mate for a moment. "Is our time together running out? Is that why he is now receiving dreams about hurting me?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Jewel, knock it off. Quit focusing on the negative. Blu will be just fine."

* * *

#

* * *

Not too far away, a lone creature crept through the jungle. Dressed in a thick blue robe, he gave off the false impression of an apparition amongst the night. His sleek jet black feathers blended into the darkness making him nearly invisible to all but the most cautious of individuals. Creeping along the path, he kept watch of his surroundings, looking for any unsuspecting prey that might be near. He licked his lips as his stomach rumbled. Being a bird of prey, he longed for the taste of raw flesh and the occasional drop of blood within his mouth.

"Patience," he told himself. "Soon enough we'll have a meal fit for even the finest predator. The rare Spix macaw… oh, how I can taste them now… the juices seeping from their roasted meat… absolutely delicious."

He chuckled to himself licking the crevices of his beak. He could barely hold in his excitement. The thrill of the hunt started to stir within him. He noted the faint glow emanating from the paint. Without another word, he ducked behind a tree. Carefully he peered around at his surroundings. His eyes burned through the darkness until he spotted Jewel who sat watching the night sky. He chuckled to himself, his razor-sharp beak prodded from underneath his hood which curved into a dangerous smile. His eyes slit as he became transfixed upon her beauty. The stories of Jewel were legendary. He knew them all by heart. She was one of the best Hunters in the whole of Brazil. But he himself was a mercenary and he possessed skills that far outmatched hers. He shifted his body across the bark to a more comfortable position where he could spy on her more easily. His excitement grew as his mind filled with dark cruel ambitions towards the future. "I can't believe my luck." He grinned.

"I found their little nest. I can catch them off-balance if my plan ultimately fails."

He nodded his head. "It's decided then." He agreed with himself. "If my plan fails, I'll simply use the kids as a bargaining chip."

Remaining tucked away out of sight, the hooded creature slipped closer. He wanted to hear what the macaw was saying to herself. His eyes filled with curiosity. She appeared to be contemplating something aloud, which only intensified his interest in the situation.

"Did I really let Blu talk me into letting Rose go to the city alone? What kind of mother am I?

The hooded creature formed a sly smile. In a single sentence, he heard all he really needed too.

"Very good, Blu." He cackled. "You are certainly making yourself very useful for my plan. Send your precious little daughter to the city. I'll use them to lure you into my grasp. It looks like I just got my wings upon my bargaining chip."

The robed creature pulled his hood across his face and slipped off through the jungle leaving no sign that he had ever been there just a few moments ago.


	52. Chapter 52: Marco Strikes

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

Jewel awakened much earlier just as the sun began to appear upon the horizon painting the sky a soft red. The day promised another cloudless and warm day. However, she quickly found that the lump of her husband was not lying beside her. She came awake instantly, rising up onto her talons, she peered around concerned for his whereabouts. Usually, she would have been the one to awaken before him. Toying with her wings, she studied the morning light which filtered in through the hollow's entrance. She could hear a pair of creatures having a conversation, though she couldn't make out what they were saying to one another.

Stepping out onto a small branch just underneath the entrance, Jewel forced a confident smile as she watched Blu and Rose having a small sparring match. Blu threw his wings forward a little too far, the slope of the branch caused him to stumble forward falling onto his stomach with a soft thud.

Jewel held a wing to her beak, stifling a sly smile and slight giggle at the sight of her husband who struggled to get back up onto his talons. His wings trembled as he moved, grumbling to himself as he lifted himself only to slip and land face-down once more.

"Your stance is sloppy," Jewel rolled her eyes. "That is why we agreed I would do the training while you handled their education, remember?"

Blu nodded and got up onto his talons. He wiped the dust and wood chips from his feathers.

"Gee, good morning to you too."

Jewel shook her head and stepped out to help clear his cerulean feathers from the debris.

"What are you doing?" she asked arching a rather suspicious eye to her husband, "How come you have decided to train our daughter this morning?"

Blu lowered his head and shifted his talons uneasily along the branch. "I wanted to let you sleep." he explained rather sheepishly, "We are letting her go to the city so I thought maybe I could teach her a little something to put your fears to rest."

Rose's eyes widened as her beak dropped a few inches in shock. "You mean I can take Jade?" She asked trying hard to hide her growing smile. She hugged her father tight. "Oh thank you, thank you! I promise I won't let you down."

"Not so fast, young lady!" Jewel slammed her talon down upon the wood. "We said that we would let you go but there are rules which you must agree to or else I will forbid the very idea. Do you understand?"

Rose nodded her head. "What are they?"

Jewel paced back and forth across the branch. Her eyes narrowed as her serious attitude grew more focused and determined.

"One, you must stay out of trouble. Rio is a big city so if you go looking for trouble you will find it. You are to remain clear of all of that, I don't want to hear about you making any boyfriends or causing any problems. Do you understand?"

Rose nodded in understanding and agreement.

"Two, should you find yourself in any danger, remember the protection act. It protects you and all birds who reside upon the Blue Bird Sanctuary. It is against the customs for any animals to lay their talons upon you. Should any trouble continue beyond that point, do not be afraid to run, try your best to find Luiz, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, or the aviary, those are safe houses and will protect you from an immediate threat."

Rose nodded again.

"Three, you will be back by mid-afternoon, do not remain out after sunset. I am trusting you to come back before the sun sets in the sky and not one second later."

Rose nodded. "Is there anything else?" She asked.

"No," Jewel shook her head. "Not that I can think of."

"Okay," Rose smiled. "I guess I should gather Jade, and start heading out. It's a long flight."

* * *

#

* * *

Rose had never felt more alive. The wind lifted her body high into the sky, far above the city of Rio. She could see the cable cars down below, sparkling over a large body of water called the Guanabara Bay. She changed altitude twisting her body as she cheered and laughed with excitement. The autumn sun toasted her skin making it sparkle like a diamond. She stopped in mid-flight hovering as she peered back at her sister who she had strapped to her back using a small piece of twine.

"Are you still okay back there?" She asked, "Let me know if you get too dizzy and we can land for a bit."

"Yep," The tiniest little voice rang out a heartfelt squeak. "Can me fly too?"

Rose shook her head, forming a smile but narrowing her eyes to a friendly though serious tone. "Unfortunately you aren't strong enough yet, you have only just learned how to fly, so it'll take a lot more practice."

The baby macaw pouted and folded her wings together. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears. "I know how too, mommy doesn't let me."

Rose forced a smile. She could recall all the times her mother wouldn't let her fly as well. She acted tough and often scary but deep down she knew that the warrior bird… her mother… cared for them and often hid her concerns and fears towards the things they did. It was a part of who she was and recalling the stories of her past, it was something she had acquired after meeting her father for the first time. In a way, that was another thing that had grown on her throughout the course of their relationship and brought out her true nature. Rose was going to say something but stopped when something on the ground caught her eye. It was a hawk being attacked by several margays. He squawked trying to break himself free but found he couldn't overpower the sadistic cats. His body twitched as he continued to fight off the vicious assault.

"Hang on, Jade," Rose said peering back at the baby who clung to her body. "We need to go help that poor bird before they kill him."

Without wasting a second of time on forming a plan, Rose let herself fall into a nosedive. She fell from the sky like a missile, landing upon the head of a single margay who fell to the ground stunned. In a similar technique that her mother had shown her, she raised her wings and dropped into a fighting stance very similar to her mother's, all the while her eyes burned as she glared at the assembly of cats.

"Who's next?" she grinned, "Ganging up on a defenseless bird? You're nothing more than a stinking bunch of cowards. All birds are protected under the protection act of the Blue Bird Sanctuary. I suggest you leave before you find out the consequences of your actions."

The margays chuckled to themselves. Their eyes glistened as they began to spread themselves apart.

"Oh yeah?" one of the cats hissed, "You're not within the borders of the sanctuary. You should have not interfered with our plans! Now you are nothing more than the second course of our dinner."

Without warning the margay who spoke leaped forward only to find the macaw drop down and kick her talons up into his stomach. He arched his body in the air upon impact and landed upon the ground with a sickening thud. His grey body slid across the cement, drawing blood and creating several tears along his stomach. The rest of the cat-like creatures ran for their lives not wanting to risk a humiliating defeat or possible death from fighting this bird who knew more about fighting than she had led them to believe. Rose raised her wing triumphantly.

"Yeah, run!" she smiled, watching them disappear from sight. "And don't come back or I'll kick your butts some more."

The only sound that came in reply was the retreating footsteps and the spray of the water washing along the shoreline. Once everything became silent, she approached the hawk and offered her wing to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

The hawk nodded his head and accepted her wing. He pulled himself back up onto his talons and dusted the dirt off of his feathers.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I flew too low and they grabbed me. Before I knew it I was outnumbered and could not defend myself. Thanks a lot, I owe you one."

"Well, at least you're safe." Rose nodded her head

"Yeah," the hawk let out a huge sigh of relief, "Do you mind if I ask your name?"

The young macaw formed a friendly smile and peered into the hawk's eyes. She could not deny that he looked pretty cute, friendly and overall harmless. She turned away for a moment, blushing, as she tried her best to speak.

"M-M-My name is R-R-Rose, this little bird is my baby sister, Jade."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," The hawk bowed respectfully. "I'm Marco. I've never seen you around here. Are you new to the city?"

"Sort of…" Rose blushed. "I live in the jungle with my family. We're Spix macaws and the last of a species. Because of this, my mother is a bit over-protective so coming to the city is something I very rarely get to do."

"I see," Marco smiled. "Would you mind if I show you around? Rio has some of the most amazing sights you'll ever see in the entire world. That is of course if you wouldn't mind me intruding upon your day out."

Rose nodded her head. She could feel her heart skip a beat at the thought of being close to a bird as cute as he was. "Thank you, Marco. I, uh, we would really like that."

Both birds flapped their wings and took to the skies and proceeded towards the open water of the bay. Rose studied the jewel of the city which rested below. The many different buildings cupped amongst the green of the jungle and the blue of the open water sent her heart into overdrive. Even though she had seen it many times before, this was the first time she had seen it in a new light. The glass windows sparkled as the sun reflected off of them, adding to the glory of the man-made city. Marco flew with incredible speed and grace. His feathers accompanied the breeze in speed and movement. He tilted his body and pointed to a statue.

"See that?" he asked, "It's called Christ the Redeemer. It is one of the largest statues in the world."

Rose eyed the mammoth size statue sticking up out of a mountain. She couldn't believe the sight of it. She could see it from her home, lighting the horizon but this would have been the first time she could see it up close. "Wow," She gasped, "that's absolutely amazing and soooooo beautiful."

"Yeah," Marco nodded his head, "And it's only the second most amazing sight. Come on I want to show you the water. That'll be our first stop."

Rose nodded her head and picked up the pace. She flew as fast as her wings would carry her.

After a couple of moments, the hawk came in for a landing just off the edge of some water. The surf soaked his talons as the waves washed against them. Rose watched in admiration.

"Why are you washing your talons?"

The hawk cackled to himself and turned to face her. His eyes darkened, pulsating as the veins in the eyeballs bulged and swelled. With vengeful fury, he raised his wing revealing the bright purple mark on his wing. It appeared like wildfire, its purple light spreading across the skin and veins until it formed the image of a hawk in mid-flight. His face twisted as the veins pulsated transforming his once calm friendly demeanor into a ferocious-looking demonic figure. His voice deepened, growing angrier and colder, which sent a cold chill down the young macaw's spine.

"I wouldn't want to leave any marks, now would I?" he said. "I've got a score to settle with your dad, and you're going to lure him to me."

Without wasting a single second, Rose slashed the twine holding her sister in place. Her eyes darted back, peering at the young girl who stood in awe at her sister's impressive strength. Rose's voice lowered to a whisper.

"You wanted to fly, quick, run home and do not stop until you get there. Go get help, tell them I'm in trouble."

"Yes, run home." Marco cackled. "Lead your father too me. I'm counting on it."

Rose held up her wings ready to defend herself in necessary. She felt a cold sting pierce her neck. Her eyes widened in shock and horror as she realized that the hawk had leaped forward with his incredible speed, stabbing her in the throat with his razor-sharp nails. She fell forward lying completely still. The hawk's eyes glistened as he peered towards the baby macaw who stood terrified.

"Don't worry, she is still alive," he said forming a wicked smile. He wiped a wing through her blood and licked it up. "Ah, what an intoxicating taste, I knew Spix macaws would taste lovely, I just knew it."

Marco cackled and peered down at the young girl. "I bet that you're sorry for helping me, eh? I don't think you need to guess this now but the margays work for me. I just needed it to look convincing. You fell for the bait perfectly, just like I knew you would." He snapped his beak shut and looked at the baby macaw who stood horrified at her sister's body.

"Aw don't worry." He smiled. "Run along home and tell your daddy that I would like to have a word with him, tell him if he's not here within the hour she'll be drowned. I want him to be angry, I want him to come looking for me. Tell him once you see him that I am awaiting his arrival."

The baby macaw nodded and flew off as fast as her wings would carry her. She wobbled unsteadily in the breeze, still not used to flying such a great distance from her home. Soon she only appeared to be a little speck upon the horizon.

Marco picked up the useless lump of a bird and held his talons across her throat. His eyes burned dangerously. "You're lucky that I don't drown you!" he hissed. "If you were any other creature I wouldn't hesitate. You'd meet your doom for sure if I did that… and they'd never find your body either."

Rose moaned as if in reply to what the evil hawk had said.

"What's that? You're trying to thank me?" he laughed. "Well, I wouldn't bother. You will still meet your doom. Once I have your father that is. The rest of you are expendable and are only good for meat."


	53. Chapter 53: Blu vs Marco

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

The sun began to sink upon the horizon painting the world a soft crimson in between dark black storm clouds which continued to creep in. Almost as if sensing the tragedy which had befallen a short time ago within the city, a cold chill worked itself across the jungle. A soft mist hovered unseen upon the breeze beginning to dampen the trees and forest canopy high above. The sun continued to shine, reflecting off the water droplets forming a majestic rainbow over the mountain where Christ the Redeemer stood. Deep in the jungle though, a spark of outrage began to fall in a certain hollow – the home of Blu and Jewel. The large female macaw paced back and forth, her eyes narrowed as her anger and frustration blossomed upon her face. The last few drops of light began to vanish as the night set in. Her eyes reflected the night sky. Her beak trembled as she fought to control her usually calm self. Blu held up his wings and was going to speak but fell silent as she eyed him through two angry slits of vengeful fury.

"Don't you dare say anything, Blu!" she warned him, not bothering to stop herself from pacing around the hollowed chamber. "I told her to be home for dinner! She should have been back hours ago! When I get my wings on her she will never be allowed from my sight again. I guarantee you that one."

"She'll be back," Blu reassured her. "Let's just stay calm. She's the responsible one. She has never broken our trust before I highly doubt she would begin to break it now. She probably just lost track of the time that's all."

Jewel turned to glare at Blu. She pointed an accusing wing at her mate. Her eyes darkened as her anger began to rise. She was just about to say something when Blu's wing fell to her beak issuing for silence.

"Shhhhh be quiet for a moment, dear." Blu hushed as he tried to listen to the sound. "Do you hear that?"

Jewel did as Blu suggested. She remained silent and listened to the silence of the air. A soft cry seemed to fill the air it seemed faint at first but after a couple of moments, it seemed to be coming from right outside the hollow.

"What is that?" Jewel asked.

"It sounds like whimpering… or sobbing…" Blu pointed out. "Either way it is coming from right outside of the hollow. I'm going to go check it out."

The rain started to fall heavier drenching the tree branch. The large raindrops splattered loudly landing with force against the thick bark. The tree creaked under the onslaught of the monsoon type weather. The tree shifted as the wind picked up and shrieked like a wild animal. Blu shielded his eyes against the nasty weather and hopped out of the hollow. He turned back to Jewel and kissed her on the forehead.

"Listen to me, there is no sense in both of us getting wet. Stay here with the boys and I'll search and see where that sound is coming from."

Jewel nodded her head and turned to stop the chicks from hopping out. She peered back at Blu, her eyes softened as she watched him move across the slippery ledge.

"Be careful, Blu." She said lowering her head to stop herself from being battered with the downpour. "Please, I can't stand losing both you and Rose on the same day."

Blu turned around and nodded. "Rose isn't lost. She'll be back soon, you'll see."

The male macaw crept across the wood, following his ears as he focused solely upon the crying sound, over the shrieking of the gale-force winds. Blu moaned as raindrops struck him in the eye, causing them to sting. He had never felt rain this powerful before. "Come on, where are you?" he asked himself, "I know you're there, so please be around here somewhere."

The wind swept through his feathers causing him to stumble. His body shifted backwards as the wind picked up momentum. The winds almost seemed like a hurricane, impossible but not unheard of for Brazil. Blu cringed as he struggled to push himself forward. He could scarcely see a small blue lump hiding from the fierce activity going on. He focused on it and recognized it after a few moments.

"Jade?! Is that you?!"

Upon mention of her name, the baby macaw looked up. She eyed her father and continued to sob. He scrambled forward trying hard to not be pushed back by the wind. Blu grunted as he eventually made contact with the baby and shielded her from the dangerous rainfall. He coughed, spitting out water which continued to fill his beak and nose. He shook his feathers and studied the puddle at his talons.

"Don't worry, Jade. Daddy's got you. I won't let you go I promise."

Jade continued to whimper in his wingers, her tears ran down his soaked feathers. He closed his eyes and sheltered her.

"It's okay, Jade. The storm will be over soon." He said. "We have got to try and make it inside. I'm going to toss you. You need to try and fly to your mother. Do you understand?"

The girl nodded her head and before she could respond Blu tossed her through the air. She fluttered her wings and fell into Jewel's embrace.

"I've got her Blu!" Jewel called out to him.

Blu smiled and swallowed some of the rainwater. He choked coughing and sputtering as he struggled to catch his breath. He shifted his body across the branch, letting the wind push him. He flapped his wings using them like the mast of a sailboat. He guided himself into the hollow and collapsed on the floor. He coughed, spitting out the funny tasting water and shuddered.

"I think I made up a new sport. Typhoon branch sailing, let's never do that again." He groaned.

"Did you find Rose?" Jewel asked.

"No," Blu shook his head, peering out at the horrible weather. Lightning flashed illuminating his eyes as they widened in horror. "Now I'm getting worried, how can Jade be here and Rose not be?"

Jewel ran to the entrance of the hollow and cupped her wings together to amplify her voice.

"ROSE! WHERE ARE YOU! ROSE!"

Jade lowered her head, her tears continued to fall. Her tail feathers, body, and wings drooped with longing regret. "Mommy," she called out to her mother. "Sissy Rose she drown-did."

Jewel spun around and eyed her young daughter. Her eyes filled to the brim with fright as she contemplated what she had just heard.

"What did you just say?"

"She drown-did, mommy," Jade repeated herself. "Bad bird drown-did her."

Blu and Jewel's eyes widened in horror as they tried to decipher their daughter's underdeveloped language.

"A bad bird caused her to drown?" Blu asked, kneeling down to peer into his daughter's eyes. His beak trembled as he spread his wings and started contemplating his flight path.

"And where do you think you're going?" Jewel asked. "You can't go out there."

"Yes, I can," Blu admitted. "I'm going to look for our daughter and this weather isn't going to stop me."

Blu peered back at his wife. His voice filled with anger and regret. His eyes filled with painful tears. "And you are going to stay here with the kids, do you understand?"

Jewel threw her wing aside and glared at her husband. Her eyes hardened.

"You're not going!" She told him, "Ever since we met each other it's been one horrible thing after another. This is a trap, Blu. It's meant to draw one of us out into the open. Use your head and think about it for a second."

"I am thinking about it," Blu argued, "There is only one option, and that is to spring the trap. I'm going, and that's all there is to it."

Before Jewel could speak another word, her husband flew through the sky as fast as his wings would carry him, soon he appeared to be little more than a tiny speck upon the horizon, Jewel's eyes narrowed.

"Be safe, Blu." She sighed, admitting defeat, "Please bring our daughter back safe."

Jewel wiped the tears from her eyes. Her heart began to break under the pressure of the situation. Somehow she knew that this was the danger that Amber had tried to warn her about. Blu's anger had led him into an obvious trap, set by some unknown evil and their daughter was the bait.

* * *

#

* * *

The rain continued to hammer the streets of Rio. The destruction was massive. Tree branches snapped from the large trunks, landing in the streets. Some splintered branches surfed down the streets either encouraged by the wind, or from large puddles of water heading towards the storm drainage systems. Beach chairs, concession stand tables toppled over, and drifted out to sea as the surf-on reached the edge of the beaches. The wind shrieked, causing cars and cable carts to move sway.

Police officers set up safety gates, shutting down a variety of roads. They waved their glow sticks guiding the large stream of traffic away from the beaches, not that anyone would be traveling there anyway. The city rested under emergency status, and an officer shouted through a megaphone, directing the crowds of hurrying people.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention, please! We would ask that you return to your homes or seek higher ground. We ask that you would follow any safety information given to you for the time being. Please be advised that we are under typhoon status. We will keep you posted on the progressing situation."

Amongst the crowd of hurrying people, a blue-robed bird cackled to himself. He stared at the destruction happening around him. "YES!" he cheered between a burst of harsh cruel laughter. "Even the weather is on my side! Run you pathetic fools. Run as fast as you can!" He peered up at the blackening sky. He could scarcely see the outline of a bluebird heading in his direction. He forced a cheerful smile. "You're finally here," he cackled.

"You took your sweet old time, Blu. But you've finally arrived."

* * *

#

* * *

Blu fluttered through the air. He kept his wings spread apart and used them like sails to push himself forward through the gale-force winds. He eyed the destruction which decimated most of Rio's tourist attractions. He peered down at the humans hurrying to find their way to a storm shelter. His mind focused upon his daughter and of his family seeking shelter at home. He swallowed a lump in his throat and ignored the stinging battering rain falling across his entire body.

"Please be safe, Rose" he sighed. "Please be alive, Daddy's coming to find you. I promise. Just stay strong until I get there."

SLAM!

Blu's back arched forward as a large blunt object slammed into his back with thunderous force. With his breath taken from him, he fell forward a few inches before catching himself in mid-flight. Taken by surprise he had no chance to defend himself as he felt a pair of razor-sharp claws rip into his back tearing several long gashes along his back. The thick putrid smell of blood flooded his nostrils forcing him to cough and sputter. Before he could respond, the large object struck him once more, knocking him from the sky and onto the roof of one of the many buildings that lined the streets of the city.

"That hurt," he groaned, struggling to rise up onto his talons. His body trembled, shaking uncontrollably. "That wasn't fun at all... what hit me?"

"I would have thought you would have been able to figure it out by now." A voice cackled, "But considering we have never been officially introduced, I guess it could be overlooked just this once."

Blu's eyes widened as he watched a large creature dressed in a thick blue robe come in for a landing. His face remained hidden behind the hood, except for the razor-sharp black beak which glistened as the rain pounded against it. His cloak fluttered in the gale-force winds, however, it did not seem to faze the creature in the slightest.

"I should have known that there were more of you guys running around…" Blu groaned, stumbling forward. His chocolate brown eyes narrowed as he tried to fight himself from falling unconscious. He could feel his strength beginning to fade. His head swam. His vision appeared cloudy, spinning, and blurry as he fought to keep control of his senses.

The loss of blood from the open wounds on his back drained him more than he cared to admit. In a way, the surprise attack had sealed his opponent's victory. He never even had a chance to defend himself. He lowered his head, shielding his eyes from the wind with a single wing. His beak trembled as he continued. "Just how many of you guys are there anyways?"

The robed creature laughed and held out his wings. His blackish colored wings held very little in terms of true color, they blended perfectly amongst the storm clouds and the night sky. His beak curled into a wicked smile. "There are as many as there needs to be, macaw! I must say though you have been lucky against my band of six brothers so far, that ends now! I have come to claim their revenge."

"Six brothers?" Blu arched a curious eye, "I have only met four unless you count the girl, but then again she would be more of a sister wouldn't she?"

The robed creature rolled his eyes and curled his beak. He raised an accusing wing and pointed it towards the blue macaw.

"Fine, you killed my band of mercenaries," the creature growled. "You killed them all, Amber, Roger, Jose, Jollo and Nigel, each one of them were a valuable part of my plans. You see, I don't like when my plans fall apart. Now is the time for you to pay for all that you have done to interfere in our little game, and you'll pay dearly, Blu, as I savor ending your life little by little, just like I did with your precious little daughter."

The robed creature laughed once more, his eyes glistened evilly. "And believe me when I say that she begged for her life as I watched her drown. She believed you would come up until her final breaths. It was almost heartwarming."

Blu's eyes glazed over as he felt his heart skip a beat. All of the pain surged around the thought that his daughter was dead, killed by this heartless cruel monster. His beak curled as he fought to control his thoughts. His wings trembled as he refused to believe the bird's lies… at least he needed to believe that they were lies.

"Where's my daughter!" Blu growled, his eyes slit dangerously, "I swear to god if you hurt her. I'll make you regret ever laying a talon upon her."

The hooded creature laughed and shook a wing inches from Blu's face. His eyes burned with amusement. "You'll make me regret ever laying a talon upon her? How amusing, look at you, you're every bit as evil as I am. Your anger clouds your emotions. It blankets your face as you fight your urge to hurt me. I am not the monster here, macaw. And in the end, it was you who ultimately failed to save her."

Without any warning, Blu's brains snapped as it became clouded with anger. He charged forward striking his wings out with all the force his body could bring forth. The robed bird jumped, landing behind the macaw and kicked Blu straight in the back. Spinning for a second onslaught, he swung his wing straight into Blu's neck knocking him unconscious. Blu's body lurched forward landing face down upon the ground.

"And here I thought you were going to be harder to break," the robed bird grinned. He snapped the end of his feathers like a pair of fingers. His eyes narrowed as a group of monkeys emerged from their hiding places. "Take him back to the base and tie him up, I'm not done with our little friend yet. I will make him beg for his life before I seal his fate and he becomes my obedient puppet."

The robed bird's smile deepened as he turned towards the storm. "Then… and only then… will my revenge be completed."


	54. Chapter 54: The Death of Blu

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

The first thing Blu became aware of when the world returned from the brink of nothingness was the pitch-black emptiness of the room around him. The darkness was thick and suffocating, greeting his eyes and his nostrils like the putrid and foul embrace of death. A foul odor clung upon the nonexistent and yet surprisingly stale air which permeated around him. That smell greeted him as the only hint that he still existed within the land of the living. He opened his eyes wide as he tried to peer through the darkness but found himself unable to see anything even his own wings. He rolled his head forward, groaning as a sharp pain flooded through his central nervous system. His head hurt him majorly as it drummed around within his thick skull. He coughed and sputtered, spitting as he tasted the bitterness of blood from an open mouth wound which left the bitter taste of copper and metal within the back of his throat. Even his tongue felt unusually swollen and heavy, upon spitting a second time he felt something jolt loose and hang from the end of his beak. If he had to guess, he would have imagined it being a large lump of cotton balls to soak up the blood which now filled his beak. He groaned, rolling his head around as he tried to move his wings. A sharp chill greeted the macaw from the sheer effort. For some reason, his wings and limbs felt unusually cold and they would not move upon command. Upon further investigation he found himself pinned to a brick wall, a large spreading of translucent greenish mud held him in place. He struggled to break himself free, however, the more he tried, the further his wings sank into the endless green abyss.

"Where am I?" he found himself asking, he laughed weakly forming a quick though very uncertain smile. He could feel his energy beginning to fade and he knew then that his body had been seriously damaged. He lulled his head forward admitting his defeat. Even though he could not remember anything from the few minutes before he blacked out, he still knew that he had been trapped on several different occasions. Eventually, he would find a way to escape again. His smile faded as he felt the darkness spin around him. His energy drained from him like water through a spaghetti strainer. He closed his eyes and found himself speaking a single sentence. "How did I get here?"

He groaned once more as he tried to rip his wings free of the mud which held him captive. They shifted a bit before the muck gurgled and shifted sucking his limbs back in and sucking them down even further than they had been previously. As hard as he tried, he could not move them again. Lowering his head, he let out a sigh and admitted his defeat. Whoever had brought him here had done a good job of making sure that he would not be escaping this time. He was trapped until whoever had captured him had decided to finish whatever evil deed their minds could come up with. That thought filled him with dread. He could only imagine what his wife would think.

"Jewel," he said in a defeated tone, "I'm sorry that I have failed you and our children. It really looks like I am not going to bring Rose home."

From the corner of his eye, Blu caught sight of a large black lump shifting amongst the darkness. At first, it looked like a piece of his imagination, some phantom which haunted the dark thoughts of a child's overactive imagination. However the more he strained his eyes the more he could see it. It was a figure of some creature just slightly taller than he was and around the same weight. He swallowed a large lump in his throat as he felt a set of eyes staring down upon him. The large black lump drew closer until Blu could tell it was only a few inches from his face.

"How is our little prisoner doing?"

Blu focused his attention through the darkness, glaring back at the figure he could hardly see. It looked like it was wearing a robe with a hood though he could not be certain on if that was the case. Behind him, he caught sight of a group of several other creatures. He did not need to guess what these ones were, he could tell right away from the way they circled around him that they were margays. The room brightened for a few seconds as they dropped a bucket which created a series of sparks as the metal impacted the stone floor. In that short amount of time, he could make out a large collection of monkeys peering at him from further away.

A solitary dark lump moved forward. A high pitched squeaky voice rang through his ears. Blu knew almost immediately that he was listening to one of the many monkeys he had spotted just a few short seconds ago.

"He's doing just fine. He has just regained consciousness and is awaiting the ritual."

"Ritual?" Blu echoed as his beak hung ajar, not from his surprise but because he really could not bring himself to find the energy needed to keep it closed. His eyes narrowed as the horror of the situation weighed upon him. They were not going to let him escape. Instead, they planned to do something to him. His head fell forward as tears welled in his eyes. Whatever it was that they intended to do, it would not end pleasantly for him. Would he ever see his family again? What were they intending to do to him? Would he even be alive after they finished? His heart sank deep into his chest as he realized that he could not answer any of these and he would not be able to fight back in his current condition.

A small computer monitor clicked on brightening the darkness a small amount, though it did very little to help Blu see anything except for the two creatures who stood directly in front of him… a robed bird and a monkey… he smiled at the thought that wherever he was, there was some form of electricity within the room. That meant the room had to have been manmade. His eyes narrowed as he put the pieces together, with the distinct smell, faulty lighting and manmade nature of the room, he was back within the abandoned subway tunnels deep beneath the city of Rio. The computer system beeped as a large machine powered on beside him. A series of lower-pitched noises followed suit.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Blu breathed a huge sigh of relief as he recognized the sound. It was a heart monitor measuring his breathing and heart rate. Somehow this made Blu feel a bit more relaxed. His mind circled around a single thought which helped him remain calm. If there were measuring his bodily functions, they wanted him alive.

"Is he able to respond to me?" The robed figure asked. "I wish to indulge him a bit before we proceed with my plans."

"It shouldn't be a problem." The monkey admitted. "He has a bit of cotton swabbing in his mouth but that was to stop the bleeding inflicted from your little battle. You did a really good number on him."

Blu watched the robed creature step forward, stopping mere inches from his face. He slapped Blu with a single wing, laughing as the macaw made a very audible gasp as the wind was knocked out of him. Blu's head lulled forward as he tried to keep himself conscious. The robed bird had held nothing back and the ferocity of the attack, even by a simple slap had been damaging enough to almost lure him back to the brink of unconsciousness.

"Wake up and talk to me!" The creature cackled, "I have some questions for you."

Blu rolled his head to one side and opened his eyes a crack. "Why did you bring me here?" Blu asked, "What did you do to my daughter?"

The robed creature slapped Blu once again, not bothering to dignify the macaw's questions with an answer.

"You had better learn your place, bird. I ask the questions and you give the answers, got it?"

"Who are you?" Blu asked, spitting blood from his beak. "Please, I must know. Are you Marco?"

The robed creature formed a wicked smile and held up his wings. He removed his hood revealing a sadistic looking hawk. His dark bloodshot eyes burned through the darkness like wildfire. He nodding, laughing as he held up his wing to reveal a glowing mark very similar to the rest that he had seen previously, this one resembled a hawk in midflight. His voice rang out cold and cruel, hissing at saliva drifted from his beak.

"I see that you have heard of me. Is it by reputation or through other means? I must say that I am shocked to learn of that little fact. I did not think a Spix macaw could be smart enough to even comprehend one such as me."

"Yeah, I've heard of you," Blu muttered weakly, "I had a nightmare about you. A robed creature told me about your arrival."

Marco drew back for a moment, his face darkened with a vengeful fury.

"So, you have spoken with the sage eh?" his eyes narrowed. "Yes… I can see it… how else would you even know about me? I am after all a member of the Dark Robed Society that you have never met before, at least until we fought in Rio."

"Maybe it was one of your teammates," Blu shot back, "Amber's spirit is the one that told me."

Marco raised his wing, striking Blu across the face once again. "Lies! Amber is dead. Killed by the very shadow mark I helped design. She was nothing more than a useless Spix macaw!"

Marco clapped his wings together and turned to an approaching monkey.

"We must act quickly just in case anyone is on to our whereabouts. Begin the torture immediately."

"TORTURE?!" Blu gasped, his eyes widening in horror at the word. "MARCO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!"

The hawk turned back, peering over his humerus. His wicked smile widened as his voice rang out cruelly. "I am sure a Spix macaw could never truly understand my goals, but to put it as simply as I can, I am going to… kill you…"

Blu's eyes widened in horror as his body fought against the mud which kept him glued in place. He grunted and groaned as he struggled to free himself in a useless power struggle. The mud gurgled and shifted with each movement but he could not free himself from its grasp. He could not escape! He could not move! He watched as two monkeys hurried over carrying several sharp knives, Blu did not need to guess that these were probably items stolen at one time or another from the humans. The sharp steel blades glowed a bright red as the metal remained heated to an extreme one thousand degrees. A single monkey saluted to the hawk.

"Operation blow torch is ready."

"Good, proceed with the torture." Marco commanded, "And be quick about it."

The monkey chuckled and raised the heated blade and slashed it inches from Blu's face. The heat surged across Blu's skin instantly blistering the flesh tucked beneath his cerulean feathers. He could feel the skin bubble and pulse as it scabbed over within seconds. Blu's eyes widened in horror, the steel blade had not even touched him and it had managed to cause severe burns. The heat alone was enough to cause him pain.

The monkey with the knife peered down at the weapon in its clutches. A wicked smile appeared upon his face. Without a word, he glanced up and studied the work he had done. The bright blue feathers burned away the longer they sat within the affected area, a patch of pinkish flesh began to emerge as the feathers fell out. The monkey chuckled once more and raised the heated blade and slashed it across Blu's chest. The macaw cringed as he felt the blade penetrate his flesh. There had been no effort not to stab him this time around. The scent of blood flooded through his nostrils, however, he could ignore that, what he could not ignore was the sharp intensity of his veins boiling and surging, popping and convulsing upon impact with the intense heat. Like before, his skin blistered almost instantly as the wound cauterized. His bright blue cerulean feathers fell from the impact spot leaving traces of pinkish flesh. The sheer pain took his breath away or he would have screamed, instead, he found himself silenced by the pain. He continued to escape but found it next to impossible. He lowered his head and cursed under his breath… something he would not normally do… but the intensity of the pain coursing through his body made him feel he had no choice. The monkeys continued their work, dragging the heated blades across his body, cutting and cauterizing the wounds in a ritualistic form of torture.

Blu's eyes rolled in his skull as he struggled to remain conscious. Every fiber of his brain told him to pass out and submit to death, his heart skipped beats as it agreed with the notion, his soul, however, remained strong. His chocolate brown eyes focused upon Marco who stood back with his wings folded, a smug smile blanketed his face. He enjoyed watching the macaw suffer.

"I'm not going to die like this," Blu managed to choke out, "Just watch Marco, I'll make sure you pay for this."

The hawk cackled and spit with disgust.

"Ooooooh I'm so scared, a macaw is going to take down a hawk. Now that is something I would love to see."

He snapped his wings like a pair of fingers. His eyes narrowed. "Continue the torture. Do not stop until you break his spirit. Shatter it like glass."

The monkeys nodded their heads in understanding and turned their attention back to their work. The blades were beginning to cool, the glowing red steel settled back to their original metal frames.

Marco's smile widened even further as he noted the fact. Now they would draw some real blood.

"This is the end for you." Marco hissed, "So much for making me pay, eh, macaw? And to think, I had such high hopes that we would face each other again. But hey, don't feel too bad, I'll ship you back to your family, piece by piece. It'll probably break their little hearts, don't you think?"

Blu's eyes narrowed as his anger began to rise. He struggled against his bonds.

"If you lay even one claw upon my family, I will make sure you…"

"You'll what?" Marco snapped back, "Make me pay? Haven't we already covered that? You're going to die, Blu."

With a clap of his wings, Marco shoved the third monkey forward. "Paint the runes and sealing symbols upon him."

"But sir," The monkey protested, "He's not bleeding, the mud will have no effect unless it mixes in with his blood."

Marco held up his wings. "Cutters, do your things."

The two monkeys with the knives stabbed the blade straight into two main arteries of Blu's body, dragging the knife along several veins and flesh. Blu started to bleed heavily. The thick red liquid surged across most of his torso, changing the blue and pink to a bright solid red. The blood flowed down every square inch of the macaw until it created a large puddle at his talons. The macaw's head fell forward, his eyes fogged over into death. Marco's cold eyes fell upon the monkey who almost looked to be in complete shock towards what had just transpired.

"DRAW THE SYMBOL AND DO IT NOW! AND BE QUICK ABOUT IT BEFORE HE REALLY DOES DIE, IDIOT!"

The monkey nodded his head and rushed forward, pulling out a sharpened stick. Dipping it into one of the buckets attached to the margays' tails he pulled out a bunch of the thick greenish muck. Without a word, he proceeded to his assigned task.

"Don't move, this will sting quite a bit." The monkey explained to the macaw who almost groaned a reply.

Marco's smile faded as he backed away. "Well… well… well…. it seems as if our macaw has a bit of life left within him after all. Continue with painting the sealing symbols. Then see if you can wake up our little friend, won't you?"

The monkey nodded his head and rushed forward. Pulling out a sharpened stick he dipped it in a bucked and pulled out a bunch of the thick greenish muck. Without a word, he began to paint the blood-red body of the macaw. He dug the sharpened pain into the side of Blu's face and proceeded to draw a small character upon the macaw's face. Blu cringed despite no longer being conscious. Marco leaped forward, striking Blu across the face.

"I told you not to move, stupid bird." He growled. "The symbols must be perfect, and you're making this much harder than it needs to be."

Blu cringed somehow feeling his skin ripping under the dragging friction of the sharp stick. The muck itself felt unusually cold, it sent a chill down his spine which swept through his very soul. He opened his eyes coming awake once more. He moaned but was silenced from another slap to the face from Marco. "I told you not to move, bird." He growled.

"Continue with the sealing symbol, monkey. Be quick about it, I don't have all day."

The monkey nodded and finished his drawing on the left side of Blu's face. He studied his work for a moment. "Yep, that is definitely the symbol of fire."

"Great," Marco grinned, "Get on with the rest of them."

The monkey jumped to Blu's opposite side and proceeded to draw the next rune upon his face. Blu cringed as he felt the sharp stick once again tear his flesh. This time the muck seemed to sting as it sunk into the open wound.

"That's the symbol of impurity done."

"What's left to do?" Marco asked.

"I still have to draw the rune of darkness and the circle of sealing. Blu won't know what hit him. But I advise against this, there must be another way."

The hawk shook his head. "I didn't ask for your permission. Draw the symbols!"

"But sir," The monkey protested, "What you're doing is creating a monster! The creature he is now will be completely destroyed, perhaps forever."

"Do it!" Marco commanded. "I don't care about who he is now, his soul can be destroyed for all I care. I will worry about reforming him and then no one will be able to stop him. Not Jewel, not the sage, no one."

_Reforming me? What does he mean by that?_ Blu thought to himself finding himself unable to speak.

"But sir, we're not talking about an empire or someone's favorite toy." The monkey argued, "We're talking about destroying a soul here! Who knows how he'll respond. He might even become stronger than you."

"He might be stronger than me?" Marco raised a suspicious eye, raising a wing to reveal the mark which glowed bright upon his wing "I think you'll find that to be quite impossible. Just continue on drawing the runes!" Marco commanded, "The sooner his soul is destroyed the better for me."

The monkey sighed and continued to draw the final rune. He stabbed the stick into Blu's chest, drawing the rune. He traced it, pushing it down. Blu winced as he felt it move into his heart. The greenish muck filled him with an intoxicating pain. He didn't faint, but he couldn't stop himself from twitching.

"There that's the final rune. It's been placed upon his heart. I'm going to proceed drawing the circle of sealing now."

"Do it!" Marco nodded.

The monkey dipped the bloody stick back into the bucket and scooped up another batch of green muck. Without a word, he traced a circle around Blu's talons. With that, everything for the Blu macaw changed. His vision became surrounded by a pitch-black veil as if he was no longer peering out of his own eyes, he could not control his thoughts or brain functions, the only thing he could do was become engulfed in whatever was happening to him. It all seemed like he was trapped deep within an invisible barrier which he could not cross.

"There he's been sealed." The monkey growled. "Let's finish this once and for all."

"Wait," Blu called out, slamming his wings against the invisible force field. "What are you planning to do?"

Marco peered down at the mark on his wing. It glowed brightly. His smile widened as if he had heard Blu speak, something which was now physically impossible.

"I'm very glad you asked, now that you're sealed, there is no point in not telling you, it's not like you can get away now." His eyes glistened as a wicked smile formed upon his face. "I am going to make you into my obedient little puppet."

Blu looked on in horror as Marco proceeded to pull out a big black book with a demonic-looking skull pictured on the cover. The very look of it sent shivers down his spine. Blu found himself peering away, despite the fact that he could not escape from his captivity. Somehow, the circle kept him from moving.

The gathering of creatures started to stamp their feet in a catchy rhythm. Marco shifted his wings out and proceeded to sing.

"I am Marco, yes.

Marco, that is my name.

I am Marco, yes

Controlling you, that is my game

It's a game I have mastered

For I know psychology well

Ask me how I got this way

I'll never, ever tell.

Muahahahaha!

I am Marco, yes

My intentions are not pretty

With you as my puppet

I'll soon rule the entire city

I am Marco, yes

My evil plans are done

Most people don't like evil

But YOU'LL think it's fun"

The group of margays danced around Marco, acting as background singers. Their eyes burned viciously at the macaw. They carried on the next part of the little song. Their cruel laughter rang out in unison.

"Evil guy! He's such an evil guy!

His name is Marco, yes

Nobody knows why

He'll flip you inside out

Make your conscience swell.

You'll do his evil deeds

And nobody... will know why."

Marco gave them a cold glare and issued for silence. He carried on the next bit of the song alone. He slapped the macaw who attempted to block out the cruel intentions of the song. They quite clearly explained his fate. He would not be able to avoid becoming a henchman of evil. Especially to one as powerful as what the hawk boasted himself to be.

"Now I will get revenge

For all my brother's deaths

Think you can stop me?

I highly doubt you can.

From now on, Rio city

Will know our evil names

I won't tell you how I got them

But they deserve the fame!

The margays continued on performing as backup dancers and singers and carried on the final bit of the song.

"Evil guy, he's such an evil guy.

His name is Marco, yes

Nobody knows why

Can anybody stop him?

They shouldn't even try.

Cus you'll do his evil deeds

And nobody... will know why!"

Marco cackled and raised the book to his face and proceeded to read the words out loud. Blu strained his ears as he attempted to hear the strange-sounding language. The darkness around him continued to grow thicker as if he stood in quicksand. It sucked him down so he could no longer witness what was happening. The circle at his talons started to glow like wildfire. The mud and gunk which kept his wings bound to the wall, as well as the painted runes upon his face, erupted into flames singing his flesh, burning his feathers, blackening and blistering the skin across his entire body. He could feel the blood in his body boil and surge. The open wounds caused by the knives convulsed and twitched surging pain throughout his entire body, heart, and soul. Blu found himself jumping as his body surged from the pain. Even with the recent torture, he had never felt something this extremely painful. It coursed straight down to his very soul, filling it with an intensifying surging pain.

Chunks of his flesh fell to the floor revealing exposed muscle and bone, his face contorted and transformed into a bloodied monstrous version of his previous self as more and more of his facial tissue dissolved away. It smoked as it hit the cold stone. The heat continued to intensify. His skin bubbled as it continued to boil and cook. The smell of rotting flesh flooded through his nose, followed by the smell of cooking meat. Blu did not need to guess that the smell was him. Whatever was happening was causing him to die.

The runes on his heart started to pulsate. His heart picked up the pace. The beeping of the heart monitor quickened.

"Heart rate is at 70… 75… 80… 95… 150… 200… 350…. sir, his heartbeat is skyrocketing over 400 beats per minute." The monkey shouted, "Sir, Blu is not going to survive… heart rate is 500…. 550… 600 beats per minute."

Marco's cold calculating grin widened as he watched the macaw struggle and convulse as his skin continued to drip upon the floor in liquid form. The searing heat flowing within steamed as it tried to cool itself off upon the stone floor. The macaw twisted his body, snapping the bones within his wings… however, he did not scream. In every way, he felt like he was dying, but he would not give them the pleasure of hearing him scream. Blu convulsed, his saliva dripped from his mouth, evaporating amongst the flames. He could see the monkey hold up his paw and point at the margays.

"Get him back up on his feet! Be quick about it!"

Two margays sprung forward as fast as their paws could carry them. Blu's eyes shot open, with all the strength he could muster, he ripped his wings free from the muck on the wall and grabbed the first of the two margays to reach him.

"Get away from me!" He growled in a voice that didn't seem to be his own. Blu's eyes widened as it rang in his ear. He formed a smile and tossed the felines away from him. Blu forced a scheming smile. The pain in his heart continued to intensify. But the pain seemed to be moving more towards his skull. The two marks on his face seemed to glow bright, blinding him temporarily. His hearing intensified. He could hear the turning of the pages amongst the confusion which erupted throughout the room. The monkey that had drawn the runes upon him continued to shout.

"Get over there! Hold him down! Do not let him move a muscle. Destroy him if you have too. I don't care."

"NO!" Marco hissed. "Do not kill him! I need him alive!"

"But he's going to-"

"Delay that order!" Marco repeated. "Restrain him but do not kill him!"

The margays and monkeys continued to rush through the room attempting to keep Blu pinned down. None of them could. Blu continued to toss them all across the room one after another. The last monkey flew through the heart monitor, shattering the computer. Sparks and fire erupted through the room as the electricity continued to surge through the busted conduit. His evil wicked smile deepened as the runes dissolved into his flesh. His heart stopped beating. He could feel nothing but hatred flowing through his very soul. His head rolled to the sound as he fell to the ground. The monkey who had drawn the runes rushed over to him bending down and examined a nearby rock from where the muck had been. The very stone itself had been scorched and melted. His eyes widened in disbelief, his jaw dropped in shock.

"What on Earth happened here?"

"Never mind the rock," Marco rolled his eyes. "Is he alive?"

The monkey held a paw to the bird's chest. He shook his head sadly, at the burned marks in his otherwise perfect face. Any and all damage done to him had healed perfectly with no signs of any trauma, broken bones, or other permanent damage.

"Well, out with it, is he or isn't he?"

"I-I-I-I don't know," the monkey admitted.

Marco slapped the monkey in the back of the head. His eyes burned viciously at the unfortunate creature. "What do you mean you don't know? Is he alive or isn't he?"

"He has no pulse," the monkey frowned. "Not even a weak one, it's just not there at all. He also doesn't have a heartbeat. His breathing is normal, it's like certain parts of him died, while the rest of him remained alive."

Marco chuckled and folded his wings together. He could only really say one thing.

"Excellent."

* * *

#

* * *

Jose stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to peer at the jungle of Borneo. His heart seemed to suddenly surge with the most intense pain he had ever experienced. He could not explain why but he could feel a sharp chill and stabbing sensation forming deep within his very heart and soul. He peered down at his mark which appeared to glow like wildfire. It's light shifted, growing from a bright purple to a deep crimson red. Its energies warned him of some terrible force surging from the mark itself. It warned him to stay away.

"That's new." He said. "It's never done that before."

His eyes narrowed as he could only begin to guess where the dark power emanated from… the heart of Rio…

He peered at the trees and stared confounded by what he had witnessed. The trees and clouds were all moving away from the wind. A cold breeze moved away from the wind. The whole force of nature seemed to be off-balance.

"It's time,"

Jose turned around and witnessed the ghostly image of Amber appear at his side. The monkey nodded his head.

"You know I've never been too good at playing the hero." He admitted, "However, I will make the exception for the macaw."

Amber nodded, "All of our fates depend upon that macaw, only he can awaken the power of the Dark Robed Sage. If he falls, we're all doomed."

"Yeah?" Jose arched a curious eye, "It looks like I am going to have to do some damage control."

Amber's eyes narrowed as she peered out towards the strange weather. "When you get to Rio, you must find my sister. Only she will be able to undo what Marco has done. It seems every member of that family has an important role to play in what is to come. The fate of the future depends on all nine macaws. You must protect them, even at the cost of your own life."

"I got it," Jose nodded, swallowing a large lump in his throat. "Right, it looks like I'm finally coming home. Next stop, Rio."


	55. Chapter 55: Dark Force Rising

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

The next couple of days seemed to stretch on for an eternity. With the typhoon now having passed an eerie calm began to sweep across the whole of Brazil. Everything had returned to normal. The world was at peace, resting under the freshness brought forth by the drenching rains. The sun now shined bright and cheerful almost as if apologizing for its absence during the disastrous weather. However, the flat calm sky and pleasant weather was nothing more than a sickeningly cruel illusion. Unbeknownst to every creature or human, an evil force had descended upon the country and it would not leave without a fight.

Jewel had not really slept a wink. Her mind continued to wander with a million different thoughts and questions at once. Her heart skipped beats as she contemplated the real truth behind the tragic events which had haunted and blanketed the past couple of days. Her wings trembled as she held them close to her heart. A dark ominous feeling crept across her soul, filling her with a deep impending sense of dread. Everything which had transpired had all started when their daughter had failed to return home at the appointed time. With no clue to her whereabouts Blu had gone out to search for her, however, he too had failed to return… still though… she continued to hold onto the faintest amount of hope.

"Please be safe, Blu," she sighed, "You must find our daughter safe and sound. I'm not giving up hope… I know you can do it."

She lowered her head ignoring the whisper of the breeze which greeted her in reply. She turned away and continued.

"Be strong, Rose, you're father is out there searching to bring you home safe and sound. Just have faith, if anyone can find you, your father can, I promise you. It will just take a bit of time."

She let out a heartfelt sigh. Her eyes narrowed. "Speaking of time, I can't help but wonder if this is all about the warning Amber tried to give us. Is our time together as a family really over? Or will things just get a lot worse?"

Her eyes filled with painful tears as her voice trembled upon the word father Her mind drifted into thoughts of her blue feathered husband. He had not wanted to accept the possibility that Rose had met her end, but who could blame him? She had not wanted to believe it either, with the only witness being Jade, and with her being so young, there was no clear cut or accurate depiction on just what happened to her. She could be anywhere with anyone, or her fate could have been anything. Without a word he left to brave the storm in an effort to find her and bring her back home safe. She forced a smile and wiped the tears from her eyes. She did not want to think about the negative. She did not want to think about the hurricane-force winds and rain. She did not want to think about the possibility that neither one of them would come home. She did not want to think about Amber's prediction of Blu's path being tainted by darkness. She just wanted to think that she would see them again.

Without another word she hopped out of the hollow and studied the rising sun. The wood still remained soaked, drenching the bottom of her talons. She let the wind rustle through her feathers. The forces of nature seemed bittersweet to the female macaw, they were nothing more than an eternal reminder that the days would continue onward regardless of how much she wanted time to stand still, at least until Blu and Rose returned to her. She forced a painful sigh and peered out at the horizon. The autumn day ahead would be a scorcher. She could feel it in her bones. The humidity crept into her wings causing them to swell.

"Tulio told me that broken bones usually form arthritis." She reminded herself. "The pain will pass in time."

Her eyes drifted up to the horizon. The endless sea of green jungle stretched off as far as the eye could see. The wind continued to brush through her feathers. She stopped, freezing in her tracks as she noticed the trees. They were moving in the opposite direction.

"But how is that…?" She found herself asking, her voice trailed off as she stared in confusion towards the unnatural event. "I've never seen the breeze go in the opposite direction of the wind. That should not be happening."

"Hey, Hot Wing!"

Jewel peered up and spotted the two familiar figures of Nico and Pedro coming in for a landing.

"What's popping?" Nico asked, "We thought you would need the help, especially with cleaning up after that big storm. There are downed trees all over the place."

"Mother Nature isn't cool." Pedro frowned, "She needs to learn to chill."

"Speaking of chill, have you seen the wind going in the opposite direction than the wind?" Nico piped in, peering out towards the trees.

"Yeah, that's robust…" Pedro piped in, nodding his head and noting the worried look on Jewel's face. Her bright sapphire eyes appeared millions of miles away. She hung her head low. He hovered at her side, placing a wing upon her shoulder. "What's wrong, Hot Wing? You look down and out? Did you and the blue boy have another fight?"

Jewel shook her head. "No, we're just fine. I'm just worried about our daughter. She's gone missing. Blu went to look for her too, but he has been gone for days."

Nico's eyes filled with concern. He shifted a wing across his bottle cap hat and landed upon his talons. His big bright eyes widened. "Whoa, stop, rewind, did you just say your daughter's missing?"

"Yeah," Jewel nodded. "That's what I said."

"Rose is missing?" Pedro repeated not quite following the situation. "That's robust!"

Jewel nodded her head again.

"Do you want help finding her?" Nico and Pedro asked in unison.

"If you want to help, you're more than welcome too." Jewel sighed, "She went to the city."

Nico and Pedro eyed each other a little more than fearfully. Their worried glances caught her attention.

"What, what is it?" she asked.

"The city has gotten really dangerous lately," Pedro explained.

"Yeah girly, the entire underground subway system is filling up with monkeys and margays, we don't know why they are down there but we definitely are not checking that place out. It is way too dangerous."

Jewel let out a heartfelt sigh.

"Hold on, girl." Nico held up a wing. "We didn't say we wouldn't search the city. We just aren't going into the subway system. If she's anywhere else, we'll find her and bring her home, the same goes for your husband too."

* * *

#

* * *

Marco sat upon a makeshift seat deep in the center of a large boarding station. Abandoned subway cars littered the area, their doors stuck ajar allowing access to any creature small enough to fit. Inside a group of sleeping monkeys had decided to use them as a barrack much to the hawk's growing frustration. He shifted his back across the solid stone bricks stacked to his liking and grabbed hold of a beaker of water. He watched the commotion around him. Monkeys fought with each other as they struggled to reach stale candy bars from powerless vending machines. Rodents scampered across the tracks, squeaking as they slid back into their little holes

Without a word he swirled the contents of the clear liquid, admiring the ripples he made with relative ease. He drank from the glass before tossing it from his grip. The glass shattered as it struck the wall, leaving traces of sharp, lethal-looking shards against the cracked pavement.

"Where is that fool?" He asked. "I want answers on the macaw's condition. I want them now!"

As if on cue the monkey who had been responsible for drawing the runes and twisted Blu's spirit stepped forth from the crowd. He shifted his paws nervously as he anxiously avoided the hawk's stern gaze. His gnarled and jagged fangs chattered together as he fought to control his fear of the ferocious predator. Marco watched him for a moment before raising his voice into a ferocious growl.

"You certainly took you sweet time getting here," the hawk growled. "How is our little friend?"

The monkey lowered his head, peering away as he spoke. "He's alive." The monkey admitted. "But there still no sign of any heartbeat or pulse, I can not explain it. I have never seen anything like this before. Any other creature would be dead for sure, I mean he was lit on fire and his skin was bubbling, boiling, and melting off his face and body for crying out loud. However, what amazes me is there is not one sign of any visible damage. Whatever you have done, he is in perfect health except for the two missing vital pieces which you need to actually live."

The hawk cackled to himself and jumped to his talons. He spread his wings and lurched forward with his razor-sharp beak. The monkey could feel his heart skip a beat as he just barely dodged the assault.

"I have a theory on that one." The hawk smiled folding his wings together and forming an amused smug grin. "It is said in some cultures that a pulse is considered to be the sound of the spirit. He would not have one because he is not the creature he once was. He is nothing more than an empty shell, a soulless dummy, the perfect tool to craft into a servant for the New World Order."

"But how would that explain the heart? He has no heartbeat?" The monkey queried. "What about that?"

Marco's grin only widened as he seated himself once more upon his seat. His eyes glistened as he gave an explanation for the monkey's question. "The heart is a symbol of love and compassion. If everything has gone accordingly, we have turned him into a creature of pure hatred and anger… a merciless killing machine… he wouldn't have a heartbeat because he doesn't have a heart… not any longer anyways."

The monkey closed his eyes and shuddered at the thought. He felt thankful he wasn't in the macaw's position. He could imagine the pain soaring through him as the runes burnt into his face leaving black impressions upon his flesh… if it had burnt into his flesh so easily, he could only imagine what it had done to his heart.

"I would be careful if I were you." The monkey explained. "Black magic can't always be controlled. What if he decides to turn on us?"

"He won't," Marco explained, "That is the final piece of my plan. We have the ultimate bargaining chip. He won't betray us as long as we have his daughter."

Marco held up his wings and pulled his hood down over his eyes. His long black beak twisted into a vicious snarl. Finally, Rio would belong to the Dark Robed Society. All the animals and wildlife would be theirs to control… and they would be controlled… or they would be destroyed. Marco rose up onto his talons and glared at the monkey.

"I think it is time for me to pay a visit to our new friend. He'll need a robe if he is to fit into our new order, and then we'll see that he gets his desired weapons… then we'll test his newfound power."

The monkey cringed as Marco's voice shifted into a burst of cruel maniacal laughter. "Go and get us a fresh victim won't you. It's time for Blu to experience his very first slaughter. Let's see just how merciless he really is."

* * *

#

* * *

Blu's eyes opened a crack as he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. He watched two creatures emerge into the tunnel where he remained pinned to the wall. His wings trembled as he fought against his restraints. He grunted and hissed as he tore at the greenish muck with his beak. Damp saliva drifted down his beak leaving damp trails down his bluish-green feathers. Both creatures stood in admiration at the savage attacks and damage he left as he tore into his own skin, drawing blood, and ripping feathers from his wing column. This new Blu held very little concern for anything even his own personal safety. His beak never stopped even when he made contact with his own blood and open wounds.

"He's vicious," the monkey gasped, peering away in utter disgust. "I've never seen anything like it. He doesn't even feel pain."

"He's wonderful," Marco cackled, "He is the ultimate soldier. He will guarantee the birth of the New World Order."

Blu shifted his attention to the two creatures and cocked his head to one side. Blood and meat from his own wing dangled from his beak. He had heard every word they had said. His beak twisted into a savage snarl and lurched forward in an attempt to bite them. He hissed, spraying blood and spit through the air towards the monkey. His beak remained wide as he growled like a demon from the pits of hell. Both the hawk and the monkey could see clear down his throat.

Marco stared into Blu's eyes which burned out fiercely as they shifted so easily from being completely emotionless to that of a vengeful and hate-filled creature. They were no longer the chocolate brown they once were. Now they appeared blacker than the night, with bright red irises which seemed to glow with a mystical light. Any further appearance of his eyes appeared glassy and foggy almost as if he himself could not see from them and reacted from an increased sense of smell.

"Let me go!" Blu hissed, "Let me go!"

The hawk raised his wings to calm the enraged creature. His voice rang out in a soothing tone. "Calm yourself, my friend." He said. "We don't mean you any harm. We only restrained you so you couldn't harm yourself."

"You mean me no harm?" Blu cackled, "I played a part in slaughtering your little pathetic group of brothers and you mean me no harm? That's a good one, I almost forgot to laugh. Let me go and we'll see if you are any better than they were. I can't wait to rip out your intestines, devour your heart, and drink your blood."

The monkey backed away shuddering at the thought. "Our little bird has gone insane."

"Indeed," Marco nodded, "He is no longer the creature he once was. It looks like I was correct and the timid bird is now a cold-blooded and merciless killing machine. However, that doesn't mean he can fight."

Marco's eyes glistened as he lowered his head and turned his back away from the vicious macaw. He nodded his head. "Yes, their deaths were a necessary loss. We have got much more important things to worry about now. Like-"

"Like where is my daughter," the macaw spit, continuing his attempted attacks upon the hawk. His eyes glistened and shimmered as they grew bloodshot with each attempt. The veins in his head began to swell, bulging from the skin from the sheer effort of each movement he made. "Tell me where she is! Don't make me come after you, Marco. I will slaughter you without a second thought."

Marco kept his back turned away from the macaw. "Oh, believe me, you'll see her. But first I want to play a little game with you."

"A game?" Blu arched a curious eyebrow. "What kind of game are you referring too?"

Marco peered over his shoulder, his eyes glistened as his wicked smile widened "Oh it is a little game I like to call conquering the city of Rio. Are you interested in helping me?"

Blu continued to glare into the eyes of the robed creature. "Maybe, what's in it for me?"

"If you help me, I will reunite you with your daughter. I will also give you a position of power within our new order."

"Tempting," Blu nodded his head. "What do you suggest we do?"

"If we are to last in our little game you must first prove your loyalty to me. There are a few creatures out there that pose a significant threat. In fact, you know them quite well. They are your friends, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, and the always lovely Jewel. I want you to defeat every single one of them, make them know the true meaning of pain however I want you to leave them alive."

Blu's smile faded as he contemplated the request. He shook his head. "And what If I decide I don't want to leave them alive? What if I want them to suffer a slow horrible and agonizing death?"

Marco shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I could live with that. The decision is up to you. I'm leaving you in charge of this little operation."

Blu's smile formed back on his face. The veins in his head swelled as he pulled himself from the greenish muck. He landed on his talons and cackled insanely. The macaw moved forward and stood beside his new master. "So you will let me do whatever I want? I like the sound of that."

Marco peered at the monkey for a moment and snapped his wing like a pair of fingers.

"Go and fetch my new brother one of our many robes. I think purple should suit him just fine."

The monkey scurried off to do as the hawk suggested. With two murderous birds now on the loose, he didn't dare to question any order given to him. He feared the consequences should he enrage either one of them.

"There is one thing though," Marco said once they were alone. "You must choose a weapon."

"A weapon?" Blu arched a curious eye. "What kind of weapon?"

Marco shrugged his shoulders. "It could be anything. Each member of the Dark Robe Society held a unique weapon that suited their personality. Amber used her head, Roger used his strength, I use my wing blades… what will you use?"

Blu's eyes scanned the room for a couple of moments. He formed a wicked smile as he saw two long sharp pieces of metal. They looked perfect for slicing his opponents open like a knife going through butter.

"I want those…" he said, "I could use them for each of my wings, underneath one of your robes and take my opponent's by surprise. They won't even know what hit them until they lie bleeding at my talons in two separate pieces."

Marco grinned as he snapped the end of his wings like a pair of fingers. "Bring in the prisoner."

Blu's eyes widened as he watched a monkey bring in a trembling puffball bird who stared at the intimidating creatures completely terrified. Marco pointed a wing towards the trembling creature.

"Now is the time to see if you can actually live up to your claims. Kill him."

Blu's pitch-black eyes narrowed as a cruel smile crossed his beak. His voice fell flat and emotionless like a demon scheming his next move. Fastening the metal onto the blood feathers of his wings, his smile widened even more as he contemplated what he was about to do.

"With pleasure!"


	56. Chapter 56: To Gain a Mark

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

Blu slid the thin metal blades across his blood feathers which rested along the main arteries at the bottom of his wings. The cold metal dug and tore into his veins, ripping and tearing into his flesh. He could feel the blood flowing as it soaked across the blades, staining the metal and creating a sticky little puddle underneath his talons. The muscles pulsated, vibrating under the newly added weight… still, though the cold metal received him. It drank greedily as it consumed the blood and just as quickly began to transform.

The thin sheets morphed around his wings until they appeared as a set of bladed gauntlets. The dark bluish-green of his feathers disappeared as they became encased in the golden and silver mixture. Not a single piece of his original wings remained, only the cold and dangerous shafts of the many different blades which could slice through the macaw's opponents with relative ease. Blu stared in awe at the transformation and cut a wicked smile. His pitch-black eyes glistened as he studied them for a moment. The deadly knife-like blades shimmered within the dim light, glowing as the emergency lights shot out another series of sparks. His smile only deepened as he clothed himself in the robes.

"Very nice," he mused, "I did not realize that purple was my color. Talk about making a fashion statement."

"Indeed," Marco grinned, "You are in every way my greatest triumph. You are every bit as cold-hearted as any member of my order. Now… the time has come to earn your place at my side, kill in cold blood and earn your shadow mark… prove to me that you deserve a place within the Dark Robed Society."

Blu's cold calculating smile widened as he peered at Marco. The cruel black hawk held onto a small puffball bird beneath his talons. The little creature squirmed and squeaked only to be squashed tighter by the hawk's massive talons. The hawk peered down at his little captive and forced a cruel evil smirk.

"No, no, don't try to escape my little friend. We wouldn't want you to miss out on the fun now, would we?"

The puffball bird continued to squeak at the thought of his inevitable fate. His eyes widened in terror, his beak twitched as he pleaded with his captor.

"Please don't hurt me, I'll do anything." He begged, trying to hide from the ferocious predatory macaw. "I can give you whatever you want. I promise I won't even tell anyone about you. I can even help you find more birds… as many as you want… please I'll do anything"

Blu's eyes glistened in the pale light. The subway's emergency lights flickered, casting sparks through the air as the circuits shattered and fought to contain the electricity within the ancient wiring. The same light and fire reflected within Blu's pitch black, glassy and almost emotionless eyes. They reflected the light as perfect as any mirror. The puffball bird shuddered at the sight of it. This macaw did not seem like a living breathing creature, his eyes held no signs of life. They were empty, forgotten, glassy, reflective, and void of anything a soul could be capable of producing. Blu eyed the creature, his smile widened at the very thought of the bird's request.

"You'll do anything?" Blu's voice rang out, hopping to the puffball's side. "Even if I said, that I wanted you to betray your closest friends and even your family? How about your mate eh? Would you betray her too? Tell me, eh!"

"Yes," The puffball bird nodded, "I can give you whatever you want. I'll do anything, just please let me go."

Blu held a wing up to his beak as if to contemplate the request for a few moments. His head nodded as he thought through all the possible requests he could give the little bird. His smile widened even further as he began to pace around the room. The blades upon his wings continued to shimmer and shine as the lighting continuously changed with each footstep. After a few moments, he stopped and peered towards the timid and fearful creature.

"You know, you're right," he began, "You can give me anything that I want. So here is what I want from you."

The puffball bird leaned in as he prepared to listen to the macaw's request. A hopeful smile appeared upon his face. Without any warning, Blu lunged forward striking the puffball bird with all of his might. The thin metal blades sliced the bird in two separate pieces faster than the brain could react to even understand what had happened. The bird twitched and shuddered as the last few seconds of life faded from him.

"I want your blood," Blu smiled, licking the blood from his bladed gauntlets. His eyes peered down at his kill. "I want lots and lots of blood."

Blu charged forward and rescued half of the puffball bird from off of the ground. Without wasting a moment he dug his beak into the remains, devouring as much of the blood as he could swallow. He ripped through the intestines as if it was pasta, devouring every morsel of the organs. His beak stained a bright red as the blood washed across his bluish-green feathers. At that moment, his wing started to glow. At first, it appeared as a little speck of light, then it shifted and moved along his veins and blood vessels, forming into the figure of a macaw that had been split in half. Blu stared in disbelief as the shadow mark emerged from thin air, burning into his flesh like fire.

"You've done it," Marco cackled, "You've earned your shadow mark. I knew you could do it. That mark of darkness symbolizes that you belong to me, forever!"

Blu spun around, swinging his wing with all the force he could. His eyes glazed over with hate and anger. His beak curled as he spit the last few shreds of meat from his beak. "I belong to no one, got that? I do what I want. When I want. How I want. If you have a problem with that then I'll kill you too, you had better watch yourself, Marco, because one day you'll be out of my way permanently."

Marco arched a solitary eye, "Oh really," he teased, "And what makes you think you're any match for me? You may be bloodthirsty, but your powers are newly awakened. I could take you with both wings tied behind my back."

Blu lifted his hood and placed it over his head. His black eyes glared out at the hawk. "Whatever," he said turning away, "You should just be thankful that I am not looking to fight with you right now. If that time ever does come, I'll personally rip your throat out before you can even lay a wing upon me."

Marco's eyes narrowed as Blu stormed from the room, as he did so a vicious smile appeared upon the end of his beak.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

Marco nodded his head, eyeing the white cockatoo as he stepped into view. "Of course I do Nigel," Marco grinned.

"I hope so," Nigel spit with disgust. "That macaw has proven himself to be more trouble than he appears. He could still find a way to destroy our plans."

Marco's eyes glistened as he thought about it for a second. "Impossible, he is no longer the creature he once was. Even if Blu still exists within him, Dark Blu is now the dominant personality. The mark on his wing has sealed his fate as my obedient little puppet, and when I hold the strings, he will never have his own free will again."

Marco cracked a wicked smile. "Excellent, from this point on, Blu, no longer exists. He's nothing more than a soulless killing machine. The ultimate pawn that can be used to get exactly what I want."

The tunnel filled with a harsh cruel laugh… the laugh of the devil himself!


	57. Chapter 57: Misguided loyalty

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

Blu's bloodshot eyes peered down the darkened tunnels of the abandoned subway system. The stone walls glowed under the dying light of the emergency lights which flickered and cast sparks through the air as a damp green liquid soaked in through the roof and struck the electrical wiring. The lights flickered and finally died leaving the tunnels in a dim glow. Blu could not believe his luck. The stone walls still glowed with a translucent moss, which he quickly identified as the greenish muck that they had used on him to draw the magical runes. He shuddered but grew thankful that they hadn't used the same poisonous slime that had created Amber's nor had they bothered to inflict him with the same death curse. Blu knew why of course, they needed him, and couldn't risk anything happening to him. Should the poison affect his body, Marco's plan for domination would be over. He let himself chuckle, a burst of cruel despicable laughter that sent chills down his own spine. He would be treated like a god in the flesh, or they would receive no help from him.

Seating himself along the railway, he let himself grow more relaxed. Without a word, he laid himself back and shifted his spine across the metal grating of the track. The notches bent into his back, digging and tearing into his flesh and drawing blood. Blu cracked a smile, his moves would for sure certainly leave some bruising and scarring however nothing about it would be overly severe. He spread his wings and felt the cold clamminess of the steel. He could hear footsteps approaching his location. His smile widened. He knew Marco was going to keep a close eye on him. The hawk may have intended to use him however he certainly did not trust him. He could almost picture the disapproving glare towards anything that he did, however, he cared very little about such trivial things. For the first time in his life, his fears would no longer hold him back. He would live the remainder of his life his way and he would take orders from nobody, not even from Marco himself.

"What do you want Marco!" he called out. "Will you quit following me? I have personal matters to attend to."

The hawk stepped into the dim light, a little taken aback by the fact that the macaw had heard his approach. His beak hung ajar, though his eyes remained glued to the warped bird. Shrugging his wings, he could not help but form a confident smile.

"Relax, my friend, I am not here for you." He explained, "I am waiting for a partner of mine, he is expected to arrive soon."

Blu's eyes narrowed as he recalled the monkey who had left a short time before he had selected his desired weapon. Blu spit with disgust and turned away from his companion.

"You little friend is certainly taking his sweet time." The macaw pointed out. "What an incompetent fool.

Marco nodded his head, a little taken aback by the macaw's straight forward insult. His eyes widened as he realized his spell had taken complete effect upon him. Every last shred of good within the creature seemed to have vanished along with the glow of the runes. He formed a confident smile and let himself chuckle over the evil macaw's antics. In this state, Blu did speak a lot of sense. He held nothing back and cared for little other than his own goals and ambitions. In every sense of the word, Blu appeared to be a true strategist.

"Indeed," Marco nodded his agreement. "I never did care much for the use of monkeys. They're all foolish creatures with very little sense within those thick skulls of theirs."

Blu would have said something but he bit his tongue. He didn't want to enrage the creature that held his daughter from him. Once he would see if she was alive or not then he would act upon what little instincts were left within his body. He would make Marco suffer for taking her from him. No one would break the father-daughter bond shared between the two. Not if he could help it.

"Where is that monkey?" he snarled. "I'm tired of waiting, I want to go and put my new personality to the test."

Marco cackled and held up a wing to restrain the macaw. His eyes shimmered with hope towards his newfound ally.

"Have some patience, my friend. Your companions will suffer, I promise you that one. They'll suffer double once they get the shock of a lifetime and realized you betrayed their trust."

Blu formed a wicked smile. "I like the sound of that."

Marco's cold demeanor changed within a split second. "Remember, my friend, it is up to you to decide if you want to let them live or die. However, do not go for the kill too quickly. It is best to savor the moment and destroy them bit by bit. Wouldn't that be enjoyable as all of your old friends give up hope on ever seeing you again?"

Blu lowered his head, he had never really thought of it that way. His beak curled into a smile once more. "I like the sound of that as well."

After a couple of moments of sitting in awkward silence, the monkey stepped back into the chamber carrying a couple of supplies in paw. Without a word, he handed it to the hawk who examined it with a steady eye. His smile deepened as he shifted his attention back up to the macaw. Blu however did not really to be in a good mood, instead, his pitch-black eyes glared out. He didn't even take the time to blink. Marco turned away and proceeded to address the macaw.

"As you'll very quickly notice, that robe of yours acts as a very light form of armor. It's woven together from a piece of light flexible fabric so the breeze could seep through, despite that it continues to keep a heavy-duty firmness to it which allows you to be protected from most direct attacks." He explained, "However that doesn't mean you won't need some assistance."

Without another word, the hawk tossed the objects into Blu's wings. The macaw peered down at the objects.

"And just what are these?"

"Just some medicinal herbs in case you run into some trouble." He explained, "You can never be too careful and we wouldn't want you getting hurt against your family, now do we?"

The hawk formed a deceitful smile, allowing the monkey to see it before he pulled his hood further down his face. His eyes continued to shine out with continuing frustration towards the small creature. He spread his wings around the cloak and shook his head. His beak shimmered as it clacked together. His voice rang out in a sly innocence which made the monkey really uncomfortable. He knew of his master's dangerous temper and often hoped to avoid his assault.

"You certainly took your sweet time in returning here," he said, "What kept you?"

The monkey shuddered as he felt a wing fall upon his shoulder. It seemed unusually cold. He shuddered as he shook off the clamminess of the feathers gracing along the back of his neck. Marco circled around the monkey, his eyes continued to peer at him. His beak continued to click together as he tasted the bitter stale air often found within the underground subway system.

"Well," he continued after a brief second. "I'm waiting."

"He probably stopped for a banana break," Blu snorted, eyeing the monkey with sheer disgust. "He can't be trusted with even the simplest tasks. What a complete and total failure."

The monkey's eyes darkened with rage as he turned on the macaw with a vicious sneer.

"I did not! Learn your place fool! I am Henrique and I am the leader of Master Marco's Nightmare Soldiers."

Blu's cold laughter filled the air. He waved a wing to dismiss the monkey's idiotic rant. He smiled and clicked his beak together similar to what Marco was doing.

"You mean you were the leader of the Nightmare Soldiers. At least that is how it was until I showed up. Now I outrank you and if you expect to remain alive, I would suggest you follow my orders."

"Learn your place, fool!" The monkey spit with disgust at the insulting macaw. "I've held my own against multiple members of the Dark Robed Society, I could take you out with both paws tied behind my back. You're nothing except a stupid Spix macaw. I'd be more than happy to make you extinct."

"ENOUGH!" Marco snapped, issuing for silence amongst the two arguing creatures.

"But he-"

"He started it." Blu grinned.

Marco's eyes darkened as he turned on the monkey. "Henrique, I suggest that you learn your place. You seem to have made it a pattern to mess things up. You've proven to be unreliable and quite frankly you deserve to be replaced with someone smarter. I believe Blu is more than capable of taking your place."

The monkey lowered his head and pouted, obviously stung by his master's interruption. He dragged his foot across the ground, his tail followed the example.

"You'll regret that, macaw." He snarled. "Mark my words, you will regret the day you crossed me."

"I'm so sure." Blu chuckled. "Run along now and try not to eat any more bananas, okay?"

The monkey did not bother to answer the conniving insult of the macaw. He stormed out of the chamber mumbling under his breath. Marco forced a confident smile and placed a wing upon Blu's shoulder.

"Ignore him. He is not going to live for much longer. Once the New World Order is safely secured, he and his entire species are the first on the list to be destroyed."

"Good," Blu grinned, "I've always hated those monkeys."

"I agree," Marco nodded, "Here,"

Marco threw Blu a second purple robe, this one a much better fit than what he currently wore.

"This robe will work much better for your mission. Remember you may deal with your friends any way you wish, you may even kill your wife and children if that is what you wish. However, it would play out much better if you chose to take them prisoner. If you choose to do so, keep your identity secret by covering your face with that hood. It'll disguise you without any worry on your part. Once they're locked up here, you can then proceed to give them the shock of a lifetime."

Blu nodded his head and slipped himself into the robe. He pulled the hood over his face and formed a confident smile. Marco was right. The robe did help to conceal his identity from the world around him. In that instant, he knew what his plan would be. He would strike from the shadows, taking his opponents by surprise. He would then bring them to the subway tunnels so he could make their lives a living nightmare before finally revealing himself and finishing them off.

"Yes," he nodded. "That is definitely a good plan… until it comes to Jewel anyways. Her defeat will come much slower than the rest of them. She'll then be handed a choice. Join me, or die!"

Blu's cruel laughter rang through the air. He crushed his wing in a single movement. Imitating the fate which would befall Jewel should she refuse to co-operate with him.


	58. Chapter 58 Betrayed

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

The afternoon sun shined down from a calm cloudless sky upon the city of Rio de Janeiro The golden hue sparkled between the buildings like golden dust, brightening the warm tropical temperatures and drawing the humans out from the buildings and into the streets. With the repairs now officially underway, the whole city seemed to be out and about helping the less fortunate victims who had managed to lose everything during the destructive storm. The sound of hammering and power tools filled the air in a harmonious rhythm. People gathered on the beach, helping to pick up the debris which had come inland from the sea. Picnic tables, benches, chairs, and a wide variety of fruits had been blown everywhere. Several storm drains had been clogged with broken tree branches. Some of them caused flooding as the water couldn't enter passed the blockage. Several bird nests appeared smashed along the streets, obviously destroyed by the high gale-force winds. No matter which way you looked, damage and debris could be spotted. This was the first thing Blu noticed when he emerged from the subway system.

Admiring the hustle and bustle of the city around him, Blu forced a confident smile. Very few people seemed to notice him. With the combination of his cerulean blue feathers which now had a slight greenish tint to them and the bright purple of his robe, he became a velvety sky blue blending almost perfectly with the pleasant weather. His eyes lowered as he drifted into thought. "Who should I go after first? There's Jewel, but why go after the best one first? Perhaps, I should challenge myself and go after Rafael. His kids and Eva would be the challenge there and he'd sacrifice himself if it meant keeping them safe." He snapped the end of his wing like a pair of fingers. He laughed cruelly. There were however two other options, both of whom were much closer. The canary named Nico and the red-crested cardinal named Pedro. He thought about it for a moment, nodding to himself while doing so. They would probably be in the Samba Club. They loved music so much that they practically lived and breathed Samba…. Besides they would probably be holding a fundraising concert for the birds affected by the storm. Blu's wicked smile deepened.

"I hope they enjoy samba while they can. It will be their last soiree."

Blu laughed as he spread his wings and lifted himself up into the air. The bladed gauntlets weighed him down slightly but it only added to his overall physical strength. Without a word, he flew into the sky heading to his destination, where Nico and Pedro surely must have been. His dark black eyes glistened as he thought about all the evil things he would do to the pair. He would make them suffer slowly… until they begged and pleaded to be released… he might even have them give up Samba… Blu let his cruel laughter ring through the air at the thought.

* * *

#

* * *

The familiar beat of samba music filled the air as Blu stepped through the large opening leading into Nico's Samba Club. The crowd of birds paid him little to no attention as he worked their way past them, deep down he was not sure on if that was because he blended in against the lighting or if they were to busy drawn into their dancing. His eyes watched all of them, surveying the situation should he make his move. Most of them seemed harmless enough, they stood dancing and flying in rhythm to the music. His eyes burned menacingly, caring very little on whether any of them could continue their little party. His beak clicked together before seating himself near a small crate resting at the bar. Around him, a small group of birds stumbled forward. With their drinks in hand, they continued to dance. He had never seen any sort of intoxication other than the time Jewel had received the needle in her wing. But he could care less about his memories with the bluebird. All that mattered now was his plans. He would not let a single thing destroy what he hoped to accomplish.

Blu raised his wings and issued for the bartender to come over. He was a rather large and chubby toucan with a large trace of feathers which could only be described as a mustache. His bright eyes reflected the changing spotlights glowing as he peered down at him. Blu smiled and began his interrogation. "I'm looking for two creatures. A canary named Nico and a cardinal named Pedro, do you know where they are?"

The bartender rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself. He leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm an old friend," Blu explained. "The minute you tell them I am here, they'll make time to see me, guaranteed."

The bartender laughed once more. "Yeah, right, pal and I'm a Canadian goose. Get lost, if you were indeed friends then you would know where they-"

The bartender never got to finish his sentence. Blu's talon reached out and grabbed him in a vice-like grip. His eyes burned dangerously as he slammed the bird's head down onto the crate.

"What a shame," Blu's voice rang out dangerously. "Than perhaps some positive reinforcement will get you to tell me more. Where are they? I suggest you tell me because I don't want to have to use my full strength. You wouldn't like that very much, believe me."

The toucan struggled to breathe as Blu tightened his grip around his throat. He could feel the blood welling up in his throat. He nodded his head.

"They're… supposed to be back… in a little while… that's all I know, please let me go."

Blu formed a comforting smile before throwing the toucan across the room and watched the creature land with a harsh thud against a crate. The macaw smiled and dusted off his wing. He hated the feeling of the toucan's feathers against his own though he had been way too nice to mention anything before now.

"Thanks for the information," he cackled. "I guess I'll just wait around here until they're ready to show up."

Blu did not have to wait too long. After a couple of drinks of freshwater which he forced the bartender to give him for free. He noticed his targets enter through the main entrance to the club. Pedro fluttered in place and eyed the group of creatures. Nico formed a peaceful smile as he too glanced around.

"It looks like Blu isn't here," Nico said.

"Yeah," Pedro nodded, "But doesn't mean we can't have some fun."

Nico's eyes widened in horror as he swallowed a large lump in his throat, he grabbed the cardinal's feathery chest. "Are you nuts? Just think of what Jewel would do to us if she found out we slacked off even for a second during our search. Her husband and daughter are missing. We could be the ones to find him and be heroes."

"Yeah," Pedro nodded, "Just think about it though, where would you want to be if you're missing? The answer right here. We should hang around, who knows if Blu's not here right now, he may be in the next few hours."

"Oh, but he is." A cruel voice echoed out. Both birds froze in place as they turned to face the robed creature that seemed to appear out of nowhere. His hood clung to his face hiding any facial features. That alone filled them with dread.

"Who are you?" Pedro asked, "a member of the I hate fashion club?"

"Pedro, keep quiet," Nico whispered. "Doesn't that cloak remind you of what that Roger guy and Amber lady were wearing a few years ago? I think we might just be in for a bit of trouble here… especially if they are in the same demented group."

Pedro pointed a wing at the cloaked creature. "Tell me what you did to Rose and Blu right now before I force you to tell me!"

The robed creature held up his wings and shook his head. "I didn't do anything to either one of them. They're safe enough for the moment but that is more than what I can say for the two of you. You see, we have our eyes on you, and you better cooperate before I get angry enough to kill you, right here right now."

"Oh yeah? You're still ugly though," Pedro fired back.

The robed bird cracked a smile and pounced on Nico. In a single speedy movement, he flipped the canary over his shoulders and down upon the ground. The canary landed with a sickeningly loud crunch, however, nothing compared to the gurgle and gasps as he slammed a talon down upon the canary's throat. Nico held up a wing as he pleaded for mercy however the talon only tightened further across his throat.

"You should learn to be more careful when you speak." He cackled, "You would still be a free bird if your friend over there could learn to keep his beak shut."

Nico struggled to free himself but quickly passed out from the effort of putting up a fight. The robed creature had won the fight, for the moment anyway. The robed creature's dark eyes peered up at the cardinal who stood dumbstruck and slack-jawed by the display of what had just happened. The robed bird's voice rang out as a sadistic hiss.

"Pedro, I would suggest that you give up unless you want me to crush his throat."

Pedro nodded his head. As much as he hated this evil creature, he did not want to risk hurting his friend. He landed on his talons and held out his wings.

"Fine, I surrender. But I don't have to like it."

The creature nodded his head and kicked the cardinal in the stomach. Pedro released a loud audible gasp as he felt the wind get knocked from him. Before he could even respond he fell forward and landed on the ground unconscious.

"That's two down." he grinned, "This is even easier than I could have ever expected. I was so hoping they would at least put up a little bit of a fight. This is almost boring."

The group of creatures within the club turned their heads to see the robed creature raise his wings.

"May I have your attention? I regret to inform you that everyone within this club now officially belongs to me. In three days you will report to the Copacabana Beach, you will be addressed by your new master, do I make myself clear?"

A large roseate spoonbill grabbed his cloak and pulled him close to his large bill. His eyes glared into the eyes of the bird that had attacked his friends.

"And what if we refuse?" He asked. "My name is Kipo and I don't belong to anyone."

Blu released himself and kicked the spoonbill with his talon. He stared levelly into the creature's eyes.

"Refuse? You don't have the right to refuse. Now listen to me, creatures, the tides of our land is changing, a new order is about to be born. You're either with us or you're against us. So decide now but be careful, one wrong word will mark you as a traitor and the punishment to that is death."

The creatures around him all nodded their heads. "We'll meet you at the beach in three days." They all said in unison.

* * *

#

* * *

Blu placed both birds against the wall and sealed their wings using the translucent moss to keep them pinned. Both creatures remained unconscious, moaning as they felt their heads pulsating. The taste of blood filled their mouths from a mouth wound inflicted during the battle. Nico was the first to open his eyes, followed by Pedro a few seconds later. Both creatures eyed him as they attempted to make sense of the situation at hand. Neither of them had done anything and yet they were captured by a group of robed weirdos.

"I bet you're the one who did something to Blu and Rose, aren't you?" Nico muttered.

"Yes," Marco nodded holding up his wings. "I am guilty as charged. You are smart… for a canary…"

"What did you do to Blu?" Nico asked. "You cold, evil, heartless coward!"

Marco laughed as he studied the creatures with an amused smile. He held his wing to his accomplice's shoulder. Pacing around his companion's body, he eyed the purple-clad bird.

"Congratulations on your first victory, Blu." He grinned. "You have made some incredible progress in such a short amount of time. I should have turned you sooner."

Nico's jaw dropped as he made the connection between the robed creature and his friend. He peered down taking notice of something he had never noticed back at the club. The bright cerulean feathers poked out from the robe clear as day. How could he not have seen them before? His eyes widened in horror as he took a chance and peered into the robed creature's eyes. They were not his friend's eyes, he would know them anywhere, they were light, soulful, and a soft chocolate brown… these were very different. They were dark, black and bloodshot. These were the eyes of a monster.

"Blu, is that you?" Nico asked. "Please tell me this is some kind of joke."

The robed creature shook his head and revealed his face. Both Nico's and Pedro's eyes bulged from their head. They could not explain what they were seeing. The bird before them was a Spix Macaw who looked almost identical to Blu, just much colder. The veins in his head bulged, his eyes were different, and his feathers held a weird greenish tint to them… however, they could also not deny the truth. The blue Spix macaw had betrayed them.

"You traitor!" Pedro shouted. "How could you do this to your friends?"

"You'll find that he doesn't need you guys anymore," Marco announced. "He has decided to join the winning team, not that I gave him much choice. You should have heard him scream as he began to change. It was magnificent."

Marco turned and faced his comrade and smiled. "Continue on with your mission."

"Yes sir," Blu smiled. "The next one on my list is that wonderful little wife of mine. I wonder if she'll be happy to see me?" Blu's cruel laughter rang throughout the air. "No matter, she will join with me or she will die this day."


	59. Chapter 59: Battle of the lovers

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

Dark ominous storm clouds continued to build upon the horizon blocking out the last few rays of sunlight that evening. The wind continued to pick up, sweeping a soft mist across the jungle. The Blue Bird Sanctuary rested unusually silent with the very little sound coming from any creature within a short distance of the approaching weather system fueled by a powerful cold front sinking in from the north. They all kept a watchful eye on the progression of the storm, especially with the memories of the typhoon lingering so close to their hearts. Thunder rumbled far off in the distance, the occasional lightning bolt could be seen lighting up the blackening sky. Although the clouds remained flat, it still caused a sense of concern across the many witnesses to the foul weather. With a ceiling of five thousand feet, the storm's main wall cloud stretched high into the sky creeping forward with each passing second. There would be no stopping the outcome of whatever Mother Nature decided to dish out but most creatures knew that storm could bubble and become much more intense in the blink of an eye.

Blu stood just outside the entrance to his old home. With a strained ear and careful consideration, he could scarcely hear the sounds of Jewel talking to the children over the roar of the pouring rain. He forced a wicked smile as he eavesdropped, listening with great interest to every word. Most of the conversation focused around him or at least the creature he used to be… the one who he could no longer feel within the essence of his spirit… the one who did not exist anymore. He could not hear the children, they squawked in quiet voices drowned out by the weather but any further conversation fell upon Rose. The daughter he too worried about and he hoped for her safety.

Without a word, he pulled his large purple hood tighter around his face. His breathing hardened as he trembled with excitement. He would not reveal his identity right away. He would build up the moments, making her suffer until he revealed his true identity. He wanted to see the shock, he wanted to see the almost horrified look upon the end of her beak as she realized that the creature she loved had turned her back on her…. That she no longer meant anything to him. She was the only obstacle standing in the way of him and his new order. He spread his wings and flew towards the entrance of the hollow.

'Why, hello there, Jewel!"

A cruel voice cut through the air, laughing as he finished saying her name. Jewel immediately came alert and spun around to see the arrival of a purple-clad creature with no discernible features. He stood at the foot of the entryway blocking any chance of escape on the female's behalf. He stood barely noticeable amongst the night sky. It was only with the lightning piercing through the sky that she realized he was there. Her eyes widened in horror as she carefully began to tuck the children out of sight amongst the meshing of the nest. She swallowed a large lump in her throat.

"Oh please, don't bother trying to hide them. I can see them quite clearly." He cackled. "I could even hear you talking to someone as I landed outside."

Jewel turned her head back to peer at her children who looked pretty frightened by the stranger in their midst. Their eyes shut tight as they trembled and shook. Their beaks chattered together as they tried to avoid looking at the purple-robed creature as much as possible. They could hear his breathing. His harsh, cruel, almost gasping breathing which became amplified by the hood. In every sense, this creature looked like an incredible monster that had escaped from their worst nightmares. Jewel held out a protective wing to stop any possible threat to her children. Her eyes hardened as she dropped into a defensive stance. Her beak curled into a vicious sneer. She studied the creature for any noticeable weaknesses but she couldn't see any amongst the swirling cloak.

"Don't you dare lay one feather on my babies or I'll make you regret the day you were ever hatched."

The robed creature cackled as he too dropped into a fighting stance. His eyes burned viciously as a wicked smile formed upon the end of his beak. He spread his wings and shifted his tail feathers, revealing the full appearance of his wings for the first time. Jewel's eyes widened in horror at the sight of them, every single feather connected to a razor-sharp blade in the appearance of a feather. Blade by blade, it all blended together to give the appearance of a set of artificial wings that looked completely lethal and extremely dangerous. Then she saw it! She peered at the coloring of his feathers. Everything about his body looked familiar to her, almost like she had been around this creature for quite some time. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"You can't be." She gasped, holding a wing up to her beak. She peered at the robed creature and studied his beak and feathers. Sure they appeared different than the last time she saw him but they still followed the same pattern which she knew quite well. His large wings which would cover her entire body each time they embraced each other now stood spread covered with cold metallic blades. His eyes glowed with a mystical light that cut through the night like wildfire and the closer he got to her, the brighter they burned. This light for some reason blocked out his chocolate brown eyes turning them into an almost jet black. His irises appeared bloodshot and a deep crimson red. Her heart skipped a beat as she tried to shake it from her mind. It could not be possible… it should not be possible… but deep down her gut warned her of this dangerous bird. Her eyes drifted down to the mark on his wing. It depicted a macaw being split in half. She backed away, startled by her own realization.

"Blu is that you? It can't be, right? Come on stop joking around."

The robed bird did not answer. He stared through his black emotionless and blank slated eyes. He stood motionless frozen in place like a statue, at least until she put the emphasis on his name. His eyes widened as he could feel himself fall into empty blackness. He held a wing to his head and turned away. The room seemed to spin as he tried to fight himself from passing out. He hunched over as a sharp pain flowed through his entire body, his blood boiled, his muscles twitched, he could not move any muscle in his body. His pitch-black eyes filled with life once more as they returned to their original state of chocolate brown. Conflict and despair lined his face as he contemplated everything he did while under the control of Marco's evil spell. Jewel forced a smile as she held out her wings and placed them on his trembling shoulders.

"Pet, it's okay, we'll get you help." She soothed, "We can figure this out together."

The robed bird shook his head as he straightened his posture and turned back to her. His eyes began to change once more as they reverted back to their demonic, cruel, and devastating shade of black. Jewel's heart skipped a beat as she turned away unable to watch it happen, though deep down within her heart of hearts that her husband had heard her if only for just a second. The hooded figure shifted as if fighting with himself before addressing her further.

"That name does not have any meaning for me." He said in a flat almost gravelly voice. "At least not any longer."

"You're a liar!" Jewel snapped at him, her eyes glazed over into deep pools of anger towards the creature. She lowered herself further to prepare herself for the eventual attack. She peered back at her children who trembled with fright. The six of them huddled at the far end of the nest. "I don't believe you. I saw your reaction when I first said your name. It's as if the world weighed down upon you. If you are not, Blu, then prove it? Show me your face."

Blu backed away and held his wings to the end of his beak. He shook his head and peered away from her.

"No! I can't!"

Before Jewel could speak again the robed bird charged at her, knocking her back into the collection of kids who continued to cower behind her. Jewel landed with a sickening thud upon her back. She groaned as she felt the impact with the gnarled mesh of the nest, the jagged sticks and twigs dug into her spin, tearing at her flesh and leaving several long scratches. Blood dripped down her back staining the ground beneath her talons.

"You never were a good fighter, Blu." She cringed shaking off the pain, "Remember? That's why I took control of the kid's training."

Blu again didn't respond. Raising his wings he charged forward striking Jewel straight across the side of her face. The sharp metal impacted, slicing the side of her cheek and drawing blood. Jewel cringed as the smell of blood flooded through her nostrils followed by the intense pain inflicted from the open wound.

"Blu…" she gasped, "I know that it's you, please show me your face."

Smack!

Blu lurched forward striking her across the face once more. He held nothing back, swinging with all the force he could muster with his built-up anger and frustration. Jewel released an audible gasp as the sharp metal dug into her muscle this time. Blood flowed from the open wound, drifting down the crevices of her face. A few tears welled in her eyes and they too started to fall.

"Please, tell me why you're doing this." She pleaded, "We can work through this together."

The robed creature did not respond. He continued his onslaught of attacks. Raising his wing, he struck out only to find himself striking the wood where Jewel had been only mere moments before. His dark eyes shimmered with his anger as he found himself genuinely surprised by what had happened. A wicked smile formed upon the end of his beak as he turned to face her once more. The female had rolled herself into a ball, rolling across the floor in an effort to dodge the deadly shafts of his metallic wings. In her retreat, she had made a hefty mistake. He charged forward, slamming his talons down directly on the back of her spine. Jewel gasped and squawked as she felt the cold sharp talons dig into the open wounds on her back. They dug into her spine, drawing even more blood.

"Blu… stop…. please…." She groaned, wincing as the robed bird continued his attack.

"I'M NOT BLU!" The robed bird screeched. "GET ON YOUR TALONS, SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

Blu's eyes continued to burn as he grunted, charging forward and continuing to throw his body at her like a weapon. In one desperate move, Jewel kicked him with her talon sweeping his own talons out from under him. Blu landed on his stomach however he rose almost immediately back into the fighting stance he had been just mere seconds before. A wicked smile once again crossed his face.

"Well… well… well…. it looks like you have some fight within you after all. I was going to say, I was getting quite bored, you were making this way too easy for me."

"What did they do to you, Blu?" She asked. "Please tell me."

"I already have told you," the creature screamed. "I'm not, Blu!"

"You're a liar!" Jewel screamed. "You can lie to everyone else but you can't lie to me! I saw your eyes change when I first said your name. I saw the conflict within you. You're a good bird, but they've done something to you. What is it? Tell me! Do they have our daughter? Is that why you are doing this, Pet?"

"How many times do I need to tell you, I am not Blu," The creature hissed. "I killed Blu! He was so weak and pathetic that he had to die! Now you're going to join him because you are a stupid, weak, and dumb Spix macaw!"

Jewel's eyes narrowed as she took to the sky. Without warning, she slammed her body directly into the robed creature's chest. She turned around, heaving her heavy talons upwards and catching the robed creature's hood which still covered his face. In two speedy movements, she lifted herself higher into the air and ripped the hood from the rest of the fabric.

The bluebird stumbled backwards hiding his face from view… however, it was too late. Jewel's eyes widened in horror at the sight, despite the fact that she continuously called him Blu throughout their battle she had never really truly thought it was him… but it was… her beak dropped at the realization.

"You are my husband!" she gasped, "Amber was right, you've been corrupted by darkness."

The macaw did not answer. He raised his wings preparing to strike her again. The razor-sharp blades shimmered as he prepared to finally rid himself of the girl who continued to ask him questions that he could not answer. His eyes narrowed as he formed a cruel wicked smile. Now she would be gone forever, one final move and she would be gone.

"This is the end for you!" he cackled. "Prepare to die!"

He threw his wing forward but found himself stopping in mid-air. His wings trembled as he fought to continue his attack. It would not respond to his request, it would not move another inch closer to the female. He peered at his outstretched limb, noticing the trembling for the first time. He couldn't explain the sudden pause. His beak trembled, clicking together out of pure frustration.

"What's going on?" he asked himself aloud. "Why have I lost control of my body?"

He continued to peer at his wing, pointed inches away from Jewel's throat. The female stood, her body tensed as she waited for the impact which would end her life. Her eyes filled with fear as she watched him, noticing the conflict in her eyes.

"Please, Blu." She pleaded. "You don't want this. Please, don't rob the children of their mother."

Blu's wing trembled faster as if responding to her fear. He shifted attention to her sapphire eyes. They related the story of their relationship, all the happiness they once shared, all the love they once experienced. His eyes widened as he came to the realization of why he couldn't attack her. It was Blu! Not the one that was on the exterior, the one who wished to do her harm, but the inner goodness which he thought had been destroyed. The goodness within him was fighting for control.

"It's her!" he snarled. "She's the key! She can break the spell!"

Blu's body continued to tremble. Sweat crept down his face as he tried to get his wing to cooperate with his request. It did nothing but tremble. He could not move it forward nor backward. It simply would not respond. His pitch-black eyes glared at the twitching limb. His fear blanketed his face.

"There's no other explanation, it has to be her!"

His eyes glared out at the female who held her wings up to shield herself from the full force of the attack. His wing continued to tremble. His beak curled into a vicious snarl, his face darkened with rage and frustration

"CURSE IT ALL!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.


	60. Chapter 60: Blu Emerges

**Chapter Sixty**

Blu could not believe his bad luck. His face darkened with rage as his mind drifted around the thoughts on where he was and what he was doing. He stood before Jewel! He had her right where he wanted her! His wing was raised and stood inches from her face! And yet he could not get his body to co-operate.

His eyes narrowed as he glared at the female who stood motionless before him. She lowered her wings as she watched the confusing event playing out before her eyes, despite the cruel evil and murderous look in his eyes, despite the weird greenish tint in his feathers, despite having struck her numerous times, and despite the glowing mark on his wing, he could not bring himself to kill her. Tears welled in her eyes as her beak hung ajar at the sight.

"Good, Blu," she held up her wings to touch his face. "Please listen to my voice. You're still in there aren't you?"

Blu's eyes widened in horror as he found himself lowering his wing, despite no matter how he tried to fight against it he found himself unable to move it. He was not in control of his own body. Something else was. He turned away cupping his wings over his face. He could feel the sharp burning sensation of the runes surge through his bloodstream. The world around him began to spin once again. He could not fight it off. He lurched forward, trembling as a sharp pulsating pain flowed through his entire body.

"NO!" he choked out, "This can not be happening! I will not let this happen. She must die, she has to die! That is the reason I am here. I must do what needs to be done to make sure I cement my rule as Emperor within the New World Order!"

_I won't let you hurt her!_ His thoughts told him. _I won't let you hurt, Jewel!_

Blu's eyes widened once more as sheer terror embraced his spirit. He recognized which grew more dominant with each passing second. It had started off as a small whimper than grew far louder until it filled every fiber of his soul. It was the voice of his former self. He could feel Blu's presence deep within his heart.

"You can't stop me, Blu." He cackled. "It's too late! I'm in control now and you're nothing more than just a bad memory."

_I'll stop you!_ His thoughts told him. _You may be on the outside, but I'm still on the inside._

"I'll find a way to get rid of you!" he growled. "I'm the only Blu! The real Blu! The much stronger and much more confident Blu! I'm better than you in every way. There is no way that you can stop me! Just watch, by sunset I'll be the only personality and you will be gone forever, I promise you."

Jewel looked on in horror as Blu argued with himself. Her husband looked like he was in a lot of pain. He held his wing to his head, his body trembled as if he was convulsing. The strange burn marks upon his face glowed like wildfire filling the tree with a bright purple light. He kept muttering to himself as he fought to control himself. Then the realization sank in. Whatever they had done to him had created a split personality, the real Blu, the sweet Blu was still inside and was fighting to now emerge as the dominant personality. The mark on his wing changed from purple to black as he began to settle. He turned to eye her only once and growled at the top of his lungs.

"Don't you dare think that you have won, this isn't over! I will be back and you will meet your end. I promise, the next time we meet, you will die."

Without wasting another moment Blu turned to run but found himself freezing in place as a monkey dropped down at the entryway into the large hollow. The monkey straightened his posture, blocking the only way of escape. His dark eyes glistened as they reflected the lighting. A smile cracked across his dry lips. "Why hello there," Jose addressed his opponent.

"You may not remember me but I am Jose, and I bare the mark of greed."

Without wasting a single moment, the monkey charged forward with all the speed he could control. He screamed as he jumped upon the macaw and tackled him to the ground. He unsheathed his claws swinging them fast and hard across Blu's face drawing blood as he sliced the burnt rune marks. Blu's face gushed blood as the monkey continued to make contact with each and every blow, one after another, swing after swing. He fought like an enraged animal not allowing the macaw to even defend himself. His eyes narrowed and glazed over as he turned to Jewel.

"You need to get the kids out of here, run and get them somewhere safe. I will handle this guy long enough for you to cover your tracks. He won't even know which way you have gone. Go now, while you still have the chance to escape."

"But-" Jewel proceeded to argue but found herself falling silent. She nodded her head and turned back to her children. She sank her beak into the large nest and pulled it to pieces by removing a single twig and pushed the terrified kids towards the exit. "Listen to me you need to fly as fast as you can go. Do not stop until you find Rafael's. Once there tell him everything that has happened. You must go quickly and silently and do not look back to see if I am following you. I don't want any of you to be a hero."

The four youngest children, Bia, Tiago, Carla, and Jade all looked up at their mother, their faces full of unbridled terror as their eyes filled to the brim with tears. Jade held a wing out to her mother. Jewel shook her head and turned to Buster and Kinski. "I am trusting that the two of you two will be responsible. Get your brothers and sisters to safety. Do not cause trouble and do not disobey me. Look out for each other because you are the hope for our race to survive in the future. Never forget that I love you and am very proud of all of you."

Buster swallowed a large lump in his throat as he peered at the bird who looked like his father. He bent over holding both of his wings to his forehead. He looked like he was struggling with himself to make any sort of movement. He nodded his head. If they were to obey their mother this would be the one and only time to do so. He lowered his head and let out a heartfelt sigh.

"Yes, mom."

Kinski nodded his head in agreement.

"Good, now be big strong boys and get everyone out of here." Jewel explained. "Do not worry about anything except getting them to safety."

Buster needed no second bidding as soon as he saw the current condition of the invading macaw, his eyes grew immediately responsible. He waved his wings through the air, issuing his brothers and sisters forward. His voice rang out as urgently as his mother's.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." He explained. He picked up Jade from the nest and hugged her. "Don't worry. Uncle Rafael will know how to help mom."

Jade cooed as she rubbed against her brother's feathery chest. He turned his body and ran towards the exit. Only to find himself stopped by the creature's cold metallic wings. Blu cringed as he backed away.

"No," he groaned, keeping his second wing upon his forehead. "No one leaves unless I say they do."

Before Blu could speak another word, Jose punched the macaw straight in the gut. Blu lurched forward placing both wings upon his stomach. Saliva drooled from his beak as he let out an audible gasp. Jose spun to look at the children.

"Go on!" he snarled, "Get out of here, right now before he recovers."

The six children spread their wings and flew to the safety of the outside. They did not peer back to see if anyone or anything followed, they flew as fast as their wings would carry them. Buster's eyes narrowed as the urgency of the situation embraced his mind. They would need to hurry if they were to rescue their mother. Her life, as well as the lives of all of them, now rested upon his shoulders.

"Be safe mom," he said, "We will send help, I promise."

* * *

#

* * *

Jewel turned her attention to the monkey who had allowed her kids to escape to safety. He raised his paws in a fighting stance while his mark glowed every bit as bright as Blu's did. It almost surrounded his entire body in a bright aura.

"Thank you, Jose." she smiled. "At least now no matter what happens I will know my children are safe. Rafael will never let anyone hurt them."

The monkey leaped to her side, he kept himself lowered into his fighting stance. His eyes remained glued upon the bluish-green macaw. He eyed her out of his peripheral vision. His fangs barred from his mouth sinking into his lower lip.

"You really should have gone with them, why did you stay behind?"

"Something's happened to him." Jewel explained. "I'm not leaving until I find out what."

Blu cackled and held a wing to the black burn marks on his face. He formed a smile and shook his head.

"I was thinking about destroying both of you however Jewel has just proven herself to be quite useful. If she is indeed the key to breaking the spell than I intend to use it to rid myself of this foolish blue macaw who keeps interfering, however as for you Jose, you just betrayed the New World Order and you will not leave here alive."

Blu threw himself forward, slamming into the monkey with all of the force his body could muster. Jose flew backwards, his back arched as he slammed into the walls forming the hollow. He fell forward and fell unconscious, instinctively the monkey stopped his breathing and didn't move. To the untrained eye, he appeared dead.

"Well that's one down," he grinned, "Now, what shall I do with you, my beautiful wife? We can't have your little gift springing up and causing me problems."

"Will you hurt me?" she asked.

"It is certainly within my power," Blu grinned. "I can see it in your eyes. You still want to be with me, so I am going to give you just one chance to join my side."

Jewel backed away, her eyes glared at the macaw.

"Nuh-uh-uh!" He waved a wing through the air, disapprovingly. "Don't answer right away. This is an important decision since your very life depends upon it."

Before Jewel could make a move, Blu appeared like an apparition and slammed his wing straight into the back of her neck. His pitch-black eyes watched the female fall to the ground. His voice lowered to a soft whisper as he bent down by her side. "Going to sleep? Well don't worry, we will discuss your decision soon enough."

* * *

#

* * *

Jewel moaned as she came awake to find herself unable to move. She rolled her head and opened her eyes a crack to study her environment. The thick putrid-smelling air made her gag as she breathed inwards. She vomited as she struggled to catch her breath. She was within a large underground chamber with a green translucent moss which offered just enough light to see. She turned her head to study her wings and found that this was the same moss that held her in place, trapped like a rat in a trap.

"Where am I?" she found herself asking. "Where's Blu?"

"Believe me, Hot Wing. I don't think you want to know."

Jewel's eyes rolled to study the two figures on both sides of her. She recognized them immediately.

"Nico, Pedro, are you guys alright?"

Nico nodded his head, he moaned as pain shot through his entire body. He turned to eye Jewel, trying to force a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine. But Blu won't be once I get my wings on him. He betrayed us, girl."

"No, he didn't betray us." Jewel shook her head. "I saw him recently. They've done something to him. His eyes they aren't his eyes. He even was arguing with himself, like he could hear another voice within his head."

"Girl, that's whacked!" Pedro sighed. "He seemed normal to us, except for his enjoyment of seeing us pinned to this muck. That just ain't cool, no matter what they did too him. He needs to be taught a lesson."

Jewel let out a sigh._ Do they really intend to hate him, for something that isn't his fault? _She wondered.

"Ah, so three of four friends are together eh?" A cruel voice chuckled. All three birds turned their attention to a blue-robed bird entering through the darkness.

"So are you the guy pulling the strings?" Jewel asked. "What did you do to Blu? Why isn't he acting like his usual self?"

The creature shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me, maybe he decided to join the winning team and make a difference in the world."

The robed figure laughed and began to pace back and forth across the room. He eyed Jewel, his beak twisting into a vicious smile.

"You look exactly like your sister." He admitted. "Though, I must admit your face is much more attractive."

Jewel could feel her rage beginning to rise. She tugged at the greenish muck in an attempt to free herself.

"You're the one who warped her mind! You're the sick weirdo who gave her the death curse! You are the one responsible for her death. Why don't you free me and we'll see how strong you really are when I tear your eyes out from your thick skull."

Marco shook his head as he hid an amused smile. "I did no such thing I simply showed her the truth."

"Oh yeah and what is the truth?!" Pedro asked.

"I simply showed her how corrupt and cruel the world is and offered her a chance to change it, she was only too eager to help us."

Marco turned his back on the trio of birds. "However, she is not the only one, I did the same for Nigel after he suffered a devastating blow through an airplane's propeller. Then there is your old flame, Jollo who suffered from the pains of heartbreak, Jose is another one who was only too happy to join with me. What they all did was on their own free will. Is it my fault that they decided to hunt you down? If anyone is the villain here it is you, Jewel, not me. I am the planet's only hope for salvation."

"Salvation," Jewel spit with disgust. "You're a lunatic. You're just some crazy bird who brainwashed a handful of creatures and turned yourself into a cult."

"Believe what you want." The hawk shrugged. "Either way, I'm on the verge of making the city of Rio mine. There are only a few places left to control before I set the final few stages of my plan into action. Then all the mistakes of the past will be properly corrected."

Jewel watched the bird disappear from the room. She let out a painful sigh. She couldn't believe the danger she was getting herself into. She only wanted to live a peaceful life with the bird she loved and now some crazy cult leader had sunk his talon into him and twisted his mind inside out.

"I'm going to find a way to save you, Blu." She growled. "Even if I die here, I will find a way to free you."

* * *

#

* * *

"Ola, is anyone in there?"

Jose groaned as he became aware of the voice coming from the branch just outside the hollow. The world still seemed unusually dark, even for the long hours of the night. Lightning still pierced the air. Thunder rumbled filling his ears with a deafening noise. With the last little bit of his strength, he stumbled towards the entrance to the hollow in an attempt to communicate with the strange creature outside.

"Ola, Blu, Jewel, amigos. Are you there? It's Rafael."

Jose stumbled to the ground, landing with a thud. He moaned as he attempted to get back up onto his feet. The lump on his head, swelled, shooting pain throughout his entire body. He crawled forward, cupping his hands to his mouth.

"Rafael or whatever your name is. I need your help."

Almost on cue, the toucan flew into the hollow and landed on his talons. He eyed the monkey a little curiously.

"Were you trying to talk to me, amigo?" he asked. "My name is Rafael, and I'm at your service. What can I do for you?"

"I need to find six Spix macaw children. Their mother was captured by an ex-friend of mine. I want to help comfort them and then form a plan to set her free."

Rafael nodded. "I know the kids, amigo. Buster, Kinski, Bia, Carl, Tiago, and little Jade they sent me back here saying that some trouble was brewing. Knowing the macaws, I could believe it."

Jose formed a peaceful smile and placed a paw upon the toucan's talon. He didn't have the strength to rise up onto his feet. "Do you know where they are?"

"Yeah," Rafael nodded. "They made it to my grotto. They're playing with my kids, under the watchful eyes of my wife."

Jose breathed in a sigh of relief, his body trembled. He lowered his head to the hardwood flooring.

"Finally, I could use some good news right about now. I was hoping that they were safe."


	61. Chapter 61: Breaking Free

**Chapter Sixty-One**

Jewel had not said a single word since her initial meeting with the blue-robed bird earlier that evening. Her sapphire eyes remained narrow as she became lost within the prison of her own mind. Her thoughts raced through her head as nightmarish apparitions and horrible truths towards the reality of the situation. Each one stabbed at her heart, shattering it into billions of pieces. Her eyes filled with glassy tears which she struggled to fight back. Her beak trembled as she continued to think about the events of the past few days. It became quite clear that this robed creature had done something to her husband but she could not figure out what that something actually was. She thought about him for a moment, the Blu she knew looked incredibly different than his current counterpart. With soft chocolate brown eyes, bright cerulean feathers, three puffed feathers upon the top of his head and a scruffy chest, he looked very different from the Spix macaws she used to know… now he looked cold and ruthless, his once calm and timid face held a permanent scowl and angry look. His brown eyes appeared black with traces of red veins leading to a scarlet red iris. His feathers held a hint of green upon the tip of each feather, and his face looked scorched and burnt.

She lowered her head and placed it against the mossy wall. Rubbing against the rough texture she wiped the tears from her eyes. Her heart sank in despair as she spoke for the first time, drawing the attention of Nico and Pedro. "Oh, Pet," she began, "You were always such a compassionate bird, okay, you may have been nothing more than a pet and our meeting was not the smoothest but you have shown time after time that you care about everyone around you. You are a great father and a very devoted husband. It's almost unthinkable that you have turned against us, but the truth is undeniable, you aren't the same bird you once were. Now you are evil and you look like you could hurt anyone just out of the sheer enjoyment of doing so. What happened to the bird I knew? What happened to the bird I fell in love with? What have they done to you?"

Without another word, her head fell forward. She could not deny her tears any longer. She let them roll down the crevices of her face until they disappeared into the void that was her open beak. She coughed and sputtered, nearly vomiting as she was taken by surprise. The water entered into her beak and flowed down her dry almost aching throat. She would have to spit it out the best she could but instead found herself thankful that she at least was drinking something other than the puddles of stagnant water upon the floor. She cringed at the thought of the muck which probably floated within the less than appealing liquid. Her mind filled with thoughts about her children. Were they safe? Did they make it to Rafael's grotto? Would Blu and his new friends track them down and keep them prisoner? Was this robed creature responsible for the disappearance of Rose? She couldn't bear the thought of any more questions or the chance of them being in any serious danger so she attempted to wipe the thoughts from her mind.

"I hope you are safe, please take care of yourselves and Jade," She sighed. "You're mommy will try and stay strong. I promise."

She felt the tears renew within her ears. The thought of not being able to see her children shattered her heart. Her beak trembled as she struggled to remain strong and not let these evil creatures break her spirit. She would find a way to break free. She would find a way to return Blu to his former self and she would make that robed bird pay for everything he put them through. She shook her head at the thought. She would not just make him pay because of all the things he did to them, but she would make him pay for all the crimes he had done to Jollo, Nigel, Blu, her children, and everyone else he touched with those hideous glowing marks. Her beak formed a sly smile. After a couple of minutes, her tears subsided. She allowed herself to relax. Without a word, she peered at her two companions with her peripheral vision. They both appeared to be sleeping.

_At least those two are keeping calm._ She thought with a reassuring smile. _At least that's some good news._

Jewel caught a vision of movement through the far corners of the room. She strained her eyes peering through the darkness in an attempt to catch the shape of the figure which continuously dodged her line of sight. He zigzagged, dodging and weaving in an attempt to keep out of her line of sight. From the way it moved, it appeared to be a bird dressed in one of those robes. Her eyes widened as she studied the familiar pattern of the way he moved. Only one bird she knew moved in that style and his name slipped past the crevices of her curved beak.

"Blu? Is that you?"

The large male macaw stopped in his tracks and emerged out of the darkness like an apparition. Dressed in his new purple robe, his hood covered his eyes from sight. Despite that fact, Jewel knew full well he kept a careful and extremely cautious eye upon her. She knew they would not move from her during the time he remained standing in front of her. His beak twisted into a savage grin. He seemed to enjoy watching her as a mere prisoner. After all, she was the stronger of the two, and being a prisoner didn't fit her character very well. He cackled to himself as he took notice of the damp impressions down her cheeks, obviously left over from her tears.

"You have been crying?" he queried. "Why? Haven't I been more than merciful? I could have killed you if you would have preferred that."

Jewel listened to the almost mocking tone in his voice and came to the realization that it wasn't his voice. It rang out in a dark, ominous, condescending, hateful, and vindictive tone. The creature who took on the appearance of her husband, the creature who held all of his memories, was nothing more than a cruel heartless monster. A former shell of the caring, kind-hearted and compassionate creature he once had been.

"Blu, this isn't you!" she said. "I want my husband back. Please tell me what they've done to you and we can make everything all right again."

The blue macaw didn't take the time to respond to the female's voice. He continued to glare out at her underneath his hood. His eyes continued to shine with a mystical light. He forced a confident smile and stepped mere inches from the female.

"Do you really think you can fix everything that they have done to me?" he asked cackling, "You are so stupid, Jewel, you are so diluted, you don't even know the power that courses through my veins. It is stronger than anything you could ever hope to throw at me. There is no hope of you saving me from the darkness."

"Oh yeah?" Jewel arched a curious eye, "Even if I decide to throw all of my love at you. I want my husband back the way he used to be… I love the way you used to be… I'm not leaving here until I succeed in getting him back."

Blu cackled again, spitting with disgust. "You're a fool. The Blu you know is gone forever."

"No, he isn't." Jewel protested. "I saw you freeze dead in your tracks at our home. You couldn't hurt me. Deep down you still love me as much as I love you. We're meant to be and you know it. That is what will save you."

"I-I-I-I-I love you too," Blu's voice shifted back to his natural voice. For a mere moment Jewel could see his eyes soften and the compassion return, despite the fact that they remained glowing and glassy, she could see the soulful brown of their natural color hidden just behind the rough exterior difference. She could not help but form a smile. She could not deny that Blu still existed within the cold shell of his new monstrous appearance and she had reached through to him.

"You're still in there, Pet, aren't you?" she smiled. "Please, tell me what they've done to you."

"I-I-I can't." Blu turned away holding a wing to his head. "It won't let me."

"Who won't let you?" Jewel asked. "What's happening to you?"

Blu did not answer, in the work of a few seconds he charged forward striking his cold metallic blade through the moss which held her in place. He turned his attention away as she landed on both talons. His voice continued to shift between the dark evil hiss and his natural familiar voice.

"Run, Jewel, get out of here," he commanded, "I-I-I can't control it, please run now and do not return here for me, you can not save me not anymore. It's too late."

Jewel shook her head and watched Blu's wings go to his head. He moaned, struggling to keep his composure.

"Go now!" he repeated, "Do not return here for me!"

Jewel's eyes filled with horror at his words. She continued to shake her head. Her voice rang out with concern.

"I can't leave you here. I'll be back, Blu. I promise."

"N-No!" Blu snapped. "GO NOW!"

Jewel spread her wings and flew through the tunnel as fast as she could go. She never peered back to look at Blu who fell to the ground. His body convulsed. His breath escaped his body with muffled gasps. After a couple of minutes, he got back up onto his talons. The veins along his body bulged and swelled as he cackled to himself.

"Run, Jewel." He laughed. "You will never see you're precious husband again. I'm the one in control now."

* * *

#

* * *

Marco sat upon his large makeshift throne. With an outstretched wing, he swirled a beaker of crystal clear water, watching the ripples he created with little to no effort. There was something about controlling the forces of nature which brought a smile to his face. That was why he had changed Blu without a second thought. The boy definitely held potential within him. After all, in the matter of a few days he had captured his wife and two of his three closest friends, the only ones missing were his children and the toucan named Rafael. The macaw had even set up an anointment ceremony where he, Marco, would crown himself Emperor of the New World Order, once he succeeded in that, he would have his underlings search and destroy the ones who still threatened him, the remaining members of the Spix macaw species.

"I should have turned that boy from the very beginning." He mused, "He would have been the perfect seventh warrior for my mercenary band."

"You mean the eighth warrior, don't you?"

Marco glanced up as the voice rang through his ears. He formed a rather uneasy smile towards the newcomer… a female black hawk dressed from head to toe in a thick black robe. Her beak curled out in a vicious smile as she held her wings out in an earnest greeting towards her companion. Marco, however, was in no mood.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "It's my turn to face off against our enemies. You know the rules set forth by the Emperors, you are not to interfere, dear sister."

The female hawk nodded her head as she peered around the subway tunnel, her eyes narrowed as her smile widened.

"I came to check on your progress," she explained, "I heard you have taken a different course of action than what history has dictated, you should know that I do not approve of such methods."

"Yes," Marco nodded, "I have used shadow magic to warp the male macaw inside out, he is now a ruthless killing machine and has served my plan flawlessly, in a matter of a few days I will be crowned Emperor of the New World Order and then I'll begin my search for the Spix macaws. They will not be able to run for long and I'll wipe them out… all of them…"

"Is that so?" Sabrina cackled, her eyes glistening with the slightest hint of amusement. Without warning, she charged forward and grabbed the hawk by the throat with a single talon. Her eyes burned viciously into his as her smile and warm demeanor came to an end.

"You know the details of the Grand Design, your little New World Order means nothing. You are supposed to be regrouping each member of the Dark Robed Society and yet all I see is you serving your own disillusions of garniture. If you do anything to cause harm to the Emperors' plans then I will kill you yourself, because believe me that would be merciful compared to what they would do to you. Now… where are my warriors?"

Marco swallowed a large lump in his throat which became cut off as Sabrina tightened her grip. "They're… dead…. only four of us remain… you… me… the macaw… and the cockatoo…."

"WRONG!" Sabrina hissed, "They're alive, all of them, except for Amber. Her mark has been properly stored away. Now, I'm only going to ask you one more time, where are the members of my Dark Robed Society?!"

"I-I-I don't know," Marco croaked out as he gasped for air. "I-I-I'll find them, you have my word."

Sabrina released her grip and slammed Marco down to the ground. "You better see to it that you do. They still have their roles to play."

"I'll find them," Marco repeated, "You have my word."

"Awwww, I didn't know you cared," Blu's voice rang out in his ear. Marco jumped with fright as he found himself alone. He spun to face the macaw. He swallowed a large lump in his throat as he took a few sharp breaths. He held a wing to his heart as he struggled to catch his breath.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "Aren't you supposed to be checking up on the prisoners

Blu circled around the frustrated hawk who glared at him. He couldn't help but glare back in an intimidating standoff. "I did," Blu explained. "I came to inform you that my wife has escaped and is heading back towards the jungle."

Marco threw his wings from his neck and jumped to his talons. He raised a wing ready to issue commands to his squadron of monkeys and margays however before he could speak Blu's wings snapped the hawk's beak shut. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You will only cause problems for my plans. I know where she's heading, and I will be heading there myself."

"Oh yeah?" Marco arched a curious eye, "And do tell, just where exactly is she going?"

Blu's eyes glistened as he explained himself further. "She will be heading to Rafael's Grotto."

Marco nodded his head and seated himself back down. He glared at the macaw with increased interest.

"How do you know she'll be going there?" Marco arched a curious eyebrow. "What possibly could make you think she'll head there and not run for her life?"

Blu shrugged his wings and cackled to himself. He didn't like making his commander look like a fool but in the present circumstance, he just couldn't resist.

"Oh a little thing called her children!" he smiled. "She sent them there right before I captured her. She'll run right to them and I will be right there, ready to strike. By sunset, I will have killed all seven of the Spix macaws."

"And what if your plans fail?" Marco queried, "Have you ever considered the possibility she knows more than she's letting on, she may even know someone who is capable of breaking your little spell."

"Of course I have." Blu chuckled again. He raised his wings and wiped them across his purple robe. "I look forward to seeing her try."

* * *

#

* * *

Mid-afternoon sunlight shined through the canopy casting comfortable warmth to flow throughout the jungle. On all sides, the trees started to change color encouraged by the cool northern breeze seeping in. Despite everything, the atmosphere of the day brought a cheerful smile to Jewel's face. Her tail feathers shifted as she let herself perform a couple of loop de loops through the sky. She laughed as the sun toasted her feathers, and the breeze swept across her body. These were the two simplest forms of nature but it sure beats being trapped within the underground subway tunnels. After a couple of minutes, her eyes narrowed as she resumed her task. She soared as fast as her body would allow her to move. She needed to get to Rafael's grotto and make sure her kids were okay. She also needed to warn the adults about the impending threat which had set its sights upon the whole of Rio. Creatures, humans, and everything in between the land and sky would be in serious danger if the robed bird managed to succeed in his task. Plus he held Blu hostage, and she knew that he wouldn't release him without a fight.

By late afternoon, Jewel landed within the grotto. Her talons made a soft thud as they landed upon the dirt ground. She eyed her surroundings and smiled as all eighteen toucan kids swarmed around her. Jewel could remember their last meeting. It had been a little over three years ago when she and Blu first met Rafael. Back then the kids appeared to be really cute and harmless, but that quickly proved to be a false ploy, the kids were hardened warriors, capable of tearing out feathers and ganging up on an opponent. They had quickly overwhelmed both Blu and Jewel, and with only the lucky intervention of their father did they manage to survive the encounter. Now they seemed so happy to see her. They jumped and cheered as loud as they possibly could.

"Auntie Jewel, Auntie Jewel, Auntie Jewel... where's Uncle Blu?"

The noise alerted the three adults who remained sequestered within the grotto. Fluttering and jumping to the ground, Rafael, Eva, and Jose joined the group of creatures. Jose and Rafael attacked her with a barrage of curious questions, forgetting to give the macaw time to answer them.

"Jewel, amigo, are you okay?"

"Yeah, tell us what happened?"

"What did they want with you?"

"Did they hurt you?"

"How did you manage to escape, aye corumba that must have been a good adventure."

"I heard from the kids that Rose is missing, did they have her?"

Jewel stuttered trying her best to issue for silence but the barrage of questions kept on coming. Eva raised her wings and glared at the two males furiously. Her large curved beak formed a sneer as she glowered at them.

"Honestly, you two. Can't you see that she has been through a lot? To escape from such an ordeal, and manage to make it back here is nothing short of miraculous. Give her space and some time to answer your questions."

Eva turned her attention to Jewel and wrapped her black wings around her. Eva tried to smile reassuringly and pull her from the crowd. She glared at the rest of the audience who stood too frightened to move. "Not one word from any of you until I say it is okay to do so. Jewel needs her rest. Do I make myself clear?"

Jewel shook her head and broke free from the toucan's grip. She sighed and seated herself upon the ground.

"I wish I could rest but there is not enough time. Every second counts, and there is much that you guys need to listen too."

Jewel began to relate the story of her capture. She told about Blu and about the blue-robed bird and his ambition to create a new order for him to rule. The large group listened intently, never interrupting. Every single creature held onto her words and shuddered as they thought about everything that would happen if this creature got his way. Only when she finished did Rafael speak.

"Aye Corumba! That is some pretty horrible stuff, but what concerns me is you said that Blu was there?"

Jewel nodded her head and turned her attention to Rafael. "Yes, and he was acting all weird like there were two different personalities within him. His eyes were also really different and he had a glowing mark on his wing."

"Can you tell me how exactly his eyes were different?" Eva piped in. "And what of this glowing mark, be as specific as possible, I want to know everything."

Jewel lowered her head and let out a heartfelt sigh. "His eyes are usually chocolate brown. They're so distinct and different from any other creature that I have seen before. However, his eyes were black. They looked foggy and glassy almost as if he was not really seeing from them. You could see the red veins bulging as they worked towards a bright red iris. They almost looked demonic."

"And what of this mark?" Eva asked.

"Well, on his wing was a glowing purple mark which resembled a macaw split in half. It looked like all the others we have seen."

Rafael flew to Eva's side. He wrapped his wings around her and rubbed his bill against hers.

"What are you thinking about, my juicy little mango? Are you concerned because of his eyes changing color? I mean do eyes normally change color on their own?"

Eva lowered her head to give the matter thought for a moment. Her eyes shined as she considered the possibilities.

"Not without magic. It could be voodoo or it could be a dose of black magic. I would have to see him know for certain."

"Is there a cure for those kinds of things?" Raphael asked.

Eva nodded. "I know a bit of voodoo and can assure you that there is a cure for most spells. But perhaps it would be better if Jewel came with me that way we can discuss this in private. I think I know what is going on but it is better to have as many details as possible concerning what we are dealing with here."

Jewel's eyes widened as Eva grabbed hold of her wings. "Come with and please be as specific as possible, that is the only way to know for sure on if I am right."


	62. Chapter 62: The Legend Revealed

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

The bright autumn sunlight filtered into the large hollow from the small entryway leaving a bright impression of light upon the floor. Despite the changing season a pleasant warmth and tropical breeze swept through the entire hollowed-out room which housed not only the two adult toucans but their eighteen children as well. Jewel followed Eva as both of the birds came in for a landing, folding their wings tight against their bodies and relaxed. Jewel stared in awe at the sight. The hollowed tree was much bigger on the inside stretching up as high as she could see. Multiple different masks lined the bark walls. One by one, row by row, each one was shaped with a distinct different color and depicted a different emotion. Her eyes fell upon one, in particular, a bright green carnival mask very similar to the one from her dream. Her beak dropped as she reached out her wing and placed it upon the painted wood.

"I know this one," she admitted, "I've seen this before... in my dreams."

Eva held up her wings and stepped before Jewel. Her helpful smile faded as she studied the mask which rested within Jewel's wings. Her bright eyes narrowed as she studied the craftsmanship. The mask had been carved from solid oak and then carefully hollowed out and painted bright neon green. It radiated a power that remained oblivious to the macaw however Eva could feel its power sweep through her very soul in a cold embrace. She shook her head. Her voice rang out in a soft hypnotizing whisper.

"You could not have seen this mask. It has been here with me ever since I was a little girl. I keep its dangerous powers sealed within this tree."

"Oh yeah…?" Jewel arched a suspicious eye towards the toucan. "It almost sounds like you know about this stuff and they have their own free will. I know what I saw and I saw this mask. What is it? Why was it in my dream? There's no way I could even imagine it since I have never even seen it before."

Eva lowered her head and let out a defeated sigh. Her heart filled with concern for her friend.

"That mask is called the Mask of Dreams, it is said that it will appear to a weary mind in times of great trouble to give solutions however you must first decipher the meaning as its language is not one from this world. Many different tribes have fought over the control of this mask. Wars have broken out, empires have fallen, and cities have crumbled just so they could get a taste of this mask's power. That is the evil that exists within the mask itself, its power is more addictive than any known manmade drug … and significantly crueler! Now the question of course is, just what exactly did you dream about, Jewel?"

Jewel lowered her head, blushing as she eyed the toucan with her peripheral vision. She could feel herself genuinely surprised by the toucan and her knowledge about all of this stuff. In a way she found herself genuinely amazed however she also needed to confess that she really did not know that much about Eva. They had not spoken at all since the day of the renewal ceremony. Her voice rang out as she embarrassingly revealed the details of her dream.

"It happened only recently. When Blu came back from the subway tunnels he had been injured by Nigel's cruelty, we all feared that he would never be able to fly again until the day we met an albino Spix macaw who told us about the blood orchid and its powerful healing capabilities. I had been left alone to look after the children. They were out playing so I had decided to take a nap, that was when I had the dream…"

_In her dreams, Jewel stood over top of Blu… at least she thought it was Blu. He smiled covering his eyes behind a protective bright green Carnival mask._

_"Blu?" she queried, a little weary of his new outfit. "Is that you?"_

_The bird did not answer. He began to flutter around the room, growing more buff and masculine. He stopped in front of three stone slabs, lighting torches in front of each, he mumbled something under his breath._

_"Blu…?" she asked again, "Are you okay?"_

_The macaw stopped, his eyes began to glow as he studied her. Almost as if he was looking at her for the very first time. _

_"Blu, Blu, Blu, Blu, Blu, Blu, Blu, Blu," the macaw clicked his beak, repeating the name. "No, no, no, no, no, Blu, Blu, Blu,"_

_Jewel backed away as the macaw sniffed her, cackling as he continued on his work. He fluttered over to the furthest stone, and spread his wings wide._

_"Bubba! Bubba! Bubba!"_

_Jewel could feel a powerful energy source draw from her body as the strange blue macaw began to chant. She lowered herself to the ground, her energy rapidly draining from her body. _

_"Blu?" She questioned, "Why are you trying to hurt me? What are you doing to me?"_

_The strange macaw cackled again, shifting his mask to one side. He hopped on one foot, continuing his chant. _

_"Bubba! Bubba! Bubba! BUBBA!_

_Jewel could feel the energy continuously being drawn from her body. She could see it taking solid form. The form of a baby macaw wrapped within a protective bubble._

_"Bubba! Bubba! Bubba! Hera! Hera! Hera!"_

_Jewel watched helplessly as the strange macaw rushed to the baby. He studied it for a moment and picked it up. He carried it across the room and placed it on the first stone slab._

_"Babby, Babby!" The macaw chanted, "Babby, Babby!"_

_Something was horribly wrong, Jewel held up a wing, watching in horror as the stone entity continued to draw in her strength. _

_"Please," she begged helplessly, "Don't hurt my baby."_

_As Jewel's voice rang out, the world around her faded into darkness, the baby, the strange macaw, everything around her shifted into an endless black void._

_Jewel laid struggling to move and to breathe. She cried as she tried to find her way back onto her stone talons or at the very least so she could crawl. Anything so that she could find her lost baby macaw._

_"Jewel," a voice called out to her. "You have nothing to fear."_

_"How would you know?" She called out weakly, through threatening tears. "You haven't seen your own baby ripped away from you."_

_"Relax child," the voice soothed, "You are safe. Your baby is exactly where you left it. What you saw was… the past… and the future."_

_"I-I-I don't understand…" she replied, "How could it be both?"_

_As Jewel asked her question, seven robed figures emerged from the darkness. Each one holding a different glowing mark upon their right covered limb._

_"I know those," she gasped, eyeing the mark of the roaring fire. "That mark is the same one my sister had."_

_She peered to each of the figures. At least three of the marks she recognized. The mark of vengeance which had once belonged to her sister, the mark of duality which once belonged to the scarlet macaw named Roger, the mark of the monkey head which belonged to the monkey who had saved Blu's life from Nigel. Then there was the fourth mark, the drop of blood, which Blu had mentioned belonged to Nigel. Her eyes widened as she peered at the rest, the mark of an inverted pentagram, the mark of a hawk, then the final one, the mark resembling an orchid._

_"These are the marks of everyone that is going to come after us isn't it?" Jewel asked._

_"Correct," the voice confirmed, "These marks tie directly into the fate of your baby… for it is she and she alone that will put an end to their evil and usher in a new age… the age of the Spix macaw. But first, you must control your fear."_

_"My fear?" Jewel echoed," I don't understand."_

_"You fear to raise a child alone," The voice hissed, "You fear you can't protect it on your own. You fear to lose it."_

_The world re-awakened. Jewel found herself within the clutches of an ancient temple. Macaws were painted across the walls "You are standing in an ancient South American village. It is here that humans once worshipped your kind. It is the resting place of the blood orchid."_

_Jewel rose to her feet._

_"Beware the orchid child." The voice hissed, "It is an evil flower. It may be used in medicine but the flower brings a terrifying fate to those who use its power."_

_"Terrifying fate?" Jewel asked, "What kind of fate?"_

_"Death!" the voice hissed, "the orchid is poisonous to birds. Whoever uses it will surely die."_

_Jewel fell to the ground, she stared at her wings. "Tell me, will Blu die?" She asked, "Is that why I'm having this insane vision. Is that why I had to face my fear?"_

_The voice shifted directions, echoing from behind her._

_"Beware the deceiver," the voice cautioned, "The pale bird seeks to harm him. He sent him on a certain doom mission... So he could isolate you."_

_"Will Blu die?" Jewel asked, "Please, I need to know!"_

_"That can not be seen." The voice hissed, "We can not interfere in the life of the living. We can not see the fate of the living."_

_"Who are you?" Jewel asked, "What are you?"_

_The voice echoed a reply but only within her mind. "Protective god's..."_

_A shaft of light erupted from the roof space. Jewel stared as a beautiful female macaw stood before her. She was a Spix macaw, easily as old as Jewel was... but somehow Jewel got the impression she was far older than what she appeared. The voice echoed through her mind as the bird pointed her wing towards her._

_"We are the protective gods... the ancient and sacred species of the Spix macaw!"_

_"OK, I get it!" Jewel growled, "Please tell me what I can do to save Blu! If you are sent to protect, help me protect my husband."_

_The voice whispered one final command. Jewel watched everything dissolve back into blackness as she listened to the dire warning._

_"Do not play the deceiver's game. He knows more than what you think. Find the truth, and confront him. Only then can you save Blu... but only if found in time."_

_"What, what am I looking for?" Jewel asked._

_"The connection between you and the deceiver... the reason he would do this... those are the tasks you must acquire."_

_Jewel lurched forward. Her eyes filled the anger and fury. She shouted out at the darkness, her voice hardening. "Quit speaking your riddles and tell me what I need to do!"_

_The voice echoed back briefly. "Find the connection between you and the deceiver... the reason he would do this... those are the tasks you must acquire."_

Eva's eyes narrowed as she took in the information. Her beak trembled as she turned to peer at the outside world. She could see the six macaw children playing with her own kids. Their laughter rang through her ears bringing a sorted joy to her heart. Her smile deepened as she nodded her head.

"Little Jade is the Dark Robed Sage, I must admit, I never thought I would see the day where the sage would take on an Earthly form again. Bless her little heart."

"Again?" Jewel arched a curious eye, her beak hung ajar. She followed Eva's eyes towards the entryway and watched Jade try to keep up with her older and much more experienced brothers. Her heart skipped a beat as she tried to make sense of Eva's words however her mind continued to escape the reality of the situation towards the young girl's importance in the world. "Are you saying that she was alive in another life? But how is that possible? It shouldn't be possible! She's just a little girl."

"Yes," Eva nodded, "However there is so much more to it than just that. The story goes back five hundred years ago back in the fifteen hundreds when Rio was founded by the Portuguese settlers who christened the land as São Sebastião do Rio de Janeiro. Unbeknownst to all humans, they had landed upon a land ravaged by war… a war between the light and the darkness which swept across the jungle and quickly grew to threaten the very fabric of reality. Every race whether toucan, military macaw, blue and gold macaw, scarlet macaw, monkey, and many others all held a role to play and a side to take but none had a more important role than the Spix macaw. One dark morning the sky bubbled with dark storm clouds bringing with it a strange robed figure he descended from the Divine Temple in the sky. He appeared as a bird but carried within its heart the darkness of the coming storm. He led the humans to the Spix macaws all the while whispering their importance in their ears. Not long after the Spix macaws gradually began to drift to the very brink of extinction. It was only because of a brave Spix macaw named Christina that things turned out the way they did. She used her mystical powers to save the world from the dangerous threat of this powerful entity. During the battle, she sacrificed herself, splitting apart her spirit into nine separate pieces of light which drowned the darkness, sealing off the Divine Temple from our world and drowning the dark force trapping it forever. With her energy gone, Christina vowed that she would one day return from the afterlife to usher in a new era of Spix macaws so long as she could follow the pillars of light. Her followers gave her the name the Dark Robed Sage. However, it was only recently that the nine pillars of light vanished from the world."

"Only recently?" Jewel asked cocking her head to one side. "Why would pillars of light that existed for five hundred years just vanish?"

Eva lowered her head, her voice grew more serious. "The shadow marks. You see, it is impossible for most creatures to achieve a secondary life however those who follow Christina's teachings believe that she found a way to do so. Those pillars connect the spiritual energy of all Spix macaws, protecting them so that future generations may bloom. However such magic can also be used by the forces of darkness through various means of voodoo and other dark rituals. I believe that is why the shadow marks have only just begun to appear now. The great war is about to begin again."

Eva froze in her tracks and lowered her head. "These marks have been referenced through my culture many different times. However, the number remains the same, tell me, how many have you seen up to this point?"

Jewel thoughts about it for a moment, drawing her wing up to her beak as she pondered the question. She could remember each mark clear as day as if she had only seen them that same day. A cold chill crept down her spine as she answered the awaiting toucan.

"Seven, we have seen seven of them."

"Then you haven't seen all of them." Eva admitted, "There is a great darkness ahead of you but first let me explain to you what the shadow marks are, how they work, and how one even receives such a thing. You see, it is said that a mark can only be created by a powerful user of voodoo magic. It is said that upon the time of death for an individual a mark may be granted to keep the creature rooted in the world for a time. A mark will take on the attribute which closely resembles the soul of the barer however it will never truly grant the bearer's true wish so the bearer of the shadow mark is stuck living in a cursed existence. Do you understand?"

Jewel nodded her head.

"Good," Eva frowned. She peered away from her friend for a moment before continuing. "I know of nine marks that have existed within the world. The first is a mark that burns bright but for all the wrong reasons, it takes on the form of a fire. The fire burns as their desire for revenge grows and thus it has become known throughout the spiritual world as the Mark of Vengeance."

Jewel's eyes narrowed as she thought about the name for a second. Her eyes welled to the brim with tears. She remembered that mark as the most personal mark she had encountered, it was the one that belonged to her sister, Amber. She remembered seeing it for the first time as her sister revealed herself to be alive, right after she and Blu had started their lives together. The feisty female had come looking for revenge for the destruction of their family which she blamed Jewel for.

"The second mark is one that corrupts the mind, increasing intelligence and yet it preys upon mistrust towards anyone except themselves. It holds no true loyalty to any one side and thus it creates a lot of evil. It is the form of the Ying Yang symbol and just like its bearer has become known as the Mark of Duality."

Jewel thought back to the evil of the scarlet macaw named Roger who had gone out of his way to mastermind the corruption of her sister and the destruction of her family. During their first encounter, he had announced himself as the bearer of the mark of duality and saw to it that she did not interfere with Blu finding out the truth towards Amber's revenge. She could recall his cold calculating eyes as he surveyed the world around him, as he thought of his next self-dignified move. She shuddered at the thought of all the evil the scarlet macaw had done.

"The third is a mark which represents something every creature suffers through in their lives regardless of how strong or weak you are. It courses through all of us and that is the form it takes. It is a sinister mark that increased the bloodlust of its barer and thus allows the barer to suffer no real serious injury and thus it takes on the form of a drop of blood. This mark is known as the Mark of Pain."

Jewel lowered her head and thought about her husband's recent encounter with their nemesis Nigel. Blu had told her about the cockatoo's recently acquired power and how the mark had appeared to be little more than a drop of blood. Her eyes widened as she made the connection. Nigel drew his pain from the damages to his body after being sucked through the plane's propellers. A single grey tear fell down the side of her face as she felt her guilt surge through her heart.

"The fourth mark is one that represents an entire race of creatures who exist deep within the jungle… I am sure you need no to guess that I am referring to the monkeys. The dark light takes on the form of the race it represents, its light powers from the feelings of greed which is why it has become known to all who are aware of such powers as the Mark of Greed. However, greed can be manipulated and thus its barer may not serve the darkness. In fact, the mark is in our very presence." Eva shifted her eyes towards the outside world. "That monkey holds the mark of greed, and he seems very loyal to your cause."

Jewel nodded her head following Eva's glance to Jose who jumped past the entryway. A smile passed her beak at the thought.

"The fifth mark is a dangerous mark indeed, in all religions it is a deadly sin. The barer will do anything to achieve their own goals even if it means hurting another in the process. It is not so much an emotion of the heart, but of the drive that empowers them forward. It takes on the form of a deadly flower that appears at the very spot where Christina's spirit split into the nine pillars of light… the blood orchid… this mark is known as the mark of lust."

Jewel shuddered as she remembered this mark just as much as she remembered the mark which belonged to her sister. She could still feel the slimy nature of the macaw upon her. She could still hear his voice whispering in her ears. That evil macaw who had used her, abused her, and then tried to kill her husband, Jollo… the albino Spix macaw who bared the mark which Eva now described.

"The sixth mark is powerful and dangerous. It resembled the fiercest of predators, a hawk in mid-flight. The barer must have immense strength and complete control over their power as it forces them to fight any threat. Only a creature of pure evil can achieve such an intimate knowledge of blood and murder. This mark is known as the Mark of Power."

Jewel lowered her head once more and remembered the bird dressed in blue robes. Her voice shrank to a whimper as she addressed the toucan. "That is the bird who did all of this to Blu, he is the one who is pulling the strings through all of this. I am sure of it. We need to stop him."

"No," Eva shook her head, "For you see that brings me to the seventh mark, the mark which belongs to the master of all the others, this mark forms on the wing of a evil creature who uses magic to her own gain. It is the mark of a demon which is why it takes on the form of an inverted pentagram. Its powers continue to expand and draw unlimited power into its barer, this creature can not truly be hurt or killed. By the laws of this world, they are simply immortal. That is the true enemy you need to defeat. The last mark is one that is not so natural. It is created through the use of dark magic which mixes with the blood of a bird who is killed through cruel intentions. The barer no longer controls their own actions but instead takes on the desired personality created by the spellcaster. The real personality does not simply disappear but remains trapped within and thus it takes on the image of a macaw being split in half. This is the mark of being trapped within."

"That's Blu," Jewel jumped to her talons. "That is the one Blu has. Are you saying he's…?"

"Dead," Eva confirmed, "murdered through the ritual which created the dark entity which keeps him alive. However that does not mean you can not save him."

Jewel lowered her head and breathed a sigh of relief. "How? How can I save him?"

"I know a bit of voodoo and can assure you that there is a cure for most spells. What it sounds like to me, some creature cast a spell to cause all the negative energies to dive into our friend, Blu. His spirit would not be able to handle that kind of energy and it would overpower him and change his very essence. If that is the case, we can use a positive force to return him to normal."

"A positive force...?" Jewel echoed, arching her eyebrow. "I am not sure that I understand."

Eva chuckled and forced a grin, she wiped a wing across her friend's beak. She studied the girl for a moment before giving a reply. "Let me put it in simpler terms. There is only one thing more powerful than any evil force on Earth. That my amigo is true love! If you can get close enough to Blu and give him a good passionate kiss… true loves' kiss… you will break the spell cast upon him."

Jewel swallowed a large lump in her throat and peered at the setting sun. The world around her seemed unusually dark. The fate of her husband rested within her wings but what if she was not his true love? Could she still break the spell cast upon him? What if she could not? Too many things could go wrong. She eyed the gathering creatures who entered the hollow. She tried her best to gather her courage. "Okay," She sighed. "It's worth a try. Next time I see him, he's getting the most passionate kiss of his life. I'll show him that we are meant to be together!"


	63. Chapter 63 A Shimmer of Hope

**Chapter Sixty-Three**

The sun began to sink upon the horizon painting the world a soft veil of crimson red. A gentle breeze crept across the grotto, swaying the long strands of vine-like leaves around in an almost musical rhythm. To the classically trained eye, the surrounding world looked like the strings on a harp being played by an orchestra, and yet even though there wasn't a single instrument within the area, the air seemed to fill with a harmonious musical melody. Jewel formed a pleasant smile as she became lost within the spectacle the closing day brought in its wake. She could see the reasons why the toucan duo had chosen this spot to live and raise their family. The surrounding environment seemed peaceful and serene, like nothing on Earth could disrupt the sight which nature had in store for those who took the time to look, feel, and listen. The sunset sparkled against the lake not too far away. The water's surface shimmered like tiny specks of golden dust which continued to draw her attention away from her three companions who discussed the important matters of the situation. The female macaw let loose a heartfelt sigh and turned her attention back to the task at hand.

Despite the beauty, there proved to be very little time to enjoy such things. With careful consideration and the knowledge that Blu could attack them at any time, it became quite apparent that something needed to be done. With the utmost of importance, she, Rafael, Eva, and Jose had retired to a small quiet corner of the grotto to prepare and memorize their roles for the upcoming battle. Everything needed to proceed perfectly if Jewel was to proceed in breaking the spell… of course… there also was the possibility that with true love being such a rare and almost nonexistent thing, they needed to think of a backup plan or he would overwhelm the entire group.

"I know Marco, he isn't the kind of creature to do something only half-fast. He takes careful consideration and looks at all of the aspects and outcomes." Jose admitted, tracing a leg across the dirt ground. His eyes seemed unusually clouded. He placed his arm around the mark which seemed to cause him nothing but pain. "I think it would be best if I rejoined the Dark Robe Society to gather some much-needed information. I have the shadow mark so they'll welcome me back with open arms."

"What are you trying to suggest, amigo?" Rafael arched a curious eye, deep down he knew he would not like the answer any more than Jewel would."

"Are you saying we should give up trying to save our friend?" Jewel asked, "That is something I know I can not do. I will not rest until Blu is back with his family and friends once more."

Jose held up his paws to stop any further interruption. His eyes filled with painful regret as he continued, explaining himself more carefully to avoid any further backlash against him.

"Look, I'm not saying we should give up, but I know Marco. If he took the time to cast a vicious spell to warp Blu's soul and twist his essence into a dark and evil nature. Then there has to be another reason behind it. The Dark Robed Society hates Spix macaws, if the hawk had no use for Blu, he would be dead by now. He must want us to try and focus on rescuing him so he can go and do what he needs to do and then it will be too late to stop him. Blu is nothing more than a feathery meat-shield and he plans to take full advantage of that. He would not have taken the trouble to cast a spell unless he was absolutely certain that his plan would succeed or the spell was unbreakable. However, if there is another cure than the kiss, it would be within Marco's private lair. I suggest I go there, pretend to be on his side, and search the lair to find out just what the cure or what his ultimate goal actually is."

Jewel's eyes filled with painful tears. She knew the monkey was right. He, of course, had been the only creature with inside knowledge on all of the members towards this cult. Could it be that Blu truly was just a shield to protect Marco from any possible threat? She lowered her head, trying hard to hide her emotions. Her beak trembled as she spoke.

"But what if you are caught?" she asked, "What if I can't break the spell or save him and you are killed playing stupid games?"

"If that situation happens then you will probably need to kill him." The monkey stopped as Jewel's face twisted into a horrifying state of shock. She had not been expecting that sort of answer from him. In fact, she still clung to hope that there would be another attempt to save him. But his time it was "do or die" and Jewel was not confident in either option. The monkey cleared his throat and continued. "You'll need to separate your emotions from your heart. It is better to be dead than a mindless slave to Marco's cruel ambition. Also, it is him or everyone else."

Rafael held up a wing and silenced the monkey. Jewel's face continued to drown in her despair. She shook her head. Her body trembled as she stared at her wings.

"Hold on a minute, amigo. Aren't you calling that a little too soon? I mean we don't even know that her kiss won't work."

Eva nodded her agreement. "Rafael is right. It's too soon to be assuming the worst. We have to be like Jewel. We have to believe in the power of true love. If there is the slightest bit of doubt, it won't work."

Jose mumbled under his breath and rolled his eyes. He knew deep down that these creatures hoped for the best, in fact in a way he did too. He did not like thinking about taking the life of anyone of his friends, but on the other hand, he had been in this situation plenty of times and he could not help but be realistic about the whole thing.

"How will she even get close enough to kiss him?" he asked, "You have seen him, he has metallic blades hidden under his cloak. I highly doubt he will just stand there and let her get close without defending himself… and guess what else… those blades are lethal, all it takes is one quick thrust and Jewel will find herself one limb or organ lighter."

Jewel's eyes widened as she watched the monkey demonstrate. She too had forgotten all about the blades underneath his cloak that attached to the feather column of his wings.

"You have got a point there." She sighed. "But I would risk everything if it meant that I could save Blu. Even if he aims for my head, I'll find a way to kiss him and free him from this torture."

Jose nodded and jumped to his feet. He shook the dirt from off his fur and eyed his friends. "We'll discuss this later," he said. "Right now I have somewhere that I need to be, especially if I am to win the trust of our vicious little hawk."

The three birds who continued to remain seated peered at him curiously, each one of them was thinking the same thing, though only Rafael began to speak.

"Where are you going?"

Jose forced a smile and winked at Jewel who watched him with her peripheral vision. The macaw still looked pretty depressed.

"I'm going to the city, I heard that Marco is going to make a speech tomorrow night and address everyone at Copacabana beach. I thought I'd bring back some inside information, just so we know what we're dealing with."

Rafael nodded. "That's actually a good idea. Get moving, amigo, and be careful."

Jose nodded. "I'm always careful."

* * *

#

* * *

Jewel remained seated near the far corner of the grotto. Cradling the sleeping lump of her youngest daughter, Jade, in her protective wings. She forced a smile and let the wind sweep across her feathers which renewed her with a fiery passion towards her mission. She had not really wanted to think about it, not until she knew for sure what would happen but she could not deny how much her life had changed in just a few short hours. Her life now seemed much more complicated, all because of a choice that she needed to make. She fought back her doubts but new ones always seemed to resurface and cloud her judgment on the situation. Could she really set Blu free from the spell which controlled him? Rafael and Eva made it sound so easy, all she needed to do was kiss him with the most passionate, most romantic, and most realistic kiss ever shared between the two. A kiss that would reflect the love she held for him. But did she have what it took to be considered his true love? What if she could not free him? What if he remained evil for the rest of his life? Then the other option crept into her mind. If it failed did she have it within her to end his torment and kill him? She frowned and peered at the baby in her possession. Tears formed in her eyes. Should the worst happen, could she really rob her children of their father? And if she could, would they ever forgive her?

"NO!" she shook her head. She felt her temper beginning to rise. "I am not going to think this way. Get a hold on yourself, Jewel. The kiss will work, you will be able to drag him back from the darkness and you will live the rest of your life with him!"

"That's right, amigo. Don't give up."

Jewel turned to glare at Rafael who worked his way towards her. He spread his wings out and did a little dance with his feet for her.

"Life is like a good samba, you got to move with the beat, and don't care about anything else. In your heart, you know the answer to what you need to do, just like when you're out on the dance floor. Don't think, just act."

Jewel nodded her head. In a lot of ways, the toucan made sense. He always seemed to give the best advice, even if his way of putting it into words seemed to be more than just a little weird. Jewel frowned and eyed Rafael who sat down beside her.

"Do you really think I can save him?" she asked. "Do you have any doubt at all?"

Rafael shook his head and peered up at the moon. "When I first met you guys, I knew from the first glance that you two loved each other. Even if you didn't know it yet yourselves, there just seemed to be that aura around the two of you. Now I've been through the jungle, and I've seen plenty of love stories, good ones, tragic ones, ones that fooled themselves into thinking they'd last forever. No one I've ever met held the same kind of aura the two of you held. You were like Romeo and Juliet, brought to life. So no I don't have any doubts in my mind and I know you will succeed."

Jewel smiled and nodded her head. She followed the toucan's gaze towards the moon. Time seemed to stand still for that one moment. Her heart skipped a beat as Rafael's words sank into her memory, destroying any doubts that seemed to cloud her judgment. In that one moment of clarity, she knew she would win Blu back. There would be no other options available, she needed to do this, so she would do this.

"Thank you," she smiled. "You really cheered me up."

"Don't thank me," Rafael grinned. "Thank yourself, when the time comes, you will be the only one who can make a difference. Remember, you can do this."

Jewel nodded her head. "I know, thank you."

A loud screech echoed through the night sky. It was the sound of all eighteen toucan kids shouting through the night. Rafael jumped to his feet with fright. He shuddered as he covered his ears o block out the ear-shattering noise. He eyed Jewel who looked just as confused as he was. Her jaw dropped as she let a single sentence slip past her beak. "What is it?"

Rafael eyed the sky and swallowed a lump in his throat. He was kind of hoping that there would have been more time to prepare the female macaw. She still held doubts within her mind, and that would play a huge factor in the upcoming events. He turned to her and nodded his head. His fear rang out in his voice. "Danger was spotted in the jungle and it's coming here as we speak."

"Do you think its-"

"I don't just think it," Rafael interrupted. "I can feel it in my heart. Blu will be here soon. We have to get you close enough to make your move. Remember don't think about it, just feel it in your heart. That's how you'll know it will work."

Jewel nodded and ran with all of the speed her body could muster. Blu would be here within only a few minutes, and she would know for sure on whether or not, she truly was his true love. Everything came down to this moment.

* * *

#

* * *

Blu landed within the grotto. His two talons made a soft thud as he landed with relative ease. He cast a wicked smile as he studied the group of gathering creatures, many of whom he recognized. He spread his wings revealing the metal weaponry attached to his wings and feathers. His dark eyes scanned the group. The eerie light emanating from his shadow mark bled through the metal, reflecting against the pitch-black empty voids of his eyes. It sent an uncomfortable chill down the backs of every creature present. The evil macaw took special note of this and cocked his head to one side. His voice rang out in a mocking tone.

"What's the matter? Afraid are we?" he grinned, "Well too bad, you will all know the true meaning of fear once I get through with you."

Eva stepped forward. Her chest puffed out as she stuck her beak up into the air. She glared at him and shook her head.

"We have been expecting you, Blu," she said with a rather stoic expression. "You don't scare me, my amigo. In fact, I know all about the little spell cast upon you. Black voodoo magic, eh? Whoever used that is such a fool. They have not just damned you but they have damned themselves as well."

"Really?" Blu arched a curious eye. He let the metal blades reflect the moonlight. "Would you care to explain how you know so much?"

"It is none of your concern, amigo." Eva grinned. "You will soon be back to your old self."

Blu's expression grew even more surprised. Not because of what Eva had said but because of the smell in the air. He recognized it and let himself cackle.

"You talk tough but I know that it is only just an act. Jewel has been here, I can smell her scent, and I am willing to bet that she was the one who told you about me, isn't that right, toucan?"

Blu dropped his wings and lowered his body. He prepared himself to strike down the impudent fool of a bird. His beak twisted out of the sheer enjoyment, he built himself ready to enjoy the moment when his blades would sink into her flesh.

"Well, I will just have to make sure that you are there to greet her when she reaches the other side." Blu let loose an insane laugh as he threw his wings forward but found himself stopping in mid-air. A scream pierced through the night.

"STOP!"

Blu shifted his attention to Jewel who stepped forth from the jungle. Her eyes glared at him. Her wings spread wide to add to the intimidation factor she hoped would sweep across the once timid macaw she loved. She knew deep down the Blu she knew still existed. She stepped forward working her way around the metal blades. She stared into his eyes.

"Blu, I've come to save you."

Blu shook his head, ignoring her voice. He could feel his body tense as she drew near. The inner goodness tried to break free. "You're a fool!" he growled. "You keep making yourself a constant nuisance and risking your life. Why? Because of the bird, I used to be?"

"It's because I love you." Jewel smiled. "I've come here to show you how much I love you."

"NO!" Blu shook his head. His eyes shut tight. The conflict between what he wanted and what he needed shined upon his face. Jewel didn't care. She continued to creep forward, one step at a time, stopping only when she came inches from his face.

"Don't fight it," she said, "Just get lost in the moment."

She stopped and peered at all of her friends, who waited for her to kiss him. There would be no second chance. She needed to do this. _Here goes everything!_ She thought_. I hope this works. _She pulled herself inwards letting her beak meet with his. She kissed him passionately, opening her beak to allow her tongue access into his. She wrapped her wings around him. She enjoyed the moment.

"NO!" Blu screeched, pushing her away from him. He glared angrily at her. His breathing intensified. "Nice try but it won't work. I cannot be stopped this way. You're too predictable, Jewel. Now die!"

Jewel's beak dropped as she peered back at Rafael and Eva who stared just as confused. Blu's wings trembled as he stuttered on the word die. His metal blades wouldn't move another inch. "Damn it!" he growled.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" He threw his wing down with thunderous force. His face darkened with rage. He frowned and glared at the group of creatures but most of all he peered at Jewel.

"Interesting," he admitted. "You keep surprising me. Today you've hit a nerve. I don't know why but I still care for you. But don't let your victory go to your head. Tomorrow night is the anointment of Emperor Marco. Once his New World Order is realized, I will be back to finish the job. One way or the other, tomorrow night will be the last night you will ever see me. The flesh will meet flesh and only one of us will be left alive."

Without another word, Blu flew as fast as his body would allow him. Jewel's eyes erupted with tears. She collapsed onto the ground. Her body trembled as she sobbed uncontrollably. Rafael jumped to her side to check on her. Her voice trembled as she repeated the same words over and over again.

"The kiss... it didn't work... it didn't work... what am I supposed to do now? I'm not his true love... I can't save him."


	64. Chapter 64: Birth of the New World Order

**Chapter Sixty-Four**

The face of the moon slanted down upon the city of Rio de Janeiro painting the world beneath in a soft blue veil. It stood motionless, like a silent sentinel it kept a watchful eye and allowing only the faintest light to emerge down upon the city. Still, despite the nocturnal twilight, Jose found himself being able to see well enough to make out everything happening on the ground below him. He stood, perched upon the railing of a small rooftop of a three-story apartment building, his eyes narrowed as his fangs sank deeper into his bottom lip. Now was the time, some inner voice warned him of the approaching danger. He did not need to guess what that meant. All the members of the Dark Robed Society were here, somewhere within the city.

"Where are you?" he asked. "Come on, Marco, Roger, Nigel, Blu or any one of the rest of you warped minded freaks… one of you needs to make a move so I can find you. Rio is too big to search blind and I have no idea on even where to begin."

As if sensing his inner frustration, movement emerged on the streets below. His eyes glistened as he focused his attention taking notice of the robed creatures descending upon the street. He cut a smile as he found himself excited by the thought that his plan had actually worked. He knew who they were based on the way they moved. His thoughts did a private roll call towards everyone he saw.

"Marco… Nigel…. Jollo…. Roger… Amber's dead… and with myself that's five… the only two who are missing are Blu and Sabrina but I never expected for either of them to appear. Blu's probably being the distraction and fighting in the jungle, while Sabrina is off carrying out the master plan. I suppose I better join the main group and start regaining their trust or I will never find out what the Dark Robes are really up too. I have a feeling though that it won't end well for any of us should they succeed."

Without wasting another moment, Jose placed a paw down upon his shadow mark and jumped down to join the other members of the Dark Robed Society. He landed with a loud thud upon his two back paws. He stood straight and tall, revealing the mark on his paw. His bright purple mark pulsated and burned like a fire catching the eyes of all who were present.

"Why, hello there," Jose grinned eyeing the hawk.

"Hey, Jose," Marco greeted with a cheerful smile. "Long time no see. Where have you been man?"

Jose rolled his eyes and let his smile deepen as he thought back to his adventures in Borneo.

"You wouldn't believe it even if I told you. But I fought and killed a snake bigger than anything I had ever seen before. Stupid thing did not even know what hit him as I snapped his head straight in half. Now I'm back and ready to push my skills even further than I ever dared to imagine."

Marco held out a wing and grabbed hold of the monkey's paw. "I am so glad to hear that, finally the Dark Robed Society is together once again."

"Not all of us," Jose admitted eyeing the group of creatures. "Amber isn't here."

"Her death could not be avoided," Marco frowned, "But we can make sure that the ones responsible for her death suffer the consequences and teach them that messing with our group is certain death. No one will ever mess with us again."

"Glad to hear it," Jose admitted, "Let's go kill something."

"Not quite yet," Marco shook his head. "There is something I must take care of first. Go on and do what you like, I'll catch up with you."

The hawk spread his wings and took to the sky flying off into the distance and disappearing amongst the night.

* * *

#

* * *

Soft streams of moonlight filtered through the trees as the evening progressed onwards. It lit up the area, casting a darkened blue veil across most of the hollow. As if on cue, fireflies fluttered through the air, settling near the lake which cast a mirror image of everything within its gaze. With all the forces at work on that particular evening, the grotto itself looked like some fabulous Hawaiian luau properly lit with burning wooden torches and a wide assortment of rainbow tiki lights. Rafael ignored the surrounding beauty and wiped a wing across Jewel's drenched forehead. She seemed to be burning up with a fever. Her body trembled uncontrollably as she shuddered under his touch. He shook his head and felt his heartbreak for the poor creature. She had been this way ever since the kiss had failed to break Blu from the evil spell controlling him. In a lot of ways she blamed herself, and her fear and lingering doubt only intensified the situation. He remembered the last few words she muttered to him. Her eyes had been so glassy that he couldn't deny that she suffered from a state of semi-shock.

"The kiss... it didn't work... it didn't work... what am I supposed to do now? I'm not his true love... I can't save him."

Rafael continued to wipe his wing through Jewel's feathery crown and tried to calm her down. He noted the tears in her eyes, as well as her painful gasps as she struggled to keep her heart from shattering into tiny pieces. He lowered his voice to a reassuring whisper and tried his best to smile. He knew the blue macaws went through so much during their time together. This time would be no different. He also knew that Jewel wouldn't be able to mentally handle any more bad news so he attempted to swing the conversation in a completely different direction.

"Stay strong, Jewel. You're doing so well." He said. "Eva is doing everything to research any possible cures. We'll find a way to get Blu back. Just give us a bit of time. You'll see everything will turn out all right."

Jewel moaned as if in reply to the toucan's antics. She rolled onto her side away from him. Her eyes continued to fill to the brim with tears. She couldn't stop them from falling. Her heart continued to ache. The lower section of her beak trembled as the shock continued to set in. Her body convulsed into severe muscle spasms.

"The kiss... it didn't work... it didn't work... I'm not his true love... I can't save him."

Rafael shook his head, continuing his attempt to soothe the female bird. He turned just in time to see Eva fluttering to his side. She too held a rather worried expression upon the ends of her beak. Her eyes fell upon her mate since she couldn't stand to see Jewel in this sort of condition.

"How is she doing?" she asked.

"There's been no change." Raphael sighed, "She's heartbroken. Do you think Jose was right, and the spell is unbreakable?"

Eva shook her head and seated herself upon the ground. She swatted at a firefly with a wing and raised her voice, her intention seemed quite clear. She hoped that Jewel would be able to hear her.

"I don't give two darns about what that idiot monkey has to say or how well he knows this Marco creature... he doesn't know magic. If he did he would know that nothing is unbreakable. Everything has a flaw somewhere. I must say that it is very strange that her kiss didn't affect him. He should have been able to feel something no matter how little... a spark should have appeared within his closed heart."

Rafael nodded his head. He winked at his wife, raising his beak to kiss her. She certainly proved to be a genius in these matters. He gave the situation a thought for a brief moment and calculated the logic within Blu's last few moments.

"Is it possible that he did feel something? Maybe he is just too proud to admit it. That is why he decided not to hurt us. He could feel his old self returning, and that is why he ran. The darkness inside of him was afraid. It needs him to keep itself manifested in this world."

Eva formed a smile. She could see where her mate was attempting to go with his idea. She liked it the more she thought about it.

"Yes, it is possible. Jewel is his true love. Maybe the problem isn't her. It's the way we went about doing it. There must be a piece of the puzzle we missed somewhere."

Jewel rolled back over to eye the toucans. As if listening to their conversation, her eyes reformed into the clear sapphire eyes they once were. They still filled with painful tears, but she couldn't deny that they were trying to help her.

"There's a piece of the puzzle?" She echoed. "So the problem isn't with me? I might still be able to free him?"

Both toucans nodded their heads. They didn't respond to her, they just formed pleasant smiles and held out their wings to help her up onto her talons. Jewel groaned as she felt her head pulsate.

"Of course," Rafael grinned. "There's always a chance unless you give up. Just give us some time to do some research, and we'll have Blu back before you know it."

"We only have until tomorrow night." Eva reminded him. "Once Marco crowns himself as an Emperor, he'll send Blu back to finish us."

Jewel's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. Her beak curled into a vicious smile.

"Let him come back here, I'll make him return to his old self even if I have to kick his tail feathers until they're blue."

"That's kind of an empty threat." Rafael chuckled. "Aren't his tail feathers already blue?"

Eva held a wing to her hip and studied the female macaw that appeared to be back to her normal self, complete with her heart intact. She formed a confident smile and began to speak.

"Just stick to the kiss," Eva suggested. "I have a feeling that is our trump card. We just got to figure out how to make it work, and I have a feeling you can help us."

"Me?" Jewel arched a curious eyebrow. "How can I help?"

"We need to know everything that was going through your mind, right before you kissed him. Maybe the problem is there."

Jewel nodded her head. "Well... umm... I was um, hoping it would work because I really didn't want to hurt him."

Eva snapped his wing. She forced a smile and chuckled to herself. "That's it! That's the problem!"

Raphael and Jewel shared a confused look between one another. They weren't sure what the female toucan was going on about.

"You hoped it would work, you didn't believe it would. When you kissed him it wasn't true love's kiss. You kissed him because you were desperate. Therefore you didn't meet the requirements. You need to try it again, and this time you need to believe with all of your heart that you can do it."

Jewel once again nodded in understanding.

"I'll give it my best shot."

"No," Eva shook her head. "There is no best shot, you CAN do this. For you, there is no such thing as failure." She held out a wing and waved it towards the female macaw. "We're going to need to rehearse this to get it right. Come on, I'm going to help you get ready."

* * *

#

* * *

Blu landed with a sickening crash. His body skimmed, bouncing across the dirt until he came to a stop against a small solitary tree. His back arched as he felt the impact, causing him to shudder in pain. He cringed, as he struggled to get back up onto his talons. His wings trembled under the severe strain of his weight. He panted, allowing his fierce bloodshot eyes to shift in every direction. His gut told him that he wasn't alone, though he could not see another creature for miles.

"Damn it," he growled, holding his wing with his good serviceable limb. "What is with that girl? Why won't she just give up on me? And more importantly, what happened when she kissed me? I could feel my heart beating again. Can she really break the spell?"

Without another word he slammed his wing against the tree, watching as the wood splintered against his metal blades. He formed a wicked smile and cackled. He wouldn't let her win. He wouldn't let her free his spirit. Not just yet anyway. _Don't follow me,_ _Jewel_. He heard the voice within him say. _Not just yet, I still need to know what happened to Rose._

"Talking to ourselves are we?" A cruel demented voice echoed from behind. Blu didn't turn to look at him. He knew from experience whose voice he heard. His smile faded. His beak twisted into a savage snarl.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "I have things under control."

Marco shrugged his shoulders and pointed a wing at the moonlight. He formed a wicked smile and peered at Blu who seemed less than impressed.

"Well aren't you in a good mood. What's wrong? Aren't you aware that tomorrow night will be Blu's last night on Earth?"

Blu turned his attention to the robed hawk. He arched a curious eyebrow. "And just what exactly is that supposed to mean? I suggest you tell me everything or you and I are finished."

The hawk nodded his head. He chuckled to himself. "Well, it all has to do with that spell. You see it continues to pump you full of dark energy, well until your body can't take any more. When that happens, your good side will be gone forever. Nothing Jewel does will ever break the spell, and you'll be my puppet for the remainder of your life."

Blu's beak cringed. He grabbed the hawk by the throat and pulled him close. His eyes slit dangerously. His face darkened with rage.

"Let's make one thing clear, shall we? I don't care what you think. Whether you have a spell on me or not, I am not your puppet."

Marco swallowed a large lump in his throat. He raised his wings and allowed Blu to release him.

"Relax my friend. I misspoke. I just thought you would be excited that you would no longer have to worry about losing yourself amongst your good side. You will be an unstoppable, merciless, and pure evil macaw, the perfect seventh member to my band of fighting mercenaries."

"I don't care about any of that." Blu grinned. "I just want to spread as much fear as possible! But I do have one request, where is my daughter?"

The hawk once again chuckled. "Patience, you will see her. Remember you still have to live up to your end of the deal. You still have to capture the toucan, and you have to re-capture Jewel. They're our biggest opposition, and they need to be made examples of."

Blu's face continued to darken, he held up his metallic blades. With a wicked smile, he shook his head.

"I make the rules now, Marco. If you expect to live long enough to see yourself rule your precious order. You will take me to my daughter now!"

Marco nodded and held up his wings again. "Very well, if you insist, I guess I have no choice in the matter."

* * *

#

* * *

Rose moaned as she came awake. Her eyes opened to see the familiar darkness which she had grown accustomed to. A musky scent filled her nostrils, threatening to choke the life out of her. She coughed and sputtered, vomiting as she attempted to catch her breath. Unlike the darkness, this smell continued to keep a stranglehold upon her, and it would not let her go until she succumbed to her fate and drown in the darkness. She shed a couple of tears and watched as they splattered unseen amongst the darkness. Her head quivered as she became lost in her sorrow. She closed her eyes and let her eyelashes sway across her cerulean feathers.

"Mom, Dad, I wish I could have been a better daughter for the two of you. We didn't always agree and we fought. If I ever did anything to upset you, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

A burst of harsh laughter cut the girl off from her requiem. She looked up to see two robed figures standing amongst the darkened corners of the room. They eyed her, with very little emotion other than sheer amusement from her suffering. She recognized one immediately as Marco, the bird who brought her here and chained her to the wall with the translucent moss. The other was a figure she couldn't make out, his hood hung low upon his face hiding any facial features. Marco cackled as he held a wing to her face and studied her for a moment or two. His fierce eyes burned into hers.

"You're making a requiem?" he chuckled. "How sentimental, I bet you wish your daddy was here don't you."

Rose's face darkened with rage. She struggled against her bonds, attempting to peck at the hawk with her beak. Her eyes glared out at him. "What did you do to my father? I swear if you hurt him, I'll make you regret it."

Marco cackled again and raised his wings in open defiance. He didn't move his eyes off of her.

"And just what are you going to do? You're trapped like a mouse in a trap. You're just waiting for the end, never knowing when it'll come. That is the sweetest form of torture, young lady."

Marco turned his back to her and held up his wings. He peered back only once to form a smile.

"Oh, and your daddy wanted to say hello."

The purple-clad bird stepped forward digging his beak straight into his daughter's neck. The female winced in pain as she screeched and pulled herself away from her attacker however with each and every attempt she only managed to rip her skin a little more. She pulled away, knocking into his hood which came off as the fabric ripped. Rose's eyes widened in horror as she turned to peer into the eyes of her attacker… his face looked different, more monstrous than anything she had ever witnessed in her life. All the bulged veins and burn marks lined across his face…. the cruel evil eyes and demonic smile which came from his sheer enjoyment towards her pain… she could not deny that he looked like her father, but this was not her father. This was one of the bad guys, one of the evil creatures who held her captive.

"Daddy, what did they do to you? Please answer me!"

Blu shook his head and continued to glare at her. She turned to Marco with a vicious snarl.

"You did something to him! I'll make you regret it! You don't have a prayer once I break free from these restraints!"

Marco cackled and led Blu out of the room. "I hope you enjoyed your final visit with your father. He won't be seeing you anymore. You're stuck here, forever."

Rose lowered her head and continued to weep. Her situation just got worse. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

"You're wrong, Marco. I will see him again, just wait. You can't keep us apart forever."

* * *

#

* * *

Jewel felt a sharp prick as a pinecone stroked through her feathers. She groaned, rubbing the sore spot with her wing. Without a word she peered back at Eva who continued to stroke the large object as if it were a hairbrush. The toucan smiled and nodded her head. She studied her work for a moment before continuing onwards.

"Relax, Jewel." She smiled. "You'll find a pinecone does wonders for the skin. Your feathers will be so shiny."

Jewel rolled her eyes and cringed as she felt another sharp prick across her flesh. She attempted to move but found herself restrained by Eva's wing.

"No don't move a muscle. You'll make me lose my place and we'll have to start again."

"Is any of this really necessary?" Jewel asked, arching a curious eyebrow. "I mean Blu liked me the way I am."

"Yes," Eva nodded. "But Blu isn't exactly Blu right now. He's the polar opposite of what he was. If you looked good to him before, he won't be attracted to you now. If he loved you before, he won't exactly love you now, see what I'm saying. We need to get his attention long enough for you to get close and kiss him with that beak of yours."

Rafael chuckled. He watched from where he sat. He couldn't help but shake his head in amusement at the macaw's obvious discomfort.

"Relax amigo." He grinned. "Eva knows what she is doing. She'll make you look irresistible."

Jewel peered back a little uncertain. "That's what the humans told Blu when I first met him, and he looked silly. I didn't take him seriously."

"Yes," Rafael nodded. "But remember, Blu's love isn't pure right now. He is tainted, and with that comes lust."

Jewel swallowed a lump in her throat as she focused on the word lust. Did Blu really think impure thoughts about her? Did he really see her like that? She shook her head and tried to ignore the continued pricking of the pinecone through her feathers.

"There," Eva smiled holding up her wings. "We're all done, now we got to make up that wonderful little smile of yours."

Jewel arched a curious eyebrow and peered at Eva through her peripheral vision.

"Oh relax," the toucan grinned. "We're going to make you look as fantastic as you were at your renewal ceremony."

* * *

#

* * *

The first few rays of the morning sun began to appear upon the horizon. As predicted, a rather large group of birds emerged upon the beach of Copacabana. Numbering three hundred in all, the birds stood silent, waiting for the arrival of the strange robed bird who had taken it upon himself to attack each and every one of them. Marco watched them from a building across the street, his dark eyes studying all of them with a great interest which reflected his evil ambitions. He turned to Blu and formed a smile.

"Go and get all of my creatures down there, get them to spread intimidation and fear. That is how we will control them. Once they're down there, you may take off and head to your confrontation with Jewel. Make sure she suffers and screams before you take her life. Also do not leave the toucans alive. They must not escape to plot against me."

Blu nodded and flew off to do Marco's bidding. He didn't question his orders, especially now that he knew his daughter was still alive. By noon, the beach was littered with close to seven hundred creatures most of whom belonged to him. Marco chuckled and spread his wings. Leaping into the air he lowered himself in front of all of them. He noted the look of fear in their eyes. None dared to question his authority, at least while they remained outnumbered.

"Welcome my friends." He said. "I assume you wonder why you're here."

"Not really," A bird piped up. "You're little friend told us to come here, or we would be branded as traitors."

Marco nodded his head. "Right, the world as you knew it is over. Now I would like to show you something."

Marco lowered his head revealing a large scar across his entire face. It seemed invisible until he tilted to the right angle. The dark scar which continued downwards reaching his neck held significant value to his plan. The group of creatures gasped at the sight. They backed away horrified.

"That was created by a group of Spix macaws." He explained. "I had done nothing, and they attacked me unprovoked. Who is going to be next, will it be me? Will it be you? Or will it be your children? I am offering you a chance at freedom, so we don't have to live in fear with those tyrants."

Marco spread his wings and mumbled a few words. He watched as everyone fell under his trance. His magical powers spread through each one of them, brainwashing them to do his bidding.

"The attack on my life has left me scarred and deformed. I can no longer reveal my face to you, but my eyes, they'll always watch you. In order to secure the life of security and freedom without the Spix macaws, the jungle will be re-organized into the very first, New World Order...a society that will stand for the rest of time, branding all Spix macaws as traitors to the bird species. We'll wipe them out and restore our right to live together!"

All the birds under Marco's control applauded in unison. The hawk smiled to himself. His Order had begun.


	65. Chapter 65 To Break a Curse

**Chapter Sixty-Five**

Like a false prophet completely unaware of the evil which had been set into place the previous evening, the sun began to rise upon the horizon. The first few rays of sunlight kissed the dawn painting the sky a soft mixture of vermilion and scarlet blowing out the few clouds in a colorful duet of red and powder blue. Not a breath of wind stirred as the day promised to bring a scorching heat and as the hours drew onwards the humidity would only increase to an already unbearable level and soon the temperature would follow the keen example. The sweltering heat made the world look hazy and wavy, creating shadowy apparitions and mirages along the paths which only threatened to lead anyone who saw them astray.

Despite this, Rafael's grotto came alive with activity as a trio of birds prepared for the worst just to make sure that they were ready for the growing threat of Blu and his new emperor, Marco. The dawn had brought a widespread and carefully planned out course of activity for Jewel. She went through extreme exercises to toughen her body and broaden her mind. Eva worked on her makeup in an effort to make her look irresistible. Her cerulean feathers sparkled like diamonds thanks to the pine cone treatment. Her blackish beak stood as the most prominent feature. Eva outlined it with red berries, an obvious play on what humans would have considered lipstick. Her eyelashes stood out, blacked by some blackberry dye Eva kept lying around. Both toucans studied her for a moment, slack-jawed by the beauty. Neither of them said a word as Jewel peered at her reflection in a puddle of water, her mouth hung open.

"I look stupid," she frowned. "There is no way Blu would ever go for this, even if he is under a spell."

Eva shook her head and mumbled to herself as she bent down to peer into the young macaw's bright sapphire eyes. She wrapped her wing around Jewel's waist and shifted her attention across Jewel's body as if trying to make up her mind on the subject. She could feel the macaw's body tense up and tremble under the weight of her own discomfort. Jewel lowered her head, trying to hide the embarrassment upon her face and blushing cheeks. But Eva could see right through her.

"I think he will, Jewel." She said. "I think you might just be too embarrassed to wear that stuff. You never have needed to wear such things before. Am I right or am I wrong?"

Jewel lowered her head further, shifting her attention away from the toucan. She could feel her face go bright red as she fought against her discomfort towards the situation, however deep down she knew that the toucan was right. She just could not bring herself to admit it. Her tough exterior and change of mind would not let her lower her guard to Blu, not this time, the bird who loved him ultimately was the greatest weakness. She needed to be focused, she needed to do this, and she would. Once she got her wings around him this time, even the male macaw would have difficulty prying himself away from her. She would not let him get away until she knew for certain that the good creature he once was returned as the dominant personality and the evil was nothing more than a distant memory. She could not have a single shred of doubt. She could only focus on her success.

"Well," Eva grinned. "I'm waiting. Am I right, or am I wrong?"

"You're right," Jewel admitted after a couple of minutes. "I'm just not very comfortable wearing this much makeup. I have a reputation to maintain and I have never needed to wear anything like this, even on my wedding day. It would only get me some unneeded and some very unwanted attention. Men always thought of me as gorgeous even without all of this stuff upon my face.

Eva nodded and held a wing to her own large beak. She brought it to the little pink tip which resembled a heart. She smiled, before relating to what Jewel mentioned in her story. "I know, men have a one-track mind. They think about one thing and one thing only, and that is mating-"

"Hey!" Rafael interrupted. "I don't think like that."

Eva shrugged him off with a wave of her wing. She winked at him and turned her attention back to the female macaw. Jewel looked really uncomfortable. Her cheeks went bright red in the face.

"Well, most guys think that way. I doubt your Blu would be like that, he seemed far too shy and socially awkward, but you know, that is no longer the creature he is. That is the creature we're fighting to bring out. Any weapon we can use to our advantage is always a bonus."

Jewel nodded her head. Her eyes narrowed as she studied her wings. The sparkling effect of her feathers did make her smile. She nodded and sighed a really defeated sigh, the feminine nature deep within her fought against the outer exterior she had sheltered herself behind for so long.

"Okay, you win. The makeup stays but only until I manage to break Blu free of that spell."

Eva cut a sideways grin. "Oh honey, you know you love it."

"Yeah," Jewel nodded sighing once more. "I actually sort of do."

Eva clapped her wings together and let out a delighted giggle. She proceeded to slap Jewel on the back almost knocking the macaw to the ground.

"Wonderful, amigo, I knew you would love my Carnival beauty treatment."

Jewel arched a curious eye at the toucan, her beak dropped in shock as she tried to make sense of Eva's boasts. The sudden excitement was a rare treat from the toucan. Her grumpy attitude and intimidating nature usually made most creatures afraid of her, but she did not seem to be that bad.

"You're what?" Jewel found herself asking.

Rafael chuckled and explained it to her. "You see, Jewel, the treatment you just went through is the same thing my juicy little mango went through the night we met. She looked almost identical to you, except she caught my attention when she flew between a purplish spotlight on a float. Her feathers sparkled and shined and I knew right that then it was love."

Jewel nodded her head a little taken aback. She just stood silent, smiling as much as possible. She didn't really care about the toucan's personal lives. She only wanted to worry about getting Blu back to his normal self, so she could return home with him and end this whole nightmare.

"Um okay, so what do I have to do now?" She asked. "What can I do to prepare for Blu's arrival?"

Rafael shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't explain the next step and make it sound un-perverted. "Do you know how to strut?" he asked. "You know like shake your butt, and make it look like you are selling yourself?"

Jewel shook her head, going even redder in the face. She covered her face with her wings.

"Um, no not really." She admitted. "I've never really needed to learn how to do that. Men were just naturally attracted to me."

Rafael clasped his wings together. "Well, I guess it's about time you learn it, come on. It's hard to say just how much time we have left."

* * *

#

* * *

The sun beat down high overhead as the mid-morning stretched onward into the noon hour. Raphael walked along the edge of the grotto, waving his feathers with every step he took. He resembled a monkey dancing with a fresh bag of stolen goods to its name. Jewel looked on in embarrassment. Her eyes widened and her beak dropped low. She studied the toucan's example with an awkward eye. She did not know what to think about the whole display.

"Why do I need to learn this?" She asked, "What could possibly be the reason that this would help me?"

Rafael chuckled and straightened himself to his normal position. He spread his wings far apart, shrugging as he thought about her question for a few moments. There were many reasons, but most of them seemed to perverted to say out loud. He turned to his wife, who waited for a response as well. Her wing tapped against the upper wing structure, her eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, Rafael, care to explain how this would help?" Eva piped in. "Are you sure you aren't just goofing off as you do at Carnival?"

Rafael toyed with his wings for a minute. An awkward smile appeared on his beak. He trembled for a moment.

"I guess the easiest way to explain it would but that it makes you look presentable. Blu's warped and his whole soul is darkened, so he could be ruled by lust and if that's the case then he would go after someone who makes themselves available to him. Someone who would please him, you know?"

Eva continued to glare at him. Her eyes narrowed as her mood turned more soured by the toucan's shameful display. Her beak twisted into a sneer, her wings folded disapprovingly. Rafael knew from the sight that he had crossed the line. He lowered his head to avoid her gaze.

"I'm sorry, Eva," he apologized, "I really thought that it would help, Jewel, you know? Please don't be angry with me."

The female toucan nodded her head. She couldn't resist the sorry look upon his beak, any more than she could resist his happy-go-lucky self. She spread her wings and spun around her mate.

"Oh, how could I stay mad at you?" she smiled. "If you are trying to help in a bad situation than you're a hero… not like that time you snuck off to Carnival without me knowing about it."

Rafael lowered his head again. "Well, shouldn't we be thinking about a plan on how to seduce Blu when he arrives? We need as many ways as possible to get Jewel close enough to give him true love's kiss."

"We have already got a plan," Eva replied. "You just need to bide enough time for Jewel to get close."

Rafael swallowed a lump in his throat. He didn't like the sound of that plan one bit. He looked at his wings and other body parts, knowing that he could lose anyone of them at any time if Blu became accurate with his little metal blades.

"Great," he frowned. "That's not what I wanted to hear."

"You can do it, my little papaya." Eva grinned. "I believe in you, and after you're done, we can spend some alone time again."

Rafael forced a smile. His outlook on the plan changed in his mind. He could never say no to alone time with his beautiful wife.

"On second thought, I really love this plan. It's perfect in every way."

Eva turned to Jewel with a cheerful smile. She nudged the macaw with her wing. "See what did I tell you? Males have a one tract mind."

Jewel studied Rafael who looked enthusiastic about being a decoy all of a sudden. She smiled and peered at the toucan wife.

"I see what you mean."

* * *

#

* * *

It was an hour before sundown when Blu came into view. He landed within the grotto with a wicked smile. Without a word he tore the purple-colored robe from his body and glared at the trio of creatures. Jewel, Rafael, and Eva hid the kids from sight and eyed their friend who now stood as their enemy. Blu spread his wings and studied the sun which continued to creep closer to the western horizon. The wind rustled through his feathers causing the metallic blades to clink together in a musical and very dangerous melody.

"Time is up," he said after a couple of moments, "Which one of you wants to be the first to cross over to the other side?"

Jewel swallowed a large lump that formed deep within the back of her throat. Any doubt from her mind faded away with the last few remnants of daylight. She needed to do this. She wanted to do this. Not just for herself… but for Blu and her children too. She couldn't in good conscience let Blu remain brainwashed by some horrible spell. She could not let the good creature she knew he was be destroyed by some synthetic monster who would never have existed without the evil power of black magic.

She stepped forward and glared at him. "You are not Blu," she admitted, "Blu would never harm any of his friends. He would never do the things you have done. You have his body but you are nothing more than a twisted cold-blooded monster. You are synthetic, a fake, devoid of any of the light he gives off every single day. You do not understand what it means to be Blu or how it feels to have his heart. You are nothing and I intend to prove that."

Blu cocked his head to one side. His eyes fell upon the female, his smile deepened as he let himself laugh.

"So I take it from that comment that you have given up on trying to save me? How pathetic, I almost wish you would have proven to be a worthy challenge, but you are nothing more than a spineless coward."

"Wrong!" Jewel snapped, "A coward is someone who performs evil deeds. You are the coward, not me. If you were half the creature Blu was, you would know that. However, it looks like you did not get his intelligence either. That is just another reason you are nothing more than a cheap copy."

Blu's face darkened with rage, his bloodshot eyes glared at her as the mark on his wing brightened. The light of the shadow mark burned into the pitch-black voids of his eyes casting their light in a mirror-like mirage. All of his features from his beak to his eyes intensified with his growing anger. The veins in his head bulged and swelled. He raised a bladed wing towards the female macaw.

"You are dead, Jewel, I have tried to give you a chance to live, I have tried to give you an opportunity to live with me… your husband… over on Emperor Marco's side. But you continued to prove to be a thorn in my side."

"You're not my husband." Jewel shrugged her shoulders. "My husband was a good, honest, caring creature. The way you are now and the creature you were have nothing in common."

Blu shut his beak not bothering to answer any more of the female's insults. He stepped forward to let his blades do the talking. Jewel shut her eyes as she listened to the footsteps echoing across the dirt ground. She felt the breeze rustle through her feathers. She leaped into the air. She flapped her wings hoping that she would have enough strength to dodge his assault. When she opened her eyes she found that Rafael held Blu wing in wing. Both creatures grunted and trembled as they tested their strength against one another.

"I got you, amigo," Rafael grinned, "You are not so tough, you are getting sloppy, but we kind of expected that, didn't we?"

Blu's eyes narrowed as he cracked a sly smile, he released his wing from Rafael's grip and slammed his bladed wing forward. Rafael gasped as he felt the cold metal blade slice across his stomach. He cringed as he felt a warmth flow across his stomach. He did not need to guess that he was bleeding. His black and white feathers were being stained a bright red right below his beak, a place he could not see. He stumbled forward, placing his wings upon the cut and cringed once more as a sharp shot through him.

"Blu, amigo, come on, come to your senses."

Before the toucan could speak another word, Blu kicked him with a heavy paw sending him flying backwards. Within seconds, Blu jumped forward landing upon the toucan and sinking his beak into the open wound. He licked the blood, devouring as much of the toucan's flesh as he could. He ripped, bit, tore, and repeated as he continued to eat his one-time friend alive.

"I am going to rip your intestines out and devour them piece by piece." Blu grinned raising his wings. "Then I think I'll slice you into some nice chicken cutlets. I'll feast on your flesh and dine on your blood. I will place your bones between my back and watch them crack under the pressure and I will enjoy every second of it! NOW DIE!"

Jewel could feel the icy cold grip of terror flow through her very soul. If she did not do something and do it now her friend would die. She could not hesitate any longer. She took a step forward without even thinking.

"Jewel, what are you doing?" Eva whispered, "We need to follow the plan. Rafael is doing fine, really."

Jewel shook her head. "The plan has failed! If we don't act your husband will die. I have to do this now before I talk myself out of it. Please let me go."

Eva could see the serious look imprinted upon the young macaw's face. She nodded her head.

"Give him Hell, girl. Bring Blu back to us."

The movement from the side caught Rafael's eyes, he cracked a weakened smile and groaned as he rolled and let himself dodge on of Blu's many attacks that would have ended his life. Blu threw his wings forward, imitating a professional boxer. One strike, two strikes, three strikes. Blu lurched forward continuing a barrage of attacks. Rafael felt himself on the receiving end of several blows, cutting small scrapes along his body. He groaned with each impact. Wincing as blood flowed staining his chest.

"Ouch," he moaned as he dodged the final attack. "Those things don't tickle. They sting quite a bit."

Blu smiled and nodded his head. "Well, that's the idea. They are knives after all." He stopped and studied the weapons. He shook his head and then peered at the toucan. "You know what," he sighed. "I'm no longer interested in fighting with these things. The old fashioned way is best."

The macaw shrugged his wings and slid the metallic wing enhancements off revealing his battered and bruised wings. The pulsating muscles and infected limbs appeared purple and pussy as several chunks of feathers had been ripped off. Large pockets of puss lined along the small traces of skin. All eyes present drew upon the injured columns and it became painfully clear on just what the blades were. Deep down, he needed them or he would be eating his own flesh. They were his only salvation from his own blood lust and darkened desires.

Blu cut a smile and shifted his attention back to the toucan. "Now where was I? Oh yes, I was just about to beat you to a bloody pulp."

"Jewel, do it NOW!" Rafael cried.

Blu's eyes widened in horror as he realized the toucan's sudden change in demeanor, he spun around to find himself staring eye to eye with Jewel. At that moment he had realized his mistake… he had been so preoccupied with the fight and failed to keep his eyes upon the other two creatures. Now his wife was too close, with the toucan behind him and his wife in the front, he could not escape this time.

"You planned this, didn't you?" he asked. "The toucan was never in any real danger was he?"

He cringed as he felt Jewel's wings wrap around him. She stared into his eyes, her love reflecting with each tear that crept into her clear sapphire eyes. "There's no escape, Blu. You're mine and you'll always be mine. I love you."

Blu cringed as his hatred towards the female began to rise. For the first time in his presence, his good side had not appeared in his subconscious, a fact which made him laugh as he pushed her away. The mark on his arm shifted color growing to a pitch-black which matched the empty voids of his eyes.

"You're too late," he cackled, "He's gone forever."

Jewel rose back up onto her talons and continued towards her mate. Her eyes filled with delight. "I love it when you push me to the ground. I told you I like to play rough." She wrapped her wings around him again, only to be shoved aside again. Blu's eyes filled with hatred towards the creature. The very creature he wanted a challenge from now proved to be the thorn in his side. She wouldn't quit. She wouldn't leave him alone. No matter how many times he attempted to get it to sink into her thick skull. Blu was no more, she wouldn't listen to him. She continued coming forward. She continued to wrap her wings around him.

"No, don't fight. Just let yourself get lost in the moment. Let our love finally reflect within your heart."

Jewel leaned inwards. Blu could not escape this time. He had no way to retreat. The hatred in his eyes continued to burn as he realized he would be a fool to turn away from her. There would be no point, no matter where he would go, she would be there following him. She leaned inwards, slow at first until their beaks met. She held him close, she held him tight. She would never let him get away from her this time. She opened her beak, slipping him her tongue. Their very souls collided with that one moment. Blu shuddered to realize all too late that he would never be the same again. The dark side would be defeated the second she released her beak, freeing him from the most passionate kiss of their lives.

Rafael and Eva watched, completely stunned by the intensity. It even made their own love appear tiny in comparison. As he remained beak locked with the love of his life, both toucans watched as Blu's face transformed. The veins went back into his head. The black burn marks began to catch fire burning and singing his flesh. Jewel released Blu as he fell to the ground, convulsing, twitching, pulsating, and anything else nasty to describe the muscle movements that her brain could think of. His strangled gasps filled her ears. Blood poured from the open wounds upon his face leaving raw bone and muscles visible to the naked eye. Eva rushed to her side to hold Jewel who fell to her knees, watching in horror as the love of her life suffered from intense pain. She couldn't look away no matter what. His flesh burned, leaving pinkish black patches.

"I've killed him!" She sobbed. "He's dying and it is my fault!"

Eva shook her head to comfort the poor bird. She too couldn't look away from the sight of Blu's convulsing body. How one creature could put up with such intense searing pain and not pass out would be anyone's guess. But Blu he continued to scream. He wouldn't stop until his body fell limp onto the ground.

Jewel ran to his side, sobbing as she held up his lifeless wing. She could feel the cold clamminess of it.

"Blu," she cried. "You were supposed to come back to me. True love was supposed to conquer everything."

"And it did." Rafael nodded. "It's better to be dead than to be Marco's slave. You did what you had to do."

Jewel lowered her head onto Blu's chest. She closed her eyes and lay there for several minutes. She didn't care how long she just wanted to be with him one final time. She needed to feel his chest and his feathers one last time before they would be parted forever. Her tears ran down her cheeks, soaking the puffy chest. His burnt cheeks still felt warm to the touch, and smelt like smoldering embers. Smoke rose off of him, leftover from the flames.

"I love you." She said. "I will never stop loving you."

Her eyes opened as she felt a faint thump in his chest. Although faint, she could hear it plain as day. She jumped to her talons and turned to the toucans.

"He's alive! It's his heart. It's beating!"

Rafael leaped to Blu's side and lowered his head to Blu's chest. He nodded his agreement. "I hear it too, what a miracle. Eva, make a stretcher, we need to get him some help, fast!"

Blu groaned as he opened his eyes a small crack. They weren't the bloodshot eyes of his dark side, instead, they were the soulful chocolate brown of his good half. He peered at Jewel for a moment and formed a weak smile. "I love you too," he said. "Thank you… Jewel… for never giving up on me…"

Those were Blu's final words, he moaned and fell limp. Jewel checked his pulse thankful that he still had one. The macaw only fell into a comatose state. She kissed his wing and rested it upon his chest.

"I'll be there with you. I won't ever leave your side again."

* * *

#

* * *

Deep beneath the city of Rio de Janeiro! Deep beneath the cement and dirt roads of the city's Centro district and far from the activity of any living creature, a set of cruel dark eyes watched everything happening upon the surface world. Her eyes shifted as she caught sight of one of the many candles piled upon the table flicker and die for a second before reigniting. She knew what this meant and as she stood up, her voice trembled as the realization sank in.

"Blu has been set free!?" she gasped, "Impossible, nothing should be able to resist the shadow magic! But the more interesting question is, why has his candle remained lit? If he was beaten and killed it would have been extinguished. What does this mean? Could Blu really be the one I need to find the sage?"

The female hawk, Sabrina, curled her wing into a fist. "Marco… what have you done?"


	66. Chapter 66: Blu's Lingering Guilt

**Chapter Sixty-Six**

The faint medicinal smell of anesthetic filtered through his nostrils as he came awake to find himself within the innards of a strange sanctuary. He rolled his head to one side, wincing as a sharp pain coursed through the core of his entire being. He could not help but study his surroundings becoming completely lost on how he managed to get here or who had brought him here. The room itself was bright and cheery, an obvious improvement from the darkness of his comatose state. A plate of chocolate chip cookies rested on a nearby table. A comfortable breeze filtered through the ventilation system and even though he could not see the device, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the machine was indicating the recording of his heartbeat.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Blu froze as his head began to swell and ache, the room around him began to spin as he struggled within himself. He could feel the panic and the terror imprint upon his face as his anxiety swelled and bulged within his stomach and heart. He could remember the last time he heard the familiar man-made device registering his heartbeat. It was back then… back when he had become Marco's puppet… when all of his free will and choice had been stripped away due to some magic spell. He could recall all the horrible things he had done while under the influence of his darker half. He could recall the taste of blood as he murdered so many different creatures, injured his daughter and his best friend Rafael. He could hear their voices calling him back to the world as he remained trapped within unable to stop the torment or fear they experienced. He lowered his head and stared at his wings, they trembled as his shock and horror towards every last thing he had done filled him with dread. His heart lurched to life, beating as he tried to rid himself of the horrible memories but they kept coming back to haunt him.

"Where am I?" he asked with a rather weak, hoarse voice. He shuddered, noticing the pain flowing through his facial tissue. He would have held a wing to the wounds but he found himself unable to move.

Without much warning, Jewel appeared standing over him. Her face was full of concern and love for him. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears which threatened to overflow and soak the crevices of her face. She did not even try to fight them this time. These were tears of happiness. Blu forced a weak smile as he heard her voice. "Good morning, Pet." She smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I can't believe that you're awake. I thought I had lost you."

He shifted his eyes to get a better look at the female macaw. He tried to hold his smile but found his body wouldn't co-operate with him. He shuddered as he thought back to all the horrible things he'd done. He drew his eyes onto his wings and moaned. These very same wings, which now stood strapped to the bed for his safety, had caused so much damage and destruction. He thought back to all the innocent creatures he hurt, all for his personal enjoyment. A sense of dread filled his heart. He couldn't deny the evil that lived within him. "For a moment there, you did." He frowned. "I remember what happened. I remember it all…"

_The first thing Blu became aware of when the world returned from the brink of nothingness was the pitch-black emptiness of the room around him. The darkness was thick and suffocating, greeting his eyes and his nostrils like the putrid and foul embrace of death. A foul odor clung upon the nonexistent and yet surprisingly stale air which permeated around him. That smell greeted him as the only hint that he still existed within the land of the living._

_He opened his eyes wide as he tried to peer through the darkness but found himself unable to see anything even his own wings. He rolled his head forward, groaning as a sharp pain flooded through his central nervous system. His head hurt him majorly as it drummed around within his thick skull. He coughed and sputtered, spitting as he tasted the bitterness of blood from an open mouth wound which left the bitter taste of copper and metal within the back of his throat. Even his tongue felt unusually swollen and heavy, upon spitting a second time he felt something jolt loose and hang from the end of his beak. If he had to guess, he would have imagined it being a large lump of cotton balls to soak up the blood which now filled his beak. He groaned, rolling his head around as he tried to move his wings. _

_A sharp chill greeted the macaw from the sheer effort. For some reason, his wings and limbs felt unusually cold and they would not move upon command. Upon further investigation he found himself pinned to a brick wall, a large spreading of translucent greenish mud held him in place. He struggled to break himself free, however, the more he tried, the further his wings sank into the endless green abyss._

_"Where am I?" he found himself asking, he laughed weakly forming a quick though very uncertain smile. He could feel his energy beginning to fade and he knew then that his body had been seriously damaged. He lulled his head forward admitting his defeat. Even though he could not remember anything from the few minutes before he blacked out, he still knew that he had been trapped on several different occasions. Eventually, he would find a way to escape again. His smile faded as he felt the darkness spin around him. His energy drained from him like water through a spaghetti strainer. He closed his eyes and found himself speaking a single sentence. "How did I get here?"_

_He groaned once more as he tried to rip his wings free of the mud which held him captive. They shifted a bit before the muck gurgled and shifted sucking his limbs back in and sucking them down even further than they had been previously. As hard as he tried, he could not move them again. Lowering his head, he let out a sigh and admitted his defeat. Whoever had brought him here had done a good job of making sure that he would not be escaping this time. He was trapped until whoever had captured him had decided to finish whatever evil deed their minds could come up with. That thought filled him with dread. He could only imagine what his wife would think. "Jewel," he said in a defeated tone, "I'm sorry that I have failed you and our children. It really looks like I am not going to bring Rose home."_

_From the corner of his eye, Blu caught sight of a large black lump shifting amongst the darkness. At first, it looked like a piece of his imagination, some phantom which haunted the dark thoughts of a child's overactive imagination. However the more he strained his eyes the more he could see it. It was a figure of some creature just slightly taller than he was and around the same weight. He swallowed a large lump in his throat as he felt a set of eyes staring down upon him. The large black lump drew closer until Blu could tell it was only a few inches from his face._

_"How is our little prisoner doing?"_

_Blu focused his attention through the darkness, glaring back at the figure he could hardly see. It looked like it was wearing a robe with a hood though he could not be certain on if that was the case. Behind him, he caught sight of a group of several other creatures. He did not need to guess what these ones were, he could tell right away from the way they circled around him that they were margays. The room brightened for a few seconds as they dropped a bucket which created a series of sparks as the metal impacted the stone floor. In that short amount of time, he could make out a large collection of monkeys peering at him from further away._

_A solitary dark lump moved forward. A high pitched squeaky voice rang through his ears. Blu knew almost immediately that he was listening to one of the many monkeys he had spotted just a few short seconds ago. _

_"He's doing just fine. He has just regained consciousness and is awaiting the ritual."_

_"Ritual?" Blu echoed as his beak hung ajar, not from his surprise but because he really could not bring himself to find the energy needed to keep it closed. His eyes narrowed as the horror of the situation weighed upon him. They were not going to let him escape. Instead, they planned to do something to him. His head fell forward as tears welled in his eyes. Whatever it was that they intended to do, it would not end pleasantly for him. Would he ever see his family again? What were they intending to do to him? Would he even be alive after they finished? His heart sank deep into his chest as he realized that he could not answer any of these and he would not be able to fight back in his current condition._

_A small computer monitor clicked on brightening the darkness a small amount, though it did very little to help Blu see anything except for the two creatures who stood directly in front of him… a robed bird and a monkey… he smiled at the thought that wherever he was, there was some form of electricity within the room. That meant the room had to have been man-made. His eyes narrowed as he put the pieces together, with the distinct smell, faulty lighting and man-made nature of the room, he was back within the abandoned subway tunnels deep beneath the city of Rio. The computer system beeped as a large machine powered on beside him. A series of lower-pitched noises followed suit._

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_Blu breathed a huge sigh of relief as he recognized the sound. It was a heart monitor measuring his breathing and heart rate. Somehow this made Blu feel a bit more relaxed. His mind circled around a single thought which helped him remain calm. If there were measuring his bodily functions, they wanted him alive._

_"Is he able to respond to me?" The robed figure asked. "I wish to indulge him a bit before we proceed with my plans."_

_"It shouldn't be a problem." The monkey admitted. "He has a bit of cotton swabbing in his mouth but that was to stop the bleeding inflicted from your little battle. You did a real good number on him."_

_Blu watched the robed creature step forward, stopping mere inches from his face. He slapped Blu with a single wing, laughing as the macaw made a very audible gasp as the wind was knocked out of him. Blu's head lulled forward as he tried to keep himself conscious. The robed bird had held nothing back and the ferocity of the attack, even by a simple slap had been damaging enough to almost lure him back to the brink of unconsciousness._

_"Wake up and talk to me!" The creature cackled, "I have some questions for you."_

_Blu rolled his head to one side and opened his eyes a crack. "Why did you bring me here?" Blu asked, "What did you do to my daughter?"_

_The robed creature slapped Blu once again, not bothering to dignify the macaw's questions with an answer. "You had better learn your place, bird. I ask the questions and you give the answers, got it?"_

_"Who are you?" Blu asked, spitting blood from his beak. "Please, I must know. Are you Marco?"_

_The robed creature formed a wicked smile and held up his wings. He removed his hood revealing a sadistic looking hawk. His dark bloodshot eyes burned through the darkness like wildfire. He nodding, laughing as he held up his wing to reveal a glowing mark very similar to the rest that he had seen previously, this one resembled a hawk in mid-flight. His voice rang out cold and cruel, hissing at saliva drifted from his beak. "I see that you have heard of me. Is it by reputation or through other means? I must say that I am shocked to learn of that little fact. I did not think a Spix macaw could be smart enough to even comprehend one such as me."_

_"Yeah, I've heard of you," Blu muttered weakly, "I had a nightmare about you. A robed creature told me about your arrival."_

_Marco drew back for a moment, his face darkened with a vengeful fury. "So, you have spoken with the sage eh?" his eyes narrowed. "Yes… I can see it… how else would you even know about me? I am after all a member of the Dark Robed Society that you had never met before, at least until we fought in Rio."_

_"Maybe it was one of your teammates," Blu shot back, "Amber's spirit is the one that told me."_

_Marco raised his wing, striking Blu across the face once again. "Lies! Amber is dead. Killed by the very shadow mark I helped design. She was nothing more than a stupid, useless Spix macaw!"_

_Marco clapped his wings together and turned to an approaching monkey. "We must act quickly just in case anyone is on to our whereabouts. Begin the torture immediately."_

_"TORTURE?!" Blu gasped, his eyes widening in horror at the word. "MARCO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!"_

_The hawk turned back, peering over his humerus. His wicked smile widened as his voice rang out cruelly. "I am sure a Spix macaw could never truly understand my goals, but to put it as simply as I can, I am going to… kill you…"_

_Blu's eyes widened in horror as his body fought against the mud which kept him glued in place. He grunted and groaned as he struggled to free himself in a useless power struggle. The mud gurgled and shifted with each movement but he could not free himself from its grasp. He could not escape! He could not move! He watched as two monkeys hurried over carrying several sharp knives, Blu did not need to guess that these were probably items stolen at one time or another from the humans. The sharp steel blades glowed a bright red as the metal remained heated to an extreme one thousand degrees. A single monkey saluted to the hawk._

_"Operation blow torch is ready."_

_"Good, proceed with the torture." Marco commanded, "And be quick about it."_

_The monkey chuckled and raised the heated blade and slashed it inches from Blu's face. The heat surged across Blu's skin instantly blistering the flesh tucked beneath his cerulean feathers. He could feel the skin bubble and pulse as it scabbed over within seconds. Blu's eyes widened in horror, the steel blade had not even touched him and it had managed to cause severe burns. The heat alone was enough to cause him pain._

_The monkey with the knife peered down at the weapon in its clutches. A wicked smile appeared upon his face. Without a word, he glanced up and studied the work he had done. The bright blue feathers burned away the longer they sat within the affected area, a patch of pinkish flesh began to emerge as the feathers fell out. The monkey chuckled once more and raised the heated blade and slashed it across Blu's chest. The macaw cringed as he felt the blade penetrate his flesh. There had been no effort not to stab him this time around. The scent of blood flooded through his nostrils, however, he could ignore that, what he could not ignore was the sharp intensity of his veins boiling and surging, popping and convulsing upon impact with the intense heat. Like before, his skin blistered almost instantly as the wound cauterized. His bright blue cerulean feathers fell from the impact spot leaving traces of pinkish flesh. The sheer pain took his breath away or he would have screamed, instead, he found himself silenced by the pain. He continued to escape but found it next to impossible. He lowered his head and cursed under his breath… something he would not normally do… but the intensity of the pain coursing through his body made him feel he had no choice. The monkeys continued their work, dragging the heated blades across his body, cutting and cauterizing the wounds in a ritualistic form of torture._

_Blu's eyes rolled in his skull as he struggled to remain conscious. Every fiber of his brain told him to pass out and submit to death, his heart skipped beats as it agreed with the notion, his soul, however, remained strong. His chocolate brown eyes focused upon Marco who stood back with his wings folded, a smug smile blanketed his face. He enjoyed watching the macaw suffer. "I'm not going to die like this," Blu managed to choke out, "Just watch Marco, I'll make sure you pay for this."_

_The hawk cackled and spit with disgust. "Ooooooh I'm so scared, a macaw is going to take down a hawk. Now that is something I would love to see."_

_He snapped his wings like a pair of fingers. His eyes narrowed. "Continue the torture. Do not stop until you break his spirit. Shatter it like glass."_

_The monkeys nodded their heads in understanding and turned their attention back to their work. The blades were beginning to cool, the glowing red steel settled back to their original metal frames. Marco's smile widened even further as he noted the fact. Now they would draw some real blood. "This is the end for you." Marco hissed, "So much for making me pay, eh, macaw? And to think, I had such high hopes that we would face each other again. But hey, don't feel too bad, I'll ship you back to your family, piece by piece. It'll probably break their little hearts, don't you think?"_

_Blu's eyes narrowed as his anger began to rise. He struggled against his bonds. "If you lay even one claw upon my family, I will make sure you…"_

_"You'll what?" Marco snapped back, "Make me pay? Haven't we already covered that? You're going to die, Blu."_

_With a clap of his wings, Marco shoved a third monkey forward. "Paint the runes and sealing symbols upon him."_

_"But sir," The monkey protested, "He's not bleeding, the mud will have no effect unless it mixes in with his blood."_

_Marco held up his wings. "Cutters, do your things."_

_The two monkeys with the knives stabbed the blade straight into two main arteries of Blu's body, dragging the knife along several veins and flesh. Blu started to bleed heavily. The thick red liquid surged across most of his torso, changing the blue and pink to a bright solid red. The blood flowed down every square inch of the macaw until it created a large puddle at his talons. The macaw's head fell forward, his eyes fogged over into death. Marco's cold eyes fell upon the monkey who almost looked to be in complete shock towards what had just transpired. _

_"DRAW THE SYMBOL AND DO IT NOW! AND BE QUICK ABOUT IT BEFORE HE REALLY DOES DIE, IDIOT!"_

_The monkey nodded his head and rushed forward, pulling out a sharpened stick. Dipping it into one of the buckets attached to the margays' tails he pulled out a bunch of the thick greenish muck. Without a word, he proceeded to his assigned task._

_"Don't move, this will sting quite a bit." The monkey explained to the macaw who almost groaned a reply._

_Marco's smile faded as he backed away. "Well… well… well…. it seems as if our macaw has a bit of life left within him after all. Continue with painting the sealing symbols. Then see if you can wake up our little friend, won't you?"_

_The monkey nodded his head and rushed forward. Pulling out a sharpened stick he dipped it in a bucked and pulled out a bunch of the thick greenish muck. Without a word, he began to paint the blood-red body of the macaw. He dug the sharpened pain into the side of Blu's face and proceeded to draw a small character upon the macaw's face. Blu cringed despite no longer being conscious. Marco leaped forward, striking Blu across the face. "I told you not to move, stupid bird." He growled. "The symbols must be perfect, and you're making this much harder than it needs to be."_

_Blu cringed somehow feeling his skin ripping under the dragging friction of the sharp stick. The muck itself felt unusually cold, it sent a chill down his spine which swept through his very soul. He opened his eyes coming awake once more. He moaned but was silenced from another slap to the face from Marco. "I told you not to move, bird." He growled. "Continue with the sealing symbol, monkey. Be quick about it, I don't have all day."_

_The monkey nodded and finished his drawing on the left side of Blu's face. He studied his work for a moment. "Yep, that is definitely the symbol of fire."_

_"Great," Marco grinned, "Get on with the rest of them."_

_The monkey jumped to Blu's opposite side and proceeded to draw the next rune upon his face. Blu cringed as he felt the sharp stick once again tear his flesh. This time the muck seemed to sting as it sunk into the open wound. "That's the symbol of impurity done."_

_"What's left to do?" Marco asked._

_"I still have to draw the rune of darkness and the circle of sealing. Blu won't know what hit him. But I advise against this, there must be another way."_

_The hawk shook his head. "I didn't ask for your permission. Draw the symbols!"_

_"But sir," The monkey protested, "What you're doing is creating a monster! The creature he is now will be completely destroyed, perhaps forever."_

_"Do it!" Marco commanded. "I don't care who he is now, his soul can be destroyed for all I care. I will worry about reforming him and then no one will be able to stop him. Not Jewel, not the sage, no one."_

_Reforming me? What does he mean by that? Blu thought to himself finding himself unable to speak._

_"But sir, we're not talking about an empire or someone's favorite toy." The monkey argued, "We're talking about destroying a soul here! Who knows how he'll respond. He might even become stronger than you."_

_"He might be stronger than me?" Marco raised a suspicious eye, raising a wing to reveal the mark which glowed bright upon his wing "I think you'll find that to be quite impossible. Just continue on drawing the runes!" Marco commanded, "The sooner his soul is destroyed the better for me."_

_The monkey sighed and continued to draw the final rune. He stabbed the stick into Blu's chest, drawing the rune. He traced it, pushing it down. Blu winced as he felt it move into his heart. The greenish muck filled him with an intoxicating pain. He didn't faint, but he couldn't stop himself from twitching. "There that's the final rune. It's been placed upon his heart. I'm going to proceed drawing the circle of sealing now."_

_"Do it!" Marco nodded._

_The monkey dipped the bloody stick back into the bucket and scooped up another batch of green muck. Without a word, he traced a circle around Blu's talons. At that moment everything for the Blu macaw changed. His vision became surrounded by a pitch-black veil as if he was no longer peering out of his own eyes, he could not control his thoughts or brain functions, the only thing he could do was become engulfed in whatever was happening to him. It all seemed like he was trapped deep within an invisible barrier which he could not cross._

_"There he's been sealed." The monkey growled. "Let's finish this once and for all."_

_"Wait," Blu called out, slamming his wings against the invisible force field. "What are you planning to do?"_

_Marco peered down at the mark on his wing. It glowed brightly. His smile widened as if he had heard Blu speak, something which was now physically impossible. "I'm very glad you asked, now that you're sealed, there is no point in not telling you, it's not like you can get away now." His eyes glistened as a wicked smile formed upon his face. "I am going to make you into my obedient little puppet."_

_Blu looked on in horror as Marco proceeded to pull out a big black book with a demonic-looking skull pictured on the cover. The very look of it sent shivers down his spine. Blu found himself peering away, despite the fact that he could not escape from his captivity. Somehow, the circle kept him from moving._

_The gathering of creatures started to stamp their feet in a catchy rhythm. Marco shifted his wings out and proceeded to sing._

_"I am Marco, yes._

_Marco, that is my name._

_I am Marco, yes_

_Controlling you, that is my game_

_It's a game I have mastered_

_For I know psychology well_

_Ask me how I got this way_

_I'll never, ever tell._

_Muahahahaha!_

_I am Marco, yes_

_My intentions are not pretty_

_With you as my puppet_

_I'll soon rule the entire city_

_I am Marco, yes_

_My evil plans are done_

_Most people don't like evil_

_But YOU'LL think it's fun"_

_The group of margays danced around Marco, acting as background singers. Their eyes burned viciously at the macaw. They carried on the next part of the little song. Their cruel laughter rang out in unison._

_"Evil guy! He's such an evil guy!_

_His name is Marco, yes_

_Nobody knows why_

_He'll flip you inside out_

_Make your conscience swell._

_You'll do his evil deeds_

_And nobody... will know why."_

_Marco gave them a cold glare and issued for silence. He carried on the next bit of the song alone. He slapped the macaw who attempted to block out the cruel intentions of the song. They quite clearly explained his fate. He would not be able to avoid becoming a henchman of evil. Especially to one as powerful as what the hawk boasted himself to be._

_"Now I will get revenge_

_For all my brother's deaths_

_Think you can stop me?_

_I highly doubt you can._

_From now on, Rio city_

_Will know our evil names_

_I won't tell you how I got them_

_But they deserve the fame!_

_The margays continued on performing as backup dancers and singers and carried on the final bit of the song_

_._

_"Evil guy, he's such an evil guy._

_His name is Marco, yes_

_Nobody knows why_

_Can anybody stop him?_

_They shouldn't even try._

_Cus you'll do his evil deeds_

_And nobody... will know why!"_

_Marco cackled and raised the book to his face and proceeded to read the words out loud. Blu strained his ears as he attempted to hear the strange-sounding language. The darkness around him continued to grow thicker as if he stood in quicksand. It sucked him down so he could no longer witness what was happening. The circle at his talons started to glow like wildfire. The mud and gunk which kept his wings bound to the wall, as well as the painted runes upon his face, erupted into flames singing his flesh, burning his feathers, blackening and blistering the skin across his entire body. He could feel the blood in his body boil and surge. The open wounds caused by the knives convulsed and twitched surging pain throughout his entire body, heart, and soul. Blu found himself jumping as his body surged from the pain. Even with the recent torture, he had never felt something this extremely painful. It coursed straight down to his very soul, filling it with an intensifying surging pain._

_Chunks of his flesh fell to the floor revealing exposed muscle and bone, his face contorted and transformed into a bloodied monstrous version of his previous self as more and more of his facial tissue dissolved away. It smoked as it hit the cold stone. The heat continued to intensify. His skin bubbled as it continued to boil and cook. The smell of rotting flesh flooded through his nose, followed by the smell of cooking meat. Blu did not need to guess that the smell was him. Whatever was happening was causing him to die._

_The runes on his heart started to pulsate. His heart picked up the pace. The beeping of the heart monitor quickened._

_"Heart rate is at 70… 75… 80… 95… 150… 200… 350…. sir, his heartbeat is skyrocketing over 400 beats per minute." The monkey shouted, "Sir, Blu is not going to survive… heart rate is 500…. 550… 600 beats per minute."_

_Marco's cold calculating grin widened as he watched the bird struggle and convulse as his skin continued to drip upon the floor in liquid form. The searing heat flowing within steamed as it tried to cool itself off upon the stone floor. The macaw twisted his body, snapping the bones within his wings… however, he did not scream. In every way, he felt like he was dying, but he would not give them the pleasure of hearing him scream. Blu convulsed, his saliva dripped from his mouth, evaporating amongst the flames. He could see the monkey hold up his paw and point at the margays. "Get him back up on his feet! Be quick about it!"_

_Two margays sprung forward as fast as their paws could carry them. Blu's eyes shot open, with all the strength he could muster, he ripped his wings free from the muck on the wall and grabbed the first of the two margays to reach him._

_"Get away from me!" He growled in a voice that didn't seem to be his own. Blu's eyes widened as it rang in his ear. He formed a smile and tossed the felines away from him. Blu forced a scheming smile. The pain in his heart continued to intensify. But the pain seemed to be moving more towards his skull. The two marks on his face seemed to glow bright, blinding him temporarily. His hearing intensified. He could hear the turning of the pages amongst the confusion which erupted throughout the room. The monkey that had drawn the runes upon him continued to shout._

_"Get over there! Hold him down! Do not let him move a muscle. Destroy him if you have too. I don't care."_

_"NO!" Marco hissed. "Do not kill him! I need him alive!"_

_"But he's going to…"_

_"Delay that order!" Marco repeated. "Restrain him but do not kill him!"_

_The margays and monkeys continued to rush through the room attempting to keep Blu pinned down. None of them could. Blu continued to toss them all across the room one after another. The last monkey flew through the heart monitor, shattering the computer. Sparks and fire erupted through the room as the electricity continued to surge through the busted conduit. His evil wicked smile deepened as the runes dissolved into his flesh. His heart stopped beating. He could feel nothing but hatred flowing through his very soul. His head rolled to the sound as he fell to the ground. The monkey who had drawn the runes rushed over to him bending down and examined a nearby rock from where the muck had been. The very stone itself had been scorched and melted. His eyes widened in disbelief, his jaw dropped in shock._

_"What on Earth happened here?"_

_"Never mind the rock," Marco rolled his eyes. "Is he alive?"_

_The monkey held a paw to the bird's chest. He shook his head sadly, at the burned marks in his otherwise perfect face. Any and all damage done to him had healed perfectly with no signs of any trauma, broken bones, or other permanent damage._

_"Well, out with it, is he or isn't he?"_

_"I-I-I-I don't know," the monkey admitted._

_Marco slapped the monkey in the back of the head. His eyes burned viciously at the unfortunate creature. "What do you mean you don't know? Is he alive or isn't he?"_

_"He has no pulse," the monkey frowned. "Not even a weak one, it's just not there at all. He also doesn't have a heartbeat. His breathing is normal, it's like certain parts of him died, while the rest of him remained alive."_

_Marco chuckled and folded his wings together. He could only really say one thing which slipped his mind._

_"Excellent."_

_Blu's head lulled forward, every bit as lifeless as the rest of his body, as his mind gradually fell into the brink of darkness he heard a voice._

"_Why don't you stop pretending to be the bird you claim to be." The voice hissed in a cold demanding tone. "You aren't interested in helping others, you aren't interested in raising a family, you aren't even interested in true love. Deep down you want to hurt everyone. You want to make the world suffer the way you always have. No father… no mother… no family… no friends… you have been alone you're entire life, even the birds in Minnesota only saw you as a pet, a simple nothing. It's okay to hate them, it's okay to hurt them, and you will. You will kill and kill and KILL!"_

Blu's eyes filled to the brim with painful tears brought forth from his everlasting regret.

"It was at that moment that I realized the truth. The voice speaking to me was not coming from any horrible or evil spell and it was not coming from Marco or his goons… the creature speaking was me. I was talking to myself, and not just that, but I was admitting things that I had never even considered and yet I knew that they existed deep down within the back of my heart. After that, I became lost within my own despair. A tainted black light blocked my path and even though I was there to witness all of it, I could not control myself. I acted out of instinct and the emotions which I had kept buried for so long without even realizing it. I became lost with no hope of salvation or rescue. In the end, I became aware of my actions and I knew that for the first time I was truly myself. I could not contain the darkness any longer and it devoured me. My soul has no hope of redemption and I will burn in Hell, just like I am supposed to."

He watched Jewel contemplate what he said for a few moments. He could picture her heartbreaking by his explanation. She nodded in understanding and held a wing out to his beak. She formed a peaceful smile and allowed his beak to rub against her feathers.

"What you did wasn't your fault. You were twisted by a spell caused by Marco. He is the only one to blame."

Blu coughed and winced as the pain once again shot through him. His chest bobbed in and out as he struggled to breathe. He shook his head. His eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"No, it's my fault. The spell needed something to feed off of and it found it. The tainted black light became the truth. A terrible evil lurks within my heart and I could not stop myself from accessing it. If I had found any form of light, I would not have hurt innocent creatures and I would not have almost hurt you or our friends. My soul has no hope of being forgiven and can never be redeemed."

Jewel shook her head and let her smile deepen. Her voice rang out with confidence the likes of which was never known to Blu. "You're wrong, Pet." Jewel explained.

"The battle between good and evil exists within everyone who is alive. All of your friends never gave up on you. We believed in the good creature we know you are so strongly that we all risked our lives to see that you would return to us as your normal everyday self. We succeeded and you received your rescue. We did that because we all forgive you, and it's not your fault. Marco warped you with a cruel magic spell. He is the real enemy that needs to be dealt with."

Blu shook his head. He would have spit with disgust but he didn't have the energy within him to force the saliva around in his mouth. "How can you possibly forgive me, when I can't even begin to forgive myself?" he asked.

Blu coughed and drew his attention to the door. He noticed two humans enter the room. One was his ex-owner Linda, the other was the Ornithologist he recognized as Tulio. Blu watched them with as much interest as possible despite how weak his body seemed to be. His eyes followed their movements. The large skinny doctor stopped beside Jewel. He straightened his glasses and formed a smile.

"How is our little patient doing today?" Tulio asked rubbing his hand through Jewel's feathery crown.

Jewel bobbed her head up and down and turned to look at him. Blu too continued to watch the activity throughout the room and saw Tulio reach for a small needle from the counter. Without a word, he injected a greenish dye into the syringe before swatting his hip with a cotton swab.

"You're going to feel a little prick," Tulio explained. "Don't worry though, it won't hurt too much."

Blu cringed as he felt the needle sink into his flesh. He groaned as he felt the cold dye sink through the pin-sized hole. _That's a tiny prick?_ Blu squawked. _But at least it hurts less than my face and my conscience._

Linda seated herself at the small table and helped herself to a small cookie. She eyed it, remembering the good old days. The bird that Tulio took care of barely resembled the Blu she knew. His face looked to severely burned and damaged to make out any discernable features of the bird she once knew. Tulio noted the look on her face and smiled.

"Don't worry, Linda. Any damage you see will heal. They look worse than what they actually are."

_At least that's some good news._ Blu let out a sigh of relief. _Not that I really deserve it._

* * *

_#_

* * *

Jewel stepped out into a small waiting room. Her head hung low as she let herself cry. Her tears flooded from her eyes, rolling down the crevices of her face. She let out a muffled sigh. After a long week of waiting for her husband to awaken from his coma, she never would have thought that his regrets would have been as severe as they were. He blamed himself for everything that happened while under the spell, and he took it to heart that he couldn't stop himself from falling under Marco's cruel influence. His pride had been shattered beyond repair. She remained motionless for a couple of moments. She surveyed her surroundings but she mostly stared at the two toucans and the group of twenty-two children who accompanied her. They all looked just as concerned as she appeared to be, a dark ominous feeling crept across all those present. Without a word, she seated herself between Rafael and Eva. Her eyes appeared to be glassy. But who could really blame her? She held every right to be upset at the current situation.

"How is our amigo doing?" Rafael asked growing a little more than just nervous. He toyed with his wings the way Blu used to when he found himself in an awkward predicament.

"Has he awakened yet?" Eva asked. "Please, let us know if there is anything we can do for you."

Jewel nodded her head. She didn't bother looking at the toucan duo. Her lower beak trembled as she related the story of how hard Blu was taking the realization of his actions. Both Rafael and Eva listened with great interest. Their faces darkened and became gloomier. Neither would have expected the macaw to remember anything about his ordeal. They had counted on that fact so they could stand up to Marco without any fear. But the sudden change of events would make things much more difficult, especially with how vulnerable Blu would be too Marco's dark spells and other sorcery.

"Do you think we could use his knowledge to our advantage?" Rafael asked. "We could really use as much inside help as possible."

Jewel shook her head and let the tears continue to fall. Her heart sank into her chest as her sorrow began to rise. In all of her years, she never wept openly for just anyone to see but the situation called for it. She feared for his safety. She didn't want him to get back involved with Marco, and she couldn't face losing him again in any way shape or form.

"No," she sighed. "I think this is the end of the road for him. He must not get involved with Marco again. He's far too vulnerable and Marco can clearly use his emotions against him."

Rafael nodded. "Than there must be another way. We'll need to come up with some sort of plan. I have a feeling things are about to get a lot worse for us."

As Rafael closed his mouth, a screech arose from the doorway. Every creature turned to see Jose slip into the room. He panted as he leaped through the air with his incredible acrobatics.

"We've got some problems." The monkey admitted. "Marco has brainwashed every bird within the entire city. He is declaring that his New World Order should be a safe and secure society and has branded all surviving Spix macaws as traitors. He claims they are all a serious threat to his rule. He expects them to be executed one by one until the entire species is extinct."

Jewel's eyes widened as she peered at Rafael who looked stunned by the news. She swallowed a lump in her throat. "Well, it looks like things have just gotten worse for us."

* * *

#

* * *

Blu's fatigue had begun to lure him back into a quiet slumber. With each passing second his eyelids grew heavier until he could no longer fight to keep himself awake. With one final yawn, he let his eyelids slide closed and let himself drift off into a peaceful slumber. If Blu could have seen the events about to transpire within his dreams, he never would have attempted to sleep that evening. In his dream, Blu stood surrounded by a blackish void of swirling energy. The world around his seemed to shift as he attempted to move forward. His body wouldn't reply to a single command. He stood frozen, lost within an empty space which continued to expand with each passing second. Lightning pierced through the sky, striking his body. He could felt the electrical currents surging through every vein, filling him with a powerful rage. He fell to his knees, shuddering as a bone-chilling wave of extreme cold passed through his very being. His essence seemed to drain from him. He choked as his life began to diminish. Within seconds he felt a powerful urge within him calling out to him.

"Why don't you stop pretending to be the bird you claim to be you aren't interested in helping others, you aren't interested in raising a family, you aren't even interested in true love. Deep down you want to hurt everyone. You want to make the world suffer the way you always have. No father… no mother… no family… no friends… you have been alone you're entire life, even the birds in Minnesota only saw you as a pet, a simple nothing. It's okay to hate them, it's okay to hurt them, and you will. You will kill and kill and KILL!" the voice cackled, "What are you doing, Blu?! You can't escape from me, we're bonded together. You don't want to be a good guy, you want to cause pain and suffering. You want to be the villain, and end the lives of those who are weaker than you."

Blu looked up and felt a presence approaching far off in the distance. He strained his eyes to get a better look. He could see a figure dressed in a purple robe, a blackish beak prodding from underneath his hood. Blu shuddered and shook his head. He couldn't take his eyes away from the figure – the figure of his dark side, the villainous Blu who had sought to take control.

"You can't escape from me, Blu." The figure cackled. "We're together forever. You will never be free from my influence."

Blu attempted to rise onto his talons. He pointed a wing at the figure. His eyes slit into dangerous pools of anger. "You're not a part of me!" he growled. "You're the false me, the evil me created from a spell."

"No," The villainous Blu cackled. "I'm you. I'm your dark thoughts turned into reality. I couldn't be here if you didn't have the power inside of you. Now I think I want your body back… I think I'm going to enjoy being the more permanent version of you. I think I will go after your wife and your children, then murder everyone you've ever known. Deep down you know you don't care, you want to hurt, you want to kill, and I am going to let you achieve that desire."

Blu closed his eyes and tensed his body waiting for his villainous side to strike him down. In the moment leading to his downfall, he could hear the cries of everyone he hurt while under Marco's influence crying out to him. Their agony filled his spirit with dread. Their suffering filled his heart. He let his tears fall, staining the black ground underneath his body. He opened his eyes to find that he was alone. His villainous side had vanished into the darkness of the void. In his place, Amber emerged. She stared at him with a compassionate smile. "You're in a lot of pain, aren't you?" She asked. "I can see if from your face. You're filled with overwhelming regret."

Blu nodded. He continued to weep as his guilt continued to grow. He held his wings to his face and placed his head upon the ground. His body trembled uncontrollably. Amber placed a wing upon his back and rubbed it in a soothing manner. Her smile deepened with each passing moment. "It is okay to cry," Amber explained. "Your heart is not made out of stone. You care for creatures, and that is why you feel the way you do. I saw it within you the very first time we met."

Blu's eyes turned glassy as he stared at the apparition. He wiped the tears from his eyes. "How can I make the pain go away? Please tell me. I can't live like this, knowing that I've hurt so many innocent creatures."

Amber placed her wings across Blu's face and stared into his eyes. She frowned as she took in the meaning of his words. "The path to resolve is a heavy one to travel. Are you sure you are willing to pay such a price?"

"Yes," Blu nodded. "I'll pay anything if I can just make this pain go away."

"You must destroy Marco and shatter the last remnants of the New World Order. Beware though, to do this you will have to pay a costly price. The path in which I have revealed to Jewel not long ago will be revealed as you forfeit your life. In doing this you will be like me, an apparition who is trapped deep between the worlds in Limbo. Do you accept this fate with an honest heart?"

Blu nodded his head. "I will do anything if it means that I have paid for my sins and that Jewel can live a happy life, free from being hunted by creatures that do evil. Even if it means that we can not be together."

Amber shook her head. "I never said you two wouldn't be together. She broke the spell and that is something death can not stop. True love holds no tides between the worlds. It is something eternal and can be felt forever. If you focus upon that, you will be anchored to this world and salvation will be yours."

Blu wiped the tears from his eyes. His sister-in-law's words echoed throughout his mind. He knew from instinct what she meant… and her warning burned into his mind. To make amends for everything he did. He would need to defeat Marco, and let himself meet his end, all at the same time.

As he came awake a sorted peace swept over him. At least until he saw Jewel enter the room. Her eyes widened in terror as she peered directly at him. Her black beak trembled as she stood frozen to the spot.

"Blu… what have you done?" her voice came out shaky.

Blu peered down at his bright cerulean feathers only to find them stained a bright red. He stood over the slaughtered carcass of a military macaw. His stomach had been ripped open. His beak hung open at the sight.

"I-I-I don't know…." He whimpered as he became terrified of his own self. "Jewel… what is wrong with me… there has to be something we've missed. I don't remember doing this… I don't remember!"


	67. Chapter 67: Busted

**Chapter Sixty-Seven:**

As the sun sank lower into the sky coating the sky beneath a blood sky of deep crimson, the wind changed directions blowing against the breeze which forced Jose to freeze in his tracks. The city itself lurked right ahead of him, however, the wind seemed to be blowing away from the city center. A sickening feeling crept through his very soul. At first, it had begun burning from the mark upon his arm, but as the moments drew onwards, it threatened to overtake him. He did not need to guess where it was emanating from, the last time this had happened, Blu had turned turncoat betraying his closest friends and family. He sank his fangs into his bottom lip, drawing blood.

"What has that fool Marco done to the macaw this time? I better go check on him to make sure nothing bad has happened."

Before he could make a move, two large talons pounced upon his back forcing him facedown to the ground. He groaned as dirt shot into his mouth forcing him to cough and sputter as it crammed down his throat. He could not breathe as the razor-sharp nails jammed into the back of his neck, ripping chunks of fur from his body. A cruel voice whispered in his ear.

"Well… well… well… if it isn't my little friend, Jose." The voice cackled as the bird tightened his talons around his throat. "I did not want to say this in front of Emperor Marco but how have you been, traitor? And just where exactly are you coming from? Have you seen any blue macaws lately?"

Jose groaned as he felt his head swimming. Rolling over so he laid flat upon his back, his eyes rolled in the back his head as he struggled to remain conscience. Raising a paw to his head, his eyes widened as he found himself staring into the familiar eyes of a vicious looking cockatoo and fellow Dark Robed Member named Nigel. The robed cockatoo held up a naked wing revealing his shadow mark which burned every bit as bright as the monkey's had done. Nigel cracked a wicked grin and sank his beak deep into the monkey's neck. Blood flooded from the wound causing him to cringe as he felt his flesh tear open.

"That is for throwing me off a cliff, you backstabbing little monkey!"

"What are you going to do, kill me?" Jose asked, "I would really think about changing my mind if I were you, Marco would kill you for certain if he found out you killed one of your own in cold blood. Just think of how that would look upon his precious New World Order. Every bird in the country would be out for your blood and it would serve you right for being a stupid fool."

Nigel pulled his head back for a second. "You know, you have a point there but then again, Marco doesn't need to know… now does he?"

As the cockatoo tightened his grip around the monkey's throat a loud squawk erupted through the air. Nigel jumped back, just as Marco came in for a landing. His dark blue robe swirled in the breeze as he made contact with the ground. His dark eyes glared out at Jose who struggled to rise up onto his talons then he shifted his attention to Nigel. His wicked smile faded as he pointed an accusing wing towards the cockatoo.

"Yo, Nigel, care to tell me what you think you're doing?"

Nigel's eyes narrowed and he turned away from the hawk. "I was doing nothing,"

"You're damn right," Marco snarled, he eyed the group of gathering members of his order. The multi-colored robed figures all kept their eyes upon their leader as he turned to all of them. His voice lowered to a cruel yet commanding tone. "I do not care about your personal grievances with each other, get over them right now, if I catch anyone of you attacking another of our comrades, I will personally destroy you myself. Is that understood?"

The group of robed figures all nodded in unison.

"Good, now here's what I want you to do… Jollo and Roger, I want you to go to the subway and gather the margays and monkeys. I want a full patrol searching the city for the Spix macaws. Jose, head to the aviary. As for you Nigel, I want you to personally deal with Rafael and those interfering toucans."

Nigel bowed his head. "Yes, sir,"

"Oh, and one more thing," Marco cut a wicked smile. "Do not make any more mistakes. It would quite unfortunate for you."

Nigel turned away. His eyes narrowed in anger. In the confusion, no one noticed the scheming look upon Roger's cruel blood-red face. It was the look of pure evil.

Jose jumped into the trees, running as fast as his legs would carry him. He knew he had gotten lucky. He was heading right for Blu and Jewel and he now had the perfect cover as he followed Marco's direct command.

"I'm coming, Blu," he said, "Just stay strong until I get there. I don't know what is going on with you, but I will find a way to help you."

* * *

#

* * *

As the night set in and the darkness took over the once blue sky, unseen storm clouds hovered over the state and city of Rio. Heavy grey raindrops slammed the ground, hammering the state with a heavy downpour, drenching the jungle as the canopy became unable to hold the water. The top of cliffs became devastating waterfalls as flash floods ran rampant throughout the entire area. However, none of that mattered to the hawk who stood overtop of Amber's grave. His eyes burned down at the rock which acted as a solitary grave marker. He formed a wicked smile and seated himself.

"Hello, Amber, do you even remember me? It's your old master, Marco."

Silence rang the only reply to the hawk. His smile widened further. "How is the afterlife? Was it worth the price you paid? Is it everything you wished for?" Marco's face twisted into a vicious sneer, slamming his wing down upon the soaked grass. The rain hammered against his dark hood drifted down the folds and drenching his feathery face. His eyes narrowed, darkening as he continued.

"That's ridiculous. Once you're dead, you're dead. There is no afterlife. People fear there is a Heaven and a Hell but there's nothing you're either here or you're not. I will do as I please without any fear of such things. I am not a weak-minded fool the way most humans are."

As Marco lifted his wing from the ground, the light of his mark began to glow bright like a wildfire. It spread throughout his veins, pulsating as it swept across his pitch-black feathers. His eyes widened as the grave followed suit. The bright glow of the shadow mark spread across the settled ground which formed the plot of Amber's gravesite. Both lights reached for each other, sweeping across the air until both vanished and all remained silent. Smoke rose from the end of Marco's wing as his mark settled back into its original shape. Somehow he felt far stronger than he had been just moments before. That fact brought a smile to his face.

"Interesting… it would appear as if Sabrina hasn't told me everything there is to know about these marks."

Marco's eyes narrowed as he swung his wings faster than he ever could before. His muscles bulged, the hardened end of his beak sharpened. His smile widened as he realized his new strength.

"I wonder what other secrets they are hiding. It would appear if two of them come into contact with each other, they fuse and add the bearer's strength. How convenient that there just happens to be five other marks just waiting for me. Once they're mine, no one will be able to stop me again."

Marco's cold cruel laughter rang through the air as he spread his wings and took to the sky. Without wasting a moment, he flew off towards the city where the remaining forces of the Dark Robed Society carried out their orders. His wings almost glowed as he glided upon the breeze, his body moved faster than ever before. He nodded his head, taking note of his new speed. A handy little feature which would ultimately help him when the time came to destroy the Spix macaws and their group of treacherous friends. He would make them all pay… every last one of them!

* * *

#

* * *

Nigel had not gone to Rafael's grotto as was ordered. His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits of vengeful fury as he watched the monkey slip in through the ventilation system of the aviary's outer wall. He did not need to guess that that passage would lead him right to the pair of Spix macaws and his ultimate revenge. He cut a smile across his damaged face and peered down at the mark which emblazoned his naked and almost featherless wing. The patches of pink fleshy tissue fought against the bright purple of the shadow mark which kept him going. It fueled his need to see the end of his mortal enemy, the one who had caused him to suffer the most excruciating pain. The pulsating muscles ached every day and even though he could do nothing about that, he would soon teach the macaw a lesson in what true pain was all about… then there existed the problematic monkey who in his moments of victory against the macaw had betrayed him, and sent both of them spiraling off a cliff and into a river. His eyes burned at the very thought.

"I will kill him and then say that it was Blu who destroyed him. The hawk doesn't need to know every detail of the truth… now does he?"

The cockatoo cackled as he slipped into the ventilation system. In a matter of moments his three biggest enemies would be dead.

* * *

#

* * *

Blu remained standing frozen in place like a stature for several moments, drenched in blood from head to toe. He could not believe his own eyes as he peered down at the slain military macaw whose blood now lined across his cerulean feathers. His whole body trembled as he entered into a state of semi shock. His eyes continued to widen in horror, welling with large grey and terrified tears which threatened to flood down the side of his face. He lowered his head and stared at himself with complete disgust as he repeated the same sentence over and over again to Jewel who stared at her husband growing every bit as concerned and in shock as her husband appeared. Her eyes burned right into his as if she had been stung by one of the most venomous bees known to mankind. She could feel her heart quicken, lurching to life at the mere seat of the senseless slaughter, despite trying to remain calm to reassure her husband, inside she could feel her emotions being gutted.

"I-I-I-I don't know… Jewel…. What is wrong with me… there has to be something we've missed. I don't remember doing this… I don't remember."

Jewel held out her wing to comfort Blu but found herself pulling away from her husband out of disgust towards the blood. The thick putrid-smelling liquid flooded her nostrils blocking out her sense of smell. She choked unable to get any closer to her husband. Her eyes softened reassuringly as she tried to lower her voice to a calm yet comforting and friendly whisper.

"It is okay, Blu, really, we will figure out what is wrong with you, I promise. I will not leave your side, not even for one minute."

Jewel forced an uncomfortable smile but her tone rang true to Blu's ears. He remained motionless, he never responded, he kept peering down at his wings muttering the same sentence once more.

"I-I-I-I don't know… Jewel… what is wrong with me… there has to be something we've missed… I don't remember doing this… I don't remember…"

Before Jewel could speak another word, Jose jumped down from the treetops. His eyes widened in horror at the sight of the macaw. "Whoa, Blu, just what exactly have you been up too? He asked, sinking his fangs into the bottom of his lip, his eyes shifted to Jewel.

"I thought you broke the spell on him, Jewel, just what the heck is going on? You better speak up or you need to leave before Blu harms anyone else."

Jewel shook her head, "I-I-I don't know. I just found him like this."

"I know what's up," The monkey growled, holding out a paw to block the macaws from interacting further. "You're still under that spell, aren't you?"

Blu did not respond, he kept peering down at his wings. "I-I-I-I don't know… Jewel…. What is wrong with me… there has to be something we've missed. I don't remember doing this… I don't remember."

Jose cocked his head and raised a paw, pointing a slender finger in confusion towards the macaw's strange behavior. "Okay, that's creepy," he said. "I think I should probably head back to the city just to find out what's going on. However, we can't leave him like this, those toucans may help keep an eye on him for the time being."

Jewel nodded. "I agree, help me get him up into Rafael's hollow."

"Oh, I don't think so…" a voice cackled as Nigel dropped down from the ventilation system. His bloodshot eyes glared out at the monkey who froze in his tracks at the sudden appearance of the cockatoo. His large black beak grinned as he clicked it together in eager anticipation for the battle. "Well… well… well… if it isn't our little friend, Jose, I thought you were given orders to destroy our little Spix macaws and yet here you are, aiding them. I knew you could not be trusted which is why I followed you." Nigel broke into insane laughter, "Now I have every reason to destroy you. Marco doesn't like traitors, however, I could just as easily say you lost to these Spix macaws, they are after all traitors to the New World Order."

Nigel spread his wings wide and lowered himself into a fighting pose. "And now, let's get on with this. By sunrise, only one of us will remain alive."


	68. Chapter 68: Dark Ambitions

**Chapter Sixty-Eight**

Darkness was the element that ruled the subways tunnels deep beneath Rio, the many tunnels slanted downwards going deeper into the bowels of the Earth. The electrical lights continuously flickered and sparked as they struggled to remain on despite the years of corrosion, green translucent moss, and green bubbling liquid which flooded into the circuits. This was a place very few creatures liked to go. Jollo being one of them. As he stepped off the landing platform, he shuddered as he peered around the darkened atmosphere of the station.

"Tell me again, why we have to come down here?" he asked the scarlet macaw as he arched a suspicious eye. "It's not like he'd come down here, he knows about the margays and monkeys that have made this place their home, and he's been a prisoner, wouldn't he avoid it?"

"No," Roger shook his head, eyeing the Spix macaw with a rather annoyed glare. "This would be the best place for him to come seeing as he would assume that we would come to that conclusion. Rule number one, hide in a place the enemy would never look for you. He has to be here, I'm counting on it. Now let's go down into the tunnels some more. We'll find something, I'm sure of it."

The bright scarlet macaw brushed his blue and green feathered wings to sweep Jollo past him. His eyes narrowed as his beak passed a wicked grin. Deep down, he could feel the change within his mark, as soon as he made contact with the Spix macaw's body, he felt unusually stronger and superior then he had ever been before… he wanted this power… he craved it! However, to achieve it he would have to bide his time, at least for now.

"Why don't we search the southern tunnels first?" He suggested, "The entryway to Ipanema has caved in, Blu might be there thinking it's safer due to there being no entry points for us to spring a trap. We'll show him, eh?"

Jollo nodded his head. "Aye, we'll show him what true pain means then Jewel will be all mine."

"Don't tell me you are still pining over that macaw." Roger rolled his eyes, "She is a Spix macaw. She must not be allowed to survive."

Jollo nodded his head. "You're right. As much as it will pain me to do so, Jewel must die alongside her husband."

Roger's eyes darkened as he thought darker thoughts. Blu and Jewel would surely die, their children would die, and Jollo himself would die. He peered down at the mark on the Spix macaw's wings. Soon the mark would and all of its powers would belong to him. His beak curled into a vicious smile. He would strike once they reached Ipanema. There would be no escape for his Spix macaw companion nor would there be any escape for Blu or jewel. They would all fall before his power.

* * *

#

* * *

Nigel and Jose did not waste a moment as they collided together in an epic clash of skills that reflected their respective species. The thunderous force of the blows caused the ground beneath Blu and Jewel's talons to shake and shudder, the dirt ground of the artificial jungle cracked and split releasing dirt clumps into the air which shattered upon the ventilated breeze. As they bounced back from the impact, they charged forward and collided once more, creating another devastating force of pure destruction within the aviary's breeding chamber.

Jose raised his paws, panting as he felt his strength and stamina beginning to diminish. The extreme force of the blows against his body drained him, he bit his lower lip as he tried to contemplate his next move. He was a stealthy fighter and his fights ended very quickly, he did not have that option here. He peered back at Jewel who stood by her husband.

"Jewel, get him out of here," he commanded. "If I fall here, he'll be after the two of you. If you run, he won't know which way you have gone."

Jewel nodded her head in understanding and pushed her husband towards the ventilation system. She froze when she heard Nigel's cold cruel laughter ringing out from behind her. It almost seemed to be mocking both her and the monkey's decision to run for their lives. She spun around as Nigel lifted a wing towards the marmoset.

"Wrong," Nigel cackled. "You know that I have found their home and that I have also been assigned to go after the toucans. There's nowhere left for them to go. I will find them anywhere they attempt to run too. That, my friend, is a promise."

Jose lowered himself into a fighting stance. "If that is the case, then I will make sure that I do not die in vain, I will make sure that I take you with me. So come at me, Nigel, you sticking mud-sucking coward."

Nigel's face darkened with rage, lowering himself into a similar fighting stance as the monkey, he charged forward. The cockatoo and monkey collided together creating another shock wave throughout the breeding chamber. This one knocked the monkey back across the ground. He stumbled back, however quickly recovered as he flipped back onto his paws once more.

"What's the matter, Jose?" Nigel grinned, "Are you running out of energy? Are you getting tired? I could keep doing this all day. Do you know why? It's the power of the mark, it increases my stamina in a battle. It increases my blood lust and stops me from feeling any physical damage that isn't fatal. You can't beat me if you don't kill me. You don't have that luxury."

"You're right," Jose nodded his head, raising his paws once more. "However, all I need to do is inflict a mortal wound. Perhaps I should try by aiming for your head."

"You can try!" Nigel grinned. "Now monkey, are you ready for round two. I know I am, and this time I promise that you won't survive."

Nigel and Jose dropped down into their fighting stances once more. Jose's eyes darkened as he readied himself for the next attack. This would decide it all. One of them was about to die. He shifted his attention back to Jewel.

"Get out of here, right now!" he commanded again. "This next attack will decide it all. Do not worry about me, get your husband to safety."

Jewel nodded her head. "Come on, Pet, we're leaving."

* * *

#

* * *

The Ipanema platform looked like it had been completely decimated by the effects of a massive earthquake. The once busy escalators leading to and from the surface had collapsed into large chunks of rubble. The machinery rotted away collapsing from the steel framing which once contained it. The light fixtures which flickered and died in every other passage within the maze of tunnels lay shattered upon the floor, leaving the base of the light bulbs and exposed wiring hanging from the roof. The two birds stared in awe at the completely destroyed man-made relic of the past. It took their breath away as neither was quite sure what to say. Jollo was the first to speak.

"What the heck happened here?"

Roger peered around the room at the destruction for a few moments and took in the massive destruction with a complete loss for words. He lowered his head. "I suppose it was years upon years of being abandoned," Roger explained, "With no one taking care of it, nature has begun to reclaim the space for itself. It's kind of spooky, isn't it? We're looking at what would happen should humanity ever just disappear, just like what you are going to do right now."

"What did you just say?" Jollo asked, arching a suspicious eyebrow. His beak curled into a vicious sneer as he lowered himself into a defensive stance.

Roger's beak dropped for a quick second, dropping his phony facade. His eyes darkened as he raised himself to fight.

"I said you are going to disappear, I am going to take your mark for myself. I want the power it possesses. I can feel it when I draw near, it calls to me. It wants to unite with me. It wants to fuse into one perfect being. Now, give it to me, let me have it."

"Never!" Jollo growled, "I will never let you have it, you sick freak!"

Without wasting a moment, Jollo pulled out a large canister from beneath his green robe. Pulling off the lid, he shot out a thick black cloud of smoke. It shot out with extreme force striking Roger straight in the chest. The scarlet macaw let out an audible gas as he felt the wind get knocked from his chest. His throat burned as the poisonous gas sank into his flesh. The thick toxic gas devoured Roger from sight, forcing a wide victorious grin to appear upon the end of his beak.

"So long traitor." He cackled, "You should have never picked a fight with the poison master. My gas dissolves your skin right from your bones."

SPLAT!

Jollo peered down as a red wing struck straight through his stomach. He turned to see his opponent standing behind him. The Spix macaw's beak trembled as he fell forward slain by his one-time teammate. The final thing he saw before the world faded was his body dissolving into dust, while the bright purple light of his shadow mark joined upon his murderer's wing. Roger had claimed his prize, standing tall, he studied the skeletal remains of the macaw.

"Don't feel too bad," he said. "You were a Spix macaw, you wouldn't have survived much longer anyway. At least, now, you won't have to be slain alongside your precious Jewel."

As the light of the mark subsided. A hideous transformation overcame Roger, he could feel himself growing faster, wiser, his wings grew sharper and shinier, and his beak curled into a much sharper point. He cackled and peered at his new appearance.

"Amusing, I wonder if holding the rest will achieve similar results?"

Roger's voice turned sweet. "Thank you, Jollo. I will get the rest and then use them to destroy the remainder of the Spix macaws. Your sacrifice is very much appreciated."


	69. Chapter 69: Fallen Dreams

**Chapter Sixty-Nine**

Jewel pulled Blu into the ventilation shaft, ignoring the blustering winds sweeping in from the outside and into the breeding chamber she placed him down against the metal grating of the shaft. Her love hawk breathed heavily as he remained within a state of semi shock. His feathers although dripped almost clean still held traces of red from the blood. Her eyes then fell upon his wing and noticed his mark, the mark of the macaw split in half which symbolized his darker half had once again begun to shine bright with the mystical magic. Her jaw dropped as she leaned in planting a passionate kiss upon his beak. She opened her mouth, sticking her tongue in to meet with his. She stopped and pulled herself away, her voice rang out with concern.

"Stay with me, Pet, please, I have been without you so many times. I can't lose you again, I love you. Don't give in to the darkness."

Blu opened his eyes and peered at her with his bright chocolate brown eyes and forced a smile. "Don't worry…." He began, "I have no intention on giving in to the darkness of my other half. I promise."

Jewel's beak curled into a happy smile as she wrapped her wings around and hugged him tightly. She could feel a single grey tear roll down the side of her face. For the first time in the longest time, she had heard his voice say something positive. It rang through her ears as if he was apart of an angelic choir singing the arrival of Christ the Lord during the end of days. It filled her with the utmost peace and harmony and she believed every word he said. It rang through as if he was in complete control once again and his darker side was nothing more than a distant memory.

"Oh, Blu," she wept openly, "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

As Jewel hugged him tighter, she failed to see the eyes of her lover narrow into dangerous slits. His beak curled as he fought against his inner darkness. Deep down he knew the truth which he kept carefully hidden from her. He could not tell her the truth. She would only worry. As he peered down at his wing he watched the mark on his wing glow brighter with each passing second. His beak curled into a wicked smile. He knew what he needed to do, his eyes glistened with a dark light. Dark prophetic truths whispered through the annals of his mind. He pulled her away and spoke once more.

"Listen, if we are to get out of here then we must protect ourselves from Nigel," he admitted, "However I do have a plan, hold on tight to whatever you can, and no matter what happens do not let go."

* * *

#

* * *

Jose raised his wings and readied himself for the final strike. He panted heavily as he struggled to catch his breath. His eyes glared out as they remained glued upon his opponent, the vicious cockatoo named Nigel who still stood strong, healthy, and completely un-phased by any of the damage he dealt out with each attack. His eyes narrowed as he sank his fangs into his bottom lip, he knew why of course, it all fell upon the power of the cockatoo's shadow mark. The magic within it warded off all but the most fatal damage. He could not be beaten by simple attacks alone, however that did not make him immortal, all he had to do was deal enough damage in a single strike to mortally wound the cockatoo and make him pass on to the afterlife. He cackled as his mind focused around the thought. That was that marks fatal weakness… a weakness he planned to exploit, and he knew how.

Before any words could pass between the two, Nigel charged forward with all of the speedy his thick heavy talons could manage to muster. Jose closed his eyes listening to the loud thumping which drew closer by the second. He gulped and jumped with all of his might. He flipped through the air and landed upon his paws, spinning he struck out with a vicious blow to the back of the cockatoo's neck, snapping it one hundred and eighty degrees. Nigel let out an audible gasp and fell forward to the ground.

"I told you I would aim for your head," Jose mused, "You really should have helped me to better the lives of all my monkey brethren. The world won't miss you Nigel, in the end, you were nothing but a stupid, ugly, white, bird."

Jose turned to eye the ventilation shaft, raising his thumb in victory. He formed a wicked smile, but turned back as he heard movement from behind. Spinning around, he jumped back as Nigel raised himself back up onto his talons. Blood drifted down from his beak, his muscles trembled as he turned his head to return it back to its original position. His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, he spit ridding himself of the thick red liquid from his beak.

"Nice try," he cackled, eyeing the monkey. "Your plan would have worked if not for one little saving grace. My neck is double-jointed. You can not snap it the way you can a normal creature. That was your one chance and you blew it."

Jose's eyes widened in horror as his one and only saving grace failed. He could not win. Not now. He could not deal enough damage to the cockatoo to inflict a fatal wound. A deep depression and cold chill crept down into his spine. His eyes glazed over as a defeated spirit crept into his heart. He had failed his monkey brethren whom he promised a better life, free from the cruel reign of King Mauro… a fate for his species that Nigel had offered to help him get rid of… in the end, he had never had a chance. His species would remain under the rule of a tyrant. He shed large grey tears which flooded down the sides of his face soaking his fur.

"That's it, it's all over," he wept openly, "My life ends here. Damn you, Nigel."

Nigel spun around swinging his talons straight through the chest, shattering the monkey's ribcage. Jose let loose an audible gasp as his breath escaped from his open mouth. He coughed up blood, shuddering as his paws drew to the open wound on his ribcage. The cockatoo plucked his talon away, ripping out the smell chunks of flesh which gripped his nails. His eyes narrowed as his smile widened. The wound would prove to be fatal. Jose's mark glowed bright, sweeping its light from him and into the cockatoo. It flooded the white bird's veins sweeping up his body until it reached his mark, Nigel's mark glowed in unison, it's light strengthening as the mark of greed faded into nothingness. At that moment, Nigel grew larger, his wings and beak sharpened into razor-sharp points. His eyes glistened as he began to move faster than he ever thought possible. Jose grunted as he fell forward, his skin dissolving into dust.

Nigel turned away, admiring his newfound strength. "So it seems that Pain overpowers Greed. Goodbye…traitor…"

Nigel shifted his attention back to the ventilation shaft, his eyes narrowed as he moved onto his next target. He would go after the macaw that had caused him nonstop pain and torment. His beak once again curled into a wicked smile as he took a step forward. He longed to get his talons around Blu's neck. He would squeeze it until his eyeballs popped from their sockets, he would bite down upon his head until he heard his skull pop and crack under the strain. He would enjoy every second of the macaw's torment. He would finally have his revenge.

As he took another step forward the wind from the ventilation shaft picked up speed. He could feel his body shifting along the ground as it tried to suck him inside. His nails scraped across the ground as he fought the powerful winds emanating from the two powerful fans. However, he found himself continually being blown towards the ventilation system.

"No, not again," he screeched as his strength diminished from his fight with Jose. In that moment, he was blown from the room, sucked through the powerful propellers which allowed oxygen into the room. His screams died away as his body disappeared from sight.

Jewel clung tight to Blu as she felt her body lift off the ground against her will. She wrapped her wings around his body and locked them together. The creases of her face blustered and blew backwards as the wind swept across them. She grunted and tried to peer down at Blu who seemed to be unaffected by the powerful gale. He didn't move nor did he feel any effects of the power he had created. Once Nigel had blown past, he hit the switch and allowed the fan to die. Jewel's body fell to the ground as she struggled to catch her breath.

"What was that?" she asked, "How did you…?"

"Every fan has a high speed," Blu explained, "I simply turned it on."

"Yeah," Jewel arched a curious eye, "But how were you not blown back too? It lifted me from the ground and Nigel got sucked to who knows where."

Blu peered down at his mark and forced a wicked smile. "Easy, I knew how things would play out."

Jewel followed his gaze down to the mark on his wing. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized he had tapped into the darkened power contained within him. The mark shifted into a pitch-black light. His smile widened further.

"You're not Blu, are you?" she asked.

Blu shifted his attention from his mark and peered into his lover's eyes. Jewel backed away taking notice of his soft chocolate brown eyes, they were Blu's eyes. His soft facial features were Blu's face, and there was not a single sign out of place to show that his darker personality had emerged… except for the glowing mark on his wing. Blu took a step forward.

"Oh no," Blu grinned, "I am Blu, I am just not the Blu you know, at least not any longer."

"Then you are your evil self again?" Jewel asked, lowering her head. "I'm not your true love, am I? The kiss did not work."

"Oh, it did," Blu's grin widened, "Just not in the way you expected. You see, my whole life I kept pieces of myself hidden from everyone else. My inner darkness grew a little more each and every day. Whatever I felt could be negative for me or anyone else I would avoid leading to relatively awkward behavior. However the good side of me is a fool, he walked around in a fog, never knowing when he would boil over and lose himself for good. The darkness created by Marco's spell was the exact opposite, I could not control the goodness within my own heart. The darkness was afraid of losing himself to the good side… whether good or evil, I remained lost in the fog. I never could be myself because I did not know who that bird was. Now things are different, I feel both and I feel more complete than I ever have. I am myself now."

Jewel backed away, placing a wing against her heart. "What does that mean, what do you intend to do?"

Blu's eyes narrowed as he raised his wing to reveal his mark. "I am going to destroy Marco and the Dark Robed Society through any means necessary. It is strange, but when I think of them, the urge I feel to kill is overwhelming. It's almost unbearable. I will rid the land of them forever to protect our family."

Jewel could hear the serious nature in Blu's voice as his voice lowered to a cruel hiss. It wasn't the voice of the bird she knew. He looked like Blu, but he was not Blu. Her heart sank within her chest. Striking out a wing, she knocked him unconscious. Her eyes narrowed disapprovingly towards the macaw.

"I don't know what has happened to you, but we can not let this continue. Eva must have a cure to fix this."


	70. Chapter 70: Jewel's Redemption part 1

**Chapter Seventy**

Pain swelled through the darkness of his failed vision, drawing out the little specks of light which swept across the blackness of his closed eyelids. He could feel the world around him swimming as he slowly came back to life once more. Groaning, he opened his eyelids a crack to find the familiar face of a scarlet macaw standing over him. With a wicked and cruel smile, the evil red bird stared down at him, he never blinked, he never peered away his focus remained glued onto him. He held a wing to his head and groaned once more.

"What happened?" he asked, "The last thing I remember was attempting to go after the Spix macaws."

Roger's eyes shot open as his beak curled into a deep vicious sneer. Plucking the cockatoo from off the ground, he pulled him directly in front of his face. His eyes hardened and turned bloodshot as they burned bright with a vengeful fury. He didn't blink as he stared directly into cockatoo's eyes. His wing trembled as he tightened his grip around the scruffy and almost naked chest of the cockatoo's damaged body. With each second his anger increased tenfold towards the fool of a bird who had let their major enemies escape. His beak trembled as he spoke, warm saliva drifted from his beak in between each word.

"What's that? You found the macaws and you let them escape unharmed?!"

The cockatoo nodded his head and shoved the scarlet macaw's wing aside. He landed back upon the ground and dusted himself off with his wing. His eyes narrowed as he glared back at the enraged creature who ruthlessly hissed as he awaited an explanation. Mist sprayed from his beak through harsh breaths which only increased the angrier he got. His face darkened a little more with each passing second growing a soft violet in color. Nigel could not help but crack a wicked smile at the sight.

"It was not my fault, Roger," he hissed, "I was not the only Dark Robe member there, that monkey, Jose beat me there and guess what, he betrayed us and not just once but by my count three times. He not only helped that macaw escape from the subways when I had him captured, but he slammed me off a cliff into the river in an attempt to kill me, and just tonight tried to lead both Spix macaws to safety. Who knows how long he has been working against us… but it's really convenient that those macaws escaped while I was dealing with the traitor in our midst. So don't even think about blaming me, if you're going to blame anyone, you better blame him."

"Really…?" Roger's pulled his head back as he contemplated what he had just heard. "I guess you should consider yourself lucky because you have just earned yourself a reprieve, track them down and find them. I want those macaws dead by the time the sun rises or you will wish you had never been born. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear," Nigel nodded his head. His eyes shimmered with anticipation for the kill. This time, Blu would not escape from his grasp. He tightened his talon as he dreamt about the moment when he finally rid himself of the macaw permanently. "I will get right on it, and I promise that by the time he dies, he will know the true meaning of the word pain."

"Oh and Nigel, one last thing," Roger cackled as he arched a wicked eye to the cockatoo. His beak curled into a wide and evil smile. "When you find them, make them suffer before you kill them. I want to show the world what happens when you betray Emperor Marco and the New World Order. These macaws are the perfect example to teach the world the price of crossing paths with the Dark Robed Society.

* * *

#

* * *

Eva poked her head out of the hollow just as Blu and Jewel came in for a landing, the darkness of the night blanketed the area but she could still see her friends clear as day as their bright cerulean feathers sparkled like a diamond amongst the moonlight. She spread her wings wide and fluttered to the ground. "Boa noite, meu amigos." she said keeping her wings spread in earnest welcome. Before she could speak again Jewel grabbed her by the wing.

"We need to talk, now!"

Eva cocked her head to one side, taken aback by the sudden urgency in her friend's face however she nodded her head and was more than happy to oblige her friend. Turning her back on the pair of macaws, she waved her wing.

"Follow me the both of you, it is probably best to discuss things in private."

Within the hollow, Eva listened with great interest towards all of Jewel's concerns about Blu and his recently acquired and brand new attitude. The toucan lowered her head, stroking her wing across the bottom of her beak as she thought about all that she heard. All the while, she mumbled to herself, nodding occasionally, and keeping a blank expression upon her face. As Jewel spoke, she studied the toucan's expression surprised that she could not read a single thought which must have been going through her mind. After Jewel had finished, Eva rose onto her talons and proceeded to give her diagnosis on the situation.

"It would seem to me that the kiss did indeed work, however it did not completely free him from the dark spell."

Jewel lowered her head. "So I'm not his true love, I knew it."

Eva shook her head. "Quite the opposite, you are more valuable than you know. If you were not his true love, the darker personality would still be in complete control. What I see here, is a new personality forming within him… one that is a mixture of both good and evil sides of his personality. This battle exists within all of us, however, it usually remains inside of our own hearts. Blu's heart is flooding forward as it yearns to be with you. The evil is expelling itself gradually but there is still one thing that needs to be done before it is driven out completely… he must defeat, Marco and the rest of the Dark Robed Society. The New World Order must fall."

Jewel thought about it for a second. "That explains why he started talking about going after Marco and the rest of the Dark Robed Society and why he said that he wants to kill all of them."

"Yes," Eva nodded her head, "That is the negative Blu… the Dark Blu… who is saying that? He wants revenge against the ones who are responsible for creating the mark, to begin with. However, I would advise against letting him do anything at this moment. This is too dangerous a time for him, in this period he may be tempted back to the darkness, if he is then we will never get him back again. The good side we know will be destroyed instantly should his dark half take over."

Jewel lowered her head. "Then I will kill Marco myself, I can not risk losing Blu again. If defeating the Emperor is the only way to end this, then I will be the one who will do it, I will make him regret the day he ever chose to mess with my family."

"Oooooooooh, scary," a voice broke through the hollow intruding into their conversation followed by a swift evil laugh. Both Jewel and Eva froze in their tracks as they turned to see Nigel blocking the only exit. His beak curled into a wicked smile as his eyes glared towards the female macaw who sparkled in the dim light. "Hello there, pretty bird. Bet you never thought you would see me again."

Jewel's blood ran cold at the sight of the wicked white cockatoo, his bright bloodshot eyes and glowing shadow mark cut through the darkness causing a dim glow to illuminate the four birds within the room. He slammed his talons down upon the wooden floor and stepped forward. His smile widened with every step he took. Eva, however, held out a wing to shield the macaw from any immediate threat. Her eyes peered down at the mark on his wing.

"So, you are Nigel," she started, crossing her wings together and glaring disapprovingly at the cockatoo. "You are the one who captured my Raffy and his amigo and then continue to do more evil. You even hold a shadow mark. Get rid of it for your own good, it is a cursed existence and you will never truly get what you want. Surely you must know that that mark is using you."

"Funny," Nigel arched a suspicious eye, "Because what I want is right in front of me. I want Blu to know what it feels like to experience my pain. Do you think it felt good to get sucked through a propeller? What about being sucked out through a ventilation fan? It is time for him… to die…."

Jewel's eyes narrowed as Nigel finished his sentence and broke out into a burst of insane laughter. Without wasting a moment she charged forward and struck Nigel with the same wing that had been damaged in their last meeting. Nigel stumbled back upon impact however he quickly recovered and stood straight and tall once more.

"You will regret that, pretty bird." He cackled, "Do you remember our last meeting? When I snapped that wing? Do you remember that pain? You were never a match for me. Now I am even stronger and you… will die…"

Jewel lowered herself into a defensive stance and readied herself for the oncoming threat of the cockatoo. In their last battle he had only gotten lucky, he would not be so lucky again. She cracked a smile and held up her wings. "Bring it on, Nigel, you aren't so tough. I'll beat you and then take down your Emperor."

Nigel sprung forward faster than Jewel could see. Slamming his shoulder right into Jewel's gut, she screamed as she flung back, slamming her back against the back of the hollow. Different colored carnival masks toppled to the ground, slamming loudly as they bounced off her skull and clattered upon the wood. She groaned as she struggled up onto her talons. Her body ached from the impact of the cockatoo's massive weight. She grunted, wiping the blood from her beak.

"How did you do that?" She asked, "You were never that fast."

"Yes," Eva glared, "Nigel, do you have two marks?"

Nigel held up his wing revealing his shadow mark. It shined bright bringing a wicked grin upon his face. For a brief moment, the mark separated into the Mark of Greed and the Mark of Pain. "Indeed, you see I got my second when I killed that useless fool, Jose. I didn't know such power was even possible, however, if it helps me kill the macaws, I'll gladly accept it. It's kind of ironic isn't it, Jewel? The monkey you trusted is now playing a role in your destruction."

The two marks fused back together upon Nigel's wing and he shifted his body back into his offensive form. He readied himself for another charge.

* * *

#

* * *

Hidden outside of the hollow against a thick canopy of leaves, a scarlet macaw sat perched as he kept a watchful eye upon the battle between the Spix macaw named Jewel and the cockatoo named Nigel. His wings trembled in eager anticipation as he frowned angrily towards Jewel's pitiful performance.

"Damn it, Jewel." He growled, "I was hoping you would at least be able to put up a better fight against Nigel… heck… I was even hoping someone with your reputation would at least be able to wound, Nigel. That way I could swoop in and take his shadow mark for myself… That would make four in total... I need more marks… I need their power… then and only then will I be able to stand a chance against Marco."


	71. Chapter 71: Jewel's Redemption part 2

**Chapter Seventy-One**

Deep within the abandoned subway tunnels, deep beneath the city of Rio de Janeiro, and far from the sight of any living creature, Sabrina sat within a darkened chamber illuminated only by the light of seven wax candles. The flames burned at least until three burned out. At first, the one on the far left had flickered and died away letting loose a small cloud of smoke. The second one on the far right died soon followed its example extinguishing itself, finally the second to the left died off. Sabrina's eyes hardened as she admired the sight, taken aback by the meaning of the sudden disappearance of the flames.

"So, Amber, Jose, and Jollo are dead," she frowned. "It would see everything is proceeding as destiny had intended. All the lights will soon shine as one, and yet, I can sense a potential change within destiny's grand design. It would see Roger has set his sights on gathering the power of the marks for himself as well."

Sabrina burst out into a burst of cruel laughter which ran her blood cold. Her scheming eyes narrowed as a smile passed her beak.

"I wonder who destiny will favor. Marco or Roger? It matters not. In the end, the marks will be mine."

Rising up onto her talons, she fastened the hood tighter around her face. Her beak glistened in the candlelight.

* * *

#

* * *

Jewel and Nigel collided in mid-air bouncing off of each other as their bodies impacted each other with thunderous force. Despite not appearing to feel the pain, Nigel's beak dropped as he landed upon the ground and slid back a few paces. Jewel followed suit, panting heavily as she wiped the blood from her beak once more. Her bright sapphire eyes glared out at her opponent and noticed the position of his beak. She knew from her past that every creature who pretended to be tough usually had a tell to show their true state of being. She cracked a smile and raised her wings.

"Well, it looks like I have hurt you after all," She laughed. "You can pretend to be invincible all you want but I know now that you are more damaged than you would like to admit. All I have to do is last long enough and you will eventually be injured enough for me to finish you off."

Nigel cackled and raised his wings. His eyes burned as bright as the mark on his wing. His body trembled as he struggled to remain standing. In that moment, Jewel knew she was right. Her attacks were leaving serious damage to the cockatoo, even if he would never admit his weakness to his enemies. He stumbled forward forcing a grin to the end of his beak. His eyes blinked as he tried to remain conscious despite his injuries.

"No," he shook his head. "You will not beat me, macaw. I will make you ugly, I will have my revenge against you and your husband. I have beaten you in every single encounter we have ever had. Today will be no different."

Jewel lowered her body back into her fighting position. She remained stoic, unmoving, unblinking, unfeeling, she waited for the cockatoo to make a move. Her beak curled as her eyes narrowed further drawing in the moonlight. She could see Blu behind her holding a wing to his beak out of sheer worry for his lover. Her smile widened, she would win this fight for him.

"Well, Nigel, let's see what you are made out of."

Nigel charged forward, swinging his wings through the air in an effort to strike her down. Jewel however dodged and slammed her wing down upon the cockatoo's body. She felt the spinal cord separate into two halves and in that moment she won. Nigel's eyes widened in shock as he felt the pain surge through his body and he fell to the ground, Jewel wasted no time, plucking the cockatoo from the ground she tossed him from the hollow defeated. Her eyes peered back at Blu.

"I am not going to let him get away this time, wait here, I will finish this."

Spreading her wings, Jewel sprung from the hollow, following the cockatoo to the ground below. Nigel laid in a pool of his own blood, it surged from the open wound on his back. He could no longer move. He eyed Jewel as she came in for a landing and coughed as he spoke to her in a weak voice.

"Go on, girl, finish this." He growled, "I can't think of a worse torture than being defeated by you. Go on, kill me, I curse you to do so."

Jewel raised her wing and stopped. She lowered her head and turned her back from him.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm not like you, I have done a lot of horrible things in my life, I have hurt many different creatures and many of them I have eaten to remain alive. But I have learned from my mistakes. I won't hurt you any longer Nigel because you can look back on this as the day your life was changed. You can look back at this as your humiliating defeat because you were beaten by someone who spared you. You will be forever humiliated by this."

Nigel coughed once more and eyed the girl. "Nothing is over until one of us is dead. Even if you let me live, I will come after you again and again and again. You should know that, girl. You are weak, and will always be weak. You don't have what it takes to end this permanently… next time we meet, you and your husband will die. I promise you that. "

Jewel closed her eyes and kept her wing glued to her side. Even though she could feel her body tremble, she refused to budge.

"Fine then, I'll fight you again the next time I see you, but when that day comes I will be victorious and still choose to keep you alive. You will learn one day how precious life can truly be. I'll be seeing you later." Jewel spread her wings and flew back up to the hollow, unaware of the danger so close to her.

Nigel's smile widened as he peered up to find Roger standing over top of him. The scarlet macaw made no motion to smile or grin at his friend's defeat. Instead, he bent down and placed a wing upon the cockatoo's wing. A bright light surged from Nigel flowing into Roger and transforming the scarlet macaw once more. His red feathers sharpened and grew in length. His beak grew longer. He grew in height a few inches and then turned his back on him.

"Even though it is only two more, Nigel," he said, "I need as many of the marks as I can possibly get. Goodbye."

Nigel watched as the scarlet macaw headed through the jungle. At that moment a large cage slammed down on top of him.

"Look at what we found sir," a voice said.

The sound of footsteps filled Nigel's ears as he realized what had happened. He had been captured by humans.

"It looks like a cockatoo," a second voice said.

"What are we going to do with him, boss?" the first voice asked.

A third human drew closer. "We have got a fortune-teller who is interested in buying a bird of this quality. Board him on the truck. We're taking him to Salvador."

* * *

#

* * *

Roger emerged into a small clearing just to the north of Rio de Janeiro, the city lights burned bright cutting through the darkness of the trees which filtered a soft glow into the clearing. The scarlet macaw's smile widened at the sight until he saw Marco sitting nearby. The hawk at first peered down at the ground, saying nothing nor cutting a smile as he caught sight of his friend. Roger kept his distance, hoping that he could keep enough space between him and the hawk as humanly possible. Marco, after all, was a very skilled short-range fighter, while he, he was a great long-distance one. Roger grinned at the thought, if he could keep Marco away, he'd have the advantage.

Marco peered up in the scarlet macaw's direction once more. His voice remained flat as he spoke. He rose to his feet.

"Oh, so you're still alive, Roger."

"Yes," Roger nodded. "But how did you…?"

Before the scarlet macaw could finish the question, Marco sped forward, slamming his wing straight through his neck. Blood surged from the wound created from the impact with the hawk's razor-sharp feathers. Roger gasped, struggling to keep himself standing upright. He did not need to guess what that was for. He knew in that instant what the hawk wanted. Still, he contemplated the situation aloud.

"Damn him…" he growled, "Marco has his own mark, plus he had to have gotten one from somewhere else. I saw the mark on Blu's wing a little while ago so he either has Sabrina's which doesn't seem likely or Amber's. I have four, counting mine, Nigel's, Jose's, and Jollo's. If I am careful, I can beat him with very little effort, but, he can quickly overwhelm me if I overthink or make any careless mistakes. Everything I do must have a purpose and must be played out flawlessly."

Marco's eyes narrowed as he spotted the injury. His face remained expressionless. "So… you have survived that…" he said as if in deep thought. "Right, right, so counting how many of our friends are no longer here, you must have been pretty busy collecting the four of them. Tell me something, was it worth it?"

Roger's anger snapped at that moment, swinging his wing through the air. His eyes narrowed into pits of pure fury.

"Who the hell are you to talk? In the end, all that counts is us defeating the Spix macaws and the Dark Robed Sage. To do that you need to have power, and the more marks you have within you, the more powerful you become."

Marco cracked a smile.

"What is so damn funny?" Roger spit with disgust. "Don't forget that you have the mark of another member of our order within your body too, and you used us to get that mark, so don't make me out to be the only villain here. You are every bit as evil as I am. We're the same, Marco, whether you want to admit it or not!"

Marco's eyes closed as he shrugged. "You know for someone who is smart, you sure do keep making stupid decisions. You just keep digging yourself deeper and deeper into your grave. You kept plotting and planning but you waited too long to act."

"So what are you going to do?" Roger asked, "Will you, kill me?"

Marco's eyes opened as he revealed a single white feather. "Well… what should I do?" he asked, "You betrayed Nigel to get his shadow mark. I'm through talking things over with a traitor if you won't attack me, then I will come and attack you first."

Roger's courage deserted him as he watched Marco sprint forward with the speed born from combining the powers of both of his marks before he knew what had happened the hawk had appeared behind him. Roger backed away, stumbling over his wings he toppled to the ground. Marco didn't waste a moment, he dealt the scarlet macaw a vicious blow right to the side of his shoulder tearing several sharp gashes along his body and drawing blood. Marco's eyes burned bright as he towered over the macaw with a wicked smile.

"What's the matter, Roger?" he asked, "You're fighting abilities aren't so good. What happened to the great fire master? Where is the member of the Dark Robed Society? Get on your talons… get up off the ground so I can kill you like a man."

Roger's eyes widened in horror as he jumped to his feet. He backed away from the hawk only to find him standing behind him. In one speedy move, Marco dealt another blow, severing his wing from his body. Roger screamed in pain as he stumbled back once more, unable to move or fight back. He eyed the hawk and winced in pain.

"What is the difference? Tell me, please… what is the difference between you and me? How is what I've done different than what you've done or plan to do right now?"

Marco stabbed his wing forward, piercing the Scarlet Macaw's Adam's apple. His head rolled to one side as the life drained from him. In a few short seconds, the skin had turned to dust, leaving only a skeleton slouching upon the ground. Marco sighed with regret over what he had been forced to do. He glared down at the slain bird and spoke a single sentence.

"The difference is, I would never betray our friends."

He sighed once more and felt the power of all of the shadow marks converge into his body. His very soul pulsated as he grew more powerful.

"How sad," he frowned, peering back at Roger once more. "It seems that there are only two of us left. I was really hoping you would have been loyal enough to help me destroy Blu, but that turned out not to be the case. Goodbye, Roger."

As Marco headed started to head back to the city, his dark eyes reflected the images of his comrades. Every single one of them had been defeated or killed serving the greater good of the grand design… Amber the Spix macaw… Roger the scarlet macaw… Nigel the cockatoo… Jose the monkey… Jollo the albino Spix macaw… Dark Blu the corrupted Spix macaw…" his eyes narrowed as his beak curled into a vicious sneer. Sabrina would have a lot to answer for when they came face to face and he would receive the answers whether she liked it or not.

* * *

#

* * *

Sabrina's eyes darted to the candles as another two candles flickered and died releasing a puff of smoke into the air. Her smile widened as she took note of which two members had become obsolete to her plan. Her wing clenched together.

"Nigel and Roger have been destroyed, eh? That means Marco will arrive here at any moment, demanding answers. However, what he doesn't realize is that the information is on a need to know basis and right now he does not need to know."

Her cruel laughter rang through the darkness just as the hawk stormed through the doorway.

"Sabrina, show yourself!" he demanded, "Come on out, I don't have all day."

The female hawk emerged from the darkness, eyeing him from beneath her robe. "What is it?" she asked.

"The Dark Robed Society has been destroyed, all of our members have fallen and there is only me and you left, if you don't count Blu, who has joined forces with his wife. You had better tell me what your plan is because I am not going to die not knowing what it is for. Why have I sacrificed so many creatures for this plan?"

Sabrina lowered her head and kept his voice flat and emotionless.

"The plan, dear brother is to combine all of the shadow marks, and to fuse together the soul of the Dark Robed Sage. She is out there, drawing closer to us, and we still have no idea who she is. She is the threat in all of this. Christina always mentioned that she would bring back the Spix macaw species and we can not let that happen."

"Why?" Marco asked, "What have they done? Why are we doing any of this?"

"You do not need to know," Sabrina growled, "All you need to know is that you will either follow my orders and live or disobey them and end up like your precious comrades. I think you know what the smart decision is, and you know what you need to do."

"You want me to go after Blu," Marco acknowledged.

"Yes," Sabrina nodded, "But not yet, you will need to learn how to harness the powers at your disposal. Go to the sage's temple and meditate. Have patience, our time will come. Just sit back, relax, and harness the dark power within you."


	72. Chapter 72: Secret Weapon

**Chapter Seventy-Two**

A couple of weeks had passed by before Blu's original personality had begun to re-emerge from deep within his subconscious. With the fighting stalled into peaceful tranquility, and no sign of any member of the Dark Robed Society anywhere within the city of Rio, Blu had begun to revert back into his fearful and timid nature. Upon finding the strength to move around on his own. He kept himself sequestered from the remainder of his friends, he ate little, emerging only when the sun began to set each evening. His new coat of cerulean feathers glistened in the sunset which continued to fill his friends with a sense of renewed hope towards his overall recovery. Despite this, his eyes shined with his guilt and his ever present internal conflict towards everything he had done while under Marco's influence. He seemed to radiate a rather ominous calm, while a storm of negativity simmered deep beneath the surface. His curled beak held an almost devious smile, which filled Jewel with a cause for concern. This was not the smile she knew. This smile told many different stories. Something dark, which only he knew and chose to keep hidden, continued to haunt the back of his mind, and whatever it was, it bubbled to the surface for the world to see.

Jewel seated herself within the small grotto. She lowered her head and held both of her wings upon her face. She could feel her misgivings about his new attitude starting to grow. She could not shake the sense of dread within her heart. Blu was hiding something, she could not deny that. She peered at the two toucans who eyed each other through the peripheral vision. The had not wanted to say anything but they had begun to notice the less than subtle change in Blu's behavior, on one hand, it could have been a side effect of breaking the spell, or it could be yet another personality beginning to emerge… however…. there seemed to be more to it than that. She studied the expressions on the pair of toucans' faces. They seemed grim about the possibilities of what this behavior could mean. Jewel herself could feel her beak forming a frown which closely matched their faces. She shook her head before bothering to take the time to speak.

"So does anyone have any idea what's gotten into him?" She asked finally, letting out a heartfelt sigh.

Rafael and Eva shook their heads, neither one of them wanted to be the first one to speak up. Neither wanted to put a voice to her concerns or to reignite her fears, they knew with anything they said, she would only get upset. They couldn't in good conscience allow her to worry about him, especially if there was no reason to do so. After a couple of moments, Rafael lowered his head and muttered something under his breath. Jewel could hear him, though just barely, his voice matched the gathering tropical breeze.

"Maybe, he doesn't like being hurt… or perhaps he feels guilty about everything he did while under the influence of Marco and his Dark Robed Society. It must be hard for him to know that there is a psycho killer buried deep within his soul."

Eva glared at her husband disapprovingly.

Jewel shook her head, her eyes narrowed as she scanned her thoughts. He had not acted any differently since the fight with Nigel. Yes, he felt guilty over the things he had done but only recently did he start acting differently altogether. He beak quivered as she continued on her thought.

"I am not sure if that is it. It is like he has learned something… somehow… and does not want to tell us. Could it be that he has some kind of knowledge about Marco and the New World Order? Where are they? We have not seen a breath of trouble in weeks. It is too quiet."

Rafael peered away from the female macaw and his wife. He did not care to think about the New World Order. They were after all cold-blooded killers who were coming after them in cold blood and he did not like the unusual quiet which seemed to be lingering around the past few weeks. The city itself stood vastly quiet with not a single bird flying around the sky. However, he also knew that this was only the calm before the storm, eventually, the silence would end and they would be in open warfare, fighting for their lives.

"I don't like to think about them," Rafael cringed. "They have been way too quiet, and it sends shivers down my spine. What could they be doing out there? Why would they just randomly disappear?"

"They're probably brainwashing more birds," Jewel admitted, "They have already branded every Spix macaw as a traitor and threat to the Emperor and his new order."

"Possibly," Eva shook her head as she closed her eyes. "However, I sense more to it than that… I sense a change in destiny, a deceased individual who has had new life breathed into them. I see eight marks of purple light fusing together one by one as their owners are cut down in cold blood. I see a great evil and a great goodness descending upon the world and colliding in mortal combat, however, the winner is not yet revealed to me and there are many branching pathways to the outcome, what happens next depends upon a blue macaw and his willingness to defeat the evil within him."

Jewel's eyes widened in horror at the sound of Eva's premonition, she knew what it meant, Blu needed to overcome the evil within him and return to his old self or the world would be destroyed. Her heart sank as she peered up towards the hollow.

"How, how can we save him?" she asked, "There has to be a way."

Eva kept her eyes closed. "I sense something different. I sense a change in destiny. I get the image of a deceased individual who has had new life breathed into it. I can't make out who it is, but I can hear the sound of a vicious hiss… I see green and brown and skin of leather, almost like a snake." Eva stopped in her tracks growing more horrified by the second, her head hung back as her beak dropped in horror. Her body trembled as she remained rooted in whatever she was seeing within the vision of her closed eyes. She became lost in the vision. "NO! It can't be! Marco you fool!"

"What is it?" Jewel asked. "What are you seeing?"

Eva snapped back to reality and lowered her head. "I-I-I am not sure," she admitted, "However, if I am correct, Marco is about to get his hands on some… secret weapon, while we are distracted with other things. I sense a great evil descending upon the jungle in the form of a snake. It shall become a member of the Dark Robed Society, however, it is a member who does not wear a mark like the others… a giant anaconda… previously believed to be killed by the monkey, Jose. We must move cautiously, anacondas are extremely dangerous and will not hesitate to kill. Blu must test his strength in a fight he can not win, but when he does, he will know himself better than he has ever known himself before. It is a test in which Blu must conquer if he has any hope of defeating Marco."

Rafael swallowed a large lump in his throat. "Blu has to face off against an anaconda? I've had my run-ins with them before. They're evil killers with no hearts. How is a bird like him going to match something like that?"

"That is exactly why it is a test of strength," Eva admitted. "We're not supposed to know the answer right away. Blu had better figure it out though or the world will fall to Emperor Marco and his New World Order."

All eyes present fell upon the female toucan as she lowered her head and contemplated the reasoning behind the situation at hand. Her eyes filtered against the sunset appearing almost glassy as the light reflected off of them. She stroked a wing against her beak and drifted deeper into thought.

"I guess you're right," Jewel lowered her head, feeling defeated and helpless towards the direction their lives were heading. "I can't lose him again. I won't lose him again. I will protect him any means necessary."

"I'm sorry," Rafael cocked his head to one side, he held up his wings a bit confused. "But can we please get back to the part where Blu has to face off against a giant man-eating snake? I mean, I'm all for optimism but something like that… it can not be done."

Eva thought about it for a second, "In a way, it does make sense." She admitted. "If Blu dies, he would be unable to face off against a larger threat. This is destiny's way of preparing him for the battle against Marco."

Jewel, Eva, and Rafael swallowed large lumps in their throats. They eyed each other nervously. They couldn't put their fears aside as they thought about another dark threat upon the horizon. "Oh Blu," Jewel sighed, "I wish we could help you."

"That's a great idea," Rafael nodded, "We can be there for moral support. Even if we can't help him fight, we can still be there for him spiritually. You two always did things right together. This will be no different."

"No," Rafael shook his head, "…I will handle the snake. You just worry about protecting Blu from Marco."

"Oh Raffy," Eva fluttered to her husband's side. She wrapped her wings around him. "You are so big, strong, and brave. I can't believe you'd risk your life to save one of your closest amigo, I love you my juicy papaya."

Before the male toucan could speak a word, Eva pulled him into a passionate kiss. Jewel nodded her head as her eyes filled with concern for her friend. She was almost certain that the mission would be a suicidal one. She had heard about anacondas many times from the Dayak natives of Borneo. They were legendary snakes of great length, weight, speed, and were known to be extremely stealthy and very dangerous. She shuddered at the thought of what a monster like that could do to someone like Rafael. Her eyes shimmered as she kept her head hung low.

"Rafael," she began, "In case you don't make it back, I want to thank you for everything you have done for me and Blu, but also for all of our kids. We couldn't owe you enough for all that you have done. You are almost like family to us."

Rafael held up his wing and flipped his main feather up like a thumb. "Obrigada, Amigo," he smiled.

* * *

#

* * *

During the meeting, Blu had managed to sneak away from the jungle and now sat upon the branch of a large sycamore at the far side of the Rafael's grotto. Without a word, he let the wind rustle through his feathers. He felt so much lighter now that he knew how to make amends for everything that he had done. The only problem was the price. Each second drew him closer to the end of his life. He would be killed in the battle with Marco but his spirit would live on bringing an end to the New World Order which he had helped create. He would ultimately play the final role in freeing his friends from tyranny and making sure his children would grow up in a safe world. He thought about his children for a moment. He wiped a tear from his eyes. There were so many things he would miss. He would never get to see his children grow up. He would never get to see them bring home their mate. He would never get to dance with his daughters at their wedding or be the best man for either of his sons' weddings. He would never get to be there for Jewel when she felt lonely on the cold winter nights and she needed someone to snuggle up with… and all because he would need to sacrifice himself to end the horror of Marco and his demented New World Order.

"Blu, how come you're up here all by yourself?"

Blu turned to peer at the newcomer, surprised to find that it was his wife. He tried to his tears from his eyes. His beak trembled as he thought about his destiny. He knew he couldn't face her. It would only make the decision that much harder. He needed to be in solitude until the time came where his life would end. He wasn't sure how he would meet the end, or how painful it would be. He didn't care about trivial matters. He just couldn't face the love of his life knowing her life would come crashing down during the final battle. Jewel noted the look in his eyes and held a wing onto his shoulder. She sat down beside him and let the wind sweep through her feathers.

"Are you still feeling guilty about everything?" She asked. "Don't worry it will pass in time."

Blu shook his head. "Not this time," he admitted. "He has so many creatures held captive. Nico, Pedro, Rose, and every other creature he has completely brainwashed under his power. We aren't talking about a story here where some evil person is out of control and a good guy comes in and saves everyone. We're dealing with someone real, who DOES control the world. As of right now he is the Emperor, he is the good guy in the eyes of the world and we are the rebels, criminals, and traitors. When it comes time to fight, I will not let you come with me, I won't let you get hurt again."

"You really need a new line," Jewel formed a sly smile. "We have been through this every time and I always tell you the same thing, we work best as a team."

Blu lowered his head as he tried to protest but Jewel's wing silenced him. She leaned inwards. "Don't argue with me, Pet." She smiled. "Nothing is going to happen to us, I promise."

She finished her approach and pulled herself into a passionate kiss. She wrapped her wings around him and rubbed them down the crevice of his spine. Blu felt himself grow lost within the moment, despite his destiny, he decided to enjoy the time he had left. He couldn't go to the grave without feeling her beak upon his one final time. He needed this to make his life complete.

"I love you, Blu." She said. "Please don't leave me ever again."

Blu shifted his eyes away from her. Deep down, he could feel the oppression of his altered personality beginning to brew within him. He sighed, knowing he could not live up to that promise. To fix everything he did, he would have to die.

"I'll spend the rest of my life with you, Jewel." He said, trying not to lie to her. "I can promise that much at least."

Jewel smiled wickedly and pulled him back into her embrace. She smiled and pushed him to the ground. "I don't know what will happen, so let's enjoy what could be our last night together. Let's have no regrets when we go forward, okay?"

Blu nodded and let her kiss him. He wrapped his wings around her, never stopping to think about his fate.

* * *

#

* * *

Sabrina slipped silently into a large chamber deep beneath the surface of the city of Rio de Janeiro. Her eyes widened at the sight as she found herself in a room very different than the caverns and passageways of the subway tunnels. Instead, she found herself standing in the sky high above the city of Rio. Her talons stood upon the glass floor, while the city glistened in the moonlight below. At first, she could not believe what she was seeing then she bowed down to three figures sitting upon stone pillars. At the center of all three, a row of fireflies flew in unison in an infinity symbol reflecting the three creatures' boundless powers which knew no limit. Their eyes glared out at her, not even blinking. They simply stared in her direction. The intensity sent a cold chill down her spine, and she found herself uncomfortable being in their presence.

"My Emperors," she lowered her head. "Marco has begun the process of meditating at the sage's temple. Soon, the marks will fuse together creating the final shadow mark and then the sage's true power will belong to us. Once that is accomplished he will face off against the Spix macaws and then we will usher in a new age of darkness across Rio. The Dawn of the Spider had come."

The three emperors cracked a trio of smiles. The Emperor in the middle who was a large bulky figure with a long grey beard spoke in a deep thunderous voice.

"When Marco faces off against Blu, you must be there to witness the defining moment. Blu has proven to be quite resourceful. Christina's power is not yet known to him, it may take the full extent of his powers to defeat the macaws. They have proven to be quite resourceful to even make it this far. They have overcome every obstacle your Dark Robed Society threw at them, however, they must die."

The second Emperor who was a thin middle-aged male spoke in an angry gruff voice which reflected a no-nonsense attitude. "Then there is the female, she is not to interfere with any of our plans. You are also to make sure that no harm befalls her during this battle, she is more important than you can even comprehend. She was able to break the spell upon Blu, a feat which should have been impossible."

The third emperor who was the smallest of the group let his smile widen. He chuckled for a moment. "But even then, I can sense that you, Sabrina have something you wish to say. Speak now or hold your tongue forever."

Sabrina lowered her head once more and closed her eyes. "My Emperors, I regret to inform you that I have had to interfere in the modern-day world. I have resurrected a soul so his destiny would be altered. I wish for him to be a distraction while Marco harnesses the sage's power."

The three Emperors remained silent for a few moments. The center Emperor was the only one to speak. "We assume you mean the snake who was killed by the monkey, isn't that correct?"

Sabrina nodded.

"It is of no concern to us," the center emperor announced. "Proceed with your task, we are interested to see where and how this plays out."

"Yes," The smallest Emperor cackled. "Let's see if the macaw is really the one who can alter the future. Then we'll know for certain on if he should be the first to fall before our might."

"Indeed," The second Emperor nodded, "However there is another matter to discuss and that is your brother. You told us he is at the temple, however, he is still here. You will find that he is on his way to the snake's lair, go there, and deal with him, won't you? We do not like troublemakers who think they are bigger than the plan we have put together, especially now that phase one has been completed."

Sabrina nodded once more. "I will see to him personally, my Emperors."

* * *

#

* * *

Marco slipped into a private confinement area of the animal control unit. He studied the flickering monitors which illuminated the room in a dim greenish glow. The words continued to spread across the screen as they continued to record their readings. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. His beak snapped shut with extreme force. He couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"What foolish creatures humans are! Their technological marvels are no match for my powers. How pathetic!"

"Indeed, dear brother."

Marco froze in his tracks as he heard the familiar voice of his sister whispering in his ear. He froze in place, peering back with his peripheral vision to find her stepping out of the darkness. Her cold calculating eyes watched him as she formed a sly smile of amusement towards his antics.

"I thought I had told you to go to the sage's temple, why is it that you're now here?" she asked. "Surely, you must know the punishment for disobeying orders? So tell me, why I should not keep you locked up like so many of these other creatures."

"Do you want to see?" Marco arched a curious eye, "I'll show you."

Marco led Sabrina into a larger chamber and spread his wings slicing a power bar with his metal blades. He watched the computer screen flicker and die as his smile widened in sheer delight. He peered around the room and studied the animals within the cages however his eyes remained glued upon one that continuously watched him. It was a large snake with glowing green eyes and the evilest stare the hawk had ever witnessed.

"What an imposing creature." Marco smiled. "Who are you?"

The snake's tongue flicked in and out sniffing the newcomer with interest. He opened his mouth slowly to speak.

"I have no name… but the monkey called me, Ssssssscarface."

The hawk's eyes widened. "The monkey called you Scarface, have you met him before?"

The snake continued to glare at the hawk, its tongue flicked in and out with little restraint.

"Yesssssssssss,"

Marco spread his wings again and formed a wicked smile. He stared levelly into the large reptiles, empty deadlock eyes.

"Perhaps we can make a deal," Sabrina announced, "I will grant you your freedom. The jungles of Rio will be your hunting ground, but first, you must join my order. Upon doing that you agree to not harm any of my creatures unless I command you to do so. Do you understand?"

The snake nodded its head. "Let me out of this cage… I accept."

"A very wise decision," Sabrina grinned, "Now, here is what I want you to do."


	73. Chapter 73: Rafael's Fight

**Chapter Seventy-three**

Rafael had wasted no time jumping right into the heart of danger. As the sun slowly began to sink upon the horizon, the deep crimson horizon faded into the velvety blackness of the night drowning out the last few rays of light which guided him. Before long though, he touched down within the streets of Rio de Janeiro just as the street lights switched on and illuminated the city streets. He surveyed his surroundings for a few moments. He stood at the very edge of a small district by Copacabana, directly in front of the passageway leading down to the subway system. The toucan peered down into the heart of the earth. He did not need to guess where the snake would be. He swallowed a large lump in the back of his throat as he became more and more certain by the second that it probably lurked deep within the subway tunnels where Marco and the millions of birds within the New World Order awaited his arrival. He fought his deserting courage and proceeded downwards into the bowels of the maze ahead of him.

Descending down into the subways proved difficult for the huge toucan. His talons slipped and slid along the soaked cement and every step threatened to throw him downwards to his untimely death. Placing a wing upon the walls, he continued downwards, step by step. His eyes strained against the darkness, and soon he found himself standing at the foot of the bowels of the earth. The Copacabana subway terminal looked like the rest of them. Crumbling, decrepit, and abandoned of all life aside from the occasional mouse or rate scampering around the darkness, even the margays and the monkeys had long since abandoned the system for more suitable dwellings further down the maze of tunnels.

"Good… you are doing good," he told himself as he fought off his fright. He gulped, swallowing a large lump of anxiety which formed deep within the back of his throat. "Come on, Raffy, just keep moving forward, the sooner you find the snake, the sooner we can move on to much better things."

Descending downwards deeper into a slanting subway tunnel, the toucan froze as he heard the sound of a creature up ahead. At first, he wasn't sure on if he heard it, it was soft and quiet more like the boogeyman in a child's imagination. It seemed more figment than reality, but as he wandered ever closer it became a thunderous hiss and he could not deny that something was ahead, waiting, slithering, hissing, and living. As he froze in place and checked the tunnel behind him, he continued forward thankful that at least nothing was sneaking up behind him… or so he thought… he missed the shadowy figure dart across the tunnel like a speeding bullet.

* * *

#

* * *

Deep down the maze of tunnels, Rafael found a large steel door. Greenish moss and red rust clung to the grey steel frame. Placing a wing upon it, he pushed it open and proceeded into the interior of the room. The room rested in darkness. A cold chill crept through the stone walls breaching his feathery body which filled him to the brim with fright. His eyes glared through the darkness noticing a large round table set in the middle of the room. Seven chairs had been equally placed around the large piece of furniture, at the center a large collection of candles sat with only two burning bright. A sharp shock of reality shot through the toucan as he realized what he was seeing... seven seats, seven candles, with the process of elimination there remained only two… just like the lit candles. In that moment he realized that each one represented a different member of the Dark Robed Society.

"I don't believe this," he gulped once more and arching a suspicious eye. "I think I've just found the home base of the Dark Robed Society. We finally have the advantage. We may be able to stop all of this."

"Indeed."

Rafael felt his body tense up as he jumped with fright at the sound of a voice ringing from just behind his ear. He spun, jumping back as he found himself staring face to face with a robed figure of unknown origin or species. He looked like a member of the Dark Robed Society though after a quick examination of his wing found that he held no shadow mark like the others. The robed creature kept his head hung low, blocking any noticeable facial features hidden from showing. His thick Brazilian accent spoke volumes to the toucan who still stood ready to defend himself if necessary. His eyes remained glued upon the stranger, his wings held up ready.

"Relax," the robed figure said, "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Oh yeah?" Rafael arched a suspicious eye, "I have just stumbled upon the lair of the seven most evil creatures that I have ever met in my life, who have gone out of their way to try and hurt me and my friends more than once and you now say that you are not going to hurt me? I'm sorry, but I don't really believe you."

"I suppose under recent circumstances that is reasonable." He said, "But you have stumbled upon a dangerous place. You must leave and quickly."

Rafael shook his head. "No, I must keep going. Somewhere deep within the maze of tunnels, there is a large snake that I must kill if we are going to have any success in taking down Marco and his followers, it is something that I must do."

The robed creature nodded his head. "I know where that is, follow me, we must move quickly."

* * *

#

* * *

Traveling down the many different passages and tunnels seemed to last an eternity. One after another, turn by turn, Rafael noticed the many different crumbling and dilapidated tunnels until finally both he and the robed bird came to another large door. Stopping at the sight, the robed creature peered back.

"Inside you will find the snake, but I advise you to avoid him if you can, the monster is a vicious killer with no remorse or sympathy. If you continue this path you will surely die."

"It doesn't matter," Rafael shook his head, "Thank you for all of your help. If you don't mind, can I ask you for one more favor?"

The robed bird stumbled back amongst the darkness though remained visible enough to nod.

"There are three friends of mine, a Spix macaw girl, a canary, and a red-breasted cardinal. Can you free them and get them out of here?"

The robed bird thought about it for a second and nodded. "I will do my best. But I can not promise anything. Goodbye, my friend."

As Rafael refocused his attention upon the door, he reached his wing to open it. Just as he made contact with the door the world around him faded into darkness, as he froze in place her heard a voice ring through his ears.

"Do not be afraid, I can help you beat the snake." As the voice resettled into silence, the familiar figure of the monkey stepped into view, his brownish fur appeared pale and ghostly, very different from his physical living form. "I have come to help you, Rafael, I will guide you but you must allow me to do the talking."

Rafael nodded his head. "Thank you, Amigo, let's end this together."

The world snapped back to its former state, Rafael closed his eyes feeling something within his heart guiding him. All fear subsided from his mind. Reaching a wing once more for the door, he slid them open and stepped through. Stepping through the darkness, he eyed the occupants with a wicked smile.

"So you must be Emperor Marco," he began, "I should have known you would have attempted something like this, you always were so predictable."

The hawk turned to face the intruding toucan and spread his wings wide. His beak curled into a huge smile. "Oh yeah? I don't believe we have been introduced, who are you and how did you find your way down here?"

Rafael could feel the forceful nature within his heart surge forward forming the words which flooded from his mouth in open defiance. "You know me, Emperor, or at least you did, my name is Jose, and I once had the Mark of Greed."

Marco's eyes narrowed as his anger began to run unchecked. His face darkened as he challenged the creature that stood before him. "So, you have found a way to survive by hiding your soul within the body of another… clever… however, that makes you a parasite, nothing more. You can not stop me, Jose, you never could."

The toucan held up his wings and prepared to strike down the hawk. His eyes darkened as they fell deeper under the influence of his one-time friend, Jose. His attention shifted to the snake. The danger it possessed was to close for comfort, should it break loose, he would not be able to keep up a prolonged fight. The snake was too fast and large in these confined corridors. He would be quickly overwhelmed and crushed within the coils of his heavy thick body.

"Why don't you fight me bird to bird?" Jose spoke through Rafael's beak. "We don't need to bring the snake into this."

The hawk shrugged his shoulders and released the cage door. The snake slithered out faster than either of them had anticipated.

"I've got far better things to do than to deal with you," Marco chuckled, spreading his wings and flying from the room, his voice still echoed in the hallway. "Like the extinction of the Spix macaw species hahahhahahaha."

Rafael turned his attention to the snake and leaped through the coils of the snake's body before he could surround him entirely. He could hear the evil hiss as the reptile's large head turned to face him.

"You can't run from me," he cackled, "I will sssssshow you the gateway to hell."

Rafael punched the snake in the jaw and leaped through the large coils again. He formed a smile as he watched the snake wobble around stunned by the sudden blow to the face. "Shut up, as if I would let you show me anything. Why don't you follow me and we'll see who gets who."

Without another second wasted, Rafael charged for the doorway and ran out into the subway tunnels. He ran as fast as he could, looking from doorway to doorway. His expression changed to a much more desperate one as he heard the snake's cruel hiss behind him. He had not wanted that yet, not until he found the loading bay where all the imports and exports were loaded.

"Damn, he's fast," Jose groaned, "Please don't let him catch up with me yet, give me a couple of moments to find my way."

The hissing continued to grow louder. Rafael closed his eyes and ran to the nearest doorway. "Please be the room I need," he frowned, "If this isn't the loading bay, I'm as good as dead."


	74. Chapter 74: The Icy Grip of Fear

**Chapter Seventy-four**

As if sensing the evil which currently battled deep beneath the city of Rio de Janeiro, the last few breaths of the daytime heating drifted off into nothingness as it became lost within the still evening air, drawing the world to a lulled sleep. Despite this, the humidity continued to rise, fuelled by a powerful northern cold front which continued to sweep in a fierce storm system. The wall cloud began to form against the already blackened sky, bubbling as it continued to pick up in intensity. As the storm drew closer the calm wind picked up, shrieking and howling like a thousand wounded animals as it ripped through the trees of the jungle with gale-force strength. The warm muggy air began to mix with the cooling breeze adding fuel to the already burning fire. A severe storm became more and more imminent by the second. This was the kind of night, Marco coveted. This was the kind of night where evil ruled across the entire Earth.

Without a word, Marco crept through the endless tunnels of the abandoned subway system. His eyes cut through the darkness as he worked his way to a dead-end and lowered himself to the ground. In front of him sat six monuments. Each one handcrafted from a piece of tree bark stolen from the jungle and infused with the nectar of the blood orchid from the sage's temple. At the center of each one, a small name had been painted in black ink. His bloodshot eyes closed as he lowered his head with respect.

"I have returned," he said after a couple of minutes of solitary silence. His eyes remained closed in respect. "My six brothers, how does it feel to be in the afterlife, while I am the one who will avenge you?" He spit with disgust and slammed his wing upon the ground. His dark eyes glared at the markers. His beak cringed as he contemplated everything he had just said. "That's ridiculous. There is no such thing as an afterlife. You are either here or you're dead. That's the end of it."

No sound came from the grave markers. The hawk expected as much. He knew the reality of the situation. Each one of his deceased comrades would never talk, walk, live, or kill anyone ever again. Their lives had been ripped away from them, all because of a blue Spix macaw and the so-called love of his life. Even though the first part of his plan had been successful and he did manage to turn Blu away from his bride with relative ease, despite all of that, the blue macaw had been gone far too long for his liking. In the end, he needed to accept the reality that Blu was not coming back. He, like the rest of his mercenary band, had met their warrior's end in battle. He chuckled and brought forth a large book and turned his attention to the hard binding cover. He opened the pages and came to a particular spell which captured his interest. In the end, the deaths of his men would not stop his victory. He would exploit the unfortunate circumstances and would use it to power himself up further.

"With this spell, their revenge will be secured. The New World Order will live forever, with me as its ruler."

Marco cackled as he read the words written upon the page and cast the spell which would grant him all the powers he would need to win against his enemies. His voice rang out loud with trepidation.

"Powers of Darkness hear my plight

Shadow marks six, empower my might

Speed, strength, stamina all in one

Surge through my veins, burn like the sun

The Dark Robed Sage must now be found

Once we burry the spix macaws in the ground

Guide me to victory,

RELEASE AND THIS SPELL!

As Marco spoke the shadow marks within his wing began to glow brightly. The bright purple light spread through his body, separating themselves once more and infusing every limb, every vein with absolute power. He felt his body surge with energy as it began to transform. His body dropped any access weight. His bloodshot eyes darkened turning blackish in color. His face went pale twisting into an almost monstrous appearance. The only color seen except for his harsh emotionless eyes was a trio of blue tattoos - one moving horizontal on both of his cheeks, the third one diving vertical down the center of his face. He spread his wings for added emphasis, panting heavily with each change to his body.

"Yes, I can feel it!" Marco grinned. "The power, the absolute power is mine to control. The very essence of nature is nothing compared to me now!"

He clutched his talon and watched sparks of energy fly from his razor-sharp nails. He formed a wicked smile. "There is no stopping me now!"

* * *

#

* * *

Almost as if sensing the dark deeds which went on deep beneath the city of Rio, Blu's shadow mark glowed bright, illuminating the interior of the hollow with a bright purple light. He tossed and turned as his mind filled with nightmarish visions while he slept. They continued to haunt his dreams, intensifying with each passing moment. He tossed and turned throwing Jewel's head from off of his chest. The female came awake with a start and took notice of her husband. He threw his wings through the air as if battling some incredible invisible force. He grunted and groaned, squawking as his beak clicked and stuttered. Drool dripped down his chin as he continued to fight in his sleep.

"Blu, are you okay?" she asked holding out a wing to try and wake him. He swatted her wing unintentionally, stopping her as she pulled away for a brief moment. Her eyes narrowed as she found herself thankful that she could not see what he was witnessing. Whatever he seemed to be fighting appeared to be winning. He let loose a strangled sob and then lay motionless. Jewel scrambled back to his side and checked for a pulse. "He's still alive," she let out a sigh of relief. "At least that is some good news, now if only he would wake up."

In his dreams, Blu was surrounded by a spinning vortex of crimson red blood. It spun around him, encircling him and trapping him. Stretching out a wing to touch his captor, it burst, spreading as far as his eyes could see until it became a large bloody tunnel leading to pure darkness. He wandered forward a few paces but found himself stopping. His talons would proceed no further. He peered down to find himself sinking into the dark red liquid. Little by little, he submerged more and more. He could not fight it off. As he peered up he could see all of his previous enemies. They all stood over him, they're eyes filled to the brim with extreme hatred towards him. They advanced upon him, striking at him with all of their pent up aggression. Blu could feel every last impact as they beat him mercilessly. He cringed as he found himself unable to retreat. Then he heard the voice.

"What are you doing, fool?" the deep thunderous voice echoed through his mind, filling him with dread as he felt completely outclassed by this much darker and sinister entity. "What are you doing? Fight back, kill them all, you aren't interested in being a good person, you aren't interested in being peaceful, deep down you want to kill. You want to kill and kill and kill!" Blu turned to run but the voice continued to circle around him. It filled his ears with a deafening hiss. "You know you don't want to be a nerd bird. You want to be respected. You want to abuse those weaker than yourself. You want to be feared! Go on and kill and kill and kill!"

Blu stood up and watched as all of his previous opponents blended together into a new monstrous entity. He strained his eyes to make out the image of the imposing figure… a hawk... only this one looked different than the last time he had seen him. He looked more monstrous, more sinister, and more powerful, Blu's eyes widened in horror as he recognized the creature standing before him.

"Marco?" he queried. "But how were you able to change your appearance? That's impossible."

The hawk did not take the time to answer him. Within a matter of seconds, he embraced Blu within his stranglehold. Blu could not getaway. He could not keep himself alive. He fell limp as the dream came to an end.

Back in reality, Blu came alert a little over an hour later to see Amber's apparition standing over him. Her beak formed a pleasant smile as she studied him for a brief moment. Her eyes narrowed upon Jewel who sat a short distance away. She shook her head and began to pace across the rooftop. Her feet hovering off the ground as she approached closer to the male. Nothing seemed to affect her. She passed through the hollow. Blu knew why of course, Amber no longer held any sort of physical form. She could no longer interact with any solid object. She existed now, only as a wandering spirit.

"The time has come," she said peering at the male macaw. "You must face your destiny, are you ready?"

Blu nodded his head and held a wing to his heart. He tried to smile under the circumstances. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Jewel stared slack-jawed. She drew her head back and arched a curious eyebrow. She shook her head as she peered at the apparition who now stood in plain sight. "Ummm excuse me, I'm Jewel, your sister, remember me? Just what exactly do you mean that it is time to face his destiny? Isn't his destiny to be with me and our children?"

Amber shook her head and lowered her gaze. She wanted to tell her sister everything but she couldn't. "The future is unclear, but everything will now change. Blu will receive the forgiveness he wants, earn his status as a hero, and rid himself of his darker half. I promise you, Jewel."

"He's going to face, Marco. Isn't he?" Jewel asked growing a little more fearful towards her husband's safety. She eyed her mate who looked conflicted, so much so that he could not keep his eyes upon her.

"Yes," Amber nodded, "It is the only way for him to face his demons so he can move on with the rest of his life. I promise you, I will not let any harm come to him."

"If that's the case, I'm going with him. He can't face the entire order on his own."

Blu nodded his head and held out his wing. He forced a smile even though he really didn't want too, knowing what was about to happen to him.

"We always did work best as a team."

* * *

#

* * *

Rafael let the doorway creak shut. His eyes remained closed as he contemplated his next move. He could hear the evil hiss of the snake creeping closer by the second. As the noise grew louder, the toucan covered his ears. His courage deserted him. Despite everything he still was not letting the snake catch him without a fight. Opening his eyes, he studied his surroundings for a brief second. He stood within a small square room with several open crates. A small ventilation shaft hung from the roof a short distance, easily accessible for someone who could fly.

"Those might work," he thought to himself aloud. "I just got to figure out how."

The snake's voice hissed from somewhere in the hallway, although the toucan knew the serpent was close, he could not tell just how close he truly was.

"You can't hide from me…. bird….. I can sssssense your body heat, it is only a matter of time before you are mine."

The toucan shuddered, not wanting to think about the endless coils of muscle which formed the anaconda's body. He also didn't care to think about just how much pressure he could apply when squeezing the life out of its victims. He swallowed a large lump in his throat and went back to studying the crates.

"And from the sounds of it, I had better figure out what to do fast or I won't have a chance at all."

Rafael's eyes scanned the room frantically for any way to deal with the snake using the tools provided to him. He smiled and snapped his wing like a pair of fingers as he formed a plan. Even though it held a slight risk and might not work, he knew the slightest chance would be better than not doing anything at all.

"Found you!" The snake hissed.

Rafael felt the large creature slam into the door. The vibration shook his body, throwing him across the room. His back arched as he landed with a sickening thud against one of the many crates. He moaned as he felt his talons impact the ground. His head swam as he fought to control his senses.

"Ouch," he winced holding a wing to his head. "That didn't tickle… that thing is stronger than he looks."

CRASH!

Rafael shuddered as he heard another loud impact with the door. The metal dented as the snake continued to force his way in.

CRASH! CRACK! THUD!

The door landed off its hinges with a thunderous crash. The toucan's eyes widened as the snake worked its way close. Its evil eyes glistened in the light as it cackled with an evil hiss. Rafael could not run. He could not scream. He could not move. The snake's body wrapped around him, tightening with the most extreme pressure he had ever witnessed. He managed to breathe out, but he couldn't breathe in, the snake's coils continued to tighten. He could feel his veins starting to swell and pop from the strain. In one desperate move, the toucan opened his mouth and bit down on the smooth leathery snakeskin. His razor-sharp pointed beak sank into the flesh.

The snake hissed in pain, releasing him. Blood oozed from the wound. Rafael rubbed his chest, trying hard to catch his breath. He turned to face his opponent and smiled.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," he gasped trying to breathe. "I thought you would have killed me for sure, but you couldn't. That's the last mistake you will ever make, serpent."

Rafael leaped forward striking the giant anaconda with his razor-sharp beak. He pecked as hard as he possibly could, leaving several sharp gashes along the underside of his chin. He grabbed the snake's jaws and admired the repaired stitching the doctors had used to repair the broken limb.

"Well, isn't that nice." He smiled, prying it apart. He heaved as hard as he could until he heard the popping of the stitching falling out of place. In a slight second the fight was over. The snake's head fell forward completely unconscious. Rafael could feel the monkey's presence within him once more come forward. The monkey's voice rang out through his beak. "There, I've won again, hopefully, this time you will learn your lesson. You can't beat me, and here is a bonus tip, you should also stay away from Marco and his New World Order, they are nothing but bad news."

Rafael could have sworn he heard the snake hiss a reply. He turned back one final time.

"You were a good opponent, Scarface. Please learn to live peacefully. Maybe I can help you return to Borneo one day." With that, Rafael left the room. The monkey slid from his subconscious returning back to the spirit realm from once he came. His eyes shined bright with horror, "I better hurry and get out of these tunnels, I have a feeling that Blu will need my help."


	75. Chapter 75: Beyond the Darkness

**Chapter Seventy-five**

Marco stepped out of the subway tunnels just as Blu and Jewel came in for a landing. The two would-be combatants stared at each other, taken aback by the other's sudden appearance. Both figured stared at each other, their eyes glowing amongst the moonlight which would be one of only a few witnesses to the epic stand of mortal combat. Their marks began to glow in unison, setting their wings ablaze as they began to set ablaze their wings. The marks surged, filling them with pain as they reached out for one another in a state of unification. The hawk formed a wicked smile and held out his wings in earnest welcome.

"Well… well… well… if it isn't my old friend, Blu," his wicked smile widened deviously, staring into the macaw's soulful brown eyes. "I take it you have broken free of my little spell. How inconvenient, but you no longer had any use for my plans. I have already gotten what I wanted, I now rule over the most sophisticated society ever brought to Rio. It is only a matter of time before I make you and your whole filthy race extinct."

Blu was going to say something but found himself cut off by the hawk who cackled and continued his little rant.

"Don't even bother speaking, macaw. Can't you feel the energy coursing through you? Your mark longs to be with mine, the way it was always meant to be. Your mark is one of nine pieces of Christina's soul, and they need to be together again. They long to be together again. The Dark Robed Sage has foreseen this battle hundreds of years ago and only one of us will contain seven of nine segments needed to restore her to life."

Blu's eyes hardened as Marco removed his robe revealing his new transformed appearance. He still resembled a hawk, however, he looked much more twisted and warped then the last time they had seen each other within the subway tunnels. His dark grey feathers glistened in the moonlight glowing almost mystically, however that also illuminated all the different scars and veins which now coursed with the power of the dark energy which empowered him. In a way, he almost held the same appearance from his nightmares. The six shadow marks he had collected had all fused together to form and hold together his physical form. He shook his head, taken aback by the change. He stared at Amber with his peripheral vision. She too peered back at him.

"Do you have any suggestions on how to beat this guy?"

"Yeah," Amber nodded, "He's far stronger than what he used to be, I don't know how he managed to accomplish this, which is very bad news for us. I suggest you be careful and make each move with extreme caution. You can not afford to make any mistakes. If you do, we will have no chance to recover from it."

"How did you change your appearance?" Blu asked, shifting his attention back to the hawk. "Did you use another one of your freaky little spells?"

The demonic-looking hawk held up his wings. His smile deepened as he glared at the two macaws with an increased amusement. "I don't like to be questioned, if you really want to know then why don't you let your body do the talking? We'll finally solve this and I will avenge the deaths of all of my brothers."

Blu eyes Amber out of his peripheral vision. She appeared to be nodding her agreement towards his decision. Blu dropped into a fighting stance. "Very well, let's do this. Right here, right now."

"Good, now we'll see which one of us will die!" Marco cackled, he needed no second bidding, the very moment Blu closed his beak did he charge forward, leaping through the air with all of his speed. He held his metal blades out ready to rip out Blu's liver. He cackled, stopping and spinning around at the very last second and unleashing a devastating kick right into the macaw's chest with his talon. Blu landed on his back with thunderous force, he slid against the asphalt, groaning as he spread out his wings to stop himself. He could feel his chest pulsate as the pain settled in. The razor-sharp claws had done their task drawing blood from the impact wound. He could feel his veins burn as he tried to nurse the injury.

"That's not fair," Blu growled. "You're a lot stronger than last time we fought."

Marco cackled and folded his wings. He nodded his head. "Of course, you didn't think I would let you beat me, did you? It's funny though, were you always this weak, Blu? Or is the issue that I have become far too powerful for you."

Blu's eyes shifted along the hawk's body studying him for a moment. He recalled what he said a few short minutes ago, how all the marks yearned to be together once more. How they would revive Sabrina who at one time had been the Dark Robed Sage who gave her life to save the world from a growing threat. His eyes widened as his beak dropped. Sudden realization sank into his mind. The nightmare was a warning. All six of his former enemies were now within one solitary creature. He could not win if his life depended upon it.

"I know what's up!" Blu growled, "You're using the powers of all of your fallen brothers."

Marco raised his wings and grinned. "Of course I am, and I use them with pride."

Blu turned his head. "Jewel, it's not safe for you here, run now while you still can and don't worry about me."

Jewel lowered her head however she did not want to argue with him at this time. He needed his full concentration if he was to beat Marco. She spread her wings and flew off with no need to ask twice. Blu forced a confident smile before turning his attention back to his opponent.

"Just how did you manage to get all six of them in there with you?" he asked, "And how could you have Amber? She's been with me the whole time."

Marco cackled and pointed a wing at the bird. "You should know that I am a powerful magic-user. I took a small piece of their spirits back when their marks were crafted. I decided to keep them as a memento to use just to be on the safe side, and each spirit grants me their individual strengths. On top of that, I now possess each of their shadow marks which further adds to my strength."

Blu rolled his eyes. "So you're just more demented, is that it?"

"No," Marco shook his head. "Let me explain, every single member of my order was pure evil, however, they also had their uses. First, there's Amber who held an increased intelligence and had an uncanny ability to plan ahead. That was how she earned the mark of vengeance. She could easily make sure every step of her plans held little to no flaws. Possessing her mark has increased my IQ quite a bit. Then there's Roger who was strong and conniving, he ended up betraying us and was collecting the marks for himself. During their time with him, the marks absorbed some of his inner darkness even now I can feel myself growing more and more powerful. Then there is Nigel, his battle sense and lust for pain continues to drive me to torture my opponents. After that comes Jollo, who was poisoned by the blood orchid and during his lifetime gained intimate knowledge about different poisons. His mark combined with Nigel's makes it so that I can suffer no serious injuries. Finally, comes your friend, Jose who holds an above normal capability in speed, stamina, and stealth, he has increased all of these traits tenfold making me almost invincible."

Blu's eyes widened in horror, he could not believe the words which sank into his mind. With all of these added bonuses, Marco could not be beaten anymore. Marco leaped forward, striking Blu in the face. His evil smile widened as Blu let out an audible gasp. Blood drifted from his beak. "I don't even need to harness these powers to defeat you. Do you know who I am? I am the leader of the Dark Robe Society, I am the Emperor of the New World Order, and I have never lost a battle to anyone in my life."


	76. Chapter 76: Duel to the Death

**Chapter Seventy-Six**

Blu's back arched as he slammed into a nearby street lamp. He moaned and shuddered as he felt the pain shoot through his body. Without warning, he fell forward and landed upon the cement sidewalk face down. His wings trembled as he fought to get back up onto his talons. His body surged with pain as he tried to move. However, he needed to do this for himself… no… not just for himself, but for every peaceful bird within the city and state of Rio de Janeiro. He raised his head, spitting clumps of dirt from his beak. He tried to rid himself of the grimy taste but found he couldn't. He studied his body, eyeing several long gashes ripped out of his body. His blood-soaked feathers shifted with the wind. The bleeding itself was not as severe as he would have led himself to believe, it just stung whenever Marco impacted those spots. He shifted his attention to his opponent, just in time to see him working his way forward. The hawk held a confident smile upon the end of his beak, he spread his wings.

"What's the matter, Blu?" he asked, "Before you returned to the good side, you seemed so strong, you conquered several different areas of Rio in the name of my New World Order and you even held me back several times without hesitation. Were you always this weak or have I become too strong for you?"

Blu charged forward swinging his wing forward as hard and as fast as he could. Marco however simply backed away. His eyes burned bright as if he had calculated that move. The hawk's smile widened even further as he admired the macaw's feeble attempts to cause serious injury to him, in the end, the macaw had simply made a very sloppy move.

"Do you only have one battle move?" he asked, arching a curious eye towards his soon to be victim. "Come on, let's see you do that again, I triple dog dare you!" Marco burst out into cruel laughter. "And to think, you wanted to rip me into pieces back when you were under my control. I guess your darker half was the better bird, eh?"

Blu's eyes narrowed as he charged forward again, swinging his wing, however, Marco jumped back, raising his wings he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"SHATTERING EARTH! RELEASE AND THIS SPELL!"

As the hawk shouted the phrase, a large granite boulder pulled itself from the ground right where Blu had swung. The macaw cringed as he made contact, his wing made a slight snapping sound as it the limb popped out of place. Before Blu could move, Marco kicked the boulder which flew through the air striking the macaw in the same wing. The bone snapped back into place upon contact however he still felt the full force of the damage from Marco's attack. His body slid across the ground until the boulder shattered into several different chunks which buried him alive. Marco flung his wings forward and continued his assault.

"DRAGON FIRE! RELEASE AND THIS SPELL!"

Fire shot from Marco's wings like flamethrowers melting the rocks into boiling hot lava around Blu. The macaw's body shifted in the haze otherwise he laid upon the ground unmoving. Marco cracked a wicked smile as he noticed Blu's unconscious form and charged forward and kicked his talon straight into the blue macaw's side.

"Did I say you could die yet? Get up, I'm not done having fun with you yet."

Blu's body flew through the air and landed upon the ground with a thunderous crash. His body cratered the pavement. He groaned as his life slowly returned to him. He cringed as he felt Marco's wing wave across the end of his beak. Back and forth the wing swayed as Marco spoke. His voice a cruel form of admiration for the macaw and everything he had done. Blu cringed as Marco's wing slapped him across his cheek. He could feel his senses drive from his body as he struggled to regain his composure. Marco's wing seemed unusually strong, even if he was borrowing the powers of every other member of the Dark Robe Society. Blu felt himself impact the ground, bouncing along the pavement several times before he could stop himself. The macaw wiped a wing across his beak and found a small trace of blood flowing from a mouth wound. He cringed, rising back up onto his talons.

"Are you telling me, that you've got the strengths of all six members of your little group, and that is the best you can do?"

Marco's eyes narrowed as the blue macaw spoke. Blu formed a weakened smile and wiped the blood from the end of his beak.

"I am not like everyone else you've slaughtered. I can take a lot more damage than them."

Marco's eyes glistened with intense hatred. Kicking Blu in the gut once more he knocked him to the ground. Without wasting a moment, he slammed his talon down upon Blu's wing and listened for the snap of his bones breaking from the sheer force. After a failed attempt, he stomped again, his smile deepened as he enjoyed the moment. With each attempt, Blu let out a muffled gasp. He could not stand the sudden pressure being added to his main artery.

"You couldn't possibly understand my desires." He growled, continuing his onslaught on Blu's wing. "What would a Spix macaw know about anything? Ever since Christina drifted from the world you guys were treated as Gods. Your pathetic ancestors have taken everything away from me! So hurry up and die will you! As fun as this is, I'm done playing around with you."

Blu rolled to the side, right before Marco could impact his wing again. He watched the hawk's talons slam into the sidewalk, his eyes glared at him. Breathing heavily, Blu got up onto his talons, ignoring the pain which coursed through his body. He could not continue to moan about such things. He needed to put this evil creature away for good. The fate of Rio depended upon it.

"Why have you done all of this? What has my species done to you?"

Blu winced as Marco punched him in his chest. His wings knocked Blu away from him, and although he remained standing, he looked pretty winded from the surprise attack on the hawk's behalf.

"That's none of your business." He growled. "I know your kind, you're all the same. You don't care about anyone other than yourselves."

"Tell me," Blu gasped, "You don't have to do these kinds of evil things just because you decide to. Every storybook I have ever read says that there is a reason."

Marco spread his wings in defeat and sighed. Closing his eyes he peered away from the macaw for a moment before returning his gaze with full fury.

"Very well, Blu, if this is the last thing you will ever want to hear before you die then I guess I can oblige. I don't know why you would care though since it's not like you would remember it after you are dead anyway." Marco lowered his head and continued, "It all started back when I was a little chick…"

_**Deep within the jungles of Rio de Janeiro**_

_**Many years ago…**_

_Even though Marco was a young hawk, he still was very dangerous and ferocious like the rest of his brood. Even though his species proved to be a rare find within the Brazilian Jungle, they existed as a secret society hidden amongst the glades far from the city of Rio de Janeiro and its surrounding communities. With the hidden glades unreachable to most humans, the civilization thrived becoming one of the most feared and dangerous predatory bird species to the millions of creatures deep within the jungle. None dared to venture close to the city. The reputations of the humans were legendary amongst themselves. They knew of the dangers and of the smugglers who sought to do them harm for a profit. Despite that, none dared to actually believe that smugglers could ever find them. This was why leaving the tribe had been outlawed and any who tried found themselves exiled from the tribe.._

_Marco toyed with his wings. He stood beside his father in front of a carved Spix macaw statue. He watched his father and bowed his head low and closed his eyes. He could feel a mystical presence amongst the statue which filled him with an inner peace of tranquility. He spread his wings and dropped low to the ground in worship of the great… bird which captured his interest… the legendary bird who had given her life to save the world from a growing darkness...Christina, the Dark Robed Sage… her power almost swept through him as the calming peace flooded through his bloodstream into his heart. He knew the story of course, the entire hawk race knew of her. They treated her like a god, just like the rest of the Spix macaws. Even though he had never seen one, he knew of them well. They were a species of birds which held the closest resemblance to the ancestors, which became protective gods to the species around the whole of Brazil. The presence seemed to grow stronger within him. He smiled as he stared through the darkness of his closed eyelids and watched a figure emerge into his mind. It was a Spix macaw, with bright cerulean feathers, a pale white outline around her eyes and beak, and a jet black beak, she appeared very beautiful, feminine and very different than the statue he stood in front of. Her face darkened almost radiating the darkness as she spoke. _

_"You have inner strength that has yet to be tapped into, Marco." The figure said without moving his beak an inch. The voice seemed to circle around him filling both his ears and mind. Marco stood in awe at the impressive trick._

_"Who are you?" he asked. "How do you know me? I've never met you before in my life."_

"_I am Christina, the Dark Robed Sage. I once gave up my life force to defeat a great evil force. My soul was split into nine separate pieces." _

_The macaw explained, her eyes still peered into his mind without blinking or moving. Marco found himself genuinely impressed by her however there seemed to be something about this bird which filled the hawk with a sense of dread. Although for the moment, her presence proved to be comforting enough for him not to run away. _

_"You've got a great amount of strength." The macaw repeated. "Too much for a mere hawk, I sense great things about you, you can be worshipped, you can be like me... you can be a god amongst humans and birds alike."_

_Marco nodded his head and swallowed a lump within the back of his throat. The very idea filled him with a joyous feeling._

_"What must I do?" he asked, "How can I get your power? How can I become a creature whose power rivals that of a God or Goddess? Tell me!"_

_The macaw nodded her head as her smile deepened into a wicked grin. Her eyes burned into his very soul._

_"Find strong comrades and then kill as many creatures as possible…. Kill as many as you would like… the more creatures you hurt the stronger you will become and then no one will be able to defeat you or challenge you. You will be feared and worshipped."_

_Marco's eyes shot open. The macaw had transformed back into a stone statue. He peered at his father who looked at him awestruck towards his son's strange behavior. "Who were you talking too, son?" he asked, arching a curious eye towards his son who went bright red in the face. Marco pointed a wing at the statue, and watched his father's gaze shift to follow his outstretched limb._

"_It was a Spix macaw," he explained, "she was talking to me. She told me-"_

_His father held up a wing to silence the outburst. His eyes narrowed sternly as he shook his head. He growled as his temper began to rise. "What nonsense! The Spix macaws are a legend… nothing more… they have been extinct for years, even if a few did survive they would not be talking to someone like you."_

_Marco lowered his head. "But dad…"_

_His father raised his wing and slapped him. Marco let out an audible gasp as the wing impacted and knocked the air from his clenched beak. The young hawk fell backwards and slid against the ground. His father's stern gaze grew tenfold. "Did you not hear what I said, they are extinct, and even if they did survive they would not be talking to a failure like you. I've heard enough of your lies. Go home! You have disgraced the entire hawk race._

_The remainder of the day passed by without much incident, Marco returned home and tried his hardest to sleep. He couldn't shake the feeling of dread within his heart. He eyed his razor-sharp talons and formed a wicked smile. He remembered the last few words the Spix macaw had said to him._

_"The path to becoming a god is to kill as many creatures as possible." _

_Marco eyed his slumbering father. His smile deepened. He knew the first creature on his hit list of victims. He raised his talon and slammed it on his father's throat suffocating the creature within seconds. His father had never even awakened to defend himself._

* * *

#

* * *

Marco held up his sharp metal enhancements and pointed them towards Blu. His eyes filled with a cruel twinkle as he thought about the past. He had slaughtered his abusive father in cold blood and he had enjoyed every second of it. The sheer enjoyment blanketed his face as a cruel wicked smile crossed his beak. Blu could see the satisfaction implanted upon the hawk's face as he licked the blood from his bladed gauntlets remembering the first time he had tasted the cold metallic taste of blood. There was no doubt in his mind that the hawk was evil, no other creature could find satisfaction in doing such horrible things.

"You're sick," Blu cringed, "You are blaming the Spix macaws for something that you decided to do. We weren't the ones who made you kill your father, we didn't lead to your abusive life, we didn't make you slaughter that hundreds of innocent creatures who fell by your cruel whims."

Marco shook his head and continued on with his story. His voice rang out with excitement.

"No, but I am an innovator," Marco shrugged. "If you look around you, you will see that nature is a cruel thing. Snakes eat anything they can find, bears eat fish. Even sharks eat other sharks. Death is a natural part of life. I simply took it one step further. After I murdered my abusive father, my life changed, it was almost a defining moment of my life. I didn't know why but I enjoyed hurting everyone I met. It became like a second nature to me. I would fight daily, building up my strength and stamina. When my opponents served no more use or became too weak, I slew them all. Weaklings hold no value to me, I only enjoy strong opponents. Now I wasn't sure if what the Spix macaw had told me was the truth, but I loved every second of my job as a mercenary."

Marco shifted his attention to the city and spread his wings for added emphasis. The veins in his eyes began to swell and bulge as he broke out into a cold, cruel and calculating laughter.

"Not long after I began my search for strong comrades, the first to join my side was Roger. Together we formed a plan to form the Dark Robed Society, a group of murderers with two main purposes, the first was to kill as many strong creatures as possible, the second was to form the New World Order to rule over those who were lucky enough to be enslaved by us. Then there was my secret mission, one day I would find the Dark Robed Sage, revive her spirit and then destroy her so she could never bring back the Spix macaw race."

Blu listened to the next phase of his story never once hiding the continued look of disgust on his face.

* * *

#

* * *

_Almost as if sensing the ominous situation in the jungle a dark overcast lurked over the jungle. Very little light broke through the clouds to filter through the canopy of trees, so a dark gloominess ruled the landscape of endless greenery. Marco sped forward, swinging his wings in a perfect combination, slicing two hyacinth macaws in half. He smiled and admired the carnage as their two separate pieces toppled to the ground. Their blood soaked the ground beneath his talons. He breathed a loud sigh and sniffed the sweet smell within the air. _

_"Ahhhh, that's sixteen more victims this morning." He smiled, panting as he seated himself. "That's not too bad if I do say so myself. At this rate, there will be no one who will ever match my raw strength." He began to rummage his wings through the valuables and lifted a large blue cloak from the carnage. He studied it for a moment before slipping it over top of himself. The fabric fit perfect. He pulled the hood over his face, hiding any discernible features from sight. He enjoyed the anonymous feel the cloak provided. "Not bad, I guess even fools can hold some valuable objects, eh?"_

_He caught movement out of the corner of his eyes and turned to face the creature stepping out of the jungle. An evil-looking scarlet macaw stared in his direction. Both creatures glared at each other suspiciously. _

_"Who are you?" Marco asked raising a bladed wing towards the newcomer. "And what are you doing here?"_

_The scarlet macaw cut a wicked smile. "I could ask you the same question, but if you must know, I followed the sound of battle and thought I could join in with the slaughter. However, I see that I am too late."_

_Marco continued to hold his wing in place. A smile formed upon his beak. "Perhaps not, if you are telling me that you are looking for a fight and are strong, then I will fight you. I always am ready to add another head to my list of victims."_

_"How many victims do you have?" The scarlet macaw asked a little curiously, there seemed to be a hint of approval in his voice._

_Marco peered down at the two hyacinth macaws that oozed with blood upon the ground. "Counting these two, my kill count is around six hundred. But not just with birds, I have slain my fair share of sloths, fish, crocodiles, and snakes, anything strong enough to put up a decent challenge will soon fall before my blades."_

_The scarlet macaw nodded his head and peered down at the bloodstained gauntlets hanging from the hawk's sturdy and impressive wings. He cracked another wicked smile. "Impressive, what do you say we work together?"_

_Marco pretended to think about it. He winked at the macaw and nodded his head. "It sounds like a good idea, but here is a better one, let's go to war."_

_Roger cocked his head for a moment and Marco continued. "We'll go and gather a few allies and then when the time is right we'll be mercenaries and slaughter everyone. That way each of us can have as many victims as we want. Then when no one can stop us, we'll rule both humans and birds alike."_

_The scarlet macaw arched a curious eyebrow. "You mean you want to rule everything?"_

"_Yes," Marco nodded, "I have a promise to keep. I was once told that by forming a group of vicious mercenaries, we will be cemented as gods to all living things. I can not in good conscience give up that kind of power. I want that power for myself."_

_The scarlet macaw shook his head and thought about it for a moment. "Interesting, okay, I'm in."_

_Marco's eyes glistened, "And then my friend we will go after the greatest victim of all. The Dark Robed Sage and her Spix macaw species."_

"_Spix macaws?" Roger cocked his head once more. "I never trusted those birds, they're all liars, every single one of them."_

_"Exactly why we should wipe them out," Marco smiled. "We'll see how powerful their ancestors are when they're facing off against me. Their little god-like powers will be no match for our brute strength."_

* * *

#

* * *

Marco glared at Blu and held his wing up towards the macaw. The metal feathers of his bladed gauntlet shined bright. His beak twisted into a savage snarl.

"It wasn't long afterward that I began to scour the globe looking for the best and most vicious creatures that I could find. Of course, it was quite easy to do so, especially when one has my reputation. Once I had found five other brothers we formed the Dark Robed Society. We took orders from no one and killed whoever we wanted, whenever we wanted and we didn't care about no consequences. I don't think I need to tell you who they were."

Blu shook his head, "No, I know who they were. Amber, Nigel, Jose, Jollo, Roger and yourself."

Marco cut a wicked smile and readjusted his wing. "That's correct however there was more to it than just that. Each one held a strong desire to kill as much as they possibly could and despite each one of us having a different reason for doing so, we all had fun doing so. Amber needed food to survive so she devoured any one of her victims. Nigel wanted to spread as much pain as he possibly could as a coping mechanism to the injuries you provided. Jose needed to improve his skills for the day where he would challenge King Mauro for the throne. Jollo needed test subjects for his various poisons. Roger collected the bones so he could build his arsenal of weaponry which sadly he never got to use. While I, would continue to add more and more victims to my tally and I'm proud to say that while I am standing here, I have slain nine hundred and ninety souls."

"You're sick!" Blu growled, "You took advantage of Amber and Jose, you continued to lie to Roger and Nigel, none of your brothers would have followed you had they known what you were really up too."

"Shut your beak, macaw," Marco growled as his eyes slit into dangerous pools of pure hatred. "The Dark Robed Society became the strongest group of killers the world had ever known. We killed hundreds of birds far superior than you. However no matter how strong we became we never saw that Spix Macaw again so as far as I am concerned, Roger was right. You and your entire species are nothing more than mere liars who care about nothing except yourselves. But it doesn't matter, I eventually forgot about acquiring the powers of the divine and began to focus my attention on learning black magic. It helped me in my quest because it wasn't long before I met…"

"Me…"

Blu froze in his tracks at the sound of a new voice breaking into the conversation. Peering up into the nearby tree, he saw a new robed figure. She fluttered to the ground and removed her hood to reveal another hawk though this one was female. Her eyes burned bright as she revealed her mark which represented the evil symbol of an inverted pentagram. Her beak grinned as she addressed him.

"What's the matter, macaw? Are you confused? Don't be, Marco is partially correct for you see, it was I who led him to his true calling." The hawk waved her wing and transformed in the blink of an eye into a bright blue Spix macaw. Her eyes shined with a bright sapphire light matching Jewel's within the moonlight. With another wave of her wing she reverted back to her original form. Her beak curled into a wicked smirk as she continued.

"It was I who created the shadow marks and recruited the members of the Dark Robed Society one by one… for I am its leader, Sabrina."

Blu felt his beak drop as the hawk turned his back on him. "Yes, this entire time, Marco has been little more than a puppet who has simply been following my orders. Now, why don't you do as you are commanded and get rid of the Spix macaw and then claim the mark for yourself. We have so much work to do."

Marco nodded his head. "Yes, we have so much work to do. We must revive the Dark Robed Sage, we must unite her soul into one."

"Yes," Sabrina agreed, "We will, Marco, we will. Kill the macaw, and we can begin the final stages of our plan."

Marco did not waste another second, he charged forward with all of the speed he could control. Without making a sound he slammed his wing into the back of Blu's spine. He lurched forward, bouncing off of the pavement. Blood flowed from a head wound which coursed down the crevices of his face. He spit finding even more blood which flowed from a less serious though still very critical injury.

"It was like I said. No one can defeat a group of strong mercenaries. Sure you might have defeated the rest of my group, but they live on through me. They want to see you defeated, and I'm about to grant their wish. Now be a good bird and die!"

"YOU FIRST!" Blu growled swinging his wing straight into Marco's throat. The hawk let out an audible gasp as he found himself taken aback by the ferocity of the macaw's attack. He could feel the blood course from the wound down across his neck and staining his black feathers. He wings trembled as he stumbled back a few paces. "No… damn you…." He grunted. His wings drew to his throat. In that moment a wicked smile passed his beak. "This isn't over, not by a long shot. If you think you can beat me, then think again!"

Marco raised his wings as Blu rose up onto his talons and followed his example. Both combatants stared at each other. Both seriously injured and panted heavily as they plotted their next move. The time was now! Only one of them would survive the following attack and the fate of Rio de Janeiro would be cemented by whoever was the victor. Blu's eyes narrowed, he knew that he would defeat Marco once and for all, however he also knew the price that it would cost him. Charging forward he screamed at the top of his lungs. He raised his wings and… did nothing… a bolt of electricity shot through his central nervous system as he felt himself lose complete control of himself. His raised wing trembled in the air unable to move another inch closer. His eyes widened in horror as he found himself stuck, inches from the hawk. He peered down at his wing and noticed the glowing shadow mark. At that moment he heard the voice within his head.

"I will not let you cheat yourself of achieving ultimate power," the voice hissed in the back of his mind. "Marco has won today. The time has come for you to die."

Blu's wing trembled within the air as he fought to regain control but couldn't. Something else was controlling him. Then he realized who was speaking. It was his darker half, the villainous Dark Blu. "No…" he gasped, "Not now, not when everyone else is counting on my victory, I need to end this."

The voice changed within his mind, growing more feminine. "Blu, it is time," the voice whispered. His eyes widened further as he recognized the voice. It was Amber. 'Don't resist, it will be alright, I promise."

Marco cracked a vicious smile as he peered at the macaw's outstretched wing. He waited no longer. Thrusting his wing outwards, he slashed the macaw straight through the center of his stomach. His upper torso separated at his midsection toppling to the ground. His vital organs slowly shut down as his eyes fogged over in death. Without uttering a word, he fell to the ground and bathed the pavement in blood. The bright mark on the hawk's wing surged forward into his veins illuminating his wing. Marco laughed. He finally had done it. He had acquired all seven of the shadow marks for himself. He had achieved the ultimate power.

Sabrina burst out into cruel laughter as she patted her brother on the back. "I knew you could do it, you have served our family well. Proceed to the temple and await further instructions. I will meet you there in time, however first I must prepare myself for the Dark Robed Sage's arrival."

As she took a step forward she vanished amongst the darkness, leaving Marco alone or so he thought. As he turned to leave, a heartbreaking screech erupted through the air. He spun around to see Jewel coming in for a landing. Her sapphire eyes glistened and hardened as she clutched the deceased bird within her wings. Tears flooded down the sides of her face.

"What did you do to him?" She snarled.

Marco walked away saying nothing. His cruel smile never faded.

"I said, what did you do to him!" She snarled once more throwing herself in front of the hawk to block his escape. She lowered herself into a fighting stance. "WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU EVIL COLD BLOODED MURDERER!"

Marco shrugged his shoulders. "I did what I had to do, nothing more. If you want to blame anyone then you had better blame Blu, he was the one who was too weak to stop me, he had his chance but he chickened out just like a real coward."

"He spared you!" Jewel spit with disgust. "I saw it from the sky, he hesitated because he wanted to spare you. You killed him! YOU KILLED HIM!"

Marco pushed the macaw away and walked away. "You're right, and I enjoyed every second of it."

Jewel crawled over to her husband and once again cupped his body within her wings. "Pet, come on, don't leave me." She wept. "You promised me, remember? You were never going to leave me again."

* * *

#

* * *

Despite the massive damage to his body, Blu could feel himself fusing back together once again. He peered down at his legs and found himself genuinely surprised that he had legs. He remembered Marco's last attack clear as day, he had been split down the middle, and his legs had fallen to the ground in a separate piece. His beak trembled as he found himself surrounded by a bright white light.

"Where am I?" he asked.

A voice erupted from the empty white field in all directions. He recognized it almost immediately. It belonged to Jewel's sister, Amber.

"You're in Limbo," she replied, "You are not dead, Blu… not in the way most creatures or humans would think anyways. There is no heaven or hell for you. Instead, you are about to have the most important test of your life. You still have much to learn and you only have a year to learn it. You're training begins today."


	77. Chapter 77: A Heartbroken Battle

**Chapter Seventy-Seven**

Marco glared back at the deceased body of Blu who still remained cupped within Jewel's wings as she sobbed and tucked her beak against her husband's lifeless body. As she trembled his head lulled forward. He did not make a sound nor breathed a single breath. It simply fell forward like a rock in slow motion stopping only when it made contact with the female's shoulder. He peered back at his bloodstained gauntlets which still dripped with the thick blood runoff which stained the cement sidewalk beneath his talons. His eyes widened with delight, his satisfied smile deepened. He had longed for this moment for quite some time and now that it was here it all felt like some wonderful dream turned into solid reality. Blu in every regard crumpled like a broken rag doll. At times he found himself contemplating on whether or not it really would happen, but he could not deny the truth. Blu laid defeated and slain at his feet. Several long gashes from his bladed gauntlets had been ripped into his chest. In the end, Blu remained like every other opponent. He had not stood a chance. There wasn't a single sign of life within him. His eyelids rested cloudy, leaving dark shadowy impressions and his cerulean feathers now remained cold and pale.

"YES!" he raised his wings in victory. He cackled, kicking the fallen bird with his heavy talon. Blu's body released from Jewel's grip and bounced off the cement, he made no noise as he landed with a crash. Marco arched a curious eyebrow and let his smile disappear. "Goodbye, Blu. I wish that I could say that you were a worthy adversary but you really weren't… however I must admit that out of every creature who has been killed by these bladed wings and succumbed to my power, I did like you the best. The way you just fell apart into two separate pieces is something I will dream about every night. There was just something so rewarding about watching it happen."

A wounded howl erupted through the air. Marco arched a curious eye once again and shook his head. He peered past the slain bird more than a little shocked but he had not moved a muscle, neither had his wife who still clutched him tight while sobbing. He shifted his attention around the city block. His beak twisted into a more than annoyed look. He could not see the creature capable of making such a threatening sound. He backed away, working his way ever closer to the subway tunnel's main entrance. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the area for a second time.

"Who's there?" he asked, "I am in no mood for games, show yourself right now or you will be the next to fall victim to my almighty power. I am Marco, Emperor of the New World Order."

The howl continued to erupt through the air. It seemed to come from every direction. Despite his best efforts, he could not track the true location. He raised his wings and braced his body to prepare to defend himself if necessary. He took another step backwards, swallowing a large lump that formed in the back of his throat. He hit something solid. He studied the object with his peripheral vision, surprised that it was a creature… a toucan. He jumped forward and spun to face the intruder who glared at him through dangerous bloodshot eyes. They held no sympathy, only hatred, rage, and an unbridled need for vengeance. He recognized he creature almost instantly, he had seen him before down in the tunnels.

"R-R-R-Rafael?" He gasped, holding his wing to his beak. "B-B-But how, you should be dead!"

Marco backed away as he noticed the tone of his voice. He could feel the stammer stemming from his own fear. He could not even believe his own eyes.

"You should have been eaten by that snake, how is it that you are still alive?"

Marco's eyes narrowed as he watched the old black and white toucan step closer. He bent down and placed a paw upon Blu's lifeless body and then upon the female who still held him. His eyes widened as he filled with dread. He studied the open wounds upon Blu's body which continued to gush blood, staining both creatures' bright and beautiful cerulean feathers a very noticeable red. His beak twisted into a savage sneer. He could not take his eyes off of the deceased bird… his friend… Blu.

"What did you do to him?" he demanded, "Those marks on his chest, they aren't normal, they're far too deep."

Marco shrugged his wings. His face shined with sheer delight over the duo's obvious pain towards his slaughter. Even though he knew Rafael would never admit it, the toucan's hurt and sorrow reflected upon his face. He could be read like an open book. Marco let his face depict innocence and held out a wing towards the deceased creature.

"Whatever do you mean? I didn't have anything to do with this, I found him this way, he must have met a margay or something, I can't be aware of every position my troops take or every creature they decide to kill."

"Oh please," Rafael snapped, his face darkened even further. He pointed an accusing wing at the hawk. "Those are not claw marks, those are the cuts from a bladed edge. Confess, Marco. What did you do?!"

"Blu had him beat," Jewel explained standing up to the toucan's side. Her tears continued to fall as she wept harder. "But he showed his true colors and hesitated. He refused to kill in cold blood however Marco showed no such mercy. Once Blu stood conflicted and torn by what the right choice should be, Marco struck him down. He killed Blu with not a shred of remorse or hesitation. It was nothing more than a cold-blooded and cruel murder. Well, it stops now, because I'm going to take him down."

Before Rafael could respond, Jewel sped forward and struck the hawk with a vicious blow of her wing. Her tears disappeared and her eyes turned into dangerous pools of vengeful fury. In a second speedy movement, she changed positions, spinning and unleashing a devastating uppercut straight to the hawk's beak. Marco stumbled back as he felt the full force of vengeance weighing down upon him. She moved like a blur and he found himself unable to defend himself. Jewel spun around again, striking the hawk with her back left talon. Marco once again stumbled back. His beak curled into a wicked sneer. He could smell the blood flowing within his nostrils. As much as he hated to admit it, Jewel's attacks were injuring him. His eyes narrowed as he contemplated his next move. Should he reach the subway tunnels, he could escape.

"I'll kill you!" Jewel growled, "I'll show you what it feels like to be murdered! I'll avenge all the lives you have taken."

Marco cracked a smile and lifted his wings. "Dragon Thunder!" he shouted, "Release and this spell!"

Bolts of electricity passed through Jewel's body. Her skin smoldered as the lightning bolts reflected off her skin, illuminating the bones through the surface. She froze in place screaming as she felt the currents pass through her. Her muscles convulsed as she trembled and fell to the ground. Marco rested his attack and switched tactics. He started to run towards the tunnels and his escape.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Rafael screeched, jumping forward and tackling the hawk from behind. Both birds toppled to the ground like broken rag dolls. Marco raised his wings as he bounced twice, cracking the cement beneath his weight. Shards of cement flew into the sky and exploded into dust. Without wasting a second he summoned another spell, this time in the toucan's direction.

"DRAGON FIRE! RELEASE AND THIS SPELL!"

Flames shot from the feathers of the hawk's wings which forced Rafael to back away. He could feel the simmering heat surging through his whole body, despite not burning him, he could still feel his skin smoldering and beginning to peel beneath the intensity of the attack. Acting upon instinct, he jumped and took to the sky to free himself from suffering any further damage. Before he could join back in the fight, he heard the familiar presence of Jose creep back into his mind.

"Rafael… let me help you… let me guide your actions and speak using your voice."

Rafael nodded his head and let the monkey take control of his body. Dropping back down upon the ground, he pointed an accusing wing at the hawk. His eyes shined through the countless battles he and his fellow comrades had been through. He knew the marks which had robbed Blu of his life were not from the margays but rather looked similar to knife blades. He could see the many different victims all killed by Marco and the Dark Robed Society. His wing began to glow bright with a purple light as the monkey's influence took full effect. As both his and Jose's minds merged together into one being, it became quite clear that Marco was guilty. Rafael's eyes darkened with rage as the monkey's personality took hold once more. Marco stumbled back as he watched the change. It was the same as it had been in the subway tunnels.

"Enough lies," Rafael said, "Marco, what have you done?"

"Nothing," Marco grinned, "I didn't do anything. You are barking up the wrong tree."

"Am I?" Jose asked through Rafael's voice, "I doubt that. Your gauntlets have a distinguishable quality to them. They sink deeper into the flesh than any claw ever could. But if you won't admit to being guilty, perhaps I can beat you into admitting to it."

Rafael dropped down into a fighting stance and held up his wings. In a few speedy movements, he shadowboxed for added emphasis on his skills. He never once removed his eyes off of Marco, he proved himself ready for his tricks. He knew Marco often used devious means to overwhelm his opponents and the monkey's spirit within him was ready for them. Marco cackled and waved him off. He turned his back and readied to enter the subway tunnels.

"I'm not interested in fighting a traitor. You'd only serve to waste my energy. Go fight some of your brethren, until you collapse from exhaustion."

Rafael's eyes narrowed. He clicked his beak together as he contemplated the decision. He lowered his head and stared at the hawk who showed him little to no interest. "Do you really have to have a snake try to kill me?" he asked with a sly smile. "Are you really that big of a coward?"

Marco peered back only once and shook his head. He forced a confident smile and winked at the toucan. "Say, whatever you want. I'm not a wandering spirit who is hiding within a toucan. You are not a challenge and weaklings hold no appeal to me. I only fight those who can put up a decent challenge."

Rafael folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. He didn't bother to blink. He spit with disgust. "You do realize I beat a four hundred pound anaconda, right? I'd like to see you do better."

"You will see much more impressive things than that, monkey." Marco grinned, "Like the end of an entire species especially once I get my talons upon Jewel and her children. The Spix macaws will cease to exist."

Rafael pointed an accusing wing at the hawk. His voice lowered to a vengeful hiss. His eyes glistened with a powerful vengeful fury. "You won't touch them. I'll see you stopped before you do anything to Blu's family. I owe him that much."

Marco cackled. "Well, you're a little late. His daughter is already in my possession. Such a pretty little thing, and what a shame she is far too young to be my bride. She probably would have been the last of a species. Oh well, I guess she'll just need to share the same fate as the rest of her family."

Rafael leaped forward with all of his might, striking the hawk in the back of his spine. The hawk stumbled forward, striking him with his wing. Rafael jumped and landed upon his talons. His beak readied to strike as he growled at the predatory bird. His eyes filled with hatred towards the creature. "Where is she, Marco?" he asked, "Hand her over right now, she is just a child. She's innocent."

"Nobody is innocent," Marco glowered. "You will soon learn that for yourself. The Spix macaws can not be trusted. Extinction is merciful compared to the alternative. I could always manage something far, far worse."

Before any further conversation could take place, Marco jumped into the air and lifted both of his wings to the sky. The moonlit sky began to swirl as dark storm clouds formed from nothing. His beak curled as he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"DRAGON THUNDER, RELEASE AND THIS SPELL!"

Lightning began to surge through the clouds and Marco issued his warning as he dropped back to the ground. "This is my most dangerous attack, and even I can't be sure where the lightning bolts will strike, so I'll be seeing you later, should you survive."

With a wicked laugh, Marco ran for his life disappearing down into the subway tunnels. The storm above continued to brew, shooting lightning bolts across the rooftops of every building and striking the ground with explosive force. The Earth itself shook as Rafael found himself swept off his talons. The ground in front of him exploded and without any warning, he flew back onto his back. Jewel huddled to the ground, holding the deceased body of her husband. The lightning bolts encircled her, striking the ground around her. The following explosions coated her with dust and cement chunks. She shut her eyes tight and clenched her beak.

"Jewel, we can't stay here!" Rafael shouted at the top of his lungs. "We'll be killed for sure."

Jewel hugged the body of Blu tighter. "I'm not leaving him." She protested. "We'll die together, we're chained to each other birds."

Rafael rose to his talons and ran to the female's position. He peered into her eyes. "No, we have to get out of here. You have children to think about. I'm sorry, but you have no choice in the matter."

Before Jewel could speak further, he struck her in the back of the neck and knocked her unconscious. Picking her up, he carried her down to the subway tunnels, careful to avoid the lightning strikes which continued to strike the ground in every direction. His eyes narrowed as he focused upon the darkness below. His heart sank within his chest. Blu was gone and nothing would ever bring him back.

"I'm so sorry, Jewel." He muttered, "I'm so sorry."


	78. Chapter 78 Rescued

**Chapter Seventy-Eight**

The loading dock proved to be empty. Rafael and Jewel slipped down the stairway into the dark abyss of the destroyed and abandoned manmade structure. He studied his surroundings. Large rusty old trains remained stationary and resting upon the tracks which had once guided them from station to station. Everything was a shadow of its former self. The landing platform laid crumbling as it began to lose tiles to time. Several of the train cars laid on their sides, toppled over as their tracks cratered into the earth. With their doors ajar, small creatures could slip in and out with ease and use the cushioned seats as beds. Rafael shook his head and crept along. It wasn't like Marco to keep an area unguarded. His eyes continually searched the darkened room, looking for any ambush of enemy foot soldiers. Two vending machines rested not too far away, one had been toppled over, an obvious casualty to a monkey snack attack. He hopped up onto the machine and slipped behind the second one. He waited a couple of moments before working his way along the wall. He could see the technological marvels of the human world, leftover from the days the subway was usable, the ticket turntables, the vending machines, the boxcars, everything seemed to capture his interest, though that was more than likely Jose's influence deep within his mind.

"I wonder why they would leave all of this here?" he wondered aloud, "Shouldn't they have kept them serviceable?"

Rafael silenced himself, reminding himself that he still wandered behind enemy lines and risked capture. Should he be caught, Marco would not hesitate in executing him and Rose and then call it an accident on his behalf. He held no attachment to anyone's life. He remained an incredible danger to all who lived. After a couple of minutes, he came to a doorway. He raised a wing and beckoned Jewel forward. Both birds jumped to a separate side of the door and read the sign aloud.

"Conductor's quarters." He snapped the end of his wing like a pair of fingers and grinned to his female companion. "Aye corumba amigo, this is it, with any luck this is where they are keeping our friends prisoner."

Jewel did not respond. Her head hung low as she placed a wing upon her heart. Her eyes appeared like glass as she stared past the wall to a time not too long ago, when the only thing that existed was her and Blu and the love they held for each other. Life seemed so simple back then… now he was gone… forever. Her heart sank within her chest once more. Tears welled in her eyes as she remembered that fact. He was gone and nothing would bring him back. Without another word, Rafael twisted the door handle and slipped inside, pulling the female behind him. The room itself was relatively smaller than the loading dock. A small dusty table and several chairs rested in the center of the room. From the looks of it, it hadn't been used in quite some time. Rafael admired the sight and spotted a small television hanging from the wall. He chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"I wonder how many soccer games were played in this room?" he rolled his eyes. "No matter, let's just find what I'm looking for.

* * *

#

* * *

The robed figure who had helped Rafael earlier that day slipped through the darkness of the subway tunnels. He turned the many passages and drew deeper into the manmade maze. His eyes burned bright, reflecting the light of the electrical systems as they fizzled and died, however as the light faded from the world, his eyes caught sight of a small door hidden amongst the grating of metal pipes. At one time, this had been a maintenance and service station for the Lappa subway station and boarding platform however it too fell under some much-needed repairs. His eyes focused upon the thin metal opening, and slipped to the wall. Without wasting a moment, he pulled out a knife and slipped it in between the crack and broke the latch which kept the door shut. With nothing keeping it from opening, the door swung back allowing access into the chamber.

He burst through without wasting a second. "Hello is there anyone in here?" he shouted, "I'm a friend, I'm here to help." He heard the sound of metal clanking on the far side of the room, which immediately drew his interest. Jumping up onto the table, he darted towards the noise, ready to pounce should the situation call for it. He stopped when he heard a sweet voice ringing out from the inside.

"Please, don't hurt me. I just want my father back."

The robed figure stopped and jumped to the cage. He noticed a small cerulean macaw trapped within. She looked young, nothing more than a mere teenager at most. She wore a faded flower within her feathery crown and her sapphire eyes peered out with fright. Damp imprints of tears worked down her face indicating that she had been crying at one point. He hushed her with his wing and lowered his voice to a soft whisper.

"You must be Rose, what are you doing down here?"

The young girl peered up as she huddled in fright in the far corner of the cage. She wiped the tears from her eyes and studied him again. This would be the first time seeing him, but she could hear the sincerity in his voice. She nodded her head.

"They've got my father. They've done something to him. I was the bait to lure him to the city. Once they got him, they locked me down here to die. Please, save us. We'll die down here if we don't get help soon."

The robed figure shook his head and lowered his eyes to avoid her hopeful gaze. His voice cracked and fell flat.

"I can't," he admitted, "Going up against Marco is a guaranteed death sentence. If your father has resisted then he is more than likely dead by now. However, I heard rumors that the blue macaw male has been freed from a spell by true love's kiss. So if he died, he died a free creature." The robed figure studied the horrified expression which formed upon the young girl's face as he spoke. He decided it best to change the subject. "Listen, a short time ago, I met a toucan who asked me to come and rescue you. I may not be able to help your father, but I can help you return home safe and sound. It'll just take a second for me to get this door open."

Rose's eyes filled with painful tears. She wept openly at the heartbreaking news. Out of the four children, she held the closest bond with her father. She couldn't imagine him gone forever. The robed figure peered up from his task and spoke once more. "Listen to me, Rose. Creatures like Marco always pay the price for their actions. Don't involve yourself in any way and forgive him. He's a lost cause. You should feel sorry for him. He had the chance for redemption but he never took it. That's all you can do for him. He's made the choice to continue his evil ways."

The robed figure listened to the padlock click out of place and drop to the floor. He flipped the lid and set the female macaw free. "Let's get out of here," he sighed, "this place is depressing."

"We can't leave yet," Rose admitted, she eyed her new friend with hopeful eyes. "My friends, Nico and Pedro are down here too. I heard them calling out for help, they can't be too far away."

"Do you know where they are?"

Rose nodded. She pointed a claw towards the doorway. "I heard some of the guards say they're in the same room that they kept dad in when they kept him, prisoner, down here."

The robed figure nodded his head. He remembered that room with great discomfort. It wasn't far, and could be accessed with ease. Assuming, of course, they didn't run into any guards. "Tell me, Rose. Do you know anything else about this place? Where are all the guards?"

The young female pondered the request for some time. She shifted her attention around the room as she tried to remember everything she heard during her captivity. After a couple of moments, she snapped her wing like a pair of fingers. "They were released by Marco. He felt he no longer needed them with his new powers. He felt they would only hold him back from his conquest."

The robed figure formed a confident smile and waved his wing to beckon the macaw to hurry. "C'mon, let's find your friends and get out of here."

* * *

#

* * *

Nico and Pedro awoke to find two figures slipping into the small room. They formed pleasant smiles as they recognized the smaller one. Pedro shook his tail feathers and called out to her with excitement.

"Hey, Rose, what kept you girl. My goodness, have you gotten prettier? You're almost like your mother, a real Hot Wing."

Rose blushed and formed a smile at the cardinal's antics. She fluttered over and began to peck his wings free from the greenish moss. After a couple of repeated attempts, the cardinal soon found himself able to move again, despite the stiffness which resulted from being unable to move. He shook his tail feathers through the air trying to get the circulation going once again.

"Ah, yes, much better. Don't you agree, Nic?"

Nico followed his friend's example as he too became free. He shook his tail feathers to get the circulation going. He could feel the numbness of his body disappearing. The canary smiled and shifted his bottle cap hat with two speedy movements. He bowed towards his saviors, the monkey, and the young Spix macaw female.

"Thank you so much," Nico said. "Now we should…"

"Quiet," The hooded figure instructed, "Take the tunnels to the south and head up the stairs that should take you directly to Ipanema. I am going to go look for more survivors and rally them to your cause. Go now and travel fast. You only have a limited amount of time before Marco finds out that you have escaped."

Pedro and Nico grabbed Rose and ran as fast as they possibly could. They didn't look back to see the Robed Figure watching them leave. Without wasting a moment he turned and ran in the opposite direction. He could feel two more creatures alive down here. He had to find them before Marco did, or they would never see the light of day again. He glanced down, peering at his wing which glowed with a bright purple light, the burning sensation in his wing held no form except for a massive blob of light.

"One day, I'll be rid of this thing," he growled, "Then I'll teach Marco a lesson he won't forget."

* * *

#

* * *

The three birds continued to sprint, never slowing as they reached the loading docks of the abandoned subway tunnels. Without a word, they flew past the vending machines towards the stairs and their salvation. As the reached the surface the fresh air greeted them like a tropical Hawaiian breeze. They smiled as it brushed through their feathers and almost immediately forgot about their troubles… at least… for a brief moment. They thought about everything they had lost that day. The robed figure had not followed them. The longer he stayed down there, the greater the danger to himself. In the end, he had allowed them to escape with their lives. The city was far too big and Marco wouldn't take the time to track them down. He would wait until their next big encounter to strike again.

"Guys, come here quickly!"

Nico and Pedro snapped themselves out of their dream-like trance and fluttered down to Rose's side. The young girl held the lifeless body of Blu within her wings. They frowned and lowered themselves to the ground. Nico's head hung low at the sight. His eyes filled to the brim with tears as he noticed Rose's calm demeanor. She couldn't cry, instead, she held her wing against her father's chest.

"I love you, dad." She sighed. "I will never forget you."

"Who should carry him back?" Nico asked. "He deserves to be put to rest."

"I'll do it," Pedro sighed, "I'm the strongest."

Rose shook her head and stopped the cardinal's approach. She lowered her head respectfully and shed a couple of tears.

"I'll carry him. He would have wanted his daughter to do it. I think it's only fair to honor what would have been his final request."

Both males nodded their heads and took to the sky. They watched Rose grip Blu in her talons and take off back towards her home.

* * *

#

* * *

Rose paced outside the hollow for quite a long time. Her eyes filled with conflict over what she should do. On one hand, she knew she needed to reveal the truth to her mother about her father's fate. On the other hand, she didn't want to be the one to upset her on the subject. She continued to hold her father's limp figure in her talons. He didn't move a muscle but she still could not forget the precious cargo she held. He looked so peaceful, despite the gashes across his chest. She put two and two together and concluded that those wounds were what took his life from him. She shook her head, unable to imagine the pain he must have been put through during his final moments. She closed her eyes tight and let her voice ring out.

"Mom, can you please come out here? I have got something you are probably going to want to see." She breathed outwards as she readied herself for the most horrific reaction she could ever imagine when she revealed the fate of her father and his death at the hands of Marco. She lowered her head and kept her eyes closed however she got no reply from the interior of the hollow.

Pedro glanced at Nico and lowered his voice to a whisper. "It looks like no one is home, Nic."

"Yeah," Nico nodded, "But is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he swallowed a large lump in his throat as he thought about the different scenarios. All of them played out horribly for the trio of birds. "You don't suppose that Marco guy got his talons upon them do you?" he asked.

"No," Rose shook her head. "I'm certain that they weren't taken captive. I can't explain how I know but I just feel it within my heart."

Nico and Pedro stared at each other through their peripheral vision. "Girl, we hope you're right."


	79. Chapter 79: Fare Thee Well Love

**Chapter Seventy-Nine**

Rafael searched the room with a frantic eye as he charged through the room tossing items in rapid succession as his face darkened with frustration with each and every passing second. His beak curled as his temper continued to grow to more and more unbearable limits. "No, no, no, no, no!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "It's not here, that stupid hawk must have it with him. Damn it. We can't rescue anyone without Marco's skeleton key. I was certain he kept it within the conductor's quarters, where only he had access to it." As he finished talking, he slammed his wings upon the abandoned table which collapsed under the force of the toucan's anger. Jewel kept her head hung low, not even acknowledging the toucan's antics. Her eyes remained glassy as if her very soul had died.

"Don't give up, Jewel." The toucan instructed. "We will find a way to rescue Rose and everyone else the hawk has taken prisoner."

"I am afraid that she is already gone," a voice explained breaking the silence which greeted Rafael as the only reply.

The toucan froze in his tracks and spun around to find a robed bird standing inches from his ear. His eyes widened in terror at his sudden appearance. In all the confusion, he had failed to hear his approach in any form. The robed figure held a wicked smile upon the end of his beak as he watched the toucan's breathing quicken. He held a wing up to his heart, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

"How long have you been standing there? You had better start talking or I will kill you right here, right now before you slip and give away our location to your precious Emperor."

The robed figure lowered his head and held up his wings to block any possible attack thrown his way. His voice lowered to a hushed whisper as he addressed the pair of creatures. His voice quickened as he tried to explain himself with extreme urgency for his life.

"No, please don't attack me. I'm a friend. Don't you remember me? I guided you to the snake's lair earlier this evening. Before we parted you asked me to go and find your captive friends. Well, I found them, the female macaw named, the canary and cardinal, they're all free and are on their way back to the jungle as we speak. I promise you, they have all been saved from being Marco's prisoners."

Rafael let out a huge sigh of relief. His heart skipped a beat as he felt an overwhelming feeling of joy surge through his very soul. For the first time that evening, he had heard some good news. He spread his wings and fluttered to Jewel's side. The female still remained in a state of shock. Her glassy eyes peered out unblinking and unmoving as she drowned within her own despair.

"Aye corumba, meu amigo, this is indeed good news. Jewel, did you hear him? Your daughter is safe and heading home right now. Let's get out of here. We can meet her at your hollow. We can deal with Marco another day, he has lost the upper talon now."

As the toucan's voice reached Jewel's ears, her eyes shimmered as tears worked their way down her cheeks. She could feel her heart shatter over the loss of her husband, but the safety of her daughter brought her back to reality. Her eyes brightened as she emerged from her state of shock and peered up at her friend for the first time since her husband's murder.

"Rose… is… going… home?" she asked as if trying to make sense of the words. She cocked her head to one side and repeated the sentence, "Rose… is… going… home?" She blinked and returned to her former self. The white and cerulean color of her face brightened. "Rose is going home? Right, let's get out of here, we need to get there before Marco or his minions do."

Rafael cracked a smile and patted the girl on her back. "Now that's the Jewel I remember, come on let's get out of here."

The robed figure nodded. "Indeed, you can see the life returning to her. What a miracle. Get her home so she can be with the remainder of her family. I am sure that they really need her to be there for them in this dark time."

Rafael lowered his head and sighed before turning to the figure once more. "Why? Why have you done so much for us? Who are you? Why did you betray your Emperor for birds you have never met before?"

The figure's smile deepened as he lifted his wings to his hood and removed the fabric from around his face. He looked like a macaw with bright blue and brown feathers. His beak held the same color as Jewel's and the other Spix macaws.

"My name is Rico," he introduced himself. "And I am a hybrid macaw."

"Hybrid?" Rafael cocked his head to one side. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I'm part Spix macaw, part hawk, but listen I'll explain more when we meet up again. I'll come and find you, but for now, you must run. It won't be long before Marco learns about everyone escaping from the subway tunnels. Once that happens he'll find a way to block off all of the exits and you'll be trapped with a monster. Get out now while you still can. Don't worry about me. I will meet up with you soon."

Rafael nodded his head and grabbed Jewel. They could not wait any longer, if they were to escape, they must escape now.

* * *

#

* * *

Jewel and Rafael flew as fast as their wings would carry them, they stopped and peered back at the city just as the sun began to rise upon the eastern horizon. As beautiful as the Brazilian city was as the dawn's first light painted across the beaches, Sugar Loaf Mountain, and the many buildings lining the city streets, the previous day had been a bitter one. The price of their victory had been a heavy price and that alone darkened the atmosphere for them. A misty haze clouded over their vision, a heavy weight weighed upon their hearts. The hero who had saved them time after time against Nigel, smugglers, and many members of the Dark Robed Society had been killed in battle. Their closest friend had been killed in battle. They would not forget that fact and honor his memory.

As Jewel came in for a landing upon the ground of her hollow, Rose poked her head out of the small knob-hole entrance and fluttered to the ground. Her beak trembled as she saw her mom for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. Both females ran to each other and embraced each other within their wings. Their eyes flooded with tears.

Even though the adventure had not really been that long in the grand scheme of things, both women looked very different to each other.

"Momma, I never thought I would see you ever again. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I'm so sorry."

Jewel shook her head and wiped her wing to dry her daughter's tears, even though she herself could not fight them back. Her voice rang out with a happy though shaky voice as she addressed her daughter.

"Rose, my beautiful Rose, I can't believe that you are still alive. I never lost hope, I knew that I would see you again, I just knew it. Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you? Did they feed you? You must be famished, I'll give you some fresh mangoes and passion fruit, heck you can have anything you want. I'm just so happy to have you home."

"I'm fine mom," Rose admitted, "A robed figure helped me out. I don't even know his name, but he set me free. Momma, there is something I really need to tell you. It's about dad… he's…"

As her daughter began to discuss her father's fate, Jewel lowered her head and shed a few more tears. She raised her wing to the end of her daughter's beak. Her voice came out shaky and full of fear towards the future. She could not face the truth. Not yet. It would all be too painful for her.

"I know," she said after a few moments. "You're father was killed… he was killed in fight with Emperor Marco. He was winning, but being the good hearted creature he always was, he showed mercy, Marco, however, was not interested in accepting defeat by any means and murdered him in cold blood. Your father died a hero giving a second chance to someone who never deserved it."

Rose lowered her head and eyed the body of her father. The tears continued to fall down the crevices of her face. For what seemed like an eternity, both females cried together. They wouldn't allow themselves to stop. The painful loss of the only male who taught them everything they new about life, and freedom had been murdered in cold blood by some power hungry dictator. They noted the peaceful look on his face, and were at least thankful he hadn't suffered.

"Mom," Rose said finally. "I think we should hold a funeral service. Do you mind if I sing a requiem?"

Jewel nodded. "I think we should all do that, let's decide on a song, and sing it as we lay your father to rest."

* * *

#

* * *

Despite the events of the day being one of the most tragic of occasions within recent memories, the day brought forth a clear blue sky and a pleasant summer's warmth. Every creature who heard the tale of Blu's unfortunate passing, took the time to show up and pay their respects… even if they didn't know the bird personally, or at all. Jewel and the children had decided together that Blu would be buried within a meadow, overlooking the bay on one side, the city on another and the jungle on the final side. These were the three things that the macaw had loved about Rio de Janeiro. Jewel considered it appropriate that he should rest to the closest things he loved besides her and the kids. She sat on the far side of the clearing, watching the swarm of guests. She shook her head and lowered it into her wings. Her tears were well past spent. She couldn't cry even if she wanted too. She noted the few friends she knew who stayed by Blu's side. They lowered their heads in respect, and guided the crowd who seemed to swarm around on all sides. She peered up as Rafael approached her, his face grim and dark, with very little enjoyment upon his usually cheerful face.

"Ola, amigo, this place is getting pretty crowded. I think we should start the ceremony so you and your kids can pay your final respects without being crowded by strangers."

Jewel nodded her head and sighed. She didn't really want to say goodbye, but she knew she needed to for closure.

"Very well," she frowned. "Let's get this over with."

When everyone was seated throughout the clearing, Blu's body was lowered into a small hole. There was a moment of respectful silence until the body came resting against the surface of the dirt.

"It is customary in life to have a parting. Whether it is temporary, or forever, that bit is up to you. Death is a natural part of life, and even though we didn't know Blu for as long as we would have liked, we were lucky to know him at all."

The crowd lowered their heads as the toucan led them into a prayer to lure the soul to heaven. After the accompanied Amen, the toucan continued with his little ceremony. "For those of you who don't know, Blu was a friend, a husband, and a father. He took those tasks to heart and became someone we could respect. Sure, some things he did didn't make sense, but at least we knew he would be there for us… some of us thought he would always be there. The other day, darkness descended upon our home. Blu went looking for his daughter and met this evil force. Even though he fell, murdered! He went as a hero. I would like to invite his widow and their children up here, who have agreed to sing us a requiem."

Jewel, Rose, Buster, Kinski, Carla, Bia, Tiago and Jade all stood up and gathered in front of the grave. They lowered their heads and allowed Nico's samba club musicians to play a beat upon their instruments. Jewel started things off with her sweet voice.

"Fare thee well, Love

Fare thee well, Love

Far away, you must go.

Take your heart, Love

Take your heart, Love

Will we never meet again no more?"

Rose piped in, backing her mother in a beautiful duet. Both female's let their eyes fill to the brim with tears as they continued on with the requiem.

"Far across, Love

Far across, Love

O'er mountains and country wide

Take my heart, Love

Take my heart, Love

No one knows the tears I've cried.

So I'll drink today, Love

I'll sing to you, Love

A restless rover, if I can't have you

by my side."

The boys joined in, so the whole family could sing in unison. They harmony filled across the entire meadow.

"Oh come back, Love

Oh come back, Love

The sun and moon

Refuse to shine

Since I've gone, Love

Gone away love

This lonely girl has had no peace of mind.

So I'll drink today, Love

I'll sing to you, Love.

In pauper's glory, my time I'll bide

No home or ties, love

A restless rover, if I can't have you

By my side

Fare thee well love, Fare thee well, fare thee well

Far away you must go. Far away you must go.

Take my heart, Love, Take my heart

Take my heart, Love, Take my heart.

Will we never meet again no more?

Will we never meet again no more?

Will we never meet again no more?

Will we never meet again no more?

Fare thee well."

Rafael stepped forward and nodded his head. He looked at the body in the grave and wiped a tear from his eye. Even though the previous funeral ended with him being alive, they hadn't found a body. This time there would be no miracle to bring him back. Blu was cold and truly dead.

"In the closing traditions of laying a spirit to peace, it is customary for everyone to toss in a handful of dirt. We would invite you all to do that now, starting with the immediate family."

Jewel guided the children over who tossed in a handful of dirt each. Jewel nodded her head and did the same. "I love you, Blu." She whispered, "Please don't forget me, I know I'll never forget you."

Without another word, she stepped aside and remained at the grave's side. The gathering birds tossed in a handful of dirt each, until the grave became covered completely. Blu now rested in peace and tranquility, with nothing ahead of him except eternal paradise.


	80. Chapter 80: Sweet Memories

**Chapter Eighty**

Rafael lowered his head and folded his wings together. With his eyes closed, he led the large assemble of birds into one final prayer to close the funeral ceremony. With Blu now buried, they needed to do him the honor of guiding his soul into the realms of eternal paradise. His beak quivered as he began to speak. The occasion continued to play upon his mind. The sorrow which hung in the air shattered his heart into tiny shards of grief and sad emotions of pain and loss. Everyone who knew the toucan would know that he held himself to be a creature of romance and passion. He loved to show off the openness of his selfless heart, but today he struggled to hold back his tears and start the service for his friend, both departed and earthbound.

"My amigos, I would ask that you all rise onto your talons. Please lower your heads and sing to the protective gods to guide our young friend to them. Let them hear our song and know that a soul if looking for them through the darkness of death. Join me, amigos. As we sing in unison to the prayer called Rise Again."

Nico and Pedro motioned towards their samba band who agreed to accompany the tragic occasion with the appropriate music. The few bird musicians played a beat on the makeshift steel strums set up on the far side of the meadow. The metallic clinking echoed through the entire area, filling even the calmest creature with dread and the feeling of loss. Even if they didn't know the macaw personally, the story seemed to rally itself through their minds. They couldn't help but pay their respects. Without question, they lowered their heads and closed their eyes and awaited the toucan's entrance into the musical hymn they knew by heart.

"When the waves roll on over the waters

And the ocean cries

We look to our sons and daughters

To explain our lives

As if a child could tell us why

That as sure as the sunrise

As sure as the sea

As sure as the wind in the trees

We rise again, in the faces of our children

We rise again in the voices of our song

We rise again in the waves out on the ocean

And then...

We rise again.

When the light goes dark with the forces of creation

Across a stormy sky

We look to reincarnation to explain our lives

As if a child could tell us why

That as sure as the sunrise

As sure as the sea

As sure as the wind in the trees

We rise again in the faces of our children

We rise again in the voices of our song

We rise again in the waves out on the ocean

And then we rise again

We rise again in the faces of our children!

We rise again in the voices of our song!

We rise again... Like the wind out on the ocean!

And then, we rise... again!

And then, we rise again."

The crowds of birds seated themselves once again and in unison wiped the tears of sorrow from their eyes. The beating drums grew quiet and silence reined across the meadow for a time. Life seemed to stand still, when in comparison to the thoughts of a soul going to heaven, or the song about reincarnation. No one dared to say it, but several minutes clicked by before anyone moved. They all knew they were still alive, but they stood like motionless statues staring at the grave of the once-living macaw who had been slain by evil forces. They knew he could have been any one of them. Rafael raised his head and he too wiped the tears from his eyes. His beak continued to quiver. He eyed the faces of every creature present with admiration. Even the birds who hadn't known him personally, and were here only because of the story shared through the grapevine or bone-chilling rumors, appeared to be lost in the moment. Their respect reached his heart and he nodded. He spread his wings and began to address the crowd.

"With the closing of the ceremony, it is customary to hold a memory party, to mark the occasion of good times we have shared. I can see that there are several birds here who haven't met, Blu. I would ask that you too listen to our stories in hopes of better understanding the tragedy. In honor of tradition, I would ask that his wife come up first, followed by one of the seven children. Jewel, will you please be the first to come up here, and share the story he would have wanted us to know."

Jewel looked up from where she sat. She peered at the seemingly endless ocean of faces that turned to face her. She had been the only creature to not take part in guiding Blu to heaven. She couldn't bring herself to see him off. She needed him here with her. She wanted to see his smiling face again and feel the warmth of his feathers as he hugged her. She wanted him to be here for their children, so he could watch them grow up in his image. She wanted him to be able to teach them his morals and how to value every second of life, the way he did. A crushing feeling swept through her body. He would never be able to do any of those things. He rested within his grave, after his cold senseless murder. She realized she would never see him again. Her tears fell down the sides of her face. She sat motionless staring at her wings.

She shook her head.

"Um Jewel, can you please come up here?" Rafael asked again. "This is kind of important."

She wiped the tears from her eyes but found they kept coming. Her cerulean feathers became drenched under the onslaught of tears. She couldn't fight them off as she stared at the grave with a blank expression. Her beak trembled as she couldn't peel her eyes away. That would be where Blu remained for the rest of eternity. Not with her. Not holding her. She would never see his nervous smile, or hear his voice again.

Eva fluttered to her side and lifted her up off the ground. The toucan dusted her off and gave her a comforting hug. She attempted to soothe the devastated macaw with a hushed whisper. Her eyes filled with compassion for the female, knowing full well she would be the same way if anything would happen to Rafael.

"It's okay to cry," Eva whispered in her ear. "Everything will be okay one day."

"No, it won't be," Jewel admitted with her voice small, shaky, and uncertain of the future. "I've lost him... I can't raise the children on my own. I don't know how to be a parent. Blu taught them everything they needed to know."

The toucan stoked Jewel's hair with her wing. Her voice continued to ring out in a soothing manner. "You'll get the hang of it. Rafael and I will help you, for as long as you need it. I promise."

Jewel nodded her head. Her tears began to fall harder from her eyes. Eva could feel the macaw's body tremble as she fought to keep herself upright. "Please tell me this is a bad dream. This is all a bad dream. Soon I will wake up and he'll be right beside me, like he usually is."

Eva shook her head and peered into the macaw's glassy eyes. "I wish I could tell you that, but this isn't a dream. I'm so sorry." Eva grabbed hold of Jewel's wing and began to lead her towards Rafael.

"But you can use the pain to tell everyone how you feel. Let them know how much he means to you."

The walk seemed like an eternity. Every step caused Jewel's body to feel like elastic bands. She didn't want to go through with this. She didn't want to say her goodbyes or pay her last respects. Her body trembled, her eyes filled to the brim with tears. In silence, she eyed every creature who watched as she passed by. They lowered their heads in respect towards the widow. She forced herself forward, step by step, guided by Eva who kept hold of her wings. The macaw glared at her own movements, surprised by how sluggish they were. She felt like she herself was dying, and every step towards the grave sent her that much closer to her death. But in reality, she wasn't, she was alive, in perfect health, and her fatigue proved only to be an illusion cast by her own grief. She bowed her head when she finally reached her friend. She couldn't make him out amongst her cloudy vision.

"Be strong, amigo." Rafael hugged her. "We'll get through this together. Eva and I are there day or night, anytime you need us."

Jewel nodded and felt her wings draw to the toucan's back. She forced a smile and nodded her head. Her tears erupted down her face, soaking his blackish feathers. Rafael could feel them running down his back, but he didn't care. The occasion called for it, and crying proved to be a healthy way of coping with everything. He wouldn't deny her that right.

"Thank you, for everything." She said. "The kids and I are so grateful for your friendship."

Rafael nodded and turned to the crowd of creatures who remained silent. They kept their heads bowed low, allowing the two a couple of private moments. Jewel continued to shake but found the strength to turn towards the crowd. She closed her eyes and began to speak from the heart.

"What can I say about Blu? I don't really know myself. This is the hardest moment of my entire life. I guess I should tell you about our story. I guess that is the only way for you to understand just how much he means to me. When I first met, Blu he didn't seem like much. He was a nerd bird. He proved to be shy, and from a different world than any of us could ever imagine. He shared the life of a pet and came from a place called Moose Lake Minnesota. Within the first fifteen seconds, I had attacked him, I pinned him to the ground and slammed my talons down upon his throat. I remember my first words to him, as if I spoke them this morning. Quem é você? Quê está fazendo aqui? I never would have imagined that my time with Blu would have changed my life forever. During the first night of being introduced, we were captured by smugglers. They wanted to sell us and become rich. Throughout that adventure I started to learn more about him, there was more to him than I originally thought. He wasn't just a nerd bird, he held hidden traits. He proved himself to be charming, friendly, compassionate, and the most selfless bird I have ever met. He jumped from a moving plane to save my life."

She froze in her tracks to wipe the tears from her eyes. After a couple of sighs, and struggled attempts to catch her breath, she continued onwards with her memories. She peered at his grave, hoping against all hope that her husband could hear every word she said.

"After that, our lives did not get any easier. During my recovery and discovering that I was pregnant with three eggs, my sister returned from the dead seeking revenge. We did not know at that time that she was being manipulated by a much large group of creatures known as the Dark Robed Society. When she appeared our whole world came crashing down. Despite her accusations against me, Blu remained by my side. I knew then that I would never lose him. He stood by my side during our confrontation with Amber. He remained by my side after learning that another member of the Dark Robed Society named Roger was secretly pulling the strings and manipulating her, and had marked her with a death curse. For only a few moments, Blu had succeeded in reuniting me with my sister. The two of us became a family again, however, she died that day. She sacrificed herself to defeat Roger and end his evil threat."

She stopped again to wipe the tears from her eyes. Her beak trembled. She continued onwards after a couple of moments.

"After that horrible event, an old enemy appeared. The smuggler's cockatoo returned for revenge again Blu. With an army of monkeys and margays at his side, they overwhelmed him and captured him, leaving bloodstains on the pavement and a torn-up body for us to find. That would ultimately lead to his search and rescue being called off and we all thought he was dead. I remember Rafael telling me that and I remember my heart-shattering. I don't know why but I needed to find his body. Something was calling to me. Some inner sense told me that I needed closure to know that he was truly gone from my life. I went to Rio and found him just as he made his escape. I noticed he made a new friend, an ex villain named Jose. It became clear to me that Blu held a special power, he could reach the hearts of anyone and get them to turn their lives around for the better."

Jewel shifted her eyes to her seven children. They hovered in place as they listened to her story. Having been too young to remember the previous events of Amber, Roger, and Nigel, they couldn't help but put the pieces of the puzzle together. Everything seemed to have a proper place within the much bigger picture of their relationship. Everything seemed to hold a special memory which served to strengthen them as a couple. Not even death could stop these memories and the joyous feeling which came from them. In a way it felt like their father hadn't gone anywhere, he remained within their hearts alive and well.

"During the escape from Nigel, Blu became injured. The tendons in his wing became separated and the main artery in his wing had been punctured by the margays' claws. A few weeks later we met another member of the vicious group that seemed to be hunting us, this time it came in the form of our own species… a Spix macaw named Jollo. In a sick attempt to win me, he sent Blu after the venomous plant known as the Blood Orchid. He promised it could cure any disease or injury but what he didn't tell us was that the plant came with a price, it poisoned the mind and would cause a quick death. When I arrived to try and save him, I found Blu once again had been a very selfless individual, he sacrificed himself to save our daughter, Rose."

Rose held up a wing as the crowd of creatures applauded. She remembered the incident with Jollo well. Her eyes filled with tears as she tried to shake off the memories, she knew she wouldn't ever forget her father's actions, but the villainous albino Spix macaw haunted her mind. She smiled as her mother eyed her reassuringly, and winked at her. She continued on with her speech.

"The following few months proved to be quiet. We shared our first anniversary and we celebrated the birth of our next four children, Bia, Carla, Tiago, and Jade. We weren't aware of the sinister secrets that were brewing. We weren't aware of the final member of that villainous group who had set his sights on Blu. In an act of desperation, he brainwashed my husband… it was only with my kiss that he began to break free. Even though he remained smothered by his guilt, I thought I could have helped him. When he went to face Marco, and save the birds that all remain trapped under his control, he met his end. He could have beaten Marco and ended the threat against all of us, but he once again proved to be selfless, he hesitated and showed mercy to his killer before being struck down in cold blood."

She lowered her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. She swallowed a lump in her throat before continuing onwards.

"I try not to think about the villains or of their attempts to hurt us. When I look back upon all of this, I see the true creature Blu was. I see his selfless attitude, his protective nature, and his many sacrifices for his family's safety. I see how he could bring out the best in every other creature if they would only listen to him. Those are not the actions of a selfish bird. Those are not the actions of someone who had to do anything. He did these things to show us he cared. He did it to better Rio, one life at a time. In a way, reaching one of us, reached many of us. He proved one creature could make a difference in life. I respect him because of those traits. I love him for everything he proved to be. That is how I choose to remember him not just now, but for the rest of my life. Thank you for your time."

Jewel stepped aside and seated herself next to the grave. She watched her daughter step up and stand next to the toucan. She eyed the group of birds who remained in awe after listening to Jewel's story. The young female cleared her throat and spoke as loud as she possibly could.

"While mom was giving off her speech, Buster, Kinski, Bia, Carla, Tiago, and Jade all agreed that I should be the one who would speak on our behalf. When we think about our father, we don't remember everything about him. We remember the good times but what comes to mind the most is that our father was not just one creature. As mom said, he could reach the hearts of those he met. In a certain way, all of you aren't here because of the loss or for him, you are all here because of yourselves. My dad didn't care about himself . He came to Rio before I was born, so he could save a species. He never thought about what he wanted, he thought about the survival of our species. He brought together a species of birds that don't normally befriend each other, toucans, canaries, cardinals and even a bulldog."

Rose froze when a burst of harsh laughter erupted through the air. Every bird present turned to face a vicious looking hawk stepping forth from the crowd. He spread his wings and eyed everyone with a wicked smile.

"Well isn't this lovely... you're having a funeral service. Isn't it kind of rude to refuse me an invitation?" He cocked his head to one side and peered at Jewel, he admired her tears and let his delight ring forth on his face. He raised his metallic gauntlets and let the sun glisten against the metal. "You want to know what happened during his final moments, don't you?" he cackled. "These were the weapons that ended his life. I plunged them right through his chest and separated his torso into two halves. You should have heard him scream… what a magnificent sound, it filled me with delight and I enjoyed every second of it."

He pointed the metal blades towards Jewel and moved them towards Rose. His cruel smile deepened as he noticed the enraged look upon their faces. "Why are you looking so angry? I spared him the humiliation of being a scarred freak of nature. Besides, it would only be a matter of time before I get the rest of you. Then the rest of the Spix macaws would have gone extinct."

He peered at the crowd of birds behind him with his peripheral vision. He cackled again and turned his attention to them.

"Feel free to protect them if you want. From now on there will be tolls for all of you living in the jungle. I require half of your gathered food each day. Anyone who fails to provide the tolls will be branded as a rebel and will be made an example of. I hope you enjoy the remainder of your lives in tyranny. My New World Order is unstoppable."

Marco took to the sky. His cruel laughter rang out filling the air. Every creature shuddered at the sound of the insane bird's laughter.

"What are we going to do now?" Rose asked.

"We have no choice," Jewel sighed. "We need to live under their control for the time being. But one day soon, we'll fight back and avenge your father. Marco will face justice as we bring peace back to Rio de Janeiro."


	81. Chapter 81: A Thief in the Night

**Chapter Eighty-One**

Life without Blu moved on at a snail's pace, the summer drifted into early autumn and then the cycle continued onward stepping aside for the clutches of the mid-winter season. The temperatures and humidity began to cool off, though not by much when it battled against the harsh tropical climate which ruled the south of the equator provinces and countries. The sweltering summer heat dissipated, the humidex continued to remain well within the mid to late twenty degree Celsius range. As the sun began to set upon the western horizon, a deep fog worked its way across the cloisters of jungle landscape. This particular phenomenon of nature became a familiar sight to every creature, especially in the early hours of the evening and through much of the dawn. It kept them hidden from sight as they retreated as far away from Marco and his cruel ambitions as possible.

Amongst the many habitats and grottos, the silence seemed to lurk in the still evening air. Very few creatures remained to care for their homes. Upon the realization that Rio de Janeiro now stood as a dark embodiment of tyranny and their rights and freedoms remained forever lost, the lead male of each family took it upon himself to protect the rest of his kind. There would be no argument. Quickly packing up whatever they had, the many inhabitants of the Amazon Rainforest and surrounding communities abandoned their homes and the ground became littered with the many colorful animals who crept silently in order to reach a much safer community… one where open warfare did not need to be waged or needed to be a valid option to get their lives back. By the end of the autumn season only Jewel, her family, and Rafael remained within the jungle. The toucan, of course, had requested that Eva take the children and escort them to safety and a new life, while he remained behind to assist those that could not make the difficult journey. He couldn't in good conscience leave them to fend for themselves, especially Jewel who still suffered from the loss of her husband and refused to leave the life she had built with him behind. Rafael fluttered through the sky coming to a landing in Jewel's grotto. He folded his wings together and seated himself. The two females were already out of the hollow and looked to be practicing their combat moves. In that instant, he knew what Jewel held in her mind. She wouldn't leave until either she was dead, or Marco held that fate. One of the two of them would ultimately die in the up and coming battle. The thought sent a cold chill down his spine.

The dying light caught Jewel's attention as she felt a harsh slap break across the side of her face. She cringed, taking note of the cerulean feathers as they flew from her opponent's wings and fluttered to the ground. She noted the freefall which took several moments before they rested abandoned by their previous owner. She held a wing to her face and felt the large egg-shaped lump left from the attack. Her cerulean eyes glistened as she became lost in her thoughts, ignoring the pain entirely. "What's wrong?" Rose asked, stepping a single talon forward. She spread her wings and dropped into a defensive stance. She eyed her mother who didn't seem to acknowledge the attack, or of her stance. She kept a wing to her face, but her eyes seemed distant as if lost in thought, and unaware of anything going on around her. Without a word, Rose straightened her position and allowed herself to relax. The young female narrowed her eyes and let them close until she peered through tiny slits. She knew her mother hadn't been ready for the assault, and knew full well that she thought about the olden days. The days were true love ruled over everything in her life, and the days she had been happy – those were the days that no longer existed.

"Nothing," Jewel admitted snapping back into reality. "I was just thinking that's all."

Rose nodded her head in understanding coming to the conclusion that her original theory about her mother had been proven to be correct. Somehow, there seemed to be more to it than that. The young female let her tail feathers droop as she hung her head low. Her eyes filled with tears as she continued to address her mother. "You were thinking about dad, weren't you?" She asked arching a curious eye. Deep down, she already knew the answer. Her voice rang out shaky with a longing which reflected her own pain and sorrow which would never heal, just like how her mother would cry herself to sleep every night after the funeral. Jewel nodded but didn't respond vocally. She kept her wing to her face and looked down. Every feature on her body seemed to droop with her sorrow. Her eyes filled with tears. She studied the fog and let them roll down her cheeks. She lowered her head and let out a painful sigh.

"Hey, Mom, it's okay. I miss him too." Rose said after a couple of minutes. "There isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about him. He would still be here with us if it wasn't for those misguided birds and their phony emperor." Rose's wings formed the closest thing to a clenched fist. Her eyes hardened as she ground her beak together. Her face darkened with rage as she slammed her closed wing into the nearest tree. "I'll make them pay, even if it takes the rest of my life. Marco will pay for what he did to him. He'll pay for forcing our friends to run away, and he'll pay for the lives he took with his demented little group."

A cruel emotionless chuckle broke through the fog. Rose shut her beak and stopped her little temper tantrum. She studied a large military macaw stepping into plain sight. His cloudy brainwashed eyes peered out at her. The blood-red patch on the upper part of his face and razor-sharp black beak seemed to shimmer in the dying light, which drew attention away from his bright green body and blue wings. He cackled and pointed a single wing at the young female.

"And why would you want to do something so foolish?" he asked in a calm emotionless voice. "Surely you know that picking a fight with Emperor Marco is a death sentence."

Rose's eyes narrowed as she studied her surroundings, her fear became evident when she noticed they weren't alone. A gathering of seven large birds all stood encircling them. Their cold emotionless eyes stared out at them, never moving, never blinking, and always watching. Rose cursed under her breath, knowing that the macaw wouldn't have been a threat on his own, but that wasn't the case. His allies could jump in at any given moment, and she wouldn't be able to fight them all off.

"Who cares about your emperor?" She spit with disgust. "He can kiss my tail feathers… on second that, I wouldn't want him to do that, knowing him he is probably diseased."

The military macaw cocked his head to one side, as if giving thought to the female's words. His beak trembled as he continued to point his wing at the female. He drew closer but only by a few paces. His face seemed to darken with rage… that is if a brainwashed creature could feel rage.

"Shut your beak, girl." He growled. "Unless you want to pay a visit to Emperor Marco, I'm sure he would love to make an example out of someone as pretty as you."

"Shove it," Rose spit again. "You're Emperor is nothing but a murdering coward. One day he'll meet his match and Rio will be ours again."

Jewel stepped forward to restrain her daughter. Her eyes filled with concern. She couldn't imagine losing her daughter to the cruel hawk. He had already murdered her husband, and was the sole reason their friends ran for their very lives as far as possible without getting caught. Everything she once knew seemed like a distant dream long forgotten upon the strands of time, all because of Marco and his overwhelming lust for power.

"Rose, don't anger them. It's not worth it… not yet anyways."

The military macaw puffed out his green chest and formed a confident smile. His cloudy eyes never blinked as he turned his attention to Jewel.

"Children, they never seem to learn their manners. You'd better learn to control her before something bad happens. Wouldn't that be a shame if you found her dead?" He turned his attention back to Rose who seemed to be full of hatred towards him. "As for you, I would listen to your mother… and I would hand over your toll. Emperor Marco demands that you hand over ninety-nine percent of your food, or else you'll be sorry."

"Wait," Rafael intervened, he held up a wing to the green macaw, his eyes filled with concern. "We were told we had to hand over ninety-five percent. You've already taken so much from us. You can't just steal more, what will we live on? What will we eat?"

The military macaw shifted his wing towards the toucan who froze in his tracks. The green bird's eyes hardened as his beak formed a twisted smile.

"Shut up, this doesn't concern you. But since you've involved yourself, hand over your share of food as well."

Rose growled as her anger began to rise. She struggled to break free from her mother's grip, but found she couldn't. The older cerulean macaw had wrapped both wings around her in an effort to keep her restrained. "Rose, stop fighting me… please. Now isn't the time."

The young macaw lowered her head and let loose a defeated sigh. She didn't know why her mother continued to thwart her attempts at fighting the New World Order and their thieving patrols, but she knew she couldn't argue with her. It would only end badly, and would show a possible weakness to the enemy. "Fine, ninety-nine percent it is. Bring some more birds by later and we'll hand it over. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

The military macaw cackled and shoved Rose aside. He watched the young girl topple to the ground with thunderous force. He kicked his heavy talon outwards, striking her in the chest. She groaned as she bounced off the ground.

"W-w-why are you doing this?" she asked wincing in pain. "You got what you wanted, leave us alone."

The green macaw spread his wings and grew in size as he raised himself up to full height. He cocked his head to one side and let his beak form another vicious smile. His tongue prodded in and out from his mouth, licking the rim of his sharpened beak. His emotionless eyes seemed to send a cold chill down Rose's back. She couldn't defend herself in this position.

"I don't like your attitude." The military macaw grinned. He slammed his talon down on the female's wing. "I should take you to Emperor Marco right now, and watch as he makes you squirm."

The green macaw raised his talon and prepared to slam it down onto the injured limb again, but fell backwards. A rock pelted off of his beak, causing him to spin uncontrollably. Rose looked in shock as she peered around, looking for who had thrown the blunt projectile. She couldn't see anyone.

"Don't just stand there, go and look for whoever threw that! Bring him here so I can teach him a lesson."

Without any argument, the group of villainous birds took to the sky and started flying around in every direction. Their eyes scanned the area looking for any creature big enough to throw a rock. Rose watched in amusement as chaos erupted through the grotto. She stifled a giggle and turned to face the military macaw.

"It looks like the Emperor has a few incompetent foot soldiers. Now isn't that interesting."

The green macaw's face darkened with rage at the female's smug comment. Without question, Rose knew she won the argument. He couldn't respond, without a word he spread his wings and took to the sky.

"Idiots, can't you see there's no one there, he's runoff. Get back to the city, now!"

Rose let out a sigh of relief. She seated herself and placed a wing against her heart. She hated dealing with the patrols but she knew they would be back. She breathed in and out as she attempted to calm herself down. She gasped as she realized that another bird sat beside her. He wore a robe very similar to the other members of the Dark Robed society. She blinked for a few seconds before recalling the strange robed bird who had helped her down in the tunnels. He looked like a Spix macaw but held traces of brown and black like a hawk. In the dying light, he appeared to blend in perfectly with the jungle. His feathers naturally camouflaged into the environment. His green eyes peered into hers for a brief time before he raised himself up onto his talons.

"It's you," she gasped, "You're the creature who helped me when I was held captured in the subway tunnels. I always wondered what happened to you."

The robed bird nodded his head. His eyes shimmered with the light. "It's not safe for you here," he whispered, "Use the fog and run as far as you can, avoid using flight if possible. Rio has fallen to the clutches of Marco and his New World Order and there is no returning to the way it was. Staying would only mean your death."

Rose nodded in understanding. She didn't dare question the newcomer. Her beak formed a smile as she felt her heart skip a beat. There seemed to be something about him that she knew she could trust, even if she didn't know what that thing was. She forced herself to speak to him.

"W-W-Who are you?" She asked.

"There's no time for questions," The bird admitted. "I need to follow them back to the city. Just head south, you won't find any patrols that way."

Rose nodded her head again. She watched the strange bird fly off towards the city. He seemed to be able to blend into the sky just as easily as if he were blending into the jungle. The multiple colored feathers seemed to do their purpose just fine. Rose let out a muffled sigh as she felt her heart slow down.

"Who are you?" she asked again knowing the strange creature was too far to hear her.

Jewel looked at her more than a little confused. She held her head back as her eyes widened in shock. "Did you say something, Rose?" She arched a curious eyebrow. "Or are you just mumbling to yourself."

Rose held her head low and blushed slightly. "It's nothing," she said. "Don't worry about it mom, I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

* * *

#

* * *

He slipped through the darkness like a phantom, following the patrols of foot soldiers that slipped past him. He remained unnoticed to even the most trained creature, his use of stealth served him well. He stifled a giggle as he drew close to a scarlet macaw and tapped him on the shoulder, only to disappear again at a second's notice. The bird turned with a stern expression and arched a curious eyebrow. He stared in confusion at what happened. With no explanation, he turned back to his duties and continued on his way. The stealthy bird chuckled as he thought about the sheer amusement of messing with the guards for a moment. They couldn't see him that much proved to be pretty obvious. He slipped back against a nearby wall and crept along like a shadow. His voice sang out in a quiet whisper, though what he sang became a little cheerful ditty of his own concoction.

"I have come to visit you

Though I can not stay

Make sure you turn around

Lock the food away.

Maybe you can see me

I think you won't

My name is Rico

A thief I will gloat."

Rico the bird thief crept onwards, silencing himself as he came to a large open area just off Copacabana Beach. He noted the large gathering of creatures. He surveyed the faces of everyone present. There were monkeys, margays, and several blank staring birds. He could tell by a glance that they were in a hypnotized state, but his eyes peered past all of them, to a hawk dressed in a blue robe.

"That must be Emperor Marco," Rico grinned. "He doesn't look as foolish as the rest of his comrades. But I never thought he would leave himself out in the open, while the food was being locked in his larders."

Rico slipped a little closer, careful to keep himself hidden from sight. He knew if the Emperor caught him, he wouldn't have a chance of getting away. The number of enemies far outnumbered him by at least ten to one. The more he thought about it, the more he knew that he didn't like those odds one bit. Fastening a little blade to his feather column, he forced a wicked smile. He didn't do this for an offensive purpose, he preferred to sneak, but he didn't want to be caught defenseless should something go wrong.

Without any noise, he lowered himself onto the ground and crawled like a snake. His deep green eyes peered at Marco who seemed to preoccupied with his troops to notice his approach. His beak formed a wicked smile. With any luck, he would be able to get into Marco's base and steal back all the food taken from the peaceful birds of the jungle. He would help them in their fight anyway possible. Without a single tell of his whereabouts, he drew closer to Marco and tucked himself carefully out of sight. With his blade ready should he need it, he listened with great interest to what the hawk had to say. His eyes filled with hatred towards the evil bird, with every word he listened too.

"Soon our enemies will be defeated, and the death of my brothers will be avenged. With patrols out scouring the jungle daily, we'll soon control every last drop of food. They won't be able to resist us with empty stomachs, and they'll either join with us, or die of starvation. There is no defeat for us, not this time!"

Loud applause arose from the crowd. Rico could feel his heart sank as the realization of what Marco's true objective was. He didn't want the food for himself. He wanted it so no one else could have it. His enemies would quickly starve, or surrender and be executed. A deep pit worked its way into his stomach causing a deep sense of dread. His eyes narrowed and he knew what to do. He continued to work his way across the street, and slipped down into the subway tunnel. His eyes cut through the darkness with relative ease. He smiled and crept along his way. His talons scraped across the slick pavement, his nails lifted him up, which allowed him to move with stealth, there would be no clicking of his talons against the cement, he could move silently, like an apparition. His slick feathers blended into the darkness, he found himself thankful that at least he couldn't be seen for the most part, unless of course, a bird of prey or a bird used to the darkness got too close. Peering down at his blade, he formed another wicked smile. He wouldn't let that happen. He could deal with any potential threat before it became too big of an annoyance. He chuckled to himself and continued on his way.

Upon entering the tunnels, he shifted his body until it rested flat against the wall. He slid himself along, taking a couple of seconds to stop before each stride forward. He could hear voices coming from up ahead, and the smell of fresh fruit filtered through the air. The macaw raised his nose and sniffed the scent, and allowed himself to follow it. His smile deepened.

"They're making this almost too easy." He told himself. "The scent trail is almost a little too convenient. It's probably a trap, but there hasn't been a single trap capable of holding me."

He closed his beak as he caught sight of some movement in the tunnel. His eyes hardened as he forced himself to remain silent. He could see a figure working their way closer to him. A cold sweat worked its way down his back. He kept himself motionless, hoping against all hope that they hadn't heard him talking to himself. He watched the darkness, and let out a sigh as the figure passed him, not noticing him. He slid against the wall, picking up the pace before the guard bothered to return.

"That was a little too close for comfort." He sighed. "But at least these guys aren't too smart."

A couple of minutes passed by before the macaw slipped out of the tunnel. His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. Several large piles of food remained stacked across the room. He swallowed a large lump in his throat and let himself run over. He munched on a piece, testing the freshness of it, and put it into a small pouch at his waist. He repeated the process several times until the pouch filled to its maximum capacity. Melons, mangoes, papayas, passion fruits, he took plenty of everything into his possession. He chuckled to himself and peered at the tunnels. There were no guards anywhere to be seen.

"This is way too easy. Marco, you should be ashamed of yourself."

He pulled out a small reed flute and played himself a little sang. He sang out in a hushed whisper.

"Fight the good fight

Warriors for freedom

Rico will join your cause

I give you this gift, in honest worth

To give Marco's plan a pause

We'll fight the good fight

Warriors for freedom

And we'll win yet, you see

This food will be back into the hands of right

You'll cheer, Rico, you've made history"


	82. Chapter 82 Rose's First Crush

**Chapter Eighty-Two**

Rose found herself awakening much earlier that morning. With a little over a half-hour before dawn, the world rested under a soft grey veil brought forth from the first few rays of sunlight visible upon the horizon. She stretched her wings and yawned, opening her eyes a bit, she studied the world with a renewed enthusiasm. Her mother, brothers, and sisters still remained sleeping. Their snoring filled the hollow. She stretched her wings and yawned. Even though she still felt a little groggy and she struggled to lift herself out of the nest, she didn't feel like sleeping anymore that day.

Her mind focused upon the strange macaw she saw chase after the New World Order's foot soldiers. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he wasn't one of them. He seemed different somehow. His roguish attitude and stealth capabilities weren't something Marco normally used in his raids. She placed a wing upon her heart. It skipped a beat as she thought about him. Without a word, she lowered her head and felt her cheeks flush. Even without looking at her reflection, she knew her face would be a bright red in color. Her beak trembled as she struggled to clear her mind of thoughts, but found herself unable to do such a thing. She peered at her wings, noticing the blackish-blue tint of her under feathers. She smiled and noted the differences. While her wings held traces of black – an obvious Spix macaw trait – the strange macaw's wings held traces of black, brown, and blue. They weren't like any other species of bird she had ever read about or seen in her life but that only made him more unique.

She peered at her mother, who rested a little uneasily. The white rim around her face shined in the early morning light. Her eyes opened a crack and noted her daughter standing over her. Her beak formed a concerned frown. On most days, Jewel would have been the first one up, so she could gather breakfast for her family, and hide some extra food from the patrols. She would need to travel further since most of the trees now stood devoid of any fruit, but she didn't mind the extra long trip, as long as she didn't run into any trouble.

"Good morning, Rose." Jewel smiled, stretching her wings in a similar fashion to what Rose had done. She shifted her neck from side to side, shaking off any stiffness left over from the night. Her sapphire eyes studied the young female for a couple of minutes, taking in her strange complexion. She forced a sly smile and nudged the girl with her wing, imitating the way she used to tease her husband. "You're blushing, having a grown-up dream, were you?"

Rose lowered her head and went a deeper red in the face. She held a wing over her beak in a futile effort to hide that fact. She knew though she had acted too late, and her mother could see everything. She couldn't hide anything from her, no matter how hard she tried. She remembered her father told her such a thing several times back when he was alive.

"Um no, I was uh, just thinking… that's all." Rose stammered, toying with her wings a little sheepishly.

"You were thinking?" Jewel arched a curious eyebrow, her smile deepened as she noted the shy look in her daughter's eyes. She really didn't seem too comfortable with this conversation but she continued to nudge her daughter with her wing and let her voice grow more serious. "Who were you thinking about? I swear from the way you're acting you have a crush on someone."

Rose waved a wing trying hard to look shocked by her mother's sudden realization. Deep down she too kind of wondered if that is what was going on inside of her. She did find the strange macaw attractive, and she couldn't take his mind off of him for longer than a couple of minutes. The way he saved her from being trampled and hurt by the brainwashed military macaw, did make him a hero, just like how her father had rescued her from the cruel heartless villain named Jollo. Could her mother be right on this one? Did she have a crush on this bird? How could it be so, when she didn't even know his name?

"I think you're mistaken." Rose countered. "There's no way I could have a crush on anyone. It's impossible." The young girl lowered her head. Her mind raced with thoughts. "At least I hope that it's impossible." She shuddered, "With Marco running around the last thing I need is to fall in love with anyone."

Jewel's eyes turned into tiny slits. She peered at her daughter through her peripheral vision and arched her head back. She couldn't keep her smile from appearing no matter how hard she tried, that much proved obvious enough even for Rose to take notice.

"I think you're lying. Why don't you come clean and tell me who has caught your interest."

"I don't have a crush on anybody!" Rose protested. "It's impossible. I'm way too young."

"Not necessarily," Jewel grinned, "Most macaws start to develop emotional attachments when they are your age. It's normal. When I was your age I thought I was going to marry a very handsome macaw named Roberto. We had some of the cutest names for each other. We were so close that even my mother thought that he would be the one for me. However, I ended up meeting your father much, much later on and I don't regret my choice one bit. Still, it doesn't mean you can't have crushes."

Rose would have kept arguing on the subject but found herself silenced when Rafael popped his head into the hollow. His large beak reflected the sunlight, shining it throughout the hollow. His eyes peered at the two women with a concerned expression. He shuffled his feathers with nervous anticipation. "Uh, Jewel. I think you might want to come out here, there is someone here who wants to see you."

Jewel rolled her eyes and frowned. She glared at the toucan for a moment and shook her head. Her beak trembled with frustration.

"Is it a New World soldier?" She asked a little taken aback by the toucan's appearance.

"No, I don't think so." Rafael shook his head. "He doesn't have that cloudiness in his eyes, and he hasn't threatened me at all. He says he wants to speak to you and your daughter. Provided of course that you two haven't followed his advice and ran for safety."

Jewel nodded her head and let out a defeated sigh. She couldn't argue with her curiosity. She lowered her head and spread her wings. She turned to Rose quickly and turned serious for a moment.

"I don't know what's going on, but I have a feeling you're hiding something. Perhaps this is the answer I've been looking for. But just in case this guy is dangerous, you should stay behind me at all times."

* * *

#

* * *

Deep in the underground passages of Rio's abandoned subway system, a dangerous mood had settled in. With very little light seeping in through the entryway, Marco paced around the large boarding station, eyeing a group of birds with a vicious expression. He feathers changed color as he moved from the dim lights given off from the fluorescent light bulbs to the shadows created from the early dawn. His talons made a horrible grinding noise as his nails scraped against the pavement, creating sparks with every step he took. His beak curled into a savage and rather dangerous looking snarl. The blackness of his eyes appeared to change to a dark crimson, which indicated his rising temper. He knew the growing mass of birds watched him, saying nothing, yet their fear appeared upon their faces. He spit with disgust before bothering to berate them with his foul mood.

"Would anyone care to explain how large portions of fruit managed to simply disappear into thin air?"

He eyed the group of creatures, stopping in his tracks to await an explanation. His talons continued to scrape along the pavement, leaving large impressions in the concrete. The grinding noise sent shivers down the spines of every creature present, except for Marco who used this to his advantage. He cocked his head to one side and folded his wings together. His metallic weaponry glistened amongst the darkness, catching everyone's eyes.

"Well, I'm waiting." Marco snarled. "Did you eat it? Was it stolen? Did you lose it? Or are you all magicians that performed a disappearing act? Whatever the excuse, I suggest you tell me NOW!"

A spoonbill named Kipo stepped forward. He shuffled his wings and lowered his head to stare eye to eye with the evil hawk. He swallowed a large lump in his thin throat and began to speak in a flat emotionless voice which wasn't a reflection of his own. His cloudy brainwashed eyes didn't move or blink as he spoke.

"I am afraid we aren't quite sure," he explained. "It is a good possibility that the fruit was stolen by a thief or someone who could blend into the darkness. I'm afraid we don't have patrols watching it every second of the day. But that will change, I promise. Please give us another chance…"

Marco threw his talons out and grabbed the spoonbill by the throat. His dark eyes filled with cruel unrestrained hatred towards the brainwashed creature. Even though he knew the spoonbill didn't have a mind of his own, he did allow him enough free will to serve him and lead the monkeys and margays. He tightened his grip around the spoonbill's throat and let his voice sink to a dangerous hiss.

"Every single one of you are useless fools! Don't you realize what you have done? Any one of the jungle creatures could have come down here to steal it. My plans would be ruined if that happened, and why is that? I'll tell you why, if they get their hands on the confiscated fruit, they won't starve to death, we'll be forced to fight and that will lead to a revolution."

Kipo swallowed a large lump in his throat as he felt his life being strangled from him. He couldn't fight back in this position, the hawk proved to be too powerful an opponent. His mark glowed adding to his overall strength, which intensified when combined with the added powers of the rest of his fallen brothers.

"Please, master, have mercy."

Marco arched a conniving eyebrow and let out an evil cackle. He threw the spoonbill away from him with all of his might. He pointed a wing at the fallen bird who appeared injured from the sickening impact with the pavement. Blood flowed from a head wound. He slammed his talon against the ground drawing more sparks to fly through the air.

"You're lucky that I still need you." Marco hissed. "Go and watch the remainder of the food, and don't you dare let one creature near it other than myself. There won't be a third chance. If you fail me this time, you'll be made an example of. Now get out of my sight, your stupidity sickens me."

The spoonbill bowed his head in respect towards the hawk and scrambled to get away from him as fast as possible. He didn't want to anger him any further, knowing full well that next time it would be fatal.

* * *

#

* * *

Rose followed her mother out of the hollow and stepped out onto the long thick tree branch. She huddled close to the toucan, knowing full well that her mother would be watching her reactions when she saw the strange macaw again, provided of course the strange macaw was the creature who wanted to see them. She could feel her heart thumping in her chest. It skipped beats as each second ticked away. Every moment seemed like it lasted an eternity, she lowered her head to avoid her mother's amused gaze.

"Are you sure you don't want to confess?" Jewel asked, her voice hinting with the hope that her daughter would confide in her. She noticed the shy look on the young female's face. Her smile deepened further as she waited for a reply.

Rose's face continued to go bright red in the cheeks. She let out a defeated sigh, realizing she couldn't hide it any longer. She would find out one way or the other, and it would be best if she just came clean.

"Alright, I think I like him… I mean, I've only met him twice, once when he rescued me from Marco and then I saw him again yesterday during the standoff with the patrol of foot soldiers. I know he wasn't one of them. He actually saved me by throwing rocks at the big ugly green one. He's a hero, not a villain."

Jewel nodded her head in understanding. She turned to her daughter for a moment and placed her wings on her daughter's shoulders. She smiled and peered into her eyes. The young female looked conflicted, but she looked relieved to have gotten it off her chest. She didn't need to hide it anymore.

"You're father always wanted you to find someone who would risk their life for you, if they needed too. If what you said is the truth, then I'll support you two being together if that time comes."

Rafael chuckled to himself and poked his head between the macaw pair. He forced a cheerful smile as he spoke to both of them. "Aye corumba, did I hear you correctly amigo? Your little Rose has a crush on some bird?"

Jewel nodded her head, noting the rather embarrassed look on her daughter's face. The young girl lowered her head to hide it from both of the adults. She still wasn't used to all of this romantic stuff, unless it came in the form of one of her father's many fairy tales.

"Ola, tudo bem?"

All three creatures froze in their tracks at the sound of a voice cutting through the air. They turned to see a rather strange looking macaw standing with his wings spread out. Jewel took notice of the coloring, her shock evident upon her face as she saw the three colors blend perfectly together. It seemed to help him blend into several different environments. He didn't make a sound as he approached, despite his talons scraping against the wooden bark. On his right-wing he carried a large metal blade upon his feather column. At his waist, he carried several different pouches. Jewel turned to her daughter for a moment and arched a curious eyebrow.

"Is this the guy?"

Rose nodded her head not bothering to give a vocal reply. She eyed the macaw, her heart skipped a beat. Now that she could see his full body clear as day, he looked even more attractive. He bowed respectfully to the trio of birds and formed a pleasant smile.

"Ola, tudo bem?" he repeated again. "Or perhaps I should speak English, hello, how are you?"

Jewel bowed her head and addressed the strange bird. Her eyes never moved off of him as she studied the lethal-looking blade on his wing.

"We're good, at least as good as possible under the circumstances. It isn't easy living under the clutches of a tyrant, you know. Who are you? And why are you here?"

The strange bird smiled and eyed the young female macaw who peered at him. He winked at her and noticed her cheeks swell. He chuckled and turned his attention to the older macaw. "I guess there is no harm in telling you. My name is Rico. I have come to offer you my services."

"What kind of bird are you?" Jewel asked arching a curious eyebrow, "You don't look like any other species of bird I've ever met. You have a cerulean body, with black feathers under your wings, those are traits of a Spix macaw… but you don't look like one of us. You have traces of black and brown too which resembles a hawk, but having the DNA of two different types of birds is impossible, we aren't compatible with each other."

Rico chuckled and seated himself on the branch. He sighed and went into a little further explanation.

"Well you see, you are both correct and incorrect. I am a combination of both. My mother was a Spix macaw, while my father heralded from the hawk bloodline. It's only because the two species are so distantly related that allowed me to be born with no natural birth defects. I guess you could say that I am one of a kind."

Rafael held up a wing for a moment. He eyed Rico with a stern expression before speaking. "You said you wanted to give us your services. What did you mean by that, amigo?"

Rico shifted his body for a moment and tossed his pouches to the ground. He smiled and kicked them over to the toucan. "You see, I sort of have a little score to settle with Emperor Marco."

As Rico spoke, he lifted his wing and peered down at the glowing mark which set his limb ablaze with a purple light. All eyes present fell upon the familiar-looking birthmark and a cold chill crept down their backs. Rico continued onwards.

"You see, it was the Emperor who gave me this mark back when he killed my mother for being a Spix macaw. From what I could tell he just didn't like her species. After her death, my dad taught me the importance of stealth and how to steal from my enemies. He told me that if I was helping the good honest creatures and the only group being hurt were those who sought to hurt others, then it wouldn't technically be stealing… it would be liberating. Still, I suppose most creatures would call me a thief."

Rico pointed a wing to the pouch on the branch and smiled as he continued onwards with his explanation. "In that pouch, you'll find food stolen from that phony Emperor and his brainwashed goons. After I saved your beautiful daughter yesterday, I thought you could use the nourishment."

Jewel nodded her head and rescued the pouch from off the ground. She studied the contents of the bag for a moment and formed a pleasant smile. "Papayas, passion fruits, mangoes, blackberries, blueberries, and other things I've never even seen before. This is amazing, I've never seen this much food at one time in my entire life."

Rico shifted his talon across the bark and lowered his head a little sheepishly. He eyed the older female macaw and asked his question again. "So, do you think I can join you in your fight against Marco?"

Jewel studied the fruit and nodded her head. She couldn't deny that the bird held some hidden skills which would prove to be useful to them in the future. "I guess so, but don't try any funny business. You'll need to prove your loyalty first."

* * *

#

* * *

Down in the hidden room just off of the subway tunnels, Sabrina formed a wicked smile as she glanced down at her shadow mark. The inverted pentagram on her wing burned bright with its mystical light which whispered its dark secrets to her. Closing her eyes she became engulfed in the vision which formed through her mind. She could see Rico the hybrid macaw standing next to the Spix macaw females and the toucan. Her smile widened as her mark burned brighter.

"And thus it begins. It appears the macaws have found themselves led astray by my spy."

Her cruel laughter rang through the chamber as she clenched her wing into a fist. Her eyes shot open with the cruelest of intentions.

"Beware, the thief, macaws, he will be your destruction as I watch your every move through his mark."


	83. Chapter 83: A Sudden Surprise

**Chapter Eighty-Three**

As the morning began to approach the noon hour, the sun began to sweep its warm light across the whole jungle. The rays of golden sunlight filtered through the trees like specks of golden dust, which allowed a pleasant breeze and warmth to soak through the small patch of jungle where Jewel sat. Her legs dangled off of a small tree branch, swaying in the breeze. She lowered her head as her mind raced deep with thoughts. Despite her misgivings towards the situation, Jewel had decided that it would not hurt to give Rose a few moments alone with the boy who had captured her interest.

Letting out a heartfelt sigh. She lowered her head and felt her heart skip a beat as she sank deeper into thought. She could not deny that her daughter was reaching an all-important milestone in her life. Eventually, she would find the bird she would spend the rest of her life with and like all birds her age, her romantic awakening would soon drive her away from home.

She shed a tear at the thought. She wasn't ready for any of this. It felt like only yesterday that she had held her daughter within her wings in a similar way she held all of her children. It felt like yesterday that she would rock her to sleep and sing her a lullaby as she drifted off, cooing and sucking on her wing. Life had seemed so much simpler back then. Now, she was a widow, a single mother of seven children, and her beautiful homeland had fallen to the evil hawk, Marco, and his New World Order. It almost felt like things would never get better again.

Her eyes drifted downwards towards the multiple different birds who hurried along the ground as they tried to escape to a better life. They carried whatever they owned within the comforts of their wings Her eyes filled to the brim with tears. They were running for their very lives, carrying the only things they owned, and leaving everything else including their homes, their experiences, their memories, and their livelihood. She could feel her heart reaching out for the poor birds however she could not blame them for their decision to leave. Open warfare would be inevitable in time, and Marco would either conquer the whole of Brazil or he would fall just like the rest of his Dark Robed Society. She lowered her head further until her beak touched her feathery chest. Her sorrow began to brew.

"Oh, Blu, is this really where our relationship was meant to come too? Were we ever really meant to be happy? Why did you have to die?"

Large gray tears fell from her eyes, drifting down the crevices of her face. She felt her heart lean back into her mourning. Her wings trembled as she recalled every second of Blu's cold and vicious murder. Those final moments replayed within her mind over and over like a movie on an endless loop.

He stood over Marco with his wing raised, he would have finished him off but he found himself unable to do so. His wing trembled as he struggled within himself to find the right choice, would he kill in cold blood or allow an evil creature to live another day? In the end, he couldn't make a move, he stood motionless over the beaten hawk, however, Marco held nothing back. As Blu hesitated Marco had sliced his bladed gauntlets through the macaw's chest and sliced him in half. Blu fell to the ground in two separate pieces and she knew that he was gone. The tears continued to fall as she relived the moment within her brain. She could still smell the thickness of his blood as it filled her nostrils, she could still feel the coldness of his once-living body. She shut her eyes tight and turned away. His death had made the jungle far worse than anything ever encountered. It fell into the wings of a tyrant.

"Hello there,"

Jewel's eyes shot open as she heard the sound of a strange voice ringing through her ears. At first, her eyes filled to the brim with fright, realizing her foolish mistake of leaving herself completely unprotected and taken by surprise. She turned, jumping to her talons. She raised her wings, readying herself to fight against the intruding New World Foot Soldier, however, she dropped her guard when she found herself looking into the bright green eyes of a Lear's Macaw.

He stood, half covered by the thick leaves of a tree. His face shined amongst the sunlight, illuminating his bright blue feathers and gold trimming that coursed around his beak and eyes until they rested at the tip of his forehead. Like their closest cousin, the blue and gold macaw, he looked incredibly attractive and handsome.

"Hello there," he repeated, letting his smile soften for a moment.

"Who are you?"

Jewel peered away but quickly began to refocus her attention upon him. She found herself drowning within his eyes. There was something about them. Something which almost felt comforting and protective… as if she could be herself with him and never be judged for any foolish mistake on her part. She had only ever felt this way once before, with her husband, Blu. The Lear's Macaw kept his wing outstretched towards her, taking a step forward and allowing his body to come into full view, his smile widened the more he peered out at the beautiful female.

"My name is Antonio," he introduced himself, bowing respectfully. "What is your name? Also, please tell me, why would you be sitting here crying? Did you lose your family to Emperor Marco?"

Jewel lowered her head and nodded.

The Lear's Macaw fluttered forward and wiped her tears with his wing and peered into her eyes. "Now, now, don't cry." He soothed, "I can tell that whatever has happened to you, it carries a world of weight to it. It has destroyed you completely. I can tell right away from the way you respond to my questions that you have lost someone special to your heart, someone who completed you in their own unique way, and someone who you thought would be there forever. Am I not correct?"

Jewel lowered her head and nodded once more. Her eyes clouded over as she let out a heartfelt sigh. Her very soul collapsed into her despair. Her wings trembled uncontrollably which became quite visible to the Lear's Macaw. He cocked his head to one side, studying her from head to toe for a few moments. Her beak twitched as she tried to speak without being tongue-tied.

"I-I-I lo-lost some-someone," she explained, "He was not just someone… he was the one. He came here all the way from the United States to be with me and we have been through so many things together. The day we met we were captured by smugglers and we had to learn to co-operate with each other due to a chain attached to our legs. When it was removed, I was captured and he came to my rescue. When we escaped my wing was injured and I was thrown from the plane. He was more than willing to die alongside me, simply because he loved me. We got married and have seven kids together, we promised each other that we would always be there for one another and I genuinely believed it."

The Lear Macaw cocked his head once more. "What happened to him?"

Jewel's eyes misted over as she continued the story. "He fought with Emperor Marco. He single-handedly had him beat. He raised his wing to strike down the evil which haunted the land, however, he hesitated, and in a cold heartless act of murder, Marco struck him down. He fell into two pieces from his waist down. He showed compassion to one who did not deserve it and it cost him his life. He is a true hero who died to try and rid Rio of an evil monster."

The Lear's Macaw grabbed hold of Jewel's wing and peered into her eyes. "What he did was very brave." He admitted, "It was so unbelievably selfless, heroic, and honorable. I understand completely why a heart like that would remain with you. Perhaps though, I can help you get rid of your depression, why don't we go out to the Christ the Redeemer Statue? Getting away from here for a little while might do you a world of good."

Jewel glanced away for a moment as she considered the suggestion. Her eyes shined with conflict as she turned back to him.

"Sure… why not? Getting out for a little while sure beats sitting here depressed. The kids should be okay on their own, for a little while. Rose has proven to be quite resourceful and Rico has stood up against Marco once already by rescuing her… okay… you're on… let's go."

* * *

#

* * *

Jewel and Antonio flew over the city, and drew closer to the Christ the Redeemer Statue, just as the sun began to sink upon the horizon. The sunset painted the sky a soft rosy pink. The bright golden orb continued to sink lower, casting its light upon the ocean which reflected the waves like fiery golden sparkles, unrivaled in terms of beauty.

A soft breeze brushed across Jewel's body as she came in for a landing upon one of the statue's massive outstretched arms. Seating herself, she let out a heartfelt sigh as she took in the beauty of the natural world around her.

"Wow," she smiled, watching the fading sunlight. She dipped her head lower and became lost in the moment. She shifted her attention, just as Antonio the Lear's Macaw came in for a landing next to her.

He forced a confident smile. "Beautiful isn't it?"

Jewel nodded her head as the light made her bright sapphire eyes glow. She shivered as she felt the breeze sweep across her body once more. As she closed her eyes she could feel the familiar presence of Blu embrace her heart. She opened her eyes and turned her head to the opposite arm. She could see the ghostly apparition of her husband standing in plain sight and peering in her direction. Her beak trembled as she held out her wing to reach out for him however he did not reach back. He backed away and vanished from sight. At that moment another cold breeze swept through across her body, rising to her ears.

"I'm okay…do what you need to do to be happy." the wind whistled almost as if she had received Blu's guidance. She lowered her head and turned her attention back to the sunset. The sun began to disappear, coating the sky a soft crimson red and velvety purple. She closed her eyes once more.

"Thank you, Blu," she sighed, "I will never forget you."

Antonio eyed her with his peripheral vision and cocked his head sideways as he listened to her speak. "Are you okay?" he asked, "You're talking to yourself."

"Yes," Jewel nodded. "I would like to get to know you better. Perhaps we can do this again sometime."

"I would like that," Antonio nodded, "I would like that a lot."

"Great," Jewel smiled, "It's a date."


	84. Chapter 84: Hopeful Desire

**Chapter Eighty-Four**

As the sun finally set upon the sky and the black velvety night blanketed the once blue sky under a cover of darkness. Jewel landed upon the branch outside of her hollow. Her bright sapphire eyes widened in horror as the sudden realization over what she had just done flowed through her mind… and yet… what struck her as the most disturbing, was how peaceful she felt. For the first time since the passing of her husband, there was no sense of dread or depression, instead, there was the faintest hope for the future.

A warm smile appeared upon her face as she held a wing over her heart. It lurched within her chest, skipping a beat as she peered back to the black empty veil of the night. Her mind drew back upon Antonio. Somehow, she had felt an intimate connection with him, and she just as quickly found him consuming her thoughts. Her wings trembled as she contemplated the meaning behind all of this. She did not even know him, and yet, she could not stop thinking about him. She shook her head and closed her eyes tight. She could feel her complete disgust towards her behavior.

"Jewel, you need to stop this. You don't even know him. You don't even know if Antonio is his real name. He could even be a spy for Emperor Marco… for crying out loud, girl… you're too old for a silly little crush. What would Blu say? How do I even know that I really saw him back at the Redeemer statue? Those Dark Robed goons could be playing tricks with your mind."

"Who are you talking to?"

Jewel's eyes shot open as she heard the sound of Rose's voice ringing through her ears. She watched the young girl and Rico landing upon the branch beside her. The female held out her wings and placed it upon her mother's shoulder. Her bright eyes peered into her mother's with huge concern. She could feel her mother trembling beneath her touch, which only filled her with even more dread.

"Mom, are you okay?" she asked, "You're shaking really badly, maybe we should talk? It's not healthy to keep your emotions bottled up inside, especially when you are going through a tough time."

Jewel nodded and hung her head low. Tears crept into her eyes, sneaking up upon the macaw who only a few moments ago had been full of confidence and hope, now upon seeing her daughter, it only served as a reminder of everything she had lost at the hands of Marco. All of her children held a resemblance to their father… the hero... who had been murdered in a battle against the most vicious and evil creature to emerge from the depths of the Rainforest. She turned away and began to speak.

"I'm so confused. Do you think it's wrong to want to move on after the bird you love dies? Or do wedding vows transcend beyond death?" She sighed. "I have no idea what I should do. Would I be dishonoring his memory? Am I dishonoring him now by even thinking on any of this?"

Rose's eyes widened as she glanced at Rico with her peripheral vision, her beak hung low completely taken aback by her mother's sudden openness and straight forward nature to her question. Her voice stammered as she tried to speak, finding herself unsure of what to say on the matter.

Rico's eyes flashed for a moment. The memory of battles, long since over, echoed within his mind. Stepping forward, he grabbed hold of the female's wings.

"Jewel, what exactly is this about?" he asked. "I understand that you are hurting over the death of your husband, but what is going on? Why do you think moving on would be disrespecting his memory. Please talk to me."

Jewel hung her head low and sighed as she felt guilt over her own realizations towards her feelings. An icy chill of guilt embraced her soul as she began to speak. She peered away as she began.

"I met someone today, but I'm not sure if I am even ready since it has only been a few months since Blu was killed. Do you think it would be dishonoring his memory by moving on? What if I haven't grieved enough? What if he is watching me and hates that I found someone else to replace him?"

Rico shook his head and cupped the female macaw's wings tighter into his own grip. He formed a smile and peered into her bright sapphire eyes. His face turned more serious than she had ever seen on any creature.

"I don't believe that he could ever truly hate you. He wouldn't want you sitting around and crying over him. You would only dishonor him, if, you ever stopped loving him, because he wasn't around anymore. Don't let go of your love, but don't let it hurt you and keep you rooted too what will never be again. Do you understand?"

Jewel nodded. "So what you're saying is too…?"

"When you're ready, you should move on," Rico said. "Keep Blu in your heart and love him for the remainder of your life, but don't let yourself die. Live the rest of your life and use that time to prepare yourself to be with Blu again. Create a story that he'll want to hear when you are reunited."

Jewel swallowed a large lump of anxiety which formed deep within her very throat. She gulped, eyeing the night sky.

"I wish it was that easy," she frowned, "I really wish I could learn to forgive myself for the decision."

* * *

#

* * *

Jewel had awakened much earlier that morning, stirring from her sleep, she opened her eyes and studied the first few rays of light which filtered into the hollow through the small opening. Shaking the stiffness from her body, she glanced down at the children who remained sleeping within their nests. A smile passed her beak and she spread her wings.

"I suppose I should go and find some breakfast," she mused. "The day is too beautiful to waste indoors, and I am sure everyone will be hungry once they wake up."

Without wasting another moment, she took to the sky and flew out of the hollow with all the speed she could manage.

The wind swept across her wings bringing her to a relatively pleasant mood. Laughing, she barrel-rolled, flipped, and did whatever caught her imagination. Her cheers rang through the air as she became lost in the moment. She remembered the last time she had done this, with her then-boyfriend Blu, right before her sister Amber returned from the dead and this whole Dark Robe nightmare had begun. Back then, she could never have imagined the awful events which would transpire and rob her of the love of her life. The very thought filled her with a cold chill. Stopping in mid-flight, she hovered in place as her mind focused upon Blu. She could not help but wonder, was he happy wherever he was? Was he watching her? Was he proud of her? She lowered her head and let out a heartfelt sigh.

"I love you, Pet," she said. "I really wish you were here with me. I wish we could fly together for the remainder of our lives. That is what real happiness would have been. I hope I've made you proud, though. There isn't a day where I haven't thought about you. The only time I get to see you now is in my dreams. I would do anything to just be able to hold you again."

"…Jewel…"

The female macaw's eyes widened as she heard his voice ring through her ears. She turned around, gasping and holding a wing to her beak as she watched the familiar figure of Blu step into view. She could feel her senses drown from her as she drew deeper into shock as his chocolate brown eyes peered into hers. His body held the solid form of a living and breathing creature which made her question her judgment. A peaceful smile passed his beak as he held out his wings to her.

"Jewel, I've missed you. I'm sorry for being gone so long." He admitted, peering away a little awkwardly towards his mistake. "Please forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you, Pet." Jewel nodded, feeling her tears roll down the crevices of her face. Her beak trembled as she blinked a few times and found him still standing before her. She was not hallucinating. He was very real and standing before her. "I could never be mad at you. Where have you been for a whole year? Were you happy? Please, tell me everything. I must know."

"If you really want to know everything then follow me, there is something you have to see."

Blu waved his wing and proceeded to dive into the forest. Jewel's eyes narrowed as she watched him speed out of sight. Without questioning anything or hesitating, she dove down and followed her husband through the jungle.

* * *

#

* * *

As the morning stretched onwards Blu and Jewel came in for a landing directly at the foot of a large cliff overlooking the city. Sugar Loaf Mountain rose up out of the horizon painted a bright green as the sunlight shined down overhead. Blu spread his wings wide and peered into Jewel's eyes.

"I'm so glad that you have come," Blu said. "Please, follow me."

The female macaw cocked her head to one side.

"Blu, what's going on?" she asked, "Why haven't you tried to find me? You have been alive this entire time? How could that be when I saw you die at the hands of Marco? Please, Pet, talk to me. I must know so we can be together again."

Blu's smile grew wider. "Never mind that, please just follow me. We're running out of time."

Jewel nodded her head and took a step forward, guided beneath Blu's watchful eye. He backed away a single step and waved his wing.

"Come on, Jewel, follow me," he pleaded. "You do want to know, don't you?"

Jewel nodded once more and took a step forward. Before she could move another inch a loud screech erupted through the air and a large blunt object slammed into her body. She bounced off the ground. Her back arched as she impacted the dirt. Her skin scraped off the stones and pebbles as her body slid to a halt. Her bright sapphire eyes widened as she struggled to her talons and peered beside her to see Antonio. Her heart skipped a beat and her face darkened with rage.

"What are you doing? Why would you do that for?" She screeched, her eyes narrowed into dark, dangerous slits. "I must follow, Blu. He said that I have to follow him if I was to know where he was and if he was okay."

Antonio cocked his head to one side peering out towards the horizon before focusing his attention by peering into the female's eyes.

"There's no one there. There was never anyone there."  
"LIAR!" Jewel screamed. "I saw him. He was real. He led me here to show me the truth to what happened to him."

"No, he didn't!" Antonio protested. "I followed you here, you came by yourself. Look around. You were about to throw yourself off a cliff and kill yourself."

The words sank through Jewel's mind as she turned her attention back to where her husband stood. No one was there. Not even a single footprint from where he had walked. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears as she broke down and held her head into her wings. She sobbed uncontrollably as he wrapped his wings around her.

"Mystery girl, what are you really doing out here? Why would you think your dead husband would guide you to the edge of a cliff? Why would you think he'd want you to go anywhere near the edge? Come on, talk to me, please."

"He was here," Jewel sobbed, "I saw him… I talked to him…. he was here. He wanted me to follow him."

"No, Mystery girl." Antonio shook his head. "You must have been imagining things. He wasn't here."

Antonio lowered one of Jewel's wings and peered into her eyes. "Please, don't hurt yourself. I couldn't bare it if anything were to happen to you. I really like you and I don't even know your name. You never answered me yesterday when I asked."

"Y-Y-You like me?" The female macaw lowered her head and went bright red in the face. Her beak trembled as she contemplated the events of the morning.

"Yes," Antonio nodded, "I do,"

Without thinking of her actions, Jewel leaned in and planted a kiss upon the end of Antonio's beak. She closed her eyes and became lost in the moment. After a few minutes, he backed away and lowered his head.

"So, Mystery girl, are you finally going to tell me your name?"

The female macaw nodded. "My name is Jewel."

* * *

#

* * *

Not to far away from where Jewel and Antonio sat in the morning sun, Marco emerged from a group of bushes. His eyes focused upon the glowing mark upon his wing as a wicked smile emblazoned his face. His eyes narrowed as he prepared himself for what the day would bring… the death of the Spix macaws. He breathed out a sigh of relief as the very thought echoed through his mind.

"This will be a day long remembered," he cackled. "Finally, we will see the end of our enemies and it will be me who will end this war, once and for all."

The hawk burst out laughing as he raised his wings to celebrate his victory. With the defeat of Blu, the rest of the Spix macaw brood held no immediate threat to him. His mark burned bright as he anticipated the thrill of the kills. The urge overwhelmed him and made his body pulse with sharp electrical currents.

"Are you having fun?" a voice echoed.

Marco's attention shifted to his sister who watched him from a nearby rock. Her eyes glared out at him, unblinking as she rolled her eyes at his less than subtle antics. Jumping to her talons, she pointed a wing to her brother.

"Do you think I haven't been watching you? Do you think that I didn't see your little head game? You used Blu's shadow mark to create an illusion in an attempt to rid yourself of the female and force her wing into suicide. I must say, that was such a wicked and cruel thing that you did… pity though… it didn't work. That Lear macaw might be a problem for our plan."

"I am well aware." Marco's eyes narrowed. "If he chooses to interfere, then I will kill him. After all, we have an old score to settle."

"So, he isn't working for you then?" Sabrina's eyes narrowed as she contemplated the concept. "He actually does like her?"

"So, it would appear." Marco nodded. "However, their little crush on each other is about to become their greatest weakness. I'm moving out to begin the attack, and my first victim of the day is Jewel… we'll see how far her crush will get her as she lies bleeding beneath my talons."

Marco's cruel laughter rang through the air. He clenched his wing into a fist, crushing the air beneath with enthusiasm.

"By sunset, there will be one less Spix macaw in the world, you have my word."

Sabrina's eyes narrowed as she glared towards her brother. "You better be right. I'm getting really tired of you messing up my plans. If you screw up once more, I'll make you wish you had never been born."

"I said I'll do it," Marco spit with disgust. His eyes burned bright as he stared into his sister's gaze. "However, I don't think it would hurt to prepare myself before entering into the grand finale. Once I have gathered


	85. Chapter 85: Sparks of Romance

**Chapter Eighty-Five**

As the day stretched onwards and the noon hour quickly approached, the sun rose higher into the sky and began drawing Rose and the rest of her siblings out into the gorgeous weather. Rose let out a huge sigh as she felt the wind sweep across her body filling her with sheer delight towards the pleasant morning conditions. Spreading her wings, she shook the stiffness from her body and eyed her younger siblings with a curious eye. Buster, Kinski, Bia, Tiago, Carla, and Jade all laughed and cheered as they took to the sky and sped past to play without a care in the world. "Watch out for the New World foot soldiers," she called out to them through cupped wings. She lowered her head and seated herself down upon the ground.

"I wish mom was here, she could control the little monsters."

"Really? I think you're doing just fine."

Rose jumped with fright as a voice rang out from behind. A cold chill crept down her back despite knowing right away on who it was who had snuck up on her, she found herself more concerned with the fact that she had not heard a single noise to betray his position. She cut a smile and turned to face the intruder who stood so close to her. The hybrid macaw, Rico, shifted his attention to the sky and watched the little blue blurs disappear upon the sky. Without wasting a moment he shifted his attention back to the young female.

"Then again, it might be a bit irresponsible to allow them out of your sight when we're in the middle of a war. They have already killed your father, you know, but hey that is just my opinion."

Rose let her smile widen and shove the bird with a playful wing very similar to how she remembered her mother acting towards her father and his socially awkward moments and less than intelligent actions on most occasions. Her bright eyes burned into the hybrid macaw's gaze as she grabbed hold of his wing before he stumbled back and fell to the ground.

"Okay, mister, if it is such a big concern to you. Why don't you chase them and be their babysitter for the day? I could use the break."

Before the macaw could respond she turned her back to him, all the while she watched his less than impressed demeanor towards the suggestion disappear as his face went bright red.

"BUT I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT YOU BEING BAD AT THE JOB" He protested. "PLEASE, ROSE, I CAN'T HANDLE ALL OF THEM ON MY OWN! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME OUT!"

Rose turned and winked at the male macaw. Her smile grew, revealing her wicked and manipulative side.

"Relax, I was only joking," she swung her wings and shoved him playfully once more. "Mom has done a good job, teaching them how to defend themselves, besides I was sort of hoping to spend the day with you again. It's not every day that you get to hang with the bird who saves your life."

Rico lowered his head and tensed up as the female grabbed hold of his wing.

"And besides, you are pretty cute." Rose teased, lowering her head and blushing. "Besides I really do like having you around."

Rico let out a defeated sigh as he peered into the female macaw's eyes. He could not resist them. Lowering his head, he turned back and peered at the cloudless blue sky. "Okay, you win, we'll spend the day together," he pouted "However, first I should probably go and get you a little something, I think you'll like it."

"Really?" Rose arched a curious eyebrow.

"Yes," Rico nodded. "Besides the sooner, I get back, the sooner we can spend some time together."

He spread his wings and lifted himself off the ground, he peered back. "For the record, I really like being around you too."

* * *

#

* * *

The sun shined down overhead as Marco emerged from the subway tunnels just south of the Centro district. He spread his wings and let the warmth from the sun soak through his entire being. Despite the pleasant weather, he proved to be in a miserable mood. His black eyes glared out at the activity around him. His beak twisted into a savage snarl as he listened to the laughter of the humans around him. Clenching his wing into a fist he slammed his limb into the nearest solid object while cursing at the top of his lungs. Not one human feared him. Not one human even knew he existed. He couldn't have that, not if his New World Order was expected to survive. He clenched his wing tight once more and a cruel smile blanketed his face. His sharpened beak glistened within the sunlight.

"I will teach everyone to fear me," he growled, "every single creature, including my sister. Every living being will suffer my wrath, but first I must deal with all the remaining Spix macaws. They must be my first priority."

He felt the wind sweep across his body and waited no longer. He jumped into it and spread his wings to sustain flight. His tail feathers shifted as he rose higher into the sky, turning towards the jungle were his first group of opponents waited. He would take them by surprise and crush them in one fell swoop. There would be no one to stop him this time. He would end his feud with them today and finally avenge his comrades' deaths. As he flew he felt their power growing inside of him. Their marks began to glow on his body, unnoticeable to most normal creatures, but he could see them quite clearly. His wings held the power of Roger, giving him his extra strength. His talons held the power of Jose, giving him his added speed and maneuverability, the left mark on his face belonged to Amber, giving him an increase in intelligence, the right mark on his face belonged to Jollo, giving him his ability to sustain no serious injury, the mark which prodded down the center of his face belong to Nigel, giving him the much-needed desire to see his opponents suffer before he defeated them. With his own added strengths, he filled to the brim with confidence. There wasn't a force on Earth that could defeat him. The Spix macaw he met years ago had been right. He now held the powers of a god.

"This will be the final battle for the Dark Robe Society." Marco cackled. "And the glorious beginning to my continuing rule as Emperor."

Marco twisted his body into a barrel roll in the air. He let loose a horrible cackle and picked up speed. He could not get to his destination fast enough. He wanted to prolong their suffering so he could enjoy every single moment of their torment. He formed a cruel smile that would on normal circumstances cause his opponents to flee in terror, but this time would be different, there would be no escape this time. He would crush them all and send them to see their beloved friend, Blu. He wondered, would the blue macaw meet them at the gates of the afterlife? His mark glowed brighter at the thought. His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"The first one to feel my wrath shall be Jewel." His cold cruel laughter broke through the afternoon air. "And I have the perfect place to start looking."

* * *

#

* * *

Rose sat on the edge of the branch, studying the sun as it coated the jungle in its soft light. She let loose a peaceful sigh as the wind swept through her feathers. Ever since her dad's murder, she took the time to enjoy every second of her life. In a way, it led to several new discoveries which she had never noticed before. The way the trees all swayed in the breeze looking like a tribe of samba dancers. The chirping of birds as they blended together into musical harmony. The scattering of insects that looked reminded her of the day to day activities of the humans. These were things she had taken for granted until recently. But now she could take the time to notice them.

"Are you okay?" she heard a voice call out from behind her. She turned and smiled noticing Rico slip up behind her. A roguish smile appeared upon the end of his face. Without another word, he tossed her a small mango and watched as she bit into the fruit. The juices drifted down the crevices of her face. Rico shrugged his shoulders and seated himself next to her. He never moved his eyes from her, his smile widened as he became lost within their beauty. "I thought you could use some lunch." He explained. "You know, to keep up your strength in case the Order decided to attack."

Rose lowered her head and studied the peace of fruit. She knew what she wanted to say but like her feather, the thief held an awkward shyness deep within his soul, especially when it came to her. True, her mother kept a close eye on him and they couldn't spend much time together but she also could not deny that he also held the tiniest hints of a crush upon her. Is that what scared her mother so badly? Was she afraid of losing her little girl, especially now that she had lost her husband?

"Thank you," She said taking another bite. "It's really good, I don't think I have ever had one so juicy before."

Rico nodded his head and turned to stare out towards the jungle. His eyes filled with wonder and amazement towards the vastness of the never-ending sea of greenery stretching as far as the eye could see. He sighed as he thought about what the macaw female had said. He gave her an honest answer.

"That's because Marco confiscated that from a tree with a family of sunny day macaws. They always know how to find the best fruits for their babies. He is a monster and doesn't really care about anyone other than himself, once they served him and he gathered enough food for his supply lines, he killed them all. I swear I will make him pay for all of this."

Rose held out a wing and held it to his beak. She shook her head and made him be silent. She didn't want to hear his plan. She just wanted to enjoy the pleasant meal, he had given to her. "When that time comes, we'll deal with him together. I'm sure mom has some sort of plan. She can be pretty sneaky when she needs to be."

"So, she is a lot like a thief," Marco winked at her. "I guess it comes with the world we live in. If you don't have some wits about you, you won't last too long. So what's your story, Rose? Why are you involved in all of this? I'm sure you know by now, Marco wouldn't have kept you alive in those tunnels if you didn't have some importance."

Rose lowered her head and wiped a solitary tear from her eye. She let out a heartbroken sigh and turned to look at him so that he could not deny the hurt on her face. Rico held his head back a bit, taken aback by the sudden display of emotion on the female's behalf. He too lowered his head and sighed. He waved his wings in an awkward manner and let his face go bright red.

"Um if you don't want to tell me that's fine... I just um thought that..."

Rose again issued for silence and held tightened her grip around his shoulder. She smiled and shook her head, she couldn't deny him the privilege of asking a question, especially if he didn't already know the answer. She stared up at the clear blue sky which stretched up for untold miles. She began to speak in a hushed whisper as if she was telling some secret password or location to a buried treasure.

"Don't feel sorry, if you must know then I'll tell you. Marco held me captive so he could use me as a pawn to lure my dad into the open. He cast some horrible spell on him which made him become the opposite of what he truly was on the inside. When mom broke the spell, Marco killed him in cold blood, he even showed up at the funeral to gloat about his accomplishments, he told us we were next on his priority list. I can't let him hurt anyone of my family members. That's not what I'm about."

Rico nodded in understanding as he thought about her explanation for a few moments. Marco did hold a degree in magic and often used it to his advantage. He also thought about Rose being held captive. His blood began to boil as his rage began to grow. He wouldn't let him hurt her again. He would die before that happened. He smiled and addressed her in a soothing manner to hide his rage.

"So are you out for revenge? I mean against everything he did? For everything, you must have been through?"

Rose shook her head and let out a slight giggle. It seemed to help cheer her up a bit, and she did enjoy her time with Rico.

"No," She admitted. "I am only out to protect my family. Revenge only causes pain, destruction, and an unnecessary loss of life."

"You're a smart girl, Rose." Rico winked at her, he couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's antics and her ability to be so selfless in such a dangerous era to live in. He felt his heart skip a beat, though he wasn't really sure why.

"But let me tell you something, the only death that is necessary is that phony Emperor Marco's. That way everyone will be able to live in safety once again."


	86. Chapter 86: Twinkle from Beyond

**Chapter Eighty-six**

Upon realizing that Jewel would have to head home and care for the children, Antonio had suggested that the two make a quick stop to grab some food… an idea which Jewel happily accepted. Seating themselves upon the edge of a small grotto overlooking the city, the two ate while conversing amongst each other. Antonio had made sure that there was no shortage of anything Jewel desired. A whole assortment of different fruits, nuts, and beans had been collected from the jungle. She sniffed the air and forced a pleasant smile towards the male - who's efforts to please her had not gone unnoticed - without thinking, she reached, grabbing hold of the last slice of passion fruit.

"I appreciate all the effort you went through," Jewel smiled, grabbing hold of Antonio's wing. "You have been wonderful so far, and I don't even know how to begin repaying you for your kindness, generosity, compassion, and for helping me through one of the darkest times of my life."

The Lear Macaw lowered his head and blushed as he accepted Jewel's wing into his own. His beak curled as he tried to find the words to speak.

"Jewel, I can think of something. You have been the greatest part of the past few days. I don't really know where this is going, yet, but there is definitely a connection between us. I would love to find out just where we could go in the future. Would you like to enter a committed relationship?"

Jewel's eyes widened at the question. Her beak trembled as she drifted deep into thought. She thought about her life, how her family had been destroyed through the forces of loggers who had cut down her home, she thought about her journeys as a hunter and how her journeys and tough physique had led to her being violated in the worst possible ways, she thought about meeting Blu and all of their adventures together, how he brought forth all the good things, seven little children, a home, safety, security, love, and compassion that transcends even death itself, even he had been stolen from her as he fell at the hands of Marco. Her eyes misted over as she peered into Antonio's eyes.

"Yes," she nodded. "I'd be delighted too."

Both birds leaned in and planted a kiss upon the other's beak and became lost in the moment. Jewel's eyes closed, shedding a tear as she thought about Blu. Even though her actions betrayed her relationship and commitment to him, she reminded herself that he no longer existed within the realm of the living. Her heart skipped a beat and she pulled herself away. Her cheeks flushed a bright red.

"I'm sorry," she said sheepishly, "I am really flattered towards the suggestion, I do accept it however I think I should be heading home. It's been hours since I last checked on the kids. I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast okay?"

Antonio nodded his head in understanding. He winked at her and formed a pleasant smile. "It's a date. I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

#

* * *

Back at the hollow, Rafael spied on the two birds who sat upon the branch with a curious and constant eye. Keeping himself hidden, he could not help but form a sly and almost mischievous smile. In all regards, he could see the beginning of the romantic sparks beginning to brew between Rico and Rose. Despite the fact that they were both still young and more than likely did not realize the full extent of their feelings towards one another, it all would soon come to a head and the sparks would grow into true love. In a way, it reminded him so much of when Blu and Jewel were beginning to find the love they held for each other. That realization made him giddy. He could not contain his excitement. Rose would soon have a love that rivaled the most romantic love story he'd ever seen in his life.

"Way to go, amigo." Rafael grinned. "Way to win the lady over, you would make a great teacher at Rafael's school of love and romance." He stopped and watched the couple again, his smile widened even further. "Oooooh, there he goes, look he's leaning in and wrapping his wing around her. That's my boy!"

In the commotion of his celebration, Rafael had failed to hear Jewel come in for a landing. Stepping up beside the toucan, she arched a curious eye as she peered at Rafael with uncertainty towards his weird demeanor and strange antics, from her viewpoint it appeared as if the toucan was talking to himself while spying on her child and her friend. She arched her head back and formed a nervous smile.

"Uh, Rafael, are you okay? You're beginning to worry me."

Rafael waved his wing and ignored her. He continued to stare out at the young couple and giggled to himself as if he were a child with a new toy. He held a dopey smile on the end of his beak, which Jewel found pretty strange, even for the romance loving toucan she knew so well. Then it hit her. Without warning, she followed his gaze towards Rose and Rico. Her eyes widened in horror at the closeness of the two children. She would have leaped forward but found herself stopped by Rafael's wing.

"No, amigo, don't interrupt them. They're making progress with their friendship and dare I say it, budding romance."

"Budding romance?" Jewel repeated the words over as her beak dropped. She could feel a large lump form within her throat. Her eyes filled with tears. In her heart, she suspected that she would soon be finding the bird of her dreams just like every other macaw her age but a certain part of her wanted to keep her daughter all to herself. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She sighed and wiped the tears from her talon, her voice grew shakier with every word. "I did say I would support them if he proved himself," she admitted, "But he hasn't done that yet."

Rafael would have taken the time to answer but he raised his head and sniffed the air. His eyes hardened as he glowered towards the sky. A deep foreboding feeling embraced his very soul which caused his feathers to bristle on end. He shifted his attention back towards the city.

"Jewel, it's him, it's Marco, he's coming, right here, right now."

* * *

#

* * *

Not long after Rafael muttered his warning to Jewel, Marco came in for a landing upon the tree branch. His smile deepened as he noticed the two macaws with great interest. He remembered the female almost instantly, Blu's daughter, who not long ago had been his prisoner, chained to his wall and kept from her family. Her wings still held the slightest hint of the odor which came from Rio's subway tunnels, her bright cerulean feathers still held the slightest hint of the greenish tint from the thick coating of moss. He cocked his head, this same girl had escaped through the tunnels by unknown means. His eyes narrowed as he shifted his attention to the male in her presence it all began to make sense. His beak curled into a wicked grin.

"Hello, brother."

"Brother?" Rose's eyes widened in horror as she turned to face Rico.

The hybrid macaw lowered his head. His body shook as he struggled to keep himself calm. "I'm no brother of yours, Emperor," he shot back. "I could never be related to someone as evil and despicable as you are. You're nothing but a cold-blooded killer. We're nothing alike."

"Amusing," Marco grinned. "But, not entirely true… we're more alike than you would care to admit, dear brother."

Marco studied the conflict within Rico's eyes. The half-breed macaw almost seemed to tense up at the mention of his title. He could feel the weight of the macaw's anger and fear. It mixed with two different kinds of sorrow, which could never be healed by the passage of time. Allowing he smile to widen, he continued.

"I can see from the look in your eyes that you know it's true. For starters… neither of us are who we claim to be. You are a thief who has no real claim to the title. You have it only because Daddy gave it to you… the truth is, the title you should have only cements your lineage with me, doesn't it? WARRIOR!"

"Shut your beak!" Rico snarled. "Even if I went by that title, I will never be connected to you. Got that!"

Marco's smile widened. He shrugged his wings in defeat. Turning his attention to the female, he raised his wing to strike her down with his sharp-bladed gauntlets. Every fiber of his being radiated an evil aura that sent a cold chill down Rose's spine.

"Hello there, my dear," he said with a rather smug, cheerful, and diabolical tone of voice. "We're having some pleasant weather today, aren't we?"

He didn't wait for Rose to answer. He crept forward, admiring the metal blades on the end of his wing. He cackled and spread his wings for added effect as he continued on with what he needed to say.

"Oh yes, I would think so, it's so beautiful out but then again it usually always is in Rio but alas you won't get to enjoy it. I've waited so long to slaughter a Spix macaw. Your father was a good appetizer, now its time for the main course."

Rose screamed as Marco charged forward with all the speed his body could control. He moved like a blur, speeding towards her faster than she could comprehend. His thin metal blades raised and stood ready to strike her through her chest. Her mind fell upon the fate of her father and the stories of his murder. He had been split in half through the chest. She gulped as she found herself unable to avoid the same fate. Her legs trembled like Jello… they would not obey her commands… they would not help her dodge his attack… she closed her eyes and prepared herself for her final moments.

"I'm sorry, Dad," she cringed, "I'm coming to be with you."

THUD!

She heard a harsh thud that forced her eyes open. Her beak dropped as Rico and Marco collided together, locked in a bitter battle of raw strength. Their wings clasped together pushing each other back as neither would give their opponent the chance to move an inch.

"I won't let you hurt her," Rico growled. "I won't let you hurt anyone else, ever again!"

Marco cackled as his eyes turned into tiny slits of vengeful fury. He pulled himself out of the deadlock and slammed his wing upon the branch where the bird had been only mere moments before. Rico leaped through the air, jumping and narrowly dodging the hawk's vicious attack. He panted and wiped his forehead before turning back to the hawk who stood less than impressed at the display.

"You're not so tough," Rico cringed, "If you intend to hurt Rose, then you must go through me first, but you won't find me easy prey like all of the other creatures you've slaughtered. I can take much more damage than them."

"I wouldn't worry about the girl," Marco admitted. "I would really worry about yourself if I were you!"

Rico continued to pant. Despite his best efforts he could not catch his breath and get his second wind. His energy drained from his body like water through a spaghetti strainer. Raising his wings, he readied himself to defend against any attack the hawk could throw in his direction. He peered down at his talon which scraped across the branch. Blood flowed from an open wound upon his thigh. His eyes widened in horror at the realization that he hadn't escaped totally unscathed. The hawk knew of the only escape route and he let him jump so he could strike without him even knowing about it. Marco heralded speed which stood unmatched by any other living creature. He shook off the pain and stood tall, not bothering to give the injury a second glance.

"Yeah, well too bad you're not me. You're evil with no sympathy for anyone other than yourself. You've killed countless creatures, even our own family members including my mother. Tell me, do you even remember her?"

Marco's eyes narrowed as he thought back for a moment. He shook his head and shrugged his wings. "I'm sorry, but you're going to need to be more specific. I can't remember just one life that I've taken. There have been so many. But if you want, I'll help you see her again!"

Rico wouldn't give another answer. No sooner had Marco finished his cruel statement, did the bird feel a cold sharp sting graze across his body. He moaned and flew backwards landing with a sickening thud against the tree, inches from the entrance to the hollow. Rose's eyes filled with tears and rushed to his side. She studied the wound and placed pressure against it. Her wings soaked with blood.

"Why did you do that?" She asked. "He's innocent in all of this. He's just a child! Not much older than me!"

Marco shrugged his shoulders once more and pointed a wing towards the female. He cocked his head and addressed her with cruel hatred. "He should never have interfered so it is his own stupid fault. The strong should smite out the stupid and that is exactly what happened here."

"You're nothing but a coward!" Rose snapped at him. "One day, you'll pay for your actions, mark my words."

Marco shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes as if considering that possibility for a moment. "If that is what happens then that is what happens. I do what I please with no fear of the afterlife. However, I have decided to give you one chance of surviving for at least a little while longer, tell me, where is your mother?"

"RIGHT HERE!"

The hawk's eyes widened with sheer delight towards the sound of the voice. He turned around as Jewel and Rafael fluttered down from their hiding spot and dropped into their respective fighting stances. Rafael shifted his position to the fallen macaw's side and studied him for a second. He shook his head and turned his focus to Rose.

"He should be fine if we can get him to the aviary. He will need stitching for the wounds in order to seal them properly. Here, give him to me, and I'll try and make it to the city. Marco is more interested in you guys then he is with me."

As Rafael finished speaking, he cringed and fell to his knees. A sharp electrical pulse radiated throughout his body. He shuddered as the smell of singed feathers filtered through his nostrils. He could not stop convulsing. Jewel and Rose peered in horror at the hawk who could control the element of lighting which shot from the tips of his wing. He cackled as he watched the toucan's agony.

"Another stupid creature, do you think I wouldn't react when you are so kind as to announce your plans where I can hear them? I knew you would try to pull something like this." Marco smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He kept his eyes closed and preceded with his verbal attack. "It's funny, with their intelligence, strength, speed, and combat instincts, I would have thought my brothers would have been able to put up more of a fight against you, or is it that we simply tried to took the biggest threat out first…"

His eyes glistened as his smile widened, "That's it, isn't it, Blu was the only one who stood a chance against us. How utterly pathetic!"

The hawk threw his wings in a combined attack towards Jewel who wouldn't move a muscle. She watched his movements, the way she would have back during the days when she had been a hunter. The hawk had to have a weakness somewhere, but where. She smiled and threw her wings out, grabbing one with her talon and twisting it.

"Yeah right..." Jewel shouted. "No matter how strong you think you are, you won't be able to stop everyone who raises a talon against you."

Marco struck out with his free wing, punching Jewel in the beak. She cringed, tasting blood from a mouth wound. She rolled backwards, bouncing against the wooden branch. She shuddered and fell forward. The hawk smiled and watched her rise up onto her talons, injured but not broken.

"Yes, that's the way." Marco grinned. "Get back up. I'm not done with my fun yet, I want to hear a lot more screaming and crying from you."

Marco leaped forward continuing his onslaught. He struck Jewel repeatedly in the face, listening to her pain-filled gasps as the wind knocked from her beak. With each strike, he watched the blood drawing from wherever his bladed gauntlets made contact. Marco admired the way she bled, the way she cringed. His head filled with evil thoughts as he continued to beat the life out of her. Jewel could not fight back this way, she could not move her wings, they were too damaged and her face and body continued receiving beatings. She shed her tears, crying as she felt the pain of her heartbreaking.

"Blu, I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I've failed you, I've failed to protect the kids, I have failed everyone!"

As her teardrops fell to the ground, dampening the branch beneath her talons, a bright blue light enveloped the entire area. It shot up from the branch in a large pillar of light, reaching into the very heavens themselves. Jewel stared in horror as the light enveloped her and pushed Marco away, a dark lump began to emerge growing larger with each passing second. Her eyes bulged from her face as her beak dropped at the sight.

Marco backed away as he too stood completely dumbfounded by what he witnessed. His beak trembled as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"N-N-No, it can't be!"

Jewel could feel every bit of the hawk's disbelief as she too found herself unable to believe her eyes. The large black lump took on its physical earthly form. A bright cerulean macaw, one she recognized immediately. She blinked several times to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating. She wasn't, he truly stood there basked in some mystical light. She couldn't smile, she couldn't frown, she couldn't move a muscle as she stood shocked by his sudden appearance. Her mind raced with several thousand thoughts all at once as she tried to come up with some logical explanation.

"It can't be," she muttered, "How is this possible?"

Both Marco and Jewel - two polar opposites locked within a war for the fate of Rio, and who vowed to continue with the fight until one of them lay dead – both thought the same thing for the very first time. Neither of them could form a coherent word to comprehend the shock towards the macaw's sudden appearance. He stood in front of them, alive and well. Jewel's wing drew to her beak as her eyes flooded with tears. She watched as the macaw punched Marco sending him flying into the hollow where he landed with a sickening thud, destroying the nests inside. His eyes shifted back to Jewel before shifting his attention back upon the hawk. Jewel could only think to say his name. Her voice trembling as shock enveloped her entire being.

"Blu...is that you?"


	87. Chapter 87: The Ultimate Battle Begins

**Chapter Eighty-Seven**

Jewel stared with her beak hung low. Her eyes widened with fright as she stood in a state of complete shock. She could not peel her attention away from him. He looked incredibly pale as if he had not seen the sun in a long period of time. His chocolaty-brown eyes appeared glassy and reflected her imaged like a mirror. He refused to look at her aside from the one glimpse with his peripheral vision a few moments before. His beak curled into a vicious snarl that sent chills down her spine. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt what he was looking at.

She followed his gaze to the destroyed nest where Marco laid. The hawk trembled as he struggled to get up onto his talons. Blood dripped from his beak, staining the wooden flooring of the hollow. He peered at Blu with fierce, though, determined eye. He didn't appear to be afraid of the newcomer, despite the previous shock from seeing him for the first time since his "death", he spit with disgust and wiped the blood from the wound with his wing. His eyes narrowed and focused upon both of the macaws. He pointed an accusing wing towards the male.

"So, you have somehow managed to escape from the clutches of death, eh?" he cackled. "I don't know how you managed to resurrect yourself, and quite frankly, I don't really care, I am going to send you back to your grave to rot like a good corpse. It was nice seeing you again Blu, but all nice things must come to an end."

Jewel turned her attention back to Blu, who raised his wings in a defensive stance. His body arched and his talons shifted across the branch. His beak trembled as he waited in anticipation for the hawk to make the first move. Jewel's eyes widened as she noticed his form. He looked every bit like an elite hunter. His advanced fighting stance appeared flawless, leaving no opening or weakness for his opponent to exploit. Jewel looked on in amazement. Even she herself couldn't do such a thing.

His eyes shifted directions for a moment to eye her. His voice rang out to her as if she had fallen asleep and returned to some wonderful dream. She never thought she would have heard his voice again, especially when she saw him dead and buried with her own eyes. She smiled and nodded her head. "Jewel, you must take everyone away from here, fly as far away from here as possible. Take the wounded to a place where they can be treated with care. You and the kids will be safe there, I promise."

Jewel's face darkened with rage as she held up a wing to protest against everything he had suggested to her. She would have pointed out the fact that they always worked best as a team, but his cold, calculating eyes forced her into silence. She lowered her head, swallowing a large lump of anxiety within her throat before nodding her head in agreement. As much as it killed her to do so, she could not argue against whatever he had planned against the vicious hawk. Running over to her daughter, she lifted the injured Rafael from the ground. The toucan winced as he regained consciousness. His eyes narrowed as they focused upon Blu. Jewel turned to her daughter and spoke to her issuing the same urgency as what Blu had spoken to her.

"Rose, have your brothers and sisters follow us as quickly as they possibly can. You must assist Rico. We have got to get him some help or he won't last much longer. The wound is too deep for him to survive without medical treatment."

Rose nodded and rubbed her wing against Rico's feathery crown. He trembled as she touched him though he still remained severely damaged. She eyed him for a moment and listened to him moan. His chest weaved in and out as he struggled to breathe. She hushed him and smiled reassuringly just in case he could still hear her.

"You're doing so well, Rico," she soothed. "Hang in there just a little while longer, we're going to get you some help. That is our first priority, okay?"

The hawk let out a sinister cruel laugh. His voice rang out filling Jewel's ears with an evil hiss. She shuddered, turning her attention to him. She could not help but frown and arch a curious eye towards his insane antics. What did he have planned? Why was their escape so amusing to him? Marco held up a wing and waved it in a disapproving manner. He raised a talon and prepared himself to shoot lightning, similar to how Rafael had been knocked unconscious.

"What is it with you birds? Don't you get it yet? I am the only one who decides who lives or dies this day!"

Blu's eyes widened in terror as he noticed the electricity surging from the hawk's massive talons, without wasting a moment he vanished into thin air, teleporting directly in front of the hawk. His eyes narrowed into dangerous pools of pure hatred towards the creature as he grabbed hold of the limb before he could finish conjuring the spell. He tightened his grip and forced Marco down to his knees.

"I am going to break you," his voice hissed. "Like a Kit Kat bar."

Marco's eyes widened with shock as he struggled to make sense of the strange sentence. Jumping from the ground, he struck Blu a devastating blow across the side of his beak. The cerulean macaw stumbled back releasing his grip upon the hawk. Marco cackled, getting to work as he raised his spare talon and aimed for Jewel who stood in shock towards the vicious assault.

"DRAGON THUNDER! RELEASE AND THIS SPELL!"

With speed born from his desperation, Blu tackled Marco, pinning him against the trunk of the tree which at one time had been his home. His eyes burned viciously as he fought to keep Marco down long enough for his wife and children to escape with the two injured creatures, one of whom he had never met before. His eyes shifted back to his family who looked on helplessly at him.

"Jewel, I will be fine. If you stay here you will only be getting in my way and I won't be able to end this. There will be no escape for him this time. By morning this will all be nothing more than a bad memory."

The female macaw nodded her head and spread her wings. She arched her body and let the wind rustle through her feathers. She turned her back to him but peered back only once. She forced a confident smile. Her voice rang out in a sweet harmonious melody. "Promise me that you'll stay alive, okay?"

Blu nodded and smiled. He winked at her with a confidence never before seen within her husband. Jewel knew that he would be fine. She could see it in his eyes, and feel it in her heart. Blu held some kind of plan in his possession, and it would ultimately finish Marco off. That much she knew was certain, but she still didn't want to leave him behind, to face this horrible evil by himself. "I promise." He said finally after a couple of minutes. "Now go!"

"I don't think so..." Marco cringed raising his talon up and forming his electrical attack. "I won't let you escape me. You're going to fry tonight, Jewel."

Jewel turned around to lift her body off of the ground but found herself falling to her knees as a sharp electrical current passed through her body. She winced and screamed as she raised her wing to reach out for Blu.

The bright blue electrical currents surged through her body, illuminating her bones as her skin burned. Blu's eyes widened in horror at the sight, the bolts of electricity surged through the bodies of every living being, including himself. The cerulean macaw fell to his knees releasing the hawk. His skin bubbled and surged as the lightning passed through his nervous system illuminating his skeletal structure. He cursed under his breath realizing that it had not come from Marco, but rather a robed figure standing behind him.

"What is going on?" he gasped, struggling to keep the feeling within his body. "Who are you?"

The robed figure cracked a wicked smile and gripped Blu's beak with her wing. Studying him for a moment, her eyes shimmered with deep anticipation. Her voice rang out almost mockingly towards him.

"Hmmmmm, so you somehow managed to survive, eh? I must say that I am quite impressed…" The robed figure shifted her eyes back to Marco with a wicked sneer. "…and very surprised by this sudden change. It appears that my colleague was not quite enough to take you down permanently. It matters not, though, destiny cannot be changed and yours is written in stone. You won't be alive for much longer." Her attention shifted up towards the hawk for the second time. "This change of events is unfortunate… it's time to call it a day… return to the base at once, we will deal with the macaws another day."

Without wasting a moment, she spun and threw her wings outward. A huge gust of wind swept through the area, blowing Blu towards the rest of his family. The cerulean macaw slid across the gnarled bark until he forced himself to stop at Jewel's side. His eyes widened, taken aback by the sheer power hidden within the robed bird and her interference.

"Why did you stop our battle?" he asked, "Come on, if you are so confident in Marco's abilities then let's end this. I'm sick of fighting all of you. The jungle needs to be free of your evil and I am the one who will end this."

The robed bird's eyes shimmered with delight and a hint of cruelty with what she was about to reveal to him. "No," she shook her head, "There is another battle for you to fight right now, one on a more personal level. Why don't you ask your wife just what she has been up to while you have been gone, I am sure you will be pleasantly surprised with her answer. You two aren't even together anymore."

Marco nodded in complete agreement. "It looks like you should consider yourself lucky. I have to end this for today. It will be quite amusing to see just how tortured you become when you learn how Jewel betrayed you. Once you learn about her new life and the knowledge breaks your spirit, I will be back to break you one piece at a time so you better not rest too easily, I'll strike when you least expect it."

The hawk's cruel laughter rang through the air as he spread his wings and took to the sky, leaving the macaw to turn to his wife wide-eyed and confused. She lowered her head and turned away from him.

"Jewel, what are they talking about?" he asked. "Why would they say that you have betrayed me?"

The female raised a wing to her heart and felt it skip a beat. Her eyes filled with conflicted and painful tears. Her spirit filled with guilt towards her recent behavior and actions, though she could not deny the truth from him. He deserved to know everything whether he would like to hear it or not. Her beak trembled as she began to speak.

"You were dead," she began, "I watched you die with my own eyes, I saw you fall into two separate pieces and we had a funeral, I never thought I would see you again and that tore me in half more than anything I have ever experienced, even my past was nothing compared to seeing you die…"

Blu shifted his body so he could peer at the love of his life head-on. His eyes widened as he awaited her explanation. His voice trembled as he asked his question once more. "Jewel… what have you done?" he asked, "Please talk to me, we're chained to each other birds, we can get through anything if we're honest with each other… we are… chained to each other right?"

Jewel shook her head. Her heart shattered as she stared into his eyes. They awaited a response. One she knew she would be unable to properly explain. Large gray tears erupted down the side of her face, staining her bright cerulean feathers.

"Blu, you were dead… I watched you die… life had to go on. I didn't want it to happen, but while I was mourning, I met someone else. He won my heart by being compassionate and caring. He was there for me and all of us, in the time we needed someone the most. I'm with him now."

Blu's heart skipped a beat. It grew heavy as if a large chunk of cement blocked his windpipe. He peered away from her as he struggled to contain his composure. Despite how he felt deep inside, he remained visibly calm.

"Then you need to go to him," he said, "You have done nothing wrong, I certainly didn't want you to remain alone forever. I won't cause any more problems. I promise. Goodbye Jewel."

Jewel took a step forward and held out her wing. "Blu…" she began but fell silent as Blu turned back to her.

"I don't want to hear any more. I'm going to go."

Before Jewel could speak another word, Blu spread his wings and took to the sky, he flew as fast as his wings would carry him until he disappeared from sight. Jewel lowered her head and felt her tears fall. She had wanted him back more than anything in the world, and now that she had it, she only hurt him worse than any enemy ever could. She raised a wing to her heart.

"I'm sorry, Pet," she sobbed, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

#

* * *

Marco stormed through the interior of the underground room which served as the central base for the Dark Robed Society, his dark eyes glared at his sister who seated herself within the comforts of her chair. The two lit candles illuminated her face in a dim orange light which only served to bring a more sinister look to the end of her beak. Her eyes illuminated the flames as she glared back at him however he continued his rampage, growing angrier with each and every passing second. His beak curled as he slammed his wings upon the large circular table.

"Why did you interfere?" he demanded, "I had our enemies right where I wanted them. They were all going to be destroyed within seconds before you interfered with my plans. This was my fight, you had no right to step in and force me to retreat."

Sabrina lowered her head and folded her wings together. Her smile never faded as she peered in amusement towards her brother's antics.

"If you would have kept on fighting, you would have been killed," she explained. "You forget, I am well attuned to the balance of these things. I can tell when someone has or is about to be killed."

"Oh really?" Marco arched a suspicious eye towards his sister. "If you are so good at predicting this kind of stuff, tell me how a macaw that I personally split into two and watched as he bled out and died is currently still alive and walking around without a single scratch? Would you care to explain that one?"

"No," Sabrina shook her head, "I am just as confused as you are. I felt him die, so his sudden reappearance is something I can not explain. However, I am still confident that if you would have continued fighting him, you would have been killed. He is a lot stronger now than he used to be, however you can become much stronger too. Your power will be like nothing ever experienced before."

Marco's eyes widened at the news, his beak curled into a wicked smile. "Then what are we waiting for, how do I achieve this power?"


	88. Chapter 88: Jewel's Decision

**CHAPTER EIGHTY-EIGHT**

Without thinking a single thought, nor caring about where he would go or where his life would lead him. Blu flew as fast as his wings would carry him. Speeding through the entire city of Rio, he skipped along the tops of the buildings, barrel-rolling past the mountain cars which led to the summit of Sugar Loaf Mountain and across the hot beaches of Ipanema, Copacabana, and the central district of Lapa. He flew without any just cause or clear destination in mind. In every way, this was the perfect representation of his life, now that Jewel had moved on and found someone else. His entire purpose for living was gone.

Eventually, he caught sight of his bearings and stopped as he landed upon the front yard of Linda's, Tulio's, and Fernando's brand new family home. The single-story white building - with a single green door and several glass windows which had been closed with green shutters - glistened in the sunlight as his only beacon for hope in this new dreary world.

He nodded and peered up to a large birdhouse nestled within the trees. His heart sank. Despite her absence, he could still feel her lifestyle tugging at him. The treehouse was a better solution when compared to living with his old best friend and the crazy ornithologist. He lowered his head and sighed.

"It may not be much," he frowned. "But as much as I would hate to admit it, it's going to be my new home."

Spreading his wings, he waited no longer. He flew into the small man-made opening and perched himself upon the hardwood floor. Closing his eyes, he felt himself drift off into peaceful slumber.

In his dream, he remained sequestered within his new house. Rising up onto his talons, he saw the familiar figure of a Spix macaw fly through the opening and land upon her talons with a mighty crash. Her eyes burned out to him as she cocked her head and admired his new surroundings.

"Blu, I saw what has happened to you," she admitted, "You were doing so well until the witch showed up and struck a cowardly blow from behind, do not fret though, you will win if you stick with the training I have provided you, however, you must act quickly and bring the fight to Marco, if you choose not too, then the day of destruction will soon be here. This is your last chance to save the world and end the evil of the Dark Robed Society."

Blu lowered his head and swallowed a large lump within his throat. He could feel his body trembling as he fought to contain his rage.

"Why? Why is this happening?" he asked, "Do you have any idea what I have given up to make sure that this all ends? I have lost my family. Jewel has moved on and is with someone else. Marco is stronger than he has ever been before and now Sabrina took me by complete surprise. I can't beat both of them together. There is no way that I can stand a chance against Marco as long as Sabrina can continuously interfere. The bad guys have won, I have lost."

Blu arched his body forward, throwing his wings up in defeat.

"This battle has cost me everything, perhaps it would be easier if I just left everyone alone and went back to Minnesota, whatever happens, happens."

Amber shook her head, her eyes shined brighter. "The future is not yet set in stone. The first and only step you must take is what you have been preparing to do. The only thing that matters at this time is defeating Marco and his New World Order. Once done, there will only be one Dark Robed Member left, the strongest one who rules the very darkness with each and every breath, the dark master, Sabrina. If you fail, then all is lost. It won't matter if Jewel is in another relationship, you, her, and everyone else will die. You are the world's last hope."

"Blu?"

Blu's eyes shot open as he lurched suddenly to life and found himself peering into the bright sapphire eyes that belonged to the love of his life. For a few moments, he became lost in their clear and almost perfect beauty which always seemed to bring him a sense of peace. He smiled as he peered at her. But then as his mind awakened, he remembered that they no longer were together. During the time that he was gone, she had moved on to be with someone else. His eyes narrowed as he rolled over onto his side and decided to ignore her. His heart skipped a beat as the pain over her decisions cut through him like a knife. At first, he thought he could live with her making the choices she did, but then he could not quite bring himself to forgive.

"What do you want, Jewel?" he asked, "Shouldn't you be with your new boyfriend?"

Jewel shook her head, feeling the tears misting within her eyes. Her beak trembled as she tried to explain herself to the bird she gave up on… the one she watched die and truly thought she would never see again. Her heart fluttered with conflict. She lowered her head, raising a wing to her heart.

"No," she began, turning away from the Macaw. "Look, Blu, I need to get some things off my chest and explain them to you. I'm not going to pretend that what I have done hasn't hurt you… I know they have… and to deny that is wrong. You have a good heart, you have shown that to me many times. That is why what I've done has hurt me too."

Jewel wiped a tear from her eye, then continued. "I was coming to help you, Pet… but I had arrived too late. I watched as Marco's blades cut you in half. I held you as you bled out and very slowly died. Your blood stained my feathers and I couldn't stop the bleeding. We buried your body and held a funeral service for you. You were dead, this wasn't the same incident as we had with Nigel, we carried your body with us, and we buried it. I need you to understand why I did what I did and it doesn't mean for one second that I don't love you. I always have loved you and I always will love you. You've brought me some of the happiest moments in my life and when you died I had lost everything that mattered to me besides our children."

"You have done nothing wrong," Blu sighed as he rolled over to face her. His chocolate brown eyes narrowed into pools of despair. "I never wanted you to be alone forever, however, this is not what I intended. I thought you would have waited a few years and I really would be gone. Quite clearly neither one of those things has happened, instead, I was replaced within twelve months and I am still here to see myself replaced by someone else. I wish I could say that I am happy for you but I feel completely miserable by the choices made."

Jewel lowered her head, sighing as she felt her guilt surging through her very soul. Deep down she could feel a simmering question beginning to brew which immediately erupted from her mouth without her even filtering it.

"Blu, where have you been?" she asked, "It is impossible to come back from the dead so if you have been alive all of this time, why didn't you let us know that you were okay? Why didn't you come to find us so we could be with you, support you, and honor you with whatever you were doing? Why did it take a year for you to just randomly show back up? Don't you realize how bad things have gotten here in Rio for everyone, especially your family and friends? Marco has chased everyone from their homes, the Spix macaws have been branded as traitors and those who have not run are brainwashed servants to Emperor Marco and his New World Order. Do you not even care about any of that?"

"Exactly what I was going to ask!"

Both birds turned their head to see a Lear Macaw standing within the entryway to the birdhouse. His eyes focused upon Blu without saying anything. He walked to Jewel's side and wrapped his wing around her before planting a kiss on the side of her cheek. Jewel lowered her head and went bright red in the face.

Blu turned away from her for a few seconds. This time he began to grow emotional. His body trembled as he began to explain himself.

"When Marco struck me down in cold blood, everyone was meant to think that I was dead… in many ways I truly was… my soul was sent to purgatory with Amber. Throughout that year, she revealed to me what Marco truly desires, and it was she who guided me on how to properly beat him."  
Blu turned away for a moment.

"Marco has harnessed all seven of the shadow marks used by the Dark Robed Society, however, there is more than just those seven, his sister has the eighth mark and then there is one missing. Once all nine marks are brought together the controller will have the unlimited power of the Dark Robed Sage to destroy the world and reshape it as they see fit. As of right now, Marco is completely unbeatable unless you have the training that I went through. Only I can stop him."

Blu's voice cracked as he continued.

"But to achieve this power, I had to give up one full year of my life. Amber decided to transport me to purgatory and trick, Marco, into believing I was dead, if we didn't, he would have destroyed Rio in a violent rampage to stop anyone from achieving his one and only weakness."

Antonio swung his wing through the air. His face darkened with rage towards the Spix macaw. "You gave up your family so you could go and fight someone else's war. If you ask me, that seems a little selfish. All you did was walk out and abandon your family and then you expect them to drop everything and welcome you back with open arms. Well, too bad. It doesn't work that way. You made a conscious choice and now you can suffer the consequences. Jewel is mine now and that's all there is to it so I'm sorry she chose not to wait for you but that is her decision."

"You're wrong," Blu shot back, "Whether you like it or not, this war is all about survival. Marco plans to wipe out every Spix macaw on the planet, not just me if you do the math that includes Jewel and the kids too. Giving up my marriage, my relationship with my kids, and going into purgatory was the only way to ensure that I had the tools necessary to make sure that I could defeat the biggest threat to my family's safety. If Marco gets his hands on the final two shadow marks then every single one of us will die, including you. So, if I were you I would drop the holier than you attitude."

The Lear Macaw's eyes sharpened and turned cold as ice. He lunged forward, striking Blu with the back of his wing."I want you to stay away from her. Forget about the past, what the two of you had isn't going to happen, and it certainly isn't superior to what we have. You can go and play the hero, I'll go and make Jewel happy. That is what is important. You're finished."

Jewel lowered her head once more and shook her head in disapproval. Her beak trembled as her heart snapped which appeared quite evident by the way her beak trembled and eyes filled to the brim with tears. She turned her back on Blu, sagging her whole upper body forward as she fought her despair.

"Antonio's right, Blu, we could have found another way or at the very least you could have discussed this with me so I would have known what Amber had planned and that you would have been alright, instead you left me and your children suffering for a whole year. I'm sorry but I have to be with Antonio now, remember though that I always will love you, it's just you died and life moved on without you."

Blu walked towards the exit of the treehouse and spread his wings. Jewel arched her head back as she saw him preparing to fly away. Stepping forward her voice rang out in a disapproving manner.

"Just where do you think you are going?" she asked, "We're not done having our discussion yet."

"Yes, we are," Blu shot back. "Look, Marco is a very real and dangerous threat. Protecting you has always been my top priority. With that said, you know where I'm going and what I'm going to do. There is only one way to end this and I'm going to do it, you don't have to worry, you can live your life with Antonio because I will find my way back to Minnesota, I never wanted to come here, I was forced to come here to save our species, I remained here because I wanted to be with you and the kids but that's not going to happen now. I'll save the day one last time and then disappear like I said back at the grotto, I will not cause you any trouble." He turned back and eyed Jewel for a brief moment, "Goodbye, Jewel, I hope you find the life you have always wanted."

Before either macaw could speak further, Blu ejected himself from the treehouse heading towards the city as fast as his wings would carry him. Jewel raised her wing but found it too late to do anything. Her head fell forward as she felt her tears fall. Antonio wrapped her within his wings, eyeing the horizon in which Blu had vanished from sight. He leaned into Jewel's ear and whispered.

"He will be fine, listen, he's fighting for you and your children. Whether I like him or not he is a true hero. We shouldn't let his sacrifice be in vain, we should continue living our lives."

Jewel looked up into the Lear Macaw's eyes. "What are you suggesting?"

"I know we have moved fairly quickly but I'm crazy about you. Will you marry me, Jewel? Will you marry me tonight? That way no matter what happens we can be together one final time. I know I shouldn't say this but I don't believe we have many days left. There's no way Blu will be able to defeat Marco alone. He's only gone to be a hero and die like a martyr."

"Yes, I'll marry you." She smiled. "At least if we are going to die we will die happy."


	89. Chapter 89: Beyond the Darkness

**Chapter ****Eighty-Nine**

As the evening set in over the city of Rio de Janeiro, Blu stopped and came for a landing upon the roof of a large fifteen-story apartment building. His eyes narrowed as he felt the breeze sweep across his body. His attention focused upon the blood-red sky emblazoned by the setting sun upon the horizon. A cold chill crept down his spine as he felt his anger subside from his fight with Jewel. He knew what he needed to do. He knew he needed to lure Marco out of hiding and defeat the evil hawk forever. That would be the only way Jewel and his children would remain safe from the hawk's cruel twisted desires. In a way, he had not told Jewel every detail about what the hawk had planned. His eyes drifted to the horizon with dread. Somewhere hidden amongst the horizon, a danger lurked completely unseen. Upon its arrival, the age of destruction would begin and all creatures upon the planet whether human or animal would be destroyed. As he stared out towards the sea, he heard the sound of a large heavy bird coming in for a landing.

"Well… Well… Well… If it isn't the Spix macaw that Emperor Marco is after, what do you say we do to him eh?"

Blu peered back with his peripheral vision, pretending not to notice the creature who had begun his approach.

A second bird landed upon the rooftop. His large talons scraped against the stones and cement. He cackled and cracked his wings like a pair of knuckles.

"I don't know, Emperor Marco never said, perhaps we should beat the life out of him before we deliver him to him personally. I've been aching for a decent fight for quite some time."

Blu turned around, swinging his talon heavily into the gut of the nearest bird. He watched the bird fall to the ground wounded. Without wasting a second, he charged forward and gripped the first bird who had made his presence known by the throat. He tightened his grip and lifted him from the ground. Drool dampened his beak as he grew far more serious and his voice lowered to a foreboding whisper.

"Listen to me if you value your life. I have a job for you to complete."

The bird within Blu's wings nodded and gulped an audible uh-huh. Blu's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits of pure hatred as he continued."I want you to return to your Emperor and tell him to meet me at Rafael's Grotto. Tell him that I have had enough with waiting, we are going to finish things today. By morning, only one of us will remain alive. Do you understand?"

The bird nodded.

"Good, I expect him to arrive tonight, if he doesn't, I will personally come to break your neck."

Turning around, Blu threw the bird from him. His eyes glistened with all the danger of a demon possessing its victim. His beak curled into a wicked smile. He eyed the cowering creature who shifted his body in an effort to retreat from the macaw. "What are you waiting for?" Blu asked, "I told you to go."

Waiting no longer, the bird spread his wings and took to the sky. Soon he was barely visible upon the horizon.

"The war ends today, Marco," Blu growled. "I will protect my family. Even if it costs me my life. The day you are waiting for will not come to pass."

* * *

#

* * *

The sweet harmony of wedding music hovered sweetly upon the evening breeze as the sun began to disappear upon the horizon painting the sky a fabulous and fiery mixture of bright orange, red, rosy pink and scarlet. It all blended together into a color of a deep crimson glow. Jewel peered up at the sky, noticing the strange blending of color which almost sent a cold chill down her spine. She knew right away what it resembled. The words escaped her beak as she let them ring out loud.

"It's the color of blood," she frowned. "Someone is going to die today and they're going to die soon."

She stood up tall, keeping her eye upon the fading light. "You better be safe, Blu," she said, "At least one of us needs to be certain of the path they're on, you've always been significantly better at that than I ever was."

The clearing darkened as the sun dipped lower and a soft darkened blue veil enveloped the forest clearing which would hold the event which would shape Jewel's life. The flickering of fireflies sped through the air further adding to the macaw's beauty as she stepped out into plain sight. Her bright cerulean feathers glowed like a diamond as she stood before the few people who had come to witness Jewel's final marriage ceremony. Beside her, her daughter Rose stood tall, eyeing her mother with her peripheral vision while whispering in her ear.

"Mom, are you sure you want to do this? Dad is still alive, are you absolutely sure you don't want to be with him?"

Jewel swallowed a large lump in her throat. Peering ahead, she could see the place where Antonio awaited her arrival. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears as she nodded. Even though her heart fluttered with conflict and her mind surged through a wide variety of different thoughts, she kept nodding as if she needed to convince herself that what she was doing was the right decision. In the end, it all came down to one simple fact, the many enemies who over the past few years had targeted them had all gone out of their way to separate her from Blu. Enough was enough, she needed to put the trials of war aside, she needed to start living like a normal bird once more, and she needed to survive. Following Blu through all the struggles in which he fought hard against would only break her heart time after time after time after time in a never-ending cycle.

"I'm sure," she admitted finally, "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

#

* * *

Not long after the sun had completely set Marco landed within Rafael's grotto and stood before Blu with his wings spread wide. His eyes burned bright like a vicious predator who longed to sink its beak into a pound of fresh blood. His beak curled into a wicked smile as he pointed his wing accusingly towards the macaw.

"You have just made your final mistake by challenging me, macaw." He cackled. "I've had enough of this, I am going to put you right back into your grave so you can rot like a good corpse. The day of reckoning has come for you, Blu. I have waited for this day for so long. The age of the Spix macaw has come to an end."

Blu dropped down into a defensive stance. His eyes glistened amongst the darkness. He followed the hawk's example and pointed a wing in the predatory bird's direction. His voice rang out confidently as he remembered his training. He needed to score a victory here in order to save the world and protect the inhabitants of Rio. This hawk's cruel reign had driven his family apart, drawn his friends far from the state, ruined his life experiences, and even had ended his life once. He would not be pushed around any longer. His beak curled as he spoke.

"I have also waited for this day for a long time, Marco. Things will not play out the way you think. Your reign of evil will end tonight as I repay the favor and slice you in half, the way you did to me. I know of what you intend to do and how it'll affect every single living being on the planet and I won't let it happen, even if I die here, I will take you out with me."

The hawk raised his wings and shifted his body into his aggressive fighting stance. His smile widened as he savored the moment which was about to happen, pointing a wing outward once more, he addressed the macaw one final time.

"And now here we are, the end game, only one of us will leave this grotto alive. Who will it be? A Spix macaw fighting for his family or a hawk fighting to avenge the deaths of every member of his band of brothers let's find out, shall we?"

Without wasting another second Marco and Blu charged forward with all the strength their bodies could muster. Colliding together, Blu raised his wings and swung hard to strike at the hawk who parried as he blocked with his razor-sharp gauntlet. Marco cracked a smile as he swung his spare wing straight into the macaw's face. Blu flew backwards, landing with a thud as his back arched against the broad side of a tree and fell to the ground. Blu's body trembled as he lifted himself back up onto his talons. He winced as a sharp pain surged across his spine.

"You're losing your edge," Blu admitted. "The last time we fought you went right for the kill, you didn't bother to waste your time with such weak and trivial attacks. I know you are holding back instead of putting everything you have into this."

Marco cackled and shifted the metal blades on his wings. He poised them ready to strike the macaw down for a second time. He cocked his head to one side and admired his opponent's cocky attitude. His beak formed a vicious snarl as his face darkened with rage.

"You are the one who is losing your touch. Challenging me, promising to end my plans through any means necessary. You are an idiot who has forgotten that I still hold all of the powers of my comrades and they each grant me a unique ability. I can not sustain any serious injury. I can not die!"

Blu ruffled his feathers and cracked the stiffness out of his talons. He spread his wings and stood to his full height. He could not see any of the marks other than the one the hawk bore on his wing. The rest all seemed invisible to him. He positioned himself defensively and prepared himself for the final battle.

"There has got to be some kind of weakness to your powers, Marco… and I'm going to find out what they are, even if I have to rip off your limbs one at a time."

The hawk slashed his razor-sharp blades through the air and listened to the sweet hum they made as they cut through the breeze with relative ease. He didn't remove his eyes from his opponent. He admired his tenacity and determination, but in the end, he proved to be nothing more than a fool. After all, he had been the victor in their previous encounter. In the end, Blu lay slain underneath his talons. This time would be no different, he would slay him again.

"Oh yeah, well isn't that interesting." Marco shrugged his shoulders. "I always did enjoy a good challenge. How about we see which happens first… you finding a weakness, or you making a mistake, allowing me enough time to rip your head off your shoulders."

Blu braced himself and revealed the hidden blades on his wings. He forced a smile and remained unintimidated by the threat. He took a step forward and wiped a wedge of dirt from his eye.

"One of us will die this day, but it isn't going to be me." Blu launched himself forward as fast as his legs would carry him. The prodding of his talons scraping against the wooden bark filled his ears. The macaw admired his newfound speed and continued to charge. He roared at the top of his lungs, letting the drool drift from his beak and be carried upon the breeze. His eyes widened as Marco jumped over him, landing a couple of seconds later in striking distance. The Spix macaw spun around and rolled to the side, dodging Marco's attempt to cut him in the back. Blu's eyes hardened as he kicked out with his talons, striking the hawk in the spine as he managed to pull himself into a standing position with his wings. Marco cringed as he felt his body lift up into the air beyond his control, he flew hard, landing on his back a couple of feet away with a sickening crash. His back arched as he made contact, bending his spine out of alignment with the rest of his body.

"Damn!" Marco winced, getting up onto his talons. "I don't know how but you have improved. However, you were soft and couldn't finish the job and that is your biggest weakness. You could never kill me, boy."

Blu held up his wings and dropped back into his defensive stance. His eyes glared out at the hawk with little enthusiasm for the fight. As much as he hated everything Marco had done to him and his family, he wasn't a cold-blooded murderer, nor would he pretend to be one. His beak trembled as he spoke.

"You may be a villain but even you deserved a chance to give up your evil ways but here we are a year later and you are still the evil monster I faced off against. I'll give you one more chance, give up your evil ways or this will only end in your death."

Marco's face darkened with rage, he leaped at the macaw, tearing several feathers from his chest. The hawk cackled to himself as he continued his relentless assault. His eyes shined with insanity.

"You dare to make a bargain with me? Go to hell, Spix macaw!" Marco screamed. "You call me a villain, that's a good one. You Spix macaws have become deities, and you use it to lie to everyone else around you! Don't make us out to be the only villains around here. You and your entire species are just as evil as me… you need to pay for your species crimes, and my powers will make sure of that."

Blu kicked his talons outwards and upwards in two speedy movements striking Marco in the face. His razor-sharp nails drew blood as they scraped across his flesh and tore several long gashes right between the eyes and down to his beak. Marco shrieked in pain as he felt himself surge with pain. His eyes widened as he felt himself burn intensely. The bright purple markings of a shadow mark surged across the veins of his face before ripping itself from his body and disintegrating into nothingness. Blu looked on in horror, forming a sly smile as he recognized what he had done. The mark which he destroyed resembled the mark of vengeance… Amber's shadow mark… which she had worn upon her wing during the final days of her life. He raised his own wing and stood triumphantly.

"What do you know," Blu grinned, "Looks like I found one of the seven marks buried deep within you."

Marco's face darkened with rage as his beak curled in anger. "Well, well, well, it looks like you have some luck after all." He cringed. "You have made me lose Amber's intelligence but you won't get the rest of them. Your luck ends here as I finally get to kill you. I will make sure I rip off your head."

Blu dropped back into his fighting stance and glared at the cut on Marco's face. His eyes narrowed as he formed a plan. Cutting him in the places where the marks rested would free him of their influence. That would be the first part of defeating the hawk. His mind raced with questions as he scanned the hawk's body for a few seconds. He still could not see where the marks themselves were but he could guess based upon the hawk's movements that he kept them close to his limbs.

"It's more than just luck." Blu grinned. "If you choose to continue this fight, I'll find them eventually and you'll lose them all one by one."

Marco cackled and glared at the Spix macaw. His face continued to bleed from the wound. His beak twisted into a smug and amused look. He raised his metal blades and prepared himself to charge forward.

"Even if you do get them all, it doesn't matter. I didn't need them before and I don't need them now. I am the strongest member of the Dark Robed Society, I controlled a group of murderers with my own powers and lust for battle. Adding my comrade's abilities proved to be nothing more than a nice little added bonus, however, you still don't stand a chance against me, now hurry up and DIE, I'm a busy bird and I don't have all day to make you suffer."

Blu jumped back and raised his wings to defend himself. "One of us is going to die today, Marco and it is not going to be me. At first, I thought I would kill you right away, however, I changed my mind because I am having way too much fun."

Marco followed Blu's example and jumped backwards. He threw his wings forward. In that second Blu found himself flying backwards beyond his control. His body arched as his feathers seemed to fill with a burning sensation. The macaw's eyes widened as he realized that he had not been standing next to the hawk at all, his Dragon Fire attack should not have hit him. It should have been impossible to do such a thing from a distance. The pain enveloped Blu, causing him to scream. In his whole life, Blu hadn't ever felt this kind of pain. He hadn't ever felt this strange burning sensation. He couldn't explain what was happening to him. He fell backwards, his back arched as he hit a separate tree branch. He fell to the ground far below. Marco stood with a wicked smile on his face. He spread his wings and allowed himself to swoop down to the ground. Without a word, he threw his wings forward once again and caused another scream from Blu. The macaw stood helpless against the onslaught of something he couldn't see. The macaw would be defeated by this new mystical power. Marco liked the sound of that.

"Hurry up and DIE!" Marco hissed, throwing his wings forward for the third time.

Blu screamed as he felt the pain continue to pulsate through his veins, his feathers and skin pulsated never letting up from the strange burning sensation. Blu peered down realizing that his body seemed to be blistering.

"What's going on?" He found himself asking, "I am well aware of his elemental attacks. When I fought him in Rio, he used his Dragon Fire technique however it had a limited range so that can't be it. Then… how is he creating these sudden and random blasts of heat? And even if I figure it out there is still the problem of how am I going to be able to counter them?"

"Hey, macaw, I'm through playing around with you. Be a good bird and die!" Marco's voice shouted out to him. He threw his wings forward one more time and watched as the blast of heat engulfed Blu.

The Spix macaw skid across the ground, bouncing every so often as he tried to fight back only to fail and lose his balance. His eyes filled with amusement as he repeated his attack once more, watching as the heat engulfed Blu once more. The Spix macaw laid helpless, unable to fight back. Blu peered up at him, his eyes narrowed and filled with pain. His beak trembled as he struggled to breathe.

"How is he pulling off these techniques?" he wondered, "I am having trouble keeping an eye on his movements so I can't properly read his moves. I'm in trouble if I can't predict his attacks to dodge them in time. Plus if he keeps doing this, I won't be able to even get close enough to him to get those marks. If I get too close, he'll just blow me away with another one of those attacks."

Blu's eyes shut tight as he contemplated his decision. His body trembled as he struggled to his feet. He couldn't think of any way to overcome this problem. He couldn't get close enough to take away the remaining marks or inflict any injuries to his opponent. He couldn't fight back, that much seemed obvious.

"Oh no," he cringed. "What am I going to do now?"

* * *

#

* * *

The music in the grotto changed to the bridal march as Jewel appeared at the end of the bird-made aisle. Dressed in white and decorated in her traditional bridal attire given to her by Eva during her renewal ceremony with Blu, she proceeded down the aisle, all the while eyeing Antonio who awaited her arrival.

Step by step, she walked past the few creatures who had shown up for the occasion. She bowed her head, refusing to think on what she was about to do. Once she reached him, she held out her wing and placed it within his.

Antonio accepted her wing and formed a pleasant smile that filled her to the brim with happiness. Her smile widened as she peered into his deep soulful eyes.

"Hello," she said sheepishly. "I honestly can't believe I am doing this, I've never wanted to marry anyone other than Blu."

"I know," he muttered. "However he is the past. We are the future."

As Antonio finished speaking a large Amazon Kingfisher stepped forward and eyed the bride and groom forming his own confident smile. Lowering his head, he stretched his wing outward for silence.

"Good morning, dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of the city, state, and jungle of Rio de Janeiro to bring together these two birds in holy matrimony. Jewel and Antonio are about to declare their love before all of you and will exchange vows with each other before we proceed with the unification ceremony. First, what is love? It can not be seen and only felt, it has a beginning but it has no end. It is the highest commitment that two creatures can hold for one another, there is no better moment in life than this. Antonio, you as the would-be husband must begin with your vows and it is your job to do so now, please express your consent to Jewel for her to accept, she will then follow your example and express her consent to you. Please in a loud clear voice, express consent now."

Antonio lowered his head once more and peered into Jewel's eyes. He smiled as he began.

"Jewel, I love you, you are one of the nicest and most beautiful birds I have ever met. We have started our journey together far quicker than what I ever imagined however that doesn't mean that my feelings for you aren't true. You have chosen me over Blu, a bird you have a vast amount of history with. I will honor you, love you, care for you, and take care of you for all the days of your life. I promise to make you proud of me, and I promise never to abandon you. Today I offer to have you as my wife so we may start the next step of our journey together. If you'll accept me, I will show you the power of our unification. I promise you."

Jewel's heart skipped a beat as an awkward smile passed her beak. The Amazon Kingfisher turned his attention to her and began to speak.

"Jewel, you have heard Antonio's vows, do you accept them? Will you be his wife to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

Jewel's wings began to tremble as she felt a cold icy grip of terror beginning to brew within the pit of her stomach. At first, she had felt the need to ignore it, but then it grew into a raging fire. Her stomach burned from deep within. Before she could speak a word, a shout erupted through the air. All eyes turned to the back of the aisle where Rafael stood to his full height.

Panting heavily, he glared at the female macaw.

"Jewel, we need to end this wedding. You must come with me if you don't then Blu is going to die. He has gone to face off against Emperor Marco and they're currently clashing in a huge state of mortal combat. He's putting up a good fight, but I doubt he'll last much longer. Please Jewel, if you ever cared about him, you can't stand here and do nothing. You can't just let him die."

"And this is Jewel's problem how?" Antonio asked. "Blu is not a part of her life anymore. He's nothing but the past."

"You're wrong!" Rafael shot back. "Whether they're together or not, he is still the father of her children. There are seven reasons she should go and rescue him. Think of how they would feel knowing that their father was killed when their mother could have stepped in and saved him."

Rose stood on her talons. "Mom, you once asked Rico what would be dishonoring Dad's memory. Sitting here and doing nothing would be the most disrespectful thing you could ever do. I'm going to help him…"

Jewel felt her heart drop as her eyes shined bright with conflict. She turned to Antonio who stood as her future, before glancing to Rafael who was offering her the chance to correct the past. He needed her to go and rescue the bird who had saved her life on multiple occasions.

The choice was clear!

Her wings trembled as her eyes filled to the brim with tears. Lowering her head again, she eyed Antonio and freed her wing from his grasp. The Lear Macaw stood stunned as he watched her wing leave his. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew what that meant. Jewel turned to him and spoke as softly as she could.

"I'm so sorry, Antonio. Rafael is right, I can't stand by and do nothing. Whether we are together or not, he is the father of my children. Maybe, when this is over and done with, we can work on this again and take the time to do it the right way. But, I can't focus on building a new life knowing that while I'm focusing on myself, Blu is out there fighting for all of us. I certainly wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that my actions would cause him to die. He's never been selfish, so I can't be selfish either. I have to go to him and help him take down the biggest threat our jungle has ever seen. I have to help him destroy the New World Order."

Antonio nodded and graciously stepped aside allowing her the freedom to choose her own destiny.

Jewel smiled and wrapped her wings around the Lear's macaw. Even though their relationship was now officially over, she still considered him a close personal friend. Her wings wrapped around him tighter as she kissed him upon the cheek as her final goodbye.

"Thank you for understanding." She admitted, "You are a true gentleman. I hope you will find the one bird you are truly meant to be with."

Jewel waited no longer before running to the toucan's side. Both birds spread their wings wide and lifted themselves off the ground.

"Where is he?" she asked, "Where are Blu and Marco fighting?"

"My Grotto," Rafael explained, "Aye Corumba I really hope we aren't too late. Blu couldn't even get close to him due to some strange blasts of heat. I saw them all from my home and snuck off to come to find you. We must move quickly or I fear we will be too late. Not even our amigo can withstand such power for too long."

Jewel nodded, shifting her tail feathers and expanding her wing column to their full length. Her eyes narrowed as her body instinctively picked up the pace. "Please be safe, Pet," she frowned, "You must remain alive until I get there."


	90. Chapter 90: Duel to the Death in Rio

**Chapter ****Ninety**

The blast of heat soared down Blu's back, pushing him further across the jungle's thick underbrush. Jagged rocks and sharp-pointed sticks poked and prodded into his flesh, tearing several long gashes across his body. He could not defend himself from the assault which continued to batter him over and over again. He winced as the burning sensation continued to course through the core of his being, causing his body temperature to rise way above comfortable limits. His closed eyelids couldn't shield his eyes from the searing heat, as the heat itself entered through every exposed crevice of his body. He could feel himself roasting from the inside out. The world around him seemed to fade until he stood in the familiar black void.

Blu stood upon his talons and studied the empty blackness. It swirled around him, drawing him into a hypnotic trance. He remembered this place as clear as day from every nightmare he had ever dreamed. More importantly, he remembered it from the dream which foretold his descent into darkness. He paid close attention to the shifting void, trying to decipher the hidden meaning of why he would be here. He could hear a voice whispering from the darkness. It seemed to come from every direction, filling his ears with little time to figure out and understand the language. At first, it sounded like Brazilian Portuguese with the slightest hint of an American accent and a mixture of Spanish thrown in. He strained his eyes and tried to block out the pain which continued to envelop him from his most recent battle with Marco.

He could see a robed figure beginning to form. It appeared as a phantom emerging from the empty void. It made no noise as it worked its way over to him. From its smaller frame and slightly curvy body, he could tell that she was female. She fluttered closer landing at his talons. With a flick of her wings, she removed her hood, revealing herself to be Jewel's older sister and former member of the Dark Robed Society… the one creature who had trained him for this exact moment. The Spix Macaw he had come to know as Amber. "Blu, you must remember what you have learned. Don't give up. You can still win this fight."

Amber spread her wings and let the darkness fill with a bright white light. Blu turned away, shielding his eyes to keep himself from being blinded by the burning white-hot glare. After a couple of moments, the light subsided and he found himself standing once more within Limbo, staring at an almost identical image of himself. The duplicate Blu dropped into his fighting stance and rolled himself across the ground. Blu could see the blast of heat which he could not defend against. His eyes widened as he noticed the air. It seemed to move like a mirage, indicating the location of the attack.

He slapped a wing across his beak and shook his head. He couldn't believe his own stupidity. How could he not notice such an obvious effect given off by the heat? The refraction of the energy seemed so similar to a hot humid day where the world would bend and sway under the added pressure of the humidity. The alternate Blu braced himself and held his wings out, waiting for the blast of heat to reach him. In a single move, he swatted it away from him like a tennis ball bouncing off a racket. Blu watched the enemy projectile change directions, impacting a spot not too far away. His jaw dropped at what he saw.

"Nothing is unbeatable." Amber reminded him. "You can use his attacks to your advantage, however, you must first figure out how to time yourself correctly. Once his attack has been deflected properly, Marco will be vulnerable. Strike him down at that moment and he won't have a chance to defend himself."

Blu nodded in understanding before swallowing a large lump that formed deep within the back of his throat. A cold sweat crept down the crevices of his face. So many things could go wrong with this plan. What if he missed the correct timing? What if the plan didn't work? Would he even be able to survive another direct attack from the intense heat or would his body give out? He watched the image of himself fade from his sight and be replaced by the cold cruel figure of the hawk himself… Emperor Marco. The hawk stood over him. His cruel smile hung on his face. His eyes burned into his with a great deal of satisfaction towards his handy work.

"Are you dead?" he cackled, unleashing a devastating kick right to Blu's chest.

Blu flew backwards, landing upon the ground with thunderous force. He could feel the hard surface crater upon impact.

"Awwwww, what's the matter? Couldn't you live up to your promise? You know the one, don't you? Where is the bird who was going to kill me? Where is the bird who would protect his family? Where is the fight within you? Did it disappear when you found out that you were replaced? Oh well, it's not like it matters. She's next on my list anyway. Who knows, maybe she'll actually put up a halfway decent fight. Unlike you!"

Enraged and fueled with hatred towards his tormentor, Blu swung his talon out at the evil Hawk. He listened to the sound of bones snapping. The bitter scent of blood filling his nostrils. Blu peered up to see that he had connected with Marco's wing, leaving a nasty cut across the center of his wing structure. Blood flowed from the wound, staining the ground underneath his talons. Marco growled and hissed in agony as he turned to peer at the serious injury inflicted on him.

"Damn you," he growled. "I'll make sure you live to regret that."

Blu snapped back into reality, finding himself once more in the middle of the battleground. Marco stumbled backwards as blood flooded from his wing. He couldn't stop the flow of the thick red liquid. His eyes burned furiously as he attempted to nurse the injury.

Blu forced a smile and realized what the hawk's reaction meant. He couldn't help but laugh at the evil creature's pain.

"It looks like I got the second mark. I thought your wings were a little stronger than they normally should be… I got Roger's mark, didn't I?"

Marco's eyes hardened. His growl seemed to grow to a deafening wail. He slammed his good wing into Blu's chest and cackled to himself. He couldn't deny that Blu guessed correctly on whose mark he had hit. He could feel his strength decrease the smallest amount, but he still stood proud and strong enough to pose a potential threat.

"So what? I'm still strong enough to kill you, even with my own power, Macaw! There's a reason I became the leader of a group of murderers. Each one of them respected me for my strength. Don't you dare underestimate my power or I'll tear you into shreds."

Marco shattered his feet allowing himself to pick up speed. He cackled and forced himself to sprint. Blu's eyes widened in horror as he lost sight of him, he couldn't follow the hawk's movements. Blu instinctively closed his eyes and tried to focus on his other senses. No matter how fast the hawk was, he would still have to make some sort of noise as he approached.

"Behind you..." Marco hissed in Blu's ear.

The macaw's eyes widened in horror as he turned to see Marco standing behind him, he noted the wicked smile on his opponent's face and shuddered. The hawk waved a wing inches from his face, and couldn't help but laugh in a cold cruel manner. He hadn't made a sound during his approach, that realization filled Blu with a sense of dread.

"What's the matter, Spix macaw?" Marco asked, spitting with disgust. "Can't you follow my movements? Too bad, I was hoping for more of a challenge from you but all good things must come to an end."

Blu winced as he felt the familiar blast of heat blow through his body. He cringed as he fell to his knees. His talons and wings dripped with blood as he realized that the blisters were beginning to crack and leave open wounds.

"Come on, Blu. Fight me!" Marco cackled. "Or are you really that weak and pathetic. You're nothing!"

Blu cringed as he felt Marco pick him up from off the ground using his wings. He opened his eyes a crack and saw the cold harsh glare in the murdering bird's eyes. They lacked patience. They lacked any longing for the battle to continue. He didn't need to read the hawk's mind to know what it meant for him. He couldn't provide the challenge the hawk desired, so it meant he would be expendable. He wouldn't survive to see Jewel again.

"Let's see what kind of sound your head makes. Will it go pop, or will it go crack... I bet it will make a lovely sound..."

The hawk pushed his wings together adding as much pressure to Blu's skull as possible. The pain seemed unbearable. The macaw couldn't get away from him this time. Even without the added strength of Roger to his list of physical strength, the hawk still posed a dangerous combination of everything else. It wouldn't be long before Blu's skull became like a melon, crushed by a steam roller. Blu let out a horrified scream as he felt the pain course through his head. The pressure wouldn't let up.

"Stop it!" Blu growled. "Stop it!"

Air escaped Blu's mouth in an exasperated gasp as Marco's talon struck out kicking him in the stomach to silence him. The hawk wouldn't allow his voice to ruin the moment he waited for. He wouldn't let the macaw live a second longer. He applied more pressure to the skull and continued his attempts to crush the macaw's head like an eggshell. He cackled and licked the edges of his beak.

"You would never understand my world! The world where you need strength to survive... death should only happen to the weak, and those who refuse to put up a decent fight. That is why I live to kill. That is why you must die here right this second…"

Sharp pain flooded through the hawk's body. He peered down and noticed the macaw had stabbed his talons. He could feel his speed slowly beginning to fade away. Jose's mark existed no longer. In a desperate move, the hawk flipped Blu over his back and let him land head first upon the ground.

"Why won't you die?" he growled. "I keep adding injury after injury but you won't die! I'll just have to cut off your head."

Marco stumbled over ignoring the pain shooting through his talons. He grabbed Blu and raised the metal blades to the macaw's throat. Without a second later he readied himself to strike. There would be no escape for the macaw this time. He won the battle... at long last, he had won.

* * *

#

* * *

Jewel stopped in mid-flight and held a wing over her heart. She could not shake the growing sense of urgency from deep within her heart. It felt ominous, like her heartbreaking into two separate pieces… a common occurrence whenever Blu was in danger. She turned back towards the jungle, eyeing the horizon as her face filled to the brim with dread and fear. Painful tears brewed within her eyes however she could also feel the same sensation working within her heart and soul. Despite her behavior, she still truly loved him and she did not want to see any harm to come to him. Her beak trembled as she fought the urge to cry. A deeper sense of dread crept into her soul, one that almost paralyzed her with fear. What did all of this mean? Had he been hurt? She could feel her wings trembling as her mind raced with several different thoughts at once. Something must have happened to him, there could be no other possibilities on why she would feel this tension within her heart.

"What's wrong?" Jewel heard Rafael's voice call out to her. The toucan hovered at her side. The fading sunlight glistened within his bright eyes as he followed the female macaw's glance back towards the jungle. He too began to feel concerned towards reaching their destination he could not deny that, however stopping did not seem like a valid answer to their problems. Shifting his attention to Jewel, he noted that there was a sense of sadness about her. He could see the conflict shining in her eyes and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that her thoughts focused around Blu.

"I'm worried about him," Jewel admitted with a heartbroken sigh. "The last time we spoke, the conversation didn't go so well. I had to tell him that he had been replaced. He planned to defeat Marco and then run off to Minnesota, but what if he only said that? What if he secretly planned too…?"

"Hurt himself?" Rafael finished.

Jewel nodded her head, shutting her eyes tight. "What if something has happened to him? He might be seriously injured in the battle or he might very well hurt himself in order to make sure that he is able to defeat Marco. We need to hurry and make sure that he is okay. I absolutely must apologize to him and tell him that he is the one I belong with. I have to make up for everything that I have done."

Rafael shook his head and stretched out a wing to stop her from speaking any more foolishness. He glared at Jewel with a cross expression. His eyes burning directly into hers as his face darkened into a face more serious than anything she had ever seen when it came to the toucan. He held out a wing to stop her from advancing any further. As long as she talked like this, he would not allow her to return to a battleground where an egotistical, cruel, heartless and completely psychotic murderer waited for more victims. He would only play her emotions against her and that in itself would prove to be her downfall.

"That is absolutely out of the question," he said, "Blu is not stupid, if something has happened to him then we need to face facts and realize that Marco is unstoppable. If something has happened to Blu then we should run and start a new life somewhere else. Somewhere we can live in peace, just like everyone else did long ago. We have no other choice in this matter."

"It won't matter," Jewel admitted, "Blu told me what Marco intended to do, should he win today, all life on the planet will be destroyed. I have to find a way to end this for good and rid this world of his evil."

Jewel swatted the toucan's wing aside and glared at him with a growing annoyance. She did not want to hear about any other possibility. She would not abandon Rio until she or Marco was the one who laid bleeding beneath the other's talons. Her eyes spoke volumes to the toucan who realized that the time for negotiations was over. Any chance of convincing the stubborn old macaw would be a useless gesture.

Rafael lowered his head and felt sorry that he had ever told her such a thing even though he knew that there would be no other option than to run if Marco got his way.

"You don't understand," Jewel sighed. "This began long ago before any of us had ever even met. Hell, it may have happened before even I was born. Even if we did run, Marco would complete his plan and we'd be risking the fate of the entire planet. He wants revenge for his comrade's deaths and for reasons not known to me, he seems to hold a personal vendetta against my species. He won't just stop. He'll keep coming until the Spix macaw race is extinct."

Rafael nodded his head in understanding. He snapped his talon-like a pair of fingers and beckoned the female closer.

"Then I suppose we had better hurry, let's get moving, we won't get anywhere if we keep stopping. Well, c'mon we have a bad guy to beat and his plans to destroy."

Jewel nodded her head and waited no longer, she twisted her body and flew through the sky… heading ever closer to Rafael's grotto… her eyes narrowed as she focused upon the macaw's safety. She was not quite sure what she would find. Only time would tell. But she would save Blu if she found him and Marco still locked with mortal combat. She swallowed a lump in her throat and let her eyes narrow. Her combat instincts took over more and more with each passing second.

"Be safe, Blu... I'm coming for you."

* * *

#

* * *

Blu groaned as he felt Marco's wings tighten around his neck. The hawk grimaced as he continued his relentless assault. Blu could not breathe or move. He feared if he did, he would ultimately end up breaking his neck. He knew that would lead to instant death and he would not give Marco that satisfaction. He would not give in and die here.

He kicked his talons out, striking Marco's face. He saw a mark appear and just as quickly disintegrate in a similar fashion to the others. He recognized it from the one Nigel wore during their second encounter. The hawk stumbled backwards, releasing Blu from his grasp. The macaw fell to the ground, landing upon both of his talons. He felt a slight sense of relief and took in several short breaths. He formed a confident smile and cracked his talons to relieve them of their stiffness and allow the blood to flow properly through his body once more.

"Well, what do you know," Blu grinned. "I have managed to get four of the seven marks. If memory serves me right that one belonged to Nigel and was working alongside of Jollo's to prevent you from suffering any serious injury. There are only three more to find and then it's over for you."

Marco cracked and raised both of his wings. Blu could see the aura of the heat blast beginning to form once more. The hawk let loose a wicked smile.

"I already have told you, I don't need those marks to kill you. I am Marco, leader of the Dark Robed Society and Emperor to the New World Order. I ruled over a bunch of murderers with my own power before I even had the marks. I have personally killed one thousand birds and nine hundred and ninety different predators. You, a stupid little macaw could never match the true extent of my power."

Throwing his wings forward, Blu watched the surge of heats continuing to swell within the hawk's possession.

"Now, die!"

As Marco threw out his attack, a loud screech erupted through the air. He turned just as Jewel threw her weight into the hawk's side. Her talons ripped into his wings, tearing at a shadow mark which disintegrated upon contact. Marco lurched forward, striking the ground with his head. He sat stunned for a few moments, while Jewel raised her wings and stood ready to fight.

"You're evil ends here! I will protect Blu with my life if I have too. I believe Blu when he says that he'll be the one to destroy you. He has never failed to be a good, honest creature. And that is why you're so afraid. You'll never have half the power that Blu has at his disposal. It comes from friendship and the support we all give to each other… and what do you have? Nothing!"

Blu's eyes widened at Jewel's confession, his beak dropped as he stood to stunned to even speak. The female macaw turned to him and smiled.

"Blu, I'm sorry for everything I have done, I realize that you're the only one I am meant to be with. I hope that one day you can forgive me."

Marco cackled and raised his wings and forced a confident smile.

"Amusing, but this battle is over. It is quite clear at this point that I won't survive if I continue to fight you, Blu. But I can still steal a victory here. If I can't kill you, then I will simply kill Jewel instead."

Marco turned to face the female macaw. His wings surged with the electrical current. "Duo spell release, Dragon Thunder and Dragon Scales combine into one. RELEASE AND THIS SPELL!"

As Marco finished his incantation, the lightning fused together with his bladed gauntlets extending the blades into long Kitana styled laser blades. His eyes darkened as he took a step forward.

"And now Jewel, you will die, but don't worry, I'll be sending Blu to meet you at the gates of the afterlife right after."

Blu's eyes widened in horror as he realized he could not stop the attack. Jewel stood too far away and despite the massive amount of damage sustained during the battle, Marco still outclassed him in terms of speed. Swinging a wing through the air, Blu shouted at the top of his lungs. "Oh no, RUN JEWEL! I CAN'T STOP HIM, RUN QUICKLY WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

At the sound of Blu's voice, Jewel's body shut down. Her talons froze in place as the icy grip of reality embraced her. She could not dodge this attack. She could not run and Blu would not be able to stop the hawk from striking her down. Her wing drew to her face and tears worked into her eyes.

"It's over," she frowned. "I'll never have a chance to show Blu how much I truly do care for him. We'll never have the chance to be a family again. I won't survive this and there is nothing I can do."

Marco stepped forward, swinging his extended lightning blades and cracked a smile as he aimed directly for Jewel's body. The female macaw closed her eyes as she waited for the sharp sting of the blades to snuff out her life. She wished it wasn't true, it would not work the same way as it would for Blu. He, somehow, held the capabilities to escape the clutches of death time after time. She would not be so lucky and more than likely would remain dead. The tears rolled down the sides of her face until she felt a pair of wings embrace her. Her eyes shot open just as the creature let out a startled gasp. The blade had not struck her but instead found its mark right into the spine of Antonio. The Lear macaw had appeared from nowhere jumping right into the path of the blade. He winced as he let out a struggled gasp. Blood flowed from his open beak as he coughed it up deep from within his lungs. Her eyes widened in horror as the Lear Macaw smiled at her before collapsing to the ground. She fell to her knees and began to sob.

"Antonio, Antonio, please don't die! You have so much to live for, you have so much to offer another woman to make her happy. Please, you can't die."

Antonio lifted his wing and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Don't cry, Jewel… there is only one girl worth dying for… that's you… I know you love Blu and we don't have half the connection that you have with him. You are two are completely made for each other. I couldn't let Marco rob you two of having each other again…"

Antonio turned to face Blu, he cracked a weakened smile.

"Blu… I… apologize… for laying my wings upon you… defeat Marco…. if anyone can do it… it's you… take care of Jewel, don't…. don't… let… her… get… away…. again…"

Before Antonio could finish, his wing fell to the ground as his last struggled breath fell silent. A soft breeze ruffled through his feathers as he went limp and fell into the clutches of death. Marco's attack had found its mark straight into Antonio instead of Jewel. In the end, he had given his life for her.

Jewel's tears fell harder as she stared at the slain macaw. Blu, however, turned on the hawk and pointed an accusing wing at him.

"How dare you!" he shouted at the hawk. "This fight is between you and me, quit being a coward and get over here and let's finish this."

Marco's wings stained with the blood of the Lear's Macaw started to glow. The shadow mark upon his wing drank greedily the thick red and putrid-smelling liquid. His limbs almost transformed growing in size and thickness. Marco cackled and followed the Spix macaw's example. He lifted his wing and pointed an accusing wing towards him.

"And that, Blu, is just another life you could have saved had you not been a coward and finished me when you had the chance."

"If you want to get out of here, I won't stop you," Blu began peering around at his surroundings. "This fight between the two of us is pointless. Leave and live a life of peace. You don't need to live a life of evil. Surrender, disband the New World Order, give up your throne as Emperor and leave Rio, we won't stop you."

Marco cackled."You won't stop me? YOU WON'T STOP ME?! What makes you think for one second that killing Antonio hasn't made me feel stronger than I have ever felt in my life? You CAN'T stop me. I will destroy you."

"Oh yeah," Blu spread his wings far apart. "And then what? Look around you, Emperor."

Marco followed the macaw's gaze through the trees and spotted something he had not noticed before. A large collection of wild and vicious predators all stood around the arena. Drools drifted down the dry cracked lips as they longed to sink their fangs into the dead flesh of anyone who fell in this battle. Blu folded his wings against his body and continued to speak.

"These animals are not guards," Blu admitted, "They're carnivorous… scavengers looking for their next meal. They intend to go after whoever is killed and not just that, I would wager that they're going to hunt down and kill whoever survives. This battle has placed us all in danger."

Marco's eyes narrowed at the sight. His beak curled into a vicious sneer. "Damn you, Sabrina. You knew this would happen."

"As I said, if you want to leave, I won't stop you," Blu repeated. "We have a better chance if both of us are alive."

Marco cackled and raised both of his wings and dropped into his fighting stance. "Oh yeah? Well, let's see if you'll be alive in a few moments." Without wasting a moment, he charged forward speeding past Blu and Jewel with all the speed his body could muster. He swung his wings, slicing through the vicious predators one by one. As their limbs and heads separated from the rest of their bodies, he formed a confident smile. "That's nine hundred and ninety-one, nine hundred ninety-two, nine hundred ninety-three, nine hundred, and ninety-four…"

Blu's eyes widened as he watched the hawk continue his senseless slaughter. He continued counting as the bodies toppled over.

"Nine hundred and ninety-five, nine hundred and ninety-six, nine hundred and ninety-seven, nine hundred ninety-eight, nine hundred ninety-nine…" he stopped and flew through the center of a large vicious wolf. He sliced him right through the center. "ONE THOUSAND!"

Marco cackled and spun around, he swung his wings through the air. "I don't need any more of you!"

Blu's beak dropped as he turned to the hawk. "What did you just say?"

Before he could make a move, a large blast of heat surged through the entire battle arena. Any and all predatory creatures who stood in the path of the heatwave found themselves instantly slain. Limbs, blood, and guts flew through the air and then quickly resettled upon the ground. Marco cackled and raised both of his wings. Blu could see the aura of the heat blast forming into one giant ball of energy. His eyes widened and swallowed a large lump in his throat. Now would be the one and only chance to take Marco by surprise. He needed to do this now, or else he might as well hand Marco his own head. He arched his body and braced himself for the attack. He held out both wings and waited.

"I've had enough of you, Blu!" Marco screamed. "I hope you remember this second because it will be your last! This blast is the rage from all of my victims. One thousand birds, one thousand predators, this blast with the full force of two thousand lives is about to destroy you."

Blu watched as Marco threw the ball of heat forward, his eyes narrowed as he concentrated on the task at hand. He hoped that the vision he had with the alternate Blu proved to be true. He didn't move or turn away. He prepared himself to catch the fiery ball meant to kill him.

"You can do this, Blu." He told himself. "You have to do this, remember everyone he has hurt, remember the things he has put your family through. He is trying to kill you, it is time to be a man and stand up for yourself."

He closed his eyes and threw his wings forward. He could feel the heat burn through his feathery coat, his talons shifted backwards across the pavement. He opened his eyes and found himself being pushed back by the assault.

"You've got to do this, Blu." He demanded to himself. "Do it, NOW!" He threw his wings forward, grunting one final time. He launched the ball of heat back to its source. He swallowed another large lump in his throat.

To Marco, he couldn't see or hear Blu over the roar and distortion coming from the ball of heat. To him, it looked like his attack had eaten the macaw. He didn't stand a chance, but no one ever did, he proved himself time and time again that he was the ultimate warrior. He couldn't be defeated. He cackled and raised his wings in victory. That is of course until he saw the ball returning to him.

"NO!" he screamed, raising his wings to defend himself.

The ball of heat struck him head-on, slamming into the metal blades which cracked and strained beneath the newly added pressure of his own attack. They twisted and warped. Succumbing to their fate, they shattered and broke, leaving shards of metal upon the ground. Marco's eyes widened as he let loose a horrified scream. He couldn't get away, it pushed him backwards. The tree branch above him creaked, splintering, and breaking free. The ball proved to be far too big to stop. He could no longer control it.

"NO!" he screamed again. "This isn't happening. Not to me!"

The blast continued to push him back until he had nowhere left to move. He swung his wings and watched the energy ball of extreme heat shatter and scatter into several different directions. He smiled and raised his wings in victory. With Blu's attack failing to hit its mark, he could still win.

"You'll pay for that, Spix macaw!" Marco growled. Not realizing that during the entire event, Blu had shifted his direction behind him.

"NO, I WON'T!" Blu shouted, slamming his metal blade in a diagonal fashion, separating the hawk into two different sections. Marco's eyes widened as he felt the sting of the attack. graze through his body. He could no longer move on his own free will. For he held no wings, or legs of his own anymore. The hawks raised his head and studied Blu. He winced in pain as he could feel every muscle dying off.

"I don't... I don't understand." Marco said weakly as the life began to vanish from his body.

Blu shook his head and wiped tears from his eyes. He didn't want to be a cold-blooded killer, but the hawk didn't give him any choice in that matter. He addressed Marco one final time.

"You were too greedy, Marco. You were strong enough on your own. You held strength very few birds had ever even seen. You held the strength of a hawk. You didn't need to be a murderer. You didn't need to create a New World Order. You should have shown your strength in a positive way."

Marco let himself laugh one final time. He closed his eyes and accepted his fate. He didn't make another noise for the rest of the time he remained alive. Before long, Jollo's mark appeared and disintegrated, leaving the hawk to pass on in peace. Blu nodded his head and studied his surroundings. He smiled and collapsed to the ground. Jewel who bared witness to the hawk's defeat charged forward and slammed her talons down upon his neck. Marco peered up at her and smiled.

"You cold-blooded murderer," Jewel growled. "You are partially responsible for the deaths of my family, you warped my sister's mind, you used everyone around you, and you even killed Antonio, however, your biggest mistake was keeping me and Blu apart. You failed, we will live on, and we will be happy and you will be nothing, just another forgotten enemy lost to the annals of Brazilian history."

She slammed her talon down, slamming Marco's head against the ground. Blu wrapped his wings around her and pulled her away from the fallen creature. His voice whispered in her ear.

"Jewel… it's over," Blu soothed, "It's over… he's dead."

A burst of cold cruel laughter rang through the air, drawing a sharp chill down Jewel's spine. She pulled herself away from Blu and peered up as Sabrina came in for a landing. Her eyes burned bright as she studied the fallen figure of her brother.

"Congratulations," she grinned. "You've done it, you have defeated Marco and his New World Order, you've defeated all seven members of the Dark Robed Society. I will admit, you have done very well."

Sabrina cackled, lifting her wing. The six shattered shadow marks which had been ripped from Marco's body during the battle all fused together into her wing. Her eyes narrowed as she turned to Marco and lifted him from the ground. Without wasting a moment, she pulled the shadow mark from the slain hawk and infused the mark into herself. As the mark left Marco's body a terrible wind surged across his body. His skin, feathers, and muscles disintegrated into dust and bones, leaving little more than a bare skeleton.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, and there goes another useless puppet, just like all the others." She cackled. "I will admit I am surprised, but Marco did outlive his usefulness, he was going to be discarded even if he had managed to destroy you. You stupid, pathetic creatures are always so predictable."

She stopped speaking for a moment and eyed the skeletal remains of Marco's body. "He showed up here looking to avenge the lives of his fallen comrades, he was looking to blame someone for their deaths and he ended up fighting with you, Blu, what he should have done was take the seven shadow marks and ran as far away from me as possible… but he didn't… the stupidity of you present-day birds proves evident time after time after time."

Blu's face darkened with rage.

"Sabrina, damn you to hell!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, he stepped forward, eyeing the remains of Marco which almost rustled in the breeze. "Yeah, he was evil alright, but he was still a hundred times more honorable than you. You betrayed him while he was dying! He was your own brother! Well, you know what I will destroy you, for Marco, for Amber, for all of the creatures who you have used and have killed. You hear me, the day will come when I destroy you for good!"

Sabrina nodded. "Our fight will be legendary, Blu. But that fight will not happen today. Prepare yourselves, for your lives are about to change in ways you can not possibly imagine. Believe me, great things will happen soon. I look forward to the next stage of your life."

Before Blu could speak further, she spun around and threw a bolt of lightning straight into Blu's body. He flew back falling unconscious.


	91. Chapter 91: A Family Reunited part 1

**Chapter ****Ninety-One**

The sun began to set upon the sky, painting the horizon a soft mixture of orange and scarlet. Despite everything that had happened throughout the past few weeks, the world now rested within a delicate sense of peace and harmony. The evil New World Order no longer existed, Marco and his vicious band of mercenaries rested defeated. Despite their strengths, their strange mystical powers, and their overwhelming pride, they had not stood a chance against Blu and everything he stood for. In the end, he had proven himself to be an honest, peace-loving, and compassionate creature. He would not bend to their cause and instead chose to rise up and take a stand, refusing the dictatorship of the New World Order and its Emperor and branded himself as a hero. He became the sole reason for the return of peace, freedom, and love to the whole state and city of Rio de Janeiro while Marco, Jollo, Roger, Amber, and Jose paid the price for their actions with their lives. For most of them, they would burn forever in the fiery pits of hell, while Amber had redeemed herself. Jewel could only wish happiness and peace for her fallen sister despite never knowing whether or not she truly had gotten it.

Jewel carried Blu within the confinements of her wings. She couldn't fly like this but she did not need to. She walked much slower than usual. Enjoying each and every step she took and admiring the sense of harmony not known to her for years. Finally, everything was over with… at least for now… she could now live a peaceful life with the love of her life, Blu, and their kids. She formed a pleasant smile and thought about the future all the while making sure to be extra cautious with his newly reincarnated body. She could see that he still seemed to be in a lot of pain from his encounter with Marco, his wounds still remained visible across his body. Despite his pain, however, Blu remained within a comatose state. The battle had been a huge strain upon his body and she couldn't deny him that. She simply let her smile widen as she whispered in his ears, just in case he could still hear her.

"We're almost there, Pet." She said in a calm soothing whisper. "You have done so much for us… your friends, your family, everyone who has fled can now return home, and I know everyone you know will be so happy to see you again, even Linda. She's getting married, did you know that?"

As if on cue, the cerulean macaw let a happy smile slip past his beak. He nodded his head, leaving Jewel puzzled and contemplating on whether or not he heard her or if she had fallen victim to a strange set of circumstances. With everything that happened, she couldn't put her eggs in either basket. Blu always seemed to find a way to surprise her. Time after time, her mind fell back onto one of many things that made her fall in love with him. There seemed to be so much hidden within Blu's subconscious that he appeared so mysterious, even for someone who appeared to be so simple-minded. She didn't know how much more he truly seemed capable of, but his intelligence and his abilities seemed to far outmatch any other bird on the planet.

"I don't know if I ever told you this, Pet." She frowned. "But you inspire me to be my best. You're the only bird to ever make me feel that way. You are really one of a kind, and how could I not love you for that?"

She shook her head and tightened her grip around her body. She kissed his cheek before continuing on her way into the heart of the city, where her daughter awaited their safe arrival to the Aviary. The city seemed unusually quiet. Very little activity seemed to be happening in the human world. With everything set up for the summer season, a little time for rest and relaxation seemed to be in the cards. Jewel studied her environment a little uneasily. She still didn't trust most humans. Her eyes filled to the brim with fright as she wandered down the streets with her slumbering husband. She stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed a group of birds emerging from the subway system. They talked amongst themselves in hushed whispers. Jewel swallowed a lump in her throat, realizing that these were a patrol of foot soldiers who served under Marco's cruel command. Were they still under his spell? Her beak trembled as she tried to back away. She didn't want to fight them unless she needed to.

"Hey, bird. What are you doing here?"

Jewel jumped with fright and spun around ready to defend herself if necessary. Her eyes hardened as she found herself staring eye to eye with a large roseate spoonbill. His long white head and sharp-pointed bill glistened in the sunset. She jumped back a few inches and lowered Blu to the ground. She recognized this bird from the samba club. He had taken it upon himself to assist her and Blu in their escape from the marmosets. Her beak continued to tremble as he forced a sly smile. His long skinny talons reached out to grab her wing.

"You aren't going anywhere." He chuckled, his eyes filling with serious emotion that made Jewel rather uneasy. She struggled to free herself from his grip, realizing that he wasn't the same creature he once was.

"Let go of me!" Jewel snapped. "Don't make me claw you're eyes out, Kipo!"

Kipo did as he was bidden and lowered his head. He let his beak form a twisted smile. "Relax, it was only a joke. How have you been, Jewel? Are you still hanging around with my friends?"

Jewel nodded her head, a little taken aback by the spoonbill's sudden change in attitude. He wrapped his wings around her and pulled her into a comforting hug. Jewel could feel her heart thumping as she tried to calm herself down. She could tell that this bird was no longer under the command of Marco. The spell had been broken upon his death, leaving every bird free to escape and rebuild their individual lives.

"I've been better," Jewel admitted. "Thing's have been pretty crazy around here lately."

The spoonbill nodded his heavy head. He couldn't help but let his sly smile deepen. He released Jewel and turned to the rest of his comrades. They all looked on in admiration towards his open display of emotion, but they all looked exhausted from their long ordeal. Guilty faces and deep embarrassment for their actions seemed to blanket their faces. Just like how Blu had been once she broke the spell upon him. Talons shuffled along the pavement as the recalled the counts of abuse they all went through.

"Kipo," Jewel sighed. "Tell them that it isn't their fault. Marco should be the only creature to blame. He paid with his life, his days of causing evil throughout Brazil is over. He will never hurt anyone ever again."

Kipo nodded in understanding and bowed his head in respect towards the female macaw. "I will do that and if you see Rafael, Nico, or Pedro, tell them I say hi and to come and visit me. I haven't seen them in ages."

Jewel bent over and picked Blu up from off the ground. She studied him for a second before responding. "I will do that. It's always good to see you."

* * *

#

* * *

A little after sundown, Jewel carried Blu into the old structure of the Rio de Janeiro Aviary. She peered around the hallways and smiled recalling all of the good times she held within this one building. So many emotions ran through her mind as she remembered every single one. This was where she met Blu, laid her first three eggs, got engaged to Blu for the first time, found her sister still alive and well after so many years of believing her family had been dead, and many, many more. She wiped a tear from her eye and became lost in the memories. She failed to see Tulio creep up behind them. He picked up both of the macaws and rubbed his hand through the female's feathery crown. He soothed her and whispered in her ear.

"Welcome back, Jewel. I expected you to show up eventually. Your daughter is here with the other macaw and the toucan. Both of them are in stable condition, and should make a complete recovery soon."

Jewel cooed in a language that Tulio couldn't understand. He nodded his head and turned towards the treatment room. He smiled and proceeded down the hallway. His footsteps echoed down the empty dark hallway, which caused a little spark of fear to form within the macaw. She didn't really like human installations, especially at night. It reminded her of the smuggler's hideout back when she and Blu found themselves captured by them. She couldn't shake that ominous feeling of dread, even though she knew Tulio would never hurt her.

"Don't worry. I'm going to take you to them. You can have a little family reunion while I see what is wrong with your mate. We don't want him to be injured, now do we?"

Jewel squawked again, this time in a more cheerful manner. She couldn't wait to see her daughter again, especially now that her family truly was safe from any sort of danger.

* * *

#

* * *

Rose sat beside Rico who rested his head against a bundle of soft burlap sacks. His chest bobbed in and out as the bird thief continued his struggle to remain breathing. He opened his eyes a crack every so often to study his surroundings, but he would always lose consciousness after a couple of minutes. Even though his wound had been stitched up thanks to a combined effort of Tulio and the rest of his medical staff, the true extent of his injuries remained unknown to everyone. In the end, Dr. Monteiro decided to run more tests. Mostly as a safety precaution, but Rose knew better and could tell that the doctor wanted to get a better assessment so he could get a more accurate evaluation of the macaw's condition. In the meantime he remained pumped full of painkillers through an I.V. in his wing, to allow him some minimal comfort while he waited for some further treatment. The young female jumped with fright and came alert as she heard the sound of the door creaking open. She spun around and peered through the darkened room. The only light seemed to be emanating from a small collection of monitors, an H.P.B (heart, pulse, and breath) meter, and any other piece of machinery connected to the bird through the use of little sensors. She arched a suspicious eyebrow as she noted a tall slim figure slumping through the darkness. He seemed to be holding something in his hands. Rose dropped down into a defensive stance, ready to fight if necessary. She heard stories about how her mom and dad were captured by smugglers during their first night in the breeding chamber. She refused to let herself share a similar fate. They wouldn't get her without a fight.

The dark figure towered over her. In that instant, her courage deserted her. She felt like a helpless child. She closed her eyes tight and trembled. She could hear him breathing as he studied her. She could feel a large finger brush through her feather crown. She opened her eyes and peered upwards, shocked to see Tulio standing over her. He formed a confident smile and lowered Jewel down onto the countertop. He chuckled to himself, repositioning his glasses which hung loose upon the end of his nose. His voice rang out in a reassuring voice which caused Rose's fear to diminish a tad bit.

"Relax, my friend. There's no need to be afraid. He's doing so well."

Tulio turned to the monitor, studying it for a couple of minutes. Rose followed his gaze and noted the flickering lines on the H.P.B meter. She also noted Tulio's expression as he nodded and wrote his findings down on a piece of paper. Before long he turned back to face the two females.

"His pulse is strong, so is his heart, but his breathing is a little sporadic. It's nothing to be alarmed about though. If I had to guess, I would say that he is still suffering from a state of shock. By tomorrow morning he should be back to his normal self again."

Rose let out a sigh of relief and turned to face Rico. She placed a wing upon his and tried to hold it to the best of her ability. She couldn't remove the smile from off of her face. She wanted to jump with excitement but feared that she would have the machinery miscalculate the readings. She rubbed her beak against the bird thief's cheek and nudged his head over to the opposite side, hoping that it would awaken him to some degree.

"Did you hear that, Rico? The doctor says you're going to be just fine. Isn't that great news? I knew Marco wouldn't be able to take your life, I just knew it. Just hang in there a while longer."

Tulio listened to Rose's squawks and tried to decipher them the best he could. He nodded his head and proceeded to flap his wings like a bird and shake his butt like they were tail feathers. He squawked in a humorous manner and stared out at the birds awkwardly who studied him with a weird expression. Rose turned back to her mother and cocked her head to one side.

"What is he doing?" She asked a little uncertain about what to expect from the strange human behavior.

"Believe me, honey. You don't really want to know." Jewel rolled her eyes and placed a wing over her eyes to hide her embarrassment. "Blu once told me that this is how Tulio convinced Linda to allow him to come to Brazil in the first place. I guess it isn't that bad… I guess."

Rose nodded her head and tried her best to avoid eye contact with the socially awkward human. She almost pitied him as she went bright red in the face. She could not believe someone like him would even be qualified to receive a P.H.D. in ornithology. He certainly didn't seem to know birds very well or he would not put on such a foolish display. She swallowed a large lump in her throat and eyed Rico with her peripheral vision. If Tulio couldn't understand birds, then what did that mean for him? Would he still be safe?

"Speaking of Dad," Rose lowered her head almost sheepishly, "How did his fight go? Did he beat Marco?"

Jewel nodded her head trying hard to forget the events which had led up to this moment.

"Yes," she admitted with a smile. "Marco is dead. Your father saved all of us like the true hero I always believed he could be."

Jewel lowered her head and closed her eyes. She sighed as her heart sank into her chest.

"Unfortunately the battle was too much for him and he fell into a coma. He is in the treatment room and tomorrow he'll receive some tests on his condition. I think he is okay, he responded to my voice but he is incredibly tired, I don't think any of us can blame him for that. He just defeated the biggest enemy we have ever gone up against and he managed to save all of Rio. The New World Order has fallen through his actions."

Rose nodded her head. She could not deny her father's heroism. She sort of admired that about the awkward blue bird. She looked up to him for added strength and advice on certain situations. Her beak passed a smile as she thought about doing something nice to honor his victory.

"Mom, do you think when all of our friends recover and everyone returns to Rio, we can have that party? I mean, can't we hold it in honor of dad and to wish for everlasting peace?"

Jewel thought about the idea for a moment and the more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea. She complied with a swift nod of her head.

"That sounds like an absolutely wonderful idea, honey." She admitted, wrapping her wings around her daughter and pulling her into the warmest hug the two have ever shared. "I am so proud of you, I used to think that you were the best of both of us, but I see now that your old enough, you have the best qualities from your father. I could not be happier for you."

Rose's eyes narrowed as she turned away for a second. "And here is another idea mom. Our lives will never be the same. It is clear that our enemies have found our home and that is a weakness for all of us. Perhaps it would be safer to live in the treehouse that dad lived in when he first came back to us… at least until we find a more permanent solution to our problems."

Jewel nodded her head. "I agree, at least for now."

As if on cue, Rafael's eyes fluttered open and he turned to the two females who stood nearby. He cracked a weakened grin.

"Ola, amigos, did I hear someone mention something about a party?"

All three birds started to laugh at the toucan's laid back attitude and the touch of humor thrown into the situation. Even while recuperating from his injuries that didn't stop him from living life to the fullest. There seemed to be an innocence about him which brought out the positive qualities in everyone around him. Maybe, just maybe that would explain how he managed to befriend a vicious bulldog who would normally hunt down birds and rip their heads off.

"Why, did you want to come?" Jewel arched a curious eyebrow, adding a splash of sarcasm to the mix. "I'm sure we could arrange that once you've recovered fully and brought everyone back to our homeland."

Rafael laid back and let out an exasperated sigh. He didn't really need to think about anything. He could tell from the macaw's expression that something wonderful had happened after his defeat at the hands of Marco's mystical powers. He peered at them through his peripheral vision.

"So who was it that defeated that monstrous hawk? Was it you, Rose? Are you our savior?"

Rose shook her head a little sheepishly. She hadn't expected the toucan to single her out. She wasn't strong, or brave, or anything, she did only what she needed to do to protect the creatures she cared for. She thought about it for a moment. There couldn't be anything heroic about that.

"No, dad defeated him." Rose piped in. "He confronted Marco in one huge battle and he saved us all. He is in the other room being treated for his injuries."

"So, Blu's back?" Rafael queried, lying still with a peaceful expression. "Good, I knew if anyone would save us, he would play a major role in it, even if he did die. There's something special about him… that is why he's my boy."

Jewel held up a wing and placed in on Rose's shoulder. She nodded her agreement with what Rafael said.

"You're father is a special bird. There would never be an argument on that subject. Do you think we could go check on him together? If he's awake, I'm sure he would enjoy our company."

Rose smiled and spread her wings. "I would be delighted."

* * *

#

* * *

Blu came alert to the faint medicinal smell of burning incense and herbs. Blu lulled his head and studied his surroundings. He winced for a brief moment as the stiffness in his neck shot pain through most of his body. He could still feel Marco's talons choking the life out of him. Despite his victory, the remnants of the battle still lingered strongly in his mind. He coughed, and wiped a wing across his beak, taking notice of the bloodstains on his cerulean feathers.

"I really did a number on myself this time." He sighed. "But at least I'm alive… though my head is pounding. I could really use some hot chocolate and some cookies at a time like this."

Blu rolled his eyes and moaned, remaining unaware of the two creatures who flew up onto the end of his bed. He would have smiled if he knew of their arrival but he felt far too groggy and doped up on painkillers to hold any intelligent conversation with anyone other than himself.

"Hey, Dad, how are you feeling?" Rose asked rushing up to him. She hugged him, wrapping her wings around him. She forgot about his injuries for that brief moment and realized that he couldn't withstand the pain of her touch at the moment. She lowered him back down onto the counter, and just eyed him for a moment. "Oops, I'm so sorry, dad."

"You're forgiven," Blu winced in pain. He shuddered as he felt her let go of him. He eyed the newcomers and tried his best to smile. He did not want either of them to worry about him. They already held so much to bear with the recovery of the city. They shouldn't have to worry about him. "So can anybody tell me, when I became blue? I mean have I always been blue? Or is that just the bruising and the concussy-ien."

"Uh Dad," Rose grinned, "It is pronounced concussion."

"I know what I said," Blu waved his wing, "But… too bad Jewel's boyfriend died, he seemed like such a good guy. He gave your mom back to me you know. I plan to keep her for the rest of my life… but that might not mean anything… my life has already ended twice already. Perhaps I should say the rest of Rafael's life. He isn't going anywhere."

"How are you feeling, Pet?" Jewel asked, hopping to her daughter's side. Her eyes filled with concern on his present state. He wobbled unsteadily as he tried to lift himself up to a sitting position.

"I could feel worse," Blu admitted. "I must say whatever is in these drugs are doing wonders. I guess that is just a small bonus to surviving, eh?" Blu chuckled somewhat to show that he was only kidding. Jewel and Rose peered at each other unsure of what to think of his joke. Should they laugh? Or should they remain worried about him? Laughing won the small internal struggle and soon all three birds laughed amongst themselves.

"Guess what we're going to do?" Rose smiled, "The minute everyone has returned to the city and you start feeling better, all of us kids are going to throw a party in your honor."

"You're going to throw a party?" Blu arched a curious eyebrow. "What for?"

"I can't tell you," Rose admitted. "If I did, it wouldn't be a surprise. I think you'll like it though since you're going to be the guest of honor."

"Really?" Blu chuckled ignoring the pain forming in his upper rib cage. "I can't wait."

Rose lowered herself down to her father's side. She smiled and hugged him. She couldn't deny her tears as they rolled down her cheeks. Her beak quivered as she spoke to her dad as if she hadn't seen him in her entire life. She didn't care if her mother heard her, she didn't care about anything. She needed to say this, while she looked at him for the first time.

"I'm so glad you're alive, daddy. I've missed you so much."


	92. Chapter 92: A Family Reunited part 2

**Chapter ****Ninety-Two**

**_Extracted from the diary of Rose,_**

**_(_****_Daughter of Blu and Jewel_****_)_**

_It has been several months since our final battle with Marco and the dreaded New World Order and believe me when I say that those dark times are far from forgotten in our minds, especially for those birds across Rio who were forced from their homes. The whole city and state of Rio de Janeiro have flourished. With the final few days of autumn ahead of us which will soon dive deep into mid-winter, the world seems to blossom under a longing sense of peace and harmony. Despite there being no mention of it from any creature, I think we all feel the same way, we fear that the calming sense is nothing more than an illusion. Being ever the optimist, I must try to believe that this feeling of safety will last a long time… although I must admit that sometimes it is hard to believe such a thing. I keep reminding myself that my father (who has become a legend amongst the numerous jungle creatures who has named him the great hero in Rio or the hero of heroes) has shown what he can do if he needs too. I doubt that any evil creature would dare to attempt to follow Marco's example. Even evil beings must hold some value to their miserable pathetic excuse for an existence._

_Those who were brainwashed and served under the dark emperor's cruel whims have been freed. With a sense of guilt and a longing regret which I doubt will ever fully heal, they have begun to move the confiscated food and spread it evenly amongst those who are starving in the jungles. With a heartfelt apology, that would cause tears to form in the eyes of even the most masculine bird amongst them, I know now that they truly are sincere in what they say. Their kindness isn't just an act to get back within the good graces of their former friends. Every word they say is the cold honest truth, and that is something everyone must face in order to be redeemed._

_A few weeks ago, Rafael returned back to Rio de Janeiro. He surprised everyone who seemed overjoyed to see him. After a long hard season away from our tropical home, he has managed to bring every last creature back. I could not be happier to see, Eva, Carlos, Marco, Sophia, Manuela and the rest of the toucans again. I was so disappointed when they had decided to run off. It was like I had lost a piece of myself that day, but now they're back and my how they've grown since the last time I have seen them. Rafael however still looked stressed out and he complains that the kids are going to end up giving him gr__a__y feathers, but I can see a certain sincerity in his eyes. Even though I know he wouldn't ever admit it to anyone, he wouldn't trade a second away from them for anything else in the whole entire world.. in a way he is kind of like all of the stories I have heard about my dad. His love for my mom, all the things they have been through. It all seems way too farfetched to be true… like some kind of wonderful fairy tale… but that couldn't be the case. I've witnessed some of the things they've gone through… most recently the ordeal with Marco and my father's resurrection from the grave. Yes! The toucan reminds me of them beyond a shadow of a doubt. They both seem to have found love that even death itself can't stop._

_Speaking of my father, right after Rafael's return with Eva and the rest of the fleeing birds, my father started to hobble by himself. Though he walks much slower than what I remember of him, I am amazed by his progress. His grey feathers have begun to change back into their natural cerulean state. I know that with each day in the sun, his condition will only increase and he'll grow much stronger, and far sturdier than he ever has been. He has taken it upon himself to teach me how to write, and I am using his lessons to write this now. I write words that I could never truly express in my own voice. I would be far too embarrassed. Mom says that I've developed a socially awkward personality, but that is one of the more attractive qualities I inherited from my father's gene pool._

_Now that I have gabbed on about what has happened in everyone else's life. I should probably tell you a little bit about mine as well. It is only fair, I am sure mom would be proud that I have considered everyone's feelings in this matter, and not just excluded myself… at least I think… she can be a bit sensitive at times and I try my best to avoid her unpleasant moods. I guess she is still suffering from her past and with her guilt over the things she has done recently. Still, I wonder what happened to her? Maybe one day she will confide in me but until then, I really do not want to pry into her personal life. I am her daughter, and I don't want to cross any boundaries__that shouldn't be crossed._

_Rico managed to make a full recovery, and he and I have started hanging out more and more. Rafael says that he can see sparks of romantic interest on the bird thief's part. I can't help but wonder if he really does care for me? Could he really be the one? So many questions continue to work through my mind. My heart seems to skip a beat every time I'm near him. I would never say this to mom or dad, but I really want him to admit it. I want him to say those three words. I know I gladly would return those feelings if he would just be honest with me about what he felt inside his heart. But he seems to be holding onto pain, something that has caused him to suffer in the past. He has agreed to share that story with me, right after we finish the victory party tonight. I am a bit nervous about it though. What could he be so bad to cause him to take up the life of a thief? Unfortunately, the day is drawing to a close and I desire to spend what little time is left to be out in the sunlight. I can always continue writing this journal entry later until then I think I shall call it quits and go and see what Mom, Dad, or Rico is up too. They surely must be planning something for the party tonight. Maybe, just maybe, I can help out with something._

_Rose the Spix macaw_

Rose put down the pen and stood up straight. She twisted her body, shaking the stiffness which captivated her. She could feel a renewed sense of energy flowing throughout the core of her entire being. She didn't want to waste another second of the day writing in her journal. She wanted to be out, having fun, playing as the seasons shifted from one to the next. Her whole life felt sheltered and now she could break free and begin to experience life to the fullest. Turning towards the door, she spread her wings and prepared herself to fly. In her excitement, she failed to see Rico creeping up behind her. With his talons slanted and his body extended to his full height, he didn't make a sound as he crept close with each second. He leaned in, moving as close to the female's ear as possible.

"HEY ROSE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he shouted at the top of his lungs causing the female macaw to jump with fright. She swung her wing, swatting him with all the strength she could muster.

Rico found himself wincing in pain as he fell backwards, landing on his back against the countertop. His head grimaced with a rather large goose egg from the impact. He rubbed the injury with an un-amused and rather disappoint look. He hadn't expected her to act that way.

"Calm down, Rose." He pouted. "That's not cool. You could hurt someone doing that."

Rose formed a sly smile that mimicked her mother during her and her father's courtship. A mischievous side awakened deep within the female in that one instant. She curled her beak in a sarcastic manner and let her voice ring out, holding out a wing to help him up as she did so.

"And shouting at the top of your lungs in someone's ear, can't hurt someone? I never knew that. You are someone with great wisdom… or are incredibly foolish."

Rico looked on a bit confused as he tried to determine what the female was saying. He continued to rub his head, becoming lost. He couldn't form a reply, because he didn't understand the statement. Rose shrugged her wings and giggled to herself as she explained herself further.

"Relax, I was only joking." She waved her wings towards the door and peered back at the thief. "I should probably go and help mom and dad prepare for tonight. Do you want to come?"

Rico shook his head. "Not really, I haven't met your dad. I think I shouldn't involve myself with him until you and your mother say some nice things about me. I don't want the fact that I'm a bird thief to leave the wrong impression."

Rose nodded in understanding. She wouldn't force him if he felt uncomfortable. Without another word, she soared through the room heading towards the door.

* * *

#

* * *

Hundreds of birds lined the streets just outside of the samba club which Nico had christened as "Paradise". No one dared to say a word as they tried to catch a glimpse of their valued hero who saved them from living a horrible life and remains trapped within the clutches of Marco's tyranny and dictatorship. They all stared in awe, gasping with excitement as they watched him appear, his wings wrapped tightly around the waste of a female member of his kind. He ignored them and stared into her eyes as they moved quickly towards the club. Blu felt really nervous out in the open. He didn't like his newfound fame, nor did he want the glory. He only did what he needed to do, and that one thing ended up garnering him as a hero.

"Keep moving, Blu!" He told himself in his mind. "They can't follow you to the club. Nico has increased security especially after what you did during your last visit here."

Blu peered at Jewel and allowed her to enter before him. The female macaw bowed her head and giggled as she moved past him. She wasn't used to being treated like a lady. She especially wasn't used to Blu acting like a higher class gentleman. She smiled and whispered in his ear as she passed.

"Thank you, Pet"

Blu bowed his head low and followed suit. Upon entering the club his eyes widened as he stopped dead in his tracks. There weren't any streams of colored light this time. Instead, the moonlight glistened through several long gashes torn into silk cloth roofing. The effect proved effective and felt like they stood underneath a star-strewn night sky. A romantic vibe emanated throughout the entire club. Sweet harmonious music filled the air -very different from the traditional fast-paced samba music Nico preferred to play- Blu forced a smile as he realized what this meant. Jewel would want to dance with him. He held out a wing and bowed low to the female at his side.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked, arching a curious eyebrow and holding his eyes wide for added emphasis. He changed his voice to give it a more elegant touch of class, mimicking a richer upper class stiff with a British accent. "It would be a great privilege, my dear."

Jewel giggled and accepted his wing. She swung him around, taking the lead. She smiled seductively at him and winked a single eye in his direction. She couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.

"I'm going to make you regret that, Pet." She teased, she didn't mean it in the way she said it. She meant it more as a romantic gesture. "Let's get this party started. Let's throw down."

Blu and Jewel danced throughout most of the night. They became lost in the romantic intimate setting the club provided. Before long they were joined by Rafael and Eva, as well as Rose and Rico. Blu peered at the two macaws for a moment. His jaw dropped as he drew into the mode of an overprotective parent. He let go of Jewel's wing and stared slack-jawed at what he seemed to be witnessing. He pointed a wing at the male and peered at Jewel, more than just a little confused.

"What did I miss?" he asked. "Who is that guy? And why is he dancing with our daughter?"

Jewel hugged her husband reassuringly and shook her head. She peered at him with her soft sapphire eyes. She knew that Blu didn't have much of a chance to meet Rico. In fact, by the time the macaw had arrived on the battleground, Rico himself laid wounded and needing medical attention.

"His name is Rico… he is kind of Rose's first crush."

Blu's jaw dropped even lower. His eyes widened in shock at what he heard. His beak trembled as he fought the urge to stare at the young couple. He couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"C-C-Crush?" he echoed. "Rose has a c-c-crush?"

Jewel nodded. "Say, Blu, could you do something for me?" she asked. "Could you please sing me a song? I've sung you two, and I really haven't gotten to hear your singing voice yet. Please, can you do that, for me?"

Blu nodded his head and led Jewel to a quiet corner of the club. The moon shined in through a tear just overhead and the beam covered them in its soft pale light. Jewel smiled as she thought about what kind of song Blu would sing. She closed her eyes and became embraced in the moment. She leaned in, waiting to hear his sweet voice singing out to her. Blu sang out in a deep voice, rather slow, but every word filled her with a sense of love, happiness, everything she wanted to feel whenever she was with him… and he did a good job at that. Every single time she stood beside him, or he held his wings around her. She could feel her heart falling for him all over again. It was the spell he could cast with just his own gaze, with his own touch, with his own voice, and everything that lurked within his soul.

"Some day, when I'm awfully low,

When the world is cold

I will feel a glow just thinking of you

And the way you look tonight.

Yes, you're lovely, with you're smile so warm

And you're cheeks so soft

There is nothing for me but to love you

And the way you look tonight.

With each word your tenderness grows,

Tearing my fear apart

And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,

It touches my foolish heart.

Lovely, never, ever change

Keep that breathless charm.

Won't you please arrange it?

Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight.

With each word your tender grows,

Keep that breathless charm

Won't you please arrange it?

And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,

It touches my foolish heart.

Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight."

Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm

Just the way you look to-night."

Blu peered at Jewel who appeared speechless by the words of the song. He could hear her heart skip a beat as she thought about the words for a second. She waited no longer she pulled herself into a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms tight around him. She didn't ever want to let him go. Blu's eyes widened in shock by her sudden openness towards him, he hadn't expected that kind of response from her. After a moment he closed his eyes and embraced the moment shared between the two of them, basked only in the pale moonlight.

"Hey, you two!"

Blu broke away and peered out at the sky and found himself staring at Nico working his way across the room towards them. He hovered in place and forced a smile. His eyes filled with innocence as if noticing the romantic moment shared between the two for the first time.

"Come on guys, this is a party. You got to shake your tail feathers, and have some fun."

Blu nodded his head and grabbed a piece of the roofing. Without a word, he wrote something down and handed it to the canary.

"If you want me to have fun, you'll sing this for everyone and dedicate it to Jewel. This is how I feel about her, so make sure you sing it well."

Nico nodded and fluttered off towards the makeshift stage. "Right, everyone, listen up!" Nico shouted.

"We have a special song dedicated to my friends, Blu and Jewel. With everything Blu's done for the city of Rio, it is only fair to honor his request. Let's put our hands together and clap them, slap them, and we don't care if you even have to slap them!" The band played a delicate beat as the song began. Nico spun his bottle cap hat and let his voice ring out.

"Every part of my heart, I'm giving out

Every song on my lips, I'm singing out

Any fear in my soul, I'm letting go

Anyone who asks, I'll let them know.

She's the one, she's the one, I'll say it loud

She's the one, she's the one, I'll sing it proud

Ring the bell, Ring the bell, for the whole crowd

Ring the bell, Ring the bell!

I'm telling the world, I found a girl

The one I can live for

The one who deserves….

Every part of my heart, I'm giving out

Every song on my lips I'm singing out

Any fear in my soul, I'm letting go

Anyone who asks, I'll let them know

She's the one, She's the one I'll say it loud

She's the one, She's the one I'll sing it proud

Ring the bell, ring the bell for the whole crowd

Ring the bell, Ring the bell

I'm telling the world, I found a girl!

The one I can live for

The one who deserves.

To give all the light

A reason to fly

The one I can live for

A reason for life!

Wo-ay-oh, wo-ay-oh-oh,

Yeah, yeah

Wo-ay-oh, wo-ay-oh-oh

Yeah, yeah

Wo-ay-oh, wo-ay-oh-oh

Yeah, yeah

I'm telling the world…. I found a girl

The one I can live for

The one who deserves

To give all the light

A reason to fly.

The one I can live for

A reason for life."

Jewel smiled and grabbed hold of Blu's wing. She pulled him towards the exit of the club. Blu struggled to free himself as he became more than a little shocked by what she seemed to be doing. His voice trembled out for a brief moment. "W-W-What are you doing?" he asked. "W-W-Where are we going?"

Jewel peered back and winked at him. "We're going home. So I can show you my appreciation for two beautiful songs."

* * *

#

* * *

Out in the alleyway, Rose and Rico stood staring up at the moon. The male bird swallowed a lump in his throat. He shuffled his wings a little anxious at what he needed to say. Even though he had built a career on being the craftiest, most versatile, and most skilled in terms of stealth and sweet-talking his way out of most situations. This provided him with a whole new challenge. He peered at the female a little nervously and began to speak.

"Rose, um, I want to say something. I should really do this now before I lose my nerve."

Rose turned to face him. She formed a smile and knew what he wanted to say. She could see it in his eyes.

"What is it?" She asked, pretending to play innocent. "Did you remember something you need to do tomorrow?"

Rico shook his head. "No, um, what I want to say affects us both. Um as you know we've been spending a lot of time together lately. I was wondering if you wanted to make it official, and become boyfriend, and girlfriend. I'll let you know about my past, and you can take me to meet your parents… if that is what you'd like"

Rose nodded. Her smile deepened. She grabbed hold of his wing and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'd like that. I was beginning to think you weren't going to ask me."

* * *

#

* * *

The first few rays of the morning sunlight shined through the opening of the hollow. Jewel formed a peaceful smile as she nuzzled him with her neck. She could feel the beating of his heart as his chest bobbed up and down with peaceful breaths. She smiled as she felt his wings wrapped around her. They hadn't changed positions all night, and she felt herself safe and warm within them. From everything that had happened between the two of them lately. This moment seemed almost like some wonderful dream. She couldn't help but let her smile deepen. Dark Blu would never return, Marco and his band of villains rested in the afterlife, the world seemed to remain still, frozen forever in time, and she herself rested in the wings of the bird she loved.

"Life is perfect." She sighed. "Absolutely perfect."


	93. Chapter 93 A Different Kind of Adventure

**Author's Notes**

**_Hello, everyone welcome to the fifth arc also known as the "Path of a Thief" arc, this is probably the most mixed opinion based story that I've done with the common criticism being that it doesn't focus on Blu and Jewel and instead focuses on Rico. Rico's story is an important piece of the puzzle as he'll be a major player in upcoming events. He is of course, Rose's love interest, and what wasn't made clear before was the fact that he is directly related to Marco and Sabrina. I hope you'll continue to enjoy the ride as I remaster the arc which I always felt needed to be re-written to provide the story that I have wanted to tell._**

* * *

**Chapter ****Ninety-Three**

The final day of autumn drew to a glorious start as the sun began to rise upon the horizon enveloping the treetops in a soft golden veil. The wind swept through the jungle forcing the trees to sway in unison, like some glorious dance, the branches, and leaves rustled in every direction properly choreographed by the very forces of nature themselves. The day ahead promised to be a scorcher with very little humidity or chance of rain to offer some relief from the tropical climate. As the sun rose higher peeking over the treetops, it soaked through the canopy of trees and filtered a cloud of golden dust down into the jungle below. The birds all drew from their hollows singing their songs to greet the dawn which fueled the legends of the tropical paradise of Rio de Janeiro.

The first few rays of the morning sunlight shined in through the opening of the treehouse which served as the new home for the Spix Macaw family. Jewel formed a peaceful smile as she nuzzled Blu with her beak. She instinctively drew to his neck, kissing his cerulean feathers and secretly hoped for some kind of a reaction from the slumbering bird. She got her wish as he moaned and wrapped his wings around her, almost as if he instinctively tried to feel any reassurance that she still lay there on his chest. She opened her eyes a crack at the thought. She could not really blame him after what she'd put him through. All the while where he had gone training with Amber to save everyone, she'd been with someone else. She closed her eyes and sighed, her head bobbed up in down with the rhythm of his breathing and still found herself genuinely surprised that she could even hear him breathing. She listened to his heartbeat. All of these were signs that he was alive… something she cherished even more after seeing him fall at the hands of Marco. It was these small intimate moments that made her feel safe within his wings. They had not changed positions all night. They had covered her like thick fur blanket, which provided the right amount of warmth to allow her comfort.

From everything that had happened between the two of them lately, this moment seemed to pass as some kind of wonderful dream. She could not help but let her smile deepen. She did not need to worry anymore. Blu's evil half would never return, Marco and his Dark Robed Society had been beaten and all of them now rested within the afterlife, the New World Order had been completely destroyed and even Sabrina with all of her promises for a legendary battle with Blu had disappeared without a trace, going silent like a phantom. Even the world seemed to remain still and relished the newfound peace as it stood frozen in time… all because of the bird she loved. From all aspects in her mind, she could be at peace… relaxed… and content with her lot in life. She could finally be happy.

"Life is perfect." She sighed, "Absolutely perfect."

Blu moaned once more and let his eyes open a slight crack. Forming a sly smile and having heard every word of what Jewel had said, he pressed his wings tighter against her back and leaned in to kiss her passionately. He longed to feel her beak against his every morning. It filled him to the brim with happiness and made him look forward to each dawn. Awakening next to her proved to be the greatest feeling in the world. He knew only too well that the feeling was mutual between the two lovebirds.

"I love you, Jewel." He smiled.

Before Jewel could respond, Rose and Rico fluttered into the hollow. They hovered in place for a moment before coming in for a landing. They stood in awkward silence as they both peered at the intimate look on their parent's faces. They didn't really acknowledge their arrival, they just stared wide-eyed and sort of shocked by the sudden appearance.

"Did you two just get in?" Jewel arched a curious eyebrow.

Rose nodded her head and lowered her glance in order to avoid her mother's stern expression. A large lump of anxiety formed deep within the back of her throat.

"I am so sorry, mom, I thought you would want an evening alone with dad," she explained, "I thought I would show Rico some of the sights since he has not been in this section of Rio for a very long time. I guess we got a little carried away and lost track of time."

This time Blu arched a curious eyebrow. He peered at the strange colored macaw with a sort of mistrust. He felt a surge of overprotective fatherhood flow through his being. He could not trust Rico, not until he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt whose side he really was on. There seemed to be a certain suave manner about him, something that warned Blu that the newcomer could sweet-talk his way out of any situation. He already knew that Rico held the status and position of a thief but could there be more too him than just that? Could he be a master manipulator? Could he be working for Sabrina or another evil that had yet to make itself known to them?

"I see," Blu played along for the time being. "How long have you known him, Rose?"

Rose could sense her father's mistrust. She held up a wing and shook her head in open defiance. She didn't want to answer the question, because she knew it would only expand the tension between her father and her new boyfriend. She lowered her head further and began to speak, changing the subject.

"He's agreed to share his story with us. Please, give him a chance. I think he'll be able to answer all of your questions."

"How do we know that what he tells us is the truth?" Blu protested. "How do we know he isn't pulling the same trick Jollo did when he lured us to the blood orchid or Marco did when he captured you?"

Rico nodded. "Very valid questions but please, Blu. Can you listen to me for a little while? I will do my best to answer all of your questions. If you still have any left after I have finished then I will answer those as well. I don't want to start things off on the wrong foot and I very genuinely care about your daughter."

Blu nodded his head and let out a defeated sigh. He could not deny him the right, to be honest. He also found himself a bit curious about the macaw's origin story.

"Alright, but if I think you are lying, you'll be out of here faster than you can open your beak. If we're going to listen to your story than I want nothing but honesty. Do I make myself clear?"

Rico smiled and spread his wings wide. "I understand sir, I will not insult your intelligence by giving you anything other than the truth. You deserve to know everything since you are the heroes of heroes. However, it is fair to warn you that the story I am going to tell you is a heartbreaking one. My life has never been easy and I've suffered much. However, I also feel the need to unburden myself. My story is about a great evil that haunted the land. It tells of a time of hardship and pain for the birds who dwelled on the borderlines of Rio de Janeiro… these were my people… the hawks."

Blu's eyes widened as he thought about the species for a moment. He only knew of two hawks right off the bat, the leader of the Dark Robed Society, Marco, and his sister, Sabrina, both of whom held no problem with trying to wipe him off the face of the planet and slaughter his family. He swallowed a large lump in his throat as he asked the first question which came to his mind.

"Hawks… you mean the same species of bird that Marco was?"

"Yes, that's exactly right," Rico nodded, "You see this isn't the first time that I've run into Marco. He is my brother. My story begins many years before I was born, just north of the borderlines where our tribe lived in secret. But for now, enough of the questions let me share with you the path of a thief."


	94. Chapter 94: The Origins of Evil

**Chapter ****Ninety-Four**

It had all started with the bruising of the summer sky. The once bright blue sky swelled and grew black, as a fierce lightning storm began to take shape. Gathering momentum, strong gale force winds shrieked like a thousand wounded wolves. It battered through the trees, snapping branches, destroying nests, and blowing anything not nailed down far across the vast terrain of the jungle landscape. The canopy creaked and groaned under the strain as it fought to shelter the ground from the drenching onslaught of the torrential downpour.

With each passing second, the weather continued to worsen. The surf-on rushed across the northern borders of Rio de Janeiro. Water rushed across the path like a great river which only served to block any advancement to the east and west. The trees themselves did not fare much better. Chunks of tree bark snapped as the supported weight they carried continued to increase tenfold. Their internal structures were not designed for this scenario.

It would be the ultimate test of time to see which fell first. The tree itself or the water it carried beyond the safe limits. As the typhoon continued to creep across the land, traveling proved to be too dangerous. Most birds sought shelter within their hollows, hoping that the dangerous weather would pass by morning. They remained blissfully unaware of a figure creeping along the path. With her body damaged beyond repair, she dripped blood from several open wounds. She panted, struggling to remain breathing.

In her wings nestled a small baby. He whimpered as he peered out at a complete loss for what was happening. He was a large lump of a baby hawk not much older than a few days old. He shed painful tears as he felt the rainwater hammer against his body. Soaked to the bone, the baby felt cold. He didn't like it one bit. He stared up at his mother who struggled to move forward. The wind blew her blood-stained feathers in every direction. Her muddy talons hooked onto the ground, not willing to let go lest they be blown away. Her voice called out to the baby in a soothing yet pain-filled whisper. With every word, she became that much closer to death. She could feel her energy draining from her body.

"It's okay… It's okay… my son. We'll soon find shelter… I promise."

She heard the sound of footsteps echoing over the storm. They filled her ears coming from every direction. Her eyes widened in horror as she turned around, eyeing the darkening forest. She could not see anyone but she knew from the way they approached exactly who they were. Her courage deserted her. She hushed the baby and forced herself to sprint. She did not care about herself anymore. She knew she would be dead anyway once her injuries claimed the last little bit of her energy. She needed to get her baby hidden somewhere safe… somewhere where evil could not find him… her talons splashed through the mud. The wind-battered her senseless body like a rag doll. She groaned and fell to the ground. In the end she had failed her quest. She could not protect her charge. She peered at him and frowned as the baby's whimper filled her ears.

"My son… please… forgive me…."

The baby crawled towards his mother and rubbed his beak against her head. She did not acknowledge his touch. He whimpered once more and tried again. His mother did not move aside from her feathers which continued to be pelted by the rain. Her eyes remained forever closed, her body no longer a vassal of the life it once contained. She simply laid unmoving, unfeeling, and deceased. The baby shed a couple of tears as he lay beside her. He hid under her wings which swayed in the shifting winds. He cooed softly longing for his mother's touch which he would never again receive. After a couple of minutes, the baby peered out from under his mother's wings. He could hear the movements of a large creature breaking through the thick underbrush. A large hawk emerged into view and worked its way towards him. Cackling to himself, he peered down at the little baby and plucked him off the ground.

"And what do you think you're doing little guy?" he asked, "Don't you know that it's dangerous? You might just get eaten if you're not careful… in fact… I think I might just eat you myself."

The hawk opened his beak wide and prepared himself to devour the little baby. Raising his wings he lowered his head. Damp traces of saliva drifted down his face as he readied for the taste of meat upon his taste buds. Before he could make a move however, a different kind of lightning bolt filled the air. It appeared as a purple flash of light and sent a cold chill down from the heavens which quickly spread through the entire region. It struck the ground inches from where he stood, sweeping him off his feet. He landed upon the ground with a sickening thud.

"What in the hell was that?" he cringed, rising up onto his talons and dusting himself off. "Hey, Thiago get over here and be quick about it."

"I told you not to call me that name, Idiot." A sharp hoarse voice called back a reply. The hawk turned to see another predatory bird of the same species step into view. He was much bigger, dressed in a black robe and a hood that covered most of his face. His beak prodded from the thick fabric as the only discernible feature upon his whole body. "I am the Storm King. I hold no equal and you are to treat me as such if you expect to live, am I understood?"

The hawk bowed his head low and lowered himself onto the ground. The scorch marks from the lightning strike still darkened the ground with each passing second. The bird who had been struck could feel his body growing numb. Before he lost all feeling in his body, he presented him the baby who huddled near the body of his momma once more. The young bird appeared very timid and fearful while in the newcomer's presence. He did his best to avoid any eye contact with the unpleasant hawk. He swallowed a large lump in his throat and pointed towards the slain woman who lay dead upon the ground.

"I found her boss," the injured hawk said bowing his head. "Sad to say she is dead as a doornail, I almost lost my appetite by stumbling across her. The only thing she had on her possession was this baby."

The Storm King looked at the woman with an arched eyebrow. His beak twisted into a vicious snarl. His face darkened with a furious rage that sent a cold chill even down his own spine. He snatched the baby and admired him for a moment while sniffing him. He pulled away, disgusted by the rather cute chick.

"Do you care to explain to me why I should be interested in a baby?" he asked, "And while you're at it, would you care to explain why Sybil is dead? You say you found her like this but surely your expertise could tell you more than that?"

The fearful hawk who had taken it upon himself to chase the slain bird lowered his head. His voice stuttered as his mind shifted through many different excuses which all came out of his mouth at once. He needed to find a good one or his life would be forfeit. He rustled his wings together in nervous anticipation, his tails feathers drooped.

"W-W-W-Well you see, Lord, she was uh already like that by the time I got here. She must have died from her injuries and it is raining very heavily, its almost battering, it would take its toll on anyone and…"

The Storm King rolled his eyes. He shook his head and clicked his heavy beak together. His eyes never moved off of the baby. He addressed him as if he were his own servant.

"She died before I could get my claws upon her. That is very good for your mother, kid, however, that is very bad for my friend here… wouldn't you agree?"

The baby whimpered almost as if in reply to the hawk's cold antics. The Storm King cackled and turned his attention over to his oafish companion.

"Now that deals with what happened to her but that still doesn't explain why I am holding this little brat? Shouldn't be drowning him or something?"

"I would advice against that."

The Storm King shifted his attention to the side of the grotto where a second robed bird sat hunched in the form of a lump. Rising up onto her talons, her eyes glistened as she studied the pair of birds curiously for a moment before cracking a sly smile which sent a cold chill down the spine of both of the hawk's spines. The Storm King backed away in an effort to keep his distance from the intruder who had snuck up on him without him even realizing it. His eyes narrowed as he returned an equally cold glare to the female who could not help but cackle in amusement towards the charade.

"You consider powerful, don't you?" she spit with disgust. "I have five hundred times more power within one feather than you do in your entire body. You are nothing to me and you should consider yourself quite fortunate that I am not here to hurt you…"

The Storm King's oaf of an assistant stepped forward, swinging his wing through the air.

"How dare you speak to the king of all hawks in that fashion? You are nothing but a peon with self-delusions. You are-" Before another word could be spoke, The Storm King drove his wing straight through the gut of his follower who fell instantly slain. His eyes continued to narrow as they remained glued upon the strange female.

"You'll have to excuse him, he is but a fool. If you are not here to fight me or to challenge my reign, then what are you here for?"

"I am here for the baby." She said, "You see, your little girlfriend was running to escape my power. The boy is mine, his future is engraved in stone and he will serve me unquestioningly. You are to raise him until the day I return for him. See that no harm comes to the boy or else I will make you regret it… and I assure you, you won't that to happen… because there are things far worse than death."

The Storm King would have protested but found himself standing completely alone beside the two slain figures and the baby hawk. Thunder rumbled far off into the distance almost is giving credibility to the strange female's threat. The Storm King smiled as he let the beauty of the night embrace him. Somehow he did not fear her, for even the weather was on his side.

* * *

#

* * *

The hawk civilization existed within a secret society deep within the jungles to the north of Rio de Janeiro. Far from the prying eyes of the human civilization, they remained hidden amongst the tropical glades. To most accounts, the hawks seemed to be a rare species amongst the rest of the civilization of birds. In reality, there existed over six hundred able-bodied creatures, every one of them, strong, fierce, determined, and very dangerous. The weather did not deter them from their active duties. They continued to train, allowing themselves to compensate for the weather. They used it their advantage, allowing the gale-force winds to improve their speed, agility, stamina and overall strength of their fearsome strikes. The rain only cooled them off, keeping them from becoming tired and overheated. Water did wonders for them in combat. They could not be beaten with all of their advantages being within the dangerous weather.

The Storm king entered the village, with Marco resting peacefully in his wings. The baby appeared frightened, though he seemed peaceful enough for the moment anyways. The Storm King did not even attempt to calm the baby during the entire trip back. He did not care for the brat… in fact, he could feel resentment, hatred and an overwhelming sensation to slaughter the kid. His wings twitched with the kind in his grip. He could do it so easily but knew he shouldn't. Not until he knew for certain on whether Marco held any value to him or not. A small female hawk slipped to his side and brushed him off with two swift movements of her wing. She smiled and peered into his eyes. She bowed her head low with respect before speaking to him.

"How was your hunt?" she asked. "I bet, Sybil didn't get very far eh? It serves her right, the stupid fool."

The Storm King held up his wing and issued for silence. He didn't wish to talk about the thrill of his hunt. The female quickly changed conversation topics to avoid angering her master. She eyed the baby in his possession and forced a rather cute smile upon the end of her beak.

"Awwww isn't he a cutie. Where in the world did you manage to find a baby hawk?"

The Storm King once again issued for silence. He handed the baby to her and glared at her through stern no-nonsense eyes. His voice echoed out in a cruel emotionless hiss. Despite her fears, she listened to his orders and nodded in understanding.

"His name is Marco… I'd advise you to remember that. Now take him and clean him up. His training begins tomorrow. Have him beaten until he can receive no more bruising. Ridicule him, until he holds no more compassion for anyone. I want to see his true potential as he grows. He might just be of some use to me one day."

The hawk stopped and noticed the female's stunned expression. She couldn't understand why he would want to have a baby beaten to such an extent. She shuddered and peered down at him.

"Oh, and one more thing," the hawk formed a wicked smile. "Tomorrow night, you'll bring him before the Spix macaw statue. He is to be bathed in the moonlight, the way we all were. Do you understand?"

The female nodded her head again. "Do you think the protective gods will speak to him, Lord?" she asked. "They say a messenger will appear to the one who holds the strength and power to slay a million birds in a single strike… the ultimate warrior… do you believe it is this boy?"

The Storm King spit with disgust. He couldn't help but laugh at the very idea. He never believed in such nonsense as a messenger appearing before anyone. He never believed in the legend of the ultimate warrior or of the great army he was supposed to control with his own power. He didn't believe that powers of flesh and spirit could mix, granting far greater powers than anything ever imagined. It all seemed to be mystical mumbo jumbo. Sure he knew some spells, and he could use them to his advantage, but there wasn't anything out there to prove the existence of a god.

"Don't make me laugh," The Storm King snarled after a couple of minutes. "He is nothing more than the son of a foolish old woman. He will never amount to anything except for being my puppet. I can guarantee you that one."


	95. Chapter 95: A Darker Destiny

**Chapter ****Ninety-Five**

The female hawk cradled Marco in her protective wings. Without a word, she headed to the far side of the village. Ruined stone buildings and toppled over pillars littered the ground on both sides of her. The stones appeared green and worn from several hundred years of exposure to the harsh climate, drenching rains, sheering winds, and neglectful ignorance on the behalf of most tourists who visited Rio to check out dusty old relics like this. Several rooftop battlements rested caved inwards from their extreme age however she paid little to no attention. She continued on without a word, all the while trying to hush the baby with a playful swat from her wing. She tried to limit her interaction with him. He was not christened by the Gods yet, which meant he still could be seen as a very serious threat to her kind. She climbed up the long staircase and came to a large altar. Three stone statues stood forever stuck in time, their mission as watchful sentries remained far from complete. They peered out at her, never speaking nor moving a muscle. They simply remained motionless. The hawk lowered herself onto one knee and raised the baby up into eyesight so the stone birds could see. She bowed her head with the proper respect but kept a careful eye on the center one – who happened to be a Spix Macaw. She closed her eyes and addressed the statue as if she were some sort of God. She hoped that the newcomer in her wings would please the protective gods. The ones who were at one time the Spix macaw's ancestors. Often she would come to this spot and pray for food, good fortune, or victory in their battles. But today she needed to perform but a single task. She needed to christen the baby under his given name and welcome him into her ancient tribe.

"Oh, blessed Christina, the protector of all magic, she who has become known as the Dark Robed Sage, I beseech thee, bestow upon thee the might of a hawk, and the wisdom you have bestowed upon my people. Infuse it within the shell of this servant who lives to do your bidding. Hear me, oh great guardian, she who holds the knowledge of all things. Beseech me, who is nothing more than your humble servant. My name is Deli, a Priestess bound by the Earthly flesh. We found this baby in the forest amongst the body of a slain hawk. With your wisdom, I ask thee that you release him of any sin caused by the deceased and know him by his given name. Marco. He will honor you and serve you for the remainder of his days. It is my hope that he is the one foretold to us… the ultimate warrior… he who is to hold a great army and lead the hawks to a supreme glory and shall declare us as rulers to all the birds within Brazil."

With her speech given, Deli rose back up onto her talons and proceeded to carry Marco behind the three stone statues, a place where a small pool of water rested. Without a word she lowered Marco in, holding him down so his whole body remained submerged. Marco coughed and sputtered as he breathed inwards, inhaling water that flooded into his open beak and down his throat. The baby could not defend himself from drowning. He did not know any better yet. The water continued to seep inwards filling his nostrils and the crevices of his open beak. He could feel the ice-cold and crystal clear liquid filling his lungs. As to what the outcome would be, he did not know. He knew nothing of death yet. After a couple of minutes, Deli raised his body and dropped him upon the ground. She peered at her young charge.

"Kid, you don't know it yet, but today begins the remainder of your life. You will be a mighty hawk warrior, a bloodthirsty murderer with little regard for anyone of anything other than what's good for you, and what's good for our tribe. If you are the one foretold to us, you will rule all of Rio de Janeiro, and plunge it into a new glorious age. The age of a new world order… the age of the hawk."

Deli snapped her talon-like a pair of fingers and waited for two male hawks to appear. They eyed the young baby with suspicious, yet curious eyes. They saluted to the priestess who glared out at them. Her beak curled into a vicious snarl, her beak razor-sharp and very dangerous.

"Take him into the temple grounds where the Spix macaw statue can watch over him. Train him and do not spare the rod, make him suffer, make him hurt, make him stronger, this is the word of The Storm King. He is to be beaten until his body is covered with bruises. Ridicule him and turn him into a cold-blooded killer. Do not disappoint your master or it will not end well for any of us."

The two hawks bowed in understanding and rescued the baby from off the ground. They proceeded off to do as Deli commanded. Neither took a second to slow their quick sprint pace. They did not like being in the presence of the spooky and rather unpleasant looking hawk. She sent chills down their backs in more ways than even they could fully comprehend. No one knew how old she was but they knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she held more years than the rest of the hawks put together. Despite her youthful appearance, they could not deny that she was far more ancient than any of them could guess. She had seen sunsets that were long forgotten before any of them were even a twinkle in their mother's eye. She folded her wings together and formed a wicked smile. She did not know what it meant but something inside of her heart told her that the baby named Marco would prove the be special. She let her harsh cruel laughter ring through the air. It intensified as she watched the three birds disappear from sight. She would need to pay close attention to the youngster that much seemed quite apparent. In a short time, she would know for sure if he would be the creature foretold by the Spix macaws – the ultimate warrior, chosen by the Gods to create a new world order.

"Be strong, Marco." Deli grinned. "I can see you're inner strength. It will grow as you do, and you'll be the most dangerous hawk to ever live. That much I can guarantee you. The Storm King is a fool, he won't even be able to begin to control your power. You'll be far superior to anything he could ever comprehend."

"Indeed,"

Deli jumped with fright towards the sound of the familiar voice. She turned to see a dark-robed hawk stepping to her side. Her eyes glared into the direction of the temple. Her beak held a cruel wicked smile. Deli bowed her head low in respect for her master who she only knew by a single title… Sabrina… the robed hawk peered at her as she began to speak.

"The boy has been christened hasn't he?" she asked.

"Oh yes," Deli nodded her head, "The Dark Robed Sage has bared witness to him and he has bathed in the waters of Christina, the same as any other warrior amongst our kind. However there is something different about him, I can sense a power within him, which is unlike anything the world has ever seen. His power will be far too powerful to control even for the likes of you."

"Which is why he will be the one who will bare the shadow mark of power," Sabrina's eyes narrowed, "You will draw it on him immediately. The longer it seers into his flesh, the more powerful he will become. He will be the one who will serve my cause better than any I have ever met. He is the key to unlocking the Divine Temple and beginning the end of the Spix Macaw race. I will return upon his third birthday to personally begin his training as a member of my society."

Deli's eyes narrowed as a wicked smile passed her beak. "It will be done as you have instructed, Sabrina."

* * *

#

* * *

Years began to creep on by slower than molasses on a cold winter's afternoon. Every twenty-four-hour cycle stretched on with very little hope for survival, very little chance for redemption and very few friends to comfort him or even care about his safety. Any sign of weakness became exploited landing him with large open wounds along his body. He found out rather fast not to leave himself or his weaknesses exposed in any way. After long grueling hours of hardened combat training and several attempts at trial and error, he eventually found himself inventing his own unique fighting style which covered every portion of his body. He could block strikes from any direction and became a force to be reckoned with.

Despite the cruel hostile environment and harsh torturous exercises, he endured on a never-ending basis, he flourished, he became whole and learned more about himself than he ever dreamed possible. Marco began to grow, not only in size but in strength, stamina, determination, speed, cockiness, and his cold selfish and sadistic attitude that rivaled that of The Storm King himself. Soon Marco grew to become a young toddler, reaching three years of age. He stood proud and confident beside The Storm King and Deli who treated him as a commander amongst the ranks. The village became second nature to him. The young child had memorized every single building, every single toppled over pillar, every Spix macaw statue, every hidden area for potential ambushes and the village's battle strategies. He knew it all by heart. With a wicked smile depicted upon the ends of his beak, he installed fear into his opponents and his followers. Those who showed weakness were cut down regardless of whether or not the match was just a little training. None could defeat him. His skills far surpassed even the best able-bodied hawk.

The Storm King folded his wings together and watched a little bit of the sparring. Marco grunted as he lashed out his wings with full force. His opponent, a large muscle bulging bird growled as he easily evaded the attacks. He knew of the child's strength but he would outsmart him. Marco could only be a threat if he managed to lay his wings upon him. He would not give him that opportunity. Both birds spun around in a makeshift circle. They glared at each other, neither saying a word nor backing down an inch. The large muscular bird cackled and spit with disgust. He arched two curious eyebrows and formed a confident smile. "You're no threat to me, brat!" he grunted.

"I've watched your battles. I've seen your moves. You're a pathetic little runt."

Marco shook his head, not buying into the insult. He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. He placed his spare wing over his heart.

"Ouch that hurts, did you come up with that all by yourself or did mommy help you? Perhaps you should run home and get tucked into beddy-by."

The muscular bird growled, obviously stung by the hawk's scathing remarks. His face darkened with rage.

"I'LL SHOW YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Marco smiled and watched the muscular bird charge forward. He spun and evaded the attack. With a slash of his wing, he aimed for a vital part of the spine. His feather column slashed through the main artery, separating the bird into two different sections. His talons ran a few more paces before falling forward. The bird's head remained lifeless dropping like a stone. Without sympathy, he kicked the upper torso, watching the blood stain the ground.

"Anger is a weakness. It clouds your judgment and causes you to make rash decisions. What a fool, you should have known that. Oh well, maybe you won't be such an embarrassment in the afterlife."

The Storm King clapped his wings together and chuckled. He could not help but admire the child's lust for bloodshed. His cold twisted desires to watch his opponents suffer from the most excruciating pain before they succumbed to the darkness of death. The kid proved more and more with each passing day that he held little value for anyone other than himself. As much as he didn't believe in the whole ultimate warrior idea, he couldn't deny the boy's unnatural talent.

"Come with me, my boy." The Storm King grinned. "We're going to pay a visit to the Spix macaw altar."

Marco nodded and followed suit. He jumped to the hawk's side. His eyes glared out with little emotion. His feathers stained with the blood, and chunks of guts and flesh. He toyed with a few of the pieces, admiring the squishy texture of the fleshy pink clumps. He wondered what they had been during their time in his opponent's body. He smiled and flicked it away from him. He didn't really care, as long as they wouldn't serve him any further use.

"Listen to me." The Storm King hissed. "You have become strong. An admirable feat, but you still do not have what it takes to be a complete predator. Have you ever wondered why we do not go near humans or their cities?

Marco shook his head. His beak curled as he ground together. He didn't really care about such trivial things. His eyes burned out with little interest in the topic of discussion. He continued to flick the clumps of flesh off of him.

"Why don't you quit stalling and just tell me?" he smiled. "I know you plan to tell me. Why don't you just get it over with?"

The Storm King nodded his head, surprised that the boy knew his motives. His heart filled with dread. For the first time he felt a sense of anxiety building up in his system. The boy knew too much. Could he be a threat? The Storm King couldn't hide the emotions on his face. He couldn't mask his insecurities, something which Marco took notice and made a mental note of. He hid a sly smile. His wings twitched as he plotted his next move. The Storm King made his first big mistake. A weakness he would soon exploit.

"The human world is too unpredictable, and dangerous. There are those who seek to harm every creature and hold no value to life. These… smugglers… care for nothing and for no one. If they found out about us, we would be defenseless. Despite our strength, we don't stand a chance against creatures that size. They would be able to capture us with ease. But rest assured we are quite safe from them here. Once we plan out our New World Order, we will be able to strike them back and take complete control of the city."

The boy nodded his head. He admired the thoughts of conquest. He admired the thought of the challenge the humans could provide. He chuckled as excitement filled his very being. He craved the challenge. He needed to experience it. He placed his wings together and tried to get them to stop trembling. Before long both creatures stood in front of a trio of Spix macaws statues, blanketed in three separate shafts of moonlight seeping through a skylight. Marco lowered himself onto one knee. He could feel a mystical power flowing throughout the chamber. A cold chill worked its way through his chest filling him with an eerie sense of peaceful calm. He never felt anything like it before in his life. It filled him with fear. Without a word or indication of his concerns, he watched The Storm King work his way over to the statue and push one over. The moonlight seemed to change directions, penetrating into his chest. It felt like it reached into his heart. He couldn't move.

"W-What is this?" Marco growled. "Let me go!"

The Storm King chuckled and held up a wing. He pushed the second statue over which shot a beam of moonlight into the boy's legs. "Relax yourself, my friend." He smiled. "You will get what's coming to you. You have my word."

Marco's eyes widened as The Storm King pushed over the final statue. The final beam of moonlight shot to his head. The world around him vanished into an empty black void. He could feel the peaceful presence growing stronger inside of him. It surrounded him, embracing him in its eternal beauty. Marco couldn't explain it, but he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this peace wasn't natural. It wasn't something ever before experienced by any creature.

"W-Where am I?" he found himself asking out loud. "Why am I here? Why do I feel so strange?"

The darkness shifted, slow at first but it began to spin faster and faster. Soon a large bird appeared before him. She appeared to look identical to the statues, but her face seemed twisted and darkened, almost like some kind of evil monster from the foulest of nightmares.

"Who are you?" Marco found himself asking. "You look like a Spix macaw, but that's impossible, isn't it?"

"You are strong, Marco." The macaw said without moving her beak an inch. The voice seemed to encircle him, filling his ears and mind. Marco stood in awe at the impressive trick. "You have a great inner strength that has yet to be harnessed. It is the most powerful I've seen in any living being."

Marco held up his wings, his eyes narrowed as he prepared to charge the creature. "I am not going to ask you again. Who are you? How do you know my name? I've never met you before in my life."

The macaw shook her head, ignoring the question for the second time. Her eyes still peered into his mind without moving or blinking. There seemed to be something about this bird that filled the hawk with a sense of dread. Although for the moment, her presence felt comfortable enough to avoid having him run away.

"You've got a great amount of strength." The macaw explained again. "Too much for a mere hawk, I sense great things about you. To think, I was beginning to think the legend of the ultimate warrior were only just that… a legend and nothing more. I'm glad to have finally been able to meet you."

"You know the legend of the ultimate warrior?" Marco arched a curious eyebrow. "But that's impossible, it's a hawk belief, we wouldn't share it with anyone, especially not to a macaw like you!"

The macaw didn't acknowledge Marco's tone. She remained un-intimidated. She continued onwards "You have too much power for a mere hawk." She repeated for the second time. "I can sense great things about you, you can be worshiped. You can be like me… you can be a god amongst humans and birds alike."

Marco nodded his head and swallowed a lump in his throat. The very idea filled him with a joyous feeling. "Oh yeah, I can hold the power of a god you say? What must I do to acquire this power?"

The macaw spread her wings. Her voice deepened into a cruel whisper.

"You must grow stronger, find comrades, and kill as many creatures as possible, kill as many as you like. Just keep on killing, and killing, and killing."

Marco's eyes opened as wide as possible. The macaw dissolved and became stone once again. He peered at The Storm King who looked at him with a rather stunned expression.

"Who are you talking too?" he arched a curious eyebrow.

Marco pointed a wing at the statue. Both hawks eyed the statue for a moment in silence.

"It was a Spix macaw. She was talking to me. She told me…"

The Storm King cackled and held up a wing. He shook his head. His eyes hardened and turned stern. With each passing second his temper began to rise.

"What a load of nonsense! You're letting a legend toy with your head. The Spix macaws no longer exist. They've been extinct for years. Even if a few did survive they would not be talking to you."

Marco's eyes glistened and narrowed into dangerous pools of villainous treachery. He forced a confident smile that remained unnoticed by the older hawk who had his back turned to him. "We'll see about that, you old fool."

* * *

#

* * *

The remainder of the day passed by without much incident, Marco returned home and tried his hardest to sleep. He couldn't take his mind off of the power the macaw promised to deliver to him… the powers of a god. He eyed his razor-sharp talons and formed a wicked smile. He remembered the last few words the Spix macaw had said to him.

"The pathway to becoming a God is to kill as many creatures as possible."

Marco eyed his slumbering adoptive father. His smile deepened. He knew the first creature on his hit list of victims He raised his talon and slammed it on his throat. Try as he might, the hawk could not escape from his bonds. Within seconds the life vanished from his body, with his air supply strangled from his body, the villainous Storm King lay dead brought on by the only act of kindness he ever performed so long ago. He hadn't even been able to defend himself. Marco smiled and nodded his head.

"You always did like to leave yourself open and vulnerable. You taught me to take advantage of my opponents. I'm afraid that includes you. Rest in peace, you foolish old man."


	96. Chapter 96: The Thrill of the Kill

**Chapter ****Ninety-Six**

Marco stood emotionless over his adoptive father's body. His cold cruel eyes peered down at him with little enthusiasm or conflict towards the cold-blooded murder. He panted and formed a wicked smile as he studied his victim. The old hawk appeared pale, his hooded eyelids concealed dark heavy circles which intensified as the rest of his face drained of any color. In every sense of the word, the old hawk lay dead. His expired body did not move a muscle. In the end, The Storm King had not put up much of a fight against him. In fact, taken by surprise as he was, he proved to be rather helpless. He did not really have any sort of chance to defend himself at all.

Marco cackled and spit with disgust, aiming intentionally for the deceased corpse. The natural thrill of killing now existed with him. He could feel his powerful lust for bloodshed growing with each passing second. With a heavy talon, he kicked the fallen bird and watched him slam against the wall, making no noise as he impacted and fell face-first into the ground. Without a word, Marco crept over to the slain bird and slammed his talon down on the unmoving murder victim. The hawk's face darkened with rage as he continued his ruthless assault on The Storm King's unmoving body. One after another, the hawk continued to slash his razor-sharp talons across the corpse, drawing blood. The stone floor began to turn red, as blood began to work its way across the cracked flooring, staining the granite. His demented smile continued to widen as he pretended that his adoptive father cried out in agony. He listened in vain to hear him. He ached for that privilege. In reality, though, he would never receive such an honor.

"Cry for me!" Marco snarled. "Come on cry… beg for mercy, old man. What's the matter? Come over with a sudden case of death? My how tragic that must be, knowing that no one will ever miss you."

"And so the deed is done,"

Marco arched a suspicious eye towards the entrance of his home as a dark-robed bird came in for a landing. She towered over him by a few inches. Her watchful eyes glistened from beneath her hood as she studied the murder scene intently. Raising a wing, she pointed it towards the hawk as she addressed him with a cool calm mind.

"I see that you have taken your first steps down the road of your destiny. Killing your father is quite… admirable, Marco. However, there are many, many more victims for you to claim. There is a whole world of victims awaiting you, many of whom are far stronger than that fool could ever hope to be. The question, however, remains this. Are you up for the challenge, Marco? Or are you content with what you have already done? I do believe that I know the answer which is why I have revealed myself to you now."

Marco kept his eye arched as he glanced over the stranger with a hint of skepticism. He could not deny that her words piqued a curiosity within his soul which fueled the energy which glowed bright upon his wing. He remembered the day he had received it, when Deli and the rest of the hawks had carved it into his wing, however, he never before witnessed it glow. The mark lit ablaze like a wildfire, its tainted purple light coursed through his veins. Shifting his attention downwards towards the weird mark, his beak curled as he began to speak.

"You are quite correct. I am interested in obtaining more power and proving that I am far superior to anyone. I am without any equal upon the field of combat. However I do have questions, how do you know what lies ahead of me? And why does the mark that has been carved into my wing glow within your presence? Just who exactly are you?"

The robed bird lowered her head and shifted her voice to a flat, emotionless, and droning tone. Marco found himself listening to every word unable to feel anything else except for what she said.

"My name is Sabrina, I am… your sister…"

Her voice trailed over the word of her identity. Marco's brain surged to life as it twisted and turned. Without warning, all of the memories of him and his sister came surging back into his mind. He could not explain why or how but the words of her identity began to make sense as if history was beginning to rewrite itself for him. Sabrina's beak widened as she continued.

"Yes, you remember don't you, how I was your only friend? How we were always there together against a tyrant of a father, how you promised you would always be there for me… think back, Marco… do not deny the memories… let them take hold of your mind… you have a sister… her name is Sabrina… think back and feel the memories turn into the truth of reality."

"Yes," Marco nodded his head, "I remember."

"Good," Sabrina's voice continued to drone on in a monotone flat and hypnotic voice. "You want to start my society, you want to obey my bidding, you remember the power of your shadow mark, it is the mark of power, now leave here and find your comrades, you want to kill and kill and kill! Don't deny it, Marco, do it. Give in to your dark side once more and become the leader of the Dark Robed Society."

"Yes," Marco nodded his head, "I am the leader of the Dark Robed Society. I must gather more comrades."

The hawk blinked, snapping free of her influence and finding himself standing along once more. The dark truths which Sabrina had spoken remained within his heart and his mind. He could not deny them. He could feel a dark foreboding feeling working its way into his heart, it called him forward, drove him onward. He cackled and kicked the slain corpse of his father once more, this time he aimed for the head knocking the neck back a short way.

If The Storm King would have been alive, he would have felt every muscle, tendon, and bone snap within his neck before bursting at the seam. Blood continued to flow like an endless river from the several different wounds inflicted from Marco's assault. He admired the sight and shook his head in amazement. He could not remember having this much fun. He enjoyed every second of letting his pent up anger and frustration explode through his limbs. He coveted the feeling and longed for a new victim just so he could toy with them too. After a couple of minutes, Marco got his wish. He turned around, arching a curious eye and sporting a wicked smile as he took notice of a newcomer standing in the entryway. He raised his wings. and charged forward with lightning speed, laughing in sheer delight at the hawk's horrified face.

"Well… well… well… what do we have here? It looks like my work isn't done," he chuckled, "God, I love this, as long as there are victims, things won't ever get boring. I can't really complain about that."

The horrified hawk turned to run. Without wasting a second, he cupped his wings together and screamed at the top of his lungs. He needed to alert the village before the murderer ended up destroying their way of life.

"Somebody come quickly, Marco has betrayed us!"

That decision sealed his fate. He didn't have time to take another step. He turned around still horrified at the sight of all the blood on the hawk's wings. The evil look which shined in his eyes were not the ones he knew from the many sparring matches he witnessed. The newcomer's beak trembled as he tried to back away from Marco's advance. At least until he couldn't back away no more. His back remained arched against a stone wall. His fear implanted upon his face.

"You won't get away with this. If you kill me the entire village will come after you. You can't stop us all. You'll be dead before sunrise."

Marco shook his head. He held up his wings and licked his father's blood. The taste of it filled his beak with a bitter aroma, but he found himself wanting more. The addiction for the taste of his victims' blood-filled him with pleasure. He would not deny himself of sustenance. He would learn to thrive on it.

"No, I'm afraid you are wrong, my friend" Marco cackled. "Not one of you is my equal. I've surpassed you all, and am on the verge of becoming a god. You think you can stop me. I would like to see you try. I'll cut every one of you down and have your blood spill on the ground... I need it… every last drop of it… and I hate to tell you but when I need something, I take it. No questions asked."

The hawk felt a cold sharp sting pierce through his body. He looked down for a brief second and saw Marco's wing pierce through his body. His threat didn't matter. He could see Marco's cold twisted face. It held no fear of the oncoming challenge. In that instance, he knew that Marco could not be stopped. He held the skills, the determination, the lust for power which remained unknown to all of them. The hawk frowned and pulled himself away from his attacker. His eyes rolled back into his head, clouding over into death. Within a second, he fell to the ground lifeless.

"And another one bites the dust." Marco smiled. "How sad, he did not even put up a decent fight."

The demented hawk spread his wings and raised his head to the sky. He let the breeze rustle through his feathers. He closed his eyes and breathed in a sigh of content. He felt more at peace now than he ever did in his entire life. He stood motionless for a moment. He could hear the sounds of a creature approaching behind him. His eyes shot open and he turned to see Deli creeping up behind him. Several hawks backed her up. They remained stationary, waiting for the female to give the command. Her eyes glared out at him with curiosity.

"I see you have been keeping yourself busy." She said in an emotionless tone. Her eyes studied the slain creature and his blood-stained feathers. She arched a curious eyebrow. Her face not showing any signs of immediate fear, she pointed an accusing wing at him. She continued her interrogation, noticing the smug expression on Marco's face. "Why have you done this? What could you possibly have to gain through such despicable acts of violence?"

"Despicable acts of violence?"

Marco arched a curious eyebrow. He pointed an accusing wing towards the hawk priestess. He despised her far more than the rest of them. He eyed every single one of them with hatred which filled him to the core, but he stared at Deli most of all.

"You dare to stand there and judge me? Every single one of you is despicable. You all hold blood on your wings too, not just me. You are all murderers, not just me. You long for the day one of you will be chosen to be the Ultimate Warrior, chosen by your precious Protective Gods, well here's something you did not see coming. Not one of you will ever hold that privilege."

An awkward silence shifted through the crowd. No one dared to speak up or acknowledge what the twisted and brutally sadistic hawk said. They couldn't deny his claim, but they couldn't agree to it either. The path of the protective gods remained uncertain. Deli stepped forward. Her ancient wing shoved Marco back away from her. She arched a curious eyebrow. With every passing second, her face darkened with a vengeful fury.

"You have no right to mention our beliefs, traitor." She snarled. "You gave up all your rights when you attacked your own kind."

Marco stepped forward, shoving the old woman in a similar fashion. He plucked a stick off the ground and held it in his wings. He could feel it surging with powerful energy unknown to him. He forced a smile and peered at it through his peripheral vision and found himself surprised that it seemed to be glowing in the same light as his shadow mark. The remaining hawks backed away as fear gripped every single one of them, all except for Deli who stared in amazement. Her outstretched wing trembled as she came to the only realization which shot through her mind.

"Y-Y-You hold the powers of a god? You're the one they chose to lead us into a new glorious age? That is why you were chosen to wield the shadow mark of power."

Marco shook his head. He clicked his beak together several times and eyed the old bird. He paced back and forth.

"No…" he frowned, "You see, they didn't choose me to lead you into the future… they chose me to lead myself. The rest of you were just pawns in a game called destiny. Unfortunately for all of you that game has just ended and now it is time for you all to accept your destinies as I slaughter you all."

As soon as the hawk closed his beak, he swung the stick with all of his might. The glowing piece of wood grew striking every creature in a single strike. No one held any room to dodge. They hadn't been expecting a vicious attack. The stick sliced through their skin, severing bodies, destroying the dirt ground where they stood. Only Deli and Marco remained standing. Her eyes widened in horror as she peered back at the carnage. Bodies lay strewn across the ground. Bloodstained the dirt in thick pools. She trembled and began to back away.

"I-I-I don't understand. They wouldn't betray us like this."

"Oh but they would." Marco grinned. "Your life holds no value to them. I received my orders, and that was too hurt as many people as possible, only then could I gain the powers needed for my destiny. It is as I said, you were nothing more than a little pawn in a game called destiny. Game over!"

Marco swung the stick one final time, cracking the old priestess over the head. She didn't stand a chance from the assault. She lay as dead as the rest of the village. Marco admired the destruction for a minute and tossed the weapon aside. He smiled and turned away.

"I'm bored." He pouted. "They really didn't last as long as I would have liked. Oh well, perhaps out there, I will find someone who will prove to be my equal. Till then, I'll just have to keep looking for more victims."

Marco spread his wings and let the wind carry him off through the sky. He cackled and fluttered off as fast as his wings would carry him. He knew deep down where he needed to go. The city of Rio de Janeiro… home to a population of over eight million birds.

"Perhaps I should recruit some more comrades." Marco frowned. "Or this might take a while, and I'm a very busy bird."

* * *

#

* * *

Back in the burrow that once belonged to The Storm King a set of cold cruel eyes glared down at the fallen corpse. Sabrina bent down and placed a wing upon the corpse and felt the energy of her shadow mark beginning to glow.

"Awaken, Storm King, awaken… awaken Storm King awaken…your job is not done yet… awaken Storm King… awaken… I grant you life once again."

A bright purple light engulfed the corpse of the hawk. Within seconds he started to breathe and twitch as he reverted back to life. Sabrina cut a wicked smile as she stared into her eyes.

"Awaken, Storm King, awaken, I have a job that needs to be done. If you serve me the rewards will be greater than you could possibly imagine."

Her voice fell flat and monotone as she proceeded with her brainwashing.

"Listen to my voice, listen, you are no longer The Storm King. You are the greatest thief the world has ever known. Go south and start a family, your son will play a part in things to come. Go and carry out your destiny."

* * *

#

* * *

Not far from where the darkest moment of Brazilian history was being written into the pages of history, a different story began to unfold across the annals of the jungle. A little after midnight, Amber still hadn't drifted off to sleep. Excited for the arrival of her new sister… Jewel, she thought about all the things she would teach her. She would help her mother in so many different ways, and the best part of all, her sister would admire her in every single way. She remained silent, breaking free from her train of thought. She could hear her parents pacing around the upper part of the hollow. A private section set up as a maternity ward. She could hear her parents' conversation… an intense argument. Her eyes filled with fright at everything she heard.

"This baby is going to change our lives." Her father, Eduardo, stormed through the hollow tree. "We need to discuss our daughter's future. What will become of Amber once Jewel is born? A chief can not have two heirs and choosing one over the other would only lead to sibling rivalry. Our tribe has enough problems without petty jealousy from its own members."

"Relax," Maria gasped, lurching forward as a sharp pain struck through her interior. "Amber would make a fine leader to our tribe. I have full confidence she will lead the Spix macaws into a new prosperous age."

Her father nodded his head. "That sounds good, but Amber lacks focus and discipline. How could she even become a proper leader if she is always concerned about the future and not the present?"

"Perhaps she would learn if you would take the time to guide her and nurture her. Everybody starts somewhere, Eduardo."

"Yes," her father sighed. "Starting tomorrow, her childhood comes to an end. She will be forced to grow up."

Amber shuddered at the thought. She was only three. She still had many years of being a child left ahead of her. She didn't want to become a grown-up right this second. She shed a tear and lifted herself from the nest. She glared angrily at her parents.

"NO!" she screamed, "I don't want to grow up! Not now, not ever!"

"Are you okay?"

Amber's eyes widened as a soft voice whispered into her ear. She turned and found herself looking eye to eye at a black-robed scarlet macaw. He kept his eyes hidden behind his hood, his beak curled into a deceitfully friendly smile. He held his wings out and comforted the child.

"What's the matter, little girl?" he asked, helping her up onto her talons. Staring in disbelief, Amber shook her head. "Who are you? I was told not to talk to strangers."

"A very wise lesson," the macaw grinned, "My name is Roger. I believe your name is Amber. Now that we are no longer strangers, what's wrong?"

The Spix macaw wiped the tears from her eyes. "My sister or brother could be born any day now. When they are, I won't be allowed to be a kid anymore. I will be forced to grow up and become the future leader of our nest. That means I'll have to give up my childhood, I don't want to stop having fun yet."

Roger looked on with concern. He shook his head. "That hardly seems fair. How can you be punished for such a natural part of life? You must hate your new sibling?"

Amber shook her head. "No, I can't hate anyone, it's wrong."

"Oh really?" Roger forced a wicked smile. "It is okay to hate someone sometimes, especially when that someone is stopping you from achieving what you want. Hate her. No one can blame you. They brought it all upon themselves when they took away what you wanted." She looked up to find herself alone. The black-clad creature had vanished into the night with no sign that he had ever been standing there.


	97. Chapter 97: Birth of the Society

**Chapter ****Ninety-Seven**

As the midnight hour stretched onwards into the early morning, the silvered face of the crescent moon peered down through the canopy of trees towards the darkening world below. Like a demonic entity on the verge of conquest and sensing the evil deeds brought forth by that particular evening, the faint moonlight cut through the jungle becoming the most prominent feature that evening. Somehow, it seemed different. The pale stainless face almost radiated evil as it appeared three times its usual size. The super-moon held a dark orangey-red coloring across its surface. As the blue sky faded into black, the color only intensified, appearing like a single drop of blood upon a cloudless night sky. The whole horizon seemed to glow like a wild bush fire. Shadows crept through the darkness, remaining, dark, ominous, and whispering secrets to anyone who would take the time to listen. The message seemed quite clear! Evil was on its way to Rio de Janeiro and it would not leave without a fight.

Roger continued along the path. His dark villainous eyes filled with sheer delight as he thought about his plan. He could not believe his luck in finding a young girl with such hatred, such anger and such evil dark desires brewing deep down inside of her. In every way, she would be the perfect putty to mold in his image. He rubbed his wings together and cackled. He would be able to kill three birds with one single stone. He would have an obedient little servant… he would have an unlimited supply of fresh meat to eat… and last and certainly not least, he would have new victims to torture before they died. He loved the sound of that. His plan held very little seams to sow and very few weaknesses to exploit. Once he held Amber's fate in his talons, he would have every base covered, every single disadvantage hidden away – in doing so, he would hold all of the cards. No one would be able to beat him at this rate.

"She will be mine," he promised himself. He clutched his wing together like a closed fist. He studied it for a moment in silence as he contemplated his words. His beak curled into a vicious, sinister smile.

"Yes, just wait and see. I'll force her to make a deal with the devil himself, and then her soul will belong to me. There will be no death for her but she will be forced to watch the remainder of her family suffer and die. She won't have a chance of redemption once I'm done with her."

Roger's eyes widened as he studied his environment. He stood just outside of a little fairy ring burdened on the path. The long thick strands of grass stretched out in a giant circle. Around him, he could hear the faint giggles of disembodied voices ringing through the air. He blinked a few times and began to back away. He could see the formation of will o' the wisps surrounding the circle. They danced through the night sky and hovered in place every so often as if admiring him. Roger knew the legends of these evil balls of light, and how they guided travelers astray or often to their doom. He didn't want to risk his own safety on such a vicious entity.

"Shoo, get out of here!" he snarled. "I don't have time to deal with you, be gone before I get mad."

The balls of light encircled him. They danced and swayed almost as if trying to guide him into the fairy ring. He could hear the faint giggle of spirits growing louder. They called out to him in their hushed voice which seemed to fill his ears and his soul like a soft though commanding whisper. At first, it only seemed like a little breeze through the night. But after a couple of moments, he could hear words.

"Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance! You must dance! C'mon dance with us! Dance! Dance! Dance!"

The Scarlet Macaw shook his head and threw his wings through the air. His eyes never moved, he could see the balls of light shifting away from his grip. The whispering stopped as he clicked his beak together with a vicious energy that reflected his foul mood. He would give these spirits no satisfaction in doing anything they wanted him to do. He cocked his head to one side and let his voice ring out. In his heart he could hear music, he let himself sing the most vicious song he could think of.

"When the devil is too busy,

and deaths a bit too much

They call on me, by name you see.

For my special touch

To the gentlemen, I'm miss fortune,

to the ladies, I'm sir prize.

Call me by any name.

Any way it's all the same.

I am the fly in your soup

I'm the pebble in your shoe

I'm the pea beneath your bed

I'm the bump on every head.

I'm the peel on which you slip

I'm the pin in your hip

I'm a thorn in your side,

Makes you wiggle, and writhe

And it's so easy when you're evil

I am the life you see, the devil tips his hat to me

I do it all because I'm evil.

And I do it all for free!

Your pain is everything I'll ever need."

Roger stamped his talons across the ground. He shook his clenched wings, swatting them at the dancing balls of light. He could hear their discomfort. The souls of deceased children who died within the jungles cried out in agony. He did not care. He longed to hear their misery. He continued onwards with his songs. His voice hardened as he continued onwards.

"While there's candy to be had

While there's children to make sad

While there's pockets left to pick

While there's granny's left to trip

Down the stairs…

I'll be there… I'll be waiting around the corner

It's a game I'm glad I'm in it,

cuz there's one born every minute

And it's so easy when you're evil!

This is the life you see, the devil tips his hat to me

I do it all because I'm evil.

And I do it all for free,

your pain is all the company I need."

Roger held a wing over the spot where his heart should be. He felt no beating of it. He didn't even know if it still existed. All he knew was that he longed to make creatures miserable, and destroy their very existence. He proved time and time again that he didn't have any morals. He lived to kill, and that was his only intention. Those he met held very little chance of salvation… except for Amber anyways. There seemed to be something special about her, and he wanted to find out what that something was. He would find out even if it took the rest of his life. He began to sing the next verse of his song, even though the will o' the wisps departed looking for less intimidating prey. They deserted because of the cowardly ways. The robed scarlet macaw knew that for a fact.

"I pledge my allegiance, too all things dark and I

Promise on my damned soul

To do as I am told

Lord, Beelzebub has never seen

A soldier quite like me

Not only does his job, but does it happily.

I'm the fear that keeps you awake

I'm the shadows on the wall

I'm the nightmares they become

I'm the rattling of your skull

I'm the beating of your heart

A stabbing pain, a sudden start

I'm an extra turn on the wrack

When your bones begin to crack!

And it's so easy when you're evil!

This is the life you see, the devil tips his hat to me

I do it all because I'm evil.

And I do it all for free,

your pain is all I'll ever need."

As Roger's song came to a close and the last few notes of his song died off upon the night, a small will o' the-wisp appeared, it circled around him transforming from gold to pink and even the occasional glimpse of blue and purple. Roger's eyes widened as he formed a confident smile. The little spirit did not seem to frighten easy or it would have run off with the rest of its friends. Roger tried to reach out and grab it but found that it vanished from sight. The darkness enveloped him, drawing out any form of vision from his eyes. At that moment he caught sight of movement. A dark-robed figure emerged into sight. He backed away and held up his wings ready to defend himself if necessary.

"What trickery is this?" he growled. "Who are you? And why are you here? If you value your life, then I would suggest you answer me right now."

The dark-robed figure laughed and mimicked her stance. She cocked her head to one side, admiring the Scarlet Macaw for a few seconds. Her eyes cut through the darkness which served as the only light in the whole area.

"My name is… Sabrina… you have got a great power hidden within you. I would like for you to put it to good use and serve me."

Roger arched a curious eyebrow, the true meaning behind the words didn't clue into his mind, even though he thought about it for a few minutes. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Haven't I already put my power to good use? I've killed hundreds of creatures and I plan to slay many more until my time on this Earth expires."

"Now that is a good ambition… very good indeed." Sabrina cackled. "But it's not enough! Fight for me, I want you to kill and kill and kill, but first, you must find some comrades with the same ambitions. You must help each other. You will never be beaten. You will achieve powers greater than you'd ever thought possible. Find them, and the powers of a god will be yours."

Roger found himself more than a little excited by the offer. He rubbed his wings together in eager anticipation. He craved that power, he needed it. The very idea forced its way into his mind and became an obsession. His beak clacked together as he could almost taste it. This strange entity promised him everything he could ever want in his cruel existence. "Where am I supposed to find these creatures?" he asked. "Where am I even supposed to begin?"

"To the south of here, you will find a hawk… he is the key to your power. Follow his orders… the rest will come in time."

Roger blinked and found himself standing alone. The strange entity went without any trace of it ever having been there. He wiped a wing through his eyes, and focused on his words, he needed to find a hawk, somewhere to the south of his current location. He nodded his head.

"Well, I guess I should go and find him." He frowned. "Let's just hope this guy is telling the truth."

* * *

#

* * *

Heavy ominous clouds of leaden gray accompanied dawn's first light. A crisp breeze continued to sweep through the jungle sending a soft mist to hover unseen upon the air and throughout much of the landscape. The trees swayed in unison as if performing some kind of wonderful dance, remaining unaware of the evil approaching with each passing second. Despite Rio de Janeiro being well known for days of endless sunshine, and beautifully warm, humidity-free conditions, the occasional day did occur where the world brought a few bouts of rain and gloomy conditions. Thunder rumbled upon the horizon, indicating that a storm would not be out of the question as the day time heating settled into the afternoon. Marco landed just south of the city a little after dawn. With no sun to greet him, the hawk formed a confident smile. He didn't care much for bright cheery conditions. It only served as a distraction in combat. He wanted his opponents to be at their best, so he could test his strength and humiliate them. The heat would only serve to slow them down, but there would be none of that today. Some sixth sense foretold the events of the day to him. He would be free to kill to his heart's content, and there would be no repercussions on nature's behalf. A fact which made him chuckle with sheer delight and anticipation.

"Yes!" he laughed out loud, raising his wings in victory. "Even the weather is on my side. It would be such a shame to waste this perfect opportunity. Let's find some victims… I'm just itching to have some fun."

Marco did not need to wait long. In fact, he didn't even have the chance to move a muscle before he heard a strange sound echoing through the jungle. It sounded like a group of beads shaking together in a plastic cup. His eyes narrowed as he tried to focus his attention on the sound. It appeared to come from every direction, but he could hear a faint slithering coming from just over to his right. He backed away and turned his head over towards the sound. A large brown and yellow patterned snake came into view. At the end of its tail, a small rattle shook with little time to pause. It didn't take him long to figure out that he was looking into the eyes of a dangerous and very venomous South American rattlesnake. Its eyes glowed with an eerie light, its tongue flicked in and out as it swayed its head and body back in forth in a hypnotizing fashion.

"Well, what do we have here?" the snake hissed. "You're in my nessssst."

Marco backed away, eyeing his surroundings for the first time. He could see several dead birds, and scattered belongings. Marco held up his wings and spit with disgust. His beak clacked together mimicking the snake's rattle. He noted the two razor-sharp fangs and oversized venom sacks which dripped a clear translucent liquid. He didn't fancy being on the receiving end of such a vicious looking onslaught those jagged fangs could produce, but on the other wing, he didn't really feel like being pushed around by some serpent.

"Drop dead," the hawk smiled. "You're just like every other snake on the planet. You talk big, but you're nothing more than some coward who has to rely on venom and stealth. You wouldn't stand a chance against me in a real fight."

The snake's eyes reflected emotions. His tongue continued to flick in and out. His rattle stopped shaking. The serpent lowered his head and moved forward. The clear translucent liquid dripped from his mouth, staining the ground beneath its flat body. Marco didn't want to know if that stuff contained venom. He tried to wipe the thoughts from his mind.

"What isssss that sssssuppossssed to mean? Are you sssssaying I'm a coward?" The snake asked, its voice a flat emotionless hiss.

"I'm saying that you can't stand a chance against me without relying on your poison, and your stealth. You're a weak, pathetic, excuse of a living being. Fighting you isn't even worth my time. I only value strong opponents, one who could serve to power up my abilities."

The snake cackled and nodded his head. He wrapped his body around the hawk who didn't make a single move to escape the bondage. The snake continued to laugh in its cold emotionless voice.

"Very well than if that is your final wish, I shall honor it for you. You shall see my true potential before you die."

Marco smiled and held up his wings in mock victory. He charged forward ignoring the dripping liquid. He threw his wings through the air and collided with the snake's face, punching the evil serpent with all the strength he could muster. The serpent fell backwards, stunned for a few seconds, giving Marco enough time to charge forward for another attack.

"You don't deserve to live!" Marco squawked. "NOW DIE!"

Without another word, he grabbed hold of both sides of the snake's head and flipped him over his back onto the ground. The rattlesnake didn't have any chance to defend himself, his head cratered into the ground leaving a large thick hole from the impact. The snake would not move again. He trembled for a couple of seconds and lay defeated, slain by the predatory bird. He stood over the body of his fallen enemy and studied the carnage for a couple of seconds. His talons prodded across the dirt ground, as he breathed in the sweet smell of the breeze.

"That's the sixteenth victim this morning." He smiled, panting as he seated himself. "That's not too bad if I do say so myself."

He shifted his attention to the valuables along the ground. In the battle, he forgot about them, but he could now see what the snake's victims felt like risking their lives for. Rummaging a wing through them he pulled out a large blue robe with a hood. For reasons he couldn't explain he found himself attracted to it. Without a word he slipped it over his head and pulled the hood over his face-concealing it from sight. His beak prodded from underneath the hood, his only discernible facial feature left within plain sight.

"Not bad, I guess even fools can hold some valuable objects, eh?" he smiled. "This robe will serve me well. I'll definitely need to find more of them."

He caught movement out of the corner of his eyes and turned to face the creature stepping out of the jungle. An evil-looking scarlet macaw stared in his direction. Both creatures glared at each other suspiciously.

"Who are you?" Marco asked raising a bladed wing towards the newcomer. "And what are you doing here?"

The scarlet macaw cut a wicked smile. "I could ask you the same question, but if you must know, I followed the sound of battle and thought I could join in with the slaughter. However, I see that I am too late."

Marco continued to hold his wing in place. A smile formed upon his beak. "Perhaps not, if you are telling me that you are looking for a fight and are strong, then I will fight you. I always am ready to add another head to my list of victims."

"How many victims do you have?" The scarlet macaw asked a little curiously, there seemed to be a hint of approval in his voice.

Marco peered down at the two hyacinth macaws that oozed with blood upon the ground. "Counting these two, my kill count is around six hundred. But not just with birds, I have slain my fair share of sloths, fish, crocodiles, and snakes, anything strong enough to put up a decent challenge will soon fall before my blades."

The scarlet macaw nodded his head and peered down at the bloodstained gauntlets hanging from the hawk's sturdy and impressive wings. He cracked another wicked smile. "Impressive, what do you say we work together?"

Marco pretended to think about it. He winked at the macaw and nodded his head. "It sounds like a good idea, but here is a better one, let's go to war."

Roger cocked his head for a moment and Marco continued. "We'll go and gather a few allies and then when the time is right we'll be mercenaries and slaughter everyone. That way each of us can have as many victims as we want. Then when no one can stop us, we'll rule both humans and birds alike."

The scarlet macaw arched a curious eyebrow. "You mean you want to rule everything?"

"Yes," Marco nodded, "I have a promise to keep. I was once told that by forming a group of vicious mercenaries, we will be cemented as gods to all living things. I can not in good conscience give up that kind of power. I want that power for myself."

The scarlet macaw shook his head and thought about it for a moment. "Interesting, okay, I'm in."

Marco's eyes glistened. "And then my friend we will go after the greatest victim of all. The Dark Robed Sage and her Spix macaw species."

"Spix macaws?" Roger cocked his head once more. "I never trusted those birds, they're all liars, every single one of them."

"Exactly why we should wipe them out," Marco smiled. "We'll see how powerful their ancestors are when they're facing off against me. Their little god-like powers will be no match for our brute strength." His eyes narrowed as he continued. "But we won't stop just there, we will be mercenaries, we will go from place to place taking on jobs and then slaughter everyone. No one will be able to complain to us about our methods because they hired us in the first place."

"Interesting," Roger nodded his head, "I'm in, however, I think I have found another member of our elite group. I found a person who holds a dark power deep in her heart. She might be of some use to us."

"Do you mean another comrade?" Marco arched a curious eyebrow. "That's a good idea."

"Yes," The macaw nodded his head. "Though it might take some time… we'll need to influence the events of her life a bit."

Both birds cackled again. "You're a true evil mastermind, my friend." Marco smiled. "You're exactly what I want in my band of villains."

"Please, no need to be so formal." The macaw smiled. "You may call me, Roger."

"Well, it's good to meet you, Roger… you may call me Marco."


	98. Chapter 98: The Third Member

**Chapter ****Ninety-Eight**

Blu cocked his head to one side as he stood dumbstruck and confused as Rico stopped talking for a couple of moments. For the first time since his story began, the bird thief could not contain his grief. His head lulled forward, his wings trembled as if contemplating the weight of every life lost because of Marco's greed and lust to further his own power. His beak clicked together several times as he lowered his head. His eyes filled to the brim with tears. He looked pained, conflicted with an endless sea of turmoil and a longing sense of regret which could never heal. Blu studied him for a moment, noticing the turmoil within him, it was the same as he used to feel back when he first felt free of his darker personality. It was the look of a heavy burden that sank deep and wounded the soul.

The Spix macaw felt his heart skip a beat. He shut his beak tight, not wanting to insult his daughter's new boyfriend by saying something stupid in such a serious moment shared between all of them. Through his peripheral vision, he eyed his family who looked saddened by the thief's sudden display of emotion. Could there be something else that Rico didn't really want to mention? Could there be something much more serious that Rico kept hidden deep down inside of himself… deep within his subconscious that only now had begun to reveal itself?

"Hey," Blu muttered, holding out his cerulean wing. "It's alright, Marco has been defeated. He will never be able to hurt another innocent creature again. I promise you that one."

Rico nodded his head. He didn't smile. He couldn't. Even though the plague that was Marco's evil was indeed gone forever, that didn't help the collateral damage. He held up a wing and continued to let his eyes fill with tears. Every feather on his body drooped as he weighed Blu's remark. It sounded so easy for him to say such a thing but he did not yet realize the whole picture. How could he? He would never know anything about the loss, at least until he finished his story.

"Yes, you defeated him. For that I am thankful," his frown deepened as he struggled to speak. "But that doesn't matter, Marco is nothing compared to Sabrina's cruelty. You have never seen darkness or power like hers, it transcends beyond even space and time… however, even if Marco could match Sabrina in terms of strength, you still can't comprehend the reality of just how many creatures lost their lives, or how many of those creatures could not defend themselves, some families are even still affected to this day. They'll never find peace. They'll always live in fear that maybe, just maybe, something like that will happen again."

Blu lowered his head and let his eyes widen with grief. He had not really thought about any of those things. He felt more than a little foolish but he understood that thief's harsh remarks. So many different creatures had lost their lives and many of the citizens of the jungle remained affected by Marco and his villainous gang. Many of them had lost somebody that they cared for. Those who lost their homes and were forced to flee for their safety. He himself knew so many who ran. Eva and the toucan kids were among a few of the more noticeable examples. He thought back to what Roger had told him. The Scarlet Macaw held blame for the attack on Jewel's home, separating her from her family. He clenched his wings and drummed his talon across his beak.

"Stupid… stupid… stupid…" he berated himself, drumming his talon against his beak. "Come on, Blu, how could you possibly be so stupid… stupid… stupid…?"

Rico let out a heartfelt sigh and peered at Rose. His eyes reflected his concern for her especially when it came to the next part of his story. He would be diving into the last few members of the Dark Robed Society and of his own personal tragedy.

"Would you like me to continue?" he asked, "Do you really want to know about my past?"

The trio of Spix macaws nodded their heads, though their guilt became imprinted upon their faces. They frowned and eyed each other a little worried about what to expect from him. They did not want him to be in any discomfort or pain but on the other hand, they each remained curious as to what brought on the display of emotion. It seemed so out of character for him, that they couldn't help but keep that as a mental note in the back of their mind. Whatever came next would be something so cruel and heartbreaking that it made the thief tear up before he ever even got to it.

"Marco and Roger remained close for quite some time. They continued to lash out at the birds across the jungles of Rio de Janeiro, though it appeared that they lashed out far less frequently than in the past. Roger kept his focus on Amber and would sneak off to spy on her every now and again. Three years would go by before he finally made his move and brought out another member of the Dark Robed Society."

* * *

#

* * *

Roger crept through the darkness, slipping through the shadows until he entered into a window leading into an old run down and very abandoned house. Without wasting a moment, he skipped across the broken floorboards and fluttered up onto a nearby table. Around him, three humans and several feline creatures known as Margays stood gathered around the table. Two of the three humans chuckled to themselves, taken aback by the sudden appearance of the strange robed bird, while their leader, a large plump man dressed in a white coat and hat, stood up while fidgeting with a red lollipop. He picked up the bird and stroked his finger through the macaw's feathery crown.

"Welcome back, my friend," he said with a cold, cruel, and calculating tone which reflected his suave though still very dangerous attitude. "What news have you brought for us today? Hopefully, it will be something that will make us a little tiny bit of a profit. It would be quite unfortunate for you if we had to cancel your partnership with us... if you catch my meaning."

Roger fluttered back onto the table and waited for the human to slide a pent and a piece of paper over to him. During his time with the humans, the Scarlet Macaw had mastered how to write. He squawked and wrote down specific instructions for them to read. The lead human grabbed the paper and read the words aloud so his companions could understand.

"I have located a family of Spix Macaws due west in the jungle, look for a lone cannonball tree… if you succeed in capturing them alive, they are worth a large fortune apiece."

The lone human arched a curious eyebrow and turned his attention to the Scarlet Macaw.

"Who cares about a couple of birds, we're in the logging business. Still, I heard that Spix Macaws know how to find some of the nicest trees in the whole of Brazil."

His eyes narrowed as if in disbelief of the situation. He pointed an accusing finger at the bird. "However there is another issue too, how do we know that you aren't trying to pull my leg or something? The Spix Macaws have been extinct in the wild for years. The only ones I know about are being held in captivity throughout various breeding centers… not exactly reliable when it comes to logging if you ask me."

The Scarlet Macaw appeared to shake his head. He pointed a wing out the window towards the jungle. He squawked in a vicious style and tugged at the human's finger. His voice rang out in a similar fashion to that of a parrot. _Go and get them._

The lead human peered down at the sheet of paper in his hands once more and forced a smile. He did not have much else to go on but he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that to follow any lead he could get, no matter who he got it from. Roger hadn't steered him wrong before.

"However, you also bring up a good point, these birds are worth a fortune." He sighed, succumbing to his greed. "Fine whatever, we will go and check it out. You better be right about this, it would be a shame if you could not deliver what you promised us. As much as I like you, Roger, I like money better."

Roger nodded his head and spread his wings he flew out the door and headed towards the opposite end of Rio de Janeiro. His eyes shined with unfinished business. There were so many more evil deeds to be set into motion that night and all of them would need to be played out flawlessly if his plans were to succeed. After a couple of minutes, Roger landed just outside of another run-down building. He tapped on the door with his heavy talon and waited for two less than intelligent humans to answer. One was a large obese man named Tipa, the other a skinnier man with large puffy brown hair named Armando. Both smugglers peered down at the scarlet macaw and smiled.

"Well, it's about time, what kept you, Roger?"

Armando swatted his hand striking Tipa across the end of his nose. The obese smuggler pouted and wiped a finger across the impact spot. He glared out at his friend with a hurt expression.

"Shut up!" Armando warned him.

"What? I was only asking… no need to be rude about it-"

Armando again struck him with his finger and repeated himself. This time in such a harsh voice that Tipa couldn't argue with him.

"Shut up!"

Roger rolled his eyes and ignored the two pig-headed and rather oafish humans. Without a word, he proceeded into the smuggler's den. The room seemed dim, barely lit by the single eight watt light bulb hanging off the ceiling. He could hear the faint chirping of captured birds coming from a closed-off doorway, but that became drowned out by the volume of a soccer game playing on the television. He spread his wings and soared up onto the table, where a third gentleman named Marcel awaited him. He chuckled to himself and stroked a white sulfur crested cockatoo on his shoulder, who didn't seem too pleased to see him. Marcel noted the look on his pet's face and held up a single hand.

"Calm yourself, Nigel. There is no harm in finding out what he wants. Unless it's too free our catch."

Roger's eyes glistened in the dim light. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note down and slid it across to Marcel who read it, with a little tiny bit of interest. "There is a lone Spix macaw in an abandoned nest south of our current location, look for a large gathering of macaws and toucans, you can't miss it. P.S. Spix macaws are worth a fortune."

Marcel pondered the thought for a moment. He grabbed his spring-net gun and nodded his head. He issued for his two companions to rise up off the couch. They swallowed a lump in their throats and did as they were bidden.

"Okay, listen, you two. We've got a valuable bird out there. One that will make us richer than our wildest dreams… let's go and catch it, alive."

Armando and Tip nodded their heads and rushed to follow Marcel who hurried into the front seat of the truck. Nigel sat on the dashboard and forced a wicked smile. He didn't know who this strange scarlet macaw was, but he loved the idea that he would have a new victim to torture before they managed to sell him to the highest bidder.

Roger followed suit and cackled. He watched the truck pull away at full speed, its exhaust pipe shooting several thick clouds of black smoke. It coughed and sputtered as it attempted to keep the engine running. The scarlet macaw wiped a wing through the air. With nothing but a single night, he managed to send two groups of smugglers out after the last two groups of Spix macaws. Marco wouldn't need to even lift a talon to deal with them. The humans would handle it themselves.

"I better be on my way to Amber's. I wouldn't want the humans taking away the only Spix macaw I would consider to be a prize. She'll be mine before the night is out… and Marco will have another member for our Dark Robe Society."

Roger spread his wings and took to the sky, flying as fast as his body would allow him. He needed to get there first before any of the humans managed to sink their claws into his desired target. He wouldn't let them injure her. The rest would be fair game, but Amber would be his and his alone.

* * *

#

* * *

The day had started off just like any other. The sunrise appeared on the horizon like a silent sentinel overlooking the countryside. Its golden light filtered through the canopy like gold dust on a clear calm morning. A young female Spix macaw smiled as she breathed inwards, enjoying the smell of freshly fallen rain.

"Oh Mamma, let's go for a picnic!" she chirped happily, "Isn't it the most perfect kind of day to have one?"

A pair of older female Spix macaws appeared by her side, one was a rather plump older woman with a short beak and an even shorter feathery crown, the other a picture-perfect representation of who Jewel would one day become. Both birds studied the greenery of the trees for a moment. The plump old woman chuckled, smiling, and wrapping her niece within her wings.

"Oh Jewel, I would love to take you for a picnic, in fact, I already have prepared for the occasion. I could hear your request upon the breeze this morning so I knew you would ask. I just knew it."

The other female frowned as she nudged her sister-in-law with her wing. "Actually, Jewel, I have a better idea. Why don't we go to the city and have a picnic lunch and then we can go and see some of the wildflowers growing in the city? You can even pick some and bring them home if you'd like."

Jewel spread her wings. Excitement shined across her face. She hugged her mom and smiled as she became lost in the moment.

"Oh mama, that is such a wonderful idea." She cooed, "Thank you, thank you, I have always wanted to go to the city."

The mother tightened her grip around the child. "That's my girl. You're my beautiful jewel of the jungle."

"Really?" Another large female macaw growled, rolling her eyes. "And just what exactly does that make me?" Her eyes burned bright, glaring at Jewel. "Going into the city is far too dangerous, what if humans followed you back here? It could mean certain death for all of us."

"That's enough Amber!" Jewel's mother snapped, "Humans can't find us. The grotto is too well hidden. You know this. Quit trying to frighten Jewel."

Amber a rather chubby female macaw very similar to Mimi, eyed her young sister. It was quite clear she hated Jewel with every fiber of her being.

"If humans follow us back here, it will be no one's fault except your own." She hissed. "If anything were to happen, I would hope they'd kill me because I would make the remainder of your life a living nightmare. Remember that, dear sister."

Jewel's eyes filled with conflicting tears. She wanted to go see the wildflowers so badly, but she also didn't her sister to be angry at her.

"I'm sorry, Amber," Jewel sighed, "I'm not a very good sister am I?"

"Ignore her," Jewel's mother whispered, "She is jealous that's all. You're the jewel of the jungle. She is amber, a cold strong stone that is precious to many and has immense value. Her hard demeanor and cold instincts will make her the leader of our nest after me and your father are gone."

Jewel nodded her head.

"Come on Jewel," Mimi nudged her niece with a playful wing. "We have got some flowers to look at."

"Yes," Jewel's mother frowned, "This isn't the time for sibling rivalry. Let's just enjoy the day we have been given."

The day moved on quickly, Jewel skipped through the fields surrounding Rio. Her eyes shined full of delight as she sang to herself in a voice that often filled her parents full of pride. She did not sing anything special, just a private little tune she had made up on the spot.

"Little flower, jewel of the forest

I want you to meet your friend

I'll put you in water and give you some sun

That way your life won't end

One day soon, I'll come back to you

And pick you for my wedding

I'll tell things to you, and hand them to you

My dear when I say I do."

Jewel's mother and Mimi smiled as they took admired the child's musical lyrics. Mimi ran forward shoving Jewel playfully with her wings, laughing as she repeated the words in harmony. Her eyes narrowed as she teased her niece.

"And just exactly who do you plan to marry Jewel?" she asked, raising a curious eye. "Wouldn't be Roberto would it?"

Jewel peered away, blushing.

Jewel's mother intervened. "That's enough. Roberto is a good reliable bird who cares deeply for Jewel. If she chose him, I would be deeply honored to add him to our little family, and I know her father agrees with me on that, one hundred percent."

Mimi giggled. "Come on, Maria," Mimi grinned. "Can't you see that little Jewel and Roberto are meant for each other? They're so lucky to have each other. Besides a girl can have a little fun."

The three females started singing Jewel's song once more. The last harmonious notes of the song died away on the breeze. Jewel certainly proved to be a romantic at heart. With a nod of her head, Maria unfolded her wings and called out to the child.

"Okay, Jewel, it's getting late, we had better head home. You know how your father and sister get when we're late for dinner."

The little bird frowned and rushed over to the flowers and plucked a single red one for her collection. Without a word, she protected it in her wing. Her mother and Aunt shook their heads. Maria stepped forward and grabbed the flower. With a few seconds of work, she fastened the flower to Jewel's head.

"That looks so much better," Maria smiled, "Any bird your age that sees you should love you instantly, even Roberto. But remember to make him work for your affection. If he wins your heart, he'll be yours forever."

Jewel nodded her sweet little head. "I'll remember, mamma."

All three birds spread their wings and took to the sky. None of them suspected a pair of eyes watching them. A set of evil twisted eyes. The eyes of a predator. The eyes of the Margay. The Margay whistled softly into the air, imitating the voice of a bird. A human chuckled as he picked the creature up.

"So those are the Spix macaws, eh? A dying breed and they must be worth a fortune."

The cat-like creature purred and rubbed against the human's shoulders. He adjusted his sunglasses and hopped into his car, following them with a devious smile, all the while sucking on a bright red lollipop.

* * *

#

* * *

That night had started like any other, soft traces of moonlight peered down through the grotto, entering into the nest of Jewel and her family. A soft breeze haunted the air, blowing in a thick blanket of storm clouds. As if sensing the evil about to happen, the wall of clouds continued to build, until a mighty thunderstorm began to rage not too far away. Forked lightning split upon the horizon, lighting up the sky and drawing Amber's attention. She came awake, just after midnight, stumbling out of the nest and out onto a lone branch. Her eyes reflected the storm as it caught sight of the lightning. However, her attention quickly fell upon something else. Down on the ground, a group of humans raised their hands as they attempted to rev up their gas-powered chainsaws. The leader a rather chubby man dressed in white with a white hat and sucking a lollipop. Her eyes widened in horror as she turned to the hollow. Panic embraced her very soul. Cupping her wings together she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"GET UP NOW! HUMANS ARE CUTTING THE TREE! EVERYONE QUICKLY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES."

Within seconds of her warning, the inside of the hollow became complete chaos. Shouting, running, and mass panic seemed to be the three things she could make out except of course for the roaring of the chainsaws. Her eyes narrowed as she took to the sky, charging with all of her might at the evil humans. She swung hard and fast, spinning as she clawed at the nearest human with all of her might. The human raised his hand, spinning the chainsaw and pointing the deadly blade inches from her face. She could feel the heat and wind the machine created. With her courage deserting her, she flew sideways and found herself struck in the side. A sharp stabbing pain enveloped her as she struggled to move. Holding a wing to the side of her chest, she felt a warm liquid pass through her wings. Three sharp claw marks grazed along her chest, burning as the blood flowed from the open wound. Her eyes looked up, just as lightning struck the tree, creating sparks and setting the base of the tree on fire. Under the intense heat, the tree lurched forward preparing to collapse. She watched in horror as she witnessed her mother give one final scream and vanished amongst the flames, mere seconds before the tree followed and fell to the Earth below.

Amber scrambled to her talons, ignoring the shooting pain of her injuries. She stumbled forward, before collapsing to the ground.

"Well… well… well… what do we have here?"

Amber peered up in horror as three Margays emerged from the jungle. They cracked a smile, baring their jagged teeth as they approached her.

"What do you think here?" The first Margay cackled, spraying damp traces of saliva across its cracked lips.

"I don't know," the second one piped in, "Looks almost good enough to eat, doesn't it?"

"It sure does," The first one grinned. "But I thought all of the birds from the tree were dead. We just finished a six-course meal, but I think we could do with a little dessert, don't you think."

The third Margay nodded its head, lurching forward and cracking its jaw closed inches from the young bird's face. It cackled, taking note of Amber's fear.

"I thought I heard the humans saying for sure that all of the Spix macaws we found were dead." The third one piped in, "Wouldn't want to make them liars now, would we? We might as well just get rid of you too."

All three Margays laughed as they circled around her. The first one, jumped forward, sinking its fangs directly into the left side of Amber's face. The sharp stabbing pain coursed through her muscles as the flesh ripped from her face leaving nothing but exposed muscles, large traces of blood, and severed nerve tendons, even her eye, hung by a loose strand, now physically useless and seeing only darkness. Finding what little energy she had to turn around, she sprinted for her life, falling to the dirt just as lightning struck a nearby tree, separating her and the closing in cats who longed to make her their dinner. Breathing a sigh of relief, she peered up at the sky as Jewel flew overhead, running for her life. She held up a wing, calling to her sister.

"Jewel… help me…. Please don't leave me here…. I don't want to die…"

Finding enough energy to move, Amber crawled as fast as she could. Struggling to move despite her injuries and cringing as she felt the sharp jagged stones and twigs digging into every part of her body. It tore at her, creating several new gashes, new cuts, and new open wounds for the blood to escape from. She groaned, giving up and collapsing. Her eyelids shut as she prepared to embrace her death. Then she heard his voice.

"Well… well… well… if it isn't the little girl I met several years ago. You definitely have seen better days."

Amber would have swung her wing to strike the creature but she found herself too injured to move.

"Roger?" She choked out, coughing, "Is that you?"

The Scarlet Macaw, dressed in black, bent down beside her. "I can take care of you, but with my kindness comes a steep price. In exchange for your life, you must serve our order. You must seek your revenge."

"Agreed," Amber nodded, she recalled the moment Jewel flew past her, leaving her to die. "I want revenge on one person… my sister…. I-I-I will do anything, help me… please."

Roger smiled and nodded his head. He lifted the bird off the ground. He stared into the damages of her face… the eye which now became permanently blind, the facial tissue that would never heal. He couldn't peel his eyes away. He hoped he would find her in such a state. The irony of the situation pleased him, now she would be unable to refuse anything he might request of her. Her lift meant far too much to her, and he could always just leave her to die.

"But of course my dear!" he chuckled. "What kind of creature would I be if I didn't help you out?"

Roger spread his wings and launched himself into the sky, carrying the injured creature in his talons. He could feel the damp blood ooze down the flat surface of his claws. The scent of it… he licked his beak and clacked it together. He continued onwards, cackling to himself.

Not long after, he landed on a small wooden tower nestled within a clearing. Amber opened her serviceable eye and stared out at her surroundings. The man-made structure had long since been abandoned. Around her, there were only two individuals, a creature dressed in blue and her savior Roger.

"Who is she?" The creature dressed in blue asked.

Amber studied the creature for a moment, surprised that she couldn't make out any feature of his face amongst the strands of white hair. His pitch-black eyes continued to burn out at her.

"She is the newest member of our order. She requires immediate medical attention."

The creature in blue laughed to himself and slapped Amber on the back. She winced as the pain shot through her.

"Welcome... dear girl."

"Don't mind him," Roger grinned, "He can be a strange creature, but he'll grow on you in time."

Amber nodded her head before finally passing out from the extent of her injuries. She came awake a few hours later. Bandages wrapped tightly around the left side of her face.

"Where am I?" She asked a little fearfully. "Why am I here?"

"Relax," Roger smiled. "We've saved your life."

"Saved my life?" Amber asked holding up her wings to study them. "I don't remember anything."

"You will in time," Roger soothed, "Soon you will remember everything that happened to you."

Amber continued to study her blood-stained wings. She shook her head as she recalled the fate of her parents.

"They're dead, aren't they?"

"I'm afraid so." Roger nodded, "I tried my best to save them... but there wasn't anything that could be done."

Amber's serviceable eye filled with tears. She started to sob.

"But, I have some news for you. It appears your sister survived that night. She was working with the humans who destroyed your home and killed your family. She's out there right now, living a decent life... while you're here all alone."

Amber shook her head, shedding her tears. She wiped her wing to clear her vision. Her beak trembled. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Hate her?" Roger explained. "Don't deny your anger. Don't deny your hatred. Your sister betrayed you. She watched your family die, and she didn't even attempt to help you. She left you there to suffer."

Amber nodded her head. "If that is true, I want to get revenge. I want to avenge my family."

Roger snapped his wing like a pair of fingers and issued the blue-robed creature forward. He held a sharp stick covered in purple paint.

"Than accept the mark of the shadows... it will guide you towards your revenge. Allow it to be a constant reminder of what you lost!"

Amber nodded and held out her wing. The stick pierced her skin like a tattoo needle. She felt it drag along as it left a purple imprint of a macaw on her wing.

"Very good!" Roger smiled, "You're now officially one of us."

Something inside of Amber's mind snapped into focus. She could not feel the creature she had been moments ago. Any sense of right and wrong disappeared as a wicked smile appeared upon her face.

"I'll bide my time until the moment is right. Jewel will pay for what she did!"


	99. Chapter 99: The Corrupt King

**Chapter ****Ninety-Nine**

Far from the city of Rio de Janeiro, the crescent moon peered down through the canopy of trees filtering its silver light through the darkness like specks of little dust hovering upon the breeze. The moonlight intensified, illuminated even more by the dancing balls of light known to all as will o' the-wisps. The jungle swayed in the gathering breeze, shifting dark shadows throughout the clearing which caught the eye of a lone figure. He forced a smile, baring his razor-sharp fangs as his mind schemed with even darker thoughts. The shadows would be the perfect cover for his plans as he slipped deeper into King Mauro's kingdom. Slipping through the darkness, he eyed the many different slumbering marmoset s who were his brothers in combat, thievery, and servitude to the king. Sinking his fangs deep within his quivering lip, he drew blood as he bit deeper into the fleshy tissue as he fought the urge to scream.

"Calm down, Jose," he told himself off as he shut his eyes tight and shook his head. "Just complete your mission and assassinate the king. Your brothers must be free from tyranny."

The marmoset stopped in his tracks, listening to the sound of a female marmoset creeping past in the darkness. His eyes glistened as he watched her slip into the king's private clearing. His face darkened with rage. Despite the marmoset's reputation, not many of his brood had seen the interior of Mauro's clearing. The dancing, the stolen loot, the food, and whatever else happened in there remained between Mauro's high council and the wide variety of his different lovers. For the normal marmoset s, they were forced to fend for themselves, even though they partook in the art of thievery from the humans, in the end, they got none of the glory or rewards. Most of the marmosets lived without food, joy, or amusement. That honor once again only remained between Mauro's high council and his lovers. Jose's fist clenched tight as he fought to control his rage.

"It won't matter after tonight," he frowned, "By tomorrow morning he'll be dead and we'll be free. None of my brothers will ever starve again."

He nodded and without wasting another moment, slipped through the darkness to where he had seen the female marmoset creep along. A wicked grin formed upon his face before he finally slipped inside.

Creeping through the thick underbrush, he kept low and watched the shifting shadows around him. He did not need to guess that each one was more than likely a marmoset who no matter what would remain loyal to the corrupt king. Freezing in place as he came to the end of the bushes, he eyed the king who sat nearby. The golden watch around his waste glistened in the moonlight. He formed a sly smile as a female ticked the skin beneath his chin and shuddered as he felt the pleasure creep through his whole body. His green eyes shifted to the female his smile deepened.

"Why, hello, my dear," he said with a suave almost charismatic voice. "Why don't you come a little closer? That way we can get to know each other a little better. I promise I won't bite… at least not yet, I have to let my princess get all decked out with some nice jewelry so she can look her prettiest eh?"

The female marmoset moaned, stroking King Mauro's chin harder. She leaned in, fluttering her long eyelashes and sinking her voice to a seductive whisper. Her soft gray fur grew bright red as she lowered her head sheepishly.

"Oh, Mauro, I love it when you get all monarchy on me. Do I really get to have anything that I want? Gold coins, watches, anything that I desire? Please, I would love to have a trinket of my very own, Mauro my darling."

King Mauro nodded, slouching down as a sharp chill of pure pleasure shot through him like a shock of electricity. He could not help but form a smile as he shuddered and sank his teeth into his bottom lip. When he recovered a few moments later he nodded his head.

"Oh yes, my dear, you may have anything that you desire, say of course for my crown and my throne. Anything you desire of our loot is yours without question. Now what is it that Mauro can do to put a smile upon that snout of yours? Surely, you must have some idea on what you desire? Say the word and it is yours."

The female marmoset nodded. "Oh, Mauro, darling, I want only the kiss of your lips and that watch you wear. Can I have it, pretty please?"

Mauro nodded his head, his paw drew to his the watch he wore around his waist. He could not see himself parting with the stainless gold heirloom. Even after all of these years it still remained shiny and still stood as a notoriety towards his rule as king. He lowered his head giving the request some careful thought. As much as he struggled to give it up, he also struggled to disappoint his latest fling. Finally, he caved in.

"Of course, you may have it. I can always find another watch."

As Mauro handed over his watch, a shout erupted throughout the interior of his clearing. Every marmoset from the King to his servants froze in place as Jose leaped from the underbrush and pointed an accusing finger towards his enemy, the corrupt king himself, Mauro who stood slack-jawed and taken aback by the sudden interruption.

"I have come to avenge our kind. No one will starve or be robbed of their loot again, oh evil king. By sunrise, you will be nothing more than a distant memory."

Holding a rather bored paw to his face, he rolled his eyes in open defiance towards the intruder.

"And just who are you?" he asked, "I have stolen nothing from anyone. The stuff in my treasury was given to me. I also have made no one starve, if you can't forage or steal food from the humans than that is your fault, don't blame me for stupidity… you stupid…"

The king paused for a moment as he tried to think up a good insult to his accuser. He cracked a smile and continued.

"…you stupid… monkey…" he turned to his most loyalist of subjects who crowded around him. "I'll give gold coins to anyone who helps kill this monkey."

A loud cheer erupted through the clearing as several marmosets leaped forward, eager to get their claws upon the impudent intruder. Jose dropped down into a fighting stance and raised his paws as he prepared to defend himself. His eyes narrowed as his feet skipped across the ground.

"Come on, you miserable bunch of cowards, come get some, but you will only be wasting your own lives. Now who wants to fight and who wants to run because I have got all night?" His eyes shifted to the king, he cracked a cocky smile. "And once I deal with them, I will personally deal with you, Ex-King Mauro. I hope you've gotten enough out of your retched little life because it ends today."

Before wasting another moment, he charged forward, striking the nearest marmoset in the face with a clenched paw. Dropping and spinning, he swung his leg out and struck the legs of a second much larger marmoset. Both creatures fell to the ground with a thunderous crash. Their butts bounced as they struck the dirt and grass. Without wasting another moment, he swung his claws outwards, slashing both of the fallen creatures throats and raising his paws to admire the blood.

"Well, well, well, that was easier than I thought. Would anyone else like to have a go or can I get to work on fighting your corrupt king?"

King Mauro's eyes hardened as he stared at the senseless slaughter. The two slain monkeys had not even put up a fight. The intruding interloper had moved so fast and agile that he almost seemed like a faint blur. The blood oozed across his claws which proved to him beyond a shadow of a doubt that he had in fact murdered two of his loyal subjects. Sinking his fangs deep into his lower lip, his gray face darkened with rage. He raised a paw and pointed it to the intruder.

"You treacherous monkey, do you think for one second that I am terrified? You have only wasted your time. I will not let the deaths of my subjects go un-avenged." He waved his paw. "I'll give five hundred trinkets of loot to anyone who kills him, right here, right now!"

Jose dropped back into his fighting stance, lifting his paws as he readied himself for the second wave of enemies. He did not need to guess that the king's offer would lure even more of a swarm to him. Their greed was legendary amongst the creatures of the jungle. His eyes narrowed as he awaited the next phase of the battle.

"Yes, listen to your king and come close, you'll only end up dead. I can't wait to destroy all of you traitors, all of you are as corrupt as your precious king who lets the rest of us starve."

Jose cracked a smile once more, watching the shifting mass of creatures. He charged forward striking out and slaying a marmoset just as he stepped forth from the crowd. The blood splattered through the air as the monkey fell slain at his paws.

"I've had enough of this, let's end this. Anyone of you who are left alive within the next five minutes will be spared at least until our next meeting."

Jose cracked his knuckles as he charged forward, leaping through the air and slamming down into the ground, anyone around him fell to the ground slaughtered. He had not intended to leave anyone alive, he had not intended to give them a chance to defend themselves. They all fell slain by the single attack… that is except for Mauro and his mistress. His eyes hardened once more as he focused upon his target. He stepped forward and cracked his knuckles once more.

"Well… it looks like you are all alone now." He cackled, "There is no escape for you."

As Jose took a step forward, he felt himself stop as his arm started to pulse with sharp pain. It enveloped his entire being and shot through his veins. His eyes misted over as he found the world shifting to a never-ending sea of black. Before finally passing out, he noticed his arm beginning to glow with a bright purple light.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, arching a curious eye. "What is this pain? Why is my arm glowing? What is going on? No… not when I'm this close… I had him right where I wanted him." With that, he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Jose,"

The marmoset stopped in his tracks as he raised a curious eye towards the shifting darkness. A dark-robed figure emerged from the empty void, her eyes cut through the darkness, glowing like twin fireflies. Her beak curled into a wicked smile as she glared at him with a savage nature which he found himself weary of almost instantly. Backing away, he swung his wing through the air.

"And just who are you?" he asked, spitting with disgust. "And why did you interrupt my fight with King Mauro. No offense lady, you have some pretty lousy timing."

The dark-robed bird cackled for a moment. "If you would have continued fighting, the King would have won. You can become stronger Jose. Significantly stronger, I can help you harness the power that flows within you. I can help you gain your power and your revenge, but first, you must do something for me… you must join my society of fighters and then you must kill and kill and kill. Every victim will gain your power tenfold. Every battle will bring you one step closer to your destiny. Do not resist it and join me. Fight for me and you will have your revenge."

"Fine," Jose rolled his eyes. "And just what am I supposed to do?"

"Travel south of here, you will meet three acquaintances of mine, a Hawk, a Scarlet Macaw, and a Spix Macaw, they will be your new family… your comrades… go now and find them. Awaken and face your destiny."

Jose's eyes shot open as he found himself alone surrounded by the dead bodies of the monkeys he had killed. During the time he had blanked out the king and his mistress had escaped deeper into the jungle. His eyes hardened as he cursed under his breath. "I will have revenge, Mauro," He vowed, "But first I will follow this lead and find my new comrades. It can't be worse than me doing this on my own."


	100. Chapter 100: Marco's New Job

**Chapter ****One Hundred**

Marco stood surrounded on all sides by a large wall of granite rock. He shifted his eyes but found no way to escape from his current situation. The room itself resembled a perfect square. The walls stretched high becoming one with a pitch-black ceiling. If there happened to be an exit up that way he could not see it through the limits of the blackened veil which threw off his line of sight. He remained trapped, that much seemed quite certain even to the dumbest of minds. The walls were too sheer to climb, too narrow to sustain flight and they were dry, cracked, and bloodstained as if having been a part of countless battles. The cries of the victims ran strong and although they remained forever silent, it seemed to be a part of the very foundation. An eternal reminder to the evil deeds carried out once upon a time… it was then that it became quite clear that he no longer stood within the confinements of reality.

The hawk stood motionless, his mind traced through what little he could remember… he and Roger had succeeded in converting Amber into the Dark Robed Society, Roger had left to carry out a task he felt needed completing before the next phase of their plan could begin… however, as for how he ever managed to come to this strange place remained at a complete loss to him. How had he come to be here? Had he been lured here? Did this have anything to do with the weird bird giving off their instructions and if it did, what did she truly want? He would receive no answer to his many questions, no matter how hard he tried, he could not think of any situation which would lead him to a strange place such as this. Without a word, he slammed his wing against the nearest stone wall. His eyes widened in horror. The stone felt unusually smooth, very unlike most granite he knew from his time in the northern regions of Rio de Janeiro. But he could get past that, what scared him was the warmth of the rocky outcrops. They pulsated under his wing, almost as if they were apart of some living being. It felt to him like a huge clump of flesh, which shifted under the added weight. He began to feel uncomfortable. He could hear the wind seeping into the room from somewhere up above, an obvious take someone or something breathing. He could not hold back his fears any longer. Desperate, alone, and lost to the remainder of the world, he knew he needed to free himself. He shook his head and shook off his doubts.

"My name is Marco. I am a mercenary with powers beyond normal limits. I was promised the powers of a god. No room can hold my prisoner. I'll tear these walls to shreds if need be."

He cackled and let his eyes slit into dangerous pools of insanity. One after another, he lashed out with his wings, striking the fleshy walls. He could hear the sound of the bones in his wings snap but he felt no pain. He continued to lash out, never stopping for a second to gather his thoughts, never stopping to catch his breath, never stopping to check out the damage being inflicted on his own body. Once, twice, three times, he lashed out. His chest weaved in and out as he struggled to breathe. His eyes darkened as his insanity continued to rise. His face darkened growing more monstrous, reflecting his evil desires for world domination. His skin melted away, becoming pasty and pale with little in terms of its true color. His naturally bloodshot eyes shifted and became a soft golden hue. With every strike, his body went through another drastic transformation. He could feel the energy within him growing. The powers of the gods surged through him – the power which he coveted offered him a tasty tidbit of what he ultimately wanted, intensifying his craving.

"Yes!" he cackled, panting but never stopping his brutal assault. "I can feel it. I'll soon be free to wreak havoc once again. No one will stop me. I shall be invincible. The Spix macaws will die, and I will slaughter those who are not strong enough to be worthy of life!"

After a couple more strikes with his wing, his efforts were rewarded. The rocky outcrop of stone shifted under the brutal attacks and gave way. The wall itself could not support its own weight. With the main support gone, it rumbled and trembled, beginning its descent to cave inwards on itself. Marco's smile widened, he turned to peer at the rest of the walls which followed suit. The blood-stained structure collapsed one brick at a time, throwing clouds of dust into the air. The hawk backed away and braced himself in the center of the room, a safe distance from the crumbling walls. The deafening roar filled his ears. He tried to block out the horrible noise but found he couldn't. Everything about it shot through him filling him with a weird combination of amazement and dread. One by one, the bricks fell, shattering on the ground which also seemed to vanish into a blackened void. His eyes widened and took a glimpse of his surroundings. There weren't any. He stood alone within an empty swirling blackness. The occasional stream of colored light would flash before his eyes but they subsided as quickly as they appeared.

"W-W-Where am I?" he found himself asking, his voice shaky and full of uncertainty. "This place seems so familiar, but that should be impossible, I've never been here before in my life." He let his voice trail off into silence as he caught a small glimpse of something moving out of the corner of his eye. He turned his attention in that direction and found himself looking at the figure of his sister.

Her eyes glowed red as they peered out at him. The horrible smell of rotten meat, rancid moldy fish, and fire and brimstone filled his nostrils. Marco wanted to gag but found himself unable to do so. Sabrina continued to eye him. She held out her covered wings and dropped two small objects on the ground. Without a word, the robed creature beckoned him over to receive his prize. A second pair of metal winged blades, razor-sharp, and very deadly. Marco swallowed a lump in his throat and proceeded over to them. Avoiding the sharpened blades, he rescued them from off of the ground and slid them over his feather column while discarding his old set. He smiled and found that they fit perfectly. The comfortable restraints even made him feel much lighter than he could have ever imagined. Marco found himself curious as to why but he dared not ask the question. Something about his sister's cold calculating eyes just sent a cold chill down the hawk's spine. He could not quite place a finger upon it but he could tell that she held onto knowledge far more ancient than anything he had ever experienced before.

"Where am I?" Marco found the words slip past his beak. He did not really want to ask the question but he could not control his own beak.

The robed bird did not answer. She raised a solitary wing that remained covered by a thick black sleeve. Within that instant, a bright purple mark surged across the limb which illuminated her veins and formed the perfect representation of an inverted pentagram. Her eyes drifted down to the mark and after a few moments did she finally begin to speak. Her eyes cut through the darkness, illuminating further with every word she spoke to him. "We are no longer within your world, Marco." She explained,

"We are in the world of the shadows, it was here the Dark Robed Sage first sealed her powers along with the growing darkness of her time away forever. Her power has been separated into nine different marks each one representing a different attribute. I myself hold one, however, you and your comrades do as well. I have granted each one of them a mark that best represents their personality. I will continue to do so, every time you find a new comrade until each mark has found its home within our world once more. I have brought you here because I have a mission for you and you alone. I want you to travel to the land of Borneo, it is there where you will find another member of your society."

Sabrina raised her wings and pointed through the darkness. Marco followed the direction and saw a strange macaw standing there. He appeared to be a Spix macaw though very different in appearance compared to Amber. His eyes narrowed at the sight.

"I am to recruit another Spix macaw?" he asked, "Why is it that I am always surrounded by their filth?"

Sabrina's eyes glistened once more as she continued. "His name is Jollo, and he will be a big help to your plans. You are to leave effective immediately and tell your comrades that they are to meet you upon Sugar Loaf Mountain in exactly one month's time. They will also be bringing a new member of your society, a marmoset named Jose. Now, get moving. You do not have a second to waste."

Marco's eyes shot open and he sat up from where he laid. The soft moonlight filtered down through the treetops. Amber rolled over a little confused towards the hawk's sudden awakening. The hawk shifted his attention to her. "Tell the others that I am leaving effective immediately. You are to meet me at the peak of Sugar Loaf Mountain in exactly one month's time. Also, should you meet a monkey named Jose, make sure you recruit him into our services. Until the day I return, you are free to do whatever you wish, just stay away from Jewel until the day we have reached our full strength. Do you understand?"

Amber nodded. "Right, but may I ask why you're leaving?"

Marco's eyes narrowed as his voice sank lower and more menacingly. "I am going to meet a new acquaintance of ours, a Spix macaw similar to you. He will help guide the Dark Robed Society deeper into the future."

an/p


	101. Chapter 101: Poisoned origins

**Chapter One Hundred and One**

Kota Kinabalu, Borneo

Two and a half weeks later…

Dark, black, and dangerous storm clouds lined across the sky, illuminated by the lightning which forked through the sky every few seconds. The wind picked up, sweeping a thick fog in from the riverbeds and across the wooden docks which lined the southern rim of Kota Kinabalu. These were the first sights Marco took in as he stepped down the gangplank of a small cargo ship. The fog blocked his vision from truly appreciating the tropical paradise which he could only imagine would be very different than his home deep within Rio de Janeiro. His dark questing eyes glared out, shrugging as he took in the reality of the situation. Here he stood, far from home, looking for a bird that he did not know and the weather would not help in his search. Any amount of falling rain would have washed away the scent and the tracks of any bird wandering the region. Worst of all, he did not even know where to begin. Was he in the rainforest? Was he in the city? His eyes narrowed further as he sighed and admitted defeat. The only way to end the search would be to begin.

"Oh well," he sighed, "I suppose I should just get this search over with, I have places to go, things to do and people to kill. I'm not going to pretend to like being here but if this helps me destroy the Spix Macaws then I will just get this over with quickly."

"Exactly,"

Marco lowered his head and peered back at the dark-robed hawk emerging from the darkness of the cargo hold which had been his home for the past two and a half weeks. His beak curled as he spit with disgust remembering the foul taste of the rats which sustained him and served as his only source of food during the journey. His eyes narrowed as his foul mood began to brew upon the surface. Turning to face his sister, he pointed a wing in her direction. His face darkened as his voice raised with his growing anger.

"I've made it here, just like you wanted now tell me where I can find this Jollo creature. The sooner I get back to Rio the better. I want to sink my blades into any Spix Macaw I come across. It's bad enough I am going to have to work with two of them but having to spend my time searching one out is ridiculous. Let's just get this over with, okay?"

Sabrina shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head. She admired the spunk of the hawk. She loved the determination and the cruelty of the creature before her. It reminded her so much of herself, a fact which formed a wicked smile upon the end of her beak. Closing her eyes and turning away she responded with a hint of amusement towards her brother's antics.

"But of course, my dear brother. I can sense him within this very city… however, there is a shift in his destiny that will not belong to us. I sense blood and a lot of it, I sense pain and growing insanity from a poison that can not be healed. I can see a flower… an orchid which colors match the blood which flows within our veins. It is there where we will meet our new friend. We will go there and await his arrival. I promise we will have our new comrade within our grasp soon."

Marco's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "You better be right and he better be worth the effort or you will regret it."

* * *

#

* * *

Heavy Rainfall pounded the city of Kota Kinabalu just on the northernmost point of the island of Borneo. However, it made no difference as she walked into the bar drenched from head to toe. Her bright blue cerulean feathers reflected the light, making her sparkle like diamonds. Her bright sapphire eyes glared out at the large group of birds, insects, and other rabble of common, everyday, run of the mill, filthy animals which she despised with all of her heart. Her beak curled as she seated herself near the bar and raised a wing for the bartender to head over.

"Good evening beautiful," he smiled peering at her feminine features, cracking a smile. "What can I get you?"

Jewel rolled her eyes, dropping her beak out of sheer disgust. Her voice rang out hinting her desire to simply do business then get as far away from him as possible. "I want good clean freshwater, not some tap water, not something you think is clean from the river, not rainwater, I want it pure. Got it?"

The bartender nodded his head. "Right, I'll be right back."

The bartender which was a white-necked babbler, with brown body feathers, black head, and white neck, hurried off to complete her order before long he brought back a small glass containing the clear liquid.

Jewel sipped the water, swishing it around her mouth as she studied the flavor for a moment. It held a sort of chemically taste which she could not identify. The babbler waited by her side, grinning as he watched her finish the glass. Jewel arched a curious eye in his direction.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, slamming her wings down upon the bar. "Get back to your business and quit staring at me."

"Normally I would," the babbler admitted, "but turns out that bird over there has ordered you a drink."

Jewel followed the bartender's wing towards a blue macaw sitting at the far side of the room. He looked like her, with pure cerulean feathers and bright green eyes. He smiled as he noticed her before quickly peering away. "Just great, another pig." Jewel sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I suppose I should at least thank him for the drink."

Getting up from her seat, Jewel walked over to him and sat down at his table. "Well, good evening, beautiful," he said in a thick Russian accent.

"I heard you ordered me a drink," she grinned, "a bit presumptuous aren't you? What makes you think I'm the slightest bit interested in someone like you?"

The bright blue macaw bowed his head, closing his eyes. "Surely, there is no harm in exchanging drinks between friends." He grinned, raising his cup. "I took notice of what you ordered, and did you the liberty of ordering another."

Jewel nodded, watching the bartender walking over and placing a small cup in front of her. "But what do you want? What will this drink cost me?"

"Nothing," the Spix Macaw smiled. "It's just good to see another one of my own species, there's not many of us left, especially here in Borneo."

"There's not much of us anywhere," Jewel said taking a drink from her glass

The Spix Macaw folded his wings together, his eyes narrowed. "Perhaps there is one way you could repay me," he admitted, "a little bit of information is all I require. You're Brazilian aren't you?"

Jewel nodded her head. "Yes, I am. What about it?"

The Spix Macaw grinned, "I can tell right away from the way you handle yourself, the way you carry your feminine features, even your beauty is top-notch."

Jewel's eyes hardened. "You don't have the right to talk about my feminine features." She growled, tossing her cup at him. "It's been nice, but no thanks, I'm not buying what you're selling, thanks for the drink."

The bird nodded his head, rising up onto his talons. "You don't walk away from me." He said pointing an accusing wing at her. "Grab her!"

Before Jewel could make a move, a large variety of different birds descended upon her. Unleashing her talons she dove forward striking a vicious blow right to the gut of a large Bornean Bristlehead. He hadn't stood a chance. He gasped as the wind knocked from his beak, and he fell to the ground. She peered back, eyeing the babble from the bar swinging a large stick in an attempt to subdue her. She dodged, swinging her wing right into the backside of his skull. Her eyes glistened as she forced a confident smile. Once again, she proved she held no equal.

"Well, who is next? She asked.

Before she could make another move, her heart lurched forward draining her energy. The room began to spin. The bright spotlights became blurry, filling her eyes with nothing but blurry beams of different colors. She couldn't make out anything else except her head swimming and spinning.

"What… what's happening?" she asked.

"Just relax," The Spix Macaw grinned. "Let the drugs take hold. You won't remember a thing."

Jewel would have made a move to defend herself but she fell to the ground, slamming her skull against the ground.

The next thing she knew she woke up within a cold gray chamber. The Spix Macaw stood over her, holding a wicked grin across his beak. She couldn't move, her wings and talons wouldn't cooperate. He leaned down, planting a kiss on her neck, and stroked his wings across her chest. His voice rang out through her ears completely distorted and deep. "Let me go," she pleaded, "Don't touch me."

"No," the Spix Macaw's grin widened. "You're mine, you'll always be mine, we are mates."

"No," Jewel squawked and screeched trying hard to fight back. Her wings and talons remained in place, frozen and completely paralyzed. "I am not your mate. I won't be your mate. Not if you were the last guy on the planet."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," The macaw grinned, "The deed has already been done. You didn't think your compliance was a factor did you?"

Jewel's eyes widened in horror as she peered down at her own body, her wings trembled as she fought the urge to cry. "You… You… didn't?" her beak curled as she struggled to keep calm.

"I did…" Jollo grinned, "And I enjoyed every second of it,"

Without any warning, Jewel leaped forward striking her wing directly into the Spix macaw's face. He stumbled back a few paces, wiping the blood from his face with a single wing. His eyes burned bright as he fought back, knocking Jewel down to the ground with the power of his own wing. His eyes darkened as he became consumed by his rage, his talon grabbed her by the throat, strangling the life from her.

"You stupid, idiotic, female!" he growled, "I'll show you how I fight. I'll show you how you'll die!"

Jewel reached her wing across the room, reaching for whatever she could use as a weapon. Once her wing reached something solid she swung. The Spix Macaw stumbled back as he felt the blow straight across his face. The shards of glass from a broken bottle pierced his skin, drawing blood, separating tissue, and damaging muscles. He fell back, placing a wing upon the damaged half of his face. The blood flooded through his feathers, staining his bright cerulean feathers a blood red. He could not even fight back as he stared too stunned to move. Jewel attempted to run but found herself stopped as he grabbed hold of her talon. She peered back as the macaw grabbed hold of her once more.

"No… you're not going anywhere!" he growled, "You're mine… do you understand… you're mine…."

Jewel struggled to free herself from his grip but he was still too strong for her. She couldn't fight him off. Her wings scrambled across the floor as he pulled her closer to him. Her feathers bristled as she felt his warm breath coursing down her neck.

"Than prove it," Jewel snapped finally, "If you're mind than prove it, do something that no one else can."

The Macaw laughed, raising his damaged body from the ground. "A contest, eh?" he grinned, "What do you have in mind?"

Jewel held a wing to her beak for a moment, thinking of what she could do to be rid of the macaw. In that small amount of time, she would flee Borneo never to return again. Her eyes shimmered with the thought of being rid of this retched land.

"I have heard the native birds of this land talk about an orchid which blooms every fifteen years. Find the blood orchid and bring it to me. Then and only then will I accept you as a mate, agreed?"

The macaw's eyes narrowed, despite the pain of the blood surging through his left eye, he still formed a wicked smile. "Agreed!"

* * *

#

* * *

The moonlight peered down in pale beams of light through the jungle canopy as the Spix Macaw first made eye contact with the orchid. Its potent red petals glistened as it danced and swayed in the soft tropical breeze, catching his eye and his full attention. A cruel greedy smile passed his beak as he reached out to touch the delicate flower which rested on top of a small ledge over top of a swift-moving river.

"At last," he grinned, chuckling to himself, "I've finally found you. At long last, I have actually found you." In that moment images of the future flashed through his mind. He would bring the flower back to Jewel, he would be her mate, and the Spix Macaws would be safe at last. Without thinking, he grabbed hold of the flower watching the blood-red liquid seep from the petals and stained his wings a bright red, at that moment the sweetest smell of honey erupted through his nostrils forcing him to back away. "Yes," he chuckled, "I have you, I have you!"

As he turned back, he felt the sharp stinging thorns pierce his body. He had been so distracted by the flower. He had failed to see the sharp thorns which protected it. As he turned away, they tore into his flesh. All he could feel was the sharp stabbing pain of the poison as it coursed through his veins, popping blood vessels, destroying the interior of his internal organs, and the burning destructive sensation of his body slowly beginning to shut down. His vision clouded over as he fell sideways, off the ledge, and into the cold river below. The vast greenery of the jungle became nothing more than a vicious blur as his head submerged below the waves. Then everything he knew faded into darkness. Then he heard her voice.

"What do we have here, eh?"

The Spix Macaw's eyes widened in horror as he found himself washed along a small shoreline nestled among a pile of dead reeds and straw-like grass. His body trembled as he recalled the last couple of moments of his life. His wings surged with the same sharp pain which had caused him to plummet into the water which now had brought him to this moment. His eyes narrowed as he found himself peering up at two robed figures, both of whom kept their hoods over their faces, concealing their identities from him. He could see that they were birds, but as to the size or species, he could not even begin to guess. Their black beaks curled as a cruel smile passed between the pair. He closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"W-Who are you?" he asked, "Why are you here?"

The female voice rang through his ears once more. "I am a friend. One who is searching for a creature I have been unable to find. The Dark Robed Sage. You, however, are nothing, and yet I can see something within you, but to achieve it you must give up your life to achieve your goals, do you agree?"

Jollo nodded his head.

"Good," the female cackled, "Then we grant you the mark that matches your soul, accept it now."

The male bird bent down and with a sharp stick and sticky red sap carved a few lines along the course of his wing. The Spix Macaw cringed as the lines began to surge and burn as they worked their way along the feather column and blood feathers rearranging into the shape of an orchid. Once it had finished, the orchid mark began to glow a bright purple. The two robed birds let their smiles widen as their eyes burned down upon him. The female's voice rang out one last time.

"Welcome to the Dark Robed Society, Jollo," she cackled, "You may not know it yet, but we have just saved your life."

Jollo nodded his head, feeling thankful to just be alive, he closed his eyes and passed out. His head fell limp as it landed upon the ground.

Marco eyed his sister for a moment. "You aren't the Dark Robed Sage, you told me her spirit was separated into nine separate pieces."

"It was a little white lie," Sabrina mused, "The point of the matter is, we now have a new little puppet to pull the strings of… and he will do our bidding… or he'll suffer the wrath of the poison which flows through his veins."


	102. Chapter 102: Darkness Returns

**Chapter One Hundred and Two**

The first few rays of sunlight began to rise upon the horizon painting the sky a soft mixture of orangey-red and scarlet over the summit of Sugar Loaf Mountain. A cold breeze haunted the air, sweeping across the rocky outcrops forming the base of the mountain which glowed a soft pale red as it basked in the morning light. This would be a dawn of unspeakable evil as today would mark the occasion of Marco's return to Brazil. The Dark Robed Society would be at full force with their newest member and finally, they could strike out against their respected targets and achieve their revenge. Amber and Roger sat with their patience growing thin as they awaited the arrival of their glorious leader. Amber tapped her talon against the ground as she placed a wing upon the side of her cheek. Her beak curled into a bored pout which reflected her less than enthusiastic mood. Her eyes peered off into the horizon, admiring the first few rays of the morning sunlight.

"You know, I used to enjoy the dawn." She admitted, "Back when my life used to be simple and I wasn't looking for revenge." Her eyes narrowed as she lowered her head. "I haven't seen any action in three months. I'm beginning to think joining you was nothing more than a mistake. I'm bored."

Roger rolled his eyes as he listened to the droning voice of the Spix Macaw girl. His focus remained glued upon the horizon. The horizon glowed a soft red which only darkened as the minutes passed by like mere seconds. The wind swept through his feathers sending a cold chill down his spine. He did not bother to answer his female companion instead he simply let her rant and rave. He did not mind, in fact, he found it quite humorous.

"Relax, Amber," he sighed after a few moments. "Everything will work out just fine, I promise. We will soon have all the action we can ever possibly want and then some. You might even run into Jewel sooner or later and then you will get to have your revenge and we all know you want that, now don't we?"

"Do you really think he'll show back up?" Amber asked, arching a curious eye to her Scarlet Macaw companion and nudging him with her wing.

Roger glared out towards the horizon as he became lost within the beauty of the morning. Even though he cared for very little other than himself, he longed for moments like this. It filled him with a lust for the beauty that is life. The warm glow of the sun surged across his body, illuminating the bright scarlet red of his feathers and the faint glimmer within his eyes. His beak curled as he pondered the girl's question for quite some time. Deep down, he knew the answer.

"Without a doubt, he'll be here. He hates the whole Spix Macaw species more than anything and he would not dare miss an opportunity which could bring about their very destruction."

Amber raised a wing straight to her neck, gulping as she imagined the meaning behind Roger's words. Even though she knew what he meant, a single solitary question continued to burn within her mind. Recovering her composure and straightening her body, her eyes narrowed as she addressed her companion.

"You do realize that I am a Spix Macaw, don't you? Just what exactly does their very destruction indicate for me and my chances of survival? I swear to God, if you are not on the level and are planning on betraying me, I will make sure that I take you down with me, do you understand?"

Roger nodded his head and turned away, his scheming eyes glistened in the sunlight. His beak curled into a wicked smile.

"Relax," he groaned, rolling his eyes before allowing them to narrow into dangerous slits of vengeful fury. "You will be just fine. You and our newest friend will be the only two Spix Macaws left upon the entire planet. You should consider yourself thankful that I saved you that night or you would not be so lucky. You would have just ended up like the rest of them… you would be nothing more than a cow in line for the slaughter."

"Now that is interesting,"

Both macaws jumped as they became completely startled by the sound of a cold cruel voice breaking into their conversation. Roger turned around to spot a marmoset standing with his back slouched against the broad trunk of a small tree. With a wicked smile planted upon his face, he kept a watchful eye upon the pair of birds. Without wasting another moment, he leaped through the air and landed next to the female macaw and winked a single eye at her.

"So, you two are planning to wipe out a whole species right off the face of the planet eh? Perhaps we could work together and make it two species. I have an old enemy I want to have murdered. Perhaps you have heard of him, he is after all the corrupt king of the marmosets, Mauro and his high council."

Roger spit with disgust, folding his wings tight against his body. His eyes narrowed as he stared with a complete lack of interest towards the newcomer. "Yeah, I have heard of him, so what? I have no interest in killing fools who hold no actual physical strength and instead only care about their own greed. I only enjoy killing worthy challenges. Why should I even consider this a valid option?"

"Because of this."

The marmoset grinned lifting his arm into view and revealing a bright glowing purple mark that burned bright against his fur. As the mark revealed itself, Roger's and Amber's marks began to glow brightly in unison. The marmoset glared down and let his smile widen.

"What do you have to say now big guy? I don't this mark is and I don't care what it is, but if all three of us have one then perhaps we should work together. I want King Mauro dead, and I am sure the two of you want your own desires granted. We can work together to make our goals a reality."

"Exactly," Marco's voice broke into the conversation drawing the attention of every creature present. Beside him, a damaged looking Spix Macaw stood tall. His bloodshot eyes glistened as he took in the sights of the environment around him. His breathing hardened as he struggled and panted every breath he took. At his waist, several canisters of jarred substances held fastened to him by a long and thick strand of rope which acted as a belt. The hawk took a step forward, admiring the entire group of assembled creatures.

"You all have come to this place as members of my new society. As of today, you all have only one purpose in life and that is to kill as many creatures as you possibly can. We will show the world to fear us as we take on the roles of a mercenary fighting force… we will kill millions of creatures. Now, Roger, Amber, Jollo, and Jose, let's get moving. The sooner we get to civilization, the sooner we can have some fun."

* * *

#

* * *

As the sun continued to rise higher into the sky creating a scorching heat to surge across the city and jungle landscapes of Rio de Janeiro, Marco led his assembled group of fighters to the edge of the city. Standing to attention to the group, his eyes narrowed as he began to address the whole group in a commanding and no-nonsense tone. His face darkened reflecting his foul mood which drew the assembled variety of creatures into a state of all seriousness. None dared to question him for they knew just what he could be capable of. His eyes reflected that of a dangerous, confident, and unpredictable warrior and killer. Folding his wings together, he completed the role of a commanding officer.

"Alright men, this is it, listen to me and do exactly what I say. We are about to meet a very important individual here and he will lead us into our first battle. Keep your mouths shut and let me do all the talking. If I hear even one peep or sound from anyone, that creature will be gutted like a pig, do you all understand?"

Each and every member of the Dark Robed Society nodded their heads with complete understanding. They dared not question the seriousness of the hawk's instructions. However, a deep curiosity brewed within their minds. As Marco turned away, Amber leaned in and whispered into Roger's ear.

"What's going on? Just who exactly are we meeting here anyways?" she asked, growing a little concerned. "I hope we aren't getting another member of our little group. Doesn't Marco think we have enough fighters, we have Jose and monkeys are known to have incredible aerial attacking power, then there's that Jollo guy, those canisters of his look pretty dangerous, and then there's you Roger and me. I think we're good in terms of raw power."

Roger's eyes shifted towards the Spix Macaw. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Are you really that stupid, Amber? We're obviously meeting someone who is going to hire us. A general to one of the many factions who rule over the city and jungle. Every single species wants to further their own individual control over the jungle and are going to use us to achieve those goals. Of course what they don't know is that we plan to slaughter everyone, whoever we're loyal to today, we may go up against as enemies tomorrow. The only thing we're looking for is the thrill of the kill, nothing more, nothing less, we will prove to everyone that we are the strongest group of creatures to ever exist. Now shut up or Marco will slaughter us both."

Amber closed her beak and straightened her posture. Her eyes peered out curiously as a Military Macaw emerged from the trees. His bright green feathers blended in with the greenery of the jungle providing a perfect camouflage and cover for his approach. Marco shifted his talons as he watched the green macaw step closer and stop before him. His beak curled as he addressed the assembled creatures.

"My master has asked me to hire you to be the advance party to attack a settlement of Scarlet Macaws five miles north of here. If you are as good as you claim you should have no problems. We expect perfect results and for you to drive those scum from this sector."

"But of course," Marco nodded his head. "But first you must meet our asking price. I am sure you know what that is, don't you?"

The Military Macaw nodded his head. "Yes, my master has your payment in full. Ten thousand Brazilian Reals collected directly from humans. However, you will not be compensated until we see your skills in action."

Marco cracked a smile and bowed towards the Military Macaw. "Then you have bought yourself our services. Your enemies will no longer be in your sector by the end of the night, you have my word."


	103. Chapter 103: The First Battle

**Chapter ****One Hundred and Three**

As the day drifted into the early afternoon hours, dark black storm clouds began to blanket the sky. As the world gradually began to darken, the last of the bright golden sunlight sent a soft haze surging up from the ground which created a wavy illusion which only intensified as the relatively uncomfortable humidity caused any breath of the dying breeze to be smothered within its tight embrace. Soon the jungle became an even hotter and far more sweltering environment.

The large gray raindrops which fell from the sky sizzled as they impacted the ground, flowing back into the sky like steam which blocked out any form of visibility and formed the perfect cover for the band of murderers who stood just outside of the boundary lines of the Scarlet Macaw's camp. Marco crouched and stared into the encampment, these invaders who had thoughtlessly crept their power, authority, and troops into the Military Macaw territory would certainly prove to be quite dangerous, a thought which brought a smile to his face.

Glancing towards Jollo, he nodded as the Spix Macaw took a step forward, peering towards a small band of Scarlet Macaw guards. Fastening a white mask around his face and shifting his green hood down across his face, he selected a small canister around his waste. Plucking off the lid, he sipped the liquid inside and swished it around his mouth for a few seconds. Before anyone could react he spit the contents from his mouth which erupted from his beak in a thick cloud of black smoke. The thick cloud smothered the area ahead of the group. His murderous eyes glistened as he admired the sight of the guards reaching for their throats with their wings as they slowly suffocated and drowned within his toxic gas. He eyed Marco with a determined eye.

"Now the battle is all yours, captain. You might want to be careful though because the toxin is every bit as poisonous to you as it is to them."

Marco cracked a wicked smile activating the gauntlets upon his wings which began to power up and spin like a pair of buzz saws. As he moved forward, the poisonous fog from his companion began to subside. He did not care much for the politics involved, which every creature within the jungle seemed to be aware of, however, that would not stop him from playing along. In the end, everyone would fall before his blades increasing his body count and increase his overall power. Peering back over his shoulder he eyed the collective force of his Dark Robed Society.

"Is everyone ready?" he asked, his eyes narrowed as his smile widened further. "You better be because this is going to be our first real battle. Let's go have some fun." Before anyone could respond, he began to sprint as fast as his talons would carry him until he stood at the center of the battleground. All eyes fell upon the hawk as the scarlet macaws jumped through the air and landed nearby ready to strike down the intruder. The hawk cracked a wicked smile and dropped down into a fighting stance. "Hello there boys, are you ready to die tonight?" he asked, "But hey, you don't have to waste any energy responding, let's just get down to business shall we? Now, who wants to go first?"

The Scarlet Macaw cracked their wings and formed a pack of wicked smiles towards the foolish bird who dared to venture into their territory. Their eyes narrowed as they studied him and began to encircle him ensuring that they blocked off any chance to escape. Each one of the fiery red birds cackled viciously as they squawked amongst each other until the largest creature amongst them stepped forward. He stood inches above the rest of his crew with a single solitary scar surging down across his right eye. Several clumps of his feathers looked bristled and out of sorts with no care towards his appearance at all. His smile widened as he began to speak, never removing his eyes off of the hawk that stood before him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, eh boys?" The Scarlet Macaw asked, arching a curious eye towards his companions. He cracked his wing like a pair of knuckles a second time and let his smile widen. "It looks like we have a hawk who doesn't really know how to mind his own business. What a stupid and completely foolish creature. Must have a death wish, eh boys?" The Scarlet Macaw cackled and spread his wings far apart as he prepared himself to strike down the hawk in cold blood. "Surely he must know that our conquest of this sector must continue onwards and that he does not have any power in stopping it."

Marco's eyes narrowed, this time it was his turn to crack a wicked smile. Readying himself for battle, he dropped down into his fighting stance. His attention drifted momentarily to his companions who awaited his signal to begin their attack. With a nod of his head, his crew bristled and charged forward with all of their might. Amber plucked her feathers, throwing them through the air like deadly projectiles which found their way deep into the throats of her targets. Before they could make a move, she leaped through the air with all the speed she could manage and landed upon the nearest Scarlet Macaw. Her eyes glazed over, as both she and her target cratered the ground, however only he had managed to receive any actual damage. The creature she had landed upon lurched forward as his spine snapped in half, leaving him slain upon the ground. Without wasting a moment, she moved onto her next target, leaping with all of her might and landing upon his chest. Raising her wings, she struck him a vicious blow to the side of his face. Her wings tore several gashes across his forehead and down to his beak. She could not help but smile at the sight. Her father's training proved to be handy when it came to slaughtering creatures. Raising her wings she turned around to a group of creatures who advanced on her position.

"Well, who's next?" she asked, "Don't let me stop you from signing your own death warrants, I can take out every last one of you."

Roger threw his wings forward releasing several large strands of metal which had been tucked away from sight beneath his clothing. The large strands shot through the air impaling several creatures straight through the heart as they sped at high speeds in all directions. Without wasting a moment he sipped a small beaker at his waste and shot out flames which devoured the strands of metal and igniting the very air itself. The flames spread quickly throughout the camp, igniting the trees and anyone who dared venture too close to the deadly shafts of his attack. He cackled, pulling his wings back and allowed the metal twines to settle back beneath his sleeves. Taking another sip from the beaker in his wings, he shot another barrage of flames into a pack of Scarlet Macaws who fell singed and burned to a crisp.

"This is almost too easy," he cackled as he admired his handy work. "I don't see how a race like the Military Macaws could even have trouble with this group of invaders?" Roger spit out a third barrage of flames, drawing off any invaders who dared to venture too close to him. His smile widened as he continued his train of thought. "They're nothing more than roadkill."

Jose leaped through the air at high speeds. Flipping as he flew through a pack of Scarlet Macaws who moved too slow to stop him. Landing upon the ground, he spun as fast as he could go and slashed his claws through the air and into the unprotected bodies of the Macaws. They screamed as they fell slain at the marmoset's bloodstained paws. Jose's eyes narrowed as he shifted his attention towards Amber who nodded her head in approval towards his work. A wicked smile blanketed her face before she became devoured by poisonous gas. Jose's eyes widened as he shifted his attention to Jollo who had openly begun his own assault, firing a canister of the strange black toxic smoke. Jose's eyes widened in horror as he lost sight of Amber for a few seconds before she leaped through the air and landed next to the monkey. As the poisonous smoke spread through the area, the rest of the Scarlet Macaws fell slain as they suffocated and gagged upon the terrible substance which seeped in through their eyes, skin, nose, mouth, and any other orpheus that the toxins could sink into. They did not last long as they gave one final shudder and fell to the ground.

By the time the battle came to an end, only one Scarlet Macaw invader remained alive. The same evil-looking macaw with the scar across his eye who had begun to insult Marco before the battle had even begun. The Macaw crawled back in fright as Marco stepped forward, raising his bladed gauntlet straight to his victim's throat. His eyes narrowed as the hawk forced a rather wicked and amused smile. "We have killed your entire group of followers. I myself have killed two hundred of them. Don't make me hurt you for being a coward, get on your feet so I may kill properly." The Macaw crawled away as fear embraced his very soul. Marco lowered his head and sighed. "Fine then, have it your way… Two hundred and one!" he screamed, swinging his bladed gauntlet straight through the Macaw's skull.

* * *

#

* * *

As the Storm came to an end and the evening set in, bringing with it a beautiful sunset, Marco and the rest of his group sat huddled around the middle of the clearing. With the slain victims of all the Scarlet Macaws lying around them, Marco helped himself to a small cup of water which had been set out for a Scarlet Macaw long before the battle had even begun. Sipping the clear liquid, he sighed and shrugged his wings before turning to face Amber who sat nearby.

"Well, this is inconvenient, you weren't really thinking were you, Amber?" he grinned, "You could have at least kept one woman alive to serve our drinks. It's not fitting for us to serve ourselves now is it?"

Amber's eyes widened as she lowered her head. Her cheeks grew bright red as she felt her embarrassment grow.

"I'm sorry, Marco but I really wasn't thinking about any of that. I was just having way to much fun. It's such a thrill to kill as many creatures as humanly possible," Her eyes glistened with tears as she fell deeper into the moment, "I can see why you like it, talk about exciting. Do you think there will be many more battles ahead of us?"

"Yeah," Marco sighed lying back and peering up at the crystal clear sky. "There will be many, many more battles ahead of us with many, many more victims too. We have only just begun to show off our true potential and then… each of us will be able to achieve the revenge we seek. Talk about exciting, I never thought life would ever be like this for me. But now that it is here, I feel free to do whatever I want, whenever I want, however, I want, and no one will be able to stop me. It is the biggest sense of freedom you can ever possibly feel." Marco let out a peaceful sigh once more before rising straight up. "Oh, I almost forgot, we should go and collect our payment from those Military Macaws before they think we've been killed in battle. It would not be good if they thought we weren't competent with our job, eh?"


	104. Chapter 104: The Beginning of the End

**Chapter One Hundred and Four**

Rico lowered his head and turned away from the trio of Spix Macaws who watched his every move and listened to his story without interruption. Their beaks hung ajar as he continued to describe detail after detail, murder by murder, and all of it remained beyond his control. His beak trembled as he thought about all of the poor souls who had fallen before Marco and his twisted and demented Dark Robed Society. Every single member of that twisted group shared partial blame for the destruction which had swept across the whole of the Brazilian Rainforest. All of them held blame in the lives they had ended without any mercy. All of them stood as a pure evil monster who could not be redeemed. His wings trembled as he fought to control his emotions. His eyes glistened as they filled with pain-filled tears and a longing regret. He knew the pain of losing someone to their cruelty, a fact which haunted him and shook him to the core. He lowered his head further and swatted away the tears from his eyes. It would never be okay for him. A sickening lump worked its way into the pit of his stomach.

"So what happens next?" Blu asked, arching a curious eyebrow.

Rico shook his head and turned back to face his elder. "The Dark Robed Society continued to spread as much death and destruction as they possibly could. One by one, they fought many different battles all across Brazil, swearing no loyalty to any one leader. One day they would fight for the Scarlet Macaws, the next they would serve the Military Macaws, it didn't matter to them. Monkeys, Predators, Scarlet Macaws, Military Macaws, they would serve them all as allies and then turn against them all just as quickly. Eventually, the leaders became aware of their actions and one dark night a plan began to be put into motion… a plan which would rid the world of the Dark Robed Society or so they would hope. It all began right after one bloody battle at the heart of the Amazon Rainforest. The Dark Robed Society fought for three full days without any rest, they remained blissfully unaware of the fate which would befall them."

* * *

#

* * *

The morning sun rose over the tops of the trees as Marco and his Dark Robed Society congratulated themselves on a job well done. Laughing and joking amongst themselves, they continued heading south at a breakneck pace. The hawk peered down at his bladed gauntlets and admired the blood which still stained the cold steel and razor-sharp blades which served as his trademark weaponry. A cruel wicked smile passed his beak, as he peered back at his comrades.

"That last job was a lot of fun," Amber mused, peering up towards the sky as she thought back to the senseless killings she had accomplished over the past couple of days. A wicked smile passed across her beak as she remembered how they pleaded with her not to end their lives. She, of course, had refused to listen, prompting fun over honor.

"I absolutely love when they beg for mercy," Jollo admitted. "It is just so satisfying to know that you have that kind of power over someone."

"Amen to that," Amber nodded in agreement. "There is no better feeling than snuffing the life out of someone. It's such a turn on." She sighed as she shuddered at the very thought. "Hey, Marco, do you think our next job will be just as much fun?"

"Yeah," The hawk formed a confident smile and turned his attention towards the jungle. His eyes misted over as he daydreamed about the up and coming event which would throw him once more into open warfare. "I think it will be, in fact, we are almost at our next employer's location."

"We are?" Roger arched a curious eyebrow. "Where are we going?"

Marco's eyes narrowed as he began to explain himself further. His voice remained flat and emotionless though his entire group knew that somewhere beneath the calm surface, he was brewing with excitement.

"This territory is ruled by a group of Blue and Gold Macaws. It has been general knowledge that they're at war with the marmosets over some land not far from here. I say we give the Macaw and advantage and slaughter some monkeys." Marco shifted his eyes towards Jose and smiled, "Who knows maybe King Mauro may be amongst them, either way, we are about to find out."

Jose cracked a wicked smile. "Excellent,"

* * *

#

* * *

Not long before noon, a Blue and Gold Macaw dropped down from the trees like a missile and met the Dark Robed Society members at the borders of their territory. Holding out a wing to prevent access deeper into their quadrant, his eyes narrowed as he studied each and every member of their would-be employees. His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits indicating his no-nonsense attitude and his less than pleasing demeanor. His face only darkened further as he watched Marco step forward.

"Ah, so you are the leader of the Dark Robed Society, eh?" he arched a curious and yet suspicious eye. "My Master has agreed to hire you for his services to drive off the marmosets from our territory. My Master has told me that you are known as the best of the best and regrets to inform you that he is unable to meet you in person but has put me in charge to see that the deed is done. All orders you follow will come through me, Antonio, and you are to follow them without question, do you understand?"

Marco shrugged his shoulders and kept his cheerful smile upon the end of his beak. He hinted no emotion other than his sheer enjoyment of the business transaction. "That is if you meet our price," he admitted, "Our services do not come cheap nor do we work for free. Here are our terms and conditions, we want one night's sleep within your territory, fifteen thousand gold trinkets, and enough food to last us until we reach the next territory. Do you accept these terms?"

Antonio cocked his head to one side, stroking a wing across his chin as if considering the request for a moment. Before long he nodded in agreement to the hawk's terms.

"My Master has made it quite clear that he is willing to agree to anything that you have asked of us. It is not my place to question his judgment so you have yourselves a deal. Now, I am acting general of our forces and I have hired you as an advance squad however we will be providing you with backup throughout the battle. Make sure that you are not foolish enough to harm any of my birds with your attacks or you get nothing. We will not hesitate to brand you as traitors and imprison you for your crimes."

Marco nodded his head once more. "Of course, you have hired us to attack monkeys and it is monkeys that we intend to fight. None of your macaws will be harmed. You have my word."


	105. Chapter 105: Ambushed

**Chapter One Hundred and Five**

Jewel cocked her head to one side as she felt a cold chill creep through her very soul. Raising her wings to her beak which fell and hung open, she let out an audible gasp interrupting Rico's story for the first time since he had begun sharing his origin story. Her heart fluttered, sinking into her chest as she felt tears work their way into her eyes. As she sank into her despair, she lowered her head and turned away. At first, her eyes had widened n shock as she contemplated the name she had just heard. But deep within her heart, she could not deny that it was him. Turning to glance into Blu's eyes she noted that he stood every bit as stunned as she was. Without wasting a moment, she grabbed hold of his wing with hers and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Pet, I am so sorry," she admitted, "You need to know that there were some very genuine feelings between me and him during the time that you were gone. It's still hard to even hear his name and to know that he is truly gone."

Blu nodded with complete understanding. Wrapping his wings around Jewel's back for a moment, he kissed her forehead and allowed himself to drift off into thought. He hated seeing Jewel suffer, especially with a pain that would never heal. He could only imagine how she would have reacted seeing him cut down right before her eyes, she, in turn, had fallen in love with someone else only to have him too die right before her. He could only imagine the pain of her heart shattering like shards of glass. Even worse, he could not help her. Death was irreversible, at least for everyone other than himself. He had come back from two different funerals and several different murder attempts on his life and here he stood. Strong. Confident. Cool. Peering away from her and out through the treehouse opening where Linda and Tulio's home could be seen. His heart skipped a beat as he understood her pain.

"The real question is, why was Antonio fighting for the Blue and Gold Macaw army? Why was he defending their sector against the Marmosets? And what happened to the Dark Robed Society. You mentioned that there was a plot afoot to rid the world of them… did it succeed?"

Rico stood still for a moment, stroking a wing across his chin as he searched his memory for an answer to the Macaw's questions. Finally, he settled on the most obvious one.

"Well, you see, Macaws of blue feather flock together. Lear Macaws and Blue and Gold Macaws are very close allies and have aided each other in times of war many times throughout history. It is very likely Antonio served as a general during the time of penance and then moved on with the rest of his life."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Blu held up his wings and stepped in between the two birds. "The time of Penance? " he echoed arching a curious eye towards the young bird. "I know what penance is… it's a thing you do to pay someone back for a crime or sin but how does that fit into anything? The Dark Robes we know were still very much ruthless villains and killers so am I missing something here? Rico just what are you trying to tell us?"

Rico lowered his head. "We are just about to get to that. Blu is right, you guys do not have the full story yet and it is here where you will realize the true power of the evil that still lies ahead of you. For you see, the darkest of the Dark Robes still is out there and her name is Sabrina… the question for now though is what would become of the Dark Robed Society? Clearly they couldn't be more than what they were during your encounters with them right? Well, you're about to find out, right now, and believe me, you haven't heard anything yet."

* * *

#

* * *

The battle against the marmosets had begun directly to the south of the city of Rio de Janeiro. Almost immediately after wandering into the conquered Blue and Gold Macaw territory which had been occupied by the invading Marmosets, the grey monkeys unleashed Hell by swooping down from the trees looking for a fight from the strangers in their midst. Raising their paws up, they refused to acknowledge their enemy through any amount of conversation, instead, they let their fists do the talking, a sentiment which Marco and his Dark Robed Society gladly obliged. Charging forward, the deadly group of assassins met their opponents head-on until only one of them remained standing.

"No, no, please… mercy…" the marmoset begged, holding up a paw to shield himself from Marco's cruel gaze.

Marco cracked a smile. "I don't believe in mercy."

The horrified scream of the Marmoset filled the air as Marco's bladed gauntlets ended his life. With a saddened sigh, he shrugged his shoulders and turned to his group of warriors.

"Well, guess I was wrong," he frowned, "That was over way too quickly for my liking. Stupid fools could not even put up a halfway decent fight."

Amber leaped to Marco's side and smiled. "Well, we'll just have to keep on looking for more fun, won't we? We weren't supposed to hurt any Blue and Gold Macaws but no one said anything about the other creatures of the jungle. C'mon let's go and have some fun."

"That's enough, Amber," Roger stepped forward. He eyed Marco for a moment. "Big Brother, do you think it is time to stop killing and conquer our own territory? We have more than enough power to do so and no one could ever challenge us again. Think of it, we could even build a Fortress and you could be the lord."

Marco nodded his head for a moment, "Nah, I think it would be too much trouble. My only ambition is to kill as many creatures as humanly possible. I will never stop until all of the Spix Macaws have been annihilated from the face of the planet… even the ones held within captivity. They're all going to die." Marco stopped in his tracks and lowered his head, "However, Roger, you could do that. Just think about it, Lord Roger, I could even help you defend your territory if you wanted me too."

The entire group of the Dark Robed Society burst out laughing. Before long they caught sight of movement from the jungle ahead of them. A large army of Marmosets stepped out into the clearing, drawing the attention of each member of the society.

"Hey, would you look at that? It just got fun again!" Amber swooned, holding up her wings with excitement. Her beak could barely contain her smile.

Marco's attention, however, drew to a different location. Another large army, this one consisting of Lear and Blue and Gold Macaws standing nearby. The hawk arched a suspicious eye to the newcomers.

"Hey, I thought we were supposed to be the advance team. What is going on Antonio?"

The Lear Macaw stepped forward. His eyes narrowed as he studied the group. "The Dark Robed Society has grown too strong. Whether you act as a friend or foe, we no longer care. All of the leaders of this land have banded together to wipe you out. You must not be allowed to exist any longer."

A cold chill crept down the backs of Amber and Jollo. However, Marco stepped forward and shrugged his shoulders.

"If that is true, and we have become too strong for your liking, do you really think that you can stop us? We have wiped out entire armies before, what makes you think you will fare any better."

Antonio swung his wing through the air, at his command thousands of multi-colored soldiers dropped from their vantage points within the trees, Marmosets, Scarlet Macaws, Military Macaws, Blue and Gold Macaws, Lear Macaws, all of them ready to fight for their survival and to rid themselves of the significant threat ahead of them. A cold chill crept down Marco's back as he studied all the eyes glued upon him. Turning to his group, he raised a wing and gave one final order.

"RUN!"

The group turned tail and tried to run but found their only escape route completely blocked off. Thousands of foot soldiers lined across the small clearing and as much as the hawk hated to admit it, there would be no escape for him this time. Marco's eyes narrowed as he thought back to the words Antonio had spoken a few moments before, they were going to be wiped out from existence. They weren't going to take prisoners, they were looking for his death.

"So this is what you were up too," Marco growled, "This was the game plan the entire time… this was why no one caught on and how we were able to play all sides against each other. They were luring us here." His wings trembled as he fought to control his senses. "Those lying backstabbing…."

Antonio cracked a smile. "You have one chance to surrender or we will kill you here."

* * *

#

* * *

Rico lowered his head. "The Dark Robed Society fought for days until their strength gave out entirely. The lords of the land had seen to it that every single creature was involved in that battle. Wave after waver after wave descended upon the jungle and soon the Dark Robes found themselves outnumbered one million to one. Eventually, Marco and his group were captured, they were taken South and promptly beheaded. Their bodies were entombed within my village. However, that was not the end of their story… in fact, it was only just beginning."


	106. Chapter 106: Pieces of the Puzzle

**Chapter One Hundred and Six**

**_The City of Jacarepaguá_**

**_(37.0 kilometers southwest of Rio de Janeiro)_**

**_Ten years later…_**

The bright summer sunlight shined down through the canopy of trees, filtering through the branches like golden dust. A tropical breeze haunted the air, sweeping through the interior of a small grotto which served as the nesting ground to the few creatures who happened to stumble across it. By jungle rules which had been set in place after the Great War, all property belonged to those who came across it, with no questions asked. As the afternoon continued to set in, the warm tropical climate grew even more beautiful drawing a lone Spix Macaw from his dwelling. His bright cerulean feathers appeared different than any other member of his species. The dark undersides appeared black, almost as if he took on the characteristics of a hawk. His beak appeared curved though slender like a combination between a hawk and the beautiful blue jewels of the jungle. As he flew through the sky, he peered down at a large rock formation… a grave marker… to the five members of the Devil's Band… The Dark Robed Society, whose reign of terror had been silenced forever by the courageous animals of the jungle. He could not believe the sight as he fluttered down to the ground and stood before the large mass of rock. Five names had been carved upon the stone, each one of them a demonic figure within the face of history. The Macaw placed his wing upon the stone and read the words aloud.

"Roger the Scarlet Macaw, Amber the Spix Macaw, Jose the Marmoset, Jollo the Spix Macaw, and Marco the Hawk, five figures who will be remembered for their cruelty, bloodlust, and sadistic killing spree. May their nine hundred victims forever rest in peace knowing that these monsters eventually got what they deserved, this monument has been erected to bury the remains of the evilest creatures the world has ever known and to remember the courageous acts which solidified peace throughout the Amazon Rainforest."

The Macaw cocked his head to one side a little confused as to the meaning of the epitaph. He could not deny that these creatures were indeed evil, that much seemed quite evident from their kill count. His eyes narrowed as he placed a paw upon the number engraved within the stone… Nine hundred victims… Nine hundred lives… all cut short by these foul creatures however he could feel a dark foreboding and ominous energy creeping through his spine. It filled him with a lingering regret. It caused his heart to shudder and his stomach feeling queasy. As he fell to his knees trembling as the sharp pain coursed through his entire body he could see images flashing within his mind. He could see every battle, every single death, every single act of violence caused by these cruel and horrendous creatures. Every vision burned its way into his memory and he could recall it all by heart.

"What… is… happening?" he gasped, overcome by an intense pain surging through his very soul. The pain continued to course through his veins forming upon his wing in a bright purple glowing light. His eyes widened in terror as the veins surrounding the glowing mark boiled and gurgled. He could not keep himself from screaming. "It hurts… someone, please help me… it hurts!"

"Hello, Rico,"

The Macaw's eyes shot open as he heard the sound of the voice whispering within his ears. He did not recognize it, though it somehow seemed so familiar. His eyes widened as he remembered the sound of the voice from the visions within his mind. This figure who had guided the Dark Robes into uniting, guided them into killing, used their own wants and desires against them, and all of it just so she could further her own power. He looked up to see himself peering into the eyes of a dark-robed female hawk with a hood covering her face. Her eyes cut through the darkness glowing from behind her hood. Her voice lowered as she continued.

"Relax and listen to my voice. I am Sabrina, your sister, yes, I am your sister, you remember me? We have grown together, played together, I am your sister."

Rico's eyes glazed over as he nodded his head and fell under her spell. He could not deny that she was his sister. His beak trembled as he acknowledged the fact.

"Yes, you are my sister, I know you. We have so many good memories together. I've missed you since you have gone to live in Rio. I have eagerly awaited your return and have watched over the grave of the fallen ones, just as you have asked."

Sabrina's voice continued to ring out in a calm hypnotic tone. "Yes, you have done a good job in doing what I have asked. Now, I want you to remember all of those names written upon this stone marker. All of them will play an important role in your future, dear brother. However, remember Marco most of all, he is your brother, he will return to you and you are to welcome him. Treat him as family and let him grow close to you as family. He only wants what's best for you, let him guide you."

Rico nodded his head once more, visions of Marco flooded through his mind. The three of them playing as children, growing up alongside each other. He lowered his head wishing how he could see him once more.

"I miss him," Rico acknowledged, "Things have not been the same since you and Marco have left for Rio, I hope he returns soon so we can be a family once more. Dad has been hoping for his safe return for quite a while now, it will be so good to have him back."

"I know," Sabrina soothed wrapping her wings around him. "Things will be better soon. Marco will soon be here, he wants to see you and dad again."

"He wants to see me and dad again," Rico acknowledged in a hypnotized tone. He forced a smile. "That is a good thing. I've missed him."

Sabrina nodded her head and placed her wing upon his. A bright purple light enveloped his wing. Her voice continued to drone onwards.

"When you see father, give him a hug for me. He will soon know this his son will come home."

"Yes," Rico nodded his head, "He will soon know that Marco is coming home."

Sabrina let her smile widen as she watched Rico fly off towards the nest. She cut the picture of perfect innocence, the greatest and nicest friend upon the planet. Once she was alone she wandered to the grave marker and placed a wing upon the stone. "It is time for the Dark Robed Society to rise again. I hope you've had a good rest, dear brother, because your work is far from over."

Sabrina's cold cruel laughter rang through the air, breaking the silence and tranquility of the summer afternoon.

* * *

#

* * *

The darkness of the grave was cold and deep, never-ending and never fading to the light. Sabrina lowered herself down into the depths of the pits of death and placed a paw upon the skull of her brother. The bones trembled beneath her touch, forming together, reforming the skin and muscles until Marco stood complete once more. Her voice lowered to a droning whisper as she spoke to him.

"Awaken, Marco, awaken… Awaken, Marco, awaken. I grant you life once more."

The hawk's eyelids shuttered as they opened and he found himself rising up from off his back. He peered around for a moment, staring at a complete loss for what had just happened.

"Where… where am I?" he found himself asking, raising a wing to his beak as he found himself genuinely surprised to hear his own voice as if he had not heard it in years. He blinked a few times before shifting his focus upon Sabrina who stood over him. "Sabrina? What… what's going on? Where am I? The last thing I remember was we were ambushed by thousands of creatures and after being captured the five of us were beheaded. How am I still alive?"

Sabrina cut a wicked smile and lifted her wing to reveal her mark. The bright purple inverted pentagram shined with its bright mystical light. Her eyes burned into his as she explained herself.

"You are quite right, you and your comrades were killed in that battle, however my shadow mark grants me some unique abilities, I can revive people from death however I can only do it once. Should you be killed again I can not save you. But listen to my words, ten years have passed since the day you and your comrades were killed, but you all still have work to do. I want you to once again serve me. Do this and the life I have granted you will be everlasting. I have linked your life to your shadow mark. As long as I let those marks burn then your life will be yours. I want you to leave here with your comrades, have them go to my stronghold within the jungle, you, however, have a job here. Your father is still alive and now has another son."

Marco's eyes widened in shock as Sabrina lifted her wings and pointed through the darkness. A Spix Macaw with darker feathers emerged from the darkness. "This is a bird named Rico, he is your brother, I want you to bide your time, get close to your father, and gain his trust…then when he expects nothing I want you to kill him but savor your victory and enjoy every moment of your revenge. As for Rico, I want you to send him to the Ruins of São Miguel das Missões where he will live a life of slavery. Do you understand?"

Marco nodded his head.

"Good," Sabrina smiled, "Once that is done, meet us at the waterfall three hundred kilometers south of the Rio grande. When that day comes, the time will come for you to strike back against the Spix Macaws. The day of reckoning will soon be upon us, now go forth with your five comrades, carry out my orders, and destroy our enemies."


	107. Chapter 107: The Tomb

**Chapter ****One Hundred and Seven**

The blackness of the night sky and the darkness surrounding the jungle below became interrupted with an otherworldly purple glow. At first, it had started off soft and faint barely noticeable as it surged from Five Man Tomb which housed the bodies of the Dark Robed Society, soon it became a raging wildfire. The energy surged through the night creating purple lightning to pierce through the sky and creating a distant rolling thunder upon the horizon. The stone grave marker trembled and vibrated beneath the force created by the strange occurrence taking place then as the ground gave one last moan and gurgle the stone broke through the center and snapped in half. Rico opened his eyes, snapping awake from the visions which haunted his sleep. Rolling over onto his side he panted heavily as he tried to rid himself of what he saw. A cold icy grip of fear embraced the core of his very soul. It was the same feeling he felt earlier that day when he had been standing in front of the tomb. Rising from the nest he wandered out to the opening of the hollow. The pale face of the moon shined high overhead peering down to the darkened world below. Letting out a soft sigh, he wandered back to his nest and let himself drift back off into peaceful slumber.

* * *

#

* * *

The morning sun rose high into the sky reaching the midday point by the time Marco came in for a landing. He folded his wings and studied his surroundings with a cruel set of determined eyes. He hated the Southern lands just off of Rio de Janeiro. They reminded him of his torturous past… the past in which he expelled from his life when he ripped the entire settlement of hawks away from their quiet life of servitude to the ancient Spix Macaws. He could still feel the blood on his wings. He could still hear the screams as they fell at his feet. He remembered how he did it. A single swipe of a stick, sharpened through the use of magic. He knew that the energy dwelt within him, untapped, unharnessed, but in time he would learn to use it. Knowledge of the occult would prove to be a useful ally when measured up to his enemies. He peered down at the small book he carried carefully tucked away in his robe.

"This book must hold the secrets to learning how to access my hidden powers." He grinned. "In my solitude, I'll practice my craft until the day comes when I can strike out at everyone."

He studied his body for several seconds and frowned. He wouldn't be able to pull off any kind of charade in this condition. He cursed aloud as he came to that realization. His body seemed far too clean, far too predatory for anyone to believe that he was nothing more than a peaceful bird. He slammed his wing upon the ground and contemplated the situation for quite some time.

"Looks can be deceiving," he reminded himself. "I killed off the hawks because they thought of me as a friend. This time will be no different. I can very easily alter my appearance. They wouldn't dare question the word of a hawk that lay injured from an attack from a much larger and far fiercer bird of prey. I doubt it would be in their nature. They'd have to help nurse me back to full health."

He cackled one final time and proceeded on getting to work. He lowered his beak and plucked out several clumps of feathers, leaving bald patches across his body. His robe became torn in several different spots. He slashed his beak along the patches of flesh, opening several different wounds. Blood flowed down the crevices of his body, soaking his feathers and staining them a bright red. With a flick of his talon, he added the final touch. He threw clumps of dirt and dust through the air and let it cover him from head to toe. It would serve as a false impression, indicating that he impacted the ground during the battle. He appeared rather lucky and humbled to be alive. His eyes softened and became innocent looking. There didn't appear to be a single trace of evil amongst him.

"It's showtime."

* * *

#

* * *

Luciano heralded himself to be a bird of few words. In every sense of the definition, he proved to be a wise old soul who stood tall and proud. His fabulous black feathers glistened in the sunlight adding a certain majestic appeal to his prominent features. Despite his species, he was loved by the birds of his grotto who saw him as a confident, caring, and compassionate individual. He was not above those who he served. When they suffered he tried his best to help them. When he suffered they returned the favor in kindness. It became this tradition that allowed him to rule wisely for several years since he had arrived from the Northern Lands. Standing beside his wife – a fabulous Spix macaw – named Maria, he wrapped his wing around her and kissed her cheek softly. At first there had been a question on why a Hawk would be with a Spix Macaw but he would only dismiss them, giving no real answer to the question which plagued his subjects or fed the rumors which circled throughout the entire Southern territories. He only concerned himself with what his people, and what his wife thought about his decisions. As he turned around, he found himself peering to eye to eye with a Blue and Gold Macaw. Forming a pleasant smile he raised a wing and placed it upon the shoulder of the macaw.

"Ah, Alberto, what can I do for you?"

The Macaw's face twisted with fright as he bowed his head with the proper respect for his elder. His voice trembled as he tried to speak as quickly as he possibly could.

"I thought you should know that Five Man's Tomb has split in two. It happened last night during a fierce thunderstorm that came from nowhere, there were not even any clouds in the sky, and yet there was lightning and thunder. I fear that it is an omen predicting the return of the cursed warriors."

Luciano's eyes narrowed as he thought about the situation for a second. "That's impossible, lightning and thunder must come from clouds and the tomb has been standing strong for years, surely it would not split and it certainly would not do so for no reason. What you have heard is nothing more than silly superstition and complete nonsense. The Dark Robed Society are still properly buried just as they have been since the day of their execution. They will not re-enter the world, you have my word."

"No," Alberto shook his head. "I have seen it with my own two eyes. The grave marker has been split straight down the center. You must come quickly to appease the souls or I fear that we all will be in terrible danger."

Luciano lowered his head, sighing in defeat. Even if he did not believe the rumor, he would still go to the tomb to put the Macaw's fears to rest.

"Very well, we will go to the tomb, but I assure you it has not split."

"And I assure you," Alberto shot back. "It has."

* * *

#

* * *

As the two birds landed in front of the tomb a terrible silence followed as Luciano stared at the grave marker in complete awe and terror. True to Alberto's words the large stone had been split in half. Large scorch marks lined along the smooth stone as if it had been struck by lightning. The scent of the burning stone still lingered upon the breeze, however, the hawk peered past it and could still feel the warm vibrations from the crack itself. Pulling his wing away, he could feel the pulsating energy surging through his limb. It vibrated and his wing went numb.

"What in the world?" he found himself asking as he peered down at his wing. A bright purple electrical current passed between his feathers. "I-I-I don't believe it. Something definitely happened here alright."

"So, it's true," Alberto raised his wings to his beak. "The five members of the Dark Robed Society have returned as specters."

Luciano shook his head. "I don't think we're in any danger of that happening. All I see is that the tomb has been struck by lightning. However, inform all birds under my care that the tomb is off-limits. No one is too come near here until we know for sure what has happened with absolute certainty."


	108. Chapter 108: Falling Under Influence

**Chapter One Hundred and Eight**

Heavy, black, and ominous! Those words best described a vicious bubbling mass known to every creature as a shelf cloud. Within seconds it formed upon the horizon. It lurked like a thief in the night, continuing to creep closer with each passing second, creating an almost eerie silence across the entire southern region. The shelf cloud rotated forming several strange formations in the sky. Funnel clouds were not out of the possibility and an isolated tornado could not be ruled out. A sharp damp breeze cut across the sweltering conditions of the jungle mixing together into a dangerous combination. All of the conditions seemed favorable for one of the most powerful phenomena of nature to form. The only thing missing was the active trigger fueled by a cold front. As the afternoon continued to stretch on and that trigger became active, mass devastation, injury, and death would be left in its wake. The sunlight vanished, blocked by the approaching storm front. Whatever remnant of light still existed from the sun faded away into a makeshift night. The wind picked up, howling like a pack of wounded wolves. It battered the treetops with little rest and made flying far more difficult than usual. These were the conditions Luciano battled as he fought to keep himself in the air.

With the complete destruction of Five Man's Tomb, the hawk chieftain had taken it upon himself to search the area looking for any answers to just what exactly was going on. Deep within his heart, he hoped against hope that the rumors were wrong and the villainous creatures of the Dark Robed Society had returned as specters. He shielded his eyes and came in for a landing within a small clearing. The thick undergrowth of the bushes rustled, his attention drew forward and found himself staring at a wounded hawk. His muscles ached and throbbed from his constant battle against nature. He could not believe how quickly the storm had appeared. He strained his eyes trying to see through the blackened veil brought forth by the powerful storm and from where he stood, he could see the greenish tint of the sky. The sound of a freight train rumbled off in the distance. His eyes widened as he took in the horrible noise. It sent a cold chill down his spine. The fierce rumbling of the ground as it vibrated under his talons seemed to worsen. It threatened to topple him over. The trees picked up momentum as the wind worsened, they appeared to be blowing from the inside out. The hawk stared in awe as he recognized the fallen figure lying before him. He blinked a few times making sure he was not seeing things. He could not deny it any longer and the name escaped the clutches of his open beak.

"…Marco…is that you?"

The wounded hawk peered up and forced a weakened smile before collapsing to the ground. The chieftain did not waste a single second. Rushing over to the young hawk's side, he grabbed him by the neck and tightened his grip. His eyes burned bright as he prepared to strangle the last remaining scraps of life from him.

"So it is true, the Dark Robed Society has returned, I never thought I would see you again. Do you remember our last encounter? I for one will never forget it. Unfortunately, it is time for you to die, my son… I will show you the same respect that you showed me and our tribe so long ago. I hope you burn for the rest of eternity for your crimes."

Before Luciano could finish the task of finishing the hawk and completing his revenge, a bright purple aura surrounded his wing freezing it in place. A dark-robed female emerged from the underbrush and began to speak.

"No, your battle will not be now, you need Marco, you love Marco, he never betrayed you, he has always been a member of your family. He and Rico are good brothers. Let the reality sink into your mind, let it be known to you and awaken. You found Marco here… you found him wounded by the attack of a Harpy Eagle, let that knowledge sink in. You want to save Marco… he is your son, now awaken and let the reality take hold."

Luciano nodded his head and came awake to find Marco lying upon the ground. His eyes widened in horror as he clutched the injured form of his son.

"Marco, oh my god, what has happened?" he gasped. He spread his wings and found himself unable to lift off the ground. The wind made it far too difficult to sustain flight. He swallowed a large lump in his throat, cursing under his breath. "I've got to hurry," he frowned. "I have a feeling time is running out and the weather is getting far too dangerous to stay out here."

With all the strength he could muster, he charged forward into a sprint. His talons clicked on the ground, barely audible over the sound of the roaring wind. It pummeled his body, knocking the senses from him. With each step, the wind threatened to throw him backwards. He found himself using all of his strength to keep that from happening. Dust blew across the ground in thick clouds which blocked out his vision. He could not see his own wings in front of his face. He groaned and ignored that fact. He pushed himself onwards. No little gust of wind or cloud of dust would deter him from getting to his objective, he promised himself that, and with that in mind, he continued his charge forwards. He didn't know where the vortex itself was located, but as long as that freight train sound didn't grow any louder he would continue to feel safe… for the moment anyway.

The rain started to fall. Not straight down, but it swept in from the sides going horizontal. He could feel the water splash against his face, filling the crack of his open beak. He coughed and sputtered, almost vomiting from the foul taste of the dirt and grime which accompanied the droplets. It stung as it pounded into his flesh in an endless barrage. He held out a wing and tried to catch the droplets to study them. Much to his surprise, they weren't raindrops at all. They were small round chunks of jagged sharp ice.

"Is this what the humans refer to as hail?" he found himself asking as he strained his vision to make out the small objects. "But how is that even possible? It should be too hot here for hail."

He shook his head and dropped the ice pellets onto the ground. He felt foolish for forgetting the importance of his mission. If the weather was doing murder to him, what would it be doing to his injured son? He slammed his wing against the ground and forced himself to continue onwards. He hoped that he would still find the hawk alive. At least until he knew for certain on whether he was friend or foe. After a couple of steps further. The hawk found himself tripping over a large object lying in the middle of the path. His body dragged across the ground a couple of centimeters. He could feel sharp jagged rocks and pointed sticks tear along his flesh as he scrambled to stop himself. He peered up to see the hawk lying on the ground, still alive but in bad shape. He crawled over to the hawk and studied him for a couple of seconds. The storm had re-opened several of the wounds and created new ones. The hawk lay bleeding from several different areas along his chest, wings, and midsection. The hawk eyes him, not giving off any indication of his true intentions.

"Help… me…" he muttered, "Please… dad… help me…"

Luciano nodded his head and picked the bird up from off the ground. The added weight helped him against the breeze, he found himself able to move more easily with the hawk on his back. He could feel the cold blood trail down his back at times but he ignored it and peered back to his charge.

"Don't worry. You're going to be just fine. I promise." He smiled. "I know a Spix Macaw that will treat your injuries. Believe me, she is a miracle worker when it comes to medicine. You will wonder how you ever survived without her."

Marco pretended to pass out. He let out an exasperated sigh of relief as he continued to act. In his dark mind though, he thought about the future. His plan worked, he would soon be inside of the grotto biding his time until the right moment to strike was at hand, until then he would live a double life… one a friendly bird and ally to those he lived with, the other a dark sinister mastermind and sadistic murderer who sought their destruction. By the time he finished with them, they would not even be able to comprehend the betrayal at hand. Their precious home would be destroyed around their mutilated corpses. He opened his eyes a crack and began to think even darker thoughts. This creature Luciano was his father the Storm King… he would pay double for the crimes inflicted within his life. He promised himself that one. He would be the only victors when the ultimate battle's outcome was decided. As he pretended to slip back into the brink of unconsciousness, a cruel wicked smile passed his beak.

* * *

#

* * *

Luciano paced back and forth throughout the hollow, his talons scraped across the wooden flooring as his eyes peered out at the fierce thunderstorm which continued to rage outside. With each passing second, he became more agitated, more worried, and unable to hold back his grief. The rain hammered the ground with a thunderous force giving off a deafening roar. Forked lightning pierced through the sky illuminating the inner sanctum of the hollow and his bright white eyes. His wings trembled as he pondered about Marco's safety. How was he still alive? The tomb outside clearly had his name written upon it, but then where did all of these memories come from? He could remember the two of them being together when Rico was born, he could remember Marco assisting the creatures of the grotto with their needs, he could remember the brotherly bond formed between him and Rico. He could remember everything. His head swam as he placed a wing against it. Something seemed wrong. The tomb had his son's name written upon it… but here he was still alive. Nothing made sense.

Maria could sense her husband's growing concerns. Though he said nothing to her about such things, she could easily read him like an open book. He could not hide anything from her and most of his secrets became common knowledge this way. She knew of his past as an evil warlord however he had changed, he now held a heart of gold. He worried about the safety of everyone else instead of himself. She could also tell by the look upon his face that he worried about something far beyond his control. Shifting her attention to peer out the hollow towards the outside world and the dangerous weather still to come, could it be because of that? She held up a wing and fluttered to his side. Without a word, she placed it upon his broad shoulder and smiled with confidence. She continued to wait until he turned to face her before she let her voice ring out in a sweet melody which always melted his heart and drown any doubts or worried he might hold within his thick skull.

"What's wrong? You're worried about that hawk aren't you?"

Luciano nodded his head. His eyes narrowed as he peered into hers and became lost in the moment. Her eyes spoke volumes to him and he found himself unable to take his eyes off of her bright teal irises. The heavy burden of his heart diminished as he realized he didn't need to face his guilt alone. He could confide everything to her. She as his wife would stand by him. The look on his face made her blush. She lowered her head and peered away. She gave off a rather sly smile and nudging him with a single wing. She did not like to see him upset, it only broke her heart. But when they were close like this he couldn't stay depressed. They both brought out the best in each other. After a couple of moments in silence, Luciano lowered his head and replied.

"Yes, however, there is more to it than just that. You see, he's my son but not just that, his name appears upon the Five Man's Tomb however there is no way he could have been executed for being the leader of the Dark Robed Society because I have all of these memories of him. I remember him and Rico playing as children. I remember his whole life."

Maria shook her head. "Luciano, we only have one son. Marco isn't…"

Before Maria could finish speaking a small voice broke into the conversation. Both birds turned their attention to Rico who stepped into the room with his eyes cutting through the darkness like twin fireflies. Creeping towards his mother, he grabbed hold of her wing. At that moment, a bright purple light surged across his wing infusing into Maria's body. All of the memories of Marco shared between Luciano and Rico flooded into her mind. She could see the hawk's entire life playing out from the time of his birth up until he had gone into the jungle where Luciano had found him barely alive. Tears worked their way into her eyes and upon snapping free from the visions, she found herself lowering her head.

"Marco isn't…" she repeated as she felt a surging energy flow through her very soul. "Marco isn't our son, but I have made him welcome into our lives since the day we met. I love him." She smiled, "He has always been a good boy. There is no way that he is the same Marco who is engraved within Five Man's Tomb. Tell me, is that what's bothering you?" She arched a curious eye. "Marco has always been a responsible bird, believe me, he is known as a very honorable creature and will be so thankful that you have saved his life. He may even return the favor someday."

Luciano formed a loving smile. He could not deny that his wife could make everything better with nothing more than a simple sentence. He thought about what she said for a brief time. The hawks were well known amongst the many species of birds throughout Brazil. They were fierce predatory fighters, but they hold a certain respect for the honor system. They feared the wrath of the Protective Gods, some of whom held a direct bloodline to the Spix macaw species. He nodded his head and peered back into her eyes.

"You know, I think you might be right."

"Of course I am," Maria nodded her head, "So relax."


	109. Chapter 109: To Gain Trust

**Chapter One Hundred and Nine**

The shrieking wind began to fall silent as the storm slackened and slowly began to die off. Having rampaged for most of the afternoon, the powerful winds drifted into silence and the rain slowed coming to a near stop. The thick black clouds which gave off the false impressions of night began to drift apart and break up allowing a few beams of sunlight to pierce through and warm up the ground once more. Birds chirped as they came out from their shelters and studied the ground which now rested forever separated from the trees in which they came from. The earth almost seemed to bulge upwards, eternally damaged from the storm. Every bird that came out to survey the damages drew their attention to the sky and witnessed a fabulous rainbow arched over them.

Each color stood unfaded and clear as day. In that one solitary moment, all of their fears subsided. A soothing sense of calm emerged. Luciano stepped out onto the branch just underneath his hollow. He eyed the clearing sky and let out a sigh of relief. The grotto which served as his home remained relatively untouched for the most part. Unlike the rest of the jungle, no serious damage could be seen with his own eyes. His beak curled into a pleasant smile. He shifted his attention towards the rest of the birds under his care. They all stepped out from their hollows and stood in relief that they survived and were indeed safe. The sound of the tornado filled them with fear and dread, but now they didn't need to worry. Several wives hugged their mates in relief. Tears fell down the crevices of their faces as they contemplated the situation. The husband could do nothing except wrap their wings around them in reassurance. They continued to watch the sky and spotted the rainbow. Luciano followed their gaze and saw it for himself. The truly amazing attributes of nature shined forth in a single arch of colored light. He spread his wings and let the breeze sweep across his body.

"I always loved the smell of the air right after a storm." He sighed. He took another deep breath inwards and let the damp air filter through his nostrils. The fresh aroma of water filled his sense of smell, which in turn filled him with a sense of prolonged peace. He closed his eyes and stood motionless for a couple of seconds. He failed to hear a macaw named Lucas creep up from behind.

"Enjoying the weather?" Lucas asked, stopping once he reached his Chieftain's side. "It turned into a peaceful night didn't it?"

Luciano opened his eyes and let out a heartfelt sigh. He peered back at the male Military Macaw with his peripheral vision. He nodded his head in reply and let his smile deepen for a brief moment before turning serious and going straight for the point he needed to address.

"Look at them, Lucas," he said raising his wings and pointing out towards all of the creatures nestled around the grotto. "They're scared, all of them… the men… the women… they all could have been hurt today. If things would have played out for the worse, we wouldn't have been able to do anything. We must think of a way to help them and restore their confidence in how safe our society is."

Lucan nodded his head. He could see the look upon the Chieftain's face. It ruled with an all serious nature which could not be shaken. He peered back only once, long enough to see the surprised look upon the Hawk's face.

"I am going to go and see if I can help out with something. It would be best if you go and help Maria with the Hawk's recovery. Believe me, he will need all the help he can get."

Luciano nodded his head and turned his back. He headed towards the hollow. A warm smile appeared on his face.

"That is a good idea, thank you, my friend."

* * *

#

* * *

Marco proved to be a devious creature. He pretended to be fast asleep within the comforts of a homemade nest though through the tiny slits of his eyelids he kept a careful watch on everything that happened. The female macaw who treated his injuries was a beautiful creature though a little misguided and gullible. Her bright cerulean feathers sparkled like diamonds. Her blackish beak and feathers nestled under her wings gave off little indication of the blue that they naturally were. She shifted a wing across his body, studying the wounds with a careful eye. She wiped the blood with her free wing while nursing it with the other. Marco would have cracked a smile but he feared that any movement would give away his deception and he could not have that, not until he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he could act upon his murderous instincts. Instead, he just laid there and let the female mumble to herself as she continued to survey the severity of his injuries.

"How is he, my dear?"

Marco shifted his attention towards the sound of the newcomer's voice. He wanted the shudder as he sighted the large familiar figure of his tyrant of a father walking towards him. He still resembled his old overly confident self complete with a no-nonsense attitude. From his past experiences with him, he certainly was not a foolish creature like his mate, in fact, he had only won their previous encounter due to him attacking while the creature was in a deep sleep. His mind thought about his plan. Would he be able to succeed in winning this particular Hawk over? What of his memory? Would Sabrina's hypnotic influence remain within the Hawk's mind? And if not how could he take him out? His dark black feathers almost glistened like a beacon giving off an unusual glare against the sun. Marco found himself shutting his eyes tight to avoid being blinded by the strange occurrence. He cursed in the back of his mind and kept his body from making any sudden moves. He knew now beyond any doubt that he needed these creatures as friends… at least for the moment. Some sixth sense worked into the back of his mind, whispering the truth of who these two birds were and the role they would play in the upcoming events. They alone held the key to Rico's fate. The hybrid bird needed to be sold into slavery. He alone was his intended target.

"He seems to be doing just fine." She said in a confident voice. "I think you may have miscalculated the severity of his wounds. He doesn't appear to be in any danger of losing his life. In fact, he is and always has been quite stable. The only thing wrong with him is he lost some feathers and some blood."

Luciano seated himself, his tail feathers shifted across the wooden flooring of the hollow. He frowned and took in those words and studied his son for just a quick moment. He could see the steady pace of him breathing as well as the terrified look on his beak.

"Do you suppose that he is faking?" he asked, "So we could shower him with attention because he is jealous of Rico? If that is the case then he is only setting us up and trying to make us look like fools."

Maria shook her head and placed a wing upon the hawk's chest. She could feel his heartbeat and his strong pulse. She frowned as she contemplated that possibility. She shook her head. As hard as she tried, she couldn't see that as a valid decision. She voiced her thoughts on that subject.

"I just can't see that. He was lying in the middle of the jungle. He would he know that we would even find him? There are lots of predators out there even venomous snakes and spiders. Do you think he would really gamble with his own life like that?"

Luciano wanted to protest but found himself unable to do so. Maria drew a single wing to his beak stopping any words whether kind or fowl from emerging. He felt his face go warmer. He couldn't stop himself from blushing in embarrassment. He knew the reason why he felt so cautious around the hawk. He didn't trust the hawk species or their spiritual beliefs.

"You are having second thoughts about his behavior, aren't you?" Maria teased, nudging him with her free wing. She arched a curious eyebrow and forced a sly smile. Luciano could not form any words. He found himself tongue-tied and embarrassed. How could he admit that he felt insecure around his own son or that some sixth sense warned him that something just did not feel right?

"No, it's just that there is something about all of this that I just can not explain. His name is on Five Man's Tomb, it split in half, and then we just happen to find him out in the jungle. I have all of these memories but they just randomly appeared. My head feels like it is swimming. I think he needs to prove himself to me… it is time for Marco to grow up a little bit and earn his father's respect. But perhaps we should discuss this a little later in private. I don't want to give him the wrong impression should he wake up."

Luciano placed a wing around his mate and pulled her from the hollow. He eyed the hawk one final time making sure he was not conscious. He needed to discuss the situation now before anything else happened. One mistake would threaten the security of his family, destroy the trust they have for one another and be the downfall to everything he had worked so hard for since his redemption. He needed to make sure that his wife shared the same idea as he did. He needed to make sure she wouldn't do anything foolish.

Marco watched them go, he waited a couple of minutes to make sure that he really was alone. Without a word he got up onto his talons and stared around at his surroundings for the first time with wide-open eyes. He slammed a wing against the nearest wall and cursed aloud. His eyes darkened with vengeful fury and hatred towards his father. He paced around the hollow and watched a gathering of small round Puffball birds who watched him out of curiosity.

"Damn him to hell, he is actually resisting Sabrina's mind probe. If he breaks free and realizes the truth towards everything, he will only make everything more difficult for me. He needs to be the first one I win over, the rest will fall like a house of cards but how do I manage this task?"

He chuckled to himself and pounced through the air, landing on the head of a small Puffball bird. He clutched the small creature in his talon, squeezing as hard as possible to avoid him from escaping.

"Stop your chirping and listen to me!" he commanded, "I have a mission for you. If you succeed you may live long enough to live another day."

The puffball bird nodded its head and squawked with fright. "Lemme go, Lemme go. I'll do anything."

Marco cackled and lowered his head so he stared at the small creature eye to eye. He tightened his grip a little harder to force some pain into his victim.

"Very good, now here is what I want you to do. I want you to fly to the Rio Grande and search for a Scarlet Macaw dressed in a black robe, a Marmoset, and a pair of Spix Macaws all of whom have glowing marks upon their wings. I want you to find out how they're doing and then tell them that I need Sabrina. Is that understood?"

The puffball bird nodded his head. He continued to squawk. "Yes, is there anything else?"

Marco nodded his head and loosened his grip as a reward for the co-operation. He clicked his beak together and eyed his surroundings for a few moments.

"You are a smart one. I like you but that can change fast if you are not careful. I want you to inform the Marmoset that I want him to come here as well. Tell him that I want him to play the part of an assassin and I want him to try and kill Luciano."

The bird squawked in panic. His eyes filled with dread at the request. He squirmed and tried to break free from the hawk's cruel grip. He couldn't succeed in the task so after a couple of failed attempts, he nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I'll do it. Please lemme go!"

Marco shook his head in open defiance. He pulled the book of black magic from his robe and chuckled as he opened the pages to a particularly nasty incantation.

"I'm afraid not, you see, I need some insurance that you will live up to your end of the deal. You could leave here today and I would never find you again. SO I'm going to force you to do it my way."

"Force me?" The bird echoed. His voice rang out as nothing more than a tiny squeak. "How can you force me to do anything?"

"Why with brainwashing of course. You're going to become my obedient little servant. All it says I need to do is wave my wing like this and you'll be under my power until I release you."

Marco waved his wing in a circular fashion watching as the puffball bird's eyes followed his every move. They became glassy and unresponsive. His breathing softened and became almost non-existent.

"Do you remember your orders, my friend?"

"Yes." The puffball bird replied in a flat emotionless tone. "I will do as you have said."

Marco cackled in sheer delight. He could not hold in his excitement at the thought of his power. He could control the whole world like this, but he did not want to control Luciano, he needed him for more important things. He needed him for his revenge. He did not know what role Rico would play in the grand scheme of things but Sabrina wanted him placed into slavery. That was the least he could do. He would follow the orders given to him by his employer. The reward, after all, was eternal life. He would honor his mercenary ways and live up to the job until it became completed.

"Good, now hurry. You have a few days to be back here. Don't make me come looking for you. You wouldn't like that one bit."

The small bird fluttered off to do as the hawk requested. He didn't slacken or slow down. Before long the hawk could not see him. "Go, my feathery friend. You will serve me well."

* * *

#

* * *

The next afternoon Roger sat underneath the shade of a small cannonball tree. His foul mood blossomed across his face. He could not believe the recent turn in events, in fact, he could not get them off of his mind. One minute Marco wanted nothing more than to set up the greatest mercenary band in existence and slaughter thousands in cold blood in order to achieve the powers of a God and the next they were being beheaded and killed for their murderous crimes against the jungle, and yet somehow life had been restored to them. They could live once more, breathe once more, kill once more, and yet the Hawk's first move was to separate their forces and ran off on his own. He slammed his wing against the dirt ground as he tried to find a reason behind such a devastating move, but one did not exist within his mind.

"Damn, Marco. How long does he expect me to wait?" he growled. "It's not like I want the power today or anything, but I do want to be young enough to enjoy it. I want to be able to move on with my life without any worries."

Amber laid relaxed and content with her lot in life. She didn't care about any kind of power or the death of thousands of creatures. She wanted revenge on just one individual… her sister, Jewel. She tapped her talon across the ground in musical rhythm and frowned as she listened to Roger growling for the umpteenth time. She opened her eyes a crack and glared at him.

"Will you relax!?" she hissed, "Can't you just enjoy the beautiful afternoon? Why bother worrying about what Marco does? We have been revived for a reason. If you are so smart, shouldn't you figure out why?"

Roger rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. He continued to slam his wing off of the ground, shooting a cloud of dust into the air. Roger eyed the sight for a moment and nodded his head.

"I've already done it." He said, pointing a wing up towards the sky. "We have been revived to continue on with what we were doing before. Someone wants us to work for them, however, I want to continue our quest to further our power. I don't want to waste this second life."

Before Amber could speak further she let out a warning screech alerting Roger almost instantly. He spun around and eyed the female who pointed a wing to the sky. Her eyes filled with anger at the sight of an approaching creature. Her beak clicked together as she licked her beak with her long gray tongue.

"Incoming enemy!" she warned. "It's a lone Puffball bird coming in from the South."

Roger shifted his attention to the sky. He strained his vision but he could see it too. He cackled and released his talon from around the monkey's throat. He shook the stiffness out of it and prepared himself for battle. He longed for the taste of fresh meat and he would be eating it by supper.

"He's mine." He snorted. "If either of you interferes, you will fall victim to my talons as well."

The Monkey and Spix Macaw nodded their agreement. Neither wanted to deny him the privilege of fighting in combat, they watched the bird come in for a landing and hold up his wings.

"Don't attack. I am looking for a scarlet macaw named, Roger. A hawk sent me to find him."

Roger rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. He could not believe the first bit of meat to come his way was an ally. He slammed his talon on the ground and cursed aloud. He charged forward and struck the puffball bird with his wing. He glared at him as his bad mood began to rise.

"What do you want!" he growled. "Why have you come to find me?"

The bird squawked and tried to free himself from under the scarlet macaw's mighty talon. His beak chattered as he tried to speak.

"The hawk wanted me to find you guys. He needs someone named Sabrina and the Marmoset to come and help him for an important mission. I am supposed to fly him back there so he can arrive as soon as possible."

Roger released the bird and smiled. His foul mood subsided and he pointed towards the monkey. "Well, there he is. I wouldn't waste Marco's time. He can be quite dangerous if you know what I mean."

The monkey walked over to him and bowed. He eyed the small bird with curiosity. His jagged fangs prodded from his mouth. "I would normally eat someone like you, but if you're here to take me somewhere, you better just get on with it. I don't have all day to just sit here and do nothing."

"Well first shouldn't you know what you're mission is?" the bird asked. "He wants you to be an assassin. He wants you to kill a hawk… his father…"

The monkey cracked his knuckles in anticipation. He nodded in understanding and let the bird tighten its talons around him.

"Let's do this hehehehe."

* * *

#

* * *

Luciano paced back and forth eyeing the hawk with a stern eye. His beak showed little enthusiasm or fairness now that he seemed to have recovered to the best of his ability. His eyes shined bright as it reflected the sunlight. Step by step his talons scraped across the wooden flooring of the hollow. His tail feathers drooped and swayed with his body movements. His voice rang out in a harsh tone which reflected his no-nonsense attitude.

"When I found you, I wondered to myself why I had stumbled across my own son, injured, and bleeding. You had done nothing to anyone, and I know of our species and our sense of honor. However, I also know of your predatory desires for I too once had them. You desire to feast on meat and you desire to bring death and destruction to most places you go, once again I know because I too have experienced these things. Why should I consider giving you a place to stay within this Grotto? Even if you are my son and have been a responsible and kindhearted individual, you are a threat to the other birds within my care."

Marco could feel his temper beginning to brew. His beak hung low in shock. He bowed his head low, not wanting to interrupt the creature. In the back of his mind, he made a mental note to prove him right. He would be his murderer one day. He promised himself that but for now, he kept his beak shut. He watched Luciano continue his pace. His wing waved inches from his son's face.

"I have decided to give you one chance to prove your loyalty. Are you a bloodthirsty hawk or are you one who is different from the rest of our species? You need to prove to me that you hold no predatory instincts. You need to prove you want to better our community. Do this and you will have earned my trust once more and you will have also gained my respect. Fail and you will never again be allowed back within our grotto."

Marco nodded in understanding. He bowed respectfully towards his elder. His eyes shined with a murderous glare. He thought about his dark ambitions. He wanted to make him suffer now for the humiliation of his berating. He wanted to tear his throat out. He would have cackled but he did not want to blow the rouse.

"Very well, I will try my best to prove that you that I am on the level, dad." Marco smiled. "You will not be sorry for giving me this opportunity. I only hold the best of intentions for you and our family."

Marco stopped as he caught a glimpse of movement outside on the branch. He formed a wicked smile. Deep down in the back of his mind, he knew that the Puffball bird would return, and then he could carry on his mission. He or a monkey would attempt to kill the Hawk that stood next to him. He wouldn't let that happen, of course, he would step in and save the bird's life. He would do this only to gain his trust but the end result would be well worth it. He straightened his body to its full height and let his eyes slit into dangerous pools of fury. He held out his wing to shield his friend from the potential threat.

"Why don't you stop standing around and get your ugly butt in here." He called out in a harsh voice. "You scatterbrained savage, did you think you could approach without me noticing? You have the scent of blood all over you."

As if on cue, the monkey burst into the hallowed opening. He chuckled and pointed a paw at the Hawk. His eyes filled with evil cruel desires for bloodshed. He ground his jagged fangs together and licked his lips.

"I'm afraid you're time is up, birdie." He smiled. "I have always wanted to taste one of your kind… I bet your meat is even better than that of a scarlet macaw. I can taste it now."

Luciano and Marco stood speechless. Their beaks hung low as they tried to dissect the monkey's unusual speech patterns. Marco continued to hold his wing outstretched to shield his friend from his attacker. He pointed a twisted talon at the monkey.

"If you want to get to him, you're going to have to get through me."

"With pleasure," The monkey snorted. "It's not my job to talk someone out of killing themselves. Just so you're aware this is a fight to the death. You won't get a second chance of defeating me."

Without any further conversation shared between the two of them, Marco charged forward with all of his might. He swung his wings, knocking the monkey senseless upon the head. He flew backwards, landing with a sickening thud against the wall. He fell to the ground and struggled back up onto his paws. He glowered at his opponent and charged forward with his unusual speed and stamina. Marco found himself impressed by his secret ally's movements but he still held out his wings and grabbed him in mid-air.

"One monkey heading out!" he snorted, tossing the marmoset as far as he could go. He spread his wings and followed suit. He landed on the branch and lowered himself to the monkey's ear. "Listen to me, you need to surrender. You've completed your mission."

The monkey nodded and got up on his paws. He jumped backwards doing a backflip in the process. "You're dead, do you hear me. You and you're friend are dead. You win today, but I will return."

Marco spit with disgust and glared at the marmoset. "I would not promise something that you can't keep. I am the protector of all who live here in this grotto. Even if you come back a million times I will just have to defeat you a million times. Now get lost, the sight of you makes me sick."

Marco watched the monkey disappear from sight, followed by the brainwashed puffball bird. He smiled and turned his attention to Luciano who stood speechless, his heart raced as he tried to calm himself down. "You're safe now, dad." He smiled. "But it might be a good idea if I stay here for awhile. He will be back looking for revenge."

The hawk nodded his agreement. "If you are able to defend us from anyone who seeks to do us harm than you will have earned my respect. You may stay here, but only until the threat of evil passes and peace and safety is restored to our land."

Marco nodded his head. Fool! He thought in the back of his mind. You've just signed your own death certificate.


	110. Chapter 110: Murder Attempt

**Chapter One Hundred and Ten**

As the evening began to set in and the sun sank lower upon the horizon, the fading light painted the sky a soft vibrant mixture of orange and scarlet though it did appear way darker and more sinister than any other evening yet encountered within Brazil. The light spread across the sky casting a vast ocean of crimson red. Like blood, the crimson sky glowed brightly as if an ominous warning to the evil which had slipped into Luciano's grotto without anyone questioning a thing. This same evil only sought to destroy them. Striking from the shadows and unleashing hell without anyone suspecting anything out of the ordinary.

Marco cracked a conniving smile, deep down he knew he had Sabrina to thank for that one. Her dark sinister powers had implanted false memories within Rico, Maria, and the fool which he could only refer to as his dad. Marco slipped off through the jungle, cursing the name of his father deep within the back of his mind. His eyes glazed over with all of the hatred and fury he held onto from his past. Back when Luciano was known as The Storm King. He was a ruthless tyrant, a cruel dictator, a torturous leader who cared about no one except himself, and the creature solely responsible for training him to be a cold-blooded killer, now he seemed to be completely different. He cared about the animals under his care. He had a wife named Maria and a son named Marco. He welcomed him into the family with open wings. He clutched his wing tight, forming a fist as his beak trembled and upon peering up at the sky he became lost within its beauty.

"Wow, look at that sky," he grinned, "It's a crystal clear crimson red, exactly like the color of blood."

"Indeed,"

Marco shifted his eyes back towards the jungle where the familiar figure of Sabrina emerged from the darkness like an apparition shrouded in mist. Stepping beside the Hawk, her eyes gazed up towards the increasingly darkening sky which continued to grow redder as the sun dipped lower. A cruel smile passed her beak, drawing Marco's attention to her. Raising her wings she shifted the hood over her face keeping her true identity a secret even from him, all he could make out were a set of glowing eyes.

"I heard that you have been wanting to see me, Marco?" she asked. "May I ask why? I have given you your orders and I expect them to be carried out, so if this is about you trying to talk your way out of completing your mission then you should save your breath and my time. Carry out your orders as expected or die. Those are your only two options."

Marco stepped backwards a few paces and grew more aggressive towards the female hawk. His face darkened with anger and frustration towards the female's antics. Swinging a solitary wing through the air he protested the female's words.

"That is exactly why I needed to see you. The creature you have sent me here to kill is my father, however, he is not the same as he once was. He was a cruel heartless tyrant who called himself, The Storm King. Now he is going by the name Luciano. He, however, is no fool and suspects something is amiss. He is aware that the memories you have implanted within his mind have come from nowhere and I fear he is breaking through your manipulation. If that happens it won't be long until he figures out the truth towards what is going on around here."

Sabrina held up her wing issuing for silence from her brother. Her cruel eyes glistened as she addressed the situation at hand. Her face remained relatively calm, never showing any hint towards her emotions. Her voice rang out flat and emotionless as she began to speak.

"It is of no concern," she admitted, "Luciano will break free of my control. I have foreseen this. That will be when you strike him down. However, his wife is a growing concern to me. She is a Spix Macaw and must be eliminated tonight."

With a wave of her wing, Sabrina tossed a small bottle within Marco's wings. "That is a fast-acting poison. When swallowed it will zap the energy from her until she slowly dies. It is untraceable and all who examine her will believe that she has died from some illness. Wait for her to fall asleep and then proceed with your task, but make sure she only gets one or two drops, no more than that or they'll be able to detect the murder."

Marco nodded his head. "Right, it will be done."

* * *

#

* * *

As the sun disappeared and the sky blackened into the depths of the night, Marco flew back to the grotto and landed within the opening of Luciano's hollow. The silvered moonlight filtered in through the opening casting a small reflection upon the ground. Marco could not help but crack a smile while cupping the small bottle within his wings. He could not believe his luck. Luciano and Maria already were lying asleep with Rico resting nearby. Without wasting a single second, he wandered to the female's side and removed the lid from his secret weapon. His cruel eyes burned bright as a sheer enjoyment at the moment embraced him. Finally, he would begin his mission in killing off the Spix Macaws. Finally, he would get his revenge. Twisting his wing and turning the bottle on its side, he shook it releasing a single drop of the poison.

"Goodbye, Maria," he grinned, "You always were such a gullible fool. Perhaps in the next world, you won't be such a failure." He stopped and shook his head. "Who am I kidding? There's no such thing as an afterlife, so I hope you enjoy nothing but eternal darkness."

The poison in the bottle surged and bubbled releasing a single drop to the rim of the bottle. It hovered in place for a moment until it dropped down into Maria's open beak. Marco's cruel wicked smile widened as he watched the drop disappear down her throat. The dirty deed was done, even if it did not appear to affect her now, her fate was officially sealed. Maria would not last much longer as the poison finished her off little by little. The very idea made him feel great inside. He could savor her death until the moment it happened. Nothing could save her now.


	111. Chapter 111: The Purest Evil

**Chapter ****One Hundred and Eleven**

The summer season began to wind down to its glorious close. With the heat and humidity dying off, a cool breeze began to sweep across the tropical cloisters of the jungle landscape. Trees swayed in a unified dance in celebration of surviving another season, for tomorrow would mark the first day of the autumn season, unquestionable to anyone, thanks to the ever-changing color of the leaves which continued to draw forth in their intensity as they basked in the last few remnants of the evening's sunlight. Despite the Brazilian winters failing to bring the cool arctic conditions and a very little probability of snow, the millions of birds still remained bunkered within their nests and hollows, doing very little except for preparing for another long season of intense weather ahead.

Just like the change of the weather, so did the health conditions of Maria. At first, the change had barely been noticeable as she remained strong and healthy but as time slowly drifted onwards he color became grayer, her skin pastier, and her strength gradually diminished inch by inch. Soon, she could not stand and spent her days within her nest. These sorts of things were not lost to Marco. He hovered in place for quite some time. His wings cut through the breeze at an even pace. He did not move an inch forward, though he remained well sustained in flight. Even though Sabrina's false memories began to subside and her spell began to fade away into nothingness, his open heart continued to surge with an extreme evil unquenchable as it reached deeper into the darkness. He could not deny that this was his true self, a cold-blooded murderer. In a way his father had not done a thing, he had only served as a key to unlocking the floodgates which housed emotions never before experienced by the Hawk. Upon the first taste of freedom, these emotions overpowered the goodness inside of him, leaving only a cruel heartless monster to rampage unchecked. As the last signs of the sunset disappeared upon the horizon so did the chances of Maria living long enough to see another day. As his eyes regained composure and returned to their former cloudless state, he began to take note of where he flew. The world reformed around him like a bright blur. He found himself needing to blink several times to clear his vision enough to see. Confused, he peered at every limb of his body. His glassy eyes returned to their former glory. Full of life, full of emotion, but they remained full of hatred. His beak curled into a savage snarl. The energy which flowed within his entire being renewed his strength and stamina. He could feel his one true self emerging for the first time. He stood now as a truly wicked and demonic figure with a heart and demeanor to murder someone.

Without a word, he threw his body downwards with all the force he could muster. His tail feathers and wings drew back allowing him to pick up speed. He could feel the wind brush past his wings. His eyes filled with delight at the feeling. Downwards he flew, with all the speed of a bullet. Never breaking, never stopping, until he needed to straighten himself before landing. Before long he stood on the path, deep in the middle of the jungle basked in the deep twilight.

"Ah, there you are,"

Marco's eyes narrowed as he listened to the familiar voice whisper in his ears. It surrounded him, coming from every direction. He shifted his head left, then right, in a futile effort to find the creature who spoke to him. His beak curled into a vicious snarl, this game infuriated him to no end. Without a word, he strained his eyes and took in the sight of a figure emerging through the darkness. Like a phantom, she made no noise, except for the occasional clicking of her beak. Marco arched his head back, surprised by the sudden appearance of his sister. He could not make out a single identifying facial feature instead he could only focus upon her eyes which cut through the darkness like a pair of twin fireflies.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "You are only going to blow my cover."

The robed figure let out a cruel laugh and held up her wings in an innocent manner. Marco could only assume that underneath her hood, she held a wicked and vengeful smile. She shook her head, her eyes never moved off of the Hawk, no matter which direction the hood shifted. Marco made a careful note of that but found himself remaining silent and awaiting a response.

"Does it matter?" Sabrina asked, "I have come to check on your progress. Did you give Maria the poison as I instructed?"

Marco straightened his posture and stood to full height. Despite that, the robed female still towered over him. The Hawk did his best to avoid any contact with his sister's cold cruel eyes. They frightened him to no end. He could not think straight. His beak trembled as he tried to come up with some sort of a satisfactory answer.

"Yes, I did, but it's not like it's dealing with any problems. She's losing her strength slower than I thought, in fact, at first I was not even sure if I had done it correctly. This stuff is far slower than anything Jollo could have whipped up."

The hooded creature nodded in understanding. He began to pace back and forth though she never removed her eyes off of the Hawk who stared down at his wing. The bright purple mark glowed brightly within her presence. Marco watched his sister's movements in secret. He did not want to fight her, he needed to follow his orders and bide his time, however, he also wanted results. He frowned and turned his full attention back to the robed Hawk. The two creatures glared at each other for a few seconds in silence.

"I can read your thoughts," Sabrina hissed in a flat emotionless voice. "You want to quit living the boring life which you have been forced into. You ache for some excitement, you want an unconquered challenge, am I correct?"

Marco swallowed a large lump in his throat. He nodded a reply but remained silent. His eyes filled with conflict towards his sister who seemed to know so much about him, even his own private thoughts. How could she know things that even he himself had not known until just a few seconds ago? Before he could speak, the robed bird held up a wing.

"You wonder how I knew this, don't you?" she asked, "Some questions do not have answers, my young friend. However, I do know that you will soon return to the life you seek. The time of patience is almost over."

The robed bird shook her head and began to step forward. With a flick of her wings, she flipped off the back of his hood to reveal her face to her brother for the first time. Her blank red eyes shimmered in the peaceful twilight, cutting a thick ominous feeling deep within Marco's soul. Her feathers looked pale with no natural color. Her curved black beak looked very sharp and very lethal. The outline of her face held dead peeling skin. It fell off in clumps allowing thick black patches of the skull to be brought to the surface. With each step forward, Sabrina became much more threatening becoming engulfed with light. Step by step, the light became stronger until nothing of her features could be seen at all. Marco found himself shielding his eyes with his wing to stop any permanent damage to his eyes, within seconds the light disappeared and three new figures stood before him.

Each one dressed in a white robe though they all looked similar and yet different at the same time. One was a large hulking brute of a Hawk far taller than his two companions. Scruffs of gray hair poked out covering his organic eye while a bright blue robotic eye kept a permanent watch upon him. A large gray beard reached from beneath his beak down to the ground. Out of the three, he gave the coldest glare which sent chills through the Hawk's very soul. He held a permanent scowl upon his face showing a wave of constant anger that would never be put aside. Beside him a thinner Hawk stood. He too held a permanent scowl upon his face and a bright red robotic eye kept a permanent watch upon the hawk. At his waist, he carried a sword. Finally, the third one appeared to be little more than a child. His beak curled into a wicked smile as he cackled and admired the bird standing before him. A bright green robotic eye glistened as he pointed a wing to the sky. Marco's attention followed the young bird's wing where upon his eyes widened in horror as he took in the sight of a large city hanging in the sky upside down.

"What the…?!" he gasped, "What is that? Who are you?"

"We're the ones pulling the strings," The young Hawk cackled. "Now bow your head and show the proper respect when you address us."

Marco's face darkened with rage as he reached out and grabbed hold of the white cloth covering the body of the young bird. His eyes glistened dangerously as he felt his anger rise to an uncontrollable level.

"And why would I do that? I don't know who you are. I am Marco leader of the Dark Robed Society, this land is mine so you better tell me just what is that in the sky? Tell me before I break your neck."

The young Hawk cackled once more and grabbed hold of Marco's wing. Without any warning, he squeezed his wing into a closed fist forcing Marco to his knees. He could not move or break free from the firm grip. The young Hawk's grin widened as he continued to speak.

"You talk too much, it's kind of annoying. But really, do you honestly believe someone like you could be any kind of match for someone like me? I can almost laugh at that sort of stupidity."

Waiting no longer the young Hawk delivered a devastating kick right to the gut of his would-be attack. Marco let out an audible gasp as he flew backwards and landed upon the back a few feet away. Upon realizing what had happened, Marco's eyes widened in horror.

"W-W-What?" he gasped, "There is no way that could have happened? How are you that strong? Who are you?"

Marco stood up onto his talons and charged forward swinging his wings as fast as he could but found himself continuously missing as the young child dodged his attacks time after time, not because of his poor aim, in fact, his aim was perfect, but rather he missed because of the Hawk's speed which outmatched him tenfold. The Hawk's face darkened with rage as he continued his assault against the young child.

"QUIT MOVING?!" Marco demanded, growing angrier. "I WILL BREAK YOUR NECK!"

The small childlike Hawk struck out his wing landing a punch right into Marco's gut. Once more Marco fell to the ground. "How pathetic, you couldn't even land one hit against me. I have you outclassed."

"Nathanial, that's enough." The largest of the three birds instructed. "We still need him for our plans."

"Your plans?" Marco arched a curious eye. "No offense but I follow my own orders and once again I don't even know who you are."

"They are the three Pure Emperors." Marco turned around to see Sabrina walking into the clearing. "And what you see in the sky is the Divine Temple which houses the Divine Master. It is that very structure that decides the future for all living creatures. That is why you were revived from death. I decided that your purpose was not yet completed. You still have to fight your father, kill off his wife, sell Rico into slavery, and rid the world of all of the Spix Macaws."

"I like the sound of that last one," Marco grinned.

Sabrina nodded her head and peered into his eyes. "I thought you would, my dear brother."

The largest of the three Emperors raised his wing. "Indeed, the time has for you to prove your worth. It is time for you to kill Maria. You will do so tonight or you will die."


	112. Chapter 112: Busted

**Chapter One Hundred and Twelve**

The large round face of the harvest moon slanted down upon the blackened night sky. Like a silent sentinel, it kept watch, waiting for the time when it would disappear amongst the dawn. Every day seemed to be the same old routine. The sun would rise upon the horizon and brighten everything with its cheery warmth. That much almost seemed like a guarantee, even within the cooler autumn and winter seasons. Another guarantee was the silence which reigned across the countryside, the birds all slept within their hollows, the crickets had long since retired from their chirping and the buzzing of fireflies almost non-existent across the serene landscape. In every sense of the word, the world rested in peace and quiet, unaware of the lone traveler traveling along the ground far below. It was a hawk, a vicious, evil, creature that portrayed himself in an innocent light. For thirteen long years, he built up the veil of deceit and he hated every second of it. His eyes burned with a vengeful fury towards his hosts who took him in and allowed him a place to live. Every second of his existence became centered upon the day when he would get to strike back. He knew that moment drew closer with each passing second. He just needed to await the command from his employer and he would gladly obey.

The hawk chuckled to himself as he eyed the treetops. They blew in a silent breeze allowing dark shadows to move upon the path. His body trembled with eager anticipation. His eyes shined bright, glowing a soft red tint. He coveted the moment where he would get to kill once again. He longed to see their insides dripping from their open wounds. For so long he waited to see the role, a young Spix Macaw half breed would play in the up and coming events. He would be sold into slavery and then what? What was so important about his survival? The Hawk's eyes narrowed, these things would soon be answered by destiny… as much as he hated to admit it. Now as he stood here, he searched for that same Macaw half breed who was his brother. The young creature had seemingly dropped off the face of the planet. He scanned the darkness making sure he used his sense of smell. The macaw held a peculiar aroma that didn't match any other species of bird. He contained a certain musky scent barely noticeable to most normal birds. He forced a wicked smile and breathed outwards underneath his large blue hood. He waited silently, allowing himself a quick scan of his environment. The macaw was somewhere up ahead, though he could also sniff the scent of others with him.

"Damn," he growled.

His eyes darkened with his growing frustration. He had not expected this turn of events. It would only serve to make his job harder.

"He is supposed to be at home. He needs to keep our father distracted so I can finish off Maria without any interference. Of course, it doesn't matter, Luciano will share the same fate but I must wait for destiny to decide on when that will be."

The hawk cackled as his eyes shimmered with delight. One way or another, he would achieve his victory. One way or another he would destroy the Macaw's life, he would destroy his family, his friends, and everyone he cherished.

"I'm coming, Rico." The hawk chuckled evilly. "I'm coming for you."

Emerging from the darkness a group of robed creatures emerged from the jungle. They kept their heads bowed low. Their marked limbs glowed bright cutting through the darkness like wildfire. Stopping at the Hawk's side, he stared at them for a few moments. He recognized these creatures. The one in white was Amber, the Spix Macaw who swore her allegiance to them. The creature in black stood tall, arrogant, and proud very similar to how Roger carried himself. The creature dressed in green was Jollo, and finally the creature in yellow was the Marmoset Jose. Marco cracked a smile as he stood side by side with his brothers once more.

"Talking to yourself?" Roger arched a curious eyebrow. He chuckled to himself. "It's nice to see that even after all of this time apart, you haven't lost an inch of your diabolical nature."

Marco shoved the scarlet macaw with a single wing. He glared at him with a stern expression. The macaw stumbled backwards a few paces and tripped over his own robe. Marco's beak twisted into a savage sneer.

"You have gotten soft and lazy." He explained, "Perhaps I shouldn't have had you simply wait for my return. It seems it did not do you one bit of good. Such a shame."

"Yeah, well, you're the one who ran off and haven't made contact with us. We were beginning to think you died or something."

Marco cackled and rolled his eyes at the Scarlet Macaw's stupidity. He obviously failed to recognize the danger signals. With a fit of rage, the Hawk turned upon his comrade and smacked him upside the head with a single talon. The razor-sharp nails dug into the back of his skull tearing several large gashed and drawing blood.

"You're lucky," Marco grinned, "If I was one of our enemies, you would have been dead from that. Are you going to be a liability, Roger? I don't do well with liabilities. They are nothing more than an annoyance to be taken care of upon the battlefield. It would be a shame if you fell into that category. We would need to find a replacement."

Roger's eyes widened as he swallowed a lump in his throat. He turned away, defeated, and insulted. He could not hide his less than impressed look upon his face. His beak trembled as he thought about his death. He knew Marco would not hesitate to slaughter him especially if he no longer held any use to the Hawk's plans. His eyes narrowed and his beak curled. He would never let that happen.

"No," he frowned, "I am sorry, Big Brother. I will not fail in our mission here, give me my orders and I will obey."

Marco thought about it for a moment.

"Good, you smart after all it seems, but do not make any more mistakes. Obedience is what I expect from all of you however I am afraid that I am not done here yet. You are here because the time of our attack is close at hand. You must remain hidden, find a place where you can strike at a moment's notice but do not make a move against anyone until I give the command. I will join you soon enough."

The group of robed creatures bowed with respect and hurried off to do as their commander instructed. Marco watched them disappear from sight. A wicked smile formed upon his face.

"You better not fail me, Roger." He said. "I do not forgive failure. That's the difference between you and me. I would never fail my friends."

* * *

#

* * *

Rico hovered in place for quite some time. His soulful brown eyes peered out through the darkness, scanning the environment for any trace of movement. Slivers of moonlight illuminated portions of his face. He slender black beak curled with eager anticipation. He could hear voices coming from up ahead and from the way they bickered and rambled on without end, he knew who they were… his father, Luciano, and his good though often-timid friend, Alberto. Cutting a smile he dove from sight into some nearby bushes. As he landed, his ears caught the sound of more movement, this time coming from behind.

**THWACK!**

The half breed Macaw flinched as a large pile of orange and dusty brown foliage flew through the air straight out of the tress and struck him in the chest. He did not have time to dodge. He stood tall and took the impact head-on, wincing as he held a sturdy wing to his chest and stumbled backwards a few paces. His beak trembled as he pretended to be injured. He continued to wince and pretend to struggle to keep himself level on his talons. In reality however, he had expected the attack and looked forward to paying back the favor. His talons shifted across the dirt leaving a few impressions from his nails along the ground. His ears twitched as he listened to a couple of playful giggles coming from around the bushes. He straightened himself and formed a sly smile.

"Very funny," he called out. "Why don't you come out here, and fight a leaf war like a pair of good honest creatures."

A black and white Toco Toucan emerged from the underbrush. His orange beak maintained a wide smile. He continued to laugh and tapped his wing along his stomach. A female blue and gold macaw followed suit. She, however, was not laughing. She stared at the toucan with an unimpressed expression.

"Francisco, that was mean." She berated her young friend. She studied Rico's chest for a quick second and frowned. "Look at that red mark, the barrage must have done a lot more damage than you would like to admit."

Rico lowered his head and studied the red mark the female pointed out. He felt embarrassed by her compassion towards him. He could feel his heart skip a beat at her voice. He never knew someone who cared about others… let alone show him sympathy. He tried to avoid eye contact but found it to be quite impossible. He shuffled a talon across the dirt and tried to avoid any sort of flattery towards her compassionate nature.

"I'm fine, Adriana," he admitted, "The leaves didn't hurt. Believe me. I have suffered a lot worse."

"How did you know we were coming?" Francisco pouted. He peered at Rico with a stern expression. His beak resembled a bit of resentment towards being told off by the young female in his presence.

Rico smiled and shrugged his shoulder. "I could hear you two a mile away, even with my father and his friend arguing. You aren't exactly subtle cutting through the bushes the way you were."

"My thoughts exactly…"

Rico's face filled with fear at the sound of the familiar voice. His entire being filled with dread, knowing he had been caught in the act. Without a word, he shifted his attention to the jungle to see Marco step out into the dim moonlight. He looked around with a stern eye. He did not look amused or happy to have found them. In fact, he looked enraged. He paced back and forth between the trio of birds who hung their heads low in guilt.

"You are all in a lot of trouble." He snarled. "All three of you have broken Luciano's rules. No one is allowed to leave the grotto after the sun sets. No one is allowed to mingle in the jungle without a just cause. I suggest that you return home immediately and have your parents deal with you."

Rico and his friends were too afraid to make a move. They peered at each other, timid and guilt-ridden. They knew they had disobeyed the rules, but they wanted to have a bit of fun. They kept their heads bowed low.

"I would suggest you get moving, NOW!" The hawk demanded. "If I have to ask again you will be punished three times as bad. Get moving!"

Rico nodded. He could not argue with his elder. He frowned and peered back at his friends for the umpteenth time.

"I'm sorry, guys." He sighed.


	113. Chapter 113: Stern but Fair

**Chapter One Hundred and Thirteen**

Rico watched in silence as his father paced back and forth throughout the hollow. His huge talons scraped across the wood flooring. His stern eyes glared out filled with rage towards his son. They never blinked nor shifted off of his son. Rico swallowed a large lump in his throat. He could feel his guilt swell in his conscience. He could not deny that his father was angry by his disobedience towards the grotto's rules. He also could not deny that his father held every right to be angry. After all, he was the son of the grotto's chieftain, and he needed to set an example to all of his friends. Without a word, he hung his head low in an effort to avoid his father's stern gaze. Behind him, he could hear Marco's muffled breathing. He didn't need to guess what the hawk was doing. He knew from experience and several different disciplinary sessions that Marco blocked the only means of escape.

After a couple of moments, Luciano stopped in his tracks. He folded his wings behind his back and stood up straight. His beak curled as he prepared himself to give a stern lecture to his son. His eyes never softened, though he kept his voice as calm as possible. He knew any hint of anger in his voice would throw his son off of giving any sort of confession. Such was the way with young children.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Luciano asked, his voice came out in a stern yet calm, and controlled whisper. "You know the rules are designed to protect all within our care, and yet you choose to disobey them. Do you realize that you could have put yourself in danger? The jungle holds many predators that eat birds, and therefore it is no place for children."

Rico lowered his head further. He knew his father held a valid argument and putting a voice to his own opinion would get him nowhere. He peered around the hollow and shook his head. He wanted to express himself, but didn't want to get into any more trouble.

"And what's worse," Marco piped in. His voice was far more threatening than his father's. "You were with your friends. You did not just endanger your own life, you also endangered the lives of every one of your friends. You are stupid and far too reckless. In the entire time that I've been here within this grotto, I have never met someone like you."

Rico could feel his blood begin to boil as his temper continued to rise. His face darkened with rage towards the hawk who felt the need to intrude on a private conversation. Even though he did see him as a friend, he also saw him as an adult… an unfair adult who always seemed to side with his father. Even without knowing all the facts on what happened. Great, everyone is against me. Rico frowned. They're judging me without even knowing my side of the story.

"It's not like that!" Rico growled, turning on the hawk. He glared at the adult who stood slack-jawed and speechless at the sudden expression on the macaw's behalf. Marco forced a smile as he shook his head. "You don't know the whole story, Marco so back off right now!"

Marco nodded his head and stepped back. "It looks like my dear old brother has a real temper brewing inside of him." Marco mused. He shifted his attention to Rico who still stood infuriated. "But be warned, young man. In this world, there are creatures out there who would like to use your anger to their advantage. What would you ever do if you met one of them, eh?"

Luciano stepped between the two birds, holding up his wings in order to stop any further argument between them. He glared at the Hawk with a venomous glare.

"I can deal with this, Marco," Luciano intervened. "You are not helping so it would be best if I dealt with him myself. You are both my sons and I am your father so learn your place and leave me with this. If you would like to help me out, I could always send him your way first thing tomorrow as a form of discipline."

Rico felt his beak drop at his father's words. He could feel both adult's eyes barreling down on him. He shuddered as he thought about all the things his father would do to him for disobeying his very strict and very crucial rules and worst of all, Marco was in on it all, he eagerly awaited his punishment. Lowering his head, Rico could not hide his defeat. He knew full well that his father kept a careful and watchful eye on his reactions even if he did not look directly at him.

"Very well," the hawk grinned. "I will see him tomorrow morning. He will learn some proper respect for your customs. But that is quite enough for the night."

Luciano smiled and placed a wing upon Marco's shoulder. "Indeed he will, I wish he grows up to be like you. Good night."

Marco spread his wings and took to the sky. With a mighty leap, he lifted himself from the hollow and flew from sight. After the Hawk had left them, Luciano's stern expression returned to his face. He peered at his son and tapped his talon along the wooden flooring. He still awaited an explanation for his son's actions. He stood straight up to his full height and spread his wings to add an intimidation factor. His voice turned more demanding as he addressed the boy for a second time.

"Don't look at me like that." He growled. "You need to be punished. Unless of course, you want to explain yourself? If you were smart, I would speak up now. Don't make me ask you a third time."

Rico kept his head low and let out an exasperated sigh. He knew he couldn't put off his explanation any longer. If his father would ask a third time, he would only get himself into some more trouble. He peered out at his father's stern eyes and tried to explain himself to the best of his abilities.

"You just wouldn't understand…" he sighed, "How could you? You don't know what it is like to be young and confined within this small grotto. How can I ever experience new things, or meet new birds, if I am stuck here for the remainder of my life?"

Luciano let out an amused chuckle and pushed his son in a playful fashion. He let his face curl into a rather shocked by sly expression. He placed a wing upon his hip and rolled his eyes.

"Try me," he mused. "Besides I am not that old and senile just yet. I was once young myself, you know."

Rico cocked his head to one side. He tried his best to look serious but found it to be an impossible task. "Really?" he asked. "I can't imagine you back then. You must have been a little chick with a beard."

"Oh, ha-ha," Luciano laughed sarcastically. "But yes it is a story I have not told you for it is something I am ashamed of. Like you, I liked to cause trouble. I was an evil warlord who crushed my enemies beneath my talons. One night I found Marco as his mother ran for her life. I didn't know what was wrong. She had begun speaking out about the eyes of the emperors were watching her and that she needed to get away from the encampment before it was too late and Marco fell to evil. She died that night under unknown causes and I spent my life raising Marco to the best of my abilities, I toughened him up, taught him to fight, and taught him how to defend himself. I saw how it did a world of good to him so perhaps I will do the same to you. I have many more skills that I would like to pass on and I would like for you to have them. Perhaps that will give you the discipline you need to follow my rules."

Luciano turned away.

"However, you should never try to change the subject. I want to know why you disobeyed my rules? If you tell me, I'm sure that I would understand, I might even lighten your punishment a bit."

Rico's smile faded with his joyful joking mood. He shuffled his talons along the ground and went back into his explanation. He already gave off a subtle hint to his reasons, but his father hadn't caught on.

"I already told you," Rico admitted. "How can I ever experience new things or meet new creatures if I am stuck here for the remainder of my life? I don't want to waste my life here like everybody else. I want to see the city. I want to see the human world. My friends and I were just meeting up to talk about our hopes and dreams for the future. We wanted to do it in a private place so no one else would be able to hear us, or tell us off about it… especially Marco."

Luciano's eyes softened. He nodded in understanding. His ancient feathers drooped as he listened to the words of his son. For the first time, he learned what lied within the child's heart. He longed for something much more than his settlement could ever offer to him. As much as he hated to admit it, his son was every bit like him when he had been a child. Without a word, he stepped over to a hidden piece of bark concealed amongst the tree. It led to a hollowed-out piece of the trunk containing several different shiny objects. He beckoned his son closer with a wave of his wing. A cheerful smile formed upon his face.

"Come here," he said. "Inside this tree trunk, you will find all of the objects belonging to a master thief. These once belonged to your great-great-grandfather who passed them down through the generations. During the time that I was The Storm King, I used them for evil, now I give them to you hoping that you'll use them for good. I am certain that you will become a good thief in your own rite."

Rico frowned and eyed the many different objects. Lock picks, small oil bottles, camouflaging paint, everything seemed to capture his interest. Rico could not believe his own eyes as his wings drew towards a single dagger-like sword. He found himself blinking several times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"How can a thief be a good creature? I don't understand."

Luciano straightened himself back up to his full height. He grabbed a small metallic ball in his wing and threw it to the ground. The hollow filled with smoke and the large elderly bird appeared behind his son at a moment's notice.

"A thief is a master of suspense. He always hides in the darkness like a ninja, but a good thief must never steal from those who are good, honest creatures. They strike back at those who do evil and seek to hurt those weaker than themselves. It is called liberating, not stealing. Do you understand that, my son?"

Rico still stood in shock. His voice rang out in a tiny, very timid squawk. The young bird still couldn't comprehend what he saw with his own two eyes. In a single moment, his view towards his father changed.

"Yes," He admitted.

"Very good," Luciano grinned. "Now, tomorrow morning you will go and find Marco. You will work for him as punishment for your actions tonight. Once you are done and he see's fit to release you, you will then report back here for your first night of training. If you choose not to do this, than you will put aside your dreams and you will live like the rest of the birds under my care. The choice is yours."

Rico swallowed a large lump in his throat. He gave the matter some thought for a couple of minutes. He lowered his head and let out a heartfelt sigh. His face look conflicted, but in his heart, he knew he could not refuse the offer. "I'll do it," he agreed. "I will do as you ask and begin my training tomorrow night."

Luciano chuckled to himself. He winked at his son. "I know working for Marco may sound harsh, but you will see in time that what I ask of you is fair. Obedience is the first thing you must learn. Now off to bed with you. You have a big day tomorrow."

Rico nodded his head and wandered into his nest. As he did so, Luciano focused upon his wife. She still struggled to breathe as her color continuously began to fade a little more each day. She opened her eyes as he drew near, placing a wing upon the side of her face. She smiled and nuzzled against his touch.

"Luciano," she sighed happily, "I am so proud of you for allowing yourself to pass on your skills to Rico but do not be mad at him, he is a good kid."

Luciano nodded his head. "I'm not mad at him, I just am going to teach him some responsibility and discipline, everything he needs to succeed in this world."

Maria nodded her head, letting her smile widen. "Good," she swooned, "He needs you. You have made such good progress in reforming yourself from evil."

Before Maria could speak again, she closed her eyes and passed away. Her breathing slackened and stalled. Her body grew limp and never moved again. Luciano held his wife within his wings for a few moments. He shed no tears for he knew she was happy. In the end, she went the way she had always wanted to go, knowing and believing that he was no longer the evil creature he once was so long ago but now stood completely reformed. In the end, she had gone smiling.


	114. Chapter 114 Outside Interference

**Chapter ****One Hundred and Fourteen**

Dawn's first light began to creep over the horizon, painting the few clouds visible a soft rosy pink. With a pleasant autumn's breeze brushing through the jungle, the trees swayed in a unified dance. Everything that morning rested under a false veil of peace. Everyone, including Mother Nature herself, remained blissfully unaware of Marco's true intentions or the evil that continued to bide its time hiding within the Amazon Rainforest. As the first few beams of sunlight filtered through the opening of the hollow, Luciano opened his eyes and came awake. He yawned and clicked his beak together as he attempted to shake the stiffness from him and rid the foggy haze of sleep from his mind. He could feel the breeze. It lulled him and forced him from the nest. There was nothing he loved more than a beautiful morning or his family. He had Maria to thank for that gift. He peered around the hollow for a couple of moments, stretching his talons and once again attempted to rid the stiffness from his limbs. The grogginess of just coming awake needed to be lifted off of his chest. Without a word he rose up to his full height and cocked his head to one side. His son still slept and the body of his wife still laid beside him. He sighed.

"I should put you to rest as much as I don't want too." He admitted. "Thank you for everything you have done to better my life. I love you."

Peering back over at his son, he watched Rico's body tense up as he tried to continue his charade. He cut a smile though his eyes hardened as he rubbed his wing across his son's back and forced him up onto his talons. The young Macaw opened his eyes almost instantly and peered around the room. There was not the slightest bit of grogginess or stiffness about him, an obvious conclusion that the Macaw had been awake for quite some time and had only been pretending. Luciano allowed himself to twist his peaceful smile into a more wicked one. His suspicions about the boy had proven to be true. Despite feigning innocence, he could not even begin to hide the truth.

"What do you want?" Rico yawned. "Is it morning already? I must say that it came far earlier than I expected."

Luciano stifled a giggle at his son's antics. It would not get him out of the events which were to take place that day. After all, as a son of the grotto's chieftain, he needed to set an example for everyone. He also needed to test the boy to see if he could obey his wishes and begin to take over his place as a good, honest, yet s sneaky and completely undetectable thief. He needed to see if the boy believed in justice and put his own personal feelings aside to help those who needed his help.

"Nice try," Luciano swatted him in a stern yet playful fashion. "You were awake and you and I both know it. Now get ready, you've got some community service to do as punishment for your actions yesterday."

Rico's eyes narrowed. Without a word, he peered at his mother who seemingly remained sleeping. Luciano could read his thoughts despite the long drawn out silence. The boy continued to feel a sense of lingering guilt and regret. Luciano could see some tears in his son's eyes. He followed his gaze towards his wife and nodded his head. The elder let his voice ring in a soft whisper.

"Don't worry," he said. "Your mom does not know about what you've done. I thought it would be best if I dealt with you. Remember what I told you about yesterday. Obedience and doing the right thing is what you need to do if you wish to begin your training. They should always be your guide if you are to face off with the villains within the world."

Luciano leaned in closer for a minute. He whispered in his son's ear. He kept his voice low. His eyes peered out at the opening of the hollow. He kept a close watch on the movement just outside on the branch.

"There's movement outside. I don't know who it is, but I have a feeling that they have been watching us for quite some time."

Luciano's voice continued to lower into a more secretive, yet rushed whisper. "The real reason I want you to go to Marco's today is that I want you to keep a close eye on him. Even though he keeps to himself, he remains strong and determined. These are traits you will want to capture for yourself. You'll want to use them to your advantage. Think of this as training."

Rico nodded his head before turning his eyes towards the hollow's entrance. He smiled as he saw a small head spying on them. He recognized it almost immediately. He spread his wings and formed a welcoming smile as he addressed the newcomer who studied them.

"Welcome to my home, Adriana." He called out. "Don't just hang outside, come on in."

As if on cue, the young female macaw fluttered into the hollow. She bowed her head low but kept her eyes on Rico. She held a positive smile on the end of her beak. Her cheerful attitude seemed contagious to the two male macaws who also smiled at the sight of her.

"Hello, Rico." She said a little sheepishly. Her face went bright red as she spoke to him. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Before long she turned her attention to the older male. "Good morning, sir."

Luciano lowered his head in returned respect and bowed towards the young female.

"Good morning," he replied. "What brings you here, this morning?"

Adriana cleared her throat and stood to her full height. Her tail feathers drooped as she contemplated her choice of words. She wanted to sound confident in her request, but she didn't want to sound rude or forceful. She peered at Luciano for a moment and grasped his wings with hers.

"Please, sir. May I please speak to Rico in private?" She asked. "It's really important."

Luciano thought about the request in silence for a few moments. He peered back at his son who stood slack-jawed and confused by what he heard. He stroked a wing through his feathery crown and tried his best to contemplate an answer. He nodded his head and let out a sigh.

"Very well," he sighed. "But I am afraid that you can't talk to him for long though. He has to do some community service for Marco today as punishment for disobeying my rules."

Adriana nodded her sweet head. "Please don't be too hard on him, sir." She pleaded. "Rico wasn't trying to cause any problems. I asked him to meet me. So if you're going to blame anyone, it's my fault."

Luciano peered back at his son who stood with his jaw dropped by his friend's admitting to her role. Not one word of what she said held any truth, but she attempted to try and take the heat off of his shoulders. Luciano chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"So, you are admitting that it is your fault?" he asked, arching a curious eyebrow. "Well, I can't say that I was expecting that. But since you were brave enough to admit such a thing, even if it would place you in serious trouble, I will go easy on you. You may accompany my son and help him with Marco today. Just make sure you don't disobey any more rules. Do you understand?"

Adriana nodded in understanding. "I understand, sir." She admitted. "But before we leave, I still must speak to Rico."

* * *

#

* * *

Rico and Adriana stepped out onto the small branch just outside of the hollow. An awkward silence ruled between both birds for several minutes. Neither one knew what to say. Though they knew they needed to say something. Rico's eyes remained wide as he stood in shock from the events the day had already brought into play. He peered into his best friend's clear blue eyes and tried his best to speak to her. His voice came out shaky as he attempted to make sense of everything he heard while she confided to his father.

"Why, Adriana?" he asked. "Why would you make up a story, and put yourself into the blame for my mistake? Surely you must have known that you would have been putting yourself into some serious trouble."

Adriana avoided his eye contact. She placed her wing against her opposite wing. She didn't really have an answer for her friend. She lowered her head and let her voice slip out in a hushed whisper. Her face went bright red as she began to grow more embarrassed by her confession.

"I didn't want you to get into more trouble." She explained. "All three of us are to blame, not just you. Francisco protested the idea of coming clean but I could not let you take all of the blame. You are my best friend, after all, and good friends do the right thing especially if we are all guilty on doing something."

Rico formed a nervous smile and tried his best to clear his throat. He shuffled his talons along the branch and tried to force himself to speak clearly. He avoided all eye contact, knowing that his question would be too awkward should he be looking right at her… he couldn't have that. He needed to ask this now, while he still held a clear moment without any distractions.

"Adriana, have you ever considered that there might be more between us than just friendship?"

The young female's eyes widened as she held a wing to her beak. Her face continued to deepen into a bright red. She clicked her beak together as she thought about it for a moment as hard as she tried, she couldn't think up an answer.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Rico swallowed a large lump of anxiety forming in his throat. He held a wing to his throat and ruffled his feathers as he shook off a slight chill creeping down his spine. He lowered his head further and began to explain himself.

"I mean, do you think it could ever be a possibility to consider me more than just as a friend?"

Before Adriana could take the time to respond, Luciano poked his head out of the hollow. He glared at the two children for a moment and frowned. His eyes hardened and showed his serious mood, his voice reflected a will of iron and demanded respect from the children.

"Okay you two. Your conversation is over. Get going to assist Marco or you will never get done your community service today."

Both children let out a sigh and nodded their heads. They didn't argue with their elder. They spread their wings and took to the sky.

"I can't believe we have to help that little rat." Adriana frowned, "He is always trying to get you into trouble and I know he will just make today a nightmare for us."

* * *

#

* * *

Marco frowned as he watched two small macaws land upon the ground nearby. He rose up onto his talons and eyed the newcomers. His disgust towards the unexpected arrival of the female seemed very evident though he tried his best to hide it. His beak curled into an unimpressed sneer as he addressed them.

"Well it certainly took you long enough, Rico," He said. "Welcome… girl… I must say that I wasn't expecting you to come along."

Adriana bowed her head and tried to avoid the Hawk's stern gaze. She did not like being in his presence. There was just something about him that frightened her to no end but she wanted to at least spend the day with her friend and support him in his most desperate hour. She would not let the Hawk scare her away and leave him vulnerable. She closed her eyes and addressed the bird politely.

"I know, but Luciano insisted that I come to help Rico today. I am also responsible for breaking the grotto's rules."

Marco waved his wing in open defiance. He rolled his eyes and glared at the girl with an unwelcoming eye.

"That won't be necessary." He snarled. "The only one who should be here is the boy. He is my main concern. You, however, are nothing more than an accomplice. You are nothing more than his lackey. You sicken me…"

Adriana's eyes filled with tears, stung by the scathing insult. She peered at her friend with her peripheral vision. Her beak trembled as she fought back the urge to cry. Rico held out his wing to stop her retreat and shifted his glare at the Hawk with an unimpressed expression.

"Enough!" he growled. "Unless you want me to go back and tell our father that you are insulting innocent birds and questioning his judgment. She has come to help me under his orders if you don't like it then tough luck."

Marco's eyes widened as he took note of the macaw's voice. He seemed so certain, so compassionate towards the girl. He chuckled to himself and formed a wicked smile. His eyes went narrow and drew towards the female. He let his voice hint towards the macaw's intentions towards her.

"Spoken like a creature in LOVE." He cackled. "Could it be that little Rico, the bird I have watched since he was a newborn chick has a CRUSH."

Rico's face went bright red. He lowered his head and knew that his friend watched him with a shocked expression. He couldn't see her but he knew her eyes widened as she contemplated everything she heard… as if considering the possibility for the first time.

"You know, don't you?" Marco grinned. "You're his weakness. You're the threat to his safety should any evil creature find out. Wouldn't that be a shame, if someone tried to use you to hurt him?"

"I doubt that would happen." Rico protested. "There isn't a single evil creature within this area. I am certain of that. My father would deal with the threat before it became too big. He takes safety seriously."

Marco nodded his head and turned away from the two birds. His eyes shined bright as he thought about his next move. His mind raced with thoughts. He needed to prepare everything for his plan. The girl would play a valuable role in upcoming events. She would ultimately play a hand in the grotto's destruction, Rico's fate, and everything which had been set in motion for the past thirteen years.

"You are quite right, my little friend." Marco cackled. "I'm afraid I have somewhere I need to be today. So just go and enjoy the day with your little girlfriend. I'm sure she wants to spend some… quality… time with you."

Rico bowed his head. "Thank you,"

"Of course, my young friend," Marco grinned. "Young love is something far more special than you know."

Marco watched the two birds leave his hollow. He cackled and swung his wing against the nearest wall. His eyes darkened with murderous desires. He hadn't expected the macaw's weakness to appear that easily.

"Young love… what a powerful, yet stupid thing." he grinned. "By tomorrow, that girl will be mine, and Rico will be forced to play my game… a game in which only I shall be the winner."

As Marco watched the two children fly off into the sky, his eyes drifted back to the robed figure who emerged from the jungle. His beak curled into a wicked smile.

"Did you get all of that?" he asked.

"Yes," Sabrina cackled, "However, I am not here to get more information, instead, I have come to congratulate you on a job well done."

"Oh really?" Marco arched a curious eye. "For what?"

Sabrina spread her wings wide and cackled once more. "For killing off your stepmother, dear boy, or didn't you know that she died last night, succumbed to the effects of the poison I gave you. Luciano has currently gone to put her to rest. You have officially taken your first step into ridding the world of your enemies. You have taken the first step to completing your revenge. Now the time has come, go and kill the rest. Once done, you will take Rico to Ripguard Fortress along the shores of Ampa. I already have a buyer interested in him."

Marco cracked a wicked smile. Finally, he could show off his true colors. "Everything is going exactly as I planned." He cackled one final time. "This is almost too easy."

"Indeed," Sabrina cackled throwing a few blood-red bulbs down to his talons. "Here, take these."

Marco bent down and studied the flowers for a quick second. Sabrina smiled as she continued. "Jollo wanted you to have these, their bulbs from the blood orchid which have been soaked in the poison of the thorns. I'm sure you'll find use for them."


	115. Chapter 115: Rico's First Crush

**Chapter One Hundred and Fifteen**

Marco surveyed his surroundings in search of his comrades. With the wind soaring across his wings and his talons clutched tight around the potently venomous and very deadly bulbs of the blood orchid, he could not help but smile and continue to cackle as he eagerly drew closer and closer to his ultimate victory. His mind raced with anticipation, in nothing short of a few hours he had found Rico's weakness, found a way to turn the odds more in his favor against his father and found a way to cripple the grotto with a devastating mortal blow the likes of which they would never recover from. He could not believe his luck. The answers seemed so obvious as they continued to flow through his mind that he almost felt foolish for overlooking and over-analyzing the situation. The keys to the grotto's destruction were solely locked within Luciano's family. Luciano himself would not fight back if his son was in danger, and Rico would not fight back if his new girlfriend was in danger. Their soft nature was their weakness. He stopped and peered down at the flowers in his wings.

"This was all needlessly complicated, why did I have to wait this long to strike? I could have just killed them all when I first arrived and everything would have played out exactly the same."

Marco closed his free talon and tightened his grip to emphasize crushing motion. He nodded his head as he peered down at the single limb and forced a wicked smile. True, the open defiance of Luciano's son could be a major thorn in his side but he knew how to deal with the most significant threat. Rico would be nothing more than a bother once he got his wing upon the girl. His smile widened.

"Either way," he mused, "There is no defeat for me. The boy will soon be enjoying his new life as an orphan and a slave. Luciano will die along with his precious grotto."

With a twist of his large strong tail feathers, the hawk dropped altitude and lowered himself to the ground. His eyes narrowed as he stared through the trees at a group of robed creatures working their way along in his direction.

"It took you long enough," he shrugged. "I suppose you guys can be forgiven since I am in such a good mood today."

Roger and Amber's eyes widened, taken aback by Marco's laid back attitude. It did not seem like him at all and yet here he was, standing in front of them with a look about him which indicated that he hadn't a care in the world. The Hawk held a wide smile upon the end of his beak, his eyes shimmered with a newfound hope which depth remained at a complete loss for them.

"Are you feeling alright?" Roger asked arching a curious eyebrow. "You aren't normally in such a good mood. What's going on?"

Marco shrugged his wings and dropped the flower bulbs to the ground. They continued to ooze a bright red and foul-smelling liquid upon the dirt. It bubbled on occasion sending a shudder through the eyes of everyone except for Marco who did not seem bothered at the sight. He chuckled to himself and laid his back against the nearest tree. He yawned and stared off into the jungle but remained alert to everything happening around him.

"Today is a good day," he explained, "After all, it's not every day that you are this close to victory. By midnight tonight, everything will be back to normal, The Dark Robed Society will be together once again. I thought we should take some time to enjoy ourselves before the big attack. Everything has been put into place and we need to do very little except for prepare."

Roger allowed himself to pass a wicked smile upon the end of his beak. He lowered his head and shuffled his large talons across the dirt. A slight awkwardness ruled over his heart, which showed in the way he moved his body. Marco peered at him and chuckled.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Don't you want us to be victorious? We can always be defeated if that is what you want. Either way, it should be a fun game to play. Can't you just feel the excitement lingering in the air? All those birds there remaining unaware that their lives are about to come to an end… I can't wait to hear how loud they'll scream."

The group of robed creatures laughed amongst themselves. Roger continued to shuffle his talons across the dirt. His eyes narrowed at the hawk's lighthearted, yet sadistic mood.

"I guess I should apologize to you, boss." Roger began. "I didn't think you would be able to pull it off. I mean, you were living amongst the enemy with the danger of being discovered at any time. You are much better suited than I, to be the leader of our group."

Marco chuckled to himself. He waved a wing in front of the scarlet macaw's face. He couldn't hide his growing excitement.

"Don't you want the job?" he asked. "I mean, I'll need to retire at some point. Who knows, maybe I could even help you lead if that is what you want."

Roger held up his wings and backed away. "Oh no," he insisted, "You are much better suited for the role of a leader than I am. All I care about is murdering as many creatures as possible before the day comes that I meet my end once more."

"I see," Marco grinned. "Well don't worry about that one, my friend. There shall be plenty of victims for all of us and if all goes well, I have a little deal that says we'll be around for a long time to come."

"Yeah…" Amber sighed, putting in her own two cents. "Now that is exciting… as long as I get to be the one to destroy my sister, I'll destroy the rest without hesitation. The thrill of it, I can barely hold in my excitement."

All the members of the Dark Robed Society burst out laughing as they thought about the thrill of what they would be doing in just a few short hours, every life about to end, every single second of battle, filled them with eager anticipation.

* * *

#

* * *

Rico stood on his talons and rose to his full height. His eyes moved in unison with Adriana who circled around him. Her face looked him over with curiosity. She mumbled to herself under her breath and no matter how hard Rico tried, he could not hear a single word she said to herself. The half breed macaw held up his wings and tried his best to clear his throat in order to speak.

"What are you… ahem… doing?"

The female's sweet scent of dolly mixtures filtered through his nostrils. He breathed inwards as he let himself inhale her intoxicating aroma. Strange, how I never noticed it before. He thought to himself. He swayed a wing through his feathers to neaten his overall appearance. He swallowed a large lump in his throat as he awaited the answer, knowing full well that she was judging him based off of his appearance… in a way that most girls do when choosing a suitable mate.

"Is it true?" She asked him, arching a curious eyebrow and ignoring his question for the time being. Her eyes hardened over as she continued to examine him. "What Marco said, that you have feelings for me… is it true?"

Rico cleared his throat for the second time and tried to calm himself down to explain himself. He stammered and struggled to form a clear sentence. Butterflies flew threw his stomach, his heart skipped several beats.

"I-I-I-I… um, I don't know how to… er… I mean…" he lowered his head and closed his eyes. He sighed, knowing full well that he shouldn't lie to her about how he felt. Nodding his head, he admitted the truth. "Yes," he said simply. "I didn't know how to tell you. I wanted to make sure you felt the same way first because I didn't want to ruin our friendship should you not return my feelings. I didn't want anything to be weird between us… I mean…"

Adriana frowned for a moment and eyed him with her deep blue eyes. She cocked her head with curiosity and clicked her beak together a couple of times. He knew that she studied his expression for any trace of deceit behind his words, but she found none.

"You mean what?" she queried. "Come on, Rico. Tell me everything."

Rico stumbled backwards a few paces, taken aback by her sudden fierceness and determined interrogation. He continued to hold his wings up, growing a little more uneasy with the whole situation. He began to feel foolish for even admitting to how he felt. The girl circled around, her eyes burned into his. He could not escape. He knew he needed to face the reality one way or another right now.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked, "I told you how I felt, isn't that everything?"

Adriana shook her head. She didn't stop circling him. He lowered his head to avoid her gaze. He wished she would stop her advances against him and tell him what she wanted to hear. He swallowed a large lump in his throat.

"I want to hear everything." She repeated herself. "Please tell me what you want out of the future. Where do you see yourself when you finally settle down? You know… everything."

"Well," Rico muttered. "I see myself taking over my father's role. It is why he wanted me to help Marco today. He wanted me to set an example for everyone so they knew that I could be responsible and I see myself as a good father and living a life of peace in the beautiful state of Rio de Janeiro."

Adriana's talon tapped across the dirt ground. Her eyes arched in a suspicious manner. Her beak curled as she gave the matter some careful thought. "And…?" she asked.

"What else?"

Before Rico could speak, he dropped down to the ground. He pulled the female forward and covered her beak. His eyes burned out as he peered out through the forest. He whispered in her ear, careful to keep his voice low.

"Shhhhhh, keep still, and be quiet. Remain low on the ground and avoid any sudden movements." He explained. "I just caught glimpse of two strangers walking in the jungle. They are wearing different colored robes, which aren't like anything I have ever seen before."

Adriana's eyes widened. She peered out through the jungle but found that she could not see anything through the thick underbrush. Rico raised his head over the thick weeds and grass in order to see but kept himself low enough to remain hidden from sight. The half breed macaw did not say a word, he just kept a careful watch. Before long, the sound of talking could be heard.

"Are you sure that they don't suspect anything?" a female's voice asked. "I mean most birds aren't stupid. They know when danger is around."

A darker much more masculine voice followed. From the tone, Rico recognized it immediately as Marco. His eyes narrowed as his temper began to grow. He would recognize that voice anywhere. After all, he had heard it upon several occasions throughout his life. His eyes widened as he came to realize the truth. The word danger echoed in his mind.

"Of course they aren't stupid," Marco said. "Luciano is the most intelligent bird I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. Either way, by midnight tonight I will finally be done with him. I have wasted enough time in this miserable excuse of a jungle. I want new victims. I want to feel the blood rolling down across my talons. I want to continue my quest to obtain the powers promised to me so long ago."

Adriana peered at Rico and trembled. She whispered in his ear. Her voice filled with terror and a hint of confusion. "Are they talking about your father?" she asked, "It sounds like they want to hurt him."

Rico nodded in agreement. His face continued to darken with rage as he pondered the meaning of Marco's choice of words. No matter which way he thought about it, he could only come up with the same conclusion. Marco planned to betray them, and hurt his father or worse, kill him. His body trembled as he attempted to fight back the urge to attack the evil creature.

"Calm down," Angelina soothed, "Getting mad won't help anything. It will only lead to you getting yourself hurt as well."

Rico wanted to protest. He wanted to debate the whole subject. He wanted to charge forward and attack the evil creature but found Adriana's words ringing through his mind. She held a very valid point. He could not deny the truth to her words. He let out a sigh of defeat.

"What do you expect me to do?" he asked. "Do you expect me to just sit here and let them kill my father? What if Marco doesn't stop there? What if he hurts your parents or everyone within the grotto?"

Adriana nodded her head in understanding and wrapped a wing around him. She curled in closer and peered into his eyes.

"I expect you to play this outsmart. You should learn to adapt and improvise. If Marco wants to be evil and bully others than you should stand up for them. You should prove yourself to be a hero, not some dead fool who tried to be one."

Before Rico could protest further, Adriana leaned inwards. She smiled a little before continuing on with her speech.

"I always had my suspicions that something like this would happen. You have the traits of a born hero. That is why you inspire others to do the best that they can. You push them to do the right thing. That is why I admire you."

Rico's face went bright red as her words touched his heart. He never considered himself to be a hero before. He wanted to turn away but found it to be an impossible task. Not with her this close to him.

"Than-Than-Thank you," He stuttered a little sheepishly. "Thank you for believing in me."

"Not a problem, hero." She smiled.

Any further conversation died off as Adriana leaned inwards and planted a tender kiss upon the end of Rico's beak. Minutes passed like seconds as the male Macaw became lost in the moment. He wrapped his wings around her back and closed his eyes. He could feel the warmth emanating from her body. The movement of her body as she breathed. After a couple of moments, he pulled away and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "But we've got to get moving. We have got to save my father."

Adriana leaned in again and gave him another kiss. This time though she wrapped her wings around him so he couldn't get away… not until she allowed him to anyways. Both birds, stood embraced in each other's wings, lost in the moment of their recently discovered affection for one another.

"What was that for?" Rico blushed.

"That was just in case either one of us gets hurt." She explained. "Besides, I thought it would be a good confidence booster. Come on, hero. Let's go and save everyone."


	116. Chapter 116: Dark One Revealed

**Chapter One Hundred and Sixteen**

The afternoon sun hung unusually low upon the sky casting a dim light that faded as the bright blue sky became clouded with a flat slate grey. A fierce thunderstorm promised to grace the city and state of Rio de Janeiro with its presence as the afternoon continued to stretch onwards. Lightning flashed upon the horizon, illuminating the tear-stained eyes of Luciano. As the rain started to fall, growing heavier with each passing second, he bowed his head and closed his eyes as he finished placing the last clump of dirt down upon the freshly dug grave which would serve as the final resting place for his wife, Maria. His heart pounded within his chest as he drowned within his despair. His beak trembled as he paid his final respects to the woman who had changed his life.

"Ever since I met you, you have done everything to make me into a better creature. I was pure evil and held no sanctity towards anyone's life other than my own. For that I thank you. I thank you for making me into something I never could be on my own. Sleep well, Maria, I hope that you find happiness in the next world. I will make you proud when I come and join you once more."

A cold vicious cackle erupted through the air drawing Luciano's attention away from the grave. His eyes widened as he rose back up to his full height and turned to see Marco standing at the edge of the small clearing. At first, he smiled, raising his wings in earnest welcome.

"Marco, I'm so happy to see you. It is such a wonderful surprise." He stopped and peered around the clearing for a second. "Where are Rico and Adriana? Did they find you okay? I hope you aren't being too hard on them. They are only children after all."

The hawk's eyes glistened with all the vengeful fury of a demonic entity who had just escaped from the clutches deep within the bowels of Hell. His beak twisted into a vicious smile as he spotted the gravestone.

"Well… well… well… I see that your precious wife has finally died, eh?" he began, lowering his voice so that it rang out as nothing more than a cruel, calculating hiss. "I will say that it certainly took her long enough. Don't worry though, father… or should I refer to you by your real title, The Storm King? It does not matter what I call you though. You will be joining your wife sooner than you ever could have imagined. Are you ready to die a second time?"

Staring in disbelief, Luciano raised his wings to his head. A sharp stabbing pain surged through his brain. Even though he could recall all of the loving memories of his son, he could make out much darker images. He could remember the exact details of the Hawk slamming down upon his neck, tightening his talons as he began to choke the life out of him as he slept. He remembered the pain of his talons sinking into his flesh which only drew deeper as he slowly died. He could not fight back and had been completely taken by surprise. His beak dropped as another memory flooded into mind. He remembered being within the cold darkness of his grave. He remembered a dark-robed female standing over him. He remembered her voice and the words said to him. At first, it all seemed hazy, but it quickly smoldered into a cold reality.

"Awaken, Storm King, awake! Awaken Storm King awaken. Your job is not done yet. Awaken Storm King awaken. I grant you life once again."

Luciano cringed as he turned away and closed his eyes. He remembered exactly what happened next. A bright purple light engulfed him. Within seconds he started to breathe and twitch as he reverted back to life. The female who stood over him cut a wicked smile as she stared into his eyes.

"Awaken, Storm King, awaken. I have a job that needs to be done. If you serve me the rewards will be greater than anything you could possibly imagine."

Her voice fell flat and monotone as she proceeded with her brainwashing. "Listen to my voice, listen, you are no longer The Storm King. You are the greatest thief the world has ever known. Go south and start a family, your son will play a part in things to come. Go and carry out your destiny."

Luciano's eyes shot open as the truth sank into his heart. This strange robed female had revived him after his own son had killed him in a cold, calculated, and vicious murder but even worse, she had done something to his mind so he would not remember when Marco worked his way back into his life once more. He would not even know to question these false memories while the Hawk tightened his grip and awaited his time to strike. His beak dropped as an even colder reality crept into his mind.

"It was you," he gasped, "You killed Maria."

Marco shrugged his wings and let his cruel smile widen. "Well, it certainly took you long enough to figure that out. For a smart bird, you sure are stupid. For a warlord of your reputation, you certainly are not familiar with the rules of our little game. You kept drawing me closer and revealing more and more about your personal life and your weaknesses and never once could you put together what I was really up too. I suppose though that those fake memories that my dear old sister implanted in your mind hold credit for that one, eh? I will also admit though that the poison I infected into her system sure was slow-acting stuff. I thought for sure she would have died overnight not over an extended period of time. It sure was inconvenient to watch her waste away into nothing, never knowing when she would die and holding onto hope that it would be at any second. If it had been up to me, I would have done things, a little more quickly but hey, we all have our orders and I have always been good at being an assassin."

The Hawk chieftain's eyes narrowed as his temper gradually began to grow. The pounding of the rain pummeled against his body however he felt none of it, instead, he focused entirely upon the Hawk and traitor who stood before him.

"You cold-blooded murderer, it was you!" Luciano screamed at the top of his lungs. Charging forward with all the speed he could manage. He swung his wing out striking Marco in the face with his wing and watched as the Hawk stumbled backwards a few paces. The flab of skin around the hawk's beak trembled and vibrated beneath the forceful impact however Marco did not seem to be relatively affected any other way. The cruel murderous Hawk's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits of pure anger as he focused upon his father and cracked a wicked smile.

"Do you really believe that you can defeat me so easily?" he asked, "Fool, you're not the only one who has been revived from the grave. However, I managed to come back with a few extra gifts than anything you could imagine. I have the powers of darkness on my side and it has formed upon my wing in a single mark."

He raised his wing and revealed the bright purple mark which glowed like wildfire. It surged down his veins, illuminating the blood vessels and tendons which empowered his strength tenfold. His smile continued to widen as he enjoyed his father's confusion.

"I now hold the Shadow Mark of Power, it is my destiny to rule the whole country of Brazil with an iron fist and usher in a New World Order. But first I have a little score to settle. You see, I don't like it when someone that I have killed once manages to cheat death and come back. I also don't like how you could quite possibly be a thorn in my side. I'm afraid you are going to have to die. But hey, at least you'll be joining your precious wife."

Marco unleashed a cold cruel laugh as he swung his wing forward and returning the vicious blow inflicted by his father mere seconds before. Luciano flew through the air backwards and landed upon his back. The Chieftain groaned as his back slid against the ground. Sharp sticks and jagged rocks tore into his flesh, drawing blood and weakening his spinal structure. His beak curled as he struggled back up onto his own two feet. He glared at his son who raised his wings and prepared to strike once more.

"Marco… please… don't do this," he urged, "Please, I don't want to fight you but I will if I have too. That last shot was only a warning, I can much more damage than you could possibly imagine. Don't let it come to that."

"Oh, Dad, you have all wrong," Marco grinned. "Seeing you at your full power is exactly what intrigues me. Last time I smothered you in your sleep, now I want to see what you can do!"

Marco sped forward and struck his father once more with a vicious blow from his wing. As Luciano slid against the ground, he raised his wing and slammed a small round object upon the ground. In a flash of blinding light, Luciano vanished from sight leaving Marco alone. The hawk's eyes narrowed as he realized what had happened, his beak curled as he could not contain his enjoyment.

"Yes," he cackled, "Run away as fast as you can, you should ask any rat catcher. The chase is part of the fun."

* * *

#

* * *

Marco mumbled to himself as he peered up at the trees hiding the hollows of the birds he had known for so long. His dark eyes burned out as he began to go over the course of his plan in the back of his mind. Phase one had been a success, Luciano now remembered exactly who he was, just as Sabrina had intended. The Chieftain now knew he was looking for a fight and in a stunning display of his weakness had retreated to save himself. His eyes glistened as his smile widened with sheer delight. The more he thought about it, the more he knew he would score a victory over his victims this day. However, there still existed the tiniest bit of risk. What if Luciano had decided to take Rico and run for their lives? What if the rest of the grotto learned of his betrayal? So many things could go wrong and he could not have that. With only one shot, he needed the next encounter to go flawlessly. He needed a foolproof scheme, one that could not possibly fail.

"The next time we meet, he will die." He growled, clenching his wing tight into a fist. "Whether he shows me his true strength or not, Luciano will die."

His eyes drifted back to Amber who stood behind him. "Listen to me, none of you are to make a move. You will wait here and block off any escape my father or Rico will attempt to pull off. However, you are to kill neither of them, I want that pleasure personally."

Shifting his attention towards Roger, he continued.

"Roger, head to a place called Blood Gurt Fortress. Tell its lord that the time to collect his slave has come."

Roger did not take the time to nod. Instead, he bowed his head and spread his wings before taking to the sky. Marco chuckled as he watched them become two small specks upon a stormy afternoon sky then disappear soon after. He folded his wings and forced a smile. Soon his plan would come to pass, and he would be one step closer to achieving the power he was promised so long ago.

"Today will be the final day in all of this. Rico had better enjoy his last day of freedom because tomorrow a brand new era shall begin… one of captivity… and he will never again taste the joys of being a free bird."

His eyes glistened as he turned back to Amber. "Go and gather some food, in celebration of our victory."

Amber nodded and spread her wings. She took to the sky without saying a word.


	117. Chapter 117: Marco's Promise

**Chapter One Hundred and Seventeen**

As the evening hours set in, the rain grew heavier though the thunderstorm itself had subsided. The slate gray sky bubbled and surged as it filled with an electrical life, draining itself down upon the jungle below. As the sky darkened into the nocturnal hours, a cold breeze swept through the clearing bristling Marco's feathers as he eagerly waited for Amber to return. He did not need to wait long, as the last few traces of light diminished Amber returned to the small group, carrying a handful of mangoes in her talons. Panting and taking in sharp breaths after her long flight and exposure to the dangerous weather conditions, even though she felt unusually light while carrying the large fruit. She landed upon the ground and tossed the mangoes over to the hawk who studied them for a mere moment.

"Is that all you brought?" he asked.

"It's enough," she admitted, rolling her eyes. "Besides, those are the only fruits I could find on such short notice. I'm not a miracle worker, Marco. Next time, go yourself. I am not your slave. I am here for my own reasons."

The Hawk nodded his head and chuckled for a moment. His eyes narrowed as he pointed a wing at one of the pieces of fruit.

"Right, distribute them out to each member of our society, and tell them to be ready to move out at dawn. I don't want to waste another second longer in this miserable jungle than I have too. This place is already getting on my nerves. I take solace knowing that when I'm done here, we'll be heading to my sister's hideout near the Rio Grande."

Amber nodded her head and immediately got to work on her assigned task. As she did so, Marco's eyes narrowed as a wicked smile crossed his beak. It would not be much longer until he and his father met once more upon the field of combat. This time with Amber blocking off any escape route, and Roger bringing the tyrant who would enslave Rico, the chieftain would meet his end. He would not be able to run this time. Marco became lost in that thought as his smile deepened.

"Amber, have everyone finish their meal quickly, I am going to head off and find just where my father went. Remember, do not let him escape or you will die in his place."

Amber nodded her head in understanding as Marco spread his wings and took to the sky.

* * *

#

* * *

Luciano sat within the comforts of his hollow. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Marco would find him, however, he did not intend to run. Pushing aside the false piece of bark, he readied the weaponry of a master thief and wielded the sword which served generation after generation of his ancestors. Seven generations of father and sons held this very weapon within their wings. It had served each of them well. Its cold metallic blade forged from a meteorite which had struck the Earth just outside of the city of Rio, shined in the dim moonlight. He stood up on his talons and rose to his full height at the sight of the hawk entering uninvited into his hollow. The Hawk arched a curious eye but kept a stern look in his eyes. He stared at Marco, more than a little annoyed by the intrusion.

"So, you found me. I must say that you took your sweet time getting here. However, you won't live to see another day."

Marco bowed, feigning great respect for the elderly bird. He shook his head and held up his wing for a moment. His voice rang out in a cold cruel hiss.

"You are such a fool. When you ran from our last battle, I thought you would have shown a bit of good sense and ran for your life, and yet I find you here, standing within your home? Why? What possible reason could you be here for?"

Marco spit with disgust as his eyes burned bright.

"No matter, whether you came here for being a fool or you secretly hold some sort of strategy, I will not allow you to escape again. You're going go back to your grave, father, and this time you're going to stay there."

Luciano swung the thin metal blade through the air and listened to the hum it made. His eyes narrowed as he glared at his treacherous son.

"It was never my intention to run from you. There is no point in running from something that you are not afraid of. I came here for other reasons, and that was so we would not disturb Maria's grave. She deserves to rest in peace, not have her resting place a war zone. You, however, hold no sanctity in life. You are just like how I used to be. It is not too late though, come back to the light, you can still be redeemed."

The two hawks eyed each other, both dropped down into a fighting stance, raising their wings to strike the other. Luciano, however, did not waste a moment. Charging forward, he swung the sword overhead and proceeded with a second strike aiming for the lower-left half of Marco's body. The evil Hawk forced a smile as he managed to deflect both attacks with his cold metal gauntlets. His eyes shimmered with sheer delight as he watched the sparks fly from the impact of metal against metal. Luciano swung his weapon once more, aiming for Marco's head, but found himself striking only air as Marco leaped over the blade and behind his father. In a speedy movement, the evil creature unleashed a vicious kick into his elder's spine and Luciano fell to the ground.

"It's over." Marco cackled, raising his bladed gauntlets and resting them against his father's throat. "You failed your son, your wife, your grotto, and yourself. Now you will die for your failure. Goodbye, Dad."

As Marco raised his wing to deliver the finishing blow, a large blunt object slammed into his spine throwing him across the room. The hawk landed with a sickening thud and turned to see Rico standing over top of him. His eyes drew to his father as he spoke frantically at a rushed pace.

"Dad, you can't trust Marco. He's going to try and kill everyone in the Grotto, starting with you and mom. We need to get everyone out of here, right now, while we still can."

Marco's cruel laughter broke through the air, drawing Luciano's attention away from his son. The hawk looked more menacing than anything he had ever seen before in his life. Nothing about him resembled a good caring creature. Instead, he looked in every way like a demonic figure from the fiery pits of hell. Luciano's and Rico's faces darkened with rage. The large elderly Hawk pointed an accusing wing at his eldest son. His eyes filled with the look of a betrayed victim. The realization of the situation still eluded his complete understanding and it all seemed like some horrible nightmare.

"So, you plan on hurting everyone. Not just me and not just Maria. You truly are pure evil. You poisoned my wife, you killed her and even then you weren't satisfied. What I don't understand is why? Maria never hurt anyone. She was never a threat to you. So why would you destroy her."

Marco shrugged his wings and spit with disgust. "She was nothing more than a pathetic fool. Life is a gift that should be given to those who are strong. If you spend your time helping others, you leave yourself vulnerable. Emotion, love, caring for others, these are the ways of the fools that must be wiped out… and I am the one who can carry out that extermination."

"You're insane!" Rico piped in.

Marco turned to peer at the macaw, he forced a confident smile. "Call me whatever you want but it is your fault that I'm here. You have a very special destiny ahead of you. You're my desired target. Everyone else is just an added bonus. Luciano destroyed my life back when he was the cruel and heartless Storm, King, however, I killed him once and I always knew I would kill him again. This time I planned to do it where I would thoroughly enjoy myself. The urge to kill is just overwhelming, even now I can feel it calling out to me. You, Rico, will not be so lucky. You're going to suffer for the rest of your life."

Luciano's eyes widened in horror as he turned to his youngest son, he threw his wing through the air and screamed in his direction.

"Rico, get out of here! Fly as far and as fast as you possibly can. Don't you dare question me, I am your father and this is one time I am going to demand that you listen to me. Go now, before Marco completes his plans. Do not worry about me."

Marco's smile deepened, he never removed his eyes off of the young macaw. He shook his head. "Don't you even think about it, Rico," he said. "If you even think of leaving this hollow, the girl will die."

Rico's eyes widened further as he peered at Adriana who stood rooted to the spot with fear. She couldn't move. Her wings remained cupped over her beak. Rico knew that he couldn't place her life in danger. He slumped forward and nodded his head. "You win, Marco…" he sighed, "I won't run, but you better not hurt her. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes," Marco nodded. "Your precious girlfriend is safe… I will not hurt her. You have my word."

Despite his promise, the Hawk forced a wicked smile.

"Victory is mine."


	118. Chapter 118: Rico's Challenge

**Chapter One Hundred and Eighteen**

"Victory is mine." Marco cackled for the second time as he repeated himself in an insane banter.

He could not control his own excitement as he kept his eyes locked upon every creature within the hollow. Every one of them remained rooted to the spot and could not make a move against them. Every one of them stood either too scared or too angry to do anything which could prove to be a significant threat. His face went bright red as he struggled to catch his breath. His eyes narrowed and focused upon Luciano who trembled with a vengeful fury.

"What's the matter?" he asked, "Are you mad at yourself for failing to protect your precious little wife? Are you mad that you are to blame for allowing her to die? Look at the bright side, you honored your wedding vows… till DEATH do you part. I must say, you certainly got the DEATH part down."

Luciano glared at his enemy. His wings trembled as he fought the urge to remain still. His face darkened with rage as he struggled to keep himself composed and restrained. In the back of his mind, he relived his wife's death. Even though in the end, she had died smiling, believing in his redemption. Her life would not have ended if not for the actions of Marco's cruelty. He had committed murder. His beak rattled with each though of revenge. His anger continued to rise. His eyes drew deep into bloodshot pools. He could feel the good creature within his heart beginning to shatter replaced by The Storm King. He dug into his subconscious and preyed for some miracle which would allow him to put an end to the murderous hawk… the hawk which he had considered to be his oldest son, his most glorious achievement… this son who had now betrayed him.

"You murdering son of a… I'll make you regret everything that you did. I will make you wish you were never born… I'll rip my talons right through your skull… I'll make your eyes roll out like a pair of sick twisted dice. I will show you what it means to cross The Storm King."

Marco waved a wing in front of the macaw's face, instantly silencing him. He clicked his beak together and shook his head. He straightened his posture and paced across the innards of the hollow. A scheming smile blanketed his face.

"Language, if only your wife could hear you. Oh, that's right, she can't because she's DEAD!"

The evil hawk bent over laughing a cruel maniacal cackle at his sheer delight at the thought. He looked at the devastated face of his former friend. He looked so destroyed, so tormented, like a part of him was dying as well. His wicked smile deepened and he continued his cruel emotional abuse.

"I wouldn't make threats that you aren't able to keep." Marco grinned. "Don't worry, my friend. By the end of tonight, you will be with your precious wife again. Though it won't be in the way you hope, the next time you see her, she'll be waiting for you at the gates to the underworld. You can spend the rest of eternity together, rotting in your graves."

Luciano couldn't hold back a second longer, he charged forward and attempted to strike the sadistic hawk a vicious blow to the skull. Marco, however, proved to be too fast. He circled around and slammed his wing against the elderly Hawk's spine. Luciano cringed and stumbled forward a few steps, stunned by the ferocity of the assault. His beak remained open, his whole upper body arched forward as he let loose a horrible grunting sound… he found that this was the only sound he could make which could escape from his stunned mouth. His wings drew to the damaged part of his body, surprised by the small amount of blood flowing from the wound.

"Give it up, old man." Marco chuckled. "You are no match for my skills. I have killed hundreds of birds, fish, snakes, and insects. I control my own band of mercenaries with my own power. You have no chance of defeating me."

Luciano swung his sword upwards in a futile effort to knock the Hawk away from him but found that only struck air. Before he could respond further, the evil Hawk slammed his talon down against his head and began to squeeze tight. Luciano's skull began to make a horrible cracking sound underneath the strain of his opponent's mighty talon. Luciano could feel his tendons and veins swelling from the added pressure, with nowhere to flow, the blood continued to pool and fill his veins like water balloons. He could not break free from the ruthless assault. Marco's voice rang in his ears in a cold emotionless hiss.

"You are a stupid, pathetic fool!" he growled, "Just give in and allow yourself to die. I don't want to torture you. Weaklings hold no appeal for me."

The elderly Hawk continued in vain to break free from his son's grip but found himself unable to do so. The razor-sharp nails from his opponent's talons dug into his skull, drawing small amounts of blood. His black feathers stained a bright red as the thick foul-smelling liquid crept down the crevices of his face, seeping from his eyeballs, nose, beak, and any other opening which it could escape from. He shuddered as the blood dripped into his beak, filling it with a horrendously bitter taste that almost resembled copper.

"Never," Luciano spit trying to rid himself of the blood in his beak. "I will never give in and die… not to the likes of a villain like you… I never surrendered when I was The Storm King, and I won't now!"

Marco's eyes widened as his shock continued to grow. His heart skipped a beat as he felt himself being taken completely by surprise. He would have expected Luciano, the quiet, peace-loving chieftain to surrender. Instead, he chose to fight… he chose to resist him. Marco could not hurt his sense of duty. Upon realization of that fact, the Hawk leaped away from the fallen bird and shook his head.

"You are a fool. Do you hear me? YOU ARE A FOOL!" Marco's fury climbed past comfortable limits. His veins swelled in his head. His wings reached for a book that remained in his possession. "FINE… there is more than one way to make you surrender. I will make sure you live long enough to make you regret your decision. I will rip you apart piece by piece, making every last second of your life torture until you beg for me to kill you."

Pulling out a small book and flipping through it, Marco quickly came across a small simple-to-cast spell. Raising his wings, his eyes glistened as a wicked smile passed his beak. Throwing his wings forward, his voice lowered to a foreboding whisper.

"Dragon Fire! Release and this spell!"

As Marco finished speaking a large blast of heat surged forward from his limbs. None of the birds knew what hit them. Within seconds, they were thrown back against the tree's interior wall with thunderous force. Their backs arched as they made contact and slid down to the ground. Steam rose off of their bodies as their skin sizzled. Rico's body trembled as he forced himself up onto his talons.

"You coward," he snarled, "You have to use dirty tricks to win your battles. Why don't you fight like a good honest creature? How about you fight me with honor?"

Marco threw his wings forward again, releasing a second blast of heat from his wings. Rico felt himself being blown back, however, he remained rooted to the spot. His eyes glared out at his brother.

"What's the matter, coward? Are you afraid to face me one on one in an honorable fight?"

The Hawk stopped in his tracks and nodded.

"Very well," he sighed, shrugging his wings and turning away. He closed his eyes and hung his head low. "I accept your challenge. Our battle will take place three days from now. I promise that you will have a fair fight, however when I win, and I will, my reward will be that I get to kill whoever remains within the grotto. I also get to decide your fate, Rico. Do you agree?"

Luciano struggled onto his own two talons. He eyed the youngster with concern. Every muscle in his body ached, his heart filled with a sense of dread towards his son's safety. He couldn't lose both of them. He attempted to speak, but Rico only silenced him with a wave of his wing. The young macaw shook his head and paced across the hollow. His eyes narrowed in a no-nonsense sort of way which reflected his bargaining mood. He would not let the hawk have the final say on how they did this.

"If it is going to be a fair fight than I shall require ten days. Think about it, Marco. The way I am now, I would hardly put up a decent match for you. I need to be able to have time to train and recover from the strenuous exercise… if weak creatures really hold no interest for you, as you said, then you would be a fool to refuse my suggestion."

"Very well," Marco sighed. He did not care much for the whole negotiation concept. He simply wanted to continue his path of destruction. "Our battle will take place, ten days from now. But where should we hold this glorious battle of the titans, eh?"

Marco thought for a moment. He mumbled to himself as he planned his next move. His eyes scanned through the room and fell upon the female Macaw who stood at Rico's side. He forced a wicked smile and snapped his talon like a pair of fingers. He could not resist a sly cackle.

"How about we meet at sunrise within the city of Rio directly under the Christ the Redeemer statue."

Rico nodded his agreement. "Agreed."

Marco cackled in his usual insane banter. He peered at Rico with a sly smile. His eyes burned bright. He clicked his beak together and spit in his direction. Every fiber of his being filled with hatred towards the peace-loving creatures, every single one of them proved to be a fool, time and time again.

"Very well," he shrugged. "However, there is one small problem. How do I know you won't use the ten days to run away? I could leave here today and never see you again. I want some insurance for your cooperation."

Marco snapped his talon once more like a pair of fingers. Throwing his wings forward he unleashed a vicious blast of heat which threw Rico across the room. Before he could recover Marco leaped forward and grabbed hold of Adriana before she could find herself able to move. His wing drew around her neck tight to keep her from escaping. The frightened girl let out a suffocating gasp she took in a sharp intake of air and found herself unable to breathe. Marco's eyes narrowed.

"This little beauty will remain with me until the day of our battle. Should you choose to run, I will kill her along with the rest of the creatures within this grotto. You better bring your A-game too, because should you lose against me, I'll see that she will be the first to die. I will see you in exactly ten days."

The evil hawk cackled one final time and took to the sky carrying the female macaw in his talons. Rico would have charged forward but found himself restrained by his father.

"Rico, don't you dare think about following them." His father scolded. "This is not the time to be reckless."

"But he took her!" Rico protested. "He's going to hurt her!"

Luciano shook his head. His ancient beak drooped. He peered out at the sky visible through the hollow's entrance. His eyes filled with painful tears. He couldn't peer at the body of his slain wife. He couldn't bring himself to let himself grieve. Not until the evil haunting the land had been dealt with.

"No, think about it, he won't hurt her until the day of our battle. He said he came here for you, that means you have some sort of importance to whatever he is planning. He wouldn't dare risk losing the only thing that would lure you to him. If he hurts the girl, he loses his only bargaining chip."

Rico's face darkened with rage, though deep down he knew his dad was right. "You have three days, to teach me everything about being a stealthy thief." Rico declared. "I'm launching a rescue mission to save Adriana… and I'll make Marco wish he was never born."


	119. Chapter 119: Bargaining

**Chapter One Hundred and Nineteen**

Marco tossed his young captive aside and chuckled to himself. The female Macaw landed with a sickening thud and slid across the ground. Sharp jagged rocks and shards of broken and splintered sticks prodded into her back, tearing several long gashes across her body. She grimaced as she felt the stinging of her flesh as it separated into an open wound. Thick damp blood ran down her spine. She moaned as she struggled to raise herself back up, just enough so she could glare at him. Her face filled with excruciating pain which she could not contain.

"Don't bother moving," Marco growled in a cruel, almost satisfied tone. Adriana could not tell on whether or not he held any true seriousness or value to his words but she did not want to risk questioning him. "We can not have you injuring yourself before your precious hero shows up to save you."

Adriana stared at the hawk defiantly. Her face darkened in rage. "You won't get away with this, Marco." She glowered, wincing in pain. Her wing drew to her back in an effort to add pressure to stop the blood from flowing. She cringed as the wound stung to the touch. "You can hurt me all you want. Rico isn't a fool, he won't place everyone in danger just to come and rescue me."

The Hawk could not help but cackle. He raised a conniving eye and shrugged his wings. His beak once again curled into a vicious smile. His eyes filled with a fiery delight as he thought about the up and coming event. He held very little doubt that the boy would arrive at the appointed time and place. He held every last card... he held the bait…. And he just needed to lure him in.

"Oh, I can assure you, he will come. The boy has no choice in the matter." Marco cackled. "He has to try and save you because he is in love with you, remember? He would not dare risk losing another person close to him. Plus I killed his mother, what do you suppose that does to a person? Oh, he'll come seeking revenge. Sooner or later, he will feel the need to come and face me. He will come seeking revenge for his mother, either way, he will come."

Adriana's eyes widened as her heart skipped a beat. She could not deny that the Hawk's words were correct. Rico would not run away from a challenge. After all, he had stood up to Marco on more than one occasion and that was when the Hawk had appeared to be an ally, his brother, who despite being a bully was not a killer. Now he stood nothing more than a villain. A creature of pure evil who needed to be stopped. She could feel her frightened tears returning to her eyes. Her beak trembled much to Marco's cruel delight.

"Don't worry, little girl, you're precious boyfriend will not die by my hand." Marco swooned, allowing his smile to widen. "In fact, he has a very different destiny compared to the rest of you. I have a buyer who is ready to take him in as a slave. He'll spend the rest of his days being beaten and whipped. Oh, how I wish I could be around to see him suffer."

"Exactly right," a voice cackled. Marco shifted his attention back towards his friend, Roger who came in for a landing. The evil red Macaw cracked a wicked smile as he eyed his commanding officer for a moment.

"Ah, Roger, I'm glad to see you." Marco waved a wing in earnest welcome towards his friend. "Take this girl to the edge of the clearing. Find some vines and tie her to a tree. She must not be allowed to roam free or escape. Once done, then you may tell me about your journey."

The Scarlet Macaw bowed and nodded his head. Adriana studied him for a moment. He looked several years older than the Hawk and appeared far more evil and ruthless. He held little amusement on his face, and his dark eyes reflected thousands of battles. His body nestled with several battle scars, long puffy pink slits embedded deep into his skin. The female macaw swallowed a large lump in her throat and realized that she didn't stand a chance against this creature. She wouldn't be able to make a move against him… not if she wanted to continue living.

"Come on, hostage." He growled, kicking Adriana a hefty blow to her open wounds. "I haven't got all day to deal with you. Get moving or you will be sorry. Do as Lord Marco requests, or you won't last long here. I would love to turn someone as pretty as you into a filthy mess at my talons."

Marco gave Roger a playful shove. His eyes burned bright into the Scarlet Macaw's as he studied Adriana's open wounds. He shook his head and lowered his voice to a foreboding whisper.

"Lay off, you idiot. You will lay no feather upon her. She is a valuable hostage. She is meant to lure her half breed boyfriend to me. I want you to nurse those wounds properly. She is no use to my plan if she bleeds to death. Give her plenty of food and water, keep her alive. At least until her boyfriend arrives."

The Scarlet Macaw bowed his head again. He did not like showing restraint but he did not want to get into a fight with someone he knew held more power than he did. His eyes narrowed as his beak twisted. He is determined to keep me out of the loop when it comes to his plans. Roger frowned. The only question that remains is why? Roger felt his wings tremble as he grew more and more frustrated. All of the members of the Dark Robed Society followed Marco's command. He would not be able to withstand an attack from all of them at the same time. He was stuck following the Hawk's orders, at least until he grew strong enough to overthrow him.

"As you wish," He snorted. "It doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Very good, Roger," Marco chuckled. "You are smart after all. Or so it would seem. Just don't you dare hurt her or you won't make it to your next meal."

Adriana felt her body being dragged across the ground and slumped against a tree. Before long four long vines embraced her and held her into place. The gnarled tree bark prodded into her back irritating her injuries even could not move a muscle, except for her head. She watched as her captor bent down and began to wipe a wing across her back. He studied the wound for a moment and mumbled to himself.

"It's not deep. There is no chance she will bleed to death. In fact, the skin is already beginning to clot and heal. Well, aren't you the lucky one. I can't see why Marco is giving you such special treatment, but it doesn't matter. You will suffer the rest of your life as our prisoner."

Adriana closed her eyes and didn't bother to respond. She tried her best to stop trembling. She thought of the happier days which dwelt within her memories. She thought about all of her friends, but most of all she thought about Rico. Would he really be on his way to save her? Or would he be smarter than that? Would he be able to defeat these evil villains who threatened her? So many questions filled her mind. She tried her best to block them out, and concentrate on happier thoughts.

"Rico… please don't come." She sighed. "Don't worry about me. Run as far as you can… and forget about me. We will see each other again, not in this world, but in the next, I promise." She lulled her head forward and forced herself to sing a song. Not to take her mind off of her troubles, but to reveal how she was feeling at that particular moment. Her heart sank with each word. Her eyes filled with tears, and regret everything she left unfulfilled. She didn't have a hope of being rescued. If Rico showed up, he would be killed. That much seemed certain, even to her. These cruel creatures longed for their next encounter with the kind-hearted macaw.

"What can I do?

What have I done?

I've only managed to hurt everyone.

So much I've done, I haven't mended.

Everything done now has ended!

So much to share with you.

I've begun to care for you.

All I've had is gone.

So much I didn't say

So much has been thrown away.

All I've had is gone…

All I've had is gone…

All I've had is gone…."

A soft chuckle emerged from the bushes forcing Adriana to come alert. The high pitched almost childlike voice sent a cold chill down her spine. She turned her head as far as she could to see a bright red monitor lizard emerging from the bushes. His bright orange frills running down both sides of his face brought a dignified fiery look to his facial features, though his dark brown eyes continued to glare out at her, unblinking, and unmoving off of his find. He cocked his head and sniffed her for a moment. A cheerful smile began to emerge upon his face, followed by another quick innocent chuckle.

"Silly bird, silly bird, whatcha let them do that to you for?" He cocked his head to the opposite side. "Sound like weird kinda game if ya ask me. Tie to tree, not a lot of fun, no no no."

The small female bird found herself straining her ears in order to understand the little tidbits of the fast pace and very fragmented language of the monitor lizard. He jumped around, ducking behind the tree to avoid detection from the captors. He chuckled and popped his head back around to speak to her.

"See, now thata kind of game, yes yes yes. Hide and seek, very good, very good. Never catch Scrat. Too fast for them, yes yes yes."

Adriana nodded her head, unsure of what to think about the strange talking lizard. He continuously cocked his head from side to side, studying her from head to toe. His smile never fading from his pointed face.

"Your name is Scrat?" She asked. "Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Adriana."

"I see, nice to meet ya, yes yes yes." Scrat cackled. "Adriana and Scrat, friends? Say yes yes yes if friends."

Adriana forced herself to nod a bit. Though she didn't quite understand the strange dialect the lizard chose to communicate to her with, she did manage to hear the word friend and hoped for the best. She tried to smile but found she couldn't. Her depression wouldn't let her.

"Yes, Scrat… I suppose that you and I can be friends." She admitted. "Though I don't think I will have much chance to make many more. I've been captured and am being used as bait to lure my friend to his death. I know that they'll attempt to hurt me too if they're successful with their mission. Can you help me to escape from these restraints?"

Scrat peered down at the vines keeping her bound to the tree. His orange frills bobbed in and out with his throat as he breathed. His forked tongue swayed out of his mouth as he thought for a moment. The vines looked strong and unbreakable, but he nodded in regardless.

"Yes yes yes, Scrat can do that." He jumped up and down in excitement. "But it'll cost you… the most precious item you got. Whatcha got got got?"

The female bird peered down at her talon. Her eyes narrowed as she took off a small flower she usually kept hidden amongst her feathers. She pulled it off and cupped it in her wings. She couldn't peel her eyes away from it. Her beak trembled as she fought the urge to keep it.

"My mom gave this flower to me for a birthday present. I always kept it as a reminder of her, especially after she died. It's the only thing I have that reminds me of her."

Scrat peered down at the flower. He nodded his head in understanding. His tongue flicked in and out of his mouth as he debated the offering.

"Nota much there." He sighed. "But if it's all ya got, than its all ya got. Scrat accepts, yes yes yes. Ina jungle there be a type of stick can slice through vine like butter. Yes Yes Yes."

Adriana forced herself to smile. She peered at the lizard and handed over the flower. She peered at him and awaited his move to slice the vines. The lizard did not make a move to help her, instead, he backed away with the flower in his possession. He smiled as he peered at the beautiful petals.

"Where are you going?" She asked. "We had a deal. You were supposed to help me get out of these vines."

Scrat nodded his head. He didn't bother to look at her as he spoke to her. He couldn't remove his eyes off of the flower.

"Don't carry stick witha Scrat. Must go getta it, yes yes yes." The lizard turned to hurry through the jungle. He waited a few seconds and made sure she could no longer reach him. He cackled and jumped for joy. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Stupid bird, stupid bird, trusting me. Made you think I could set you free. Stupid you, clever me. Scrat keeps your gift for free."

The lizard jumped through the underbrush disappearing from sight. Leaving Adriana wide-eyed, confused, hurt, and sobbing. She lowered her head and let her tears fall down the sides of her cheeks. She sobbed as she thought about her offering. The last thing which reminded her of her mother was now gone, all because of a thieving lizard who played her for a fool.

"That no-good stinking thief…" she sobbed. "I'll get even with him if it's the last thing I ever do."

"Silence over there!" A harsh voice called out to her. Adriana turned to see a deformed female Spix's macaw glaring at her. She held up a wing and showed little sympathy for the captive. "No crying, no talking. Don't make me ask you again. Sit there and shut up!"

Adriana kept her head bowed low. She continued to sob despite her captor's protests. She didn't say a word. She just continued on with her thoughts, dreaming about days long gone.


	120. Chapter 120: Destiny Takes Shape

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty**

Rico brushed a large coating of dust across his feathers in a similar fashion to what his father had shown him during his demonstration. The young Macaw watched as his feathers began to change from a harsh sky blue to a soft dusty brown. At first, he could barely see any difference but it soon became noticeable enough even to him that his father held some truth to his words. He took a quick breath outwards and prepared himself for the task at hand. He needed to train himself to move silently amongst his surroundings and remain unseen to the eyes of every creature. This stealth would be one of the few things he would need if he would launch any sort of rescue effort to save Adriana from the clutches of his enemy Marco.

"Are you ready to begin?" Luciano asked. "Remember you must sneak up on me using any one or a combination of the stealth techniques I have shown to you. However, there is but one thing, a helpful hint if you must call it that… whatever you do, do NOT fly through the air."

Rico cocked his head to one side growing more than a little confused and taken aback by the suggestion. He couldn't help but arch a curious eye as he repeated the words in his mind a few times. Why would his father say such a thing? Couldn't flying help him get away from his enemies a little faster? His beak curled as the words slipped past his beak, expressing his concerns towards the suggestion.

"Why? Wouldn't flying help me out? Wouldn't it help me to remain unseen? My feathers are a natural sky blue so what is the problem?"

Luciano's eyes turned stern. He stood straight up and rose to his full height and folded his wings behind his back. His talons shifted along the ground, his razor-sharp nails scraped across the dirt. Rico found himself staring in awe at the impressive sight, but found himself even more drawn into his father's no-nonsense attitude. Something about him seemed different like he held a different personality deep within his subconscious and yet he could see that the old Hawk remained calm and withdrawn. Is this the true personality of The Storm King? He wondered. Am I seeing what he used to be like? He swallowed a large lump in his throat as he peered into his father's eyes for a moment. He commanded respect, a sense of honor and commitment to his art, he commanded Rico to learn these traits, if he would ever succeed in accomplishing his mission. The old macaw let his voice ring out once. Rico found himself listening to every word in fear that the bird would not repeat himself again.

"Flying is a wonderful art for a bird, but it's loud. The sound of the wind sweeping across the wings, the flapping of wings, the grunt as you give yourself the lift needed to fly. They all hold a distinguishable noise that would betray your position. If you are too remain hidden and camouflaged amongst your surroundings then you must avoid giving off any noise. Your enemies aren't going to be so forgiving should they find you."

Luciano continued to speak before his son could take the time to respond. He felt the need to explain himself further so the boy could remain safe during his mission to defeat Marco.

"Remember, son. You will encounter three types of enemies out there. One is enemies who will remain unaware of your presence… at least until you give them a reason to know you are there. These enemies are often the least dangerous of the three and can be avoided very easily. The second are enemies who feel that something is wrong and will patrol the area looking for any intruders… I have a feeling Marco will have quite a few of these at his command. They pose a larger threat but they can often be avoided should you have some patience. The last are enemies who have been alerted to your presence, they will attack you on sight. If that happens, you must continue to rely on your stealth and try your best to sneak off. They won't be able to follow what they can't see or hear, they'll search in vain but they will never find you."

Rico nodded his head in understanding. He peered out at the horizon for a few moments. A cold breeze swept down his spine as his concerns began to grow. Could he really do this? What if he was caught? What would happen to Adriana should he be killed in the rescue attempt? There were so many questions haunting his mind and very few answers to put him at ease. His beak trembled as he contemplated his mortality. He swallowed a large lump in his throat in an effort to place aside his anxiety. He forced himself onward and would not give up.

"In life, there are moments when you just need to act without thinking about the consequences." He told himself. His beak continued to tremble, his voice growing in intensity. "You can do this… NO… you must do this. There are so many creatures depending on you. If Marco wins, everything will be lost. His evil will continue to spread throughout Rio. You are the only thing standing in his way… you must not let them down."

"Rico, you need to relax," Luciano commanded in a cold voice. "You're too wound up and far too tense. You will be of no use to anyone in that condition. Take a breather and focus your attention on what you need to do. Don't worry about the consequences of failing… everything will play out the way it is supposed to… you can not change it, and neither can Marco. Come on, continue with your lesson. You won't get anywhere just standing around doing nothing."

Rico bowed his head and let out an exasperated sigh. He knew his dad was right. He couldn't argue that fact. He would be of no use to anyone until he learned the skills his father needed to teach him. The longer he put it off, the longer Adriana's life would be in serious danger.

"Right," he said after a couple of seconds. "Let's get on with this."

The young macaw dropped to the ground and crawled forward as fast as he could. He tried his best to stay close to the dirt so he could blend in as much as possible. He crawled closer to his father, slowing as he attempted to catch him off guard. He circled around but found himself slapped in the back of his skull by his father's wing. Pain arched through his body as he felt the impact, he fell to the ground and let out a gasp of shock. He peered up at his father who glared at him.

"What was that for?" Rico cringed. "That hurt."

"You were raising dust," Luciano explained. "You move sloppy, you move way to fast and betray your position. Most enemies use dust as a way of knowing if someone is approaching. If I had been one of Marco's mercenaries you would have been killed right then and there."

"So you hit me?" Rico protested, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his neck. "That seems kind of like it's defeating the purpose."

Luciano chuckled to himself and helped his son up onto his talons. He stared into his eyes for a moment and shook his head.

"I'm afraid that is not true," he explained. "Your body is weak and needs to learn how to deal with pain. The enemies won't go easy on you and neither will I. Every time you fail to complete your assignment to my satisfaction, you will be dealt another blow to an undefended part of your body. Eventually when you have been injured enough times and you have suffered the pain of failure that is when your training will start to show some signs of improvement. Your body will learn to act upon instinct and respond automatically to the needs of the situation. If you ever fail, learn from your failures. Do you understand?"

Rico cringed in pain but found that he understood his father's explanation. It embedded itself into his memory. The old Hawk didn't want to injure him but he needed to do it so he could strengthen and grow further as he improved his skills. In a strange way, the beatings he would receive would serve as its own training whose purpose would be to help him, not punish him. As he thought about this further a smile formed upon his face.

"I understand, dad." He replied. "Let me try again."

"Very good," Luciano smiled. "Persistence and dedication are your strong points. Don't lose them. You will need them for the road ahead. Now get back to the starting point and try again. Remember, don't move too fast and draw up clouds of dust, it will only end up giving away your position."

The morning stretched onward into the late afternoon and then shifted into the early hours of the evening. Rico continued his training, never stopping despite the constant strikes on his body from his own failures. His father continued to berate him as he called out instructions. He remembered them all and continued to build on his performance, hoping that the next time would guide him to victory.

"You're moving too fast… You're moving too slow… You're touching the grass when you're using dirt camouflage… The sun is casting your shadow, stay away from patches of light…"

Rico panted as he felt the continued strikes of his father's wing lashing into his body. He ignored the stinging pain of the bruises setting in. He glared around at his surroundings plotting his next move. He would not let his training beat him… he would not allow something like stealth to get the better of him. He needed to continue onwards… he needed to achieve the strength his father believed he could obtain… he needed to learn the skills it would take to defeat the evil that haunted the land… he needed to become a thief. His father went to strike him one final time when his wing swung out catching his father's attack in mid-air. Both birds formed a surprised yet accomplished smile as they eyed the sight for some time. Luciano struck out again this time he aimed for his son's gut, but Rico parried and jumped over the low blow. Luciano could feel his pride beginning to rise. His sense of accomplishment grew as he listened to his son land without a sound behind him and spun to land a kick against his spine. The old macaw flinched and fell forward.

"You have got some skills." The old Hawk chuckled. "It is just like I said earlier. Your body has learned how to respond on its own, that is because your instincts have improved tenfold. You have demonstrated that you can judge the situation and apply the skills needed. Even if you're caught, you have learned how to fight in close-quarters combat. I must say, you have made me very proud of you. I can see that you'll do great things in the future."

Rico panted as he struggled to catch his breath. The effort of the maneuvers still proved to be quite difficult. They drained his energy faster than anything he'd ever done before in his life. He could feel his muscles and tendons as they weighed him down. Each one of them felt like they weight over a million pounds, he could not move forward, the strain felt like it could kill him at any second. Luciano chuckled and allowed him a well-earned rest. He too seated himself upon the ground.

"My body hurts," Rico groaned. "I can hardly move."

"It is because your stamina is low," Luciano explained. "In time you will learn how to conserve your energy and make your moves without throwing out too much energy into a single jump or strike."

The old Hawk tossed his son a small brown leather pouch. Rico studied it for a minute before rescuing it from off the ground. He clicked open the small lock and peered at the objects placed inside. A single lock-pick, a jar of oil, and an unsharpened metal blade lay inside.

"Those were my tools back in the day," Luciano explained. "I'm sure you are familiar with what a lock-pick can do. The blade itself assists the pick and is inserted into the lock as well. They work as symbiotic life forms always building towards the greater cause. Just like you will with the good honest creatures of the world… remember your job is to rob from those who would do evil and help those who need it. Think of yourself as a modern-day Robin Hood."

"What is the oil for?" Rico queried.

"That is to stop door hinges, locks, and other mechanisms from squeaking and giving away your position. You will find that a thief is not complete without all three of those tools by his side. In time you will learn to use them as I have. But those days are not today. Rest up… you've had a busy day. Tomorrow will come real early and you must continue your training."

Rico shook his head and sat back. He peered out at the horizon. He could feel his body recovering a tad bit as he relaxed.

"There will be time for training later," Rico admitted. "Tomorrow I must do something. I must find Adriana and rescue her."

"I don't think so!" Luciano growled rising up onto his talons, his face darkened and went a bright red hue in his rage. He glared into his son's eyes with a no-nonsense attitude. His voice reflected a will of iron which he hoped Rico wouldn't be able to argue against. "Come to your senses, you are not ready to go there! Yes, you got some skills, but there is still more you need to learn. If you go there you will be killed!"

"If I don't go and get her then she will be killed." Rico protested. "I must do this. Please, you have got to trust me."

Luciano trembled as he fought to suppress his anger and defiance. His eyes continued to harden as he contemplated a decision. He didn't like the idea of the boy going there on his own. He stroked a wing through his feathery crown. The conflict formed upon his face.

"Fine," he snarled, slamming his wing upon the ground. "I don't like the idea of you going, so don't for one second think that I will let you go by yourself. We'll search for Marco's hideout after the sun sets in one hour. Maybe the cover of darkness will aid us in our escape attempt. But once we get there you will listen to me without question, do you understand?"

Rico nodded his agreement. "We're coming for you, Adriana." He sighed. "Hold on just a little while longer. We're coming to rescue you."

* * *

#

* * *

It hadn't taken long before the two birds stumbled upon Marco's camp. The faint smell of cinders, ashes, and the faint sense of despair guided them to their destination. Both macaws bent down low and remained hidden from sight. They kept a close watch on the group of creatures all dressed in a similar style robe. They talked amongst themselves in low inaudible whispers, and would occasionally laugh amongst themselves. Rico's attention fell upon a lone figure sitting on the far side of the clearing watching everything… he recognized him almost immediately as the evil hawk who had betrayed them… Marco.

"There's Marco." Rico pointed out. "He seems content doesn't he?"

Luciano followed his son's outstretched wing and spotted the evil hawk. His beak trembled as he remembered everything he did to them. Everything he stole from his life. He would never be able to get his wife back. He murdered her in cold blood as a way to hurt him. His body trembled as he fought the urge to sneak up on him and end the villain's life. One dagger to the back is all it would take and he would no longer be a plague upon Rio.

"No," he told himself in a stern whisper. "This isn't the time to settle the score with him. That day will come soon… for now, we must find that girl, what was her name…Adriana was it?"

"With the hawk watching everything, will it even be possible to move undetected?"

"Yes," Luciano nodded. "It will be difficult, but nothing is impossible. We just need to know where the girl is. If we know that we can slip back through the jungle and sneak to a closer location."

Both birds peered around the clearing for a couple of seconds. They could see a figure sitting near a tree a short distance behind Marco. Rico strained his eyes to get a better view. His jaw dropped as he came to realize that he peered at the captive female he came to save. With her body bound to a tree by vines, she could not move a muscle. He pointed a wing to indicate her location to his father.

"Look, over there, behind the hawk. There she is… she's tied to a tree."

Luciano frowned. "Not good," the old Hawk sighed. "If she's been tied there for too long, her circulation would be cut off. Her body would be numb and escaping with her would be very difficult. Carrying her would slow us down, we must think up some sort of plan. All of our lives depend on how we proceed from here."

Rico fell silent. He studied his environment for a few moments and mumbled to himself as he plotted his next move. His eyes continued to dart around as he examined every available option. Unfortunately, none of them were accessible from this vantage point. He sighed and nodded his head in defeat.

"What are we going to do?" he sighed. "There's nothing here that we can use to our advantage."

Luciano noted his surroundings in a similar fashion to what his son had done a few moments ago. He peered at his son and formed a sly smile.

"Why don't you use your training?" he suggested. "Use your instincts. They won't guide you in the wrong direction."

"Well… I do have a few ideas." The young macaw admitted. "But we can't do anything from here. We must slip back into the jungle and move quickly and quietly. It's the only thing I can think of right now."

Luciano nodded his agreement. "Sounds good to me, let's get moving."

* * *

#

* * *

After ten minutes of traveling in silence and a couple of quick stops to mark their distance from Adriana and the tree she was tied too, Rico and Luciano poked their heads through the thick underbrush and smiled as they noted their surroundings. Marco still sat a short distance away, but he hadn't heard them coming… or at least he gave no indication that he heard them. Rico crawled to her side and ducked behind the tree to avoid detection. He whispered at the young female who jumped with fright at the sound of the strange voice.

"Adriana, are you okay?"

The female turned her head the best she could to try and catch a glimpse of the newcomer who whispered to her. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of Rico's sudden appearance. He winked at her and held a confident smile upon his face. He tore his talons along the vines in a futile effort to cut the restraints.

"Rico... you can't be here. Marco will kill you if he catches you." She cautioned. "Please, run away from here, forget about me."

"No," Rico shook his head. "That is something I know that I could never do. I can't leave you here, not when it's my fault that you're here in the first place. They took you just so they could lure me to this location."

Adriana shifted her attention towards Marco who sat still, not even bothering to move a muscle. His robed henchmen continued to wander around minding their own business. They took no notice of the prisoner or of the bird who attempted to free her. Rico tugged at the restraints and raised the vines to his beak before snipping them like a pair of scissors. The vines dropped to the ground without much noise. Rico paused for a moment and cupped his wings around her waste.

"Move with caution. Don't make any sudden moves." He whispered. "If you move slowly, you can avoid making any noise, crawl back through the undergrowth and keep yourself low to the ground. If you need to cover yourself with dust, it should help you to blend into your surroundings."

Adriana nodded her head and did as she was bidden. She moved with caution, moving her body a few small fractions at a time. Each second seemed like an eternity, her breathing came out in struggled gasps, but she continued moving in regardless. Hoping and praying that they didn't get caught in the act. There wouldn't be any second chances. Before long Adriana reached the jungle, she turned her body and shuffled through the undergrowth and dropped low to the ground. Her eyes filled with fear as Rico began to follow suit. He peered back once to make sure none of his enemies noticed. He let out a struggled gasp and fell to the ground. The sound of a twig snapped alerted Marco. He jumped to his feet and turned his attention to the tree. He began to bark out commands.

"ALARM! ALARM! GET MOVING AND SEARCH THE AREA! THE PRISONER HAS ESCAPED!"

Rico cursed under his breath and leaped through the thick undergrowth. He turned back to see the clearing erupt into chaos. The large robed figures rushed around in every direction looking for the invisible enemy who struck them a devastating blow by stealing their valuable hostage. From his hiding spot, Rico glared at the hawk that seemed to grow more annoyed with each passing second.

"Get moving," Marco commanded again. "Can't you tell that they came from the jungle? Get moving and sweep the entire area. I want that girl re-captured by morning. Now MOVE!"

Rico cursed under his breath for the second time. He shifted his attention to his father for a couple of minutes. He slammed his wing down upon the ground, as a cold chill worked its way down his spine.

"Do you have any bright ideas?" He asked. "What do you suggest we do?"

Luciano clicked his beak together and evaluated the situation. He nodded his head and turned back to his son. Without wasting a second, he handed him the small sword-like dagger. His eyes filled with tears as he began to speak.

"Yeah, I have one," he sighed, "Go on and get the girl out of here. Run as far as you can and go south. Do not even think about going back to the grotto, they will look for you there. Remember what I have taught you. It will serve you well in the future. I am very proud of you, goodbye, my son." Without looking back or waiting for Rico to respond, the old macaw jumped forward out from the undergrowth and spread his wings wide. He studied the advancing creatures and formed a sly smile. "Hello, there."

Marco cackled and arched a curious eyebrow. He raised his wings in amusement. He could not believe that Luciano would be the one who appeared before him… once again the old macaw proved himself to be a complete fool.

"Well… Well…. Well…. if it isn't my old friend, Luciano, are you still morning the death of your precious little wife? Or have you just given up on your life? I must say you certainly are eager to die if you've bothered to show up here."

Luciano peered back at the bush he emerged from, Rico, and the girl had runoff. His smile widened, and he lowered himself into a makeshift fighting stance. He didn't care much for bullies, and he wouldn't let Marco continue his reign of terror.

"Shut up, hawk." He squawked. "You will pay for what you did to Maria. Your rein of evil ends now."

"Really?" Marco cackled. "I would like to see you try. But before you face me, you need to prove yourself worthy… I hold no interest in fighting weaklings, so you'll need to defeat one of my companions first… Jose, step forward and deal with our little… friend."

A large overgrown and sinister-looking monkey stepped forward. He chuckled and cracked his knuckles forward. His eyes narrowed, his jagged fangs prodded from his mouth as a cruel smile passed his dry cracked lips.

"With pleasure," he said, in between his delighted laugh. "I'll make this bird pay the ultimate price."


	121. Chapter 121: Desperate Struggle

**Chapter ****One Hundred and Twenty-One**

Jose cracked his knuckles and let loose a cruel wicked smile as he stared out at his opponent with nothing except the darkest and most sinister of intentions. There was not a single hint of emotion other than his sheer excitement towards the thrill of the hunt and his desire to prove himself worthy to his cruel and bloodthirsty comrades. His tail swept along the ground, picking up a thick cloud of dust. His throat bobbed in and out with each breath which reflected his growing anticipation. His excitement continued to grow with each passing second, bringing him into deep insanity. The fight itself would not last long. He knew that almost as a guaranteed fact. The Hawk would prove to be too old and far too fragile to put up a halfway decent fight. He would fall quicker than any opponent he had ever fought before in his life. The Monkey grumbled for a second as he thought about that fact. It was not exactly what he was looking for in a challenge. He wanted fun, excitement and to savor the tortured screams of his victims before they died.

"I can't believe my luck. In a way, I must be one of the unluckiest predators in the jungle." He mumbled in frustration. "This would be my first opponent since being revived and I am stuck fighting some old bird? What kind of cruel joke is this? What a huge letdown. I wanted to show off and have a real challenge. I wanted someone who could have the slightest chance of beating me… oh well… if this is all I get then I shouldn't complain about it. It certainly is better than having someone like Roger play around and have all the fun. Let's get on with this."

Luciano did not take the time to respond. He dropped down to the ground and camouflaged himself amongst the dirt. He moved silently and reappeared at the monkey's side before he could even respond.

The Hawk formed a sly smile and slammed his talon straight into the side of the Monkey's waist, throwing him a short distance away from where he landed with a sickening crash. He slid along the ground and banged his head off the ground as he came to a sudden stop. Luciano held up his wings in victory and shook his head in open defiance towards the Monkey's earlier statement. His voice rang out in an almost scathing tone.

"You were saying something about me not being able to put up a challenge?" he arched a curious eye. "You talk tough but you don't have the brains to be able to back it up. Let me give you some advice, Monkey. When it comes to brains versus brawn, it is brains that win every single time."

Jose's muzzle twisted into a savage sneer. His face darkened with rage as he rose up onto his paws. He couldn't peel his eyes away from his opponent who stood there with little cause to worry… very little embarrassment over what he had just done. In a single attack, the macaw had made him look weak, and worst of all, in a single move the Hawk made him look like a fool. He hadn't been expecting that sort of attack, he couldn't comprehend that some old bird could quite possibly pose a significant threat to him. He snapped his tail along the ground and pointed an accusing finger at the bird. His sharp jagged fangs poked out of his mouth.

"You just got lucky. Do you hear me? You just got lucky… you tricked me and caught me off guard. You won't be able to do that a second time. No bird can match the strength of a monkey… I'll be the winner of this battle… even if it kills me."

Luciano shrugged his shoulders in reply and cocked his head to one side. He kept a careful watch on the monkey's mood, though he didn't make any mention of that fact. He could clearly read the frustration, anger, and predictable fashion of the monkey's movements. In this current state, he didn't stand a chance at winning. True to his own words, the monkey was more brawn than brain and that would play out to be his weakness. He chuckled to himself and spoke with very little fear of the monkey's previous statement.

"If that is the case, you will need to become a little smarter." He mused. "But I certainly can't see that happening. When they were handing out brains, you must have missed out completely. Even for a marmoset, you're dumber than dirt… I'm surprised Marco even allowed you to join his little group."

Without waiting for his opponent to respond, Luciano dropped back on the ground and disappeared from sight. Jose peered around and tried to catch any glimpse of his opponent, his ears twitched listening for any sound, his nostrils sniffed looking for any trace of smell… but he couldn't find any trace of the bird. Sight, smell, hearing, nothing betrayed the bird's position in any way. He could feel a cold shudder creep down his back as the realization of the situation came into his mind clear as day. The bird could make himself one hundred percent invisible. "Where are you!?" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Where are you!? I demand that you show yourself to me, right now… unless of course, you are too afraid to fight me face to face!"

The response came back almost immediately but it seemed to come from every direction. No matter how hard he tried he could not make out which direction his opponent's voice was coming from.

"Fight you face to face? That is exactly what I am doing. You didn't think I would just stand still to let you defeat me, did you?"

Jose's eyes darted around looking for any sign of the bird but he couldn't see him. The jungle stretched off in every direction, the city could still be seen through the trees, but Luciano himself remained hidden. Jose slammed his foot-paw upon the ground and cursed at the top of his lungs.

"Jose! He's behind you!" Marco's voice shouted out. The monkey's jaw dropped and turned to see Luciano glaring at him mere inches from his face. The monkey couldn't get away, he couldn't defend himself. Before he could make a move, the macaw slammed his talon straight into his gut. His paws drew to the wound and cringed at the burning sensation.

"Y-Y-You…" he groaned in pain. "I'll… beat… you… yet"

Marco held up his large wings and shook his head. His eyes glared at the monkey with a huge sense of disappointment towards his performance. He spit with disgust and clicked his beak together a few times before walking forward a few paces. He didn't peel his attention away from the wounded monkey, or from the Hawk.

"You can't win, Jose." He growled. "My father is right. You have strength but no brains. Can't you see that he is toying with you? If he wanted too, he could have ended this with his very first attack. He has the ability to hide at a moment's notice, and what's even worse than that, you are so worked up and frustrated that you can't even begin to track his movements. You have become useless upon this battlefield. You are a disgrace."

"B-B-But," Jose began to protest however he fell silent under Marco's cruel glare. Before thinking of saying another word, the monkey held his head low and shifted back into the crowd of his gathered comrades who all shook their heads at his poor example. Marco turned back to the group and forced a sly smile. With every ounce of his pride hanging on the line, he would not allow the same mistake to be made twice, he addressed the group with a no-nonsense tone and paced back and forth for a short time, stopping only to ascertain the seriousness amongst his ranks.

"Jose has obviously failed. He has humiliated our group with his poor performance. Be thankful that he too isn't amongst those who will be dead before sundown… it should go without saying that the rest of you should not follow his example. I do not care how you do it, but make sure that the Hawk dies a slow painful death, and make sure he never again is able to perform his little disappearing magic trick."

Roger stumbled forward in disbelief at what he was hearing. He arched a suspicious eyebrow, his beak nearly dropped as he tried to turn his attention towards the hawk. It didn't seem like Marco to force the group to attack a single opponent, but even weirder he couldn't believe that he made no mention of whether he was or wasn't taking part in the attack.

"You really want us to take care of him, boss? But what will you be doing?"

Marco let his scheming smile deepen. "Think about it for a second, there is a reason he isn't running away. The macaw is here only to serve as a distraction so his little soon to be orphaned son can get away with the girl. I'm going to put an end to that plan right here and now, that way Luciano's sacrifice will be for nothing. His final failure will be his final regret as you rob him of his life… it is the perfect plan."

The hawk stopped in his tracks and glared at the group. He continued onwards with his next orders to them.

"Once Luciano is dead, fly to the Rio Grande and find the waterfall. Inform my sister that I have a little situation to take care but I will be there before dawn."

Luciano's eyes widened as he peered at the large gathering of four different creatures who turned their attention to him. He lowered himself to the ground and waited for them to charge. He couldn't take all of them at once, but he wouldn't go to the afterlife without a fight.

* * *

#

* * *

A crescent moon peered down at the ground below as midnight began to set in. The jungle rested in darkness and silence, though a dim light could be seen from the city a short distance away. Rico stopped in his tracks and placed a wing over his heart. He could feel a longing sense of dread within him, a sense of loss that threatened to break him down. He peered out at the city and frowned. He knew too well what this feeling could mean. He felt it only once before, back when his mother died from Marco's poison. He knew full well that his father would have gone to meet her at the gates of the afterlife.

"Are you okay?" Adriana asked taking note of the position of his wing. "Are you injured?"

Rico shook his head and kept his eyes towards the faint glow from the city. His eyes filled with unshed tears. He couldn't find any proper words to tell her that he knew something terrible had happened to his father. He lowered his head and began to speak the first few words that popped into his mind.

"I have a feeling that they will be looking for us now," he explained in a flat emotionless tone. "Please don't ask me how I know. I can just feel it. It's the same ominous gut-wrenching feeling I got back when I had to work with Marco as a punishment or when I learned that my mom had died."

Adriana nodded her head, though she remained silent for the time being. She didn't know how to respond to his gut instinct, though she knew full well that she needed to say something… anything… as long as it made him concentrate at the task at hand. They were far from out of danger, and if his instincts were correct, Marco and his band of murderers would be hunting for them.

"What do you suggest we do?"

Rico studied his environment as if he were witnessing it for the very first time. He stood wide-eyed and in awe as he admired the sight before him. Both birds stood directly at the foot of a large wooden framed tree house, long since abandoned through the ages. Adriana too stared in amazement at the massive man-made structure, her beak would have dropped if it wasn't frozen in place from her nervous antics of Marco hunting them.

"Where are we?" She asked. "I've never seen anything like this before… it sort of gives me the creeps."

Rico nodded his head in agreement and turned back to peer at his companion. Her fear seemed evident upon her face, he didn't even need to guess the reasons why she felt afraid. He swallowed a lump in his throat and turned back to the structure. He studied it in silence for a few minutes before finally responding.

"We don't really have much of a choice." He sighed. "It's dark, it's out of the way, and we can use it to hide till morning."

Adriana studied the structure and let out a defeated sigh. She couldn't deny that he held a valid argument, and in their present situation, beggars couldn't be choosers. They needed to accept anything which could be offered as a safe alternative despite the jungle… chances are Marco and his group wouldn't search the man-made structures, they would be searching the trees in the jungle. For the time being, this seemed like the only available alternative.

"Okay," she admitted, unfolding her wings to fly. "Let's get up there."


	122. Chapter 122: A Twist in Fate

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty-Two**

Rico sat in silence, perched at the top of the wooden structure. His eyes continued to scan his surroundings, keeping watch for any sign of impending trouble brewing. A deep ominous feeling still clung to his heart; longing guilt filled his conscience with dread. Because of him and his desires to see Adriana freed from Marco's captivity, his father had gone to the realm of eternal paradise… because of him, Marco had claimed another victim… because of him, the evil which haunted the jungle now pursued them. The bright lights from the city burned upon the horizon like wildfire, bringing a faint glow to the pitch-black jungle below. The wind swept through the trees, howling like a wounded animal. Rico lowered his head and forced his wings over his ears. The noise seemed almost deafening to him, like an oncoming freight train about to hit him at full speed. He couldn't stand the sound of the shrieking wind. It coursed through him, tearing his conscience to pieces, his grief increased tenfold. He shuddered and fell to the wooden flooring of the structure, trembling from his pent up grief which threatened to consume him.

"Are you okay?"

Rico heard the sound of Adriana's voice ringing through his ears, but to him, it came through as a deep distorted and gravelly mess. He peered up at the young female macaw that stood over him with a look of concern upon her face. She peered into his eyes which appeared glassy, unresponsive, and lost in his own thoughts. They weren't filled up with their usual liveliness. They weren't filled with his usual carefree nature. These eyes were depressed, hurt, and full of nothing but the pain of his most recent loss. Adriana shook her head and bent down and placed a comforting wing upon his shoulder. She forced a pleasant smile, hoping that it would help him to cheer up a little bit. His beak trembled, his body twitched on occasions. He held a hint of disgust about him, especially towards the events brought forth by the day. In just twenty-four hours, he lost his father and his freedom. Marco would be hounding them with little rest… and if he found them, the probability seemed very high that they would ultimately lose their lives. The hawk was a sadistic, ruthless, and bloodthirsty killer, and he cared about no one except himself and his own goals.

"I hate him," he explained after a couple of minutes of silence.

Adriana held her wings up over her beak, she gasped as she contemplated what he said. Her eyes filled with concern towards the harshness in his voice. She could tell that he wasn't kidding around and that he meant every word of what he said. She found herself asking the question, even though deep down she already knew the answer he would give.

"You hate who?"

"Marco…" he squawked, "I hate him. In fact, I more than hate him. I despise him with every fiber of my heart and soul."

Adriana nodded her head in understanding. Her eyes softened and continued to peer into his. She held her smile in place, though it too softened a bit.

"You are allowed to be angry," she explained. "Marco has gone out of his way to hurt everyone, he has no loyalties, he hurt both of your parents, and he takes joy in being evil. You're a good creature… it is only natural for you to feel grief over the things he has taken away from you."

She seated herself beside him. Her smile deepened as she wrapped a wing around his back. She snuggled her head into his neck and cooed.

"Besides, being angry at Marco is what will make you a hero. It is what will allow you to be able to stop him. He won't be able to hurt anyone else because you won't let him spread the pain you're feeling right now. Your pain is your heart telling you that you must be the one to stop him."

Rico nodded and blinked a few times, his senses slowly began to return, his eyes filled with renewed hope. He turned to peer at Adriana and smiled as she laid herself down along the wooden flooring to peer up at the night sky. She folded her wings behind her head and yawned.

"Thank you," he said, "for believing in me."

Adriana nodded but continued to eye the night sky. She let out a sigh of relief and yawned again. Her eyes narrowed as she became completely relaxed before turning to eye her companion for a brief moment.

"You aren't alone," she told him. "You aren't the only one who lost somebody close to them. It is okay to cry if you need to… it makes you stronger than everyone who feels the need to bottle their emotions inside."

"How did you cope with your mother's death?" Rico found himself asking. He peered at her with his peripheral vision.

Adriana let out a sigh and rolled over onto her stomach. She thought about it for a moment before speaking.

"I don't remember much about her death, but I remember that I would sneak off and lay myself underneath some cherry blossom trees which grew within the city. I would lay there from dawn until dusk, watching the breeze as it moved the pink petals. I would pretend that it was my mom telling me that she was okay and happy… and that she wanted me to just live my life until we saw each other again. I know it sounds silly but it really did help ease the pain."

Rico formed a smile himself and nodded his head. He thought about the idea. Even though it did sound a bit farfetched and a tad bit silly, he wondered if the same thing would work for him. "It sounds really nice," he sighed. "Maybe one day we can experience such a sight together."

Adriana's eyes widened and both birds burst out into spontaneous laughter. She rubbed closer to him and wrapped her wings around Rico's torso.

"I would like that," she admitted.

Rico leaned in and planted a passionate kiss on the end of her beak. Both birds became lost in the moment, closing their eyes and enjoying the few moments of being together. Rico shifted his wings and proceeded to wrap them around her back. He opened his mouth, and let Adriana become more comfortable with the idea of what they were doing.

"Hey!" A voice called out to them, stopping the passionate moment prematurely. Both birds jumped with fright and pulled away from each other, they blushed as they continued to peer into each other's eyes sheepishly. In all the excitement, they had failed to see the familiar figures of a young toco toucan and full-grown adult macaw come in for a landing next to them. Rico rolled his eyes and turned to the newcomers with a mischievous grin. The half breed macaw shoved his friend playfully, his eyes narrowing with a mocking attitude which usually swept over him whenever the two happened to be together for a brief period of time.

"You have got some bad timing, Francisco" Rico mused.

"More like good timing." The adult macaw pointed out. "I see you rescued my daughter, Rico."

Rico lowered his head and went a little redder in the face. He couldn't seem to hide his embarrassment, especially while in the presence of Adriana's father. The adult macaw looked like he could be stern, but he held a gentle face which reflected his concern towards his offspring. His bright green body shined with the golden hue of his under-feathers. His blackish beak glistened in the moonlight. His dark blue eyes burned brightly into his, showing very little sign on whether he was impressed or enraged by the boy's actions.

"Yes sir," Rico admitted sheepishly. "I'm sorry that I got your daughter involved in this. I was going to bring her back home, but it isn't safe for her to be there right now. The Dark Robe Society would look there for sure."

"Really?" The adult macaw arched a curious eyebrow. "Just what exactly is this Dark Robe Society? And just what exactly is going on here, Rico? Where is Luciano? Why isn't he here with the two of you?"

"Well, Marco betrayed us and took Adriana captive to make sure that he could get away. He wanted to use her as bait to lure me into a fight with him… I don't know why, but he has this interest in me, and he needed to make sure that he could get me to co-operate with his plans. The Dark Robe Society themselves are a group of villainous creatures that Marco has at his command, we have reasons to believe that they killed my father… but nothing has been confirmed yet."

The adult macaw's eyes narrowed as he thought about Rico's story for a moment. He frowned and lowered his head.

"How did it happen?" he asked. "How could it be that the two of you got away, while Luciano didn't? It's all pretty suspicious, Rico. There has to be a bit of misinformation about your story…"

Adriana stepped in between the two males and held up her wings to issue for silence. She kept her head low and began to address her father with the utmost of respect. "Everything he says is true. While freeing me, the two of them were caught. All three of us would have been captured, but Luciano decided to buy us some time by sacrificing himself… we haven't seen or heard from him since. The only explanation is that he was killed."

The adult macaw nodded his head. He let out a heartfelt sigh and turned to the young macaw male. "I have no reason not to believe my daughter, she wouldn't lie to me. This is truly a black day, the world has lost a noble bird, and we will morn for him for quite some time. But you said that the Dark Robe Society would look for her back at the grotto, then what may I ask do you suggest we do?"

"Well sir," Rico began, "It won't end unless we cut the head off the snake. Marco is the main threat. I must face him and make sure he can never hurt another creature again. He must be defeated, or we will never be safe from his path of evil and destruction."

The adult macaw formed a pleasant smile and nodded his head. His wings spread far apart and pulled the boy into a hug. "In all my years, I have never met someone as responsible as you are. You are just like your father, Rico, however, you might be a little bit foolish in this sort of situation. But then again, I do approve of you and would be proud to have you as my son in law."

Rico swallowed a large lump in his throat. He peered at Adriana who also seemed embarrassed by her father's less than subtle opinion on the young macaw. They couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of what he was saying. Were they really that obvious? Or were they really meant to be that close in the future? Sure they had a little bit of a romance going, but neither one of them had thought it would have become that serious.

"Um, okay." Rico replied, "I guess that would be okay."

The old Macaw chuckled and slapped the young man across the back with his wing. "Relax, I was just joking. You're a little too young for that, aren't you? You have your whole life to prove yourself to me and to make my little girl happy, but for now, I suppose I should go find your father. If what you say is true, he may be seriously injured and need some help."

Before Rico could protest, the old macaw spread his wings and flew through the air as fast as his wings would carry him.

* * *

#

* * *

Not too far away, Marco sat with his back spread against the broad trunk of a tree. He felt the wind sweep across his body, his eyes kept watch for any sign of his fleeing prey… he didn't need to look long. He raised his head to the sky and spotted a large macaw - with distinguishable features that reminded him of Adriana - speed past. He formed a wicked smile and peered ahead at the darkened jungle landscape.

"They must be somewhere up ahead," he grinned. "He looked like he was in too much of a hurry to be going on some casual flight… he is going after something… something that might be of some use to them. Such a pity that they won't ever find out what that something is. I'll just follow his scent, right back to my victims… and then the fun begins, when I rob them of their lives."

Marco spread his wings and took to the sky, keeping low enough to avoid having them run away, he would be with them again, and he would be rid of their nuisance before dawn's first light. He cackled at the sheer delight of the thought. He would have two new heads for his collection before tomorrow even began.

* * *

#

* * *

Adriana came awake, opening her eyes to the sound of a set of large talons slamming down on the wooden flooring of the treehouse. Her eyes widened in horror at what she saw. At first, she stood skeptical and felt confident that her mind was playing tricks on her but after a few moments she could not deny that this was the real thing. Marco stood before them with a cruel, evil smile planted upon his face. He spread his wings and bent his body forward, he cackled as he eyed the three birds standing before him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he cackled. "An escaped prisoner, the bird who helped her escape, and an innocent bystander who thought he could help hide her from me. Did you honestly think that you could escape from me? Did you honestly think that I would spare your lives after such despicable acts? FOOLS! Each and every one of you are absolutely pathetic."

He turned to Rico and pointed an accusing wing at him. His eyes burned viciously, filled with insanity, and cruel ambition towards his lust to see the boy's blood spill upon the ground. He licked his beak and cocked his head to one side. His bloodshot eyes never moved off of his intended victim.

"I've waited years for this boy…" Marco grinned. "Your birth was foretold to me, and I've itched to see how strong you would become… it is a pity that our father couldn't be alive to see this, but he proved himself to be a fool, time and time again… he needed to be dealt with before he became a problem in my plans."

Rico rolled his eyes and spit with disgust, he stood up straight and kept calm. He eyed Marco though he didn't seem as bad now that he was on his own. He could feel his own strength coursing within him… the sense of right which would lead him into the battle against the villain who robbed him of everyone he cared for.

"You're nothing more than a villain, Marco. A petty murderer who is no different than any predator of the jungle… You will never achieve your goals as long as you hold onto your failed teachings because you can't beat every good creature that opposes you, one day you will meet your match."

"Young fool, I have been promised a power that you could never comprehend. Don't you realize what that means? I am on the verge of becoming a god! With every Spix macaw that meets their end by my own wing, I grow more and more powerful but enough talk, I have waited so long for this that it seems too good to be true. You better not disappoint me, dear brother."

"Indeed."

Rico's blood ran cold at the sound of a voice ringing out from behind. Turning to face the newcomer, he found himself staring eye to eye with a wicked-looking stoat. Dressed with a blue robe attached around his neck with a decorative golden ring, he held a wicked grin upon the end of his snout. At his side, two other creatures stood to attention. One a wicked-looking fox, the other a cruel-looking Margay stood straight and saluted as their master stepped forward.

"So, this is the creature you wanted me to have eh?" he asked arching a curious eye. "He doesn't look like much, but I can find some work for him. But hey, don't let me interrupt you, let's see how well you can subdue him before we complete our little transaction."

Marco bowed respectfully. "Why of course, I am more than happy to comply with your orders, my lord. Rico will be yours in the matter of a few moments."

Without wasting a moment, Marco charged forward and threw out his bladed gauntlets on his wings. He thrust them forward one after another but found both blocked by Rico's wings. The young boy hadn't moved a muscle, he had simply caught the blades with his own power. He had correctly predicted the strength of the impact and countered. Marco's eyes widened as he realized that fact, and jumped backwards with great skill. His wings shifted in the breeze, softening his landing.

"Not bad, boy," Marco cackled. "But you've got to do better, or you'll never stand a chance against me."

Rico formed a confident smile and cocked his head on one side. He shrugged his shoulders but didn't make any move against the vicious hawk.

"I have to do better?" Rico asked. "I am the one who just deflected your attacks. Shouldn't it be you who should be stepping up to your best? I mean, for someone who has defeated hundreds of opponents, you sure haven't shown that you are that skilled. You're weak… or is it that I've just become too powerful for you. Could it be that I am the one who is destined to beat you?"

Marco's eyes hardened as he grew angrier at the harsh comments. He charged forward again, lashing out with his wings, and razor-sharp talons. Rico dodged and parried in the fashion his father had shown him during his first day of training. His body responded on its own, in the same way, he had learned. Rico simply kept watching the hawk's movements. With one quick move, the macaw struck down at a gauntlet, ripping it from his wings.

"Look at that, it looks like you've been disarmed. What a bad deal, such cheap metal. Did you keep the receipts on those things? The warranty is probably still good on them."

Rico grabbed the gauntlet with his talon and placed it on his own wing. He formed a confident smile and admired the sheen of the blade with a hint of interest. He eyed Marco who stood shocked by the turn of events. For the first time in his life, he could feel the cruel grip of defeat closing in around him. The macaw was powerful, and he wasn't entirely sure how he could win.

"Damn you," Marco growled. "You won't beat me, boy! I swear it, you won't beat me!"

Before Rico could respond, the hawk charged forward and grabbed hold of Adriana. He held the bladed gauntlet to the female's gizzard and cackled to himself. Each attempt to move only caused the blade to press tighter into her skin, much to Marco's sheer delight.

"Drop my gauntlet and surrender, boy!" Marco cackled. "Or your little girlfriend will never take another breath again."

Rico's eyes narrowed as he contemplated his decision. Without question, he slid the gauntlet off and lowered his head. He closed his eyes and let out a defeated sigh. His body trembled as he kicked the blade over to the hawk.

"Rico, don't do it!" Adriana pleaded. "It's your destiny. You have got to defeat Marco!"

Rico shook his head and eyed her for a moment. His beak quivered as he tried to speak. His eyes fell upon the blade still at the girl's neck. She couldn't move, her eyes remained wide and full of fright. The villainous Marco cackled and grabbed the gauntlet with his talon.

"Very good," Marco grinned. "Perhaps you do have a shred of intelligence about you after all. Now surrender, boy... or the girl dies."

Rico refused to look at the villainous hawk who continued to cackle in his cruel banter. He tightened his grip around the girl's throat, his eyes narrowed as he waited to hear the two words which would cement his victory in the history books. Rico was the strongest opponent he had ever faced, but that didn't mean he wouldn't walk away from the victor. The girl had certainly proved to be useful and was the boy's only weakness. She was his downfall.

"Say it!" Marco growled, "I want to hear you say that you surrender, or you will only cause harm to your precious little girlfriend. SURRENDER or she dies!"

Rico's eyes widened as he saw a black and white blur slam into the hawk's back. Marco lurched forward, grunting as he landed on the ground. He peered back at the creature who dared to attack him from behind. His face darkened with rage. How could he have forgotten that there was a third bird in his presence? How could he forget to deal with him first? He turned back and glared into the eyes of the toco toucan who forced a cheerful smile.

"YOU!" He screamed. "You will regret that you damn fool!"

In the confusion, Adriana attempted to scramble away from Marco's side, but he caught hold of her. He cackled and slammed his blade down upon the unfortunate bird. She let out one final gasp and reached out for Rico.

The macaw stood stunned at what he saw. His heart snapped in two. With all the strength gathered by his pain, he charged forward at the hawk who stood stunned by the macaw's speed. Once, twice, three times, he struck the hawk a vicious blow to the skull. Marco could not defend himself from the blows. He crawled backwards until he found himself unable to back away anymore. Rico continued to growl as he attacked the hawk with an endless barrage of attacks until the hawk fell to the ground. Rico's eyes narrowed raising his father's sword to his throat.

"I hate you," Rico growled, "You've caused nothing but pain to everyone I have ever known. You destroyed our family, killed the woman I love, and you never once showed mercy to anyone. I am going to be a hero and I am going to end this right now. NOW DIE!"

Rico raised his sword and prepared himself to strike out at his brother. In the effort, he failed to see the stoat sneak up on him. He let out an audible gasp as a sharp pain struck the back of his neck. He fell forward unconscious and struck his head off the ground. The stoat cracked a wicked grin as he picked up the sword and studied it for a moment.

"Hmmmmmm, nice balance, perfectly polished, I am going to keep this as a sign of my new power." He raised a paw, "Chain him up and prepare yourself to return to the fortress. We leave right now."

* * *

#

* * *

A trembling wing struck the nearest wall as Rico recounted the details of his capture. All color drained from his face, he appeared shaky and barely able to form any clear trace of thought. In all outward appearances, he appeared very different from his usually calm, calculating, and suave persona.

"And just like my freedom came to an end. Marco and his sister had succeeded in taking everything that mattered. My friends… My family… Adriana… and my freedom. Upon being captured by Bardrick, I was chained into a slave line and was forced to march for a full season. Eventually, we reached the shores of Amapa, where construction on a large fortress would soon begin. From that moment on, many things would change for the better…"

Rico cracked an almost assuming smile at the memory which crept through his mind. Then came an overwhelming sadness. His eyes shimmered with tears. His beak trembled as he struggled to continue on with his story.

"And then… things would change for the worse. Rico the bird thief was about to become Rico the Warrior, a creature I hate more than any other."

Rose fluttered to his side. She rested a wing upon the side of his face.

"You hate yourself? That's so sad."

Rico nodded.

"I was once a creature who fought for the freedom of others. Instead, I became a captive to the memory of everything that would follow. I was powerless to stop any of it, but, perhaps I would have been able to, had I seen it coming. This is the tale that haunts me every night. I can still see it in my sleep. My ultimate failure."


	123. Chapter 123: Captured

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello, everyone, welcome to what I consider to be a deleted 1/3rd of the "Path of a Thief" arc, this mini-arc was originally deleted because I felt introducing my novel arcs "Descent into Darkness and Dark Katta" would provide more publicity so you guys may want to buy the actual novel. Due to my publishing contract stating that with the approach of the anniversary collection coming out, I must keep the stories exclusive to the books, so I am putting back in the original piece... which now I must explain a few things.**

**THIS IS A LOVE LETTER, TRIBUTE AND CLASSIC RE-TELLING, this is a love letter to a fellow author named Brian Jacques and the Redwall series, which are two things that have got me into writing in the first place. Brian sadly died in 2011 after being rushed into hospital for emergency surgery. That is a huge tragedy to me. There are several tributes to both his series and my book series at the same time, I will give full credit and list noticeable differences when this Arc has ended. Maybe you'll want to check out both series.**

**The Villains are named after villains from my novels, the setting is based on Brian's work. Those are 2 major tributes I need to state right off the bat. What else do I have in store? Let's find out.**

* * *

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty-Three**

It was whispered upon the breeze that Bardrick's dream was to be Lord of the entire Eastern Coast. During the course of his life, he had been a mighty corsair, unrivaled in treachery, unmatched in murder, and dangerous to any who he came across. He had ceased plundering the high seas to carve out his own empire for himself… and that is what he did.

He picked out the best land within his territory. Facing out towards the Atlantic Ocean, with grassy hills to the north, cliffs and a beach to the south, and rainforests stretching to the east and west, a feeling of security swept through his heart. With such terrain at his disposal, he could hold off any serious attack. Thus he built a fortress made of timber and stone.

Ripguard!

Three long years swept pass, stretching onwards like a damned eternity, however, Rico found himself soon growing accustomed to his less than idealistic fate. With memories of his early life fading from his mind, for the moment anyway, and time becoming absolutely meaningless as he lost count of the days, he found himself focusing on one thing and one thing only, surviving long enough to witness the next dawn. With no friends by his side and no one who cared around him, life proved to be the greatest challenge he had ever faced. He, however, would remain strong. He would not give in and die this way. He would not give his tormentors and abusers the satisfaction of knowing that they had beaten him.

Instead, he remained the picture-perfect resemblance of strength. He remained patient. He remained defiant towards the cruelty of those around him and he fought to help those weaker than himself even if it meant receiving a daily dose of beatings, he somehow managed to persevere.

Today had started off no differently. Tugging and pulling with all of his might as he struggled to move a large stone block which would be piled by the masons which would enlarge the fortress' outer defensive wall, he groaned and felt a knot form within the back of his spin. Stumbling forward as he tried to recover from the sharp stabbing pain, he watched a vicious bully of a weasel crack a whip, hissing as he issued orders with a deep gravelly tone.

"Get moving! Pull! Pull! Come on you useless lazy fools, Pull! Get yer backs moving right now and pull! I want this here stone across the courtyard within the next five minutes or heads will roll for this outrage. Do you hear me, pull!"

The large whip in the weasel's paws struck the air with a thunderous crack. The tip of the blade cracked inches from Rico's face. The Macaw cringed as he felt the stinging sensation as the thin lash cut through the air. His eyes narrowed as he shot the weasel a venomous glare and hissed in his direction. The weasel named Moran turned away ready to find some easier victims to harass. Needless to say, he found one as an elderly Canary fell to the ground. Without wasting a moment of time on sympathy, Moran was upon him.

"Right, get up you or I'll strip yer hide, you useless layabout."

Rico's eyes narrowed as he watched Moran raise his paws, readying to lash out with his whip once more. Taking a second to breathe outwardly, he charged forward and grabbed hold of the last as it struck his wing. He winced as he felt the full force of the attack strike him, though he still found himself thankful that it had not hit the creature he had chosen to shield from the ruthless assault.

At that moment, Rico turned upon him. Pulling the lash of the weapon, he launched the weasel from where he stood and watched him topple to the ground like a rag doll. In a similar fashion to the weasel's cruelty, Rico jumped onto the cowardly creature, unleashing a devastating attack right into the weasel's skull. Once, twice, three times, he struck out, punching the bully with all of his might. Foam drifted from his open beak as he found himself becoming lost within his growing rage.

In this state, he failed to hear a creature approaching from behind.

A large paw grabbed hold the back of his neck and a sword pointed into his throat. A sinister low growl filled his ears.

"You again," the stoat growled. "Still causing trouble eh? I would have thought after three years you would have learned your lesson. How come you're so stubborn?"

Rico's eyes narrowed into dangerous pools of pure hatred as he stared unphased and unintimidated by the cold-hearted tyrant. His eyes fell upon the sword within his possession.

"You are nothing but scum." He protested. "You are scum and a thief! That sword is not yours, it belongs to me, just as it did my father. You stole it from me when you brought me here. If I had my wings upon it, I would teach you a lesson as I finally got my chance to kill you."

"Really…?"

The stoat cracked a wicked smile as he chuckled to himself. The group of soldiers who had rushed to their master's side also burst into laughter out of the sheer amusement towards the hollow words.

Rico, however, could see through him. He could see that he had been taken aback by the scathing insult. The tyrant was nothing more than a fickle and false portrait of calm. A cheap imitation with very little in terms of actual power. In all senses, he was nothing more than a coward at heart.

The tyrant stopped in his tracks. His eyes narrowed as he continued. "That is tough talk coming from a useless slave. You are not short on nerve, Macaw, what is your name?"

Rico's eyes glistened as he cracked a cruel smile. This was the tyrant's second mistake. He would strike out once more. "My name is Rico, son of Luciano."

The Stoat's smile widened as he removed the sword from the bird's throat. "Well, Rico, son of Luciano, we'll see how brave you are when you become Rico, the sea birds' breakfast."

Dropping Rico from his grasp, he raised a paw and issued a few guards forward. "Take our good friend Rico here and tie him outside against two poles. A night of exposure to the sea will weaken him enough, he won't be able to fight back against the onslaught in the morning. We will see how brave he is, as a gang of vicious sea birds rip out his eyes and he has no strength to even defend them off."

The group of soldiers cackled viciously at the very thought. Tomorrow morning there would be quite the show as Lord Bardrick made an example of the one creature who continuously defied him.

* * *

#

* * *

As the midnight hour set in, a huge rainstorm struck the area. Heavy winds shrieked like a thousand wounded wolves. The rain hammered the ground, splashing in huge thick and drenching raindrops. Rico found himself struggling, tugging with all of his might as he tried to free himself from his binds but found his strength gradually diminishing with each passing second.

Raising his head, he screamed at the top of his lungs, all the while ignoring the rain which shot down his throat.

"You won't break me, Bardrick! Do you hear me?! You won't win, I won't let you beat me like this. I will live on, I will survive, and I will take back my father's sword. I am Rico, son of Luciano. Did you hear that? I am Rico, son of Luciano!"

Unbeknownst to him, a set of eyes watched him from a small crack within the fortress. Two birds, one of whom was the old canary that Rico had saved earlier that day, sighed and lowered his head.

"That poor young man will have a hard time tonight if this weather gets any worse. It's already raining hard enough that it would leave some serious bruising. Such a shame too, he was only protecting me from Moran. I wish that there was something we could do for him."

The second bird, a much young canary nodded. "It's the morning I'm worried about, father. If the sea birds do come in looking for food, they'll rip him to shreds. He won't even have enough energy to fight a single one of them off. Not that he had any chance, being tied up the way he is."

The older canary lowered his head further. "He seems different than anyone I have ever met before. He is not short on courage and he mentioned something about the sword that Bardrick carries around with him. I wonder, could it be true, did Bardrick really steal that weapon from him? He could do some real damage if we could give it back to him."

The sound of a spearhead striking a nearby rock broke any further conversation between the two. A rat named Stumpy cackled menacingly.

"Get away from that hole you two and stop talking or I'll see to it that you're up there with him. I highly doubt you would want that, eh? Best get some sleep while you can because morning will bring more work for you, hahahahaha."

Both birds sighed and nodded in compliance. Lying down on their backs, they peered at each other with their peripheral vision. Even though they wanted to help the poor Macaw, who currently was battling for his life, they were absolutely powerless in this situation. They could not do a thing to aid him. As the old canary fell asleep, the younger of the two sighed.

"They're only treating him like this because they know he won't back down to them. We need someone like that if we are to ever live a happy life. I have a feeling that he'll escape one day and then he will come back and save us all. He holds the traits of a real hero. But first, he will have to survive what the morning brings. No matter what happens, it won't be pleasant for him."


	124. Chapter 124: The Execution

**Chapter ****One Hundred and Twenty-Four**

Not far from the Fortress's South-Western wall, a large slope of rocky outcrops and boulders descended down the face of a small cliff until it reached the sandy shore of Amapa's coastline. This was where a pair of creatures had set up camp for the night. One was a beautiful Lear Macaw female with bright cerulean feathers, the other was a burly round and plump mole dressed in a gray and black robe.

Both creatures sat comfortably within a hollowed-out boulder which served as the perfect shelter to block out the brisk breeze and torrential rain which slammed the outside world. Within this comfortable and all-natural tent, a small fire burned brightly, adding a comfortable temperature and a small sliver of light within their otherwise dreary world.

The female Macaw lowered her head, ignoring her mumbling friend as he finished preparing their dinner. Her attention drew towards the dreadful Fortress lurking overhead. The large structure still managed to stand out against the darkness sending a cold chill down her spine. The very structure reeked of evil. It's existence meant death and pain. Only the smell of freshly warmed soup filtering through her nostrils returned her attention to her friend. She forced a friendly little smile which reflected her naturally shy nature.

"This looky like the right place, Mistress," the mole said, before returning his attention to his task. "Dinner's near done."

"Do you suppose Rome is in there?" She asked, chancing a second glance back towards the Fortress.

The burly old mole blinked a few times and stirred the soup with a small ladle. Pouring the broth into a small hollowed coconut shell, he passed it over to the young female with cheerful enthusiasm. With a smile, he repeated the task into a second shell and gulped it down before speaking.

"Aye, those vermin foot tracks be leading here, no doubt 'bout it. So I do not see anywhere else he would be."

He lowered his head for a moment."If that Lord Bardrick's got him, Master Rome will be wishing that he had started listening to his father. After all, that Bardrick has got some powerful and dangerous friends… I heard a rumor that not long ago, he had a little alliance with Marco and the Dark Robed Society… those ghoulish creatures escaped from their grave. Gives me shivers just thinking about it, yesiree."

The Lear's Macaw lowered her head and sipped the broth from the small coconut shell. As she tasted the tropical flavors dancing off her tongue, her thoughts fell upon Rome. Was he eating? Was he starving? Was he suffering? Or did he find a way to remain out of trouble? Was he alive? Was he dead? Her eyes shimmered reflecting the flickering flame and her growing concern.

"Father meant no harm," she admitted, "He just wanted Rome to be responsible, and if that failed, to be cautious should he leave the tribe. Imagine our shock when he did not return and we found the footprints of an army in the area where he was last seen. I really hope he is okay."

"Aye," The mole nodded, grabbing hold of the young female Macaw's wing. "Young and responsible, aren't two words that go together now do they? Say for yourself, of course, Mistress Angy. But don't go fretting your little head about it, Rome, be a clever beast, he'll think of summit to keep himself safe until some help arrives… and if he is in there, we'll think of summit to get him out."

The Lear's Macaw, named Angelina, lifted herself from her seat and drifted towards the entryway of the small shelter. Her eyes once again focused upon the Fortress. Some sixth sense told her that her brother was inside of there. Whether alive or dead, that truth remained unclear. At that moment, she could only hope for the best. As her eyes strained against the rain, she could make out a dark dot moving next to the stone gray structure. Her eyes widened in horror as she tried to focus upon the dark moving object… it was a creature… she turned to her mole friend.

"There's someone up there," she whispered. "We have to find out who. They may need help."

"Oh no." The mole shook his head. "We don't need two captured members of your family at one time. If you go, it's at your own risk. I ain't being held responsible for your safety Missy. Your father would kill me if he ever found out we were out here at all."

Angelina nodded in understanding. "Right, I'll take full responsibility. Come on, we may need your powerful digging claws."

"Right, but you be watching for them guards, Mistress," The mole protested, swallowing a large lump in his throat.

"There will be no guards out in this weather," Angelina explained, "They'll all be inside getting warm and eating whatever they can lay their wings upon. But come on, we don't have time to discuss things, we must help whoever that is."

* * *

#

* * *

As the night continued onward unabated, Rico continued to struggle against the confining ropes which held his legs and his wings to two wooden poles planted deep within the ground. Struggle as he might, he could not escape or even begin to free himself. Soon the sheer effort burned away his stamina while the pounding rain drained any further energy. As the water entered his beak, he could feel himself drowning from the onslaught. His body shifted in the breeze, blowing backwards as his talons slipped from the soaking wet stone flooring which served as his only anchor to the ground.

He raised his head and tried to shield himself from the storm. He screamed at the top of his lungs to rid himself of any thoughts of giving in and dying. He would not give his captors the honor in that.

"YOU WON'T BREAK ME, BARDRICK! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! I WILL LIVE! MY NAME IS RICO, SON OF LUCIANO. I WILL LIVE AND RID THIS LAND OF YOU, FOREVER! AND THEN THAT WILL BE THE DAY I RECLAIM MY FATHER'S SWORD!"

As he struggled and continued to tear at the rope, a soft voice rang out through the rain."Rico, son of Luciano," the voice shot out over the pouring rain. "Rico, son of Luciano, can you hear me?"

Rico peered around through the pounding rain which clouded his vision. He could not see the creature speaking to him though he could hear her easily enough. He lulled his head forward as he tried to speak.

"Yes, who are you?"

"I am Angelina, daughter of Domisillo the Lear's Macaw Chieftain who rules the southern state of Brazil."

Rico slumped forward and forced a smile. "Nice to meet you, but what are you doing here? This is a place of evil where all goodness comes to die."

"I seek my brother, Rome," Angelina's voice rang out. "Do you know him?"

Rico shook his head. "No…"

The last strand of energy drained from his body. His head slumped forward and his eyes shut tight. From behind their vantage point, Angelina and her mole friend watched the display.

"He has fallen unconscious if you ask I." the mole explained, "what a poor creature we can not leave him here, Mistress, he'll die for sure."

Angelina nodded. "Rico, can we help you?"

Rico's eyes shot open once more. He issued his dire warning. "I've been sentenced to die. Hungry sea birds will attack at dawn."

Angelina's eyes widened in horror at the news. "Not if I have anything to say about it. Hurry Alberto, we need to find a way to keep that from happening. He may not know who my brother is, but I can not let him die like this. I'll make that Bardrick feel my vengeance for hurting such a wonderful little bird."

Alberto laughed and nodded. "He'd be dead for sure if he'd be only half as ill-tempered as thee. Give me an hour, I'll find us all the ammunition you need for that little sling of yours."

Before turning to his task, he raised his voice so Rico could hear. "Rico, listen, we will help you out, I'll be back in an hour."

* * *

#

* * *

Shrieking like a thousand wild eagles, the wind hammered the sea tossing waves into the sky. The mighty ship, Bloodgullet, carried on its way. With its sales taut tight and groaning under the strain they carried, the ship remained unwavering from her shoreline course. Lightning ripped through the sky, illuminating the barnacle-covered oak timbers forming the outer shell of the vessel. Like a phantom, it sped through the night, carrying her villainous crew to their destinies. The questing eyes of her captain, the wolf named Ripfang the Terror, raised a sword and bellowed out commands to the mangy, worn-torn collection of wolves who rushed around deck. His voice full of deceitful delight rang across the backs of all who heard him.

"Warty, get yer stumps to the crow's nest and keep yer eyes out fer landfall. I smell it, lad, by morning I reckin."

A gray wolf raised his cutlass in salute. "Aye cap'n."

Ripfang shifted his attention.

"As fer the rest o' you , bend yer backs, me buckos, we'll soon have the treasure we be after. Then we'll sale home to Serpent Tail Island."

The crew raised their weapons, cheering halfheartedly at the news. In but a few short hours, their conquest would begin, the treasure would be there's, and they would be heading home.

* * *

#

* * *

The dawn broke with a bright clear sky of gold, blue, scarlet, and traces of pink along the rim of the leftover clouds which still haunted the horizon. The sun rose against the wake of the midnight storm, all color fused together painting the icy cold Atlantic an oily turquoise.

This would be a day long remembered.

To mark the occasion, Bardrick had his guards herd the passel of slaves out onto the parade ground to witness the execution. Folding his paws together, he could not help but cackle with sheer delight. This little stunt would kill two birds with one stone. He would rid himself of one who had caused nothing but trouble… one who could not be broken nor bow to his whims. It would also send a message to any who still held onto the slightest hope that they would be rescued. His smile only deepened. After today, his rule would be undisputed.

"What a great morning for an execution. Someone go and make the Macaw wriggle. We'll soon have him eaten."

His eyes narrowed upon the Macaw who still remained partially conscious from the previous evening's exposure to the weather. His raised his sword, revealing the fabulous blade to the prisoner. His sadistic grin grew tenfold.

"You won't be needing this no more. If only daddy could see you fail to get this weapon back. I'm sure he would be so disappointed with your pathetic performance. Don't worry, you'll see him soon enough."

Rico's eyes glistened as he stared venomously at his tormentor. His beak curled into a vicious snarl. He turned as a rat named Gibbous approached and shoved water down his throat. He coughed and sputtered as he choked it down but still kept enough in his mouth to spit it back into the rat's face. Gibbous' face darkened with rage as he lurched forward and slapped his prisoner across the face.

"Tough, eh?" he asked, "Well, we'll soon see how tough you can be, I bet you don't have what it takes to stop them!"

The rat raised his paw to the sky, showcasing the multitude of sea birds that swarmed within the sky. His muzzle twisted into a vicious grin.

"They'll soon be tearing your eyes out, devouring your tongue, and eating your flesh piece by piece. It'll serve you right for having no respect for anyone who's better than you."

As the rat raised his spear to strike the macaw once more, a lone bird dove from the sky breaking off the rat from communicating further. He dove for his life seconds before he found himself being ambushed by the predatory creature. Gibbous let out an anguished scream as he landed upon the warm sand with a thunderous crash and all creatures present could not help but laugh, especially Bardrick.

"Hahahahahaha, it looks like they have got some good appetites today, eh Gibbous?" he grinned, "Now we'll see how tough you are birdie."

Rico's eyes shifted away from the tyrant. He could see the birds mounting for a second attack. They circled around him, their squeaky caws rang out very different from any bird he had ever seen in his life. One bird stopped mid-flight and dove down. Rico instinctively shut his eyes and braced himself for the attack. His body trembled as he found himself genuinely afraid. He could hear the bird coming closer by the second. Its blood-curdling screech sent a sharp chill down his spine.

THWACK!

Rico's eyes shot open as he heard the sound of a blunt object striking a living creature nearby. The bird stopped its descent, instead, rolling itself into a ball as it toppled past him and landed upon the beach below. His eyes widened as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. His eyes drifted to the tyrant who stood every bit as confused as he was.

Bardrick lifted himself from his seat. His claws drawing to his open mouth. He stared in disbelief.  
"Stupid bird?!" he gasped, peering up at the rest of the group. "Go and get him, the lot of you. I want every last scrap of meat devoured from his bones."

Rico's attention drifted back up to the sky. He watched another bird diving down in his general direction. This time he saw the rock strike the bird across the face and it too fell unconscious to the beach below. A wicked smile passed his beak.

Bardrick, however, was less than impressed with the way things were turning out. "What's happening? What's going on? Why aren't they tearing him apart? Why aren't they eating him?" He raised a paw to a guard. "Go to the kitchens and grab a bit of rotten fish. Tie it to him. Hungry birds will come for that, regardless of what is happening."

The guard bowed his head and ran off to do as he was bidden. He returned a few moments later and jumped down to the post where Rico remained trapped. As he tried to lift the fish to place it around Rico's throat, another large rock struck him in the tail. He jumped in pain and fell to the beach below.

Rico shifted his attention back to the sky, another bird was diving down towards him. His eyes narrowed as he awaited the creature and watched as a large stone struck him in the head. The bird fell to the ground in a similar fashion to the other one. His beak curled into a smile as he immediately figured it out. Angelina and her friend must be hiding out there somewhere. His eyes scanned the rocks, he could not see her but he knew she was there watching everything and preparing herself for the next assault. His smile widened as he lowered his head and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Angelina, whoever you are."

That previous attack had caught, Bardrick's eye. Almost immediately he knew what was happening. He jumped from his throne in shock.

"Someone is throwing rocks! But from where? Someone, anyone, get out there and find out what is happening!"

Mass chaos erupted through the fortress as several guards leaped into action. Running to the wall and surrounding the Macaw, their eyes scanned the area. They could not see anything, but they still could not deny that something was amiss. Raising their weapons, they stood ready.

The young Canary who had watched Rico throughout the night, raised his wings and threw the largest stone he could find. He smiled as it struck his target, a vicious Fox named Redcoat across the ear. Half of the limb flew from his face, soaking his face with blood. He cracked a smile.

"That's for the last beating you gave me, Redcoat!"

Redcoat turned and pointed a paw towards the Fortress's gates. "It's the slaves, they're doing it. I tell you the rocks are coming from the inside of our own fortress."

As he finished speaking, he let out a startled gasp as a second rock, this time from the shoreline, struck him in the back of the skull. He turned around and growled ferociously.

"No, you fool," Gibbous growled, "They are coming from the shoreline, I just saw it happen."

As he finished speaking, he too let out a startled gasp as a stone from inside the fortress struck him in the head.

Confusion continued to spread through the area as the guards found themselves unable to move. Rock after rock flew through the air in every direction. Redcoat jumped to the Macaw's side and screamed at the top of his lungs towards a horrifying discovery.

"They're coming from everywhere!"

Bardrick ignored the commotion around him. His eyes focused upon something else entirely. He had been so preoccupied with the execution that he had failed to examine the coast.

"It can't be!" Bardrick growled, jumping to his feet. "Everyone, stop what you are doing and get the slaves inside now! As for the rest of you, get that Macaw down from there and get him into the Fortress quickly! Once everyone is inside, shut and lock the gates and make sure no one makes a sound."

"But sire," one guard protested, "What about the rock throwers?"

"Idiot," Bardrick growled, "We have more to worry about than mere stones, LOOK!"

He raised a paw and pointed out towards the sea were a ship drifted closer by the second.

"Those are pirates, but more importantly, I know that ship, it belongs to my old messmate, Ripfang… he knows I hate his miserable treacherous guts. We need to rid this land of their kind or it'll just be another problem that we are not prepared to handle. Now do as I say, get moving!"

* * *

#

* * *

As the sun began to rise, painting the horizon a hot rosy pink, a shout was heard from the crow's nest.

"Land ho cap'n. Land ho!"

Ripfang cracked a smile, his scheming eyes glistened. "Whatcha see, lad."

Warty stared out for a second. "Uh, I see a structure cap'n, some sort o fortress."

Ripfang's smile deepened. "Bardrick, if he ain't be there then I'll eat me own ship." He announced, "Wonder if ole Bardrick will be pleased to see me?"

A nearby wolf named Fleabath cackled. "Pleased cap'n, I'd wager he drop dead."

"Than-ke you," Ripfang raised his weapon to the wolf's throat. "If'n he don't I'll just slit his gizzard and watch him die anyway." Sheathing his weapon, the wolf captain's eyes glistened. "Bardrick knows I hate 'is miserable treacherous guts. He worked fer foxes at one time and now rumor has it he has a gang o assassin's feedin' 'im a passel o' slaves. We don't care much fer doing business with the likes o' assassins, now do we boys?"

"Oh no cap'n" the crew all shouted out.

"So here's what we do, we snip ashore, go knockin on the door, and greet him handsomely. Then when the time is right, we get rid of him and take the treasure."

The ship erupted with loud cheers.

"An, for those who don't know what that means, we take any survivors as slaves. It ain't right fer us to be pouring our own drinks now is it? If'n any refuse, we use em fer fish bait."

The pirate crew cheered in agreement.

* * *

#

* * *

From her vantage point from the ground, Angelina kept a careful watch upon the army of vermin who had changed their attitudes within mere moments. Her eyes narrowed as she watched them carefully cutting Rico down from the poles which kept him imprisoned. Her beak curled into a heartfelt smile.

"I am so glad that they're cutting him down," she whispered to her companion. "Thank the Lord we could help that poor bird."

Alberto nodded his agreement. "He be a strongin that is for sure. He survived a rough night and he survived an execution. Now we can focus on finding Rome and then work on heading home."

Angelina held out her wing to silence her friend. A sharp twinge of fear embraced her soul. A single word escaped her beak.

"Corsairs!"

Alberto shifted his attention in the direction of the sea. "Pirates," he nodded his agreement. "We need get out of here miss, I don't like pirates."

The young female nodded her complete agreement. "We can't leave without knowing if Rome is in there, but we can't stay here either. We'll go hiding back in that hollowed out rock and survey the situation from there. Come on, let's get out of here."


	125. Chapter 125: Buried Alive

**Chapter ****One Hundred and Twenty-Five**

Bardrick's private throne room provided a life of luxury for the villainous stoat and his captains. Crimson red curtains had been hung behind an elegantly carved throne. Slants of golden sunlight filtered in through the four windows on each side, creating a sorted display that only Bardrick found homely. Bardrick sat upon his throne, his paws folded together as he watched a pair of rats named Foulbreath and Scumnose carried the imprisoned Macaw into the room.

He was secured by a long rope, which the guards tried to keep taut as their prisoner bit, kicked, pecked and did anything he could do to create physical damage to his captors. His eyes emblazoned with the desire for battle as he fought against his captors every step of the way. Before long they slammed him down to the ground and held their weapons straight to his throat.

Bardrick's smile widened as he stared eye to eye with the impudent creature.

"Well, I must admit that you are not short on nerve. Not many creatures could keep their cool the way you did. Especially when looking into the deep abyss of death. Now, I am in trouble, we are about to be in open warfare against an old colleague of mine and his group of troublesome corsairs. Should they gain access to the Fortress then they will slaughter all of us, it doesn't matter if you are a slave or a soldier, should Ripfang get his way, we are all dead."

Bardrick raised a single claw to his mouth and pretended to think for a moment. He continued.

"That is where you come in. I could use a tough fighter like you. Should you lend me assistance and swear loyalty to me, I'll grant you anything you want. Freedom, the best food, the best slaves, anything your little heart desires."

The tyrant tightened his paws tightened around the hilt of his sword. "Well… almost anything. I am still not going to give you my sword, nor am I going to grant freedom to anyone except yourself. Anything else will be yours, no questions asked. So tell me, what will it take?"

Rico's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits of pure hatred. He leaped forward, sinking his beak directly into the tyrant's paw. Chunks of flesh and blood dripped to the ground as the two guards ripped the macaw away from their master. Bardrick's eyes narrowed as he bared his fangs.

"You'll wish the gulls got you. I'll make you wish for death to come before I am done with you. Take him away and chuck him in the pit! Make sure he gets no food or water and that he remains there until the day he dies."

Rico grunted, bit, and tore as he fought against his captors as they dragged him from the throne room. Without much of an effort on their part, they threw him down into the very bowels of the earth. A large wooden lid slammed down tight, blocking any escape attempt that could have possibly been made

Rico groaned as he felt his head swim. He rolled over onto his side, coughing as he choked on a cloud of dust. In the confusion, a small yellow Canary fluttered over and freed him from his restraints.

"So, you're still alive, Rico."

Rico snapped his wing free from the Canary's firm grip and scampered as far as he could from the creature.

"Who-Who are you?" he asked. "And just what are you doing down here?"

The Canary cracked an amused smile, seating himself against the wall. "I'm Cedric, as for what I'm doing down here, Redcoat saw me throwing rocks at him while you were up on the wall. You helped my poor old dad, yesterday, so did what I could to help you."

Rico breathed a sigh and lowered his head. "Well, thank you. I thought I was dead meat for a while."

Before the Canary could respond, a quiet squeak came from the far corner. Both birds drew their attention to see a young Lear's Macaw not much older than a chick. He was dressed in rags, and his feathers appeared bruised.

"What's Bardrick going to do with us?"

Cedric refocused upon Rico. His smile widened. "Let me introduce you to my good friend. This little one is named Rome."

Rico's eyes widened as his mind drifted back to the previous night. He remembered the conversation with someone he could not see, a girl named Angelina. He lowered every word she said and how she was seeking her brother whose name was Rome. His beak dropped as he remembered the name from the previous evening.

"Rome? Did you say Rome?"

The small Lear's Macaw nodded. "Hello."

Rico grabbed hold of the young bird's wings. He could not contain his excitement. "Your sister is outside of the Fortress looking for you. She is with another creature too. Together, they both helped to save me from the birds. I owe them my life."

The young bird thought for a second, his eyes shined bright with a renewed hope. "That would be Alberto. If they're both outside then we'll soon be free. Believe me, nothing could be simpler."

Rico eyed Cedric for a moment. "Did you hear that? Nothing could be simpler. How do you suppose we can escape from this far underground?"

Cedric shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but one thing I've learned today is that nothing is impossible."

The hawk lowered his head. "Speaking of impossible, I heard that pirates are coming here. We need to learn what is going on up there. Can you climb up onto my shoulders?"

Cedric nodded and did as he was bidden. He reached for the lid but found himself unable to do so. "I'm still to low," he sighed.

"Rome, can you climb up onto Cedric's shoulders?" Rico asked.

Rome nodded his head and followed Cedric's example. Climbing up onto both bird's shoulders, his head poked out the top of the lid. He peered around as the guards rushed around in a frantic fashion towards the gates. He swallowed a large lump in his throat. "They're all forming around the gate in groups… I… I think they're going to open the doors."

Rico's eyes widened. This time it was he who could feel a bad omen brewing within his very soul. "Wait… what?"

* * *

#

* * *

True to Ripfang's words, he and his crew had slipped ashore quietly and proceeded straight to the fortress. Even though he knew not who resided there, his gut warned him that it would not be long before he found himself staring face to face with his old friend. He studied the large stone foundation. The fortress itself was made out of large granite blocks mixed with a series of timber logs and a timber tower standing in the center. A large wooden door stood blocking any entrance which appeared too thick to be rammed. His gut surged as the feeling grew more and more with each passing second. He knew who had built it and he hated every second of it. Raising his paws to his snout, he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Ahoy there, we be's a lookin fer a beast named Bardrick, have yer seen him anywhere abouts? Come on out or we will lay siege to yer fine palace."

As if by some dumb stroke of luck or perhaps destiny, the familiar figure of a black-furred stoat appeared. With both of his bright red eyes raised curiously as to this sudden and unusual change of events, he held a wicked and yet strangely intrigued smile upon the end of his snout. His voice rang out cold and calculating.

"Well, burn me bilges, Cap'n Timothy Ripfang. How are ye yer ole wave dog."

Ripfang's smile widened. He knew his old friend well enough to know when he was playing a game. The stoat hated sailor talk and yet here he was speaking as fluently as the days when he played captain for one of his crews. His response was quick.

"Good, came ashore to parlay, if'n yous be so kind as to open the doors to yer fortress, perhaps we can work out some sort o' deal."

Ripfang's snout twisted into a vicious sneer. It had always been a game between the two villains to see if they could outlast the other in a game of wits. He didn't need to guess Bardrick's next move. He knew it beyond a shadow of a doubt and he knew the perfect counter-attack.

"The gates stay shut and locked." Bardrick's response came swiftly. "How about you return to your ship before I call on my archers who will use you for target practice."

"What a sad ole day," Ripfang's eyes narrowed. He held a paw to his heart and pretended to be stung by the mistrust. Secretly however he watched the smile appear upon Bardrick's muzzle. "When yer travel to see yer ole friend, and he won't take the time to let you in. Come on lads, let's go."

"Hold on, you old wave dog." Bardrick grinned. "If entering my fortress is what you want then by all means, come on in. But do not make a move against me. My fighters are armed and dangerous and would just love to get their claws in you."

Ripfang's cruel smile widened. The stoat had just made his first mistake. Nodding his head he turned back. "Open yer gates and we'll come peaceful like."

The courtyard of the fortress was nothing special. The main ground consisted of dirt. Slaves of all species pulled large blocks of stones along log galleys as they were beaten mercilessly by a captain named Rotting-tooth. The rat growled his commands to the feeble bunch.

"Pull, Pull, pull you vermin." He got up, raising his whip to strike a young creature who had fallen over. "Get moving you lot, get up you or I'll strike this whip across your backside."

Captain Ripfang admired the sight. Folding his arms together, he couldn't help but smile.

"Well get on with it, what do you want?" Bardrick glowered.

"Always business instead of pleasure with yer," Ripfang mused. "Look at yer now, high and mighty Lord Bardrick if'n you'd please. Lord of this here coast within Brazil. Tell me what'd you call this here beauty?"

Bardrick studied the sky for a moment, rolling his eyes. He hated small talk even more than he hated the creature that stood before him.

"Up until this morning I called her Blood Gurt Fortress, however after seeing you, I come up with a better name. How does Ripguard Fortress sound to you?" He raised a paw and shook his head. "On second thought don't answer that, this place sure is nice and it sure beats being buddies with you."

"Aye, imagine it would be." Ripfang nodded. "So getting down to business, I want what is due to me. I have come fer me share."

"What are you talking about?" Bardrick growled, raising his paw to his sword. "Your share is nothing."

"I want the ocean's tear." Ripfang explained. "I know yer have it, it was last aboard yer ship when it hit the rocks and sank. Yer circled back 'round and ended up in this place. A villain likes yer would not let the treasure sink with yer ship so you must have it."

"You're right." Bardrick laughed, raising his paw and pointing towards the large central tower. "When we parted, my ship was wrecked and the slaves drowned. That is when you up and abandoned me and I wandered for months until I ended up in this place. Wasn't too bad for I knew I had the one thing you always wanted. Unfortunately for you, the treasure is mine and mine alone, so you get nothing!"

"Aye but yer did say one thing me ole friend." Ripfang protested, "Yer mentioned that yer ship was wrecked and the slaves lost, both of which were mine. So at the very least dear friend, I have come to get what's due to me, a passel of slaves filling out fer a few rowbeasts."

"Again your share is nothing," Bardrick's voice shot back, growing more annoyed with the intruder in his midst. His eyes narrowed and grew more bloodshot as his temper began to simmer unchecked below the surface.

"Yer don't understand, me ole friend," Ripfang frowned. "We ain't here to beg, we're here to take!"

Without another word, Ripfang spun around swinging his sword from his scabbard and just barely missing the Stoat's head. In that same second, Bardrick ducked and twisted his body so that he stood directly behind the pirate leader. Raising a small pointed dagger, he placed it into the throat of the pirate.

"Strike a move and your captain is a dead one. The tip of this blade is poisoned. As are the tips of every one of my soldier's weapons just one small cut and you won't live another second."

Ripfang held up his paws and backed away. "You win, matey." He sighed. "Never thought yer'd use a dirty trick like poisoned weapons. I'm going fer now."

"Good," Bardrick grinned. He eyed his captain Redcoat who had wandered over in the commotion. "Open the gates and throw his arse out. Make sure he and his creatures leave my front yard. Shoot to kill if you have too."

Redcoat nodded, laughing as he drew his sword. "Come on, you heard his Lord. It's time for you to leave."

Ripfang nodded his head and turned back to eye his enemy. "Yer win fer today, but don't rest easy matey. One dark night, I will return, slit yer gizzard and burn yer fortress to the ground. That is a promise."

"Get going," Bardrick shot back, "You don't scare me, as long as I have Ripguard, I can not be beaten."

* * *

#

* * *

From his vantage point, Rome peered down at his two new friends. "It looks like the pirates have gone. Should I climb down now?"

Rico nodded his head, panting heavily as he continued to suffer from the strain of carrying his two friends. "Yes, please." He begged. "And please do it quickly."

Once both creatures had climbed off of him, Rico collapsed to the ground and felt the sharp coursing pain of his blood flowing through his body. He glared up at the roofing which made flying impossible even if they now held a way to know everything going on within the fortress, it still did not help them in this current situation.

"How did you manage to support us for so long?" Cedric asked arching a curious eye. "Your body must hurt worse than anything I could even imagine."

Rico nodded. "We do what we need to do, like escape from this pit while we still have the strength. Somehow, we must get a message out to Angelina, she'll think of some way to help out her brother and us along with him."


	126. Chapter 126: A Plan Forms

**Chapter ****One Hundred and Twenty-Six**

"Psssst Psssst, is every beast alright down there?"

Rico opened his eyes, groaning as he shook off the last few remnants of sleep from his body. Peering up through the caged lid, he saw a small head peering down at him, blending almost perfectly against the moonlight. The creature held a cheerful smile amongst his blackish fur and slick body which resembled a creature in which Rico had only ever heard about from his father. They weren't native to Brazil but rather farther north within the Canadian and American regions. Cupping his paws together, he called up his response.

"We're weak but not broken. Who are you?"

The creature nodded and let his smile widen. "My name is Diego the Otter." He introduced himself cheerfully. "Listen, I've come to help you, perhaps I can smuggle you some scraps leftover from the guards. Do you need anything else, say it, and I'll do my best to make it happen."

Rico rubbed his wings together and peered back at his two companions. Rome did not speak, he huddled in the corner as he tried to keep himself warm, while Cedric stood up and found himself interested in the strange occurrence. Rico nodded his head he knew deep down that his two companions would do anything if it meant increasing their chance to escape from certain death.

"Yes, listen carefully. There is a pair of creatures outside the walls of this fortress. We need to send them a message if we are to have any chance of getting out of here. Can you go to the South wall and pass along a message for us?"

Diego shifted his attention behind him and eyed the southern wall. He nodded his head. "That wall is unguarded tonight. It shouldn't be a problem. I'll come back tomorrow morning and let you know how it went."

Rico and Cedric passed a pair of smiles and peered into each other's eyes. They could not contain their excitement. Finally, they would be able to pass a message to the one group of creatures who could help them. Finally, they were one step closer to screwing over the evil within their fortress.

* * *

#

* * *

Angelina and Alberto huddled within their rock shelter and watched with a cautious eye as a group of pirates wandered grumpily past. With cruel and rather unimpressed looks painted upon their faces, Angelina found herself shuddering as she could only imagine what had happened within the fortress. Turning to her friend she lowered her voice to a soft whisper.

"What do you suppose those villains actually wanted? They certainly did not look happy leaving here."

Alberto nodded in complete agreement. "I don't know, perhaps they will be back, which means we will have to be careful, Miss Angy. I don't like pirates, no siree."

Both creatures turned their attention towards the Fortress and felt their hearts sink within their chest. With the Fortress now in danger from a possible corsair invasion, all of the slaves would be in danger too. An icy grip of terror embraced Angelina as her mind focused upon her brother and that poor bird she had met the previous night.

"Come on," she whispered, "We have to find a way to warn them."

As both creatures drew towards the fortress, Angelina stopped and heard a sound which started off softly but gradually began to grow. Her beak curled into a smile as she recognized it almost immediately. It was singing. Some creature within the fortress was singing. Slipping to the wall, her excitement grew as she listened to the lyrics which rang out over and over in a repeated loop.

"I know a bird named Rico

And a young one whose named Rome

I know a bird named Rico

And a young one whose named Rome

He was captured by some vermin scouts

As he strayed from his home

If you are out their listening,

I'll pause a while and wait

For I will need to sing half the night

on this side of the gate"

Angelina could not hold back her excitement. Turning to her best friend in the entire world, a huge smile blanketed her face drowning out any concern which had haunted her previously. She clasped her wings together and almost leaped for joy.

"Did you hear that? Rome is alive. We finally have found him."

Alberto nodded. "Aye, shouldn't you be answering his song Miss?"

Angelina raised her head high and sang out in a soft and almost angelic voice.

"My name is Angelina

From the Tribe of Domisillo,

My only brother is named Rome

And Rico's name I know.

We are here so we can help them

So friend shout out to me

What we can do to aid these two

And try to set them free."

From his side of the wall, Diego ducked beneath the parapet as he caught a group of soldiers coming out for their nightly rounds. His voice rang out a soft and foreboding warning to his new friends.

"A vermin guard approaches,

quick get yourselves from sight

I will try to get back too you,

this time tomorrow night"

As the last musical notes of his song died off amongst the darkness of the night, Diego slipped off before he too became busted by the patrolling foot soldiers. He would serve no good to anyone should he be executed for treason against the Lord of the Fortress, and his new friends would serve no good to anyone should they be caught during the process of receiving his message. His heart skipped a beat as he wandered along the wall back towards the slave quarters which offered him the only protection and shelter within the entire area. As he climbed into the caged quarters, he allowed himself to pass a smile knowing that someone out there was listening and eager to help.

Quietly creeping through the darkness, a group of slaves came forward and surrounded him.

"Diego, where were you?" an old canary arched a suspicious eye towards the young creature.

"I was passing along a message, I've seen your son, he's still alive and is with Rico and another creature. But more importantly, there is someone outside of these walls who is willing to help us out, should we be able to free Rico and his two companions from the pit."

The old canary could hardly contain his smile. "Oh, that is good news indeed. If we do what we can to aid them, they'll escape and then do everything they can to come and free us. My son will not let us die in here and neither will Rico."

"Right," Diego nodded. "But first we must help them out. They're starving and their energy is running out. Perhaps we can find some way to help feed them good proper food."

The group of assembled slaves all nodded their heads in complete agreement. The old canary lowered his head.

"Right, anyone who works in the orchard, see if you can steal anything serviceable for food. We can slip it to them every night once the sun sets. Everyone else, see if we can stop the completion of this fortress. The stronger we build this place, the fewer weaknesses it will have when they return for our rescue. We must prepare ourselves for open war. See if you can steal anything that can be used as a weapon, kitchen tools, sharp rocks, ropes, anything, but don't get caught."

As another nod escaped the group, a rather timid voice rang out from the back of the room.

"Don't listen to him, it will only get us all into trouble."

The old canary raised his head, recognizing the voice almost immediately. A small timid rabbit huddled in the corner.

"Is that you, Dexter? Come on if you've got a fear, why don't you address it openly for all of us to work through."

The rabbit rose up onto his large paws and pointed an accusing paw towards the canary. "If we start stealing, we will be slaughtered. I don't want to die, you all can do what you want, but I want no part of any of this."

The group of assembled slaves nodded their heads once more, however, the canary's eyes grew dark. "So be it, but if a single word reaches Bardrick or any of his soldiers than I will personally kill you myself."

The rabbit peered back and nodded his head before slipping out through the darkness. Diego's eyes narrowed as he turned to his old friend.

"Do you think he will give us any trouble?"

"No," The old canary shook his head. "He must surely know that anything that affects us will also affect him. He doesn't want to die and staying here is guaranteed death. He would be a fool to pass up any opportunities we present him with, especially with the grand prize being freedom."


	127. Chapter 127: Desperate Plea for Help

**Chapter ****One Hundred and Twenty-Seven**

The rabbit named Dexter crept through the darkness, stopping only when he spotted the figure he was looking for. The vicious fox named Redcoat who stood by his bunk. The fox lowered his head and concealed his identity beneath a bright yellow hood and an equally yellow robe.

Redcoat's bright eyes glistened as he caught sight of the rabbit and stepped forward.

"Well…well…well… hello there." he greeted, "It certainly took you long enough to get here. I have been waiting for over an hour for you to return. Are you having a pleasant night while sitting by the warm campfire with the rest of your little group? Because I can tell straight away that you have got something on your mind. Something, that is bugging you straight down to the core, eh?"

Dexter raised his paws to his face and shifted his gaze around the room for a brief moment. No one seemed to be aware of the fox's presence, a fact which allowed him to breathe a brief sigh of relief. His eyes widened as he fought internally with himself. His growing fear boiled the surface, draining all color from his face. His paws trembled as he tried to control himself but found himself unable to relax.

"W-W-What do you want?" he asked, "Y-Y-You're taking a big risk, the other's already don't trust me and it will be even worse if they see you standing here with me."

The fox leaned in and let his wicked smile grow wider. His eyes narrowed into scheming and vengeful slits as he prepared himself for the oncoming storm. Deep down, he could not wait to see the little rabbit suffer. He would enjoy every moment of his pain, a thought which caused him to chuckle.

"Well, I was worried about you my friend." Redcoat explained, revealing a small half-eaten fish. Placing it down at the rabbit's paws, he followed it up with a small beaker of cool though rather dirty water. "I thought you could use a little extra food. Eat up, my friend. I don't want to see you waste away until you are nothing more than skin and bones. You and I have always been friends, haven't we? And friends look out for one another."

Dexter could not control himself. At the sight of the fish, his stomach gurgled and lurched to life. He dropped to his knees and greedily began to pick at the seared flesh of the fish and devoured every morsel. Picking up the bottle he drank and finished the beaker in one withdrawn gulp. He lowered his head and breathed out a guilty sigh.

"W-W-What is this going to c-cost me?"

The fox's eyes glistened as he grabbed hold of the rabbit's neck and lifted him off the ground. His eyes burned bright as he stared directly into the rabbit's eyes.

"Just a little information, first things first what is it that has got you so down and out? Is there something happening in the compound? Some bullying or something you don't want us to know perhaps?"

Dexter nodded. "There's plenty happening in the compound but if the other's found out that I told you, they'd kill me so it'll cost you more than scraps for what I know. I want a proper whole roasted fish with plenty of fresh carrots and a beaker of dark crimson wine that I have seen you and your companions drink. If you don't agree to those terms, then I'll keep what I know to myself."

"Fine, I accept." Redcoat hissed. "Now spill it. What do you know?"

Dexter nodded and twitched a whisker with a shaky paw. He peered around the room, surprised that no one had bothered to come to bed yet.

"There is a large plot being set into place, I know the ringleaders and I know part of the plan. You see the old canary Benjamin, the old hedgehog named Spike, the Otter named Diego and his girlfriend named Angelica are all rallying the slaves together in an attempt to free the prisoners within your prison pit. They plan to steal food to keep their strength up until the day comes when they'll escape right from under your nose."

"WHAT?!" Redcoat lurched forward, his eyes glistened and saliva drifted down between his clenched muzzle. "That is impossible! No one escapes the prison pit. It is a guaranteed death sentence. Tell me right now, what are their plans? How are they going to help the prisoners to escape?"

"I don't know," Dexter admitted, "All I know is that they're stealing food and are going to feed the prisoners, but that is not all they're doing. They're going to slow down the creation of this fortress in an effort to keep its weaknesses from being strengthened. Then during their daily duties, they are planning on stealing weapons. It is widely believed by everyone that once the prisoners escape they'll do everything within their power to come back and save everyone. The weapons are being stored for when that day comes and open warfare breaks out."

Redcoat released Dexter and dropped him to the ground. His jaw hung ajar as he let the reality of everything he had just heard sink into his mind.

"You have done very well, Dexter. I will make sure the fish and wine are of the best quality but find out more. I need more information before I pass it onto Lord Bardrick. I'll be back tomorrow night to get some more information, have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow, my friend."

Dexter lowered his head and shed a single gray tear. "I'm not your friend, I'm nobody's friend… especially my own…"

Without another word, he tucked himself beneath his covers and slowly drifted off.

* * *

#

* * *

The dawn brought a bright clear summer sky of deep ocean blue. As the sun peaked over the tops of the eastern wall, Diego knelt down by the prison pit and tossed in a few scraps of food. His voice rang out cruel and insulting to the prisoners.

"Hey, you three stupid fools, eat this food or else. These are Bardrick's orders."

"HEY DOWN THERE!" A voice shouted out, causing Diego to peer up to the top of the wall to see two guards glaring down at him from the top of the wall. "Are you talking to the prisoners? I will lay my spear handle across your backside if you is!"

Diego lowered his head and straightened his posture and proceeded to paint the portrait of innocence.

"Not me, Sire, I was simply carrying out Bardrick's orders and handing out the food he asked me to distribute to them. He wants them to survive and suffer just a little while longer, however, these fools are saying that they feel really cold. They also claim to have not been feeling well. Quite odd. I personally think it's quite warm. I hope they don't have some kind of fever."

"A fever?" One of the guards gasped.

"Aye," Diego's eyes narrowed. "Those corsairs bring all sorts of illnesses ashore with them. My dad told me of several. Wobbly Ears, Whisker Chomp, Molting Bolting, and Flirjy Twinge."

The guard named Deadtooth shuddered as he eyed his companion. "I knew it, I just knew it, we're all going to be plagued. Ripfang said he would see us all die before he burned the fortress to the ground. What if his plan was to murder us through sickness?"

Diego's smile widened. "Well, we should know for sure, soon enough. Because if they do have a plague they'll start screaming out in voices that could be heard for miles."

Down in the pit, Rico nodded, immediately catching on to the otter's plan. Turning to his two friends he explained the plan.

"Right, Diego just provided the perfect distraction, we can now shout out to your sister, Rome. Now, who has the loudest voice? I'll write down the instructions for you to give her friend Alberto."

Rome could not help but smile as he cupped his wings to his mouth and proceeded to scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH ANYONE, ANYONE, HELP US, THERE IS A PLAGUE DOWN IN THIS HOLE. HELP ME HELP ME, DON'T LET ME DIE THIS WAY. KICK ME, BEAT ME, GET ME OUT OF THIS FEVER HOLE, AHHHHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GROSEY, GROSEY, GROSEY, GRUDDA, GRUDDA, GRUDDA, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The guards up upon the parapet raised their weapons. "Stop that yelling! Before I come down there and kill you myself."

The reply came back almost immediately. "YES, PLEASE, KILL ME, KILL ME RIGHT NOW, JUST DON'T LET ME DIE OF THIS PLAGUE, DON'T LET ME DIE OF A FEVER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

* * *

#

* * *

Outside the fortress' wall, Angelina could not help but smile as she listened to the noise.

"That is my little brother all right, I think I understand what he is going to do. Quick, go grab something we can use to copy down some instructions. We want to get everything that he is going to say."

The mole nodded his head and rushed off to do as he was bidden, returning a moment later with a piece of paper and a pen.

"Ho, what a family for noise makin, don't like it one bit, no siree."

Angelina raised a wing to her beak. "Shhhhhh, keep quiet at least for now, I'll concentrate on writing the instructions."

* * *

#

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, SOMEBODY SOMEBODY, DON'T LET ME DIE OF THE FEVER, KICK ME, BEAT ME, AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Rico's eyes narrowed as he handed the young Macaw a small piece of a torn cloth. Rome nodded and proceeded to get to work.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHH SOMEBODY, ANYBODY DON'T LET ME DIE OF THE FEVER, KICK ME, BEAT ME, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,"

He paused for a moment and let his beak curl into a smile.

"IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GATES SET YOUR FACES, AHHHHHHH THE FEVER THE FEVER, WALK SOUTH TWENTY PACES, AHHHHHH KILL ME, PLEASE SOMEBODY, THERE ARE THREE OF US IN THIS AWFUL PIT, AHHHHHHHHHH THE FEVER THE FEVER, DIG DOWN THREE BIRDS AND A BIT, AHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHH, WE NEED THE CLAWS OF A GOOD OLD SOUL, WE NEED THE DIGGING TALENTS OF A CHAMPION MOLE, AHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHH, PLEASE HELP ME I'M GOING TO DIE OF THIS FEVER!"

* * *

#

* * *

Outside the wall, Angelina nodded her head before raising it to the sky, she screeched at the top of her lungs signaling that she had gotten the message. She read the words written down upon the paper for a moment, besides the rambling of a fever she could make out some very precise directions. Her beak curled into a smile and turned to her friend Alberto.

"Claws of a good old soul, digging talents of a mole…. Right…. They need an escape tunnel exactly twenty paces to the south of the gate and three and a bit birds down. Can you do it? Can you dig them a tunnel with those wonderful paws of yours?"

Alberto nodded. "Can I do it? Of course, I can do it. Let's get to work, we'll have your brother free by midnight I reckon."

"Midnight?" Angelina grinned, "You're absolutely wonderful, we'll escape under the cover of darkness. Bardrick won't even know which way we've gone. Oh, Alberto, you're a dear."

Alberto froze in his tracks and turned to the girl. "I am no deer, I am a mole and the only hope you have of ever seeing your brother again and don't you forget it, Miss Angy."


	128. Chapter 128: Ripfang Attacks

**Chapter ****One Hundred and Twenty-Eight**

As the sun sank deeper within the sky and darkness enveloped the landscape, evil once again thrust its cruel clutches upon Ripguard's coastline. Captain Ripfang raised his cutlass and allowed his eyes to narrow into dangerous slits of pure hatred towards his old enemy Bardrick. Around him, a swarm of two hundred corsairs stood at the ready. A line of thirty archers pulled back their bowstrings and awaited their captain's command. They did not need to wait long.

"Archers, open fire!" he screamed, his smile deepening as he watched the volley of fire arrows fly through the air and over the fortress' wall.

"Hahahahaha, keep firing, more arrows, more, shoot more!" he cackled. "We'll show them how wave beasts like us fight."

Without wasting a second, he turned around and raised his paw.

"Stones, flings stones me buckos, shoot them stones alongside of those arrows. Get those stones flyin'."

* * *

#

* * *

Bardrick's longhouse was a place of absolute beauty. Red silk and cloth hung from the windows and walls creating a stunning display amongst the wooden boards. Bardrick stood at the very center of the room, peering at his impressive figure in a small mirror hanging from the wall, he cracked a smile and studied his razor-sharp fangs. In his mind, he could not help but realize that his goals were well within his grasp. Soon he would be Lord over the entire southern coastline and not one creature would be able to stop him. As he turned to grab hold of his sword, the doors burst open and the fox named Redcoat came bursting into sight.

"Sire, come quickly it's Ripfang and his corsairs they are attacking!"

Bardrick fastened his blue cape with his golden band and nodded his head. His eyes narrowed as he paced around the room.

"Of course they are Rattle brain, I would not have expected anything less. Ripfang was never one to give up so easily. I'm honestly surprised that it took him this long to come out of hiding. Tell me, what phase are they in?"

Redfang lowered his head as he thought about it for a second.

"They're shooting stones and arrows over our walls. Our fighters are pinned down They can't even fight back. Meanwhile, I have seen preparations on the corsairs' part to prepare a battering ram. If we don't stop them they'll gain access and then slaughter us all. We must hurry, sire."

Bardrick continued to pace the room. His long bushy tail dragged across the stone flooring. His eyes continued to narrow as he entered deeper into thought.

"Do you have any idea where his ship is?" he asked, "I know those pirates and they wouldn't have anchored too far away."

"There's no sign of it, Sire," Redfang reported, "They came in longboats."

Bardrick folded his paws together and cackled as he turned around and grabbed hold of the fox by the throat.

"They would have anchored on the other side of the headlands, listen to me, Fox. I have a mission for you. Take twenty of my best archers and slip out over the walls. Once you get clear of the battle, go to where his ship is anchored and prepare fire arrows. You know what to do so do not fail me. I'll keep Ripfang distracted long enough for his ship to become nothing more than a pile of smoldering embers. I'll make the stupid fool wish he had never even stepped foot upon my shoreline."

Redcoat nodded. Despite his rapidly beating heart, he dared not question the assignment given to him by his lord. His success would mark their ultimate success against at least one of their enemies. He would not fail.

"Yes, Lord, I'll get to it right away. I'll make sure his ship is nothing more than smoke on the water."

* * *

#

* * *

Rico rolled over onto his side as his sleep became disturbed by some constant whooshing noise. He groaned, holding a wing to his head and abandoning any ideas of sleep. Peering up into the sky his beak dropped as he saw fire raining down in all directions. As his eyes widened he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Any beast, please tell me what is going on up there?"

Diego's little head popped into view. His voice rang out urgently. "The Fortress is under attack, its Ripfang and his corsairs."

Rico could feel his heart lurch to life as his face darkened with rage. He watched the fiery display of arrows shooting through the night. His beak curled as he fought his inner goodness and resisted the urge to scream. All of these creatures whether corsair or soldier held no true value to anyone's life. It was two massive evils fighting for complete dominance with little to no concern for the slaves. His wings trembled as he heard Rome's voice squeak with dismay.

"Ahhhhh, we're going to die down here. Please, someone, anyone, help, I don't want to die."

Something deep inside of Rico exploded and he charged forward with all of his strength. Without warning, he punched the wall with his wing. His eyes glazed over into dark pools of vengeful fury. His beak curled and saliva foamed from his open beak.

"WE. ARE. NOT. GOING. TO. DIE. DOWN. HERE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, punching the wall in between each word. Once, twice, three times, four times, and even a fifth time just for good measure, Rico continued his onslaught against the wall. He would make it submit to him. He would remove it by any means necessary. He would not let Bardrick win. As he found himself stopping to catch his breath and turning back to eye his comrades, the flatness of the wall fell out from behind him and a mole poked his head in with a cheerful smile.

"Alberto be agreeing with you." He said, "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

#

* * *

Angelina sat at the edge of the small hole upon the beach. Her eyes watched the darkness hoping against hope that someone would appear so they could make their escape from the evil of this coastline. Her wishes were soon granted as Rome emerged from the hole. At first, he could not believe his eyes as he stared at her with a complete loss for a few seconds. Before long he charged forward and embraced her into his tight embrace.

"Angelina, oh Angelina, I missed you so much. I am so sorry for all the trouble that I have caused."

Angelina wrapped her wings tighter around her brother. She closed her eyes tight and felt tears fall down the side of her face.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I can't believe after all of this time, I have found you. I have finally found you."

As Rome moved aside, Angelina found her smile widening.

"Where's Alberto? Is he coming along too?"

As she finished speaking, Rico poked his head out of the hole and peered into the brightest pair of sapphire eyes he had ever seen. A shy awkward smile appeared upon the end of his beak as he struggled to speak. His face grew bright red as he explained himself to the beautiful female.

"He's right… behind…"

Angelina's smile widened as she too found herself peering into the Macaw's eyes with a complete loss for words. Even though she had seen him once before, he looked way different. Almost as if he shined with a heavenly light.

"I-I-I am Angelina," she introduced herself. "I-I-I remember you… you are that Macaw I helped rescue… from the birds…"

Rico nodded. "Yeah, that's right. I-I never got a chance to… actually thank you."

As Rico finished speaking, both birds leaned in, becoming lost within the other's transfixed gaze. Rico's heart skipped a beat, he wanted to lean in and kiss her, it was only with Cedric's voice ringing out of the hole that broke the spell shared between the two Macaws.  
"Rico, the creature's whose head you are standing on is that of our dearly beloved rescuer."

Rico shifted his body from the hole as quickly and awkwardly as he could as Alberto and Cedric both emerged themselves. All eyes focused upon the fortress which remained locked within the clutches of mortal combat. Alberto shook his head.

"It be good and noisy out here with those villains be killing each other over yonder. I think it be best to get out of here while we still can do so."

Cedric shook his head. "I can't."

All eyes turned to the canary as he fell to the ground. "My father is still being held captive. I can't leave until he is free."

Rico shook his head. "That is a terrible idea. It will do your father no good to have you killed. I promise, we will go and get help, and then we will return and free all of the slaves. Are you with me?"

Angelina stepped forward and placed her wing within Rico's. Her smile never faded. "I am with you and I pledge the assistance of my father, Domisillo. We should go there and see who will help us out."

"I am with you too." Rome nodded. "No one else will suffer from this tyrant's cruelty. We will raise an army and free this land."

Cedric lowered his head and nodded. "Alright, I am with you too."

"We will do it, friends," Rico announced. "As long as we stick together."


	129. Chapter 129: Freedom

**Chapter ****One Hundred and Twenty-Nine**

Redcoat cracked a smile as he caught sight of the pirate ship and gallantly got his archers into position. Two separate rows each consisting of ten archers each pulled backlit their oil-soaked arrows and pulled back their bowstrings. Their eyes glistened as they awaited the single command which would single-handedly bring about a swift victory for Bardrick and Ripguard Fortress. The corsairs would not even know what hit them once their ship lay burnt around their paws, half submerged within the gully while the rest of it smoldered and became a charred black. The villainous fox cackled as he stood strong, confident, and in every way the perfect conqueror.

"Archers at the ready," he commanded raising his paw up into the air. "Ready, aim, fire!"

Shafts of red hot deadly rain poured from the sky as the archers released their bowstrings and watched as the fire arrows struck the upper deck of Ripfang's ship. The ship started to hiss and groan and before long caught ablaze. The fire spread quickly, devouring the three masts, sails, and wooden planks that formed the whole of the pirate ship. The flames roared, casting a soft red glow throughout the night. This was the sign that Bardrick had won. Ripfang and his corsairs were nothing without their ship. Redcoat cackled wickedly as he watched every single scrap of it disappear amongst the sea.

* * *

#

* * *

As the red hot horizon began to glow, Ripfang stopped in his tracks and turned his tide away from the battle. His eyes widened in horror as a terrible gut-wrenching sickness flowed through the core of his entire being. He knew straight away what had happened. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt who had done it. His fangs barred from his mouth, his face darkened with rage as he turned around and glared at the tyrant who stood upon the upper wall of his fortress. Bardrick's face twisted into a cruel sadistic smile as he kept his eyes glued upon the corsair. His voice rang out mockingly.

"Well… well… well… it appears as if I once again scored a victory here. What was it you said? That you would burn Ripguard to the ground? It looks like I got inspired by your own choice of words and it was I who commanded the burning of your own ship. Maybe now you'll think twice about messing with me. You have two choices, surrender and serve me as a slave, or surrender and get out of my country. What'll it be, captain?"

Ripfang's eyes slit into dangerous pools of vengeful fury. The whites of his eyes blackened as the veins in his head began to bulge. Raising his paws he issued his command. "Every corsair, run, let's try to save our ship. Move yer stumps me buckos, I want every able handed beast to lend me o' paw to rescue the lovely Bloodgullet. Come on, if yer ever wants to feel a deck beneath yer paws again."

"It is too late for that," Bardrick's voice shot out. "I commanded that every single splinter be destroyed and that is exactly what my creatures will do. I have given you your only two options, however, allow me to offer a third. If you choose to continue to resist me, then you will die. I have surrounded the walls of this here fortress with archers who will not hesitate to use you for target practice should you choose to do anything other than surrender. Face it, you've lost."

Ripfang shot his enemy a venomous glance. He bit into his lower lip as he contemplated his predicament. He hated to admit it but he could not win this day. Lowering his head he gave in and nodded.

"Yeah alright, Bardrick, you win. I surrender fer now, however, we will be back to discuss this further." He raised his paws and waved it through the air. "Every beast that serves me, bend yer backs, let's go."

Bardrick watched the corsairs leave. His scheming eyes narrowed further as he turned to his captain, a weasel named Moran who stood by his side. The tyrant cracked an amused smile as he studied the rising sun.

"Ah, the smell of a battle won, makes you glad to be alive. Can't you feel the thrill? The excitement of knowing you could be killed at any moment."

He froze in place before continuing.

"However, I do know my old friend, I'd wager an apple to an acorn that they're up to something. Double the wall guards on all four sides. I want every last thing reported to me, from the smallest leaf falling from the tree to blade of grass blowing in the breeze. I want to know exactly what they're up too and when they'll be back."

Unbeknownst to Bardrick, an otter dressed in black slipped past the wall-mounted guards and climbed back into the slave quarters. Eyeing the group of slaves which gathered around him, he cracked a smile and addressed the news.

"During the battle, I checked the prison pit, the prisoners are gone."

A slight shuffle and soft whisper escaped from the group. The old Canary stepped forward. "My son, Cedric is free?" he gasped, his eyes filled to the brim with tears. "My word, he'll send help for us, you'll see."

Diego nodded and continued. "My friends, it is at this moment we can no longer just sit back and do nothing, once they return we will need to be ready." Without wasting a moment, the otter tossed down a small bag of daggers and swords stolen from the battleground. "This shall be the start of our armory."

Several creatures stepped forward and threw down their collected weapons, soon a small pile of knives, hammers, daggers, swords, arrows, and axes lied at Diego's paws. He could not help but smile at the sight. Bending down he scooped up as many of the dangerous items as he possibly could.

"We will bury them under my bed until the time is right. It will be the safest place for them."

* * *

#

* * *

Rico and his four companions crept through the darkness working their way closer to the flaming outline looming over the jungle. With the smell of smoke clinging to the air and drifting with the breeze, no one needed to question what it was, they already knew. Somehow the corsair ship had been lit on fire and was burning into splinters. The only question which remained unanswered was how? With each step, the smell of smoke grew stronger and Rico began to pick up the pace. His heart raced and a real unsettling uneasiness worked its way into the back of his mind. Glancing back at his newfound friends, he urged them forward.

"We had better hurry, I think those pirates will come this way soon to see if they can save their ship."

Cedric stopped in his tracks and peered back over his shoulder. An icy grip of terror embraced his very soul. His eyes widened with terror as he took in the reality of the situation. A large group of creatures were following behind them. His beak dropped as he let out an audible gasp and eyed Rico.

"Good guess, they're coming this way. Let's get out of here, right now."

Alberto stopped and pointed a huge digging paw towards the path ahead. The ocean could be seen, however, so could his growing sense of fear.

"There are other vermin by the longboats and they see us'ns."

"We have foes in front of us and behind us, Rico," Cedric noted, "Which way do we go?"

Rico noted the number of creatures ahead of them. His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as he contemplated the decision. He did not even hesitate to make a choice, in fact the choice seemed to be quite clear, even if they would have to go through Hell itself to get there, there could only be one choice.

"Ahead, make for those longboats friends. Run as fast as you can and do not stop until you get there."

Cedric, Angelina, Alberto, Rome, and Rico nodded in complete agreement and charged forward with all of the speed their bodies could muster. As they ran, Rico stopped in his tracks and grabbed the nearest creature, the fox named Redcoat, and threw him into the horde of corsairs. Lowering his voice into a cruel almost sinister tone he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"It's one of Bardrick's soldiers who is trying to torch the ship. Get him! Stop him!"

Redcoat let out an anguished scream as the corsairs raised their weapons to his throat. Without wasting a moment Rico turned and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. As much as he wanted to see the cruel sadistic fox get his due, he could not stay. He would only be placing himself and all of his friends in jeopardy too. Picking up speed, he jumped into the boat and breathed a sigh of relief. At least until he heard the shouting from behind him.

"HEY, THOSE AREN'T CORSAIRS, STOP THEM!"

Rico stood up and grabbed an oar and lifted it over his head. He prepared to strike any creature who dared to venture too close. Turning back to his friends, he also began to shout as panic began to set in.

"Row! Grab an oar! Paddle with your paws or wings! We need to get the boat moving, they're coming for us." Rico's body lurched forward as the boat suddenly drew forward. He lifted his oar once more and prepared himself to defend the craft from the pursuing corsairs. His eyes narrowed as they drew closer with each passing second. "They're on us," he warned his friends tightening his grip around the weapon in his possession. "Come on, you stinking bunch of cowards. Let's see how you fight against a real opponent!"

Without any warning, the boat with the corsairs drifted away, at first it wobbled unsteadily before finally sinking into the abyss taking the group of pirates with it. The Macaw's eyes widened as he watched the living breathing creatures submerge from sight as if being swallowed into the very Earth itself.

"So that is what Bardrick's creatures were still doing here," he admitted turning to face his friends. "They were holing the longboats after they torched the ship."

"Yeah, but not just them," Alberto sighed, "Ours too, I'm sitting on a great hole in the bottom of this boat. If I move, us'ns will sink too."

Every creature present felt their jaws drop in shock and terror at the news. They had finally gotten away from Ripguard Fortress but now they were in danger of being sucked down into the very ocean itself.


	130. Chapter 130: Battle for Survival

**Chapter ****One Hundred and Thirty**

As dawn's first light began to appear upon the horizon revealing clouds of slate gray which promised to bring heavy rainfall throughout much of the day, Captain Ripfang paced back and forth eyeing the treacherous fox who had been handed over as his prisoner. His dark eyes glared out with the utmost hatred as he stamped his paws upon the ground in a fit of rage.

"Yer vile nose stinkin' worm! Yer lop nose stinkin' slime. I'll… I'll rip out yer gullet! I'll… I'll step on yer tail! I'll… I'll…" he let out an anguished wail as he threw a spear straight between the fox's legs missing only be mere inches. His face continued to darken with rage as the pirate captain's temper tantrum continued. "Yer miserable excuse fer a bandit! Yer… Yer… piece of bird poop on my deck! Yer, Yer!" He leaped forward and struck the fox a vicious blow across his snout drawing blood as the fox turned away with an audible gasp.

Redcoat lowered his head and held up a paw to his injured face. He pouted as he felt his fear overcome him. His legs wobbled like Jello keeping him from retreating away from the pirate captain. His beak trembled as he tried to speak but found himself stammering over the first word.

"C-C-Captain, Sire, I never would have done it, except for it was Bardrick's orders. Please, I beg of you, please show me mercy. It is Bardrick who is your enemy, not me."

The corsair captain raised a curved claw to his chin and thought about it for a moment. His face curled as he considered every word of what the fox had said. His face continued to darken as his rage rampaged unchecked.

"Mercy? Yer want mercy, you flopped nose stinkin worm?" He snarled as spit shot from his mouth as he foamed from his lips as his rage intensified tenfold. "Tell me, Fox, what would yer do if'n someone burnt yer ship into toothpicks, drowned part yer crew and handscuttled her?"

He arched a curious eye and continued, "Well… I'm waitin fer a answer, Fox, speak now or I'll run yer through with me sword."

Redcoat could feel his fear once again beginning to peak as his legs wobbled unsteadily. His head swam and he felt himself going lightheaded. His paws trembled as he tried to form a coherent sentence, knowing full well that every word needed to count here or it would mean certain death. Swallowing a large lump in his throat he carefully proceeded to plead with the pirate captain.

"Please, Captain, sire, I'll do anything to pay you back for letting me live. Anything."

Ripfang's face lit up as a scheming smile passed his muzzle.

"Anything?" he echoed in serious consideration of the request. "Now that is what I like to hear, listen here now, Fox. Here's what you do."

Ripfang leaned in and whispered a small request within Redcoat's ears. As his finished he formed a wicked smile as he noticed the cruel red-coated creature's eyes widen in terror. His eyes burned into the fox's knowing full well that if he chose not to follow through with his request he could kill him, but then again, if he did choose to follow through with the request Bardrick would hold that same pleasure. Either way the fox would be doomed for what he had done to his ship.

"Well…" Ripfang arched a curious eye once more. "Do we have a deal?"

Redcoat nodded and lowered his head. A deepening despair crept into his soul. He could only hold onto the hope that Bardrick would hold some mercy against him.

* * *

#

* * *

A flat gray sky brought forth a heavy rainfall down onto the ocean where a single small longboat floated. Angelina opened her eyes and rose up from where she laid. Eyeing Rico, she got up and seated herself next to him.

"Is there any sign of land?" she asked, wrapping her wings around her body to avoid the slight chill which haunted the breeze. Her smile which remained within Rico's memory as the first thing he had seen once his freedom became a for sure thing, never appeared upon the end of her beak. Instead, she looked gloomy and lost, like all hope had been snuffed out of her.

Rico shook his head. "No, but don't give up hope, we'll find something to help guide us. In the meantime, why don't you tell me about where you come from?"

Angelina lowered her gaze as she fell deep in thought.

"You mean Sunnydale?" she asked. "It's a place to the far south of Brazil, a secret place you might say. My father Domisillo is our chieftain, he is stern but fair and my mom knows the best food anywhere. The grotto contains many different creatures who all have found a common interest to live in harmony, and each dawn Macaws of every color line the sky as we watch the sunrise grow over the city of Rio, however, no one knows about us so those who try to cause trouble like Bardrick usually pass us by without any effect on us."

Rico lowered his gaze as he imagined what a place could truly be like. Deep down it reminded him of his home… the home he had forgotten about after so many years of being trapped beneath the clutches of Bardrick and his horde… the home which had been destroyed by his own brother. He sighed and raised a wing to the female but stopped midway to her shoulder. He could not help but hesitate.

"It sounds absolutely wonderful," he admitted, "Maybe one day we can-" His voice trailed off as the boat gave a sudden lurch forward. Large choppy waves slammed into the boat as a large fish passed by. His eyes widened in horror as everyone in the boat rose to their paws.

Angelina raised her wing. "It's coming back again."

Without wasting a second, Rico threw over an oar to his two friends Cedric and Rome. His voice rang out urgently.

"Here, take this as a float for you and Rome." He threw a second oar to Angelina. "Take this one for you and Alberto," his eyes narrowed as he grew more focused. He did not need to guess what would happen once that fished past by. He knew all to well that its weight would crush the ship leaving them struggling within the water. Cupping his wings together he gave out his next order. "If we get separated we will meet at Sunnydale. Is everyone ready? Here we go!"

As Rico finished speaking the large fish plowed into the side of the small longboat. The wood splintered and cracked, exploding the body of the craft and throwing everyone into the water. Rico swallowed the water as he struggled to swim and quickly found himself sinking deep beneath the surface.

Not too far away, back up upon the surface, Cedric found himself struggling with the choppy waves. The thick heavy water pounded against his small yellow body and forced his head beneath the surface. As he quickly resurfaced, he coughed and sputtered as he tried to rid himself of the salty spray of the sea which had flooded down his throat during his less than graceful sinking. Peering around, he found himself floating near one of the two oars Rico had thrown out of the boat to serve as flotation devices.

Rome clutched a single wing around the large paddle and held out a wing as he caught sight of him.

"Cedric, over here, swim for your life. Come on, you have to or you'll drown." Cedric nodded his head and swam as fast as he could to the oar and his friend which served as his only salvation. The two birds floated as they coughed and sputtered as they keep themselves from swallowing the seawater.

"Where's Angelina, Alberto and Rico, you haven't seen them have you?" Cedric asked.

Rome shook his head and lowered his head onto the small piece of wood. He could feel his energy quickly draining from his body and just as quickly die off all together. He gasped as he submerged beneath the surface before resurfacing a few moments later. He coughed and sputtered as he tried to rid himself of the foul taste of the saltwater which burned his already dry throat. Cedric grabbed hold of his wing and pulled him close to the oar. His beak curled as he thought for a moment.

"I'm sorry, lad, we will drown if we stay out here much longer. The waves out here are just too strong. We better try for shore." He coughed as a wave splashed across his face. "I'm sure you're sister and Rico are trying the same thing… with any luck we will find them once we reach safety."

Lightning flashed, piercing through the sky. The resulting shock wave of the thunder broke the oar in half. Rome sighed as he struggled to remain near his friend. He could no longer deny that they would not survive out here. They needed to reach shore. It would be the only salvation for them.

"I hope you're right," he admitted, "I hate to think about them being out here any longer than we are."

Rome and Cedric kicked with their talons, trying hard to swim to shore. They peered back only once but found themselves to see any struggling swimmers amongst the waves. If they were alive, then they had to hope against hope that they were swimming for shore.

* * *

#

* * *

Angelina and Alberto clung onto their oar with all of their might as they scanned the horizon in search of their friend Rico. They had seen him submerge beneath the waves but had just as quickly lost sight of him. He had not come back to the surface, which sent a dreadful sense of fear to surge through the young Lear's Macaw. She peered around the choppy sea and raised a wing to her beak.

"RICO! RICO! WHERE ARE YOU!?" she shouted at the top of her lungs out of fright. "I have got to find him or he'll drown." She took in a deep breath and dove beneath the water.

Alberto's eyes widened.

"MISSY DON'T!" he screamed as the waves sprayed him in the face.

Angelina rose back up to the surface and Alberto grabbed hold of her. "Missy, grab hold of my paw! I can't risk losing you too."

Angelina continued to grow more fearful by the second. She continued to shout out at the top of her lungs.

"RICO! RICO! WHERE ARE YOU?! RICO!"

Breathing in one last breath she dove beneath the waves and sank as deep as she could go. The next thing she knew she grabbed hold of something solid. Without wasting a second she rose to the surface carrying the figure with her. As she resurfaced she could hear the sound of a male coughing and sputtering as he struggled to swim. It was not the sound of her long time friend Alberto. Her eyes chanced a glance over to her side and forced a smile as she realized that the solid object she had grabbed hold of was Rico's wing. He opened his eyes as he grabbed hold of the oar. He peered into the bright eyes of the female Macaw.

"Angelina," he groaned. "You saved my life."

Angelina and Rico lowered their heads down onto the oar. Their bodies gave out as the last few pieces of energy drained from their bodies. From the vantage point in which Alberto floated, it almost as if they were hugging one another.


	131. Chapter 131: Tortured

**Chapter ****One Hundred and Thirty-One**

Just like every other morning, Ripguard Fortress' slaves had been marched out from their beds to carry out their assigned duties. For those who worked in the courtyard found themselves struggling to move another large block which would only serve to strengthen the fortress' outer defenses, while those in the orchards found themselves struggling to resist their hunger as they found themselves savagely beaten under the crack of a whip, the rabbit Dexter, however, had slipped into the garden with a small hoe and made it seem as if he was working. In reality, however, he kept watch of every single thing happening around him. He leaned into the wall pretending to be winded from the effort he made, his voice lowered to a soft whisper.

"Redcoat, are you there? I need to speak with you." Silence greeted him as the only reply. He turned away and dug his hoe deeper into the ground. He leaned into the wall again. "Redcoat, are you there? Come on this isn't funny. The others are going to catch me and will try to kill me if they knew that I was trying to talk to you. Get out here, right now."

Before he could whisper another word, a small dagger appeared and rested directly at his throat. A large arm wrapped around him in an effort to keep him from escaping. Dexter found himself freezing in place as the point of the knife inched closer into his throat, he heard a cruel gravelly voice whisper in his ear.

"Do not make a move or you are a dead beast. I want to know just what exactly you think you are doing, slave? You know it is illegal to be speaking while within the courtyard and it is a double crime for you to be here on your own unsupervised, and yet I find you doing both anyway. I ought to kill you and chuck you to the birds. I doubt anyone would actually miss you."

Dexter's eyes narrowed as he resisted the urge to panic, removing the knife blade a small fraction to avoid cutting himself, he turned around and stared eye to eye into Moran's cruel glare. His face darkened as it transformed into a much more sinister and cruel glare which even caught the weasel by surprise.

"As you please… captain… but if you kill me, you will answer to Redcoat personally. I am his spy and he has granted me immunity from your rules so long as I feed him the information that he is looking for. I am quite good at it since I know plenty of stuff that you would probably like to know."

"Oh yeah?" Moran arched a curious eye as he toyed with the small dagger for a moment. "And what makes you think that I would not just kill you anyway?"

Dexter bowed his head and backed away. "As I said, you are free to do as you will, but if you kill me you will learn nothing, for I have information that would be of value to you right now, something that your master would be quite unhappy to know about and might give a certain captain of the guard trouble if he found out about it before you did."

The weasel's face darkened with rage as he lifted the rabbit off the ground with a single paw. His eyes burned dangerously into his.

"I demand that you give me this information right now. Speak or die!"

The rabbit nodded his head. "Very well, the three prisoners in your prison pit have escaped. They're gone, sire."

"Rubbish," Moran's voice sank to a foreboding whisper. His eyes glistened as conflict shined within them. "No beast escapes the prison pit. You have to be lying because it is impossible to do so."

The rabbit cracked a cruel wicked smile. "Go on and check for yourself, if I am lying you could always just come and kill me later. I am not going anywhere, am I?"

"I shall," Moran shot back, "And don't expect Redcoat to come and save you because guess what, for someone that knows everything, you have missed one obvious thing. The fox has been missing since late last night."

The weasel cackled as he dropped the rabbit upon the ground and proceeded immediately over to the pit. His eyes widened in horror as he peered down into the empty blackness to find that it was indeed empty. He gulped as he raised his paws to his throat. Somehow, the rabbit had been correct, somehow the prisoners had done the impossible and escaped from a grave dug deep within the Earth. Somehow they had escaped without anyone seeing them.

"I-I-I don't understand." He frowned, "What dark magic has done this?"

Peering up from where the hole, he eyed Bardrick who stood at the top of the wall. Another lump of anxiety formed within his throat. He could not hide this from his master. He needed to know. The only question which remained was what would happen to him if he spilled the beans and told him the one thing which would almost certainly sign his death certificate. He shook his head and closed his eyes tight. He could not delay this. It would only be worse for him if he did so. Climbing the ladder he bowed his head before his master.

"Sire, I've got some news for you."

Bardrick rolled his eyes and turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?"

Moran rubbed his paws together as he swallowed a large lump within the back of his throat. His voice rang out as he struggled to bring himself to admit the truth.

"The prisoners in the pit, they've gone, sire."

Bardrick arched a suspicious eye. "What do you mean, gone? They've died or were killed in last night's attack?"

"No," Moran admitted. "They're gone, they've disappeared, they've escaped."

Bardrick cracked a cruel smile. "Rubbish, no creature escapes my prison pit. How did you find out any of this?"

Moran bowed his head lower. "A rabbit slave named Dexter told me. He said he was Redcoat's spy."

Bardrick's eyes glistened into deep pools of hatred, his face darkened with a vengeful fury. He reached out with a paw and grabbed hold of the weasel's throat and tightened his claws until he cut off the creature's air supply.

"What is going on in this fortress?" he demanded. "Do you all have spies or is it just the fox? How has no one been aware of this until now? Who was on guard duty last night? How did three slaves escape from the bowels of the Earth in the middle of a battle without anyone noticing a thing? How have you all kept me out of the loop this badly?"

Before he could react any further a shout from the ground erupted through the air. "Ahahahaha, Lord Bardrick, do you surrender yet?"

Bardrick's eyes narrowed as he turned to the parapet. He spotted the pirate captain emerge from behind a large rock. He shrugged his shoulders and cracked a smile.

"I just burnt your smelly old ship into a pile of toothpicks. You should be surrendering to me."

This time it was Ripfang who cracked a cruel smile. "Why would I surrender when I have the upper claw in the form of a hostage?" The pirate captain pulled out a tied and gagged fox from behind the rock. Ripfang continued to speak. "Why don't yer open the gates so we can talk peaceful like? I promise if'n yer do, than yer can have this one here back. Don't and I'm afraid that this one 'ill be a dead beast."

Bardrick's voice rang out an immediate reply.

"The gates remain shut and locked. We can talk peaceful like but you must come back at sunset tonight. Why don't come back then? In the meantime, why don't you free Redcoat as a sign of good faith and I will have some of my creatures haul down a basket and lift him up over the wall."

Ripfang's eyes glistened as he cracked an almost amused smile. "Yeah, alrights, but be forewarned yer ole high and mighty matey, yer lie to me and I'll lay sweet siege to yer fine palace."

Bardrick nodded. "Of course, come back at sunset and you and me will talk man to man."

Ripfang removed the gag and restraints from Redcoat and released him. His voice rang out in an almost mocking tone.

"Go on, fox, go back to yer master."

* * *

#

* * *

By the time the morning sunlight had appeared upon the horizon overlooking the open sea, the storm had subsided and the ocean waters once more grew flat and calm. Floating and still clinging to the oar, Angelina and Rico's strength had gradually returned, though the ocean was still doing its job in weakening them as the salt soaked into their bodies. The female Macaw peered around the sea as her heart sank deeper into her chest and a single gray tear fell from her eye-catching the attention of her two companions. Her despair became even more evident as she began to discuss her fears openly.

"My poor brother, we have completely lost sight of him and Cedric. What if they didn't survive the storm? What if…"

Rico shook his head, lowering it down upon the oar. "Don't even think like that," he told her, "They're more than likely fine and are doing the same as us, swimming east towards the sunrise and then eventually sooner or later… land."

Alberto shifted his body along the oar and stopped at Angelina's side. "Climb up onto my back, Miss, perhaps it will help you get a better view."

Angelina shifted her body and lifted herself up onto the mole's back. She peered around for a few moments looking for any dark spots upon the sea of blue but found nothing except a dark line straight ahead. At first, she could not make out what it exactly was. A ship? Or… her eyes filled to the brim with tears as she felt her beak drop and hang ajar for a few seconds. It almost seemed too beautiful to be true but she could not deny it. Raising her wing, she pointed out towards the horizon.

"I see land, there is land straight ahead. I would bet anything that that is where my brother and Cedric have ended up. Hurry, we need to swim, I'm pretty sure we can make it."

"I won't believe it till I can scrape it." Alberto admitted.

"Well, you had better warm them up." Angelina grinned, "Come on, let's get going. Kick and swim for your very lives."

* * *

#

* * *

Just as quickly as Redcoat had been lifted over the wall by a combined effort of twenty slaves, did he find himself handcuffed and marched down into a large underground dungeon. He could not fight back as his one time comrades held weapons to his back and readied themselves to slaughter him without a hint of remorse. Before long he found himself strapped to a large wooden board by his four paws and his neck. He peered up as Bardrick stepped forward and towered over him.

"Please, sire, why are you doing this to me? I did what you asked of me and I burnt Ripfang's ship. I didn't step out of your instructions, not even for a single second."

Bardrick's eyes narrowed as he studied the panting body of the red-coated fox. His eyes almost glowed within the darkness, but he could not help but crack a smile.

"I'm afraid that is simply not good enough." He explained, "When you are returned by my mortal enemy, I can not help but suspect something is amiss. You burnt his ship and he kept you alive. The question which bothers me the most is, why? What did he offer you in exchange for your safe return? Why didn't he kill you when he had the chance? Could it be that you sold me out?'

Redcoat would have shaken his head but remembered his neck remained locked in place. He swallowed a large lump in his throat. "Sire, I would never betray you. I promise. You're the only one I hold complete loyalty for."

Bardrick's eyes narrowed for the second time. "Let's find out just how true that is. Take him to the torture chamber."

Moran cackled as he stepped forward with a small cerulean feather. His eyes glistened as he show it off to the fox.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked, "It is the feather of a rare Spix Macaw. They're super fluffy and perfect for extracting some information from its intended target. Don't worry though you won't die unless you suddenly have a heart attack or just can't breathe anymore. Now, if you were smart, I would start talking and I would be one hundred percent honest if I were you."

Without wasting a moment the weasel lowered his paw and began to dance the feather beneath the fox's outstretched arms. Redcoat could not help but laugh as tears formed within his eyes. His muzzle trembled as he fought the urge to move too much knowing that it would only make things worse.

"Please hahahaha, Sire, I'll answer any questions, your lordship."

Bardrick stepped forward and pointed a single curved claw towards his victim. Moran stopped the rigorous form of torture and awaited the fox's reply.

"Let's start with an easy one, shall we? How did you get captured by Ripfang and his corsairs? I kept them busy here and you should have had plenty of time to escape undetected."

"Once the ship was burned and had begun sinking, I stayed behind to hole the longboats. I knew they would try to save the ship so I found a way to permanently deal with them. That was when I saw a group of slaves running towards me, they threw me into the advancing corsairs and they took me to their captain."

Bardrick cracked a suspicious smile. "You saw the slaves? Good, here is another one. How many of my slaves escaped?"

"Five, there were five of them. Two male Macaws, one female Macaw, one canary, and one mole."

"That's funny," Bardrick growled while pointing his claw once more straight into the fox's face. His eyes slit into cruel and dangerous pools of pure hatred towards the creature. "There were only three slaves in the prison pit. Would you care to explain where the extra two came from? Did they just happen to appear from thin air?"

Bardrick peered at Moran who could not help but cackle and grin as he enjoyed every moment of the fox's suffering.

"He's a lying traitor! Everything he says is one big lie. Continue the torture as punishment. Once the sun sets I want him in position over the gates as a surprise to our dearly beloved captain. I'll show him just what happens to traitors who cross my path."

Moran nodded his head and proceeded to dance the feather once more across the fox's body. The entire chamber filled up with the horrified and painful laughter brought forth by the fox's agony.


	132. Chapter 132: New Friends, Old Foes

**Chapter ****One Hundred and Thirty-Two**

Getting to the small inlet of land proved to be the biggest challenge the trio of creatures had ever faced. As the morning sun rose higher into the sky and soon drifted into the afternoon position, their strength just as quickly began to diminish. Their muscles hurt, their limbs grew heavy and numb, the temperature of the water threatened to worsen their already grim symptoms which plagued their bodies. Rico groaned as he felt himself almost submerge as his wings trembled and gave out, nearly slipping off of the oar. He did not have the strength to fight off his fatigue. He did not have the strength to continue swimming any longer. He could not even keep his eyes open. As he began to pass out, the wooden oar hit a large face of granite cliffs. Angelina lifted her head off of the oar and peered up at the sheer cliff of rock. Raising a wing she placed it upon the rocky outcrops and tested the sturdiness of what she could only hope would be footholds.

"We have to climb," Angelina muttered weakly. "Right now it is our only chance for survival."

Alberto trembled as he studied the great feat ahead of him. His muzzle curled as he tried to shake away his growing sense of fear and dread. Everything about what he needed to do seemed impossible and worst of all if he fell there would be no salvation. He would sink and never make it back up to the surface.

"I ain't being good at climbing, no siree. I ain't too fond of this here."

Rico peered up as his energy continued to drain from his body. "Moles, aren't supposed to be good swimmers either, but I think you've proven that fact wrong. We'll just have to be careful and take it one step at a time. Either that, or we won't survive and will soon sink beneath the surface never to resurface again."

Alberto trembled at the very thought of drowning. "Alright, Rico, if'n you say it is safe then let us'n get this over with."

Rico spread his wings and lifted himself up onto one of the few footholds and climbed up until he stood upon a small ledge. Leaning downwards, he held out a wing and grabbed hold of Angelina and pulled her up. Smiling in her direction he explained the next course of action to take.

"We need to help Alberto. Moles are not good climbers so he'll need all the help he can get. One of us needs to support him on the ledge while the other helps him climb up, do you understand?"

Angelina nodded. "I do, I'm with you, Rico."

Rico lowered his wings down to aid Alberto and grabbed hold of the mole. Without wasting a moment he lifted the creature up onto the ledge and breathed a sigh of relief. Alberto trembled as he peered down at the ocean below.

"I don't like this here, can't we just stay here. I'm high and very sick."

"No," Rico shook his head. "The tide will rise and it will only take one good wave to wash us off of here. We must keep going. It's not much further, I promise."

Alberto nodded his head, despite his growing fear. He peered up at the ledge just as a large net swooped down and captured the three climbers. Before they knew what had happened, they found themselves being pulled up to the plateau of the cliff.

* * *

#

* * *

Cedric and Rome washed up upon the shoreline and collapsed as they found themselves winded and exhausted from the long swim. Panting heavily as they struggled to catch their breath, they peered around their environment and noted the steep cliffs which lined along the beach. Rome frowned as he rose back onto his talons and glanced around, there was no sign of his sister, Rico, or Alberto. He lowered his head and wiped away a tear from his eye. He shifted his glance towards the ocean. It had calmed down since the storm from the previous evening. The water which stretched endlessly until it fused with the horizon now appeared flat, unmoving aside from the spray which washed upon the shoreline. Raising his wings to his beak, he called out at the top of his lungs.

"Angelina, Rico, Alberto, can you hear me?! It's me, Rome, are any of you alive out there?! Can you even hear me?!"

Cedric held out a wing and peered down at his friend. His small yellow face darkened as he felt a growing sense of dread.

"Not so loud," he cautioned, "I just realized where we are. We are not far from the location where the corsair's ship burned and sank. Look out upon the water do you see it?"

The canary raised his wing and pointed out towards a small piece of wood washing upon the waves. As it drifted closer and washed upon the shoreline they read the words which had been carved in a decorative flourish, _Bloodg- _Cedric lowered his head and nodded.

"See, that must be a part of the pirate ship. It's a piece of the nameplate, so I'd say it is a pretty safe bet that Ripguard Fortress is right over those hills. We must get away from here, in case any of our enemies are still hanging around here. I'm sorry, lad, we can't wait around for them any longer."

Rome nodded his head in agreement. His heart sank within his chest as he sank into a soft depression. His heart skipped a beat at the ominous warning. He remembered there being a large army of corsairs who had come to save their ship. If that was the case, where were they now? Lowering his voice to a soft whisper to avoid detection, he asked the first question which came to mind.

"Cedric, do you think Angelina, Alberto, and Rico are still alive? You don't think that they drowned do you?"

Cedric lowered his gaze and peered away as he kicked the sand with his small talon. Despite his own suspicions and concerns, he tried his best to put a positive spin on them to avoid upsetting his young friend.

"Ah come now, all three are so strong that they wouldn't let the ocean claim their lives. I bet they made it to shore and are currently on their way to Sunnydale right now… and that is where we are going." He drifted his eyes up towards the plateau of the cliff. "The sooner we begin, the sooner you will see your family again, youngster. Let's go."

Rome did not need any second bidding, sprinting forward he could not help but laugh excitedly. The cliff gradually got lower and lower until it formed nothing more than a small hill nestled with the sea on one side and the jungle upon the other. His eyes lit up excitedly as he saw the bright green trees come into view. This would be their first step on an epic adventure. One he had originally gone looking for back when he had been captured by Bardrick. His voice rang out with excitement.

"Oh, I can't wait to see my mother, father, and Angelina again. They'll be so excited to meet you and Rico, and we'll have a big feast and…"

Cedric could not help but crack a quick smile at the sight of his friend. His eyes filled to the brim with tears at the thought. He had never known anything but slavery. He had been born within the confinement of Ripguard Fortress and anything within the outside world remained at a complete loss to him. His wings trembled as he resisted his growing anger. He would free everyone or he would die trying. His eyes glared out as he caught sight of something else. His feelings subsided into apprehension as held out a paw to stop his friend from advancing further. His eyes narrowed as he peered through the trees where a small orange fire burned bright, creating a soft glow to flow through the woodland. Voices and laughter rang out in a merry melody.

"Oh, we are the Dramatic Woodfall Players

We will take on any part

Bring a tear to your eye to make you cry

Or joy to the saddest heart

Oh We are the Dramatic Woodfall Players

We'll take on any part

Bring a tear to your eye to make you cry

or joy to the saddest heart!

Oh we're the Dramatic Woodfall players

And we please both old and young

Over field serene and forest green

Our praises have been sung

Oh we're the Dramatic Woodfall players

And we'll take on any part

Bring a tear to your eye to make you cry

Or joy to the saddest heart.

Though the road be tough, and the patch run rough

And weather be cold or grey,

With a smile and a song we'll travel along

To perform another day,

HEY!"

A deep thunderous voice broke through the afternoon and cut the song into silence. A large female badger stepped forward.

"Benton! Are you eating again?"

A small white rabbit dressed in bright blue, red, and gold clothing with a flowing red cape ducked out of view and his a small pastry puff behind his back. His eyes filled with concern as the badger drew near and grabbed hold of his paw. She studied the pasty for a moment, her eyes narrowing as she shook her head in disbelief.

"How many times must I tell yer? There is no eatin' durin' rehearsal."

Without wasting a moment, she grabbed hold of the pastry and tossed it across the camp. Benton the rabbit jumped across the clearing and peered at the badger as if stung by some horrible insult.

"What bad form throwing a chaps supper like that, Ivy," he growled. "A small snack is not something to be complaining about, what would you rather have me wasting away into skin and bone? I have you know, I only ate six times today. I need the energy to carry on a lively performance."

As he turned around to grab hold of the pastry, his eyes widened in shock and horror at the sight of a Canary and Macaw both eating a piece of his dinner. They sat at the edge of the camp, hidden out of sight, but he saw them clear as day. Jumping forward, he grabbed hold of them and pulled them into the center of the camp.

"Hey, we have birds here stealing me supper."

The large female badger raised a curious eyebrow and pointed a single curved claw in their direction.

"Might I ask what you two are doin loiterin around our camp?"

Rome and Cedric straightened their posture and stood to their full height. Bowing their heads respectfully, Rome began to explain himself.

"We're sorry, we're not thieves, we're actually lost at sea um land now. We were captured by Lord Bardrick who rules Ripguard Fortress and treated us as slaves. We escaped but during the struggle, we lost three of our companions in a storm. We don't even know if they made it to shore."

Cedric nodded. "What we were all trying to do is gather some friends and allies so we could return and help the rest of the slaves. My father and so many others are still trapped within a place where their lives are meaningless. They are beaten, abused, and left to die on almost a daily basis. We can't let them suffer. I'm sorry for intruding into your camp but we did not know who you actually were."

"Even so," Benton pouted, "You should have just knocked and asked politely."

"Okay, okay," Ivy raised her paws, "Everyone please just calm down. You say that you lost three friends in the storm? Well, let's go up to the plateau and see if we can see anything. Who knows maybe they have washed to shore by now."

Cedric nodded. "Well, let's go and see."

* * *

#

* * *

As the evening sun sank upon the horizon painting the sky and the sea a soft fiery orange, Cedric, Rome, and the entire ensemble of the Dramatic Woodfall Performers stood upon the cliff's plateau. Their eyes peered out towards the dead calm sea but nothing prepared them for what they saw… nothing… Rome lowered his head as he began to fear the worst. His eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"There is still no sign of them. Do you think they have drowned?"

"No," Cedric shook his head. "They must have made it to shore. Rico has proven himself to be quite resourceful. If anyone could get your sister and Alberto to shore safely, it's him. I am not ready to give up on them just yet. I believe that they are indeed on their way to Sunnydale. It's the only explanation I can think of."

"I agree," Ivy lowered her head. "I do not believe that yer comrades have drowned. They would have washed up on shore if that were the case. They're alive somewhere, however, I do feel bad that we have come all this way to find nothing. I still want to help yer out. Yer father, Cedric, yer said that he is still trapped within yonder fortress. Perhaps we can free him."

"I say, old thing," Benton raised a curious eyebrow. "Are you suggesting that we pull off the Great Escape?"

"I am," Ivy nodded her head. "I say we sneak into that fortress and rescue everyone."

"Really?" Rome arched a curious eye. "You guys can do that?"

"Can't do it alone," Benton laughed. "Need both of your help too, don't you know."

A cold icy grip of fear embraced Cedric as he lowered his head. "Whoa, hold on, I don't even know what this Great Escape even is, plus they would recognize us straight away. I've been a slave there my entire life and I am sure more than half of those soldiers would not hesitate to arrest us once they see us."

Before Cedric could finish Ivy placed a small mask resembling a fox upon his face. Ivy cracked a smile as she studied him for a moment.

"I would say that is one problem solved, we'll dress Rome up as a leaper."

"You see, my friends," Benton bowed, "we are actors, performers, thespians, we will go through the rehearsal and keep going through it until we have it all down, even if we have to go through it one thousand and one times. We must be absolutely flawless, but I promise if we do this right, you'll have your father back within seventy-two hours. His very life depends upon it… not to mention our own."


	133. Chapter 133: The End of the Rebellion

**Chapter ****One Hundred and Thirty-Three**

As the evening sun sank upon the horizon and painted the sky a soft fiery orange, Bardrick paced back and forth between two separate lines of twenty fighters each. His muzzle curled as he eyed each and every one of them. Most of them were the best rats and weasels who served under his command. The others were guards who normally stood upon the parapets and kept watch for all activity upon the coastline. A wicked smile passed his beak as his fangs sank deeper into his lower lip. His voice rang out as he issued out his command to each of them.

"Right, when the gates are opened, I want each of you to circle around the parapets, once you pass the main courtyard, I want you to run back around and continue circling. We need to fool Ripfang into thinking that we have a vastly superior army compared to his corsairs. He needs to feel outnumbered and outmatched if he is to agree to anything that I am about to suggest. Do you understand?"

A slight nod and soft murmur drifted amongst the crowd. Without waiting a moment they proceeded to place themselves strategically into position. Bardrick turned his attention back to the gates just as a loud thud echoed across the wood.

"Ahoy, matey, are you gonna open yer gates or it is a siege yer after?"

Bardrick could not help but laugh as he raised his paws. The stupid buffoon was too predictable. He knew every move he would make which is how he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt how his plan would play out. Raising his voice, he gave out the command which filled every soldier within earshot full of dread and an immeasurable sense of fear.

"Open the gates and allow Ripfang and his pirates through. I don't want any move made against them. If he smells a trap he'll be off."

Two scruffy looking weasels swung the gates open and allowed the pirate captain and his corsairs entry into the fortress' main courtyard. Bardrick cracked an amused smile and stepped forward raising his paws in earnest welcome.

"Ah, Captain Ripfang, I must admit that I honestly thought that you would not show up. Never have I been happier to be wrong. How are you, you old wave dog?"

"Ah, go and boil yer head, I know yer ain't happy to see me." Ripfang sneered, eyeing his long time enemy with a stern eye. "I have come to talk about yer terms of surrender. I suggest yer follow through with surrendering to me or I'll lay long siege to yer fine castle and burn it 'round yer corpse. I would hate to see that happen to yer, matey."

Bardrick bowed before the pirate captain as a false form of respect. As he straightened himself out, he allowed himself to pass a quick smile.

"I have no intentions on surrendering but instead I do have a proposition for you. Hear me out. I will lend you half of my slaves to help lend a paw in refurbishing and refloating your ship."

Ripfang raised a paw to his throat and nodded. "Tis fair enough, but what's in it fer you, matey? What do yer be wanting in return?"

"Once you have a seaworthy craft, you will sale around and gather more slaves which will be divided equally between us."

Ripfang nodded his head as he gave the offer a cautious and careful consideration. He raised a paw.

"Fair enough, but I do have one condition, mate, if I can feed me crew from yer supplies and take custody of yer best weapons, then tis a deal."

Bardrick held out his paw and met Ripfang's paw in midair. Both tyrants shook their paws in complete agreement towards the new arrangement. Bardrick's smile widened further.

"This is just like the old days, isn't it?" he asked.

"Aye, the old days," Ripfang nodded his head as he thought back to the tyrant's previous life as a corsair.

"But this time there will be no double-dealings, no backstabbing, no mistrust or open warfare between us, no assassins or spies."

"Spy beasts?" Ripfang arched a curious eye. "I ain't never used spy beasts mate."

"Of course not," Bardrick grinned, "Please come with me."

Ripfang followed Bardrick until he stopped by the main gate. The tyrant raised his paws and raised his voice.

"Lower the prisoner!"

Ripfang's eyes widened in horror as he peered up and watched the naked body of Redcoat being lowered. Ropes bound his paws tight suspending him in the air.

Bardrick grinned as he eyed the pirate captain. "You see, if I were to ever find a spy, I usually tend to torture them."

Ripfang could not help but laugh. "Foxes was always traitors. I never liked that one."

"Neither did I mate," Bardrick's smile widened even further. "Neither did I."

Bardrick stopped talking and lowered his paw. Several rounds of arrows fired straight into Redcoat's defenseless body. The fox's head lulled forward as his life became extinguished that very second. He never stood a chance against Bardrick, he never even had a chance to live. He died without even gasping or making a sound. The arrows did their job in silencing him forever. Bardrick and Ripfang passed each other a cruel wicked smile at the cold-blooded murder. Without another word, Ripfang and his corsairs proceeded to leave with the gates closing tight behind them. Bardrick turned to Moran and raised a quick claw towards him.

"Go and get the rabbit, take him to my chambers. It is time we deal with our little slave problem."

* * *

#

* * *

Dexter peered around the room as the weasel named Moran and a rat named Duskshine situated themselves between him and placed a plate of a whole roasted fish and a beaker of crimson-colored wine down upon the table in front of him. Soft candlelight burned upon the table which grew darker as Bardrick seated himself down upon the seat. He eyed the rabbit with a raised eye and a suspiciously calm smile. He blinked only once before allowing himself to speak.

"So, Dexter, you have been helpful to me, eh?" he asked. "Why don't you eat and while you do so we can discuss everything you know, okay?" Dexter nodded his head though he peered down at the plate too terrified to lift the food to his mouth. Bardrick's smile faded as his eyes glazed over. "I SAID EAT!"

Dexter waited no longer, he dove into the fish, lifting the scraps of meat into his mouth and gulping down mouthfuls of wine.

"Sooooo," Bardrick continued, "While you're eating, let's see if I have got this straight. You know the prisoners have escaped from the prison pit, however, you don't know how they did it."

He paused for a moment and watched as Dexter nodded.

"Right, then you know that some of the slaves have taken it upon themselves to be leaders and have urged the rest to gather weapons and begin a revolution, but you don't know the full extent of what they're planning or what their plans even are."

He paused again and watched as the rabbit nodded.

"If that is all the information you have, I would say that you have just eaten your last meal."

Dexter burped as he felt a twinge of fear brew within the very core of his being. He peered up at the tyrant. His voice rang out in a hasty and very fearful tone.

"The weapons… I know where the weapons are buried."

"Very good," Bardrick's eyes narrowed. "You have just given me the one thing that'll keep you alive. Why don't you tell me where they are and I'll go see to it personally."

* * *

#

* * *

The slave quarters erupted into chaos as a large band of soldiers slammed through the cage door and allowed entry to their master. Bardrick's eyes burned bright as he peered around at the assembled slaves who stood panicking and fearful while in his presence. A cruel smile passed his muzzle.

"From the looks on your faces, I suppose you know why I am here," Bardrick's voice rang out. "Now, which one of you is Benjamin?" he asked, arching a curious eye.

An old canary swallowed a large lump in his throat and stepped forward. "I am Benjamin," he admitted.

"Hmmmm," Bardrick raised a claw to his muzzle in thought. "Now, which one of you is Spike?"

An old hedgehog dressed in gray robes stepped forward and lowered his head. "T-T-That would be me. W-W-What do you want of me?"

Bardrick cackled as he eyed the remaining slaves. "Now, which one of you is Diego? Who would Diego be, eh?"

Diego peered into Angelica's eyes and swallowed a large lump in the back of his throat before stepping forward. "That's me," he said in a flat emotionless tone.

"An otter eh?" Bardrick grinned. "Good, now you can tell me which of these other otters is named Angelica."

A young female dressed in a burly brown and severely torn dress stepped forward. Her body trembled as she struggled to remain standing. "I am Angelica," she admitted.

Bardrick grinned and stepped forward. Without wasting a second he kicked out the bed from behind the female otter and pointed a curved claw towards the ground.

"Get digging." He commanded. "Do it now!"

Angelica stumbled forward and lowered herself down onto all four paws. Grunting, she began to dig with all of her strength. Bardrick's eyes glistened as he watched the hole grow large and large by the second. However, he could not see any signs of weapons. Raising his paw he issued two guards forward.

"Moran and Swiftdeath throw the otter out of the hole and take over. Dig and do not stop."

The two soldiers nodded their heads and did as they were bidden. Digging as fast as they could to find whatever their master was looking for. Bardrick peered back at the slaves who whispered amongst themselves as the watched the strange events beginning to unfold. His face darkened with rage.

"Get out of it, you fools! Can't you see that there is nothing there?!" He stormed out of the cage and grabbed Diego by the throat. "I do not understand what has happened here, but I will figure it out. You and your three friends will pay for this. From now on you are working double workloads. If you collapse from exhaustion or even trip, then you will die."

Without wasting another moment he stormed off without speaking another word.

Angelica shrugged her shoulders as she eyed her three companions with a complete loss.

"I don't understand, what happened to the weapons?" she asked. "They aren't where we left them."

"Yes," Diego grinned, "I wonder where they went."

Benjamin pointed an accusing wing to the otter. "It was you, you moved them?"

Diego nodded. "Yes, remember when we first gathered the weapons. Well while we were burying them, I saw Dexter peering around like he was taking mental notes on everything we did, so while everyone was sleeping, I took the weapons and reburied them somewhere else. Dexter couldn't have known that because he never saw it happen, it was the perfect cover-up."

"But where, where did you bury them?" Benjamin asked.

Diego could not help but giggle as he raised a paw and pointed towards the slave compound. "You will not believe this but they were right where Bardrick was standing."

* * *

#

* * *

Bardrick stormed back into his longhouse and kicked out the chair beneath Dexter. His eyes glistened murderously as he slammed his paw down upon the rabbit's throat. The rabbit let out an audible gasp as he felt his air supply become blocked by the huge amount of pressure placed upon his windpipe, all the while, the tyrant's cruel voice rang out through his ears.

"You made a fool of me, Rabbit." He growled. "The weapons were not there, at least not any longer. I ought to kill you, right now."

The rabbit raised a paw and gasped once more. "Please, mercy."

Bardrick raised a single curved claw and poked it inches from the rabbit's dirty face. His eyes continued to glisten in the candlelight reflecting the vengeful fury and anger of a demon who was dreaming of its vengeance.

"I want you to keep spying for me… for now… I want to know every single hiccup, every breath, every footstep taken by those four ringleaders. But be forewarned, if you make a fool of me again. YOU WILL REGRET IT."

As Dexter nodded his head in complete agreement, two small shadows drifted past the window. Benjamin and Diego ran for their lives until they found themselves standing beneath the parapet on the north wall. Kneeling down amongst the darkness, Benjamin could not help but shudder.

"That was close. We were almost caught completely unprepared."

Diego nodded. "At least we know now that my hunch was correct. Dexter is a spy and can not be trusted. Has he always been playing against us? I couldn't even begin to say, but we know now that if we have to be just a little more careful. When Rico, Rome, and Cedric return for us, we will need to be ready to fight."

"If they return." Benjamin frowned. "Don't tell the others but there are times where I wonder if they're even still alive."

Diego's eyes narrowed. "They better be, or we're all lost."


	134. Chapter 134: A New Friend

**Chapter ****One Hundred and Thirty-Four**

Darkness surrounded his line of sight. A thick putrid smell of mold filtered through his nasal passages. The thick horrible taste of blood flooded through his open beak. He groaned as he slowly became aware of the world around him. These three things were not brought forth from a dream, but rather reality. Opening his eyes, Rico found himself struggling to move. He peered around the darkened room and found himself creeping backwards until he reached a large solid wall. Peering down beside him, he could see the still unconscious bodies of his two companions, Angelina and Alberto who did not seem to be aware of their fate… at least not yet…. Raising his wings to his beak he called out at the top of his lungs.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?"

A large lump of a female hedgehog crept forward through the darkness and eyed him with a smile. She was a very chubby creature with a pale complexion, dark brown spikes, and dirty white rags which served as her only serviceable clothing. Holding out her paw to him, her sweet voice rang out in a soft whisper. "Hello, friend, Marcia is my name. You have been captured by her Majesty, Queen Anna, rightful heir after husband's King Lucas' death. Don't worry though, she can be pretty harmless, she just doesn't like trespassers is all. Anyone she finds by the ocean gets scooped up and are brought here as punishment, though I've been here far longer than I would like to admit."

Rico lowered his head and peered down at his talon. His talon had been bound by a small chain. Breathing a frustrated sigh, he peered back up at the female. "How long have you been here? Perhaps that would give me a little more detail on just what exactly we should expect from things going forward."

Marcia nodded. "Of course, although most people have been released after a few weeks, I have been here far longer, about ten years or so. It's because I'm clumsy and keep stepping upon things that they feel belong to them. That only increases the amount of time my punishment goes on for."

"Why do they feel the need to punish innocent creatures? What gives them the right to do so?" Rico asked, arching a curious eye.

"I'm afraid I don't know. But they do it anyway. But hey listen. I can walk around free, I have gained that right. I'll see what I can do to pass you some food and water. Perhaps you should try to get some more sleep while you can. It will be a long time before you get to have that once more."

Rico nodded and lowered himself back upon his back. Closing his eyes, he found himself drifting into a less than peaceful slumber.

In his dream, Rico once again stood within the comfort of his father's grotto. The bright green foliage of the trees glistened as the sunlight seeped through and cast its light upon the ground. As he peered around him, he could hear the voices of his old friends and family who were now long gone. Their voices echoed through the trees as if a whisper upon the breeze. At first, it started off soft then it began to grow. Two figures drifted into sight, appearing from nothing. One was the ghostly figure of his father, Luciano, the other the woman he once cared for, Adriana. They peered at him with blank lifeless expressions as they shook their heads disapprovingly at him. Luciano stepped forward and pointed towards the lock and chain attached to his talon.

"My son, why have you chosen not to use your training?" he asked, "Everything you have been through could be fixed. You could be free from Ripguard, free from Marco, and free from your pain if you would only remember the things that I have taught you. Use them."

Rico peered away from the two figments of his past. His eyes filled with conflict as he lowered his head. His heart beat within his chest.

"He can't," a cruel wicked voice broke into their conversation.

Rico turned around to see Marco raising his wings in open defiance towards everything he stood for. His dark bloodshot eyes glistened as his beak curled into a cruel wicked smile.

"His training is nothing but a bad memory of everything I did to ruin his life. It is a constant reminder of how you… his precious father has been murdered by my own power. His training is also a reminder of how he failed to save Adriana. The two creatures he loved the most are gone and it is all his fault." Marco cackled a cold cruel cackle and pointed his wing in his direction. "I also made him lose his freedom. For the past few years, he has been beaten mercilessly, he has been locked within a prison pit, he has almost drowned. But I won't stop there, I will rip everyone from his life, including Angelina."

Without wasting a moment he raised his wings and shot out a blast of intense heat. It devoured the woman who was his companion. Angelina's corpse fell to the ground burnt to a crisp. "And that was another creature you failed to save, all because you could not stop me."

Rico could feel his hatred beginning to surge within the core of his very soul. It boiled and brewed, simmering beyond his control. His eyes bulged and burst into bloodshot pools, the veins in his head swelled, without wasting a moment he charged forward and attempted to strike Marco but found himself missing as the hawk dodged his attack by jumping and hovering over his head. Landing upon his talons a few feet away, he spun and struck the Macaw a vicious blow to the back of the head with his wing. Rico flew through the air and landed upon the ground with a sickening thud. Marco's eyes glistened as his evil grin widened.

"Now why did you have to do that for, dear brother?" he cackled. "What is it about the girl that has got you so worked up? Could it be that you…" his eyes widened, "You… love… her… yes, there is no other explanation that would make sense here. Well, we'll chop that up to another creature that you couldn't save, all because you could not stop me."

Marco raised his wings and prepared himself to strike. "And now, dear brother, I'll have you join your two special ladies. DIE!"

Rico's eyes shot open as he heard the sound of a creature quickly approaching. Marcia ran into the room raising her paws wide as her eyes filled to the brim with fright. "She's coming, everyone get up, she's coming!"

Angelina opened her eyes and rose up onto her talons. Alberto followed her example rising up onto his paws in a similar fashion. Marcia turned to the assembly of creatures urgently.

"You have to listen to me or we'll all be in trouble. Remember while in the Queen's presence, keep your head bowed low and refer to her as Annamum, remember she's vindictive and any mistakes will lead to further punishment. You don't want to have that happen. Do as I say and you should be just fine."

Marcia turned away from her three friends and watched as the Queen entered into the room. She was a military macaw with bright green feathers and a bright red beak properly decorated with a red powdery liquid that resembled human lipstick. From the way she carried herself, Rico could tell right away that she was very vein though she held no physical threat. Her eyes peered out as Marcia bowed her head and addressed the fabulous bird.

"Oh, Annamum, you no give these three food or glug a drink, they no get hobblewoods, Annamum go and kill them dead."

Queen Anna raised a wing for silence. Her voice rang out in the peculiar and splintered English which came from a creature who did not speak English as their first language. Her eyes narrowed as she turned to her subjects, a large collection of military macaws who awaited her word.

"Annamum say this, these three get hobblewoods, they eat, they drink, these three make good chickynurses."

Rico arched a curious eye to Marcia. "What is hobblewoods and chickynurses?"

Marcia pointed to a small log tied around her lower left paw like a chain and ball around a prisoner's leg. "That is a hobblewood." She explained, she then pointed to the smaller children who cheered and applauded their queen's decision. "Those are chickys… can you guess what a chickynurse is?"

"You mean we have to take care of those little things?" Angelina asked.

"Yes," Marcia nodded. "Don't worry it's easy, just double your first or final words as if you were talking to a child and always say the opposite of what you want. They'll always do the opposite of what you say, especially that one…"

Marcia pointed her paw to a decorated Military Macaw who jumped up and down and held a spoiled and disobedient grin upon his face.

"That is Randall, the one and only heir to Anna, Queen of the Military Macaws. He is not too smart but he will go out of his way to make your life miserable."

Rico let out a horrified sigh.

Marcia cracked a smile and turned to the Queen and demonstrated the talent and oddity of addressing the Macaws.

"Oh Annamum, these three creatures no hungry, they no get glug a drink."

Queen Anna nodded her head and raised her paw to issue for silence. "Annamum say this, eat and walk. Go to feeding area, eat your fill."

* * *

#

* * *

When everything had settled down and the four friends found themselves alone and in a separate room in the Macaw's lair other than the dark dungeon. Rico let himself breathe out an exasperated sigh. His head pounded heavily as he tried to rid himself of the horrible remnants of his nightmare. He focused upon Marco's last statement to him. Could it be true? He arched a curious eye towards Angelina. The beautiful female macaw sat on the far side of the room humming a song as she tried to eat at least something while she could. His beak dropped. Could he really be developing feelings for her? He hardly knew her outside of her deep generosity towards other living creatures and her bravery. Those two things ultimately had saved his life from the sea birds. At that time, she hadn't even known him. It was her big heart that made her help him. His heart skipped a beat as he rose up onto his talons and seated himself beside her.

"How are you feeling, Angelina?" he asked.

Angelina forced a smile as she peered into his eyes for a moment and then quickly turned away and lowered her head. She sighed and peered down at the wooden floorboards which showed that they must have been within some kind of tree or a series of interconnected trees. She kicked the ground with a single talon before responding.

"I'm okay but I am just so worried about my brother and Cedric. We have not seen or heard from them since our boat was attacked by the horrible fish. If they made it to the same shore that we made it onto, the Queen would have captured them too, wouldn't she? How do we even know that they even made it too shore? What if they did not survive long enough to make it safely?"

Rico held up a wing and placed it upon her shoulder. He leaned in and hugged her for a moment. Despite his own growing concerns over their fate, he chose to believe the opposite of whatever his heart told him. He chose to believe the positive over the negative. He glanced over at her and let his voice reassure her.

"You must not think like that." He explained, "It'll only cause you to worry. I am sure that Cedric would have found anyway imaginable to get your brother to shore. I am sure both of them are on their way to Sunnydale right now. Considering everything that we are going through right now, they probably have a huge head start and will get there long before us."

Angelina's smile widened. "Thanks, Rico, that really helps me have at least a little bit of hope. Do you think we will ever get there?" she asked. "Do you think we will be able to do what Cedric wants and help free all of the slaves who suffer under Bardrick and his minions? What if we can't do it?"

Rico nodded. "It may not happen today and it may not happen tomorrow but I promise that I will not rest until I get you home and then I will focus on defeating Bardrick and freeing the slaves. My father would have wanted it that way. One way or another I will succeed in protecting all of you."

As Rico finished speaking his eyes fell upon a small pink pearl placed upon a small wooden outcrop. It glowed with a bright shimmering light. His eyes widened as he drew closer to it and found that his wing reacted to it. The bright purple mark he had received so long ago, glowed brightly as he reached out for it. The light surged through his veins as he reached out to touch it. All senses drew from his body as he made contact with the pearl. His body filled with a strange sensation of heat. Startled he let go and all fell still. The glowing mark faded from view and resettled back into his skin. Marsha wandered over as her eyes widened in shock.

"Your wing reacted to the Pearl of light." She gasped. "But how could that possibly be?"

"I don't know," Rico admitted, "But it felt hot."

Marsha's jaw dropped as she placed her paw upon the pearl. "That's strange because it feels as cold as the ocean." She frowned. "But we should get away from it. That is the Queen's pride and joy. She would punish us for sure just by looking at it."

Rico nodded his head and turned around and froze in place as Queen Anna stepped into the room. She raised her wing and issued her commands.

"Annamum says this, we go shore shore, you come too, take a break from chickys."

Rico and Marsha let out an exasperated sigh. Finally, they received their first bit of good luck.


	135. Chapter 135: To Gain Respect

**Chapter ****One Hundred and Thirty-Five**

The trip down to the beach proved to be a difficult challenge. A long natural staircase descended down the cliff face until it reached the stand. As the group descended downward, Rico found himself in the unlucky position of having to carry Randall upon his shoulders. The little Military Macaw had taken it upon himself to poke him in the face with a sharp and pointed stick while holding an amused smile upon his face. He cringed as the stick stabbed him in the face for the third time drawing blood.

"Randall," he began, "Pokey pokey is plenty fun. Please keep the stick and don't throw it away."

The young Macaw eyed him for a moment before turning away and throwing the stick away. Rico could not help but crack a smile as he realized his ruse had actually worked and made things a little more pleasurable while he was stuck with the chickys.

Alberto eyed him with an arched eye and nodded to himself. "My word, you actually did it. Good one, Rico."

Once the descent down the natural staircase had stopped, the entire group found themselves standing upon the sandy shores of a small beach. The deep blue sea washed upon the sand creating a damp outline as it ran back into the open water. The damp sand shifted as it settled back into the sandbar which could be seen lining across the coast. With the sun shining high overhead, the sand toasted to an extremely hot temperature but that did not stop Queen Anna or her group of Military Macaws from getting to work. A small group of Chickys dragged Alberto along by the paws and it was not long until only his head could be seen as they buried him alive. Marsha shook her head as she watched the mole disappear little by little.

"You know, I always hated when they decided to bury me." She admitted. "You're lucky that your head is still showing, there are times when they tried to dig my tomb."

Alberto trembled as he grew more uncomfortable. His eyes widened in horror with each passing second.

"Oh please don't be sayin that, missus, I don't think even I could dig my way out of this'n."

Rico could not help but smile at the spectacle as Marsha attempted to free the mole from his treacherous fate at the hands of the small Chickys. Turning his attention to Angelina he could not help but focus past her, to where Randall had placed himself. He stood tall and proud like a true warrior, his paws fell flat upon a large smooth stone. His eyes glared out towards the ocean and the ever-expanding horizon. Rico's eyes widened in horror as he charged forward and raised his voice to the foolish oaf.

"Get down from there, you senseless rogue. Do you want to slip and break your neck?"

Randall shifted his glance to him and turned away. He slammed his eyes shut in open defiance to the order.

"You no tell me whatta do." He shot back. "Me prince, me know all, you are stupid nurse, know nothing."

As Randall peered away a sharp shriek echoed through the sky. All eyes upon the beach drew upwards to see a large white predatory gannet dive right towards Randall. In but the work of a second the young Military Macaw was caught. The gannet tightened its claws and lifted itself and Randall up into the air. a horrified sense of shock swept over the Military Macaw brood both young and old, but none so much as Queen Anna who immediately broke down sobbing.

"Randall gone, him dead, just like his father." Her words rang out as she sobbed and held her wings to her eyes. "The gannet's got him just like he got his father, oh no"

Rico charged forward and plucked the decorative dagger from the Queen's belt. His eyes narrowed as he sprung immediately into action. Cutting the hobblewood from his talon, he sprinted in the direction the gannet of where the gannet and Randall had come in for a landing. The Macaw peered upwards to find both birds had landed upon a small cliff-like outcrop. His eyes narrowed further as he straightened his posture and remembered the words of his father.

_Use your training._

Rico nodded and proceeded to get to work. Stabbing the knife into the rock, he pulled himself upwards and began to climb. In the work of a few more repeated attempts, he found himself standing upon a flat nesting ground. The gannet had Randall cornered as it paced back and forth blocking any escape route the macaw could use. It's sharp shriek petrified the young Macaw as he sat within the interior of the nest trembling.

"Someone, help me, HELP ME!" he cried out in dismay.

Waiting no longer, Rico charged forward and swung his weapon striking the large predatory bird across the beak. His eyes glared out furiously and without a word, he stepped in between the two would-be combatants. Rico's eyes glanced back at the horrified creature that stood in a state of semi shock.

"Randall, listen to me. Go towards the edge and jump! Do it now!"

The horrified Macaw did not move a muscle. He raised his wings and tried to hide the full extent of his body from the lashing out beak of the monstrous bird. Rico's eyes hardened even further as he repeated the instruction.

"Randall, get to the edge and jump! Do it now or we'll both die."

Randall peered out towards the Macaw and shook his head. His eyes filled to the brim with terrified tears. Every feather across his body trembled with fright.

"I can't jump, I'm scared."

"DO IT, RANDALL!" Rico shouted, "DO IT NOW!"

The Gannet recovered from Rico's vicious blow and lowered its beak. Without warning, it dug its razor-sharp weapon straight into Rico's shoulder. The bird thief cringed as he felt the full impact of the blow and the warmth of the blood as it stained his blue and black feathers. As Rico found himself too stunned to move, the gannet swept down and plucked the blade straight from Rico's wings. Without wasting a second it threw the sword from the cliff where it landed upon the beach below. Rico stepped back, holding out a wing to block any attack on the young prince. He circled him and the prince around to the opposite side and without warning he kicked Randall who flew back and down to the beach below. With one nuisance gone, he focused his attention back upon the monster before him. The gannet's eyes glistened as it sped forward and crashed into his body. Rico could feel all of his senses knocked out of his as he felt himself growing more and more injured with each and every passing moment.

Down upon the beach Angelina tried her best to organize a rescue party. Raising up a small net that had once belonged to humans, she found herself at odds with the Chickys. They all stepped down upon the meshing keeping her from stretching it out. She turned to the Queen.

"Can you please get them off, can't you see, I'm trying to save Rico who has just saved your son's life."

Queen Anna nodded and raised up her wing. "Get off, all of you. Gather round and lift net up. Be quick about it."

The Chickys, Alberto, and Marsha did not need to be asked twice. Soon a whole team lifted up a rescue net. In a similar fashion to firefighters protecting a jumper with a landing pad, every creature whether Military Macaw, Lear's Macaw, hedgehog or mole eagerly awaited the rescue of hero who had risked his life to save Prince Randall. Angelina raised her head and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Rico, you have to jump. We will catch you."

Up upon the ledge, Rico raised his wings and dealt several vicious blows to the gannet's body. In three speedy movements, he lashed out, punching the monstrous bird with all of his might. With each blow, he only dealt himself more damage too as his energy quickly faded due to his injuries. The world around him blurred and blackened as he found himself sinking into the very depths of death. With one last desperate attempt, he dropped and struck at the gannet's legs. The large predatory bird fell off of its feet and landed upon its back. Without wasting a moment, Rico unsteadily stumbled over to the ledge and jumped. The next thing he knew, he found himself tangled in a net smiling as Angelina stood over top of him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, holding her wings up to her beak.

Rico nodded and breathed out a huge sigh of relief. He had not won the battle but he couldn't help but feel proud of his actions. He lulled his head to one side and peered over to Prince Randall who still remained very much alive. Randall's eyes burned into the Macaws as he charged forward and struck Rico a vicious blow to the face.

"You kicked me! You hurt me! I hate you!"

Rico could not help but laugh as he laid back and breathed another sigh of relief. Peering back at Angelina he could not help but smile.

"Yeah," he winced raising a wing to his shoulder. "I've never felt better."

* * *

#

* * *

As the sun began to set, painting the beach a soft golden hue, Rico's strength gradually began to return. Angelina had seen to Rico's recovery. She smiled as she finished applying the last of the bandages to Rico's shoulder. Her eyes peered into his as she felt herself taken aback by how impressed she was with him.

"Rico," she started, lowering her head. "I just wanted to say that you really were a hero today. Not many creatures would have the courage… or the patience… to rescue someone as insultingly annoying as Randall."

Rico cracked a smile, turning away for a moment. Angelina continued.

"I'm serious. You have impressed me and I would gladly stand by you for the rest of my life. There is a purity inside of you that I have not seen inside of anyone else. It's almost like you were… or… are a warrior."

Rico nodded, refocusing his attention upon the female Macaw. There was something about her that drew him to her. Whatever it was, it made his heart skip a beat, it made him want to lean in and kiss her.

He remembered this feeling from the last time that they had been alone together. In his vision, Marco had called it… love… before he could respond through voice or through action, Queen Anna's voice destroyed the moment.

"Rico, bird, is a great bird. You have saved my Randall babe." She applauded. "So I say this, whatcha want? I give you anything you want."

Rico plucked the small dagger from the ground and immediately got to work chopping the hobblewoods off of Alberto, Angelina, and Marsha. He raised his sword and spoke loudly and clearly.

"We all want free."

Queen Anna nodded. "I have this to say. You go. All free."

The group of four hugged each other happily as they listened to the sound of the Military Macaws cheering at the wonderful sight before them.

Queen Anna raised her wing once more. "But wait, Rico bird, just one more thing. As thanks for saving my Randall babe, I give you another gift, take it as a sign of friendship. My most prized possession. The Pearl of Light."

Randall and three other macaws stepped forward carrying the small pink pearl upon a fluffed red pillow. Rico nodded his head and picked up the pearl watching as his wing began to glow once more. As he wrapped it within a protective piece of cloth, the purple birthmark subsided and died off. Alberto, Marsha, Angelina, and Rico bowed their heads out of respect for the Military Macaw queen. The loud applause grew louder forcing a smile to Alberto's muzzle.

"Oh, this be soundin like music to my ears."


	136. Chapter 136: First piece of the puzzle

**Chapter One Hundred and Thirty-Six**

As the sun continued to sink lower upon the sky and the last of the day's light grew darker, Rico and his three companions wandered along the top of the cliffs overlooking the beaches and oceans. Peering out towards the dead calm sea which showed no sign of being disturbed by any breaths of wind, the sun painted the flat horizon with specks of gold dust that swept across the ocean waters like sparkling diamonds. Stopping at the very edge, Rico gazed out and became transfixed upon the fusion of the ocean and sky. The wind swept through his feathers as he grabbed hold of his newly acquired dagger. There was still no sign of Cedric or Rome and at this point, any hope of them making it to this share was long gone. Peering back, he focused his attention onto the female hedgehog and newest member of their traveling group… Marsha… spreading his wings out towards her, his voice rang out in a soft though curious tone.

"Please be honest with us, does any of this look familiar to you, Marsha?" Rico asked, arching a curious eyebrow.

The hedgehog lowered her head as a grim shock of reality began to sink into her world. Peering out towards the sea and raising her paws as she fidgeted nervously as she tried to feel comfortable with the long hike after years of being imprisoned. She exhaled a sigh and shook her head. A grim sadness shined across her face as she spoke.

"I-I-I am afraid not. The Military Macaws blindfolded me when I was taken, prisoner. They just jumped out of nowhere and I could not even defend myself. I have not seen any parts of the plateaus. I am only familiar with the beach which I was captured."

Rico nodded in understanding. Turning back towards the sea, he lowered his head. "Then we need to keep looking. Surely there must be something that will help guide us to Sunnydale. I believe that is where we will need to go if we are to get the help needed to free everyone from Ripguard Fortress."

Alberto lowered his head and peered towards the Macaw. "I don't know 'bout that, Rico, I fear that these old eyes of mine may never see my home again."

Rico shifted his focus over to Angelina as she slouched forward, her eyes shimmered reflecting the tears in her eyes. He raised his wing to silence the mole from speaking further.

"That's enough, Alberto. As long as we stay true to our quest then someone or something will help guide us on our way. Believe me, if anyone knows that better than anyone it's me. When I was a child, I never thought I would be standing here with any of you, it was only through fate that I got this far. I am someone who should three years dead just like the rest of the birds I used to know. But come, let's get going. We're not going to get anywhere just standing here."

Marsha raised her paws and shivered as she felt a cold breeze sweep down her body. Her lips chattered as she tried to keep herself warm.

"Perhaps we should stop for the night? The morning would bring fresh minds and it would be easier to travel and see what's ahead of us. What do you think, Rico?"

"I don't think we should do that." Rico shook his head. "I don't think it is safe to stop here. We should keep moving, at least, for a little while and make sure you keep an eye on everything around us just to be extra cautious."

Marsha arched a curious though very fearful eye. "W-W-What do you mean? What's wrong? Why should we keep an eye on everything around us?"

"Nothing," Rico shook his head, "It's nothing. I'm probably just being cautious after everything that has just recently happened to us. Let's just keep moving and hopefully with some luck, we will find a path through the jungle. That is where we will begin our journey."

As Marsha nodded her head and turned her back, Rico leaned into his two friends and whispered to them.

"Something has been following us since we left the Military Macaws. I can't tell what it is though. Be careful."

"What?" Angelina cocked her head to one side. "That's ridiculous. Knock it off, you are just trying to scare me and it's not funny. If there was something following us, why haven't I seen or heard anything about this until right now? Have you seen anything, Alberto?"

Alberto nodded his head. "Aye, missy, I've been hearing lots of strange noises."

Angelina cocked her head once more, her beak dropped as she watched her surroundings. Standing on top of a cliff overlooking the vast ocean stretching for untold miles upon the horizon and with very little landmarks other than the jungle stretching on the complete opposite side, nothing at least seemed to be out of the ordinary. Her eyes peered out still unbelieving towards the news.

"If that is true, Alberto, why didn't you say anything before now?"

"He told me," Rico explained, "I thought it would be better to wait and know for sure what we were dealing with before scaring everyone."

Angelina's eyes grew darker as her temper began to flare. "Really? And just what makes you think that I would have been frightened? Remember, I saved you from Ripguard Fortress and from being executed. I am one of the bravest birds you'll ever meet in three thousand miles and I can more than take care of myself."

Rico held up his wings in self-defense. His eyes narrowed as he felt more than a little awkward. "It wasn't you that I was worried about," he admitted pointing towards their newest friend. "With everything she has been through, we don't really know how she would react in a situation that would prove to be dangerous."

All three companions turned their attention to Marsha who dug around the foliage with her paw while looking for a path to lead deeper into the jungle. Without warning a sharp noise shot out from the darkness. Rico grabbed hold of his dagger and peered out into the night. The noise sounded like a horrible whooping, something which could only come from the deepest pit of the foulest nightmares. It echoed for some time as Marsha trembled with fright.

"There's something following us, we have to get out of here." She screamed running to the edge of the path.

Rico held up a wing to his companion. "Marsha, wait stop! We need to stick together.

Marsha turned back around, her eyes hardened as she glared at her three traveling comrades. Her voice rang out urgently as panic enveloped her.

"You can stay if you want too, but I'm running for my…." as she turned she let out a horrified scream as she walked right off the edge of the cliff.

Rico's eyes widened in horror at the sight and rang forward to peer down to the ground. Marsha was still alive, though she managed to save herself only by gripping a small branch sticking out of the steep cliff face. She panted heavily as she screamed for help which only caused Rico to further fill up with a horrible sense of dread. He reached down, groaning as he stretched his wing as far as it would go but still found himself completely unable to grab hold of her.

"Reach up, Marsha," Rico instructed, "You need to reach higher."

Marsha's fear grew tenfold as she struggled to keep her single paw wrapped around the thin piece of wood. With every second she slipped a little more. She reached out her free paw, stretching it as far as it would go however as she slipped she continued to fall lower and lower.

"I'm trying," she pleaded, "But I'm going to slip and fall. Help, Rico, help me! Please, don't let me die this way."

Rico stood up to his full height and shook his head. Turning to his two companions his voice lowered to a soft whisper. "I can't reach her. I'm going to need both of your help. Lower me down and I can quickly grab her."

From where Marsha hung, it appeared as if Rico had disappeared from sight. Her eyes widened in horror as she heard the sound of the branch beginning to crack as it struggled to support the added weight. The neck of the branch bent as it became more and more tender and separated from the inside out. She could feel her fear and panic beginning to simmer beyond her control. She shifted her paws across the wood and tried her best to pull herself up. Her voice rang out pleading out to her friend.

"Rico, please, don't leave me, don't leave me to die!" she screamed.

Before she could speak any further Rico reappeared and drew closer by the second. Without warning, he grabbed hold of her wing just as the branch finally gave way and fell to the ground far below. Marsha breathed out a large sigh of relief.

"Whatever you do, do not let go," Rico reassured her. "You're going to be safe, I promise."

Marsha nodded and raised her eyes up past Rico to see what had truly saved her. Angelina and Alberto had grabbed him by the talons and lowered him down. Every single one of them had ultimately banded together in teamwork in an effort to save her life… they all were willing to risk his life to save hers. She stared up in disbelief as the female Macaw and the Mole pulled both creatures up to safety. Through struggled breaths brought forth from her swift relief, she peered at her friends.

"Thank you, everyone, thank you, Rico, I would have…" she froze in terror as the realization of her words began to sink through her mind. "I would have died without all of you."

"Anytime," Rico winked at her. "You're one of us. We could not just let you go without doing something. However, I think it is too dangerous too continue tonight. We have just lost a lot of time so we should stop. However, one of us will need to keep watch and since I know how to fight, I'll take the first shift."

Marsha trembled as she peered back at the cliff's edge. "C-C-Can we get a f-f-fire going?" she asked with a slight hint of hope.

"I don't think we should do that," Rico admitted, "I have no idea what has been following us and we don't know what we would attract. A fire could cause some unnecessary dangers to be drawn to us."

Angelina lowered her head and placed a wing upon her stomach. "Oh what I wouldn't give for a nice piece of food… something spread with some nice warm honey… I haven't eaten in days…" A loud thud bounced off of Angelina's head. The macaw studied the object as it fell to the ground. It was a small biscuit. She stared in disbelief. "Where in the name of Sunnydale did that come from?"

Alberto lifted the biscuit from the ground and sniffed it. "It don't seem like poison to me. It's still warm and spread with honey just like you asked."

"Hoi, can I have one too?" Marsha cackled excitedly. As she finished another large biscuit bounced off of her head and landed at her paws. She giggled and immediately began to eat. "Oh my goodness, this is heavenly. Go on, Rico, it's your turn."

Rico nodded his head and peered around the plateau with a keen eye. He waited to see the direction of where the food came from. His voice called out like his two companions.

"I would like a biscuit too, perhaps, some honey on it, and maybe a beaker of cool refreshing water to wash it down." As with the others, a small biscuit bounced off of Rico's head and landed at his paws. He peered around as he waited for the second part of his request. Instead, a soft voice called out to him.

"You can have moi biscuits but I ain't be throwing moi good beakers about, no siree."

Alberto glanced at his friends with a rather amused grin. "I be knowin that speak, it be a mole like I."

The voice called out once more. This time an old burly female mole dressed in soft blue robes.

"Oh I be nothing like you, I be just like I, Patricia."

Rico cracked a wide smile as he put his dagger away. He eyed the small female creature with an arched eyebrow as he found himself genuinely surprised by the sudden change of events.

"You're the one who has been following us."

Patricia nodded her head solemnly and blinked as a smile passed her beak.

"I ain't being sure if you'm be nasty beasts so I kept my distance, but seeing as how you risked yer lives to help one of yer own and how yer be likin my treats, I figure you could use some food and some good wine drinks too. You young'ins are always hungry. Come on says I, to my home we will go."

* * *

#

* * *

The home of Patricia was very different from anything any other mole had ever come across in their lives. A large treehouse with a wooden spiraling staircase lined throughout the treetops. The structure –obviously manmade- stretched across numerous different oak trees and sycamores which formed this part of the jungle. Large glass windows had been crafted and placed upon several walls giving the impressions of a bird mansion. Alberto could not help but chuckle his excitement and disbelief towards the sight.

"There be a mole livin in a tree? I don't believe my own eyes."

Patricia turned back and opened a small door. "Come on, we have much talkin to do my dears."

The interior of Patricia's home proved to be just as cozy, with all the manmade objects still lining across the walls, Patricia had copied their way of life. A small wooden table and fabulous rocking chair sat in the center of her living quarters. Rico, Angelina, Marsha, and Alberto seated themselves around the table while Patricia seated herself within her rocking chair. She listened to the four travelers tell about their adventures and of their most recent escape from Queen Anna and her Military Macaws. She listened, nodding in understanding, and never interrupting. When they finished, she began to speak.

"Those creatures you be a lookin for, Cedric and Rome is it? They ain't passed this a ways. But fear not for their safety, for dead they are not and their safety is secure enough… at least for the moment… but every second upon yer quest will count to whether you see both of yer friends again or not."

Marsha arched a curious eye. "How do you know that if you haven't seen them?"

Patricia closed her eyes and forced a smile. "I know many things that others do not, though I don't know why I knows em."

Rico cracked a smile as he began to understand what she meant. He remembered his father talking about creatures who used to serve him… creatures who could see the future. Lowering his head he addressed the old mole.

"I knew right away when we met you that you were not ordinary."

"Nor be ye," Patricia winked. "I have seen many good creatures within my life, but I have not seen one whose destiny will be intertwined with the Dark Robed Sage herself. I have never seen one who goes by the title of the thief when they are a warrior instead. Yer name will go down in history, Rico the Warrior, with yer adventures being told by many and fer many generations. However, presently I see that when the sun rises you beasts be best to travel straight to Sunnydale… stay away from Ripguard Fortress… bad fortune awaits yer should yer return."

Angelina swallowed a large lump in her throat. "What kind of bad fortune? What is waiting there for us?"

Patricia shook her head. "I'm afraid that it is not fer I to say. A deep darkness envelops the fortress and it prevents me from seeing anything. I can only make out the shape of a black robe. A terrible choice lies ahead of yer. Should yer go back, yer'll succeed in saving the world and all the goodness who resides there but yer'll sacrifice the thing which matters most to yer. Should yer choose to remain behind, a peaceful life yer'll live but all that yer trying to save shall perish. The choice is yers and yers alone but be warned both ways are cloaked by darkness."

Angelina lowered her head. "Patricia, you told us that we should travel to Sunnydale but due to being shipwrecked, we are completely lost. Can you help us find our way? Which way should we go from here?"

Patricia rose up onto her paws and passed Angelina a small scrap of paper. "I am not good at markin or makin writin, young lass, these words will help guide you on your way. Listen closely for this is the only way to reach your goal." She closed her eyes and turned away, she began to speak as she related what she saw. For the first time she spoke the natural dialect of her guests.

"Follow your front shadows,

do not stop until you reach the one with dead three tops

Beware the twin paths, beware of one

Sweet as the spreading atop a scone

Camp close by night, watch out by day

For the three eyed one who bars the way

More you will not learn

Until you meet the Warden of Boa Vista Hill."

As Patricia stopped speaking, Angelina nodded her head as she finished writing down the small riddle. Her eyes scanned over the writing for a moment.

"But what does it mean?" she asked. "I am sure that these are instructions and they'll help but I can't make heads or tails on what any of it means."

Patricia smiled as she seated herself back down on her rocking chair. "It means that yer should get some sleep if yer too make some sense of those directions. I leave yer a hint though, missus, yer must leave by morning if yer too follow yer front shadows. Best get some rest or yer'll waste the time that'll help yer reach yer goal. Good night my friends"

* * *

#

* * *

As the morning sun began to rise upon the horizon with its golden light filtering in through the window. Angelina awoke to find a bag of fresh supplies and a small note hanging from the bag. Angelina smiled as she plucked the writing and read it aloud. Her heart sank within her chest as she turned to the closed door leading to Patricia's bedroom chambers which remained shut and locked. Grabbing the supplies she left the interior of the house. The morning sunlight outside was extraordinarily bright casting their shadows to the front of their bodies. She lowered her head as she spotted Rico.

"I feel bad about leaving, Patricia," she admitted, "She doesn't want us to leave."

Rico nodded. "I feel badly about leaving her too. Why don't you sing her a song to remember us by as we leave?"

Angelina turned towards the tree and let her voice ring out in a cheerful melody which made even the dawn jealous.

"Goodbye dear friends and thank you

It makes us feel sad to leave upon this summer day

We are sure to see you somehow

Next time we pass this way

Goodbye Dear Friend and thank you

Your kindness guides us on our way."

Up in the tree, protected within the small interior of her bedroom, Patricia listened to the last few notes of Angelina's song die off upon the breeze. Rising up to the window, she watched as the four travelers left her home and disappeared from sight. Her eyes flooded with tears which grew heavier and erupted down the sides of her cheeks. She shook her head and hung it low.

"Goodbye, my friends, I won't be seeing some of yer again. There is much sadness for all of yer, if'n only yer'd know."


	137. Chapter 137: The First Steps

**Chapter One Hundred and Thirty-Seven**

As the sun finally disappeared for the night and the sky grew dark and black, Ripfang and his corsairs had taken up the task of setting up a small campsite. As the many different sea rats, foxes, weasels, and ferrets rushed around as they carried out their many different assigned tasks, setting up a fire, igniting it, pitching tents, setting up logs to seat themselves comfortably and carrying on anything else their Captain asked of them, a rat named Grizzle approached his captain and arched a curious eyebrow as he asked the one question which haunted the rank of soldiers at Ripfang's command. Every single one of the corsairs had discussed the day's events amongst themselves and found themselves genuinely confused. Grizzle however needed to ask the question.

"Are we really making peace with Bardrick, Cap'n?" he asked while lowering his head and fidgeting nervously.

Captain Ripfang peered up from the fire. The bright orangey-red dancing flamed reflected against his eyes, casting their mirror image within the whites of his pupils. Wrapping a paw around the rat's broad shoulders, his bloodshot eyes and evil crooked smile sent a chill down the unfortunate creature's spine.

"Of course not, you half-witted bloated buffoon. But we'll let him think it until our ship be afloatin again. Then we will make him wish that he had never heard of the name Timothy Jessibelle Trauman Cuttlefish Ripfang or his glorious crew of the lovely Bloodgullet when we burn his fortress down to the ground 'round him and use his skull as the figurehead for me ship." He cackled, "That'll be the day, won't it boys?"

A loud chorus of cheers and applauds erupted from the group of corsairs scattered around the campsite as they shouted their agreement and encouragement for the world to hear.

"Aye, Cap'n, we'll be showing that Bardrick a thing or two, that's for sure." A fox named Rottentooth cackled.

"Oh yes, Cap'n and we'll be getting a bunch of brand new slaves for the same price too, har har."A weasel named Stingebelly raised his spear in victory as he thought about what the future held in store for him and his crew. "It is exactly as you had said. Long live Ripfang, cap'n of the Bloodgullet, the most fearsome buccaneer to sail the seven seas. I knew it was good fortune to stumble upon this place."

"There be no brains, like the brains of a corsair. Cap'n Ripfang will lead us too a new age of glory says I." Stumpy rang in his complete agreement.

Captain Ripfang raised his paws as he bowed in respect towards his crew. "If'n yer follow me till the end, I'll see that yer all rewarded handsome-like, me buckos."

Captain Ripfang shifted his attention from Grizzle as he settled back into he crowd feeling more than a little foolish for asking his question. His eyes resettled on a second rat approaching him - a much fatter and much uglier creature in comparison - he saluted, raising his spear into the air before stopping at his captain's side.

"Ahoy there, Grouch, almost got the ship fished out of the sea, did ya?" he asked, arching a curious eyebrow.

The rat nodded his head. "Aye, Cap'n, we've done it."

The pirate captain cracked a smile as he sank his fangs deep into the flesh of a small crab and chugged back a swig of his blackberry grog. His smile widened wickedly.

"Tomorrow, we will set the slaves out to start rebuildin' her, har har har."

"What an excellent idea, my lord."

Captain Ripfang jumped with fright as he peered around the clearing at the multiple corsairs searching for the source of the strange voice which rang through his ears. Turning and pulling out his weapon he stepped forward.

"What in the name of Hell's waters was that? Everyone up on their feet, search the area."

All of the corsairs within the clearing jumped to their feet and readied themselves for combat. Turning around and pulling out their weapons they caught sight of a rabbit dressed in bright blue and golden robes completed with a flowing red cape. His bright green eyes blinked solemnly as he held out his paws towards the pirate captain and bowed respectfully.

"Could you care to spare a jug of that wine, captain? I positively parched don't you know?" Ripfang arched a curious eye as his corsairs surrounded the rabbit and readied themselves to deliver a deadly blow to the intruder. The pirate captain's jaw dropped as he turned to Grouch who could not help but stare awkwardly. His eyes bulged from their sockets, his jaw hung slack with disbelief.

"Who is this?" Ripfang asked, "Is he one o' Bardrick's bunch? A little well dressed to be a slave, ain't he?"

Grouch studied the strange-looking creature from head to toe. He seemed more like a clown than any sort of soldier. "I can't recall seeing him at the fortress, Cap'n." he replied with a sigh. "Shall I run him through for ye?"

Ripfang nodded his head and raised his cutlass to the sky. "Yeah, alrights, I'll give ten piece o' eight to any who can brings me the rabbit's head. Consider it a competition, Mateys. Let's see who can win yer ole Cap'n's heart."

As a group of corsairs surrounded the rabbit, a bright green light enveloped the clearing. When Ripfang found his vision returning seconds later, the rabbit had disappeared. His jaw dropped in amazement at the sight.

"How do you do that, matey?" he asked. "That is some trick, impossible even."

A quick and lighthearted response rang out almost immediately. "I can't tell you ole chap, my throat is too parched for words."

Ripfang nodded his head and lifted a beaker into the air. "Then have some o' this here."

A second explosion of bright green light enveloped the clearing. Ripfang blinked as he found that the mug had disappeared from his paw. His jaw dropped once more in sheer amazement towards the sorcery being displayed. He could not even keep up with any of the rabbit's movements.

"How do yer do that, Matey?"

"Magic rabbits know, my good chap."

Ripfang shifted his attention towards the sound of the voice. In the few seconds of his disappearance, the rabbit had not only vanished and escaped from the corsairs but during the second explosion of light had set himself lying flat against a log. He sipped from the mug and stood up straight. He raised a paw to his throat before collapsing to the ground. Ripfang's eyes burst from his eyes as he stared in amazement.

"The drink has gone and killed him boys?"

Grouch arched a suspicious eyebrow and lowered himself beside the rabbit. He eyed him for a moment. As the rat touched him, he sprung immediately too life, flipping and flopping like a fish out of water. The rat's eyes widened in shock.

"He ain't dead, Cap'n, he's…"

Without warning the rabbit jumped up and wrapped his paws tight around the rat's body. Lifting a single paw up into the air he pulled out a pair of underwear from the rat's ears.

"It says here that these belong to Captain Ripfang, why that must be your good self, sir." The rabbit bowed once more. "I am Tibbar, the magic rabbit."

Ripfang pulled back and arched a curious eyebrow. "Tibbar? That is a good un, what kind o'name is Tibbar?"

Tibbar cracked a wicked smile as he revealed a small set of clamps from behind his sleeve and rattled it in front of the pirate's face.

"Why it is rabbit spelled backwards me ole Snickerdoodle,"

Ripfang stepped forward and placed a paw around the rabbit's shoulder. "Well, Tibbar, how about you perform some more magic?"

Tibbar backed away and cracked a smile as he bowed once more. "Alas, my friend, I must go." He admitted, "However, me and my friends can come back and throw on a show for you and your corsairs."

Ripfang could not contain his excitement, clapping his paws together he stared at the magician. "When? When? Please tell me when?"

Tibbar thought about it for a moment. "How does tomorrow night sound? We'll perform in yonder fortress, so long as I have your promise that none shall harm us."

"Alright, agreed," Ripfang smiled.

As Ripfang finished speaking a bright green flash of light enveloped the clearing once more. All eyes fell upon the rabbit as he vanished from sight. Ripfang's jaw dropped as he stared in disbelief.

"That is such a good trick," he raised his paws and issued out his commands. "Alright, crew, you heard the rabbit, onwards to Bardrick's fortress. We will await his arrival tomorrow eve."

* * *

#

* * *

Cedric and Rome sat near a small roaring fire. The dim light illuminated their questing eyes which remained focused on the wondrous event about to take place. With the help of their new friends, they would attempt to rescue the slaves from Ripguard Fortress. With a twinge of fear and hope never before known by the duo, their attention fell upon their roles. Could they succeed in fooling the soldiers? Could they succeed in fooling Bardrick? Cedric swallowed a large lump in the back of his throat as his mind focused upon his father. One mistake would mean that end of their lives. The very thought scared him more than anything. His attention fell to the jungle as a hearty laugh erupted through the darkness and Ivy cupped her paws against her waste.

"Whoa, look out every beast, here comes Tibbar the Magic Rabbit."

Benton stopped in his tracks and cracked a smile. "Tibbar the Magic rabbit yourself, you old stripe hound. You know my names Benton… call me proper and show me some respect wot."

Ivy could not help but laugh in amusement. "How went the wease, Benton?"

The rabbit bowed himself respectfully towards the badger.

"Absolutely flawless, those corsairs sure aren't hard to fool. They actually believed that my name was Tibbar, however I can assure you that I have successfully secured our act for tomorrow night within the fortress. Give me three hearty cheers, but I'd rather have three hearty suppers and maybe something to wash away the taste of that awful pirate's ale."

Cedric and Rome rose to their talons. The canary arched a curious eyebrow. "So, it's on?"

"Like me on some good food," Benton grinned. "Tomorrow night you will have your father back… we'll spend all day tomorrow getting ready… and as the sun sets we'll perform the Great Escape from Ripguard."


	138. Chapter 138: Sweet Danger

**Chapter One Hundred and Thirty-Eight**

Wandering through the jungle proved to be quite a difficult feat for the four adventurers. With the extreme heat and a drenching humidity barreling down upon them, Rico and his friends found it almost impossible to follow their front shadows across the vast terrain. Wiping his forehead, he frowned as he peered up towards the trees. The sunlight sliced through the thick foliage like a knife moving through butter. It did not even glisten like diamonds, instead, it roared like an open fire, threatening to slaughter everything foolhardy enough to be venturing onwards. As he peered around, his beak dropped as he noticed something peculiar. One tree, in particular, looked like it separated into three separate tops, all of them graying as they rotted away. His eyes widened with sheer delight as he turned to Angelina.

"Can you read Patricia's riddle again?" he asked, "Didn't it say something about dead three tops?"

Stopping in her tracks, Angelina nodded her head and pulled out the small scrap of paper and red the words out loud for her friends to hear.

"Yes, it's the first few lines. It says follow your front shadows and do not stop until you reach the one with dread three tops." Her eyes followed Rico's gaze up towards the treetops and smiled as she saw what he saw. "I see it, Rico. Do you think that is what Patricia meant? We should hurry up there while we still can. The instructions told us not to stop until we actually get there."

Rico nodded. "Yes," he admitted in complete agreement. "She did say do not stop until we get there. The question which plagues me is why? What harm could there be in stopping now?" As he finished asking the question, his attention focused towards the jungle as he began to grow more concerned. "Do you suppose there is some sort of danger around here that only comes out during the day? If that's the case, do you think it even knows we're here? There are no clear answers and that concerns me more than anything."

Alberto and Marsha froze in their tracks and glanced around the jungle. As hard as they tried, they could not see anything more than the thick green undergrowth of the forest trees, and multiple pieces of vegetation. Alberto stepped forward and lowered his head. His paws almost trembled as he thought about the possibility of something out there waiting to get their claws upon them. His voice rang out shaking with uncertainty.

"Call me old fashioned if'n yer'd like, Rico, but I don't think we should tempt fate, no siree, let us'ns get going whilst we still can. I don't like this place one bit, no sir."

Rico nodded his head and glanced out towards the jungle. Something about it just seemed to rub him the wrong way. The feathers on the back of his neck stood on end as if warning him of some unseen danger.

"I agree," he admitted, "I don't like this place either, we should keep moving, however, move carefully and keep your eyes open for everything happening around you. Quite likely nothing will happen but it is better to be prepared than to be sorry and caught off guard. At the very least, we should feel proud that we have solved the first piece of the puzzle leading to Sunnydale."

Rico, Angelina, Alberto, and Marsha cracked smiles and peered at one another. Without another word, they continued on their way. With newfound confidence in their quest, they moved much faster than they dared to dream. As they headed away from the jungle towards the tree which they hoped was the one from Patricia's riddle and would mark their first steps towards Sunnydale, a set of eyes fell upon them. Remaining unnoticed by the foursome, they narrowed viciously. They were the eyes of a Hawk. His beak curled as he watched their every move.

"So… it would appear as if Lord Bardrick is having a bit of rotten luck in the slave department," he mused, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, I suppose it is time for me to have a little bit of fun, the only questions is how should I stop them, eh?"

"Tsk Tsk oh please, let us deal with them, your lordship. Tsk Tsk" A voice cackled.

Marco shifted his attention back towards a large group of beavers who bowed their heads low. Their chattering teeth continued to click together as they eagerly awaited their master's response. He nodded his head.

"As you wish, I want Rico and his friends captured by sunset tonight. Make sure you torture them for a while before you kill them. That Macaw has proven to be quite devious. I want you to break his spirit so he suffers."

The beavers nodded their head in complete agreement. They dared not argue against a member of the Dark Robed Society. Marco rose to his talons and wandered away from the group.

"When you finished having your fun, I will be heading north to meet with the Flat Tail Tribe. I shall await your arrival."

* * *

#

* * *

As Rico and his friends wandered across the jungle terrain, the thief macaw's eyes ventured to the sky watching as the tree which marked the solution to Patricia's riddle drew closer by the second. Eventually, they found themselves standing at the mouth of a fork in the trail. Both paths led deeper into the jungle but headed off in very different direction. One headed to the left, the other to the right. Angelina peered down at the scrap of paper and read the next few lines of the riddle aloud for her friends to hear.

"See the twin paths, beware of one, sweet as the spreading a top of a scone."

Rico stroked his beak with a single wing a she drew deeper into thought. His eyes narrowed as he contemplated the solution to this particular line and the true meaning behind it.

"Hmmmmm, sweet as the spreading a top of a scone, that sounds like a warning if you ask me. Clearly only one of these paths are safe to travel across but what happens if we choose the wrong direction?"

Angelina nodded her head. "And what's worse is that she doesn't say which one is the safe path to take. We're on our own here to figure this out."

As a soft silenced drifted over the traveling companions, Rico shifted his eyes back for a moment. His beak dropped as he noticed something he had not before. One of the four of them was gone. Pulling out his dagger he readied himself for combat.

"Does anyone know where Alberto has run off too?" he asked.

Marsha nodded. "Don't worry, he heard water ahead and went to fill up the canteens."

An icy cold chill crept down Rico's spine as he lifted his head to listen for the source of water. He could hear a soft rumble coming from the left path, followed by a pitiful whimpering that closely followed it.

"That doesn't sound like water," Rico admitted. "It sounds like buzzing… and…. whimpering."

"It's Alberto!" Angelina gasped, springing into immediate action. Without waiting for her two companions she rushed down the left path towards the source of the sound.

Rico and Marsha nodded to each other and quickly followed closely behind. The hedgehog repeated the riddle for some time stopping as she found herself too horrified by the answer.

"See the twin paths beware of one, sweet as the spreading atop of a scone…. Sweet as the spreading atop of a scone…. Oh, no…. it's honey!"

The three friends stopped in their tracks, eyeing their friend who remained trapped beneath a small tree. Swarms of bees flooded around him, jabbing their stingers and climbing across his body as they fought to defend the honey and their hive from the impudent intruder. Rico surveyed the surroundings for a moment. A large chunk of the outer bark of the tree had collapsed leaving the hive exposed. Large traces of thick golden honey dripped from the large opening down onto the mole's head. It was that smell that they were attracted to. Alberto had mistakenly been thought of as a thief, a mistake in which he would pay for as they continuously stung him.

The Macaw charged forward swinging the small dagger. The swarm of bees subsided for a moment however they just as quickly reformed going for his neck as they swarmed around him too. Rico gasped and shrieked as he felt the poison of their small stingers jabbing into his skin. He could not fight them off nor defend himself, there simply were too many of the foul-hearted creatures.

Marsha froze in place too horrified for words. As she gasped a third swarm burst from the trees and surrounded her. She gasped and shrieked in a similar fashion to Rico.

"Oh someone help, I ain't too fond of this here." Alberto pleaded, shuddering. "It's horrible. Please help."

"I'm trying," Rico urged, "I'm in the same… boat..."

Angelina peered around for a moment. "Why aren't they attacking me?" she questioned. Her beak dropped as a sudden realization swept over here. "Guys, I know it's hard but don't make any sounds. They'll only sting if you speak… they must really like my voice. Perhaps I could use that to my advantage." Angelina lifted her head and began to sing a sweet melody… a melody that reminded her deep down of her home.

"You will find me at Sunnydale

On the side of a hill

Where the summer is peaceful and high

Where I'll be and the valley is still

Beneath a blue wall of calm cloudless sky

Look for me at dawn

When the Earth is asleep

Till each dew drop is kissed by the die

Meet the rowing alder

How vigil I'll keep

Every moment that you are away

The Earth gently turns as the seasons change slowly

With the power of seasons born to change

Hear my song over the lee, with the wind softly blowing

And come back to Sunnydale again."

As the last few notes of her song faded upon the afternoon sky, the bees began to surge back into the protective cluster of their hive. Rico took that moment to grab hold of Alberto's paw and lead him away back to the safety of the path. At that moment, the conversation fell upon Angelina and her bravery.

"I'd always be sayin, that Miss Angy could be charmin the birds out of the trees and bees back in them. Never really thought of it to be true before."

Marsha nodded. "Who needs to have a sword to protect us? Especially when we have Angelina's beautiful singing voice."

The female Macaw lowered her head and went bright red in the face. Her embarrassment over the praise swept through her heart but made her feel awkward. As she raised a wing to hold off any further conversation a small response swept past her beak.

"What a load of nonsense. However, now that we know which path is the safe one, we should get going... the sun is getting low."

Rico nodded his head and stopped by the Macaw's side. "Nonsense or not, a funny thing happened when you started to sing, Angelina," he admitted, "I hardly noticed the bees. All I could hear was your voice. It was like all the problems of my past and all the evil of the world just came to an end. I wish I could listen to you sing forever."

Angelina lowered her head blushing heavier as she peered into the Macaw's eyes for a short time. A soft smile passed her beak. Somehow, deep down within her subconscious and even further within the unspoken parts of her mind, she liked the sound of forever, especially if it meant being with Rico.


	139. Chapter 139: The Great Escape part 1

**Chapter One Hundred and Thirty-Nine**

As the sun began to slowly set over the coast of Bardrick's territory, painting every inch of the horizon a soft bloody mixture of orange and crimson red, the entire group of the Dramatic Woodfall Players gathered outside of the fortress. Benton eyed the entire posse numbering around thirty different birds, squirrels, and one large female badger. He paced back and forth while keeping his head hung low.

"Alright chaps, I ain't very good at making speeches and all that junk, but I want to say that we all must be absolutely flawless tonight. Do not go into it thinking that we are performing for the lives of everyone involved, this is no different than any other audience we have performed for. Leave all the hero work to me, Ivy, Rome, and good ole Cedric here."

He winked at the direction of the canary who dressed up in the bright red fur of a fox. Without wasting another moment, he turned to the gates and raised his voice.

"Praise welcome to the wonderful performance and talents of the Dramatic Woodfall Players!"

The large wooden gates swung open allowing access to the large fortress. Benton led the entire ensemble of the Woodfall players into the fortress. His eyes darted from side to side peering past the many different villains all brandishing their weapons and holding evil grins upon the ends of their muzzles. His heart skipped a beat as he raised his paws and began the show.

"Welcome, welcome, every beast, we bring you thrills, we bring you chills, we bring you laughs and we bring you… magic…"

As Benton bowed respectfully towards the group of villains, Rome dressed as a frog, and Cedric dressed in the outfit of a miniature kit fox leaped forward. Both creatures flipped through the air, before doubling back in a dazzling display of cartwheels across the Fortress' main courtyard. Over and over, they continued to backflip and front flip, drawing in the awestruck attention of every creature present. Laughter rang through the air as all of the soldiers found themselves drawn into the opening act of the show. Bardrick however arched a suspicious eye turning to Captain Ripfang who could not contain his excitement. Pouring himself a beaker of crimson wine, he gulped it back before laughing.

"So, is this the excitement we have been waiting for?" the tyrant asked less than impressed and rolling his eyes. "Really, you could have done so much better than classic buffoons and circus clowns."

Ripfang cackled and nodded his head, admiring the merriment and natural flowing movements of the performers.

"Aye, this is my Matey, Tibbar, and the rest o' his bardie bards. A word o' warning to yer, Matey, whether you like it or not, it is double bad luck to any who tries to harm me magic friends here, see?"

Benton flipped through the air with all the natural-born speed of any member of his species. With a cunning display of stealth, he plucked a pair of spoons from the beard of the pirate captain.

"Hello there, Ripfang, my old crab carcass, how are you this fine evening? I never knew you kept a pair of spoons there, doncha know."

Ripfang's face twisted into a fierce smile as he could not contain his merriment towards the magic trick. The rabbit started waving the spoons around, drumming the metal instruments across the table, his knee, and against themselves. Bardrick's face darkened with rage towards the gag. Reaching out, he grabbed hold of the rabbit's robes.

"So, if you are indeed a magic rabbit, why don't you perform some magic, right here, right now?"

Before the rabbit could respond, he grabbed hold of the tyrant's cup and drank until the contents were gone. Throwing the cup forward, Bardrick cringed as he waited to be soaked only to find himself covered in large leaves from the Amazon Rain Forest instead. He peered at the large green foliage for a moment with a complete loss for words. Standing upon his paws, he pointed a single curved claw to the rabbit.

"Impressive but its sleight of hand, nothing more, show me some real magic. Do it or none of you will leave here alive."

Benton bowed his head. "Of course," he complied, "Tend me here, this fox here will now disappear."

Cedric stopped flipping through the air as the entire assembly of performers gathered around him. He struggled and fought as he tried to free himself from their firm grasps however it was no use, once they were upon him, he could not get rid of them. Slowly they lowered him down making him disappear from sight. As the fox dropped from sight, Rome slammed the lid of a large chest down and locked it tight. Benton raised his paws and continued onwards.

"Where is the best place for the fox? Locked up tight inside the box?" he questioned, "Everybody, where is the best place for the fox?"

A loud chorus of voices rang out in reply. "Lock up tight inside the box."

Benton nodded his head. "Everyone will search and seek in vain. However, the fox will never be seen again. Vanish!"

An explosion of bright green light flooded through the courtyard. In the confusion everyone missed Ivy sneak off and disappear from sight. Benton continued the charade.

"The fool of a villain is now gone. My job here is officially now done."

Bardrick arched a curious eye as he wandered over to the chest and studied it for a moment. "Rubbish, I don't believe you. A creature can not vanish in mid-air. How do I know for sure that he is gone, eh?"

"Believe me, my lord." Benton bowed his head. "He is gone. There is no sleight of hand, there are no mind tricks of any kind. He is gone without a trace."

Bardrick's eyes continued to arch as his suspicions grew a little more. "Well, if he really is gone, you wouldn't mind if I do this."

Before any creature could respond, Bardrick slammed his sword down into the chest. All eyes widened, an audible gasp escaped the crowd. Benton, however, eyed everyone. "Come on, every beast, do as your lord suggests, throw your weapons into the box, have a go."

As the rabbit stepped aside, every creature presently holding a weapon threw theirs forward. Spear, sword, axe, arrow, all of them found their way stabbing through the wood. In a matter of a few short moments, the chest appeared to resemble a bobby pin cushion. Not a single square inch of wood remained untouched. Benton wandered forward and bowed once more.

"For all of you who think I've killed a beast, you will not believe your eyes. For you see, with Tibbar the magic rabbit, when he performs for you, the magic," without warning he kicked the chest and watched as it fell apart. An audible gasp escaped the crowd as they all saw nothing but a pile of wood. Benton's smile widened as he finished his statement. "The magic is real."

* * *

#

* * *

At the exact same moment, Ivy worked her way ever closer towards the slave compound on the far side of the courtyard. Creeping along the wall, she gave off the impression of a large ominous shadow amongst the darkness to anyone who happened to lay eyes upon her. Stopping at the gate leading into the compound, she peered back and noticed the loneliness of this particular piece of land within Ripguard. She could not help but crack a smile. Every single soldier must have been fascinated by the show and remained blissfully unaware of the real reason behind the events. Without wasting a moment, she slipped Cedric out from beneath her thick black cloak before winking at him and pushing him onwards.

"Remember Cedric, the rest of the rescue is up to you. We will distract these cold-hearted villains while you get everyone out safe and sound. Good luck, once you are clear of the walls we'll extract you and get you all to safety. Understood?"

Cedric nodded. "Right, it shouldn't take too long. Keep the show going for as long as possible."

Ivy nodded. "Good luck."

As Ivy slipped back into the darkness, Cedric opened the gate and snuck inside of the slave compound. Peering around the darkness for a few moments, two large heavy lumps slammed down on him.

"Oh no you don't." a voice growled in his ear. "Make a move and you won't live to make it back to Bardrick, Ripfang, or your fellow actors. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Cedric rolled his eyes and removed the mask from his face and stared into the eyes of Diego and Spike.

"It's me you dunces."

The otter and hedgehog breathed a quick sigh of relief. Diego's eyes narrowed as he spoke. "Cedric, y-y-you can't be here. They'll recapture you for sure."

The canary straightened his posture and peered around the room for a moment. The gloomy blankness of the beds made up of old dried out hay and lack of any other luxury still filled him with dread. It sprung forth in his heart as a deep depression crept into his soul.

"No," Cedric shook his head, snapping back to reality and his mission at hand. "We have a plan. I've come to get you all out."

"Cedric?"

The canary's voice trailed off as he turned around towards the voice and formed a much more pleasant smile. Tears welled in his eyes as he ran forward and hugged his father tight with his wings.

"Dad, words can never express how happy I am to see you." He wept, "I thought I would never see you again. I told everyone I couldn't leave without saving you. Deep down, I held onto the faintest bit of hope. Now it's finally happening, we're going to get out of here."

Benjamin clutched his son tighter in his wings. He almost trembled as he felt his son's back. "I knew you wouldn't let us down, I just knew it."

"Your father has been very brave." Diego pointed out. "He has made sure that all of us would be ready for when you showed back up. We've spent the day loosening a stone in the wall. It may have taken some time but it's just about to give way. That's our ticket out of this hellhole."

Cedric nodded his head and followed the hedgehog and otter to a small corner of the room. Two long wooden logs had been piled against the wall and nudged against a single brick. The canary studied the wall for a moment and noticed the small barely noticeable crack forming as the brick slid outwards. He could not help but smile as he got to work, wriggling one of the logs with his wings. It did not take long for the brick to fall out of place to the ground on the opposite side.

"We did it!" he grinned, "Well, you guys did it. Come on, we need to gather everyone, it's time to taste freedom."

"They should be watching the show," Diego pointed out. "I'll go get them."

As Diego turned his back away from his friends and wandered across the slave compound, a small set of eyes kept watch on them. Dexter forced a wicked grin as he held up a dagger within his paws.

"I'm going to have to put an end to this little revolution," he told himself, "Before it gets us all killed."

* * *

#

* * *

It did not take long to gather the slaves together. Cedric and Spike lifted up a small hay mattress and dropped it down the wall for a soft landing. Diego nodded his head and turned his attention to the trembling creatures.

"Okay, everyone, I know we're all anxious and excited but remember we need to move quickly, climb up the logs and once you reach the hole, do not stop, jump down and try to land upon the mattress, but most importantly and I can not express this enough, we must move silently."

Benjamin raised a paw and eyed the assembly of creatures. "Remember when you jump do not tense up. Do not try to land on your paws. You'll only get injured that way. Try to land upon your backs or if you need to duck and roll. Once you have landed upon the mattress, move aside, and make room for others, we may need to pick up the pace and move much faster. If that is the case then we've been caught. Do not hesitate and keep the line moving. We will hold them off the best we can."

A nod and soft murmur escaped the crowd of creatures however none dared to protest against what stood as their only chance for freedom. One by one, the assembly of Squirrels, Otters, Moles, Macaws of all species, crawled up and jumped for their very lives. Cedric and Diego passed each other an amused smile. Finally, they would be free.

* * *

#

* * *

In the courtyard, a female canary named Manna stumbled forward with a small wooden sword etched through the fold between her wing and her body. Pretending to have suffered a serious injury, she held up her free wing and whined.

"Why, why, oh glorious me, why? One who is as frail and pretty as me is far to fare to die."

With one final gasp, she fell forward pretending to be slain. As she closed her eyes and admired the loud applause given off by the large group of villains, she shot up as she heard the sound of a voice shouting through the night.

"Every single creature come quickly, the slaves are escaping!"


	140. Chapter 140: The Great Escape part 2

**Chapter One Hundred and Forty**

Far from Ripguard, the pale face of the full moon peered down through the thick canopy of treetops o where Angelina and Rico had seated themselves. Having set up a small fire, the bird thief peered through the flames as he watched four small chestnuts roasting upon a small rock. The dancing flames painted his face beneath a soft orange light. As he helped himself to one of the small nuts, he cringed as he felt it scolding his wing. Reacting instinctively he threw it from wing to wing before finally dropping it to the ground.

Angelina could not help but giggle at the sight of the impressive bird being subdued by nothing more than a bit of heat. Lowering her head, she frowned.

"Rico, can I ask you a question?"

Rico shifted his eyes from the fire and peered into the bright eyes of the female. "Of course, you can ask me anything."

Angelina folded her wings against her body. "What is it like to brave?" she asked. "Ever since I first saw you stretched out on Ripguard's walls, I could feel something about you… something different than any other bird that I have ever met. I see it in your eyes every single time we get into trouble. You know almost immediately what to do and then it is almost like there is nothing you can't do. I just always wondered what it was like to have that kind of power.

Rico lowered his head and refocused upon the flame. "I don't know," he admitted, breathing a small sigh. "I will not consider myself brave until the day that I defeat Bardrick and rescue everyone from slavery. That will be the day that I will reclaim my father's sword and will learn who I truly am."

Angelina laughed for a moment and shoved him playfully with her wings. "You are brave now, silly. I have seen it many times. From the way you battled that Gannet to save Randall to the way, you remained strong in the face of death. No one else I have ever met would be able to do such a thing. But perhaps you can answer another question, how did you end up in Bardrick's fortress?"

Rico nodded as he thought back to the olden days of his life. Angelina studied his expression as he drifted back into thought. The very memory filled his eyes with a glazy interior that devoured his irises and reflected a faraway look which almost pained him. His beak and his wings trembled as he began to speak.

"Well, as you know my name is Rico which is short for Ricardo. My mother was a Spix Macaw and my father was a Hawk. He ruled our tribe in a stern, though, very fare way. Growing up, I always felt he favored my brother. He became a makeshift leader during my father's absence while I focused on other things. I ended up forming a relationship with a girl named Adriana. However, things did not go so well."

"What happened?" Angelina asked.

Rico peered away. "Things were going fine, however, what none of us could have expected was a dark secret my brother held within his heart. He craved power, he craved to slaughter innocent creatures. His first victim within the tribe was our mother. He poisoned her and she slowly lost her strength and energy. Once she died, he turned his attention on us. He kidnapped Adriana and held her hostage to try to lure me into a fight. During the rescue attempt, my father and Adriana were killed. He knocked me out and sold me into slavery. I then remained within Bardrick's clutches for three years… I spent every day vowing that I would be better than the fate that was handed to me… I vowed that I would save others from suffering the same fate as me. However, I have grown beyond my father's teachings. I may keep the title of a thief but I genuinely believe that the more appropriate title would be a warrior. I keep that fact mostly because of my dad's memory and honor."

Angelina forced a friendly smile and placed her wing upon his. "Well, Rico, I am honored to stand beside you until the very end. I know that you will rid this land of evil and achieve your destiny, the way your father would have wanted."

"Perhaps one day," Rico began, lowering his head further and glowing bright red in the face. "We can settle down in Sunnydale, you, me, and all of the slaves. It would be wonderful to finally have a place to call home."

He peered up and peered past towards the slumbering lumps of Marsha and Alberto sprawled out upon the ground. "There is no point in getting them to vote, they're sound asleep like we should be."

"I can't sleep," Angelina sighed, "I can't help but think about what Rome and Cedric are up too tonight? Even though I know they're alive and safe, I can't help but feel like time is running out. Do you think we'll get there in time?"

Rico nodded. "Rome is young but Cedric will look after him. We just have to believe that they're safe enough for the moment and will remain that way until we get to Sunnydale and back. Either way, tomorrow we will need to pick up the pace."

* * *

#

* * *

In the courtyard, a female canary named Manna stumbled forward with a small wooden sword etched through the fold between her wing and her body. Pretending to have suffered a serious injury, she held up her free wing and whined.

"Why, why, oh glorious me, why? One who is as frail and pretty as me, is far to fare to die." With one final gasp, she fell forward pretending to be slain. As she closed her eyes and admired the loud applause given off by the large group of villains, she shot up as she heard the sound of a voice shouting through the night.

"Every single creature come quickly, the slaves are escaping!"

Bardrick rose from his seat, his face darkened with rage as he ripped the sword from his scabbard and raised it towards his rank of soldiers. His voice lowered to a harsh and threatening growl which commanded respect and obedience from his crew.

"It's a trick! It has always been a trick! These performers have been nothing more than a distraction. Quick, grab your weapons you addled brain scum and get to the slave compound on the double. Find out how they're escaping and stop them, do not let one slave escape from this fortress!"

The courtyard erupted into mass chaos as the crowd of soldiers rushed around in all directions trying to grab the nearest weapon. Within seconds they charged off towards the compound. Captain Ripfang cut a wicked smile as he gulped back his drink.

"Ah poor ole me, the little slaves are all runnin' away."

Bardrick's eyes narrowed, he swung his sword and placed it upon the pirate's throats. "This is all your doing, you and your magic friends." He grabbed the nearest rat and glared into his eyes.

"Hold him here, I will deal with him later. I got slaves to recapture."

* * *

#

* * *

The roar of the approaching soldiers drew the immediate attention of every single slave. Cedric rushed down the poles and readied himself for combat. His eyes narrowed as he glanced around and tried to find anything he could lay his wings upon which would serve as a weapon. Diego rushed down to his side.

"Cedric, there is no time to dig up the weapons. What are we going to do? We can't fight every one of them barehanded."

Cedric charged forward and plucked a rock and rope from the ground. Fastening the two objects together he swung it through the air. He admired the hum of the makeshift lash and quickly turned back to the group.

"Diego, keep everyone moving and see if you can pick up the pace, we won't be able to hold them off for long."

Benjamin raised a paw and shouted to his son. "Here they come, Cedric, be careful now."

The canary nodded. "I'll be fine, get going while you still can, father."

Benjamin shook his head. "I'm not going until every last slave is free."

Despite his growing frustration, he nodded his head and swung his lash faster. The vicious hum of the weapon as it cut through the air with ease roared through his ears, bringing an instant smile to his beak. Throwing it outward, he struck a rat across the skull. The fool of a rodent fell over slain. The canary's eyes continued to glaze over with pure hatred for the evil creatures.

"Come on, who wants some of this, you stinking bunch of cowards."

Bardrick cracked a smile and stretched a single paw outwards. "Rush him, you idiots. Can't you see that there is only one of them who is even willing to put up a fight? Charge him, seize him, slay him, I don't care which."

Diego hurriedly rushed the slaves up the planks one after another, three by three. His eyes dropped as he fell upon an old squirrel with a small baby.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, "Only the fittest can survive the drop. But don't worry we'll think of something to help you getaway."

The old squirrel nodded her head. "Please, take my grandson. He's never known anything beyond these walls."

Diego nodded his head and picked up the small child who was not much older than two years of age. The young boy waved his paw goodbye to his grandmother.

"Be a good boy and don't worry about me," she called up to him. "We will see each other again, I promise."

The young boy nodded and leaped from the top of the wall with all of his might as his grandmother watched on helplessly.

"I hope you have a good life," she sighed. "It looks like I'm going to die tonight."

Benjamin and Spike plucked a pair of fallen slings from the ground and fastened a stone to it. Nodding to each other they flung it through the air, striking a set of rats who drew too close to Cedric. The canary peered back, shocked by the sudden aid, and smiled as he eyed his father who readied another rock. Unleashing his lash once more he struck an approaching weasel.

"Father, please, you need to get out of here while you still can. If you die, then everything I'm fighting for would be for nothing. Please leave!"

Bardrick cracked a smile and grabbed a spear from the nearest creature. His eyes slit into dangerous pools as he aimed for his target… the old canary named Benjamin.

"If he dies then everything he has fought for will be for nothing, eh? Thank you for pointing out your weakness, you stupid fool!"

Without wasting a moment he threw the spear through the air.

Spike's eyes widened as he watched the brutal weapon flying closer to his friend. Without a moment to even think, he charged forward and pushed his friend out of the way. The spear blade scratched across both creature's spines as they fell to the ground. Spike could feel the blood flowing down his injured back but he raised a paw and placed it upon the injured canary who gasped for breath.

"He's still alive, you need to get out of here my friend." The old hedgehog admitted.

"Oh, I don't think so,"

Spike and Cedric turned as Dexter stepped into view. His paws brandishing a small dagger in his paws, raising it, he cupped his free paw around the canary's throat.

"What are you going to do now, eh, hero?" he cackled. "Poor Benjamin, all you had to do was to stop being stupid and just accept things the way they are. Revolutions lead to nothing but death and violence. I'm going to get that message across one way or another, even if it means killing you, right here, right now."

Cedric's heart skipped a beat as he instinctively grabbed the nearest weapon from the ground. Without even thinking or knowing its identity he threw it through the air with all of his might. Within a second, Dexter let out an audible gasp as his paw released from around the handle of the dagger. He peered down with shock and horror at the spear which had penetrated through his torso and pinned him to the wall. Blood flowed from the open wound, squirting from the freshly made hole. His eyes glazed over into death and with one final breath, his head lulled forward.

Cedric's eyes glistened over. "So perishes all traitors."

Spike kept his paw clutched upon Benjamin's wing. The canary trembled as his warmth flooded from him like water through a spaghetti strainer. He lowered his head and sighed.

"Cedric, you have to get your father out of here." He commanded, rushing over and grabbing hold of the canary's lash. He swung it through the air and took over the battle. "Please do as I say, Cedric."

The young canary's eyes widened in horror as he realized what the hedgehog was thinking, he would have ran forward but found himself stopped by Diego's paws.

"You heard him, the time is now, get your dad out of here. Please do not make his sacrifice mean nothing. He is giving you the one and only chance you have."

Diego lifted the injured canary's body up the wall and handed him to Cedric before turning away.

"Aren't you coming?" Cedric asked.

Diego lowered his head and peered back at the many slaves who had yet to escape. Spears slammed against the wall, snapping in two upon impact.

"Look at them," he admitted, "They need me here to keep their hope alive. I can not leave them. Please, go, while you still can."

Cedric nodded his head, pushing his father from the wall. Without wasting another second, he too dropped from sight.

* * *

#

* * *

With Bardrick and his soldiers preoccupied with the battle against the escaping slaves, fleeing from the fortress would be quite a simple task. Benton leaped beside his companion and best friend, Ivy, and arched a mischievous eye and smile in her direction. His ears flopped as he listened to the sound of the battle.

"Good evening, old gal, I would say that it is time to pull off plan two, doncha know"

Ivy nodded her head in complete agreement and picked up her traveling cart with a single paw.

"Looks that way, alright everybody, it's time for plan two."

Rome stopped in his tracks and peered back towards the slave quarters. The sounds of battle echoed throughout the fortress with Bardrick's voice shouting orders overtop of it all. His heart sank within his chest as he worried for his friend and everyone else who still remained within the vicinity. Turning back to his new friends he could not help but ask the question.

"What's plan two?"

Ivy's powerful paws lifted the young Macaw from off the ground and dropped him into the back of the cart. She cut a friendly smile and winked at him.

"We run for it," she mused, "Don't worry, we already have set up a pick-up point for your friend and all of those who managed to escape tonight. So I say let's not waste time, let's go get them right away."

"Right," Benton bowed, "It is not proper form to be late for a jolly old meeting."

As the Woodfall Players prepared to leave, Ripfang stepped into view. Unsheathing his sword, he pointed the curved blade of his cutlass towards the rabbit's throats. "Ahoy there, Tibbar, it ain't friendly like leavin' so soon. How's about some more magic?"

Benton stepped forward and nodded his head. "I would love too, Ripfang my matey, but you know how it is, we must leave you wanting more. However, I can give you one more trick if you would like. How would you like to see me vanish the whole troop? And I don't mean just me, I mean, me, my friend, my companions, and the cart. All of it, gone in the blink of an eye."

Ripfang nodded his head and clapped his paws together. "I would like to see that, Matey, but tis impossible."

Benton lowered his head and raised his cape up over his head as if preparing a magical incantation.

"Ladies and gentle beasts…" he began, "Goodbye!"

As Benton finished speaking, a large green explosion enveloped him. As Ripfang turned to shield his eyes from the blinding flash, he felt a large heavy object strike him. It was the badger pulling the cart past him. His eyes widened in horror as he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Stop them, tis a trick!"

Benton poked his head out of the back of the cart. "Of course it's a trick, I told you it was."

With the last shred of defenses now behind them, Ivy pulled the court from the gates and out into the open countryside. In the work of a single moment, she pulled around back of the fortress and picked up the slaves who awaited extraction.

Benton arched a curious eye. "I say, Cedric, how was the escape attempt, eh? Did you get them all?"

The small canary sighed and shook his head. "No, many of them remain trapped. And tonight is not without its tragedies, we lost a good friend during the battle."

Benton's eyes narrowed as he lowered his head. "Right old chap, understood, when we get back to camp, we'll set up a marker and hold a small funeral service as a way to give thanks and to honor the loss."


	141. Chapter 141: Goodbye to my Friend

**CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY-ONE**

The pale face of the moonlight stared down upon the vast jungle terrain and without a word watched every second of the action unfolding within the jungle. The path leading deeper into the vast terrain served as the one and only escape route for the Dramatic Woodfall Players and the escaped slaves grew dark and black as they continued to run deeper into the Amazon. They took no breaks, fearing that Bardrick would be hot on their tails or worse he had sent out patrols to try and find them. Those possibilities haunted their minds, at least until they made it back to the camp.

Ivy peered back as she panted. "Do you suppose we have lost them yet?"

Cedric lowered his head, gasping for breath as he helped push the cart with all of his might. "With any luck, Bardrick will be so mad at Ripfang, the two of them will waste time fighting with one another."

"You might be right," Benton nodded. "But even if that is the case, they will be looking for us soon. Bardrick will be so mad at us giving him the slip that he will be sending wave after wave to try and recapture everything that he has just lost and a few extra on top of it. After all, he was the one we couldn't fool and he saw through the charade without much effort. Then there is also Ripfang and his corsairs, we'll not just have Bardrick's forces, but also a valley of pirates hot on our tail."

"No rest until we get back to the hideout," Ivy panted, "We should be there soon."

As the three creatures continued to push the cart through the jungle, they failed to see a small female Canary fall behind. Tripping over a small stump in the middle of the path, she stumbled back and struck her head against the broad trunk of an Araza tree. A large lump formed as she let out an audible gasp. Slumping forward, the world faded to the black and she fell into the brink of unconsciousness.

* * *

#

* * *

As the morning sunlight rose upon the horizon bringing a bright and glorious sunny morning across the jungle landscape, the group of small escapees settled within a small hideout resting in a small gulley in between a horseshoe-shaped cliff. It curved around the camp, providing a solitary entrance to guard against an attack from any invading enemy force. Ivy let out a heavy sigh as she lowered the handles of the cart and wiped her forehead as exhaustion swept over her. Peering back at the slaves who exited the back of the cart and took their first steps into a world of freedom, she could not help but smile. Deep down though, there remained a few tasks at hand that needed to be taken care of, one of which sparked immediate attention. Wandering over to the small yellow Canary, she lowered her head.

"That friend of yours who gave his life so that he could bide enough time to cover your escape what was his name?"

Cedric closed his eyes as he recalled the horrible tragedy which had befallen the hedgehog. He could still visualize the event as if it still was happening before him. He could still hear the hedgehog's voice issuing the order to him.

"Cedric, you have to get your father out of here." He commanded, rushing over and grabbing hold of his lash. He swung it through the air and took over the battle. "Please do as I say, Cedric."

Cedric's eyes shut tight as he thought about that final moment. His wings trembled as he realized that the hedgehog had laid down his life in order to protect him, his father, and the rest of the slaves within Bardrick's prison.

"Spike," he said turning away, "He was one of the bravest and kindest creatures you could have ever met. I promise I will make every last one of Bardrick's soldiers pay for his death. I will make sure they never hurt anyone else again."

"Bold words," Benton said, raising a cautious paw. "But words do not make heroes, only actions can do that. However, with that being said you must also use brains or you'll only end up dead yourself, then what will happen to all those words, eh?"

Ivy nodded. "I agree with Benton, but we have time to discuss this later. Right now we have a funeral to hold for a valiant comrade."

"Righto," Benton nodded, peering down at a young Military Macaw standing at his side. "However I shall not be attending. I think, for the time being, a pair of us need to stand guard and keep watch, just to be on the safe side. I'll go first with this jolly-looking young fella, what's your name, Lad?"

The young Macaw lowered his head and went bright red in the face. "Autumn Breeze." He admitted.

"Righto," Benton smiled, "me and dear old Autumn here will keep watch for any trouble. I'll stop by and pay my respects this evening before supper."

* * *

#

* * *

At the edge of the small encampment, a large tree stood sturdy and tall. It was here where Cedric and Rome placed down the small grave marker and bowed their heads out of respect for their fallen friend. Cedric began to speak.

"I am sorry that I failed to help you," he admitted, "I owe you one of the biggest debts for what you have done. You gave your life for my dear old dad, you led a resistance to help out all of those poor creatures who needed you and had nowhere else to turn, and in the end, you died a hero. You will never be forgotten and I promise that I'll rid this land of Bardrick and his horde for what they have done to you."

A loud and audible "Aye" escaped the crowd of creatures who stood behind the pair of birds. Every creature present who had existed as a slave under Bardrick's cruel grip could not argue with the Canary's words. Their lives all had been touched by the hedgehog in one form or another, whether he gave up his own food to someone who clearly needed it more than he did, or to take a beating from one of the many guards who lashed out like a bully on those weaker than themselves, he always was there to help. Many tears fell to the ground as the realization of his death swept across the crowd. Before anyone could make another sound, a group of juggling moles burst into the ceremony. All eyes fell upon the creatures as a dreadful silence swept over every creature. The two jugglers panted as they tried to catch their breath.

"Ivy, have you seen Geraldine?" one of them asked.

"She isn't here is she?" the other piped in.

The large badger straightened her body to her full height and peered over the heads of every creature present. Silently, she counted the heads, keeping track of their identities and making a mental note of each and every one. After a few moments, she shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid she is not here. Why? What's going on?"

"We can't find her," the first juggler explained.

"No one we have talked to has seen her."

Stirring from the news, Benjamin groaned as he lifted his head weakly. Peering up at the large badger through half-closed eyes and formed a weakened smile. He cringed as a sharp pain shot through the core of his body which caused him to lower his head and resume his original position.

"Tell me, this Geraldine, was she a pretty creature?"

Cedric nodded. "Oh yes, I don't think I have seen a prettier bird anywhere else."

Benjamin coughed and continued to cringe as he suffered from the intense pain surging from the wound on his back.

"I remember seeing her last night when we were escaping Ripguard. Although I was only half-conscious on the cart, I saw her following behind us one moment, and then the next she was gone. I can't explain it, but I hope something bad hasn't happened to her."

Cedric's eyes narrowed as he picked up a large, thin, and razor-sharp javelin from the back of the performer's cart. His beak curled as he studied the pointed tip carved from the stroke of a carving knife. The sharpened stick would hold no problem going through the body of any vermin he encountered.

"I'm going back," he explained, "I have to make sure that she is safe."

"But what if she is at Ripguard?" Rome protested.

"Then I will free her," Cedric shot back, "I will free all of them or I will die trying."

Rome's beak dropped as he listened to the venom within the Canary's voice and witnessed the simmering flames of vengeance burning within the small yellow bird's eyes. Benjamin shifted his attention to Rome who stood too stunned by the Canary's outburst. Without a word, he watched as Cedric used a knife to sharpen the point of the javelin further.

"There is great rage in my son towards everything that Bardrick and Ripguard stand for… I know how he feels and we must let him go… this is a path only he can walk down and as of now he is too stubborn to listen to anyone but that voice deep within his own heart."

Cedric grabbed twelve more javelins from the back of the cart and immediately got to work. With a wicked smile and cruel shimmer in his eye, he continuously struck the razor-sharp pointed tips of each one with his carving knife. He stopped and glanced up only once he heard Benton approaching. The rabbit raised a paw to his muzzle as he stood shocked by the display of the weapons.

"Whoa there, it looks like you're arming yourself to start a one beast war there, doncha know."

"It's not your fight," Cedric shot back, "I got all of you into this and I am thankful for everything you have done however now it is time for me to do my part… on my own…"

Ivy nodded her head stepping over and eyeing the display. Bending down she placed a paw upon one of the javelin's smooth bodies.

"Tell me, how far can you throw one of these things?" she asked, "If you can't do more than a few feet you may as well just bury yourself now. You won't last long at that range. Perhaps though we can help you, but first, let's have a little competition. If I can beat your distance with a stick, then you must promise to let us come along and help you."

"Beat me?" Cedric arched a curious eye. "I would like to see you try."

"I'll go first," Rome spoke up excitedly, grabbing a javelin and hurling it through the air with all of his might. The javelin coursed through the air upwards, arching once it reached its maximum height and slammed tip side down into the sand. Rome could not help but smile excitedly at the sight.

"Not bad," Ivy grinned. "That is about ten feet."

Without a word, Cedric charged forward throwing his javelin through the air. Same as with Rome's example, the thin and deadly weapon flew upwards, arching once it reached its maximum height and slammed tip down into the sand.

"Mmmmmm, not bad, not bad at all," Ivy nodded her head. "You went about fifteen feet. However, watch this."

The badger bent down and rescued a small stick from off the ground. Taking out a small carving knife she etched a small knob into the bark. Fastening a javelin to it, she tested the balance and drew her arm back. Without moving a single step forward, she launched her javelin in the air. It flew upwards, arching once it reached its maximum height until it slammed down into a small stream a good forty feet away. Rome's and Cedric's eyes shot open with pure shock. It had not just cleared there's but almost tripled the distance.

"We have won many dinners with tribe gathering's in the south with one of those. The last creature was... someone named Luciano, doncha know. Poor blighter didn't even know what had defeated him by the end of it."

The badger cracked a wicked smile as she turned to the Canary. "Like we said when we first met, we do this sort of thing all the time. Do you still feel like you don't need our help? Or do you want us to tag along?"

Without a word and feeling completely defeated, Cedric lowered his head and nodded. "Alright, you win, let's go see if they have Geraldine at Ripguard."


	142. Chapter 142: The Three Eyed Guardian

**Chapter One Hundred and Forty-Two**

The morning sunlight glistened down like golden dust through the clearing which served as the resting place and camp for Rico and his three traveling companions. As sleep abandoned him and he opened his eyes, slowly becoming aware of the world around him, he lifted himself up off the ground and shifted his attention to the still sleeping figure of Angelina who at some time during the night had lowered herself to sleep beside him. Drawing his attention from her, he turned his eyes to glance over at Alberto and Marsha who sat in a nearby stream. Marsha had taken it upon herself to rub mud onto the still visible bee stings lining across the mole's body.

"Keep still, Albert," she raised a paw and swatted his paw. Her eyes narrowed as her no-nonsense attitude took over.

Alberto cringed as he felt the sharp stinging and clammy nature of the mud course across the open wounds of the bee stings. It offered no relief instead it only irritated them and made them much worse. The cold feeling fought against the burning sensation of the venomous stingers. He clenched his teeth together as he tried to resist the urge to scream Instead he groaned and complained under his breath.

"Oooh, you'm bein worse than the little peskers who be putting those stingers there. Seriously knock it off."

Marsha rolled her eyes and continued to pat down the mole's body with scoopful after scoopful of mud. She stifled a giggle as she enjoyed the mole's pain for a few moments. In her time with the Chickys, they would resist her treatments too.

"Come now, grumpy grump, it's not that bad. You'll find that if you give it time, it'll take the itch and infection away from the bee stings. Be thankful that I don't have some leeches or some needles to drain some of the puss out or I would do that too."

From his vantage point up upon a small hill, Rico cupped a wing over his beak and stifled a slight though very amused chuckle. His eyes drew back as Angelina stepped into view and studied him for a moment with an arched eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" She asked, cocking her head to one side.

Rico raised a wing and issued for silence. Turning his attention back to the hedgehog and the mole, his smile grew wider.

"They're treating Alberto's injuries." He admitted, "Marsha is using some medical tactics used on the Chicky's, Alberto, of course, is doing nothing but complaining… Marsha said that if she had leeches she would have used those on him too. Despite their squabbling, you can see a real friendship blossoming there "

Angelina peered at the Macaw for a moment, her beak dropped though, she quickly recovered into a confident smile. "So, you're eavesdropping? Shame on you, imagine doing an awful thing like that."

"I wasn't going to do anything about it," Rico protested, "I just wanted to have some fun and tease them for awhile."

Without wasting another moment, Rico stepped out from where he had been hidden, cupping his wings over his beak he called out to them in an amplified tone.

"Good morning," Rico stifled a slight chuckle at the sight of his two friends before revealing a large collection of fruits and Brazil nuts gathered from the jungle. Both of the creatures drew a friendly and cheerful smile from both creatures.

"Ah, breakfast," Alberto grinned, clapping his paws together excitedly.

"MMMMMMMMM, I'm starving." Marsha cried out happily in complete agreement towards her friend's enthusiasm. She jumped for joy as she reached her paws out to grab the nearest piece of food which was offered to her. With a cheerful giggle and anxious jump for joy, she sank her teeth into a fresh mango. "MMMMMM Haha hmmmmmm." She moaned and laughed as the juices danced around her tongue.

Angelina giggled for a moment as she became lost within her own enjoyment towards watching her friends devouring as much of the food as they possibly could. Before long she turned away and found herself focusing upon a small stream of crystal clear water. Lowering herself down onto her knees, she began to drink the water.

"MMMM, good clean fresh water. It's to die for." She gasped, wiping her beak with a wing. "There is absolutely nothing better."

As Angelina lowered her head for another drink, she froze in place as a loud voice boomed through the trees. It rang out as a forceful hiss though it held within it the force of thunder which filled her to the brim with fright.

"I CAN SEE YOU. BEWARE! GO ON YOU FOOLISH CREATURES, LEAVE MY PATH RIGHT NOW!"

The four friends gathered together as Rico unsheathed the small decorative dagger from his side. His eyes narrowed as he took a single step forward. "Who are you?"

"I AM THE NANDI, I SEE ALL, I DEVOUR TRESPASSERS WHO VENTURE ON MY LAND. NONE CAN PASS ME SO I'LL TELL YOU ONCE MORE LEAVE MY PATH. GO BACK, RIGHT NOW!"

Rico raised his wing to his beak and shouted at the top of his lungs. "We are peaceful travelers and mean you no harm, we are on a journey to rid the land of the evil Bardrick but first we must reach Sunnydale."

Lowering his voice, Rico turned to Angelina, "Keep him talking and I will find out where he is."

"DO YOU THINK THAT I CANNOT HEAR YOU?!" the voice growled. "STAY WHERE YOU ARE OR I WILL SLAY YOU ALL!"

Rico raised his sword and readied himself to fight. That last sentence spoke volumes if one could put the pieces together. His eyes shifted through the trees looking for any sign of movement. Somewhere, a creature was close enough to be listening to what they were saying. Somewhere a creature was close enough to cause some serious harm to their plans. His eyes glistened as his face darkened with rage.

"I am Rico, a bird thief who knows no fear." he protested, "If you do not let us pass then I will put up a fight. Our mission is too important to be stopped, there are many lives counting on our successful journey. I will not let any innocent creatures die because I could not defeat you, if you choose to fight then I will destroy you."

The voice rang out once more. "ONE BIRD THIEF IS NOTHING COMPARED TO THE NANDI, GO BACK…. OR DIE….."

Angelina stepped forward. Her voice rang out as Rico slipped off through the trees. "We are not one but four. I am Angelina the Slayer."

Marsha stepped forward. "And I am uh… Marsha the Mighty."

Alberto nodded. "And I am Alberto the Arson, but you may call me Al… and I make supper out of Nandis… oh… grrrrrr."

"NO BEAST PASSES THE NANDI, GO BACK… OR DIE…."

Before any further words could be passed through the jungle a loud pair of grunts erupted through the morning air, Angelina's eyes widened in horror at the shock and horror as she recognized one of the voices…. It was Rico. Her heart skipped a beat as she ran forward, cutting through the thick foliage with all of her might. With stamina and adrenaline born from her desperation to save him, she leaped forward stumbling into a second small clearing. Her eyes widened even further, her beak dropped as she took in the sight before her. A large three-eyed monster with long tangled and knotted hair, razor-sharp fangs, a drooping tongue prodding from its mouth, and large paws with razor-sharp talons stood towering over her. She couldn't believe the size of it as she stumbled back a few paces. This entity was as tall as any human being if not larger and this creature had Rico as its prisoner.

Stumbling back, she tripped over her own talons and fell onto her back with a sickening thud. It moved its paws reaching out a single limb for her.

"I TOLD YOU TO GO BACK!" It hissed, "GO BACK NOW OR SUFFER THE SAME FATE AS YOUR FRIEND, RICO THE THIEF, GO BACK… OR DIE!"

Angelina's eyes widened in horror as her fear begin to simmer to the surface. Her beak trembled as she glanced to her two friends.

"L-L-Listen you t-t-two, that thing has Rico, we have to find a way to save him. I know it may seem completely hopeless b-b-but we need to attack it."

"A-A-Attack?" Marsha felt her entire body tremble under the weight of the task before her. Her eyes drifted up towards the towering behemoth before her. "But, I-I-I don't know how to a-a-attack."

Without wasting a moment or worrying about the protests of her friends, Angelina handed the hedgehog a large thin though very sturdy stick from the ground.

"Alberto, you strike at it from the left, Marsha, you just go over to the right and run at it, swing the stick once you get there, I'll take the middle. It shouldn't be able to hit all three of us if we come in from different directions."

"I CAN SEE YOU!" The Nandi's voice rang out in a cruel flat tone. "I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE. ARE YOU GOING TO GO BACK OR ARE YOU GOING TO FIGHT AND DIE? THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING, GO BACK, LEAVE MY PATH ALONE OR DIE!"

Angelina's eyes narrowed as she swallowed a large lump that formed within the back of her throat. She shook her head and slammed her eyes shut to drown out the fear which simmered within her heart.

"Don't think, don't think, don't think," she told herself, "If we are to save Rico, we just have to act. Don't think about the consequences just act. You can do this, girl. You have been in worse situations than this before."

Breathing a sigh of relief she lifted her stick from the ground and peered at her friends. The hedgehog and the mole were already in position, with a single nod the attack began.

Three hearty roars erupted through the air as the three friends charged forward with all of their strength. Alberto struck first, striking his weapon of choice -a small wooden ladle which he kept within his belt- straight into the creature's neck. Marsha struck second, striking her stick straight into the creature's neck from the opposite side. Angelina was third. Jumping into the air she unleashed a devastating blow right to the head of the foul creature. The attack worked. As she landed pieces of debris fell behind her in large clumps. The four massive paws hung from pieces of rope upon the tree. The three eyes and head lurched forward and hung loosely from a small string much higher than the rest. It was at that moment Rico emerged from the trees with a massive smile.

"The monster is nothing more than a big doll hanging from the trees," he explained.

Angelina, Alberto, and Marsha's jaws dropped as they studied the slain creature for several moments. Their eyes widened as they could not comprehend what had just happened.

"B-B-But that horrible voice… a-a-and you?"

Marsha could not help but laugh. "I think what she means is, who did all of that horrible yelling?"

Rico raised a wing and urged his friends onward. "Follow me, I think you should see this to fully comprehend the situation."


	143. Chapter 143: Friends and Foes

**Chapter One Hundred and Forty-Three**

A dangerous tension surged through Ripguard Fortress between the two different sides of vermin. The corsairs and the soldiers separated themselves onto two sides of the fortress and prepared themselves to fight at any given notice… however… that tension was nothing compared to what existed between the two leaders. Ripfang curled his muzzle as he glared at Bardrick who in turn shot him a return glance. Both of their eyes narrowed as they grew venomous towards the other, especially now that they were within each other's presence. Ripfang sank his fangs into his lower lip before finally addressing his rival.

"Oh, look at his high and mighty Lord Bardrick, who has to resort to shootin' dirty looks and can't even keep 'is paws around a passel of defenseless slave beasts, har-har-har, what a stupid lobster tail."

Bardrick bared his fangs and turned on the corsair captain. His face darkened with rage as he pointed a dangerously curved claw in his direction. His voice shot out like thunder.

"It is better to have a lobster tail than to be an idiot who allows the enemy to walk right through the gates and has the gull to call them friends."

"They said they was magicians." Ripfang protested, drumming his back paws down upon the ground. "Magicians have never been troublemakers."

"Oh no," Bardrick snarled, "You can completely trust con artists who can perform sleight of hands and snatch anything out from right under your nose. I'm sure they are completely trustworthy and would not cause any problems once inside of a fortress that… might I add… doesn't even belong to you. Don't you think it strange that they just happened to know that you and I have formed an alliance and that you could allow them access through the gates? Someone has been feeding them information, however, you never were smart enough to put two and two together, it's because you like to keep your brain within your boots."

"Oh, so now yer showing yer true colors, Jug-nose!" Ripfang growled back. "Yer high and mightiness could never understand the minds of us sea beast." His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as he raised his paw. "Stumpy, Bloodsnout, Buzzle, warm the crew, we be headin' out."

Bardrick arched a curious eye. "Hold it there, where do you think you're going?"

The response came back almost immediately as Ripfang glanced back with a wicked smile.

"Just think about it fer a second, those slaves that escaped last night be free beasts now. That means whoever catches them, they'd belong to the finder and that'll be me if'n yer please. I won't be need'n yer help to be refloatin my ship when I get my paws upon those slaves har-har-har."

A solitary rat guard named Gibbous stepped forward. Saluting his spear through the air, he straightened his posture and stood to attention as he stared directly into the eyes of his commanding officer.

"Should I rally the troops to stop him, my lord?"

Bardrick cracked an amused smile. "Now, why would we do that?" he asked, "If he does recapture the slaves, where is he going to go to keep them penned up? He will need food and plenty of water, where do you suppose he'll get any of that?"

Gibbous thought about it for a second, "Gee… I don't know…"

"HERE, you idiot," Bardrick grinned, "If you think about it for even a moment it makes sense for us to do nothing. I will let Ripfang and his Corsairs do all the hard work in recapturing them, however, in order to keep them strong, fit, healthy, and alive, he will have no choice but to return here for our supplies and to use us for shelter. It will be at that moment that I will just take them all right back."

* * *

#

* * *

Rico led his three friends through the jungle for a few moments and before long stepped into a small clearing. Angelina's eyes widened in shock as she followed suit and took in her first sights of Rico's hidden secret. The clearing was nothing more than a single front yard, a large tree had been created into a small shelter, and standing at the door were four frail, sickly looking rabbit children and two older grandparents who held out a paw to protect the youngsters. Their eyes peered out as they blinked and grew wearier of the intruders in their presence. Turning around, Rico cut a wicked smile and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"BOO!"

The four children lunged backwards, frightened by the sudden noise. The Grandfather's eyes narrowed.

"Go away, you savage beast."

Angelina's eyes narrowed, stepping forward she lowered herself down to the young creature's sides.

"I'm so sorry for that," she soothed before turning back to the Macaw. "Stupid, Rico, imagine doing an awful thing like that. You're nothing more than a great big bully."

Rico lowered his head and began to go bright red in the face. His eyes returned to normal.

"I didn't hurt them," he protested, "Besides you are the one who destroyed their Nandi, so bully yourself."

Angelina stroked a wing through the children's soft gray fur. "We didn't mean you any harm."

"However, that does bring up the questions, why are you shouting threats and trying to scare travelers on the path?"

The Grandfather lowered his head. "Please… not so loud…" he insisted, "There are a horrible group of beavers who roam the area between here and the mountain. They like to pick fights, hurt innocent creatures, and are extremely dangerous. We are only trying to protect ourselves from them."

"Oh," Rico lowered his head, "I am sorry for frightening your family, we too are peaceful travelers and we mean you no harm. We are on our way to Sunnydale to gather reinforcements to help save my friends from slavery."

The Grandfather nodded. "Apology accepted, now we must get inside before we are spotted by any of the beavers. I would like to talk to you further, perhaps you would like to see our home?"

Rico nodded. "We would love too and any advice you can give us to pass through this area safely would be greatly appreciated."

* * *

#

* * *

Lunch within the rabbit's home was a genuinely simple affair. A fruit salad and a small helping of trail mix made up of assorted nuts, berries, and melons had been set down upon a small flat rock which formed a makeshift table. The grandfather rabbit sat the four children around the table, while his wife made sure they kept a careful distance from one another.

She shook her head, shooing the children a few millimeters apart as she seated herself in a rather dignified manner.

"As you can see, we are very big on proper manners and etiquette." He smiled, "Everything has its proper place, distance, and formal routine. Now, if you would be so kind as to join us, we would be more than happy to have you at our table."

Rico and his three companions seated themselves. His eyes peered down at the food as he began to question the rabbit.  
"You mentioned that there are beavers in this area? Can you tell me more about them or what to watch out for?"

"Yes," The grandfather nodded. "They showed up about two or three years ago. Not long, but long enough for them to garner a less than dignified reputation. Their leader is not like the rest of them. No one really knows who or what he is for he keeps his identity concealed behind a blue robe and hood. He began to conquer the land piece by piece, throwing out any who happened to reside there and killing those who would not leave. It was on one such day that we lost our beloved son and daughter-in-law."

The Grandmother lowered her head. "No one really knows what happened for certain. We just happened to stumble across their bodies while traveling through the jungle. These poor children were orphaned that day. So I said, come and live with us. We'll protect you. That is why we created the Nandi."

The elderly rabbit lowered his head and lowered his voice. "So you are bound for Sunnydale, it is still a long ways away, when you choose to leave here, you must beware the beavers. They're cannibals."

An audible gasp escaped Rico and his three friends as a genuine fear swept over them.

"There must be a way to escape, should we have the bad luck of running into them. Everyone has a weakness somewhere."

"Yes," the Grandfather nodded, "I do have a way to help you out. Should you find yourselves in trouble, you'll need to find a way to contact my friend, the Warden. Tell him that you are friends with Cottontail and he should help you out of any situation. That is… of course… should he arrive on time."

Rico formed a friendly smile. "I understand, thank you for all of your help."

The rabbit nodded his head. "Now, when lunch is completed, I will send you on your way. The sooner you get out of this region the better. I wish you luck upon your journey, and may safety guide you far from us."


	144. Chapter 144: Rescue

**Chapter One Hundred and Forty-Four**

Ripfang crept across the jungle path. With his cutlass drawn and a scheming smile, he followed the sound of a creature humming through the thick undergrowth. With each step, his wicked smile grew wider.

"Don't be afraid me pretty lil bird, soon yer'll be a singin just fer me," he cackled. "And sing yer will, each and every dawn as I bring yer afore me."

With one final step, he emerged into a small clearing. His eyes fell upon a small female Canary seated upon an arched tree root. Her voice rang out sweetly in song.

"I've been known to be so sweet

My love would be a treat

Men would try to win my hand

Now, I'm alone and forgotten and…"

The beautiful Canary's song fell silent as she spun around. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight of the Pirate Captain. Jumping up onto her talons, she raised her wing and backed away. Ripfang's eyes narrowed as his jaw dropped and curled into a cruel, wicked, and sadistic smile.

"Why, hello there my pretty lil bird, yer one of those performers from the fortress, ain't ya?" he raised his cutlass and continued, "Aye, I thought yer looked familiar. How would yer like to be me pirate queen, eh?"

The Canary backed away, holding her wings tighter to her body. "Be gone you awful flea-bitten toad, lay no paw on me."

Ripfang arched a cruel eye. He cackled as he stepped forward. "Har-har-har, flea-bitten toad? That's a good one, never heard that one afore. Now come here, I promise I'll reunite yer with yer friends, aye. Shouldn't be too long from now."

Geraldine turned and began to sprint as fast as her legs would carry her. Ripfang's smile faded. "Get her and bring her to me," he commanded his followers.

"An' be quick about it. She'd be perfect as a ripe lil princess."

Geraldine peered back and noticed three pirates giving chase. Turning, she tried her best to run as fast as she could. Her talons splashed through the thick undergrowth and the occasional puddle or runoff from nearby streams. She panted and stumbled forward, hitting her beak off a smooth and pointed rock. Before she could make a move, the pirates were upon her.

"That was not smart o' yer," a large wolf cackled raising his sword to strike her. As he threw his arm forward, he let out an audible gasp before falling back slain by a single javelin straight through the center of his face. The large wooden stick impaled him right between the eyes which remained glued open as he trembled one last time before succumbing to death. Two more deadly projectiles followed, striking the other two corsairs in a similar fashion. None knew what hit them as they fell to the ground, their lives ended in a mere moment. Geraldine's eyes widened at the sight of the senseless murders until she heard a voice calling to her.

"Geraldine, come here quickly."

The pretty little Canary breathed out a huge sigh of relief and did as she was told. Fluttering through a patch of thick underbrush, she landed at the talons of her saviors, Cedric, Benton, and Ivy. The rabbit peered down at her disapprovingly.

"Well, that was bally close, almost became a croaker, eh?" he scolded.

"I knew you were here," Geraldine admitted, "Besides, I knew that my hero, Cedric would come to my rescue."

Cedric nodded his head, blushing as the female wrapped her wings around him and planted a kiss upon his cheek.

"I always admired you from the moment that I saw you. You're so big, strong, and heroic." She grabbed a small javelin from his back and studied it with a keen eye, "And let's not forget so accurate with your weapon." As she finished speaking, she let out an audible squeak as the weapon fell from her wing. She peered down at it and blushed. "I'm afraid, I've got a splinter," she groaned.

Cedric grabbed hold of her wing and pulled out the tiny little shard of wood before kissing it.

"Come on, let's get you home. But first, I think I should give off one final shot. Let's see if we can scare them off of our trail."

Ripfang crept through the jungle emerging onto the spot where his three corsairs had been slain. His jaw dropped at the sight.

"Three o' my finest fighting beasts slain?" he slammed his back left paw down upon the ground. "This is unacceptable, yer foul nosed stinkin' worms, I'll boil yer tail, I'll rip out yer gullets, I'll, I'll…"

A large javelin slammed down, missing him by a mere inch. His eyes widened in horror at the sight of the near-miss which would have ended his life too. "Shiver me timbers," he gasped, turning away and sprinting away from the path.

"I ain't goin near that one, back to base me buckos and run, run fer yer lives."

Every corsair at their captain's side nodded their heads and ran for their lives, Missing Cedric who poked his head out of the bush and cracked a wicked smile at the sight. "Look at them, they're running away." He laughed, "I'd say that that is mission accomplished, those fools won't even know which way we've gone, and those who do will be too scared to even come looking for us."

"I agree," Ivy nodded her head. "Still, we best take precautions. Once we get back to base, we'd better post guards and change shifts every hour… just to be on the safe side."

* * *

#

* * *

Not far from the action, Rome watched the pirates runoff through the afternoon heat. His eyes narrowed as he turned his attention back towards the direction they had come from. Coming across the slain bodies of the three dead pirates, he proceeded with his task and claimed whatever armor and weapons he could. Grabbing hold of a large cutlass, he swung it through the air and grinned.

"I am Groggy, the finest corsair to ever sail the seven seas." He stopped and swung his cutlass once more. "I'll show them all what a hero I can be. I'm sure dressing as a pirate could get me into Ripguard Fortress and I could only imagine the look on Cedric's face when I return with all the other slaves. I'd be treated as a real hero, just like Rico."

He nodded his head, "Yes, I'll just head back to the fortress right now. By tomorrow morning they'll all be free."


	145. Chapter 145: Sneaking into Ripguard

**Chapter One Hundred and Forty-Five**

As the afternoon drifted lazily onwards and began to enter into the early evening hours, Rome had reached the shoreline of Ripguard's coast. Peering around for a few moments, he strained his ears and listened to the sound of someone whining. At first, it had started off as nothing more than a faint barely audible noise but the more he listened the closer and louder it became. His eyes narrowed fastening the corsair's armor and clothing to himself and chanced a second glance around the beach. A solitary creature stumbled unsteadily across the warm sands, a corsair who clutched both paws around his spear. He leaned on it as he tried to move forward.

"He'll be my ticket into Ripguard," he told himself, "We'll get in together."

Rushing down to the beach, he stopped directly in front of the weasel. "Hello, there," he smiled, "Captain sent me back to get you, what's wrong with your paw?"

The rat lowered his head and winced in pain. "I was in one of the longboats chasing those slaves who escaped. I have been lost at sea for I don't know how many days. It was hard to swim back to shore since those slaves struck me in the paw with one of their weapons."

Rome nodded his head and bent down to study the injury. The open wound had long since been healed however the saltwater and prolonged exposure to the sea was quickly leading to an infection. Rome closed his eyes and pulled out his sword, slicing into the skin to drain the bright yellow puss. As he continued on with his work, he bandaged the paw.

"There, all fixed, matey, you're lucky you weren't out at sea any longer or you would have been a goner for sure."

The corsair nodded his head. "It hurts bad," he whined, "Do you think they'll let me have a few nights off to recover?"

Rome shook his head. "Probably not, but some doc leaves and some herbs would cure it right up. Some may even help take away the pain if you're lucky enough to find some of those to help. But come, let's get you back into the Fortress, some rest will do you a world of good."

"That it would," the rat nodded, "Thanks a lot, I'll never forget this."

* * *

#

* * *

At the exact same moment, Ripfang re-emerged and took his first steps through the gates of Ripfang Fortress. Bardrick who had eagerly awaited his return stepped out and placed his paw upon the old corsair's shoulder.

"Well, look who it is, Captain Ripfang, back from his capturing of my slaves, how'd it go you old wave dog? Looks to me like you came back really light-handed eh? Perhaps you're not as good as you say you are."

Ripfang's face darkened with rage as he turned and pointed a curved claw at the tyrant's throat. "Go n' boil yer dusty old head. Yer were safe enough within yer fancy fortress. I lost three o' my brave corsairs to a single Canary princess."

Bardrick cracked a rather amused smile. "So, let me get this straight. One creature, a single, solitary, lonely, female Canary killed three of your rough, tough, well trained, treacherous, pirates." Bardrick could not contain his laughter, "And what pray tell was Captain Ripfang doing while this senseless slaughtering and impressive display of strength was happening? Hiding from the female Canary?"

"You can laugh if yer wants too," Ripfang growled, hanging his head low, "But until I see you out there, yet can not judge me, yer high and mightiness. Besides, I wouldn't want to be in yer shoes when they comes a lookin fer ya, they're armed and know how to use them weapons."

"Are you really trying to tell me that a passel of performers and escaped slaves are really going to come back around and lay siege to my fortress? That's almost too funny for words. They'll want to put as much distance between themselves and this fortress as possible. By the way, how is rebuilding your ship going, eh?"

Ripfang spit with disgust. "About as well as yer stone fortress, ain't been doing much building lately."

Bardrick swung his paw grabbing hold of his sword and swung it directly against Ripfang's throat. "I'll remind you that you have been eating my food and have been using my supplies. Right, from now on you will earn your meals just like the rest of my creatures."

"Yer creatures?" Ripfang growled, "We ain't yer creatures. We be free-roaming sea beasts. We have sailed the seven seas and we will sail them once more. Yer know what, I ain't even gonna be standin here to take this, away my crew, we'd be better sleepin under the stars then bein slaves in this here place."

Bardrick's eyes narrowed as he watched the pirate captain take his leave. All the while, Rome and the injured rat crept by unnoticed. In the work of a few short and painfully slow steps, Rome settled the rat up against the grating of the slave compound.

"We had better stop here, you need to rest," Rome whispered to him. "I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you, not when we have become such good friends."

The rat nodded. "Right you are," he smiled, "I feel like I could sleep for a year." His head lurched forward as he dove off to sleep. Rome cracked a smile as he peered up to the top of the grating and saw Diego peering down at him. Taking off his hood, he waved a welcoming paw to the otter. Just then, the rat came back to life. "Hey, buddy, you look like some kind of bird without your hat on…" he rose up onto his paws and raised his spear. "…hey….!"

Before the rat could react, a large bag of sand dropped down upon his head knocking him unconscious. Rome ran to the door and opened it.

"Rome, I can't believe you came back, are you out of your mind?" Diego wrapped his paws around the young Macaw. "What are you doing here?"

Rome pulled himself free. "I'm here to get you all out. If you listen to me, you'll all be free by morning."

Diego's eyes widened as a confident smile appeared upon his face. "I'll go gather everyone else and tell them the good news."

* * *

#

* * *

As the sun gradually set and the sky grew dark and black, Ripfang sat by the fire and watched the dancing red hot flames. Sinking his fangs deep into his lower lip, his mind raced with conflicting thoughts… however, his mind focused on one in particular. His pact with Bardrick must end. His eyes narrowed and slit into dangerous pools of pure hatred towards the tyrant stoat who continued to outplay him time after time, night after night, and battle after battle. His paw trembled as he contemplated his next move. Conflict lined across his face.

"I must deal with him… but how?"

His jaw dropped as the flames reflected through the whites of his eyes.

"Murder," he cackled and drew his paw to his cutlass. "Bardrick will learn 'is lesson of what happens when yer outplay me and my crew."

Rising up onto his paws he drew across the small campsite to where a weasel named Quickslash stood. Throwing a dagger with extreme accuracy, he watched the knife blade sink into the broad trunk of a nearby tree. Spinning, he unleashed his second attack and unleashed two more daggers and cackled as they landed side by side. Ripfang cackled as he wrapped his paw around the weasel's shoulder.

"Ah. Quickslash, me bucko, listen to yer ol' Cap'n now, would ya?" Ripfang grinned. "I have had enough o' that miserable tyrant and our partnership 'specially if he don't us as equals. I want yer to use one of those daggers of yers and teach him a lesson, a permanent lesson that says the deal's off."

The weasel cackled and nodded his head. "Yes, of course, Cap'n, he'll 'ave a knife in his back afore mornin. I'll head for the fortress right away."

Ripfang's murderous smile widened. "Very good, I knew I could count on yer. Go and end this feud."

* * *

#

* * *

Within the soft candlelight of Bardrick's throne room, the stoat's eyes narrowed as he placed the finishing touches upon his plan. Uncorking a small beaker and sniffing it with a single exhale, he proceeded to pour it into a small canteen. His murderous eyes glistened as his fangs prodded from his wide-eyed grin. He ignored the guard who entered the room. He saluted and straightened himself to his full height.

"You wanted to see me, Lord?"

Bardrick nodded his head and finished pouring the thick bubbling black liquid. "Yes," he nodded, placing the cork back onto the now full canteen. "Listen carefully to me, Gibbous. I have a mission for you that I want to have completed without a single mistake. Do you understand?"

Gibbous forced a confident smile. "Oh yes, sire,"

Bardrick turned around and tossed the canteen into the rat's paws. "Here, take this." He instructed. "I want you to go and deliver it personally to our good friend, Ripfang."

Gibbous nodded his head, studying the canteen for a moment. "Good lord, there's enough poison in there to kill a whole army."

"Indeed," Bardrick cackled. "If I know him like I think I know him, he could never resist a swig of Blackberry grog, he'll wake in the morning, find this in his hands, and guzzle it down without a thought. The stupid buffoon will cause his own death and it'll serve him right. He never should have even come to this coast."

Gibbous cackled and nodded his head. "Right sire, he'll be dead before morning. I promise."

* * *

#

* * *

It did not take long for Diego to gather the remaining few slaves from their bunks and slip them from the pen which kept them prisoner. Before long Rome and Diego led the small group through the darkness while keeping a constant watch for any soldier who could cause a potential problem in the grand scheme of Rome's plans. Silently, he led the group out towards the prison pit and the escape tunnel which would lead to their freedom. He ushered them forward with a shaky wing. He stopped as he saw a cloaked figure emerging from Bardrick's longhouse. With his head hung low and a hood covering his face, they could not even begin to guess his true identity. Without a word, Rome pushed the group of slaves back from sight and watched the creature's movements. He was heading towards the gate which remained open.

Without warning a weasel stepped out from behind the longhouse, raising his paw he threw a dark object through the air. It struck the robed creature straight in the back and after an audible gasp, the robed creature fell forward and landing with a sickening crash. The weasel cackled to himself and wandered to his fallen target, grabbing hold of his neck. "Hey," he gasped, "You're not Bardrick,"

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Rome asked stepping into sight and raising his cutlass out towards the weasel. "What have you done here?"

The weasel raised a paw to his mouth, thinking for a moment. "I uh was just getting rid of this spy for Lord Bardrick," he lied. "I caught this guy sneaking out of his longhouse, I didn't trust him, could very well be an assassin."

"Right," Rome nodded his head. "Well, keep up the good work."

The weasel nodded his head. "Hold on there, just what are you doing with that passel of slaves?"

Rome could feel his blood running cold as he tried to think up a lie on the spot. Diego stepped out from the darkness and pointed a claw towards him.

"Not that it is any of your business, but Lord Bardrick wanted them locked up in the prison pit. We don't question his orders, we only obey them."

The weasel nodded his head again. "Right, well that is all any of us can really do, eh mate? Well, I'll be seeing you. I should probably take the canteen this guy has, get it tested to see if any of it is poisoned or not. Don't want anyone to hurt themselves, now do we?"

Rome shook his head, "No, we definitely don't want that. Good night mate."

The weasel cackled as he watched Rome and the slaves take their leave. Without wasting another moment he ran through the gate and slipped out down the rocky shoreline. He raised the canteen into the sky and gave one last look at the fortress.

"Good night, Fortress Ripguard, you won't be taking me to the grave tonight." Uncorking the lid, he drank greedily until every last drop was gone.

* * *

#

* * *

As the moonless night spread its darkness down across the jungle terrain, Rico and his friends had decided to stop. Setting up a small fire, the bird thief had decided it best to avoid his three friends and head straight to bed. As he laid down and closed his eyes, he jumped up as he heard the sound of something nearby hissing and slithering across the ground. It roared like a serpent poised to strike. His eyes shot open as he panted heavily and watched as a long slithering log moved past him. Martha couldn't help but laugh as she placed her paw upon his shoulder.

"Legless lizards, don't worry, they're harmless. They're so peaceful, they won't even attack you."

Rico nodded his head, holding his wing to his heart. "Right, uh, thank you." He smiled, trying hard to calm himself down.

"Perhaps we should all, sleep together tonight," Angelina admitted, shuddering at the sight of the lizards. "The sooner the morning brings sunlight the better."

All four friends nodded their heads and lowered themselves down to the ground, lying together, they drifted off into sleep unaware that a group of eyes watched them. The next thing they knew they were surrounded, gagged, and bound by a group of beavers. Before Rico could respond, he and his friends were dragged off through the night.


	146. Chapter 146: Trapped

**Chapter One Hundred and Forty-Six**

Rome bent down and placed a wing upon the wooden frame of the prison pit lid, as he did so all of the memories of his imprisonment came rushing back into his mind. He had been the first of the slaves to be slung within this terrible place and left to die, all because he would not reveal the location of Sunnydale to Bardrick or the rest of his villainous horde. He had spent three days down in the darkness before he had gained company in the form of a bright yellow canary and a Spix macaw with darker feathers upon his wings, this creature was named Rico. Both of them were his best friends in the entire world. Both of them were heroes in his eyes. Now it was his turn to be strong. Now it was his turn to prove he could be something more than just a burden to everyone around him. As he grunted and tried to lift the great, a hoarse voice rang out from the top of the parapet.

"Whoa, what are you doing down there?" Rome froze with fright as he shifted his attention to see a blue-eyed weasel glaring down at him. He reached for a chord at his side attached to a large brass bell stolen from a Brazilian cruise ship. His smile widened as he continued to speak. "Answer me now or I raise the alarm."

Rome's jaw dropped as he once again tried to make up a lie on the spot. Diego once again stepped forward. "What do you think we're doing? Taking a swim? Lord Bardrick wanted us to put the slaves down into the prison pit."

The weasel cocked his head to one side. "They won't all fit down there. You'll only be suffocating them and sending creatures to their deaths, besides three of them escaped from that pit with no explanation as to how or where they even went."

"Yeah, that's right they did." Diego pointed a paw towards the weasel. "However, they slipped past the sentry that was supposed to be watching them… the sentry that you replaced… are you saying that you are no better than they are?"

The weasel lowered his head as he tried to think of an answer. He nodded his head. "They won't escape while I am watching them."

"Best get back to your duty," Diego admitted, "These retches will wish they had listened to Lord Bardrick by the time we're done with them, they won't even escape with you watching everything. I'd say we're all in a pretty good spot here, especially to win Lord Bardrick's favor."

The weasel nodded his head. "Right."

Rome and Diego grunted as they continued on their work and lifted up the large grating leading into the pit. Holding out their wings and paws, they assisted the slaves down into the dark hole one by one before finally jumping in themselves.

As they landed, an elderly hedgehog trembled as she eyed her surroundings for a moment. "Why have you led us down into this dark place?" she asked. "The front gates were open, we could have walked right out."

"Yeah," Diego nodded, "Right into the watchful eyes of the sentries or the entire corsair army. Do you think any of them would have let us go free?"

"Maybe not," The hedgehog sighed, "But we're stuck down here waiting to die. What kind of madness is it that you've led us into a place with no way out?"

Rome raised a wing to his beak to stifle a slight giggle. Raising his talon he kicked the wall revealing the escape tunnel. An audible gasp escaped the crowd of slaves as they stared in disbelief.

"I don't believe it," the hedgehog said as her jaw hung ajar. "There is a way out. So the story of the slaves escaping was true."

"Oh yes," Rome nodded, "I was one of them. Come on we have very little time if we are to get the slaves in the tunnel and to cover our tracks before sunrise."

* * *

#

* * *

As the morning sun began to peak upon the horizon, Rico slowly became aware of the world around him. His head pounded, as he struggled to open his eyes and found himself unable to open even one of them at all. Groaning, he lifted himself up into a sitting position and peered at Marsha and Angelina who sat nearby. Both women struggled against their binds of nylon rope which kept them imprisoned and bound to a nearby tree. Rico peered down at his side and found Alberto attached to a third nearby tree. As he struggled to move he captured the attention of the creatures around him.

"Pssst, Rico, are you okay?" Marsha whispered urgently.

"I'm… alive…" Rico groaned, "I can't open my one eye… what… what hit me?"

"I don't know," Marsha shook her head. "It looks like we're in trouble again, but as to who did this or why I honestly have no idea and can't even begin to guess."

Rico nodded and lowered his gaze down to his own wings. They too had been bound with rope. "I remember seeing a shadow late last night after we all fell asleep. It jumped out from the jungle but it all happened so fast that I couldn't see anything more than a big dark blur. Do you think it's what the rabbits warned us about? Do you think we have been captured by the beavers that have been causing trouble in this region and pose such a significant threat that the rabbits felt the need to create a fake monster to scare off the danger?"

Marsha nodded her head and let out a heartfelt sigh. "More than likely," she admitted, "I don't understand it, how come we always end up in the dangerous situations? And if it is the beavers, why would they have against us? We're just peaceful travelers moving through the region without bothering anyone."

Angelina lowered her head and nodded. "It seems like we have had nothing but bad luck lately. Sometimes I fear that I will never see my home again."

"Gonna eatcha gonna eatcha gonna eatcha hahahahahahaha"

Angelina peered around the clearing for a moment as she tried to identify the source of the strange voice. Her eyes narrowed falling upon a small Dippler standing upon a lone branch. It hopped on two talons as it bobbed its head up and down. Its beak trembled as it squawked and chirped dumbly.

"Gonna eatcha, gonna eatcha, gonna eatcha hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha."

Angelina lowered her head, her eyes narrowed as she let out another heartfelt sigh. "Did you guys hear that? It sounds like it said, going to eat you."

"Ask him about the Warden," Rico said, "The Rabbits said that if we ever found ourselves in trouble, the Warden would help us."

Angelina shifted her attention back to the Dippler and copied its speech pattern. "Warden helpus Warden helpus."

The Dippler spread its wings and flew past the four friends. "Warden, Warden," it squawked as it sped from sight as fast as its wings would carry it.

* * *

#

* * *

Rome peered up into the sky and studied the bright blue sky as the sun began to show its face over the grating overhead. He swallowed a large lump within his throat.

"That took significantly longer than I thought, we need to hurry if we are going to cover our tracks and they figure out how we escaped."

Diego nodded his head and pulled the young Macaw into the escape tunnel. Without a word, Rome began to rebuild the fake wall and patted it down with his wing. Turning his attention back to the assembly of slaves he frowned.

"Okay, everyone, let's get moving. Just keep going straight and you'll end up reaching the other end of the tunnel. Let's go quickly and quietly, we don't want anyone to be able to hear us."

The group of creatures nodded their heads and moved quickly and silently. Rome could not help but hold a smile at the end of his beak. He had done it! Cedric and Rico would be so proud of his heroics once he showed back up to the camp with all of the freed slaves. As he crawled, he imagined the praise he would receive.

"I am a hero, just like you Cedric, and you as well Rico, I finally did something useful."

As he took one final step forward, a terrible noise erupted from the tunnel up ahead. His beak dropped as the light from the exit began to darken. In his heart, he knew the answer to what was happening. His voice rang out the one and only word which came to mind.

"The tunnel is caving in!"

The horrified cries of all of the creatures ahead of him filled his ears as the last amount of light drowned from the blocked tunnel. Diego's eyes widened in horror as he collapsed to the ground shaking as his fear embraced him.

"We're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to die!" his voice raised a little more with each and every time he repeated the phrase. His body convulsed upon the ground growing worse with each passing second. "WE'RE GOING TO DIE IN HERE!"

* * *

#

* * *

As the morning stretched onward, four flat-tailed beavers dressed in nothing more than a cape made out of a single dock leaf fastened around their necks stepped into the clearing. They said nothing as they immediately got to work and dropped four bowls of a clear liquid by the talons of each prisoner. Four more followed suit dropping a plate of some weird squishy brown muck in front of them. The four prisoners turned away as a foul stench erupted through their nostrils drowning out all of their senses and forcing them to choke down chunks of vomit which burned the back of their throats. Angelina bent down the best she could and dipped her wing into the bowl and licked it clean.

"It's water," she gasped, "Good, clean, freshwater."

Alberto placed his massive digging paw into the muck and lifted it up to his mouth and nibbled a small chunk of it. Smiling, he turned to his friends. "This stuff ain't bad, smells a lot worse than it actually is. This stuff is kind of like a hot oatmeal, needs a bit of salt mind but it is very passable for a decent breakfast."

The four friends bent down and began to eat. Once the plate was cleaned, the beavers wandered over, picking up the plate and replaced it with a fresh batch of food. An uneasiness began to simmer within the hearts of the four friends.

"Do you think they might be trying to fatten us up a bit?" Marsha asked lowering her head.

"What was it that that old rabbit said?" Angelina asked. Her eyes narrowed as she thought back to one of their warnings. Her eyes shot open as she realized the exact nature of the threat ahead of them.

"Didn't he say that the beavers were cannibalistic?"

All four friends turned their attention to the edge of the clearing as a ninth much larger beaver stepped into sight. He clicked his teeth together as he raised a paw up towards the prisoners. All eight of the creatures who had brought food and water to them stepped forward grabbing one of each of the prisoners and drove their heads downwards into the food. Angelina fought hard, spitting and biting at the limbs of the disgusting creatures

"I don't want anymore," she growled, "Leave me alone. I'm not hungry. Seriously you need to stop it, disgusting creatures."

A beaver leaped forward striking her across the beak. Rico's attention fell upon that one target. His good eye narrowed as he lunged forward taking his captor's feet out from beneath him. Without wasting a moment he grabbed hold of the beaver who had attacked Angelina and followed its cruel example. He drove the pathetic creature's head down into the muck and forced it to swallow mouthful after mouthful.

"How do you like it?" he growled, "Eat it, you evil pathetic coward!"

The lead beaver raised his paw and clicked his teeth and the eight advancing beavers backed off. Their eyes glistened as they focused upon the troublemaking bird.

"Tsk Tsk," it clicked its teeth together. In that moment four of the beavers advanced upon Rico and untied him, two others stacked wood within a stone circle while the other two struck rocks in an effort to get a spark to ignite a fire. Rico fought and bit at his captors who dragged him across the clearing.

"Leave him alone!" Angelina growled, "You filthy cowards. Leave us all alone!"

As the beavers placed Rico into the stone circle, a loud caw broke through the air. All of the beavers froze in their tracks and turned to run however it was too late. Before they could scatter, a large heron landed upon the ground. It's cold unfeeling eyes blinked solemnly as it lunged forward and grabbed the lead beaver. In one speedy movement, it devoured the creature whole and turned its attention to the others. Spreading its wings wide, it rang at full force and followed the same example. One by one, the beavers were devoured. Without a word, it turned around and glared at the group of four creatures. Marsha lowered herself to the ground, trembling as she whimpered aloud.

"I think those guys have just made a sacrifice out of us… we're going to be eaten alive."

Lowering its head, the heron slid its beak across the ropes slicing them into pieces. Its voice rang out as it cocked its head to one side.

"I am the Warden of Boa Vista Hill, this is my land. Who are you?"

Rico raised his wing and began to introduce himself. "I am Rico, these are my friends, Angelina, Alberto, and Marsha, we are travelers on our way to Sunnydale however we seem to have lost our way. We don't know where to go from here. Can you help us?"

The Warden nodded his head. "I will guide you through my land however you must obey me and the law. Make fun of it and I will kill you."

"I assure you, we will not make fun of anything." Rico acknowledged. "How soon can you guide us to Sunnydale?"

"I can take you to the other side of my land," The Warden admitted, "It won't take long, by this afternoon at the latest. Let's get going. I want to get this over and done with. I have other creatures in need of help. That is the law."

Rico could not help but smile as he turned to his friends. "Did you hear that? We are going to be where we need to be by this afternoon." He lowered his head and grabbed hold of Angelina's wing.

"We're going to do it, we're going to make it to Sunnydale. Watch, we'll be there soon."

Angelina nodded and forced a smile. "I'm so excited, I can't wait to see my parents again."

Without wasting any more time, the four friends followed the heron and began the long trek across the vast terrain.

* * *

#

* * *

Rome surveyed the total destruction of the tunnel ahead of him and placed a wing upon the debris. It shifted under his weight and he sighed, thankful that it at least was not completely solid. Turning to the small group of escaped slaves hurdling around him and awaiting any confirmation on their present situation, he lowered his head and spoke hopefully.

"It looks like it is just the exit that is blocked, it's not solid and shifts under any added weight so if we start digging, it shouldn't take much effort to move the mud enough to crawl our way through. The only concern I have is how long it will take. We're going to lose a lot of time."

Diego lifted himself from the ball he had curled into and sprung forward like a demon brought forth from the pits of hell. His paws flailed through the air as he grabbed hold of clumps of dirt. Foam drifted down past his dry cracked lips.

"I'm going to dig and dig and dig! I'll show you all how Diego digs! We never came down here to suffocate! I'm going to dig and dig and dig! I'm going to keep going until all of us are free!" he snarled as he continuously threw clumps of dirt through the air. His eyes glistened, narrowing as he focused upon his task and lost himself in his growing anger. "I'm not ready to die, I won't give in and just suffocate down here. I'm going to dig and dig and dig." As Diego threw his paws back one final time the last of the dirt collapsed re-revealing the open hole which led to their only salvation. As the fresh breeze began to sweep into the tunnel, the group of escaped slaves let out an exasperated sigh of relief. Rome placed his wing upon Diego's shoulder and smiled.

"Diego, you rogue, you did it! You saved us all."

Diego breathed a huge sigh of relief and wiped his forehead with a determined paw.

"Shows what you can do when you have too," he grinned, "I've had enough of this place, I'm ready to move onto the next stage of my life."

A brief murmur escaped the group of escaped slaves as they nodded their heads in agreement and together took their first steps into a new world.


	147. Chapter 147: Return of Old Enemies

**Chapter One Hundred and Forty-Seven**

Rico could not help but smile as the Warden stopped dead in his tracks and peered back at the large group. Lifting his head, the Macaw peered out onto the horizon and took in the wonderful sight before him. Standing straight ahead of them, surrounded by untold miles of jungle and the open sea to the west, was a vast mountain shield of granite rock. Angelina's, Marsha's, and Alberto's eyes filled to the brim with tears which threatened to roll down the side of their faces as they became lost in the beauty of the surrounding countryside. The Warden himself curled a smile upon his massive beak.

"Go to that mountain and you are on your way home." He said, "That is the next step of your journey."

Marsha curled her head as a cooler though still very tropical breeze swept through her spines. Her eyes focused upon the mountain itself. It stood vast and foreboding, a true challenge that had yet to be conquered. Lowering her head as reality began to sink in, she tried her best to voice her concerns.

"Is-Is-Isn't anyone going to wonder how we are supposed to climb that huge thing. Most humans can't even do it and need the help of an experienced Sherpa. How are we supposed to accomplish something even they can't?"

The Warden turned his head and stared out at the mountain for several minutes. His eyes blinked as he studied the horizon without even making a sound. Before long he turned back to the hedgehog and lowered his neck down towards her.

"You only need to go halfway," he explained, "Don't you see the cave?"

Rico followed the Warden's example and shifted his attention off towards the horizon. A soft breeze bristled through his feathery crown. As hard as he tried all he could see was a vast shield of rock stretching up out of the ground.

"Our eyes are not as good as yours, but if you say it is there then we believe you."

"It is there." The Warden nodded his confirmation. "In that cave is a tunnel through the mountain. It will take you straight through to the other side. Follow that and you are on your way home. I promise on my life on that one."

Spreading his wings, the Warden lifted himself off of the ground. "You are nice folks, I will not forget you. If you need my help again, just call my name."

"Besides the cave is there anything else to watch out for to help guide our way?" Angelina asked.

The Warden nodded his head. "Ask Sabrina, she will help guide you further, the mountain region is not mine but hers. The region behind you is mine and I alone am the law that you must follow." Rico and his found friends watched in silence as the Warden flew from sight as fast as his wings could carry him. The echo of his voice quickly followed and faded into silence. Turning their attention back towards the mountain, they all studied the difficult task towering above them.

"Well…" Marsha began, "That certainly is a hard climb."

"Yes," Rico nodded his head. "It looks absolutely perilous. This may be the most difficult part of our journey yet."

"How about we stop and eat some lunch?" Alberto suggested, "We will need all the strength we can get if we are to conquer that great dirt heap."

The four friends nodded their heads in complete agreement. Lunch seemed to be the perfect way to start the next step onwards.

* * *

#

* * *

As the last of the slaves emerged from the escape tunnel, Diego let out a huge sigh of relief as he held a paw straight to his heart. With his panic beginning to subside, his eyes and all of his symptoms began to subside little by little. Soon he stood once more like the strong and carefree soul he once was.

"I'm so proud of you," Rome smiled placing a wing upon his friend's shoulder. "You got us out of that tunnel."

Diego nodded and formed a sly smile. "Indeed, but I'm so proud of you too. I never thought it would be you out of anyone who would get us out from Bardrick's clutches." Diego's smile subsided as he shifted his attention back to the horizon. "However, getting trapped made us lose a lot of time. It's going to be extremely hard to escape now. The sentries on top of the walls will surely spot us now, especially if we're not careful. What are we going to do?"

A loud audible gasp escaped from the group of slaves as everyone stood slack-jawed and terrified. Their bodies trembled as they tried to remain calm but found themselves unable to do so. An elderly female squirrel dropped to her knees and began to sob openly.

"We never should have tried to escape. They'll only kill us once they catch us. If they had no mercy before, we certainly have no chances now."

Rome shook his head. "No, listen, there is a beach right below us, that is how we escaped the first time. The sentries can not see it from the fortress' wall. If you travel that way, you won't be caught. Follow Diego, he has got a good head on his shoulders. He won't just let Bardrick capture you guys. I am going to fly as fast as I can and get some reinforcements. As much as I wanted to do this on my own, I think we're going to need help, especially if Bardrick learns of our escape."

* * *

#

* * *

Lunch was a simple affair consisting of a small helping of berries, nuts, and anything else remaining from the supplies given to them during their chance encounter with Patricia. As the food supply began to dwindle downwards into nothing more than a few helpings each, Rico had become a little more stingy with where and when the foursome would stop and eat as he began to ration the food accordingly. His eyes narrowed as his stomach rumbled. His eyes narrowed as he peered up at the large mountain range ahead of him. There still remained an unknown amount of distance between them and Sunnydale, and an army would not march on an empty stomach. As he lifted up the last of the berries and toyed with it in his wing for a few moments, he turned to Angelina and handed it over to her.

"Here," he smiled, despite his growing depression over the situation at hand "I want you to have this."

Angelina smiled and accepted the small scrap of food and placed it into her beak. Peering into his eyes, she grabbed hold of his wing. "Thank you, Rico," she mused, "You are too kind. You may be trying to hide it, but I know we're in trouble here. What do you think we should do?"

Rico's voice lowered to a soft whisper. "Eat as little as possible, just enough to keep our energy up, and hope we come across some sort of food source so we can refill our stock for the rest of the journey."

He stopped and lowered his head. "We should be getting close by now right?" he asked, "The Warden made it sound like this Sabrina character can lead us the entire rest of the way… how much longer do you think it'll be until we step foot into your village, Angelina?" he could not help but ask. "I can't wait to see your face when we finally get you home."

Angelina shook her head. "I-I-I'm not sure," she frowned. "Me and Alberto never passed any mountain on our way to Ripguard and I don't remember any mountains even remotely near my village."

Before Angelina could continue onwards, a loud sharp shriek filled the air. Rico jumped to his talons raising a wing to the small sword at his waist. His eyes narrowed as he peered around the jungle for a moment and spotted a multitude of eyes staring at him. His beak dropped as he took in the sight, thirty or forty creatures stood hidden within the undergrowth and had crept up without him even noticing. Raising his wings, he called out to them.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Leave us alone unless you are looking for a fight that you can not win then I would be more than happy to assist you."

The creatures cackled and giggled insanely. A large number of them stepped forward into sight surrounding the four friends.

"Who are you?" Rico asked once more. "Speak now or else."

The large collection -which Rico could only recall as beavers from his previous encounter with them - cackled and spread themselves. Three lunged forward, grabbing hold of Alberto and lifting him from the ground. They swung him around as they launched him into the air where another group caught him.

"Rico… get 'em to stop." Alberto pleaded with all of his might. "Please, help, I don't like high places no siree."

Rico lunged forward unsheathing his sword and glared at the group with stern eyes. "Stop it, right now, you little hooligans. Did you hear what I said? Stop it, right now or I'll make you regret ever stepping foot into our camp. I don't want to have to use this sword properly and I'm sure you don't want to be on the receiving end of it."

The beaver's cackled once more. A single female beaver stepped forward. "Tsk Tsk, we are the Flat Tail Beaver tribe, we do what we want so there." the beaver stuck her tongue out at him and spit with complete disregard for the threat.

Angelina grabbed hold of Rico's shoulder as his face darkened with rage. Her eyes narrowed.

"Don't do anything," she told him. "There are way too many and you'll only get yourself killed. We don't have the man power to face off against this many at one time. Look, even if we deal with these guys, there are still many, many more of them in the shadows. I have an idea, just hope this works." She lowered her head and stepped past the bird thief. "If my friend here doesn't scare you then perhaps this will. Keep this up and I will report you to the Warden. He helped us the last time we ran into you scoundrels and he'll help us again."

The female beaver cackled. "The law… the law… the law…. hahahahahaha, what a joke… the Warden only rules the territory behind you. He NEVER comes here and therefore holds no power here."

"Oh yeah," Angelina grinned, "Then perhaps I'll report you to Sabrina instead."

A loud audible gasp escaped the beavers who froze in their tracks. They shifted their heads in all directions as if looking for something. Their eyes hinted at their fright. After a few moments, the female beaver shook her head.

"Humph, you can't because she's not here. However you win, we didn't want to stay anyways."

The group of beavers nodded their heads in agreement and stormed off. Marsha peered around nervously.

"Let's get out of here. I don't think we have seen the last of them."

Rico nodded. "I agree, that was almost too easy, they're definitely planning something. Let's stay huddled as a group and move quickly. If anyone should see something, inform the rest of us immediately."

* * *

#

* * *

The bright summer sunlight filtered down from its position in the sky creating a soft haze down upon the parapets. The blue-eyed weasel named Bluehide awoke as his relief stepped up to him and saluted.

"Aye, good morning, mate." He grinned, "Should be a sweating scorcher of a day. You're lucky to have had the nightshift."

Bluehide nodded in complete agreement. "Yes, you and the slaves down in the prison pit should be dead afore sundown, that's for sure."

The weasel named Badbreath cocked his head to one side. "What are you talking about mate? There ain't no slaves in the prison pit, I look down there every morning when I pass by to do my shift."

Bluehide cackled for a moment. "You're such a joker, I'm telling you that they're there. I watched them go in there last night led by two of our own." His jaw dropped instantly as fear began to envelop his face. Sprinting down to the courtyard, he crouched down by the large opening leading down into the depths of the Earth. His eyes widened with shock and confusion. "B-B-But they were there last night, I saw it happen." He protested. "I-I-I don't understand."

Badbreath grabbed hold of the brass bell and rang it loudly, his voice rang out through the sunny afternoon. "ESCAPE, ESCAPE, EVERYONE COME QUICK, THE SLAVES HAVE ESCPAED!"

Every available soldier stormed out onto the courtyard and immediately got to work. Bardrick emerged from his longhouse a few moments later just as two weasels were being hulled up from the pit.

"I want to know how many slaves escaped and from where? You useless lava brained, mud crawling morons."

Moran lowered his head. "Sire, all of the slaves have gone. They escaped through a big hole in the prison pit… it's an escape tunnel, sire."

Bardrick's eyes narrowed dangerously as his paw drew to his sword. "By whose order were the slaves in the prison pit?" he asked.

Moran swallowed hard as he pointed to the nearest creature. A rat named Pipsqueak. The rat froze in his tracks, trembling as Bardrick turned on him with a venomous glare.

"I-I-I-I d-d-d-don't k-k-know who put them in there your worshipfulness, I-I-I would n-n-never…"

Bardrick grabbed hold of the rat's neck and threw him down into the pit. "Get going, do not come back until you find out where this tunnel leads too. As for the rest of you, get moving we have slaves to recapture."

The front gates opened wide as Bardrick and his crew marched onward.

Descending downwards down the path which connected the fortress to the rest of the world, Bardrick stopped as he heard a voice ring out in his ears.

"Ahoy there, Bardrick, where might yer be heading off too, eh?"

The stoat rolled his eyes turning around to see Ripfang and his corsairs emerging from the beach. "If you must know, the slaves have found a way to escape right out from underneath us, happened late last night."

Ripfang held a paw up to his heart. "Awe, those rascally bunch o' scallywags, we'll never get a new ship afloaten now. How 'bout, Bardrick me ole matey, that we calls a temporary truce till we catch them?"

Bardrick nodded his head. "We are on our way to recapture them. They'll probably heading along the coast line where we can't see them from the walls. If they are we have them cut off because of the cliffs."

"Aye, but that's bein what they wants yer to think. They probably went the opposite way to fool yer, har har." Ripfang nodded. "Aye, that's the way we'll be a goin, that way one of us will catch em, come on my crew, if'n yer ever want to feel the decks beneath yer paws again."

As both teams headed off in the opposite direction, Ripfang turned to Gruzzle and lowered his voice. "Keep yer eyes open behind us, see if that scummy stoat be a followin us, that's a good lad, eh?"

Gruzzle did as he was told and shook his head. "There's no beast in sight, Cap'n,"

"Perfect," Ripfang grinned, stopping in his tracks. "Let's double back."

Gruzzle cocked his head to one side. "Uh why, Cap'n?"

Ripfang's eyes glistened as he reached for his cutlass. "Because me ole bucko, Ripguard's empty and is ripe fer the takin. Yer see all yer need is brains. I help yer find the slaves says I, then I sneak right 'round and takes Ripguard for my own. Finally, we shall have the last laugh, mateys,"

* * *

#

* * *

As Rico shifted his attention to peer over his shoulder for the fourth time that afternoon, his eyes widened as he gradually began to grow more and more concerned with the present situation. He could hear the sounds of the beavers drawing near, their heavy bodies moving through the thick undergrowth stretching into the deep jungle, the chattering of their teeth as they spoke their strange noncommunitive language to each other. He picked up the pace until he found himself standing once more in an open clearing. A single tree stretched up out of the ground as a large grassy center almost formed a perfect circle. As he and his friends stepped into the clearing the beavers emerged from the undergrowth and surrounded them. Rico could feel his annoyance beginning to simmer deep within his very being.

"What do you guys want now!?" he demanded. "You do realize that our threat of reporting you to Sabrina is still perfectly valid, don't you."

"Actually it's not,"

Rico's blood ran cold as his eyes widened at the sound of the familiar voice rang through his ears. He had not heard this voice in years, though he still dreamt about it night after night. His jaw dropped as the beavers moved aside and allowed a newcomer to enter the circle.

"It can't be, it can't be." Rico gasped raising his wings to his beak in shock. "It can't be you, I thought I would never see you again."

The newcomer cracked a smile, removing his hood to reveal the face of a vicious looking hawk… the face of his brother.

"Marco?" Rico gasped, stepping backwards a few paces. "W-W-What are you doing here?"

"The question is not what I am doing here," Marco spit with disgust. "The question is what are you doing here, dear brother?"

Angelina's, Alberto's, and Marsha's jaws all dropped in unison at the revelation of this stranger's identity. Marco raised his wings.

"This is Flat Tail land, everything here belongs to me, you want through? Then you must pay to get through. Become my slave for life, and I'll let your friends pass. Do we have a deal?"

"No," Rico shook his head. "There are far too many lives depending upon me. I will not surrender."

"Then, I will fight you for your freedom. If you win, I will let you go free, if you lose then you will die. However, this is going to be hand to hand combat, give your sword to the girl and let's see how good you actually are… without a weapon…"

Rico nodded and turned his back. Removing his sword from his side, he placed it into Angelina's wings. Her eyes widened in horror drawing Rico's attention instantly. Turning around, he saw the large frame of his brother leaping through the air aiming directly for his throat.


	148. Chapter 148: The Battle for Revenge

**Chapter One Hundred and Forty-Eight**

Rico's eyes widened in horror as he leaped through the air and fluttered to the left, landing with an impressive display of aerobatics in order to avoid his brother's cowardly attack against him. Raising his wings into a fighting stance, and focusing his attention upon his lone target, his beak curled as he grunted his frustration out towards the hawk.

"You started without me, Marco," he cracked a smile, "But then again, what should I really expect from a coward like you. You are too evil to know how to redeem yourself. Did you honestly think that I would have forgotten everything that you have done? How you killed our mother and father in cold blood? How you killed Adriana in cold blood? I could never forget nor could I ever forgive you for what you have done. Even after all of these years of being in Bardrick's prison, I knew that I had to live for this day and now it has come. I get to correct the past and avenge the lives of everyone you have selfishly taken."

The hawk's eyes narrowed as he growled viciously. He cracked his wings like a pair of knuckles and rose himself up to his full height.

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness, dear brother." He cackled, "I was hoping you would turn down my more than generous offer of slavery. Because now I can get what I truly want, I am asking for you to die and to have a very cheap funeral. To tell you the truth, I have been waiting for this day too. I knew Bardrick's prison would never be able to keep you for long, but instead, it was supposed to weaken you so that I could finish you personally."

Marco and Rico shifted their attention around the large circle of creatures. Every beaver present dropped down into a fighting stance and chanted their battle cries in unison. Their large teeth chattered as they eagerly awaited the confrontation between brothers. Their beady eyes blinked as they could not contain their excitement towards the epic clash. Marco charged forward leaping into the air with all of his might, Rico followed suit but found himself overtaken. Marco twisted his body and flopped down to the ground landing on top of the Macaw. Rico cringed as his back arched against the ground with thunderous force. His beak hung ajar as he felt the full force of the impact surge across his entire body.

"Have you always been this weak, Rico?" Marco asked, "Come on what happened to the bird who wanted to make me pay for all the lives that I have taken. You are a stupid fool for even believing that you could even stand up to my power. While you were wasting away in the fortress, I was out training, fighting, and killing. By right of conquest, I slaughtered the beaver chieftain and got my own little army of slaves who live only to follow my every command. Now, it is your turn to die."

"Not today!" Rico hissed, flipping his body and throwing his brother from him. The hawk's body flew through the air, slamming into the bodies of several of his followers. Rising up onto his talons once more, Rico raised his wings and readied himself for the next round of mortal combat. He peered back at his three friends whose jaws hung ajar with shock, fear, and the slightest hint of hope for his success. "Rico!" Angelina called out, "You've got this, you're doing so well. You can beat this guy. We all believe in you."

Rico nodded. "I can," he told himself, "Or at least I hope I can."

The rows of beavers who had been toppled over by Marco's massive body rose to their feet. Without wasting a moment they threw the hawk back into the circle. Marco cracked a wicked smile and wiped his beak with his wing.

"Awww, isn't that cute, they believe in you, Rico. It must be horrible for you to know that you are going to let them down. You forget, boy, you haven't seen the true extent of my powers."

Marco clasped his wings together and allowed an electrical current to surge through his feathers. His eyes narrowed as he threw his wings forward and unleashed his attack.

"Dragon Thunder, Release, and this spell!"

Rico's eyes widened as he saw the large electrical attack surging forward, as it grew closer he took in the full extent of the realization. He could not dodge it. If he did it would surge past him and hit Angelina. His eyes drew back as he let loose a smile and took the full force of the attack head-on.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rico screamed as the electrical currents surged through his body, burning his flesh and singing his nerve tendons. Steam flowed from his blue feathers as he threw his body outwards and dispelled the attack. His beak trembled as he struggled to breathe.

Without a second's delay, Marco charged forward with all of the speed he could muster, stopping as Rico raised his wings. Dropping to the ground, the hawk unleashed his talons and swept Rico's talons out from under him. Rico landed with a sickening thud upon his back, that did not stop the hawk, he was upon him instantly, throwing dirt straight into Rico's eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rico cringed as his vision became clouded and blurred before eventually fading to black. He raised his wings to his eyes and desperately tried to clear his vision. His struggled grunts sent chills down his three friend's spines.

Angelina wandered forward pulling out the sword from the scabbard at her waist. Without a word, she raised it and readied herself for a sneak attack of her own. Alberto stepped forward and grabbed hold of her shoulder.

"Missy, don't do it,"

"Why not, they're dirty fighters." Marsha protested. "We need to help him or he'll lose."

"It won't help," Alberto reminded the two girls. "All it will do is get Rico disqualified. This fight is supposed to be one on one with no weapons. We have to trust in his ability to end this. Besides you heard what he said, this guy killed his mother and father. Rico is not just fighting for us or for our path to Sunnydale, there is so much more on the line… Rico's pride, Rico's vengeance, the justice he needs to achieve more than anything else in this world. We have to let him end this his way."

Angelina nodded her head. Her eyes narrowed as she peered at Rico. The Macaw still was struggling but he lowered his wings back into a fighting position. He charged forward with all of his might, striking out at the hawk in two speedy movements, the first set missed completely, however, Rico quickly retaliated spinning his body and unleashing a devastating kick right to the hawk's gut. Marco groaned as he jumped back, raising his wings once more.

"So… you do know how to fight after all, eh?" his beak curled into a wicked smile. "That's good because I was starting to get bored!"

Marco clasped his wings together once more and allowed the electrical current to charge through his feathers. A cruel wicked smile appeared upon his face.

"This is it, brother, once this hits you victory is mine. You won't survive this attack. NOW DIE!"

Throwing his wings forward, Marco unleashed the full devastating force of his attack. The current flowed forth once more.

Rico lowered himself and raised his wings. His eyes narrowed. With all the strength born from his desperation, he slammed his eyes shut and swung his wing like a baseball bat. His eyes opened as he heard Marco's voice hissing. Electrical currents flowed across the Hawk's body, paralyzing him. Charging forward, Rico threw his wings out and flipped Marco onto his back. In a second move, he slammed his talon down upon his brother's throat and clenched his wing tight.

"Well," he growled, "It looks like I have won. Surrender, Marco."

Marco held up his wing and tried to crawl back but found himself unable to.

Rico's eyes darkened. "I said surrender, Marco! Do it or I will kill you. I am quite sure that mom and dad, even Adriana wouldn't object to me sending you right to Hell where you belong. After all if I ended your life the world would be free of a cruel heartless monster. You have killed so many innocent creatures who did not deserve the fat that they got. It is significantly better to just end you right here, right now before you can even get your strength back."

As Rico became devoured by his rage and raised his wings and prepared himself to finish his foe, Angelina placed her wing upon his shoulder.

"Rico, you've done it. You've won. Please don't lower yourself to his level. He deserves to die but not like this. Please don't kill him out of anger. Let Marco live with the pain of his defeat and let him live with the torture of knowing he'll never be as good as you are."

"You weren't there," Rico growled, "Your mother wasn't the one who was poisoned and slowly withered away to nothing. Your father and your best friend weren't the ones who were killed in cold blood. If I let him go, he will only continue to kill more and more innocent creatures. It will never end."

Angelina nodded in understanding. "If that happens, face him once more. Beat him once more. But please don't kill him today. Not like this. Not in a fighting circle. Do it for justice, not for revenge. Let's continue on our way."

Rico nodded and lowered his wings. "You're right…" he sighed. "Let's go. I'm done here."

Angelina nodded her head. She peered down at Marco once. "I hope you remember this defeat. I hope that you remember that Rico could have killed you this day. Next time you won't be so lucky. If we ever come across you again, you will die in the name of justice. Go and live a peaceful life, and know that no one in this country will ever truly miss you."

As Rico and his friends prepared to leave, Marco trembled as he raised himself up off the ground. "No," he growled, "This isn't over, I'm going to kill you, Rico… you may have survived today, you may live tomorrow, but one day I will kill you. Don't you dare rest easy, because I will strike when you least expect it."

"Fine then," Rico nodded, "I will just kill you the next time I see you. As for right now, I've got somewhere to be and not much time to get there. Goodbye."


	149. Chapter 149: Hurt and Freedom

**Chapter One Hundred and Forty-Nine**

Benton, Ivy, and Cedric ran as fast as their paws could carry them, following Rome back to the scene of the escape. The Canary's face darkened with rage and frustration towards his little friend. Through struggled breaths, he addressed the current situation and the flaws in Rome's plan.

"You could have had everyone smothered within that tunnel, not to mention that you never even considered what would have happened if Bardrick had caught you or anyone else. Then on top of it all, there is the question of what will he do once he figures out everyone is gone? He'll be sending out troops to try and track us all down. We would have been taken by surprise if you had not come to warn us all about any of this. There are so many variables that we should have prepared for."

"Right," Benton nodded in complete agreement. Struggling to keep himself moving as his heart lurched within his chest. He panted heavily as he raised a paw to his heart which thumped and pounded with every step. "This is all just a matter of opinion, really. If he fails then he is a bally fool, if he succeeds then he is a jolly hero."

Ivy held a paw up to her heart and gasped as she struggled to keep herself moving. Her heavy paws skimmed across the ground. Her eyes fell defensively upon the young Macaw who hung his head low. Her heart reached out for him despite the present circumstances.

"I say if he pulls this off then he is very much a hero. Who would have thought that it would have been young Rome, eh? Talk about big heroism in such a young lad. It's really remarkable and reminds me of you, Cedric."

Rome stopped in his tracks, pointing a wing down towards the beach. His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of movement coursing across the hot sands. A large gathering of creatures ran towards the cliff face, stopping when they peered up and saw the quartet of would-be rescuers.

"Look," he grinned, "There they are. I knew trusting Diego was the right idea. I knew he would get them here, and right on time too. Now we just have to get them up here so we can escape and disappear."

"Yes," Cedric nodded, "And we had better do it quickly, look who is hot on their tail."

Rome shifted his attention as the Canary pointed a wing off into the distance where another large gathering of creatures stormed down the beach. Numbering three hundred in total, each with weapons and a determined eye towards a single goal, they grew closer with each and every passing second. His eyes widened in terror, his beak dropped and hung ajar. He did not need to guess who it was, for he knew beyond any doubt.

"It's Bardrick!" he gasped, "Quick, does anyone have a plan. We need to stop them and save everyone."

"I certainly do, we will have to lower down ropes four at a time and have everyone climb for their very lives. You wanted to be a hero, lad, well now it's time to act like one. Let's get moving, we don't have much time."

Ivy and Benton nodded their heads and immediately got to work. Fastening four ropes to whatever sturdy objects they could. They tossed the ropes down the side of the cliffs. Rome lowered his head and sighed.

"The older ones will never make it up the ropes on time, what are we going to do?"

"I'll shimmy down and help," Cedric noted. "It'll be faster if we help carry some of them up ourselves."

Rome nodded and followed suit, grabbing hold of the ropes, both birds slid down to help aid in the rescue attempt. Upon the beach, Cedric quickly gathered everyone around.

"Anyone who is strong enough, climb right now." He urged, "Anyone else who can't do it, we're going to carry them up."

Diego noted the urgency in the Canary's voice and turned back towards the beach. His eyes narrowed and grew more serious as he spotted the mass of soldiers heading their way. Grabbing hold of the nearest elderly creature, he slung the elder over his shoulder and proceeded to climb the rope. A squadron of fifteen other creatures followed close behind, carrying anyone who did not have the strength to make the feat before them.

Up on the cliff, Benton's eyes narrowed as the soldiers drew closer. He arched an eyebrow and turned to Ivy who nodded her head.

"Quick little guys, eh what?" he grinned. "Time for a bit of persuasion, I'd say."

Ivy nodded her head and picked up the nearest stone. With a sturdy paw, she threw it down striking a rat straight in the head. He fell backwards slain by the assault.

Bardrick stopped in his tracks and glared up at the last few of his creatures climbing the ropes. His muzzle twisted into a vicious sneer as his cold and vicious attitude began to grow.

"Come on, every beast get up those ropes, climb, climb! Don't let them get away. I'll hang anyone who is not up those ropes in the next thirty seconds, MOVE!"

The large mass of soldiers charged forward grabbing hold of the ropes and proceeded to climb up with all of their might.

Benton peered down as he helped the last of the slaves up over the plateau. His voice rang out to the badger who waited for his diagnosis.

"The nervy blighters are climbing our ropes, we need to stop them, doncha know." He smiled at his friends. "Are you ready, old girl for plan thirty-five point five?"

Ivy nodded her head grabbing hold of two rocks with her paws. "I am, let's get these guys off of our scent, permanently."

With one mighty heave, the badger shoved the boulders over the side of the cliff, taking the ropes and every creature attached to it clattering down to the Earth all at once. Benton followed suit, shoving the remaining two over the edge. With that done, he waved his paws.

"Every creature who is on our side, run for it. Let's get out of here, right away. Before they figure out another plan to give chase."

Every creature present nodded and ran for their lives, disappearing into the jungle.

Down upon the beach, Bardrick's eyes narrowed. "Moran, come here for one second would you?"

The weasel nodded his head and saluted at his master's side. "Aye, sire, what can I do for you?"

Bardrick lowered his head and dug his paw across the hot sand. "Those slaves have outplayed us this time. But we know where they are going. They're going into the jungle, but they must have a camp nearby. I want you to take ten trackers and find out just where that camp is. Do not fight, do not show yourselves, once you find out where it is, report back to me immediately and we can deal with them, good and proper. Do you understand?"

The weasel nodded his head. "Aye, sire, I will do as you say. Once I have found the camp of our little escapees, I will report back to you at once."

"Good," Bardrick nodded his head. "They're not warriors, after all, they're just actors, and escaped slaves. Fighting a war with them should be no more difficult than swatting flies in a pigpen. Sooner or later, they'll have to surrender before the superiority that is our forces." Bardrick clutched his paws tight together. "Yes, sooner or later they'll have to surrender… or die…"

* * *

#

* * *

As the afternoon stretched onward, Rico gradually fell behind. Clambered and holding himself tight into a bent-over position as he tried to keep himself moving, he groaned as he fell behind the rest of his friends. Angelina peered back and let her beak drop at the sight. This was not the Rico she knew, this was not the strong creature who could get through anything. Instead, he looked exhausted, hurt, injured, and could die at any possible second. Wandering to his side, she placed a wing upon his shoulder and assisted him.

"Rico, you must be really tired after that battle with your brother. Please, take it easy. Rest if you need too."

Rico shook his head and surveyed his surroundings for a moment. He and his friends stood at the very base of the mountain. The dangerous and time-consuming climb was just ahead of them.

"No, we must keep going," He insisted, "At least until we reach the cave. We need to reach it before sundown if I am going to get you home safe and sound. We don't have any time to waste, the more dangers we face, the less likely we'll be together by the end of this. Please, don't worry about me, I'm fine. I can still keep up with all of you."

Angelina shook her head. Her eyes narrowed as she heard him groan in pain. He winced and stumbled forward landing upon his knees. For the first time, she saw the extent of the damage done to his body. The horrible swelling of purplish, black and blue bruising across his many muscles, the dark red of the multitude of cuts, scratches and tears lining across his back, chest, face, and legs, every single one draining a little more of his strength, every single one of them reopening as he tried to keep himself going strong. All of it weighing upon his shoulders as it zapped his strength a little more with each and every hour that ticked onwards. Her beak dropped once more.

"Rico, why didn't you tell us that you are wounded? Sit down We have to stop, right now."

She turned her head to her two friends. "Marsha, Alberto, Rico is seriously hurt. He needs to rest and have a dressing for these wounds."

Marsha nodded her head, raising her paws to her face in shock. "I-I-I saw a bunch of healing herbs back a ways, I'll go get them."

"Please," Rico protested, "We have to keep going, we must get you home."

Angelina held out her wing and placed it upon his as she lowered him down to the ground.

"Shhhhh, you need your rest," she insisted, "Save your energy. Besides, if you're better in a few hours, we can climb to the cave and still make camp before the sun actually sets. But that all depends on how willing you are to co-operate with me and helping you recover."


	150. Chapter 150 The Woodall Freedom Fighters

**Chapter One Hundred and Fifty**

"Some may call us hedge pigs

And other say hedge dogs

But I do know that frogs is frogs

And hedgehogs is hedgehogs"

Rico moaned as he came alert just as the last few notes of Marsha's song drifted off into the evening sky. Opening his eyes a crack and rolling over onto his side, he could feel the sharp pain of his injuries coursing across the whole of his body. He winced as he stared out silently, eyeing the sun with a pang of extreme guilt flowing through his heart. The sun was slowly beginning to sink upon the horizon, painting the once blue sky with a soft red and orange fusion which continually darkened with each passing moment. It would not be long until the night set in and they had lost several hours of travel time.

"Errrrrgh," he groaned raising his wing and placing it upon his forehead. "I'm so sorry everyone. We have lost so much time because of me, now we will never make it to the cave before the last of the daylight disappears. It's all my fault."

Angelina lifted herself from the ground and seated herself by his side. She held out a small dock leaf of transparent green liquid. "Here," she soothed, "Please, drink this and stop beating yourself up. The important thing is that you make a full recovery. We wouldn't be this far without you. Now it is time for us to help you."

Rico reached out his wing, grabbing hold of the makeshift cup, as he did so he made contact with Angelina's wing. She blushed, lowering her head sheepishly.

"Come on," she said with a smile, "Drink up, and maybe we'll consider moving again. I bet that'll make you happy, and we may still make the cave if you hurry."

The male Macaw nodded and sipped the contents and turned away as the extreme bitterness of the liquid turned his stomach. As he continued to drink, he found himself thankful that at least he would not be forced to do this for long. He would do anything to get moving once more and then soon enough he would be standing within the comforts of Sunnydale. That alone made the torture of drinking… whatever this was… worth it.

* * *

#

* * *

The campsite of the Dramatic Woodfall players erupted with celebration as Ivy and Benton saw to it that the numerous amounts of escaped slaves numbering well over one hundred creatures were welcomed properly. In doing so, she and Benton handed out plate after plate of fresh fruits, berries, nuts, pasties, and anything else they could hand out in such a short amount of time. As the slaves grew more and more relaxed in the relative comfort of being with friends, they began to devour any food which came their way. Tears of sheer delight flooded down the eyes of every beast as they tasted the best food they had ever dared dream of and became reunited with family members who had escaped during the first rescue attempt. Children with parents and grandparents, brothers with sisters, aunts, and uncles with their nephews, friends with friends who dared to hope that they would ever see the other again.

This was a happy time. This was a time for celebration.

Benton's voice rang out over the laughter of the crowd as he enjoyed every second of the festivities. Reaching paw out he grabbed a hold of a little bit of everything and shoved a small carrot into his mouth.

"Mmmmmm what a good show, we have berries, trifles, nuts, and tarts," he grinned, chomping innocently on the food in his mouth, he shoved another dried nut into his mouth. "Good show, good show, my is there anything that doesn't taste good? By Job, I don't think there is, not in this camp anyways."

Benjamin raised his head peering around the camp. His smile faded as he counted heads of the creatures present. Turning to Rome who stood beside him and helped to distribute food to the hungry creatures, he whispered softly.

"I don't see my son anywhere. Do you know where he got too, Rome?"

Rome lowered his head. "I thought I saw him hanging around the edge of the camp. He might have gone off on a lone patrol to make sure Bardrick and his forces aren't following our tracks, or he is making plans for the future. You guys have the whole world ahead of you now. You can do anything you want."

Benjamin lowered his head. "Yes, we can do anything and that is what worries me."

* * *

#

* * *

As the evening gradually progressed onwards, Cedric had slipped off to be alone. His heart sank into his chest as great despair brewed deep within him. As he shed a single gray tear, his wing reached out and found itself upon the point of a single sharpened javelin. His mind did not focus upon the happy moment which captured everyone else within its sweet embrace, for great darkness still laid ahead of them and its narrowed jaws devoured him whole. As he lowered his head his mind raced with thoughts. The evil of this land would never end so long as Bardrick existed and held Ripguard Fortress. The heartless tyrant and his horde would never give up until every single one of them had been recaptured and had been forced back into the life of slavery. Even if he gave up on the escaped slaves, many, many other creatures would fall victim to his cruel whims and they would not even be able to defend themselves. His beak curled as his anger brewed. He would not let that happen.

"Hey there,"

Cedric looked up from the deadly shaft in his wings and jumped with fright at the sound of the voice breaking the silence which he had surrounded himself with. He watched as his young Macaw friend emerged into view and fluttered to his side.

"I thought I would bring you supper," Rome smiled, presenting the small Canary a plate of fruits and nuts. Placing it down in front of him, Rome smiled. "What are you doing out here all alone? I thought you would have been at the party with everyone else. Your dad and Geraldine have been looking for you."

Cedric nodded his head and peered out to the jungle landscape. The darkness slowly began to set in amongst the bright red glow of the evening. In a way, this same darkness setting in resembled the feelings within his heart. The bright moment of freedom was being set aside for a much darker reality… one of open warfare.

"I have just been doing some thinking. I've wasted my whole life cooped up in Bardrick's prison. I've never known a moment of freedom, and I fear the same will happen to other creatures."

Rome nodded his head in understanding. Lowering his head, his smile faded. "Cedric, do you think Angelina, Rico, and Alberto made it safely to shore? We haven't seen a single sign of them since we were separated."

"Of course," Cedric nodded. "Your sister is as safe as a Brazil Nut tucked away in a tree so long as she stays by Rico's side. You should have seen the way he helped my dear old dad against Moran. He is one of the noblest creatures with a head of good sense that you could ever meet. No harm would ever come to her. You mark my words, I wouldn't be surprised if we see them marching over those hills with a huge army from Sunnydale any moment now and if not today then the day will come when we will see them again. I bet your sister can't wait to wrap you in her arms."

As Rome shifted his head to view the hills which led deeper into Brazil, his heart sank as he saw a large shadowy mass moving across the rocks. Straining his eyes, he kept watch and noticed the weapons in their paws. They were not friendly creatures but armed and dangerous soldiers. Jumping to his talons, he pointed his wing outwards.

"Cedric, those are Bardrick's creatures."

Cedric jumped to his talons and nodded his head, grabbing a second javelin and slinging a multiple dozen of the deadly projectiles to his back, he handed a single weapon to the young Macaw before bending to his knees and wiping the tracks of the cart clean from the track. Digging the javelin's sharpened point into the ground, he eyed his friend as he began dragging it across the ground.

"Quick, follow me and do exactly as I do. I bet those guys are following the wheels of our cart. If we act quickly we can lead them away to a much safer distance where we can deal with them properly without endangering any of the others."

Rome caught on immediately following the Canary's fine example. Slamming the javelin into the ground, he dragged his weapon through the dirt and into the jungle. After a few moments, they entered a swampy marsh and stopped directly upon the shoreline. Cedric waved his wing and led the Macaw into the undergrowth.

"Keep quiet," he whispered, "It won't be long until they're here."

True to Cedric's words the large collection of soldiers emerged into the swamp within mere moments. Without wasting a second, Cedric slung his weapon striking a weasel directly in the head. The creature let out a startled scream as he fell forward and became swallowed into the thick mud. Cedric raised his wing triumphantly at the sight. "That was a pretty good shot, eh?" he grinned, laughing at the cruel murder.

"Y-Y-You just killed him?" Rome frowned

"Aye," Cedric nodded. "Its called war,"

Rome dropped his weapon and backed away in shock and horror. This wasn't his friend speaking, but rather a creature who was looking for vengeance. A much darker entity that began to emerge from the Canary's heart and now settled upon the surface. Even his eyes looked different, the sheer enjoyment towards what he had just done ruled his face. There was not a single hint of remorse. Cedric raised his wing and slung another deadly projectile and watched it land in the back of another weasel. He too soon became swallowed in the swamp. One by one, he threw the javelins, and one by one the creatures fell slain by the Canary's might. One by one their lives had been senselessly taken from them in an act of vengeance. Soon there existed only three. They turned tail and ran for their lives.

Rome lowered his head and turned away from his friend. Tears shimmered in his eyes. Cedric lowered his head and knelt down on his knee. He could feel the sadness seeping from his friend's very soul. Sighing, he closed his eyes and turned away.

"I'm sorry," he admitted, "I understand how you feel. Not every creature can take a life. I was a lot like you during my childhood, in fact, I wish I still was."

"You wish you were like me?" Rome asked, arching a suspicious eye to his friend.

"Yes," Cedric nodded, his eyes filling with painful tears and a longing regret. "I once loved peace too. I dreamed of one day ending all of this peacefully so no one would ever get hurt, them or any of us. It was Bardrick's cruelty, torture, and slavery that made me this way. "

Rome's eyes hardened as he found himself genuinely conflicted. His heart split in two separate directions. He knew that what his friend said was true. He himself wanted to end Bardrick's cruel reign but his inner sense of goodness, purity, and righteousness from all of his years learning beneath his father's teachings conflicted with all of that. Lowering his head to avoid the Canary's gaze, he asked the question which ruled his heart.

"What should we do?"

"Stop Bardrick before he can do this to anyone else," Cedric replied. "He won't leave and he won't give up. Even if he gives up on chasing us, he will only go out and capture other slaves and ruin their lives. He is a disease that must be fought with all of our determination and strength. We must cure this land of the evil which is causing it harm, and this fight can only be fought by us." Cedric placed a wing upon the young Macaw's shoulders.

"I promise, it will all be over soon. I won't rest until peace is restored and we can all live free."

As Cedric and Rome emerged from the jungle, Ivy and Benton wandered up to them. Their eyes narrowed as they stared at the duo of birds with a curious eye.

"What in the name of fur and whiskers are you two doing?" Benton asked, "It looks like you have armed yourselves to the teeth, why on Earth are you coming from the swamps carrying weapons of all things?"

Cedric raised his wing and placed it upon the shoulder of his young friend. "This young bird has just earned himself a medal. He helped me defeat a group of Bardrick's soldiers who were following our tracks. He led them right into the marshes and away from everyone else. He has proven himself to me that he is quite the hero."

"And I did not kill a single creature," Rome admitted.

Ivy nodded and patted the young Macaw across the back. "Good for you, Rome. That is the best way to handle things, eh?" she winked at him. "So Lord Bardrick is sending soldiers out after us, eh? I can't say I'm surprised."

"He won't give up." Cedric growled, "And neither will I. I want to train new recruits so we can attack Ripguard with all of our strength."

Ivy raised a cautious paw. "Do you think that's wise? We're all free now."

"But we won't be for long," Cedric reminded her. "As long as he holds the fortress he will continue to spread his reign across the land. He must be stopped."

"Quite right," Benton nodded his head. "We can call ourselves The Woodfall Freedom Fighters. Our mission will be quite clear. We will fight for the freedom we rightfully deserve. We will begin our training first thing tomorrow morning, eh what? We will go over it time after time until we can form a proper plan of attack."

* * *

#

* * *

As the three friends led Rico up to the face of the mountain's base, they found themselves once again surrounded by the large burly beavers. Blocking off any access to the mountain itself, their beady eyes glared menacingly at the group. Each and every creature held onto a large spear and readied themselves to strike.

"Wanna play?" one beaver asked forcing a chill down Marsha's spine as she huddled and hid behind Alberto.

"G-Go play on your own," Marsha frowned.

"No, No, No, No," The beaver shook her head, raising her spear up towards the hedgehog menacingly. "We want you to play."

Rico cringed as he stepped forward, blocking any advancing force from getting to his friends, he pulled out his sword and readied himself for any incoming attack. His eyes narrowed as his beak curled disapprovingly at the creatures. His face darkened with annoyance as he rolled his eyes.

"If playing is the only way for us to proceed forward, then we will play. However, we have had enough of you. We have continually gotten through all of your challenges, so if we win you are to leave us alone for good and allow us to journey forward unhindered. Name your game."

The Beavers of the Flat Tail Tribe chuckled amongst themselves for a moment allowing their teeth to chatter their non-dialect language. The female beaver who addressed the four travelers stepped forward.

"We will play a game of tag, here are the rules. You run up the mountain and we catch you."

Rico eyed the sheer wall of rock and nodded his head. "Okay, sure, that was the way we were traveling anyways. What are the other rules?"

The beaver lowered her head and raised her paws up to her jawline. She giggled and spread her paws wide. "When we catch you, we throw you off. We will throw you so hard you will die upon impact with the ground.

Rico swallowed a large lump in his throat and peered upwards at the sheer distance that they would need to climb in order to reach safety. Angelina stepped forward placing a paw upon her friend's shoulder.

"Lead on, Rico, I know that we all trust your decision. You have never steered us wrong before."

Rico nodded once more. "Very well, we'll play your game. However, beavers are known to be expert climbers, they can climb anywhere when building they're dams. Therefore it would not be a fair game if you were to chase after us right away. Here are my rules to ensure a very fun game."

The beavers jumped for joy and drummed their tails upon the ground. A loud chant erupted between them.

"Very fun game, very fun game, very fun game."

Rico spread lifted a solitary wing and pointed upwards. "Here is what I suggest. Please allow us to climb up to that cave. Do not give chase until we get there. Do you agree?"

The female beaver shook her head. "You climb to the ledge below it. That is what you will do. Once there we give chase."

"Fine then," Rico admitted, "When we get to the ledge just below the cave, I will shout Flat Tail. That will be your signal to begin chasing us. I'm sure that with this head start, you'll truly be challenged and it'll be a really good game."

The beaver nodded her head and raised her paws. The large crowd of beavers brushed aside and made room for their challengers to proceed forward. Their cruel chants echoed onwards.

"Really good game, Really good game, Really good game."

The four friends drew to the wall and nodded to each other. They said not a word for they knew their very lives depended upon their skills to move forward without burning too much energy. Rico started first, climbing up to a small ledge and held out his wing to allow Angelina ease to climb up. Once done they turned their attention to Alberto and Marsha who struggled to even begin. With each passing second, they continued to move upwards, climbing with all of their might.

"Cruel, heartless creatures, playing games with other creatures' lives, we'll show them."

Rico nodded his head. "That's my big brave bird." He smiled.

Within mere moments, all four creatures stood upon the previously appointed spot. They peered down at the beavers who awaited the signal to begin their part of the game. Angelina lowered her head, placing a paw upon Rico's shoulders. "I'm ready if you are, Rico." She frowned.

"I am too," Alberto nodded his heavy head, his voice trembling with fright towards the current situation.

"Right," Marsha nodded, "Give them the signal."

Rico shook his head. "I won't even bother wasting my breath on them. My friends, we need to be ready because we're climbing for our very lives."

Rico turned his back and prepared himself to climb up to the cave just inches above. A sharp shriek echoed from the ground below. He turned his head back and his blood ran cold. The Beavers who he had told to wait for his signal chose to wait no longer. They climbed and climbed, growing closer with each passing second. Their natural-born strength and stamina were far superior to theirs and it would not be long before they found themselves in a really dangerous situation. The loud sharp cry echoed through his ears, filling him to the brim with fright.

"Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill!"


	151. Chapter 151: Ripfang's Fate

**Chapter One Hundred and Fifty-One**

As the last few rays of the sunlight faded away into the nocturnal twilight, Bardrick and his horde returned to the front porch of Ripfang Fortress. The tyrant stoat proved to be in a really unpredictable mood, thinking dark thoughts as he contemplated the realization of war against his escaped slaves and the circus performers who aided their every move, however, his foul mood towards everyone else also proved quite evident as he marched forward with a terrible scowl upon his face. Reaching for the door latch, he pulled it but found that the door would not budge. Pulling again, he found himself struggling in vain to move it an inch. Raising a curious eye, he peered at his surrounding soldiers.

"That's funny, which one of you morons locked my gates?" he asked, his jaw dropped a mere second later. "RIPFANG! THAT TRAITOR HAS TAKEN OVER MY FORTRESS!"

The tyrant's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits of pure hatred, his paws drew to the sword strapped to his waist. After all of these moons, the pirate captain had finally made his move and outplayed him. His fangs sank deep into his lower lip, drawing blood as he drew deeper into thought.

"If we can't get into the Fortress above ground, we'll have to go underground. Quick, everyone, start searching the area for the opening to the escape tunnel, I want to be back into my fortress before midnight." Bardrick cracked a wicked smile. "I can't wait to see the look on his stupid face when he sees that I have once again taken control."

Searching the area did not take long. Within moments, Pipsqueak poked his head out of the ground as Bardrick and two weasels named Gutrot and Rashback stepped into view. Helping the rat out of the ground, Bardrick cracked a wicked smile and raised his paw.

"Every beast, get over here now and be quick about it. I want you down the hole right away and remember to be quiet. I will personally gut anyone who dares to make a sound."

* * *

#

* * *

Bardrick slipped out from the escape tunnel and eyed the collective number of his troops which still numbered in the several hundred. Stepping up onto their shoulders, it took but a single moment to lift the large wooden grating from the ground. Clutching it tightly in his paws, he threw the lid upwards and climbed out. Several of his troops followed suit climbing out behind him. He let loose an audible growl as he peered around the empty courtyard. At first, he found himself genuinely surprised that there were no guards keeping watch from the parapets, however, a scheming and evil smile passed his muzzle.

"I'd wager everyone'll be in my longhouse. Quick, follow me, and remember to remain silent."

The soldiers under Bardrick's command nodded their heads in compliance. Without any notice, Bardrick raised his paws and issued them forward. He slipped to the doorway leading to the interior of the longhouse and swung it open. Peering inside he could see many creatures all slung across the floor, tables, and benches. His smile widened.

"Awwwww don't they look lovely," he chuckled. "Get in there and gather them up. Lead them out to the courtyard while I deal with Ripfang. Do not kill a single one of them but don't give them any freedom either. I want Ripfang to have the surprise of his life when he sees what I am about to pull off."

As he burst through the door, he unsheathed his sword and glared through the darkness. Only one creature remained conscious… a solitary wolf… he charged forward and raised the blade directly to the wolf's throat.

"If I were you, I would listen closely to what I have to say, what is your name, me bucko?"

The wolf trembled with fright and backed away as he avoided the razor-sharp point of the sword. Raising his paws into the air, he surrendered the desired information.

"I am F-F-Fleabath," he muttered, "Please, my lord, don't hurt me."

Bardrick's smile widened further. "Where is your captain? Lie to me and you'll never lie again if you'll catch my drift."

Fleabath turned a single curved claw to the back room. As he did all of the soldiers who waited for the all-clear came barging into the room. Gathering every single one of the pirates by knifepoint, Bardrick could not contain his excitement. He waved a paw towards the door.

"Take these scumbags outside and tie them up. I will be out to join you all soon with their precious leader."

Wandering through the back door, Bardrick entered into his bedroom chambers. Peering through the darkness, he watched the large lump of the pirate captain rolling over in his bed. Raising a paw to his throat he cleared it, drawing the corsair's attention for a brief moment. Half asleep and his eyes half-open, he spoke as he tried to shake the sleep from him.

"Any sign of Bardrick or his soldiers yet, Matey?"

Bardrick's face darkened with rage. "GET YOUR HALF BAKED BOOTS OUT OF MY BED!"

Ripfang's eyes shot open as he recognized the voice, stumbling around he fell to the floor and reached for his weapon. He screamed for help from any who could offer it.

"HELP, WARTY, FLEABATH, DEADEYE! GET IN HERE QUICKLY!"

Bardrick could not help but cackle. Raising his sword he rested it against the pirate's throat.

"Save your breath and shut your mouth… Matey… you will get no help, not this time. You are on your own."

Ripfang's eyes widened in shock and horror as his face darkened with rage. He could not contain his anger and hatred for his captor.

"Yer foul nose blaggard, you went and murdered all o' my lovely crew."

"I could have," Bardrick grinned. "The idiots drank themselves unconscious with seaweed grog. Come with me out to the courtyard, I have something I want you to see."

* * *

#

* * *

Bardrick emerged from the longhouse a few moments later with Ripfang by his side. Clutching the corsair tight and resting his sword blade against his back, Bardrick's cruel intentions seemed quite obvious to everyone. As Ripfang studied the courtyard for a moment, he gasped in shock as he saw his crew hogtied and seated in a row with several creatures surrounding each one, ready to kill them at a moment's notice. Bardrick held up his paw and began to speak.

"Alright, listen up you horrible group of traitors. I am only going to give you three options. Option number one, you submit to me and my horde and become our new passel of slaves. Option number two, you remain loyal to Ripfang and get executed for seizing control of my fortress. Option number three, you swear off your loyalty to Ripfang and swear allegiance to me."

He paused for a moment and pushed Ripfang forward. "Paws up if you chose number three!"

Every single member of Ripfang's crew raised their paws in unison. Their voices rang out together as they hung their heads low.

"I never liked him anyway, long live Lord Bardrick."

"I warned the Cap'n that it was a bad idea to come here, but he didn't listen. Look where it got us. Our ship was burnt to ashes. Most of those who followed orders were led to their deaths. Might as well salvage what we can and call this place our home."

"Ripfang is a fool who hasn't scored a single victory in this country. I say we need a new leader. All hail, Lord Bardrick."

The tyrant cracked a wicked smile. "Very good, you're officially smarter than your captain. TAKE HIM TO THE PIT!"

Every available soldier marched Ripfang across the courtyard and stopped him once he reached the large hole in the ground. The corsair's eyes widened in horror at the sight and placed a paw up to his heart.

"So, it has come to this, bein' flung in a hole, like a worm, aye."

A weasel named Corkeye laughed and shoved the pirate forward. "You ain't going in. Lord Bardrick's orders are that you must fill it in, slave."

As the weasel finished talking, he cracked a whip striking Ripfang across the back. He cackled evilly as the pirate fell forward.

"Now, get to work. Right now, we don't have all night."


	152. Chapter 152: A Journey's End

**Chapter One Hundred and Fifty-Two**

"Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!

Rico peered back over his shoulder down to the mass of beavers who continued to climb closer to him and his friends with each passing second. Returning his attention to the task ahead of him and knowing his very life depended upon the outcome. He gathered what little strength he had left and made it up onto the ledge containing the cave he and his friends sought. Turning around he stretched out his wings and grabbed Angelina, pulling her up with all of his might.

Within seconds, Alberto and Marsha too had made it to their side. Rico's eyes narrowed as he breathed a sigh of relief and quickly unsheathed the sword at his side. Swinging it with all of his might, he swiped the deadly blade in the direction of the advancing force of the enemies.

"Come on," he gasped, swinging his sword in the opposite direction and striking a beaver across the cheek. "I am Rico, and I am more than a match for all of you." Turning his attention back to his friends, he frowned. "Alberto, Marsha, you two had better grab whatever you can to defend yourselves, they're going to charge and there are too many of them to fight off all at once."

The beavers lowered themselves a slate and glared up at the Macaw who continued to hold them back. Their beady little eyes never blinked as they kept watch of the sword. Their teeth chattered amongst themselves as they communicated and debated their next move. A male lowered himself further squawking in what appeared to be open defiance.

"GAR-GAR-GAR-GAR-GAR-GAR-GAR-GAR!"

Those who did not communicate continued the bone-chilling chant towards their absolute goal and victory in this life or death game. They tried to climb up only to be met with the blade of Rico's sword.

"Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!"

Angelina stumbled forward stepping into the dimly lit cave. As she tried to catch her breath and control her growing fear, she failed to see a robed figure step out from the darkness and keep watch of the noise and commotion happening upon her ledge. Her beak curled as she contemplated what she was seeing before asking her question.

"WHO IN THE BLAZES ARE YOU?!" she snapped, pointing a robed wing in the young female's direction. Her eyes narrowed as her foul mood continued to grow. "AND JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Angelina stumbled backwards, holding a wing to her heart as she screamed with fright. Her beak trembled with fright as she tried to retreat.

"We are nothing more than a bunch of harmless travelers trying to hide from the Beavers of the Flat Tail Tribe. They are trying to kill us. Please don't hurt us. We didn't mean to intrude."

The robed creature cocked her head to one side before nodding in understanding. "Don't be afraid, young lady," she said. "Those Scatterbrained Savages have haunted my land for far too long. I will deal with them personally."

A loud thunderous hiss erupted through the air forcing Rico to turn his attention away from the advancing Beavers. A set of eyes glowed through the darkness of the cave. A vicious voice rang out, amplified by the echo of the cave walls.

"WHO DARES WAKE, SABRINA?!"

The members of the Flat Tail tribe turned their backs and attempted to run but found themselves scrambling over one another. Their voices squeaked out in unison.

"We're sorry, we're sorry, we are only playing a game."

The robed bird raised her wings. Her wing glowed a bright purple. Every beaver floated through the air and hovered over the sheer drop of the cliff.

"YOU SCATTERED BRAIN SAVAGES, YOU WANT TO PLAY A GAME? NOW WE WILL PLAY MY GAME! AND PLAY YOU SHALL! BEGONE FROM MY REALM, AND DO NOT RETURN, EVER!"

Without wasting another moment of idle conversation upon her foes, Sabrina threw out her wings and in unison with her movements, the entire legion of Flat Tail Beavers flew through the air in one giant clump and disappeared through the trees of the jungle and disappeared from sight. As she lowered her limbs the bright glow vanishes and she let out a deep sigh as she turned to the group of friends.

"I apologize for that," she mused. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Sabrina and I own this mountain. I will not tolerate troublemakers of any kind. Now, with that being said, what is it that you have come to my domain for?" she asked, arching a curious eye. "I can sense that you are on a quest of great urgency… you are looking to save the slaves from… Ripguard Fortress, am I not correct?"

Rico's beak dropped at the revelation. "But how did you…?"

Sabrina nodded. "Of course I am right, I have a way of knowing everything, you know. I know every detail of your lives and I know everything about your futures. To succeed in your mission you must first get to the other side of the mountain. That is how you will reach the place that your hearts are destined to dwell, at least for a time. But fear not, for when the time comes for you to return, we shall meet again. That much is predetermined and that is all I will reveal at this time. Now, follow me. I will guide you on your way."

As Sabrina turned away from the group, her wing began to glow with the faint purple light. Her only guide through the realm of pure darkness which laid ahead. Despite their curiosity towards the strange mark upon her limb, Rico, Alberto, Angelina, and Marsha could not help but smile at the good news. Without even batting an eye they followed the strange creature through the darkness of the cave. Eventually, every bit of visibility faded away into a never-ending world of black, with nothing to guide them except the sound of the strange bird's voice and the faint purple light, the journey ahead would be quite perilous and dangerous.

"As you can see… or um rather that you can't see, my world is a world of infinite darkness. This allows me to see everything as I meditate in complete solitude. It is my sanctuary in this dreary world and I would not trade it for anything."

Angelina stepped forward, bumping her paw upon something solid. She cringed and removed her paw with fright. The entire world around her felt cold and unwelcoming as if they were within the darkness of their own graves.

"Rico, I don't like this," she protested, "I'm cold and frightened. I don't know how much more of this I can even stand."

Rico nodded. "I understand, I'll tell Sabrina that we'll go back and walk around the mountain instead."

Rico shifted his body through the darkness, cautious to avoid injury by bumping into anything he could not see. As he turned a corner, his eyes widened with sheer delight. He turned and raised his wing to his beak.

"Angelina, Alberto, Marsha, come quick, you're not going to believe this."

The Macaw strained his ears as he listened to the sound of shuffling paws behind him. As he felt the presence of Angelina creep up beside him, he listened to the audible sound of her beak dropping at the sight.

"I-I-I don't believe this," she gasped, "This is almost too wonderful for words."

Rico and Angelina waited no longer, sprinting forward with all of the speed their bodies could control. They leaped through the mouth of a large cave opening and landing within a large grassy meadow. Butterflies fluttered through the air, a warm tropical breeze flowed through the environment. Rico and Angelina ran for a small pond and jumped into it with two large splashes. Marsha and Alberto followed suit, landing right behind them. For the first time, their journey had been temporarily forgotten. All four creatures laughed as they laughed, frolicked and played, splashing each other and enjoyed the first moment of peace they had experienced.

"Oh I've never been so happy in my entire life," Alberto sighed, floating upon his back.

"I agree," Marsha swooned, "This is the life."

Rico and Angelina nodded their heads in complete agreement. Rico peered back towards the cave but found nothing there. No mountain, no cave, no sign of anything that they had just been through. There was nothing but a clearing of endless meadows and tropical jungle upon the horizon. He lowered his head.

"Does anyone know where we are?" he asked, "Where do we even go from here?"

Angelina stopped playing around and shifted her attention to the environment. Her eyes widened as a smile formed upon the end of her beak. Raising her wing, she pointed it towards a pair of weeping willow trees sitting upon a small hill.

"I know where we need to go," she laughed with excitement. "Do you see those trees? Do you see them, Rico?"

Rico nodded a bit confused. "Yeah, what about them?"

"I sat under them when I was nothing but a little girl. We're here, Rico, we're at the very edge of Sunnydale, we're home!"


	153. Chapter 153: Angelina comes Home

**Chapter One Hundred and Fifty-Three**

The village of Sunnydale was absolutely stunning. Several large trees lined throughout a series of large clearings set deep within the jungle of the Amazon Rainforest. Appearing like human dwellings the large wooden foundations had been properly hollowed out into small apartments, while solitary trees went to the far wiser and higher-ranking officials of the village leadership council. At the center of both clearings, a large half stump stretched as high as half the smallest of its competitors, despite its ramshackled appearance, it still offered a life of luxury for all the creatures who chose to settle here. This stump was a place of celebration, where dancing and music from a choir of birds became the norm throughout the evenings. True to Angelina's words, the far side of the village offered a large hill carpeted with flowers of every color. Their sweet aromas filtered everywhere giving Sunnydale a rather pleasant aroma throughout its very core. The sun shined bright overhead, filtering through the canopy like golden dust. This too furthered the glory and peaceful tranquility of the beautiful stretch of paradise which remained unknown to the rest of the world.

As Angelina took her first steps into the village, she raised her head and breathed in a wonderful sigh of relief. All of the stiffness from the hard journey melted away, as she relished in her sheer excitement to be back. Peering through the trees, she caught sight of villagers who smiled as the daughter of their chieftain came into view. Cheerful birdsong filled through the air as the air grew active with activity. Birds of all sizes and species fluttered down and greeted her in earnest welcome. Angelina could not help but smile as she held up her wing and waved a reply. Turning to eye Rico, she lowered her head.

"I'm sorry about all of this," she admitted, "They haven't seen me in such a long time. But please, allow me to show you around. I want you to meet my mother and father, they'll be so thankful for my safe return that they'll help you with anything that you ask. I think that is the best place to start."

Rico lowered his voice to a soothing whisper. "You don't have to feel obligated to helping our cause right away. You should enjoy yourself a little and relax. I want to see as much of this place and enjoy our time here as much as possible. Who knows, I may like it enough to settle down here one day."

Angelina lowered her head, forming a shy smile before fluttering to her friend's side. "I would like nothing better than to have you hear with all of us. After everything I've seen from you, you deserve a place to finally call home."

"Speakin of home," Alberto raised a paw, "I think I'm goin to go and spend some time with my lil ones. I'm sure they have missed me."

Angelina and Rico giggled amongst themselves as the mole took his leave.

"I didn't know he had a family," Rico noted. "How come he never mentioned them until now."

"I'm not really sure," Angelina shrugged. "But can you imagine him as a father. He's worse than a mouse wife with a baby on the best of days when it comes to me. I can only imagine what being a parent would be like."

Wandering through the village a short distance, a wonderful song filtered through the green foliage of the trees. Angelina's face brightened as a strong, handsome Lear's Macaw stepped into sight. His voice filtered from his mouth with the sweetness of honey which almost sent shivers down Angelina's spine. Blushing, she could not help but peer into his eyes shyly.

"Look at her shinin'  
Her feathers they glow  
Now the jungle's smiling  
'Cause our baby's home  
Can you feel what I feel?  
The day has come at last  
Our precious jewel has returned  
I'll be the first to say welcome back  
Oh welcome back"

The Lear's Macaw held out his wing towards Angelina. She lowered her head growing bright red in her face as she accepted it. The Lear's Macaw kissed her wing in earnest welcome, his voice rang out sweetly.

"Angelina, darling, I am so happy to see you have returned to us safe and sound. I worried about you every second while you were gone. Please, tell me about your trip. I would like to know every second. What was the Fortress like? Was Rome there? Will he be here soon? Oh, your dear old dad will be thrilled to hear of your return."

Angelina turned her head towards the horizon. Her face filled to the brim with fear. "You mean he isn't here?" she gasped, holding her wings to her beak. "But he should have been here long before us. We met so many obstacles just getting back here that he should have had a much easier time than we did." Her head lulled forward as she felt her fear turn into despair.

"Oh, Rome, where are you?"

* * *

#

* * *

Cedric wasted no time in proceeding straight to the training the troops for combat. After a day and several long hours of intense training and very little rest, everyone seemed quite efficient with their respective weapons. Javelins flew through the air, striking the ocean with deadly accuracy, while slingers threw their stones in perfect formation. Those who chose to use spears charged forward striking large boulders that Ivy had set up as makeshift dummies. A mighty roar hissed over the campsite as the escaped slaves and circus performers became more and more talented with the field of combat. The Canary watched everything with a keen eye, helping out where he could for better results. The would-be warriors were only to glad to take the criticism.

"Juniper when throwing the Javelins you should pull your rod further back, it'll help get greater height and distance."

"Fernando, your throwing to much energy into stabbing with that spear. Move it nice and smooth it'll help you conserve energy."

Finally, as night set in and the world glowed a soft orange beneath the fire, the entire ensemble of the camp came together, smiling and thankful for the events of the day. Rome who had taken it upon himself to be the army's medic watched the fire with a determined eye. His beak trembled as he tried to give off what he hoped would be an inspirational speech.

"War is nowhere near as glamorous as what any of us think it will be, there will be lots of blood, violence, and death. War is a hideous beast whose only goal is to devour and destroy anything it touches leaving only suffering and pain in its wake. There are some who use it for their own advantage."

Silent nods flowed through the crowd in complete agreement. Benjamin stood up and held a paw over his heart.

"Like that scummy stoat, Bardrick."

Rome nodded. "These creatures dare to call themselves rulers, ignoring the laws of the jungle and its society. They gain respect from no one except for those who are misled through cruelty, fear, and dishonesty. It is up to us to stop Bardrick and his cruel reign. Nobody else can, nobody else will, and if it takes a war to crush him… then so be it… we will not go quietly, we will not give in and die, we will not let ourselves be defeated."

Benton raised his javelin through the air. "Full force to the Woodfall Freedom Fighters."

A series of javelins rose through the air in agreement.

Cedric stood up. "We will continue to train, but I want every available creature ready within the next hour to attack the Fortress."

Benjamin's eyes narrowed as he lulled his head forward. "Son, that's a terrible idea. You don't command even a tenth of what Bardrick has at his disposal and too many lives could be lost."

Cedric shook his head. "I'm not talking about launching a full-scale battle. I want lightning attacks."

Benton grinned. "Hit hard and fast and then disappear into the night, we'll win if we can catch them off guard and pick them off one by one."

"I agree with Benjamin," Ivy sighed, "Even if we are good now, we aren't warriors. Bardrick and his gang are. They're trained to handle every situation a war could bring them and so many things can go wrong."

"But we're smarter than all of them," Benton exclaimed proudly, "Rome bluffed his way into the Fortress and with the help of everyone here got his way out again."

"But why can't we just leave?" Benjamin frowned, "Find somewhere else nice to live where we will never have to worry about anything ever again."

"Because," Cedric protested. "Even if we leave the evil will not end, Bardrick will capture more creatures and use them as his slaves. We can't let that happen."

Diego raised himself up onto his paws, throwing his fist straight up through the air. "We know what it is like living under the whips of a tyrant. This is not life, this is living death. We have for too long lost loved ones, seen those we care about whether friends or family suffer and die. I say no more."

A series of javelins rose through the air in agreement.

* * *

#

* * *

The male Lear's Macaw led Angelina, Rico, and Marsha through the interior of the village Rico studied his environment speaking very little as he listened to the Macaw giving off what he could only assume was the traditional tour guide rambling.

"Our little village here has belonged to our Chieftain since he first settled here back in the early nineteen seventies, his message of freedom and friendship caused this area to flourish into a peaceful society for all different species. We have moles, voles, mice, hedgehogs, and every kind of Macaw you could ever name, minus for the Spix Macaw but only because they are extinct. If you truly honor peace then you are welcome here for as long as you wish."

Rico nodded his head as he studied the dwellings on every side of him. Burrows for the land-based creatures, tree, and branches for the tree dwellers, even hollows for the birds all came together beautifully.

"By the way," the Macaw asked, "I didn't catch either of your names, who are you?"

Rico lowered his head, shifting his eye to give a quick glance to Marsha who stood equally as shy while in the stranger's presence. Angelina giggled and held out her wing.

"Oh, forgive me, where are my manners? These are my good friends, Marsha the hedgehog, and Rico…" she sighed turning back to glance at the bird thief, she blushed and lowered her head, "…Rico, son of Luciano."

"Charmed," The Lear's Macaw bowed his head. "My name is Lucas."

Rico passed a quick smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to…"

Before Rico could finish his introduction, Lucas had turned his back on him and drew his attention back to Angelina. Without a word, he led her onwards. Rico's head lulled forward as his face went bright red with embarrassment.

"Is he ignoring me?" he asked, "Or was he only just being polite and wishes to speak no further to me?"

Marsha giggled and placed a wing upon his shoulder. "Well, it looks like you have got some competition for Angelina's affections." She grinned, "Don't worry, Rico, I am sure you will come out on top in the end, you have impressed her with your heroism many times. Just don't get discouraged and see if you can get some time alone with her. Tell her how you really feel."

Rico straightened his posture, cocking his head to one side and growing bright red in his face. His heart skipped a beat as a terrible anxiety swept through his body.

"Uhhhh sure, and just how do I feel exactly?"

Marsha grinned and patted the Macaw on the back. "Oh come on, are you honestly trying to tell me that you haven't been aware of the romantic tensions growing between you two? Face it, Rico, you're hooked." She winked at him. "Hooked, lined and sinker."

Rico's face grew a brighter red. "I-I-I-I…."

Marsha giggled once more and nodded. "As I said, relax, be yourself, you've done well so far. Work on getting to know her in her homeland, get some time alone with her. You'll win her heart, I guarantee it."

After a few moments of walking in silence, the male Lear's Macaw led Angelina, Rico, and Marsha to the very far edge of the village as they approached a massive solitary tree, two blue birds with aging silvered facial feathers peered out with stern eyes. At first, they did not notice the approaching group, however, Angelina could not contain her excitement. Sprinting forward with her wings outstretched she called out to him.

"Papa, Momma."

As the female Macaw heard the familiar voice ringing out through the air, her face grew with sheer happiness, she ran forward until she met her young daughter and wrapped her wings around her.

"Angelina, oh, Angelina, my little angel, I thought I would never see you alive again. I heard stories of how you went out to that terrible Fortress. When the days went past and you did not return I began to fear the worse. Please, don't ever leave again."

The male Macaw stepped to his wife's side and placed a wing upon her shoulder. "I too began to fear the worst had happened. Words can not express how happy I am to see you return."

Standing as far back as he could, Rico's face twisted into a delighted smile as he witnessed the happy reunion between a father and his daughter. Angelina turned to him and raised her wing.

"Momma, Papa, these are my friends, Marsha and Rico." She lowered her head. "Rico is the only reason I am able to stand here today. He is a true hero, and has saved my life on multiple occasions."

The old male Macaw nodded his head and stepped outwards, spreading his wing in earnest welcome. "I am Domisillo, and this is my wife Jade, we can never thank you enough for bringing our daughter safely home to us. Please, allow me the opportunity to thank you properly and throw a party and feast in your honor tonight in celebration for your bravery. Should you require anything, we may speak at the party tonight. As for shelter during your stay, Lucas will you please take our friends to a dwelling that would suit their comforts. Give them only the best treatment."

Lucas nodded his head. "Right away, sir, it would be my honor."


	154. Chapter 154: The War Begins

**Chapter One Hundred and Fifty-Four**

As the sun began to set upon the horizon and the sky grew cold, dark, and black Cedric and his crew of soldiers gathered outside the gates of Ripguard Fortress, keeping low and hidden from sight, the canary kept watch of any and all activity happening upon the parapets. His eyes narrowed as he found nothing much happening at all. There were no guards posted. Whatever the villainous horde was doing, it kept them from keeping watch upon the countryside. This alone made his heart surge with a sorted mistrust never before felt by the young creature… still, though he could not help but smile at the activities which would transpire that night. It would be their first successful battle against Bardrick and his horde. It would be a night where he would finally stand up against all the years of neglect, abuse, torture, and punishments he had been forced to endure. He would make sure no one else ever suffered at the hands of the cold-hearted tyrant again.

"We're almost ready," he whispered, turning back to view Rome who carried a bag of medical supplies at his side.

"Be careful, Cedric." Rome sighed, lowering his head and wiping a tear from his eye. "I don't want to have to bury any of our own creatures, especially you."

Cedric's face darkened with rage as he shifted his glance back up to the Fortress's wall. His wings trembled as the veins in his head began to bulge.

"Ha! It's not me you have to worry about," he spit with disgust. "It is what I am going to do to our enemies. I'll make them wish they were never born."

With a disgruntled sigh, he charged towards the fortress, never bothering to look back.

* * *

#

* * *

On the opposite side of the wall, Captain Ripfang finished pouring another helping of sand within the prison pit. Panting and heaving a huge paw across his forehead, he peered back at the parapets and smiled as a single guard kept watch on everything happening upon the horizon. Though he remained hidden to the outside world as per the orders of his commanding officer, he still found a moment or two to close his eyelids and drift off to sleep. Ripfang arched a curious eye.

"Tis a hard life bein' a slave, but a'least Bardrick ain't got me standing up on the wall like that fella, har har har."

As if on cue a valley of rocks flew over the wall, striking him in the head. He screamed as he fell over the railing to the ground below. He shuddered and laid slain, his life taken in an instant by the surprise attack. Ripfang's wicked grin widened. "Them slaves be a learnin fast… now if me and Bardrick was still partners, I would raise the alarm." He paused and lay back within the small wooden cart.

"But seein how he thinks I'm his slave, I thinks I'll be lyin right here and enjoy the show."

Without warning, two flaming javelins flew through the air, one striking the wooden walls of the upper level of the fortress which caught fire immediately, the second flying through the courtyard striking the metal shield just above Bardrick's longhouse door. The metal clanged loudly as it vibrated and trembled in place, dropping the wooden projectile to the ground. Bardrick emerged on the scene within seconds. His voice rang loudly as he shouted orders.

"ALARM, ALARM, PUT OUT THOSE FIRES AND SOUND THE ALARM! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK, YOU FOOLS! EVERYONE GET TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS IMMEDIATELY AND BE QUICK ABOUT IT!"

As he took a step forward, a third javelin shot down, striking the ground and singing his foot. Bardrick screamed in pain as his flesh steamed and blistered. His eyes darkened with rage. As he pulled out his sword, he slashed it through the air. Every beast at his command froze in their tracks and eyed him nervously.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR, GET TO THE PARAPETS, YOU MUD BRAINED LEECHES. AND SOUND THE ALARM. I WANT EVERY ONE OF YOU TO KEEP THOSE SLAVES PINNED DOWN."

* * *

#

* * *

Outside of the gates, Cedric's wicked grin widened as he listened to the commotion echoing from the inner courtyards. The screams of the soldiers as they tried to follow orders was maddening. Bardrick's voice echoing through the night as he tried to take command of the situation proved too much for Cedric's mind. His eyes slit dangerously as he turned to his soldiers.

"We need to split our forces in two in order to have them think that there are more of us."

Benton raised a solitary paw. "Whoa there, young man! That's a dangerous move, don't you know. It could just as easily backfire, pinning off one team's escape route. It isn't safe at all. If we are going to fight then we need to play smart and think logically. Not act on instinct and make foolish moves."

Cedric turned on the rabbit, pointing an accusing wing in his direction. "We have no time for safety, Benton, this is war!"

He turned his attention to the soldiers. "Juniper, and you three, come with me. The rest of you, do what you want so long as you don't interfere and cause a meaningless defeat. I will not accept failure!"

Rome watched Cedric and his selected soldiers charging off through the night. He lowered his head.

"I don't like this, not one bit. He's getting madder by the second and it's almost like he's going insane."

Benton nodded. "I'm afraid you might be right, youngster. This is going to cost him something. I'm sure of it, worst of all, however, it's too late, the first card of this epic battle has been played and there is no going back now."

"You have no idea how badly I wish for Angelina and Rico to be here with reinforcements."

Rome lowered himself to the ground. "Rico would know how to win without anyone on our side getting hurt. I just know he would talk sense into Cedric before he did anything foolish."

"They'll be here," Benton reassured. "You mark my words."

* * *

#

* * *

Bardrick stepped up onto the parapet and scanned the darkness of the countryside for a moment. Raising a pointed claw, his muzzle twisted into a ferocious snarl. Just south of the fortress was a rock formation that could be used as the perfect bunker.

"Fire at those rocks, flush them out," he commanded.

Before his soldiers could make a move, a valley of rocks flew through the air from the opposite wall. With deadly accuracy they struck the two archers Bardrick held at his disposal. With a startled gasp, they fell onto the wooden flooring slain. The tyrant's eyes narrowed with anger and pent up frustration. He raised his voice and shouted orders to the teams of soldiers who ran around upon the ground.

"I want archers up on that far wall. The slimy tricksters are around the back. Move, move you useless worms."

A pair of ferrets nodded their heads, grabbing a bow each and a quiver of arrows. Rushing to the assigned wall, they readied their weapons for combat.

* * *

#

* * *

Cedric watched the movements from where he stood, grinning like a mad rabbit with a stolen carrot. He swung his sling and readied his next attack. He turned to his four companions and whispered his command.

"Wait for those two ferrets to be in the center of the wall. Do not make a move until I say. Got it?"

The creatures readied their weapons, nodding their agreement in silence.

Cedric lowered himself to the ground, watching and calculating the ferrets every move.

"Ready….. Ready…" he paused and threw himself up. "NOW!"

A valley of stones shot through the air, striking a single ferret across the face. He fell from sight. Cedric nodded his head and urged his soldiers forward.

"Let's go, move quickly and silently. Whatever you do don't make a sound."

As the five-man army rushed through the night, they failed to hear the sound of a bow firing and the grunt of a single creature.

Bardrick was upon the scene within moments. Raising his paw he shouted out to his opponents.

"COWARDS, YOU SPINELESS RUFFIANS, SHOW YOURSELVES AND FIGHT ME, I AM MORE THAN A MUCH FOR ALL OF YOU, SINGLE HANDEDLY. WHAT DO YOU SAY TO A LITTLE ONE ON ONE, EH?!"

"I think I see them, sire," Warty growled, peering out to the shore.

Bardrick formed a wicked grin. Straining his eyes to see, he could make out what looked like creatures charging forward with weapons in their paws. Grabbing a bow from the fallen creature, he pulled back the bowstring and took aim. Without wasting a moment, he fired through the night, hitting his mark as the lead creature fell over, slain. Arming himself for a second attack, he fired at the second creature who stood too shocked to move a muscle. Warty cackled.

"You got them sire, every single one. And what a beauty of a shot too, haven't seen better in all my days as a corsair."

Badrick cackled. "I wish I could see the look of surprise upon their stupid faces."

* * *

#

* * *

Rome's eyes widened in horror at the sight of the arrows speeding past and striking two creatures emerging from behind, in but a single second they fell slain with two arrows prodding out of their chests. Rome lowered his head and shed a tear.

"Who do you suppose they were?" he asked, "Do you think they were ours?"

"No," Cedric shook his head. "I would wager it was the weasel we ran into back in the swamps. With it being too dark to see clearly, the idiots on the wall are shooting at each other, hoping against hope to hit us."

"Right," Benton nodded his agreement. "And this is as good a time as any to depart the battleground. We've done more than enough for tonight."

"Leave now?" Cedric gasped, "Why would we leave now?"

"Because… look!"

Rome pointed a wing outwards towards the fortress' wall. His eyes fell upon a single bird wandering forward far slower than any of the others. Closing his eyes and giving one last gasp, he fell to the ground, dead. Rome ran forward and placed a wing upon the fallen creature. His eyes fogged over in despair.

"It's Juniper."

Benton's head lulled forward. "Oh no,"

As the small army gathered around their slain friend and began to weep the loss of their friend. Benton bent down and picked up his body.

"We can't leave him here, I'll carry him back to camp."

"NO!" Cedric snarled, his face darkened with rage. "I will carry him."

Cedric grabbed hold of the little bird's body and closed his eyes tight. This bird was nothing more than a young teenager fighting for his freedom. He never ever had a chance to live to adulthood. He never had a chance to fall in love, have a family, carry on his dreams. They all came to an end in that one moment where he fell to the ground slain by an arrow. His eyes narrowed as he peered back at the fortress with intense burning hatred, his anger erupted as he fell deeper into growing insanity, intensified even further by an unearthly snarl which sent a chill down the spine of everyone who heard it.


	155. Chapter 155: Rico comes Clean

**Chapter One Hundred and Fifty-Five**

Joyful celebration, laughter, and merriment was the order for the evening as it filled the Great Stump sitting in the center of Sunnydale's main district. The Lear's Macaw Chieftain had seen to it that every single part of the evening came together wonderfully with nonstop entertainment, endless amounts of food, and music brought forth by a quartet of bird choirs who sang to their hearts' content. Every villager showed up to welcome back the daughter of the creature who made their very way of life possible. Angelina had no shortage of dancing partners. She laughed and moved her body with each and every song, complying with each request for her attention. All the while Rico stood at the far edge of the room, watching her with a curious eye. Letting out a heartfelt sigh, he approached Domisillo and his wife Jade who turned their attention to him as he approached.

"Good evening, sir, madam," Rico smiled, "I would like…"

Domisillo's smile widened as he held up a wing and placed it upon the shoulder of the young Macaw. His eyes narrowed as he peered into the fiercely determined gaze given off by the youngster. He could feel all the years of pent up anger and aggression, all the years of torture, all the years of suffering, and the complete weight that it carried deep within his heart and soul. It almost was sickening, like a horrible disease simmering just beneath the surface. Faking a smile, he continued to keep his gaze glued upon the young Macaw.

"I can never thank you enough for seeing our daughter safely home to us." He repeated the same speech from earlier that day. "If you ever need anything, anything at all, then feel free to speak as it enters your mind and I will see to it that I do my best to make it happen."

Rico lowered his gaze for a moment. His heart skipped a beat as he tried to address the chieftain respectfully.

"Actually sir, I would ask you for a favor, if that is alright with you and your wife. I would not want to intrude at all."

Domisillo nodded. "Speak and it is yours."

"I need help," Rico began, shifting his talons across the floor nervously. "Could I please ask the creatures of Sunnydale to join me in battle so we can help save my friends from slavery?"

Domisillo's beak dropped for a moment, stunned by the sheer weight of the request. He lowered his head, giving it a thought.

"Our creatures have never seen war. We have dedicated our lives to one of friendship, tranquility, and above all peace. Fighting battles, dying for a greater good, killing other creatures, those things are not known to anyone under my care. So I'm sorry but we honestly could not be of any help to you in that department."

Jade stepped forward and knelt down to peer into Rico's eyes. She could see the hurt stemming from the Macaw's very soul. It erupted as he tried to hide it behind a calm and strong demeanor however he could not hide it from her. Her gaze softened as she turned back to her husband.

"My dear, might I make a suggestion? We could at least let Rico talk to the people here. We are all kind folk and would never turn away someone in need. Any who wish to help can decide for themselves."

Domisillo sighed and nodded. "My wife speaks wisely. Alright, Rico, you may ask for help. However, I can not guarantee that it will get you anywhere. I will arrange it for you to meet everyone in a day or so. However, you must do one thing for me. You must give up your sword for as long as you stay here."

Rico's wing drew defensively to the small sword strapped to his side. He stepped back and shook his head.

"I am sorry sir, but I do not give my sword to anyone. It is an oath I once swore to my father. He means more to me than anything in this world."

"Spoken like a true gentleman," Jade smiled. "An oath sworn to your father is something that must remain intact. It is a special bond and a true sign of your good and innocent nature. It shows discipline and the most important trait of all, loyalty. So, Rico, might I make another suggestion? Can you please remove your sword from your person and hang it over by the door? I promise you on my own life that no one else will even touch it."

Rico nodded and smiled. "That I can do,"

Slipping off his sword in a single movement, he stuck it into the bark by the door. Smiling and bowing his head to the matriarch of the village, he seated himself at a small table and filled a plate of food. At that moment, Lucas saw him. Working his way over to the table he seated himself an arched a suspicious eye to the newcomer.

"Ahhhh, Rico, I have been looking for you all evening." He grinned, "I've been doing some thinking and I have been wondering a small question, just how long do you expect to remain within our little village?"

Rico shrugged his shoulders and placed a small berry into his mouth. He chomped noisily and let the juices dance off of his tongue. His eyes narrowed as he lowered his head sheepishly.

"I don't know," he admitted, "I suppose that after the slaves are free, I would settle down here with Angelina, Alberto, and Marsha. It has been way too long since I last had a place to call home."

"I would advise against that," Lucas admitted, his face growing more serious. "Angelina doesn't need a loose cannon keeping his eyes on her. I think the sooner you leave, the faster she can return to her normal life. Maybe have a boyfriend actually worthy of her. I think you being here would be quite a distraction, especially for the daughter of the most respected bird here."

Rico placed another berry into his mouth. "What exactly are you trying to say? And might I make a suggestion? Speak your next words carefully or I might snap and kill you right here, right now. That is what something loose cannons do after all. They go off when you least expect it."

Lucas' grin faded from the end of his beak. "I'm saying that once you talk to the villagers and get your little army. I want you to leave this village and never return again. We don't need someone like you here. Angelina doesn't need someone like you in her life. Just disappear and make it look like you never existed."

Rico forced a grin and turned his head away. "Oh, I get what's going on. You're jealous of me. You see me as a threat to Angelina's affections. So you're trying to get rid of your biggest competition. Am I not correct?"

The Lear's Macaw eyes narrowed. Rising from the seat, he reached his wing out and grabbed hold of Rico's neck. His eyes burned furiously.

"I'm only going to say this once. Angelina and I have a good future ahead of us. You are not to interfere. Once you beat the villains, leave and never return. You can't offer her anything. You can't offer her a decent future. You're nothing but a distraction to her happiness. Leave the village or I will make you pay."

Rico's eyes shifted. He grabbed hold of Lucas' wing. Squeezing as tight as he can, he freed himself from his grasp. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Touch me again and you will die. I don't need a sword to be able to fight. I also don't appreciate you showing up trying to threaten me. Only cowards do that."

Twisting his wing, Rico released his grip and allowed Lucas to flip through the air. He watched the great blue lump of a bird fall upon his back with a sickening thud. He groaned as he lay there. At that moment, Angelina eyed Rico and lowered her head. Breaking off any further advances, she began to wander over to him but found Domisillo stepping in the way. His eyes narrowed sternly, raising a wing for silence and obedience.

"You must listen to me, daughter," he instructed. "This Rico, you must never let yourself grow close to him."

Angelina's eyes widened in shock, her beak dropped at the request. "W-W-What are you talking about?"

"I have seen the way he looks at you," Domisillo admitted. "He is a stranger to our way and our customs. He is a born fighter and with that is a danger to anyone around him. Death walks alongside him, and you would be dooming yourself to pain, should anything happen beyond his control. I do not want that for you."

Angelina wrapped her wings around her father. "You don't need to worry, Papa, Rico can take care of himself, I have seen it happen numerous times. He'll be fine, I promise you." Without much effort, she slipped past her father and continued on her way to the table. Domisillo's head hung low as he watched her go.

"It is not Rico, that I am worried about," he admitted.

Taking a seat down by Rico, she peered at him and the lump of Lucas who still lay upon the ground. She shook her head before turning back to her friend.

"What happened here?" she asked arching a suspicious eye.

"Your friend here couldn't control his temper." Lucas groaned. "I came over to chat and to introduce him further and he attacked me."

Angelina cocked her head to one side. "Rico, can I talk to you outside, NOW!"

* * *

#

* * *

The outside world grew dark and black but Sunnydale still appeared unusually bright caught beneath the darkened veil of nocturnal twilight. Fireflies danced throughout the village, fluttering through the trees and flower carpeted hills. Rico found himself genuinely taken aback by the beauty. Somehow, Sunnydale appeared even more beautiful at night than it did during the day.

Angelina stepped out from the stump and eyed him curiously. "So, what happened in there?"

Rico lowered his head. His voice rang out as a hushed, though, slightly embarrassed whisper. "Your little friend decided that it would be a good idea to come over and threaten me."

"He threatened you?" Angelina's eyes widened. "What exactly did he say?"

"He see's me as a threat to your future." Rico explained, "He wanted to know how long I planned to remain in Sunnydale. After I said I would settle here once I beat Bardrick, he took that as an invitation to lash out. Grabbing me by the throat, he told me to disappear and never again return to the village. He feels I am too unpredictable and dangerous to give you a good future."

Angelina lowered her gaze and stared through the darkness for a moment. "I was afraid this would happen," she admitted, "Lucas is very territorial. Growing up he would scare away any boy I chose to spend my time with. What I don't understand is why? Why would he see you as a threat?"

Rico lowered his head sheepishly. His bright blue feathers grew a much brighter shade of red as he remembered the words Marsha had spoken to him earlier that day. All he needed to do was be himself and he would win her heart. Stiffening his body as he tried to remain calm, he stood to his full height.

"He must have figured out the truth…" he admitted, "…he must have figured out how I feel about you."

Angelina straightened her posture and immediately drew her attention to her friend. "And just how exactly do you feel about me?" she asked more than a little curious. "Please don't hide the truth from me, Rico. Come clean right now."

"I don't know what the future holds," Rico began, "I am about to enter the most dangerous part of my journey. I may not… survive… returning to Ripguard, however whatever happens I need to say this to you. Our time together has been wonderful. You have saved me just as many times as I have saved all of you. Throughout our journey together I learned one thing… I love you."

Angelina's beak dropped for a moment however she quickly recovered and formed a pleasant smile. "I love you too," she admitted, blushing. "Somehow I believe that I have always loved you, even before I met you."

Both Macaws formed a pleasant smile, Angelina leaned in and planted a kiss upon the end of his beak. Rico closed his eyes and became lost in the moment. Raising his wings he wrapped them around her back.


	156. Chapter 156: Trapped by the Enemy

**Chapter One Hundred and Fifty-Six**

As the world rested basking beneath peaceful twilight, every single member of the Woodfall Freedom Fighters stepped forth into a small clearing. Sitting upon the plateau of a small cliff overlooking the ocean, the setting seemed quite fitting for the final resting place of their friend. After the grave had been properly set up and Juniper's body had been laid to rest, the crew paid their final respects. Rome and a large number of the slaves who had known them for most of their lives bowed their heads and closed their eyes in salute to their friend. Cedric wandered forward and placed a small bouquet of flowers down upon the grave marker and raised a single wing. He clenched it tight into a fist. The veins in his eyes bulged growing harsher, angrier, and more ferocious by the second. His voice rang out in a cruel hiss.

"Goodbye, Juniper. I promise on my life that Bardrick and his horde will pay tenfold for your passing. Even if it costs me my life, your death will be avenged."

Rome peered out at Cedric through half-closed eyes. His face darkened with rage as he swallowed a large lump within his throat. His mind raced with a million thought all at once, but his concern for his friend proved to be the most relevant. Turning to Benjamin who looked every bit as concerned as the young Macaw, he lowered his head with a hint of great sadness. Rome followed suit and spoke in a hushed whisper.

"That wasn't goodbye, that was an oath of vengeance." He sighed, "Cedric was my hero once but now, I just don't know him anymore. What on Earth has happened to my best friend?"

"The great rage within my son has grown. After all of those years of being abused, beaten, and tortured for no reason, it has finally blown within him. If he keeps letting anger cloud his judgment, he'll eventually slip up and make a mistake. I fear for my son's future. He needs to get as far away from Ripguard as possible before the power that is controlling him, kills him."

Withdrawing to the edge of the camp, Cedric grabbed a collection of javelins and a bag of sling stones and threw them across his back. His face darkened with rage, peering back at the group still gathered around the grave. Without making a sound, he slipped off into the night. His mission proved painfully clear. He would not let anyone else die fighting his war. He needed to rid the world of Bardrick forever.

* * *

#

* * *

Within his fortress, the same anger which now controlled Cedric, brewed within the heart of Bardrick. Pacing around the interior of his longhouse, he glared angrily at the cowering masses of soldiers hiding from the enemy. Every one of them would not move a muscle to stand out on the parapets for sentry duty. None of them would wander the courtyard on a patrol. Their faces grew more and more fearful knowing that their fates could just as easily be ended like the creatures who took on the roles before them. As the minutes ticked onwards, his voice raised a little more, growling as he swung his sword through the air.

"Fools, imbeciles, BRAINLESS MUD CRAWLING MORONS. How could you fail this badly? How could any of you let this happen? You have made it so that we're trapped in here like flies."

Stumpy lowered his head. "They're doing the best they can, my lord, go easy on them."

"GO EASY!?" Bardrick growled grabbing hold of the creature's throat. His eyes narrowed further, the veins in his head bulged and swelled with his anger. "WHILE AN ENTIRE ARMY OF CIRCUS PERFORMERS AND ESCAPED SLAVES HOLD RIPGUARD AND AN ENTIRE FORTRESS UNDER SEIGE?! You should all be ashamed of yourselves, every last one of you. You IDIOTS!"

He folded his paws together and growled. "They are not warriors! They are not predators! They have just been lucky so far. We need to wait them out in comfort, we need to wait for them to make a mistake and believe me they will. In the meantime, get out of my way. I will show you all how a real warrior fights!"

Bardrick charged for the door and opened it wide. His eyes widened in horror as he ran back slamming the door and ran back towards the interior of the room. Three large javelins pierced through the wooden frame with several loud cracks. Each one sent a cold chill down the spine of every creature present. Bardrick raised his eyes to the roof. It consisted of nothing more than wood with hay insulation. His jaw dropped as he turned and jumped behind the nearest solid object he could.

"GET DOWN, EVERYONE GET DOWN, NOW!"

Before he could move a muscle, a fourth javelin shot through the roof and struck the table, missing Bardrick by mere inches. His eyes widened in horror as the point tipped the end of his muzzle. His jaw dropped as he realized how close he had come to death. Rising up onto his paws, he cupped his paws together and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"HA, HA, HA, YOU MISSED ME. IT SURE IS A PITTY YOU CAN'T THROW STRAIGHT!"

The response came back almost immediately. "I HAVE GOT ALL NIGHT TO PRACTICE, SO DON'T BOTHER TRYING TO SLEEP."

Outside the fortress walls, Cedric cracked a cruel smile. "That should scare them, eh?" he nodded his head. "Yes, they won't be able to fight if they are so tired that they can't even focus. I'll just have to keep striking at them night after night until they grow so tired that they'll no longer even put up a fight. Sooner or later they'll have to surrender, or die."

Without wasting a moment, he turned his back from the fortress and retreated back into the jungle disappearing from sight.

At the exact same moment, Ripfang peered through a small crack in the stone and grinned.

"It's like I reckoned, tis only one beast." He cackled, "Now I could tell his high and mightiness that he is safe to have a bit o' shut eye…" he stopped and let his smile grow wider. "…but who would take the word of a slave? I'll just let's Bardrick continue to dig his own grave and if'n I waits long enough, I'll have this place all to me'self. Har Har Har."


	157. Chapter 157: Setting up the Pieces

**Chapter One Hundred and Fifty-Seven**

Warm sunlight and an equally warm tropical breeze filtered in through the small opening of Angelina's room, drawing her out of her comfortable sleep. Rubbing her eyes with a solitary wing, she peered around her room for a moment. Shaking the stiffness of sleep from her body, she rose up onto her talons. Forming an immediate smile, she could feel her heart flutter as she recalled the events of the previous night, where both she and Rico had confessed their love for one another. It had all felt like some kind of wonderful dream. Lowering her head, she recalled their entire adventure together. Time after time, he seemed almost drawn to her and vice-versa, then there existed the fact that he proved time after time that he was indeed a hero who wanted nothing more than to protect the world from the clutches of evil. Her eyes narrowed as she thought back to a previous conversation they had shared together. He did not believe in himself until he managed to get his father's sword back from Bardrick and finish the heartless tyrant off… still… now that she fully understood how he thought, she knew that the real reason was he wanted to protect everyone from a disease that spread throughout the land.

"He truly thinks of everyone else other than himself," she mused.

"Yes, he does,"

Jumping with fright, Angelina turned around and jumped back a step at the sound of her mother's voice breaking into her private thoughts. The old female Lear's Macaw peered at her daughter for a moment before continuing.

"Angelina, I know you are not happy about your father's warning last night. But believe me, it is for your own good. Your father doesn't want to see you get hurt and whether you want to believe it now or not, allowing yourself to grow close to Rico will only lead to you being hurt one day. Believe me, I know this better than anyone."

Angelina's head lulled forward. "You guys haven't seen the Rico that I have seen. He is one of the nicest birds you would ever meet. He risked his life multiple times to save creatures other birds would have just let die. He took out a heron who was on the verge of attacking and killing the prince of Military Macaws. He also has proven his skills as a warrior on multiple occasions. We defended ourselves against a vicious group of beavers not once, not twice, but three times. He even marched himself up a mountain while wounded because he only cared about getting me home safe. He has never once thought about himself, everything he did was for the safety of our group."

Jade lowered her head and sighed. She could understand her daughter's point of view, however, she could also see her husband's. Her husband did not really worry about the long term love between the two, but rather her safety in the up and coming battle with Ripguard Fortress. If she went too, Rico would be unable to guarantee her safety. The thought of anything happening brought tears to her eye.

"Believe me, I know how you feel about him. I can understand the great love shared between you two, more than you could even know. What concerns me and your father is the battle coming up. We don't want to see you get hurt. If you go, Rico can not guarantee your safety. You're not going to be playing a game, Angelina, you're going into a war zone where creatures are trying to intentionally kill one another."

Angelina's eyes narrowed, she had not even thought of that. Lowering her head and closing her eyes, she breathed a sigh.

"I'll talk to Rico about it over breakfast, let him know that you hold nothing actually against him, but rather fear for the safety in the battle up ahead. Thanks, mom," she smiled, wrapping her wings around her mother. "I will have him figure this out. He has never steered me wrong before."

Jade nodded. "If he survives the battle at Ripguard, I would be more than happy to have him as my son in law…" she leaned inwards and lowered her voice to a soft whisper. "Don't tell your dad, I said that."

Angelina went bright red in the face, turning away from her mother. "Momma, please, your embarrassing me."

Jade raised herself back up upon her talons. Her gray and wrinkled facial feathers shifted as she curled her beak into a warm and friendly smile.

"Of course, you had better get going anyways. Don't want to miss, breakfast. Your dad is expecting you and I believe Rico and the hedgehog girl will be there too. I think all three of them will be quite happy to be graced with your beauty this morning."

* * *

#

* * *

Breakfast in Sunnydale was another event that transpired within the comforts of the Great Stump in the center of the village. Consisting of fourteen different courses which came out to the tables one after another in intervals of ten minutes apiece, a real dignified and formal feeling filtered throughout the entire village. Every villager had shown up at the crack of dawn to get a good seat for themselves and their family and friends. With the nudging from Marsha and Alberto, Rico was dragged to the formal feast and sat with his head hung low. He knew that these creatures did not like him. They judged his every move, watched him due to his combat skills, he sat in the back of the room, saying very little and avoiding all eye contact.

"Hey, Rico, got ya some vittles, hoo boy," Alberto grinned seating himself at the table next to Rico and placing a small plate down upon the table in front of the bird thief.

Marsha eyed the plate with a wicked smile and rubbed her paws together before shifting her attention to her friend. "Go on Rico, why don't you tell us how last night went, eh? Did you tell Angelina how you felt? Did you win the girl? I bet she was absolutely thrilled, eh? Go on, tell me, I can't wait to hear all about it."

Rico kept his head hung low, lifting a wing to place a small berry into his beak. He chewed for a few moments, allowing the juices to flow down his throat. Once he swallowed, he lowered his voice to a soft whisper to avoid anyone from hearing him.

"That Lucas guy came over and tried to cause problems. I dealt with it, and once Angelina led me outside I told her how I felt. Turns out she feels the same way, but her parents are worried about me having my sword. I am not allowed to have it with me while I am here. I don't think her father likes me very much either."

"It's a good thing my mother does."

Rico peered up and smiled as Angelina took a seat at the table. Smiling, she eyed Rico and placed a wing upon his.

"I just finished talking to my mother, she approves. She is just worried that I will go with you to Ripguard and you won't be able to protect me in the battle. I told her that you have never steered me wrong before and have protected me numerous times." She sighed and stared into Rico's eyes. "You could say that I trust you with my life. I know you wouldn't let anything happen."

Before Rico could find the time to speak, Domisillo wandered over to the table and placed a paw upon the young Macaw's shoulder.

"Ah, Rico, just the bird I was looking for. I have sent word to my people. You may ask for help in this afternoon if you would like. Any who wish to help you will be given transportation by Paulo and his wife Juliana, they will guide you back to Ripguard as quickly as possible. In the meantime, you may enjoy everything my village has at its disposal, so long as you follow my rules."

Rico bowed his head. "I shall, thank you so much."

Angelina cracked a wide smile as she stood up from her seat. Grabbing hold of Rico's wings she pulled him from the table towards the exit of the stump.

"You heard him, we have until this afternoon. That means I have time to give you a little surprise. I am going to show you the best of what Sunnydale has to offer… some of which are my favorite places in the whole world."

* * *

#

* * *

Warm sunlight filtered down through the canopy of trees like golden dust upon the Freedom Fighter's camp. Almost as if unaware of the war currently raging onwards within the countryside, twin butterflies hovered lazily upon the breeze drifting past Cedric who paid no attention. Having seated himself at the very edge of the small clearing, he continued on his task of stacking a bag filled to the brim with smooth flat sling stones and tying together a bundle of forty javelins. Slinging both across his back, he tested the weight and nodded to himself as he formed a cheerful smile. He lifted himself off the ground, fastening the weaponry to his back. It was at this moment that Benton held up a paw and stopped the young Canary.

"Whoa there, lad, it looks like you are stacking yourself up to fight a one beast war there. Do you care to fill me in on the plan? Perhaps, you could use some reinforcements?"

The small Canary turned away from the rabbit. Closing his eyes tight and shaking his head. His voice rang out with a sturdiness that hinted his unswayable stance on the situation but also held a hint of sadness and remorse towards his actions. Benton raised his paws as he listened to the tone of his voice, it almost seemed like the Canary was more than willing to die to bring about peace for everyone else around him.

"I shouldn't, if I did then you would only try to stop me," he admitted, "And any reinforcements you would send me would only get themselves killed if they continued to help. I won't let anyone else die fighting for my revenge. I am going to keep training and training and training until I can take on Ripguard on my own without endangering anyone else. It's simple you see, I've almost figured out the flawless strategy."

Benton cocked his head to one side and held up a sturdy paw.

"What? Hold now little warrior, we all knew and are fully accepting of the risks of entering the war against Ripguard, and might I remind you that it's not just your revenge here. Every single creature we rescued has a stake in this. Going solo is a genuinely bad idea don'tcha know? I insist that you let us help you, good sir."

"Fine," Cedric rolled his eyes. "I am planning my next attack to happen three days from now. If you're going to help, I suggest you be ready or I'm going solo."

Across the camp, two sets of eyes kept watch on the Canary and his every movement. Rome lowered his head.

"I don't trust, Cedric," he frowned. "I can't quite put my wing upon it but he's definitely up to something… something bad… I can't shake this bad feeling that something terrible is going to happen real soon."

Diego nodded his head in complete agreement. "I know what you mean. Perhaps the next time he leaves camp we should follow him. See just what he is up too."

* * *

#

* * *

Despite the pleasant weather shining overhead, Ripguard Fortress stood far from the glory of its former self. Clouds of black smoke rose into the sky as the wood continued to sizzle and burn from the previous two attacks. Even though the flames had long since been extinguished, the damage still proved to be very real. Bardrick's eyes glared out from the top of the parapets, watching the horizon without rest. A wicked smile grimaced his face as he turned to view Bluehide working his way over to him. "It's a good day for revenge ain't it, Bluehide?" he asked, arching a curious eye.

"Oh yes," Bluehide nodded. "I would wager that passel of escaped slaves will be back and soon, no doubt 'bout that."

Bardrick cackled and folded his paws together. His attention fell back upon the countryside.

"That's because you're like me, ole boy." He grinned, "You have a keen attention to detail, which is why I need you. Go and gather forty of our best fighters, have them dig themselves in around the outside of the fortress, have it so they can't be seen. When those fools return to fight, they will be in for the surprise of a lifetime. I will show them that there is more than one way to make them surrender… or die."


	158. Chapter 158: The Challenge

**Chapter One Hundred and Fifty-Eight**

Angelina had not wasted a moment in showing off the places which meant the most to her. Luring Rico out of the village, the two stepped into a small quiet meadow with a coursing stream running through the center. Rico stared in awe at the sight. Bright golden sunlight filtered through the treetops, casting specks of golden dust upon the reflective and crystal clear water's surface. Flowers of every color carpeted the grass and trails coursing a strong tropical aroma through the entire scenic environment. Rico stared in awe at the sight, stepping forward a few paces. His eyes shimmered reflecting tears which he somehow managed to fight back.

"Do you like it?" Angelina asked, arching a curious eye and mischievous smile. "This is my private grotto and is the one place where I love to spend all of my time. I have so many memories of sneaking out here and spending hours lying under the trees or swimming in the stream when I was little." She giggled and raised a wing to her beak. "Father and Lucas never approved of course, but mom would always cover for me. She would just say that what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them."

Rico nodded, his beak hung ajar as he studied the wonderful sight before him. "Yeah," he gasped, "I've never seen anything quite so beautiful before. It reminds me a lot of my home before Marco destroyed everything I had ever known, but it also holds the charms of Sunnydale and its seclusion from the rest of the world."

"Good," Angelina lowered her head, blushing. "When we finish with Ripguard and free everyone from Bardrick, I thought that this would be a good place to set up our home… a home for both of us, I mean. That is… provided of course… that you still want to settle down here with me."

Rico chuckled a single note, raising a wing to his beak to stifle himself. Turning to face the female, he wrapped his free wing around her. "I think that is a great idea," he mused, "I would like nothing better."

Angelina smiled, growing a brighter red in her face. She leaned in and planted a warm kiss upon his beak. Both birds became lost in the moment and failed to hear the footsteps of an approaching creature.

"Ahem, Missy Angy, I thought you would be here."

Angelina and Rico broke apart and smiled sheepishly as they peered into the beady little eyes of their mole friend, Alberto. He grinned and lowered his head.

"I do hate to interrupt, yessir, but your father sent me to find you. Sabrina has arrived and has a message for you, Rico, says it's important that you see her right away."

Rico nodded. "Right, take me to her."

* * *

#

* * *

Despite her earlier admission to Benton, Cedric peered around the campsite, marking the position and tasks of every single inhabitant. Benton and Ivy were whispering to each other, more than likely making some sort of battle plan for the next attack against Ripguard. Rome and Diego sat together planning their next moves for the Freedom Fighters. Lowering his head to sling the bag of stones and bundle of javelins over his back, making sure to be extra cautious and double-checking to make sure that no one noticed his sly moves, he grinned and slipped off through the jungle.

"I have had enough of these games," he mused, "Today will be the day that Ripguard will fall. I will make them pay for everything that they have done. By sunset tonight, they'll be nothing more than a bad memory… I promise… no one else will get hurt because of their evil."

Breaking out into a sprint, he doubled his speed and crashed through the trees until he emerged at the front doorstep of Ripguard Fortress.

* * *

#

* * *

From atop the wall, Warty watched everything happening down below and upon the horizon. At first, it all seemed pointless, just another boring and uneventful shift however he eyes narrowed when he caught sight of movement. His smile widened when he saw the Canary emerge from the jungle. Turning around, he struck three chords upon the brass bell and called out at the top of his lungs.

"Creature ahoy, Creature ahoy."

Within seconds Bardrick appeared at the creature's side. "Make your report, what do you see?" he asked, arching a curious eye.

Warty pointed a singled curved claw towards the horizon where the jungle moved against the breeze. His eyes narrowed as he tried to catch a better view of the intruder so close to their territory.

"I see a creature, sire." He explained, "It's only a loner. A solitary Canary, from the way the trees are moving from the weight, he is well-armed."

"Only one?" Bardrick grinned, cackling as he raised a claw to his chin. He thought about it for a moment and allowed his wicked smile to grow wider. He could end this war in one swift stroke should he take care of him now. "Are all of my creatures in position?"

Warty nodded. "Aye, they have been dug in their pitfalls since late last night. They're awaiting the command to strike, just as you have ordered."

Bardrick cackled once more. "Good, I want no beast to make a sound while I get him. If he smells a trap, he'll runoff. Once I give the command, block off his escape route. We end this rebellion today."

Warty nodded, before running off to complete his part of his master's plan. Bardrick lowered his body to hide from sight. His smile only grew wider with each passing second.

"That's a good lad, keep on coming… just keep on coming… you won't be returning home again."

* * *

#

* * *

As Cedric emerged from the trees, he froze as the gates to the Fortress opened up and Bardrick stepped out. His eyes slit into dangerous pools of pure hatred for the evil creature standing before him. Ripping the sword from his side and slashing his blade through the air, the stoat pointed it in the Canary's direction, his smile widening.

"Over here!" he growled, "Are you looking for me? I didn't want to disappoint you. You've certainly done a lot to fight against us. Why don't you come a little closer, Slave?"

Cedric's face darkened with rage as his wings tightened around the nearest javelin upon his back. Removing it from his bundle, he raised it to position.

"I am no slave of yours, MY NAME IS CEDRIC!"

As the Canary finished speaking, he threw a javelin through the air. Bardrick grinned as he sidestepped the projectile which landed harmlessly upon the sandy shore.

"You missed," he cackled, "What's the matter? Lost your nerve now that you're standing before me? You did pretty well the other night when you wanted to pick us off one by one without anyone fighting back." Swinging his sword through the air, he lifted the blade towards the Canary. "I'll ask you again, why don't you step a little closer?"

Without wasting a moment, the Canary threw another javelin through the air. It hissed as it cut through the breeze however Bardrick stepped around the projectile which one again landed harmlessly upon the ground.

"You missed again," Bardrick cackled, "I suppose you could keep throwing those things until you run out of them, or you could come over here and fight me like a warrior. One on One, what do you say, lad? Are you up for a real challenge?"

Cedric reached a wing for a third javelin, as he made contact he froze in place. "I will fight you one on one if you agree to leave this land when I defeat you. Do you agree to these terms?"

Bardrick nodded. "I agree, I will leave this land peacefully IF you win,"

Grinning from ear to ear, Cedric dropped the javelins and bag of rocks from his pack. He bent down and selected a single, extra sharp javelin from the group. His eyes narrowed as his anger surged beyond his control. His bloodshot eyes turned black. Without thinking or wasting a single moment on common sense, he charged forward ready to face off against the cruel tyrant. At the exact same moment, Rome and Diego emerged from the jungle. Freezing in place as they watched his every movement and him drifting father a little more with each footstep he took. Their fear grew beyond comfortable limits. They knew Bardrick, he wasn't one to just step out into the open, especially during an attack.

"What is he doing?" Rome gasped.

"He's running right towards them." Diego noted, "has he lost his mind, did he even stop and think about what he is doing?"

"It must be some kind of trap," Rome muttered. "We must warn him."

As Cedric charged forward, a duet of voices rang through the air. "CEDRIC, COME BACK! IT'S A TRAP! COME BACK!"

* * *

#

* * *

As Rico emerged into Sunnydale, a large crowd of creatures surrounded him. Their eyes widened as they stood shocked by the mere presence of the impressive hero. As he stared through the crowd, his eyes fell upon a familiar figure… Sabrina… she raised her robed limbs in earnest welcome to the Macaw.

"Welcome, welcome, my friend. I have brought you some troubling news." She sighed turning her head away and hanging it low. Rico stepped beside her and placed a wing upon her shoulder.

"What's happened?" he asked, "Is everything alright?"

"No," Sabrina shook her head. "I have brought a message from Benjamin. He says the slaves are badly outnumbered and are on the verge of losing this war. He says and I quote, tell Rico if he is coming to travel fast and bring plenty of help."

Rico nodded in understanding turning back to the many creatures who resembled the whole village of Sunnydale and its villagers. "You heard Sabrina, things in this land are very urgent. Is there anyone who is willing to help save the slaves? Is there anyone willing to help me fight for freedom?"

A soft murmur escaped the crowd, however, no one stepped immediately forward. Marsha and Alberto peered at each other for a moment, nodding their unified agreement. Without a word, they stepped forward and took their place by Rico's side.

"We are with you," Marsha grinned.

"Ain't right that evil be hauntin this land, no siree. We're with ya to stop em."

Angelina grunted and curled her beak, stepping forward and taking her place by Rico, she hugged him as tight as she could.

"I have seen you risk your life for every creature we have come across, I have seen you stand up to all of the evil we have encountered too. There is no one else I would trust to end this. I believe in you so much that I will gladly fight alongside you."

The moment Angelina had taken her place next to Rico, Lucas stepped forward and took his place beside the Macaw. Several villagers followed not long after. Soon a small mob of fifty fighters stood at Rico's side. The Macaw could not help but bow his head and place a wing over his heart.

"Thank you, everyone, thank you with all of my heart."

Jade walked forward, bowing her head. She held up the small sword which belonged to the Macaw. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"You gave this up freely, and now I return it to you. I implore you, Rico, use it for good and right. Do not fight for revenge but rather justice. Please keep my daughter safe. Please keep my villagers safe. May good fortune shine upon you, Rico."

Rico accepted the sword back into his possession. Lowering his head low for a moment, he shed a tear before throwing the blade straight up into the air with a single wing. His voice rang out triumphantly.

"WE FIGHT FOR FREEEEEEEEEEEEDOM!"


	159. Chapter 159: The Last Stand

**Chapter One Hundred and Fifty-Nine**

Cedric never turned tail nor bothered to run away. The urgent pleas and shouting of his friends fell on deaf ears. In fact in his current condition and his blinding rage, he never even heard them. His vision darkened, his hearing fell upon the voice of a single target. The whites of his eyes blackened as he glared dangerously at his lifelong enemy. Thrusting his body forward, he swung the sharpened point of the javelin and struck it directly against the cold steel blade of his opponent's sword. Both sword and javelin vibrated upon impact with each other. His beak curled as he moved for a second assault, spinning his body and swinging the deadly shaft in the opposite direction. He ignored the pain of the wood vibrating in his paws. His voice rang out venomously.

"I have waited a long time to watch you die," he growled, "I am going to make sure your evil reign ends today. You will never own or mistreat another slave again."

Bardrick stepped back a few paces, swinging his sword with all of his might. Stabbing it outwards, his eyes narrowed as the Canary blocked with the thin piece of wood. His face darkened with rage with each repeated attempt. He struck out his sword, once, twice, three times but found himself unable to leave a mark upon the small yellow bird.

"Why… why won't you die?!" he growled, "Do you understand that I have beaten thousands of creatures far superior to you? But somehow you are different… you and that Macaw… I have watched you both grow, I have watched you both change over the years, why have I been unable to break you? Why have I been unable to break him?"

Cedric spun his body, kicking the tyrant in the chest and knocking Bardrick off balance for a second. Swinging his javelin through the air, he knocked the sword from his paws and rescued it from the ground with a determined wing. With a cruel grin, he raised the cold metal blade and rested it upon the tyrant's throat.

"Well, well, well, look at what I have got here?" he mused, "I'll be sure to give it back to its rightful owner, once I am finished with it, of course." His smile widened, "Do you have any last words, Lord Bardrick?"

Bardrick's courage deserted him in that instant. Stumbling over his own paws and falling backwards with a thunderous crash, he scrambled back towards the gates of his fortress in order to escape from the blood-crazed creature. His eyes widened with fear, his jaw hung ajar as he pleaded for mercy. As he moved backwards, Cedric walked forward in order to keep the sword placed upon the tyrant's throat. At that moment, he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Attack… now… attack now… hurry!"

Cedric's eyes widened as he turned around. For the first time, he snapped back to reality, his beak dropped as he realized where he stood. Forty creatures surrounded him, each one of them with their weapon drawn. His wing tightened around the hilt of the sword in his possession. His beak trembled as he readied himself for combat, knowing that there would be no escaping from this battle.

"It's a trap!" he gasped, raising his sword, "I never had the upper paw here… did I?" he continued shifting his attention back to the tyrant who raised himself back up onto his paws.

"Hahahaha, no," Bardrick grinned, "I lured you here, and now your little rebellion comes to an end. Goodbye, Slave!"

Far across the battlefield, Rome and Diego watched helplessly, unable to do anything to assist their friend. Rome lowered his head and shut his eyes tight, trying hard to ignore the grunts, panting, gasps, and any other audible noise given off by his friend as he tried hard to fight for his life. As he turned away, a roar erupted through the jungle.

"WE FIGHT FOR FREEEEEEEEEEEDOM!"

Benton and Ivy along with the rest of the Freedom Fighter army sprung forth from the jungle and emerged upon the scene. Lunging forward, Ivy threw her cart onto its side and forced Diego and Rome behind it. Benton glared out at the battle and narrowed his eyes. He could not see Cedric behind the massive mob of soldiers who threw plunged their weapons downwards towards the ground.

"Blinking rascals have got a nerve what." He mused, "Hold here little warriors, we're not out of this yet, grab a weapon and let's go save our friend, what."

Rome did as he was bidden, grabbing hold of a small sling from the ground and held it tightly in his grip. Diego nodded and followed suit, selecting the same type of weapon. Running away from the cart he grabbed Cedric's bag of sling stones and fastened one to the latch and fired it through the air. As it struck a rat across the back of the skull and fell forward, Bardrick raised a single curved claw.

"Return fire! Shoot to kill! I don't care how long it takes, crush them!"

Diego fastened a second stone and fired it through the air, striking Bardrick in the paw. The stoat growled, gasping as the projectile sliced open his paw, spraying blood upon the ground. Benton and Ivy fired a pair of stones, striking a pair of weasels across their snouts. They toppled to the ground without a second's delay.

Bardrick raised his uninjured paw and threw open the gates. "Retreat! Retreat! Get inside the gates, now! Retreat!"

As deadly rain poured from the sky and the Ripguard soldiers ran for their lives, Benjamin and Rome ran across the open ground and stopped at Cedric's side. Rome wasted no time and pulled out a pair of bandages but stopped as Benjamin held out a paw to stop the Macaw from getting any closer. His head hung lower, his whiskers drooped as a great sadness overcame him. Tears flowed from his ears as he clutched his son's wing within his own.

"He won't be needing any of those, Rome. It is best to save them for the living." He began to weep harder, lowering his head down onto his son's chest. "My son has gone to the silent jungle, where he will always be free. Bardrick can't hurt him anymore."

* * *

#

* * *

As the afternoon sunlight glared down overhead bringing a rather intense heat across the coast, Sabrina led Rico and his small group of soldiers down a small cliff and onto a shoreline where a small craft awaited their arrival. Rico's eyes narrowed as he studied the robed creature for a moment, she had not said a word since their journey had begun, instead, she kept a constant watch upon the horizon, occasionally shifting her attention to the mark on her wing. Rico's beak twisted into a frown.

"How long will it take to get to Ripguard?" he asked, arching a suspicious eye towards the strange bird who kept her identity hidden from him.

Sabrina continued walking down the trail, stroking a wing across her beak as she contemplated the question for a moment. Lulling her head forward, she sighed a quick reply.

"You should arrive tomorrow afternoon if you take the shortcut. However beware, for no one has ever survived the rapids and the waterfalls in that area so that is only a quick estimate. We, of course, don't really know. If you choose to not take the shortcut and want to flow even river, you will arrive two days from now."

Rico's eyes hardened. "I will never forgive myself if we are too late."

Sabrina raised her wing and watched the mark of hers beginning to glow. Her beak curled into a smile. "My boy, concentrate on success," she mused, "I will meet you when you arrive at Ripguard, be prepared to lead many."

Rico lowered his head as his heart skipped a beat. "What does she mean by that?"

Before Rico could respond, a friendly cheer erupted from the ship. "Ahoy mate, you comin aboard, or aren't ya? We have to get moving if we are to reach Ripguard in time to fight and save them slaves."

Rico's eyes narrowed as he peered at a friendly male otter who grinned at him, waving a heavy webbed paw. He too smiled and held out his wings. "Ahoy, Paulo the otter, I hope your ship moves swiftly across the waves."

"She sure does, mate." Paulo mused tapping his paws across the wood. "Never had a better ship in all my days, you get the finest for your mission of pure heroism. I, of course, am rooting you on because it is only a matter of time until that confounded stoat Bardrick takes over the whole jungle. Best to stop him, smart-like."

As Rico prepared to board the ship, several small squawks rang through the ship's upper deck. "We have more creatures coming? We have no room."

"I am not going unless I get my own room,"

"We haven't had any decent food in such a long time."

Paulo chuckled for a moment and shrugged his paws. "Sorry 'bout that mate, I don't suppose any of you are familiar with Military Macaws?"

Angelina, Alberto, and Marsha shuddered as they recalled their previous encounter with the barbaric species. Alberto's eyes narrowed, "And just what are those rascally vermin be doing here?"

"They be good fighters," Paulo grinned, "And I thought we could use the help. So I told them that they… couldn't come." Turning his attention to the Macaws, he lifted his heavy paw and pointed a claw towards them. "Right, we are shoving off, you Macaws stop here, you aren't coming see."

A trio of voices rang out from the upper deck. "You can't stop us,"  
"We are too coming."

"We go where we want. When we want."

Rico couldn't help but grin. "Right, let's get moving."


	160. Chapter 160: Battlefield Ripguard

**Chapter One Hundred and Sixty**

As Rome and Benjamin carried the body of Cedric across the battleground, sharp deadly rain of spears and arrows fired through the air, striking the ground by their paws. The shrapnel and debris splintered through the air, cracking, as splintered rocks and dirt stung the sides of their faces, drawing blood as it cut through their skin. Before long, they had recovered their friend safely and set him down upon the ground. Benton bowed his head out of respect but cringed as a stray arrow pierced through his paw. Ripping the projectile from the wound, he ducked back behind the cart and seated himself.

"I am not going to lie, chaps, we're in a very bad spot. We're boxed in on three sides with enemy fire able to strike us through the jungles if we fancy trying to escape that way. Not a wise decision if we want to survive, doncha know."

Ivy rolled her eyes but cracked a sly grin as she handed the rabbit a small piece of pastry. "Well, it looks like that this might be your last meal," she paused and lowered her head. "So you might as well enjoy it while you can."

The numerous slaves peered at each other through the corner of their eyes, frowning as they began to realize the dire situation they were now in. There would be no escape this time. Whether Bardrick was defeated, this would be the final battle for the Freedom Fighters. A lone slave named Buckweed dropped his head.

"You Dramatic Woodfall Players make a joke out of everything. Don't you realize that we are fighting for our lives here? That we're fighting for our freedom here? That we're fighting for our right to live here?"

Ivy bent down and grabbed the young slave by the paws. "Now there, lad, what would you have us do, break down and weep?"

Raising a canteen of water to her mouth, she tried to drink but found only dust reaching her lips. Sighing, she shook her head.

"Well, got some even more bad news, we're now officially out of water… in a time I like this, I can't help but wonder if that Rico feller is on his way?"

"No," Benton shook his head. Closing his eyes and sighing. His heart sank deep within his chest as he admitted the grim reality. "I believe the stage is all ours. We need to give our greatest performance and wait for the final curtain to fall."

"PARLAY!" a voice shouted out. "YOU SLAVES OUT THERE! LORD BARDRICK WISHES TO PARLAY!"

Benton and Ivy perked up and eyed each other through their peripherals. They knew from their experience who this creature was… a timid little soldier named Pipsqueak. Lifting their heads over the cart, Ivy shouted back at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, PIPSQUEAK?!"

"MY MASTER CAN NOW SLAY YOU AT HIS LEISURE, IF YOU SURRENDER, YOU WILL NOT BE KILLED!"

Benton's voice rang out an immediate reply. "TELL ME, WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF WE DID SURRENDER?"

"LORD BARDRICK, IN HIS GREAT MERCY HAS AGREED TO TAKE YOU ALL AS HIS SLAVES."

Benton could not help but crack a smile. Turning back to the collection of creatures behind him, he hung his head low. "That bleeding scumbag has some nerve." Turning back towards the Fortress, his voice rang back out.

"LISTEN, YOU CAN TELL YOUR MASTER THAT THE WOODFALL FREEDOM FIGHTERS SAY THAT HE CAN GO BOIL HIS SCURVY HEAD! WE WILL NEVER SURRENDER AS LONG AS SLAVERY IS ON THE TABLE."

Pipsqueak ran for his lift, lowering his head and shielding his face as a barrage of sling stones shot out in his direction. They hammered the stone wall like hail as he retreated from the area, fearing for his life. As he jumped down into the courtyard, he bowed his head before Bardrick who had his paw being attended too. Warty and Bluehide wrapped his paw tight in a bandage as he sat upon his throne which had been dragged out into the courtyard for the battle.

"T-T-They're not ready to surrender, Sire." Pipsqueak frowned.

"HAR HAR HAR" a voice cackled drawing everyone's attention. Ripfang emerged from the shadows with a wicked smile implanted upon his face. His eyes filled with sheer delight towards the situation. "It had looked like yer ran into an army, but was only one foul nosed bird. Now yer have run into others and they refuse to surrender. Won't be long till they gets yer and teach yer a lesson you won't soon forget. HAR HAR HAR"

Bardrick lifted his sword and swung it to rest close to the corsair's throat. "Get out of here or taste my blade, you mad… thing… what do you know about anything? You once dared to be my equal and now you are my slave. I should just kill you and be done with it." Bardrick could not help but smile, "Do you know why I am smarter than you? It is because I always have a plan B, we'll wait them out… in comfort… but for entertainment purposes, prepare the fire arrows. I want that cart burnt into ashes. We'll see how good they are, when their only form of shelter is gone."

* * *

#

* * *

As the sun slowly began to set upon the horizon, painting the sky a bright mixture of orange and scarlet, a group of soldiers emerged upon the top of Ripguard's walls. Lighting the arrows held upon their bowstrings, they glared out at the small group of Freedom Fighters and prepared to take aim.

Down upon the ground, fatigue swept through every creature as they struggled to remain awake. Devoid of water, devoid of food, devoid of anything to provide warmth, and devoid of anything to provide energy, the group slowly began to drift off. Rome lowered his head, shaking as many creatures awake as he possibly could. Standing as tall as he could without providing an easy target for the archers, he extended his wings and shifted his attention to everyone present.

"We have got to keep each other awake. If we fall asleep we die… perhaps a song will keep us all awake," he frowned and shed a solitary tear as he glanced over to Cedric's body for a moment. "This one is for our friend, Cedric." His beak trembled as he released the first few notes of his song.

"Look for me at Dawning

When the Earth is Asleep

Till each Dew Drop meets its kiss

By the day."

Ivy stepped forward and lifted the Macaw up onto her broad shoulder, the two continued together.

"Here we meet the rowing and Alder

How Vigil I'll keep

Every Moment that You are Away."

As the last few notes of the song slowly died away into the night, the archers let loose their deadly barrage of fire arrows. Striking their targeted spot of the cart, Ivy lifted up a patch of damp grass and beat the flames. The heat and damage from the attack still proved fatal as it splintered the wood and cracked the impact spots. One after another, the arrows pierced through the wood destroying the side of the cart after only minutes of the onslaught. Ivy, Rome, and the entire army dropped flat upon the ground and covered their heads. There was nothing they could do to save themselves now. Their shelter would be destroyed in a matter of moments.

Rome shut his eyes tight and covered his ears with his wings as he tried to block out the sound of the devastating noise of the wood splintering and breaking apart… then silence… opening his eyes and peering up, he noticed the archers having halted their attacks. The cart still stood, though it resembled only a fraction of its former self. Two of the four wheels had been destroyed. One of two handles laid splintered upon the ground. Any fabric which once resembled their troops logo now fluttered through the air in ashes. His beak dropped as he studied the total devastation.

"Why did they stop?" he asked.

"Don't know," Benton frowned, "But I don't suppose that it is because they have given up and decided to let us go. I'd wager they're trying to ware us out nice and slow. If we tried to run, they'll shoot. If we stay we'll starve and eventually die of thirst. Blinking rascals have got us."


	161. Chapter 161: Rushing into Battle

**Chapter One Hundred and Sixty-One**

The morning hours brought bright sunshine and crystal clear blue skies. Not a single cloud graced the day with their presence however that did not stop a dark storm from brewing within Rico's heart. The very moment dawn's first light had emerged upon the world, Rico's mood gradually began to change as his impatience began to simmer beneath the surface. Staring down at the flowing river, his beak hung open as he counted each and every second. Angelina wrapped her wings around him and planted a kiss upon the end of his beak. Her eyes shimmered as she pulled away and peered into his eyes.

"Rico, you can not will the river to flow more swiftly, we will reach Ripguard when the time is right, I promise."

Rico's eyes glazed over. "I will never forgive myself if we are too late. I can not shake the feeling that time is running out and that something terrible has happened." He lulled his head forward. "I just wish we were there now, so we could know what was happening."

Angelina rolled her eyes and wrapped her wings tighter around her boyfriend's waist. Her beak curled into a smile.

"Enough, quit thinking about war, quit thinking about trouble, at least for the moment anyway. We will get there and we will save everyone from Bardrick. I promise. Let's just focus on you and me, look at where we are, look at what we're doing, we're in the middle of the most romantic place on Earth. I say we enjoy it while we still can."

Both birds leaned in, planting a passionate kiss upon the end of the other's beak. Slipping each other their tongues, they became lost within the moment. Angelina grabbed hold of Rico's wing and pulled him back towards the bunkhouse.

"Come with me," she smiled, "I think its time to take our relationship to the next level."

* * *

#

* * *

The ship gave a sudden violent lurch as it struck something solid in the water. Rico, Angelina, Paulo, and Juliana ran out onto the deck to see two large waves rise over the bow rail and crash along the deck. The ship groaned, plunging downwards into the water as the forceful impact shook the ship and sank it beneath the surface of the water for a few moments before resurfacing. Paulo and Angelina's eyes widened in horror as they watched the bow of the ship sway up and down as the waves continued to grow choppier. Without wasting a moment, the make otter ran to the tiller and grabbed hold of it with a sturdy paw. His wife, Juliana joined him. Both otters turned the wooden wheel with all of their might, grunting as the ship made a slightly tilted turn to the starboard side. Once again, the ship made a sudden lurch as it struck something solid.

"Can anyone tell us what we're striking?" Paulo grunted as he shifted his attention back to his task. "Rico, can you man the bow and guide our way. We must keep the ship from fracturing or we'll all be drowned."

Rico nodded his head and ran as fast as his talons would carry him to the bow of the ship. As he reached the guard rail a large wave plowed across the bow, bending the nose of the ship downwards and sweeping him off of his talons. He slid across the wood, striking his side against the guard rails and cringed as he felt the sharp metal dig into his side. Blood flowed from the side of his hip as the sharp metal scratched his torso forcing him to wince in pain. A second large wave slammed the deck over top of him, sucking the ship down beneath the waves for a moment before finally resurfacing. Coughing and spitting the water from his beak, his wing made contact with a single solid object. Peering down at the object in his wing, he noticed that it was a single pink pearl, identical in appearance to the one he had received from Queen Anna and the Military Macaws when he had saved the prince from the heron. Turning back to the otter he cupped his spear wing around his beak, he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"It's the rapids, big ones too, but that's only the beginning of the problems, we're approaching a large waterfall, dead ahead."

"WHAT?!" Paulo gasped eyeing his wife uncertainly. "

Angelina froze in place and wrapped her wings around the nearest solid object. The ship swerved and swayed as it rocked unsteadily across the water's surface. Within moments it took a sharp nose dive forward and fell over the edge of the large waterfall. The ship drew completely vertical, as anything loose upon the decks fell for untold miles into the river far below. Rico, Angelina, and the otters felt their bodies lift into the air but remained anchored to the ship as long as they kept their arms and wings grabbing the only parts of the ship they could reach. Down, down, down, the boat fell for what seemed like an eternity until it struck the flat rippling waters of the river with thunderous force. The boat submerged once more, sinking several feet beneath the surface. After a few moments, it resurfaced once more, still floating though severely damaged. The single mast which stood over the cabins had been completely destroyed. The wheelhouse housing the tiller controlled by Paulo and Juliana had been completely smashed inward. Chunks of the upper deck now stood as gaping holes which allowed water into the lower interior decks.

Juliana could not help but crack a smile. "Ha Ha, that was the first time anyone actually survived that one."

Paulo nodded his head and placed a paw upon Rico's shoulder as he stopped at his side. Raising his free paw he pointed to a small cloud of smoke rising up upon the horizon.

"It won't be long now," he mused, "Next stop, Ripguard."

Rico's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits of pure hatred as his wing drew instinctively to his sword.

"I'm coming, Bardrick,"

* * *

#

* * *

Within the fortress of Ripguard, things had not slackened off even for a single moment. Bardrick kept himself planning his next move with each passing second. He had the slaves where he wanted them. They could not get away this time. Any, who tried would have been immediately shot and killed. Folding his paws together as he watched the sun reach the midday point, his scheming eyes fell upon the remainder of his crew. Every one of them stood ready to follow orders. Forming a sly smile, he bowed his head and turned his focus upon Bluehide.

"Make your report," he commanded. "What is our current situation?"

Bluehide swallowed a large lump in the back of his throat and hung his head low. He saluted as he tried to find confidence enough to speak.

"The cart is still there sire, it's all splinters and ash just as you ordered. A good breeze should blow her over, in fact, many of the slaves have moved away from it but have not fled the area. Shall I prepare the long pikes and spears?"

Bardrick cracked a wicked smile. "Did you keep them awake all night?"

Bluehide nodded. "Yes, sire."

"Good," Bardrick grinned, "No sleep, no food, no water for days, any beast would prefer slavery to that, eh?"

Bluehide cackled menacingly. "Ahahaha ahahahahahaha," he fell silent as Bardrick's attention fell upon him once more. The tyrant's paws drew to his sword, ready to silence him once and for all. He arched a curious eye and cracked an amused smile.

"Yes, but first let's see if they're ready to surrender. Have the soldiers ready for the final charge. Either way, I am done with this right now."

Pipsqueak poked his head over the wall of Ripguard Fortress. Cupping his paws around his muzzle he shouted out in his high pitched voice.

"HEY, YOU SLAVES DOWN THERE, LORD BARDRICK OFFERS YOU ONE LAST CHACE. SURRENDER OR DIE!" he stopped for a minute and lowered his head. "W-W-WHAT IS YOUR ANSWER?!"

Down upon the ground, Ivy peered back at the assembly of freedom fighters and nodded her head, winking and cutting a sly smile. Fastening a smooth rock to her sling she stepped out into the open. Her voice rang out in reply.

"THIS IS OUR ANSWER!" without wasting another moment she launched the rock threw the air striking Pipsqueak in the head. He fell from the wall back into the courtyard.

He lifted his head weakly, "The-they are not ready to surrender, sire."

Bardrick's eyes narrowed as he clutched his folded paws tighter. "Begin the charge. If they won't surrender willingly, then we'll deal with them with force." He lowered his head, "Either way, I'm done with this, right now."

* * *

#

* * *

As the ship slowly washed ashore, beaten and partially destroyed from the long journey from Sunnydale's coast. Rico and the rest of his followers descended down upon the beach where Sabrina eagerly awaited their arrival. With a sly smile, she stretched out her wings in earnest welcome to the gathering number of foot soldiers who all were looking to defeat Ripguard and its master. Stepping beside him, Angeline placed her wing upon his and peered into his eyes with her peripheral vision. As soon as Rico had hit the sand, his very demeanor changed. He could not help but smile.

"Which way to Ripguard?" he asked, arching a curious eye.

Sabrina pointed a wing towards a small pathway leading up between a pair of cliffs. "Just over that hill," she mused, "Follow me."

Rico nodded his head as Sabrina turned her back and began to move forward. Without warning, he began to sprint as fast as his wings would carry him. He stopped as he came to a large grassy knoll, and found himself surrounded by a mob of creatures. He knew all of them straight away but the sheer sight caused his beak to drop in awe. Angelina stopped at his side taking in the sight herself.

"Sabrina, you did this?" she asked.

Sabrina nodded her head. Closing her eyes as she found herself genuinely happy for the young Macaw, turning her attention to him, she placed her wing down upon his shoulder and spoke softly.

"Now you have an army too."

"This is the most amazing thing that I have ever seen," Rico mused, allowing his smile to grow wider.

"I do believe us'ns have a chance now, Miss Angy," Alberto's voice rang out from behind.

Rico nodded. His eyes focused upon the many creatures standing below him, each one ready to assist him in the greatest challenge of his life. None of them knew each other, but they all stood as companions for the greater good. There was Queen Anna and her Military Macaws, The Warden, The entire Flat Tail Beaver Tribe excluding Marco who was nowhere to be seen. He shifted his attention back over his shoulder. He could see Angelina and her fellow villagers from Sunnydale, Marsha, and Alberto, The otters led by Paulo and Juliana along with the Military Macaws that they had enlisted, and last but not least a group of hedgehogs not much older than Marsha herself.

His entire army now stood well over three hundred fighters strong. Their attention fell upon him as he stared past them, unsheathing his sword. He watched the Fortress looming out upon the horizon, the great stone foundation rising up into the sky like a silent sentinel overlooking the countryside. His head lulled forward as his mind drifted deep into thought. A thought which plagued his mind moment after moment since the day he had first arrived in this miserable countryside.

_I am Rico… Rico… the son of Luciano… I will live to see the slaves become free creatures… I will live to take back my father's sword one day… I will free Brazil and make it the place where we can all live in peace._

His blade sparkled in the sunlight, lifting it up as he snapped back into reality, he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"CHARGE!"

* * *

#

* * *

As the afternoon proceeded onwards an overwhelming heat surged down on top of the Woodfall Freedom Fighters. Lowering their heads as they tried to keep their energy from dropping and fading into nothingness, they wiped their foreheads in an attempt to cool themselves off. It was only when the gates of the fortress creaked open, that Benton and Ivy returned to being on alert. They eyed a large mass mob of soldiers charging forward with their weapons ready to fight.

"This is it chaps," Benton warned, "This is the final battle, be ready and face your destinies with honor."

Bardrick who stood on top of the wall with a fox named Crosstooth raised his sword and slashed it forward.

"ATTACK!"

Without wasting a minute, the large group of soldiers charged forward, roaring out their battle cries in unison as it filled the air with a thunderous roar. Benton, Ivy, and the rest of the Freedom Fighters charged forward from the safety of the cart which continued to serve as the only form of shelter they had. Their voices rang out in unison giving off their battle cries.

"FOR FREEEEEEEEEEDOM!"

The two mobs of soldiers collided together in epic combat. Swords, spears, axes, and anything else collided with javelins, daggers, spears, and shields.

Benton leaped through the air, striking out with his large lower paws, kicking a weasel in the face who dropped down injured from the devastating blow. He turned, raising his paws as fists and readied himself to take on another challenger. His eyes narrowed as his mood grew more and more fierce with each passing second. His voice rang out in celebration.

"I've got one boys, keep up the good work and pretty soon we'll get to go back and have some supper, doncha know."

Diego swung a large sword he had collected from the fallen body of a rat and slashed it through the air with all of his might. Once, twice, three times he swung the metal blade through the air, colliding with the skull of a fox who had his attention drawn upon Ivy. The female Badger struck out her paw, striking a vicious blow to the snout of a rat. Her jaw cringed as she snarled.

"Come on, you useless bunch of cowards. I will show you what a peaceful creature can do!"

Stumpy charged forward, swinging his weapon beneath Benton's paws. The rabbit fell back upon his back. Within seconds he was upon him raising his spear high.

"DIE SLAVE!" he commanded in a cruel wicked voice.

Benton shook his head, raising his paws to shield himself from the blow. His voice rang out defiantly.

"I die a free creature."

Stumpy couldn't help but laugh as his eyes glistened cruelly. "We will see about that. Slave."

* * *

#

* * *

From the vantage point on the wall, Crosstooth held up a paw to his ears. His jaw dropped as he strained to hear a faint rumbling upon the horizon.

"Strange," he groaned, "I thought I just heard thunder."

Bardrick turned his attention to the fox and cackled for a moment. "How can you hear thunder when there isn't a cloud in the sky?"

Crosstooth remained motionless for a moment, his paw held close to his ear. The rumbling hadn't stopped, in fact as it continued it only grew louder. He swallowed a large lump in his throat as he pointed a single curved claw out towards the jungle. His voice trembled as fear began to brew within his very soul which just as quickly began to emerge upon the surface.

"The-The-There is something coming from over yonder… we…we…we are going to die!"

Bardrick's eyes focused upon the jungle, noticing a thick cloud of dust sweeping beneath the trees. Stepping forward, he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"RETREAT! RETREAT! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY BEASTS, RETREAT! RETREAT!" he swung his sword, pushing the fox off of the wall. The fox scrambled for his life as he ran into the open gates of the fortress. Bardrick's voice rang out from behind "Crosstooth once every beast is inside close the gates immediately."

Every Ripguard solider upon the battlefield stopped in their tracks as they heard the sound of the rumbling echoing from overhead. Their jaws dropped as they turned tail and ran for their lives. Stumpy threw a single paw through the air.

"BACK TO RIPGUARD, ON THE DOUBLE! RETREAT! RETREAT!"

Benton's eyes could not comprehend what he was seeing. As he rose up onto his paws and dusted himself off, the entire countryside erupted into open warfare. Hundreds of creatures emerged from the jungle swarming towards the fortress with weapons of their own raised and ready to fight. His jaw hung ajar as he tried to make sense of it.

"Good lord, it is a flood… a-a-a-a mob, it is a blooming tidal wave of war beasts attacking the fort…" his eyes focused upon one creature, in particular, a bright blue bird with dark feathers carrying a sword with a fiercely determined look upon the end of his beak. "That's Rico… it has to be."

Bardrick leaped into the fortress just as the gates slammed shut. His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as he swung his sword through the air.

"I will make the sands run red by nightfall. Stumpy, take spears to the North Wall… Crosstooth I want archers on the South Wall…. Bluehide, take the Eastern Wall… everyone else take the west! DO NOT LET ONE BEAST OVER THESE WALLS!"

The entire party of the Freedom Fighters erupted into cheers as Rico stood before the wall. He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"BARDRICK, I COMMAND THAT YOU SHOW YOURSELF, RIGHT NOW!"

On cue, Bardrick leaped into view, his cruel eyes glaring down at the young Macaw with intense burning hatred.

Rico continued, "I am Rico, some know me as Rico the Thief, others know me as Rico the Warrior. It matters not. I told you that I would return to free everyone from slavery! I told you I would return for my father's sword. Surrender your forces, surrender your rule over this land and surrender your wicked ways or I swear that we will come in and destroy you!"

Bardrick spit with disgust, pointing the deadly shaft of his blade out toward Rico's throat.

"You fool! Do you honestly believe that you have the power to defeat me? That is almost too funny for words. I am Lord Bardrick, I defended this fortress since the day I had the slaves place the first stone block. You are nothing more than another challenge in my way. You will fall like all the others. Prepare to feel my wrath! Prepare to die!"

Rico shook his head, closing his eyes tight as he sighed sadly. In truth, he honestly hoped it wouldn't have had to come to this but the tyrant would not go down without a fight. Turning his attention back to the massive army at his command, he straightened his posture and lifted his wings.

"Bardrick's time has finally come. We will make him pay for everyone he has hurt, who among you are with me?"

Paulo and his otters raised their weapons through the air. Their voices rang loud in compliance.

"BROAD STREAMS FOREVER!"

Queen Anna and her Military Macaws raised their wings.

"FIGHT FOR WHAT'S RIGHT!"

Angelina and the villagers from Sunnydale, complete with Alberto, Marsha, and the Woodfall Freedom Fighters raised their weapons.

"FOR FREEEEEEEEEEEDOM!"

The Flat Tail Beaver tribe and the hedgehogs nodded their heads.

"WE ARE WITH YOU!"

Rico threw his wing back towards the fortress.

"CHARGE!"

Bardrick threw a paw forward. "Fire at will, do whatever you need to do to crush them!"


	162. Chapter 162: Rico's plan

**Chapter One Hundred and Sixty-Two**

The battle for freedom did not seem to be going well. Shafts of deadly rain fired from above as the archers released volley after volley of arrows from their bows one after another, which hammered the ground and forced sparks to fly through the air. Bardrick's eyes narrowed as a wicked and cruel smile passed his lips.

"Ahahahaha, battles are glorious when you have the upper claw. Fire! Keep firing! Pin those slaves down. Keep them from making any strategic moves against us."

Those who remained away from the wall and tried their best to offer support to the troops commanded by Rico, found themselves running for the nearest form of shelter in hopes of protecting themselves. It only served temporary as the arrows soon began to plow through their hiding spot and pinned them down. Every creature present feared for their lives as they dodged barrage after barrage.

"Ah, Missy Angy," Alberto cringed, lowering himself to the ground and hiding his head beneath his heavy digging claws. "What are we a doin? We can't get to Rico, no siree, not while them vermin be a firin them arrows at us and iffen we do stay here we won't last, no sir, they'll finish us off one by one."

Angelina lowered her gaze and nodded her head. "Right, we need to get away from here. I'll find a way to somehow get to Rico, while I do that I need you and Marsha to go and alert all of the others. Order them to retreat and run a safe distance into the jungle. We'll meet back at camp."

* * *

#

* * *

Rico had taken command of twelve strong and burly fighters who served as strongmen for the Dramatic Woodfall players. With a large stump in paw, they charged forward and rammed the gate with all of their strength.

Rico's eyes narrowed as he watched the impact. "AGAIN!" he shouted.

The otters backed away and charged forward once more and with all of their might slammed the stump into the gates.

"AGAIN!" Rico commanded.

He turned to the gates, growling as his beak curled and his face darkened with frustration and anger. His wing drew to his sword which he unsheathed and raised. "If a battering ram won't work then I will cut these gates to splinters."

Rico slammed the blade of his sword downwards into the gates. Once, twice, three times he stabbed the blade downwards. Four times, five times, six times. The blade chimed as it collided with the wood cutting splinters from the wood. Seven times, eight times, nine times, he grunted as he plunged the sword with all of his strength. His eyes blackened as he became lost within his anger. He stopped when Angelina grabbed hold of his shoulder.

"Rico, this isn't working," she yelled over the sound of action around her. "We need to retreat and form a proper plan of attack. Staying here any longer will only get us killed. Please, I couldn't bare to watch you die like this."

Rico lowered his head and nodded. His heart sank deep within his chest. "Retreat, retreat everybody. Let's get out of here."

* * *

#

* * *

From his vantage point upon the wall, Bardrick's smile widened as he watched the vast army turning tail and running away. He cackled loudly, turning to his fighters triumphantly.

"They've turned tail and run, WE'VE WON! Hahahaha, no one can take this fortress from me. It is the form of ultimate power upon this coast."

"Bardrick, dear swab,"

Bardrick's eyes fell upon Ripfang who popped his head up over the parapet. "If'n yer be a thinking that they are runnin away, they'll be back."

Without wasting a moment, the tyrant stoat kicked Ripfang in the face and knocked him from the ladder. He fell to the ground with a sickening thud and crawled away weakly. Turning back to his army, Bardrick's smile widened.

"Don't listen to that old fool, his brain sank with his ship. Every creature gets extra rations tonight, in celebration for our victory."

A loud roar escaped the mouths of every creature present as they lifted their weapons with respect for their master and his generosity.

* * *

#

* * *

Back at camp, Rico sat beneath the shade of a large tree. Watching everything happening around him, his attention and focus fell upon Angelina. Despite her best efforts of treating everyone around her with respect, she found it extremely difficult as Lucas swarmed around her. With a mischievous grin, he held her wing within his own and planted a kiss upon it.

"Oh, Miss Angelina, if war is anything like that first battle, then you're too good for this kind of place. Perhaps we should head home where it is safer, and let Rico do all of the fighting. I'm sure your dad would be quite happy to see you return safe and sound. Can you believe how rude Rico is, having you come all the way here and for what… to lose the very first battle. It's almost insulting."

Angelina pulled her wing free from Lucas' grasp. Her eyes hardened. "Excuse me? But Rico was trying everything he could to bring Ripguard down. What were you doing? I didn't see you anywhere upon the battleground."

"Yeah," Lucas rolled his eyes. "That's because I was looking for you, so I could protect you. Those archers weren't playing games. They're actually trying to KILL you. Someone needs to protect you since Rico isn't doing a very good job. I would make a much better boyfriend… I know that as a fact."

"Oh yeah?" Angelina shot back, shoving the bird. "What will it take to get it through your mind? I don't like you. Leave me alone."

Angelina turned her back on the Macaw and wandered over to where Rico sat. She smiled as she seated herself. "Hey, Rico, have you been sitting here the whole time?"

Rico nodded. "Indeed, I believe I have come up with a plan that'll secure our victory. Could you do me the honor of gathering everyone here? I'll draw up the plans."

Angelina nodded her head. "Of course."

It only took a few minutes before Rico found himself surrounded by hundreds of creatures. Raising himself up onto his talons, he raised his wings and shouted at the top of his lungs. "Alright, everyone," he began, lowering his head. "It is quite obvious that a full-scale frontal attack will never work. We stand no chance taking the fortress by force, however, I have come up with a plan to take them by surprise. We will wait for the sun to set and for night to set in. Under the cover of darkness, we will go over the walls on two separate sides. The Flat Tail Beavers will split into two groups and scale the walls, dropping ropes used during Rome's rescue of the slaves a few nights back. Once they have been dropped down, Anna and Paulo will climb over and lead their armies to provide cover for those of us still on the ground. Meanwhile, Benton will provide a distraction with an army of thirty fighters who will fire javelins, we'll pin Bardrick's forces down the same way they did to us." Rico turned to Ivy and pointed a wing to her severely damaged cart.

"Ivy, I would hate to ask but will the wheels on that thing still turn?"

Ivy shifted her attention and nodded. "It will move but not far. It'll fall apart a mile or two from here."

"It won't need to go that far," Rico admitted, "Load it with burning grass and wood, we'll ram it into the gates. With any luck, the gate will catch fire and it should keep Bardrick occupied. I suggest you all get some rest. We attack in just a few hours."


	163. Chapter 163: The Battle of Ripguard

**Chapter One Hundred and Sixty-Three**

As the sun began to set over the entire coast painting the sky a soft blood red, Rico, Angelina, and Geraldine bowed their heads with respect beneath the shade of a lone oak tree. Two rock stones now sat beneath it, overlooking the ocean, one belonging to Juniper, the other Cedric. Rico's head bowed as he shut his eyes tight and felt his body tense up a little more with each and every word he spoke.

"Although I did not know Cedric very well throughout our years at Ripguard, I know enough to say that he was a noble warrior and a creature who fought for freedom. I will continue this fight in his honor, and rid this land of the beasts who took him from us."

Angelina nodded her head, wrapping her wings around Rico's shoulder. "I'm ready whenever you are." She admitted, her voice cracking as she grew a little more nervous.

"But Rome and I do have a surprise for you, come on."

Leading Rico to the edge of the camp, every single soldier gathered around him. Five hundred soldiers, each one from a different way of life, each one representing a different species belonging to the Amazon Rainforest stood before him. Rome stepped forward and placed his wing upon Rico's shoulder.

"What you said about Cedric tonight, he was as much of a hero to me as you are."

Rico lowered his head, shifting his gaze to Angelina. "Me? A hero? What for?"

"For bringing these creatures together," Angelina explained, "I knew you were fearless the first time I saw you, stretched out on Ripguard's walls. You vowed that night that you would live, that you would recapture your father's honor and rid the world of Bardrick, and now here you are, with your own army. Every creature here has been inspired by you. They have seen your compassion, your heroism, and the way you have remained strong in the toughest situations. You are a hero to each of them, Rico, and you are a hero…" Angelina leaned in and kissed him upon the end of the beak. "You are a hero to me. Lead us into battle, Rico the Warrior. Make us victorious, just as you always have."

"ATTENTION!" Alberto saluted, separating the group into two rows. Everyone stood straight as Rico wandered through the center, eyeing each of them.

As he did so, Ivy lit a torch and ignited the wood and grass upon the back of her cart. The entire wagon caught ablaze, sweeping a bright orange flame through the night. Rico jumped up and stood with the fire glowing behind him. He raised a solitary wing.

"We fight for freedom, not revenge, we fight in the name of Cedric,"

"Long live the Woodfall Freedom Fighters," Benton raised his wings in a hearty cheer.

Five hundred voices followed suit as a symphony of wood javelins raised through the air.

"LONG LIVE THE WOODFALL FREEDOM FIGHTERS!"

Rico lowered himself to the ground. "This is it, Angelina, this had better work."  
Angelina nodded, "This is your plan, Rico, it is bound to work."

With no further talking, the army marched onward to Ripguard.

* * *

#

* * *

On top of the wall, Bluehide and Crosstooth had fallen asleep, though, their dreams fell far from peaceful. Both shared a conjoint dream where a large fire spread throughout the fortress. At first it had looked so pretty and warm, but as it spread and devoured everything, the intense heat and searing flames smothered their bodies. Crosstooth awakened with a start, jumping to his paws. Peering over the wall, his eyes widened with absolute terror. The dream had become real. A fire was walking towards the gates, growing closer with each passing second. He cupped his paws together.

"HELP, HELP, FIRE! HELP!"

Without wasting a second, Bardrick sprung forth from his longhouse. His eyes narrowed dangerously towards the wall sentry.

"What is all of this shouting about?" He commanded, "Speak, while you still have a head."

Crosstooth pointed a paw to the gate. "There is a fire approaching the gates."

Bardrick's jaw dropped as he tried to make sense of what he had just heard. "A fire? Approaching? HOW!?"

What happened next could only be described as mass chaos. Outside of the Fortress' gates, Rico and the entire horde of the Woodfall Freedom Fighters gave one last mighty shove and slammed the cart into the gate. Shattering upon impact, the cart dropped its massive load, giving off a mighty hiss as the gates caught immediately ablaze. The darkness of the night erupted into orange light as the fire quickly spread, eating away at everything it touched.

Benton grinned as he separated a group of thirty fighters into rows of ten, each creature holding a stack of javelins and a launcher and readied themselves to take aim. Raising his paws, he shouted excitedly.

"First rank, ready and shoot!"

The first volley of javelins shot through the sky over the gates.

"First rank, reload and drop! Second rank ready and shoot!"

A second volley of javelin's followed the first, flying through the night sky.

"Second rank, reload and drop! Third rank ready and shoot!"

Three separate barrages of javelins fell through the sky, striking many creatures who scrambled to the walls. Letting out terrified wails as the weapons pierced through their chests, they landed upon the ground with a sickening crunch. Bardrick was no fool, he dropped to the ground and grabbed the nearest creature he could.

"Don't just cower there, grab the archers and fire back!"

As the stoat rose back up to his feet, his eyes fell upon the open flames which soaked through the gate and released a thick cloud of black smoke. Ripfang's voice rang out through his ears.

"It's the ghost of me burnt ship, come back to take revenge on yer evil one!"

Bardrick's face darkened with rage as he shifted his attention to a scheming pawful of soldiers who readied themselves for combat. He raised a paw and issued commands."Don't just stand there. You heard my orders, fire back! Get up on those walls you dolts! OPEN FIRE! I'll give extra rations for every creature you kill, just keep firing and make sure you drive them back into the jungle. No creature gains access to this fortress!" He turned around. "Bluehide, take some archers and cover the north side." He spun the opposite way. "Pipsqueak, you take the south side!"

A single javelin pierced through the skull of the rat who trembled and fell to the ground inches from where Bardrick stood. His blood sprayed through the air. His eyes widened in terror at the sight. Raising a shaking paw he turned to a group of creatures who stood frozen in place. "What are you doing, get to the gates, get sand and water and put those fires out, now! The gates are burning and won't last! GET GOING OR I'll SLAUGHTER ALL OF YOU! MOVE! MOVE!"

As all of the vermin hurried to carry out their orders, Bardrick turned tail and ran. Slamming his longhouse door shut, he slumped down into the corner and felt his courage drift from his body. Peering through a single eye hole, he watched the loud displays of action echoing around him. The javelins continued to fall slamming into the ground with thunderous force and occasionally into the backs of one of his soldiers. The crackling of the gates trembled and groaned as the fire devoured them. Saving them would soon be a complete lost cause and the invaders would soon be inside. He knew who they were. These weren't pirates nor were they any other evildoer that he had ever come across, these creatures were looking for him. These same creatures who he had treated horribly, beaten, starved, killed their loved ones, and tortured, were now out for revenge against him. He gripped his paws over his head and sank into his despair. His voice rang out shaky and far from confident.

"No… this can't be happening … Ripguard is strong… Ripguard can not fall."  
His memory fell upon the one who had challenged him. The one who was making all of this happen. The Macaw… Rico… who he tied to a twin set of poles and tried to execute. Something seemed different about him. He would not give in and die the way the others would. His paws trembled even more as his mind shifted gears.

"It's the ghost of that bird…" he trembled, "…I killed him… he's here to haunt me."

* * *

#

* * *

On the south side of the wall, the warden flew over the parapet and dropped several lengths of rope down the side of the wall. Queen Anna ran and grabbed hold of a strand and issued her birds forward.

"Come on, every beast, up up up up up up up!"

One hundred Military Macaws who stood at her command rushed forward and began to climb up the walls. Followed closely by the Flat Tail Beavers who scurried across the wood with expert timing, as they reached the top of the walls, they dove forward, slaughtering any creatures who happened to be up there. Rats flew through the air, landing upon the ground with a sickening thud. Nothing could stop the Beavers or Macaws who stood too unpredictable to fight with any strategy. The vermin under Bardrick's control could not even respond before meeting their fates.

* * *

#

* * *

Benton raised his paws, watching the bright orange light of the flames as they began to glow brighter. The crackling of the wood split through the air and the gate gave a sudden lurch. Despite remaining standing, it became quite clear to everyone that the damage was slowly beginning to take effect. His eyes narrowed as he readied himself and turned back to his crew.

"First rank, ready and shoot! First rank, reload, and drop! Second rank, ready, and shoot! Second rank, reload and drop!"

Rico ran to the rabbit's side, appearing as if by magic. His eyes surged with a furious energy.

"Keep up the barrage for a little while longer, the rest of the teams should be in position. I am going over the ropes on the North Wall, when the gates fall be prepared to move inside and block any escape attempt. Do not let a single enemy soldier through."

Benton nodded, "Understood and acknowledged, oh furious one. We'll cover you."

Angelina who stood as a part of the thirty javelin throwers watched Rico run off through the night. Her heart fluttered as she watched him carrying out his destiny. By morning all of this would be nothing more than a bad memory. She and Rico would be together and living together within the safety of Sunnydale. Her eyes lowered to her stomach and felt the firmness. How could she tell him the truth that he would be a father? Would he even be alive to tell? Is this how their story would end? Turning to Ivy who stood beside her, she lowered her voice to a soft whisper.

"He is absolutely the bravest bird that I have ever seen."

Ivy nodded her head. "And you are not bad for a peace lover."

Angelina's eyes narrowed as she sighed. "Sometimes you just have to fight fire with fire."

Ivy cackled for a moment, fixing a javelin to her launcher. "Then come on, Angelina, let's burn Bardrick!"

* * *

#

* * *

The warden flew through the sky as fast as his wings would carry him, dropping ropes down the sides of the north wall. The otters led by Paulo were already there. Raising a sturdy webbed paw, he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Come on, men, it's just like climbing the riggings. Get up over those walls, climb, and provide cover. Here comes Rico who is depending on us."

Rico smiled as he stopped by his friend's side. "I'm going over, this will only end once I slay Bardrick."

"Agreed," Paulo noted. "Be careful, mate, best to be smart like."

Rico clutched the ropes with his wings and hauled himself over the top of the wall. The inside of the fortress proved to be mass chaos as every available paw either laid dead or focused their attention on trying to prevent the gates from falling. A complete lost cause. The wood continued to shriek and groan erupting through his ears with thunderous force. It would only be a matter of moments before they too buckled in and fell. Pulling out his sword, he shifted his gaze throughout the fortress but found himself unable to see Bardrick anywhere.

"Where are you?" he growled, "I will make sure that this is the last night you ever see."

* * *

#

* * *

As the Ripguard soldiers struggled to reach the burning gates, carrying buckets of water and sand to battle the raging inferno, the Flat Tail Beavers emerged from the shadows ambushing them before they could even respond. Striking out with daggers, swords, javelins, and spears, they beat down the emergency firefighters with all of their strength. The gates gave one last groan and collapsed. Many of the vermin who desperately fought to battle the flames found themselves crushed by the massive weight of the wood which hurtled to the ground in massive chunks. Through it all Benton's voice rang through the night.

"RIGHT, HOLD HARD THERE AND STAND ASIDE YOU VILE VILLAINS, WOODLANDERS ARE COMING THROUGH!"

The massive army of thirty fighters under Benton's control burst through the flames with all of their strength, emerging into the courtyard.

Angelina ran and peered around at the sight of the destruction around her. Her eyes widened as her beak hung open. For the first time she realized the complete devastation of what war could do. Drawing a wing to her beak, her eyes filled with tears. She could not see Rico anywhere, only bodies of both friends and enemies alike. She couldn't hear the sound of anyone's voice clearly over the screaming, crackling of the flames, splintering of wood, and weapons colliding together. Without warning, she was pulled into the darkness resting just below the eastern parapet with a sword pressed tight against her throat. A cruel voice rang out into her ear.

"A bird maiden, in my fortress?" Angelina's eyes widened with terror as she found herself pulled inches from Bardrick's face. "Not for much longer. You will help me get out of here or you will die trying."

Before Angelina could react, a loud roar erupted through the crowd. Both creatures drew their immediate attention to a Lear's Macaw rushing forward with all of his might. Raising a weapon to defend the maiden, he stopped inches from Bardrick.

"Let her go," Lucas demanded, "Or I'll kill you."

"Do it," Bardrick grinned, pointing his sword in the male's direction. "I dare you."

Lucas needed no second bidding, charging forward, he swung his weapon and struck the wall near Bardrick's head. The metal point of the dagger split in half upon impact leaving him helpless.

"HAHAHAHAHA," Bardrick cackled, "This is going to be easier than I thought, none of you are warriors… I'll admit you had me scared for a second, goodbye birdie."

Without wasting a single second, Bardrick stabbed Lucas through the throat, ending his life.

* * *

#

* * *

With the fortress now officially lost in the minds of the vermin, Crosstooth found himself running for his life. As he hauled himself up over the parapets he reached and grabbed hold of the rope. He peered back only once to view the decaying remains of what once stood as his home. Swallowing hard, he readied himself to take the plunge. Lifting himself up onto the wall, he froze as a head popped itself over the wall. Queen Anna stood just as stunned as she viewed the fox inches from her face.

"Ah, badda fox, wanna try fly away?"

A second voice echoed out from behind. "Running away? Perhaps we could help show him the proper way, eh?"

Queen Anna nodded her head jumping to Rico's side who grabbed hold of the fox's tail and pulled him back.

"Me goody-good flying teacher!" Anna laughed grabbing hold of the fox's paws on the opposite end of Rico's chosen side. She turned to Rico and nodded. Both birds began to rock Crosstooth back and forth as Anna cheered with delight. "Right, swing, swing, swing, and release!"

Without much warning, Crosstooth found himself flying through the air backwards into the fortress. With a fatal scream, he plunged through the wooden grating of the prison pit, shattering the wood completely as both he and the chunks of debris fell inwards into the earth. Rico studied his work for a moment with grim satisfaction before his eyes fell upon Angelina who tried to call out to him.

"Rico… Rico… help me…. please!"

Rico's heart skipped a beat as sheer terror embraced him. Noting her captor, he pulled out his sword and rang across the parapets until he reached a ladder. Sprinting downwards to the ground, he peered around the courtyard for a moment, not realizing that Bardrick stood behind him.

"Drop your sword, bird," Bardrick commanded. "Or this little lovely here will never sing at dawn again!"

"Don't do it," Angelina begged, "End this… don't let him hurt anyone else."  
"SHUT UP!" Bardrick commanded raising his sword once more to her throat. "Do as I say, bird or this one here dies!"

Rico nodded his head throwing aside his weapon. He lowered his head and closed his eyes tight. "I can't let him hurt you," he said, "I won't let him hurt you. I love you too much to risk your safety."

Bardrick cackled once more, swinging his sword towards the Macaw. "HAHAHAHA I knew it, you're too weak, just as Marco and Sabrina predicted. They knew that you would fail, just as I knew I would kill you one day. Bardrick wins… in the end! Just as it was prophesized by the great Sabrina."

Raising his sword for one last assault, Angelina raised her beak and sank a vicious bite straight into Bardrick's arm. Chunks of flesh tore from his muscles, spraying blood across the ground. Taken by surprise, Bardrick dropped the sword in his possession, Rico sprung forward and plucked his surrendered sword from the ground. But it was too late, Bardrick had reached his weapon too, with a flick of his wrist, Bardrick impaled Angelina straight through her heart. With a startled gasp, she stared at Rico one final time before falling forward, closing her eyes and striking the ground.

Screaming at the top of his lungs with a pain-filled rage, Rico charged forward, swinging his blade through the air with all of his might. Clashing steel against steel, he parried his own attacks and doubled back with an overhead slash, left-sided lunge, forward stab. His eyes blackened with his growing rage. Foamy saliva drifted down his beak as he continued to grunt and hiss. With each attack, he continued to push Bardrick back with all of his might. Continuing to scream in a horrified, pain-filled rage, he threw himself forward, plunging the sword downwards in an attempt to stab Bardrick through the heart only to find that the tyrant stepped aside and watched the blade impale the ground and snap in half. The stoat cackled, raising his weapon to Rico's throat.

"You have failed, birdy the warrior! I am going to enjoy watching you die!"

Rico's eyes fell to where Bardrick stood. Both creatures stood at the very edge of the prison pit. Dropping to his knees, he somersaulted between the tyrant's legs and grabbed hold of his cape. In a second speedy movement, he swung it around the tyrant, wrapping him tightly in its embrace. Bardrick stepped back instinctively and found himself stumbling over the empty air of the prison pit. In a move that even Rico could not comprehend, he lunged forward dropping down into the pit and grabbed hold of the blade, lying flat upon the dirt, he lifted the blade straight up through the air just as the tyrant fell onto the tip of the blade. Bardrick's jaw dropped, hanging open as the sword pierced his heart, ending his life in milliseconds.

As Rico stood triumphant, and his senses returned to him, he sighed and placed his sword down upon the ground. A single pink pearl had been etched as a pommel stone which he rescued and pocketed with the others. Turning his attention back to the tyrant, he sighed.

"I warned you that this sword belonged to my father," he said, "Now… finally… I have it back."

Climbing from the pit, his jaw dropped as his eyes ignored the damage of the fortress and fell upon a single target. Clambering to his side in shock and disbelief, he cupped her head within her wings. "Angelina, no, Angelina please," his head fell forward. "Forgive me, please forgive me." His wing fell to her stomach, he could feel the firmness of her stomach. His eyes shut tight as he turned away.

"Angelina, please, forgive me, forgive me!"

"OH NO!"

Rico shifted his attention back to the gathering members of his army who stood shocked and horrified at the sight. Tears fell down the faces of every creature present as they hung their heads with a feeling of great sorrow. Rico lowered Angelina back down to the ground and fell at her side.

"Take me, please, take me, don't take her, take me."

* * *

#

* * *

As the morning sunlight began to appear upon the horizon bringing with it a glorious summer day. The Woodfall Freedom Fighters remained within the courtyard of the Fortress, Rico sat upon the edge of a ladder leading up to the parapets. Rome wrapped his wing in a bandage. With no color within his face, he shed painful tears and hung his head low with guilt.

"This is all my fault, if I had just stayed home, none of this would have happened. She would still be alive."

Benton raised a paw and patted the young bird on the shoulder. "Now there, old lad, there is only one beast to blame for all of this and that is Bardrick."

Ivy nodded her head in agreement. "Thanks to you Rico, the evil has gone from this land forever."

Alberto lowered himself to Angelina's side. Cupping her wing in his paws, he shed a tear.

"We have put our fallen ones to rest, we should do the same for Miss Angy."

Ivy nodded her head. "This dreadful place brings nothing but sorrow to our hearts. We must leave."

Rico hung his head low, closing his eyes. In the back of his mind he fell into shock.

* * *

#

* * *

Not far from the fortress, the Freedom Fighter camp stood a shadow of its former self. A third rock sat beside the other two grave markers, this one covered in several red roses and wreaths. Rico fell backwards, lying upon a small stretcher. He sighed and felt his eyes surging with tears.

"We stood on this very spot when she called me her hero and kissed me, I knew without any doubt that she was the one I would love forever."

Rome raised a wing and turned to the crowd. Despite his sadness, he tried to speak the best he could.

"My sister Angelina helped fight to give those who had no chance in life, a purpose, I intend to honor her legacy. Those who have no homes to go too will be welcomed in mine. But it is a peaceful place, so put aside your weapons if you wish to go with me to Sunnydale."

Every single slave -who now stood freed- stepped forward. Throwing their weapons forward into a small pit, Rome nodded his head and Diego set the wooden instruments on fire. One final cloud of black smoke erupted into the air.

Rico who watched everything with the corner of his mind, shut his eyes and fell into the brink of unconsciousness. Within the back of his mind, he could still hear Angelina's voice singing out to him.

"You will find me at Sunnydale

On the side of a hill

Where the summer is peaceful and high

Where I'll be and the valley is still

Beneath a blue wall of calm cloudless sky

Look for me at dawn

When the Earth is asleep

Till each dew drop is kissed by the die

Meet the rowing alder

How vigil I'll keep

Every moment that you are away

The Earth gently turns as the seasons change slowly

With the power of seasons born to change

Hear my song over the lee, with the wind softly blowing

And come back to Sunnydale again."

* * *

#

* * *

Within the destroyed fortress, Ripfang emerged from the hollowed-out shell of an empty wheelbarrow. Raising his paws in triumph, he could not help but crack a smile.

"I am master here now, just like I said I'd be one day." His eyes widened in shock and horror and he sprung forward, chasing away a pack of birds from the corpse of a fox. "Crosstooth, Crosstooth, sorry that yer didn't join yer ole captain to dig graves now, are yer,"

There was no response from the slain creature who laid still and unmoving. His smile widened.

"Har har, never mind mate, I don't needs yer help, I be finding yer a snug bed."

Stepping away from the creature, he moved onto the next body, a rat named Pipsqueak. His eyes fell upon the slain creature.

"Awwww Pipsqueak, I always said that yer should have sided with me instead o' that scummy stoat, Bardrick. Don't worry, yer'll have lots of time to think about yer choice har har har."

One by one Ripfang moved from body to body until he found the one he was looking for. The stoat named Bardrick laid dead within the prison pit, his paws fell over the open wound which had ended his life. Pointing a single curved claw at the stoat, Ripfang cocked his head to one side.

"Bardrick, dear swab, found a creature who was more than a match for yer eh? Where are yer dreams of empire buildin now? Don't worry mate, it'll be you and me in this place forever, I won't abandon yer again."

Ripfang cracked a smile as he slipped deeper into his insanity. "Yer an me will be the best o' mateys. Just like the good ole days. HAR HAR HAR!"

* * *

#

* * *

Eight weeks passed by and one by one the Woodfall Freedom Fighters began to dissolve. The Warden returned back to his territory, the Flat Tail Beavers, Queen Anna and her Military Macaws followed not long after. Soon, only Rico, the escaped slaves, Rome, and the Dramatic Woodfall players remained as a group. With Rico's mental health deteriorating rapidly, the group decided to remain sequestered within Patricia's home until Rico made a full recovery. Patricia was only too happy to have guests, though she too felt the heaviness of the loss.

One morning as the golden sunlight entered through a window. Ivy sipped a small cup of tea and lowered her head.

"It has been hard for Rico," she admitted, "Even though he has recovered, he never mentions Angelina."

Patricia lowered her head. "That little bird be a locked in Rico's heart and it is there where she'd be bound to stay."

As if on cue, Rico entered into the house through the small doorway. He held up a wing and lowered his head. "I'm going to be leaving today," he told everyone.

"Will you be coming with us to Sunnydale?" Ivy asked, "I think it would be good if we give up performing and settle there with everyone else."

Rico shook his head, peering away. "I can never return to Sunnydale." He sighed, "The memory of Angelina would linger to strong. I have decided to travel south, alone."

Everyone could feel their jaw drop at the news.

"But what are you goin to be doin, Rico?" Alberto asked.

"I must follow my own path." Rico admitted, "Don't worry, I will not speak of Sunnydale or about any of you."

"Will you never tell our tale?" Marsha asked.

"Never!" Rico shook his head. "Angelina and Rome told me that Sunnydale is a secret place and so it will remain. I couldn't bare Angelina's home falling victim to anything because I told someone about you. It will remain untouched by evil, but know that all of you will always be in my heart forever." Rico pulled out his sword and handed it over to Benton. "I want you all to have this. I vow upon my father's sword to never fight with it again. Keep it as a sign of what peaceful creatures can do when they are given no other choice."

Benton nodded raising the sword into the air. "Come on, let's make this place ring one last time with the old war cry."

A hearty cheer erupted through the air. "THE WOODFALL FREEDOM FIGHTERS! WE FIGHT FOR FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOM!"

Diego raised his cup. "Benton, please lead us into a song."

Benton smiled.

"Brave Rico the warrior

Brought peace onto the land

We owe every debt to him

His sword held in his hands

Angelina gave her life

so he could carry on the cause

Forever we shall think of them

And keep their love alive."

Ivy bowed her head low and winked at Rico.

"Don't you be thinking that this is the last time we'll ever see each other. Visit us in Sunnydale, whenever you want. We promise to be waiting for you."

Rico nodded and turned his back walking out the door. He did not peer back as his heart continually stabbed him with painful shocks of regret, sorrow, grief, and guilt of a love that had tragically came to an end.

* * *

#

* * *

Rico's eyes opened, peering at Blu, Jewel, and Rose who hung onto his every word. He turned away from them, shedding tears.

"And so it was that I left behind my friends forever. I am still deeply shadowed by the loss of the one bird that I love, though I do feel familiar feelings for your own daughter too though I have promised that they would never be as strong as the ones I held for Angelina. That doesn't mean I don't care for her though and I promise to take greater care of her life than I do my own."

Blu nodded his head, he could feel the dampness of his cheeks as he felt the tears fall down the side of his face.

"I understand,"

"Me too," Rose nodded, wrapping her wings around Rico. "I do not ever want to replace Angelina, but rather have you find happiness. She wouldn't want you drowning in your despair but to be happy. If that is with me than I support everything you have gone through. I will help you get through the hard times."

Rico nodded. "Thank you… with all of my heart… thank you."

Outside of the treehouse, Blu and Jewel sat in solitude. The story of Rico's loss played over in their minds and even though they didn't speak a word, they knew it beyond a shadow of a doubt that they both thought the exact same thing. Jewel lowered her head.

"Blu…?" she began, "Do you think Rico's mother Maria, and my mother Maria are the same creature?" she asked, blushing. "I never did see her die the night my home was destroyed and…"

Blu shook his head. "If it is, then we know what truly happened to her."

"Yeah," Jewel nodded. "Hey, changing subjects, do you think you, me, Rico, and Rose would enjoy going to the New Years Event coming up?"

"Maybe," Blu smiled, "If not we could always go. Take our minds off of everything for just a little while. We still have a really big battle coming up. That Sabrina could appear at any time."

* * *

#

* * *

Deep beneath the city of Rio de Janeiro, Sabrina slipped through the darkness until she emerged into a bright chamber illuminated by fireflies spinning in a vertical infinity symbol. Cracking a smile, she bowed her head.

"My Emperors, I am pleased to inform you that I have succeeded in your plan. Ripguard Fortress and Bardrick have fallen to Rico as you have wished. He has passed the test like you desired."

The three Emperors peered at each other for a moment. Jonah was the first to speak. "And what of the pearls?"

Sabrina closed her eyes. "Rico has three of them, the pearl of light, the pearl of storms, and the pearl of fire. The remaining three are safely tucked away in their hiding spots ready for him to find. Any day now, Blu and Jewel will be leaving Rio to go on a journey to draw out the remaining Spix Macaws. Rico will remain behind with Rose, Buster, Kinski and Jade in an effort to find the remaining three. I guarantee that by the time he has all six, they'll belong solely to you."

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Greetings guys, I hope you enjoyed the Path of a Thief arc, like I mentioned at the start of this arc, I am now going to honor the tributes that I have thrown into this._**

**First the obvious one: Martin the Warrior**

**There are many reasons I chose to honor this story the most, Brian Jacques was one author I got to meet many times throughout the course of my life.**  
**He inspired me to write, he inspired me to read, I would not even be doing this if it wasn't for him. I would probably be somewhere trying to figure out life.**  
**Instead, I am here writing for you guys, and even more, I am writing novels.**  
**Sadly, Brian Jacques died in 2011 after being rushed into hospital for emergency heart surgery which hemorrhaged and resulted in his suffering a massive heart attack. I will always be inspired by his work and this is the love letter to his work, and the effects he has had on my life.**

**Second: The characters**

**Many of the characters names, traits and likenesses are inspired from my own novels.**  
**Bardrick, Ripfang, and the corsairs are all taken from Revelations and Behind Amber Eyes**  
**Domisillo, Jade, Moran, The Flat Tail Beavers are taken from The Dark Katta**  
**Benton, Ivy and The Dramatic Woodfall players are from Martin the Warrior albiet under different names**

**_Finally here is a message for you guys. I thank you for all the support you have given me throughout the course of the many different years since 2013, the next arcs are completely new. I won't be able to post right away due to me having to write them first. But I promise to return and bring you all new stuff in the near future._**  
**_I appreciate the patience :)_**


	164. Chapter 164: Happy New Nightmare!

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello, everyone, I'm back to bring you the whole second half of the series. This whole second half gets darker than anything that came before. Death, Destruction, and the End of the World are major factors within these arcs. I hope you can handle that. Even though the Dark Robed Society have been defeated, their dark ambitions were only the beginning. A greater evil is about to become much more prevalent. The Dark Robes as it turns out is just the opening act, there is a much stronger force out there. It created the Dark Robed Society, and now that the shadow marks have gathered in one place (upon Sabrina), the time for Doomsday has come. Can Blu, Jewel, and their friends stop what is to come?**

**I hope you guys enjoy the remainder of the story**

* * *

**Chapter One Hundred and Sixty-Four**

Darkness surrounded Rico as he rose from his peaceful slumber to find himself far from the place he had fallen asleep. Peering around for several moments with a complete loss for words, he swallowed a large lump within his throat. There was no sign of Blu, Jewel, Rose, or any of the smaller children who he could have sworn he had felt crawl up next to him at some point during the night.

Instead, he found himself alone.

The jungle seemed unusually dark and suffocating that night. The thick canopy swayed against the night, blocking out the pale face of the moonlight. At that moment, the path before him grew blocker, with not a trace of any firefly around him. His heart skipped a beat, taking in the far from the normal atmosphere and drawing him away from the present situation. How he came to be here, he did not know… instead, some sixth sense warned him that he needed to away from the path, he scanned his surroundings for any sight of his friends.

"Hello?!" he called out. "Rose? Blu? Jewel? Where are you guys? It's me, Rico! Can anyone hear me!"

Through the darkness, a dark shadow darted through the underbrush, creating a symphony of noise that grew louder until it reached an almost deafening, shrieking sound. Rico found his wings drawing to his ears in an attempt to protect himself, but he couldn't free himself from the powerful force which threatened to burst his eardrums. He grunted, groaning as he fell to his knees. As the noise grew louder, he could feel his energy draining from the core of his body. His body trembled and shuddered, his eyes drew straight ahead watching the dark shadow grow closer.

His eyes widened at the sight.

Standing before him was the very familiar figure of a Lear Macaw female. Her bright eyes glistened, appearing almost glassy. Her beak curled into an enraged snarl, pointing an almost accusing wing towards him.

"An-An-Angelina?" he gasped. Painful tears worked their way into his eyes, overtaking him. "B-B-B-But you're dead. I saw you die. I couldn't save you… forgive me… please forgive me."

"Why, Rico?" she said. "Why did you let me die? You could have saved me, but you chose not too."

Rico shook his head. "I couldn't do anything to save you. I did what I could to protect you. Please believe me. I would have gladly laid down my life so you could have lived."

The female's head lulled forward, her beak grazed across the large sword wound. Her beak curled into a wicked smile.

"Tried… Tried… Tried… is that what you tell yourself? Is that how you can live with your failure? How you are able to face each day without me by your side? Is that why you gave up on your true self? Rico the Warrior? The bird who was destined for great things, but now lives only as a shadow of his former self. To think, when I was alive, I believed in you with every fiber of my heart and soul. I thought you would live up to your destiny. I gave up my life so you could live for it."

Angelina's smile widened, growing far more evil. "Perhaps, I am being too cruel? Could it be that you are unaware that you and I are not done? Could it be that you are unaware that you and I are meant to see each other again…? It is only a matter of time."

"How?" Rico asked, "How can I see you again?"

The darkness around Rico shifted, transforming as Angelina raised a wing and pointed out towards the distance. The city of Rio de Janeiro came into view. Its dim lights glistened over the bay, though, it did little to light up his world. The closer the lights drew to him, the darker the ground became. It almost avoided him, as if he had some horrible plague.

Then he saw it. Something different came into view.

There were two Rio's. One where it normally stood upon the ground. The other hanging upside down within the sky. Its buildings appeared dark and dirty as if corroded by age. The many buildings reached downwards like a muti tentacled monster. It hung in the sky for several seconds before disappearing into the darkness of the night once more.

Turning back, Rico swung his wing through the air. "What was that?" he asked, "Tell me, what was that thing?"

Angelina's smile widened. "The Divine Temple."

A cold chill crept down Rico's spine as Angelina continued. "You have seen a sneak peek to what will happen. This is the beginning of the end of all living things. It's only a matter of time before it manifests again, then all life will be destroyed… unless you find the keys needed to stop it."

"How… how can I stop it?" Rico asked, "Angelina, please, tell me how I can stop this and be a hero once more."

"You can't stop it!"

Rico's eyes widened in horror as he turned towards the voice which broke into the conversation. Standing behind him were four individuals. A dark-robed figure with black wings. He recognized her immediately as Sabrina. The other three were dressed in clean white robes fastened with golden trimming. Their left eyes each glistened a different color. The smallest stared out with a sparkling green eye, a slightly taller middle-aged bird glared out angrily with a dark red-eye, and the tallest, largest, and oldest watched with a bright blue eye. Each one raised a midnight black wing out towards him.

"Why the surprised face hahahahahaha," the smallest white-robed bird cackled. "Could it be that you don't know who we are? Or could it be that you're just in shock? It would be understandable if you were, considering you just saw the future so irreversible, that you can't do a single thing about it. Doomsday is coming hahahahahahahahahahahahaha."

"That's enough," the slightly taller white-robed bird grinned, "We shouldn't reveal too much about any of this… not yet anyways… just know that things around here are going to change really soon. In a few day's time, Blu and Jewel will be going on a little errand. You are to remain behind. Unless you want your precious girlfriend Rose to die just like your last two love interests. Believe me, I can't wait to get my wings on her. She won't even last two seconds."

"THAT'S ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!" the largest white-robed bird commanded. "YOU HAVE REVEALED TOO MUCH ALREADY. GET BACK TO THE BASE, IMMEDIATELY. AS FOR YOU RICO, I THINK IT IS TIME TO DEMONSTRATE JUST HOW POWERLESS YOU TRULY ARE!"

Before Rico could respond, the largest of the three birds charged forward and gripped his head within a massive wing. Swinging Rico over his head, he slammed him down into the ground. Rico could feel the full force of the impact as his body lurched forward and he came awake to find himself back within the nest surrounded by his friends. He panted heavily as he peered out towards the rising sun. Pulling out the three pink pearls he studied them for a moment. Their very energies radiated through him as if warning him of some closing in danger.

"Every night, it is the same dream," he sighed, "But those three figures are new. Who are they? I couldn't even react before he destroyed me."

His head hung forward as his heart fluttered.

"Another question is, why is Angelina haunting me? Ever since I told Blu the story about my past, I've been seeing her in my dreams. Did I really let her just die? Did I really fail? Or is she trying to warn me of that upside-down city? What was that all about? Something tells me that that isn't good. They called it Doomsday."

As the sun rose higher into the sky, Rico found himself falling silent as he found himself with more questions than answers. Rose fluttered to his side, noting the perspiration falling down the sides of his face and the troubled look in his eyes. She hugged him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "Aren't you excited about tonight? It's New Year's Eve and we're all going to the festivities."

Rico nodded. "Of course I am," he admitted, "I'm fine, really, don't worry about me."

* * *

#

* * *

New Year's Eve was in full effect, decorative lighting illuminated the streets of Rio de Janeiro like some beautiful heavenly monument cast in God's glow. Streamers of beaded lights hung through the air twinkling and shining like the tips of sparklers which also appeared in great numbers. Humans dressed in white symbolizing their purity danced through the streets, joining in circles as the festival maidens adorned them in their long flowing dresses of the same color. This was a time of happiness. This was a time of peace. Where new dreams could be born and the pains from the previous year could be washed away.

Caught between the colorful confetti and streamers, birds flew through the air, dancing and singing their beautiful choir of songs until finally, they fused together into one harmonious rhythm.

Ooh Ooh, Ooh ooh, Yeah

What is love if it's not with you?

I know when you're alone you feel it too

In your arms is where I long to be

'Cause being with you gives me sanity

Oh-oh... listen to me, darling

I wake up every morning thinkin' 'bout the way you feel

Oh-oh... I wonder if you know it

And what good is the party if you're not around?

Listen to me now

What good is love... (is it a crazy love?)

If it's not your love...? (is it amazing love?)

What good is love... (am I your baby love?)

If it's not your love...? (is it a crazy love?)

From the corner of his eye, Blu watched Rico and his daughter Rose fly through the air, spinning, and dancing in an impressive display of aerial acrobatics. Smiling to one another, he seemed far different than the bird he had just learned about, the devastating and ferocious warrior who had lost it all during the battle of Ripguard and who had lost his mate and children during the battle against a villain who almost rivaled the threat of the Dark Robed Society themselves. Lowering his head, he failed to see Nico and Pedro's spotlight fall upon him. All sound from the animal life faded into silence as they waited for Blu to sing a line to add to the song.

Jewel lowered her head, nudging him playfully with her wing. "Come on, Pet, you have to sing." She arched her body, fluttering her eyes as she peered into his soulful chocolate brown orbs. "Do it, for me?"

Snapping back into reality, he lowered his head and went bright red in the face. He shuddered for a moment, realizing his foolish mistake.

"What's a song if you can't hear it too?"

His voice rang out sheepishly, obviously taken by surprise, which did not go unnoticed to Jewel. She cracked a smile, knowing full well of what he was thinking about and rubbed her wing beneath his chin. This time it was her turn to follow up with a rhyme of her own.

"Can't imagine dancing without you."

Planting a kiss upon her lovehawk's cheek, she blushed and continued to peer into his eyes. Blu followed through with yet another line of lyrical dialogue.

"A shooting star, ain't really nothing to see"

Jewel's smile deepened as she wrapped her wings around his body, she spun him as she swayed her hips. She continued her musical battle with him.

"If you're not standing here next to me."

Planting yet another kiss upon the end of Blu's beak, she blinked and became lost within the deepness of his eyes.

"I love you." She purred, "You're my one and only, Blu."

"Well that's good," Blu grinned, "Since, I am the… only other one."

Rico and Rose flew past, laughing at the top of their lungs as they watched the antics of the two older Macaws. Even though his mind fell upon Angelina, and what she was doing this particular evening, he still found himself being swept away in the fun of the occasion. He knew that despite her death, she would have wanted him to be alive, living each moment to the fullest instead of giving up and being a hollow shell towards everything. His eyes narrowed, as his mind just as quickly focused upon the next stage of his mission. Marco and his Dark Robed Society were gone, but a much bigger and much deeper threat still awaited deep beneath the ground of Rio de Janeiro.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Rico nodded, cracking a grin. "I was just doing some thinking."

Rose lowered her head, spinning past her boyfriend for a moment. "You've changed since you told dad the story of your past. Did it open old wounds?"

Rico nodded. "Yes, but not just that." He admitted, "The past few nights, I've been having nightmares. Something big is going to happen real soon. Look, I'll explain later, right now, let's just have fun. Like your parents, look how happy they are."

Rose followed Rico's wing to her parents who were hopping around, dancing, swaying in each other's arms, and smiling to each other as they became lost in the sheer enjoyment in each other's company. Despite everything that had happened throughout the course of their lives, it didn't dampen their spirits, it only made them stronger.

"From a bird from Minnesota, you sure got some moves," Jewel grinned, passing by Blu and resting in his wings.

"Actually, that was an accident," Blu admitted. "But I'll gladly accept the compliment."

"It was great that Rafael agreed to watch the kids," Jewel smiled.

"Yeah," Blu nodded for the second time, "Looks like you're stuck with me all night."

Blu and Jewel let out an audible gasp as they shifted their attention to two large black and white masses dancing past their position. They recognized him almost immediately.

"Hiya lovebirds," Rafael waved his wing as he danced with Eva.

Blu fluttered to his side. "Rafael, where are the kids?" he asked with a startled and dramatic tone. His wings visibly shook with anger at the toucan.

"Oh relax," Rafael grinned, "I left them with Luiz."

"Luiz?" Blu swallowed a large lump in his throat, remembering seeing the bulldog earlier that evening. "B-B-But he's here."

All four birds turned their attention as a large brown and white mass shook his rump through the air. Blu gulped once more.

"Luiz, where are the kids?" he asked growing more fearful.

"What kids? I don't have any kids." Luiz chuckled.

"OUR KIDS!" Blu and Jewel piped in together in unison.

"OH THEM," Luiz chuckled. "I left them with Tiny."

"TINY?!" Blu gasped, turning his attention towards the horizon. His fear tripled as it simmered down every bodily function and nerve at his disposal. Lowering his head, he turned to Jewel. "This isn't good. Tiny can't handle the children on his own. It looks like our fun is over."


	165. Chapter 165: A Chip off the Block

**Chapter One Hundred and Sixty-F****ive**

Blu knew his kids almost too well, at the exact same moment that he found out that they had become shipping material between babysitters, Bia, Carla, and Tiago had tied Tiny up to the end of a tiny rocket firecracker in a very similar way that Blu had once was during the early years of Buster, Kinski, and Rose's childhood. The tiny puffball bird trembled with fright as Tiago held a match within his beak, while the two girls held a wing to their beak and tried to figure out the logistics of the event about to take place. Bia cocked her head to one side, looking over the map she had drawn within the dirt.

"So I've calculated the vector angles, and adjusted for wind sheer, this should work out splendidly unless of course, I forgot to carry the one."

Carla nodded her head as she danced around the clearing. "Here is my vision, red, green blue, yellow, yellow…" she paused and raised her wings dreamily, "purple!"

Tiago cracked a smile. "Here is my vision, crash! Bangda bang! Boom! Kapow!"

The two female chicks nodded their heads, smiling at the mere mention of the display given off by their brother. They could not deny he made sense, especially with the added display of sound effects and wing movements for emphasis. It did not matter the arrangement of the color, it would look beautiful regardless, so long as it sounded good. Tiago struck the match against the ground igniting it. The vicious little macaw let his smile grow deeper.

"Her-ee-go," he spoke unable to form coherent words due to the match in his mouth. Without wasting a second, he charged forward only to find himself being pounced on by his mother.

His father followed suit, snatching the lit match away from the chick. "Whoa, you know the rules. No pyrotechnics without adult supervision."

Bia curled her body innocently, "But we asked Tiny," she explained.

"That's an even worse idea," Blu rolled his eyes, "Do not listen to Tiny…" he turned back to the puffball bird who still struggled with his restraints. "Sorry Tiny."

"You don't have to pay me, Senior Blu," the puffball bird sighed.

Blu shifted his attention back to the kids. "Next time, ask me."

"But you always say no," the three chicks sighed with disappointment.

"No, I don't," Blu protested.

"Dad, you're in denial," Tiago muttered.

Blu formed a sly smile and turned to his wife. "Honey, do I always say no?" he asked, more than a little sheepishly.

"Yes," Jewel nodded, "I… mean… no…."

"Great, now mom is saying it too." Carla moaned, rolling her eyes.

In the great confusion between parent and child, the young Spix Macaw named Jade popped her head out, hurried along by her older brothers, Buster and Kinski. "Hey, look who we found hiding in the bushes." They called out.

Blu shifted his attention towards their voices, noticing the younger of their daughters. "Now, Jade, did you have anything to do with this too?"

Jade shook her head shyly. "No,"

"Well, at least one of our kids is responsible," Blu noted with a smile.

At that moment, the match which had remained burning reached the tips of Blu's wing. He dropped the match and shook his wing in pain. His eyes narrowed as he continued to berate his children.

"We are the last Blue Spix Macaws on the planet, and you know what Rico once told me? Birds of Blue feather…"

"Have to stick together," four little voices rang out in unison.

"That's right," Blu nodded his head, ignoring the damage being done behind him.

Carla cocked her head to one side, sniffing the air. "I smell chicken." She smiled.

Blu at that moment almost froze in his tracks but instead found him peering back to his tail feathers which almost appeared burnt and a solid red as they heated up from the flame. Despite falling to the ground, the match had not extinguished. Rushing around, hopping, he ignited the wicks of the fireworks. Tiny's horrified squawks filled the air. As he tried to blow, the spark spread to the remaining firecrackers. Blu went immediately into action, lifting the ropes with his beak he freed his friend, before finding himself trapped. His eyes fell upon Tiago, realizing what had happened. It was a trap! His son had used some dirty rope trick to prevent any rescue.

"Diego Gunderson, I'm going to kick your tail feathers…" he said moments before flying into the air.

The six sons and daughters of Blu and Jewel watched with awe as the sky lit up with colorful explosions one of which belonged to their father. Kinski bumped talons with Tiago.

"You're a chip off the old block," he grinned, "I used to blow him up too."

Tiago smiled at his brother's words. Feeling completely grown up as his father plummeted back towards the Earth.

"Well…" Blu mused, "It looks like this year is off to a good start."

#

Deep beneath the city of Rio de Janeiro, Sabrina, the last member of the Dark Robed Society, emerged into a dark blue chamber scarcely illuminated by the sparks of fireflies circling within a continuous infinity symbol. Bowing her head, Sabrina eyed the three white-robed birds sitting upon their pedestal towers overlooking a map upon the floor. Each of their organic eyes fell upon her.

"Good evening, my Emperors." She spoke respectfully, "The new year is upon us. I am now ready to fight Blu as you wished."

"No," the smallest of the three spoke, his green robotic eyes flickered. "Now is not the time."

The largest of the three had his voice ring out in a booming echo. "As you know, Blu and Jewel will be leaving tomorrow morning. They are to leave unhindered."

Sabrina's beak dropped. "But why?"

"Because," The largest bird spoke up once more. "The age of Doomsday is finally here. If things are to move into place as they should, they must lure out the last remaining tribe of Spix Macaws. Once they return, things will begin moving into place for the final battle. The Grand Design will continue during that time. There is no stopping it."

"And what of Rico?" Sabrina asked.

"We have taken care of that," the smallest of the three spoke.

"We have given him visions of the future." The medium built bird spoke. His red eyes flashed powerfully. "He knows of everything we are about to do, he just doesn't realize it yet. He will remain behind and research the pearls and their locations… out of fear for what is about to happen."

"Bide your time," The largest bird said, "They will only be gone a short time. Once they return, you may have your fun."


	166. Chapter 166: We're Not Alone

**Chapter One Hundred and Sixty-Six**

Whether through fortune, or just a twisted sense of fate, Linda and Tulio traversed through the interior of the Amazon Rainforest doing their rounds. Rafting along the Amazonian River, they stopped along the shoreline and placed a small cage down upon the ground. Opening the latch, Linda freed a small white bird they had rescued from smugglers and nursed back to health… even though… in Linda's mind, she had done all the useful work while Tulio did nothing but cluck around pretending to be a bird. Now he filmed their little adventure.

"Here we are within the heart of the Amazon Rainforest, releasing a bird which we have rescued a short time ago from smugglers. I am Doctor Monteiro and this is my lovely assistant…"

Linda turned around shooting him a rather nasty glare. Her mouth curled as she bit into her lower lip to keep herself from speaking. Tulio lowered his head, straightening his glasses with his free hand.

"I mean my lovely wife hehe… is about to release this little bird back into its natural habitat."

The small white bird scurried from the cage, escaping a short distance away from the boat. She turned back, peering at her rescuers for a few short moments. Linda's heart fluttered within her chest.

"Are you sure that she is going to be okay?" she asked a little uncertainly. "Do you think she'll be able to make it on her own?"

"Oh yes," Tulio nodded, "She just needs some time to make some friends.

We're probably cramping her style. It's best to get out of here and leave her be."

Linda nodded, using her oar to push away from the bank. The small bird lurched forward, holding up a wing and squawking. Linda noted the strange behavior with a curious eye.

"What is she doing?"

"She's probably just saying goodbye," Tulio admitted. "I'll say goodbye to her, SQUAWK-SQUEEK-SQUAWKYSQUAK!"

"No," Linda shook her head. "It's almost like she's trying… to warn… us…" her jaw dropped as she turned around eyeing a large waterfall lying directly ahead. Tightening her grip around the oar, she turned back to Tulio, her voice rang out frantically. "Tulio, paddle, paddle for your life."

The boat gave a sudden lurch forward, crashing against the rapids which shook the camcorder from Tulio's hands. The small device shattered upon the ground and submerged beneath the water. Upon impact, the boat drifted to the left striking another rock. Despite Linda's best efforts, she could not control the vehicle they were in. She paddled for her life, while Tulio shouted at the top of his lungs.

"RIGHT… NO NO, LEFT, NO RIGHT, I MEAN LEFT!"

Linda turned on him. "MAKE UP YOUR MIND, TULIO!"

As Linda lowered her oar, it struck a small gap between the boat and rapid, the ship gave a sudden jolt, snapping the oar in half. Linda held up the remaining piece before her eyes.

"Cheese and Sprinkles." She gasped, before turning back to view the waterfall just lying ahead. Nothing would stop them from going over now. Turning back to Tulio who curled himself up in a ball out of fear, she gave her final command. "HOLD ON, WE'RE GOING OVER!"

The boat took a sudden nose dive downwards, taking it, Linda, and Tulio down to the very bottom of the river lying just below the long plunge.

* * *

#

* * *

Linda groaned, but found herself thankful to be alive, and not the least bit injured. Scrambling through the water, she rushed to Tulio's side. "Tulio, Tulio, are you alright?" she asked frantically, grabbing his head in her arms. "Please be alive."

Tulio coughed and sputtered, coming conscious and peering around the environment for a moment. They were just a few inches from a rocky shoreline with a small cliff. At the top, a stone monument stood. With wooden gates that appeared almost scorched, his eyes widened in shock.

"Linda, none of this looks man-made… do you know what that means?"

Linda shook her head.

"The animals have found a way to create shelters. Look, it almost looks like a fortress. What do you suppose it could be used for? Some kind of mating area? Some kind of weird nest? Who knows? But it certainly is fascinating."

Linda was not listening, her eyes widened with shock and horror as a large blue bird dropped from the trees. Flying between the pair of humans, it screeched viciously it's warning for the next round of impending attacks. A single feather dropped from the trees as the creature vanished from sight. Linda studied it for a moment. She recognized it immediately.

"Tulio… this looks like Blu's…" she gasped.

"B-But that is impossible," Tulio admitted, "He's back in Rio."

"Yeah," Linda nodded, "Then what is this?"

Tulio grabbed the feather for a moment, tickling it with his tongue. He could not deny the savory taste which he recognized so well. He jumped for joy.

"There's another one," he gasped, "We did it, we found another one! Linda, it's a Spix Macaw, we found another one!"

* * *

#

* * *

The morning brought beautiful crystal clear skies and bright sunlight shining over the whole country of Brazil. It was the kind of day that Jewel could not remain indoors, flying through the sky, past the outpost of the Blue Bird Sanctuary, she heard the sound of Fernando shouting out to here.

"HEY JEWEL!"

Jewel squawked a pleasant reply, before descending downwards and reaching the treehouse in which she now lived with her children and Blu. Despite being cramped, there was no better place to call home.

"Hey, Blu, look what I found." She greeted, peering into the opening to find no one there. Her head cocked back as she heard the sound of the children laughing. Turning around, she saw Tiago's head popping out of the window. "Unbelievable." She rolled her eyes. "I suppose I should probably set him straight, this human thing has got to stop."

* * *

#

* * *

The smell of pancakes filled the morning air, sweeping through the kitchen as Blu lifted one of the small round cakes with a flat spatula. He smiled to himself, admiring his work for a few moments as he took in the soft golden brown exterior which had been cooked to near perfection. Bia flipped through a small book, admiring the notes written down which she loudly displayed aloud for the world to hear. "Did you know that these whole wheat pancakes have twice as many vitamins and minerals as regular pancakes?" she asked, smiling as she studied the facts.

"Yup," Blu nodded, "And with these fresh blueberries they're four times as tasty."

Blu picked up a solitary blueberry and plopped the small blue orb into his beak and chomped away, swishing the juices in his beak for a few moments.

"Mmmm, not bad." He smiled; he peered down for a moment, ready to grab a second only to find that the basket had disappeared from underneath him. "Hey, where are the blueberries?" he asked, arching a suspicious eye.

A little giggle filled the air behind him, drawing Blu's attention back towards his son who held the blueberries hostage. Raising one up to his talons he passed it from talon to talon like a soccer ball.

"Oh dad," he cackled mischievously, "What are you going to do now, eh? I am going to gobble them all up, and you won't get another one ever. I'll be Tiago, king of all the blueberries."

Blu lowered himself into a defensive stance. His eyes narrowed as he glared at his son. "Bring it on," he grinned, "I've beaten bigger villains than you in the past, I won't have a problem against you, oh, King of all Blueberries."

Tiago grinned swinging his talon outwards and launching a blueberry through the air with a hefty kick. Blu sprung immediately into action, striking it across his head and drawing it down to his chest. He watched it fall to his talons and moved around like a professional soccer player.

"And he has it," Blu said, reenacting the voice of a sports announcer. "It's down to the final moments, he has got magic in his feet, can Blu the greatest of all heroes, defeater of the Dark Robed Society bring victory to his team during the FIFA world cup? He shoots."

Blu launched the blueberry from his talons, watching with anticipation as it landed upon the top of the pancakes.

"Yes, he did it, he scored!"

Carla and Bia raised their wings, roaring in a heartfelt cheer for their father's swift victory over the villain whose gluttony kept the berries away from them. Tiago, however, grinned wickedly.

"Hey, Dad, we're not done… catch!"

Before Blu could respond, six more blueberries shot through the air. Blu scrambled around the kitchen trying hard to catch as many of the blue-colored fruits as he possibly could. He failed to see how close he had come to the oven when he slammed his talon down onto the frying pan launching the pancake through the air, straight into Tiago pinning him to the wall. The young chick poked his head out from underneath, smiling as he found himself genuinely laughing.

"Awesome."

As Tiago peeled himself from the wall, Blu shifted his attention to the window where a less than amused set of eyes watching him. Blu and the two girls lowered their heads with shame.

"Busted," Bia whispered to Carla.

"Yup, let's get out of here." Carla nodded.

Both girls flew over to the remote control, switching on the TV and began flipping through the channels all the while Jewel fluttered to Blu's side.

"Blu, we've talked about this," she said. "Don't you think you're clinging onto life as a human a little too close to your heart?"

Blu lowered his head. "Yeah… well… I…"

Jewel raised her talon revealing a small brown object tucked carefully between her claws. She lifted it for Blu to see.

"Oh, that's nice." Blu smiled, "But, uh, what is it?"

"Breakfast," Jewel grinned, "It's called a Brazil nut. I never thought I would find one this close to the city. I really want to show the kids how to open one."

"You mean like this?"

Blu and Jewel shifted their attention to Tiago who popped open the top of a small can. Dipping his head inside, he munched away nosily with a large mouthful of the nuts.

"MMMMM fergit Keng o' all bluburris (chomp chomp), I be Tiego, keng o all nuts. MMMMMMMMM sooooooo testy."

"Wait, wait go back!" Carly's voice rang out. "Mom, Dad, come quickly, you're on TV!"

Blu and Jewel arched a curious eye towards each other but found their peaked interest winning through, fluttering over to the two girls, they watched the flickering screen with a woman on it. She flapped her papers and stared blankly towards the birds, almost as if staring into their souls.

"This just in, Dr. Monteiro, the birdman of Rio has just made an exciting announcement towards an equally exciting discovery today."

The TV monitor flickered switching over to the two humans the Macaws knew so well. Tulio revealed the feather with a smile.

"We believe we have discovered the existence of a Spix Macaw deep within the jungles of the Amazon Rainforest."

The female's voice immediately took over. "The rare species of the Spix Macaw has long believed to be practically extinct within the wild, and it has become publically known that that last known family of the rare bird species has been safely guarded within the home base of the Blue Bird Sanctuary in the heart of Rio de Janeiro. If these birds can be found, then their home will be protected."

Tulio smiled, "There may be a whole flock out there, if there is, we will find them and protect them."

Jewel's beak immediately dropped, tears welled within her eyes as she felt her heart skip numerous simultaneous beats. The blue coloring of her face turned instantly pale and pasty as she stood confounded for several moments.

"W-W-We are not the only ones." She gasped, "T-T-There are more of us out there."

"It hasn't been all bad." Blu gulped. "Has it?"

"No, No, No, of course not," Jewel smiled, swooping to the window. "But just imagine if there was a whole flock of us, just think of how amazing that would be… we have to do something. We have to go to the Amazon and help Linda and Tulio find them."

"But we can't just pick up and go," Blu protested.

"Why not?" Jewel shot back, "It is about time that this family got a little air under its wings. Just look at how we've been living Blu? Ipods… TV… Pancakes? We're not humans, we're birds, it is time for us to go out into the wild and be birds, Blu."

"I-I-I don't know," Blu lowered his head.

"Hey, we need to show the kids what being a bird is all about, they need this, we need this," Jewel explained, wrapping Blu within her wings. "Do it, for me?"

"He didn't say no," Carla pointed out.

"Which means he practically said yes," Bia grinned.

"Woohoo, we're going to the Amazon." Tiago cheered, "Wait, what's that Amazon?"


	167. Chapter 167: Big Boss

**Chapter One Hundred and Sixty-Seven**

At the exact same moment that the Spix Macaws were watching Tulio's broadcast, a much more sinister figure also watched the same broadcast. His eyes narrowed as he listened to the entire program.

"We believe we have discovered the existence of a Spix Macaw deep within the jungle of the Amazon Rainforest."

The female reporter's voice immediately took over. "The rare species of the Spix Macaw has long believed to be practically extinct within the wild, and it has become publically known that that last known family of the rare bird species has been safely guarded within the home base of the Blue Bird Sanctuary in the heart of Rio de Janeiro. If these birds can be found, then their home will be protected."

Tulio smiled, "There may be a whole flock out there, if there is, we will find them and protect them."

The image on the screen faded to black as a remote control flew across the room shattering the screen. A large plump man, dressed in white, with a graying beard stood motionless for a moment, sucking on a lone red lollipop. He twisted it around his mouth for a moment before sighing with disbelief.

"Stupid, tree huggers." He growled, slamming his hand down upon his desk. Raising a finger, he pushed a small intercom sitting upon his desk. "Get my boat ready, I need to deal with this personally."

The intercom buzzed and shuttered as static rang through the wired frame. A very audible, though, slightly distorted "YES SIR" echoed throughout the room.

The man cracked a smile. "I thought I had taken care of the last of those birds years ago when we cut down their home. There should have been no survivors. Oh well, it is time to make up for some lost time. I will correct my mistakes and this time I will wipe them out… every last one of them."

"Indeed," a voice cackled.

The man turned his attention to the doorway, arching a curious eyebrow. Standing before him was a suave looking businessman, dressed in a black tuxedo, sunglasses, and slicked back graying hair, he stepped into the room with his hands tucked neatly behind his back. The gray-haired man could not believe his eyes.

"And just who are you?" he asked suspiciously, "And how did you get past the guards?"

"I'm a friend," the man in the suit said. "And you are Big Boss, I assume. I have a business proposition for you. I want you to find me those birds, but do not capture them. When you find them, I want you to report directly to Rio for further instructions. Should you succeed, I will make you extremely rich. Just think of what that could mean. Logging permits. Larger construction sites. More man-hours. Anything that your little black heart could desire. I believe that if you think about for even a moment, you shall find my proposal more than fair, eh?"

"And what's in it for you?" Big Boss asked.

"Complete and total destruction of the Amazon Rainforest." The man smiled. "We'll restart life from exactly where it should have been."

"I don't follow." Big Boss rolled his eyes. "No matter, as long as I get paid then you have yourself a deal."

The man in the suit cracked a smile. "I knew you would see things my way." He cackled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll await your good news in Rio."

The man in the suit turned around and walked from the doorway. Closing the door behind him, he peered back making sure no one could see him. Shifting his attention down to his arm, he smiled as he watched the bright purple mark appear on his arm.

In that moment, his charade came to an end and he transformed back into Sabrina. A wicked smile blanketed her face as she stretched her limbs and shook the stiffness from her body.

"I can't believe how easy humans are to fool. They're always so blind to their never-ending greed."

Her smile widened. "And I have to hand it to the Emperors, I never thought that their masking technique would come in handy… it is always easier to manipulate and alter events when you can toy with the mind of my victims."

* * *

#

* * *

Rico found himself surrounded once more by darkness. The swirling blackness which usually accompanied his nightmares shifted revealing the city of Rio de Janeiro within the distance. The peaceful tranquility of the city became broken once more by the arrival of the upside-down city, which faded in and out of the world like an apparition upon the breeze. He swallowed hard as he watched it. With each and every second it drew closer to the ground, threatening to crush and destroy everything that lay below. The ground trembled as an earthquake erupted beneath his feet, growing stronger as the twin cities drew closer to each other.

"I have to stop this," he told himself. "Dream or not dream, I must find a way to stop this from happening."

"Stop right there," a voice shot back.

Rico froze in his tracks. Peering back, he found himself staring at a weird blue bird, very different than anything he had ever seen before. Its coloring was that of a Spix Macaw, but it wore a tribal mask. It danced and swayed, carrying a pair of torches within its wings. It clicked its beak muttering to itself in an insane babble.

"Stop right there, stop right there, stop right there, stop right there, stop right there. Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!"

Rico found himself genuinely annoyed by the creature and turned his attention back to the city. The earthquakes worsened, sweeping out his talons from beneath him. He landed upon the ground and groaned. Even though this was a dream, he still found himself feeling the pain from the impact. Rising back up onto his talons, his eyes glared out towards the horizon.

"I can't stop," he said. "Everyone in the city is counting on me."

"And that means what to you?" a second voice shot out.

Rico shifted his attention back towards the strange dancing figure, this time a more recognizable bird appeared. His beak dropped.

"Jade?! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm afraid you are mistaken." The female Macaw lowered her head. "My name is Christina, and I am the Dark Robed Sage."

The weird dancing bird cackled, dancing and swaying. "Sage, sage, sage, sage, sage, sage."

Christina nodded. "I'll repeat once more. What does saving the people of this city mean to you?"

"Everything," Rico replied, "I would give up everything if it meant stopping this from happening."

"Even your life?" Christina asked, arching a curious eye. "Would you die to stop this?"

Rico nodded. "Absolutely."

Christina's eyes narrowed. "The future you see before you is one of many branching paths that lie ahead, however, it is up to you to discover how to alter the course of destiny. Be warned. Should you fail, every living thing upon the planet's surface will be destroyed by the Dark One. I can give you only one hint to guide you. You already have half of what you need."

"Half?" Rico echoed. "I don't understand."

Jade lifted her wing, as she did so, three shafts of light shot from Rico's body. The pearls levitated within the air.

"You have half of what you need. These pearls hold powers of the elements. One is light, one is darkness, one is storms, one is flame, one is of the earth, one is ice. Find the remaining three and wait for the day of destruction. The time is drawing near for my powers to awaken within the world of the living. When that day comes, you must transfer me the power of your shadow mark."

Rico came awake with a start as Rose stood over him. Her eyes filled with fright. "Rico, are you alright? You were screaming in your sleep."

Rico nodded. "Yes, I know what I need to do. I need to find the remaining three pearls."


	168. Chapter 168: So Long RIO

**Chapter One Hundred and Sixty-****Eight**

Deep within the city of Rio, the wildlife had gathered together for a singular purpose. A purpose of pure entertainment, lightheartedness, and showcasing their unique talents. This was exactly what Nico and Pedro had anticipated upon announcing their latest project. The Traveling Carnival Concert Extravaganza. Of course, with a name like that, Rafael was only too happy to help out. Taking his seat next to Nico and Pedro, he watched his wife singing and dancing.

"You can't see it coming,

but you won't find it anywhere

El-EL-ELLLLLLLLLLSE!"

Somewhere far off into the distance, the sound of glass shattered as Eva claimed her highest note yet. She cocked her head upwards, continuing to hang onto the note, as she did so the light bulbs surged and shattered, exploding within their sockets. Rafael clapped his wings together. "Bravo, Bravo, Bravo, that was amazing. Eva, my darling, you hit every single note imaginable." He peered back to his two friends as he fluttered to his wife's side.

"Isn't that right guys? Oh, I told you, she would be perfect for the show."

"Yeah," Pedro nodded his head. "She hit every note alright, plus a few notes I never even heard of."

Eva's smile faded into a frown as her feathers bristled. "Rafy," she growled. "Tell your friends that I was good. Right now!"

"Bu-Bu-Bu-" Rafael raised a wing to his wife's beak. He forced a slightly awkward smile. "Don't worry, I will talk to them. We will find the absolutely perfect spot for you, I promise."

"Yeah, we will, Antarctica maybe," Nico whispered to his best friend.

"Tchau Tchau, boys," Eva smiled.

"See you at home, my tasty little mango," Rafael grinned.

As the female toucan flew from sight, Nico lowered his head into his wing and let out a horrified and slightly disgruntled sigh.

"None of these acts are inspiring enough. Carnival is right around the corner and our reputations are hanging on the line."

"Copy that," Pedro nodded, "We need something to make us wiggle, something to make us jiggle. Something that po-po-po-pops. Do you know what pop is, Bird? Pop!"

Nico nodded. "Next!"

As the trio of birds awaited the next act, a speeding blue bullet slid into the garage and slammed into the wall. Rising up onto their talons, their eyes fell upon the newcomer, a face who each of them recognized straight away.

"Blu?" the trio of birds rang out in chorus.

Nico and Pedro immediately got to work studying him and shaking their heads.

"Listen Blu," Nico began. "We're looking for a singer, a dancer, you know the whole package."

"Yeah," Pedro nodded, "And you… you're more of a clumsy shuffler."

"No-No-No," Blu raised his wings. "I am not here to audition. I came here because I have got some news. I am going to the Amazon… yay…"

Rafael passed his friends a knowing glance while Nico and Pedro gulped visibly.

"Ahhh, perhaps we should talk about this. We'll be with you in just a moment."

* * *

#

* * *

Blu waited upon one of the many rooftops lining the city of Rio. Before long, Luiz, Rafael, Nico and Pedro stood around him.

"Wow, the Amazon, that's wild, bro," Luiz said, licking his upper lip.

"Yeah," Blu nodded, "Jewel thinks it will be good for us… wait wild? How wild are we talking about?"

"Really wild," Luiz grinned.

"They have mosquitoes that suck your blood like slurpies." Pedro explained.  
"And snakes that can swallow you whole," Nico chimed in.

"Flesh-eating piranhas that…eat flesh." Luiz shuddered at the very thought.

"Oh that's just great," Blu gulped, "I'm not going."

"Blu," Rafael fluttered to his side, wrapping his wing around him. "Those stories are all just extremely exaggerated. You have absolutely nothing to worry about, besides you know what they say. Besides, if this is important to Jewel, then just do it. Happy wife, happy life. Remember that."

"Okay," Blu nodded. "I know you're right. Besides, after everything we have been through, a little family vacation might be a little fun. Plus, it's not like it will be forever, right?"

Rafael nodded his head and forced a gigantic smile. "That's the spirit, my boy. That's the spirit."

"Right, okay, bye guys." Blu smiled, spreading his wings and taking to the sky. "I'll see you guys in a couple of weeks."

"Bye Blu," Rafael waved a wing.

"Bring me back a souvenir," Luiz grinned.

"Bros, he ain't coming back, he's de-e-e-e-ead." Pedro chuckled.

* * *

#

* * *

The summer sun beat down overhead as the warm tropical heat began to pick up heavily. The vast greenery of the jungle swayed and shifted in an optical illusion created by the humidity. Tiago climbed to the roof of the treehouse and beat his chest with his wings.

"AMAZON! WE'RE GOING TO THE AMAZON!"

Blu stumbled out of the treehouse and studied his pack of supplies. "Okay, so I have bug spray, waterproof fire starters, band-aids. However, I feel like I am forgetting something, but what?"

As Blu double-checked his equipment, he failed to see Tiago sneak up from behind and grab hold of his swiss army knife.

"Oh, sweet, an Adventurer's Swiss Army Knife, I'll be in charge of this." He cackled, clicking the devices out of place. They all flew out into the open, much to the boy's amusement. Blu grabbed hold of it and placed it back in his pack.

"That's not for you." He said.

Bia fluttered to her father's side. Flipping through a small book, she read the facts aloud. "Hey dad, did you know that the Amazon has snakes big enough that they could eat you whole?"

"Actually, those stories are just exaggerated." Blu grinned knowingly.

"No, really, look."

Bia turned the book around, revealing the picture of a large greenish-brown snake. Blu shuddered as he witnessed the massive size of the serpent, remembering the massive anaconda he had encountered during the events of Marco's cruel reign. It was an exact replica of the snake known as Scarface.

"G-G-Great," Blu shuddered. "I never thought I would see a monster like that again."

Jewel rolled her eyes and fluttered to her husband's side. "Alright, are we all ready to go?" she asked, hiding a sly smile.

"Actually," Rose lowered her head, blushing awkwardly. "Me, Rico, Buster, and Kinski have decided to remain behind. We are all going to be researching the pearls that he found right before the battle of Ripguard. I think they may hold some important clues to defeating Sabrina."

"I keep getting these horrible nightmares that something bad is going to happen soon," Rico explained. "I think it is best to be proactive, while you guys are gone, we can be prepared for the next big threat and ready ourselves to end it."

"Oh," Jewel lowered her head. "Well… I understand… let me know if you find anything useful."

"I want to stay with Rose and Rico too," Jade announced. "I want to help them any way I can."

Jewel nodded her head before turning her attention to the rest of her children. "Right, so it's just me, your father, and three good little chicks… Bia… Tiago… and… where's Carla?" Jewel shifted her attention back to the treehouse. "Carla, it's time to go, get your butt moving, right now."

"I'm not going," Carla shouted back. "It's going to be lame."

Jewel's eyes narrowed as she sighed.

"I'll show you lame," she mumbled under her breath angrily. Her eyes fell upon Blu for a moment. His wings fumbled around a small bag around his waist. "Really, Blu?" she shook her head. "Do you really need a fanny pack?"

"Yes," Blu nodded, "It's for the GPS, look, it can guide us anywhere we need to go. Watch," he clicked the button. "Guide us to Linda and Tulio."

The GPS scanned for a moment, before releasing a robotic voice. "Found location for, dinner in Tokyo."

"Actually, that does sound kind of nice," Blu grinned.

"Do you trust this woman?" Jewel asked.

"YES I DO," Blu grinned, making his voice ring out robotically.

Jewel rolled her eyes once more. "Okay, can we please, get going? I don't want any more interruptions. Let's go!"

"HEY WAIT UP FAMILY!"

Jewel lowered her head and slapped her wing against her forehead. "Why? Why is this happening?" she groaned.

Rafael, Nico, and Pedro landed upon the wooden flooring and smiled. "I've decided to come too," Rafael explained, forcing a confident smile. "Don't worry, Blu. I know you're afraid but we got your back."

"Eva let you come?" Jewel gasped.

"Yeah, all I needed to do was promise her a spot in the Carnival show."

"Wait, you did what?" Nico protested.

At the sound of Nico's voice, Carla poked her head out of the treehouse with a smile. "Wait, you guys are going?"

"Yes," Pedro nodded, "It gave us an idea for our next show. We wanted to do Carnival, but why just stop there when we could be doing Amazon… untamed."

"COOL!" Carla gasped holding her wings up to her beak with glee. "Great, I mean I guess I could go too, or you know, whatever."

"Are you all ready for adventure?" Pedro asked, spreading his wings.

"Yes," the crowd of birds cheered in unison. Soon every bird took the sky, flying with their next destination in mind… the Amazon.


	169. Chapter 169 Return of the Two Time Loser

**Chapter One Hundred and Sixty-Nine**

Manus, Brazil

Deep in the Heart of the state of Amazonas

Three Days Later…

The warm tropical sun beat down overhead, as the commotion of the daily hustle roared through the streets. This did not concern Nigel. He thrived for attention. Lifting a skull within a single talon, he admired it for a moment, twisting the smooth bone in his grasp for some time. A vicious smile crossed his beak, speaking his thoughts aloud.

"To be or not to be? That is the question. Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer. The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, or to take arms against a sea of troubles. And by opposing end them? To die: to sleep. No more, and by a sleep to say we end, the heartache and the thousand natural shocks. That flesh is heir to, tis a consummation."

His body trembled as his mind focused upon the power of the words he had spoken. The natural selection of William Shakespear's finest poem. As he drew upon it, he listened to the sound of webbed feet scurrying across the glass jar. He peered through the corner of his eyes, watching a pink and purplish frog scurrying along the smooth clear surface of her containment. Her lips curled seductively as she watched his every move with a keen obsession that echoed more than just mere interest.

"That is absolutely beautiful," she swooned. "Oh, Nigel, you always could capture a girl's heart. What does it mean?"

Nigel's crooked smile widened. "Death, Gabby," he said. "It's about death. Good, sweet, pure, death."

Gabby, the frog, could feel her own smile widening as she listened to the words spoken by the cockatoo. The passion of his voice as he addressed her. The admiration he held for the finer arts of acting. Her heart skipped a beat, fluttering as she admired the very core of his performance, the very soul of his being. It made her want to be near him all the more.

"Oh, Nigel, I love it when you get all dark and brooding. The power of your voice, the swooning of your language. I must…"

TAP! TAP! TAP!

A loud bang across the top of the grate which held their captivity rattled as a large human hand struck the wood. A voice rang out to him.

"Hey, bird, it's showtime."

Nigel dropped the skull and turned to the frog. "My audience awaits, dear girl. For too long have I been out of the spotlight, now I am where I have always meant to be. Adored, wanted, a star."

Gabby formed a sly smile. "Knock them dead, Nigel."

#

Despite his bluff, Nigel's life as a star left much to be desired. Stepping out from behind a small red velvet cloth, he shuddered as a large golden hat slammed down onto his head. He stood upon the end of a small plank, surrounded by passing inhabitants of the small city. His caretaker waved his hand around, exclaiming loudly in a display of showmanship which only forced Nigel's wing into play.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, gather around. Found somewhere deep from within the Amazon Rainforest, all the way to Rio de Janeiro, we have a one of a kind creature never before seen by anyone. Behold the Bird of Mystery. Watch as he picks a fortune for each and every one of you. Do you dare see what is yet to be determined? Gather around, and see what the future beholds. Don't be shy, come, and learn your destiny."

From his vantage point upon the ground, Charlie the anteater drew in attention as he danced and swayed his body across the streets. He shifted his eyes, shooting his tongue in silence towards a jar of bugs he desired more than anything else. After a few moments, he felt a stick slam down on his tongue.

"Stupid, creature, get away from those, and get back to work."

Charlie hung his head low, withdrawing his tongue out of fear towards his cruel tormenter. Continuing to dance, he watched a small child approach.

"Mommy, I want one, I want a fortune."

The human raised his stick and smiled, bowing towards the two onlookers. "Welcome, welcome, madam. I see you have caught your eyes on the most amazing cockatoo the world has ever seen. He will reveal your future."

Flipping open a small drawer full of cards, he prodded Nigel with his stick. "Come on, bird, work your magic. I haven't got all day."

With every prod of the stick, Nigel could feel his temper beginning to brew. Glowering at his tormenter with an eye for vengeance, he sighed and bowed down, plucking a small card from the pile. That was when he heard his voice.

"Come on gang, we're almost there. No more flying today."

Nigel's eyes widened as he peered up to spot a pack of cerulean birds who he easily recognized as his long time enemies. Instant memories came flooding back to mind. His crushing defeat as he was sucked in through the propellers, the torment, and crushing despair as he heard the diagnosis by the doctors on how he would never fly again. He could remember the despair and pain of his shadow mark as it coursed through his veins. The water as it surged through his open beak as he was thrown into the river by his comrade Jose. His barely feathered wing drew to the place where his shadow mark had once been. He longed for the power it once contained. The thirst which once drew him forward. All taken from him by two cerulean macaws.

"Those macaws caused my misery."

His eyes narrowed as he grabbed hold of the sharp stick prodding into him. His beak curled as he struck back, striking the human across the face. In the work of a moment, he had won the battle. The human who kept him contained fell to the ground, slinging the crates and jars kept behind the stage flying through the air and shattering against the pavement.

Gabby sprung forward from the broken shards of glass, with a wicked smile upon the end of her beak. She listened to the sound of the humans around her who screamed as they caught sight of her.

"POISONOUS FROG!"

As the humans ran for their lives, Charlie sprung forward, snapping the leg off of the stall which kept him bound by a single piece of rope. As he clambered forward, free from his captivity, he licked as many of the ants as he could in a single sucking motion.

"Come on," Nigel grinned, climbing onto his back. "The croaking cockatoo bellows out that the time is right for revenge."

Shifting his attention to the frog who climbed up onto his wing. He cracked a smile.

"That was Shakespear by the way."

"Without your performance, its nothing." The frog swooned.

"Fair point," Nigel nodded.

With a kick of his talons, Charlie sped off with Nigel and Gabby on his back.  
The dawn of vengeance had arrived.


	170. Chapter 170: The Divine Master

**Chapter One Hundred and Seventy**

A vast fog of swirling darkness surrounded Rico as he stood once more, deep within the realm of nightmares. It, of course, had brought him back to the same spot he had been before… a small clearing just outside of Rio. Surrounded by trees on all sides, except for a large opening overlooking the city of Rio. The city lights burned bright, cutting through the darkness, offering the only glimpse of the fabrics of reality and his normal life. His talons would not move. No matter how hard he willed himself to do so. No matter how much he wished to reach the light of the city. No matter how hard his muscles trembled and bulged as he fought to move. His talons remained glued to the spot where he stood. Trapped, frozen in place, so close and yet so far from his salvation.

"What the hell?!" he growled, peering down at his limbs. His eyes glazed over into slits of pure anger. "Move, come on, move, I know you can do it."

Then he heard it,

The pitiful squeaks of a familiar voice crying out in terror. Rico's talons released from their suction cup grip, allowing him to turn to see Bardrick, holding onto Angelina with his father's sword pressed tight against her throat. The tyrant's eyes slit dangerously as his grip tightened around the hilt of the blade.

"Rico… Rico… help me…. please!"

Rico's heart skipped as sheer terror embraced him. Noting her captor, he pulled out his sword. He charged forward as fast as he could but found himself drawing no closer to the tyrant. They shifted back like ghostly apparitions… mocking him… preventing him from saving the bird he loved more than anything else in the world.

"Drop your sword, bird," Bardrick commanded. "Or this little lovely here will never sing at dawn again!"

"Don't do it," Angelina begged. "End this… don't let him hurt anyone else."

"Shut up!" Bardrick commanded, raising his sword once more to her throat. "You better do as I say, Bird, or this one here dies."

Rico nodded his head throwing aside his weapon. He lowered his head and closed his eyes tight. "I can't let him hurt you," he said, "I won't let him hurt you. I love you too much to risk your safety."

Bardrick cackled once more, aiming his sword towards the Macaw. "Hahahaha, I knew it, you're no warrior. You're too weak, too pathetic, just as Marco and Sabrina predicted. They knew you would fail, just as I knew that I would kill you one day. Bardrick wins… in the end…"

Raising his sword for one last assault, Angelina raised her beak and sank a vicious bite straight into Bardrick's arm. Chunks of flesh tore from his muscles, spraying blood across the ground. Taken by surprise, Bardrick dropped the sword in his possession, Rico sprung forward and plucked his surrendered sword from the ground. But it was too late, Bardrick had reached his weapon too, with a flick of his wrist, Bardrick impaled Angelina straight through her heart. With a startled gasp, she stared at Rico one final time before falling forward, closing her eyes and striking the ground.

Screaming at the top of his lungs with a pain-filled rage, Rico charged forward, swinging his blade through the air with all of his might. Clashing steel against steel, he parried his own attacks and doubled back with an overhead slash, left-sided lunge, forward stab. His eyes blackened with his growing rage. Foamy saliva drifted down his beak as he continued to grunt and hiss. With each attack, he continued to push Bardrick back with all of his might. Continuing to scream in a horrified, pain-filled rage, he threw himself forward, plunging the sword downwards in an attempt to stab Bardrick through the heart only to find that the tyrant stepped aside and watched the blade impale the ground and snap in half. The stoat cackled, raising his weapon to Rico's throat.

"You have failed, birdy the warrior! I am going to enjoy watching you die!"

"No!" Rico shook his head. His eyes fell to where Bardrick stood. The ground shifted giving away to the familiar sight of the prison pit. Dropping to his knees, he somersaulted between the tyrant's legs and grabbed hold of his cape. In a second speedy movement, he swung it around the tyrant, wrapping him tightly in its embrace. Bardrick stepped back instinctively and found himself stumbling over the empty air of the prison pit. In a move that even Rico could not comprehend, he lunged forward dropping down into the pit and grabbed hold of the blade, lying flat upon the dirt, he lifted the blade straight up through the air just as the tyrant fell onto the tip of the blade. Bardrick's jaw dropped, hanging open as the sword pierced his heart, ending his life in milliseconds.

As Rico stood triumphant, and his senses returned to him, he sighed and placed his sword down upon the ground. A single pink pearl had been etched as a pommel stone which he rescued and pocketed with the others. Turning his attention back to the tyrant, he sighed.

"I warned you that this sword belonged to my father," he said, "Now… finally… I have it back."

Climbing from the pit, his jaw dropped as his eyes ignored the damage of the fortress and fell upon a single target. Clambering to his side in shock and disbelief, he cupped her head within her wings.

"Angelina, no, Angelina please," his head fell forward. "Forgive me, please forgive me." His wing fell to her stomach, he could feel the firmness of her stomach. His eyes shut tight as he turned away. "Angelina, please, forgive me, forgive me!"

The lifeless form of the young female shifted in Rico's wings. Rising up onto her talons once more. Her glazed over and foggy eyes burned into Rico's. Her beak hung open as if stung by the injury which had ended her life. Her wing drew to the stab wound, her wing soaked to the brim with blood. Her muscles pulsated and trembled as she stepped closer to Rico and planted a kiss upon the end of his beak.

"Rico, I want you to come to me."

"Come to you?" Rico gasped, "How… you… you're dead… aren't you?"

Angelina nodded. "Rico, you don't need to be in pain anymore. You don't need to feel guilty about what Bardrick did to me. You can end all of this if you come to me."

"How?" Rico asked, "Please tell me, how can I come to you?"

Angelina raised her wings towards the sky where the horrifying structure loomed in the sky. It looked like Rio though it hovered upside down, fading in and out of reality. It drew closer to the earth with every passing second. Powerful negative energy surged from it, filling Rico with a sense of dread.

"Angelina, please tell me… what am I supposed to do?"

"Be with me," she smiled. "There is no need for you to feel guilty, there is no need to suffer, be with me, leave this world behind forever. We can be together forever. If you want to be with me that is."

Rico stepped forward, wrapping his wings around the girl he loved. "I want to be with you more than anything. Tell me, what do I need to do?"

"Die," Angelina smiled.

Rico backed away. His beak dropped as he contemplated the meaning behind her words.

"Wait, what?"

Angelina's head lulled back as she drifted back into death. Her body grew and contorted, twisting and darkening. Her blue feathers turned more masculine, darkening in color as they grew a harsher shade of blue. Her beak narrowed, transforming into a cold metallic mask. Every inch of her face disappeared from sight beneath the shaping metal.

Rico backed away as the figure continued to grow, doubling, tripling, quadrupling in height. He towered over Rico's frame, six times, seven times, eight times his natural height. It grew larger with each passing second. It held no earthly limitations. His beak dropped as he stared in horror at the demonic-looking figure who could kill him with a single swipe of his wing. The sheer immensity of its power surged through Rico's very soul. Its pure negative energies surged through Rico's heart. This wasn't Angelina, this was a monster. A cold-blooded almost robotic monster.

"Who… Who are you?" Rico gasped. "What… What… are you?"

The monstrous figure charged forward striking Rico across his chest. The wind knocked from his open beak as saliva and blood spewed from his chest and throat, coughing up through a struggled breath. Even though he knew this was a dream, he had never felt anything more painful in his life. His body, bounced from the ground as he impacted. His body trembled as he tried to rise up onto his talons.

The monstrous bird wandered over, towering over him.

"This is my world now." He growled. "You and your friends can not stop what is to come. My Emperors will destroy you if Sabrina does not. That is the command and the will of the Divine Master… my will… the will of a God."

Rico cringed as he felt the creature's wings gripping his throat. Rico found himself lifted into the air with ease.

"You… are… nothing! You can not compete with a God."

Rico slammed his eyes shut, seconds before the creature delivered a final blow. Rico awakened screaming at the top of his lungs.


	171. Chapter 171: Nightmarish Doubts

**Chapter One Hundred and Seventy-One**

The night drifted onwards without pause, Blu, his friends, and his family came to rest upon the upper deck of a small steam-powered steamboat. The steam-powered wheel rowed down Amazonian River, drawing ever closer to the Amazon Rainforest… the destination for Blu and his entire collective group.

Basking beneath the silvered dollar face of the moon, the birds found themselves slumbering and snoring from the exertion of the long trip. Their minds dreamt of what awaited them when they reached their destination… except for one… Blu's dreams were far from peaceful. Despite his outwardly calm appearance, his mind dwelled within the realm of nightmares. More specifically, it focused upon something he dared not to admit, even to himself. Jewel's loyalty might not be as sturdy as he originally had dared to hope. Now, his subconscious plagued him with visions that haunted him.

* * *

#

* * *

_In his dreams, he recalled the events of the past. He remembered every second of the Dark Robed Society and their reign of terror. He remembered Marco and their fight to the death. He recalled every second of it._

_His back arched as he slammed into a nearby street lamp. He moaned and shuddered as he felt the pain shooting through his body. Without warning, he fell forward and landed upon the cement sidewalk, face down. His wings trembled as he fought to get back up onto his talons. His body surged with pain as he tried to move. However, he needed to do this for himself… no… not just for himself, but for every peaceful bird within the city and state of Rio de Janeiro. He raised his head, spitting clumps of dirt from his beak. He tried to rid himself of the grimy taste but found he couldn't. He studied his body, eyeing several long gashes ripped out of his body. His blood-soaked feathers shifted in the wind. The bleeding itself was not as severe as he would have led himself to believe, it just stung whenever Marco impacted those spots. He shifted his attention to his opponent, just in time to see him working his way forward. The hawk held a confident smile upon the end of his beak._

"_What's the matter, Blu?" he asked, "Before you returned to the good side, you seemed so strong, you conquered several different areas of Rio in the name of my New World Order and you even held me back several times without hesitation. Were you always this weak or have I become too strong for you?"_

_Blu charged forward swinging his wing forward as hard and as fast as he could. Marco however simply backed away. His eyes burned bright as if he had calculated that move. The hawk's smile widened even further as he admired the macaw's feeble attempts to cause serious injury to him, in the end, the macaw had simply made a very sloppy move. _

_"Do you only have one battle move?" he asked, arching a curious eye towards his soon to be victim. "Come on, let's see you do that again, I triple dog dare you!" _

_Marco burst out into cruel laughter. "And to think, you wanted to rip me into pieces back when you were under my control. I guess your darker half was the better bird eh?"_

_Blu's eyes narrowed as he charged forward again, swinging his wing, however, Marco jumped back, raising his wings he shouted at the top of his lungs. _

_"SHATTERING EARTH! RELEASE AND THIS SPELL!" _

_As the hawk shouted the phrase, a large granite boulder pulled itself from the ground right where Blu had swung. The macaw cringed as he made contact, his wing made a slight snapping sound as it the limb popped out of place. Before Blu could move, Marco kicked the boulder which flew through the air striking the macaw in the same wing. The bone snapped back into place upon contact however he still felt the full force of the damage from Marco's attack. His body slid across the ground until the boulder shattered into several different chunks that buried him alive. Marco flung his wings forward and continued his assault. _

_"DRAGON FIRE! RELEASE AND THIS SPELL!"_

_Fire shot from Marco's wings like flamethrowers melting the rocks into boiling hot lava around Blu. The macaw's body shifted in the haze otherwise he laid upon the ground unmoving. Marco cracked a wicked smile as he noticed Blu's unconscious form and charged forward and kicked his talon straight into the blue macaw's side. _

_"Did I say you could die yet? Get up, I'm not done having fun with you yet."_

_Blu's body flew through the air and landed upon the ground with a thunderous crash. His body cratered the pavement. He groaned as his life slowly returned to him. He cringed as he felt Marco's wing wave across the end of his beak. Back and forth the wing swayed as Marco spoke. His voice a cruel form of admiration for the macaw and everything he had done. Blu cringed as Marco's wing slapped him across his cheek. He could feel his senses drive from his body as he struggled to regain his composure. Marco's wing seemed unusually strong, even if he was borrowing the powers of every other member of the Dark Robe Society. Blu felt himself impact the ground, bouncing along the pavement several times before he could stop himself. The macaw wiped a wing across his beak and found a small trace of blood flowing from a mouth wound. _

_"Ugh, that wasn't fun." He cringed, rising back up onto his talons. "Are you telling me, that you've got the strengths of all six members of your little group of villains, and that is the best you can do?"_

_Marco's eyes narrowed as the blue macaw spoke. Blu formed a weakened smile and wiped the blood from the end of his beak. "I am not like everyone else you've slaughtered. I can take a lot more damage than them."_

_Marco's eyes glistened with intense hatred. Kicking Blu in the gut once more he knocked him to the ground. Without wasting a moment, he slammed his talon down upon Blu's wing and listened for the snap of his bones breaking from the sheer force. After a failed attempt, he stomped again, his smile deepened as he enjoyed the moment. With each attempt, Blu let out a muffled gasp. He could not stand the sudden pressure being added to his main artery. _

_"You couldn't possibly understand my desires." He growled, continuing his onslaught on Blu's wing. "What would a __S__pix __M__acaw know about anything? Ever since Christina drifted from the world you guys were treated as Gods. Your pathetic ancestors have taken everything away from me! So hurry up and die will you! As fun as this is, I'm done playing around with you."_

_Blu rolled to the side, right before Marco could impact his wing again. He watched the hawk's talons slam into the sidewalk, his eyes glared at him. Breathing heavily, Blu got up onto his talons, ignoring the pain which coursed through his body. He could not continue to moan about such things. He needed to put this evil creature away for good. The fate of Rio depended upon it. _

_"Why have you done all of this? What has my species done to you?"_

_Blu winced as Marco punched him in his chest. His wings knocked Blu away from him, and although he remained standing, he looked pretty winded from the surprise attack on the hawk's behalf._

* * *

#

* * *

Blu rolled over onto his side. His closed eyelids twitched as he descended deeper into his nightmare fueled dream.

* * *

#

* * *

_Marco glared at Blu and held his wing up towards the macaw. The metal feathers of his bladed gauntlet shined bright. His beak twisted into a savage snarl. _

_"It wasn't long afterward that I scoured the globe looking for the best and most vicious creatures that I could find. Of course, it was quite easy to do so, especially when one has my reputation. Once I had found five other brothers we formed the Dark Robed Society. We took orders from no one and killed whoever we wanted, whenever we wanted and we didn't care about no consequences. I don't think I need to tell you who they were."_

_Blu shook his head, "No, I know who they were. Amber, Nigel, Jose, Jollo, Roger and yourself."_

_Marco cut a wicked smile and readjusted his wing. "That's correct__,__ however__,__ there was more to it than just that. Each one held a strong desire to kill as much as they possibly could, and despite each one of us having a different reason for doing so, we all had fun doing so. Amber needed food to survive so she devoured any one of her victims. Nigel wanted to spread as much pain as he possibly could as a coping mechanism to the injuries you provided. Jose needed to improve his skills for the day where he would challenge King Mauro for the throne. Jollo needed test subjects for his various poisons. Roger collected the bones so he could build his arsenal of weaponry which sadly he never got to use. While I, would continue to add more and more victims to my tally and I'm proud to say that while I am standing here, I have slain nine hundred and ninety souls."_

_"You're sick!" Blu growled, "You took advantage of Amber and Jose, you continued to lie to Roger and Nigel, none of your brothers would have followed you had they known what you were really up too."_

_"Shut your beak, Macaw__,__" Marco growled as his eyes slit into dangerous pools of pure hatred. "The Dark Robed Society became the strongest group of killers the world had ever known. We killed hundreds of birds far superior to you. However no matter how strong we became we never saw that Spix Macaw again so as far as I am concerned, Roger was right. You and your entire species are nothing more than mere liars who care about nothing except yourselves. But it doesn't matter, I eventually forgot about acquiring the powers of the divine and began to focus my attention on learning black magic. It helped me in my quest because it wasn't long before I met…"_

_"Me…"_

_Blu froze in his tracks at the sound of a new voice breaking into the conversation. Peering up into the nearby tree, he saw a new robed figure. She fluttered to the ground and removed her hood to reveal another hawk though this one was female. Her eyes burned bright as she revealed her mark which represented the evil symbol of an inverted pentagram. Her beak grinned as she addressed him. _

_"What's the matter, macaw? Are you confused? Don't be, Marco is partially correct, for you see, it was I who led him to his true calling." _

_The hawk waved her wing and transformed in the blink of an eye into a bright blue __S__pix macaw. Her eyes shined with a bright sapphire light matching Jewel's within the moonlight. With another wave of her wing, she reverted back to her original form. Her beak curled into a wicked smirk as she continued. _

_"It was I who created the shadow marks and recruited the members of the Dark Robed Society one by one… for I am its leader, Sabrina."_

_Blu felt his beak drop as the hawk turned his back on him. "Yes, this entire time, Marco has been little more than a puppet who has simply been following my orders. Now, why don't you do as you are commanded and get rid of the __S__pix __M__acaw and then claim the mark for yourself? We have so much work to do."_

_Marco nodded. "Yes, we have so much work to do. We must revive the Dark Robed Sage, we must unite her soul into one."_

_"Yes," Sabrina agreed, "We will, Marco, we will. Kill the macaw, and we can begin the final stages of our plan."_

_Marco did not waste another second, he charged forward with all of the speed he could control. Without making a sound he slammed his wing into the back of Blu's spine. He lurched forward, bouncing off of the pavement. Blood flowed from a head wound which coursed down the crevices of his face. He spit finding even more blood which flowed from a less serious though still very critical injury. _

_"It was like I said. No one can defeat a group of strong mercenaries. Sure you might have defeated the rest of my group, but they live on through me. They want to see you defeated, and I'm about to grant their wish. Now be a good bird and die!"_

_"YOU FIRST!" Blu growled swinging his wing straight into Marco's throat. The hawk let out an audible gasp as he found himself taken aback by the ferocity of the macaw's attack. He could feel the blood course from the wound down across his neck and staining his black feathers. His wings trembled as he stumbled back a few paces. _

_"No… damn you…." He grunted. His wings drew to his throat. At that moment a wicked smile passed his beak. "This isn't over, not by a long shot. If you think you can beat me, think again!"_

_Marco raised his wings as Blu rose up onto his talons and followed his example. Both combatants stared at each other. Both seriously injured and panted heavily as they plotted their next move. The time was now! Only one of them would survive the following attack and the fate of Rio de Janeiro would be cemented by whoever was the victor. Blu's eyes narrowed, he knew that he would defeat Marco once and for all, however, he also knew the price that it would cost him. Charging forward he screamed at the top of his lungs. He raised his wings and… did nothing… a bolt of electricity shot through his central nervous system as he felt himself lose complete control of himself. His raised wing trembled in the air unable to move another inch closer. His eyes widened in horror as he found himself stuck, inches from the hawk. He peered down at his wing and noticed the glowing shadow mark. At that moment he heard the voice within his head. "I will not let you cheat yourself of achieving ultimate power," the voice hissed in the back of his mind. _

_"Marco has won today. The time has come for you to die."_

_Blu's wing trembled within the air as he fought to regain control but couldn't. Something else was controlling him. Then he realized who was speaking. It was his darker half, the villainous Dark Blu. _

_"No…" he gasped, "Not now, not when everyone else is counting on my victory, I need to end this."_

_The voice changed within his mind, growing more feminine. "Blu, it is time," the voice whispered. His eyes widened further as he recognized the voice. It was Amber. 'Don't resist, it will be alright, I promise."_

_Marco cracked a vicious smile as he peered at the macaw's outstretched wing. He waited no longer. Thrusting his wing outwards, he slashed the macaw straight through the center of his stomach. His upper torso separated at his midsection toppling to the ground. His vital organs slowly shut down as his eyes fogged over in death. Without uttering a word, he fell to the ground and bathed the pavement in blood. The bright mark on the hawk's wing surged forward into his veins illuminating his wing. Marco laughed. He finally had done it. He had acquired all seven of the shadow marks for himself. He had achieved the ultimate power._

* * *

#

* * *

Blu rolled over onto his side. Groaning and grunting as his mind drifted deeper into his dream. He could feel the passage of time slip by. His doubts began to grow deeper, drawing upon the visions. His eyelids fluttered, his beak trembled as he remembered what came next. Jewel… had been anything but faithful to him. During the time that he had been gone, things changed, and Jewel moved onwards.

* * *

#

* * *

_As mid-morning approached the noon hour, the warm sun began to sweep its light across the whole jungle. The rays of sunlight filtered through the trees like specks of golden dust, which allowed a pleasant tropical breeze and warmth to soak through the jungle where Jewel sat. Her legs dangled off of a small tree branch, swaying in the breeze. She lowered her head as her mind raced with thoughts. Despite her misgivings towards the situation, Jewel had decided that it would not hurt to give Rose a few moments alone with the boy who had captured her interest. Letting out another heartfelt sigh, she lowered her head and felt her heart skip a few beats as she sank deeper into thought. She could not deny that her daughter was reaching an all-important milestone in her life, eventually, she would find the bird she would spend the rest of her life with, and like all birds her age, her romantic reawakening would soon drive her away from home. She shed a tear at the thought. It felt like only yesterday when she held her in her wings in a similar way she held Jade, Bia, Carla, and Tiago. It felt like only yesterday where she would rock her to sleep and sing a soft lullaby as she drifted off, cooing and sucking her wing. Life seemed so much simpler back then, now she was a widow, a single mother of seven children, and her home had fallen to the evil hawk, Marco, and his New World Order. Things would never get better again._

_Her eyes drifted downwards towards the multiple different birds who hurried along the ground as they tried to escape to a better life. They carried whatever they owned within the comforts of their wings Her eyes filled to the brim with tears. They were running for their very lives, carrying the only things they owned, and leaving everything else including their homes, their experiences, their memories, and their livelihood. She could feel her heart reaching out for the poor birds however she could not blame them for their decision to leave. Open warfare would be inevitable in time, and Marco would either conquer the whole of Brazil or he would fall just like the rest of his Dark Robed Society. She lowered her head further until her beak touched her feathery chest. Her sorrow began to brew. _

_"Oh, Blu, is this really what our relationship has come too? Were we ever really meant to be happy? Why did you have to die?"_

_Large gr__a__y tears fell from her eyes and drifted down the crevices of her face as she felt her heart lean back into her mourning. Her wings trembled as she recalled every second of Blu's cold and vicious murder. He stood over Marco with his wing raised, he would have finished him off but he found himself unable to do so. His wing trembled as he struggled within himself to find the right choice, would he kill in cold blood or allow an evil creature to live another day? In the end, he couldn't make a move, he stood motionless over the beaten hawk, however, Marco held nothing back. As Blu hesitated Marco had sliced his bladed gauntlets through the macaw's chest and sliced him in half. Blu fell to the ground in two separate pieces and she knew that he was gone. The tears continued to fall as she relived the moment within her brain. She could still smell the thickness of his blood as it filled her nostrils, she could still feel the coldness of his once-living body. She shut her eyes tight and turned away. His death had made the jungle far worse than anything ever encountered. It fell into the wings of a tyrant._

_"Hello there,"_

_Jewel's eyes shot open as she heard the sound of a strange voice ringing through her ears from behind her. At first her eyes filled with fright as she found herself taken by surprise. She turned around, rising up onto her talons and raising her wings to defend herself from the New World foot soldier however she dropped her guard when she found herself looking into the bright green eyes of a Lear's Macaw. He stood behind her, half covered by the thick leaves of the tree. His face shined bright amongst the sunlight, illuminating his bright blue feathers and yellow markings around his beak and eyes. Like their closest cousin, the blue and gold macaw, he looked incredibly attractive and very handsome. He watched her with a curved eye and held out his wing to her. _

_"Hello there," he said once again, letting his smile soften for a moment._

_Jewel stared in disbelief at the strange bird's sudden appearance. She blinked a few times, questioning her senses on if he truly stood there or not. She wiped a wedge of an eyelash from her eyes as she felt her cheeks go bright red. She wiped her eyes free of the tears and began to speak in a soft, shy murmur. _

_"Who are you?" she peered away for a moment but quickly began to refocus her attention upon him. The Lear's Macaw kept his wing outstretched towards her, taking a step forward and allowing his body to come into full view, his smile widened the more he peered out at the beautiful female._

_"My name is Antonio," he introduced himself, bowing respectfully towards the female. "What is your name? Also please tell me, why would you be sitting here crying? Did you lose your family to Emperor Marco?"_

_Jewel lowered her head and nodded. Her beak trembled as she fought the urge to keep her despair to herself. The Lear's Macaw fluttered forward and wiped her tears with his wing and peered into her eyes. _

_"Now, now, don't cry." He soothed, "I can tell that whatever has happened to you, it carries a world of weight to it. It has destroyed you completely. I can tell right away from the way you respond to my questions that you have lost someone special to your heart, someone who completed you in their own unique way, and someone who you thought would be there forever. Please tell me, am I not correct?"_

_Jewel lowered her head and nodded once more. Her eyes clouded over as she let out a heartfelt sigh. Her very soul collapsed into her despair. Her wings trembled uncontrollably which became quite visible to the Lear's Macaw. He cocked his head to one side, studying her from head to toe for a few moments. Her beak twitched as she tried to speak without being tongue-tied. _

_"I-I-I lo-ost some-one," she explained, "He was not just someone… he was the one. He came here all the way from the United States to be with me and we have been through so many things together. The day we met we were captured by smugglers and we had to learn to co-operate with each other due to a chain attached to our legs. When it was removed, I was captured and he came to my rescue. When we escaped my wing was injured and I was thrown from the plane. He was more than willing to die alongside me, simply because he loved me. We got married and have seven kids together, we promised each other that we would always be there for one another and I genuinely believed it."_

_The Lear Macaw cocked his head once more. "What happened to him?"_

_Jewel's eyes misted over as she continued the story. "He fought with Emperor Marco, he single-handedly__ had him beat. He raised his wing to strike down the evil which haunted the land, however, he hesitated, and in a cold heartless act of murder, Marco struck him down. He fell into two pieces from his waist down. He showed compassion to one who did not deserve it and it cost him his life. He is a true hero who died to try and rid Rio of an evil monster."_

_The Lear's Macaw grabbed hold of Jewel's wing and peered into her eyes. "What he did was very brave." He admitted, "It was so unbelievably selfless, heroic, and honorable. I understand completely why a heart like that would remain with you. Perhaps though, I can help you get rid of your depression, why don't we go out to the Christ the Redeemer Statue? Getting away from here for a little while might do you a world of good."_

_Jewel glanced away for a moment as she considered the suggestion. Her eyes shined with conflict as she turned back to him. _

_"Sure, why not, getting out for a little while sure beats sitting here depressed. The kids should be okay on their own for at least a little while, Rose has proven to be quite resourceful and Rico has stood up against Marco once already by rescuing her… okay, you're on… let's go."_

_Jewel and Antonio flew over the city of Rio and drew closer to the Christ the Redeemer Statue just as the sun began to sink upon the horizon and painted the sky a soft rosy pink. The bright golden orb dipped lower upon the sky, casting its light upon the ocean which reflected upon the waves like fiery sparkles of unrivaled beauty. A soft breeze hovered across Jewel's body as she came in for a landing upon one of the statue's massive outstretched arms. Seating herself, she let out a heartfelt sigh as she took in the beauty of the natural world around her. _

_"Wow," she smiled as she watched the fading sunlight upon the horizon. She dipped her head low and became lost in the moment. She shifted her attention just as Antonio the Lear macaw came in for a landing and sat next to her. He forced a confident smile._

_"Beautiful isn't it?" he asked._

_Jewel nodded her head as the light made her bright sapphire eyes glow. She shivered as she felt the breeze sweep across her body. As she closed her eyes she could feel the familiar presence of Blu embrace her heart. She opened her eyes and turned her head to the opposite arm. She could see the ghostly apparition of her husband standing in plain sight and peering in her direction. Her beak trembled as she held out her wing to reach out for him however he did not reach back. He backed away and vanished from sight. At that moment another cold breeze swept through across her body, rising to her ears. _

_"I'm okay…do what you need to do to be happy." the wind whistled almost as if she had received Blu's guidance. She lowered her head and turned her attention back to the sunset. The sun began to disappear, coating the sky a soft crimson red and velvety purple. She closed her eyes once more._

_"Thank you, Blu," she sighed, "I will never forget you."_

_Antonio eyed her with his peripheral vision and cocked his head sideways as he listened to her speak. _

_"Are you okay?" he asked, "You're talking to yourself."_

_"Yes," Jewel nodded. "I would like to get to know you better. Perhaps we can do this again sometime."_

_"I would like that," Antonio nodded, "I would like that a lot."_

_"Great," Jewel smiled, "It's a date."_

* * *

_#_

* * *

_Jewel had awakened much earlier that morning, stirring from her sleep, she opened her eyes and studied the first few rays of light which filtered into the hollow through the small opening. Shaking the stiffness from her body, she glanced down at the children who remained sleeping within their nests. A smile passed her beak and she spread her wings. _

_"I suppose I should go and find some breakfast," she mused, "The day is too beautiful to waste indoors, and I am sure everyone will be hungry once they wake up." Without wasting another moment, she took to the sky and flew out of the hollow with all the speed she could manage._

_The wind swept across her wings bringing her to a relatively pleasant mood. Laughing, she barrel-rolled, flipped, and did whatever caught her imagination. Her cheers rang through the air as she became lost in the moment. She remembered the last time she had done this, with her then-boyfriend Blu, right before her sister Amber returned from the dead and this whole Dark Robe nightmare had begun. Back then, she could never have imagined the awful events which would transpire and rob her of the love of her life. The very thought filled her with a cold chill. Stopping in mid-flight, she hovered in place as her mind focused upon Blu. She could not help but wonder, was he happy wherever he was? Was he watching her? Was he proud of her? She lowered her head and let out a heartfelt sigh. _

_"I love you, Pet," she said, "I really wish you were here with me, flying together for the remainder of our lives. That is what real happiness would have been. I hope I've made you proud though. There isn't a day where I haven't thought about you. The only time I get to see you is in my dreams. I would do anything to just be able to hold you again."_

_"…Jewel…"_

_The female macaw's eyes widened as she heard his voice ring through her ears. She turned around, gasping and holding a wing to her beak as she watched the familiar figure of Blu step into view. She could feel her senses drown from her as she drew deeper into shock as his chocolate brown eyes peered into hers. His body held the solid form of a living and breathing creature which made her question her judgment. A peaceful smile passed his beak as he held out his wings to her. _

_"Jewel, I've missed you. I'm sorry for being gone so long." He admitted, peering away a little awkwardly towards his mistake. "Please forgive me."_

_"Of course I forgive you, Pet." Jewel nodded her head and felt her tears fall from her eyes and down the crevices of her face. Her beak trembled as she blinked a few times and found him still standing before her. She was not hallucinating. He was very real and standing before her. "I could never be mad at you. Where have you been for a whole year? Were you happy? Please tell me everything, I must know."_

* * *

#

* * *

Blu's eyes shot open for a moment, trembling as a cold breeze swept over him. Yawning, and stretching his wings, he drifted back off.

* * *

#

* * *

_Rico continued to pant. Despite his best efforts he could not catch his breath and get his second wind. His energy drained from his body like water through a spaghetti strainer. Raising his wings, he readied himself to defend against any attack the hawk could throw in his direction. He peered down at his talon which scraped across the branch. Blood flowed from an open wound upon his thigh. His eyes widened in horror at the realization that he hadn't escaped totally unscathed. The hawk knew of the only escape route and he let him jump so he could strike without him even knowing about it. Marco heralded speed which stood unmatched by any other living creature. He shook off the pain and stood tall, not bothering to give the injury a second glance. _

_"Yeah, well too bad you're not me. You're evil with no sympathy for anyone other than yourself. You've killed countless creatures, even our own family members including my mother. Tell me, do you even remember her?"_

_Marco's eyes narrowed as he thought back for a moment. He shook his head and shrugged his wings. _

_"I'm sorry, but you're going to need to be more specific. I can't remember just one life that I've taken. There have been so many. But if you want, I'll help you see her again!"_

_Rico wouldn't give another answer. No sooner had Marco finished his cruel statement, did the bird feel a cold sharp sting graze across his body. He moaned and flew backwards landing with a sickening thud against the tree, inches from the entrance to the hollow. Rose's eyes filled with tears and rushed to his side. She studied the wound and placed pressure against it. Her wings soaked with blood. _

_"Why did you do that?" She asked. "He's innocent in all of this. He's just a child! Not much older than me!"_

_Marco shrugged his shoulders once more and pointed a wing towards the female. He cocked his head and addressed her with cruel hatred. _

_"He should never have interfered so it is his own stupid fault. The strong should smite out the stupid and that is exactly what happened here."_

_"You're nothing but a coward!" Rose snapped at him. "One day, you'll pay for your actions, mark my words."_

_Marco shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes as if considering that possibility for a moment. _

_"If that is what happens then that is what happens. I do what I please with no fear of the afterlife. However, I have decided to give you one chance of surviving for at least a little while longer, tell me, where is your mother?"_

_"RIGHT HERE!"_

_The hawk's eyes widened with sheer delight towards the sound of the voice. He turned around as Jewel and Rafael fluttered down from their hiding spot and dropped into their respective fighting stances. Rafael shifted his position to the fallen macaw's side and studied him for a second. He shook his head and turned his focus to Rose. _

_"He should be fine if we can get him to the aviary. He will need stitching for the wounds in order to seal them properly. Here, give him to me, and I'll try and make it to the city. Marco is more interested in you guys then he is with me."_

_As Rafael finished speaking, he cringed and fell to his knees. A sharp electrical pulse radiated throughout his body. He shuddered as the smell of singed feathers filtered through his nostrils. He could not stop convulsing. Jewel and Rose peered in horror at the hawk who could control the element of lighting which shot from the tips of his wing. He cackled as he watched the toucan's agony. _

_"Another stupid creature, do you think I wouldn't react when you are so kind as to announce your plans where I can hear them? I knew you would try to pull something like this." _

_Marco smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He kept his eyes closed and preceded with his verbal attack. _

_"It's funny, with their intelligence, strength, speed, and combat instincts, I would have thought my brothers would have been able to put up more of a fight against you or is it that we simply took out the biggest threat first…" his eyes glistened as his smile widened, "That's it, isn't it, Blu was the only one who stood a chance against us. How utterly pathetic!" _

_The hawk threw his wings in a combined attack towards Jewel who wouldn't move a muscle. She watched his movements, the way she would have back during the days when she had been a hunter. The hawk had to have a weakness somewhere, but where. She smiled and threw her wings out, grabbing one with her talon and twisting it. _

_"Yeah right..." Jewel shouted. "No matter how strong you think you are, you won't be able to stop everyone who raises a talon against you."_

_Marco struck out with his free wing, punching Jewel in the beak. She cringed, tasting blood from a mouth wound. She rolled backwards, bouncing against the wooden branch. She shuddered and fell forward. The hawk smiled and watched as she rose up onto her talons, injured but not broken. _

_"Yes, that's the way." Marco grinned. "Get back up. I'm not done with my fun yet, I want to hear a lot more screaming and crying from you." _

_Marco leap__ed__ forward continuing his onslaught. He struck Jewel repeatedly in the face, listening to her pain-filled gasps as the wind knocked from her beak. With each strike, he watched the blood drawing from wherever his bladed gauntlets made contact, even though the cuts were accidental, Marco admired the way she bled, the way she cringed. His head filled with evil thoughts as he continued to beat the life out of her. Jewel could not fight back this way, she could not move her wings, they were too damaged and her face and body continued receiving beatings. She shed her tears, crying as she felt the pain of her heartbreaking. _

_"Blu, I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I've failed you, I've failed to protect the kids, I have failed everyone!"_

_As her teardrops fell to the ground dampening the branch beneath her talons, a bright blue light enveloped the entire area. It shot up from the branch in a large pillar of light reaching into the very heavens themselves. Jewel stared in horror as the light enveloped her and pushed Marco away, a dark lump began to emerge growing larger with each passing second. Her eyes bulged from her face as her beak dropped at the sight. Marco backed away as he too stood completely dumbfounded by what he witnessed. His beak trembled as he screamed at the top of his lungs. _

_"N-N-No, it can't be!"_

_Jewel could feel every bit of the hawk's disbelief as she too found herself unable to believe her eyes. The large black lump took on its physical earthly form. A bright cerulean macaw, one she recognized immediately. She blinked several times to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating. She wasn't, he truly stood there basked in some mystical light. She couldn't smile, she couldn't frown, she couldn't move a muscle as she stood shocked by his sudden appearance. Her mind raced with several thousand thoughts all at once as she tried to come up with some logical explanation. _

_"It can't be," she muttered, "How is this possible?"_

_Both Marco and Jewel - two polar opposites locked within a war for the fate of Rio, and who vowed to continue with the fight until one of them lay dead – both thought the same thing for the very first time. Neither of them could form a coherent word to comprehend the shock towards the macaw's sudden appearance. He stood in front of them, alive and well. Jewel's wing drew to her beak as her eyes flooded with tears. She watched as the macaw punched Marco sending him flying into the hollow where he landed with a sickening thud, destroying the nests inside. His eyes shifted back to Jewel before shifting his attention back upon the hawk. Jewel could only think to say his name. Her voice trembling as shock enveloped her entire being. _

_"Blu...is that you?"_

_Jewel stared with her beak hung low and her eyes widened with fright as she stood in a state of complete shock. She could not peel her attention away from him. He looked incredibly pale as if he had not seen the sun in a long period of time. His chocolaty brown eyes appeared glassy and reflected her image like a mirror. He refused to look at her aside from the one glimpse with his peripheral vision a few moments before, his beak curled into a vicious snarl which sent chills down her spine. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt what he was looking at. She followed his gaze to the destroyed nest where Marco laid. The hawk trembled as he struggled to get up onto his talons. Blood dripped from his beak, staining the wooden flooring of the hollow. He peered at Blu with fierce, determined eyes. He didn't appear to be afraid of the newcomer, despite his previous shock from seeing him for the first time since his "death", he spit with disgust and wiped the blood from the wound with his wing. His eyes narrowed and glared out at both of the macaws left standing. He pointed an accusing wing towards the male. _

_"So, you have somehow managed to cheat death, eh?" he cackled, "I don't know how you managed to resurrect yourself, but I'm going to send you back to your grave to rot like a good corpse."_

_Jewel turned her attention back to Blu who raised his wings in a defensive stance. His body arched and his talons shifted along the branch. His beak trembled as he waited in anticipation for the hawk to make the first move. Jewel's eyes widened as she noticed his form. He looked every bit like an elite hunter. His advanced fighting stance appeared flawless, leaving no opening or weakness for his opponent to exploit. Jewel looked on in amazement. Even she herself couldn't do such a thing. His eyes shifted directions for a moment to eye her. His voice rang out to her as if she had fallen asleep and returned to some wonderful dream. She never thought she would have heard his voice again, especially when she saw him dead and buried with her own eyes. She smiled and nodded her head. _

_"Jewel, you must take everyone away from here, fly as far away from here as possible. Take the wounded to a place where they can be treated with care. You and the kids will be safe there, I promise."_

_Jewel's face darkened with rage as she held up a wing to protest against everything he had suggested to her. She would have pointed out the fact that they always worked best as a team, but his cold, calculating eyes forced her into silence. She lowered her head, swallowing a large lump of anxiety within her throat before nodding her head in agreement. As much as it killed her to do so, she could not argue against whatever he had planned against the vicious hawk. Running over to her daughter, she lifted the injured Rafael from the ground. The toucan winced as he regained consciousness. His eyes narrowed as they focused upon Blu. Jewel turned to her daughter and spoke to her issuing the same urgency as what Blu had spoken to her. _

_"Rose, have your brothers and sisters follow us as quickly as they possibly can. You must assist Rico. We have got to get him some help or he won't last much longer. The wound is too deep for him to survive without medical treatment."_

_Rose nodded her head and rubbed her wing against Rico's feathery crown. He trembled as she touched him though he still remained severely damaged. She eyed him for a moment and listened to him moan. His chest weaved in and out as he struggled to breathe. She hushed him and smiled reassuringly just in case he could still hear her. _

_"You're doing so well, Rico," she soothed. "Hang in there just a little while longer, we're going to get you some help. That is our first priority, okay?"_

_The hawk let out a sinister cruel laugh. His voice rang out filling Jewel's ears with an evil hiss. She shuddered, turning her attention to him. She could not help but frown and arch a curious eye towards his insane antics. What did he have planned? Why was their escape so amusing to him? Marco held up a wing and waved it in a disapproving manner. He raised a talon and prepared himself to shoot lightning, similar to how Rafael had been unconscious. _

_"What is it with you birds? Don't you get it yet? I am the only one who decides who lives or dies this day!"_

_Blu's eyes widened in terror as he noticed the electricity surging from the hawk's massive talons, without wasting a moment he vanished into thin air, teleporting directly in front of the hawk. His eyes narrowed into dangerous pools of pure hatred towards the creature as he grabbed hold of the limb before he could finish conjuring the spell. He tightened his grip and forced Marco down to his knees. _

_"I am going to break you," his voice hissed. "Like a Kit Kat bar."_

_Marco's eyes widened with shock as he struggled to make sense of the strange sentence. Jumping from the ground, he struck Blu a devastating blow across the side of his beak. The cerulean macaw stumbled back releasing his grip upon the hawk. Marco cackled, getting to work as he raised his spare talon and aimed for Jewel who stood in shock towards the vicious assault. _

_"DRAGON THUNDER! RELEASE AND THIS SPELL!" he shouted causing the electrical currents to course through his talon once more. With speed born from his desperation, Blu tackled Marco, pinning him against the trunk of the tree which at one time was his home. His eyes burned viciously as he fought to keep Marco down long enough for his wife and children to escape with the two injured creatures, one of whom he had never met before. His eyes shifted back to his family who looked on helplessly at him. Her eyes filled with concern for his safety._

_"Jewel, I will be fine," he said, "If you stay here you will only be getting in my way and I won't be able to end this. There will be no escape for him this time. By morning this will all be nothing more than a bad memory."_

_The female macaw nodded her head and spread her wings. She arched her body and let the wind rustle through her feathers. She turned her back to him, but peered back only once. She forced a confident smile. Her voice rang out in a sweet harmonious melody. _

_"Promise me that you'll stay alive, okay?" she shouted back to him._

_Blu nodded and smiled. He winked at her with a confidence never before seen within her husband. Jewel knew that he would be fine. She could see it in his eyes, and feel it in her heart. Blu held some kind of plan in his possession, and it would ultimately finish Marco off. That much she knew was certain, but she still didn't want to leave him behind, to face this horrible evil by himself. _

_"I promise." He said finally after a couple of minutes. "Now go!"_

"_No," Marco cringed raising his talon up and forming his electrical attack. "I won't let you escape me. You'll fry tonight, Jewel."_

_Jewel turned around to lift her body off of the ground but found herself falling to her knees as a sharp electrical current passed through her body. She winced and screamed as she raised her wing to reach out for Blu. The bright blue electrical currents surged through her body, illuminating her bones as her skin burned. Blu's eyes widened in horror at the sight, the bolts of electricity surged through the bodies of every living being, including himself. The cerulean macaw fell to his knees releasing the hawk. His skin bubbled and surged as the lightning passed through his nervous system illuminating his skeletal structure. He cursed under his breath realizing that it had not come from Marco, but rather a robed figure standing behind him. "What is going on?" he gasped, struggling to keep the feeling within his body. _

_"Who are you?"_

_The robed figure cracked a wicked smile and gripped Blu's beak with her wing. Studying him for a moment, her eyes shimmered with deep anticipation. Her voice rang out almost mockingly towards him. "So, you have survived. I must say that I am impressed and quite surprised by this change of events, however, you won't be alive for much longer," her attention shifted up towards the hawk. _

_"This change of events is unfortunate… it's time to call it a day… return to the base at once, we will deal with the macaws another day."_

_Without wasting a moment, she spun and threw Blu towards the rest of his family. The cerulean macaw slid across the gnarled bark of the branch until he forced himself to stop at Jewel's side. His eyes widened in surprise towards the robed bird's interference. _

_"Why did you stop our battle?" he asked, "Come on, if you are so confident in Marco's abilities then let's end this. I'm sick of fighting all of you. The jungle needs to be free of your evil and I am the one who will end this."_

_The robed bird's eyes shimmered with delight and a hint of cruelty with what she was about to reveal to him. _

_"No," she shook her head, "There is another battle for you to fight right now, one on a more personal level. Why don't you ask your wife just what she has been up to while you have been gone, I am sure you will be pleasantly surprised with her answer. You two aren't even together anymore."_

_Marco nodded his head in complete agreement. "It looks like you should consider yourself lucky. I have to end this for today, however, it will be quite amusing to see just how tortured you become when you learn about how Jewel betrayed you. Once you learn about her new life and the knowledge breaks your spirit, I will be back to break you one piece at a time so you better not rest too easily, I'll strike when you least expect it." The hawk's cruel laughter rang through the air as he spread his wings and took to the sky, leaving the macaw to turn to his wife wide-eyed and confused. She lowered her head and turned away from him._

_"Jewel, what are they talking about?" he asked. "Why would they say that you betrayed me?"_

_The female raised a wing to her heart and felt it skip a beat. Her eyes filled with conflicted and painful tears. Her spirit filled with guilt towards her recent behavior and actions, though she could not deny the truth from him. He deserved to know everything whether he would like to hear it or not. Her beak trembled as she began to speak. _

_"You were dead," she began, "I watched you die with my own eyes, I saw you fall into two separate pieces and we had a funeral, I never thought I would see you again and that tore me in half more than anything I have ever experienced, even my past was nothing compared to seeing you die…"_

_Blu shifted his body so he could peer at the love of his life head-on. His eyes widened as he awaited her explanation. His voice trembled as he asked his question once more. _

_"Jewel… what have you done?" he asked, "Please talk to me, we're chained to each other birds, we can get through anything if we're honest with each other… we are… chained to each other right?"_

_Jewel shook her head. Large gr__a__y tears erupted down the side of her face. "Blu, you were dead… I watched you die… while I was mourning I met someone else…"_

_Blu's heart shattered within his chest. He peered away from her as he struggled to contain his composure. _

_"Then you need to go to him," he said, "You have nothing wrong, I didn't want you to remain alone forever, I won't cause you any problems."_

_Jewel took a step forward and held out her wing. _

_"Blu…" she began but fell silent as Blu turned back to her._

_"I don't want to hear any more. I'm going to go."_

_Before Jewel could speak another word, Blu spread his wings and took to the sky, he flew as fast as his wings would carry him until he disappeared from sight. Jewel lowered her head and felt her tears fall. She had wanted him back more than anything in the world, and now that she had it, she only hurt him worse than any enemy ever could. She raised a wing to her heart. _

_"I'm sorry, Pet," she sobbed, "I'm so sorry."_

* * *

_#_

* * *

_Without thinking a single thought nor caring about where he would go or where his life would lead him, Blu flew as fast as his wings would carry him. Speeding through the entire city and state of Rio de Janeiro, he skipped along the tops of the buildings, barrel rolling past the mountain cars which led to the summit of Sugar Loaf Mountain and across the hot beaches of Ipanema, Copacabana, and the central district of Lapa. He flew without any just cause or clear destination, much like his life now that Jewel had moved on and found someone else. His entire purpose for living was gone. Eventually, he got sight of his bearings and stopped as he landed upon the front yard of Linda's, Tulio's, and Fernando's brand new family home. The single-story white building with a single green door and several windows closed with green shutters, connected by a green pen for some animals and completed with a brown tiled roof glistened in the sunlight as his only beacon of hope in this new dreary world. He nodded his head and peered up to a large birdhouse nestled within the trees. His heart sank, even after all of this time, Jewel still rubbed off on him and he found the treehouse to be a better solution than living with his old friend and the crazy ornithologist. He lowered his head and sighed__._

_"It may not be much," he frowned, "But as much as I would hate to admit it, it's going to be my new home." _

_Spreading his wings, he waited no longer. He flew into the small man-made opening and perched himself upon the hardwood floor. Closing his eyes, he felt himself drift off into peaceful slumber._

_In his dream, he remained sequestered within his new house. Rising up onto his talons, he saw the familiar figure of a__ S__pix __M__acaw fly through the opening and land upon her talons with a mighty crash. Her eyes burned out to him as she cocked her head and admired his new surroundings. _

_"Blu, I saw what has happened to you," she admitted, "You were doing so well until the witch showed up and struck a cowardly blow from behind, do not fret though, you will win if you stick with the training I have provided you, however, you must act quickly and bring the fight to Marco, if you choose not too, then the day of destruction will soon be here. This is your last chance to save the world and end the madness of the Dark Robed Society."_

_Blu lowered his head and swallowed a large lump within his throat. He could feel his body trembling as he fought to contain his rage. _

_"Why? Why is this happening?" he asked, "Do you have any idea what I have given up to make sure that this all ends? I have lost my family. Jewel has moved on and is with someone else. Marco is stronger than he has ever been before and now Sabrina took me by complete surprise. I can't beat both of them together. There is no way that I can stand a chance against Marco as long as Sabrina can continuously interfere. The bad guys have won, I have lost." Blu arched his body forward, throwing his wings up in defeat. "This battle has cost me everything, perhaps it would be easier if I just left everyone alone and went back to Minnesota, whatever happens, happens."_

_Amber shook her head, her eyes shined brighter. "The future is not yet set in stone. The first and only step you must take is what you have been preparing to do. The only thing that matters at this time is defeating Marco and his New World Order. Once done, there will only be one Dark Robed Member left, the strongest one who rules the very darkness with each and every breath, the dark master, Sabrina." Her smile widened, _

_"If you fail, then all is lost. It won't matter if Jewel is in another relationship, you, her, and everyone else will die. You are the world's last hope."_

_"Blu?"_

_Blu's eyes shot open as he lurched suddenly to life and found himself peering into the bright sapphire eyes that belonged to the love of his life. For a few moments, he became lost in their clear and almost perfect beauty which always seemed to bring him a sense of peace. He smiled as he peered at her. But then as his mind awakened, he remembered that they no longer were together. During the time that he was gone, she had moved on to be with someone else. His eyes narrowed as he rolled over onto his side and decided to ignore her. His heart skipped a beat as the pain over her decisions cut through him like a knife. At first, he thought he could live with her making the choices she did, but then he could not quite bring himself to forgive. _

_"What do you want, Jewel?" he asked, "Shouldn't you be with your new boyfriend?"_

_Jewel shook her head, feeling the tears misting her eyes over, which clouded her vision. Her beak trembled as she tried to explain herself to the bird she never thought she would see again. She lowered her head, raising a wing to her heart as conflict lined her face. _

_"No," she began, turning away from the macaw. "Look, I need to get some things off of my chest and explain them to you. I'm not going to pretend that what I have done hasn't hurt you, I know it has hurt you, it hurts me too, but at the time when all of this happened, I thought I would never see you again. I watched as Marco's blades split you in half. I held you as you bled out and very slowly died. Your blood stained my feathers as I couldn't stop the bleeding. We buried your body and held a funeral service for you. You were dead, this wasn't the same incident as we had with Nigel, we carried your body with us, and we buried it. I need you to understand why I did what I did and it doesn't mean for one second that I don't love you. I always have loved you and I always will love you. You've brought me some of the happiest moments in my life and when you died I had lost everything that mattered to me besides our children."_

_"You have done nothing wrong," Blu sighed as he rolled over to face her. His chocolate brown eyes narrowed into pools of desperate despair. "I never wanted you to be alone forever however this is not what I intended. I thought you would have waited a few years and I would really be gone. Quite clearly neither one of those things has happened, instead, I was replaced within twelve months and I am still here to see myself replaced by someone else. I wish I could say that I am happy for you but I feel completely miserable by the choices made."_

_Jewel lowered her head, sighing as she felt her guilt surging through her very soul. Deep down she could feel a simmering question beginning to brew which immediately erupted from her mouth without her even filtering it. _

_"Blu, where have you been?" she asked, "It is impossible to come back from the dead so if you have been alive all of this time, why didn't you let us know that you were okay? Why didn't you come to find us so we could be with you, support you, and honor you with whatever you were doing? Why did it take a year for you to just randomly show back up? Don't you realize how bad things have gotten here in Rio for everyone, especially your family and friends? Marco has chased everyone from their homes, the __S__pix __M__acaws have been branded as traitors and those who have not run are brainwashed servants to Emperor Marco and his New World Order. Do you not even care about any of that?"_

_"Exactly what I was going to ask,"_

_Both birds turned their head to see a Lear Macaw standing within the entryway to the birdhouse. His eyes focused upon Blu without saying anything. He walked to Jewel's side and wrapped his wing around her before planting a kiss on the side of her cheek. Jewel lowered her head and went bright red in the face. Blu turned away from her for a few seconds. This time he began to grow emotional. His body trembled as he began to explain himself. _

_"When Marco struck me down in cold blood, everyone was meant to think that I was dead… in many ways I truly was… however, my soul was sent to purgatory with Amber. It was throughout that year that she revealed to me what Marco truly desires, and it was she who guided me on how to properly beat him. Marco has harnessed all seven of the shadow marks used by his Dark Robed Society, however, there is more than just those seven, his sister has the eighth mark and then there is one missing one. Once all nine marks are brought together the controller will have the unlimited power of the Dark Robed Sage to destroy the world and reshape it as they see fit. As of right now, Marco is completely unbeatable unless you have the training that I went through. Only I can stop him, but to achieve this power I had to give up one full year of my life and make it seem like I was dead."_

_Antonio swung his wing through the air. His face darkened with rage towards the Spix Macaw. "You gave up your family so you could fight a war if you ask me that seems a little bit selfish. All you did was walk out and abandon your family and then expect them to drop everything and welcome you back with open arms, well too bad it doesn't work that way. You made a conscious choice and now you can suffer the consequences. Jewel is mine now and that's all there is to it so I'm sorry she chose not to wait for you but that is her decision."_

_"You're wrong," Blu shot back, "Whether you like it or not, this war is all about survival. Marco plans to wipe out every __S__pix __M__acaw on the planet, not just me if you do the math that includes Jewel and the kids too. Giving up my marriage, my relationship with my kids, and going into purgatory was the only way to ensure that I had the tools necessary to make sure that I could defeat the biggest threat to my family's safety. If Marco gets his hands on the final two shadow marks then every single one of us will die including you unless of course, you choose to run, so if I were you I would drop the holier than you attitude."_

_Jewel lowered her head once more and shook her head in disapproval. Her beak trembled as her heart snapped which appeared quite evident by the way her beak trembled and eyes filled to the brim with tears. She turned her back on Blu, sagging her whole upper body forward as she fought her despair. _

_"Antonio's right, Blu, we could have found another way or at the very least you could have discussed this with me so I would have known what Amber had planned and that you would have been alright, instead you left me and your children suffering for a whole year. I'm sorry but__I have to be with Antonio now, remember though that I always will love you, it's just you died and life moved on without you."_

_Blu walked towards the exit of the treehouse and spread his wings. Jewel arched her head back as she saw him preparing to fly away. Stepping forward her voice rang out in a disapproving manner. "Just what do you think you are doing?" she asked, "We're not done having our discussion yet."_

_"Yes we are," Blu shot back, "Listen, Marco is a very real and very dangerous threat to everyone. Protecting you has always been my top priority so you know where I am going. There is only one way to end this and I'm going to do it, afterward, you don't have to worry, you can live your life with Antonio because I will find my way back to Minnesota, I never wanted to come here, I was forced to come here to save our species, I remained here because I wanted to be with you and the kids but that's not going to happen now. I'll save the day one last time and then disappear as I said back at the grotto, I will not cause you any trouble." He turned back and eyed Jewel for a brief moment__.__ "Goodbye, Jewel, I hope you find the life you have always wanted."_

_Before either macaw could speak further, Blu ejected himself from the treehouse heading towards the city as fast as his wings would carry him. Jewel raised her wing but found it too late to do anything. Her head fell forward as she felt her tears fall. Antonio wrapped her within his wings, eyeing the horizon in which Blu had vanished from sight. He leaned into Jewel's ear and whispered. _

_"He will be fine, listen, he's fighting for you and your children. Whether I like him or not he is a true hero. We shouldn't let his sacrifice be in vain, we should continue on living our lives."_

_Jewel looked up into the Lear Macaw's eyes. "What are you suggesting?"_

_"I know we have moved fairly quickly but I'm crazy about you. Will you marry me, Jewel?" he said, "Will you marry me tonight? That way no matter what happens we can be together one final time. I know I shouldn't say this but I don't believe we have many days left. There's no way Blu will be able to defeat Marco alone. He's only gone to be a hero and die like a martyr."_

_Jewel nodded her head. "Yes, I'll marry you." She smiled. "At least if we are going to die we will die happy."_

* * *

_#_

* * *

_The sweet harmony of wedding music hovered sweetly upon the evening breeze as the sun began to disappear upon the horizon painting the sky a fabulous and fiery mixture of bright orange, red, rosy pink and scarlet, it all blended together into a color of a deep crimson glow. Jewel peered up at the sky, noticing the strange blending of color which almost sent a cold chill down her spine. She knew right away what it resembled. The words escaped her beak as she let them ring out loud. _

_"It's the color of blood," she frowned, "Someone is going to die today, and they're going to die really soon." She stood up tall, keeping her eye upon the fading light. "You better be safe, Blu," she said, "At least one of us needs to be certain of the path they're on, you've always been significantly better at that than I ever was."_

_The clearing darkened as the sun dipped lower and a soft darkened blue veil enveloped the forest clearing which would hold the event which would shape Jewel's life. The flickering of fireflies sped through the air further adding to the macaw's beauty as she stepped out into plain sight. Her bright cerulean feathers glowed like a diamond as she stood before the few people who had come to witness Jewel's final marriage ceremony. Beside her, her daughter Rose stood tall, eyeing her mother with her peripheral vision while whispering in her ear. _

_"Mom, are you sure you want to do this? Dad is still alive, are you absolutely sure you don't want to be with him?"_

_Jewel swallowed a large lump in her throat peering ahead to where Antonio awaited her arrival. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears as she nodded her head. Even though her heart fluttered with conflict and her mind surged through a wide variety of different thoughts, she kept nodding as if she needed to convince herself that what she was about to do was the right decision. In the end, it all came down to one simple fact, the many enemies who over the past few years had targeted them had all gone out of their way to separate her from Blu. Enough was enough, she needed to put the trials of war aside, she needed to start living like a normal bird once more, and she needed to survive. Following Blu through all the struggles in which he fought hard against would only break her heart time after time after time after time in a never-ending cycle. _

_"I'm sure," she admitted finally, "Let's just get this over with."_

_The music in the hollow changed to the bridal march as Jewel appeared at the end of the bird made aisle. Dressed in white and decorated in her traditional bridal attire given to her by Eva during her renewal ceremony with Blu, she proceeded down the aisle, all the while eyeing Antonio who awaited her arrival. Step by step, she walked past the few creatures who had shown up for the occasion. She bowed her head, refusing to think on what she was about to do. Finally, once she reached him she held out her wing and placed it within his. Antonio accepted her wing and formed a pleasant smile which filled her to the brim with happiness too. Her smile widened as she peered into his deep soulful eyes. _

_"Hello, Antonio," she said sheepishly as she went bright red in the face. "I honestly can't believe I'm doing this, I've never wanted to marry anyone other than Blu."_

_"I know," he muttered, "However he is the past. We are the future."_

_As Antonio finished speaking a large Amazon Kingfisher stepped forward and eyed the bride and groom forming his own confident smile. Lowering his head, he outstretched his wings for silence. _

_"Good morning, dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of the city, state, and jungle of Rio de Janeiro to bring together these two birds in holy matrimony. Jewel and Antonio are about to declare their love before all of you and will exchange vows with each other before we proceed with the unification ceremony. First, what is love? It can not be seen and only felt, it has a beginning but it has no end. It is the highest commitment that two creatures can hold for one another, there is no better moment in life than this. Antonio, you as the would-be husband must begin with your vows and it is your job to do so now, please express your consent to Jewel for her to accept, she will then follow your example and express her consent to you. Please in a loud clear voice, express consent now."_

_Antonio lowered his head once more and peered into Jewel's eyes. He smiled as he began. "Jewel, I love you, you are one of the nicest and most beautiful birds I have ever met. We have started our journey together far quicker than what I ever imagined however that doesn't mean that my feelings for you aren't true. You have chosen me over Blu, a bird you have a vast amount of history with. I will honor you, love you, care for you, and take care of you for all the days of your life. I promise to make you proud of me, and I promise never to abandon you. Today I offer to have you as my wife so we may start the next step of our journey together. If you'll accept me, I will show you the power of our unification. I promise you."_

_Jewel's heart skipped a beat as an awkward smile passed her beak. The Amazon Kingfisher turned his attention to her and began to speak. "Jewel, you have heard Antonio's vows, do you accept them? Will you be his wife to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"_

_Jewel's wings began to tremble as she felt a cold icy grip of terror beginning to brew within the pit of her stomach. At first, she had felt the need to ignore it but then it grew into a raging fire. Her stomach burned her from within. Before she could speak a word, a shout erupted through the air. All eyes turned to the back of the aisle where Rafael stood to his full height. Panting heavily, he glared at the female macaw. _

_"Jewel, we need to end this wedding. You must come with me. If you don't then Blu is going to die. He has gone to face off against Emperor Marco and they're currently clashing in a huge state of mortal combat. He has managed to rip one of the shadow marks out of Marco's body, however, his strength is failing fast and I don't know if he will have enough energy to defeat Marco on his own. Please Jewel, if you ever cared about him, you can't let him die."_

_Jewel felt her heart drop as her eyes shined bright with conflict. She turned to Antonio who stood as her future before glancing back to Rafael who needed her to go and rescue the bird who had saved her life on multiple occasions. Her wings trembled as her eyes filled to the brim with tears. Lowering her head again, she eyed Antonio and freed her wing from his grasp. The Lear Macaw stood stunned as he watched her wing leave his, and as much as he hated to admit it, he knew what that meant. Jewel turned to him and spoke as softly as she could. _

_"I'm so sorry, Antonio, this was a mistake. I never should have accepted your proposal knowing that Blu intended to face off against Marco or even that he was back. We have had such good times together but I can't focus on building a new life knowing that while I'm focusing on myself, Blu is out there fighting for all of us. I've never considered myself a selfish creature so I have to go to him and help him take down the biggest threat our jungle has ever seen. I have to help him destroy the New World Order."_

_Antonio nodded his head and graciously stepped aside allowing her the freedom to choose her own destiny. "I knew you would do this," he admitted, "I never pretended that you would find your way back to him. You're made for each other even I can see that. You have a connection that makes ours look small in comparison. Go and be the hero he needs you to be. Go and save Rio, Jewel. I promise that every time I see the sunrise in our land of freedom that I will think of you. Go and save all of us. Make Marco sorry he has ever even met you."_

_Jewel smiled and wrapped her wings around the Lear's macaw. Even though their relationship was now officially over, she still considered him a close personal friend. Her wings wrapped around him tighter as she kissed him upon the cheek as her final goodbye. "Thank you for understanding." She admitted, "You are a true gentleman. I hope you will find the one bird you are truly meant to be with."_

_Jewel waited no longer before running to the toucan's side. Both birds spread their wings wide and lifted themselves off the ground. "Where is he?" she asked, "Where are Blu and Marco fighting?"_

_"My Grotto," Rafael explained, "Aye Corumba I really hope we aren't too late. Blu couldn't even get close to him due to some strange blasts of heat. I saw them all from my home and snuck off to come find you. We must move quickly or I fear we will be too late. Not even our amigo can withstand such power for too long."_

_Jewel nodded, shifting her tail feathers and expanding her wing column to their full length. Her eyes narrowed as her body instinctively picked up the pace. "Please be safe, Pet," she frowned, "You must remain alive until I get there."_

* * *

#

* * *

As Blu slept and faced off against his previous problems in nightmare form, he remained blissfully unaware of the threat so close to him in reality.

Gabby the frog, pricked his webbed toe and watched the poisonous slime drip from her skin just over Blu's beak which hung open.

"I can't think of anything more romantic than poisoning my love's enemies on a moonlit cruise, hehehehe."

"Stop!" Nigel held out his wing. He hovered over Blu with a wicked grin. "That one is mine… I have dreamed of this moment for so long. That it almost doesn't seem real." Nigel held a wing over his heart, lowering his head, he swooned for a moment. "Twinkle, Twinkle, little Blu, how I've wondered, where were you. Up above the world so high, are you ready… to die!"

Blu's beak clicked in place for several moments, in his dreams he spoke to Antonio, in reality, however, he addressed Nigel. "Y-Y-You really need a breath mint."

Nigel's face darkened with rage. "Even in sleep, you mock me."

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!**

The ship's alarm sounded, throwing Nigel for a loop. Stumbling backwards, he fell over the side taking Charlie and Gabby with him.

Blu jumped up with fright, his eyes burst open immediately at the sound of the alarm breaking through the otherwise silent calm of peaceful twilight.

Tiago cheered, dancing and throwing his wings through the air. "Wooooooooooooooooo that was awesome."

"TIAGO!" Jewel's voice snapped. "STOP MESSING AROUND!"

"But, I didn't do anything," Tiago protested.

"Tiago Gunderson, listen to your mother." Blu's eyes narrowed.

Tiago lowered his head, pouting. "Oh man, I never get to have any fun."


	172. Chapter 172: Arrival in the Amazon

**Chapter One Hundred and Seventy-Two**

The bright morning sunlight and crystal clear blue sky caused an immediate sense of urgency to stir within Jewel. The very second she spotted movement from her companions, had she sprung into action, waving her wings around urging everyone onward. "Come on, come on, everyone, let's go. The day is young and so are we. Let's go to the Amazon. Up, Up, come on, get up, let's go! We still have a long way to go until we get there. Every second counts."

Rafael rolled over. "Give me five more minutes."

She turned, pointing a wing at Rafael who stretched his wings. "Oh no, you've slept enough. If I hear one yawn from anyone, that creature can turn around and go right back to Rio."

Blu yawned, stretching his wings.

Jewel's eyes hardened as she turned on him. "Except for you, smarty pants. You're coming with me whether you like it or not. We're chained to each other birds, now it's time to prove it more than ever before. Spread those wings and fly."

Every bird present lowered their head while in Jewel's presence. Blu's memory drifted back onto the dream he had previously. She was so obsessed with finding the Spix Macaws, she was so obsessed with the Amazon and getting away from the humans… why? What motivated her? Was he no longer good enough for her? He swallowed a large lump within his throat. Gulping it down audibly.

Spreading his wings, he did as his wife instructed. Within seconds he lifted himself off the roof of the steamboat and took to the sky. Jewel and the remainder of the crew followed his fine example. Soon they managed to speed ahead of Blu, his doubts weighed him down, while everyone else flew with full strength.

"We are almost there, right?" Carla's voice rang out cheerfully.

"Ooooooh yeah," Nico cheered

"Poppin, hippin and hopping," Pedro squawked.

"Guys…" Blu panted, struggling to keep up. "Wait… for… me…. birds… of… blue… feather…. tend to stick… together…. Oh never mind."

Blu shut his beak, regaining his composure. Even though the thoughts still entered the back of his mind. He said nothing. Straightening his posture and picking up speed. It would still be a long way to go until they reached their destination. He couldn't afford to fall behind now. Every inch that drifted between him and Jewel, meant another second where he would be hopelessly lost with no hope of finding his way back to the others. He could not let that happen.

* * *

#

* * *

Deep within the same part of the jungle, a small encampment had been set up. Not by bird, nor marmoset, or any other untamed animal, but by humans. A thin-looking and clean-shaven man pondered for a moment, peering down at a small game of checkers. With a smile on his face, he made his move.

His opponent, a small monkey grinned, making his win with six consecutive jumps.

The human male's face darkened with rage. He grabbed hold of the monkey's throat. "Why you little cheater. You- You-"

"I always had the feeling you were dumber than a monkey."

The man froze, straightening his posture like a military sergeant. He saluted and cracked a nervous though wide smile. "Boss… it is good to see you… what are you doing in the jungle?"

"Aw shut up," Big Boss rolled his eyes.

Pulling a newspaper out from his back pocket, he slammed it down upon the table. Upon the cover, a picture of Linda and Tulio stood front and center over everything else. His eyes narrowed vengefully.

"The better question is, what are they doing in the jungle? Nature freaks!" He crunched down on the lollipop in his mouth as he continued. "There are two hundred million miles of jungle out there, and these guys are playing in my backyard? I don't think so."

Big Boss lifted an axe from the table. He studied its sharpness with a wicked smile.

"As you know my friends, this little logging operation of ours is a little… illegal…if those two bird nuts find those birds then they can expand the sanctuary. We would be out of business… and that is why you must put an end to their little bird-watching expedition. FIND THEM, and GET RID OF THEM!"

The man gulped, nodding his head as the axe came to rest upon his throat. Big Boss shifted his attention to the remainder of his crew who gathered around.

"As for the rest of you… go chop down some trees."

With skillful expertise, Big Boss threw the axe across the room and watched as the blade landed within the clipboard.

"Who cares about a bunch of birds. I dealt with them once, I'll deal with them again. This time, there will be no coming back from the brink of extinction."

* * *

#

* * *

Blu cracked a smile as the group came in for a landing deep within the jungle. Surrounded by trees, greenery, shrubs, and bushes on all sides. The little GPS clicked on announcing a single phrase in its robotic tone.

"You have reached your destination."

"Oh great, thank you," Blu replied, peering around at the massive sight. Every leaf appeared double the size of his own body. The thick foliage and canopy blocked out the sunlight, an intense warmth surged from the ground. Something about this place brought fear into his heart. It almost seemed unsettlingly natural. Far from the man-made comforts that he was used too. He could feel himself trembling inside.

"See-see g-g-guys, I told you there w-w-was not-nothing to worry about. We're here."

"Yeah," Carla nodded her head, smiling. "But where exactly is here?"

"Well… these things do have a margin of error." Blu admitted.

"I told you not to trust that woman." Jewel rolled her eyes. "Look, everybody just follow me and we'll be okay."

Bia let out an exasperated gasp as she peered down at a large slug type of creature. Her beak curled into a smile.

"Oh my gosh, that's a Heliconius larva and it is about to enter the pupas stage."

"HAHAHAHAHA you said poop!" Tiago grinned, grabbing hold of Bia's book and running for it.

"Hey, come back here." Bia laughed giving chase.

Blu caught the movement from his peripheral vision, turning to the two children, he raised a wing.

"Uh kids, it's not a good idea to run off, please, we need to stick together."

Jewel rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll get them."

Without warning, several flashes of blue sprung forth from the trees. Each one grabbing hold of a different member of Blu's team. The next thing anyone knew, they flew through the air, only to be dropped a few moments later. Right into the middle of a hidden grotto. Blu sprung into action, releasing the pocket knife from his pack. He flung out each and every device contained within its hollow frame until he quickly decided upon one.

"Get away from us you barbarian. Look at what I have, that's right it's a spork. Part spoon, part fork. I am more than a match for you."

Blu spun, swinging the knife inches from Rafael who held up his wings.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa…. Put the spork down."

Blu and Jewel peered around at the new environment. The grotto was set at the edge of a cliff, nestled in front of a swift-moving waterfall. A freshness surged from it, filling everyone with an unnerving sense of calm. This area seemed much more livable as the sun glistened down from overhead, creating a rainbow of color cast off by the water's spray. Jewel could not believe her eyes as she watched the attacking blue birds flying. She recognized them immediately as members of her own species.

"Blu… we're here… we're actually here."

"Yeah," Blu nodded, "That's uh great."

Blu's eyes narrowed as he peered away. Deep down he knew things would be far from perfect for him in this new world. Just how bad things would become remained to be seen, but he knew it would never end well for him. He hung his head low, watching Jewel's smile widen. How could he tell her about his discomfort, and more important would she even care?


	173. Chapter 173: Return to Sunnydale

**Chapter One Hundred and Seventy-Three****  
**

Rico sat in the dim light of glowing candles. With a mountain of books stacked around him, he frowned as he closed the cover of the one he was currently reading and shook his head. His face darkened with growing frustration towards another failed attempt to find an answer to either one of his problems. He could not sleep without having horrible visions of a deadly future for Rio de Janeiro, and there still existed no mention of the whereabouts for any of the remaining pearls that could stop any of the destruction from happening.

Slamming a wing down upon the table. His beak curled as he drew the attention of Rose, Buster, Kinski, and Jade who tried their best to help in the search for the only possible answer which eluded them.

"Any luck?" Rose asked, fluttering to his side.

"No," Rico shook his head. "There is no mention of any of the pearls. It's like they just don't exist, or were never meant to exist. The question is why? How could something have a physical form and there be no record of anything about them? It makes no sense. However, time is running out, if we don't find a solution soon, we're all going to be in some serious danger."

"Perhaps, they're just dreams." Rose sounded almost hopeful.

"No," Rico shook his head. "There is something different about them. Something evil. It's almost like I'm being warned about what is about to happen."

He stopped and lifted a wing to his beak.

"Angelina told me to be with her… that I was running from who I really am. What could that mean? Be with her… Be with her… Be with her… the first time I heard that it almost was like she wants me to die, but Angelina would never want that. There has got to be another meaning behind those words… but what?"

His eyes widened.

"Angelina, I'm coming."

Spreading his wings wide, he prepared himself to take flight. Rose, however, stepped in front of him.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Rico lowered his head. "To Sunnydale. The answer for the first pearl must be there with her family. Stay here and look for the answers for the other two. I am going to go and get this one."

Rico waited no longer, springing forward, he took to the sky, flying as fast as his wings would carry him.

Rose sighed as she watched the male bird disappear from sight.

Buster fluttered to her side. "So… what is the importance of these pearls anyway? Do we call on a magic wish-granting dragon when we get them all?"

Rose rolled her eyes, swatting her brother in the head. "Of course not, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

* * *

#

* * *

Rico flew over the top of the jungle, past the city of Rio, over the remnants of what had once been Ripguard Fortress and past the mountains. Soon, he landed within the hidden grotto of Sunnydale. His heart swelled and shattered as he found himself freezing in place. Everything about this place just screamed memories of Angelina… her faith in him… their future… and of the status of a warrior that had died alongside her. He hated Rico the Warrior… He hated Rico the Thief… he hated every fiber of himself. All because of his failure to protect her.

His eyes welled with tears as a lingering guilt crept through his soul. The pain which seeped from it coursed through the whole of his body. It was so sharp that it stabbed. The guilt was so suffocating that it knocked the breath from his beak. His body trembled as he slammed his eyes shut to recompose himself.

Then a voice rang out from behind.

"Rico? Is that you?"

Rico lowered his head, turning around to view a familiar bird standing behind him, though, he did appear more grown-up when compared to his memories of him. In the few years since his exile, the young bird had grown into a competent adult and almost exact double of his sister.

"Rome?" he forced an awkward smile. "Is that really you?"

"In the flesh." Rome held a wing over his heart. "But I'm not just Rome, I'm also the Chieftain of Sunnydale now. My father stepped down about a year ago. He was never the same after we had returned and reported that Angelina had been killed. He took it hard. Said it took years from his life."

"I understand," Rico noted. "Believe me, I feel the same way."

"Yeah," Rome nodded. "You look like you have been through another war. You look absolutely terrible… you look even worse than the years you were a slave suffering in Ripguard. What has happened?"

"Just haven't been able to sleep. I keep having these horrible nightmares."

"Nightmares about what?" Rome's smile faded. "About Angelina?"

Rico nodded. "I keep seeing her in my dreams. She's warning me about some horrible future that is about to happen. Some… Divine Temple… is about to crash into the planet. Angelina said that I needed to find the remaining three pearls if I am going to stop it. But I don't know where to look. I keep feeling like Angelina is trying to give me a clue, and it led me here."

Rome lowered his head. "Perhaps you should come with me. There are some things that you will need to see to believe."

* * *

#

* * *

Rome led Rico through the grotto to the small clearing where Angelina had taken him so long ago. The beautiful clearing still held all of its natural charms, except for one single difference. A small grave marker made of slate gray stone standing in the center. The dirt had been recently disturbed. As Rome drew close to it, he lowered his head and placed a wing upon the smooth stone.

"This is where we decided to honor Angelina's memory," he said. "I come out here every morning to eat breakfast. In a way, it is like having her still with me. Last week though, I came here to find her grave disturbed. It looked like some creature came out here and just started digging. But we never found out who or what would have done such a ridiculous thing. It wasn't anything like a feline or predator, because there were no claw marks. Instead, we found talon marks in the dirt."

"What does that mean?" Rico asked.

"It was a bird, Rico," Rome explained. "Something, big, strong, and containing plenty of energy. Because it certainly didn't tire him out. He still managed to escape without anyone noticing. But weird thing is, they didn't take the body of my sister, they only took the thing she was buried with. A bright pink pearl. Strange isn't it?"

A cold icy grip of fear embraced Rico as he stared at the disturbed earth. Something had beaten him here. But what?

"Do you know where the other two are?" he asked.

Rome nodded his head. "I do. Please follow me."

* * *

#

* * *

Rome led Rico into the large tree stump which served as the main celebratory hall for the village. Rico peered around, remembering this place quite well. This was where he had been confronted by both Angelina's father, Domisillo, and her childhood friend, Lucas. Both of them had made it quite clear that he was nowhere near good enough to win her heart. Rico lowered his head as his heart once again skipped a beat and painful memories surged through his mind.

"Nothing around here, seems to change, does it?" he muttered. "Everything is just a reminder of how much I lost when I failed to protect her."

Rome shook his head. "You didn't fail, Rico. You defeated the bad guy. Sometimes bad things just happen to good creatures. Angelina's death provided you the strength needed to defeat Bardrick."

"Yeah but…"

Rome held up a wing. "Angelina wouldn't want you to carry around the pain that you have placed upon your shoulders. She believed that you had a great destiny ahead of you. One where you would carry the burden of a warrior and save us all from a great evil… but that reminds me. Are you aware of the legend belonging to the pearls? What their purpose is? What they're designed to do?"

"I'm not sure," Rico noted. "Can you refresh my memory."

"Well, it is said that during the olden days, there was a great sage named Christina. She was so powerful and so in tune with nature that she was able to seal away a terrible evil. Christina knew that she didn't truly have what was needed to permanently defeat this evil, so to keep it locked away, she split her soul into several pieces. The magic contained within her soul was never meant to be used, but a creature of darkness could use it to create shadow marks. Each one would represent the marked individual's defining trait."

"The Dark Robed Society," Rico noted. "Each one had a shadow mark. One for Revenge. One for Duality. One for Pain. One for Greed. One for Lust. One for corruption. One for Power. One for Immortality. And…"

Rico peered down at his wing. "Mine, that has no meaning."  
"Yours would be loss," Rome admitted. "The pain you feel for what has happened to Angelina. It is a lingering feeling, and can be a dark one for those who have nothing else within their lives."

Rico nodded in understanding. His eyes clouded over as he thought once more about his failure.

Rome continued on. "Despite the safety precautions stemming from her magic, Christina always suspected that the Dark One would find a way to return to our world… and when that time came, she too would need to return. As she faded from existence, she received a vision of a great temple floating in the sky… The Divine Temple… whose main purpose is to bring forth a creature known as The Divine Master. In order to prevent this evil from descending upon the world, she maintained her purity within six pearls. Once they're gathered together and the temple begins to Descend, six heroes each with a pearl in hand will climb to the top of the temple and purify it. It is said that the pathway up to the top is difficult because there are guardians blocking the path. However, once they make it, a miracle will happen. The Dark Robed Sage and her present-day counterpart will save the world. If one is willing to pay the price asked for the purification process."

"And what is this price?" Rico asked.

"The present-day reincarnation of the Sage and one of her bloodline who has taken up the role as a hero must die… willingly… their spirits fuel the pearls. Their life force will destroy the negative energy seeping from the temple, the guardians, and the three emperors who protect it. Of course, this is just a legend, so it could be wrong… but you never know… right? I mean, who would have thought that we would ever be free again? I know I certainly didn't."

Rico lowered his gaze. "And where exactly are these pearls?"

"Well, three of them were lost," Rome admitted.

Powerful energy encircled Rico as he drew a wing to the three pearls within his possession. The energy surged through him, brightening his blue feathers in a white-hot light. At that moment, the mark on his wing began to glow as well. They almost seemed to feed off of each other, growing stronger within each other's presence. He held them out for Rome to study.

"Would these be them? I got one from the Queen of the Military Macaws, another from Bardrick, and finally one from the hilt of my father's sword."

"Yes," Rome nodded. "Good, that's the hard part done… like I said, only three of them were lost. Now that you have those, you can go and get the others. One is with a Spix Macaw named, Eduardo. Though he may be harder to find then you may think. He keeps his tribe on the move, to avoid being detected by outsiders. The second is with the marmosets led by King Mauro. Those fellows are quite nasty and very dangerous. They would rather fight you than work with you. Finally, the last one was buried with my sister… you know what happened to that one."

Rico's blood grew cold. A dark ominous feeling crept down the folds of his back. He didn't need to guess where it was.

"Sabrina… she must have it."

Rome stumbled back. "You mean… our Sabrina?"

"Yes," Rico nodded. "She has played both sides since the beginning. She is the only surviving member of the Dark Robed Society."

"The same group that you mentioned had the shadow marks."

Rico nodded once more. "If they're planning to summon the temple, then, they're going to try and prevent us from defending against it."

Rico's wings trembled as he lowered his gaze. "As my good friend, Blu would say, cheese and sprinkles."


	174. Chapter 174: Reunited

**Chapter One Hundred and Seventy-Four**

Within mere moments of their arrival, a large muscular Spix Macaw appeared upon the scene. His eyes grimaced, slitting into deep, dangerous pools of anger, mistrust, and maybe just the slightest hint of fear towards the newcomers. Despite this, he stood tall and proud, confident, and strict, completed by a complete no-nonsense persona. Shifting himself, he stood to his full height, a testament to the might which belongs to the species which he cared for above all else. He lunged forward drawing close to Blu.

"What is this doing here?" he asked, his voice rang out in a tough, gruff, and almost hoarse rattle. An obvious sign that he had suffered from a throat injury at some previous point. He continued to advance. His eyes never peered away from the pocket knife. "And can anyone tell me, just what is going on around here?"

The General of the Spix Macaw army, who had found himself at the head of the attack group, stepped forward. Saluting in militaristic fashion, he gulped, speaking immediately after with an equally no-nonsense attitude.

"We found them drawing close to the human encampment, Sir. I had to intervene without requesting permission. For the good of the community, sir."

"What?!" The large Macaw's voice rang out in reply. His eyes narrowed, drawing forward upon Blu for the first time. "Just who are you? What are you doing here? Why have you risked adventuring so close to the humans? Do you not know the rules of my tribe? Or are you just a trouble maker?"

Blu felt his courage dissolve beneath the barrage of questions. He raised a wing and began to cower. "Um…"

"Um is not an appropriate answer. I asked you a question. Here is another one. WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!"

As the bird continued to advance, Blu fell backwards. He clambered in a futile escape attempt, but the big bird just kept on coming. His eyes continued to glaze over with hatred and distrust towards the newcomer.

"I… uh… I… well… you see…."

Jewel's face darkened with rage, stepping forward to defend her husband. She struck out, shoving the big Macaw backwards.

"HEY! BACK OFF!" She screeched. "GOOD MANNERS COST NOTHING!"

The Macaw brushed himself with a sturdy wing. He rolled his eyes.

"Now, listen here, young lady…." He stopped, frozen in place as his attention fell upon her. His heart almost skipped a beat in unison with Jewel's as her beak dropped with the realization on just who stood before her. Neither could speak as they stared into each other's eyes for quite some time.

"I-I-I can't believe it." Jewel gasped. "I-I-It can't be."

"H-H-How can this be?" Eduardo gasped.

"The loggers came… and there was fire… and so much smoke… and…"

"I-I-I-I had you under my wing. The tree lurched forward, your mother fell. The next thing that I knew both you and Amber were…."

"Gone."

"Amber… I don't know what happened to Amber… or you… everything became clouded with panic. I landed out of the tree alone. I-I-I couldn't find you."

"T-T-T-The Margays mentioned that everyone else was dead. I couldn't stay… I… oh… Daddy!"

Jewel lunged forward, wrapping her wings around the massive frame of her father. Tears erupted down the sides of her cheeks. She could not comprehend reality. She listened to the beating of his heart. The rhythm of his breathing. Everything about it seemed like a wonderful dream. Ever since the day where her life came crashing down around her, and she set out on her own, she longed for this moment, but she knew it never could have been possible. She believed him dead. But here he stood, right before her, returning her hug.

"Wait, Daddy?" Blu gasped. "But… didn't you die?"

Jewel breathed a heartfelt sigh as she became lost within her father's wings. She never wanted this moment to end. Her tears continued to fall.

"I missed you… so much… don't ever leave me again."

"It's okay, Jewel." He soothed, "Everything is going to be okay, Daddy has you."

Eduardo pulled himself away. This time his tears began to fall. This beautiful creature wasn't the daughter he remembered. His smile widened.

"Look at you… you are my little girl and yet you are all grown up. Words can not describe just how beautiful you truly are. You are the picture-perfect resemblance of your mother. You're absolutely stunning." Eduardo peered away, lowering his head. His beak curled as his voice cracked and broke. "I am so sorry that I lost you. I can not imagine you being alone, all of this time. The experiences you must have had. The life you must have lived. All because I couldn't be there for you."

"I-I-It's okay, dad." Jewel reassured. "Some of it was horrible. Some of it was frightening. There was a lot stolen from me by creatures who had no right to take what they did. But in the end, I wasn't alone. Blu found me. He protected me in more ways than one. He saved my life in more ways than one. I owe him, everything."

Blu looked up from fidgeting with his fanny pack and fluttered forward. With an outstretched wing and a smile on his face, he introduced himself.

"Hello, it sure is nice to meet you, sir."

The large muscular Macaw's face darkened, growing more serious. Despite the softness in his voice, Blu could feel a sense of dread within the male's voice. Something told him that despite everything, he wasn't overly pleased while within the male Macaw's presence.

"Tuck that wing away Stu, and come here…"

Blu nodded sheepishly, walking a single step forward.

"Closer,"

Blu stepped closer once more.

"I said closer."

Blu picked up the pace until he stood inches from the macaw. He held a half-smile upon his face. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"My name is Eduardo and you have brought my Jewel back to me. For this, I thank you. I am going to hug you now."

Eduardo lunged forward, picking Blu up within his massive wings. Squeezing as tight as he could, Blu let out a struggled gasp for air.

Jewel wiped a tear from her eye at the sight.

"Mom… are you okay?" Carla asked, flying to her side.

"Wait… mom?" Eduardo stiffened, turning back to his daughter. "I couldn't have heard that right… I'm a Grandpa?" he lowered his head. "I'm a Grandpa? Oh my God, I'm a Grandpa! I can't believe this. Wonderful news, joyful news, I'm a Grandpa!"

Jewel held out her wings.

"Dad, I want you to meet, Bia, Carla, and Tiago. We have four more at home unfortunately they were too busy to come. But I'm sure you will meet them eventually."

"It's great to meet you, sir." Bia smiled.

"It's a pleasure." Carla grinned.

"I'm bored," Tiago groaned.

"There is no sir around here, youngsters." Eduardo grinned. "You will call me, Pop-Pop."

The three children flew through the air, giving their grandfather their undivided affection. Hugs, kisses, laughter, and smiles were the order of the afternoon. Eduardo could not contain his excitement as he raised his wings triumphantly. Nothing could bring him down at this moment.

"Kids, go easy on old Pop-Pop," Blu piped in.

Eduardo tensed up, shifting his attention over his broad shoulder. His gaze narrowed with anger.

"You… may call me… sir."

* * *

#

* * *

Deep beneath the city of Rio, Sabrina emerged once more into the brightly lit and yet strangely darkened room belonging to the three Emperors who awaited her arrival. The three of them remained on top of their spires, surrounded by a collection of fireflies that continuously flew in an inverted infinity symbol.

She bowed her head. "My Emperors, I have returned to report my victory."

The three white-clad birds shifted their single organic eye upon her. Their beaks curled in a wicked smile.

"Get on with it," Noah growled.

"Yeah," Nathanial cackled. "We don't have all day. Make your report and then be gone. The sight of you almost sickens me."

Sabrina closed her eyes. "I have received the pearl from Angelina's grave. The Pearl of Death now belongs to us. I have also received word that Blu, Jewel, and their friends have located the remaining Spix Macaws. Your plan has officially begun just as you have predicted. It won't be long before the Grand Design officially begins. Then we can show the world what we have come here for… and not a moment too soon. I am beginning to get sick of this place."

"Are you now?" Noah grimaced. "And who asked your opinion? Do your job and mind your own business."

"Yeah," Nathanial cackled. "I wouldn't want to be you should you screw anything up. Remember there are worse things than death."

"I am well aware," Sabrina scowled. "Now if you'll excuse me. I am going to go check on how the remaining issues are proceeding."

As Sabrina slipped out, the largest Emperor named Jonah stood up. His organic eye narrowed.

"The stupid girl has yet to realize that she is just a pawn. The Dark Robed Society were nothing more than meat shields to bring us to this point. They were never meant to be a serious threat, in time, she'll join the rest of them. Relishing in the brink of death. I can not wait to be rid of her."

The three emperors burst out laughing at the very thought.


	175. Chapter 175: Sabrina makes her Move

**Chapter One Hundred and Seventy-Five**

Rose sat at the very edge of the windowsill keeping a watchful eye upon the horizon for Rico and his return. Her heart fluttered as she lowered her head. Deep down, she knew she could never truly compete with Rico's and Angelina's relationship together, not could she contemplate the connection that they had once shared during her lifetime… but she still did not like him running off alone. The memory of the female and her fate had caused a drastic change in Rico's personality. Since revealing the story of his past, he found himself unable to sleep or think about anything else… somehow she knew that he genuinely felt that there was an approaching danger. Some doomsday just lurking around the corner, but there was more to it than that. In her heart of hearts, she watched Rico run off to Sunnydale, the very moment he felt he needed to. He did not even hesitate in the decision… why?

"It's because he still loves her, and I'm nothing more than just a time-waster until the day they can be together again."

She closed her eyes and shed a tear as the horrible truth shattered her heart. She could not compete with any of this. Despite her death, he remained loyal to the one and only bird who had captured his heart. Angelina, daughter of the Sunnydale Chieftain, rescuer of Rico from Ripguard, and his first love. Turning away from the window, she failed to see a shadow burst across the room.

"What's the matter, little girl?" A voice cackled forcing Rose to come alert. "You should know by now that things can always get worse."

Rose's beak dropped as a robed bird stepped out from the shadows. The evil hawk cracked a wicked smile as her eyes slit into dangerous pools of hatred mixed with a hint of enjoyment towards the fear implemented upon the young girl's face. She spread her wings apart and continued.

"Hahahahaha, if you are having trouble being happy. Perhaps, there is a way that I can help you with that problem. You see, I want to get a little message across to both your father and your boyfriend… problem is… there is only one way to do that… how would you like to die for the greater good."

Rose backed away, raising her wings in a defensive stance. She knew it well from her father's previous battles with the Dark Robed Society. Her eyes narrowed, focusing upon the hawk. But more importantly, she glared at the bright glowing purple mark upon the hawk's wing. Her heart skipped a beat, realizing immediately who she was. "You're a member of the Dark Robed Society? Just how many of you guys are left anyways?"

The hawk cracked a wicked grin. "Just me, thanks to your father… but don't worry, I plan to avenge all of them. Now, let's do this."

The hawk charged forward, striking the ground beneath Rose's talons. The marble tiled floor cracked beneath the impact of the hawk's wing. Rose stumbled back as she felt the vibrations of the impact shake her. The hawk changed turned, delivering a hefty kick straight into Rose's guts.

"This is easier than I ever could have imagined," The hawk grinned. "I should have done this from the start. Your father's weakness is nothing more than his own children… perhaps, Marco had that part right when he had captured you… no matter, once I am done with you, I will go after your brothers and sisters. I can't wait to slaughter your father… then your mother… oh, I can almost hear it now. I will crush their bones beneath my own power."

The hawk's smile widened. "It may take longer doing it this way, but I will crush the Spix Macaw race with one swift stroke. NOW DIE!"

The hawk lunged forward, finding herself striking only empty air. Her eyes narrowed, falling upon Rose who had leaped back, fluttering her wings to gain distance from her attacker.

"Really?" Rose gasped, panting as she breathed a quick sigh of relief. "You honestly, believe that you a match for my dad? And this is the best you can do? My Dad got rid of Jollo and Marco. He will get rid of you as well. Mark my words. You have no chance against him. You will only seal your own destruction."

The hawk cackled. "Your dad got rid of them? Oh, I don't think so… The Dark Robed Society destroyed themselves, wanting to absorb the essence of each shadow mark for themselves. Jollo was killed by Roger, Jose by Nigel, Roger by Marco, and then I killed Marco."

The hawk's face darkened as she spit with disgust. "Your father is what he has always been… nothing more than a weak, pathetic, Spix Macaw. While I, Sabrina, hold onto the Mark of Immortality and all of the other marks. I have effectively become a God. I can not be killed or destroyed. Especially when it comes to some blue feathered rats."

"And you will find that nothing is impossible. My dad will find the weakness in all of the shadow marks, you psychotic witch!"

Sabrina's face darkened with rage. Stung by the insult, she charged forward once more, attempting to strike the girl down. Rose, leaped through the air, landing on the ground behind the hawk. In a second speedy move, Rose turned, delivering a kick right to Sabrina's back. The hawk screeched as she flew forward, her body arching as she hit the wall before landing face-first upon the ground.

"See, you are nothing compared to my father." Rose grinned. "You can't even beat me. I'm too fast for you."

"Oh really?"

Rose's eyes widened as a second voice broke through her ears. This one masculine and impending an evil, almost mocking attitude. Turning around, she found herself standing face to face with a white-robed, skinny, though rather tall, middle-aged bird. He had a single organic eye and a deep ruby red robotic eye fused into the center of a slate gray metal plate covering half of his face. His organic eye glazed over as he cracked a wicked smile.

"Surprise, girly. I bet you weren't expecting to see me."

"Who-Who-Who are you?" Rose found herself asking.

"It's none of your business," the bird grinned. "All that matters is where you are going to end up once we're done with you."

"Where I'm going?" Rose's eyes widened. "Where… where… where is that?"

"Why, the Divine Temple, of course." The bird's voice cracked the slightest hint of amusement before he shifted a glance towards his companion. "As for you, you have some explaining to do. You are not supposed to engage the Spix Macaws yet, Fool. What do you suppose Jonah would think? You could have upset everything that we have worked for… we have waited too long for you to mess things up now."

Sabrina shifted her gaze away. "I am sick of waiting for every piece of your little plan to begin. I am going to deal with this now."

"Watch what you say, when addressing me." The bird growled. "Do I have to remind you who is in charge?"

The white-robed bird clenched his wing tight. At that moment, Sabrina's shadow mark glowed bright and she stumbled forward in pain. Veins in her eyes bulged and swelled as her beak trembled from the intensity hidden within the assault. It was like her heart lurched and shattered into shards of glass.

"Amusing," the bird grinned. "Perhaps, Jonah knew what he was doing after all. You may be immortal, but you certainly can be destroyed by us."

"Yeah… Yeah…" Sabrina grunted. "You've made your point, Noah… get lost, let me send this one to the temple!"

"Very well, Sabrina, send her to the temple. However, if you intend to survive you better make it quick. I wouldn't want to be you if Jonah finds out what you are doing here. He's far less forgiving than I am."

"He won't," Sabrina grunted, recovering the best she could. "Well… girl… you heard him. It's time to end this. I was going to save this for your father, however, using it on his daughter will be just as pleasurable. I hope you enjoy your stay at the Temple. You won't be leaving it ever again."

Sabrina threw her wings forward unleashing a blast of pure negative energy. It enveloped Rose who found herself unable to run. The very energy which surged from her shadow mark devoured Rose, stealing her from the life of everyone who held her close to their hearts. In the blink of a second, she was gone, with not a scrap of blood or feather to indicate she had ever been there.


	176. Chapter 176: Meeting Roberto

**Chapter One Hundred and Seventy-Six****  
**

Eduardo's grotto was a truly beautiful place. A large waterfall graced the center of the vast green landscape which swept a rainbow of color through the entire area. The misty spray kept the heat in check. Nothing was dry. It all stood noticeably damp and far from anything that Blu or his children considered as normal. Jewel, however, could not hide her excitement or her growing happiness towards it all. Memories of her childhood home came flooding back to her mind. This new place felt like her old home in so many different ways that it almost overwhelmed her senses, drowning the major problems of her life and bringing her back to a state of inner peace. As she peered around, following her father through the sky, while Blu and her children tagged behind, she actually had to remind herself that her past had actually happened.

Eduardo peered back over his shoulder to his daughter. His smile never dimmed as he led his followers deeper into his territory. "For years we have kept ourselves in hiding as the humans continued to drive us deeper into the jungle. Every time we would find a nesting ground, loggers would come and chop it all down. One by one, we began to run out of any place that could support us. However, for the moment, anyway, we have found our sanctuary. A place where we can finally put down roots and be happy."

Jewel nodded as she felt her eyes fill with tears. "I have so much that I want to tell you. I-I-I am glad that I wasn't the only one to suffer since that fateful day. But… I am torn about it all too… this place, it's beautiful… it's paradise… it's almost like our home."

Eduardo cheered as he picked up speed, swooping past several nests belonging to Spix macaw families. His voice rang out with glee. "Everyone, come on! Everyone, get up, get out of your nests! My daughter has returned home! Jewel has returned to all of us."

A single joyful shout broke through the air. "Make way, make way, JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWEL!"

Jewel's smile widened as she turned around. "Aunt Mimi? Aunt Mimi? Is that really you?! I never thought I would see you alive again."

Mimi grinned, wrapped her wings around the female macaw. "Oh, my little wildflower has returned home. I can't believe it, you look so much like your mother. The resemblance is almost mirror-image. I knew you would come back, I just knew it… I saw it in the droppings."

Mimi's smile grew tenfold as she charged forward."And look at the little ones. Oh my gosh, I'm a great aunt. Can you believe it?"

Without realizing her mistake, Mimi grabbed hold of Blu and studied him for a moment . "Oh my, you're big for your age."

Eduardo landed beside his sister and held out a wing. "Mimi, I want you to meet Stu."

"Actually, I'm Blu," Blu replied, lowering his head and peering back at the intimidating male.

"Aren't we all?" Mimi giggled. "That's why they call us Blue Macaws."

Blu's feathers bristled beneath the misty spray of the waterfall. His beak curled as he tried to hide a dissatisfied look upon the end of his beak.

"Why is it so hard for anyone to remember my name?" he puffed. "I mean, it's Blu, it's not that hard to remember."

Jewel nodded and placed a wing upon her husband's shoulder. She smiled reassuringly at him. "Just go with it, please, for me?"

"I guess," Blu nodded, "I just hope they learn my name soon."

"I request that all of you have dinner with me in my hollow tonight," Eduardo announced. "As a celebration for your return, I wish to know everything about your life since we parted. I want to know more about Stu, and the children. What kind of a bird is he? How did you meet? How did he win your heart? What are his accomplishments? And what experiences did you go through in order to become such a beautiful young lady."

Jewel smiled at the very request. Leaning into her husband's ear, she whispered into it."Having dinner with my father is quite an honor. Since he is the patriarch of the tribe, he usually maintains company for special occasions."

"But, Jewel," Blu began. "Our past isn't a good one. Remember? The stuff that's happened to you? The war with the Dark Robed Society? The ongoing threat of Sabrina? Me being a pet? Do you really think that is something to talk about with a complete stranger? Let's not forget how I became twisted with evil?"

"Because of Marco's influence," Jewel retorted. "Listen, Blu, just be yourself. You'll do just fine."

Before Blu could respond further, a choiring song broke into the area. A thick curtain of vines moved aside as a handsome Spix Macaw flew in for a landing. He was a thick muscular creature, with slick curled back feathers, and confident gaze and smile upon the end of his beak. His voice rang out like the sweetness of honey. His very nature radiated intimidation towards anyone lesser than him. He held out a wing and sang a sweet tinny tune.

"Look at her shinin'  
Her feathers they glow  
Now the jungle's smiling  
'Cause our baby's home  
Can you feel what I feel?  
The day has come at last  
Our precious jewel has returned  
I'll be the first to say welcome back  
Oh welcome back

I say welcome, welcome, welcome  
Back"

The handsome macaw grabbed hold of Jewel's wing and planted a kiss upon the end of it. His eyes peered into hers and noted the smile upon the young girl's face. His muscular body bounced as he moved.

"Roberto," Jewel swooned, becoming completely lost within the moment.

"You look so great," Roberto smiled, planting a second kiss upon Jewel's wing.

"So do you," Jewel mused. "I can't believe it, you're here too. I honestly thought that you had gone off to the afterlife long ago. I can't believe it, you're all here, except for mom and Amber. I have never been happier in my whole life."

"Time has done wonders, I am no longer a little chick. Neither are you. Words can not express the happiness I feel, now that we have been reunited."

"Roberto?" Blu turned away for a moment and lowering his head in deep thought. He remembered the name from Rafael's story. He was the bird Jewel's mother would have accepted as her husband. He was an old flame of his wife's. His eyes widened in horror as he came to the realization of what was happening. Stumbling forward, Blu held out his wing. "Hi, I am… Jewel's significant other, the name is Blu."

"Ah," Roberto grinned, "So you are the lucky bird who has swept little Ju-Ju off of her feet."

"Ju-Ju?" Blu cocked his head to one side

"Yeah," Roberto nodded. "When we were kids we always had the cutest little nicknames for each other."

"I called him 'Berto," Jewel giggled. "You already heard mine."

"Yeah, back then, we were inseparable. Our parents knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that we were meant to be. Of course, destiny had other plans. Still, you did what I could only dream of. You won her heart."

"Oh, yeah," Blu nodded, "Adorable. With the nicknames, and the history and…" Blu leaned in to Jewel and frowned. "How come you never told me half of this? I knew about Roberto, but there was so much more to mention."

"That's because there was nothing to mention." Jewel shot back.

Eduardo flew to the center of the group. Standing tall, he placed a wing around the handsome looking macaw.

"I was just inviting everyone to dinner in my hollow tonight. Feel free to step in, if you are interested."

"Of course," Roberto grinned. "I wouldn't miss the first meal with Ju-Ju since the days of our childhood, are you kidding?"

"Great, now Stu, here is what you need to know. Roberto here is the finest of my soldiers. There is nobody better to keep us safe."

"I learned everything there was to know from Eduardo here, he is the bird."

"No, you're the bird."

Mimi broke the two apart. "Okay, okay, we get it, you're both the bird. Now can we stop yacking and start partying?"

Upon command, a choir of birds began to sing in unison. Jewel's beak dropped with shock. "I remember this."

Roberto grinned. "How can you forget? It is in our blood, this song is who we are." He spun back to Blu and chanced a smile. "You don't mind if I borrow her for just a moment, would you? That's a good lad."

The singing and music picked up rhythm

Let's come together, singing love and harmonia  
We are so different, but we're the same inside our hearts  
Beautiful colors, just as far as the eyes can see ya  
Open your wings, fly when you hear the call

Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures  
Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom

Like lah lah lah hoo hoo  
One for the jungle família  
Like bah bah bah boom boom  
Calling the beautiful creatures

Come this way celebrate  
Laugh and dance all the way  
Follow me sing along  
Lah lah bah bah boom boom

Já disse que Jade chegou  
Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou  
Já disse que Jade chegou  
Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou

Pop-pop, I am the pop-pop  
I am…"

Blu looked on helpless and alone as he lowered his head. The love of his life was currently dancing with another man. His heart gave a sudden lurch as he found himself sinking into his despair. Memories of Jewel's past with Antonio came surging back to mind. Could the same thing be happening again? Could Jewel be falling in love with someone else? Worse of all, could he even prevent that from happening. Jewel, seemed completely oblivious to all of it, especially with his own personal feelings.

"Sure… I will… just wait here…" he sighed, "as you go and steal her from my life."


	177. Chapter 177: The Price for the Pearl

**Chapter One Hundred and Seventy-Seven**

As the sunlight began to fade from the world and a soft golden veil swept across the Amazon Rainforest, a less than friendly trio dragged themselves across the ground, sweating and panting beneath the intense searing heat. Nigel had decided to take the lazy route, hopping onto of Charlie's back as he dragged himself along with his tongue wrapped in both of his paws. Gabby rested on top of Nigel's head, swooning romantic thoughts into the cockatoo's ear.

"You are the only one who knows what it is like to be different, and what it is like to be all alone. You know my pain. That is why I can be myself around you. You're the Evel to my Knievel. The evil to my lethal."

Nigel rolled his eyes, wiping a wing across his forehead. "I can see why they call you Gabby." He moaned. "Seriously, do you ever shut up?" Peering around, Nigel frowned as the heat began to overtake him. "Where are you, you filthy fowl?" he groaned once more. As he laid back, his eyes darted to the sky as two Spix Macaws swept overhead. Jumping upright, he grabbed hold of Charlie's tongue. "Holt," he screeched. "I've been going about this all wrong. I will need to search from higher ground. He won't be able to hide from me when we're in the sky."

Nigel spread his wings and jumped in the air. He slammed down to the ground, striking the dirt like a rock.

"Oh, you almost stayed up in the air for a full second, that time." Gabby swooned. "That evil power within you must be weakening. Your injuries must be healing. Oh, I just know one day you'll get the hang of it again. Bravo! Bravissimo!"

Nigel's eyes narrowed as a dark sinister mood overtook him. Turning upon the two creatures he stormed forward and grabbed hold of Charlie's snout. "What are you waiting for, fool? Get me up there, NOW!"

It took the work of a moment for Charlie to climb the tree with Nigel resting upon the end of his snout. When the cockatoo got to his desired altitude, a sinister grin passed his beak as he took in the sight around him. He stood a few meters away from a crystal clear grotto nestled amongst the cliffs with a clear waterfall running down the center. Hundreds of Spix Macaws flew through the sky, the last of their kind in the whole entire world. Nigel placed his wings together as dark sinister thoughts passed through his mind. His beak curled as he spoke a single sentence.

"It's an infestation. Keep celebrating because I'll be pooping on your party shortly. I'll show those Dark Robes what Nigel can really do, and that it was a mistake to betray me when I am the one who will finally finish off their filth."

* * *

#

* * *

For Nico and Pedro, life could not be any better. They had already gained quite a reputation amongst the ladies. As they flew by, each and every one of them greeted cheerfully with delight. Every one of them swooned as they passed a second or third time, winking seductively in their direction.

"Hey, Nico, Hey, Pedro!"

Nico lowered his head, blushing as he took in the sight and admired the beauty of their voices. Peering at his friend through his peripheral vision, he cracked a smile. "Isn't this place just absolutely perfect?" Nico asked.

"Oh it is Poppin, it is on in the Amazon." Pedro grinned, shadowboxing with his wings.

"All we have to do is get these Macaws back to Rio and we'll have the greatest Carnival show of all time. I am inspired."

As Nico tossed up his bottle cap hat, he frowned as he heard it clinking within the clutches of a large talon. Peering up they saw Eduardo staring over them.

"Sorry to say, city boys, but no one leaves the tribe. You'll have no choice but to find some other form of talent. Oh… and no human things allowed in my jungle, understood?"

Nico's heart broke as he slumped to the ground. His eyes welled with tears. "Without my hat, I feel naked."

"I don't understand what that guy's problem is," Pedro growled, handing Nico a replacement hat.

"Yeah, we had it all, the undiscovered talent, the big ideas, the inspiration, but if we can't bring these guys to Rio then we've got nothing."

"Nothing?" Rafael scoffed, landing beside his two friends. "Nonsense, just hold onto your mangoes, we still have Eva."

As the three friends chatted amongst themselves, they missed Carla watching their every move. Lowering her head, and raising a wing to her beak, she thought long and hard. An idea began to blossom within her mind. All she needed to do was to figure out just how it would work.

"When I'm done, this show will be the best thing that will ever happen in Brazil. I guarantee it," She told herself. She chuckled at the thought. "Nico, Pedro, and Rafael won't even know what awesomeness will begin to hit them."

* * *

#

* * *

Jewel and Roberto landed a few moments after their dance had come to an end. With wing in wing, Roberto cracked a smile in her direction. "You still have the moves Ju-Ju," he said.

"You are still the best dancer I have ever known," Jewel panted. "I haven't danced this hard in a long time, I am so exhausted."  
Blu nodded and wrapped his wing around his wife.

"Right, we should probably find a nice hotel or a B and B before it gets too late. Don't want to be out of luck now do we?"

Roberto smiled, "Now, now, what is all this crazy talk about? You guys will stay in my nest tonight. I am on sentry duty so it won't even be a bother. Mi Casa es su Casa."

"We're actually fine," Blu said. "Besides, there are a lot of us, I doubt my entire family can fit into your bachelor pad."

"Nonsense." Roberto's grin widened. "But hey, we can always discuss this later. We have dinner with Eduardo tonight. We don't want to be late, now do we?"

* * *

#

* * *

Eduardo's Hollow was a sight to behold! As Blu, Jewel, the children, and Roberto entered into through the large opening, they gasped as they took in the monumental size. Golden sunlight filtered into the large hollow which served as the home for the Spix Macaw Monarch, Eduardo. Standing the entire length of the tree's interior with multiple different layers and etched bark platforms, it almost seemed as it the entire Spix Macaw tribe could sleep within his place.

Roberto cracked a smile and held out his wings. He stepped forward, turning back to Blu and Jewel with eager anticipation.

"Eduardo has what many consider to be the nicest hollow within the entire grotto. However, if you think this is impressive, just wait until you see my home. It is almost double the size. I can do anything I want in it and still have enough room to live comfortably. Of course, it does get lonely, but I'm sure Ju-Ju could add a rather lively touch of class to the inner workings of my sanctuary."

Jewel lowered her head and blushed.

"We thank you for the very generous offer, Berto," Jewel swooned. "My family will gladly accept your hospitality."

"Of course you will," Eduardo's voice broke into the conversation. The large Macaw swooped down and stood before his daughter with open wings. "Roberto's hospitality is almost legendary. You would be quite foolish to pass it by with just a wave of your wing. Besides, you're my daughter, you deserve the best place we have to offer. You won't find better than Roberto's hollow."

"I don't know," Blu lowered his head. "This place looks pretty good too."

Eduardo arched a suspicious eyebrow.

"And that is why, your opinion holds little value. You're new here, so what could you know of anything about our lifestyle?"

"Forget it," Roberto held up his wings. "Ju-Ju already accepted my hospitality. She'll be quite comfortable. I'm sure of it. Now, let's get to know each other. I'm interested more and more interested in just what Stu has done to win Ju-Ju's heart and just what he has done to make her happy."

Eduardo nodded his head. "Of course, follow me to the upper level. I have prepared the finest fruits and nuts that we have to offer. There's no better way to honor the return of my lovely daughter."

As Eduardo, Roberto, and Jewel flew to the upper level with the children in close pursuit, Blu lowered his head and peered away. "They're never going to respect me." he sighed. "But I can't blame them. I don't belong here."

* * *

#

* * *

The evening's festivities consisted of eating, laughter, celebration, dancing, and merriment for everyone except for Blu. He sat in awkward silence, eating very little while Roberto and Eduardo gushed over Jewel and the children. Not a single bird even acknowledged his presence. At least until it came time to openly share stories about their previous encounters and life after the events of the logging attack. Jewel was only too willing to share her story.

"Right after the attack and I was alone. I did what most birds would not have been able to do. I picked up the pieces of my life. That wasn't easy. The jungle can be a cruel place when one is on their own. I learned that real fast. The first thing I did was betray my diet, normally we are herbivores, but when you're starving and food is scarce, you need to eat whatever is lying around, fish. Some days I did not eat at all. I had no place to call home. I traveled across Brazil and took on the title of a Hunter, attacking anything weaker than myself in order to find food, whether I stole it from them, devoured meat from someone I attacked and killed, or whether rotten and decaying upon the ground. I would do anything as long as I could live another day. Then came the day I arrived in Borneo and stopped at a small pub looking for refreshments."

Jewel's voice almost cracked as she addressed the story which haunted her the most. The story of her encounter with Jollo in Kota Kinabalu. How, he had stolen her most prized possession… herself. Eduardo and Roberto listened intently, hanging on every word. As she finished relaying the details, her head hung forward. "I awakened the next morning in a room. I never even knew what happened or how. I didn't even know IF anything happened. But because of that day, I vowed never to let another creature touch me. I couldn't. I promised my mom never to let anyone have it unless they earned it, but I could not control it. I couldn't fight them off. Even when I tried to be strong, I couldn't be strong. But that changed when I met Blu. He was different than any other bird that I had ever met. He showed me I was worth something. He even was more than willing to die beside me. I knew then that he was the one for me. At least until the days when the darkness re-entered our lives."

Jewel peered away as she continued.

"Within the first year of our life together, up until recently, we've been dealing with and fighting against the members of the Dark Robed Society. One by one they revealed themselves to us, starting with Amber. Those lunatics completely brainwashed her, poisoning her mind with thoughts of revenge. She remembered you as abusive, caring only about me, while she got the short end of the stick. After her came Roger, the creature who brainwashed her. Amber gave up her life to defeat him."

Eduardo lowered his head upon hearing his oldest daughter's fate. His wing raised to his heart as he forced back a quiet though heartbroken sob. "Oh, Amber. I wish I would have been there to help you through your pain. Things would have been way different. Those Dark Robed Society members would never have been able to sink their claws into you."

"After Roger, came Nigel the cockatoo and Jose the monkey who kidnapped Blu and stored him deep beneath the city of Rio. They faked his death by planting the corpse of another bird, and spreading blood everywhere. We had no reason to believe that he was alive, but I couldn't bring myself to believe. I just knew, deep down, that he was out there… somewhere… I was right. After Blu escaped, we all waged war on Nigel, defeating him. But things were only about to get worse when Jollo reappeared completely obsessed with me. He tried to poison Blu in order to win me from him. Blu saved the day, by stabbing him with his own poisonous scheme."

"Then what happened, Ju-Ju?" Roberto asked, his beak hung ajar as he continued to hang onto every word.

"The worst of the worst showed up. Marco. He brainwashed Blu into being a servant of evil."

Eduardo's face darkened with rage as he shifted a single solitary eye upon the male macaw. His beak curled as he contained himself, though Blu could see a wave of simmering anger lying beneath the surface.

"It wasn't my fault." Blu gulped audibly. "Really, I would never hurt Jewel willingly."

Jewel nodded. "The spell he was under was a powerful one. Marco created a shadow mark whose sole purpose was to warp Blu into the exact opposite. His kindness became cruel, his love became lust, and the inner goodness became trapped deep within. It was only through true love's kiss that his inner goodness began to re-emerge. After that, Blu decided to be a hero and save all of Rio. In an epic battle, Blu and Marco fought. Despite Blu's power and skill, Marco ended up winning and Blu ended up dying."

Eduardo arched a suspicious eye towards the male macaw who stumbled awkwardly. His beak curled disbelieving in the claim.

"You say he died? But he is standing right here with me. I honestly don't believe that one. He may have tricked you into believing such things. Death is permanent, not temporary, Jewel. You can't just recover from it."

"I am going to have to go with Eduardo on this one." Roberto nodded. "Something about that one just doesn't seem right."

"Well, regardless, I spent a whole year believing Blu was dead. When he emerged from wherever he was, he was different. Far stronger, far more confident, and ready to take down Marco. In a second battle. Blu ended up winning. He destroyed Marco, seconds before the hawk could hurt me. Blu didn't kill him, instead, his sister did that. She emerged from nowhere and using her magic disintegrated his flesh down to bones. It crumbled to dust and blew away in the breeze. Sabrina, however, is still out there. She is biding her time until the moment is right to fight Blu."

Eduardo focused a single eye upon the male once more.

"You walk a dangerous path," he said. "As long as this Sabrina is out to get Blu, you will always be in danger. Perhaps, now is the time to be a bit more realistic. You must focus on the safety of the children and remain here within the tribe. Home, with Roberto and me, and hidden from any serious danger."

"Actually," Jewel began. "A friend of ours has a plan. He is gathering six pearls which he believes can defeat her."

Eduardo nodded, ruffling his feathers for a moment. With a quick pluck with his beak, he revealed his hidden treasure. A small pink pearl.

"If this will help, I give it to you. But you must repay me by remaining within the tribe."

Blu stumbled forward and held up a wing.

"Jewel… can we… please talk about this?" he asked.

Jewel nodded. "Of course."

Roberto chuckled. "Okay, okay you two. You can discuss it later. Please, allow me to show you to my hollow. The place where dreams come true."


	178. Chapter 178: Sabrina's Challenge

**Chapter 178:**

The inner sanctum of the Emperors' chambers appeared much darker this particular afternoon. The fireflies which danced in a never-ending infinite loop matching the infinite symbol gave off very little light compared to a deep glowing red which surged like hellfire from somewhere deeper within the large chamber. Sabrina found herself standing in genuine awe at the sight of the sudden change. The untamable power which grew stronger by the second entered her body, coursing through her veins. Despite the power of her shadow mark, this felt significantly stronger than anything she had ever felt before in her life.

Then she saw them. The three Pure Emperors standing atop of their towering platforms. Each one keeping their organic eye upon her, while their mechanical eye glowed the shade of their respective color. The largest of the three, Jonah, blinked solemnly in her direction. A vicious smile passed his beak as he stroked his long grey beard. He rose from his throne and leaped through the air until he stood before her. In a second his smile faded as he grabbed her by the throat and closed his wing tight.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" he growled. "Do you have any idea how quickly you could have destroyed my plans, when you killed the blue macaw daughter, Rose? Do you not understand what we are trying to accomplish here? Everything must proceed without flaw. Everything must proceed as it has been intended… and yet, you choose to disobey me. I told you to have patience. I told you that you are not to make a move against the Spix Macaws just yet. However, you chose to defy me. You chose to act upon your own accord."

Sabrina choked and sputtered as the massive black wing, which almost covered her whole face, clenched tighter. The mere fraction of power sent a massive chill down her spine. Jonah was not even trying to hurt her, he was simply warning her, and yet his power made hers seem small by comparison. Any true fight against him would be nothing more than a useless gesture… a guaranteed death sentence… she could not even hope to fight back.

"…No… mercy… please… your lordship… mercy…"

Jonah's organic eye softened as he released the girl from his grip. His metallic beak curled into a wicked smile once more.

"You live, only because you still have a purpose in the Grand Design."

"How fortunate for you," Nathanial raised a wing, cackling with sheer enjoyment at the sight of the girl's pain. "It looks like the divine has some interest in you. I don't really understand it, but you are going to like what comes next. Yes, you are. Believe me, your wishes are about to come true."

The fireflies which danced in the infinite symbol flew aside as a bright light enveloped the chamber. Sabrina found herself standing in outer space with the three emperors standing nearby. Her eyes widened as she turned around and witnessed the planet Earth in all of its glory. The bright blue, green, and brown orb which resembled the planet glowed amongst the vast empty blackness of a never-ending universe. The bright red glow which came from the chamber reemerged and became a large comet speeding towards the planet. It struck the surface, bruising the continent of South America, right in the heart of Rio de Janeiro.

"What the hell was that!" Sabrina gasped, "A meteor just struck the planet!"

"Indeed," Noah grinned. "The time has come for our plans to unfold and we will step in and show the planet just what we can do. What you saw was the first of three meteorites which will arrive in the near future. These meteorites are what will give us our powers. However, which one of us will attack first has yet to be determined."

"I do hope it is me," Nathanial cackled. "I really want to have some fun. It is too stuffy in this chamber. Oh, I do hope I get to have some fun, yes, yes, I do, hahahahahahaha, oh what a wonder it will be if I can get to have my powers first. I will leave a large wave of destruction with my power. No doubt about that.."

"That's if you get to go first," Noah groaned. "It could be any one of us."

Jonah raised his massive wing and rolled his organic eye.

"The one who gets to go first is… you… Sabrina…"

The female hawk's beak dropped as she contemplated what the massive bird had just said. She raised a wing and pointed to herself.

"Me?"

"Yes," Jonah nodded. "You will go into action today. I told you to have patience, and the time has come. Rico is on his way to get the last of the wild pearls which is hidden with Mauro and his marmosets. You are to face him in hand to hand combat, however, you are not to win. You are to throw your victory and allow him to gain access to your pearl. That will make him have them all. Rico, in response, will head with the remainder of the Spix Macaw children to the Amazon. It is there, in three days, that you will face off against Blu in a one on one fight."

Sabrina's eyes shimmered.

"But if the three of you are going to enter into the grand scheme of things, just what will happen to me?"

The three Pure Emperors smiled in unison.

"No matter the outcome, your destiny will be realized. Just know that no matter what happens, you will return to decide the fate of the planet."

"You mean I am…"

Jonah turned his back on the female hawk.

"You are a Guardian who will face off against the warriors within the Divine Temple. Now… go…. Face off against Rico, lose, and then go to the Amazon. Your destiny as a Guardian begins today."

Sabrina bowed her head and proceeded to exit the chamber.

Once she was gone, Jonah shifted his organic eye to his remaining two comrades.

"You didn't tell her the rest of her destiny?" Nathanial cackled. "I love it, you are so devious. She won't even know what hit her."

"Exactly," Jonah boomed out. "In her current state, she is no match for what lies ahead. The final shadow mark will extinguish and paint the way into the future."

* * *

#

* * *

Warm golden sunlight shined down overhead, soaking Rico to the bone with perspiration as he landed upon the ground just outside of King Mauro's territory. Despite the heat, a cold unwelcoming chill embraced him as he took his first steps across the border into the marmoset territory. Peering around, he slipped through the underbrush of greenery leading deeper into the jungle. He could hear the sound of movement echoing all around him, the breathing of a living creature not to far away, and yet, he could not find a single sign of Mauro or his monkeys.

A deep routed uneasiness filled him down to the soul. He knew of the marmoset's reputation. The king was a very greedy and very selfish individual who hated anyone within his territory without his permission or knowledge. Where was he? Rico gulped audibly. The king should have jumped on him, the second he landed, but nothing happened. Deep down, he knew that this was far from normal. As he peered around the clearing, he saw a variety of jewelry, watches, wallets, phones, and other stolen human artifacts littering the ground. His beak dropped as he took in the sight. It looked like there had been a battle not too long ago. The scent of blood filtered through the air, and there was no sign of any living creature… or so he thought.

"Wh-wh-who are you?"

Rico froze in place, turning to find a small marmoset female cub peering at him through the underbrush. Her fear spoke volumes as he bent down and issued her forward.

"It's alright," he said. "My name is Rico, I am here looking for something. I am not going to hurt you."

The marmoset wandered out into the clearing. Her paws gripped something which she hid from sight. Her eyes shined with mistrust, intensified through her fear.

"My name is Cynthia," she said. "Wh-Wh-What are you here for?"

Rico cracked a smile.

"I am looking for a pearl that Mauro has in his possession. It is really important that I get my wings on it. It is the only way I can stop something bad from happening. However, tell me, why are you so frightened? Where is everyone else? Why does it look like something bad has happened here?"

Cynthia lowered her head.

"A strange woman showed up, demanding the pearl. When everyone refused to give it to her, she did something to them. She said that they were going to the Divine Temple. Their bodies crumbled to dust and flew into the sky. I haven't seen anybody since then. However, the woman wasn't able to find the pearl. I have it, when she took them to the temple, I ran and hid so she couldn't find me."

Rico's smile deepened.

"I understand. It must have been scary." He soothed. "But I have to get my wings on the pearl. Can you please let me have it. I promise to stop her and bring everyone back. I won't stop until that happens, you have my word."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

Rico's face darkened as he turned around and eyed the face of his old companion, Sabrina. His eyes narrowed as he jumped back, spreading his wings to catch the breeze and create some distance from him and his surprise assailant. As he landed, he pointed an accusing wing at the female hawk.

"You have got a lot of explaining to do, Sabrina." He growled. "Why are you doing these things? Why would you guide me to Sunnydale? Why would you aid us in the battle of Ripguard if you were never on our side, to begin with? Why have you allied yourself with the Dark Robed Society? Why would you kill Marco when he was beaten by Blu? Does loyalty hold no meaning to you?"

Sabrina shrugged her wings.

"It amused me," she cackled. "I needed to play my cards just right in order to influence certain events of your life. I can't afford to have your life be absolutely perfect. You are… after all… needed within the Divine Temple as a Warrior who will fight for the fate of the planet. However, first, I needed to destroy you. I knew Angelina was a walking dead girl as long as she remained by your side. Her positive attitude and innocent spirit proved to be quite sickening. She needed to be dealt with. Her death is a testament to your failure and my personal gain. Bardrick, on the other hand, was a rival, he wanted to control the entire country and he needed to go. His death was a test to see if you had what it took to be a warrior for the grand finale."

"What is going to happen?" Rico asked, "What is so important about this temple? Why do six warriors need to face off within the temple against Guardians? Why is the fate of the planet on the line? Why, couldn't Angelina live and just have me beat Bardrick? Who are the other Warriors?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"I don't know," she cackled. "I don't have all the answers, I just do as I am instructed. Just like how I've been instructed to fight you, right here, right now. Well… Warrior… do you have what it takes to defeat me?"

"And what if I refuse to fight you?" Rico asked.

"Then Rose's death will go un-avenged." Sabrina cackled, raising a single wing to her opponent. "That's right, before coming here, I got rid of your little girlfriend. That's two of them that I had a hand in destroying. Isn't that ironic, Rico? You couldn't protect her, any more than you could protect your precious, Angelina. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Rico lunged forward with all the speed his body could muster. He unleashed a devastating blow, right to Sabrina's face. The hawk flew backwards, landing with a sickening crash as her back arched against the broad trunk of a large tree. The gnarled bark dug into her back, creating several large gashes across her spine. She grimaced and groaned as she fell forward and never moved again.

"Is that the best you can do?" Sabrina's voice rang in his ears.

Rico turned around, eyeing the hawk who stood inches from him. Her beak curled into a smile.

"Do you really think I would fall so easily? You destroyed a doppelganger, created through the use of my shadow magic. Now… are you ready to try for real this time? Because if that is the best you can do, then you'll die here."

Rico's face darkened with rage once more. He charged forward, striking the hawk in the face. In a second speedy movement, he turned, delivering a kick right to her gut. He listened to her grunt, he felt the spit fall from her beak as it hung open. However, her body dropped from sight. He held onto an empty robe.

"You are no match for me, Rico." Sabrina cackled.

Rico turned once more, finding the hawk standing behind him. Her eyes glistened in the sunlight.

"I can keep creating doppelgangers for the rest of eternity, they're nothing compared to the true extent of my powers. You can keep destroying them, over and over and over again, however, you will eventually tire out and then I'll strike you down. It is the perfect plan. However, that is not what my goal is. Here…"

Sabrina tossed a small pearl to him.

"Take this, and the remaining one that is in this clearing. I will meet you where Blu is, in exactly three days time. If you choose to not show up, I will kill all of the Spix Macaws that Blu and Jewel have just met. Oh, and don't forget to bring Buster, Kinski, and Jade with you, they are important to the plan as well. I'll be seeing you."

Before Rico could strike, the phantom form of Sabrina vanished from sight, leaving the pearl for him to collect. Rico's face filled to the brim with fear.

"I have to warn Blu and Jewel," he gulped. "If I don't, they won't even have a chance to defend themselves."


	179. Chapter 179: Roberto's Nest

**Chapter One Hundred and Seventy-Nine**

The interior of Roberto's private hollow proved to be much bigger and far more stylish than anything Blu could have ever expected. As soon as he and his family flew through the large opening and came in for a landing, the full impact on what he was ultimately dealing with took hold within his mind and forced his heart to sink low within his chest. He coughed, struggling to catch his breath as he fought off the urge to run away with his family. In all honesty, Roberto's bachelor pad was not a bachelor pad at all. In every way shape or form, it was a bachelor mansion. Twice as tall and three times as wide as Eduardo's private tree, with much more in the ways of actual luxury.

Blu stood in awe, while Jewel herself stared on with disbelief. "Whoa!" his beak hung ajar. "I suppose that the real estate must be pretty cheap around here."

Jewel paid Blu no attention as her eyes widened within their sockets. She too felt genuine shock towards the sight. Everything about it just blew her away. The size, the smells seeping from the flowers which grew from the wooden walls, the echo which bounced around the massive interior of the tree around her. It all felt completely surreal. "I don't believe it," she said turning to Roberto who stood blocking the exit. "This is incredible."

Roberto cracked a smile. "Oh, this old thing. This is just something that I put together at the very last minute. You know… with my own two wings… and my strength… and my brains… and my brawn."

The kids themselves fluttered around, cheering at the top of their lungs as they found themselves unable to withhold their excitement or enthusiasm towards being in such an amazing and wonderful place.

"Look, Tiago, Carla, this place has six bedrooms. We can have a choice on which one we want."

"I want this one," Carla swooned. "It's the biggest like me. I get dibs since I am the oldest."

"Only by three minutes and two-point six-five seconds." Bia interrupted. "You don't get to have everything nice just because you're the oldest. The odds are that favor should favor me, every one in seven times. That's only fair you know. It's statistically favorable for each of us to have our own time to shine."

"Ahhhhh," Roberto's smile widened. "The joys of youth. You know, I used to dream of having my own little Robertos running around and to call my own."

"Yeah," Blu nodded, "I'm sure you did."

Roberto giggled for a moment, wrapping his wing around Blu's shoulder. His eyes grew serious.

"Blu, listen to me for a moment, won't you. If anything… and I mean ANYTHING should ever happen to you. You have my word that I will take care of your family. That is a promise from me to you. Now, fear not, I hope you sleep well. Tomorrow is a big day for you. I heard Eduardo has a surprise for you."

Blu gulped audibly as he tried to make sense of what he had just heard. Roberto cracked a smile, spreading his wings and took to the sky, leaving Blu alone with his family and his thoughts.

* * *

#

* * *

The night was dark and black deep within the jungle. There was no light from anything except the stars and the moon which created a deep midnight blue veil to course across the landscape. With not a single light from a firefly or speck of light from any human civilization, Blu could hardly see his own wing before his face. Seating himself upon the edge of the tree entrance, he jumped as his wing touched the rim of a bright red flower. He could feel the sharp thorns which formed an almost monstrous shaped mouth within the petals. Jumping back with fright, he studied it for a moment, surprised as he made the connection with a previous event of his life.

"These are blood orchids." He shuddered. "As if there weren't enough things plotting against me, we have to have nature itself trying to get rid of me. I remember the highly potent toxin this thing contains. I've had enough of this place. I just really want to go home. I want to go back to the way things were before any of this happened. Back when I was actually worth something and was seen as a hero for defeating the Dark Robed Society. Here, I'm nothing."

Blu's head lulled forward. As he closed his eyes, he could hear Jewel's voice singing out sweetly as she put the children to bed.

"Moonbeams and starlight, magical twilight

The warmest ray, hear it whispering your names

Rainbows at midnight, sparkling night skies

Don't go away, stay another day"

Moments later, Jewel fluttered out of the hollow as the last sweet notes died away into the night. With a cheerful smile and a heartfelt sigh, her attention fell upon Blu. "What an absolutely amazing day," she swooned, "After all of this time and all of the pain that we have been through before and after meeting each other, I wanted to hope for the chance that they were alive, especially after Amber showed up alive, but I never really could bring myself to believe that they were… but they are… my father, Aunt Mimi, Roberto, everyone except my mom and Amber are here, alive and well, and ready to open me back into the family with open wings. After all of this time, we finally have found our family, Blu…this changes everything."

"Yeah," Blu nodded, wrapping his wings tight around the love of his life. His eyes burst open. "Wait… what exactly is changing."

Jewel never responded. As Blu studied her for a moment, he found her sleeping comfortably within his embrace, as if she had not slept in years.

* * *

#

* * *

The morning sunlight crept over the horizon, bringing Jewel awake much earlier than usual. Leaving her family to rest, she flew through the grotto until she found herself standing upon the branch just outside of her father's grotto. Stepping inside, she peered into her father's eyes as he greeted her with open wings.

"Good morning, Jewel, I am so happy to see you."

Jewel could feel a bright cheery smile blossom upon her face. "Good morning, dad. I actually want to talk to you."

"Of course, dear." Eduardo smiled, welcoming her deeper into his home. "You are always welcome here."

"I know I am," Jewel sighed, "But, I don't think that Blu feels that way. No one has actually tried to acknowledge the heroic deeds that he has done or the sacrifices that he has made. It would mean so much to me if you two could learn to get along. You two are really a lot alike. Blu may not be as big or as strong, but he has saved me on more than one occasion. We came here to try and bring you back to the city, but now we also have another mission. You have one of the pearls that we desperately need to stop a serious threat from descending upon all of Brazil. Won't you please help us out?"

Eduardo nodded, flying to the upper chamber and returning a moment later with the pearl clutched within his wing.

"As I said, I am willing to give this to you willingly, if you agree to join us within our tribe… far from any human life… where it is safe."

Jewel nodded. "You see, Dad, that's just the thing. I can't make that decision. Blu and I must make that decision. But, he feels like an outcast. No one has given him the chance to prove himself, or shown in any way that they care about what he means to me. I want you to try. That's all I ask, is to try."

Eduardo nodded his agreement. "Alright, when Blu wakes up, I'll give him the chance to prove himself. You may have the pearl, but Blu will need to do things our way. If he can't, then my offer still stands. The pearl, in exchange for you being one of us."

"Agreed," Jewel smiled. "I promise, you won't be disappointed."  
Eduardo's eyes narrowed as he watched Jewel fly from the grotto with the pearl in her talon. His beak curled as he watched her disappear from sight.

"I better not be, I can't stand the thought of losing you again."


	180. Chapter 180: Eduardo's motives

**Chapter One Hundred and Eighty**

Blu did not emerge from his slumber until well late into the afternoon. As he emerged from Roberto's hollow, he found both Jewel and Eduardo waiting for him. One with her unusually bright and cheerful optimism towards the situation, the other with a less than pleased, stern, and almost scowling expression. Blu shuddered as he focused upon the much larger male. His eyes just glared down upon him, carrying an immense weight. His soul almost felt heavier while within his presence. It made him feel small, insignificant, and unworthy of Jewel in any way shape, or form. In a way, Eduardo almost acted as if smiling would kill him. That alone drew Blu in, making him unable to escape from the overly serious tone.

"Good morning, or should I say good afternoon, Lou."

Blu felt every muscle in his body tense as he tried to raise himself up to his full height. Shaking off the stiffness of sleep, he raised a wing like a military cadet to his senior officer, gulping, he tried his best to avoid any and all eye contact with the bird who frightened him far worse than anything he had ever gone up against before. Even Marco felt like nothing when compared to Eduardo.

"Good morning, sir," Blu replied. "I… uh… was… just…."

Eduardo's eyes narrowed as he slammed a talon down and began pacing across the branch. His eyes remained glued upon the young Macaw. His jagged beak glistened in the sunlight, further adding to his intimidation factor. "Our days in the jungle, they start early. One day of sleeping-in could spell disaster for yourself and your entire tribe. Laziness will not be tolerated and will be treated as a capital offense, is that understood?"

Blu nodded. He felt his heart sink into his chest. He leaned into Jewel and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Why did you let me sleep in?"

"What are you talking about?" Jewel shrugged. "You sleep in every morning."

Eduardo cracked a smile, raising himself taller. "I was thinking of taking Lou around the valley. Show him around. Get to know him a little better. What do you think about that one, Jewel?"

"Oh, that's a great idea." Jewel beamed with pride. "You go have fun with Daddy, I'll explore around here with the kids."

"Uh…oh…. Okay… sure…. Um…"

"You'll love it," Jewel grinned, planting a kiss upon the end of Blu's beak. "I promise, everything will be much better now."

Blu nodded. "Right, just give me a moment."

Blu stumbled back through the darkness and emerged once more with a little black bag strapped around his waist.

Eduardo's face darkened at the sight. "Blu, can you come a little closer please?"

Blu did as he was bidden, stopping inches from the older macaw. Eduardo's gaze softened a little as he shifted his focus upon Jewel.

"Listen… uh…. if you want to remain with us… ugh, I can't even look at it… you have to lose the human baggy, okay?"

"Actually, sir, it's called a fanny pack." Blu beamed. "It's a very useful invention. Carries around everything you need in such a tiny little space. There is absolutely nothing better in the world."

"Fanny pack…" Eduardo repeated. "Whatever… it's human… you have to get rid of it. There is absolutely nothing human allowed within our tribe. As I said, if you are going to stay with us, then you have to learn to do things our way."

"Stay with us?" Blu tensed up, peering back at Jewel. "He doesn't think we're staying in the jungle does he?"

Jewel shook her head. "No… no… no… nothing like that…. Please don't ruin the moment, okay? Besides, it won't kill you to leave behind the fanny pack, right? "

Blu nodded begrudgingly. "Yeah, I suppose… happy wife… happy life…"

Without wasting a moment, he removed the pack and tossed it back into the hollow. The day with Eduardo had begun.

* * *

#

* * *

Eduardo led Blu to a secret little clearing beneath the caves and tunnels hidden behind the waterfall. When both birds emerged, they found themselves standing within a hidden green jewel of tropical wildlife. Massive green leaves, mud pits, and other dangers surrounded them in every direction. To Blu, it all looked like one giant death trap.

"Wow, you fly fast for an old bird," Blu muttered, "I mean, I must have sprained my wing at least three times back there in order to keep up. I'm not entirely sure that I am up for this until I get my full strength back…"

"Be quiet," Eduardo growled. "I know of your reputation. The story of Rio's greatest hero is known to all of us… even out here in this vast jungle. When I first met you, I had to be tough, I had to know if you were the real deal, I had to treat you as I did Amber during her training. However, with that said, you are a huge disappointment. I am not sure how someone like you could even begin to gain the reputation that you have. So, instead of trying to figure it out, I decided it was best if we shook the city out of you, teach you how to survive in the jungle properly."

"What do you mean?" Blu asked, "You know more about the story than what Jewel told you yesterday?"

Eduardo nodded.

"Can you feel it, Blu?" he asked. "The winds of change are coming. The Three Pure Emperors will soon emerge from their hiding place. Should their plans succeed, the Divine Temple will collide into the Earth, wiping out all forms of life. Not just the Spix Macaws, or the Marmosets, or the Humans, but all life. The jungle will wither and die, the cities will collapse, and we will all be absorbed into the Divine Temple. Everything will be gone. Needless to say… they must be stopped… if any of us have any hope for any sort of future upon this planet."

"The Three Pure Emperors? The Divine Master" Blu echoed, "Just what are those? You are making absolutely no sense."

"They're trouble!" Eduardo explained. "Think of every dangerous force that you have ever gone up against… multiply it by one million… and you'll only have a fraction of the power that they possess. They can not be beaten by normal means. If you are to succeed in what is to come, then you must master more than just your city training. It is flawed, predictable, and almost certain to fail. That is why you have a chance to prove yourself to me. Training day has arrived."

* * *

#

* * *

Eduardo's training regiment proved to be one of the most difficult things that Blu had ever experienced. The big burly macaw watched his every move, shouting at him as Blu struggled to keep up with his demands. Ten thousand sit-ups, ten thousand push-ups, slinking into the mud, lifting himself into the air while half-submerged with mud, being tied up in a rope, and using camouflage to surprise any opponent. It all took a toll, draining Blu of energy rapidly.

He panted, struggling to move as he found himself repeatedly making mistakes. Eduardo would not accept failure. He slammed a sharp metal rod down upon Blu's wing every time he let himself slip, sink, collapse, or falter beneath simple mistakes. The massive macaw's eyes narrowed as he shouted his encouragement.

"The mud is your camouflage, come on, you don't want to be seen by anything do you?"

"Get down there and give me another two hundred push-ups, do it now!"  
"I see weakness, come on, I thought you were the world's greatest hero! GET UP! Do you think the Emperors will give you time to recover? Do you believe humans will? NO! You have no choice but to pick yourself up, quickly, swiftly, silently, and without hesitation! There is no such thing as recovering, there is only failing and succeeding, are you a failure!?"

"Are you a Macaw or a Turkey, because all I see is one big turkey! Where is the strive to be a hero? Where is the strive to be better than you have ever been?! Are you telling me that my future is in someone who can't even lift himself off the ground?!"

"FASTER! FASTER! YOU NEED TO MOVE FASTER!"

"USE YOUR BEAK, IT'S YOUR MOST IMPORTANT INSTRUMENT!"

"Roberto succeeded on his first try."

Blu panted, collapsing to the ground for the fifteenth time, his tongue stuck out of his mouth."Of course, he did. Why does he need to train?"

"Because," Eduardo mused. "Roberto is one of the six warriors who will be standing alongside you in the Divine Temple. And not just him, but I will be standing there alongside you too. It has been predetermined that the reigning patriarch of the Spix Macaw tribe shall fight as a warrior as well."

Blu felt his beak drop at the realization of what Eduardo meant. He needed to be tough, it was the only way anyone would be safe. He lowered his head and gulped. Did he really have what it took to defeat this new threat? "Time is up," Eduardo growled. "Get back to your training. Right now!"


	181. Chapter 181: You're no Hero

**Chapter One Hundred and Eighty-One**

The afternoon stretched on into the early evening with each hour feeling like an eternity for both student and teacher as they continued the intense training which would ultimately end up making Blu, a bigger, much better, and far more unpredictable warrior in the up and coming battle against the Emperors and whatever plans they held for the future. Blu's eyes narrowed, as he scanned the river he skimmed across, with Eduardo in a slight lead ahead of him. The elderly macaw peered back at him. A slightly amused smile passed his beak. Despite Blu's constant display of failure earlier in the day, and showing very little sign of improving, the Spix macaw patriarch had taken it upon himself to train the world's greatest hero a different way.

"In order to dodge a projectile in a skillful and unpredictable way, you must learn to fly backwards."

"Backwards?" Blu stopped in his tracks. His beak hung ajar. "That's impossible, only hummingbirds can fly backwards."

Eduardo shifted his body in midair, as he spread his wings wide and felt the breeze pass through them, he pushed himself backward. He winked at the macaw as he passed by. "See, you must learn to fly backwards."

Before long, Eduardo led Blu to a small ledge, spreading his wings, the large macaw took a breath and sighed.

"Brazil nut trees, they are the key to our very survival. They are the providers to our very way of life. The trees feed us. They sustain us. They…"

Eduardo turned around as he heard the sound of someone snoring. His eyes focused upon the slumbering body of Blu who had collapsed the moment his talons had landed upon the ground. Lurching forward, he grabbed Blu by the throat and lifted him off the ground. "WAKE UP! DO YOU EVEN CARE HOW IMPORTANT ALL OF THIS STUFF IS!? We have to protect these trees. Our future depends on you learning all of this stuff. You are the husband of my only surviving daughter, you are the next in line to become the patriarch of my tribe. But not just that, you must improve your skills in order to survive against the Emperors and their Divine Master."

"Hey, Eddy! Who is your teammate?" a voice called out.

Eduardo shifted his attention to a trio of scarlet macaws who hovered a few meters away. Their eyes fell upon the pair as a pack of wicked smiles passed their beaks. They laughed and cackled sadistically amongst each other."Aren't you boys, getting a little too close to our side of the grotto? We have a deal, Philippe."

Philippe's wicked smile widened. "Relax, would you. You know I have nothing but mad love for ya. Come on, boys, let's fly and paint the sky before they start to cry."

Blu shuddered as he watched the scarlet macaws disappear from sight. Lowering his head, he turned back to Eduardo. "Scarlet Macaws, I hate them… I once had a really bad run-in with a very vicious one named Roger… he was the one who…"

"They have their side of the grotto, and we have ours." Eduardo interrupted. "It helps keep the peace, especially with food being scarce these days. We can not spare a single scrap, and must ration cautiously."

Eduardo fell immediately silent, slumping his back against the trunk of a nearby tree. His eyes scanned the area, his beak curled in anger as he spotted a pack of humans traveling through the jungle below.

"Humans, here? I have never seen them this close to the village before. We must proceed cautiously. Make no noise."

Blu's head hung lower. "Perhaps, we should go find Linda. She can help us."

"What on Earth is a Linda?" Eduardo asked, arching a suspicious eyebrow.

"Linda is the person who helped raise me," Blu admitted. "If anyone can help us, it's her."

Eduardo held up his wings. He turned immediately upon Blu and growled. "WHAT?!" he screeched. "You… the world's greatest hero! The creature who is destined to save us all is a PET! You are a complete disgrace! You allowed your true potential to be squandered by a human?!"

"I was not a pet," Blu protested. "I was a companion."

"YOU ENJOYED IT?!" Eduardo's anger continued to grow. "This explains everything. Now I realize why you have such an attachment to the human lifestyle and human objects. You are completely disgusting. You are not fit to lead us into the future. The rumors about you defeating the Dark Robed Society, the fact that there was nobody better, must have been completely exaggerated, you are nothing but a human loving pet… a human loving abomination."

"But they are coming here to help!" Blu protested. "Please, you must trust me."

"No," Eduardo shook his head. "You must listen to me, we do NOT bring humans into the tribe. That is the only reason that we are still alive. They stole my family, my way of life, killed my wife, and because of them I never got to see Amber again. Humans are nothing but trouble. You must not be confused about this, do you understand!"

"Yes," Blu nodded.

Eduardo leaned in, his voice rang out a venomous hiss.

"Basic training is over."

* * *

#

* * *

Back in Eduardo's grotto, Jewel chomped hungrily upon a bright blue, and black, berry hanging upon the end of a vine. Plucking it free, she swished the large diamond-shaped fruit around her beak, savoring the sweet and savory juices which washed down her beak with each flick of her tongue. She moaned, becoming lost within her enjoyment towards the flavor dancing across her tongue.

"Oh my god, this is so good," She swooned. "You just don't get food like this back within the city."

She peered up with a smile as Blu came in for a landing."Hey, Blu, I'm so happy to see that you have come back."

She pulled back, cringing as she took in the sore sight of her husband. Mud, dirt, and grime, covered him from head to toe, smothering out the bright blue of his feathers. He looked a complete mess, far different than how he appeared at any other point in their life. Even his bloodstained feathers during his battle with Marco had not appeared so bad. Her voice broke as she tried to speak. "How… How did it go?" she asked a little awkwardly.

"It was good," Eduardo smiled wrapping a wing around the young macaw's shoulder. "It was very educational. Quite the bonding experience. We learned so much about each other and that is something I'm truly grateful for."

Tiago fluttered over to his father. "Dad, you won't believe it, but Uncle Berto taught me some cool flying tricks, watch!"

"Oh," Blu grinned awkwardly. "Uncle Berto… eh?"

"Yep," Tiago swooned, flying backwards, mimicking Eduardo during his example earlier. "Look how cool this is, I can fly backwards. I bet even you can't do this."

"You're a natural, bluebird." Roberto grinned, holding out his talon. "I haven't seen a single creature master it so quickly."

"It is never too soon to learn the ways of the jungle, Tiago." Eduardo smiled. He leaned in towards Roberto and lowered his voice. "Though, some may just be a lost cause and never learn. No matter what the rumors about their reputations say."

"Relax, Eddy," Roberto grinned. "Blu is the hero of heroes, the savior of all of us. He has to learn to fight our way if he is going to stop what is to come."

"Yeah, but some rumors are just that… rumors… as of now, you are more of a hero then he is."

Both Eduardo and Roberto shifted their attention to Blu, who lowered his head. "I-I-I think I'm going to go clean up."

Once Blu had gone, Eduardo's voice sank lower. "We saw humans near the grotto. You need to keep an eye out and remain alert. We're all in danger."


	182. Chapter 182: Blu has to go!

**Chapter One Hundred and Eighty-Two****  
**

The evening painted soft orange across the jungle, catching Blu's eye as he sat within a nest within Roberto's bachelor pad. The dying light faded as the sun sank lower upon the sky, however, Blu found himself with other concerns. Popping a mint into his mouth and savoring the intense peppermint flavor, he switched his gaze down to the GPS he had clutched in his talon. With a little fidget, a smile crossed his beak, which broke only when Jewel fluttered to the entrance.

"Hey sweetie," she started, stopping once she noticed the technical device. "Really, Blu? The whole tribe is gathering to watch the sunset and you're here playing with your human things? Please, stop playing with the GPS, really, it's getting kind of embarrassing. That's not how we are supposed to do things out here. I know its tough, but you'll get the hang of it eventually."

"Actually," Blu raised the GPS to his wife's face. "I just found Linda and Tulio's coordinates. They are just on the other side of the grove. I know that your dad does not totally trust humans, and from the stories that I have heard, I can understand why, but we can bring them here and they can protect the whole tribe from those loggers. We can show him that not all humans are bad. Doing that would solve three problems with one quick flight through the jungle."

"Yeah, about that Blu…" Jewel lowered her head. "My dad knows what he is doing. He has protected the entire tribe since the day that we parted ways. There is no one more qualified for the position of patriarch then him… besides… can't you forget about Linda and Tulio for one second and just enjoy the sunset?"

"But I thought that was our plan." Blu began, "When did the plans change, and why wasn't I consulted about it?"

Jewel shifted her gaze away from her husband as she let out a struggled sigh. Lowering her head further, she found herself admitting the truth. "I…. uh…. this place is paradise. Perhaps some places just shouldn't be found. Maybe some places should just be left alone."

Blu raised his wings as a bug flew past his beak. Jewel watched it out of the corner of her eye, striking down with her beak as it drew near. Blu jumped back, startled by the savagery of the attack.

* * *

#

* * *

"She ate a bug," Blu protested, his voice ringing out a venomous hiss towards his gathered friends. "Not just ate, demolished, in one bite. The thing didn't even see it coming. It's like a jungle out here. Not in the traditional, no kidding kind of way either. But metaphorically, savagely, who is going to get eaten next? Me? You? Nico? And then there is the fact that we had a plan… we would bring the Spix Macaws back to the city. We would all be friends, living there, we would defeat Sabrina and end this whole Dark Robed Society nightmare forever. That's why we agreed not to bring, Buster, Kinski, Jade, or Rico… four birds who are doing everything in their power to save the world. But no, suddenly, that's not good enough. Who cares about the world, when we should be living like real birds."

Rafael held up his wings. "Blu, Blu, Blu, calm down. This isn't an overly big deal."

Blu continued, his eye narrowing with his growing anger. His face darkened with rage with every single word he said.

"Oh and then there is the father, he is a complete and total nut job. He has this thing about humans. Oh, and can anyone please explain to me, how he knows about these Emperor and Divine Master dudes that are supposedly coming up out of nowhere? As if Sabrina wasn't the worst threat out there? Can anyone tell me how he is so in touch with them, he knows that his way of defeating them is the only real way of defeating them? My expertise may prove valuable but nooooooo, of course not. I only defeated Amber, Roger, Nigel, Jollo, Marco, and my evil darker half, drawing enough attention upon myself to gain the nickname the world's greatest hero, and captured Sabrina's attention. She wants me, not anyone else, me! What did big, tall, and muscular do? He hid with his flock until we happened to show up. He didn't come looking for Amber or Jewel, no one did. But I'm the bad guy because I am different, I didn't grow up the way they did. I just happen to like a lifestyle that they don't. He even had the nerve to call me a Pet. I can't believe he had the gull to use the P-word right to my face, it's almost like he believes I am the enemy or something!"

Blu threw his wings down with frustration. "Oh and then there is also this Roberto. He is always watching. He is always hovering around Jewel. It's like he is completely attracted to her. Like there is a little spark that just needs to be fanned a little to become a bright, burning flame. Then he is always singing something, his voice is like the sweetest honey. I can't compete with that, he would be the winner every time."

Nico and Pedro nodded their heads.

"Bird, you need to romanticize it up." Pedro began.

"Agreed, you need to see this place through her eyes." Nico piped in.

"Taste the flavors that she's tasting." Pedro continued.

"So I should taste Roberto?" Blu cocked his head to the side.

"Ugh, bird, why do you have to put that image into my head." Pedro groaned.

"Yeah, that's just nasty." Nico nodded.

"Blu, Blu, Blu, Blu, Blu," Rafael fluttered to his friend's side. "You need to simply remember. Happy wife, happy life. It'll all work out, you'll see."

"And if it doesn't, then you can always destroy the world with the Emperor dudes." Pedro grinned. "…. On second thought, don't do that."

* * *

#

* * *

It was funny at the exact same moment that Blu was ranting and raving furiously, Eduardo was doing the exact same thing. Pacing across a branch, he glared at Roberto venomously as his anger began to surge past controllable limits.

"The guy that my daughter is with is no good. He has no reason to be a part of Jewel's life for one second longer, nor should he be labeled as the world's greatest hero. Who is he? He has this absolutely crazy thing about humans. He is obsessed with them. He is nothing more than a freak… a pet!"

Roberto choked for a second, swallowing the mango slice within his mouth. He lurched back, freezing with fright as complete shock surged through his system. His muscles twitched as he fought off the urge to scream.

"A pet?!"

Eduardo nodded his head. Holding out a wing and placing it upon the young bird's shoulders.

"He is not one of us, Roberto. Jewel would have been much better off with you as her mate. You two had been completely inseparable since childhood. I see the way she looks at you… the way she speaks to you… there are sparks there that just need to be fanned a little to become a bright, burning flame. She's definitely attracted to you. I've seen it for myself. We just have to prove that Blu's loyalty is not with anyone but himself. He could never fit in here. However, I do need you to keep an eye on him. He could prove to be a danger to our whole tribe."

Roberto nodded his head with complete understanding.

If the tribe was to survive, Blu needed to go.


	183. Chapter 183: Declaration of War!

**Chapter One Hundred and Eighty-Three**

The next morning, Blu had found himself out bright and early. With Jewel's words fresh in his mind, and with her sudden switch towards what should and shouldn't be acceptable for their family and their lifestyle fresh in his mind, he had come clear out his mind and rid himself of any negative thoughts towards her selfish actions. Blazing anger swarmed through his heart. Uncertainty shined within his eyes. Should he trust her decision? She had not even considered bringing it up with him. She had gone behind his back and had decided for herself. His eyes narrowed, watching the bright golden sunlight shine through the tropical trees. At that moment he found himself at peace.

Sure, Jewel's rather abrupt change towards their mission annoyed him, so did her apparent lack of respect towards including him in any important decisions made towards their family, and then there was a paralyzing fear towards Eduardo and that all hope fell upon his shoulders to one day lead the Spix Macaw tribe, and then the reality that he would need to defeat the ultimate threat… however… in these quiet, peaceful moments, when he found himself alone, surrounded by the beauty of an unknown world, everything seemed so relaxing and beautiful.

"Despite… everything… it is nice here," he admitted with a sigh. "But who am I kidding, I don't belong here. They hate all things human… and I… am a product of a bird cared for and raised by humans. We can't co-exist. Even if I tried to find a way to do things their way. It would never be good enough."

Blu froze in place and lowered his eyes as his stomach began to rumble with hunger. He cracked an awkward smile, abandoning his current path. He would need to find food for his family. Despite Roberto's constant interference, that was still his duty. His eyes raised towards the trees, remembering Eduardo's words on how this whole grove was littered with Brazil Nuts.

His mind drew back to a previous conversation he had had with Jewel. He recalled her excitement towards finding a Brazil Nut back in Rio. His smile widened, providing her with the freshest nuts he could find would be the perfect first step to bringing peace to his fracturing life. Roberto could never compete with his generosity or compassion. Finally, he would have his family back.

"Oh Blu, they're wonderful," he could almost hear Jewel whisper to him. "You take such good care of us. So much better than Roberto. You're right, we can return to Rio today. I just want to be with a bird like you."

Blu went bright red in the face as he leaned in to plant a kiss upon Jewel's beak. At that moment, he snapped back into reality, just as a paw reached down and snatched his fanny pack. Blu turned around, spotting a pair of monkey cubs, jumping upon a nearby branch. They cracked a pair of knowing smiles before charging through the jungle. "Hey! Get back here! That isn't a toy. Seriously I need that to find my way home. Please!"

Acting upon instinct, Blu charged as fast as he could. He crashed through the thick green landscape with expert timing. His wings spread wide and he lifted himself from the ground. His smile widened as he realized his movement. It had been so graceful and elegant that it would have put Roberto to shame. "There really is something to all of this," Blu grinned. "Now, let's get my stuff back. I'll show those little thieves."

Blu's eyes narrowed. Throwing his wings straight back, he picked up speed, until he saw the pair of creatures swinging by a vine. They were tossing his stuff from the pack, he dodged, narrowly avoiding a toothbrush crusted yellow by ear wax, and a streaming roll of toilet paper. His eyes narrowed further. His determination grew tenfold. It would only be a few short moments until he caught up to them.

"Hey, you two! Get back here, right now! You can't run forever! I will catch you!"

Despite his threat, the monkeys were gone. With a quick speedy dodge to the left, they vanished amongst the undergrowth. Blu cut back, swerving with breakneck speed to try one last-ditch effort to reclaim his only human possessions… his only memory of Linda and his life back in Rio.

* * *

#

* * *

Blu found the monkeys in a small clearing not far from where they had cut the corner. Nestled deep within the trees, a thick branch. Popping out of nowhere, Blu watched the two thieving animals retreat through the trees. He cracked a smile as his attention shifted from his prize to one of double the value. A whole bushel of Brazil Nuts hung from a thin branch not too far from his present location.

Spreading his wings, he took to the sky and pounced upon the nuts. Pulling out his trusty pocket knife, he admired it for a second. "This is my most trusted tool," he swooned. "Eduardo is nuts, how can you live without this kind of technology? It is meant to make life easier, not something to fear."

Blu lunged forward, striking the vine with the blade. At that moment, he failed to see a red bullet speeding through the trees.

"Well… Well… Well… What do we have here?"

Blu froze, peering up from his task towards a trio of Scarlet Macaws. Their beady eyes narrowed upon him as evil smiles crossed their faces.

"From the looks of it, Old Eddy's rules don't apply to everyone, eh?"

Blu shifted his glance towards a gathering flock of Macaws. Their laughter rang through the air as they surrounded him on all sides. The leader Phillipe, whom Blu recognized from their previous encounter, cracked a mischievous smile. He raised a wing and pointed it out towards Blu.

"You're on our side," he said.

Blu's heart skipped a beat. "Oh, I am? I-I-I-I did not know that. I really do apologize. I'll just turn around and leave."

As Blu backed away, the branch he was on snapped forward, slapping Phillipe across the face. The Scarlet Macaw's eyes surged with anger. He advanced in attack, standing to his full, commanding height.

"You come over here… Take our food… and then you insult me?!"

"No… No… No…" Blu shrank as he tried to back away further. "This really is just one big misunderstanding."  
"I wish I could believe that…I also wish that I could accept your apology. You do after all seem like such a nice bird." Phillipe's voice rang out almost mockingly. "However, THIS MEANS WAR!"

"Does it have too?" Blu asked.

"Today… in the Pit of Doom. "

Blu broke out laughing at the mere mention of the name. "Really? The Pit of Doom? Come on, like how cliche could you get? Even the Dark Robed Society had better names than that, and their leader… Marco… named all of his attacks Dragon this and Dragon that… really… it was quite…"

Phillipe advanced, shoving Blu with his massive wings. "Today, high noon, in the Pit of Doom, we're going to sweep you up like a broom."

The Scarlet Macaws burst out laughing as they took to the sky, leaving Blu alone to contemplate yet another mistake on his part.

* * *

#

* * *

Eduardo could barely contain his rage. Standing to his full height and arching his muscles in a dignified militaristic style, he shoved Blu to the ground and towered overtop of him. His breath escaped in a vengeful hiss, the veins in his eyes bulged as his beak curled with anger.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Eduardo's face continued to darken with rage as he glared angrily at his son in law with a venomous haze. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ON WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK TO BUILD A PROPER PEACE AGREEMENT?! YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY USELESS!"

Jewel's eyes widened in shock as she stepped in between her father and husband. "What… What's going on here?" she asked sweetly.

Eduardo kept his gaze glued upon Blu. His eyes narrowed further as he became lost within his anger.

"Thanks to Drew here. We could lose our entire half of the grove. I told you when you arrived that we were running out of places that could properly support our tribe, we spent a year forming an alliance with the Scarlet Macaws so that we could both benefit from this wonderful little piece of jungle. Now he has gone and screwed it all up. Do you have any idea, how long Phillipe was plotting and planning to take this place for himself? We never gave him the ammunition to act, until now!"

"I was trying to get a nut," Blu protested. "One little harmless nut!"

"You don't even like nuts," Jewel reminded him. "Seriously, what's going on? What has gotten into you, Blu?"

"I was trying to get it for you," Blu explained. "Really, I didn't know that I was intruding on their side. It wasn't like there were any borders saying do not trespass or anything. I saw the nut and I went for it."

Jewel's cheeks went bright red. She leaned in and wrapped her wings around him. "Really, you were? How sweet."

Eduardo turned his attention away. He raised a wing. "Roberto, I want your best birds on this. We are not giving up without a fight.

He drew his attention back upon Blu. "As for you. Stay out of it. Everything you have done has been a disaster and you've done enough."


	184. Chapter 184: Blu's Redemption

**Chapter One Hundred and Eighty-Four**

Linda ran through the jungle as fast as her legs would carry her. She could hear them approaching behind her. A thought which gradually frightened her, ever since the group had invaded the campsite leaving it in ruins. Her heart pounded out of her chest, sweat rolled down the crevices of her forehead, stinging her eyes, and blurring her vision. Despite this, she kept running through what appeared to be an endless scenery of green landscape, the bumpy, uneven ground consisting of logs, twigs, broken branches, and the occasional animal. All the while panting as she tried to keep up her energy. Crashing through one final tree, she emerged upon a camp and reached for the CB Radio's mouthpiece. She froze in place as a single red lollipop slammed down upon the table, drawing her attention to a nearby tent, where a large, fat, human male, dressed entirely in white sat, watching her with a wicked smile.

"Oh, I hope that you don't mind," he cackled. "But I made myself quite at home, waiting for you to arrive. Perhaps, you would like a lollipop?"

Linda backed away but found her escape route blocked by two other large burly men. The white-dressed man's smile widened.

"It would be quite rude for you to try and run off now. We haven't even been properly introduced yet. Get her! Bring her along, it's time to reintroduce her to her bird-brained husband. The two belong together."

* * *

#

* * *

The white-dressed man cracked a smile as he finished attaching Tulio and Linda around the broad trunk of a large tropical tree. His eyes shimmered cruelly within the sunlight as he studied his handiwork for a moment before realizing that there would be no escape for them this time.

"Who are you?" Linda demanded. "When I get out of here, consider yourself reported to the authorities by order of the Blue Bird Sanctuary."

The man cackled once more, slapping a hand across his leg. His lips sucking on a lollipop sticking out of his mouth.

"Oh, I don't think so. You aren't going to escape this time." He said, cracking his teeth through the hard red candy. Shards of clear red lollipop sprayed from his mouth as he smiled. "It is so hard to run an Empire these days, you have to follow rules and guidelines, and get nothing out of it except for some measly pennies. I, on the other hand, took those pennies and created my own dreams. I own the world's large logging corporation. We have been out here for over a decade, clearing large sections of the jungle. Businesses need pencils, construction needs lumber, and I provide it to them, for a modest fee of course. Thanks to my knowledge of business, politics, and keeping myself from being caught red-handed with all the illegal technicalities, I have more money than I can count…and yet, I am far from satisfied… and why is that? Because of people like you, who think that they can tell everyone else how they should behave and act when in reality it is none of their business. It is such a shame though, you came all this way to save the Rainforest when it will do little to return the favor. Let's see how long it actually takes until you decompose and rot out here. I'm sure, some hungry critter will come along and love to sink its teeth into you. You see, that is another thing I am relatively good at. Getting rid of any loose ends which may cause a problem for me. Goodbye, Tree huggers."

* * *

#

* * *

Bright golden sunlight shined through the canopy of trees encircling what Philippe called the circle of death. In reality, it appeared little more than a standard run of the mill soccer stadium, very similar to the one found within the heart of Rio de Janeiro. Straight down the middle, two different blends of color surged depicting a clear advantage to whose side was whose, one the bright blue of the Spix macaw tribe, the other the scarlet red of the scarlet macaw tribe, both locked into open warfare for complete ownership of the grotto.

Cheers broke through the air as Roberto and Philippe met eye to eye in the dead center of the area. Their beaks met, colliding together as they glared savagely into the other's eyes openly mocking the other.

"Roberto!"

"Philippe!"

Both birds hissed at each other as they prepared themselves for the events which were about to unfold. The cheers continued to grow louder as eager anticipation swept over every creature present. Both sides shouted at the top of their lungs.

"GIVE EM HELL, PHILIPPE!"

"NO MERCY!"

"KILL EM, KILL EM, KILL EM!"

"YOU BETTER BRING HOME THE GOLD, WE'VE SHARED THE GROVE FOR LONG ENOUGH!"

"LONG LIVE THE BRAZIL NUTS!"

"I LIKE SOCKS!"

Blu rose from his seat, grabbing hold of Jewel's wing. His eyes filled to the brim with fright towards what was about to happen. All of it came down to it being his fault. He knew this. He felt guilty over this. He eyed his wife and lowered his head.

"I have to stop this, this is wrong."

Jewel turned her head back to her husband. "Wait, what? No, Blu, don't do anything. Please, don't get involved!"

Blu soared through the crowd and landed at Eduardo's side. He clutched the massive male macaw's wing in his own.

"Eduardo, we have to stop this. We are an intelligent species, with great problem-solving capabilities. We can end this, right now."

Eduardo's face darkened with rage as he pushed Blu aside. He turned on him viciously. "You brought this upon us, this is all your fault. None of this would be happening if it wasn't for you! Now watch how a real Spix Macaw Warrior deals with a situation. Roberto is everything that you could never be."

From the grandstands, a pair of animals shouted out their commentary for the entire collection of animals to hear.

"It is a lovely day for open warfare here today, where one of the two warring sides gets the reward of the entire coconut grove. And the kick-off has begun. Roberto has gained possession. He passes it to the left-wing, who shoots and it's no good. Look at Roberto move, he is incredible, he has already regained possession, he shoots and it's good, we have a zero to one lead in favor of the Spix Macaw tribe. Can the Scarlet Macaws hope to catch up?"

"I don't know, June" The second animal piped in. "But the Scarlet Macaws now have possession, look at the skill, the determination, as they skillfully deek and dodge through the onset of Spix Macaws out there. None of them have what it takes to stop him. He shoots and its all good! What took the Spix Macaws two separate attempts only took the Scarlet's one attempt. It's a one to one matchup out there, and I have to say. The Scarlet Macaws are looking very good. They clearly want the prize that is on the line, and are willing to do everything they can to get it."  
"That is quite right," June nodded. "But I would not put it past Roberto, he is the odds on favorite out there. Roberto gets close to the entry point, he shoots and it's good. We have a two to one lead out there."

"The Scarlet's now have possession, look at their wing work, and ooh, we have a Spix Macaw down. That has got to hurt! The Scarlet Macaw's make entryway they shoot and it's good! We have a break-neck tie game! But with one player down, what will Eduardo do to win the game in a first to three match?"

Eduardo lowered his head, pointing to Blu. "Get in there, and don't screw up."

"Me?" Blu smiled.

"No, the guy behind you." Eduardo spit with disgust. "Get in there."

Blu turned around to view a very homely looking bird with a crooked back and a bent beak. His body trembled as he resisted the urge to immediately run.

"Watch and learn, troublemaker. I'll show you how I play. Yes-sir-ree. I'll show you how a real bird…"

The sickly looking bird dropped from sight, never to return again. Eduardo shook his head, holding a wing over his eyes.

"Blu, this is something I probably shouldn't do, but do not screw up."

Blu nodded, spreading his wings and taking to the sky. He sped through the air with all the speed he could muster. He grabbed hold of the ball-shaped shell and kicked it with his talons. He closed his eyes, imagining himself playing against Tiago in Tulio's kitchen with the blueberries. Back then, there had been nothing on the line, now he had everything to gain. His pride. His kindred respect. Eduardo's approval. He sprung forward, kicking the shell with all of his might, he opened his eyes finding himself towards the goal. He raised his talon and shot.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAL!"

The entire scarlet macaw tribe cheered as the third and final point was scored. Securing their victory, and banishing the Spix Macaws forever. From where he stood, Eduardo could not contain his rage. At the sight of what Blu had done, his beak hung ajar, his voice rang from his open mouth as he screamed instinctively. Every muscle in his body twitched as he fought to control his exploded rage.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII AM GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOING TO KIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLL YOOOOOOOOOU FAAAAAAAAAAAANY PAAAAAAAAACK

Unable to contain himself any longer, he charged to Blu's side. His calm demeanor grew softer as his head hung forward.

"You've ruined everything that I worked so hard for. You destroyed my tribe's only chance for survival. We're doomed, and it's all because of you. I shouldn't have expected anything more from a human loving pet. I am done with you. Please, just leave me alone, I have to figure out how to save my entire tribe."

Blu turned around, hoping to find solace from his family, only to find himself completely alone. Jewel, his kids, none of them waited for him. He had failed in the most important moment of his life, just like how he had failed with his first encounter with Marco, and Jollo, and every other challenge he had up until this point.

"I am nothing more than a failure," he told himself, hanging his head low. "Everyone was better off without me. I should have left when I had the chance, or even better, I never should have come here at all."

* * *

#

* * *

Blu's sadness had not subsided by the time he had made it back to Roberto's bachelor pad. Picking up his fanny pack with a single talon, he studied it for a moment as he contemplated his next move. It was at this moment that Jewel landed next to him, her voice comforting though discouraged.

"Hey, uh, Blu, wha-what happened out there?"

Blu's head hung forward. "I was trying to be a part of the tribe. But I guess that I will never be the bird that your dad wants me to be."

"W-Wait what?" Jewel gasped. "Blu… Pet… what's going on?"

"I think it is time for me to go home," Blu responded, a single gray tear fell from his eye.

"Blu… perhaps… we should talk about this." Jewel said, holding out her wing to him. "Look around you, the children are thriving. They love being in the wild. We haven't had to deal with a single power-crazed villain since we've arrived. Maybe, the time has come to realize that this is home. This is where you belong. You don't have to worry about dying anymore, you don't have to worry about saving the world, you don't even have to worry about Sabrina finding us. This place is so well hidden that…"

"This place can never be my home." Blu protested, "I have done everything that I can do to fit in here, and everything that I do is wrong. This place is home for you… but not for me… it can never be home for me."

"You know what, Pet, maybe it is time for you to stop thinking about yourself for once and think about what is good for your family."

"Thinking about myself?" Blu's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Yeah, okay, you know what, I have been thinking about you this whole time. I didn't want to bother your good time with your father or with Roberto, but this has to be said. Your dad knows about my reputation as the world's greatest hero… more than he wanted you to know about… you didn't need to tell him at dinner because he knew everything, right from the start… Oh and guess what… he didn't come looking for you. He waited for you to find him. Why? I'll tell you why, the whole hero stuff, the whole defeating the Dark Robed Society stuff, that has made it out here too. His quality time with me was training so he could put these unbelievably high expectations upon my shoulders. He expects me to save the day from a group of Emperors who are going to destroy the world if I don't become exactly like him. But I'm not him. I will never be him. I can't beat the villains he wants me to defeat, and even then, I have to worry about your safety and the kid's safety, and then there are our kids back home. Who I might add could quite possibly be in serious danger! Not just from Sabrina, but by everything your father fears. These new villains. But did I make a fuss? No, even with all of that now placed upon my shoulders, I kept it to myself, I didn't want to bother you about it. And then there is Roberto. Do you think it is easy to sit here and watch as he steals you away from me?! Do you think it's easy to sit here and watch the romantic sparks between you two blossoms, just like when you were kids? Every time I see you two together it reminds me of when I was brought back to life and you were with Antonio or Alberto or whatever his name was. You almost married him… and I'm sorry but I am terrified to lose you again. I can not let that happen again."

Jewel turned her back and spread her wings. Secretly her face softened as she finally understood where Blu was coming from. Flying away without a word, she doubled back and hid from sight. Her eyes filled with tears as she watched Blu fly from her life, her heart snapped like a broken twig. Her head lulled forward as she sobbed out a couple of heartbroken tears. Recovering quickly, she wiped a wing across her face, and she took to the sky once more. She needed to hear the full story from the one creature who could give it to her, her father.

* * *

#

* * *

Blu flew through the sky at a breakneck pace. He spun, looped, and barrel-rolled until he emerged down upon the campsite that belonged to Linda and Tulio. He peered around for a second, surprised that they weren't around. Unclipping his fanny pack, he tossed it into the tent and peered down at a framed picture of Linda.

"Goodbye, Linda." He sighed, "Goodbye, human lifestyle."

He lowered his head and grabbed hold of a cup of coffee. "Goodbye, coffee," he took a sip and spit it out. "Okay, coffee is something I probably won't miss so much. Goodbye, GPS Lady."

The device clicked on and a robotic voice replied. "Searching for funky town…"

Blu cracked a smile. "It's really not you, it's me."

As Blu turned to leave, spreading his wings. A speeding blue bullet sped into his ribcage. Both him and Roberto toppled to the ground, with Roberto standing with his talon around Blu's neck.

"Eduardo was right, you are nothing more than a human loving pet, you are a backstabbing traitor!"

"Wait, Roberto, you don't understand."

Roberto cracked a vicious smile. "Oh, I don't do I? And just what don't I understand? That you're siding with humans?!"

Blu kicked Roberto's talons out from under him. This time it was Blu who stood tall. "What do you even know about humans anyway? They're not all bad."

"Oh, I know a lot. They lure you in. They Trap you. They destroy your mind. Does Polly want a cracker? Does Polly want a cracker? NO! NO MORE CRACKERS! I HATE CRACKERS!"

Roberto stood tall, spreading his wings in order to fight. The ground beneath Blu and Roberto's talons began to tremble. Both birds peered back into the jungle, moments before a large bulldozer broke through the tent. Both birds' eyes widened with horror at the sight of the deadly machine drawing closer by the second. Blu turned to run but stopped peering back at Roberto who stood petrified with fright.

"Come on, Roberto!" he gasped

"It's them, it's them, it's them! Just like when we first lost, Jewel."

Blu charged forward, pushing the frightened macaw out of the way. Blu's eyes narrowed. "Listen to me, we only have one chance to stop this. You go back and warn everyone. Get them to evacuate. Get them out safely. I'm going to go find my friends and fight these guys off and bide enough time for everyone to escape."

Roberto nodded, spreading his wings and taking to the sky.

* * *

#

* * *

Linda struggled with all of her might, reaching desperately for Tulio's hand. After much struggle and long hours of determination, she finally reached him. Tulio's head hung forward as his heart sank within his chest.

"Linda, I am so sorry. We're going to die and it's all my fault. Protecting the creatures of the Amazon with our Sanctuary was all my doing. I planned it, but I never thought we would be in this kind of danger."

Linda passed a heartwarming smile. "As bad as this is, there is no place in the world I would rather be than with you…"

Her voice trailed off as she caught sight of a bird flying through the sky. One whom she immediately recognized.

"Blu, cuckoo cuckoo, down here!"

"Wait what?" Tulio gasped, as Blu came in to rest on her side. He immediately got to work on untying the ropes. "This is incredible, he just made an almost two thousand mile journey. I have to tell everyone about this. Bird and woman's bond so strong that they find each other within two million square mile rainforest. This could revolutionize everything we ever knew about birds."

Blu nodded, cutting through the last of the rope. Spreading his wings he took to the sky. Even though he would want nothing more than to be with them, he needed to find Jewel and his children before the danger found them and the bloodied history of Jewel's past would once again repeat itself.

* * *

#

* * *

Eduardo stood at the edge of the grove, overlooking the waterfall which filtered a rainbow of color throughout the entire green landscape. His heart sank as his head lulled forward. Everything he had built up meant nothing… all because of one human loving pet who never should have come to him.

He failed to hear Jewel landing behind him.

"Is it true?!" she asked, her eyes narrowing. "Is it?!"

Eduardo peered back over his shoulder, eyeing the beautiful creature who was his daughter. He frowned and returned his attention back to the grotto.

"Is what true?" he asked.

Jewel fluttered to her father's side.

"Is it true that you knew everything about Blu before we arrived. That you knew about that he defeated the Dark Robed Society with his own two wings. That he gained the nickname of the world's greatest hero? Did you place unrealistic expectations upon his shoulders so he could defeat another group of enemies that have yet to appear? These… Emperors? Was your quality time with him, nothing more, than an excuse to train him for this new threat? Is it true that you secretly were undermining him so that I would end up with Roberto and not him?"

Eduardo's eyes misted over. He didn't respond, he simply gazed out at his grotto.

"IS IT?!" Jewel demanded once more.

"Yes," Eduardo nodded. "Blu is the only hope we have at defeating this new threat. He must take six warriors up to the Divine Temple, but it is a one-way journey. Those who go with him will not survive. I took possession of the pearl and as a protector of it, I knew the prophecy which came with it. I didn't want your heart to break so I wanted you to be with Roberto. Someone who could take care of you properly when Blu was unable to do so."

Jewel's beak dropped in shock. "No offense, dad, but that is my decision to make."

Before the two could speak further, a pair of Blue Macaws dropped Roberto into the clearing before their patriarch. Roberto still rambled insanely as his panic continued to grow beyond his control or comprehension.

"It's over, it's over, the lights so bright, it burns, the humans are coming, the humans are coming and Blu is with them."

All beaks dropped in unison.

Eduardo lurched forward.

"TRAITOR! I KNEW IT! HE COULDN'T BE TRUSTED!"

"No," Roberto shook his head. "Blu is trying to help us. He's right, he's been right the whole time. He has friends who can put an end to any of the danger, we won't have to hide anymore. He's gone to face off against them and bide us time to escape."

"WHAT?!" Jewel gasped, "BY HIMSELF!"

"We need to evacuate. Come on everybody, fly into the sky. I want everyone to keep track of the bird their with. No one gets left behind!"

Jewel lowered her head. "Dad, I'm not going with you."

"YOU HAVE TOO!" Eduardo demanded. "I will not put my family in danger again. I have regretted your mother's death every moment of my life since the day it happened. I will not lose you too."

"But dad," Jewel said, "Blu, is my family. I am not leaving him behind."

"You don't have too," Blu's voice broke the conversation, Jewel turned to him, her eyes welling with tears. He wrapped his wings around her and planted a kiss upon her beak. His eyes focused upon Eduardo. "Look, sir, I may not be the birdliest bird around here, but for once that is actually a good thing. You know the jungle. I know humans. Together, we can make an unstoppable force. We can't let them take our home, and we can't let evil triumph. I have been in more dangerous situations than I can shake a stick at. And I know that separated we are weak but together we can end this. You, me, Jewel, and my friends, Linda and Tulio. We can make sure no one has to suffer the way you have. And that is a promise I intend to keep."

Eduardo nodded.

"You have yourself a wingman." He smiled.


	185. Chapter 185: Battle for the Amazon

**Chapter One Hundred and Eighty-Five**

Complete and total mass destruction lined the small corner of the grotto. Trees toppled and fell, bulldozed down by the powerful gas-powered machines which came from human progress. Nothing stood in their way. They scooped up dirt, chopped down trees, displaced boulders, and destroyed streams. Eduardo's grotto filled to the brim with gas scented smoke. The humans had arrived with a vengeance. Linda and Tulio sprung from the trees with all the might their bodies could muster. Tulio lunged forward, holding out a hand as he commanded the drivers of the heavy machinery to stop any and all immediate movement. His eyes narrowed as he raised his voice.

"STOP, RIGHT NOW! YOU BARBARIANS!"

The large machinery stopped moments before running him down. The driver emerged slack-jawed and in utter awe at what he saw. It wasn't Tulio's courage, or his actions, but hundreds upon hundreds of blue-colored macaws standing within the trees. Each one of them with their eyes transfixed upon him. Their beaks curled with anger and vicious dreams of tearing him to shreds. He backed away slowly, trying to avoid any sudden movements which may result in his immediate pecking.

Tulio jumped for joy, grabbing hold of Linda as he took in the breathtaking sight. "I knew it, I knew it, there were more of them. I just knew it!" he cheered, moments before passing out in utter shock.

"Lead the way, Blu." Eduardo swooned, placing his wing down upon his son-in-law's shoulder. "And do not disappoint me this time."

"Blu?" Blu arched an intrigued eye. "You actually called me Blu in public? Alright, he did it, he did it, he did it,"

Blu stopped and turned to Jewel.

"I bet, Rico, Buster, Kinski, and Jade will all be disappointed that they missed this eh?"

Jewel nodded with a smile. "Lead the way, honey, we're all right behind you."

Blu threw his wing forward, his eyes narrowed. "ATTACK! FOR THE RAINFOREST!"

Upon Blu's command, hundreds of blue-colored birds flew forward.

* * *

#

* * *

At the very moment that Blu and the entire tribe of Spix Macaws had begun their attack, Nigel and his two companions popped their heads out of the jungle and watched the commotion unfold. With a mischievous smile and his wings at the ready, he plucked the needle of a small porcupine passing by and dipped it across Gabby's slimy back. The purplish muck oozed down the thin spine as Nigel lifted it in front of his eyes. He studied it for a moment.

"Alas, just one drop of poison and you'll be gone from my life forever." Nigel swooned. "Honestly, I would say it is a little too good for him, but never the less, fare thee well, Blu, fare thee well."

Nigel popped the clean of the spine into Charlie's mouth. Hopping up on the anteaters back, he readied himself for his ultimate revenge. An act of revenge that was about to take place. Folding his wings together, his smile grew wider.

* * *

#

* * *

Mass chaos ruled the next couple of minutes. Birds flew everywhere, swooping, diving, pecking, and barrel-rolling across the battleground. The large heavy machinery turned and proceeded to attack only to collide with their ally parked beside them. Bulldozers, backhoes, excavators, steam rollers, and anything else collided together with thunderous force, exploding upon contact. The thick yellow metal buckled, collapsing and toppling to the ground as they found themselves completely ineffective against the speed of Blu and his allies. The human loggers abandoned their equipment, running for their very lives as the birds turned their attention upon their victims.

Big Boss, however, was less than impressed. Removing his hat. He sucked upon his lollipop and threw his arm forward.

"And just where do you think you're going? I pay your salary. If you want a penny, get back into your machines and proceed forward. They're only a few dozen pigeons. They're nothing compared to the might of mankind."

* * *

#

* * *

Blu flew as fast as his wings would carry him, rising and ducking, bobbing and weaving as he assaulted as many loggers as he possibly could. Stopping at the edge of a still fully functional excavator, Blu tossed his son his trusty pocket knife and smiled. "Tiago Gunderson, proceed at will. Take this machine apart."

Tiago could not help but smile at the request. Unsheathing all of the tools at the knife's disposal he got immediately to work, hacking away at a small grating which led to the engine. As he pried the cover off, he cheered and laughed with all the insanity that the young lad had become known for. "I love this. This is so much fun! I can't wait to tell Buster and Kinski about this when I get home."

As Blu proceeded to lift himself from the machine, he failed to notice a porcupine spine shoot past missing him by mere inches.

* * *

#

* * *

Jewel flew fast leading a group of woman macaws on the far side of the battleground. Her eyes narrowed upon the smokestack of a small bulldozer and turned back to her army of female warriors.

"Open fire, all nuts go into the stack as you pass. Do not slow, and do not miss. Every nut must make its mark!"

The woman who followed her lead cheered as they proceeded to their task. None missed. Every nut piled upon the other, blocking out the smoke and exhaust. As Jewel and the woman lifted themselves higher into the sky. They watched the machine suffocate and die, followed closely by the entire engine exploding in a burst of bright orange flames.

"We did it, girls." Jewel cheered. "Let's move on and see where we can lend assistance."

The woman nodded their heads, breaking apart in an effort to be of help elsewhere.

* * *

#

* * *

Eduardo stood at the edge of the grotto, watching the mass devastation surrounding him. Fire shot into the sky as machinery exploded, clouds of black smoke erupted from broken engines. He could not help but smile as he caught sight of his son-in-law. Every creature seemed to be following his command without question, and even better, the Spix Macaws were driving through to absolute victory. Lowering his head, he sighed as he admitted the truth for the first time.

"I was wrong. The boy knows his stuff. He is the hero of heroes. The one who will save us all. He doesn't need to be trained to fight our way. He has his own."

"Hey, Eddy!"

Eduardo jumped with fright at the sound of a voice breaking his train of thought. He turned to see Philippe and his crew of Scarlet Macaws emerging from the jungle.

"You didn't think we would miss this party, did ya? Let's rock and roll and end the show. Reds and Blue's striking through. Absolutely victory must be won, but first, let's have a little bit of fun."

The scarlet macaws lunged forward shooting Brazil Nuts across the battleground like tiny bullet fragments. They landed hard, striking into the human skulls and any unprotected body parts that the scarlet macaws could find.

It was at this moment any strive for victory faltered from their minds. The loggers turned tail and ran as fast as their legs would carry them. They ignored Big Boss as they passed him, his teeth crunching upon his lollipop.

"You're useless, the whole bleeding lot of you. Useless! They're only a couple of birds. Do you hear me?! THEY'RE BIRDS!"

The swarm of birds stopped any chase as they raised their wings in absolute victory. The humans had been driven off. With their recent defeat engraved in their minds, they would never be back again. Laughing and applauding amongst themselves, Blu found his way to both his family, friends, and extended relatives.

"We did it," Blu smiled.

"You did it, Blu," Jewel smiled, "You avenged the loss of our original village."

"Yes," Eduardo nodded. "I was wrong to treat you the way I did. With what you have just done, you… sir… are welcome in my family anytime."

**KABOOOOOOOOOM!**

A loud explosion drew Blu's attention as he turned around to see a tree falling to the ground. Clouds of black smoke rose from the spot where the tree had once stood. His eyes narrowed as he saw small red boxes attached to the base of the trunks. He turned to Eduardo and frowned.

"I'm not done yet, they've set up dynamite and are going to blow up the jungle. I've got an idea, but you must get everyone away from here, right now."

Eduardo nodded. "You heard him. Clear the area. Fly for your lives."

Without wasting another moment, Blu sped forward with all the speed his body could muster. The wind pushed him forward, brushing through his wings and increasing his speed tenfold. He circled the tree, grabbing hold of the dynamite with his talons.

"HEY, BIRD, GET AWAY FROM THERE RIGHT NOW!" Big Boss screamed at the top of his lungs. He charged forward but tripped as Nigel sped beneath his feet. He raised a wing.

"Oh no you don't, no one is going to steal my revenge from me. Blu is mine."

As Big Boss scrambled around on his knees, trying to raise himself back up upon his feet, he stopped as he found himself staring eye to eye with a giant green anaconda. In the commotion, he had fallen beneath its coils and stood within striking distance. He cracked a smile as he offered it a lollipop. The last thing he would ever do before it unhinged its jaws and devoured him whole.

* * *

#

* * *

Blu flew as high as he possibly could, peering back as he felt an added weight to the dynamite. His eyes widened as he saw a strange white bird climbing up the ropes towards him. A vicious smile crossing his black beak.

"Wha-Wha-What are you doing?" He gasped, "This isn't a game, these are going to explode. We're both going to die! You need to let go."

"NEVER!" The bird hissed cracking a smile.

As Blu focused upon the bird, the lit fuse burnt his wings. As he fell down towards the ground, he grabbed hold of the white bird. In a speedy movement, the cockatoo removed his hood, revealing his identity.

"Déjà-vu, eh Blu? You and I are finally going to go together! Just like we should have so long ago."

**_KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

Both birds vanished from sight amidst the consuming explosion. A thick cloud of black smoke blanketed the sky, drowning out any visibility from the ground below. All of the onlookers gasped, they couldn't speak as the sound and radius of the blast swept across them followed by an unusually cold breeze. Jewel lowered her head, sobbing as a singed blue feather, partially on fire floated down to the ground beneath her feet.

"Blu… no… it can't be…" she shook her head with disbelief. "After everything we've been through, you can't go out like this. You just can't be gone."

Eduardo closed his eyes and held a wing over his heart. "That bird, even though he was a pet, knew the true meaning of heroism. He sacrificed himself so the rest of us could live. I am proud to be his father-in-law."


	186. Chapter 186 The end of the Dark Robes

**Chapter One Hundred and Eighty-Six**

The explosion had done its work, it had blown Blu and Nigel clear of the blast and down to the Earth, as both birds came awake, they found themselves hanging upside down, tangled in the rope which once held the dynamite pouches and all of their deadly might. Blu jumped back as he stared eye to eye with his long-time arch-nemesis who had done so many things to try and destroy his life. He at one time had been a smuggler bird, then he found himself allied with Sabrina and Marco in the Dark Robed Society, emblazoned with the mark of pain upon his wing. During that time, he had kidnapped Blu, faked his death, hid him away deep within the subway tunnels of Rio, and injured his wings to the point that it took the potent medicine of the Blood Orchids to fix. His beak hung ajar as he found himself unable to look away.

Nigel, of course, found himself in a very similar situation.

"Yoooooooooooooooooooou! You will pay the price for the amount of pain that you have caused me. Do you realize how horrid you constantly make me look by not being able to kill you properly? I couldn't even beat you with a crest for ultimate power. But there's no escape this time. I swear I am going to end you."

Nigel swung his wings, throwing them forward like a child as he smacked Blu across the face repeatedly, but found himself unable to completely damage the macaw with any real problematic injuries. His eyes narrowed as he slumped forward.

"You don't have to do this." Blu cried out.

"You're right, but I want to." Nigel cackled, moments before a poisoned dart shot through the jungle landing right within one of his many injuries. The cockatoo gasped as he felt the sharp sting of the poison flowing through his veins.

Blu untied the ropes just in time for Nigel to land upon the ground whimpering and whining for his very life.

"Is this the end for me? I was too young, too beautiful, to live… my final curtain calls and it's standing room only… goodbye cruel world."

Nigel fell backwards, landing upon the ground as the last bit of his life drained from his body. Gabby drew to his side, sobbing uncontrollably.

"No, Nigel, what have I done? The world is too great for one like you. If you can not live, then I shall not live either."

Gabby drew a drop of poisonous sweat from her padded toe, swallowing the whole drop as she dropped backwards beside the love of her life.

The birds who emerged from the jungle, led by Nico and Pedro started applauding at the sight of the dramatic performance that they had born witness too. The passion, the heart of it all, could never be matched by anything else.

Bia's voice broke through the crowd. "Hey, wait a minute, that frog is not poisonous. It's a common mistake, but she's completely harmless. You can tell because of the pink spots."

At the very mention of her freedom, Gabby lurched back to life. She jumped up upon the cockatoo's gut and peered at her own limbs.

"B-B-But my parents always told me that I was poisonous and should never touch anyone else."

"You just had really mean parents." Carla cracked a smile. "It's a common trend amongst frogs."

Gabby lurched forward, grabbing hold of Nigel's talons. Dragging him through the jungle as he came awake, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"No, someone, anyone, help me, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

#

* * *

The sunset sank upon the horizon drawing the last day of the New Year season to a close. Tomorrow would mark the first day of summer. Bright orange and scarlet veil cast its light down upon the jungle, drawing purple and midnight blue as the light faded away into the pleasant night. As Blu watched the leaves drift off into silence, followed closely by the screams of Nigel drifting off into silence, he let out a heartfelt sigh and turned back to study the assembly of his friends and family. Each one of them held cheerful smiles upon their faces, including Eduardo who held up his wings in earnest welcome and acceptance towards the young macaw.

"I was wrong, Blu," he admitted. "I hope that one day you will forgive me. You are indeed the world's greatest hero. Not many would know how to fight off an enemy as unpredictable as a man or would be willing to sacrifice their lives for creatures who not even a day ago had treated him like complete garbage and unwelcome. My behavior was the height of bad manners. I see that now. I also see that it is you, who will guide us to victory against this new threat."

The hundreds of Blue Macaws who now identified themselves as Blu's friends nodded their heads in unison. They lowered their gaze, frowning at their own cruel behavior towards him if any at all, lest they acknowledged their sheepishness towards their own Patriarch and Military leader's behaviors towards him.

Blu cracked a smile, nodded. Finally, after his whole life of being an outcast, he had found the acceptance that he had been searching for. Not with the humans who raised him, but by proving his worth to his own kind.

"It's okay, really," Blu grinned. "I am just glad that I won your approval at the end. That's really all I could ask for. Let our bygones be bygones and start fresh. I would be happy to have you as a father-in-law, I always wanted that, ever since I first came here. I never gave you any reason to dislike me, you just, sort of did."

"But I have a reason to dislike you!"

Blu froze in his tracks as a distant though familiar voice rang through his ear. However, from where and when, he held no clue. Turning around, Blu's eyes widened as he watched a dark-robed macaw emerge from the jungle. Her black wings spread wide as she cracked a vicious smile.

"I told you that we would meet again, Blu," she mused. "And now the time has come to watch you die."

She raised an accusing wing in his direction. "Do you think that I would have forgotten my challenge against you? No, I have been eagerly awaiting this moment. I am Sabrina, the last and most dangerous member of the Dark Robed Society, I bare the mark of immortality, and as my mark suggests, you can not defeat me!"

Blu stepped forward, raising his own wings in retaliation. "Very well, Sabrina. If you want to fight, then I will gladly accept your challenge. I have already proven my worth with Eduardo and he's twice the bird that you'll ever be. You will die the same way as your brother, Marco. But let's not waste time talking, let's end this, right here, right now."

Sabrina cackled. "With pleasure."

Charging forward with all the speed that her body could muster. Sabrina delivered a vicious kick straight into Blu's beak. The Macaw stumbled backwards, feeling dizzy as the blood dripped from the open flesh wound left from the Hawk's nails. In a second speedy move, Sabrina vanished from sight, emerging behind Blu. In one last movement, she slammed Blu to the ground and slammed her talon down upon his neck.

"As you can see, my powers are almost double that of my brothers. I am stronger than you. I am faster than you. I am wiser than you. And with that in mind, I watched your every move when you fought Marco. You can't defeat me, nor can you ever win. Game Over, Blu! The Spix Macaw race ends here!"

With her warning now in place, Sabrina released her grip. Blu's wings trembled as he lifted himself from the ground. The taste of dirt and blood filtered through his beak, leaving a metallic aftertaste to course down his throat. He winced, stumbling forward a single step. His wings drew to his injured shoulder as he found himself genuinely stunned.

"Are… Are…. Are you saying that you are the most dangerous member of the Dark Robed Society and that is seriously you can do? At this rate, you're simply third. Jollo was wiser than you. Marco was stronger… he at least left bodily harm that actually hurt. You just grazed me a little. Nothing more."

Sabrina's face darkened with rage.

"How dare you!" she growled. "I am Sabrina, I formed the concept of the Dark Robed Society before you were even born. Do you have any idea what I am fighting for? What we have all been fighting for? DO YOU?!"

Blu shook his head.

"Allow me to explain then…" Sabrina cackled. "I am from two hundred years in the future. The world during my time is very different than the one from your time. I am one of only a handful of survivors. Everyone else is gone. Destroyed by a species discovered not long before the end of everything that I had ever known. These creatures… these Nightmare Macaws destroyed everything. They had descended from storms and struck down anyone they could lay their wings upon. Humans… and animals of every kind, all gone in the blink of an eye. Not long after, I met the Divine Master and it was he who sent me here. To destroy all of you Spix Macaws and save the future from its dark fate. I will not fail. You must die."

"But why us?" Blu asked. "Why are we the targets?"

"Oh, Blu," Sabrina cackled, raising a wing to the end of her beak. "I am not going to reveal every secret. I'll tell you what though, should you beat me and survive this little encounter, you'll learn the truth. But don't count on that happening. I have wasted enough time here. It's time to meet your maker, Macaw!"

Sabrina clenched her wing into a fist. Her whole body began to glow as a bright orange fireball began to surge from her blackened feathers. It grew larger with every passing second. As it did, her beak curled into a wicked smile.

"I am well aware that you remember this attack, Blu!" she cackled. "And your memory serves you well. This is indeed the final attack used by Marco. Even though, he wasn't up to the task of defeating you with this… I am no stranger to something this powerful. I have ended thousands of lives with it. Every one of them a correction within the flow of time. I know you can feel the negativity of this demon sphere… I know you can feel its crushing weight… I promise it won't be painful. Just give in… admit defeat… let it devour you…"

Sabrina threw her wing forward, releasing the fireball with all of her might. The large fireball sped forward, picking up speed as it splintered the dirt and destroyed everything it touched. Blu charged forward, throwing his wings out, but found himself pushed back by the expelling energy. His eyes widened with fright as he realized the sheer size of it… this dwarfed Marco's ultimate attack, making almost seem like nothing. It was too big to dodge. Too powerful to deflect. Blu slammed his eyes shut and turned his head away. A deep feeling of helplessness embraced him. He couldn't do anything to stop it.

"There's nothing I can do, I can't block this attack! How can I fight back if I can't even defend myself?"

As Blu felt himself getting pushed back further, his heart sank within his chest. Tears flooded down the sides of his cheeks. His beak trembled as he admitted the truth to himself. Everything he had been through had led him to this moment… the moment where he fell at the hands of the evil hawk, Sabrina.

"This is it, I'm sorry Jewel."

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GIVING IN AND DYING LIKE THIS!"

Blu's eyes shot open as he heard a voice break through the night. Before he could comprehend what was happening, Rico jumped in front of the attack, swinging his father's sword with all of his might. In one desperate attack, he sliced through the fireball, which separated and fizzled away into a steaming pile of smoke, ash, and sizzling electrical energy.

"RICO?!" Blu gasped. "Boy are you a sight for sore eyes."

"Who were you expecting? Marco?" Rico winked. "I told you that I would come to find you once I figured out how to save the world. From the looks of things, I'm here right on time to save your feathery blue butt."

Sabrina's face darkened with rage as she glared at the intruding creature. "So... the failed warrior and disgraced thief has come to save the day, eh? Do you really think that you stand any sort of chance against me? All you have done is guaranteed my victory. YOU BOTH WILL DIE TODAY!"

"Ah, shut up!" Rico spit. "You have a lot to answer for, Sabrina, I will stop whatever evil plan you have conjured up."

"Great," Blu cracked a weakened smile. "Any idea on how we do that?"

Rico shifted his gaze to Blu. He lifted his sword and readied himself to fight. "It doesn't matter, Blu. Everyone is counting on us. We can't let Angelina's family, the marmosets, or Rio down. Everyone on the planet has been affected by this evil witch. It is time to be a hero and make her pay for all the death and destruction that he has caused. We can't let the Divine Temple crash into the planet. If we do, it'll wipe out every living thing."

Rico drifted his attention back upon Sabrina. He cracked a smile. "As for you, I have done as you have asked. I have all of the pearls, except for the one held by Eduardo. Now, stop playing games with other creatures' lives, or I'll remove your head with my father's sword."

Sabrina cackled. "Oh, you mean the sword that killed your precious Angelina? I thought you had vowed never to fight with it again. What would Angelina think of you breaking your promise to her, eh? Or what about Rose? Does she know you secretly still love your fallen girlfriend? Does she know that she'll never have even a fraction of what you and Angelina had… oh wait, it doesn't matter, because she's dead hahahahahahaha. You should have seen it. How she screamed when I ended her life myself. She secretly hoped that you would return to save her."

Blu's eyes widened in horror at the news of his daughter's demise. His beak curled viciously. "You… evil… cold-hearted…. monster…. I'll…. I'll…. make you pay for this…"

As Blu began to grow angrier with every word spoken by the hawk, the pearls within Rico's possession began to glow. One by one they lifted from his wings and hovered in the air around Blu. Slowly, they began to encircle him, picking up speed as they continued their rotation. The final wing escaped from Jewel's wing and fell into alignment.

"I have had enough of you!" Blu scowled. "I have had enough of your whole Dark Robed Society. Feel the power of the light! The energy that flows through me and every living thing."

Before Blu could make a move, Blu flew back, ejected from the circle of pearls. Sabrina cackled as her eyes narrowed into bloodshot pools of pure negativity. "I have a better idea, you fool! Why don't you feel the true power of the darkness? That's right, your precious earth-saving pearls can harness both the light and the darkness. Watch as I complete the task that you have just set into motion. Game over, Blu! I WIN!"

Blu's eyes widened as he watched the pearls continuing to spin. Each one shifted color, transforming from pink to a dark greenish-blue. A sharp electrical current formed within the center. The pure negative energy swept through the air, creating gale-force winds to blow across the battleground. Sabrina, however, remained completely unaffected. Her eyes remained glued upon the pearls. Her voice rang out in an eerie chant.

"When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain is pulled back to reveal a world without light."

A large column of black light slammed into the earth. Blu's eyes widened as he watched the outline of a dark figure forming from within. It's massive frame toward over the trees, standing several stories tall. It's bulking arms were very well capable of reaching out and grabbing both of them from where it was forming. Despite that, the creature held no actual true form… at least not yet… that alone terrified Blu.

"Rico…" Blu began, his beak hung ajar. "Can you see that?"

"Yeah," Rico nodded, almost shuddering. "What is that?"

"I don't know," Blu admitted. "But can you feel it?"

Rico nodded once more. All color drained from his face. "Unfortunately, I do… that thing… it reeks of pure evil. It has no spiritual essence other than that of pure darkness. It's overwhelmingly sickening."

Sabrina's evil smile grew. She raised a wing and pointed it towards the forming creature. "That is because you are facing a creature from the netherworld itself. The creatures of that realm don't help each other, they feed off of each other, like a snake eating its own tail. There is a reason that the chant is the way it is… when the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain is pulled back to reveal a world without light. I summon to our battle… Nightmare Macaw the Devious One."

The ground beneath Blu and Rico's talons trembled as it violently shook, shattered, and splintered into a deep chasm. Purple fire erupted from the ground, destroying everything around it. Trees toppled to the ground, boulders split in half. The great wall continued to spread in all directions, leaving Blu and Rico with little options. They spread their wings and took to the sky landing a few meters apart.

"Blu, we have got to stop this!" Rico shouted. "If we don't, it is going to split the whole continent of South America apart."

Blu nodded. "But do you have any ideas on how we could even begin to do that?"

"Yes," Rico sighed, raising his sword. "I'm going to attack it head-on. You focus on Sabrina."

"Uh, yeah, sure." Blu swallowed a large lump in the back of his throat with an audible gulp. "That shouldn't be a problem… what's the worst that could possibly happen anyway?"

"You don't want to know," Rico mused. "Just the end of the world."

Before Blu could respond with another word, Rico spread his wings and launched himself forward. He flew through the air with extreme speed, swinging his sword in what should have been the creature's arm. The pillar of dark light subsided, revealing the full extent of the creature. It's massively large body extended several stories tall. It held no true color except for a sorted darkness illuminated only by a red trimming lining its body up the legs, arms, torso, until it reached the head and formed a single eye in the center of its forehead.

Rico's sword dove down into its arm… however… it caused no damage. Rico's eyes widened as it turned its attention upon him. It groaned and hissed in a deep, dangerous manner which almost sounded like the rumble of distant thunder. It extended it's free arm and swatted Rico to the ground.

"Rico!" Blu screamed. "Are you okay?!"

Rico struggled to his talons. His body trembled from the extent of the damage. "Yeah… sure… no problem… that thing is stronger than it looks. My sword didn't even scratch it."

"And it won't…" Sabrina cackled. "Your puny weapons are nothing compared to the powers of the netherworld. Do you know why? Because the powers of darkness are absolutely limitless. My Nightmare Macaw can't be beaten through normal means. You both have lost… the future will be saved… and I will usher in a new age. One where the mistakes of the past have been erased."

Blu lowered his head, feeling his hope drop a little more with each passing second. He had witnessed Rico's attack fail. The Nightmare Macaw seemed absolutely invincible. Any mortal weapons would have no effect upon it. And they themselves were too weak to physically harm it. He shut his eyes tight as he struggled to think of any plan that might work.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked himself.

SWOOSH! SWOOSH! SWOOSH! SWOOSH! SWOOSH!

Blu's eyes burst open at the strange noise speeding past his ears. At first, he had found himself trapped within a state of complete shock to comprehend what he was witnessing, but the more he watched, the more he could not deny everything happening. Five beams of light shot through the air, striking the Nightmare Macaw in rapid succession. One hit it's left limb… one hit it's right… one hit its waist… one hit it's midsection… and finally one hit it's head. The nightmarish creature growled as it backed away, stunned from the surprise assault.

Sabrina's eyes glistened as her face darkened with anger. "WHAT?! WHO DID THAT?! SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW?!"

Blu and Rico stared in both shock and awe, turning in unison to see a strange bird emerging from the jungle. She wore a dark robe completed with a decorative mask. Despite no facial feature showing, Blu and Rico could feel the creature's gaze falling upon them. She spoke in a commanding voice which reflected a no-nonsense and warrior-like attitude. "You two must finish this!" the strange bird commanded. "Attack Sabrina! Destroy her!"

"But who… who are you?" Blu asked.

"Don't concern yourself with who I am." The bird said. "Listen to what I have to say. Use the pearls to destroy the evil one. Avenge the lives that she has wronged. Use them… Use them now!"

Blu's eyes closed. He could feel the energy of the pearls once more infusing within him. His ears twitched as he listened to each one of them spinning around him. The noise grew louder as the pearls began to spin faster with each passing second. Soon, he could feel a renewed energy flowing through him.

The pearls shot forward, releasing a blast of pure concentrated energy straight through Sabrina's chest. She screamed, cringing from the surprise assault which had struck her with all of its might. Her heart lurched within her chest. Her eyes lowered to her wings. Her skin was beginning to dissolve, very similar to what had happened to her comrades when they had met their end. She cracked a smile. "You… haven't… seen…. the…. last…. of me!" she growled.

Blu let out a heartfelt sigh. Falling to his knees, he gasped and struggled to breathe. After all of these years, it was over. The final member of the Dark Robed Society had failed in her mission. The Divine Temple would no longer be a threat, and he could finally live a peaceful life with his family. He shifted his gaze to Rico and passed a weakened smile. "Thank you… Rico…" he panted. "I… would…. have…. never…. won… without…. you… you… are… a… true… hero…"

He froze in his tracks, thinking about something that Sabrina had said. "Is… it… true… that…. Rose…. is…. dead?"

Rico closed his eyes and turned away. "She was attacked by Sabrina when I was out gathering the pearls, however, I do not know if she is truly gone. Everyone who we have lost can be brought back when we are forced to fight within the Divine Temple… but we have to pay a price in order for them to return. You won't like what that price is, because it's a steep one."

"He's right," The masked bird nodded her agreement. "The time is drawing near where you will need to make a choice. One that will affect the entire world, and how it will proceed into the future. When that time comes, you will know yourself better than you ever have before."

"Who are you?" Rico asked. "How do you know all of this?"

"I am a friend," she explained. "I am also the Guardian of the Pearls. It is my duty to judge who is worthy to become the chosen warriors for the temple. Be prepared, I have foreseen a tournament that will begin in just a few weeks. You and all of your friends should participate… for your destinies will be decided based upon your victory. I shall be rooting for your success."

Before either bird could speak further, she turned her back upon the pair. She continued without looking back. "We will meet again… destiny has foreseen this… until then, my friends."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Carla stepped forward. "Why are we worried about that right now? We just defeated an enemy and found our extended family? So what are we all doing just standing here? We have a party to go too. The first one I had ever thrown, and guided with the expertise of Nico, Pedro, and Rafael, you just know that's it's going to be one heck of a part-ay!"

"What?" Blu panted, still winded from his attack.

Carla fluttered to her father's side and nudged him with her wing. "Did you honestly think I was just quiet the whole time? I was working my tail off, while you were out having your grand old adventure. But come on, it's time to celebrate! Let's party hardy, let's show the Amazon what we can do. This is… Amazon… Untamed."

* * *

#

* * *

Carla was not kidding. She led the entire group of Macaws straight into the heart of the grotto where a wide assortment of performing creatures stood ready to perform their acts for their audience. As Blu stepped into view, sweet melodies of music created by birdsong and mosquito buzzes rang through the air in an epic symphony of natural harmony. Nico and Pedro fluttered through the air, emerging upon what served as a natural stage and began to sing.

"It's the emerald we treasure, coming from the jungle to you  
Beating like its heartbeat, playing rhythms we've grown to  
It's the emerald we treasure, coming from the place where we live (the place where we live, oh-ooh...)  
The home of freedom and happiness

Time flies forever  
The jungle's like a breeze  
It's a wonder, now get out your tutu  
In case someone wants you to dance! (snoring)

(Scatting) hey, hey, hey!  
(Scatting) hey, hey, hey!  
(Scatting) hey, hey, hey!  
(Scatting) hey, hey, hey!  
(Scatting) hey!

Leva na batida, bate o tambor  
Leva na batida, dá um show  
Leva na batida, whoa, whoa  
Leva na batida, leva pro gol...

Oh-oh-oh... oh-oh-oh  
We're together, no matter where we may go  
Ah-ah-ah... ah-ah-ah  
Through whatever together, we can go far  
Oh-oh-oh... oh-oh-oh  
We're together, no matter where we may go  
Ah-ah-ah... ah-ah-ah  
Through whatever together, we can go far (oh...)"

* * *

Author's Notes

_Well, guys, this arc was a nightmare and I apologize for this simply being filler, we're going to be entering the final and darkest arc of the remaster, we're coming down to the very end of the story, so be prepared for an arc with a massive body count. Not all of your favorite characters are going to make it out. Who will live and who will die? Well, be prepared for what is to come, and I hope you enjoy the much better put together story of what is about to come._


	187. Chapter 187: The Beginning of the End

**Chapter One Hundred and Eighty-S****even**

It had all started with the night sky glowing a dark crimson and very bloody red. The star-strewn midnight blue gave way beneath a sky of fire as the stars themselves began to fall to the Earth. One by one, the thick putrid-smelling space rocks descended through the atmosphere, slamming like bullets into the ground. The Earth shook beneath the impact, the ground splintered and cratered giving way beneath the onslaught of the sudden outer space barrage. Explosions roared through the night, breaking the otherwise peaceful silence, disturbing the slumber of both humans and animals alike.

A swift sonic boom surged through Eduardo's grotto ending Carla's Amazon Untamed party within an instant. All of the music drowned out into an eerie silence, broken by the occasional explosion ringing across the whole of Brazil. Every creature present drew their attention towards the sky, taking notice for the first time the weird blood red color which sent chills down the spines of all who bore witness to the strange event. Blu, Eduardo, Roberto, Rico, and Jewel all huddled together, keeping the children in the center of their little group. A deep-rooted sense of fear embraced each Macaw as they watched the surging energy coursing across the sky.

At first, it had appeared like lightning, but it held a purplish tinge to it. The lightning struck the ground, sweeping every creature off of their feet with a second, much larger, sonic boom. They flew back, landing hard against the ground with a sickening crunch. Nothing on the planet could withstand such a devastating force of power. Blu cringed as he lifted himself back up upon his talons.

"Okay, so would anyone want to explain, just what exactly is going on?" he asked, cringing as he felt his mouth wound slowly surging blood. He spit a large glob of red from his beak and wiped the dripping ooze of his blood from his beak. He lowered his head, shuddering as he tried to contemplate the truth on what he was seeing, which much to the annoyance of everyone, including himself rang out as a series of questions. "What is with the blood-red sky? What is with the purple lightning that is aiming right for us? What is with the sounds of explosions echoing across the whole country? And why do I have this really sickening feeling forming within my gut? It almost feels like I'm being injured with each lightning strike."

"Yes," Rico cringed as he fell once more to his knees. His body trembled as a sharp feeling of pain swept across the core of his body. "But, it feels like its much more than just that. It feels as if the whole planet is being injured with every lightning strike. Those sonic booms, they're not just from explosions. It's like the very planet is expelling energy as if it is mortally wounded. Something is wrong. It's like the entire balance of power has been thrown out of whack. I don't really know how else to explain it, but it's almost like I can feel the planet dying."

"Yeah," Roberto nodded. "I can feel it too. Has anyone else noticed that there is not a single breath of wind? There is no rippling of the waterfall? It's like nature itself has been frozen within its tracks. Something bad is happening… and with the few things that I have noticed, it is safe to say that this something is far from normal. I can also feel it within my gut. It's almost like my stomach is twisting into knots. It's almost sickening. It's beyond nauseating."

"I feel it too," Jewel cringed. "It's like my energy is being drained from my body. I was feeling just fine a few minutes ago. This has never happened before."

"The same thing is happening to me," Eduardo noted. "Something is siphoning off our energy. The question is what is it?"

All of the birds present nodded their heads in unison.

Blu shook his head. "No, the real question is, why is this happening now? We just beat Sabrina, the very last member of the Dark Robed Society. Could there be a connection? What if she is still out there somewhere and she is the one causing this to happen…?"

"Or worse," Roberto shifted his gaze to Eduardo. "What if it's the Pure Emperors finally making their move?"

Rico lowered his head and thought for a moment. "It is strange that all of this is happening right when we all… I agree with Blu, the timing of Sabrina's defeat is far from coincidental. However, I don't think she would be the one who is pulling the strings to do any of this... if it's not her, then who… and why…?" his eyes widened in horror. "Blu, we were lured from the city. You, me, the kids, and Jewel, are all from the city. If you put that together with Sabrina, then it is safe to say that we were lured here. You guys came to find your family, I came here because Sabrina demanded it. We abandoned Rio. In doing so, we have left the entire city completely defenseless. My nightmares always warned me that something bad was going to strike Rio, not anywhere else, but Rio itself. What if this is just a taste of what is coming next? We must get back to the city and find a way to end all of this. We must leave tonight if that is possible."

"We can't, what about the…" Blu began to protest but found himself flying back as a purple lightning bolt descended upon the ground right in front of him. The current of energy flooded through his body, shocking him down to the core. His body trembled, smoldering with smoke as he landed with a sickening thud. His muscles convulsed as he tried to lift himself up from the ground. "On second thought… that… didn't… tickle…" he groaned, "This is far from a natural storm. I think you're right, Rico, we should go back to Rio. Something bad is happening and we're going to need to face it head-on… of course… however…. we may not be a match for any of what lies ahead."

"But, Blu," Rico grinned. "When has that ever stopped us before? Time to be a hero, and rise above our weaknesses."

Jewel nodded her head and turned to her father. She wrapped her wings around him tight and pulled herself in. "I'm sorry we have to leave so soon, Daddy. But duty calls. We'll come back and visit, real soon, I promise."

Eduardo nodded. "Go, I'll keep the children here, and try my best to keep them safe. But do your best to keep yourself safe too. I couldn't bare it if I lost you too."

Jewel smiled and hugged her father for a second time. "I will. Don't worry. It will take a lot more than any of this to destroy me."

* * *

#

* * *

Darkness surrounded Sabrina as she slowly became aware of her surroundings once more. The darkness around her swirled as her head spun and she felt herself drifting back off into the very brink of unconsciousness. The thick odor of decay filtered her nostrils, forcing her to gag and sputter. At that moment, she realized where she was for she no longer resided upon the battlefield with her arch-enemies, but rather resided deep beneath the city of Rio de Janeiro. Cringing and groaning, she lifted herself off the ground, opening her eyes to take in the sights for the first time. The bright blue glow and the flickering of fireflies warned her of her immediate area… she now stood deep within the Emperors' hidden chamber, deep within the subway tunnels.

"How… How did I get back here?" she cringed, drawing a wing to her injury. "I will admit, that certainly didn't tickle."

"Please… do you even need to ask? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nathanial cackled, raising a single black beak to the end of his beak. His bright green eye glistened as it focused upon her. "We told you, no matter what the outcome of the battle would be, you would be kept alive since we need you as a Guardian within the Divine Temple. Our plan has already begun. First thing tomorrow morning, we'll be the ones facing off against Blu and his friends. The first of our powers are already descending upon the Earth."

Sabrina's beak dropped. "You mean, the first tablet is already on its way?"

"Yes," Noah growled, "By morning, one of us will be ready to face off against Blu. My plan is already prepared, so if I get to go first, you'd better believe that I will buy enough time for the remaining two to descend upon the planet. Of course, right now, I would completely avoid going up to the surface. It's not very pleasant up there. Even you, wouldn't be able to survive the shadow storm."

"A shadow storm?" Sabrina echoed, cocking her head to one side. "I wasn't even aware of such a thing. Just what are you three up too?"

Jonah rose from his throne, raising his massive wing. The bright light of the fireflies subsided, revealing an outline of the planet Earth.

"Since the birth of the universe, there has been two eternal forces forming our existence, light, and darkness. For Billions of years, the Earth has been surrounded by the pure negative energy of darkness. It expands into the never-ending reaches of space. Drowning out all light, except for one place… the sun… the sun is what sustains life upon the planet. It is the constant struggle between the universe and the sun that creates life upon this planet. However, the darkness itself must go somewhere, and that place is within the hearts of every single person and creature. Unfortunately for all living things upon this planet, a tablet of light is descending down upon the planet's surface. It's fighting against the shadows, drawing it in, and that is what is creating the shadow storm. A pure negative energy surging across the sky like lightning."

"But not just that," Nathanial cackled. "As you can imagine, the fight between light and dark must also create a powerful energy source. We can harness it and use it to create the grand circuit and when that is complete we can say hello to the Divine Temple. It's is the perfect plan. It holds absolutely no flaws unless every single creature on the planet dies."

A bright red light began to surge throughout the room, drawing in the attention of all four creatures. A wicked smile passed the beaks of the Emperors as they watched the diagram of the planet being affected by a large square meteor.

"It's coming," Jonah announced. "Get ready."

"Wait, hold on a second. Can we get amplification of the meteor?" Noah asked, raising a wing towards the descending object. His organic eye narrowed as he attempted to focus upon the stone tablet's face. A small swirly macaw wrapped in the picture of a bright purple pentagram engraved upon the front of it. A wicked smile passed his beak.

"Hey, wait, isn't that…?" Nathanial arose from his seat, slamming his wing down upon his throne. His beak curled into a vicious snarl.

"Well… well… well… if it isn't my lucky day." Noah grinned. "The symbol displayed is the one that belongs to me… it looks like I am the one who gets to go first. I will admit that that is pretty convenient. I have been sitting in my throne for far too long." His beak curled into a wicked smile. "This is just too perfect, by morning, the full power of my plan will be set into motion. Soon, Blu and his friends will arrive back to the city out of fear for what is happening out here. Blu and his friends won't even know what has hit them until the crushing wing of defeat embraces them."


	188. Chapter 188: The Ghost

**Chapter One Hundred and Eighty-****Eight**

Beneath the watchful eye of a blood-red full moon, a lone Scarlet Macaw crept through the streets of the Centro District. With the recent events of the weather, he was the only one brave enough to be out after dark. His eyes scanned the growing darkness, the fruit stands were bare, the occasional flickering streetlights and bloodied eye of the full moon gave off the only trace of serviceable light. Not a breath of any creature could be found… or so he thought… toppling over a garbage can, he began to devour the leftover scraps of food left within the steel container. The end sliver of watermelon, an unused diced square of pineapple, the few scraps of peach and mango the remained attached to their pits. He munched away, completely content with the joys that life had to offer him.

"Well… Well… Well… What do we have here?"

The Scarlet Macaw froze in his tracks as he heard a voice ring through the darkness. He gulped as he stared through the shadows to where a large, thin, and a rather unkempt macaw stood. He looked weird, though, the Scarlet Macaw could not quite place his wing around why. Its voice rang out in a dry, flat, almost emotionless, bantering hiss. It drew closer with each second. It's movements almost appeared other-worldly. It twitched and swooned, twisting its limbs and contorting its body as if it struggled to stand properly upon two legs. Still… the bird did not feel like abandoning his meal for the safety and protection that might be offered elsewhere. Turning his attention back to his food, he continued to devour the scraps of food. Oblivious to the fact that the stranger now stood too close for comfort.

"Well… Well… Well… What do we have here?"

The dry, emotionless hiss of the bird's strange voice rang out once more. This time so close that it drew a sense of fear into the poor macaw's soul. He gulped audibly, swallowing the chunks of food still stuck within his beak. He blinked, backing away from the stranger who continued to draw closer. The Scarlet Macaw's beak dropped as his discomfort began to increase tenfold. He turned away and pointed a wing back towards the main street. His beak trembled as he tried to speak.

"I-I-I-I-I r-r-really should be going, be-be-because I have so-so-so-some important stuff to look over. It's nice to see you, but yeah… I hope you have a good night. I'll leave you in peace."

As the Scarlet Macaw turned to leave, he found himself unable to proceed any further. Despite nothing being ahead of him, strange energy kept him contained within a small segment of the street. Raising his wings, he pounded upon what felt like an invisible barrier keeping him contained.

"Well… Well… Well… What do we have here?"

The scarlet macaw felt panic course through his entire body. He lunged forward, striking the stranger straight through the face. The skin and bone crumbled to the ground like a soggy old newspaper. He hadn't hit him very hard, but the bone and muscles parted like overdone chicken. He stood triumphant, smiling to himself and thankful that at least he could still enjoy a pleasant night's meal. Heading back to his work, he began to munch away once more, content at least that the food wasn't as weird as his now-dead companion of the evening.

"Well… Well… Well… What do we have here?"

At the sound of the voice, the scarlet macaw turned around to see the headless stranger rising from the ground. The destroyed head began to reform, turning perfect once more. Fear embraced him as he abandoned any desire to eat. His desire to run now became much more prominent. Backing away, he found himself unable to do that as his back met with the same invisible barrier that kept him from the main street. Peering down for the first time, his eyes widened in horror. He stood within a glowing red pentagram. The edge of the circle, rested at his very feet, preventing him from escaping. He could not leave, he could not run, and he could not destroy the approaching demonic figure. He was trapped.

"Please… no, no… don't do anything to me… I only wanted food… and…"

The stranger drew closer, raising a solitary wing. "Well… Well… Well… What do we have here?" the stranger said once more. A vicious smile crossing his beak. "It looks like we have another soul that will be heading up to the Divine Temple…. Goodbye."

The Scarlet Macaw could not run. The bright red pentagram began to spin, encircling him. It pinned him to the spot. In a bright red beam of light, he was gone. His lifeless body toppled to the ground, his soul had been completely extracted from his body, coursing straight to the Divine Temple.

* * *

#

* * *

As Blu and his friends landed within the safety of Rio de Janeiro the following morning, they found themselves immediately swarmed with a barricade of bright green Military Macaws. Their bright blue eyes - properly complimenting their neon green feathers - stared out at the group with a no-nonsense attitude and cold cruel persona. As Blu drew closer, a macaw raised his wing and shoved him back with the others.

"Beware, stranger, this is no place for one like you. Birds have been dropping like flies due to some weird illness."

Blu cocked his head to one side. He peered back at his friends who stood slack-jawed towards the news. Disbelief blanketed their faces.

"An illness?" Blu began. "What sort of illness? Could it have anything to do with the weird weather phenomenon that has been happening lately? I mean, if you look up, a blood-red night sky isn't normal… neither is purple lightning, explosive thunder, sonic boom shock waves, and anything else that may have happened."

A second Military Macaw stepped forward. "Actually, we believe that whatever is happening with the weather, is also creating weird phenomenons in other ways. Rio is no longer safe. Birds have been completely fine one moment than have been dropping like flies the next. They're almost catatonic. They won't eat, they won't drink, they won't even respond. It's like their very hearts have been removed. It has happened to so many creatures that it is almost a pandemic."

"We do have one lead though," the first Military Macaw explained. "Those who have been dropping into this state have encountered… the ghost…"

"You can't be serious?!" Jewel arched a suspicious eyebrow. "You really believe that there is a ghost?"

"Yes," the first Military Macaw nodded. "It lures you into a secluded area and strikes. Those who have encountered the ghost end up with the sickness almost immediately after. Unfortunately, it leaves no evidence on who… or what… it is. Without any crucial leads, we can't even begin searching for it. It may even be a shared hallucination for all we know. Either way, you must leave. It isn't safe, and no one gets in or out."

Roberto raised a wing to his beak, contemplating his next move for a moment. He stepped forward, wrapping his wing around Jewel.

"Perhaps, there is a way that we can work together. You want to find out who or what this ghost is… and we want to enter deeper into the city. Perhaps, we can be of mutual benefit to each other. Why don't we take a patrol each, and then split up? I am sure that one of us will find this creature. You will have your answers, and we'll have what we want too. Sound fair? Who knows, maybe we'll even be able to stop what is happening out there. I'm sure an officer who has a hand in stopping this, may have a promotion in his future. Promotions mean more to Brazilian ladies… tales of your heroic deeds are sure to impress them… and you may even match the standards of the legendary hero, Blu, who has gained the reputation as the World's Greatest Hero when he defeated the Dark Robed Society."

The military macaw thought about it for a moment. His greenish cheeks blushed a bright red. He chuckled, lowering his head.

"Alright, but you must always be accompanied by one of us. For… safety…"

Blu and his friends nodded their approval. They had just taken their first steps into the secluded area of Rio.

* * *

#

* * *

As the last few rays of the sunlight faded from sight, Blu found himself alone. Somehow through the course of the day, he had been separated from his Military Macaw partner. At first, he couldn't even begin to comprehend how that had happened. One moment, he had been there, the next he was nowhere to be seen. Twisting himself through the darkness in an effort to view everywhere at once, he had failed to see an approaching creature, creeping up through the darkness.

"Well… Well… Well… What do we have here?"

Blu froze in his tracks, turning towards the sounds of the weird stranger. The voice didn't sound natural. It sounded flat, emotionless, cruel, and everything that a nightmare would have been made from. He gulped, jumping back and raising his wings. His body arched, as he made contact with an invisible barrier. Peering down, he noted the strange glowing circle that he now stood in.

The stranger continued his approach. "Well… Well… Well… What do we have here?"

Blu's eyes widened in terror as he raised his wings once more to defend himself. His voice cracked as he addressed the strange bird. "You-You-You must be the ghost… right?" he asked. "I-I-I should have known that I would have been the one unlucky enough to find you. Who are you? You aren't a normal bird. You aren't even a dead one. Believe me, I would know… you don't have that stench that took me three weeks to get rid of. Do you realize how often Jewel yelled at me? You're hogging the birdbath, you're making your feathers all wrinkly, I didn't even know that was a thing and…"

The stranger cracked a smile. "Well… Well… Well… What do we have here?"

Blu's eyes narrowed. Lurching forward, he struck the bird a vicious blow to the side of his beak. The skull crumpled like paper but then just as quickly began to reform itself. Blu's eyes widened as he took in the tiny differences in appearance. The skull appeared almost mechanically connected through an electrical barrier… and it was designed to reform. His eyes narrowed. Now it was beginning to make sense. Raising a wing once more, he pointed it accusingly at the creature.

"You're not real. You're nothing but an illusion. This is all a mind game, meant to play on my fear. That is how you strike. You scare people into not thinking properly. But what do you do afterwards? Why are creatures suddenly dropping like flies? The Military Macaws say it is some kind of sickness, but there are no viruses that spread that quickly…"

His eyes fell upon the glowing pentagram which kept him trapped. His beak dropped. "You've been capturing your victims. You're not actually killing anyone, you're finding a way to extract their souls once they have become frightened enough. It's an enhanced version of the spell that Marco used on me. Instead of darkening a soul, you're extracting them."

"So…" the ghost said. "You've caught onto my little game. Unfortunately for you, you are still trapped within my circle. And there will be no leaving it. You will be the next soul who will arrive onboard the Divine Temple."

The ghost's cruel laughter filled Blu with a sense of dread. He may have figured out what the plan was, but he couldn't figure out how to stop it. Stepping backwards, his back arched as he made contact with the invisible barrier keeping him trapped. He raised a wing and placed it into his mouth.

"He's right." Blu groaned. "I have caught onto his game, but I have no idea what its weaknesses are. If I don't do something soon, I won't see my children ever again… and Jewel… what will happen to Jewel? I have no options left. It's do or die, and I just hope that it's not the latter."


	189. Chapter 189: Blu vs The Ghost

**Chapter One Hundred and Eighty-****Nine**

Blu charged forward, swinging his wing as hard as he could. His desperate aim proved true as he delivered a blow straight into the face of the ghost. The strange bird flew backwards, his back arched as he too made contact with the invisible barrier which kept both combatants trapped within its confining cage. The glowing pentagram brightened as The Ghost made contact. Its voice rang out, sounding stagnant and hollow, a sign which Blu took as the only visible sign that he had caused any sort of damage. Blu could not help but crack a smile.

"So, it would seem that you're not completely fake, after all," he mused. "At least, I now have confirmation that my attacks are causing some form of damage. Eventually, my friends will find me and they will figure out how to end this. Then, I will find out who has sent you and put an end to their plans. Just like I destroyed Sabrina, Marco, and their Dark Robed Society."

The Ghost's body broke apart, shattering like glass. Blu's eyes narrowed upon the electrical current surging throughout the shards of his opponent's body. Within seconds, the strange bird had reformed, completely undamaged. The strange bird cracked a smile, mocking Blu's facial features. It raised its wings, his glassy eyes narrowed, focusing solely upon the Blue Macaw. It jumped back and landed with a thunderous crash. Its eyes rolled into the back of its head.

"Your soul will be assimilated into the Divine Temple. You cannot stop the inevitable… Blu… species, Spix Macaw… Age Unknown… Destroyer of the Dark Robed Society… known as the World's Greatest Hero."

Blu arched a suspicious eye towards the creature. The way his voice was ringing out almost sounded like a computer going through a spreadsheet of facts. His beak hung ajar as he put two and two together in his head. This creature… this ghost… did not exist as a living breathing creature, though, his existence proved to be quite confirmed in some capacity. However, with the recent damage and reconstruction of his body, he released a hidden secret. He raised an accusing wing and pointed it out to the creature. "On second thought, you are fake. You're nothing more than some sort of robot, and I can guarantee that your master is hiding around somewhere with a remote control. He's guiding your every move, isn't he? All he has to do is hit a button and you'll reform. Isn't that right?"

"Negative, Blu," the ghost said. "You must be assimilated, now. The Divine Temple has waited long enough."

The ghost raised a wing and allowed six dark orbs to appear within the pentagram. They drew together as they started to spin, forming a dark electrical current of pure negative energy. It drew in the air, turning the warm tropical breeze into a frozen bitter cold. His glassy eyes shimmered as he began to speak once more. "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light."

"What did you say?" Blu asked, rising to his full height. An awakening fear began to surge within his heart. He remembered this phrase from his previous encounter with Sabrina… right before she had summoned a Nightmare Macaw. Blu's heart skipped a beat as he realized that the last time he had encountered this creature, he hadn't won. He hadn't even been able to cause any lasting damage to it. "Are you telling me that you and Sabrina?"

"Are part of the same group… yes…" The Ghost nodded. "Now watch as I reveal the hearts of every living thing. How their selfish actions and destructive capabilities form this unstoppable entity. It is like a bitter cold. A snowy arctic of never-ending pain. As the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain is pulled back to reveal a world without light. I summon to our battle. Nightmare Macaw Frozen Fitzgerald."

"Frozen Fitzgerald?" Blu echoed. "You mean… there is more than one type of Nightmare Macaw?"

The Ghost did not respond, he watched silently as a bright purple pillar descended into the center of the spinning pearls. Like before, a dark figure began to emerge from the light. This one seemed smaller than the previous one. Though it did look much bulkier. As the light vanished and the creature emerged into the world. Blu stared with both shock and horror. It was a bird with pitch-black skin, covered in armor which almost resembled ice. Two long icicle shoulder blades stretched off of its body, while the remainder of its head, wings, and talons stood covered in tiny icy spikes. It stared out through two pitch-black eyes.

"Nightmare Macaw Frozen Fitzgerald attack! Assimilate Blu into the Divine Temple. Complete your mission and bring me victory."

The Nightmare Macaw gave off a gravelly hiss as it raised a single wing. It's empty eyes almost shimmered as it waited a few seconds before finally firing a barrage of twenty icicle spears. Acting on instinct, Blu raised his wings to defend himself, but found himself unable to do anything. A sharp pain coursed across his wings, the scent of blood filtered through his nostrils, he felt his talons lift off the ground, followed by a sharp electrical current electrocuting his nervous system. He peered back, surprised to find that he had flown back into the invisible wall of the magical barrier keeping him trapped. The energy from the barrier caused his body to go numb. It smoldered and smoked, as he fell to the ground.

The Ghost cackled. "Watch as your hope freezes until it becomes almost meaningless… that is the way with all living creatures… and it'll be this creature that spells your certain doom. You can not possibly hope to defeat it. It's only a matter of time until you are sent to the Divine Temple."

Blu lifted himself onto his talons. Peering down, he could see the full extent of the damage. His bright blue wings were oozing red. His muscles trembled as if struggling to sustain his weight. He could feel nothing below his waist. Still.… something deep within him told him to press on. Something deep inside of him urged him onward to victory.

"Oh yeah," Blu cringed. "Nothing is unbeatable… it may take some time, but I'll find your creature's weakness."

"That may be true for creatures of your world… but my Nightmare Macaw Frozen Fitzgerald is not from this world. It is a shadow beast from the Netherworld. It is here to do one thing and one thing only… it will make you feel the cold sting of defeat as it sends you right to the Divine Temple. And it shall… believe me… it shall!"

Whether through sheer force of will, or an act from sheer desperation. Blu charged forward. He moved like a missile, ignoring the stinging pain of the spikes as they impaled his body. In a single move, he slammed his wing through the Nightmare Macaw's head. It shattered upon impact. Blu landed upon the ground, watching as the nightmarish creature fell to the ground, slain. His eyes narrowed as he dropped himself to the ground. He charged forward once more and flung himself through The Ghost's body. Watching him break apart into tiny shards. He spun around, charging a second time. He plucked a small piece of the reforming body from the mass. At that moment, the bright red pentagram surged with energy. Spinning and glowing brighter, it began to encase the pieces of the ghost itself. A bright red pillar surged into the sky, breaking through the night like a bright red beacon. He sighed as it all disappeared, leaving behind the remains of a small robotic corpse. Its true identity had finally be revealed, and the pentagram had taken the rest of it into its own twisted trap.

"I hope that you enjoy your precious temple," Blu gasped. "I have a feeling you won't be leaving it again."

"BLU!"

Blu turned his attention back towards his wife as she came in for a landing at his side. Almost instantly, she wrapped her wings around him and hugged him tightly. Her whole body trembled as she embraced him.

"Blu, honey, are you alright? I saw the pillar of light and came to investigate. When I found that you were here, I began to fear the worst. What happened? Are you hurt? Where's the ghost? Oh, please tell me."

Blu lowered his head, letting Jewel clutch him tighter. His beak trembled as he tried to address her questions.

"I'm okay, Jewel, really. I just got into a bit of a fight with the ghost. It's a robot, created to prey upon your fear. It was also using magic, but not just any magic. It was an enhanced version of Marco's soul spell. It would create some magical barrier that would suck your soul into the Divine Temple. I managed to escape, but the ghost wasn't so lucky. He became the prisoner of his own demented trap. But there is still one important question. Who has knowledge of these spells? And who would unleash something so diabolical upon the city? Even though the ghost is gone, its master is still out there."

"We'll find him, Blu," Jewel said, hugging Blu tighter. "I promise, we'll put an end to all of this. Now, let's go home. I'm sure the kids are anxious to see us again."

Blu nodded in complete agreement.

"Yes," he swooned, "Let's go home."

* * *

#

* * *

Not far from the battleground and tucked carefully out of sight, Noah cringed as he watched the reunion of the two lovebirds. The veins in his organic eye bulged as he fought to control his growing anger. His wing clenched tight into a makeshift fist as he turned away from the sight. The open display of affection and happiness sickened him to no end. His beak curled with complete disgust.

"Congratulations on your victory, Blu, however, I am far from any other opponent that you have ever faced. When you achieve victory, it is only because I have anticipated your victory… so don't feel too overconfident… you are only aiding in the plans that I have in store for this world." He peered back at the young couple and smirked at the very thought that every move they made only served him in the end. "As for your girlfriend's threat towards finding me… don't worry… you better believe that you will find me, alright. I look forward to our little encounter. When we finally do meet up, things won't play out the way that they did here. This was only a little demonstration… a warm-up to see if you were worthy to face off against me. While you were busy dealing with the ghost, I was busy achieving the power within my tablet of light… and you had better believe that the powers that I have just obtained make the ghost look like a baby in comparison. What will you do, when the time comes, for you to face off against a god? What will you do when you finally have to face a real challenge, eh? I will destroy you easier than crumpling a paper cup. You're nothing!"

Noah cackled as he unsheathed a small sword hanging at his waist. Swiping it through the air, he revealed a small portal. Without wasting a moment, he walked into it and vanished into the night.


	190. Chapter 190: Roberto's Reveals the Truth

**Chapter One Hundred and ****Ninety**

The bright pillar of red light burned through the night until it blended together with the watchful eye of a crimson blood moon and an equally bloody sky. The world at that moment seemed to darken, drawing in the attention of not just Jewel, but all of her remaining comrades spread throughout Rio. The moment they had seen it rising over the city, they had come running. Soon… they found themselves standing before Blu and Jewel. The feisty female embraced her husband tightly in a passionate hug and kiss. Tears flooded down the young female's face as she became lost within the moment. Her beak trembled as she came to realize just how close she had come to almost losing him forever… all due to some evil magical spell… she did not want to let him go. Not this time. Her wings wrapped around him tighter.

"Jewel… I'm alright… really…" Blu croaked as Jewel's embrace began to take away his air. "Please… let… go… can't breathe… you're hurting me."

Jewel shook her head and wept harder. Her beak trembled as she continued her sweet embrace. She peered over his shoulder, towards the crumbling chunks of metal which once had been the form of the cyborg bird known to them as the ghost. It now rested, completely destroyed. Any danger it once posed, no longer existed. It's usefulness now gone from the world. Its master would need a new plan which would eventually draw him out into the open.

"No, Blu," she cooed, "I want to hold you just a little longer. Please… just a little longer. I don't want this moment to end just yet."

Roberto fluttered forward and with a wave of his wings separated the two lovebirds. His eyes shifted between the pair of macaws. His beak curled as he raised his beak. Out of the entire crew, he served the longest as a tactical warrior and knew how to look at a situation with a much deeper and more thorough investigation. Blu may have been the world's greatest hero, but even that didn't measure his ability to think things through. Roberto lowered his head and thought for a moment.

"Jewel, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think Blu's right. We're wasting time. One thing we have learned recently is that whenever there is a machine, there has to be someone controlling it. That beast must be close by. It would be best if we put our heads together and figure out where he would be going. However, it would also be helpful to know what the pillar of light was and just what those guys wanted. The Ghost must have had a reason for existing, right? And I'm sorry to say but it is still a significant threat until we know what its purpose truly was."

Blu rose unsteadily to his talons. His body trembled uncontrollably as he struggled to keep himself standing. He winced, shutting his left eye. "I know what they were after," he began. "The Ghost was trapping innocent souls within a magical energy field generated by a glowing red pentagram. It wanted to force its victim into a fight. The pentagram of light would absorb the soul of the loser, sending it to the Divine Temple. However, I have no knowledge as to who was controlling this robotic bird, and I have no idea why they would want to do something so horrible… But that's not the only problem… The Ghost controlled the power of a Nightmare Macaw called Frozen Fitzgerald."

Rico shuddered as he thought back to the last time he had heard the phrase 'Nightmare Macaw', it had been used by Sabrina, and worst of all, they had been unable to damage it in any way shape, or form. Even though they had somehow managed to drive Sabrina back, their victory was not a true victory. Many questions still existed, and answers were scarce.

Blu peered around, noting the number of heads. "Say… aren't we supposed to be escorted by a group of Military Macaws? What happened to them? They all just disappeared."

Roberto peered around. "You're right. I'm pretty concerned about that too. Perhaps, it would be wise to not stick around here any longer. Who knows just what is going on around here. I have a feeling that we're just getting deeper into this dangerous situation. Worst of all, we have no control over anything… at least until we can figure some of this stuff out. Not understanding anything is probably the most dangerous thing for us right now."

Blu nodded. "Well, I have a home not far from here. It's a small tree house just a few miles off. It's small but it should give us a place to figure some of this stuff… we could also use it as a base until we defeat the Emperors and stop the Divine Temple. However, before we can make a move, why don't you tell us everything you and Eduardo know."

"Agreed," Rico nodded. "Rome knew about the Divine Temple too. Why is this something only the leaders of each tribe knows? Why were the pearls separated and given to the leader of each tribe? What do they actually do? What are these Emperors? Please, any information that you can provide would be better than not knowing anything at all."

Roberto sighed. "Okay, here is what I know… you aren't going to believe this, but the world of the future is a very different place than anything we know now. Nobody knows what will happen, but a devastating disaster will destroy every form of life upon the planet. Human life, animal life, even plant life. Everything will be completely devastated and wiped out, leaving the planet ravaged and lifeless. According to the prophecy, there will only be five survivors on the face of the whole planet… we saw one earlier… Sabrina the Hawk… Paradox the Nightmare Macaw… Darkness the Fallen One… Dark Glass…. and the Divine Master himself. The five of them found a way to manipulate time and are planning on using the Divine Temple as a means of correcting the future. Unfortunately, that means wiping out the present… our time… if the Divine Temple appears, it'll crash into the planet and the resulting explosion will kill everyone… everything… however, the Dark Robed Sage, in all of her wisdom realized that we would need a way to fight back. She left us pearls. Each Warrior would get to hold one. Then when the Temple appears, we are to climb to the very top of it and drop the pearls into its base. The positive energy should purify the temple and banish it from the world."

Rico nodded. "It is safe to say that at least three of them have become the Emperors… it definitely can't be Sabrina, we destroyed her back in the Amazon, so it must be the others. In order to stop the temple from even appearing we must defeat, Paradox, Darkness, and Dark Glass. However, should the temple arrive on this planet, we do have a way to fight back. Rome said that we must activate the pearls, and hand them to the warriors who are going to board the temple. However, there are two problems that I can think of. The first is we don't know who the warriors even are. The second is, the warriors are going to die in the battle."

Roberto shook his head. "Actually, that's not true. I know who the warriors are. The first one is myself, the second is Eduardo, the rest have been determined in all of your past experiences. Rico, your deeds have become well known within the Amazon. We know of your defeat over Bardrick and Ripguard Fortress, it is safe to say that you are indeed one of us. Then I have no doubt that Jewel has earned her title. She stood strong against the Dark Robed Society, same with you Blu. Then, Jade, you can tell right away that she has the spirit of the Dark Robed Sage within her. However, we're still one short…"

"It would have been Rose," Rico sighed. "She went with Blu and proved her courage when Blu was injured. She also remained strong when captured by Marco. I have no doubt that she would have been exactly what we would have needed. Unfortunately, according to Sabrina, she has been absorbed into the Divine Temple and killed."

"There is a chance she is still alive," Roberto noted. "The Temple can not kill anyone, only the Guardians can. If she is up there, she is still alive and waiting for the Emperors to begin their ultimate plan. If we need to board the Temple, we can find her and recruit her to help save the world."

Blu and Jewel found themselves cracking a smile. Finally, they found a renewed hope for their daughter's fate. Spreading their wings, the small group took to the sky. There would be many things left to face before the Temple would emerge, the first thing on their list would be defeating the Emperors. Once they were gone, things would flow much smoother in their plan to save the world.


	191. Chapter 191: The Challenge

**Chapter One Hundred and ****Ninety-One**

Noah's foul mood proved to be quite evident as he stormed into a small factory and took a seat upon his makeshift throne. His organic eye bulged and swelled, dripping blood as the veins grew more intense with his increasing fury. His muscles pulsated visibly as his face darkened with rage. His mind fell back upon the final moments of what should have been his ultimate achievement over Blu, and yet, the ghost had been defeated. His beak curled at the very thought. He had watched every second of it. He should have had Blu right where he wanted him… but the bird somehow managed to steal victory right out from beneath him. In his mind, he replayed every second of the ghost's defeat.

_Blu charged forward, swinging his wing as hard as he could. His aim succeeded and he delivered a blow straight into the face of the ghost. The strange bird flew backwards, his back arching as he too made contact with the invisible barrier keeping both combatants locked within a magical cage. The glowing circle brightened as the ghost made contact. His voice rang out stagnant and hollowed out as he showed the first actual signs of pain. Something which brought a smile to Blu's face. "So, it would seem that you're not a complete fake after all," he mused. "At least I now have confirmation that my attacks are causing some form of damage. Eventually, my friends will find me, and they'll figure out how to end this. Then I will find out who has sent you and put an end to their plans. Just like how I defeated the Dark Robed Society."_

_The ghost's body broke apart, shattering like glass, only to reform a few seconds later, completely regenerated and undamaged. The strange bird cracked a smile, mocking Blu's facial features. Raising his wings, his glassy eyes narrowed. Focusing solely upon the blue macaw. It jumped back and landed with a thunderous crash. Standing tall, its eyes rolled into the back of its head. "Your soul will be assimilated into the Divine Temple. You can not stop the inevitable, Blu. Blue Macaw. Age unknown. Destroyer of the Dark Robed Society. Known as the World's Greatest Hero."_

_Blu arched a suspicious eye towards the creature. The way his voice was ringing out almost sounded mechanical. His beak hung ajar as he put two and two together in his head. This creature… this ghost… did not exist as a living breathing creature though his existence also proved to be quite confirmed. However, with the recent damage and reconstruction of his body, he released a hidden secret. He raised an accusing wing and pointed it out to the creature. "On second thought, you are fake. You're nothing more than some sort of robotic bird. And I can guarantee that your master is hiding around somewhere with a remote control. He's guiding your every move, isn't he? All he has to do is hit a button and you'll reform. Isn't that right?"_

_"Negative, Blu," the ghost said. "You must be assimilated now. The Divine Temple has waited long enough."_

_Blu's eyes narrowed as he dropped himself lower to the ground. Charging forward, he flung himself through the ghost's body. Watching him break apart into tiny shards. He spun around, charging a second time. He plucked a small piece of the reforming body from the mass. At that moment, the bright red pentagram surged with energy. Spinning and glowing brighter, it began to encase the pieces of the ghost itself. A bright red pillar surged into the sky, breaking through the night like a bright red beacon. He sighed as it all disappeared, leaving behind the remains of a small robotic corpse. Its true identity had finally be revealed, and the pentagram had taken the rest of it into its own twisted trap._

_"I hope that you enjoy your precious temple," Blu gasped. "I have a feeling you won't be leaving it again."_

Noah stood up from his throne. Slamming a wing down upon the console in front of him. As he made contact with a button, a large collection of fireflies entered the room. The lights faded, turning the room a dark blue, scarcely lit by the fireflies themselves. His eye narrowed as a second set of electronics flickered on. This one depicting several more birds.

"I am not defeated," he laughed. "I am far from defeated. I wanted to end this as a nice guy. I wanted to end this before anyone could feel a crushing and humiliating defeat, but nooooooooooo, they just wouldn't give in and go to the Temple. They had to go and defeat a ghost, and they had to seal their fates in a much more devastating way. If they found one ghost hard to deal with… let's see how they'll handle battling a million of them. They'll attack the city, gathering millions of souls in a single swoop. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA FOOLS!"

Emerging out onto a small man-made balcony, his robotic eye flickered as he peered down. Standing below him, row after row, was thousands upon thousands of robotic birds, each one identical to the ghost, and each one containing the same powers. His beak curled as he raised his wings.

"MY FRIENDS, TODAY IS THE DAY THE YOU DESCEND UPON THE CITY! PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR THE HUNT! TAKE WHOMEVER YOU WANT, BUT THE SPIX MACAWS ARE MINE! YOUR DUTY IS FOR THE DIVINE TEMPLE. BRING IT INTO OUR WORLD! DESTROY EVERYTHING! CAPTURE AS MANY SOULS AS YOU CAN UNTIL WE POWER THE WAY FOR IT TO ENTER OUR WORLD!"

The mechanical footsteps of the robotic birds echoed through the enclosed space. Noah's face cracked into a wicked smile. His plan was absolutely flawless. He would gather enough souls to bring the Divine Temple into the world. He would be the one responsible for the return of the Divine Master… him… not his two associates… not Jonah or Nathanial… him! The thought of it almost filled him with excitement. Deep down, he knew he was the most useful of the three.

"Noah, what are you doing?!"

At the sound of the voice, Noah shifted his organic eye back towards a monitor which held a perfect depiction of Jonah upon it. His face darkened once more. "What does it look like I'm doing? You old fool! I'm unleashing my plan for absolute victory. Within the hour, we'll have millions of souls. Millions of them!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO IT LIKE THIS!" Jonah protested. "You're going to throw the city into anarchy, you're going to create mass panic. To activate the circuit we need Blu and his friends to fight at their best… we need them to participate in the tournament… I have invited many worthy opponents to push them… to challenge them… to destroy them! Do NOT send out that army."

"Relax," Noah shook his head. "They're not going to do anything… at least… not yet… they're going to be a distraction. While they're out doing their own thing, I am going to go after the ones who are my real target. Blu. I will capture him and make sure that his life force is carried off to the Divine Temple."

"NOAH! THINK THIS THROUGH!" Jonah demanded. "YOU'RE PLAYING WITH FIRE! YOUR POWERS ARE ONLY NEWLY ACQUIRED! YOU DON'T HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO WIN!"

Noah slammed his wing down upon a small terminal. The monitor flicked off as Noah panted heavily. "I will show you who can and can not win. You may be the smartest of the three of us, but I am the best of the three. The powers I possess hold absolutely no equal. I will make Blu regret the day that he defeated the ghost because now he'll have to face off against me."

* * *

#

* * *

Blu was sitting outside on the perch of the branch which attached the treehouse to the rest of the tree. The day was drawing to its close beneath the watchful eye of the setting sun. Day and night fused together as the fiery scarlet-red and the blood-red night blended together in an epic concoction of color. Then, as the sun dipped down, giving way to the night, the bright blood red sky began to glow eerily. Blu arose from where he sat and raised himself to his full height. His eyes widened to the brim with fright at the very sight of what was happening. Thousands of bright blood-red pillars rose from the city, fusing with the sky and swirling together in a whirlpool style of effect. One by one, they lit the sky of that area.

The bright glow alerted the remaining members of his group. One by one, they emerged from the tree and stood beside him.

"I don't believe it!" Jewel gasped. "There are thousands of them."

"There's more than that…" Roberto gulped. "More like tens of thousands."

"Yeah," Blu nodded, "And each one is a soul that is going up to the temple… I don't understand how this is happening… I-I-I beat the ghost… didn't I?"

"It looked like it," Jewel nodded. "I saw the heap of scrap metal myself."

"What if there was more than one?" Rico asked. "And the reason this is now happening is that we defeated the first one… then… that would mean…"

"Responsible for this," Blu finished. "Yeah… we have the blood of thousands of creatures on our hands. If we don't do something, the entire city is going to be absorbed. Not just birdlife, but human life too. That would mean… Linda… and Tulio… will be… gone."

Blu's body stiffened as he spread his wings. His eyes narrowed. "I can't let that happen, I have to stop this. You guys don't have to follow me, but I'll tear as many of those ghosts apart as I possibly can until I force them to reveal where their coward of a master is hiding. If he wants to fight, then I'll fight, but quit hiding and striking from the shadows."

Before Blu could lift himself from the ground, a cruel voice rang through the air. A ghost stepped forward and lifted its wing towards Blu.

"I have orders for you, Blu, if you are looking for my master then you are to head to the redeemer statue immediately. He will await your arrival there… however… you are to come alone. We do not need any of your friends interfering with our plans. Do you accept?"

Blu nodded.

The ghost bowed his head.

"Confirmation confirmed. Please go to the Redeemer Statue. My Master has been notified that you will arrive shortly."

Before any argument could break out, Blu leaped into the air and flew with all the speed and control his body could handle. His mission seemed unusually clear. He would not return until he found out who stood behind this brutal assault.

Down upon the ground, Noah poked his head from around a tree. His beak curled into a vicious smile. "That's a good boy. Isolate yourself and run right into the trap that I have in store for you. I'll be seeing you in just a few short moments."


	192. Chapter 192: The First Emperor revealed!

**Chapter One Hundred and Ninety-****Two**

Christ the Redeemer stood scarcely lit amongst the blood-red sky. Streaks of purplish lightning pierced through the sky illuminating the smooth stone carving amongst the night sky. At that moment, Blu fluttered down, landing cautiously in front of the Redeemer Statue and peered around at the surrounding environment. The statue itself overlooked the whole city of Rio and stood as the central point of Brazil. No matter where you were within the continent of South America, you could see the statue lighting the way back to Rio de Janeiro. It stood as the glimmer of hope for the humans who held onto their faith for all of their worth. His heart sank as he remembered his history here. This very spot had been a place of both very pleasant, and very dark memories. Jollo putting the moves on Jewel, their temporary break up right before that, his and Jewel's first flight on top of a hang-glider… all of the memories came rushing back to mind. He raised his wing to his head, feeling the world around him spinning. His strength faded from him as he fought to control his growing fear, depression, concern, and happiness which threatened to overwhelm him in an unstable mass of raw emotion.

"So, you have come," a voice called out.

Blu jumped with fright towards the hoarse, almost angry tone. Blu turned his attention towards the statue, freezing as a cold breeze swept across his body. Standing before the statue was a white-clad, tall, and slender looking bird. The blackish feathers surrounding the one side of his face resembled a black hawk, while his curled, carved and razor-sharp beak resembled a macaw. The pitch-black and absence of true color brought attention to his one organic eye which appeared blood-red in color. The sight of it made, Blu shudder. His attention quickly drew to the opposite side of his face. Shiny traces of steel and silver-lined across the entire opposite side. A single round and robotic red-eye glistened against the cold machinery.

Blu leaped back, raising his wings as he prepared to defend himself. A genuine fear took hold, rooting him in place. There was a very solid intimidation factor seeping from the white hooded bird. Even though he made no move against Blu, his eyes focused and locked upon him. The white-robed figure kept track of every mood he made. Blu gulped, swallowing a large lump within his throat. His eyes widened as he tried to form a coherent sentence.

"Who are you? You need to get out of here. There is a very dangerous creature lurking around here. He is the one controlling the Ghosts, and he calls himself an Emperor. You'll only be placing yourself in danger should you choose to stay here any longer."

The white-robed bird cracked a smile. "Amusing, you seem to know about the Emperors… however… I am assuming that you have no idea what this Emperor actually looks like. Do you? Well, my friend, now you can pay the price for your ignorance. Tell me, would you be concerned about my safety if I told you that I am one of the three Pure Emperors? I highly doubt you would. You're nothing but a hypocrite. Well, there is one way to fix that. My name is Noah, and you and I are going to settle things, right here, right now. I'm not going to lie, I've actually been waiting a long time for this moment, Blu. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You're an Emperor?" Blu gasped. "But-But-But if you really are an Emperor, then tell me, what is the reason you guys are using the Divine Temple to wipe out the present? Tell me! What are the three of you planning?! I have to know the answers to everything you plan to do!"

The white-robed bird's smile widened. "Amusing, you don't seem to know everything about us. You know who we are, but not what we're fighting for… tell me, Blu, how do you know that you are truly on the side of good? How can you be so certain that you and your friends aren't the ones who are causing the real damage? The world you are fighting for is one of pollution and destruction. Animals kill each other every day… humans spread their pollution and garbage… wars are fought… soldiers both human and animal alike are killed… for what? I'll tell you why. It's all in the name of progress. But not one creature thinks of the outcome or what it does to the planet itself… now, do they? Sounds evil if you ask me. However, none of these are the reasons why we have come here to do what we need to do… and I am not going to tell you why we have chosen to do what we do… that is of course... unless you beat me. Right here, right now."

"Fine," Blu growled. "If I have to beat you to get the answers, then that is what I am going to do. However, if I also win, you are to call off those ghosts from the city. Stop destroying lives with that weird spell."

"Agreed," Noah nodded. "However, that is IF you win. Believe me, you won't. Do you honestly believe that I have not been preparing for our little encounter? Fool! I am the last creature that you will ever see. You won't be leaving here unless you join your daughter on board the Divine Temple."

Blu could feel his blood beginning to boil. His eyes narrowed upon the evil creature. Waiting no longer, he charged forward with all the speed his body could muster in a single moment's preparation. He struck his wing out but found himself striking only empty air. Before Blu could breathe or realize what had just happened, Noah appeared at his side and dove his wing straight into Blu's gut.

Blu gasped, coughing out blood mixed with traces of saliva from his throat and stomach. The Emperor doubled back, spinning around and swinging his wing and landing a vicious blow down upon Blu's skull. The Spix Macaw struck the ground, creating a large crater beneath him. The force of the blow had been too much for the cement. It splintered within the air, the chunks of gray rock splintered within the air, exploding into tiny shards that fell upon Blu's feathered body.

"Well… that certainly didn't tickle…" Blu groaned, struggling to rise upon his feet. His strength faded and he stumbled back. "I've never felt anything like that… not even from Marco… his attacks were like teddy bear kisses compared to this guy… this is… this is… this is just great. I don't know how I can win."

Noah cackled, springing forward, striking Blu in the beak with his talon. Blu felt the sharpened nails, tear across the upper pallet of his mouth, drawing a deep mouth wound. Blood flooded from the now open wound. In a second move, Noah spun around, kicking Blu once more in the chest. The blue macaw flew backwards, landing hard against the Redeemer statue.

"Do you want to know why Marco never was able to beat you? The answer should be quite obvious. He was a fool… a puppet… his purpose was like all of the Dark Robed Society… they were sent to face off against you in order to strengthen their shadow marks. They are needed for the Grand Design. The shadow energy of the marks is needed to break down the barrier of this world and draw out the energy of the temple. They were nothing more than a test to see if you were indeed the ones who could begin sparking the circuit. Their shadow marks were nothing more than the keys to bring the temple into this world… at least until recently… they now have another purpose. A far darker purpose."

"What is it?" Blu gasped. "Tell me."

Noah's physical appearance seemed to change as he grew in height. His iris narrowed into a tiny dot as it transfixed upon Blu.

"Why, the end of everything, you fool. We're going to harness the darkness within them to destroy the world, starting with Rio." Noah cackled. "But that is all you'll get for now. The rest will be revealed at the tournament. You and your friends are expected to be at the grand opening tomorrow night… that is, of course, if you expect to win against your competition."

"Competition?" Blu echoed. "What competition?"

"We've invited the fiercest combatants the world has seen. Everyone from Team Unicorn to Team Devastation will be there… and they're all looking to take you out and claim the title of Hero for themselves… of course, what they don't know is that there is so much more on the line than a simple victory. But for now, let's see if you have what it takes to live up to your sad pathetic title."

Noah raised his wings and watched as six dark pearls descended from the sky. They began to circle creating a circuit of negative energy. Noah's smile widened as the pearls began to spin faster and faster until they created a pillar of dark purple light. Like the previous encounters with this power, Blu could see a dark figure beginning to form within the interior. Noah's voice rang through his ears.

"When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows the curtain is pulled back to reveal a world without light. I summon to our battle… Nightmare Macaw the Powerful One."

As he finished speaking, Noah leaped back and landed with a sickening crunch. The ground beneath his talons cratered. Dark strands of purple shadow energy began to embrace the white-robed bird. His eyes widened as he fused the energy within his wings and threw it upwards into the air. From the light, Blu could make out six different objects. Two wings, two talons, a body, and a head, all of them pitch black and forming a monstrous entity. Combining together, a monstrous bird broke through into the world. It stood behind the emperor, its blood-red eyes glistened intently as they fell upon Blu.

"WHA-WHA-WHAT IS THAT?!" He gasped. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, NOAH!?"

Noah's vicious smile widened even further as he pointed a wing towards Blu. "This is the instrument of your destruction. But let me introduce you. This is my servant, The Nightmare Macaw known as The Powerful One! Its power is unlimited, it's life force is infinite, and it is completely indestructible. You can never defeat it. GAME OVER, BLU! THE TEMPLE WILL DESCEND AND THIS IS THE CREATURE THAT WILL MAKE IT HAPPEN!"

Blu lunged forward swinging his wing into one of the monster's limbs. It shattered instantly, breaking into thousands of tiny black pieces. The monstrous bird cackled, swinging its spare wing straight into Blu's spine. It moved like lightning, moving faster than anything Noah could have pulled off. Blu felt a sharp stabbing pain break through his body. The bones within his spine separated, disks shattered, he screamed in pain as he flew forward, landing against the Redeemer statue with enough force that the stone itself snapped in half. The statue tumbled to the ground in thousands of broken pieces.

"I told you, Blu," Noah cackled. "You can not defeat a monster this powerful."

Blu's eyes widened as the monster's wing reformed in perfect condition.

Noah lifted himself from the ground and disappeared from sight. His white robe blended into the stomach of the monstrous entity.

Blu's eyes widened as he watched was had just happened. A deep sense of fear embedded itself into his gut. "He just fused with that monstrosity adding his strength and intelligence to its own… and not just that, but if I land a direct attack, it'll just reform like the ghost… and then that thing can attack me… and I can't afford that… I'm already injured to the point that I can barely stand… for the first time in my life, I seriously have no clue how to fight back. Every single outcome leads to me being defeated and killed." Blu slammed his eyes shut. "Think, Blu, think… you have to figure out how not just to win, but how to even begin fighting back… I could try and charge him and use speed to my advantage… No… if I do that, it'll just reform, leaving me open to an attack. I've got nothing… there's nothing I can do!"

The monster's voice rang out in a combination of a deep booming thunder and the rough gravelly voice of Noah's. "I've waited long enough for Victor. If you have no plan on how to fight back, then you'll never have a chance to figure it out… goodbye… Blu!"

Blu felt his muscles tense up and his eyes close tighter as The Powerful One lifted his wing and prepared to strike him down. Blu could not make a move nor could he dodge it. His fear paralyzed him to the spot. There was nothing he could do to even hope to achieve victory. Noah and his monstrous creation had won.


	193. Chapter 193: The Warriors Unite

**Chapter One Hundred and Ninety-T****hree****  
**

Blu's eyes widened with both shock and horror as he stared at the largest monster he had ever seen in his life. The Nightmare Macaw was humungous, just like the previous two, but this one seemed different by far. This monstrosity was created by combining five pieces, each the size of a thirty-story apartment building. A deep-rooted sense of fear embedded itself within his gut, stabbing at his heart and forcing it to skip a beat."He just fused with that monstrosity adding his strength and intelligence to its own… and not just that, but if I land a direct attack, it'll just reform like the ghost… and then that thing can attack me…"

Blu closed his eyes and turned away. His beak curled with growing frustration. "I can't afford that. I'm already injured to the point that I can barely stand… for the first time in my life, I seriously have no clue how to fight back. Every single outcome leads to me being defeated and killed."

Blu raised his talon and drummed it against his beak. "Think, Blu, think… think… think… think… you have to figure this out. Everything has a weakness somewhere, but what is it? I could try charging at him, using my speed to my advantage. No… that's not good enough. If I do that, it'll just reform and I'll be leaving myself open for a direct attack. It'll only take one attack from that monster to destroy me. I've got nothing! There's nothing that I can do! There's nothing that I can do to beat this thing!"

The Nightmare Macaw's voice rang out in a combination of a deep booming thunder, and the rough gravelly voice belonging to Noah. "I've waited long enough for this victory. If you have any plans no plan on how to fight back, then you'll never have a chance to figure it out. I am going to end this right here, right now, before you become a problem beyond my control. Goodbye, Blu!"

Blu felt his muscles tense up and his eyes close tighter as Nightmare Macaw the Powerful One lifted its wing and prepared to strike him down. Blu could not move nor could he bring himself to dodge it. His fear paralyzed him to the spot. There was nothing he could do to even hope for a victory. The Three Emperors… more specifically… Noah and his monstrous creation had won.

"OH, I DON'T THINK SO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LAY A WING UPON HIM TODAY, ESPECIALLY, NOT WHILE I'M AROUND, NOW DIE, YOU HIDEOUS FREAK!"

Blu's eyes burst open as Jewel's voice screeched through the night. She appeared beyond the blood-red sky like a blue angel from the very depths of heaven. Her beautiful body twisted, barrel-rolling as she circled around the monstrous bird. With all the strength her body could muster, she slammed the core of her chest into the outstretched wing of the monstrous bird's body. With a wicked smile, her eyes narrowed as she watched the wing shatter into shards of pure darkness. They splintered, falling to the ground like glass beneath its talons.

"NOW! ATTACK NOW!" Jewel turned her attention toward the sky.

Blu gasped as he turned his attention directly above him, where both Rico and Roberto hovered in place. Diving forward at breakneck speed, they followed Jewel's fine example and slammed the core of their bodies into two other limbs. The monstrous bird screeched as two more of its limbs shattered into pieces. He could feel a smile pass his beak as he struggled to raise himself up upon his talons.

"Jewel… Roberto… Rico…" Blu smiled. "I never… thought I would be…. so happy to see the three of you…. thanks for the help…. if you wouldn't have shown up when you did… I would have been a goner for sure. I can't beat this thing on my own… it's impossible… I need help…"

Jewel clutched Blu tight within her wings. The love of her life slumped forward falling half unconscious from the pain of his injuries. She studied him and found herself generally alarmed by the lumps etched across his spine. She recognized it immediately as bone and felt herself swallowing hard. Her eyes narrowed further as she turned to the monstrous creature.

"You…. What did you do to him…?" she growled. "Blu could never have done that to himself. SO I AM GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS! I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL I RIP EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR LIMBS OFF!"

The monstrous bird's limb began to gurgle and slosh as the shards of darkness lifted themselves from the ground and began to reform. Her beak curled with complete disgust. "That's absolutely disgusting… Blu… if you know what is good for your feathery behind, just what exactly are we dealing with here?"

"It's… one… of… the…. Emperors…" Blu cringed, gasping for air as he came alert. "His name is Noah… he created that thing. He called it a Nightmare Macaw Lord, but it's also known as The Powerful One. That's all I know except for the fact that it can regenerate and it's unbelievably strong. My back… he's done something to my back… I can barely move."

"THAT'S BECAUSE I BROKE IT!" the creature's voice boomed out like thunder. "AND NOW ALL OF YOU WILL FEEL THAT PAIN! NOT ONE OF YOU WILL ESCAPE HERE ALIVE! I PROMISE YOU THAT ONE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, NOW DIE!"

The Nightmare Macaw raised his wings and stretched them out to attack. Before it could make a move, two blue bullets fell from the sky, destroying the limbs for the third time. They landed at Blu's side. All eyes widened at the sudden appearance of Eduardo and Jade who raised their wings to fight.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU FOOLS!" The Nightmare Macaw cackled. "YOU HAVE ALL MADE THIS TOO EASY, STANDING BEFORE ME IS FIVE OF THE SIX WARRIORS AND THE LEADER WHO IS DESTINED TO LEAD THEM ALL IN THE FINAL BATTLE! BUT WHEN YOU GET DOWN TO IT, NONE OF YOU CAN DESTROY THE BODY OF THIS ULTIMATE CREATURE! ANY LIMB YOU DESTROY WILL REFORM! YOU CAN FIGHT ME FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY AND IT WILL MAKE NO DIFFERENCE!"

All five warriors dropped into a fighting stance and raised their wings to fight. Their eyes narrowed as they readied themselves to charge.

"So… does… anyone… have a plan?" Blu asked.

"I do," Eduardo noted, shifting an eye towards him. "I watched you attack one limb at a time. It reformed right away, however, when Jewel, Rico, and Roberto attacked three limbs, it took quite a bit of time to reform. We are going to need to take one piece each. We can only defeat it, if we're unified. Pick a limb to destroy and then attack it. Don't hesitate, and don't mess up."

Jewel's smile widened. "I'm going to go after its head!"

"I'll go for the left-wing." Roberto acknowledged.

"Right, I'll go for the right-wing," Rico grinned.

"I'll destroy the leg," Eduardo mused.

"I'll destroy the right leg," Jade admitted.

All eyes fell upon Blu as he struggled to raise himself from the ground. "I guess that means, I'll go after the chest."

"Are you sure that you can fly?" Jewel asked, "Really, I can circle back around if I need too. I don't want to see you suffer any irreversible damage.

"I'll be fine…" Blu nodded. "We work best as a team… we're chained to each other birds, remember?"

The five warriors clutched their wings together as a team.

"Alright, guys, let's do this," Jewel said. "For Rio."

"For the world," Rico noted.

"For survival." Eduardo piped in.

"For Linda and Tulio!" Blu announced.

As they broke their contact, six birds flew through the air like bullets. One by one, they collided and broke through the limbs. Roberto struck first, breaking off the left-wing, shattering it into pieces. Rico struck second, swinging his sword down into the creature's right-wing. Eduardo and Jade flew as a team, breaking apart at the very last second and aiming true. They broke through the two legs of the Nightmare Macaw. Jewel hesitated no longer, she struck, aiming right for the Macaw's head. It shattered into pieces. All eyes fell upon Blu who flew slower than normal but somehow managed to pierce straight through the Nightmare Macaw's chest. It shattered, destroying the entire outer form of the monster. In the work of a moment, the battle came to an end. The warriors stood victorious.

"…finally… that's…. one down… two more to…"

Blu's heart sank within his chest. It did not rise again. His eyes closed and his beak hung ajar. His limp body fell towards the Earth striking the ground a few inches from where he had delivered the final blow to the creature. His body cratered the ground upon impact.

"BLU!" Jewel screamed as she rushed to his side. The Spix Macaw wasn't moving, wasn't breathing, his head lulled to the side as she tried to shake him awake. "BLU, BLU! YOU MUST BE OKAY! Don't die on me, you can't leave me again. Not like this. Please, wake up! You have to wake up!"

Blu gave no sign of life as his head wobbled with each shake. Jewel lulled her head forward upon his chest, sobbing.

"We have to get him help!" she said. "Someone, anyone, we need to get him to Tulio, he's a doctor, he can help him!"

Eduardo sighed. "Roberto, help Jewel take Blu to this… Tulio… I want a full progress report on his condition as soon as we know anything. Do you understand?"

Roberto nodded and saluted. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

#

* * *

A little over an hour later, Nathanial and Jonah emerged upon the remnants of the battleground and surveyed the complete and total devastation of the area. Nathanial's organic eye widened in both shock and horror at the sight. His beak curled in anger and frustration towards the significant damage to the area.

"Can you believe this?" Nathanial asked, "I would hate for Noah to show a little restraint. What a complete and total buffoon."

Without warning, a wing reached out from the jungle. Noah stepped out from the underbrush and growled.

"Watch your mouth, and quit questioning me… I'll have you know that I did show a little restraint."

"Oh really?" Nathanial arched a curious eye. "And how did you do that? You turned this place into a war zone and from what I saw, you made Blu have a heart attack. He could die! How are we going to use his power in the tournament if he dies before it even begins."

"Be quiet! BOTH OF YOU!" Jonah growled. "Noah did hold back… he did not use his Nightmare Macaw's true potential. As for Blu, if he is truly the one who will complete the circuit and begin the Grand Design, then destiny will see to his survival. If he does not survive… then we will go after one of the others."

Jonah's organic eye narrowed as he continued. "Besides… now we know their strengths and weaknesses. That is quite fortunate for us. We will know how to form our strategy, and maybe… just maybe… Noah will be a little wiser when dealing with the Warriors of Destiny."

Nathanial cackled. "We wouldn't want to fall victim to the power of teamwork… hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Indeed," Jonah nodded. "From now on, we must be cautious. If we are to be victorious, we must let them think that that is our weakness. When the time comes, we'll crush them. They haven't seen the full extent of our power yet. The doorway to the netherworld is now open for business, and there are far more intimidating and dangerous creatures than the one that they just beat. By the time we're done, this planet will be completely destroyed."


	194. Chapter 194: Blu's Damage

**Chapter One Hundred and Ninety-****Four****  
**

Jewel sat within the comfortable and very familiar territory of the artificial jungle belonging to the aviary's breeding chamber. Her eyes scanned the tops of the fake trees, recalling all of her previous experiences within this chamber. Every single one of them held importance towards bringing her to this point. Amber's return from the brink of death felt like it had been so long ago, that figments of the image – although remaining relatively clear within her mind – still held a figment of nostalgia to her. She never would have imagined how much her life would have changed since then. She had gotten married to the love of her life, had seven beautiful children, and had faced off with numerous dangers, Nigel, The Dark Robed Society, Blu's kidnapping, Blu's death, the dangers of childbirth, and even the threat of her own sister. She had traveled far, making it as far as the Amazon to bring back her father and the rest of the tribe… watched as her husband restored their faith in humanity, and grew familiar with Blu's ultimate role in the grand scheme of destiny. He would be the one who would save the world from the three Emperors and whatever their plans were, it was he who had assembled the six warriors who would aid him… and she was one of them.

"He certainly is something special," she mused, allowing herself to form a quick smile. It vanished only when she remembered why she was here… the bird she loved was fighting for his life at the very best, or dead at the very worst. Her head lulled forward. "Blu you have to stay alive… you can't die… you have to beat these Emperors and then we can finally start being a real family. You… me… the kids… no more bad guys, no more dangers, no more getting hurt. Just all of us, living together in peace and happiness."

The mechanical light flickered from red to green as the electronic door slid aside. Tulio stepped into the chamber and stopped, peering around. He frowned as he spotted Jewel, resting near the edge of the small man-made pond. He peered down at his clipboard for a moment and lowered himself to the female's side.

"Oh, hello, Jewel," he smiled. "You are just the bird I was looking for. I have got news on the father of your chicks. Yes, I do."

Jewel cocked her head to one side, drawing closer. Her eyes widened as she hoped for the best but found herself instinctively preparing for the worst. Her heart stood ready to snap as Tulio delivered Blu's fate to her. Tulio peered down at his clipboard once more, muttering to himself for a moment before turning his attention back to the female.

"Your husband is quite the lucky bird. His back has received some serious trauma, however, it is not broken… just sort of… bent out of its proper alignment. Several spinal disks have separated from the rest, but they'll fix themselves with a few weeks of rest."

Tulio peered down at his clipboard. "As for his heart… he sadly did suffer a massive heart attack… one which would honestly kill most birds… that in itself was brought on from the effort of trying to simply move while suffering such severe injuries. The blood vessels in his body popped and exploded and unfortunately, that blood had to go somewhere, it clogged up near his heart until it couldn't take anymore. Thankfully, he is alive and he is stable, however, we have had to place him into a medically induced coma and paralysis for the time being… that way any movement won't disturb the healing process."

Tulio cracked a smile. "Don't worry though, he'll be back to his old self in three short weeks and he'll be watched around the clock by the best doctors we have at our disposal."

Jewel's voice squawked out, letting out a heartfelt sigh.

"I understand, little one," Tulio smiled. "I am sure that you really want to see him. Here… come with me… I'll take you to him."

* * *

#

* * *

It almost felt weird to see Blu. Outwardly, Blu appeared calm, sleeping, lying flat upon his back with his wings spread apart. He was breathing normally, he had plastic tubes shoved down the back of his throat. One, providing liquid food and water, the other providing oxygen needed to breathe. A third tube would occasionally be attached at the request of a machine, this one, drained his throat from any saliva or liquid which may have been lodged within the back of his throat. He did not move a muscle. He appeared like a little blue rock just lying in a small bed. A machine beeped, keeping track of his heartbeat, pulse, and brain functions. His heart fluttered different numbers as it displayed the very visible damage. Thirty-three beats per minute, eighty-eight beats per minute, one hundred and thirty-three beats per minute, it would drop back to thirty-three beats per minute and continue on the cycle. Blu's pulse, however, looked very strong and very normal, his brain functions, however… remained at zero… Jewel's head lulled forward as she realized that he couldn't hear her, respond to her, nor could he imagine anything that lay ahead of them. She couldn't help but wonder… was he placed in a world of endless blackness? Or could he see something that she couldn't? She drew close to Blu and nudged him with her beak.

"I love you," she said. "You're the strongest bird that I have ever met. Tulio says that you'll be better in three weeks… if anyone can make it through this. You can."

Blu did not respond to her. She knew he couldn't. But she needed to say her thoughts anyways.

"I'm sorry, Blu," she lowered her head. "For everything that I have put you through. Sabrina and The Dark Robed Society would never have found us if I hadn't allowed my pride to lead me to places far away from Rio. I was hurt by the humans who took my life away from me. I thought of you as being a lesser being than me when we first met, I hated you because of your upbringing. I wasn't fair to you. And yet, you're so good, so honest, you remained by my side… and how did I repay you? After you fought so hard for us and became a hero, over and over and over and over, I allowed myself to fall in love with another bird. I turned my back on you… and then you still somehow managed to forgive me… then what did I do? I allowed my father and Roberto to abuse you. I allowed these Emperors to hurt you. We could have run and formed a new plan, one that didn't need you to be involved… you are so… selfless. You were willing to give up everything to defeat Noah. I'm sorry for everything. I promise to make it up to you, even if it takes the rest of my life to do so."

Blu did not respond. Deep inside of his mind though, Blu heard every word that she said. If he could have smiled, he would. Those, however, were the last peaceful thoughts he had. In the blackness, Amber came to him.

"Blu," she said. "I have things that I need to show you… please… allow me to show you everything that the future holds."


	195. Chapter 195: The Future Revealed

**Chapter One Hundred and Ninety-F****ive**

Despite being surrounded by a never-ending veil of darkness, Blu could feel himself flying through time and space until he slammed down upon what felt like cold, hard, and very solid cement. It felt so real… it felt cold… it felt clammy… it felt… like a sidewalk. Opening his eyes for the first time since he had fallen into his unconscious state, he traced a wing across the black and white decorative walking space, very similar to the ones that lined the streets of Rio's popular tourist spots. Something, however, seemed very wrong… very different… the air itself felt very cold, almost like the winters and snow of his old home in Moose Lake, Minnesota.

A sharp chill crept down his back as he kept his eyes glued upon the sidewalk. The cement appeared shattered and cracked, resembling a broken mirror. The cold energy seeped from everything around him.

Blu lifted his head, his eyes widened at the sight. He stood at the very edge of Copacabana. The water's surface and sandy beach appeared cold, dark, and almost black in color. The streets around him fared no better. The buildings themselves which once housed the humans he cherished so dearly stood crumbling, damaged beyond repair as if they had been blown to pieces by an atomic blast. Nothing was spared. Not a single human. Not a single bird. Not a single tree or plant. Everything was black, dead, destroyed, and crumbled as it became lost within time.

"What the hell happened here?" He gasped. "Everything is…"

"Dead," Amber nodded solemnly. "This is the future that awaits Rio de Janeiro, but it is not just Brazil that will suffer from this fate, for you see, mass extinction has swept across the whole planet and every country will look like this. Every continent. Every city. Every town and village. No one will survive the onslaught that will happen. Many will try. None will succeed. Allow me to show you just will happen to the world. It all started on a day, not so long ago… however… for a world decimated by endless death and destruction, a short time can feel like forever."

Amber snapped her wing and all life returned to the city. The bright greenery of the trees, blue water, sandy brown, grayish buildings, and the tanned colored people, all returned to the way it had been. Everything was the way Blu knew it. The sweet smell of fruits lined across the streets, filling his nostrils and making his mouth water with hunger. Amber's beak passed a sweet innocent smile.

"Do you see the way life exists? It feels so familiar, doesn't it? Rio has existed for hundreds of years and it will continue to exist for two hundred more. Untouched by time, still popular for tourists, it is the crowning paradise of the world… something everyone should experience at least once in their lives. We do, after all, have the best food, the best attractions, the citizens are friendly, should one know how to avoid trouble. Everything is at peace… and we have one thing to thank for all of this. Behold the device that will lead the world into the future."

Amber raised a wing and the world around Blu changed. The streets of Rio transformed into a cold, sterile factory. In the center of the room, a four-story machine stood tall, proud, and carrying on a task that Blu could only begin to imagine. He stared in awe at the rainbow light emanating from the glass core at the machine's center. The machine hummed and came alive. A pleasant warmth filled Blu right down to his soul. There was something just inviting about the machine.

"What is that?" Blu asked.

"That is the Blue Feather Reactor. It was supposed to be the world's first all-natural fuel source, powered by the animals that gave the machine its name. It is powered by the life force of all Spix Macaws within the wild. Scientists led by one Tulio Monteiro found a way to harness the energy created from large tribes. All they needed to do was fly through the sky once a day. In turn, the Spix Macaws became a protected species once more. They began to flourish."

"Our species began to flourish?" Blu repeated those words a couple of times as he thought about the mission that had brought him to Brazil to begin with. "I can't believe it… Tulio was right… bringing me to Rio was the right decision. Despite everything that has tried to tear me and Jewel apart, we managed to succeed in saving our race from extinction. I will admit that I did have my doubts… what with The Dark Robed Society, and now the Emperors… that just means that we will be victorious. Nothing can stop me and Jewel."

Amber lowered her head and sighed. "Unfortunately, that is not true. Things are not going to remain good for long. Do you see the sunny sky? The perfect weather? The tropical breeze luring the humans and birds out into the open? All of it is deceitful… for it was on a day like this that the gates to the netherworld drew open and they came into our world."

The bright golden sunlight darkened as a storm began to brew. Lightning flashed, reflected within Blu's eyes. Pitch black clouds swelled upon the horizon. They drowned out any sign of blue forever. A cold arctic wind swept in from the storm, filling Blu with a sense of dread. His eyes widened as he spotted something approaching across the water. They had falling from the clouds themselves and now proceeded across the glassy surface of the bay. They moved like lightning, striking out at the city with a barrage of deadly attacks. They attacked by the millions. Killing without mercy, destroying without remorse. A single solitary creature emerged past Blu, which forced his beak to drop at the sight. He recognized it almost immediately.

"That's Nightmare Macaw, the Powerful One. That is the exact same creature that Noah used against me. Those things don't mess around. Defeating one is almost impossible and almost cost me my life… but there are…"

"Millions of them," Amber acknowledged. "They came without warning, and they struck without mercy. However, they were only the first wave of catastrophe to descend upon us. Regardless, it was on this day that life changed forever. Soon, all life across the planet was wiped out. Only a few survivors existed. Their lives became defined by this one moment. Allow me to show you the truth."

Amber snapped her wings like a pair of fingers. The scenery changed to a small alleyway within the city. Blu's eyes narrowed as he stared down at the only inhabitants remaining within the city. A mother… a father… and a child. All three resembled a hawk, though their feathers were pitch black and their eyes were bloodshot red. In a way, they reminded Blu of Noah, but none of them held any form of disfigurement or mechanical parts across their bodies. They panted as they ran single file, ignoring the explosions around them.

"Who are they?" Blu asked.

"A simple family, no different than yours or mine," Amber said. "They settled here looking for a better life. One where they would never have to struggle again. Unfortunately, it wasn't too be. The Nightmare Macaws would see to that, watch…"

Blu watched the family run for their lives. They stopped in their tracks as a lone Nightmare Macaw the Powerful One descended upon the alleyway. It struck without mercy, plucking the father from the ground. With a wicked smile, it snapped the bird's neck and threw him aside like a broken rag doll. It lunged forward, grabbing hold of the child's mother. With an impressive display of force, it threw her from its body straight through the body of a crumbling building. Blu's eyes slammed shut as he tried not to look at the fate that would befall the child.

Amber raised her wings. "What you are experiencing is the genesis of who would become one of the Emperors, fear not for the child for he will live… however… when you see what he will become, you will wish that he would not. The child will find a way to retain his youth and become one of the three pure emperors, he now goes by the name of Nathanial. Beware him, for he is stronger than he appears. Come, there is more for you must see…"

The scenery changed once more. Blu found himself standing within a small crumbling office building. Blu's eyes widened as two figured emerged before him. One was a beautiful female Military Macaw, the other he recognized immediately as Noah, though, his appearance was drastically different from their previous encounter. His black feathers lined across both sides of his face. He held no visible signs of machinery on any part of his body. He and the female macaw slumped across the wall and peered out the window with their weapons - a pair of mini bird sized machine guns - drawn to the firing position. Roaring at the top of their lungs, they opened fire, striking out at a Nightmare Macaw, the likes of which, Blu had never seen before.

It almost resembled the Powerful One, but it contained no legs. It's large heavy, black wings grazed across the buildings, slicing through the concrete like a knife through butter. Their guns popped as they shot continuously, striking bullet after bullet against the creature's unprotected body.

Blu's beak dropped. "Noah may be evil, but I have to stop this."

Amber raised a wing and stopped Blu from rushing forward. "I told you, didn't I? You can not change these visions. The way things play out is the way that that destiny has chosen for them to do so."

"Are you really trying to tell me that destiny has intended for a war to break out? No, I refuse to believe that. There has to be something that we can do."

Amber shook her head. "The way you think is exactly the same as what Noah once thought. He led a resistance of survivors into open warfare against the Nightmare Macaws. Every single one of them was killed. Watch…"

As Noah and the young female macaw opened fire, the Nightmare Macaw turned upon them. It raised its wing and fired back. A powerful red laser beam struck through the building, blinding him, Blu, and Amber. When their vision cleared, half of the building was gone. Noah's eyes widened in horror as he rushed forward picking up half of a gun. The nozzle still glowed bright red as the metal melted upon the floor. His eyes welled with tears as he collapsed to the ground.

"No… Marcia… forgive me… forgive me… please…"

He lifted himself off the ground. Raising his weapon, he opened fire once more against the pitch-black creature.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HER!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "YOU WILL PAY! YOU MONSTERS!"

Blu hung his head low. He could feel his heart sinking within his chest.

"There's more," Amber added. "Follow me…"

The scenery changed once more. This time Blu found himself back upon the sidewalk just on the edge of Copacabana. His eyes fell upon a sickly old bird. He stumbled across the street, shoeless, wearing dirty old rags, his feathers appeared gray, a long eyebrow covered a single eye, a long beard flowed to the ground. He raised a wing and called out at the top of his lungs.

"HELLO!?" he shouted. "CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?! IS THERE, ANYONE, THERE?! ANSWER ME!"

"Who is he?" Blu asked, "We have to help him."

Amber hung her head low. Her heart almost sank as she began to explain. "His name is Jonah. He has searched the globe looking for another creature or person who could keep him company. A day in our world can go on for an eternity when you have no companionship… no love… no one to even talk to. He is nothing more than a simple speck of dust upon the planet's face. The last survivor… or so he would believe. One day… he would wander into the remains of Rio, and his life would change forever. Jonah would never be alone again."

Blu and Amber followed the old limping bird into a small alleyway where four figures awaited him. All of them wore white robes and metal masks, concealing their identities. Despite this, Blu could almost immediately tell, that they were all frail and old. Their graying feathers poked through their disguises. The center figure, a very intimidating figure much taller than the others, spoke to him.

"Welcome… my friend… I am the Divine Master. We have been watching you for quite some time. You love the planet… you love life… we are the last living souls on the face of the whole planet. That is why we offer you to come and live with us. You do not need to be alone anymore."

Jonah bowed down before the four strangers. Tears fell from his ancient and hooded eyelids. "Oh yes, please… please don't let me be alone anymore. I will serve you. I will do anything. If you'll only take care of me."

The Divine Master nodded and held out a large metal wing. "You do not have to serve us. You don't have to do anything. We are all friends here. You will stand beside us as equals. Come, my friend. Let's save the planet together."

Amber shifted her eyes to Blu. "It was not long after that life for you changed. The only survivors on the face of the planet began to work together in an effort to save the planet. Day by day, they researched, planned, plotted, and dreamed of the day that they would be able to reverse the damage. One day, they got their answer, and the plan began to unfold."

"How?" Blu asked, "What was the answer."

Amber shook her head. "You will know the answer to that when the time comes. It is not for me to say for even I don't know. My vision beyond this point has been clouded. It is difficult for me to see inside the Divine Temple. All I know is that you will be unable to stop it from descending upon the planet. You and your friends will find yourselves within the Divine Master's lair in time. The battle to decide the outcome of the planet will be determined there."

As Amber finished speaking, she drifted from sight. The vision faded back into the empty darkness of his coma… or so he thought. The mechanical beeping broke through the darkness, filling his ears with an irritating noise. His eyes burst open as he lifted himself weakly from the bed in which he slept. Jewel cracked a smile as she hugged him.

"Welcome back, Blu," she said, allowing the tears to fall freely from her eyes. "I can't believe that you're awake. You've been unconscious for several hours. Tulio said that you had suffered from a massive heart attack. I thought for certain I had lost you. I can't believe you're alive… you really are alive. Tulio was right. Please, never leave me again. I couldn't bare it if I lost you."

"Jewel…" Blu said weakly. "I need you to gather everyone and bring them here… tonight… tonight is the Grand Opening Ceremony of the Tournament. We need to be there… we need to learn who will be competing in it… the fate of everything depends upon our victory… we need to win… we need to stop the Emperors… we need to…stop what is coming."

Blu's eyes shut tight before he could speak any further. His whole body tensed before going limp. In but a short moment, he drifted back into the abyss. Leaving Jewel once more standing over him. Thankful that he was at least alive.


	196. Chapter 196: Abused

**Chapter One Hundred and Ninety-Six**

The sweet smell of different fruits, melons, berries, and nuts mixed with the fresh, clean scent of the Atlantic Ocean filtered upon the warm tropical breeze, entering Blu's nostrils as he slowly became aware of the world around him. Lying still for a few moments, he winced as he felt the sharp stabbing pain of his brain rattling around his thick skull. He cracked a smile, opening his eyes before turning his attention to the open window. The setting sun filtered through, painting the interior of the room beneath a fiery reddish-orange. Somehow, this particular evening seemed to be the most beautiful… deceitfully calm… perfectly pleasant, and the picture-perfect portrait of how nights in Rio should be. Despite that, he knew full well that the night of destiny had come. The Emperors were throwing a pre-tournament get together for the participants, and he had full intention of being there.

"Was that vision real?" he found himself asking out loud. "Is the world really depending upon our victory? How can we possibly be victorious when we aren't even sure what we're even doing? Is it a card tournament? A fighting tournament? A racing tournament? Or something else altogether? Noah, Sabrina, and The Ghost were all able to summon those monsters called Nightmare Macaws. Do they have something to do with it? If they do, how can we defeat something that can't be defeated through normal means…"

His eyes narrowed as his mind raced with several thoughts at once. He had failed every time he had gone up against one of them. The Devious One controlled by Sabrina had resisted both him and Rico's best efforts to take it down… it had been defeated only with the arrival of Dimitria. Frozen Fitzgerald had only been beaten by sheer luck, and the Powerful One had almost killed him and sent him to the Divine Temple. None of them had been taken out with skill nor strategy on his part. He couldn't afford any more mistakes… not with the future of the world on the line. With that, he sighed a heartfelt sigh.

"We have to hope that they don't use those monsters… if they do… the world as we know it is going to be destroyed."

He shook his head. "No… you're thinking like you are going to go up against them. You would have to defeat all your challengers first. Noah said that many different teams were coming with the hopes of taking the title of hero for themselves. That means I'm officially a target by every viable team. Everyone is a threat. We're going to have to take it one match at a time, and worry about the Emperors when and if the time comes to face them."

Before Blu could converse with himself some more, he froze as he heard the sound of the door creak open. The voices of Jewel, Rico, Eduardo, and Roberto entered the room and rang through his ears. He turned to face them and forced a confident smile. There was still much that he needed to share with them. How would they handle the information on what they would need to do? Would Jewel allow him to go to the evening's event? What about the complete destruction of the future? How could he tell them any of it? He lowered his head and fluttered to the floor to where they awaited him.

"Good evening, Pet," Jewel smiled, noticing his much-improved health since she had left earlier that day. "I brought everyone, just as you wanted."

Eduardo's arched a suspicious eye as he focused upon Blu with a stern scowl. "I hope that this is important. We were trying to plan a counterattack against the Divine Temple. We don't know when or where it will appear, and we must be ready with a foolproof plan."

Eduardo stopped for a moment and raised a wing to his beak. "Since you are going to be joining us up in the temple, we are going to really need a foolproof plan. You aren't that dependable, and any mistake will cost us.

"Ha Ha good one." Blu laughed sarcastically. "I thought we had moved past all of that stuff. Are you still judging me based on some of my mistakes? I helped you save your tribe from loggers for goodness sake. Is showing me some respect really too much to ask for?

Eduardo's face darkened with rage. He turned upon his son in law. "Really? You want respect? Look at where you are! You went off on your own and you ended up facing off against a Pure Emperor. He put you into the hospital because you weren't prepared for the threat. You aren't a hero! You never were! You never will be! What will it take for you to learn your place?! Will they need to kill you?! What do you think will happen to my daughter and my grandchildren should that happen?! They'll be wiped out by the Divine Temple. So if I were you, I would learn to be a man, drop your foolish pride and learn to take some orders!"

Jewel held up her wings. "Dad, Blu, stop… just stop! This arguing is pointless and won't help with figuring out what we need to do to end all of this."

"See that's the thing," Blu shot back. "I know how to end all of this. If you would show me some respect, I could explain what Amber showed me while I was unconscious. She is trying to help us stop all of this… but even she doesn't have every fact, but being a member of the Dark Robed Society, she had some knowledge that even we don't have."

Jewel's eyes widened. "You saw Amber?"

Eduardo snorted. "He is probably lying. You guys told me that Amber DIED defeating a Scarlet Macaw, and that redeemed her from the dark path that she was on. YOU TOLD ME THAT! Last time I checked, nobody returns from the dead. NOT ONE LIVING THING!"

"Except me," Blu shot back once more. "Or are you just going to throw up the parts of the story that suit your needs. We also told you that in order to beat Marco, I needed to go to purgatory for a year. Amber was the one who trained me to take him on, and she also taught me several abilities that I never got to use against Marco in our climatic fight. I have a feeling that there was more to it than what she wanted to reveal at the time. She was preparing me for a bigger threat. These Emperors. As a member of the Dark Robed Society, she must have known of their existence."

Blu turned his attention to Jewel and Rico who stood ready to listen. "The Emperors are going to throw a tournament. I'm not sure what kind… but that is our one chance to fight back and end their plan. We must defeat them there. Tonight, they are throwing a pre-tournament get together… to scope out the competition. Noah suggested we go to it, if we want to have any kind of chance of achieving victory."

"And you believe him?" Eduardo snorted. "Are you suggesting that we follow the advice given by the enemy and walk right into whatever plan they are throwing into place. It is obviously a trap and you're a fool for even suggesting we go along with their plans. They'll destroy you, the minute they spot you."

"No," Blu shook his head. "They obviously have a strength that is far superior to ours. But for whatever reason, we're still alive. They need us for something. Whatever it is, it is preventing them from destroying us outright… but that is a two-way street. We can use that to our advantage too."

"I agree," Jewel noted. "The Dark Robed Society held nothing back against us, we know when someone is seriously trying to hurt us. We have survived not just one, but three separate Nightmare Macaws. They're holding back… The question is why? If the Divine Temple is part of their plan, it would be their end game. We need to pretend that we've never heard of that before, and figure out every step of their plan. We're going to need to go to their little get-together. We need more clues as to what is really going on here."

"I guess," Eduardo nodded. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

#

* * *

The Emperor's royal chamber darkened as the three robed birds seated themselves on the top of their pillars. Each one of them peered down at a map of the state of Rio de Janeiro. A small speck of golden light began surging across the streets. It surged three city blocks before freezing in place.

"Well… Well… Well… would you look at that." Noah cracked a devious smile. "It would appear as if my battle with Blu has created a little spark upon the circuit. He was going all out against me. If that's true, that would mean that he is the one we're after. We're going to have to push him to the absolute limit and draw out all of his simmering potential."

"Yes… but he is just one bird…" Nathanial cackled. "To complete the circuit more creatures fighting with all of their abilities. That is why we have organized the tournament. We can harness the potential from all of his friends too… then… there is also our one on one battles. Once my tablet arrives from the Divine One. I intend to go after the present-day reincarnation of the Dark Robed Sage. Just think of all of that beautiful potential simmering beneath the surface HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jonah's stern organic eye drew to the young Emperor, silencing him. "Indeed, but for now, let's focus on the tournament get together. I can feel destiny changing. Blu and his friends will be here soon. It is our job to make sure that they do not catch on to anything that we have put into place… at least until the tournament begins. Once it does, it'll be too late to stop us."


	197. Chapter 197: The First Step

**Chapter One Hundred and Ninety-Seven**

Blu could not believe his eyes. No sooner had he landed in front of the Redeemer Statue had he been swarmed by a massive mob of different creatures. Military Macaws, Scarlet Macaws, Lear's Macaws, Canaries, Red-Crested Cardinals, and even the occasional toucan. Every creature jumped with excitement to get a glimpse of the hero who had defeated Emperor Marco and freed them all from the slavery of his New World Order. Excited cheers, heartfelt ooohs and ahhhhs rang through the air as he drew closer, followed closely by his friends and family, who in their own right had gained their own sorted respect from the many different creatures.

Jewel hung onto Blu's wing, leaning in close to him. She whispered in his ear. "Keep moving, and be careful. They all look harmless, but we don't know who we can and can't trust. It only takes one to betray us and then we'll be at the mercy of those Emperors… speaking of which… does anyone look like that guy from the other night? If you spot them, let me know."

Blu shook his head. "No. Believe me, you'll recognize them almost immediately. Noah has a large metal plate on his face and a bright red robotic eye… in fact… you would swear on your life that he is part robotic. Thankfully, no one here even fits that description. We're safe enough for now."

Jewel nodded, though, she still felt somewhat afraid. She hadn't seen the Emperor the way Blu had. She had arrived during the last few moments of the battle when Noah had transformed himself into some monstrous macaw. Deep within her heart, she wasn't quite sure what Blu even meant by Noah being partially robotic. It made no sense to her in any way shape or form. Clutching, Blu's wing tighter, she continued following him. "How many of these guys do you think will be here to challenge you during the tournament?"

Blu glanced around for a moment. He could see some rough faces amongst the crowd. Many of whom stood further off and chose not to cheer like the others. They kept a firm glance upon him. Their soured faces sparked a sorted uneasiness within his heart. He lowered his head and pretended not to notice.

"I am not sure, but there are at least four groups keeping their eyes upon us right now. I would say that they're at least going to try to cause us problems in the future. Don't worry though, we'll beat them. The future of our world depends on our victory and I'm not about to let anyone endanger innocent lives."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Rico noted. "I recognize some of them…" he raised a wing and pointed to three macaws with weird spiky feathers on the top of their heads. "Those three over there, they're Team Unicorn. They've won more than one championship in fighting tournaments. I also Team Catastrophe not far from here. They've won numerous competitions, but many believe that they win through foul play. I would watch my back with them."

"Oh…" Blu gulped audibly. "Well, isn't that just great."

Rico cracked a playful smile. "As you said though, the world is depending upon our victory. Foul play or not, we're going to need to persevere and find a way to achieve victory. Doing any less would be a complete failure to everyone who is counting on us."

"Agreed," Blu nodded. "It shouldn't be too hard. After all, we've been through tougher situations and we have always won… we're going to kick those Emperors to the curb and show them that they can't mess with this planet or any of its people."

As Blu and his friends emerged from the crowd, a large bulky hawk stormed through the park, shoving birds with all of his might. His eyes burned upon Blu… he cracked a smile and advanced upon the macaw. Without warning, he gripped Blu's neck with his wing and began to clench as tight as he could. He lifted Blu from the ground and hissed viciously.

"So, you are the world's greatest hero, huh? Absolutely pathetic. You are nothing more than a joke… a wannabe… do you honestly believe that you can beat someone like me in battle? Why don't we just settle things right now? I'm just itching to break every bone within your body. I'll stamp your brains out of your skull with a single talon. I'm even going to break your neck. What do you have to say to that little man? Huh?"

Before Blu could think up a single word to speak, the massive hawk squeezed his wing tighter around Blu's neck until he heard an audible gasp escape from Blu's open beak. His wicked smile widened as he continued to choke the life out of his victim. "What's the matter, hero? Cat got your tongue? Or is it that I've just scared you into silence? Perhaps there is a third option and your just smart enough to keep your mouth shut when addressing Brutus."

Jewel's eyes hardened. She waited no longer before lunging forward, striking the massive hawk with her wing. Her beak curled angrily as she stepped in front of Blu and raised her wings ready to fight.

"Blu is a better bird than you'll ever be Brutus. He doesn't need to bully anyone to show off his powers. That is the cowardly way to intimidate someone. Blu relies on skills, intelligence, and determination. He could beat you in a minisecond…"

"Actually, she means millisecond," Blu piped in. "There is actually no such thing as a minisecond… but the rest of what she said is pretty accurate. You're nothing but a bully, and that just shows how little power you actually have."

Jewel's eyes narrowed further, transfixing upon the bullying hawk. She raised herself to her full height and let her feathers bristle in the wind. The full ferocity of her hunting instinct bubbled to the surface.  
"But if you really want to settle things right now. Why don't you fight me? I'll be happy to send you home in a body bag."

Before Brutus could respond, Jewel charged forward, striking the hawk in the gut with her wing. Her eyes glazed over as she felt his muscles tense up. Turning, she threw the hawk over her shoulder and stamped down upon his neck with her talon. In a similar fashion to how he treated, Blu, she clenched her talon tight, listening to the breath escape in struggled gasps.

"What's the matter, Brutus, I thought you were wanting to break every bone in Blu's body and stamp his brains out? How could you stand any kind of chance against him, if you can't even beat me? If I ever see you picking on my husband, or any of my friends again… I will come for you… and believe me, you wouldn't want that because I'll claw your eyes out and rip your head off. I don't tolerate or like bullies. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Brutus nodded. As Jewel released her grip, he sprung to his talons and ran for his life.

* * *

#

* * *

Deep within their royal chamber, the three Emperors had watched the events of the evening unfolding in real-time through a large orb floating between their three pillars. The excitement between Jewel and Brutus had not gone unnoticed, even more so when it had spiked a small electrical spark within the circuit. It coursed along three city blocks, twisting and turning with each new alleyway it came across. Soon the top half of a circle had been formed.

"How interesting," Nathanial mused. "It would seem that Jewel too, is more than capable of creating enough potential to spark part of the circuit. Between her and Blu, we'll have it completed in no time. Question is, does the whole family share this characteristic, or is it only the parents? We'll know the answer soon enough because I will go after the Dark Robed Sage hahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Oh, would you kindly shut up?" Noah growled, standing up from his throne. "I have got a million and one better things to do than to listen to your deluded dreams of going after someone who isn't worth your time or energy. The Dark Robed Sage is a fool, her powers have not yet awakened, and with the way things are going, she'll never reach her real potential. As for me, I'm out of here."

Nathanial held up a wing. "Hold on, just where do you think you're going?"

Noah glanced over his shoulder and cracked a smile. "I'm going to harvest a soul for the Divine Temple. That Brutus has annoyed me, and we can't afford to have a loose cannon like that ruining the tournament… especially if Blu and Jewel are going to be competing for the grand prize. Besides… if there is one thing that I absolutely cannot stand, it's a bully. I think it's time that someone cut him down to size."

* * *

#

* * *

Not far from the statue, a trio of Military Macaws stood completely stoic from the rest of the awestruck crowd. They peered at the Spix Macaws through half-closed eyes and with feigned interest. The sudden display of strength hadn't moved them nor had it impressed them in any way… it certainly didn't show any validation towards any of their previous deeds. Their faces soured, almost spitting with disgust towards the sight of the fans who swarmed Jewel and showered her with praise towards her actions in defeating the bullying hawk. The leader, Crasso, scowled as he turned his head away from his two comrades, Adri and Nadiel.

"Is that really him?" he asked. "Kind of puny, isn't he?"

"I guess looks can be deceiving…" Adri nodded. "If not, I am really disappointed. He had the perfect chance to show his strength and instead of facing a bully head-on, he let his wife fight his battle for him. Look at him… the bird who defeated Emperor Marco and his Dark Robed Society, and is supposedly the greatest hero the world has ever seen, looks completely clueless and almost fearful to fight. He can't honestly be that clueless, can he? How absolutely pathetic."

Nadiel looked around the are with a curious eye. "But that could also be said for most of the animals here. No one really could be held up to our standard. We're Team Unicorn for crying out loud. We've won championships and bested world-class warriors. One measly bird is almost nothing compared to our accomplishments, hero or no hero. They'll all fall to our superiority."

"He'll certainly have to prove himself soon enough," Adri laughed. "Have you seen the crowd?"

"Yeah," Crasso nodded. "There are lots of familiar faces in this group… none of whom I'm happy to see again. That Brutus guy, he's a member of Team Sledgehammer… their not too bright, but they're strong and vicious. They are more dangerous and I wouldn't trust them not to jump you before a match. Then over on the far side of the plaza is Team Catastrophe, I heard they've got some new secret weapon, capable of dealing out some very serious damage. Just to the left of us is Team Dreadscythe… we beat them about a year back for the Brazil Cup. Then I saw Team Apricorn… Team Ragnorok… Team Vengeance, and let's not forget Blu and his little group of rejects. They don't even have a team name…they probably don't even know what they're doing here? Once again, pointing to how absolutely pathetic they are hahahahahahaha."

The three members of Team Unicorn cracked a knowing smile. Blu and his group would be the easiest team to take down in the tournament. They would suffer a defeat so humiliating that they wouldn't even what hit them.


	198. Chapter 198: A New Set of Rules

**Chapter One Hundred and Ninety-****Eight**

By the time the sun had vanished upon the sky, leaving nothing but an empty darkness broken only by the lights of the city shimmering upon the horizon, Brutus had made it to the far side of the city. Deciding to stop for a quick breather and to gather his thoughts, he groaned as he slumped his back against the broad trunk of a sturdy sycamore. In the sheer effort of being lazy, he failed to hear the sound of a creature sneaking up from behind.

"Hello there, you are Brutus I presume."

The overweight hawk jumped to his talons with fright. He turned around, swinging his wing towards the sound of the voice, only to find that he had struck empty air. His eyes widened with both shock and horror at his foolish mistake, while the individual, the white-robed Emperor named Noah emerged from behind the sycamore, cracking an amused grin towards the hawk's less than intelligent display.

"Who… Who are you?" he asked. "How did you know my name? How… How… did… did you know where to find me?"

"Oh, that's easy… do you think that I didn't see you attacking a pair of Blue Macaws at the tournament get together this evening? I'm afraid that nothing could be further from the truth, it caught my eye quite well. You're nothing more than a simple bully… a loudmouth who doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut, and from your actions just now, I can also say quite clearly that you don't know how to keep your wings to yourself either."

"Yeah, so?" Brutus snarled. "What business of it is yours."

Noah backed away, though his smile never faded. His organic eye narrowed upon the foolish creature. "What happens to the Macaws mean absolutely nothing to me, however, the one thing I can't stand is a bully. How about we settle this the way you choose to settle everything. An oversized meatball like yourself would obviously not object to a fight… and just to make it interesting, we'll battle using the tournament rules and regulations. Agreed?"

Brutus nodded. "Agreed."

Noah's vicious smile widened. Reaching into his robe, he tossed four small metal bracelets to the hawk. "Put these on your wings and neck. They're mandatory for the tournament to ensure that each participant is giving one hundred percent of their true potential… we're looking for the best… not some chump who wins from dumb luck. We will know who truly deserves to be in the finals. Now, here are the rules, the whole city will be our battleground but we will move along a predetermined course. You are absolutely not allowed to outrun your opponent. Now, starting the match, we will both start out with exactly two-speed counters, and every sixty seconds you will gain one speed counter until you reach a total of twelve. You may only attack once per round, but using your speed counters you may use various magic spells from our carefully selected move pool, or may rely on some form of trickery that your brain can come up with… using the brace around your neck will provide you with access to your spell pool. Do you understand?"

Brutus nodded.

Noah's eyes glistened "Good, let's begin."

"Oh, and as for the rest of the rules, you'll just have to learn as you go along. We can't reveal everything… just yet…"

Brutus nodded. Turning away from the Emperor, he spread his wings

Without waiting another moment, both birds shot off like a pair of speeding bullets. The lights of the city almost seemed to blur the fabric of reality for the hawk, his eyes narrowed, growing more focused as each second ticked on.

"Good," Noah's vicious smile widened. "As tournament director and current champion, I'll go first… and I believe that I'll cut my speed counters from two to one right away and activate the spell, object summon. This magical spell allows me to take an object that I am currently holding and summon it as a shield to defend me from any one of your attacks… in other words… you must attack it before you can attack me. The object that I am going to use is called Power Core, a handy little device that will allow me to gain one speed counter every thirty seconds and if you can count, that means I get three counters per round."

Noah's eyes narrowed. "Of course, you could always just use a counter yourself and attack me during your turn, but I'll just let you figure that one out on your own hahahahahahaha."

Brutus peered back over his shoulder. The wind brushed across his body as he glared at the Power Core. It didn't seem to be an overly powerful-looking device, it only resembled a small metal egg with a glowing white light in the center. Despite all outward appearances, something about it didn't seem right. Some horrible nagging feeling tore into his stomach, creating butterflies and a deep simmering lump of anxiety to form within the back of his throat.

"I'm going to attack it right now," he told himself. "He was a fool for giving me such a valuable piece of information."

The gems adorning the center of each brace lit up as the hawk turned and hovered in place for a moment. His eyes narrowed once more upon the Power Core. Cracking a wicked smile, he dove forward, striking at the Power Core with all of the speed his body could muster. As he dove through the small device, he could feel the outer shell of the device shatter into tiny shards.

"Ha!" he laughed. "That wasn't so difficult. What are you going to do now without your precious little…"

"I activate my Power Core's special power," Noah's voice interrupted. "Once per turn, it can not be destroyed in a fight with any opponent… then I gain three additional speed counters bringing me from one right up to four. So thank you for attacking my little device, hahahaha, but feel free to try again next turn."

The brace upon both birds made a loud metallic chime. Noah's eyes glistened with sheer delight. "Oh, and that noise just means that we've both gained one additional counter, that means that you're at two, and I'm at five. Now that it is my turn, I once again cut my speed counters by two, and activate Marco's number one greatest hit… the spell… Dragon Thunder!"

Bolts of lightning surged from the sky, striking the ground beneath both birds' talons. Noah raised his wing and continued.

"As you can probably guess, this powerful lightning storm can strike anything that I choose. I'll use it to destroy my Power Core, which once again increased my counters from three to six, but it also allows me to summon my ultimate fighter…"

A solitary bolt of lightning coursed down from the sky, striking Power Core and shattering it into pieces. Within seconds the shards shimmered, transforming into six dark pearls that began to spin creating pure negative energy.

"When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light… I summon to our battle… Nightmare Macaw the Powerful One. The last monster that you will ever see. For this monster is not from this world, but its existence upon this plane brings forth all the power and the fury contained within the netherworld…"

Brutus's blood ran cold as he peered back at the monster forming within a pillar of pure negative light. At first, it had resembled five mini pieces, each the size of an apartment building, but as they formed together, it became much… much bigger. Soon a large metal macaw was chasing him.

"My Nightmare Macaw can not be beaten. Not by you or anyone. Now feel ten thousand years of hatred barreling down upon you. Destroy him and send this fool to the Divine Temple…"

* * *

#

* * *

As the evening drew onward the festivities were beginning to dwindle down. As the tournament competitors picked up their braces and slowly began to leave, Blu and Jewel soon found themselves alone for a couple of moments solitude. Blu's eyes narrowed as he stared out at the slumbering world of Rio… the lights from the building lit up the bay and drew in a border between the city and the darkened landscape of the jungle. He lowered his head, feeling the warm evening breeze as it swept through his feathery crown.

"I will protect you," he promised. "Even if it costs me my life, I will not let these Emperors win. Their temple will not reach the planet's surface."

Jewel's eyes narrowed upon her husband. Her bright sapphire eyes cut through the darkness like a pair of aqua colored fireflies. Her feathers glistened like a diamond, glowing in an almost mythical light. She cracked a smile before leaning in and planting a kiss upon the end of his beak.

"Blu, you haven't said much since you were attacked by that big oaf. Are you feeling okay?"

Blu nodded. "Yes… but…" he lowered his head and let out a heartfelt sigh. "I have never felt more helpless than I have tonight. Do you think your father was right? That I really am not the hero I want to believe that I am? I mean, can I really do this? Can I win a tournament when I don't even know how to compete in it properly? Can I defeat the biggest evil that I have ever gone again? So many lives are depending upon my victory, and if I make even a single mistake, then I'm going to doom not just our city, but every single life on this planet… and everyone else… this is just a game to them, they have no idea what is even happening. They won't just let me win."

Jewel's eyes widened as she listened to Blu's doubts. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized that this was the pain buried deep within his heart… created by not just his title, but from the recent words given by her father.

"Blu…" she began, lowering her head. "Listen, I… I don't want you to…"

Blu lowered his head. "I have faced three of those monsters... each time I narrowly escaped. Sabrina was not defeated by me, but by that strange bird Dimitria. The Ghost's was destroyed by me… but not by any kind of strategy, it was only through sheer dumb luck… finally Noah's, it took all of us to take that one out. What if there are more? What if they're stronger? How can we possibly win?"

Before Jewel could speak, Nico and Pedro's voices shot over the dwindling crowd. "IT'S THE GHOST! BLU! BLU! YOU NEED TO COME WITH US! THE GHOST IS ONCE AGAIN ATTACKING THE CITY!"

Pedro hovered in front of Blu's face. He waved his wings in the traditional gangster style which he loved to imitate. "He's currently attacking a big hulking hawk man… he's using some kind of weird monster bird… bird, that's robust!"

Nico nodded. "We would have handled him ourselves, but we thought that there was only one bird in all of Rio who could face off against one of those monsters… you… it shouldn't be any harder than serving Marco his butt on a plate, right? I mean, you are a hero to all of us for a reason. So please, you need to help."

Blu nodded his head. "Right… let's go…"

"Actually, no."

Every bird present froze in their tracks as a voice broke into the conversation. All eyes drew upon the very familiar figure of a female macaw wearing a mask. She turned to Blu and curled her beak disapprovingly. "It would be very unwise to go right now… you are not ready to face off against a Nightmare Macaw yet. I need you and Rico to grab your braces and come with me."

Blu raised a wing but found himself silenced by the strange bird.

"We are very short on time, if you want to defeat the Emperors, then you need to trust me. If you two are the birds that I believe you are, then I can teach you a way to fight back and cause those monsters some serious damage. The Nightmare Solution. Look I know it sounds strange, but you have to trust me."

Blu nodded. Grabbing a selection of braces, he placed them around his wings and neck. The devices powered on and he stood ready.

"Right, let's go."


	199. Chapter 199: Practice makes Perfect

**Chapter One Hundred and Ninety-****Nine**

The streets of Rio proved to be the perfect spot for an obstacle course. Blu found himself diving, barrel rolling, and taking sharp turns around buildings as he followed Rico and Dimitria with all the speed he could muster while still maintaining control of himself with only split-second reaction time. At first, he had been a complete disaster, struggling to keep up to either of the two leading birds, but after a few laps, he soon found himself remembering most of the dangerous obstacles that would be approaching around each bend.

Dimitria cracked a smile as she peered back at both birds. "Good, you have both learned much in such a short time. You will find that the preliminary rounds of the tournament will be very much like this. You will need to learn to maintain control of yourselves while battling in a battle racing duel. It is a game of precision movements, strategic planning, and shifting advantages. Any mistakes will greatly cost you and place you in what could be considered a certain defeat."

"A battle racing duel?" Blu asked, "What are the rules to this game? I've never even been a part of any of that kind of stuff."

Dimitria nodded. "The rules are quite simple. The whole city will be the battleground, but you will move along a predetermined course. Remember, despite this being considered a race, there is no finish line so do not worry about outrunning your opponent. Now, starting the match, you and your opponent will both start out with exactly two-speed counters, and every sixty seconds you will gain one additional speed counter. These are important because they will determine how strong a move you can make. You may only attack once per round, but using your speed counters you may use various magic spells selected by the Emperors themselves."

Rico arched a suspicious eyebrow. "But won't that put us at a disadvantage? How do we know that they won't keep the better ones for themselves?"

Despite her mask hiding her identity from her two followers, both birds could tell that her eyes narrowed as she contemplated the question for a moment or two. She peered back over her shoulder and cracked a smile. "Because my friends, every combatant within the duel will have access to the same set of spells. You won't need to worry about anything like that, but rather, you will need to worry about conserving your speed counters to pull off a spell should the time come to pull one-off… especially in a desperate situation. The brace around your neck will provide you automatically with the available spells… but remember… with each direct attack upon you, you will lose counters. Should you reach zero, you'll be eliminated."

"Oh, well, that's lovely." Blu frowned. "I'll have to avoid being attacked… but what if I have a bad round, would I be eliminated completely? Would I completely destroy my team's chances?"

"No," Dimitria shook her head. "Each team will have three or four duelists. Should you lose a round, you'll need to head to a determined location provided by your brace. You'll rest while another teammate picks up the slack. You are eliminated from the tournament only if all of your teammates are eliminated from the match. Now that you two know the rules, we're going to do a quick practice match. Once you got it down, we'll proceed to the next step… provided the two of you aren't eliminated by then. Let's go."

All three birds picked up speed, moving as fast as their wings would carry them. It was at that moment that Blu felt a new type of flying. His heart lurched within his chest as the lights from the buildings on both sides of him blurred becoming almost a visible race track. The wind brushing across his body made him feel so alive… it made him forget his troubles… everything about this brand new world was absolutely rejuvenating. His smile widened as he thought about Jewel. He knew for a fact that she would love this new style of aerodynamics.

"Who goes first?" he asked.

Dimitria cracked an all-knowing smile. She turned back to her two companions and hovered in place. "I will… I am going to drop my speed counters from two to one, in order to activate the level one spell object summon. This lets me play a shield to stop any direct attacks upon me. I'm going to play Display Core. Summoning this object will increase my speed counters by a grand total of three, bringing me from one up to four counters. But I'm not going to stop there, I'm going to give up half of my counters to play the level two spell, Dragon Thunder."

Blu's eyes widened. "Wait… Dragon Thunder? Isn't that?"

"Marco's attack," Rico nodded. "So… Marco's attack wasn't just an attack learned by him… it was given to him by the Emperors… they were the ones controlling the Dark Robes all along. That means that they have and always have been the puppet masters pulling the strings."

"If that's true… and they have been controlling all of the Dark Robes, then these guys must be really dangerous. They might be completely unstoppable."

Dimitria's smile widened, she hovered in place and raised a wing. "Dragon Thunder allows me to choose one target and strike it with a bolt of lightning, destroying it almost instantly. I, of course, will choose my Display Core. That will allow me to summon my Nightmare Macaw… when the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain is pulled back to reveal a world without light. I summon to our battle, Nightmare Macaw the Illusionist."

Blu and Rico's eyes both widened at the sudden appearance of a brand new Nightmare Macaw. This one stood as tall as all the others, though, its body appeared crystal clear and nearly invisible to the naked eye. Blu swallowed a large lump within his throat. "Rico, do you see what I see?"

"Yeah," Rico nodded. "Dimitria… what is your game plan? Why do you have a Nightmare Macaw? Are you on the Emperors' side? Are you trying to lure us into a false sense of security like what Sabrina did right before the battle of Ripguard? Or are you preparing us for an even larger threat?"

"I told you two…" Dimitria growled. "I'm going to show you how to defeat these monstrosities… I can't very well do that if I don't have one out, now can I? So quit being scared of what I have done and show me what you can do. This is a game of outplaying your opponents after all."

Rico nodded and raised his wing. "Right, it's my turn. During the time that it took you to perform your move, I went from having two speed counters to having four. After scanning my spell pool, I am going to give up two speed counters to activate the spell, Divine Sword - Excalibur. This gets equipped to me and allows me to bypass your Nightmare Macaw and attack you directly to take away three speed counters. Since during your move you went up to five, it'll knock you down to two and will bring me one step closer to victory."

Dimitria's smile widened. "Good, Rico, very good. You pulled off an almost flawless combo. However, my Nightmare Macaw has a special power that destroys your spell outright… so you gave up counters for nothing! If you believe that the Emperors won't be prepared for your tactics, you better think again, because another move like that will cost you dearly. This is a game where going second could very well cost you victory… unless you have a strategy like I am about to reveal to you. Now Blu… show me what you can do!"

Blu swallowed a large lump forming within the back of his throat. This game… should it actually be considered as one seemed very complex. He lowered his head, realizing that he didn't even know where to begin. Rico's move had been so flawless and yet, Dimitria had countered it every bit as perfectly. He peered down at the brace on his wing. It showed that he had five counters. Raising his wing he issued his commands in as clear a voice as he could.

"My turn and after searching through my spell pool, I am going to give up two speed counters to activate the level two spell, Dragon Thunder. I get to choose one target and destroy it outright… since I know I don't stand a chance against your Nightmare Macaw, I am going to target you directly Rico."

Rico's eyes widened. "Wait, what?!"

Blu's eyes narrowed as he watched the lightning beginning to form. It shot through the air, striking inches from Rico's position, Blu raised his wing once more. "With that done, I am now going to counter my own spell by playing the level 3 spell Healing Wind. Normally, I would lose three speed counters eliminating me from the match, but since I targeted a teammate, my spell affects both of us. Watch as we regain not just the speed counters that we both gave up during our turns, but also gain the additional three from my spell. We both jump having very little speed counters to having up to ten. With that, I'm get to renew my whole roster of spells. I activate the level four spell, dragon fire and will use that to blast you directly with all the ferocity that Marco once showed me."

Dimitria's beak hung ajar as Blu sped forward faster than she could even comprehend, the flaming bird struck her hard in the stomach, dealing an incredible amount of damage. Saliva dripped from her open beak which hung ajar from the sudden shock. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Despite the Spix Macaw being new to the rules of this very complex game, he had still managed to pull off a completely unprecedented move.

"That was absolutely flawless…" she gasped. "That move… I've never seen anything like that before… very good Blu… I think it is time to move on to the next level. I am going to show you how to defeat the Nightmare Macaws… not just with this game, but with every single encounter from here on out. Get ready… your very survival depends upon it."


	200. Chapter 200 Zephyr Wind

**Chapter**** Two Hundred**

Deep beneath the city of Rio, Jonah and Nathanial watched the action-packed Racing Duel between Rico, Blu, and some bird they had never seen before. Their eyes remained glued to every move, they said very little as the studied the form, technique, and precision of their most desired opponents within the tournament. For the most part, the two macaws were pulling off moves that they themselves had not even considered, but in the end, it would serve them no good… not against the combined might of their Nightmare Macaws.

Jonah's organic eye narrowed as he remained absolutely transfixed upon the duel. His heart lurched from his chest, pounding within his ears and drowning out all noise. His metal beak curled into the closest thing that could possibly be considered a smile from the ancient bird. "So… Blu and Rico have only begun to learn the game, and they've already mastered so many moves. But… it matters not… they're wasting their time. When the actual tournament begins, we won't be playing the game. In fact, we'll be doing exactly what they originally thought… a fighting tournament… with the only spells available being ours."

Nathanial cackled at the sheer thought. "It was absolutely brilliant that you were able to convince everyone that they were going to be doing one thing when in reality they aren't even close. They'll be so thrown off, that they'll be forced to draw out their true potentials… which of course…. powers the circuit to maximum capacity. I bet by the time the preliminary ends, we'll have the temple just waiting to crash through into this pitiful dimension. It will destroy everything. Think of all that lovely panic hahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Indeed," Noah protested, pouting as he stepped through the door. His fiery red eye glared at the two Emperors before him. "I have done my bit in your little scheme… boss… Blu and his little group of rejects are thinking that they're going to be playing a game where you must cast spells to survive… meanwhile, they are so distracted that they could never possibly suspect the real purpose of our braces. It's sucking the energy out of every single one of our tournament participants and that, in the end, will be graciously donated to the Grand Design. The circuit itself will be fueled by the multiple teams fighting to defeat one another in mortal combat. It is absolutely flawless. There is absolutely no defeat for us."

Noah's eye fell upon the vision orb which showcased the duel between Blu, Rico, and the strange bird. His eyes narrowed upon the leading creature who wore a mask to hide her identity. Deep down, she seemed incredibly familiar, though, he couldn't quite tell why that was. His beak curled into a wicked snarl. Especially when the monitor went blank, blocking out any view of what was currently happening.

"HEY! WHERE IS THE PICTURE?!" Nathanial gawked. "No fair! I want to see the epic clash between two of our main enemies. Lousy cable… it never fails, you always go out at the worst possible time. WHAT A RIP OFF! Come on Jonah, YOU NEED TO FIX IT?!"

Jonah gave no response. He simply stared at the blank orb with a knowing smile. Some inner sixth sense warned him about the foul play currently happening. He didn't need to guess that this was destiny trying to fight back against their ultimate plan. For some reason, it had selected Blu and Rico to be the major thorn in their sides, and whatever was currently happening would prove to be a problem down the road. His determination, however, remained sturdy… unshakable… and undeterred by this rather sudden and surprising change of events.

"Something is happening!" Noah noted. "The only question is what?"

* * *

#

* * *

Dimitria sped through the interior of the city as fast as her wings would carry her. The wind pushed her body, sweeping her like a missile through the various corridors and passageways that formed the streets of Rio de Janeiro. She peered back, watching the two birds keeping pace with her every move.

"Good, listen carefully. Everything that I have just taught you… you need to forget it. I have a feeling that those Emperors are keeping their eyes upon us. That is why I needed to convince them that you two were learning this particular game. In reality, you're going to be facing battles ten times more severe than your battle with Marco and Sabrina. Don't worry, I believe that you will be able to pull it off. You have never truly been defeated before. However, there is one weapon you must master if you are to defeat the Nightmare Macaws. That is Accelerated Flight. It can only be used by those who have the training of both the Amazon and the city. That is why you two are the only ones who can master this technique. You must clear your mind and feel both lifestyles blending together into one… it creates the perfect life form."

Dimitria closed her eyes, her wings drew back flat against her body. At that moment the air around her almost seemed to surge, creating a perfect jet stream that pushed her forward. As she continued to soar, the air around her heated and surged until she vanished completely from sight.

"Where did she go…?" Blu gasped.

"She just vanished into thin air." Rico mused.

Without warning, Dimitria laughed as she sped past them. Her body glowed like wildfire as she straightened herself out. Spreading her wings apart, she glared at the Nightmare Macaw. "Behold the ultimate power of both lifestyles. Behold the power which can only be obtained by flying at ultimate speed. Behold the power of ZEPHYR BREEZE!"

As she finished speaking, she swung her wings through the air. six shards of light surged from her feathers, flying forward like ballistic missiles at Mach five. They slammed into the Nightmare Macaw with deadly accuracy. The Macaw groaned with a thunderous cry, before shattering into pitch-black shards and a loud sonic boom. She cracked a smile and turned back to her friends.

"Zephyr Breeze releases a devastating blast of pure concentrated energy created by the wind and jet stream brought forth from your speed, however, it takes much more than just flying at high speeds. You need to keep your mind calm and empty, you must not have any doubt in your abilities or you will fail. When pulling off the attack, you'll reach two times the speed of light. No living thing can keep track or comprehend your movement until your ready to release the attack with full force. It is the only way to destroy the pieces which form the Nightmare Macaws and is the only true counter to their special powers. Learn to use it, learn to master it. You are our only hope to stop all of this. Good luck."

Rico nodded in understanding. "Thank you for all of your help. We will do our best to master this new technique. But who are you? Why would you help us when you could just defeat them all yourself? You also feel so familiar to me… it's almost like I know you… but how? I've never seen you before and yet it feels like I've been through so much with you."

Dimitri lowered her head and turned away from him. "Unfortunately, some questions are not able to answered right now. If you are able to defeat the Emperors and you do reach the Divine Temple, I will be waiting for you there. It will be during that encounter that you learn everything, Rico the Warrior. Until then, may good fortune be with you."

Before Rico could make any move towards her. Dimitria folded her wings flat against her body. Recreating her previous attack, she disappeared from sight, leaving the two macaws alone with more questions than answers.

"Blu..." Rico began, lowering his head further. "We must find a way to master this new technique and use it to win this tournament. Do you believe that we are capable of mastering the speed needed to create such a devastating attack? We would be flying faster than we ever have before."

Blu nodded. "If it is our only chance for survival. We have no choice. We will practice accelerated flight and Zephyr Wind until we get it right and can pull it off like cheese and sprinkles. We will start our training first thing this afternoon… it is imperative that we get this right."

* * *

#

* * *

Once the picture had ended and the picture had returned to the orb that had been displaying the duel between Blu, Rico, and the mysterious combatant, all three Emperors stared with frustrated awe towards the sight of Blu and Rico hovering alone within the sky. There was no visible conclusion to showcase which one of the three had been the victor. That alone frustrated each one of them. Nathanial's organic eye narrowed as he rose from his seat.

"What the hell happened? Who won? WHO WON?!"

Noah's beak curled into a vicious snarl. "I don't know but we missed something. There was a large gust of wind, and then we lost all contact with that area. What did they learn?! What did they see?! I am beginning to have a bad feeling about allowing those two to roam free completely unchecked. They are too dangerous and must be destroyed now!"

Jonah's eyes fell upon Noah sternly. "No! Not yet, you fool! Can't you feel it? Another tablet is descending upon the planet. Nathanial, head to the central base of the Blue Bird Sanctuary, and then carry on your mission to send the Dark Robed Sage to the Divine Temple… Noah… you will assist Nathanial with anything he needs. Go! And bring us victory!"


	201. Chapter 201: The Second Tablet

**Chapter Two Hundred**** and One**

The blood-red color of the night sky darkened, turning a harsh shade of dark crimson-purple. It pierced through the night, glowing and creating a sharp chill through the country of Brazil. Blood red lightning pierced through the sky, striking through the jungle with explosive force, the likes of which the world had never seen. A cold arctic wind picked up, shooting debris through the night, uprooting trees, and throwing cars effortlessly like paper balls. However, none of that matched the arrival of the second tablet of light. It appeared upon the night sky, burning like a comet and speeding like a bullet until it struck the ground with thunderous force. It cratered the ground, sweeping a sharp shockwave through the entire city, blowing out power transformers and leaving the entire city without power.

Nathanial emerged from the jungle, cackling as he stood at the very heart of the Blue Bird Sanctuary. Without a word, he fluttered forward and raised a wing to the smooth stone which depicted the image of a footless bird in mid-flight. His organic eye narrowed as he turned back to Jonah who stood motionless behind him. He cackled once more. "Well, I must say that these tablets certainly are dramatic with their arrival… but then again, it wouldn't be any fun if it was any less subtle. Do you think it captured the attention of Blu or any of his bothersome friends? Or do you think that I will get to surprise them? I hope it's the latter, imagine how fun it would be to be like Noah and just throw them for a loop."

"It doesn't matter if you take them by surprise or not. The second tablet has now arrived." Jonah snarled, his organic eye glistening with great interest. "Most curious as to how these tablets are arriving without the need for us to do any amount of effort. The Divine Master must be preparing for his arrival upon this world. It is our job to make sure that we provide the road by completing the circuit. It is our only chance to rid the world of its infestation… the evil creatures who have become a common threat to this word… now… we must proceed quickly and quietly. You know what you are to do. Do not fail us as Noah has. We can not afford any more mistakes if the circuit is to be completed."

"Oh, I won't…" Nathanial cackled. "I have had a lot of time to think about this. As you are aware, during Noah's reign of terror, I took the time to plot out just who I was going to go after and I already know how and where I am going to do it. Believe me, Jonah, the bird I am after won't even know what hit them. There is far more ways to destroy someone than by waging an all-out war against them… there is… after all… a little thing called love. I'll show our little friends that their greatest strength can also turn out to be their greatest weakness. What do you think of that one?"

Jonah's organic eye narrowed. "Separating the macaws has been something that many have tried before and all of them have failed. What makes you think that you'll be any different. I told you not to make any mistakes. There are other birds out there than the Spix's Macaws and the Dark Robed Sage… there's the half breed, the toucan, the canary and for god's sake the red-crested cardinal. All of whom hold the possibility of activating the circuit… that is why we're throwing this stupid tournament… to lure out the ones who can and drain them of their potential. I just wish you and Noah would understand that for once."

Nathanial cackled and raised a single wing. He peered away with his eyes closed and cracked an amused smile.

"You need to relax, you old fuss bucket, you're nothing but business, business, and more business. All of those other targets are boring. You can have them if you want, and Noah can have Blu and Jewel. The bird I want and am going to go after has just reached the age of maturity where those feelings have just begun to awaken. I want to see the true potential of the reincarnation of the Dark Robed Sage… I want to see what she can really do. That way, it won't matter if I win or lose, I won't be defeated. We'll have the most useful information that we could possibly gain. Is Jade a threat? Or has Christina's plan finally backfired? Believe me, Jonah, when I'm done, she won't even know what hit her… at least until its too late and she's caught right within my trap like a fly within a spider web hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Jonah shifted his attention and focused upon Noah who finished emerging from the jungle. Two bloody marks grazed the side of his face, surging from his forehead to his organic eye. A puffiness drifted across his pitch-black feathers forming a separate color within his eye. The bright red-shifted making room for a bright blue. Despite the facial damage, however, he stood tall, strong, and fully restored to his full health. Jonah's eyes narrowed as he focused upon the thin-looking emperor."I suppose you heard every word of that?"

"I did."

"Good, now do as I have previously instructed. Help Nathanial with anything he may require to complete his plan. You are not to interfere with any of it, nor cause him to intentionally lose to satisfy your own little ego."

"And just why would I-"

Before Noah could finish, Jonah lunged forward and grabbed hold of the Emperor with a single wing. "Because, idiot, I am in charge of our little group. I also believe that your failure has proven one thing. You need to learn a little thing called obedience. Nathanial is younger than you are and even he can understand that. Now, go help him or you will regret it."

* * *

#

* * *

Jade awakened within the comfort of her nest, yawning and stretching as she shook off the remnants of sleep from her mind. She lifted herself up from the mud and reeds as she found herself being stared at by a strange-looking macaw. She looked like a Spix Macaw, though her feathers appeared pale and almost colorless. Her head lowered as she began to speak in a flat, emotionless tone which hinted both ensuring danger and a peaceful friendliness which Jade had never felt before. "Young one, do not be afraid. You must listen, for you are in grave danger."

"Danger?" Jade drew an immediate fear of the creature's warnings. "From what? And how do you know that? I have never seen you before, nor have I ever…"

The stranger female held up a single wing and issued for silence. "My name is Christina and I am the Dark Robed Sage… or at least… I used to be. It was in my final battle against the Divine Darkness that I sealed myself away and shattered my soul into eight fragments. Unfortunately, the dark ones gained access to these powers. They found themselves used and manipulated by a darkened pure light and have begun a war to weaken the borders between time and space. When the darkness reveals itself, only you can stop it. My powers will soon awaken within you, and you will know what to do… if you choose to listen to the voice within your heart. It will not steer you wrong. Unfortunately, though, there is one who will soon reveal himself who is determined to stop you from achieving your destiny."

Jade nodded in understanding. "Who…? Who is the one who is going to try and defeat me? How could they possibly know that I have this power?"

"They know…" Christina said. "They have always known of your destiny. Their powers exceed time and warps space. They know about you long before you were even born. They have even manipulated the events leading up to your birth. These… Pure… Emperors have gone to great lengths to bring you into the world to suit their needs. Beware them, child. The power that they contain is far stronger than anything you or your father could ever know. Defeating them is simply not enough. You must find their true form. Only then can they be truly beaten."

Before Jade could speak further, she stumbled forward and fell to the ground. Recovering quickly, she peered through the room and found herself alone. The female macaw had gone back to being nothing more than a figment of her mind, though her warning remained glued within her mind. Her eyes narrowed as she lowered her head. She could only think of one creature who held power far stronger than anything she had ever seen before. The Emperor, Noah, and his Nightmare Macaw the Powerful One. A cold tremor of fear worked its way into her heart. "If she is correct, there are ones far stronger than the one we've already faced… I had better warn, mom."

Spreading her wings, Jade launched herself into the air, flying as fast as her wings would carry her. Soon, she was nothing more than a little speck of blue blending into the crystal clear morning sky.

* * *

#

* * *

As Jade landed within the front yard of Rio de Janeiro aviary, she found herself face to face with a strange midnight black bird. He appeared like a Macaw but held the features of a hawk. He appeared to be a child, not much older than she was. His blackish feathers held a slightly bluish tint which increased the fiery intensity of his bright red eyes. Almost as if taking notice of her for the first time, he bowed his head respectfully and formed a pleasant smile. "Why hello there," he said. "Say, you wouldn't happen to be Jade would you?"

Jade backed away, raising her wings defensively. "Who are you? How do you know who I am? I have never met you before in my life."

The small bird nodded. "But of course, it is only natural for you to want to know who I am. My name is Nathanial. Your parents told me that they could no longer remain here. It's too dangerous, you see. They wanted me to guide you to a secret location. One that those Emperor freaks would have trouble finding. Please… follow me. Your father would be quite happy to see you safe and sound… especially after his near-fatal heart attack. He is quite fortunate to be alive and we are quite fortunate to have him on our side, fighting for our very survival."

Jade nodded. "Alright, let's go."

Nathanial's eyes glistened with excitement. "Excellent. Let's go."


	202. Chapter 202: The Trap is Sprung

**Chapter Two Hundred and ****Two**

Nathanial led Jade through the thick underbrush of the jungle until they reached the center of a large grotto somewhere south of the city. Jade could not believe her eyes at the sight as she took her first steps into the impressive clearing. A large waterfall surged down the side of a sturdy rock cliff which settled into a small basin pond not far from the trunk of a large sturdy tree which had been hollowed out into Nathanial's home. Flowers of every color carpeted the ground beneath both of their talons. Through it all, the sun shined bright glistening through a small hole in the canopy. The sunlight almost caused the grotto to glow with a mythical emerald green light… which did not go unnoticed by the awestruck female. "This is your home?" she gasped. "It's so big… I don't think I have ever seen anything quite this beautiful before. How did you find such a wonderful little place?"

"Oh, this? It's nothing." Nathanial shrugged. "It certainly pales in comparison to your beauty."

Nathanial bent down and plucked a small icy blue flower from the grass and raised it for the young girl to accept. "Here, this is for you." He grinned. "Beauty like yours is such a rarity within the jungle. It is such a shame, especially in a country as beautiful as ours. The birds sing each dawn, but it is nothing compared to your voice. It is almost as if I've been deaf my whole life."

"Yeah?" Jade shrugged, blushing. "I've watched my dad say such wonderful things to my mom, and I've seen Rose blush whenever Rico talks. But I never thought I would hear anyone actually say something like that to me. I never really considered myself old enough for any of that kind of stuff… and yet… I really want to hear more. I want to learn more about you… "

Before Jade could finish her train of thought, another bird appeared upon the scene. He was an older bird, about the same age as her father, but was the same species as Nathanial. Around his neck, he wore a solid red bow tie. He bowed his head respectfully towards the pair of children and spoke in a soft almost soothing voice. "Master Nathanial. You have returned home. Was your visit to the city as bountiful as you had expected?"

"Yes," Nathanial nodded, shifting a quick eye to the girl in his company. He cracked an almost nervous grin. "Actually, I believe it was. Thank you for asking. I got much more than just simple training for the upcoming tournament. This, is my new friend, Jade. Make her feel welcome and treat her like family, would you?"

"But, of course," the bird smiled, bowing his head lower. "Would you or your young friend want anything? Some food… some water, perhaps?"

"Why yes, go and fetch us some breakfast. Get us some of the best nuts and fruits the grotto has to offer, and while you're at it, some water wouldn't go down too badly either. Be quick about it, would you? I don't want to ruin the training that I have done this morning." Nathanial winked at the girl in his presence. "Gotta stay in top physical shape if we're going to stand any kind of shape for the competition."

Jade's beak dropped. "Wait, you're entering the tournament?"

"Yes I am," Nathanial nodded. "My butler thought it would be a good way to get out and meet other birds my age. I've actually been working on something to help give me an advantage, would you like to see it?"

"Sure," Jade smiled. "I would love that."

Nathanial led Jade to a much more secluded part of the grotto. Shifting his eyes around for a moment, he revealed the hidden pieces of metal within his possession. He cracked a smile before tossing them to his new friend. "They're called Tournament Braces. They go around your neck and wings. They're meant to keep track of your heart rate and overall potential, that way if I am giving less than one hundred percent, I would know that I should step up my game. It's quite effective when facing off against someone stronger or bigger than you are. They're pretty ingenious aren't they?"

Jade nodded. "They're great. I'm sure with these you'll be pretty tough to take down. What an absolutely amazing idea."

"Here's an even better one, why don't you have the ones that I just gave to you?" Nathanial winked at her. "That way if you're competing too, you can also have an advantage. We'll be the unbeatable duo, despite competing against one another. Don't worry about me, I have a spare set just in case of an emergency like this one."

Jade formed a shy smile and turned away blushing. "Thank you, you are way too kind. I'll think about you while I'm using them."

Nathanial cracked a wicked smile. "Why don't we have a practice match? That way you can get used to them before the big event."

"Sure," Jade smiled. "But promise me you'll do your best."

"Of course," Nathanial smiled. "That way I can also see your true potential too. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Before Jade could make a move, two pairs of light swept beneath her talons forming an infinity symbol. Her eyes widened as a hideous transformation overcame Nathanial. He still appeared like a macaw mixed with a hawk, however, part of his face held weird mechanical pieces powered by twisting and grinding gears were centered around a bright green robotic eye. The machinery clicked and buzzed as they began to operate, pulling his metallic beak into a wicked smile.

"Much better hahahahahahahahaha! Do you have any idea how hard it is to pull off a little charade not knowing if you'll actually get what you want? Thankfully, you played your part perfectly and agreed to face off against me. Now, Dark Robed Sage… are you ready to be sent to the Divine Temple the same way your sister was? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jade's eyes narrowed. "Who are you really? If I had to guess, you're really one of those evil Emperors."

Nathanial's organic eye lit up as he fastened his hood tighter around his face. His beak curled as he broke into hysterical laughter. "Hahahahahahahahahahaahahaha, well I must hahahahahahahaha say, you certainly are smarter than I gave you credit for. Unfortunately for you, you're right. I am Nathanial, and I am one of the Pure Noble Emperors. You have never faced anyone like me before, however, I have always found you so fascinating. I knew that you would come here, mostly because you are so young and inexperienced with tactical knowledge. All I had to do was get you to feel something… anything… for me, friendship, love, didn't matter, as long as you came here on your free will. Now, I can truly test your powers."

Jade's eyes glazed over with pure hatred. The feathers on the back of her neck bristled. "Very well, if that is what you want. You have made a great big mistake because I have learned from two of the best fighters in the whole world… my parents. I'm going to do everything I can do to defeat you."

Nathanial's smile widened. "Fool! That is exactly what I am counting on. Let me see your true potential. I want to see if you have what it takes to truly power the circuit and complete the grand design. Now, let's not waste time talking, let's battle and see which one of us will be left standing."

The bright white lights surrounding both birds shifted, turning blood red and forming a fully complete circle. Nathanial waited no longer, he sprang forward, striking Jade in the face with his small, yet, powerful wings. He moved like a blur, and Jade found herself completely defenseless against the assault. She had not even seen it coming. Her whole body shot backwards, slamming into an invisible barrier that kept her imprisoned within the clutches of the enemy. She gasped, falling to the ground like a rock.

"That… That… wasn't part of the fight," she groaned. "There is some kind of magic at work here. You… aren't… a normal bird."

Her body trembled as she struggled to lift herself from the ground. She wiped a wing across her beak to rid herself of the blood flowing from the fresh mouth wound. She groaned once more, stumbling forward. "That was only one attack," she noted, "I've never felt anything that strong before."

"Yeah hahahahahahahaha!" Nathanial cackled. "And guess what, after I'm done, you won't face anything that strong ever again either… because when I beat you, you will be taking a one way trip to the Divine Temple. We have a special holding cell for someone like you. Your sister, Rose, is already there and she's helping to air our little quest in bringing the temple into this world. Didn't take too much, we're just zapping the life force out of her. With these…"

Nathanial held a wing to the brace around his neck, before revealing a small sky blue egg-shaped object. His grin widened as he watched it split apart revealing a mythical blue energy within the shell. "Oh, and then there is this. It's absorbing every single drop of her pure, unfiltered potential."

"What is that?" Jade growled.

Nathanial cackled. "It's called the sky core… as long as I have this in my possession, I will continue to zap away your sister's strength until the temple descends upon the planet. Of course, if you can beat me, you can have it and free her… but that's a big if. You are no match for me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Jade lifted her wings and dropped into her mother's fighting stance. Her eyes focused upon the core. Lunging forward with all the speed her body could muster, she grabbed the core from Nathanial's wings. She spun, slamming it down into the ground, and smiled as it shattered into pieces."That was easy," she grinned. "Now, you can no longer harm my sister… you sick, freak!"

"Boy, you really dumber than I actually thought hahahahahahahahaha! It is way to simple to play you like a fine fiddle. Did you really think that I would let you destroy it so easily? Fool! I used your love for your family against you. And now you're going to pay the price."

As Nathanial lifted his wing, the sky core began to emerge back into a solitary piece once more. However, the energy contained within began to bubble forth. A bright purple pillar of pure negative energy surged through the air directly behind Nathanial who continued to cackle with sheer delight and a dark figure began to emerge. At first, it formed a formless blob spreading out in all directions… but then… it began to take shape. A large mechanical Macaw began to emerge from the brink of nothingness. It's lower half, held no legs. It's wings spread apart like the wings of an airplane. It's tail lashed out like a whip. It's beak curled into a vicious cackle as a set of bloodshot eyes fell upon the young girl. Nathanial cackled. "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light…"

Jade found herself thrown back by the sudden appearance of the monstrous creature. She recognized it as something similar to the one that she had helped destroy with her father and the rest of her friends… but this one was different. A much deeper, and much darker energy surged from this creature. It drew in all warmth from the area, leaving an icy chill to surge through the area. It ruffled down her feathers, forcing her to shudder. "What… what is that?" she gasped. "What have you done, Nathanial?"

Nathanial's cruel wicked smile deepened. "I want you to meet my friend. You have already met his brother The Powerful One… well… this is something far worse. His name is Nightmare Macaw the Courageous One… and his strength is almost double when compared to his brother. You'll never stop him." Nathanial raised a wing. "Now, destroy the city. Use those powerful wings of yours and fly through the streets. I want to see those buildings shredded into pieces."

Jade lunged forward swinging her wing. Nathanial, however, dodged the attack. "No, no, no, we won't have any of that…" Nathanial cackled.

Jade's face darkened with rage. Her breathing hardened into angry and almost vicious pants.

"What's the matter?" Nathanial mused. "You almost seem angry. You really shouldn't be? You are the one who released this unstoppable creature. The city will be destroyed, and it'll be all your fault. HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	203. Chapter 203: A Way to Fight Back

**Chapter Two Hundred and T****hree**

The very moment that Nightmare Macaw the Courageous One had appeared from its pillar of pure negative light, a deep-rooted sense of fear and dread began to embrace Jade within their tight grip. Every single type of negative emotion swept through her soul. It pulled into an immediate state of alertness, but strangely enough, it brought her into a state of peace, comfort, trust, and any other positive state one could be in. It pulled her into a different state of existence. Closing her eyes, she listened to the beating of her heartbeat banging around within her chest. In between the beats, she could hear a voice… one that she could only recall hearing once before… despite that, it felt so familiar, so comforting, like a long lost friend returning with open arms. It called to her, guided her, and warned her of the impending danger which was now upon her. "…Jade…. Let me help you."

The young Macaw nodded, submitting to the strange voice. At that moment, she could feel a power surging through her veins. Her vision faded into a blinding white light. Her body felt unusually lighter, unusually stronger, unusually confident though friendly, and unusually smarter The course of a million thoughts burst into her head, drowning out any fear which she may have felt towards the sudden change. At that moment, she peered down at her wings, noticing that she floated above the ground. Her older self still stood below her, frozen in time. Her eyes widened at the sight, her beak trembled as she shifted her attention around her.

Standing behind her, her father, her mother, her sister, Eduardo, Roberto, and Rico, all stood enveloped within a separate pillar of light. Each one reflecting a different color that best represented their aura. Blu was in white, Jewel in red, Roberto in green, Eduardo in blue, Rose in pink, and Rico in black. They all surged forward, meeting together and surrounding the spot where Jade stood. At that moment, a voice greeted them."My friends, listen to my words, for they will determine your future. Your world is on the brink of war, but fear not, for the time is drawing near for you to rise and stand together as heroes. It is your job to push back the darkness which seeps from the netherworld and seek to extinguish the light."

"Our world is on the brink of war by creatures from the netherworld?" Blu questioned, raising a wing to his beak. Blu's eyes flashed as the memories rushed through his mind. He could picture everything as if it had only happened yesterday.

* * *

_#_

* * *

_Blu's eyes widened as he watched the pearls continuing to spin. Each one shifted color, transforming from pink to a dark greenish-blue. A sharp electrical current formed within the center. The pure negative energy swept through the air, creating gale-force winds to blow across the battleground. Sabrina, however, remained completely unaffected. Her eyes remained glued upon the pearls. Her voice rang out in an eerie chant._

_"When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain is pulled back to reveal a world without light."_

_A large column of black light slammed into the earth. Blu's eyes widened as he watched the outline of a dark figure forming from within. It's massive frame toward over the trees, standing several stories tall. It's bulking arms were very well capable of reaching out and grabbing both of them from where it was forming. Despite that, the creature held no actual true form… at least not yet… that alone terrified Blu._

_"Rico…" Blu began, his beak hung ajar. "Can you see that?"_

_"Yeah," Rico nodded, almost shuddering. "What is that?"_

_"I don't know," Blu admitted. "But can you feel it?"_

_Rico nodded once more. All color drained from his face. "Unfortunately, I do… that thing… it reeks of pure evil. It has no spiritual essence other than that of pure darkness. It's overwhelmingly sickening."_

_Sabrina's evil smile grew. She raised a wing and pointed it towards the forming creature. "That is because you are facing a creature from the netherworld itself. The creatures of that realm don't help each other, they feed off of each other, like a snake eating its own tail. There is a reason that the chant is the way it is… when the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain is pulled back to reveal a world without light. I summon to our battle… Nightmare Macaw the Devious One."_

_The ground beneath Blu and Rico's talons trembled as it violently shook, shattered, and splintered into a deep chasm. A purple fire erupted from the ground, destroying everything around it. Trees toppled to the ground, boulders split in half. The great wall continued to spread in all directions, leaving Blu and Rico with little options. They spread their wings and took to the sky landing a few meters apart._

_"Blu, we have got to stop this!" Rico shouted. "If we don't, it is going to split the whole continent of South America apart."_

_Blu nodded. "But do you have any ideas on how we could even begin to do that?"_

_"Yes," Rico sighed, raising his sword. "I'm going to attack it head-on. You focus on Sabrina."_

_"Uh, yeah, sure." Blu swallowed a large lump in the back of his throat with an audible gulp. "That shouldn't be a problem… what's the worst that could possibly happen anyway?"_

_"You don't want to know," Rico mused. "Just the end of the world."_

_Before Blu could respond with another word, Rico spread his wings and launched himself forward. He flew through the air with extreme speed, swinging his sword in what should have been the creature's arm. The pillar of dark light subsided, revealing the full extent of the creature. It's massively large body extended several stories tall. It held no true color except for a sorted darkness illuminated only by a red trimming lining its body up the legs, arms, torso, until it reached the head and formed a single eye in the center of its forehead._

_Rico's sword dove down into its arm… however… it caused no damage. Rico's eyes widened as it turned its attention upon him. It groaned and hissed in a deep, dangerous manner which almost sounded like the rumble of distant thunder. It extended it's free arm and swatted Rico to the ground._

_"Rico!" Blu screamed. "Are you okay?!"_

_Rico struggled to his talons. His body trembled from the extent of the damage. "Yeah… sure… no problem… that thing is stronger than it looks. My sword didn't even scratch it."_

_"And it won't…" Sabrina cackled. "Your puny weapons are nothing compared to the powers of the netherworld. Do you know why? Because the powers of darkness are absolutely limitless. My Nightmare Macaw can't be beaten through normal means. You both have lost… the future will be saved… and I will usher in a new age. One where the mistakes of the past have been erased."_

* * *

#

* * *

_Blu charged forward, swinging his wing as hard as he could. His desperate aim proved true as he delivered a blow straight into the face of the ghost. The strange bird flew backwards, his back arched as he too made contact with the invisible barrier which kept both combatants trapped within its confining cage. The glowing pentagram brightened as The Ghost made contact. Its voice rang out, sounding stagnant and hollow, a sign which Blu took as the only visible sign that he had caused any sort of damage. Blu could not help but crack a smile._

_"So, it would seem that you're not completely fake, after all," he mused. "At least, I now have confirmation that my attacks are causing some form of damage. Eventually, my friends will find me and they will figure out how to end this. Then, I will find out who has sent you and put an end to their plans. Just like I destroyed Sabrina, Marco, and their Dark Robed Society."_

_The Ghost's body broke apart, shattering like glass. Blu's eyes narrowed upon the electrical current surging throughout the shards of his opponent's body. Within seconds, the strange bird had reformed, completely undamaged. The strange bird cracked a smile, mocking Blu's facial features. It raised its wings, his glassy eyes narrowed, focusing solely upon the Blue Macaw. It jumped back and landed with a thunderous crash. Its eyes rolled into the back of its head._

_"Your soul will be assimilated into the Divine Temple. You cannot stop the inevitable… Blu… species, Spix Macaw… Age Unknown… Destroyer of the Dark Robed Society… known as the World's Greatest Hero."_

_Blu arched a suspicious eye towards the creature. The way his voice was ringing out almost sounded like a computer going through a spreadsheet of facts. His beak hung ajar as he put two and two together in his head. This creature… this ghost… did not exist as a living breathing creature, though, his existence proved to be quite confirmed in some capacity. However, with the recent damage and reconstruction of his body, he released a hidden secret. He raised an accusing wing and pointed it out to the creature. "On second thought, you are fake. You're nothing more than some sort of robot, and I can guarantee that your master is hiding around somewhere with a remote control. He's guiding your every move, isn't he? All he has to do is hit a button and you'll reform. Isn't that right?"_

_"Negative, Blu," the ghost said. "You must be assimilated, now. The Divine Temple has waited long enough."_

_The ghost raised a wing and allowed six dark orbs to appear within the pentagram. They drew together as they started to spin, forming a dark electrical current of pure negative energy. It drew in the air, turning the warm tropical breeze into a frozen bitter cold. His glassy eyes shimmered as he began to speak once more. "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light."_

_"What did you say?" Blu asked, rising to his full height. An awakening fear began to surge within his heart. He remembered this phrase from his previous encounter with Sabrina… right before she had summoned a Nightmare Macaw. Blu's heart skipped a beat as he realized that the last time he had encountered this creature, he hadn't won. He hadn't even been able to cause any lasting damage to it. "Are you telling me that you and Sabrina?"_

_"Are part of the same group… yes…" The Ghost nodded. "Now watch as I reveal the hearts of every living thing. How their selfish actions and destructive capabilities form this unstoppable entity. It is like a bitter cold. A snowy arctic of never-ending pain. As the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain is pulled back to reveal a world without light. I summon to our battle. Nightmare Macaw Frozen Fitzgerald."_

_"Frozen Fitzgerald?" Blu echoed. "You mean… there is more than one type of Nightmare Macaw?"_

_The Ghost did not respond, he watched silently as a bright purple pillar descended into the center of the spinning pearls. Like before, a dark figure began to emerge from the light. This one seemed smaller than the previous one. Though it did look much bulkier. As the light vanished and the creature emerged into the world. Blu stared with both shock and horror. It was a bird with pitch-black skin, covered in armor which almost resembled ice. Two long icicle shoulder blades stretched off of its body, while the remainder of its head, wings, and talons stood covered in tiny icy spikes. It stared out through two pitch-black eyes._

_"Nightmare Macaw Frozen Fitzgerald attack! Assimilate Blu into the Divine Temple. Complete your mission and bring me victory."_

_The Nightmare Macaw gave off a gravelly hiss as it raised a single wing. It's empty eyes almost shimmered as it waited a few seconds before finally firing a barrage of twenty icicle spears. Acting on instinct, Blu raised his wings to defend himself, but found himself unable to do anything. A sharp pain coursed across his wings, the scent of blood filtered through his nostrils, he felt his talons lift off the ground, followed by a sharp electrical current electrocuting his nervous system. He peered back, surprised to find that he had flown back into the invisible wall of the magical barrier keeping him trapped. The energy from the barrier caused his body to go numb. It smoldered and smoked, as he fell to the ground._

_The Ghost cackled. "Watch as your hope freezes until it becomes almost meaningless… that is the way with all living creatures… and it'll be this creature that spells your certain doom. You can not possibly hope to defeat it. It's only a matter of time until you are sent to the Divine Temple."_

_Blu lifted himself onto his talons. Peering down, he could see the full extent of the damage. His bright blue wings were oozing red. His muscles trembled as if struggling to sustain his weight. He could feel nothing below his waist. Still.… something deep within him told him to press on. Something deep inside of him urged him onward to victory._

_"Oh yeah," Blu cringed. "Nothing is unbeatable… it may take some time, but I'll find your creature's weakness."_

_"That may be true for creatures of your world… but my Nightmare Macaw Frozen Fitzgerald is not from this world. It is a shadow beast from the Netherworld. It is here to do one thing and one thing only… it will make you feel the cold sting of defeat as it sends you right to the Divine Temple. And it shall… believe me… it shall!"_

_Whether through sheer force of will, or an act from sheer desperation. Blu charged forward. He moved like a missile, ignoring the stinging pain of the spikes as they impaled his body. In a single move, he slammed his wing through the Nightmare Macaw's head. It shattered upon impact. Blu landed upon the ground, watching as the nightmarish creature fell to the ground, slain. His eyes narrowed as he dropped himself to the ground. He charged forward once more and flung himself through The Ghost's body. Watching him break apart into tiny shards. He spun around, charging a second time. He plucked a small piece of the reforming body from the mass. At that moment, the bright red pentagram surged with energy. Spinning and glowing brighter, it began to encase the pieces of the ghost itself. A bright red pillar surged into the sky, breaking through the night like a bright red beacon. He sighed as it all disappeared, leaving behind the remains of a small robotic corpse. Its true identity had finally be revealed, and the pentagram had taken the rest of it into its own twisted trap._

* * *

_#_

* * *

_Noah cackled, springing forward, striking Blu in the beak with his talon. Blu felt the sharpened nails, tear across the upper pallet of his mouth, drawing a deep mouth wound. Blood flooded from the now open wound. In a second move, Noah spun around, kicking Blu once more in the chest. The blue macaw flew backwards, landing hard against the Redeemer statue._

_"Do you want to know why Marco never was able to beat you? The answer should be quite obvious. He was a fool… a puppet… his purpose was like all of the Dark Robed Society… they were sent to face off against you in order to strengthen their shadow marks. They are needed for the Grand Design. The shadow energy of the marks is needed to break down the barrier of this world and draw out the energy of the temple. They were nothing more than a test to see if you were indeed the ones who could begin sparking the circuit. Their shadow marks were nothing more than the keys to bringing the temple into this world… at least until recently… they now have another purpose. A far darker purpose."_

_"What is it?" Blu gasped. "Tell me."_

_Noah's physical appearance seemed to change as he grew in height. His iris narrowed into a tiny dot as it transfixed upon Blu._

_"Why, the end of everything, you fool. We're going to harness the darkness within them to destroy the world, starting with Rio." Noah cackled. "But that is all you'll get for now. The rest will be revealed at the tournament. You and your friends are expected to be at the grand opening tomorrow night… that is, of course, if you expect to win against your competition."_

_"Competition?" Blu echoed. "What competition?"_

_"We've invited the fiercest combatants the world has seen. Everyone from Team Unicorn to Team Devastation will be there… and they're all looking to take you out and claim the title of Hero for themselves… of course, what they don't know is that there is so much more on the line than a simple victory. But for now, let's see if you have what it takes to live up to your sad pathetic title."_

_Noah raised his wings and watched as six dark pearls descended from the sky. They began to circle creating a circuit of negative energy. Noah's smile widened as the pearls began to spin faster and faster until they created a pillar of dark purple light. Like the previous encounters with this power, Blu could see a dark figure beginning to form within the interior. Noah's voice rang through his ears._

_"When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows the curtain is pulled back to reveal a world without light. I summon to our battle… Nightmare Macaw the Powerful One."_

_As he finished speaking, Noah leaped back and landed with a sickening crunch. The ground beneath his talons cratered. Dark strands of purple shadow energy began to embrace the white-robed bird. His eyes widened as he fused the energy within his wings and threw it upwards into the air. From the light, Blu could make out six different objects. Two wings, two talons, a body, and a head, all of them pitch black and forming a monstrous entity. Combining together, a monstrous bird broke through into the world. It stood behind the emperor, its blood-red eyes glistened intently as they fell upon Blu._

_"WHA-WHA-WHAT IS THAT?!" He gasped. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, NOAH!?"_

_Noah's vicious smile widened even further as he pointed a wing towards Blu. "This is the instrument of your destruction. But let me introduce you. This is my servant, The Nightmare Macaw known as The Powerful One! Its power is unlimited, it's life force is infinite, and it is completely indestructible. You can never defeat it. GAME OVER, BLU! THE TEMPLE WILL DESCEND AND THIS IS THE CREATURE THAT WILL MAKE IT HAPPEN!"_

_Blu lunged forward swinging his wing into one of the monster's limbs. It shattered instantly, breaking into thousands of tiny black pieces. The monstrous bird cackled, swinging its spare wing straight into Blu's spine. It moved like lightning, moving faster than anything Noah could have pulled off. Blu felt a sharp stabbing pain break through his body. The bones within his spine separated, disks shattered, he screamed in pain as he flew forward, landing against the Redeemer statue with enough force that the stone itself snapped in half. The statue tumbled to the ground in thousands of broken pieces._

_"I told you, Blu," Noah cackled. "You can not defeat a monster this powerful."_

_Blu's eyes widened as the monster's wing reformed in perfect condition._

_Noah lifted himself from the ground and disappeared from sight. His white robe blended into the stomach of the monstrous entity._

_Blu's eyes widened as he watched was had just happened. A deep sense of fear embedded itself into his gut. "He just fused with that monstrosity adding his strength and intelligence to its own… and not just that, but if I land a direct attack, it'll just reform like the ghost… and then that thing can attack me… and I can't afford that… I'm already injured to the point that I can barely stand… for the first time in my life, I seriously have no clue how to fight back. Every single outcome leads to me being defeated and killed." Blu slammed his eyes shut. "Think, Blu, think… you have to figure out how not just to win, but how to even begin fighting back… I could try and charge him and use speed to my advantage… No… if I do that, it'll just reform, leaving me open to an attack. I've got nothing… there's nothing I can do!"_

_The monster's voice rang out in a combination of a deep booming thunder and the rough gravelly voice of Noah's. "I've waited long enough for Victor. If you have no plan on how to fight back, then you'll never have a chance to figure it out… goodbye… Blu!"_

_Blu felt his muscles tense up and his eyes close tighter as The Powerful One lifted his wing and prepared to strike him down. Blu could not make a move nor could he dodge it. His fear paralyzed him to the spot. There was nothing he could do to even hope to achieve victory. Noah and his monstrous creation had won._

* * *

#

* * *

As Blu continued to think about all of his previous encounters, his mind focused upon the wording of the Nightmare Macaw chant and the continually mentioned netherworld. The powers of the darkened realm almost seemed to be fighting to conquer the Earth in more ways than just by simply existing. The Emperors had found a way to harness the power of Warrior Macaws with dark and destructive capabilities. His beak curled as he began to speak.

"Hmmmmm, you know what now that you mention it, Sabrina, The Ghost, and Noah all mentioned extinguishing the light and using the power of the netherworld to do their bidding. It was right before they summoned those weird, almost monstrous, Nightmare Macaws with their magic. It was almost like they weren't just interested in summoning the Divine Temple, but they want to extinguish all of the light from our planet. But why? What could they possibly gain from doing such a thing?"

The Dark-robed bird nodded. "The Emperors are just one piece to a greater evil. They want to summon the Divine Temple and force it into crashing to the Earth, doing so will destroy all life upon the planet… however… their goals for you are every bit as cruel. They wish to defeat you in battle and send you to the Divine Temple. Upon doing so, you will be banished to a demon world of endless suffering and pain. While there, you will be unable to prevent the summoning of the Divine Temple or its master."

Blu lowered his head. "That would explain their obsession with sending us there. They want to cheat destiny and place things in their favor. That would mean that they see us as a very genuine threat… and with that we must be eliminated before we become a dangerous thorn in their side."

"How can we defeat them?" Rico asked. "There must be a way."

"Heroes, who will fight to save the world from destruction. You are no match for the threat of the Emperors in your current form. The force at their command is too strong to defeat through mortal means. However, all is not lost. You have taken your first steps to awakening powers beyond your understanding. To defeat the current threat, you must obtain the powers of Zephyr Wind and Silver Breeze."

"Silver Breeze?" Blu echoed. "So, we need to learn more than just the power of Zephyr Wind?"

"Wait, I'm confused." Jewel cocked her head to one side while arching a suspicious eye towards her husband. "How the heck do you know about any of this? And why didn't you tell me that you were trying to achieve any of these new powers? How long have you been doing this behind my back, Blu?"

Blu lowered his head, quickly avoiding eye contact with his wife as he cracked an awkward smile. His heart fluttered as he realized the amount of trouble he was now in. Jewel wouldn't be so forgiving towards him hiding anything from her… especially if it meant throwing himself into immediate danger. "I'll tell you later… it's… uh… kind of a long story."

"I'm every bit as confused as you are," Rico admitted, shamefully drawing a circle with his paw. "Dimitria said that all we needed to learn was the power of Zephyr Wind. How are we supposed to learn two skills if they're beyond our current limitations? There are so many dangers in trying to do too much at one time. Will we be able to learn two unique skills before the tournament even begins? What kind of toll will it even put onto our bodies? If we're not at our best, it won't matter if we enter the tournament or not, because injuries and fatigue will make it next to impossible to make it past the first round."

"I agree," Jewel noted. "It's foolish to fight against an opponent without forming a proper plan of attack. With everything hanging on the line, we must find a foolproof plan, instead of relying on two powers that we aren't even sure that we can pull off. We defeated Nightmare Macaw the Powerful One through hard work and determination. We can do the same with all the others."

"No," The Robed bird shook her head. Raising a wing, she pointed to the trio of statues behind her. The first one resembled Nightmare Macaw the Powerful One. The second, Nightmare Macaw the Courageous One. The third one resembled something completely unrecognizable. Its body appeared blurred and out of focus, though it towered several stories over the other two, and held no actual feet except for the treading which made it appear almost like a tank in appearance. Two rocket launchers and several other weapons stood ready to strike.

"The Nightmare Macaws are incredibly dangerous… while put together they're unbeatable weapons of mass destruction… however… Zephyr Wind and Silver Breeze are designed to use their own strength against them.

The robed figure raised both of her wings in unison and summoned forth Nightmare Macaw the Powerful One from its containment. The monstrous beast lurched forward, its beak drooling, its eyes unblinking as it focused upon the significant threat. The Robed Bird waited a moment, before throwing her wings forward. One by one, the beast separated into six separate pieces. A head, a body, two arms, and two legs. The robed figure threw her wings forward, and the left arm flew forward.

"Although, they may seem formidable, the strength of the nightmare macaws rests with their power to heal from any injury. Piece by piece, they form a greater whole. The left arm of the Powerful one is known as Power attack one, the right arm is Power Guard one, the left leg is Power speed one, the right leg is power speed two, the body is power core, and the head is power top. Note the numbers, for the longer that the beast remains alive, the stronger it can become. Ones do not last long, for they become threes, and threes become fives. The higher the number, the stronger the beast becomes."

The robed figure watched as Nightmare the Powerful One reformed into a solid, whole, creature once more. With a wave of her wings, she issued the second creature forward. All eyes fell upon it as Jade swallowed a large lump within her throat. This was the creature she was caught fighting before any of this had happened. The flat-looking bird who had no legs, controlled by the Emperor named Nathanial. She lowered her head, almost cowering before it. The robed figure waved her wings, separating the creature into its six pieces, a head, body, two separate wings, and a sword-like tail. The robed bird lowered her head and began to speak once more.

"Same as before, the power is not from each individual piece but rather the whole creature… you must use Zephyr Wind and Silver Breeze to destroy it piece by piece. The tail is Courage attack one, the left-wing is courage guard one, the right wings is courage speed one, the head is courage top, and the body is courage core. Like its brother, it too can become more powerful the longer that it is left alive. Ones become threes, and threes become fives."

"And what of the third one?" Blu asked. "What is that?"

"That is a creature that holds no equals. You will learn more about that when the time is right. For now, I will only give you its name. Nightmare Macaw the Wise One. Its power far exceeds the power of the other two. I am not kidding when I say it holds no equals. Its power is every bit as dangerous as the one who controls it. Beware him, end this fight before you face him or all hope is lost. Should the third Nightmare Macaw awaken, the Temple will fall and the Earth and all life upon it will be destroyed."

The robed bird raised her wings, and threw them forward. A blast of light broke apart into six separate attacks. They spread out striking the Powerful One. It could not even react as it crumbled into dust, the core of its body exploding. In a second speedy movement, she turned upon the Courageous One and followed suit. She threw out a barrage of light-based attacks, crumbling the Courageous One into dust, as the core of its body exploded into thousands of pieces.

"I have given you all that I can give you… the rest is up to you… whether the Earth will be saved or destroyed rests entirely upon your shoulders. Go now, learn the power of your only salvation, and defeat the threat before the third Macaw awakens."


	204. Chapter 204: Fallen Courage

**Chapter Two Hundred and ****Four**

From atop his pillar, Jonah watched the battle between Nathanial and Jade proceeding with a curious eye. Everything had been proceeding so smoothly, the Nightmare Macaw the Courageous One had been summoned to the planet with all of its powers intact… that alone made him smile… but after that, everything had come to a screeching halt. The Spix Macaw who was the present-day reincarnation of the Dark Robed Sage had been devoured within a blinding white light. Nothing that happened within could be seen by his all-knowing gaze. His organic eye narrowed as he focused upon the mythical energy which surged from the death of the Earth. Something about it almost frightened him. Whatever was happening in there, would not be pleasant for their side of the conflict… some sickening sixth sense warned him of the impending danger. That is what alarmed him more than anything.

"I told you that he would fail," Noah laughed, emerging into the room and seating himself on top of his pillar. "I can't say that I am surprised, even though I intentionally lost with the Powerful One standing beside me, they had proven themselves to be quite resourceful, pulling off a surprise attack as a group… still… they couldn't destroy him, so, I do believe that Nathanial is about to get his tail feathers kicked. The Courageous One is more intimidating, but he is not stronger than my Nightmare Macaw."

Jonah's organic eye fell upon the thin and sickly looking Emperor. It glistened with pure negative energy which reflected his souring mood. "Nathanial knows what he is doing, which is more than I can say for you… and your little army of Ghosts. Do I have to remind you that Nathanial is significantly stronger than you are? Besides, the battle is far from over. Nathanial will not fail, because he is not fighting to score a victory. He is fighting to power the circuit, which is working significantly. If you would only take a few moments to simply look!"

The large Emperor raised his wing revealing a large bright golden energy source surging across the face of a map. His eye narrowed as he continued. "Do you recognize the area where the circuit is activating? Do you? Or is your brain too small to comprehend or remember what our goals actually are?"

Noah stared at the map for a moment and turned away from his leader. "No, I recognize it, alright. The entire energy supply we need is surging from the spot where Nathanial and Jade are currently fighting. The energy needed is spreading across the entire city of Rio. It's looping through the streets and becoming whole. How lucky for you, Jonah, it looks like your plans are actually succeeding, and you haven't had to do a thing. It was me and Nathanial that did all the work… you just sat there…"

As Noah prepared to leave, the Emperor's chamber began to glow a bright blood red. Both Emperors set their eyes upon the glowing globe which foretold the success of their Grand Design. "Well, Well, looks like all is not going as planned after all. It is time for me to step in. The moment Nathanial's match comes to an end, my Ghost Army will swarm the city once more."

* * *

#

* * *

As the pillar of light faded and Jade emerged back upon the battleground, she appeared as a very different bird. She looked more confident, far more experienced, and far more sensible than the creature she had been mere moments before when the pillar had appeared. She closed her eyes, listening to the whispering of her heart… the spirit of the Dark Robed Sage lived within her. She whispered dark secrets within her ear, strengthening her resolve to end the fight… not only that… but she was the one who now held the secrets to defeating at least two of the three Nightmare Macaw models controlled by the Emperors. The change was not lost to Nathanial who stood dumbfounded by the sudden change over the female. His organic eye narrowed as his wings trembled as he fought the urge to charge forward and strike.

"What the hell happened?" he asked. "You weren't nearly so calm before. You were taken by surprise by the appearance of my Nightmare Macaw the Courageous One. What happened within that pillar of light? What did you see? Tell me! Tell me!? If you don't I'll force you to tell me, my Nightmare Macaw is still craving to sen you to the Divine Temple and you are still powerless to stop it!"

"Wrong," Jade lowered her head. "You used trickery to summon that monstrosity. You lie, you cheat, and you have fight for a corrupted power. You have a misguided faith in something that I will topple to the ground, right now. I'll show you that there is nothing to be afraid of, especially when the truth is revealed."

Jade dropped into her fighting stance. As if by magic she vanished from sight, appearing near the front of the Courageous One. Striking with her wings, she delivered a devastating blow straight through the upper chunk of its head. It flew backward a few paces, the open wound bubbled as it began to surge and reform once more. Her eyes narrowed as she flew backwards, remembering the lesson that she had been learned. At that moment, she felt another presence appearing within her mind, taking complete control… she could hear the creature's thoughts… and feel her heart flutter as she listened to the creature's hopes and desires for a better future.

"I feel you, Christina," she murmured.

Her wings began to glow brightly as the solution to defeating the Emperor burned bright in her mind. It all came from inner peace. Becoming one with their actions. Harnessing the power of the world around her, and using it in a purified way to bring in a brighter future. It all came to her wings, drawing out a power that fulfilled her completely. The energy within her wings did not come from just her, but the entire planet. The hope and dreams of everyone who lived. Her eyes narrowed as she threw her wings forward. "You claim to be a pure emperor, but you are nothing but evil. I'll destroy you and send your monstrosity back to wherever it came from… feel the power of the Dark Robed Sage!"

Jade threw her wings forward, unleashing a devastating force. It flew forward in a blinding flash, separating once it reached the Nightmare Macaw. The creature groaned as it and the glowing red pentagram shattered into pieces… dissolving both from the world."No! You can't do that!" Nathanial growled, pocketing the sky core within his wing. "I'll make you pay for that. You won't like me when we see each other next time. You will die, Dark Robed Sage. Mark my words. I'll kill you!"

"Nathanial! That's enough!"

Nathanial straightened his stature, freezing in place as he turned to see Jonah emerging from the jungle. His organic eyes fell upon the young girl.

"Little girl… we're done here for today." Jonah raised his massive wing towards the girl. "I do not know what you have seen this day, but you won't get so lucky again. You did not destroy the Courageous One… far from it… he'll return and when he does, he'll be the least of your problems, for I hold something far stronger than both the Powerful One and the Courageous One…"

"Bring it on," Jade growled. "I'm ready for you, any day, any time, I'll destroy all of your Macaws, whether it's one of them or all three. You won't succeed with your plan."

"I already have," Jonah cackled. "The battle today was not about winning or losing; it was about testing your abilities and pushing you to your limits. Something, which we have succeeded with. The next time we meet. You and your family will learn the truth… and then you will all be destroyed."

Nathanial raised his wing. "I hope you enjoy your victory because it will be short-lived. I look forward to sending you to the Divine Temple little girl hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"


	205. Chapter 205: Open Warfare

**Chapter Two Hundred and F****ive**

With all the vengeful fury of a demon scheming, Noah stormed into the interior of his private chamber. His blood-red organic eye shimmered in the dim light, catching the dim glow of the translucent green moss which lined the abandoned subway tunnels and long-forgotten underground passageways and service tunnels. His beak curled into a wicked smile as he came to a small control panel and placed a wing upon a small flip handle. He glared out the nearby glass window, overlooking the millions of robotic soldiers just lying in wait for his command. "Watch out, Rio, open warfare is about to be waged within your streets. Your destruction is at hand and it will be I who brings it crashing down upon you."

A nearby monitor flickered on, revealing Jonah's face. His organic eye narrowed upon the thin Emperor. His beak curled with frustration as his booming thunderous voice echoed throughout the chamber. "Noah, I am begging you, don't do it! You won't activate the circuit this way? You won't bring out the true potential of anyone by installing fear within them… you'll only be creating fear, desperation and cause everyone to become sloppy. A proper circuit will never be formed! If you continue you will only destroy everything that we have been working so hard for."

"Shut up!" Noah glowered, turning his gaze upon his superior. "We have done things your way, and those Macaws surprised us both times. They are defying destiny and have quite possibly found a way to alter it. If we don't act now, it will only serve towards our ultimate defeat. I know what I am doing, so don't question me, Jonah! This is happening, the way it should have been done long ago."

Noah cracked a smile as he flipped the switch. The massive army of Ghost soldiers surged to life and began their advance upon the city. "The time for my vengeance has come. Those Macaws may have defeated me back when I was intentionally trying to lose, let's see if they have what it takes to defeat me and my grand army this time. I'll have them all sent to the Temple before the day is through, and Jonah can go and rule the day that he ever questioned me."

* * *

#

* * *

Blu and Jewel stood within the heart of the city. Confused by the vision that they had seen only a few short moments ago and completely terrified of the massive job ahead of them that would need to accomplish in order to destroy the threat of the Emperors and their Nightmare Macaws, they stood in a state of semi-shock. Neither could form a word to the other as they weighed heavily upon the choices that needed to be made in the next little while. Were they up to the task? Could they even pull it off? What would happen if they failed? Was Rico capable of stepping up in that event? Or would the whole world be doomed?

"Blu," Jewel began after a few moments of awkward silence. She lowered her head and let out a heartfelt though slightly disappointed sigh. "Why didn't you tell me that you were trying to gain a next to impossible power? More importantly, why didn't you tell me about this Dimitria girl? Is there something going on between you and her that you didn't want me to know?"

Blu lowered his head. His heart skipped a beat while his eyes widened towards the sudden accusation given off by his wife. It almost sounded like she was having trouble trusting him and was severely hurt and disappointed with him. He shook his head after a few moments. "No, there's nothing going on between us. It's all completely innocent."

"Are you sure?" Jewel prodded. "If everything was so innocent, why didn't you bother telling me about her? Why are you trying to gather this next to impossible power on your own? When you could have me there giving you moral support. Did you forget that we do everything right together? Or have your feelings for me changed? Do you even still love me?"

"What?" Blu arched a suspicious eye to his wife. "Of course I do, how come you even need to ask? It's not like the whole you and Roberto incident. That was and is something that still sends chills down my spine. Haven't you noticed that he's been trying to separate us as much as possible? That he is always trying to undermine me the same as your father? Are they right? Am I really not good enough for you?"

"Of course not," Jewel reassured him. "You are the only bird for me. Nothing on that has or ever will change."

Before Blu could respond, he jumped with fright as Rico's horrified screams filled the air. "BLU! JEWEL! GHOSTS ARE ATTACKING THE CITY! THERE ARE WAY TOO MANY OF THEM TO STOP!"

"Wait what?" Blu and Jewel both said in unison, turning in sync to eye the Half-Breed Macaw. Terror lined upon their faces as they struggled to comprehend the reality of what he had just said.

"It would seem that the Emperors have released the entire army of Ghosts all at once. There are millions of them and they're all advancing upon the city. They're forcing every bird they come across into a fight and sending them to the temple. They're all dropping like flies beneath the swarm. If we don't do something there won't be a single soul left within the city. We have to do something, right now!"

All color drained from Blu's face. "How are we supposed to fight an army that size? What are we supposed to do?"

"We split up," Jewel said. "And we try to take down as many as we can. It's the only option until we can think of something better."

Blu nodded. "Right, let's move!"

* * *

#

* * *

Noah stood at the very edge of the city. His scheming smile widened as he watched the multiple pillars of light surging into the air one by one. Soon the whole sky became illuminated by the bright red pillars absorbing the souls of each and every victim that his army came across. His heart skipped a beat as he could hardly contain his excitement. Despite their best efforts, the army was too large and expansive for five or six measly Macaws to stop. It would only be a matter of time before they joined the free and found themselves upon the list of ever-growing victims.

"There is nothing they can do…" he grinned. "Try as they might, there is nothing that they can do. They won't stop me this time."

His robotic eye flashed, catching movement not far from his current location. His smile immediately faded. Three birds were flying from the heart of the city. All of them were heading in three different directions. Rico was heading East, Jewel to the North, and Blu to the West. His beak curled into a vicious snarl. Within seconds his mind changed plans. Raising a wing, he swung the large sword in his wings through the air. "Attention all units, I want every Ghost who is still active to advance upon the Western edge of the city. I want every available unit to attack Blu directly. Do not worry about any other target. Deal with the Macaw!"

His beak curled angrily. "Now we'll see how strong you are… Blu…"

* * *

#

* * *

Blu wasn't alone for very long. Flying as fast as his wings would carry him, he soon found himself accompanied by three familiar faces. The first was his daughter, Jade, the second was Jewel's childhood friend, Roberto, the third was his father-in-law, Eduardo. They flanked him on three sides, with the only clear path straight ahead. He cracked a smile turning to his daughter. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "It's too dangerous to be in the city right now."

"We couldn't leave you hanging," Jade explained. "When Rico told us that the city was under attack, we needed to come and help."

"Well don't look now," Eduardo snarled. "There are about a couple thousand Ghosts coming directly behind us."

"Wait how many?" Jade gawked.

Blu drew his attention over his shoulder and frowned. "Oh, about two to three thousand. It looks like they've spotted us too. Get ready for a fight, this is going to get a little rough." Blu shifted his eyes back towards his daughter. "Are you sure you're up for this? There is still time to run, and there is no going back once we begin."

Jade nodded. "I'll be fine."

Blu stalled, hovering in place. His eyes narrowed as he changed directions and dove towards the massive collection of Ghosts trailing them. He dove like a torpedo, crashing through a cluster of ten. He cracked a smile. "Well, that wasn't so hard." he mused. "Perhaps, Rico is losing his touch and these guys aren't that big of a threat after all. The only thing they have going for them is an overwhelming number. But if cut them down in large chunks and…"

"You have interfered with our mission, you need to pay."

"You have interfered with our mission, you need to pay."  
"You have interfered with our mission, you need to pay."

Blu's eyes widened as every enemy unit repeated the phrase over and over like a broken record. His beak curled as he turned his flight path once more and rejoined his allies who picked up the pace to add distance from the massive army.

"We can't deal with them like this," Eduardo admitted. "You'll burn your energy too fast. That will leave you completely defenseless."

Blu nodded in understanding. "We need to end this quickly, there are way too many and we don't know if they have Nightmare Macaws. If they summon even one of them then we're in a lot of danger."

A distant rumble of voices echoed from behind. "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain is pulled back to reveal a world without light."  
"When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain is pulled back to reveal a world without light."  
"When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain is pulled back to reveal a world without light."

Blu's eyes widened in horror as he turned back to see thousands of pillars of pure negative light descending upon the earth. Twenty by Twenty, they struck the ground as the Ghost's surprise attack continued. All color drained from his face as his heart skipped several beats at once. Every single Ghost who followed in hot pursuit were summoning Nightmare Macaws of their own.

"I summon Nightmare Macaw, Zombie Brigadier!"

"I summon Nightmare Macaw, Frozen Fitzgerald!"  
"I summon Nightmare Macaw Doom Gazer!"

"I summon Nightmare Macaw Light Avenger!"

The eyes of Blu and all of his friends glared back as numerous versions of the same four monstrosities emerged from their pillars. All of them stood ready to attack. Blu slammed his eyes shut and cringed. He knew full well what Frozen Fitzgerald could do, but the remaining units remained a complete mystery. An overwhelmingly sickening feeling gripped his heart as all hope within him died. "We can't win this! We need to find a way to shake these guys, right now."

Eduardo sighed and lowered his head. Within his possession he held a simple black pearl. He closed his eyes and cracked a smile. "Blu, you must remain strong. We know from your previous battle that one of the Three Emperors is controlling them. You must find him and take him out. I'm going to bide you some time… with this…"

Eduardo's smile widened as he revealed the pearl within his possession. "This single-use pearl will take all enemy units and teleport them from the city to a secret location that you don't need to worry about. With any luck, it'll be far enough to interfere with their signal and deactivate them. But to use it, it'll require me, Jade, and Roberto to concentrate and unify our thoughts for one simple goal."

Jade and Roberto nodded their heads in agreement and stopped to hover by the Spix Macaw chieftain's side. Their wings reached out into his and hovered over the pearl which stood as their only chance for salvation.

"Blu, find the Emperor! End this!" Eduardo commanded.  
"Yeah, Dad, we're all counting on you!" Jade admitted.  
"Become the hero you were always meant to be. Destroy that Emperor and protect Jewel. We'll handle these guys."

Before Blu could make a move, a burst of cruel evil laughter rang through the air. "If you're looking for me, then all you had to do was ask!"

Blu's eyes widened as he became transfixed upon the advancing newcomer. He recognized the figure almost immediately. "NOAH?! Why are you doing this?! Leave everyone within the city alone and then we'll fight…"

Noah cracked an amused smile. "Very well, let's fight! But your friends must stay here. Agreed."

Blu nodded. His heart sank within his chest. In order to save Rio, he had to have a rematch against the opponent who had given him his biggest challenge, and last time had almost killed him. His eyes narrowed. "Last time we fought, my heart gave out and I ended up back at the Aviary fighting for my life… but that's not going to happen this time. One way or another this fight is going to end today."


	206. Chapter 206: Rematch with an Emperor

**Chapter ****Two Hundred and Six**

Noah led Blu to a small clearing just outside of the city. With the city lights gleaming within both of their eyes, Blu's eyes narrowed upon the Pure Noble Emperor. His beak curled with frustration and anger as he raised a wing and pointed it accusingly towards him. "So, Noah, you're the one who is controlling the army of ghosts and you're the one who is causing so much destruction. I want to know why! Why are you doing this?! Why are you doing any of this?! Are the three of you working together? Or are you the only threat right now?!"

Noah cracked a wicked smile. His organic eye glistened with all the vengeful fury of a dream that was dreaming. "Why, Blu? I am afraid that I can't tell you. There is no way a simple organic mind can comprehend the might and sheer force of will that comes from us… the three pure Emperors of the noble light! As for we are doing this, it was you who started this war… you could have just surrendered your soul against the original ghost, but no, you had to be a hero and be a constant thorn in my side. Now, it is time to pay the price for your lack of foresight by facing off directly against me, while I send you to the Divine Temple, personally."

Noah raised his wings. His smile deepened as the familiar sight of the bright red pentagram began to burn around the two would-be combatants. The metallic sheet and gears upon his face began to burn bright revealing a glowing infinity symbol. "Hahahahahaha, I am now infused with the power of the sacred seal. And as long as it burns, neither one of us is going to be receiving any form of aid from our allies. This is the way that I have always envisioned our battle. Just you and me, one on one, with the loser going straight to the Divine Temple. Now Blu, if you were smart, I would stop asking questions and raise your wings, because this battle starts now."

Before Blu could react, Noah charged forward, grabbing hold of the Spix Macaw by the throat with his wing. Lifting the blue macaw from the ground, he tightened his grip and listened to the audible gasp for air escaping from Blu's open beak. The Emperor's eye narrowed further, bulging with veins at the sight. "What's the matter with you? Aren't you going to fight back? It is no fun to take the soul of a creature who has given up all hope of scoring a victory."

Without wasting a moment, Noah flipped Blu over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground. In a second speedy movement, Noah was upon him, slamming his talon down upon the Macaw's throat. His eyes bulged from his head as he found himself savoring Blu's pain. "I am going to enjoy choking the life out of you, Macaw! I have been waiting a long time for this, so you can be sure that I am going to savor every single moment before you get sent to the Temple. The Divine Master is just dying to meet you and it would be rude to keep him waiting!"

SWOOSH! SWOOSH! SWOOSH! SWOOSH!

At the sound of the weird noise breaking through the otherwise silent air, Noah released his grip upon Blu's throat and jumped back. Four laser blasts sped past him, narrowly missing him. His organic eye widened in horror at the realization to just how close he had come to being taken by surprise. His beak curled into a vicious sneer. "Who did that?" he growled. "I demand that you show yourself, right now!"

Blu's body trembled as he struggled to pick himself from the ground. His beak curled, eyeing the familiar figure of Dimitria stepping forward. She stopped at his side and held out a wing to assist him. Once Blu was back upon his talons, she turned her attention to the Emperor.

"WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU?! AND HOW DID YOU GET THROUGH THE SEAL?!" Noah screeched "

Dimitria stretched her wing outward and cut a wicked smile. "I wouldn't worry about who I am, I would be worried about what I mean to your little plan. You aren't going to be sending Blu to the Divine Temple while I am around. It is my job to make sure that he and Rico succeed in taking you down. Perhaps, it is you who should go and meet the Divine Master while transferring your soul into the temple… and perhaps it is I who should make sure that happens."

"Wait a minute," Noah growled, arching a knowing eyebrow. "I recognize you… I've seen you before… yes… I thought so. You're that wench that dueled both Blu and Rico in that practice match to prepare them for the tournament, but during the final few moves, our vision orb had some technical difficulties. The question that is the most relevant is what were you hiding, eh? It's not polite to keep secrets, so why don't you be a good girl and show me what you're hiding."

Noah launched himself forward, aiming his wings for the girl's unprotected body. She leaped back, dodging the attack. In a second move, she raised her wing and struck the Emperor in the gut. His beak hung open as he struggled to keep his eyes glued upon her. "Wait a minute… that technique… that power… I know you… I've seen your before…. your training and technique belong to those who have affiliation with the Divine Temple… but why would you side with the Spix Macaw?"

His eyes glazed over with anger. From his robe, he pulled out the Power Core within his possession. "YOU TRAITOR! You are trying to sabotage everything that we have accomplished. I won't let that happen, even if it means that I have to destroy you to see that our plans succeed. I hope you're ready to say goodbye because the only thing that you have done is made yourself a target!"

Without wasting a moment, he threw the core down and watched the outer shell smash into pieces. Within seconds the pieces reformed releasing the six dark pearls. They began to spin creating the vortex of pure negative energy. Noah's voice turned into a vicious snarl. "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain is pulled back to reveal a world without light. I summon to our battle, Nightmare Macaw the Powerful One."

A large pillar of pure negative energy surged down from the sky, forming once more the five separate pieces of what would become the Nightmare Macaw. One by one they combined together forming the complete form of the monstrous creature.

Dimitri turned to eye the Macaw. "Blu, the time has come to learn how to use your secret weapon. First you must clear your mind of all thoughts, and focus on the wind sweeping through your feathers. It is the wind that allows you to fly, and that will be your power. Let it form within your wings."

Blu closed his eyes and raised his wings. He could feel them surging with a power that he had never known before. His feathers shifted within the wind. Without wasting a moment, he threw his wings forward. "BEHOLD THE POWER OF ZEPHYR WIND, NOAH! YOU AND YOUR NIGHTMARE MACAW ARE FINISHED. YOU WILL NOT STOP YOUR MACAW'S COMPLETE DESTRUCTION!"

Swoosh!

Blu's eyes shot open as he listened to the sound of his wings slicing through the air, however, nothing happened. His attack fizzled and died, becoming nothing more than a complete dud. His heart sank within his chest as his only hope for victory sank with it. Whatever he had done, he had done it wrong. "Damn it!" Blu's beak curled with anger and frustration. "It didn't work… but why… why didn't it work?"

"I-I-I don't know," Dimitria shook her head, stepping forward to shield Blu with her wing. "But we don't have time to figure it out now. If Zephyr Wind won't work for you, then we need to fight normally. Do you remember how you took it down last time? We need to launch consecutive attacks against each body part."

Blu nodded. "Right, I'll be right behind you."

Dimitria arched her body and straightened her wings. Without waiting for a second longer, she launched herself forward like a bullet. Blu could hardly see her movement until she became stuck within the air, inches from the Nightmare Macaw's body.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FOOL!" Noah cackled. "Did you really believe that I was being serious last time? I never showed you my Nightmare Macaw's power, you see, one of its arms is called Power Guard one, that allows me to completely prevent a direct attack against my Nightmare Macaw. In other words, YOU CAN'T HURT IT! Oh, but it can hurt you, in fact, it's going to send you right to the Divine Temple! Now, attack Dimitria and destroy her!"

The Nightmare Macaw raised its massive wing and lurched forward ready to strike down the foolish masked macaw who remained stuck in place.

"Goodbye, Traitor!" Noah cracked a wicked smile. "You can explain your actions to the Divine Master when you graciously donate your soul to him!"

"OH, I DON'T THINK SO!"

Blu flew forward as fast as his wings would allow. Honing in like a missile, he slammed his body through the Nightmare Macaw's lower half, shattering two pieces with a single attack. Stalling, he changed directions and hovered at Dimitria's side. The masked macaw let out a sigh of relief and raised a wing to her heart.

"Are you okay?" Blu asked.

"Yes," Dimitria nodded. "You saved me, thanks."

"We need to work together, or we won't stand a chance." Blu frowned. "As long as we're on the same side, I won't let any harm come to you. If we continue working together, it will only be a matter of time before we find its weakness and win."

"Oh really?" Noah cackled. "You're both fools! Do you really think that you can beat a creature whose powers are infinite? You haven't even seen my true power yet. WATCH! AND DIE!"

Beneath Noah's talons a large mechanical device, similar to a go-cart began to form from thin air. Noah's body lurched forward as his spine opened revealing several oval-shaped holes. The mechanical device released wires which fused into his back and lowered him down into a hatch. From all outward appearances, Noah was now only half a bird, with a tank-like body. His sword separated into two halves, resting upon his shoulders as shoulder blades. The two halves then sparked electricity, forming a set of bright blue glowing wings.

Both birds stared in horror at the monstrous transformation of the Emperor. A sharp chill crawled down their spines as their hearts skipped a horrified beat. Their beaks hung ajar as all hope for victory faded from their minds.

"What the…?" Dimitria gasped. "What… What have you done, Noah?"

"He's a robot," Blu's eyes widened. "This must be his true form… that means that he has always been a robot, that's why we have been unable to destroy him."

"If that's true, just what are the extent of his new powers… and how exactly can we take him down?"

Blu lowered his head. "I don't know…"

"YOU CAN'T!" Noah cackled. "This is the end for you!"

Noah raised his wings, releasing a second set of dark pearls. The two pearls began to spin creating a much lower spark.

"When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light… combine with my Nightmare Macaw… and create a new force of darkness. Watch as it snuffs out all light by destroying my opponents in this battle. I now create a Nightmare Macaw the world has never seen before. I create, Nightmare Macaw Powerful Courage."

"Did he say Powerful Courage?" Dimitria gasped.

"He sure did," Blu nodded. "That means…"  
"The Powerful One is about to become a lot stronger," Dimitria finished. "We need to get out of here."

Blu lowered his head. "But I can't… my daughter and my wife are fighting in the city, trying to defeat the army of ghosts. Even if we could get through the seal, he will just go after them. I can't let that happen. We need to try to harness the power of Zephyr Wind again. We have to hope it works… or we won't live long enough to see how strong that thing actually is."


	207. Chapter 207: Dark Revelations

**Chapter Two Hundred and Seven**

Deep beneath the city of Rio, the two remaining Emperors watched the battle between Noah and Blu unfolding with a curious eye. Nathanial cackled, falling back upon his throne and kicking his talons through the air. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Noah has let this match go on for way too long. First, he let this girl interfere with a match that should have been impossible to interfere in, especially with the sacred seal preventing any and all outsiders from entering… yet… she somehow managed it. Then he couldn't just play it cool… he had to reveal some secrets that we weren't going to reveal until the tournament finals. Finally, he created this new Nightmare Macaw… what was its name? Nightmare Macaw Powerful Courage? Where the heck did he even get the pieces to complete it? Only my Courageous One…"

Nathanial stopped in his tracks, peering down at the pearls within his possession. Counting them over, his face darkened with anger and the veins in his eyes bulged as he began to fume. "He stole those Courage pearls from me! What the hell is he doing?! Has he blown a fuse? Has he gone rogue? How did he even get his wings upon them when I keep them on me the whole time?"

Jonah's organic eye narrowed upon the vision globe. "Noah is playing with forces beyond his control. Creating a new Nightmare Macaw has thrown destiny completely off balance. The fool is risking everything that we have worked for just to satisfy his ridiculously oversized ego. He must be stopped before he creates any permanent damage to our plan. As much as it pains me to say this, I hope Blu manages to score a victory this day."

Nathanial's beak dropped in horror as he turned on his master. "Wait, are you actually saying that you want Blu to destroy Noah? Jonah?! Just what is going on in that brain of yours? You normally want us to remain unharmed because we are supposed to rule the new world together alongside the Divine Master. Have you blown a fuse too?"

Jonah's eye falling upon Nathanial forced him into silence. His booming voice echoed out throughout the chamber. "Of course, I don't want him destroyed. But perhaps by having him suffer a little while, he'll be knocked down a few pegs and learn not to question my authority. He will give it his all, fail, and then we can continue with the Grand Design by completing the circuit at the Divine Tournament. Now be silent, let's see if destiny sees fit to handing Blu a victory…"

* * *

#

* * *

Blu swallowed hard and raised his wings, all the while staring down two of the largest threats he had ever gone up against. One was the half-machine, half flesh and blood Emperor named Noah, now standing tall with his tank-like fusion. The other was the equally terrifying fusion of two different Nightmare Macaws. Sweat rolled down his face. His heart skipped a beat. He needed a plan on how to proceed… any foolish attack would backfire, leaving him helpless.

"Clear your mind, Blu…" he told himself, closing his eyes. "Clear your mind… there is nothing around you. There is no danger. There is nothing but you and the wind. Feel it rushing through your wings. Feel it lifting you off of the ground. There is no reason to be afraid within this peaceful place. You're standing in a place where there is no judgment, no Eduardo to put you down, no one trying to kill you. There is just you, and the wind."

Blu's wings brushed against the breeze. The tips of his feathers ruffled within the calming breeze which he created deep within his mind. At that moment, he recalled every moment from his life within the city. Linda finding him within a box in Minnesota, growing up beside her, living within the bookstore, finding the patience to deal with the bullying of the birds who constantly tormented him, Tulio finding him and traveling to Rio, meeting the love of his life, and how every moment of his life had brought him the fame and reputation as a hero when he had struck Marco down and saved everyone from his New World Order. He could feel a smile forming upon the end of his face. Then more thoughts came to mind. The birth of all of his children, learning to respect Rico, traveling to the Amazon, gaining the respect of Eduardo, and his tribe as he defended everyone from a group of loggers, defeating Sabrina and ending the Dark Robed Society forever. Both trains of thought, although conflicting, all proved his worth. It proved his worth within the human world and man-made city, it proved his worth within the Amazon.

He had absolutely perfect balance!

"I am one with both ways of life," he told himself. "I am one with nature of all types. I can feel the energy empowering me."

He raised his wings and without thinking, he opened his eye to find a cyclone of energy encircling him. His eyes fell upon the Emperor, a smile crossed his face. "Noah, you are evil and you had me doubting myself. I was afraid of your Nightmare Macaw, and I was afraid of what you had planned. But once I cleared my thoughts, I found balance. It is with this, that I will defeat you. Feel the stinging power of your defeat, as I show you the true power of Zephyr Wind."

Blu threw his wings forward, releasing the first energy blast. He watched it collide with Nightmare Macaw Powerful Courage.

Noah, however, laughed. "You fool, did you forget the power of Power Guard one. I can negate any attack thrown at my Nightmare Macaw."

The energy blast blew through the piece, shattering it. Blu's smile widened. He raised his wings and threw out the second attack. This one aimed for the piece of the Courageous One. Noah once again raised his wing.

"I don't think so, I activate the effect of Courageous Carrier one. It negates one attack thrown at it."

The energy blase blew through the piece, shattering it into pieces. Blu's smile turned into a wicked grin. "Noah, your Nightmare Macaw's special powers are nothing compared to the power of my attacks. You see, I can still attack a grand total of four more times. Your Nightmare Macaw when assembled together is a formidable… almost frightening monster, but when it is being picked apart piece by piece, it is weak… and that is your monster's weakness."

Blu raised his wing and released his third attack. This one shot through the center piece. The entire body shattered, destroying everything else attached to it. Blu's eyes narrowed upon the Emperor. Raising his wings once more, he released the fourth, fifth, and sixth attacks. Noah's eyes widened in horror at the realization that Blu had not hesitated to turn his new attack upon him.

"No, it's not possible!" He growled. "I can not be defeated… least of all… by a filthy Spix Macaw like yourself. I won't rest until I have wiped your entire species from the face of the Earth. You haven't seen the last of me, Blu. I promise you that one. Next time we meet, you are going to…"

The vicious assault struck through Noah's midsection, ripping his torso from his legs and the machine. His whole upper body crashed to the ground with thunderous force, and he stopped moving. Blu breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that Noah was in fact dead. He raised a wing to his heart and collapsed backwards.

"Yes, hahahaha, I did it. That's the first Emperor finally dealt with. There's only two more to go."

Before Blu could make a move a burst of cruel laughter broke through the air. He drew his attention to the canopy of trees, where a pair of white-robed birds peered down at him. Both looked like a Macaw with dark black feathers but also held the characteristics of a hawk. They too had their faces partially covered with machinery, but they both appeared very different than Noah. One was a child not much older than Jade. The other was an ancient-looking creature with a father time beard and a long bushy eyelash covering his mechanical eye. The older of the two - a huge hulking creature which towered over most living creatures - spoke in a rough, gruff, and almost mocking tone of voice.

"I suppose that congratulations are in order, Blu. It is very rare… mayhaps impossible for one of the three of us to experience such a humiliating defeat. I do notice that you secretly hold a burden of guilt over splitting poor Noah in half… I don't know why, considering what he has tried to do to both you, your family, and your city. I'll have you know that he is absolutely fine and his mechanized makeup does not require your pity… I will admit, you always manage to find a way to way to surprise me, Blu. Not many creatures are as… foolish… as you are."

Blu's eyes fell upon the child-like Emperor. "You… You are the Emperor who must have tried to attack my daughter."

Nathanial cackled, waving a feather as if it were a finger. "Oh please, attack is such a harsh word. I'll have you know that only Noah is the real villain in anything that has happened. Everything up to this moment has been his doing. He is the one who harnessed the shadow marks and had Sabrina give them to each member of the Dark Robed Society. He is the one who created the army of Ghosts. He is the one who decided it necessary to tamper with destiny by creating abomination Nightmare Macaws when the only real… existing… ones are the three contained by us… and above all, he is the one who kept plotting and planning. But no more, look at where it got him… completely smashed and broken… like the ignorant fool that he is HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Blu stepped forward, raising a wing to his heart. "So all of it was Noah? Every single thing? The two of you are innocent of any wrongdoing? How could that possibly be? Wasn't he working for the two of you?"

Nathanial cracked a mischievous smile. "In a manner of speaking. Of course, when you work with Noah, he has a way of… making things go downhill… like when he steals and uses two pieces of your Nightmare Macaw without permission. The stupid, overbearing buffoon! But I'm not one who likes to hold grudges, so to make things fair, I'm going to relieve him of most of his powers and use them for myself HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Before Blu could respond, a pair of wings grabbed him from behind. Jewel's voice rang through his ears. "Blu, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Blu," Rico piped in, "When Eduardo, Roberto, and Jade told us about you going up against an Emperor we began to fear the worst."

"AH, Company! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA and if I'm not mistaken, here comes the rest of your little group… The Warriors of Destiny are about to be reunited. Standing before us, the three Pure Noble Emperors HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Blu shifted his attention away from the pair as the rest of his friends all came in for a landing. Eduardo, Jade, Roberto, Jewel, and Rico stood ready to defend themselves and their friend should the need for it arise. Every eye fell upon the sinister pair with a lingering sense of danger embracing their very souls.

"What's with them?" Jade asked. "Wait… that one… he's the one that tried to attack me!"  
"Yes, yes, we know," Nathanial cackled. "We have already been through this. If you would have been on time, you would have been included in the conversation. Now shut up and listen, would you? You're just embarrassing yourself, and me along with you."

Jonah stepped forward. His mechanical beak curled into a wicked smile. "Now, Now, that is no way to address the group who has been chosen by destiny to try and save the planet from what is too come. They have their part in what we're about to do too… unfortunately for right now, the specifics of our plan can not be revealed. You will find out in due time. In fact, the whole city of Rio shall, when the tournament begins and everyone begins to clash in an epic state of mortal combat…"

Jonah closed his organic eye and sighed. "As for now, Blu, Jewel, Eduardo, Roberto, Rico, and Jade, how fitting it is that we meet here upon the very border of both jungle and city. Can't you feel the power emanating from this spot? The worth of the land which separates two very different ways of life. What do you have to say about such a thing?"

Rico stepped forward, throwing his wing down. "Before we say anything, we want some answers. Like who are you?!"

"Yes," Jonah scoffed. "Introductions are in order and are long overdue. As you may have heard, we are the three Noble Emperors of the purest light. I am the leader of our little group. You may call me Jonah."  
"Wait, what?!" Nathanial interrupted. "Who said that you were the leader?"

Jonah's organic eye fell upon the young bird who immediately backed away. "You know what, never mind. You are a great choice, absolutely superb, couldn't have picked anyone better, hahahahaha."

Nathanial shifted his attention back to the group. "I am Nathanial, the co-leader you might say hahahahahahahahaha… the one lying at my feet, defeated and destroyed by your good friend Blu, is Noah, but I am sure that you already know and are well acquainted with him by now."

Blu raised a wing. "Tell us why… why do you want to destroy our city and summon the Divine Temple? Why have you done all of this?"

"Sorry," Nathanial shrugged. "That is on a need to know basis, and right now, you don't need to know."

"I'll tell you why Blu." Jonah cackled.

"Wait what?" Jonah piped in. "I thought it was a secret."

"There is nothing to keep secret. Besides, they can't stop us now. It's already too late for them to do anything to stop it. Our objective is to repair the future."

"Repair?" Blu echoed.

"Yes," Jonah nodded. "That is exactly what I said."

"Oh yeah?" Rico spit. "Then you three royal pains are the three most destructive repairmen that we have ever come across."

Nathanial turned his head away. "Oh please, Rico, why don't you grow a brain? You can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs, so guess what, WE'RE BREAKING SOME HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh yeah, we'll see! I'm going to put an end to that evil plan!" Rico growled.

"Oh please," Nathanial spit. "Do you honestly believe that we haven't thought this through and just started doing this today? Every event in all of your lives have been masterminded by the Dark Robed Society, who we were in control of and were manipulating behind the scenes. Noah was the one who manipulated Sabrina into convincing the humans into cutting down Jewel's and Blu's homes respectively. That forced Eduardo and Roberto into hiding. As for you, Rico, I was the one who masterminded your whole life, I convinced Sabrina to trick Marco into becoming a sadistic and bloodthirsty killer and he did exactly what he was supposed to do, kill your father and your mother before selling you to Ripguard."

He closed his eyes and shrugged. "In what could only be described as a sadistic move by destiny, you found love while there and started traveling with a girl named Angelina… who ended up being killed by Lord Bardrick, effectively breaking your heart, and bringing you to Rio, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rico could feel his anger beginning to simmer. He raised a wing to his heart, while his beak bit into his tongue. "No… you couldn't have."

"Oh, but I did," Nathanial swooned. "That ingenious move is what brought you to Rio, effectively joining forces with the rest of the heroes who now stand before us. It was all a puppet show, and we controlled the strings HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"But why?" Blu asked. "Why did you feel the need to manipulate the events in our lives? What did you mean repairing the future? Who says that the future is broken? Who says that it even needs fixing?"

"Yeah, no one knows what the future has in store," Jewel said. "You're worrying about something that hasn't even happened yet."

"Oh, but we do know!" Jonah said. "We know all too well. We know every single detail of what will happen."  
"YEAH!" Nathanial spit. "And we won't just stand here and let it happen!"

"You lie!" Jewel growled.

"Oh but it's true," Jonah mused. "And you would see it for yourself if you would only study the present. Everywhere you look, humans and animals are blinded by what we call… progress… that progress leads to bigger, better machines, more pollution, more waste to the jungles of the world. You see there is an ever-thinning balance between the good and the wicked in this world, and it is that balance that creates the future whether that future is a harmonious one or an ever depressing dark and ill one. It is our aim to… adjust that balance and tilt it into a new direction. It is a direction that leans in towards us. The Three Emperors."

"You're mad!" Rico shouted. "You want to throw the whole world out of whack, just so you and your two friends can gain a little power?"

"Oh, we don't want a little power," Jonah said. "We want TOTAL power, and we are already well underway to achieving it. All civilizations within this world need a government to help guide their actions, and that's not just the humans, but the animals and their patriarchs too. We have control over all of it. Every decision made has been birthed by us. We are the ones who make the world turn. Think of it as a pyramid. There are a few weak and pitiful souls at the bottom and a select few at the top. We have climbed to the very tip, towering over every last living soul."

"No!" Rico cringed. "I-I don't want to hear anymore… you think that you are powerful by playing games with innocent creatures' lives. You play God by killing innocent civilians, especially young girls who would never hurt anyone… and you do all of this just to influence certain events like pieces on a chessboard. No! No more! I'm going to destroy you, right here! Right now!"  
Rico launched himself forward as fast as his body could muster. He unsheathed his sword, diving right for the neck of Jonah.

"You simple-minded fool!" Jonah growled raising his wing and blocking the blade with little more than the skin of his wing. His organic eye narrowed. "You are nothing more than an insignificant speck within history. A blemish that will soon be erased from the history books. While being so insignificant, did you really think that you could harm me?"

Without wasting another breath on words, Jonah launched Rico from him, throwing him across the treetops and out of sight. Within moments Jewel was upon the scene. She raised her wings ready to fight. "You'll pay for that! You haven't faced anyone like me before. I'm going to rip your eyes out."

Jewel charged forward, swing her wings outward. Nathanial, however, was more than prepared, plucking Rico's sword from the ground, he hopped onto Jonah's shoulders and leaped to meet Jewel in mid-air. His scheming eyes bulged with excitement towards this sudden change in destiny's grand scheme.

"You coward!" Jewel hissed.  
"Yes," Nathanial cackled. "But I am a coward who is about to get the better of you!"

Without wasting a moment, Nathanial whipped the blade from him, striking Jewel across her stomach. She let out a horrified scream as she fell to the ground unconscious. Jonah's organic eye narrowed upon the remainder of the group. "Fools! Each and every one of you should listen to that voice within your gut, it tells you that you can't win and you know what, it is one hundred percent right. And yet, you choose to fight on, each and every one of you is blinded by your overinflated arrogance… your own sense of duty to being a hero… so often we have tried to lead you down the correct path to a brighter and better future, but every time you interfere and reject the future we're offering… and every time you do, you chip away a little more at Destiny's true path. In fact, you've chipped away so much, that certain undesirable results can now no longer be avoided."

"What are you talking about?" Blu growled.

"You don't know?" Jonah arched a curious eye. "I'm talking about your father. The great macaw who believed within his heart that the Spix Macaws could live on for a bigger, brighter, future. He is the very mind who helped Tulio discover the Blue Feather Reactor. You see it wasn't just an all-natural energy source. It was a machine whose effects could be reached through time and space. He wanted so desperately to be with his missing son again, and he was willing to do anything to get it. Unfortunately, his efforts created a ripple through time, and it was us who paid the price. We do not know the full extent of the damage to other time periods, but we do know what can diminish this ripple."

"And what's that?" Blu asked.

"Why, that is a little thing called destroying Rio. We have orchestrated an elaborate scheme to wipe out this city and all of the creatures who will play a part in our world's ultimate destruction."

Blu's face darkened with rage. "It's always the same thing with you bad guys. Well… forget it… it won't happen!"

"Oh yes, it will!" Nathanial cackled. "By destroying the city, we are destroying the source of the event in question, and therefore destroying the fabric of this troublesome little ripple. It's a chain reaction of epic proportions HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"That's not going to happen!" Rico shouted jumping forward. "Because, I'm going to stop you, right here, right now!"

Jonah turned, grabbing Rico by the throat with his wing. He tightened his grip as his eye surged with anger. "This is the second time that you have tried to lay a wing upon me. I guess I wasn't gentle enough with you the first time… or… perhaps, you are one of the troublemakers whose arrogance will lead Rio to its dark future. I recall Nathanial saying that you lost a loved one… a girlfriend… named Angelina. Perhaps, it is time that you go and join her."

"Do as you wish," Nathanial cackled. "He goes around saying that he isn't a true warrior. So we don't really need him, Divine prophecy or not HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rico shifted his body, wrapping his whole body around Jonah's massive wing. "You won't get rid of me that easily." he groaned. "I'll find a way to destroy you, even if it costs me my life in doing so."

"I beg to differ, child!" Jonah smirked. "But you're right, destroying you this way gives me no satisfaction. Here… Blu… why don't you have him and see how he messes up one of your plans."

Jonah launched Rico from him, tossing him in the direction of Blu and the remaining group of warriors. Blu's face continued to darken, his eyes bulged from their sockets as he found himself lost within his anger. "You… You lowlife. Go ahead, try to destroy the city, the way that Marco, Sabrina, and Noah did. We aren't defenseless, and we have proven ourselves more than capable of saving the day. We have done it so many times and we will do it again."

Jonah's grin widened. "Foolish Macaw, none of them were trying to destroy you or your precious city. They needed to make you THINK they were. The Dark Robed Society, Sabrina, even Noah, all served the purpose of bringing us to this moment. The eve before the tournament, and the completion of the Grand Design. None of them were ever meant to be a threat, they just pretended to be. They all served…. ME…. however, that too will be revealed during the tournament."

Jonah's eye shifted to the masked bird standing not too far away. "And as for you… Dimitria… we will meet again."

As Jonah turned to leave, the darkened sky began to glow red. Jonah turned, raising his wing in time to catch a large meteor with his wing. His eye glistened as it slowly began to crumble releasing six small pearls. "And with the return of my Nightmare Macaw, we will be seeing you tomorrow at the grand opening of the tournament. You will need all of your wits, strength, and intelligence to survive what is to come. Goodbye… fools!"

As the Emperors faded from sight, Blu's wings clenched in anger. His beak curled as he began to speak. "It doesn't matter how you think things will play out. I will find a way to make you suffer… I will put an end to all of your evil schemes. Not just for my friends here, but for everyone who has ever had their life influenced by your greed and selfish ambitions. I will… destroy you…"


	208. Chapter 208: Final Preparations

**Chapter Two Hundred and Eight****  
**

Blu could barely sleep a wink that night. With the most recent encounter with the Pure Emperors lingering within his mind, he thought back to everything that Jonah had said. He could not deny the large bird's beliefs that there existed a very thin line between good and evil… he had seen it for himself during the incident with Marco corrupting his spirit and turning him against his friends and family. In that moment of time, there existed very little doubt that he rested well along the path of an evil creature. But now he wasn't so sure which side he was on, that in itself brought a question to mind… was he fighting for the wrong side? He swallowed a large lump within his throat as he recalled the warning from Amber. The vision of the future's fate and all the destruction that would come from the attack from the Nightmare Macaws began to take over his mind.

"I can't blame them for thinking the way they do," Blu told himself. "Their whole lives were destroyed in the attack. Their whole world was completely destroyed. I know I would be angry if something like that happened to my loved ones and home. Could it be that maybe they're right? Is destroying Rio the only true way of saving the world? Am I in the wrong for wishing that wasn't true? Is there even another way to stop any of that from happening?"

Blu felt his muscles tighten as his wings clenched into makeshift fists. His heart raced while his mind raced with several different thoughts at once. He slammed his eyes shut, cringing as he lowered his head to turn away from his growing doubts and concerns. He could feel them beginning to overpower him. He could feel a sickeningly intense pressure weighing down upon his heart. It threatened to destroy him, and he could not afford to let that happen.

"No," he shook his head, almost scolding himself for his foolish thoughts. His eyes opened wide with both shock and horror at his behavior. "Regardless of everything that they have been through, they're still out to hurt innocent creatures. They don't care about the creatures of this time period. They only care about what they want. They'll discard anyone to serve their own purpose. Just look at what they did to Rico's girlfriend, Angelina. They intentionally set him up to suffer from her death… the same goes for many, many other creatures. That is no way to build a proper future… a future built on death and destruction is one built by darkness. We need to restore the light to the world. That is the Nightmare Macaw's weakness. If we can alter certain events properly… without bloodshed, death, destruction, or evil, then we can stop the attack from ever happening in a positive way."

Blu lowered his gaze to his wings. "To do that, we must continue to do what I have said since this whole adventure began. We must win the tournament and take down those Emperors. I can only hope that we can get them to see our perspective… because they could be valuable allies and friends. If only they would let that happen."

"Oh, so you're awake…"

Blu broke free from his deep train of thought and private conversation with himself and turned his attention to the opening of his home to see Rico emerging. The half-breed macaw fluttered to the branch and shifted his gaze to the moon. He let out a heartfelt sigh before seating himself upon the branch. His eyes almost appeared fearful, as if something weighed heavily upon his mind.

"Are you okay?" Blu asked, seating himself beside his friend.

"Not really," he admitted. "I have been thinking about what those Emperors mentioned about everything that we have ever been through being a part of their ultimate plan. That means, all of the suffering that I have been through, the death of my loved ones and friends, the fates that have befallen both you and Jewel… everything was intended for the completion of some evil plan to wipe out everything that we know. Doesn't that scare you?"

Blu nodded. "Yeah, it does. But think about it this way. You earned your victory against both Marco and Lord Bardrick, that gave you the experience to come this far. Same with Jewel when she faced off against the problems of her past… not just with her sister, but with Jollo. Then I had to face my inner darkness and my fear of Jewel moving on after I was gone. That gave me the strength to defeat Marco. If we would have failed in any of those events in our lives, we wouldn't be ready to defeat this new threat. And whether you want to believe it or not, we will win this tournament and we will defeat them."

Rico nodded with understanding. "Speaking of the tournament. I was doing some research on just who we were going to go up against. Unfortunately, the first bracket is meant to be a surprise to the competitors. But I did find something. It seems the Emperors are going to be playing hardball and have set us up with Team Unicorn first. They've won every major tournament over the past five years. Most birds are saying that they are the odds on favorite to win the whole thing."

Rico lowered his head. "And before you mention that everything has a weakness. I dug up info on that particular team too. There are only three members, all of whom are Military Macaws. First there is Nadiel who isn't exactly the friendliest kind of guy around. He has won competitions of raw strength on his own for well over ten years. Second, there is Adri… and he is often seen as the strategist of the team. He has outsmarted and outplayed every competitor that he has gone up against, making him undefeated in every major tournament that they have competed in. Finally, there is their team captain, Crasso. He outclasses both in terms of strength and intelligence. Chances are good that he has already prepared a plan to take us down. I am not liking our odds going into this match."

Blu lowered his head. "We'll think of something. We always do. They aren't the only smart creatures who exist. I have outsmarted several opponents. Jollo, Marco, and Sabrina, just to name a few. We'll just need to be careful and play things by ear and proceed cautiously. In terms of strength, we have you and Jewel. You both have never let me down before, and this time will be no different… at least… I hope it won't be any different."

Rico and Blu eyed each other for a moment, before breaking out into laughter. The seriousness of Blu's words became lost, at least, for the moment anyway.

* * *

#

* * *

The three members of Team Unicorn sat at the base of the Redeemer Statue, staring up at the moon with a complete loss for words. With the eve of the tournament now upon them and with their preparations officially complete, they found themselves with little else to do but wait. With wings folded and each forming a conniving smile, they each thought about everything that had brought them to this point. With so many championships beneath their belt and another on the way, their overconfidence soaked through the air in every way imaginable.

"Tomorrow is the day boys," Crasso chuckled. "We're going to show those Blue Macaws just why we're the best."

Adri and Nadiel nodded with complete agreement.

"What are the chances that we would be going up against those lousy Spix Macaws first?" Adri burst into cruel laughter. "We saw exactly what Blu could do at the Get Together, and I am not impressed by him in the slightest, he'll be the easiest one of their team to take down. I guarantee it. However, his wife and his friends are a completely different story. That Jewel kicked some serious butt, and we don't know what Rico is capable of."

"Does it matter?" Nadiel asked. "Either way, we can't lose. It's almost not fair, we should be given an automatic pass into the second bracket. Even if Blu is weak, there is very little chance that the girl or that Rico fella, can do anything to take us out. That team is just a walking disaster… and Blu is the obvious weak link. The question now is, who is going to go first? They'll obviously want to start strong so they're either going to send Jewel or Rico. Blu will be conserved for a last resort. How should we respond? Should we use brains to outsmart their strongest competitor or should we use strength and show them just how weak they truly are?"

Crasso raised his wing to his beak for a moment. "I'm going to save myself for last. I can obviously take them all out on my own, but it's only fair for the two of you to have some fun. So settle it amongst yourselves. Odds and evens, or even rock, paper, scissors, I don't care how you do it, so long as it's done by morning. I'm going to get some shut-eye so I can be fresh for the tournament."

"Hold on!"

All three military macaws jumped with fright towards the sound of the voice of a newcomer breaking into their conversation. All three macaws drew their attention towards a strange white-robed bird standing not far from their location. He resembled a thin almost sickly male with a sour attitude. His blood-red eye focused upon them with the vengeful fury of a demon.

"Who are…"

The white-robed bird raised a sword to the Macaw's throat. His organic eye glistened as he began to speak. "Who I am is of no concern to you, but if you want to win, then you will listen to what I have to say. The Spix Macaws are more of a threat than you give them credit. I would suggest that you switch the game to something that they aren't quite familiar with… the dueling… should you and your team duel them, I can guarantee that your success will be a guarantee."

"Oh yeah?" Crasso arched a suspicious eye. "And what if we refuse? What if we stick to the actual tournament rules and beat them in a fair fight?"

The White-Robed bird cracked a scheming smile. "Then your defeat will be a guarantee. That Macaw and his friends have taken out better warriors than you, and has come out without a scratch. The choice, though, is up to you. If you and your friends are really as smart as you would like to boast, then you'll make the more than obvious choice… do what must be done to win…"

The White-Robed bird's smile deepened. "But then again… it wouldn't be the first time that you have switched the rules to give your team an advantage… now is it? I'll be looking forward to your choice, but I believe I know what you are going to do. Hahahaha!"

* * *

#

* * *

The entire assembly of the Warriors gathered within the front yard of the aviary as Blu stumbled unsteadily out to the group. His body trembled as his muscles struggled to keep him standing upright. Deep down, he wasn't sure if his body was suffering from the lack of sleep or if he was suffering from some subconscious fear towards whatever outcome the day would bring. Despite this, his eyes drew to the sky. A deep hole now appeared within the sky, splitting the air as a large stone structure began to penetrate into the world. It's massive size covered most of the crystal clear blue, stretching over the whole city of Rio de Janeiro. Large pointed stalactites pierced from the surface, pointing downwards towards the city itself. In all outward appearances, it appeared evil, cruel, sinister, and every other word which could describe absolute evil. But more importantly, the sheer size of it drew the very feeling of fear from Blu. If it descended to the planet's surface, the shockwave and gravity would be enough to destroy all life upon the planet's surface. Temperatures would cool off, the gravity would shift, magnetic poles would fall out of alignment, and the core would grow unstable, releasing boiling hot lava across most of the planet's surface.

Jewel, Eduardo, Roberto, and Jade followed his gaze, staring in both awe and horror at the massive structure. The longer they stared, the longer they came to realize the danger of the situation at hand. The Emperors had planned every move thoroughly. Every action, decision, even their need to step in and act as heroes had been properly anticipated and predicted. In the end, the Emperors had known everything that was going to happen. Blu and his friends may have pulled off some victories, but those victories were hollow because it only fed deeper into the Emperors' actual plans. Their actions to resist the danger and save the citizens had somehow fueled the temple into breaking through time and space, and it now loomed over them, an eternal reminder to the doom that would await them, if they did not figure out how to permanently put down the Emperors and the Nightmare Macaws. As Jade related her story, Blu lowered his head further as he realized that even at their best, they weren't even close to destroying the monstrous creatures. They were far stronger, far superior, and completely indestructible, even with Jade's powers as the Dark Robed Sage beginning to awaken.

"I guess this is the time where I am supposed to give everyone some words of encouragement," Blu gulped. "Needless to say, we're no match for these guys, everything that we have done has been a part of their grand plan… every event… every milestone… every victory… and every success and failure within our lives. They've been the secret hiding within the shadows. However, that doesn't mean that they're invincible. They have created the tournament so they can bring that thing into the world… that means… they want us to give it our all. That means they have faith in our success… Christina has faith in our success… and despite me not being very good at this, I have faith in our success. What we do today may not make a big difference, but I won't give up the fight for a brighter future."

Jewel nodded and forced a less than confident smile. "I second that. I may not like humans, but Linda and Tulio have become like family to me. I can not allow those Emperors to push us around. When we face off against them, I will give everything that I have and I won't hold back. I will make them regret deciding to come here and threaten our city and our existence."

"I agree with that," Eduardo nodded. "We may not survive… actually… with Blu in charge, we probably won't survive, but I am the patriarch of the Spix Macaw tribe and I am the protector of one of the pearls. I have spent my entire life preparing for this moment. I have made a lot of mistakes raising my daughters, but I won't let anyone threaten the creatures under my care."

"I agree," Jade nodded. "This needs to end if we are ever to have a brighter future… the way Christina wanted when she sacrificed herself to defeat the Divine Darkness that threatened her world."

Rico would have spoken, but his wings trembled as all but one pearl began to glow. They shot forward like pink bullets blurring through the night like fireflies. They landed within the wings of Jewel, Eduardo, Roberto, and Jade. Their pale light surged through their bodies, igniting the warrior spirit within them. One by one, they fizzled and returned to their natural state. Rico lowered his head as he cracked a smile. "My friends, I do not know where any of this is going to go, but if you are going to fight, then I will too. Angelina wanted a bright future for me, and I am sure she wanted one for her brother and all of those who resided back in Sunnydale. If she was here, I am sure she would have wanted me to remain by your sides. I choose to do so, not because of my destiny as a warrior, but because I am proud to call all of you my friends."

The group of birds nodded their heads and extended their wings outwards to meet each other in the center of their group.

Rico lowered his head as he continued. "Today, we won't know defeat. We'll know victory! If we believe that we are capable of fighting for it."

"To the world's survival!" Blu smiled.

"TO THE WORLD'S SURVIVAL!" The group of warriors cheered.


	209. Chapter 209: The Grand Opening

**Chapter Two Hundred and ****Nine**

The gathering crowd let out a mighty roar as they gathered within the grandstands surrounding the small makeshift arena just south of the Redeemer Statue. The large mountainous region - which overlooked both the jungle, Atlantic Coast, and city, all in one beautiful setting - would be the place where the fate of the planet would ultimately be decided. With such a grand event, every creature within three million square miles came to witness the epic battle between the different teams who would battle it out for the rightful glory and title of _the world's greatest hero._

Hiding behind his vantage point, Blu studied the massive mob of creatures. Everyone from the Phillipe's Scarlet Macaws to Eduardo's Spix Macaw tribe had arrived, then a couple of large snakes, capybara, King Mauro's royal court, toucans, canaries, red-crested cardinals, and many other species that Blu could not even identify seemed to swarm every inch of the seating. To him, it all blended together into a vast sea of different colors. He shuddered as he focused upon them. Every one of them would be watching his every move, and that frightened him. "I didn't think that there would be so many of them…" he frowned. "I guess no one really knows that the world will end should we fail."

Jewel fluttered to her husband's side and planted a kiss upon the end of his beak. "Relax, you're going to do fine. Just focus on what you're doing, and ignore the cheers coming from the crowd. Focusing upon them will only give you stage fright and you'll make a mistake…" she lowered her head. "…kind of like when you screwed up with my father and the circle of doom. You don't really want anything like that to happen again, right?"

Blu lowered his head, cringing from the memory of the most humiliating defeat from his life. "Thanks for reminding me of that. I had only just begun to live down that humiliation. Do you think your father has even begun to forget that… let alone forgiven that? Will I always be a failure to him?"

Jewel shrugged. "Maybe, but the point still stands. Focus upon the task, and not everything else happening around you."

Thunderous applause erupted through the whole area as the announcers stepped into the center of the arena.

"Greetings sports fans!" the first announcer, a capybara named June shouted at the top of his lungs in an overly dramatic tone. "Welcome to the spectacle of all spectacles… the battle of all battles… the event of all events… the tournament of all tournaments… and what a day for a tournament indeed."

"That's right, June!" the second announcer, a large forest pig named Berry snorted. "The sky is blue! The sun is shining! The weather is absolutely gorgeous! And all of our competitors are in top form and are ready to compete in a deadly form of mortal combat to obtain the ultimate prize, the ultimate title, the greatest honor a gladiator could possibly obtain!"

"That's right, Berry! You better believe that each and every competitor has their eyes on that title. But there can only be one victor! One competitor to stand above all the rest. One hero who will obtain the title of World's Greatest Hero!"

"Let's meet our competition now! First from the Southern regions of Peurto Rico, we have three members who have claimed the championship in every major tournament within the past five years… they are unmatched in strength… unrivaled in their intelligence… and have shown to be powerful strategists in both… and they are looking to prove themselves once more today. Coming together for your entertainment, I give you, the one… the only… TEAM UNICORN!"

The crowd erupted into thunderous applause and cheers as three Military Macaws stepped out and stood to attention.

"Coming out second is a group that have come from the northern territories… they have one thing in common with the tyrant Emperor Marco who formed the New World Order, and that is their species. They're big… they're dangerous… and just like what a hawk would do, they have already caused trouble within the tournament for our competitors by picking fights at the tournament get together. Give it up for Team Sledgehammer!"

The crowd erupted into thunderous applause as three large bulky hawks stepped out into the center of the arena. They flexed their muscles and cracked wicked, vengeful smiles.

"Our third team has come from the southern city of Curitiba… and is a deadly combination of beauty, survival instincts, and female prowess. They have won several beauty competitions all across Brazil and have earned their names, Queen of the Skies. They are looking to add the title of hero to their ranks so they can add a small sliver of progress to feminists everywhere. Give it up for Team Glamazon!"

The crowd erupted into thunderous applause as three extremely beautiful, though, extremely tough-looking Scarlet Macaws stepped out into the arena. They blew kisses towards the crowd before cracking flirtatious smiles to everyone within the audience.

"Our fourth team is a team born right here within the streets of Rio. Even though they are relatively new to the professional competition circuit, and despite their small size, neither has anything to do with just how strong you are."

"That's right, June! In fact, their team leader is friends with the current titleholder, Blu the Spix Macaw, and has known him for years! He is the owner of Rio's very own Samba Club. You know him. You love him! Give it up for Nico and Team Yellow Song!"

Blu's eyes widened with both shock and horror as a Nico and a pair of small yellow canaries fluttered out to the arena. The pair of canaries raised their wings as Nico flew through them and removed his bottle cap hat. He cracked a sly smile, winking towards the crowd. "Cally Calera to everyone who has come here looking for a fun little competition! Don't forget to check out my samba club, where we hold only the best music, the best dance, and the best in terms of entertainment! What we hope to achieve in this competition is the smooth entertainment that can only be matched by Samba."

"Our fifth team, is once again relatively new to the professional competition circuit. Their team captain is the second half of our cities favorite duo. You know him as a real go-getter. You love him for the party animal he is, and he is the heart of everything he does. Give it up for Pedro and his team Team Red Crown!"

The crowd erupted into thunderous applause as three red-crested cardinals led by Pedro flew out to the stage, dancing in the traditional gangster style that Blu had come to expect from his friend. He swallowed a large lump within his throat, realizing that if he was too win, he would have to take down two of his closest friends in the world. He lowered his head, peering back to Jewel who stood in complete shock.

"What are they doing here?" Blu asked.

"I-I-I don't know," Jewel shook her head. "They weren't at the get-together… so their involvement in this makes absolutely no sense."

"Our sixth team is a team that has never been the most popular… in fact… in every match they have ever been a part of, someone has always been hurt. We have not been able to pin them for any foul play, but that is what makes them so exciting. They're the plane crash of every air show, they're the sinking ship that makes life so exciting. Give it up for Team Catastrophe!"

The crowd cheered as three dark-robed figures emerged onto the stage. Their evil and wicked sneers sent a cold chill through the crowd on this otherwise warm day. Blu frowned as the feathers on the back of his neck stood on end, towards the appearance of these particular creatures. They almost seemed to match the Dark Robed Society in terms of sheer intensity.

"Our seventh team is a last-minute entry and comes all the way from a hidden tribe deep within the Amazon Rainforest. Their leader is a rough and gruff, no-nonsense bird looking to claim the title as a hero for himself. It is a fabulous duo whose feathers match the very shade of our current titleholder. Put your hands together for the patriarch of the Spix Macaw tribe… Eduardo… and his future son in law, Roberto! Who have given themselves the name Team Amazon!"

Blu and Jewel froze with absolute disgust as her father and childhood friend emerged onto the arena. Their beaks dropped in unison as they struggled to comprehend what they were seeing.

"What the hell?" Jewel's eyes glistened with a wave of growing anger. "They just tried to sabotage our chances of winning… why… why would he do this?"

"What was that about Roberto being his future son in law?" Blu cocked his head to one side. "Don't tell me that they're trying to cause problems again. I thought we were passed this."

"Me too," Jewel nodded with agreement. "This is almost disgustingly insulting."

"Our eighth team is probably one of the most well-known teams within the world. They have won tournaments in over eighteen different countries and look to add Brazil to their list. Their accomplishments have never been matched by any other team, in fact, it is so legendary that they have attracted the favor of the Nordic Gods themselves. Give it up for Team Ragnarok!"

The crowd erupted into thunderous applause as three silver feathered birds who resembled no bird that Blu had ever seen before stepped out into the arena. Their eyes glistened, changing colors, and glowed amongst the sunlight. The leader, Holdar raised his wing and pointed towards the crowd. "We are here for one reason and one reason only, to find out who is the one and the only creature who deserves the title of the World's Greatest Hero. It is our hope that we will win that title, defeat the chill of winter, and guide everyone to a much brighter, much more logical future."

"Our ninth team is a team who has laughed in the face of sickness, disease, and even death… they come from a completely decimated region of Russia and have the invisible poison known as radiation flowing through their veins. That's right… they are survivors of the seclusion zone from Chernobyl and Pripyat. Some say that they are survivors of the Chernobyl Nuclear Accident itself! Life in the seclusion zone is a dark one, and their team name is every bit as dark. Give it up for Team Dreadscythe!"

The crowd erupted into thunderous applause as three very sickly looking ravens stepped out into the arena. Their eyes scanned the crowd, though, they said nothing to draw any attention upon themselves.

"Our tenth team is the second of three teams of Fem-Fatales who have come together to fight for the rights of their gender. They are beautiful but counting that for weakness would a very costly mistake. They have gained the reputation as Angels of the skies, and their moves are every bit as graceful. Give it up for Team Beauty Wingers!"

The crowd erupted into thunderous applause as three very beautiful, almost angelic Macaws stepped out to the area. Their bright white wings glistened like a cluster of diamonds. Their makeup almost made them look otherworldly and heavenly. Blu found himself cracking a smile at the sight as his heart skipped a beat. Besides Jewel and his children, these were the most beautiful creatures he had ever laid eyes upon.

"Our eleventh team has come all the way from the Northern Hemisphere, they were born in the cold region of Canada and have made a home in Moose Lake Minnesota. Give it up for the team of Canadian Geese led by a goose whose origins give their species its name. Alice, Chloe, and Brittany are looking to claim the title from the current titleholder himself. Give it up for Team Canada!"

Blu froze in his tracks as the familiar sight of the bullies who had tormented his life stepped out into the arena. His eyes peered away and even the roar of the crowd seemed to be a million miles away. His heart skipped a beat as he found himself reverting back to his childhood. They hadn't given him a single moment's peace and had gone out of their way to make him miserable in every way possible. Now they were back, trying to rob him of the one thing that he had succeeded within his life. He gulped a large lump forming within the back of his throat. "Great… why are they here?" he frowned. "When the decision was made that I would remain in Rio, I was so happy that I would never see them again."

"Team number twelve is a team that is once more from the city of Rio. .. they were captured and treated by humans… but don't mistake that as becoming domesticated, they have a strong rivalry with another team who have yet to be announced. They claim that they want no part in gaining the title, but rather would want to prove themselves as the dominant team coming from the aviary. They are fighting to prove to their rival team that their favorite doctor is the real reason that the Blue Bird Sanctuary has thrived. Give it up for Team Tulio."

The crowd gave awkward applause towards the trio of birds wearing casts and neck braces. They squawked and screeched, imitating the bird talk that Tulio usually performed when communicating with a bird. Both Blu and Jewel lowered their heads and raised a wing to hide their embarrassment.

"Our thirteenth team is the second half of this rivalry… it will come to a head here folks, but that is exactly what this tournament is about. There is no reason to hold back on past grudges because it will all be settled within the ring. This trio of birds have also been captured and treated by humans… and are fighting for their favorite doctor and Blue Bird Sanctuary Ranger. Give it up for Team Linda!"

The crowd gave awkward applause towards the trio of birds wearing casts and neck braces. Blu drew his attention back upon the ever-growing crowd within the arena. He couldn't help but crack a smile towards his old friend's name. The fact that she had made such an impression upon a trio of birds that they would fight for her honor and glory almost moved his heart.

"Our fourteenth team is a team of darkness and despair, like Team Catastrophe and Team Dreadscythe, they have earned their name within the professional competition circuit, and are the third in the trilogy of darkness and despair. Which one of these teams will walk away as the dominatrix of gothic attire leaving the other two wishing that they could only be half as cool as their dominant party? Give it up for Team Devastation!"

The crowd erupted into thunderous applause as three very sickly looking ravens stepped out into the arena. Their eyes scanned the crowd, though, they said nothing to draw any attention upon themselves.

"Our fifteenth team is the second to final team to be introduced tonight. You know them… you love them… for they have earned the title of hero in this land many times. Rico the Warrior Thief has earned his reputation as a hero by saving the slaves and defeating Lord Bardrick in the battle of Ripguard. But that is only the tip of the iceberg. This team has gone above and beyond by risking their lives to defeat the Dark Robed Society. They have faced death and laughed in its face by going up directly against Emperor Marco and his New World Order. They found the hidden tribe belonging to Eduardo by doing nothing except following their own self instincts. And just in case that wasn't already amazing enough… they faced death once more by going up against an army of ghosts. This is the team you have been waiting to see. This is the team that has everything on the line. Give it up for Team Blue Feather!"

"Wait… we're Team Blue Feather?" Blu asked, peering back at Jewel with a complete loss for words.

The female Macaw cracked a sly smile and winked at him. "While you and Rico were out preparing last night, I did some brainstorming and came up with the team name. We all have Spix Macaw blood running through our veins, so it is only fair to give our species a proper representation within this life or death tournament. Now, let's show them what we can do… not just as heroes… but to also show my father what good decent members of our species can do."

The crowd erupted into the loudest applause of the night as Blu, Jewel, and Rico emerged from the curtain and took their place upon the stage. All three birds cracked a smile, waving a wing to their admiring public who enjoyed every second of seeing their heroes. Cheers swept over the crowd, Blu and Jewel turned their attention to the gathering of Spix Macaws and smiled as they saw a very special audience… Bia, Carla, Tiago, Buster, and Kinski. Their children raised their wings and cheered excited screams over the rest of the crowd.

"YAY Mom, DAD!" Buster screamed.

"Mom and Dad are finally getting the recognition that they deserve," Carla smiled. "That is so cool."

"Don't forget to use your brains dad, and I know you can win," Bia shouted. "Don't forget we're here rooting for you during every match. Win or lose, you'll always be our hero… and that is what matters!"

Kinski nodded in agreement. He punched the air before cracking a smile and raising a feather as a makeshift thumb.

"How cute," Jewel swooned. "They came to cheer for us. How can we possibly lose with that kind of support?"

"Yeah," Blu nodded.

The two announcers stepped forward. Their voices lowered to an ominous tone. "And now…. put your hands together for the final team to be announced tonight. They are the creators of the tournament and are your hosts for the spectacular event that has been put in place so far. They were the ones who scouted the talents of every team here and personally invited each and every individual you see before you. They are creatures of few words, and even fewer morals on the field of combat. They are unrivaled, undefeated, and have never shown an inch of weakness. Give a big round of applause for your tournament officials and fellow competitors, Nathanial, Noah, and Jonah… who form the complete whole of TEAM NEW WORLD!"

Blu swallowed a large lump as every eye fell upon the three white-robed birds who stepped into the center of the arena. A sickeningly ominous sense of danger embraced Blu's very soul, preventing him from thinking or acting clearly. His head swelled and fell into a sharp haze. His beak trembled as he struggled to remain rooted to the spot. "How… How…. How… is Noah still alive?" he found himself asking out loud. "I… I… I… killed him… I watched him die…. I…. I…"

Noah passed by, passing Blu a knowingly wicked smile. "What's the matter Blu? Are you seeing a ghost? Perhaps, you didn't destroy me as good as you may have thought, eh? Don't worry, I am going to repay the favor should we face off against one another in the finals… and I won't make the same mistake you made. You'll be sent to the Divine Temple along with everyone else in this city."

Blu lowered his head and ruffled his feathers as he tried to calm himself. There had to be some logical explanation. There just had to be. "I may have failed the first few times Noah, but I'll find a way to take you down permanently. Mark my words. You won't defeat me. You and your friends are going down."

"Humph, we'll see," Noah cackled, turning his back to the Macaw and joining his two companions.

Jonah stepped forward, raising a wing before turning to the audience. His thunderous voice rang out. "Greetings everyone, as acting chairman to the tournament founders, I would like to welcome you all to the Divine Tournament. This isn't just going to be about a battle for some fancy prize. This isn't going to be a battle for some title. This is a war and only the strong will survive! If you're looking for a friendly competition, go home! This is a slugfest, friends will turn on friends, previous alliances mean nothing! In the next few hours… each team will meet in contests of barbaric and brutal nature. Only those fortunate enough to survive will find themselves moving on to the next round. The only question is… who will that be? Will you be the lucky one? Or will you be the one who will fall."

Jonah's organic eye narrowed, falling upon the competitors. "Let's find out, shall we. Let the tournament officially begin."

As Jonah stepped back into the crowd. The two announcers stepped back as a large round glass ball descended from the sky and landed in the center of the arena. Without warning it powered on, creating a sharp circuit of electricity within its confining dome. Pictures of each team began to surge across the glassy surface over and over, picking up speed with each passing second.

"And what is this? We have just unveiled our new static electricity randomizer. Never before has there been any like this within any other tournament."

"That's right, June. It is currently selecting the matches for Bracket One. It is going through every available option to give you only the best matches… and we assure that it is very random… okay?"

"Indeed it is, now… for round one of our illustrious tournament we have…"

The shuffling of teams began to slow down revealing two teams side by side. Both announcers jumped back and raised their wings excitedly. "WOW! What an outstanding turn of events. We have Team Blue Feather fighting off against Team Unicorn."

"That's right, June! What a great way to begin the tournament. We have a match-up that many creatures would have guessed wouldn't have happened until the very finals. Oh no! But that's not the way this works… For round one it's champion versus champion! But let's move on to Round Two and find out who is competing for your entertainment!"

The shuffling of the teams began to pick up, slowing down after a few moments. Both announcers jumped back and raised their wings excitedly.

"WOW, the randomizer has made its next selection! We have Team Sledgehammer facing off against Team Glamazon!"

"That's right, June, could anyone make the assumption that we would have two very conflicting teams facing off? We have brutes versus beauties locked within a battle for your entertainment! Now let's pick Round Three!"

The shuffling of the teams began to pick up, slowing down after a few moments. Both announcers jumped back and raised their wings excitedly.

"WOW! And we have Team Yellow Song versus Team Red Crown! We have friend versus friend locked in mortal combat."

"That's right, June, just like Jonah said during his epic speech. Friendships and previous alliances mean nothing! Nico and Pedro now find themselves competing against one another. And this is only Round Three of Bracket One! Can this possibly get any better? Let's find out who will be facing off against each other next!"

The shuffling of the teams began to pick up, slowing down after a few moments. Both announcers jumped back and raised their wings excitedly.

"WOW! We have another amazing matchup! Team Catastrophe versus Team Amazon!"

"That's right, June! Just when you think this tournament couldn't get any more amazing! We have the big brutish Macaw named Eduardo facing off against a team who will give him a run for his money. Team Catastrophe! Let's find out who will face off next!"

The shuffling of the teams began to pick up, slowing down after a few moments. Both announcers jumped back and raised their wings excitedly.

"WOW! In what can only be a sign of fate, Team Ragnarok will be facing off against Team Dreadscythe! We have divine intervention facing off against a team who has lost all faith in the Gods themselves based on everything they have had to endure and live with for their whole lives. Which one of these teams with conflicting views will move on to the next round? Let's find out whose battling next!"

The shuffling of the teams began to pick up, slowing down after a few moments. Both announcers jumped back and raised their wings excitedly.

"WOW! We have the battles of the ladies happening now! Team Beauty Wingers versus Team Canada!"

"That's right, June, but which team will move their gender forward, and which will be receiving a gift basket? With only four teams left, let's see who will be facing off against who?"

The shuffling of the teams began to pick up, slowing down after a few moments. Both announcers jumped back and raised their wings excitedly.

"WOW! Who could have seen that coming? We have the epic rivalry of Rio's very own aviary unfolding before your eyes as Team Tulio faces off against Team Linda! Which Doctor will have their reputation represented properly? Which Doctor will have their reputation shamed? That will be answered in Round Seven!"

"That's right, June, and now by process of elimination we have a pairing for Round Eight! Team New World will be facing off against Team Devastation! We already have heart-pounding matches as friends turn against friends, alliances torn apart, and rivalries being settled! Bracket One is going to be one of absolutely epic! We're going to take a quick break to clear the arena… then you will see Team Blue Feather facing off against Team Unicorn."


	210. Chapter 210: First Round Rumble part 1

**Chapter Two Hundred and Ten**

Jewel stood ready at the very edge of the arena. Having drawn the short straw against Blu and Rico, she was the one on the chopping block to compete against Team Unicorn first. The plan was simple. She would still give it her all, and she would try to win, but in the event of her loss, she would provide as much data on their fighting style, intelligence, and strength as she could. That would give Blu and Rico a serious edge on their competition. Her eyes narrowed as the first of the three, the Military Macaw named Adri stepped up into the arena. "So, you're up first?" She asked. "I must admit, I'm kind of disappointed, I thought I would get a serious challenge. Instead, all I get is a Military Macaw."

Adri cracked a smile. "That's right. It looks like you're up first. I can't say that I'm surprised. We already saw you fight at the Tournament Get Together, so we already have all the data we need on you. Where are your two companions? Didn't want to reveal any of your team's secrets right off the bat? Didn't want to give us the hero right away? That's okay, I'm patient, the decision to put you up first is kind of what we prepared for… all I need to do is defeat you, and I'll get to him eventually. Then we'll see what kind of bird he is… though… judging by the way you needed to step in and defend him from his potential attacker, I would say that there is no need to worry about him. His reputation must be greatly exaggerated."

Jewel's wings clenched in anger. "Says you... but you haven't seen half of what he has been through… you have literally no idea what we are here fighting for. This isn't a game too us. There is an evil force who is manipulating this tournament and their plan is succeeding. All you need to do is look up into the sky and you'll see the truth. Blu isn't afraid of someone like you, but he is afraid of the evil that is threatening to destroy the world."

Adri arched a suspicious eyebrow and followed Jewel's gaze towards the sky. Despite Jewel's protests and argument, he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, just an endless sea of blue with the occasional puffy white cloud. He lowered his head and refocused back upon Jewel. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't see anything out of the ordinary. But if you're interested in playing games, perhaps, we can make this tournament more interesting. You see, when we joined up, we weren't told that this would be a fighting tournament. We were led to believe that we would be dueling, and that is what I am invested in. How about we wager our position in the tournament on a friendly game. Same rules, if you can eliminate all of our teammates, then you advance in the tournament, however, if we can eliminate all of your teammates then the same goes for us. Winner takes all. Agreed?"

Jewel nodded. "Agreed."

Adri dropped himself into a fighting stance, Jewel followed his example and dug her claws against the ground. Her eyes narrowed further. She could feel her victory drawing closer with each breath of wind. Cracking a smile, she waited no longer, both her and Adri flew through the air as fast as their wings would carry them. Adri flew fast taking the lead, while Jewel followed closely behind.

Jewel: 2 Adri: 2

Adri turned his head back, cracking a smile towards the female Macaw. He hovered in place, raising a wing towards her. "If there are no objections, I will go first. I am going to give up one speed counter to activate Trial of the Unicorn Knight. It increases my speed counters up to twelve, however, if I can't beat you in exactly three rotations of my turns than I automatically lose."

Jewel: 2 Adri: 12

Adri's brace began to glow as it began to absorb the power it had obtained. His eyes narrowed. "With that now officially done, I am going to give up four speed counters to activate an item summoning and lay it as a shield so you must attack it before attacking me. I am playing a personal artifact that I have carried on me for years. Cursed Amulet of the Unicorn. As it's name suggests, I would be very careful about attacking it, because if it is destroyed, then it returns to my possession but we're both eliminated from the match… in other words… if you want to win this match, you must eliminate yourself too."

Jewel: 2 Adri: 8

Jewel's eyes widened with absolute delight as she felt the wind brushing through her wings, bringing her into a state of readiness. Every move, every brush of the wind, every twist and turn, every quick decision, it brought her deeper into a world that she had never before experienced. She closed her eyes for a moment and let herself get lost within the moment. She had never experienced this level of flying before. She had never felt this complete with the movement of her own body before. "I feel like I'm one with the air," she swooned. "I can hear it whispering to me. I can feel it urging me onwards. This duel, it's everything someone like me could ask for. And that is how I know, I am going to win this."

Her eyes shot open. Searching through her available moves for a moment, her beak curled into a wicked smile. "First this allows me to gain two speed counters, bringing me to four. Now for every two speed counters I gain, I get to destroy one shield on the field, negating its most dangerous effect, I am obviously going to choose your Cursed Amulet of the Unicorn! As for the effect that I am negating, I am negating its effect of knocking me out of the game. Say goodbye to your precious shield, because it won't be around in a second."

Jewel raised her wings and shot a blast of energy from her body. It shattered through the amulet, sending it back to Adri's neck. He cracked a wicked smile and raised his wing in response. "Thank you, Jewel. I was hoping that you would do that. Honestly, it would have been smarter to take the loss, because now you're going to have to face off against one of my most powerful creatures. Living deep within my amulet is a creature who makes everything that you have ever faced off against look like a dance through daisies."

Jewel's eyes widened. "Wait… please don't tell me that you have a Nightmare Macaw? You can't summon one here, it'll hurt too many innocent creatures."

Adri arched a suspicious eye. "What the heck is a Nightmare Macaw? I was referring to my spirit animal Bi Voltic Unicorn!"

Jewel's eyes squinted, she could see the ghostly image of a unicorn running beside her opponent, keeping up with his movements. It almost appeared like a mirage, barely visible against the speeding environment around her… but she couldn't deny that it was there… it was a barely visible sleight gray unicorn with a thunderbolt shaped horn. Her beak dropped as she realized how he had played her from the very beginning. He wanted to summon that monstrosity.

"So you have a horsey, big deal. It's only a matter of time before I take that thing down too."

"Oh, I don't think so," Adri smiled, shifting his attention back to her. "You see, with it's summoning it automatically gets to take out four of your speed counters… and that is exactly the amount you have left. Once you're out of speed counters, you are automatically defeated and must return to your team barrack and have one of your other two teammates take your place. You lose! Bi Voltic Unicorn, take out the rest of her speed counters and destroy her. We want Blu, not you!"

The next thing Jewel knew, she felt a sharp bolt of static electricity shoot through her body. The brace around her neck changed color turning red, showing her temporary elimination from the round. She lowered her head, sighing at the realization that she had never really stood a chance against her opponent. The match was over.

Jewel: 0 Adri: 8


	211. Chapter 211: First Round Rumble part 2

**Chapter Two Hundred and Eleven**

Deep beneath the city of Rio de Janeiro, the three emperors watched as the electrical current of the circuit swept across the map of Rio. Street by street, the bright yellow lines surged, twisting and turning with each new corner that it came across. It didn't stop, at least, until the match came to an end and the clear winner, Adri stood tall with his surprising victory. Noah cracked a conniving smile. "So, it would seem that Jewel has lost… I can't say that I am surprised, she never was the smartest bird on the face of the planet, and she certainly was no match for someone like Adri. Even though their match was short, we can at least be proud that she played her part in powering the circuit…"

"She was giving it everything she had and she still lost," Nathanial frowned. "Perhaps, these warriors of destiny aren't everything that we expected them to be. If Rico and Blu lose, that means that all three of them are out… but then again if they win… Jewel is allowed to continue on to Round Two… so… the jury is still out on if they are a potential threat."

"Relax," Jonah frowned, his organic eye flashing with curiosity as he focused upon the viewing orb. "If the two of you would relax and keep quiet, you would feel the pulsating energy around us. There is a shift in destiny and this match won't play out the way you expect. Team Unicorn will lose. That is a guarantee. You have my word on it. The question is, however, which bird is going to be the one to take them down? Blu or Rico? That is the bird that we'll need to keep an eye upon… because that bird will be the one who will influence our plan for better or for worse."

Nathanial's beak dropped. "You can really feel the energy of destiny flowing around us? Is that how you know everything that is going to happen? That's almost not fair! You have been using that power the entire time haven't you? That's how you knew that I would lose against Jade, and Noah would be a complete and total failure in everything that he has done… and now… you say that Team Unicorn is going to lose?" Nathanial lowered his head into his wing. "I sure hope you're right. I bet Noah that Team Blue Feather would win this match, and the loser has to be the winner's slave for a whole week."

Noah's face darkened with rage. "Okay, now I'm interested in seeing just how that will happen. Okay, Jonah, let's see if you're right. Let's see if destiny once again favors those Spix Macaws."

* * *

#

* * *

The crowd erupted with thunderous applause as the match came to an end and Jewel's defeat swept over the crowd with both shock and amazement. The two announcers who stood within the center of the ring jumped with excitement and shouted out to the crowd. "Wow! What an absolutely explosive match! Despite her best efforts, Jewel was dethroned as Queen of the Sky, and completely humiliated as she found herself completely helpless against Adri and his special spirit monster Bi Voltic Unicorn!"

"That's right, June! Now that she has been defeated, she only has a limited amount of time to reach her team's holding station to tag in another member to continue the fight. But with that, you also must realize the situation that Team Blue Feather is at a major disadvantage. Team Unicorn still has eight speed counters, while Team Blue Feather will only have two."  
"Oh the humanity! How can Team Blue Feather even hope to have a fighting chance against a spirit monster and catch up in speed counters. Is all hope lost? Or will Blu and Rico pull a miracle from thin air. Only time will tell! But Blu and Rico certainly do have their work cut out for them."

The crowd erupted with thunderous applause and cheers once more as excitement swept over the large assembly all rooting for Team Blue Feather to make an impressive comeback. None wanted to see the underdogs lose. Their cheers rang through the air with encouragement.

"Let's go Blu and Rico!"  
"Avenge Jewel!"

"You guys can do it!"

"WIN WIN WIN WIN WIN!"

Jewel lowered her head and sighed as she came in for a landing in front of Blu and Rico who were eager to meet her and congratulate her on her best efforts to win. Despite being behind in the match, Jewel had given it her all, and deep down that was all Blu could really ask for.

"I'm so sorry, guys." Jewel frowned, her eyes welling with tears as she raised a wing to her heart. "I lost."

Blu cracked a smile and wrapped his wings around her. He leaned in and planted a kiss upon the end of her beak. "Nonsense. You did so well! Much better than I could have done. That is all anyone could really ask of you. Win or lose I am still really proud of you." Blu lowered his head for a moment. "Besides, you have revealed that Team Unicorn does have some secret weapons. Those spirit monsters were a dirty trick, but they aren't Nightmare Macaws and therefore aren't completely invincible. We just need to form a proper plan of attack… and I think I know how to take them down."

"Yeah," Rico nodded. "Originally I thought that Silver Breeze and Zephyr wind should only be used against the Emperors, but they may just affect other monsters just as well. Those Spirit Monsters should be destroyed with one well-placed blast… and that is how we should proceed."

"Go and Get them," Blu raised a wing. "Bring back a victory."

"Of course," Rico nodded. "I wouldn't bring back anything less."

* * *

#

* * *

Rico flew as fast as his wings would carry him until he caught up with Adri and stalled in front of him. His eyes narrowed as he addressed his opponent. "So, you're Adri, eh? I will admit that you did well at defeating Jewel, but you won't find me such easy prey. Your winning steak ends here, and I am going to send you back to your two little friends in defeat."

"Oh really," Adri shrugged. "Well, if I remember correctly, your friend said something similar. She didn't do too well against my spirit monster. One quick shot and it was over. Hahahahahaha. You guys aren't heroes, so quit pretending to be. We're going to take you fakers down and win Blu's title for ourselves. Do you know why, because we deserve it! Think of the fame… think of the girls… think of the money… life would be absolutely sweet."

Rico's eyes narrowed. "That's if you win. Let's get this over with."

Both birds began to fly through the air as fast as their wings could carry them. Adri raised his wing and pointed it towards his opponent. "Since Jewel was the last one to make a move, it is my turn to make a move. I hope that there are no complaints about that hahahahahaha!"

Rico: 2 Adri: 9

Adri picked up the speed, charging past Rico like a blur. He raised his wing once more and cracked a smile. "With nine speed counters, I am allowed to use my Bi Voltic Unicorns special power, by cutting my speed counters in half I am allowed to stop you from playing any form of spell that allows you to set up any form of shield during your next turn. Since I am at nine, I have to cut it to the lower of the numbers putting me at three, but that doesn't matter because I have effectively cut you off from one of your only defensive counter attacks hahahahahaha."

Rico's eyes narrowed as his face darkened with rage. "That's fine because I wasn't going to do that anyway, you may not have heard, but I am a warrior and a thief, so I don't need to hide behind anything. When I have a problem I face it head-on, and right now, my problem is that Bi Voltic Unicorn. It needs to be destroyed and that is exactly what I am going to do!"

Rico: 3 Adri: 4

Rico hovered in place and raised a wing. Scanning through his spells for a quick moment, he cracked a smile and continued. "I am going to give up two speed counters to activate the spell called End of the Thunderstorm. Now, I get to destroy one thunder type monster… and your unicorn fits that bill just fine. So, say goodbye to your spirit monster, we have had enough of it."

Rico: 1 Adri: 4

A bolt of electrical energy surged from the ground, shattering the ground beneath the unicorn's feet. The unicorn stumbled forward before dissolving from the world. Adri growled as he watched his monster disappear from sight. His face darkened with rage. "You're going to pay for that, Rico! Mark my words! Because you just sealed your own fate. When Bi Voltic Unicorn is destroyed you lost three spell counters. Since you only have one, that means you lose! What was that about you taking me down?! You failed just as badly as your little friend Jewel. It is Blu that I want to face, and now he has no choice but to face all three of us if he wants to win a victory hahahahahahahaha!"

Rico: 0 Adri: 4


	212. Chapter 212: First Round Rumble part 3

**Chapter Two Hundred and Twelve**

Deep beneath the city of Rio de Janeiro, the three emperors watched the match between Adri and Rico come to its climactic conclusion. Nathanial jumped to his feet and slammed a wing angrily down upon his throne. His eyes bulged with ferocity as he struggled to comprehend exactly what had happened. His beak curled as he began to speak between struggled gasps. "What the hell is happening out there? Those birds are supposed to be giving it their all, and yet we barely got a spark that time. More importantly, I'm very concerned about how things are proceeding. How is it that Rico, Blu, and Jewel are all capable of throwing a decent match, even besting us on several occasions, but when it comes to facing off against Team Unicorn, they're losing badly. Two of them have been beaten by a single competitor. Unless Blu steps in and somehow manages to beat three very talented duelists, then they're finished!"

Jonah's organic eye narrowed. "The end of the match may just surprise you. Blu has proven himself more than capable of holding his own in the past. He has held his own against every member of the Dark Robed Society and single-handedly has beaten Marco, Sabrina, and even Noah with a Nightmare Macaw that has never been seen before. Destiny favors him to an almost ridiculous degree. I have no doubt in his abilities to pull off a victory here."

"Yeah?" Noah cracked an amused smile. "Or maybe your plan isn't as foolproof as you would like to believe. There were so many other ways to have done this and you chose to gamble away your one and only chance to summon the temple to this dimension. Congratulations, Jonah, you are about to fail."

Jonah's eye focused upon the viewing orb. His face darkened with rage. "He'll win. Destiny has foreseen it."

* * *

#

* * *

Blu lowered his head and his heart skipped a beat as Rico came in for a landing. He wasn't expecting his friend to be back so soon, he certainly was hoping that Rico would at the very least be able to take out one of the members of Team Unicorn… now it all fell upon his shoulders, and he needed to defeat all three members of the opposing team in order to secure their spot in round two of the tournament. Deep down, he wasn't sure if he could do it. He had faced insurmountable odds before, but, this seemed like a completely impossible task. Closing his eyes, he spread his wings and took to the sky, saying nothing to either of his teammates… knowing that if he did, he would lose any and all hope in completing the task at hand. Eventually, he found his target.

Adri cracked a smile as he finally stood face to face with the bird that he had wanted to face off against since the very beginning of the match. His eyes narrowed and focused upon the Macaw. "Well, it's about time," he mused. "Between the Get-Together, and then sending both of your teammates to face me before showing yourself, I was beginning to think that you were too afraid to fight. But now you're here and there is nowhere left to run. We're going to knock you out of this tournament and then take your title for ourselves… but let's face facts, you don't really deserve the title hahahaha."

Blu closed his eyes and breathed a quick sigh. "Are you done with the trash-talking? Between being bullied all my life and the Dark Robed Society, you're just spouting hot air. You have nothing on any of them. You are just a big blowhard who likes to try to intimidate creatures by talking tough. In reality, there is nothing more pathetic than a bully."

"Oh yeah?" Adri cracked a wicked smile. "Then let's settle this and see which one of us is truly better."

Blu nodded. "Fine, let's finish this. Since Rico made the very last move and got himself eliminated from the match, that means it is your turn. However, you won't be making it, not this time. I'm calling out the negative effect of your Trial of the Unicorn Knight. Since it took you one turn to beat Jewel, and one turn to beat Rico, you're officially on your third turn. That means the negative effect comes into play and you are automatically eliminated from this match. I don't need to do anything to truly beat you. You just destroyed yourself!"

Adri's eyes widened in horror. The brace around his neck changed color eliminating him from the match. He lowered his head and grumbled to himself. "Damn, you're right. Don't worry though, Trial of the Unicorn Knight has a special effect just for you. If I am eliminated you gain the speed counters that I have just lost. That means you go from two to six. Congratulations Blu, I didn't think you were honestly that smart."

Blu: 6 Adri: 0

Blu's eyes narrowed as he continued to fly as fast as his wings could carry him. His body curved, taking a sharp corner before he straightened himself out and continued on his way. "That was a little too easy," he frowned. "I need to figure out why he would willingly allow himself to lose that way, and more importantly, why would he let me gain four speed counters putting his own team at a huge disadvantage. If he hadn't increased my speed counters, we would have been even at two speed counters each…" his eyes widened. "Is he setting me up so his teammates will have some secret advantage? They must have something planned for when he took such a random defeat."

"I wouldn't speak out loud if I were you," a voice cackled. "Someone might hear you… and that someone may be looking to take you down."

Blu shifted his attention back to an approaching figure. The Military Macaw named Nadiel was quickly approaching from behind. Blu cracked a smile before drawing his attention back to everything happening in front of him. He was about to step into the unknown by facing off against an opponent that neither of his teammates were capable of reaching. His fighting style would be a complete mystery other than Rico's comment that he preferred raw strength. He swallowed a large lump within his throat and drew his attention to the sky. The Divine Temple hovered overhead, watching his every move. "Very well, let's go…" he sighed. "Whether they're setting me up or not, I have no choice but to charge ahead and win. If I don't that Temple will destroy us all."

Blu: 6 Nadiel: 2

Blu drew his attention back to his opponent. "Since Adri had the previous move, I get to go first this round. I hope you don't mind…"

"Actually," Nadiel cracked a wicked smile. "I do mind. Since you have four more speed counters than I do, I get to automatically play a spell that favors my fighting style, it's called Clash System… since you have the advantage, I get to summon a monster and play it as a shield just to even up the score. Now I'll summon my own spirit monster, Tri Voltic Unicorn!"

Blu's eyes widened. "Wait a minute, Adri's monster was called Bi Voltic Unicorn, and yours is Tri Voltic Unicorn. That would mean…"

"We each have one," Nadiel nodded. "And each one is more powerful than the last, sadly you won't get to find out. Because when my Tri Voltic Unicorn appears, it gets to eliminate up to six of your speed counters. Since that is the amount that you have left, you automatically lose. I really wish that I could say that it has been a pleasure dueling you. But let's face facts, you weren't even close to being a challenge."

Blu's eyes narrowed. "I don't think so… I learned from a really close friend that sometimes you have to negate special effects in order to get ahead. Sometimes that power comes from a Nightmare Macaw… sometimes there are just spells that will help you out. After training with my friend Dimitria and seeing her negate Rico's spell, I decided to look into some of the more technical aspects of this game in private, and what I learned was that the Emperors gave us some spells which straight-up reflect our opponent… I know they had intended to use that for us, but there's nothing in the rules that say I can't use it against you. I now activate DESTRUCTION BARRIER! I give up four speed counters that were given to me, and I will use it to direct your own effect back at you. Thank you for revealing your team's ultimate plan and for destroying yourself!"

Nadiel's eyes widened in horror as he realized that he had been outplayed. There was nothing he could do but watch his speed counters diminish to zero.

Blu: 2 Nadiel: 0


	213. Chapter 213: First Round Rumble part 4

**Chapter Two Hundred and Thirteen**

When Nadiel crossed the threshold into his team's private compound, his two teammates, Adri and Crasso, met him with wicked smiles planted firmly upon the end of their twisted beaks. Raising their wings, the three Military Macaws met together in a group high-five. They couldn't resist laughing as they celebrated their uniting in playing their opponents as fools… and even better, their ultimate plan had worked, it would all fall down upon Blu versus Crasso, and Crasso would be the ultimate victor. Their scheming eyes glistened, flashing at that very realization. In all of the tournaments, Crasso was not only undefeated, but he had remained completely invulnerable to anything his opponent's had thrown at him. In the end, Blu would be no match for the final Military Macaw.

Adri's vengeful smile widened. "Everything has gone according to plan… actually it has gone even better than planned. They remain completely unaware of just how badly they were played. HAHAHAHAHA! This is almost too good. We're about to dethrone the hero and the hero doesn't even realize that he and his friends have signed their own death warrants within the tournament. All of our Intel was completely correct, they are gullible fools, all three of them. There is no way they could have passed for real heroes."

Crasso spread his wings. His scheming eyes narrowed. "My sentiments exactly, we're about to expose those frauds for what they truly are. Fakes who only hold onto the title and pretend that they're heroes. Sure, they may have gotten lucky against actual threats but there is only so far that luck will carry you before you are exposed as a fraud… and that is exactly what Blu is, in reality, he's nothing but a coward who has his friends and family do his fighting for him… and that is why I know beyond a shadow of a doubt, he is no match for someone like me." He lowered his head and let his smile grow. "This shouldn't take long at all. While I'm out there, winning, prepare our celebration. I think some fine fish from the Atlantic coast and some fine freshwater will do wonders tonight."

Adri and Nadiel nodded with complete agreement. They did not say a word as Crasso sped through the sky like a speeding bullet.

* * *

#

* * *

Blu flew as fast as his wings would carry him as he circled the predetermined course for the fourth time. His eyes narrowed, falling back as he caught the sight of movement sweeping into the course from behind. He cracked a smile, realizing that this must have been Crasso, the final member of Team Unicorn. "So, you have finally decided to show yourself, eh?" he mused. "I took your other two companions out without much effort, all I have left to do is take you out as well and then we're one step closer to saving the world."

"Oh please." Crasso rolled his eyes. "Quit acting like a hero, okay, because I for one am sick of it. The fate of the world is not hanging on the outcome of this match. You're a faker! You're a fraud! You may have gotten lucky against Marco but in the end, all you can chop that up too was luck! I saw the way your wife had to defend your honor against a member of Team Sledgehammer, you didn't bother to lift a feather to defend yourself! Do you have any idea how pathetic that is… that is why we decided we needed to take the title of a hero away from you… do you think a coward who is too afraid to fight for himself deserves one of the greatest titles one could ever have? YOU DON'T!"

Crasso laughed. "And you continually prove it with your poor decisions and planning. We did our research on you and your friends. Sending Jewel out first was exactly what we were anticipating. She is strong, but she isn't that smart! It was easy to counter her with someone as smart as Adri, Rico coming out second was another anticipated move, he is both strong and smart but he was outclassed completely by Adri. Then there is you. Someone who is smart, but isn't strong in the slightest, Adri and Nadiel knew that they needed to pass the torch to me, so they intentionally lost the match so I could humiliate you personally."

Blu closed his eyes and breathed a heavy sigh. "Too bad none of what you have said is true. Jewel and Rico are both very capable in their own right, and I beat Marco after training for a full year in purgatory. I gave up a whole year with my family and came back to find that Jewel had moved on so I could defeat the leader of the Dark Robed Society and save the city from his cruel reign. I have stood against every challenge thrown at me since I first came to this city, and I will stand strong here once again… as I take you down… you see Crasso, you're so blinded with anger, jealousy, greed, and vengeance that you have made the very foolish mistake of underestimating me… and that will be your own downfall. I hope you enjoy watching the tournament from the sidelines because I am going to defeat you, right here, right now!"

Blu: 2 Crasso: 2

Blu shifted his gaze back to his opponent, he formed a friendly smile. "Since I never officially got to have my turn against Nadiel, I get to continue on my turn right now… and you better believe that it will be a big one… you see, I always learn something from my opponents and your team is no exception. I am going to use a move that Adri used on Jewel in their matchup. It's called Trial of the Unicorn Knight. This increases my speed counters up to twelve."

Blu: 12 Crasso: 2

Blu's eyes narrowed, glistening in the sun. "And now that my speed counters are full, I'm going to activate the spell Burden of the Mighty! For every speed counter that I give up, you must play that many spells during your turn at the cost of two speed counters each. I am going to give up all twelve!"

Blu: 0 Crasso: 2

"WAIT WHAT?!" Crasso's eyes surged with anger. "That means you lose! You either must be planning something or are a bigger fool than I originally thought! Why would you intentionally cause yourself to lose this match?! Don't you realize that you and your whole team will be eliminated from this tournament?! This isn't a victory for my team! You've robbed me of my chance to humiliate you! YOU… YOU… YOU...!"

Blu's smile deepened. "What I am is very sorry for you. You see, I now activate the spell, Divine Wind. This spell activates automatically if I drop from twelve speed counters to zero through the use of a single spell. Normally that would mean that I would lose… seeing as what you and your team did to both Rico and Jewel, however, Divine Wind keeps me in the match long enough for me to complete this one turn. That means that I have this one turn to take you down. But Divine Wind also allows me to use any spell that I desire, and I believe that I am going to use the power of Zephyr Wind."

Crasso's eyes flashed with anger once more. "YOU CHEATER! There is no spell called Zephyr Wind in the move pool provided to use by the tournament founders. You aren't allowed to use it!"

Blu shifted his gaze back to his opponent once more. "Would you stop and just listen to what I said. I said I could use any spell that I desired. It doesn't matter if it's in the move pool, I can transcend that and use the powers of the Divine and use something that is not known to other teams. The power of Zephyr Wind will take you down since you only have two speed counters and I can unleash six attacks, there is no way you'll be able to counter it."

Blu could feel himself sinking into his state of inner peace. Raising his wings, he released his attack, striking Crasso with all of his might. All six attacks struck true, knocking the Military Macaw from his flight path. "And there's more," Blu mused. "Every attack that lands, will increase my speed counters by one, leaving me with six, while you have none. This match is over!"

Blu: 6 Crasso: 0

Blu froze in place and hovered at the Military Macaw's side. With the battle now over and his anger subsided, his eyes softened as he peered down at his fallen opponent. "I am sorry for having to go so hard on you, and I know that you won't believe me, but the world really was depending on my victory. That is why I couldn't lose this for any reason."

Crasso's body trembled as he lifted himself from the ground. He cracked a smile. "No, it is me who should be apologizing to you. Draining your speed counters to zero and remaining in a match despite the rules saying you would lose if that happened, was unorthodox and unprecedented. I don't think there was anyone else who would have ever thought of doing that. Whether I would want to admit it or not, I got cocky and couldn't see past my anger… you are a special bird… one that goes beyond a bad first impression. You've earned your victory and I wish you luck. If anyone will get to the finals, I believe it'll be you."

Blu cracked a smile. "Do you really mean that? Thank you!"

Crasso and Blu slapped their wings together. "Whatever you believe your going up against, give 'em Hell." Crasso smiled.

"I will," Blu chuckled. "Those Emperors won't know what hit them, by the time I'm done."

* * *

#

* * *

Back at the arena, the two announcers jumped with excitement, raising their wings, they addressed the crowd. "Absolutely amazing! After suffering two very early defeats to Team Unicorn, Blu did the impossible and defeated all three members in a straight-up savage, come from behind, victory! That means Team Blue Feather gets the rest of the afternoon off and they advance to Bracket Two. That leaves one question! Will the rest of the matches be this exciting? Or have it seen the tournament peak in just round one!"

"That's right, June! You better not blink because you don't want to miss a moment of the exciting, action-packed rounds that remain in Bracket One!"

"AND if you think that's exciting, you better be sure Bracket Two will be even better as the winners will not give up their winner's seat for even a second. So get ready, get set, and let's go! The next match will happen in a few short moments as Team Sledgehammer faces off against Team Glamizon!"

The crowd erupted into thunderous applause as an overwhelming excitement swept through the arena.


	214. Chapter 214: Feigning Beauty part 1

**Chapter Two Hundred and Fourteen**

As the morning drew onward, a hushed silence swept over the massive crowd as they waited patiently for the next match to begin. Soon their efforts were rewarded as the two announcers stepped back into the center of the arena and began their traditional display of showmanship. "Ladies and Gentlemen, you have seen the outcome of one completely electrifying match up, but the Tournament Chairmen have decided that duels will not be the main event of what you are about to see! They have promised you a slugfest where strength is the only way to survive… after checking in with the next two combatants, they both have agreed that they wouldn't want it any other way."

"That's right, June! You're about to see a classic match up. One where beauty will clash against raw untamed strength. There is no sexism here! Women and Men are on equal footing… which sex will prove to be the dominant fighting force? Which side of the fight will prove to be superior? Will we stop talking like this and introduce our combatants?"

June raised his head and lifted his paw in professional showmanship. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we only want to hype you up… to do any less would be a great disservice to our combatants. Now, without further delay. Coming out first is a group that has come here from the Northern Territories of Brazil. Just looking at this will remind you of the terror that is Emperor Marco! They're big… They're dangerous… and they're everything else a Hawk would be…"

"That's right, June! They're so dangerous that they have already caused trouble by picking a fight with the current titleholder, and if you have been paying attention, you saw exactly what he did to Team Unicorn! He sent them packing… sent them home in shame… sent them home without an inch of sympathy… and proved exactly why he is a force to be reckoned with. But don't think for one second that they won't prove themselves worthy of the title. We give you the one… the only… Team Sledgehammer!"

Three extremely large muscular hawks stormed from their compound and descended upon the stage like a force straight from Hell. Their large muscles pulsated and bulged as they flexed their massive bodies in an epic display in front of the audience that cheered with excitement towards the epic display. A single gray hawk stepped into the arena, turning his head to acknowledge his two companions heading back into their compound. He cracked a wicked smile and raised his wing. "My name is Bone Masher, I am the resemblance of perfect physical fitness and raw untamed strength. I will crush all who go against me. Whether it is the hero or some meaningless little girl."

June raised his wing. "And trash talk has already begun. You heard it, folks, Bone Masher has just thrown down the gauntlet in an epic challenge to all future competitors. If I was the hero, I would be shaking in my boots after hearing what could be his inevitable fate. But Ladies and Gentlemen, this is just the first team to emerge upon our arena. There is still one more team that needs to be announced, are you ready?! Our next team has come from the southern city of Curitiba and is a deadly combination of beauty, survival instincts, and female prowess. They have won several beauty competitions all across Brazil and have earned their names, Queen of the Skies. They are looking to add the title of hero to their list of titles and increase their ranks… further adding credibility to feminists everywhere. Give it up for Team Glamazon!"

The audience drew silent as three red bullets shot out from their compound. They sped through the air, breaking as they reached the arena and circled it in a stunning display that caught the eye of every creature present. After a few seconds, they drew close in the very center of the arena before soaring straight up into the sky. They vanished for a second before nose-diving straight into the ground with thunderous force.

The audience cheered in thunderous applause at the stunning entrance. The three female Scarlet Macaws cracked a smile, the leader in the center raised her wings to the crowd and began to speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are not the ones you are waiting for. Yes, we're beautiful, and yes we are more than capable of holding our own, but we have a very rare… a very special treat for all of you… one that many people across the world have never had a chance to witness… put your wings together and behold the spectacle!"

As the female Macaw finished speaking, three spotlights broke through the air, striking the ground in front of Team Glamizon's small compound. A Tribal Drum Beat began to pick up. It was then that she continued. "Ladies and Gentlemen, traveling all the way from Nagano Japan. They're bold, their beautiful, and their looks have absolutely no equal. They have bathed in the fires of Mount Fuji, and have absolutely no equal on land or within the air. I present to you, Team Glamazon X!"

All eyes drew upon the compound as three very stunning birds emerged into plain sights. They resembled peacocks but also held the color of every precious gem known to the world. Their whole bodies glowed with a mythical light, their sapphire-colored faces and ruby-colored eyes blended together with their scaly peridot colored bodies and emerald green tail feathers which flowed around them like a fabulous kimono. They raised their feathers, fanning themselves with a thin paper sensu before walking forward delicately.

June's beak dropped with excitement as he reached the end of the arena and screamed with excitement. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THIS IS INDEED A TREAT! We thought we were getting a match with Team Glamazon, but this is even better, we're in the presence of absolute legends. For those of you who don't know the type of birds, you are seeing before you are called Dragonbirds, and they are some of the most beautiful creatures on the face of the planet… but not just that… they are very deadly and have the training of true Bushido Samurais. They have won every major tournament within the Asian circuit for well over a decade. Their beauty, style, grace, and speed have never been matched. If I had to put money on anyone to win it would be them! I would be shaking within my boots if I was Team Sledgehammer right now!"

Bone Masher spit with disgust at the very comment. "We should be shaking in our boots because of a pack of birds that look like glowing crystal dragons? Puh-lease, how weak and pathetic do you think we are. I am the perfect peak of physical fitness. I am unequaled in everything that I do. Those beautiful creatures will not be so beautiful by the time I'm done with them, hahahaha. Those precious peridot feathers will be stained a ruby red."

The lead bird, a female named Hina, stepped up into the arena. She folded her sensu and handed it back to her sisters-in-arms. Gracefully, she turned back to face her opponent, bowing respectfully towards the hawk that almost towered over her. "Konnichiwa, Bone Mashersama," she said. "Arigatou for waiting for me to arrive. We may begin at any moment that you choose to do so. It matters not to me, for I will win honorably and allow you to make the first move. Don't worry about injuring me, just do your best."

Bone Masher cracked a wicked smile. "Really? You're a little overconfident, don't make promises you can't keep!"

Without warning Bone Masher threw his wing forward, aiming directly for the young girl's head. His eyes widened as she deflected the attack, blocking with only a single feather. She didn't crack a smile or peer away to view the attack. Her eyes remained firmly glued upon his face. His face darkened with rage as he struck out his wing for a second attack but once again found it blocked by nothing more than a single feather.

"Oniichan, please let me know when you are ready to start. I promise to fight quite honorably for my homeland and my people. As I said before, don't worry about injuring me. I am more than capable of handling myself. Just do your best, and perform honorably for those who have come to watch."

Bone Masher's beak curled with rage. "YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME HIT YOU! FIGHT ME! FIGHT ME! WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT ME!"

Bone Masher threw his wing out a third time, a fourth time, a fifth time, and a sixth, but each and every time he found it blocked effortlessly by the young female who did very little but raise her wing. She wasn't even paying attention… she wasn't even noticing his movements… she was blocking out of pure instinct… that in itself infuriated him. "WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT ME?! WHY WON'T YOU TAKE ME SERIOUSLY?! WHY ARE YOU DOING NO-"

Hina struck out her wing, striking Bone Masher straight across his beak. The pure force of the impact arched his whole body backwards. Within seconds, he fell backwards completely unconscious. She bowed respectfully and spoke. "Arigatou for a respectful match, Mr. Bone Mashersama."

June leaped forward, raising his wings with excitement. "Unbelievable, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I never would have believed it. The very first member of Team Sledgehammer has been knocked unconscious in nothing more than a single move. Despite trying as hard as he possibly could, he found himself completely outmatched by the beautiful Japanese Damsel."

Hina turned her back, eyeing her two sisters who appeared unphased by the outcome.

The leader of the team, an equally beautiful Dragonbird bowed respectfully. "You have done well, Ohinasan. You have once again brought honor to our team. Continue and do the same too the others. Bring victory to this round and show everyone what we can do."

Hina nodded. "Yes, Okasan. I will continue."


	215. Chapter 215: Feigning Beauty part 2

**Chapter Two Hundred and Fifteen**

Deep beneath the city of Rio de Janeiro, the three Emperors watched the climactic moments of the battle between Team Glamazon and Team Sledgehammer. Both combatants were locked in a deadly display of mortal combat, despite Bone Masher failing to land a single hit, and Hina holding back any actual physical attack, somehow both combatants were still showcasing their true potential… which in itself was powering the circuit. Its dark energy surged with every move given off by Bone Masher, sweeping through the unclaimed streets forming Rio. It's dark energy doubled with each deflected attack by Hina.

Noah could hardly hold back his excitement. His organic eye flashed with vengeful fury, falling upon the female Dragon Bird who almost seemed to be toying with the Hawk. His beak curled with a cruel, almost sadistic grin. "This is almost too good to miss… this Hina girl has such a sinister nature about her. She's been manipulating the hawk since the very beginning. She's making him burn his energy so that he'll get sloppy and make a mistake. It's almost ingenious."

"Indeed," Jonah noted."And that makes her even more dangerous. Is she truly using her full potential or is she holding back? Her readings are immeasurable… and therefore we are not able to get a truly accurate reading upon her skills. Besides the countless beauty pageants won by Team Glamazon X, their whole team has been trained in the ways of a samurai warrior. They have the reputation of being heroes in Japan, and that is why I invited them here. It is clear with their training that they can sense the change of destiny blowing… however… it remains unclear if they can see the danger lurking over their heads. Regardless, they'll have a part to play in the final act. The only question is, what will that part be? Will they serve us as Guardians or will they stand in our way by becoming a second wave of warriors looking to end our Grand Design? We must be ready for either outcome because they will affect the course of destiny… "

Nathanial's eyes widened. Cocking his head to one side, he raised a wing to his beak as he thought about this sudden revelation. "Wait… so there are more warriors who'll be led by Blu during their attack on the Divine Temple? There will be more targets to face off against the Divine Master? And there is a much larger threat to our plans? Why wasn't I informed about any of this? Jonah, I could have stepped in and done some very serious damage control, preventing any of them from becoming a serious threat. Did you know? Did destiny foresee this? Has Blu changed destiny once more? Just what the heck is going on?"

"I don't know," Noah's beak curled furiously. "But I'm going to put a stop to this before it gets out of hand. It is better to deal with them now before they become a serious problem. We are too close to let our plans fall apart from a group of little cockroaches. I'll send both teams to the Divine Temple with the use of my Nightmare Macaw. They won't pose much of a threat after I'm done with them."

"Oh, no you don't," Nathanial cackled. "If you recall, we had a bet that if Blu beat Team Unicorn, you would be my slave… well… I command that you stay here. I'll go and finish those little cockroaches HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Unless, of course, you have a different plan, Jonah."

Jonah's organic eye narrowed. His focus remained glued upon the viewing orb. Despite his souring mood and his metal beak curling with growing frustration, he remained his usually calm and stoic self. "No… it is better for you to not interfere. It doesn't matter what path they choose. Whether they choose to stand against us or choose to join our side... the Divine Temple will crash into the planet and all life will be wiped out. Every match brings us that much closer to completing the circuit. We just need to keep the tournament going long enough to complete the Grand Design, once that is done, no one will be able to stop us and our victory will be guaranteed. Let's see how destiny chooses to end this match."

* * *

#

* * *

The second member of Team Sledgehammer grumbled irritably as he stepped into the arena, refusing to pass his defeated comrade a passing glance as he made his exit. He was a much larger bird, standing several inches over his two companions, though, he also was much bulkier with muscle. His beak curled as he stared at the young female Dragon Bird with a dumbstruck expression. His tongue prodded from his mouth as he began to speak with a thick, heavy, Russian accent. "My name is Absolute Destroyer, all who face off against me will be destroyed. You may have gotten lucky against Bone Masher, but a puny weakling like yourself is just a waste of my time. You're pretty but that's all you are. You won't win twice in a row… and you certainly won't win against someone like me."

Hina remained calm and stoic, bowing respectfully towards her opponent. She cracked a friendly smile as she became one with the peaceful tranquility surrounding her. "Konnichiwa, Destroyer-Sama, we may begin at any moment that you choose to do so. It matters not to me, for I will do my best to win honorably and allow you to make the first move. Don't worry about injuring me, just do your best to give these creatures a good show. I promise I won't disappoint you or them."

Absolute Destroyer's wicked smile widened. His eyes bulged as his anger and annoyance began to surge. Losing himself within his rage, he screamed as he threw out his wing, aiming for the side of Hina's head. His eyes surged with anger, widening when he found the girl blocking his wing with little more than an outstretched feather. Hina remained physically unfazed. Her eyes remained glued upon the hawk. She never blinked, never peered away, she simply stared with an ominous dead-eyed stare. The hawk turned, raising his talon and striking outward, only to find that the girl caught it too in mid-swing."Destroyer-sama, please let me know when you are done warming up so we can fight each other honorably and properly. I am interested in seeing how strong you really are at your best. I have traveled a long way to test myself on a worthy opponent."

Absolute Destroyer's eyes flashed as he threw his wing out only to have it met by Hina's wing once more. Changing strategies, he grabbed hold and flipped the girl over his back. His eyes burned as he watched the female shift her body through the air, her long kimono-like tail feathers swirled, almost shimmering as it wrapped around her in a stunning display of pure beauty. She landed upon her talons and turned back to the hawk. "Destroyer-sama, I have a feeling that you're just fooling around. Are you going to get serious? Or are you just going to play all afternoon?"

Absolute Destroyer's face darkened with rage, striking out with all of his might, aiming for Hina's unprotected body. Hina's eyes remained emotionless as she retaliated, striking him within his unprotected gut. The hawk's beak hung open as he felt the breath knock from his lungs. His eyes glazed over and he fell unconscious to the ground. Hina bowed with respect for her fallen opponent. "Domo arigato gozaimasu, Destroyer-sama. I will remember your sacrifice for the remainder of this tournament. Sayonara, Destroyer-sama."

As Hina turned her back on the fallen hawk, she cracked a mischievous smile. He had officially defeated two opponents without even being struck once. This tournament was proving too easy for one of her skills.


	216. Chapter 216: Feigning Beauty part 3

**Chapter Two Hundred and Sixteen**

June could not contain his excitement, hovering in the center of the ring, his voice rang over the control as he addressed the audience with an excited cheer. "WOW! ABSOLUTELY UNBELIEVABLE! Just when you thought that this exciting match-up couldn't get any better, Hina has defeated not just one, but two of Team Sledgehammer's best! And what is the icing on this cake? She's not even tired, she's not even winded, she is going into the third match completely fresh! She is completely untouchable! If I was Hina, I would feel pretty damn good! It's the feeling that only a few people get to experience in their lifetime… it's an invincible feeling… kind of like being able to take on the whole world!"  
June lowered his head. His voice sank to an almost foreboding whisper. "But ladies and gentlemen, Hina shouldn't find herself getting too comfortable. She still has to face off against one of her biggest challenges yet! For Team Sledgehammer has a combatant… so fierce… so legendary… that he is a relatively unknown individual who has true strength has never been recorded in any tournament ever! For you see… he himself has been completely untouchable… completely unbeatable… he is an unconquered mountain of a creature. To those who know him, he is the Master of Chaos and Devastation. To those who don't, he brings swift destruction, death, and humiliating defeat into their lives. He is the one! The Only! The leader of Team Sledgehammer. TORMENTED GRUMBLE!"

The world around the arena almost seemed to darken as six red spotlights fell upon Team Sledgehammer's compound. A sharp cascade of noise broke through the otherwise silent afternoon. A large hulking Hawk stepped forth from the room, his bright red eyes fell upon the young girl as he stepped past and made his way to the center of the arena. He raised a wing to the crowd and addressed them with a sharp, shrill, almost hoarse voice that sent a chill down the spines of all who heard them. "Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Tormented Grumble… I am known that because by the time that I am done with my opponents, that is the only noise that they have been able to make. Do you think it matters if I am facing a woman? HA! Don't make me laugh! She only got lucky against my two companions who were overwhelmed by her beauty. I… on the other hand… will not lose. I have a mission to complete. The day of the tournament get-together, a colleague of ours… a hawk named Brutus… mysteriously disappeared after facing off against the hero and his wife. I… for one… fully intend to break their bones and make them reveal the truth towards his disappearance. Then I will take the title that they cherish so much and shred it into nothingness. I will bring a new era to the city. One where only the strong prosper and the weak serve the strong. There will be no heroes to save you once I beat the hero himself and break every bone within his body."

"WOW! UNBELIEVABLE!" June shouted, throwing his wing out towards the audience. "You all heard it right here folks! The leader of Team Sledgehammer! THREW. DOWN. THE. GAUNTLET! If I was the hero or his teammates, I would be trembling within my feathers knowing for a fact that this monster of a bird is going to be coming after me! HOW HORRIFYING! But first, he must prove himself in a match against the winged angel who has already bested two of his teammates already. As we have previously established, she has received no physical damage… no fatigue… and is standing at full strength! Do not turn away… Don't even blink… you don't want to miss a second of this climactic battle where one and only one of these teams will be facing off against Team Blue Feather in the second bracket! This is a reward that both teams want! But only one will achieve it! Which one will it be?!"

Hina bowed her head and cracked a cheerful smile as her team captain, Kiko approached the edge of the arena. Kiko's voice rang out in a sweet, dignified, though commanding tone. "Konnichiwa, Hina-kun, this bird is not honorable and must be defeated quickly, if he reaches the hero and completes his goal, all hope for the world's survival will be lost. It is time to stop playing around and seal our victory, show him what Team Glamazon can do."

"Wakarimasu, Kiko-san," Hina bowed. "I will finish him quickly."

Hina's attention drew to her would-be opponent. Bowing respectfully once more, she addressed him. "Konnichiwa, Grumble-san, we may begin at any moment that you choose to do so. It matters not to me, for I will do my best to win honorably and allow you to make the first move. Don't worry about injuring me, just do your best to give these creatures a good show. I promise I won't disappoint you or them."

Tormented Grumble cracked an amused smile. Raising a wing, he pointed it towards the young female. "Shut up, I've been watching your matches, girl. Your little head games won't work this time. I won't burn my energy the same way that my companions have. You have no choice but to face me on equal ground, so, let's see how well you can fight once you've failed to lull me into a false sense of security… let's see if you have what it takes to win."

Hina raised her wings and dropped into a defensive stance. "Very well, Grumble-san. You may make the first move for I will still provide an honorable match. Feel free to use any weapon you may have at your disposal if that is what you wish. Don't worry about hurting me. I am more than capable of holding my own in combat. Let's see if you have what it takes to beat a true warrior upon the field of combat… something tells me you will fare no better than your two friends."

Tormented Grumble's face darkened with rage. He charged forward, swinging his wing outward, only to find that it was met by Hina's wing. Her eyes remained glued upon him, though, this time he was more than prepared for her usual counter. Turning, he swung his free wing outward, hoping against hope to aim for her body… once more Hina countered, blocking with her spare wing. The girl's eyes glistened, narrowing upon him. She cracked a smile before jumping and landing a few feet away. Her tail feathers swirled around her in an elegant display before falling back into their kimono effect. "So, despite everything you can still block, but playing defensively isn't really going to secure your victory… I won't tire out or fall into a false sense of security the way my teammates have. I am far smarter than that. It's only a matter of time before you make a mistake and lose."

"Forgive me, Grumble-san, but it is you who will eventually make a mistake. I have been trained in the way of the samurai, and I thrive in prolonged battles. You would do much better to finish me quickly if you would like to have any hope of winning… or perhaps I should say it a different way. The longer this goes on, the smaller your chances of winning, for you see, my defensive style holds no equal… that is why I was chosen to go first. Even if you beat me, you won't get past my two companions. Sakura-kun is very strong with offense, Kiki is balanced in both offense and defense, we thrive in tranquility and equality. When the three of us are together we create peace and prosperity. That is why we cannot lose."

Tormented Grumble's beak curled viciously. He raised his wing and threw it outward, only to find that Hina once again deflected his attack. "Grumble-san, have you not been listening to my words? I am the master of defense, you can't break through with simple attacks. I am afraid that Oneechan asks for me to finish you quickly, I will give you only two more attacks before this match must end."

Tormented Grumble threw both of his wings outward, Hina countered meeting them in mid-swing. He cracked a smile raising his talon, he kicked outward, only to find that the girl met him with her own talon. She stood in place on just a single outstretched limb. Her beak curled into a smile. Before he could react, she jumped, using her free talon to kick him straight in the head. Tormented Grumble's eyes rolled in the back of his head. In a single move, Hina had won the match. He fell backwards completely unconscious.

June's voice shot over the crowd. "WOW! UNBELIEVABLE! Team Glamazon has won the match in an absolutely flawless victory… even more impressive… Hina has remained completely untouched by any of her opponents… she has knocked each and every one of them out with just a single strike. Hina may be one of the most impressive warriors that I have ever seen. Nothing compares to how awestruck I am by this surprising outcome! Team Glamazon moves on to Bracket Two and will be facing off against Team Blue Feather in the second round! And if I was Team Blue Feather… I would be thinking up a plan, and quickly or they'll be receiving a one-way ticket back home!"


	217. Chapter 217: Shattered Friendship part 1

**Chapter Two Hundred and Seventeen**

As the ferocious battle between Team Glamazon X and Team Sledgehammer waged down to its final climactic moments, Blu found himself taking matters into his own hands. With many questions left unanswered by the Emperors, and a simmering curiosity mixed with the slightest hint of distrust towards the tournament officials, tournament proceedings, and even the r_andomness_ of the brackets and contestant match-ups beginning to cloud any trace of logical thought, he stepped out from his team's compound and wandered towards the small area dedicated to Team Yellow Song, whose leader just happened to be a really close friend of his… Nico… the bright yellow Canary who had been there many times throughout his adventures in Rio. His heart skipped a beat as he pulled the curtain back and slowly stepped inside. "Hello? Nico? Are you in here? It's me, Blu, I need to talk with you."

Two large canaries - whose size made Nico appear little more than a young child in comparison - charged forward, raising their wings to subdue the intruder. Their dark blue eyes burned furiously as they eyed the Spix Macaw suspiciously. Their bright yellow feathers darkened with rage as they addressed him with a barrage of suspicious questions. "Who are you? What are you doing here? Why are you trespassing within our compound? Are you a spy looking to get an advantage in the tournament? Do you think we won't report you to the Tournament officials? Huh? Huh?"

Blu swallowed a large lump that formed deep within the back of his throat. His beak trembled as he tried to respond honestly and in-kind to the endless barrage of questions being thrown his way. Neither Canary removed their wings to allow him to move or retreat an inch. He was caught by the suspicious birds. He lowered his head as he began to speak. "I… uh… well… you see… I am… I am… I am a friend of Nico… and I… I… I… uh… I just…"

"You are a friend of Nico? Funny, I am not quite sure that I believe that. He has never mentioned you. We've never seen you hanging with him. So, as far as I am concerned you are a liar and should be treated as an intruder. Do you honestly believe that we would trust you? We saw you competing in round one. You just want to grab our team's special secrets. You want to use them to eliminate us from the competition. From where I'm from we consider that cheating."

"I completely agree, Dinco," the second canary nodded. "I wouldn't trust this Macaw as far as I could throw him… which… for showing up here will be out of the ring and out of this tournament. Do you believe for one second that you would be any match for us? We're small, but that makes us faster, smarter, and far harder to hit. You barely stood a chance against Team Unicorn, so there is no way that you would stand a chance against the likes of us."

"Oh, I agree, Sinco, perhaps we should teach this… INTRUDER… a lesson, eh? It isn't polite to be trespassing. It isn't polite to be spying on a rival team in order to get an advantage. Perhaps, we should teach him some proper respect for the rules! Or perhaps, we should give him exactly what he wants. My wings are itching to pound the stuffing out of someone, right here, right now. What better way to teach him a lesson than by showing him how powerless he truly is. Oh boy, I would really enjoy every second of that hahahahaha."

Both canaries cracked their wings and readied themselves to advance upon Blu. Before either bird could make a move, a familiar voice snapped through the air forcing them to remain still. "Now, Now, Now, boys, that is absolutely no way to treat a friend. Me and Blu go back a long way."

The bright yellow canary, Nico, stepped out from the shadows. His beady brown eyes stared awkwardly towards his friend. He raised his wings and adjusted his bottle cap hat with a flourish, before curling his beak to speak. "Blu, Blu, Blu, I am so happy to see you. But now is really not the best time. You shouldn't be here. This area is for the members of Team Yellow Song only… and as you are probably more than aware of by now, we are busy preparing for the next match… it is an important one since we're going up against Pedro and Team Red Crown."

Blu lowered his head and shifted his gaze away from his friend. He could feel something amiss by the way he was speaking. Nico almost sounded angry and resentful at the mention of his friend's name. "That's exactly why I wanted to come and speak with you. Why are you two competing against one another, especially in a tournament that is being controlled and manipulated by some evil force. Those Emperors aren't playing around, and the consequences of competing are extremely high. They're trying to power some temple to crash into the Earth… that's not exactly something I would want to involve my best friend with…"

"Stop, okay, just stop!" Nico's bright yellow face darkened. "I know that you are used to facing off against the worst kind of villains, and you aren't aware of every little thing that happens within the jungle, but HE isn't my best friend… or at least… he isn't my best friend any longer. No best friend would do what he has done. As far as I am concerned, he'll get what's coming to him."

Nico let out a heartfelt sigh. "I suppose I owe you an explanation. You see, it happened the night of the Tournament Get-Together. News of the Tournament spread throughout Brazil, everyone knew about it. We were all excited for it… we were excited to see you compete for the championship. That is why Mimi, Pedro, and myself quickly gathered the children and brought them from the Amazon… unfortunately, we weren't expecting to run into some else… someone… so beautiful. That is when things began to change… for the worse."

* * *

#

* * *

_Nico flew through the air as fast as his wings would carry him. Despite his relatively small size, he had been able to keep up easily enough. He could feel his wings drooping, he could feel his eyelids growing heavier, but finally, after three days of nonstop travel, he could see the city he loved once more. The bright lights seeping from the buildings cut through the darkness like a beacon guiding him back__… he could feel his heart flutter with both relief and joy, he was no longer within the strange grotto that was controlled by Eduardo… but rather… he was home. Pedro stopped, hovering at his side. "Look at that, Nico," he smiled. "Isn't it the most beautiful thing that you have ever seen? We're home! We're finally home!"_

_Nico would have nodded his agreement but at that moment, three very beautiful birds flew overhead, their bright gem-like bodies glistened within the city lights creating the apparition of three very beautiful, almost heavenly angels descending to the Earth from heaven. Nico found himself awe-struck at the sight. He had never seen anything more beautiful before within his life. It took his breath away, time almost seemed to stand still as he become lost within the beauty. He didn't need to guess this feeling. He was in love."Did…Did…Did you see that?" he asked._

_"No," Pedro shook his head. "Why… what did you see?"_

_Nico breathed a quick sigh of relief. "Nothing… it was nothing…"_

* * *

_#_

* * *

Blu hung onto every word that Nico said, the canary turned away for a few moments. "That was our first encounter with the creature, it was more of a quick passing really. One wouldn't even think to dwell upon it, but I couldn't get the beauty of that bird out of my mind. I wasn't kidding when I said that she was almost like a complete angel descending from heaven. You should see her… absolutely gorgeous…"

Blu cracked a smile as he lowered his head. His cheeks drew a bright red, as he found himself slightly taken aback by the openness of the canary. He found himself choking on the next few words, hoping against hope that Jewel wouldn't hear him. "She sounds absolutely wonderful. Definitely a one of a kind bird in terms of absolute beauty."

"Indeed," Nico nodded. "That quick passing wouldn't be the last time that I would see her. Not long after the city would be attacked by a group called Ghosts, we knew that we would need to find you as quickly as we possibly could… because who else would know how to protect the city? You have done it so many times. Once you flew off, we found ourselves enjoying the party."

* * *

#

* * *

_As the evening drew onward the festivities were beginning to dwindle down. As the tournament competitors picked up their braces and slowly began to leave, Blu and Jewel soon found themselves alone for a couple of moments solitude. Blu's eyes narrowed as he stared out at the slumbering world of Rio… the lights from the building lit up the bay and drew in a border between the city and the darkened landscape of the jungle. He lowered his head, feeling the warm evening breeze as it swept through his feathery crown._

_"I will protect you," he promised. "Even if it costs me my life, I will not let these Emperors win. Their temple will not reach the planet's surface."_

_Jewel's eyes narrowed upon her husband. Her bright sapphire eyes cut through the darkness like a pair of aqua colored fireflies. Her feathers glistened like a diamond, glowing in an almost mythical light. She cracked a smile before leaning in and planting a kiss upon the end of his beak._

_"Blu, you haven't said much since you were attacked by that big oaf. Are you feeling okay?"_

_Blu nodded. "Yes… but…" he lowered his head and let out a heartfelt sigh. "I have never felt more helpless than I have tonight. Do you think your father was right? That I really am not the hero I want to believe that I am? I mean, can I really do this? Can I win a tournament when I don't even know how to compete in it properly? Can I defeat the biggest evil that I have ever gone again? So many lives are depending upon my victory, and if I make even a single mistake, then I'm going to doom not just our city, but every single life on this planet… and everyone else… this is just a game to them, they have no idea what is even happening. They won't just let me win."_

_Jewel's eyes widened as she listened to Blu's doubts. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized that this was the pain buried deep within his heart… created by not just his title, but from the recent words given by her father._

_"Blu…" she began, lowering her head. "Listen, I… I don't want you to…"_

_Blu lowered his head. "I have faced three of those monsters... each time I narrowly escaped. Sabrina was not defeated by me, but by that strange bird Dimitria. The Ghost was destroyed by me… but not by any kind of strategy, it was only through sheer dumb luck… finally Noah's, it took all of us to take that one out. What if there are more? What if they're stronger? How can we possibly win?"_

_Before Jewel could speak, Nico and Pedro's voices shot over the dwindling crowd. "IT'S THE GHOST! BLU! BLU! YOU NEED TO COME WITH US! THE GHOST IS ONCE AGAIN ATTACKING THE CITY!"_

_Pedro hovered in front of Blu's face. He waved his wings in the traditional gangster style which he loved to imitate. "He's currently attacking a big hulking hawk man… he's using some kind of weird monster bird… bird, that's robust!"_

_Nico nodded. "We would have handled him ourselves, but we thought that there was only one bird in all of Rio who could face off against one of those monsters… you… it shouldn't be any harder than serving Marco his butt on a plate, right? I mean, you are a hero to all of us for a reason. So please, you need to help."_

_Blu nodded his head. "Right… let's go…__"_

_"Actually, no."_

_Every bird present froze in their tracks as a voice broke into the conversation. All eyes drew upon the very familiar figure of a female macaw wearing a mask. She turned to Blu and curled her beak disapprovingly. "It would be very unwise to go right now… you are not ready to face off against a Nightmare Macaw yet. I need you and Rico to grab your braces and come with me."_

_Blu raised a wing but found himself silenced by the strange bird._

_"We are very short on time, if you want to defeat the Emperors, then you need to trust me. If you two are the birds that I believe you are, then I can teach you a way to fight back and cause those monsters some serious damage. The Nightmare Solution. Look I know it sounds strange, but you have to trust me."_

_Blu nodded. Grabbing a selection of braces, he placed them around his wings and neck. The devices powered on and he stood ready._

_"Right, let's go."_

_Nico let out a huge sigh of relief as he watched Blu and Rico run off. They would prove to the world that they were heroes once more. His eyes narrowed as he studied the massing crowd of creatures. All of them were curious about the sudden change in events and the outburst that had disrupted the evening's event. But three of them attracted his immediate attention. Three very beautiful birds with emerald green, almost scaly, feathers. Their bodies shimmered in the dim light like a precious treasure never before seen by the world. He cracked a smile, approaching the closest female. He bowed respectfully in her presence. "Hello there," he swooned. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Nico."_

_The female bird smiled. "Konnichiwa, my name is Kiko."_

_"Ooooh, Asian!" Pedro's voice shot out, pushing Nico out of the way. "I am Pedro, and I am Brazil's love hawk."__  
__ Kiko smiled, peering away for a moment before refocusing upon the male. "Goodness, you must be __knowledgeable in love, Pedro-san. Perhaps, you can teach me a thing or two." _

_Nico shot Pedro a venomous glance as Pedro continued his little love routine. "I saw her first," he grumbled. "How could he do this to me?"_

* * *

#

* * *

Nico turned his attention back to Blu. "Do you know how embarrassing it is to try and make a move only to be shut down by your own best friend? He didn't care about anything other than himself. He was willing to step over his own friend to get what he wanted. Do you know what happened next?"

Blu shook his head. "No, tell me."

"Pedro could tell that I was very upset, even calling me distant. I suppose in a way I was, I didn't really want to talk to him. When I explained how I felt about this bird, he promised to stop hitting on her and give me a shot to win her… a real shot… I want to have what you and Rafael have. I want someone in my life to hug, kiss, and love. I want that kind of romance in my life. He was offering me tips to try and win her. Unfortunately… what I didn't know was he kept seeing her in private. For whatever reason, he didn't keep his promise. When I found out, I challenged him to fight in the tournament. We both formed our own teams and hoped that we would face off against one another. Sure enough, whether through a twist of fate or through an act within destiny's flow, that is exactly what happened… and now, I am going to take down my backstabbing ex-friend. It is time that someone knocked him down a few pegs and how him that you do not betray your friends."

Nico spit with disgust as his eyes surged with anger. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Blu. I really must prepare for this match… I have a friend to defeat. You need to focus upon winning the overall tournament. Leave the grudge match to me. Should we find ourselves fighting against one another in the future, I will throw the match so you can go against the Emperors… okay? I won't get in your way to defeat the bad guy… especially when that bad guy is threatening Rio."

Blu nodded. He turned away, keeping his head hung low. No matter what… one thing seemed certain. Nico and Pedro's friendship was done.


	218. Chapter 218: Shattered Friendship part 2

**Chapter Two Hundred and Eighteen**

The afternoon sunlight glistened as the sun reached its highest point within the sky. June's eyes narrowed as he raised a wing and began to shout in his eccentric and overly-excited address to the audience. "Ladies and Gentlemen, you have already seen two absolutely legendary matches… instant classics… matches that you, your children, and your children's children are absolutely sure to never forget. But that was only two-eighths of the matches we have in store for today. These remaining matches will be absolute slobber-knockers in their own right! Can your heart take it? Because mine certainly can't! Jut think of the legendary battles, the absolute slugfests, the rivalries that are still to come."

"That's right, June." The second announcer nodded. "You are in for an absolute treat with everything that is left. You won't want to peer away or look for a second, because coming up next, we now have best friends now turned bitter rivals. Rio's favorite partying duo, have ended their friendship and hope to settle matters within the ring. Who's grudge will end today? Who will walk away in bitter defeat? Who will advance to the next round and who will walk away wishing that they had joined up with their friend? Ladies and Gentlemen, this is exactly the kind of match you want to see! The kind of match where only one bird can keep their dignity! Only one combatant will get what they want! The bitterest of feuds settled in front of ALL. OF. YOU!"

"You are absolutely correct!" June nodded. "Coming up first, we have a trio of birds who may be small, but size doesn't mean that you lack strength by any stretch of the imagination. They have a big score to settle against their opponents here today. Behold, TEAM YELLOW SONG!"

A sweet whistling broke through the still afternoon breeze. Two slightly larger Canaries followed Nico out to the arena. Nico rolled his bottle cap hat across his wings and point a wing outward. The Canary on his left, Sinco, stepped up into the arena and stood ready to face off against his opponent at long last. He cracked a wicked smile and turned his attention towards the crowd. Every one of them stood to applaud. All of them wanting to see his success. "Callicallera, RIO! I promise to all of you to bring a swift defeat to my opponent today. I do it, not for myself, but to avenge my friend Nico's honor. And that, I promise you, is exactly what I am going to do!"

June stood in the center of the ring. His voice addressed the still applauding crowd. "AND NOW! You have the second half of our cities favorite partying duo. They are slightly larger, but again your size doesn't prove a thing with how strong you are as a bird! In fact, many creatures believe that in this match-up, this team will have a slight advantage… but are they right? Will this team be able to concentrate on fighting for victory knowing that their friendship, their history, their memories, and everything that formed the better part of their lives is now hanging in the balance?! It's time to find out! Ladies and Gentlemen! We summon to the arena… TEAM RED CROWN!"

Three red and white bullets sped from their team compound, Pedro landed near his one-time friend. His black beak curled as he tried to speak. "Nico, I don't want to do this… I don't want to fight you.. you are my friend. Please, let's walk away right now before either of us gets hurt. There's something that I really need to tell you, if only you would only just listen to me."

Nico closed his eyes and turned away from his friend. "Anything you need to tell me can be said in the arena. We're opponents now, and that is all there is to it. Maybe this will knock you down a few pegs and learn some respect and loyalty to your friends."

Pedro lowered his head. "But Nico…"

Nico froze in his tracks and drew his gaze back towards the red-crested cardinal. His beak curled into an almost pained frown. "Truthfully, I didn't want it to come to this, but here we are. I'll see you in the ring, Pedro. As I said anything you want to say can be said there. Until then don't speak to me. I don't want to hear another word from your mouth."

Pedro sighed and raised his wing. On cue, the first cardinal stepped into the arena and glared at his opponent.

June stepped aside and turned to his comrade. "This Cardinal is a relatively unknown combatant, what can you tell us about him?"

"Well, June, you see his name is Frandisco… and really... that is the only information we have available on him. He is a complete unknown and has never competed within a tournament as far as we can tell… however… strategically that may just give him an advantage, if we don't know who he is, then you can't really form a strategy based on his fighting style. It is almost pure genius for Pedro to put him up first. Nico will really have to figure out what he'll want to do, and his success depends on making the right decision."

Both birds raised their wings, staring eye to eye with each other as they readied themselves for combat. Their eyes narrowed as they focused upon each other for a few moments. Neither wanted to admit their insecurity or inexperience towards the whole thing, and they certainly didn't want their opponent to know about their present state. Sinco cracked a smile. "I just want to start by saying good luck. May the best bird win."

Frandisco nodded and returned the sentiment. Forming a smile on his own accord, he lowered his head and spoke in an almost shameful tone. "Thanks, same with you. I hope we can be friends after all is said and done."

Sinco's smile widened. "Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way. Let's focus on giving these creatures a good show. We'll leave our grudges in the ring and be friends afterwards. Who knows… maybe... it'll make our bosses rekindle their friendship. We'll lead by example."

"I hope so," Frandisco noted. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to Nico's samba club. Those two brought the heart and soul to that place."

"Agreed, now, let's begin."

With their respects paid to each other, both birds raised their wings once more and stood ready. Neither said another word, insisting instead on jumping straight into the action. Since charged forward, swinging his wing and striking his opponent in the stomach. The red-crested cardinal stumbled backwards a few paces before lunging forward and landing a vicious blow straight to the head. Both birds fell to the ground like a pair of broken rag dolls.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" June shouted. "For the first time… EVER! Both birds have knocked each other. It's a double KO! That means that this round goes to neither team. Nico and Pedro are going to have to switch out both birds and bring in their middle man to settle the fight. Who is going to win this match?! Will we have any more surprises?!"

Nico stepped into the ring and raised a wing towards Pedro who stood nearby. "I have a proposition! I do not want to see any other creatures hurt because of our fight. Why don't we finish this, one on one, winner of our battle will move on to the next round. The loser will walk away in shame. What do you say? Are you man enough to accept my challenge."

Pedro's eyes narrowed. "Nico, please, let me explain my actions. Please… listen to me."

Nico's eyes darkened. "I said, are you man enough to accept my challenge?!"

Pedro nodded. "Fine, I accept… on one condition. Win or lose, you'll let me explain my actions to you. If you'll agree to that, you'll get your match."

Nico nodded. "Agreed."

June cracked a smile and turned to the crowd. "WOW UNBELIEVABLE! Nico and Pedro have both just agreed to leave their team's fate in the hands of a sudden death match! It all comes down to this. Winner will move on, the loser will receive a gift basket of shame! Give them a hand folks, because… IT. ALL. COMES. DOWN. TO. THIS. ONE ON ONE! NO DISQUALIFICATIONS! AND ALL. OUT. WARFARE!"

The crowd erupted into thunderous applause. Nico and Pedro raised their wings. It all came down to this. Only one would walk away.


	219. Chapter 219: Shattered Friendship part 3

**Chapter Two Hundred and Nineteen**

Jewel stood at the very edge of the arena. Her heart fluttered with the sickening feeling of butterflies fluttering through her stomach lining as she watched in horror as Nico and Pedro got into position and readied themselves to face one another in a game of deadly mortal combat. She lowered her head, trying hard to peer away, but found herself unable to do so. Like some horrible accident, her eyes remained transfixed upon the duo, hoping against hope that some miracle would click into place and they would become friends once more. She raised a wing to her heart, as Blu flew to her side. "We have to stop them," she said. "We can't let them destroy each other."

Blu's eyes narrowed as he lowered his head and awkwardly shifted his gaze away from the love of his life. His beak trembled as he began to explain the recent twist in destiny's course, and how it now saw fit for two of his closest friends to face off against one another in a high stakes match-up. His voice rang out shaky and sounded almost restrained as he tried to his hid growing sense of dread. He knew what was about to happen, Jewel's previous statement only confirmed that fact in a new way, and worst of all, there was very little he could actually do to change it. "We can't stop them," he began. "For whatever reason, Nico feels that Pedro has betrayed their friendship and is determined to see the battle through. He has lost himself within his anger and he has drowned in a lust for revenge. We can only hope the truth will come out… deep down… I have the feeling that only Pedro knows the full truth."

"Only Pedro knows the full truth, eh?" Jewel repeated a few times, her beak curled as she cringed at the very thought. "If that is the case, they're both doomed. Pedro has never been one for subtlety… and he certainly isn't one who has been very good at explaining his or other's actions. Yup. They're both doomed!"

Blu arched a curious eye as he tried to form a proper response. He couldn't deny that Jewel did have a point. It was Pedro who had instructed him on various aspects of his love life, and each one of them had ultimately backfired into a less than positive outcome. It had been because of Pedro that Jewel had found herself attacking him within the first thirty seconds of them meeting each other. A thought which formed Blu to swallow a large lump within the back of his throat. "I have to believe that things will work out," he noted. "I can't believe that this is the end of their friendship. Something will happen. It has too."

Jewel nodded, turning her attention to the ring. "I hope your right. I don't want to think of what could happen to either of them if you're wrong."

Nico and Pedro raised their wings and stood a few feet apart. The small yellow canary's eyes narrowed as he glowered sourly at his ex-friend. His head twitched, he tilted his head, cracking his neck to rid himself of the slight shiver which crept down his spine. "So, Pedro, we have both agreed that this is a sudden death match? The loser is eliminated from the tournament? The winner moves on with full bragging rights. Correct?"

Pedro nodded and shifted his talons across the stone floor. "Absolutely. I'll gladly agree to those terms, but you must also honor your part of our little deal. Whether I win or lose this match, you must listen to me and allow me to explain what happened. You must believe me, Nic, this is something you'll really want to know… and above everything else, it'll change the way you view me. Deep down, you know that I would never betray our friendship in any way. And whether you want to accept that or not, you know deep down that that is the truth."

Nico's face darkened with rage. He sprung forward, swinging his wing to strike Pedro. The bright red and white cardinal backed away, dodging his friend's attack. "You wouldn't betray our friendship?! You couldn't let me have the girl that you KNEW I had feelings for. You couldn't control yourself long enough to allow me to try and make a move?! You went after her! You tried to steal her! You did! You did! You did!"

As Nico repeated the last sentence over and over and over again, he slammed his wings down upon the cardinal's unprotected body. Pedro fell to the ground, wincing from the vicious and rage powered blows. Nico continued to drown within his despair. He continued to lose himself within his anger. Foamy saliva drifted down his beak, staining the ground beneath his tiny talons. He continued his fierce barrage. One punch after another, he knocked his ex-friend, pummeling him over and over until Pedro lifted his leg and kicked out in one last attempt to free himself from his friend's brutal assault.

Pedro unsteadily lifted himself from the ground. His eyes narrowed as he focused solely upon his friend. "Nico, please, you must listen to me. I didn't betray you. The reason I was meeting with Kiko behind your back was because I have started a relationship with Sakura. We hit it off and have decided to become exclusive with one another… so I got the idea in my head… since she and Kiko are both on the same team, I started talking to her about you. I told her that you have feelings for her, and guess what? She's interested in you too. She wants to meet with you after the tournament ends, and explore a possible future with you. I was going to tell you, but you caught us talking and stormed off before I could say what I was really doing with her. I didn't betray you… I did what I could to help you."

Nico lowered his head. With a quick flurry, he removed his bottle cap hat and covered his face with it. His small yellow body trembled as contemplated everything he thought he had known… every thought which had turned him from his friend… the jealousy which had corrupted his heart and made him lose himself from deep within. "You were only trying to help me? This whole time, I've been a jerk and you were only trying to help me?"

"Nico-kun,"

Nico shifted his attention to Team Glamazon's small compound. The radiant beauty and symbol of perfection, Kiko, emerged from her tent and smile as she bowed respectfully to the canary. "Nico-kun, I am honored to finally meet you. Pedro-san told me everything, that you have a crush on me, that you are one of the nicest birds within Rio, and are the friend of the hero himself. I apologize for not coming to see you sooner, but I didn't want you to be distracted during the tournament… though… I am sure my sudden appearance has done little to stop that now. I would like for you to come to see me, once the tournament comes to an end. I'll be happy to talk with you further."

Nico nodded. "I would enjoy that."

The small yellow canary breathed a sigh as he turned to face Pedro. His eyes welled with tears as he became lost within his own lingering guilt. "Please. Forgive me. I didn't know that you were only looking out for me. When I saw the two of you together, I assumed the worst right away. I forgot how strong our friendship truly was… for that… I don't deserve to win this match now. So, I'm going to throw myself from the ring in forfeit. You will be able to advance in the tournament that way. I hope you have fun in Bracket Two."

Pedro shook his head. "No, I didn't want to compete and only entered because you demanded it. So… if it's all the same to you. I am going to surrender and you can advance onward. Out of anyone, I hope you and Blu get to meet in the finals, and that you'll get a chance to impress Kiko."

Before either bird could speak, Pedro hopped down from the ring and began to walk away. June was at Nico's side within seconds. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! It may not have been the most exciting victory, but a win is a win, and Nico and Team Yellow Feather will be advancing onward to Bracket Two. Just who will be waiting for them?! Will he get his chance to impress Team Glamazon's Kiko? Or will he only find defeat moving onward from here? Don't look away, not even for one moment. You don't want to miss a moment of our remaining matches!"


	220. Chapter 220 Return of a Nightmare Part 1

**Chapter Two Hundred and Twenty**

With the conclusion of the third round and the afternoon rapidly winding down into the late evening hours, a special ring surrounded by torches had been set up to continue the remainder of the preliminary matches. Soon the sun began to set upon the horizon, painting the world a soft reddish-orange and scarlet. The fiery light burned bright over the whole city, adding to the beauty and glory of the wonderful city which served as the home to most of the contestants and audience members. An audible ooooh and ahhhh escaped the crowd as they stared at the wonderful and all-natural sight which the world set on display. Despite the beauty around her, Jewel found herself far from being lulled into a peaceful state. She could recall the pairings given out during the opening ceremony. Her team had gone up against Team Unicorn and won, Team Glamazon had gone against the brutish and barbaric Team Sledgehammer and won, Nico's Team Yellow Song had faced off against Pedro's Team Red Crown and won. By process of elimination, her father and Roberto were next and were going to face off against a nightmarish team called Team Catastrophe.

"Jewel, are you in there?"

Jewel's anger flashed within her eyes as her father stepped through the small opening belonging to her team's private compound. At the sight of his daughter, Eduardo held out his wings to embrace her… an act which Jewel pushed herself away from with a forceful shove. Her beak curled angrily as her eyes filled with venomous fury. "I am in no mood to deal with you… in fact, I don't even want to see you right now!" she snarled. "HOW DARE YOU! What the hell were you even thinking?! What the hell did you even think would happen?! Do you honestly believe that you can just openly betray our team by creating your own?! Did you think I wouldn't be angry with that fact that you had the announcers announce to the whole continent that Robert would be your future son-in-law?! Did you expect me to be okay with any of that and then put on a happy face when you just decided to walk in here as if nothing happened?! I am sorry, Dad, but if that is how you are going to react than you aren't welcome in my life!"

"Jewel…" Eduardo's cold stare shifted, falling upon Blu who took his proper place beside his daughter. His wings wrapped around his wife's shoulder as he listened to the anger within her voice. The veins in her eyes surged and bulged as she awaited an explanation for his less than honorable actions. He lowered his head and frowned. "I think that… perhaps… these are matters that we should discuss in private. I consider these… family matters… and are not something that Blu should be involved or concerned with."

Jewel cocked her head to one side, frowning as she allowed herself to become wrapped tighter within her husband's embrace. "Anything that you have to say can be said in front of both of us, Dad, we've been through this numerous times. Blu is my family too. Nothing will ever change that, whether you want to admit it or not. He is my family. He is my future. He is everything that I want in life. He jumped out of a plane to die alongside of me, and he has proven himself to be an honorable warrior and hero time after time. Despite facing numerous evil creatures, he has never failed to put his family first… and I don't understand why you refuse to accept that."

Eduardo's eyes narrowed upon the male Spix Macaw. His beak curled viciously. "Very well, but if he is going to stay, then perhaps he can make himself useful for a change. The next match is me and Roberto facing off against a group who call themselves Team Catastrophe… however… there is a problem that I have been unable to solve. So Blu… what can you tell me about this team?"

Blu lowered his head. "I don't know anything about them."

Eduardo's veins surged within his eyes. "Now I'm curious. You wouldn't be lying to me, would you, Blu?"

"He said he didn't know anything!" Jewel snapped. "Will you quit assuming the worst about him?!"

"I wish I could," Eduardo mused. "You see, I wasn't completely honest with either of you. Despite the tournament announcers saying that Team Catastrophe competed in several different tournaments, we were able to find nothing on them. They are a complete unknown… a complete mystery… a group shrouded in mystery and shadows. But with that also said, we were able to find one thing on them. A pair of names and a group title that kept popping up over and over again. Marco, Dark Blu, and Nightmare Soldiers. Now, I'm going to ask you again, what do you know?"

Blu swallowed a large lump from deep within his throat. He could still remember every horrible thing he had ever done while under Marco's control. Every decision which had pulled him from his family and made him a serious threat against all of them. He could still feel the blood soaking through his feathers as he murdered his victims in cold blood. He could hear the voices of Nico and Pedro as they shouted at him and called him a traitor… he could see the image of fear implanted upon Rose's face as she realized the purple-robed figure was her own father. He could still feel the conflict shining from within him as he re-emerged from deep within and stopped his dark half from murdering Jewel. If he hadn't, she would have been dead in mere seconds. His body convulsed as he turned away from both his wife and father-in-law. "I don't know who the Nightmare Soldiers are, but I do know that they served under Marco and that they were his most powerful underlings. It is a name that I've only heard once and it was from a member who claimed that he was one… a marmoset named Henrique… after Marco died, he just sort of disappeared never to be heard from again. I never gave it much thought, but I wonder now what happened to him. Could he be a member of Team Catastrophe?"

"No," Eduardo shook his head. "The three members of Team Catastrophe are birds. One is named Tornado Wind, the second is Hurricane Squall, the third is Blizzard Chill. From the Intel that I have been able to gather, they all have very real, and very dangerous shadow powers very similar to Marco and his Dark Robed Society… and I would be kind of amiss to not mention you, now wouldn't I? If I find out that you and Team Catastrophe are plotting together to overthrow our efforts to save the world, I will end you personally… hero!"

Blu could feel his courage beginning to dissolve. His body continued to tremble as he fought the urge to keep himself rooted to the spot. "I am on your side, Eduardo. I wish you would believe me."

"And this conversation is over!" Jewel spit. "I am not going to stand here and have you throwing insults and accusations at the bird I love. Get out of here, you'll have to learn the hard way that Blu is a good creature. The only bad things he has ever done were under Marco's influence. That's all you need to know. I wish you the best of luck tonight. You're going to need it."


	221. Chapter 221 Return of a Nightmare part 2

**Two Hundred and Twenty-One**

The last few rays of the evening sunset disappeared upon the horizon blanketing the world beneath a deep crimson-purple veil. The darkness of night continued to build, giving off an ominous warning to all who remained to watch the remaining rounds of the preliminary tournament that evil was brewing. Its plan was beginning to take effect, and everything would soon be lost to the glory of the Emperors. Nothing would stop the inevitable as the Divine Temple continued to surge into the world with each and every match that passed by. All eyes fell upon June as he emerged into the arena. His eyes reflected the dim light of the torches which made the whole area glow a dark crimson red. He raised his wing and addressed the crowd with his traditional hyperactive persona. "Ladies and Gentleman, you have already witnessed three legendary matches which will go down as instant classics for the remainder of our lives. Your children will be talking about this… wondering if you, yourselves were here to witness the clash of legends. But those were only three matches, and we still have a whole tournament to go. Our first team to appear this evening is one who is relatively unknown! He and his whole tribe of Macaws have been hiding within the Amazon, traveling from location to location in search of safety, the team captain is the father-in-law of Rio's own beloved hero. While his teammate will be the up and coming son-in-law to his own beloved daughter. We present to you, TEAM AMAZON!"

The sound of birdsong broke through the silent evening, as Eduardo emerged from the confines of his team's private compound. Roberto followed close behind, eyeing the crowd as they erupted with thunderous applause. Both birds drew close to the arena, eyeing each other with an eager smile as Roberto stepped up and took his position to face off against his opponent. He raised his wings and saluted a warrior's salute to the group. His beak curled into a smile as the crowd's applause grew louder with anticipation to see him fight. "Now we'll show Jewel, exactly what we can do. She'll come running back to her father and to me. She'll understand that she made a big mistake choosing Blu… I mean… let's face facts, he hasn't really done anything to prove himself worthy of her. I have my strength… my brawn… and my grotto is big enough for all of her children. She'll be safe with me, which is something Blu could never truly offer her."

Jude raised his wing once more. "AND NOW! THE CHALLENGER! They have competed in many major tournaments all across Brazil and have been in the finals for each and every one of them. Most competitors who have found themselves facing off against them have been seriously injured, leading many to wonder if foul play or dark magic has been involved in any way during their matches… after several investigations, there has been no official proof leading to either conclusion. But don't worry, it is things like that, that makes this team such a joy to watch. They're dangerous! They're wild animals with absolutely no morals! They're everything that makes a good match exciting! Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you TEAM CATASTROPHE!"

The torchlight shuddered and nearly extinguished at the mere mention of the name. All eyes drew upon the compound as three large birds who resembled Macaws with pitch-black feathers emerged into sight. The leader carried a small kerosene lantern. He kept his head hung low as his two companions began to sing an almost eerily slow and hauntingly mesmeric song. A cold chill swept down the backs of every creature present, none could move while they made their way to the arena, the music almost seemed to grow louder, surrounding each and every one of them… capturing them within its rhythm.

"Catching flies, in his mouth  
Tasting freedom while he dares  
Then crawling back  
Back to the top  
Top of the stairs  
Of the stairs

He won't see the sun again, For years to come  
He's broken out in love

Like a cat, without a care  
Roaming freely in the streets  
You could find him in amongst the pigeons  
In the square  
In the square

He won't see the sun again, for years to come  
He's broken out in love

He won't see the sun again for years to come  
He's broken out in love

Broken out in love."

The leader of Team Catastrophe, a large hulking black Macaw named Tornado Wind, raised the kerosene lantern and blew it out. As he did so the singing and noise around him clattered to a grinding halt. He stood motionless beside his two teammates, Hurricane Squall and Blizzard Chill. He cracked his neck and issued one of his two companions forward…. Hurricane Squall was only to happy to comply, jumping into the arena with a mighty leap. His beady pale blue eyes narrowed upon his opponent. "You are a fool to think that you would have a chance against me. Your time has come little birdy. You won't be escaping the arena with your flesh intact. I'll be carving it right from your bones and will feast upon it tonight."

Roberto cracked a sly smile as he raised his wings defensively. "Really? And you really think that is going to scare me? I have survived many things far scarier than you could ever be. I have seen my tribe's home burned to ashes around me, I've seen the matriarch of our tribe pass away in an attack caused by humans. I have even fought off an army of ghosts who sought to throw the city into chaos and turmoil. You are nothing compared to any of that! You're just a big blowhard looking to gain the upper hand through intimidation. Well, it won't work!"

"But it already has," Hurricane Squall cackled. "I wasn't trying to intimidate you… your puny mind only thought I was trying to do that. You have no idea the power that me and my team possess! And that is what is going to cost you your life. Right here… Right now!"

Hurricane Squall charged forward with all the speed his body could muster. Before Roberto could blink, the bird vanished from sight, appearing directly behind him and delivered a vicious kick straight into the Spix Macaw's back. Roberto let out a startled gasp as his body bounced off the ground and slid to a grinding halt as his beak slid across the stone arena. Blood dripped from several open wounds across his body. Several sharp tears, claw marks, and steaming piles of flesh surged across impact spots that had not even been struck.

Hurricane squall walked across the arena and slammed his wing down into the back of Roberto's skull with all of his might and without any shred of mercy. Roberto screamed once more as he felt himself openly attacked by several different attacks at once. None of them were from anything that he could see. None of them could be avoided. But all of them delivered unrelenting damage which threatened to destroy him. All of them delivering damage that was far more than anything he could handle. The scent of blood grew stronger with each passing second as the Macaw found himself more than outclassed by his nightmarish opponent.

Hurricane Squall threw his talon outward, kicking Roberto across the arena. His eyes glistened as he narrowed his focus upon the unmoving Macaw. "Don't worry, young man. You won't be in pain for much longer. I'll be more than happy to send you straight to the Netherworld where you can be surrounded by darkness for the rest of eternity. But you won't rest there easily, you'll be living your worst nightmares over and over for the rest of eternity."

Hurricane Squall delivered a second vicious kick to Roberto's spine. He watched the Spix Macaw fly across the ring, slamming and bouncing against the stone arena floor. His beak curled into a wicked smile. "Look at how pathetic you have become. Where's the tough talk about surviving things scarier than I am, eh? How sad, when I heard that I was going to be facing off against a pair of Spix Macaws, I got excited. My excitement grew tenfold when I learned that you and the hero were rivals for a young female's attention. I thought you would be as strong as he was. I thought you would provide me a decent challenge. Is this really the best you can do? If so, you've severely disappointed me."

With one final kick, Hurricane Squall threw Roberto from the arena, eliminating him. He raised a wing and pointed it towards Eduardo who stood dumbstruck at the sight of his friend being thrown from the ring mercilessly. "That is one down, you are next! Don't think you'll fare any better than he did. I'll be happy to send you both to the Netherworld… however… you can still save yourselves, provided you are able to defeat me! But don't think for one second that that will happen. You aren't anything compared to the Hero."

Eduardo raised a wing towards his opponent and gave an immediate reply. "If you think I am weaker than Blu than you don't even know me. Blu failed the training that I provided him and have thoroughly mastered myself. I am twice the bird he is or ever will be. You are nothing compared to me."

"You're wrong…" Roberto cringed, crawling to his friend's side. "There's… something… different about him…"

"Different?" Eduardo arched a suspicious eye.

"He was attacking me without even laying his wings upon me… these attacks… they aren't normal… they're designed to injure… hurt… and kill without mercy… there's only one group of creatures who attack like that. It's almost like he is a member of the Dark Robed Society… beware of his powers… don't give him an opening to strike… or you will lose. "

Roberto's eyes fluttered closed as his head lulled forward completely unconscious. Eduardo's eyes narrowed upon his opponent. "So… the rumors are true and he has some connection with the Dark Robed Society, eh? Perfect, I can finally prove that I am superior to Blu in every way possible."


	222. Chapter 222 Return of a Nightmare part 3

**Two Hundred and Twenty-Two**

At the sight of Roberto's vicious and merciless defeat at the hands of Team Catastrophe, Jewel's eyes widened with both shock and horror as his senselessly beaten, ripped to shreds, and completely destroyed body flew from the ring and landed in a bloodied heap upon the stone pavement leading up to the Christ the Redeemer statue. Without wasting a moment, she rushed out with Blu and Rico following close behind. When they reached the half-unconscious bird, he cracked a smile and lifted his head to eye his friends. His body trembled as he struggled to find the energy to speak. "Be… Be… Beware of Team… Team… Catastrophe. The Dark Robes are back. They're… They're fighting with Team Catastrophe…" he cringed, grabbing hold of Blu's feathery neck. "They're back… They're back… perhaps… they were never truly beaten... beware… they can't be seen with the naked eye. But they're there… they're there… I know it."

Jewel closed her eyes and lowered her head onto Roberto's chest. Tears flooded down the sides of her cheeks. Her beak trembled to his heartbeat as it beat in irregular patterns as he clung to life. "Please… Berto… you can't die. You can't leave me like this. We've been through way too much together and you've only just reentered my life after years of being separated. We'll get you help. We'll find a doctor who can fix you up good as new. But you can't die like this."

Blu lowered his head and studied his rival for a few moments. "Jewel, look at those marks across his body. I recognize them. They belong to Dark Blu's bladed gauntlets. The blisters are also from Jollo's poisonous gas. Then there are the burn marks that could only come from Roger. Something's wrong with that Team… it's almost like Roberto was attacked by every member of the Dark Robed Society at once. But how… I wasn't in the ring… and Marco had all the other marks meaning that they must have been killed. We even saw Marco die at the hands of Sabrina when she betrayed him. There is no way that they could have done this."

Roberto's smile widened. "There… There… There is… something wrong about that team. You… You… You must defeat them… If they continue unopposed within the tournament, the Emperors will win and destroy everything. Please… stop… them… stop the Emperors… and stop the Temple from descending to the planet…. stop them…. please…. stop them… please…."

Roberto's head lulled to one side as his breathing stalled and drifted into nothingness. The color from his eyes faded away as his eyes fogged over into the sweet embrace of death. They turned a solid white as his irises rolled into the back of his skull, his body went limp, his wing fell from Jewel's firm grip, landing upon the ground with a sickening thud. His beak hung open, never to move again. Within seconds, his physical form began to glow with a bright aura, before his physical form disappeared into specks of golden dust. Jewel's eyes widened with both shock and horror as she watched her oldest friend disappear from her life. "Berto?!" her voice broke as she felt her tears beginning to form. Her wings trembled, slamming into the ground as she drowned within her despair. "You can't leave me like this. Please, you must stay strong. We'll get you help… I promise… just hang on a little while longer. We'll take you to Tulio and he'll fix you up good as new. Please, Berto! You can't die! You can't…"

Blu watched the last of the golden specks of light drift off into nothingness. His head hung low as he too found himself broken by his own grief. Despite everything, he still considered him a friend… yeah, he was a rival for Jewel's affection… but that meant nothing in the grand scheme of things. Jewel would always be his through marriage. Roberto, however, held a much deeper connection to her, one that dated back to their childhood. As threatened as Blu felt over him, he certainly didn't deserve what had happened to him. "Jewel, I'm so sorry, but he's gone…" Blu said, his voice breaking from his own grief. "We couldn't do anything to save him… even if we had wanted too. Those injuries were too severe."

"No," Jewel shook her head. Her tears fell harder, staining the ground beneath her. "There was a light… what was that light… didn't you see it? It surrounded his whole body. He isn't gone… he can't be gone…"

"He is," Rico turned away. "What you saw was his body being absorbed into the Divine Temple. Just like Rose was… and it won't end there. If we don't stop the Emperors, there will be many more who'll follow him. But I promise I'm going to make sure that their deaths aren't in vain. I'm going to end this for good. I also won't rest until we find a way to bring everyone back from whatever dimension they were banished too. I swear it, I'll make those Emperors pay for this!"

Eduardo who had appeared on the scene just as Roberto passed, grabbed hold of Rico's throat. His eyes slit into dangerous pools of pure anger. "That is quite some promise. Are you suggesting that if we defeat these Emperors and stop their plans, we can reverse all of this damage and bring everyone back? What a load of nonsense! You have absolutely no proof on any of this!"

Through a fit of desperation, Rico grabbed hold of Eduardo's wing and threw it from him. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't care what you have to say. This is something that I just need to believe. We have seen enough death and destruction caused by this sadistic plan to change the future. I refuse to believe that Angelina, Rose, Roberto and everyone else are nothing but pawns whose lives were completely meaningless. If there is even the slightest chance of bringing some of them back then that is good enough for me to fight onward."

Eduardo's face twisted angrily. He turned away. "What a load of nonsense, but I have a match to win and a friend to avenge. I'll show you all how to fight and defeat these evil creatures. Mark my words, this ends today!"

"Wait, Eduardo," Blu growled. "Listen to me, we may not always get along but I can't let you make the same mistake, Roberto did. I saw the marks on his body, it looks like he was attacked by every member of the Dark Robed Society all at once. There is some dark magic happening here, and if you go into this match, you'll only be placing yourself in danger. Don't do it! You must surrender or you'll only end up hurt, or worse, you'll end up dead. Think about your daughter, she spent her whole life thinking you were dead, please don't make her suffer from that kind of pain again. There are many more important things than proving you're better than me."

Eduardo spit with disgust. "Yeah, well there are more important things than being a coward too. Like saving the world. Just because you barely survived your first match, you've become timid and scared of facing off against the creatures who are threatening our lives. I am not going to let anyone push me around, now if you don't mind, back off and mind your own business."

"Oh yeah!" Blu shot back. "Well here is a newsflash for you, Eduardo! Jewel is my business! What affects her is my business! What affects my family is my business! And here's another headline, EDDY! You belong in all three categories! Getting yourself killed would upset not only Jewel but my children too! Your body and your soul will be absorbed and it will help power up that Temple! If you truly care about your daughter like you say you do, then you'll be smart and form a proper plan of attack! I won't let your ego hurt her!"

Eduardo snarled, turning away from his son-in-law. "You don't know what you are talking about. I have to do this… for Roberto… for the world… for everyone who is counting upon my victory. I will risk everything to end this.


	223. Chapter 223 Return of a Nightmare part 4

**Author's Notes:  
**_For those of you who are now going to be alerted on updates to the story and wondering what's going on? I am remastering the final arc starting back at chapter 186 - The End of the Dark Robes. If you want to catch up, feel free to go back and read from there._

* * *

**Two Hundred and Twenty-Three**

A dark, eerie, and almost demonic atmosphere swept through the air, surrounding Eduardo as he took his first steps into the arena. It weighed heavily upon him. It was thick and suffocating, crushing his lungs within a deep embrace of anxiety which had crept up on him from seemingly nowhere. With Roberto's defeat and ultimate fate replaying within his mind, he focused his thoughts on the one thing he needed to do… be cautious and plan each move with extreme accuracy. He couldn't afford a mistake. It would leave him helpless against whatever dark magic was being harnessed by Team Catastrophe and the Emperors. He raised a wing and pointed it accusingly towards his opponent. "You are going to pay for what you have done to my friend, Roberto. You killed him needlessly and without mercy. So I hope you don't mind if I return the favor. I'll be more than happy to send you to the same place you sent him. And that goes for your precious Emperors too."

Hurricane Squall shrugged his shoulders, turning his head aside, he cracked a smile as if he contemplated the very thought for a few moments. "If you believe that you'll fare any better than he did than are far more foolish than I could have given you credit for. Don't you understand what's going on here? We were hired to be tournament eliminators… and we know all about you and your little friends over there. The group of you are going to try and save the world. Sorry, but my masters have hired us to make sure that that doesn't happen. We're going to send you to the Netherworld at the very worst and the Divine Temple at the very best. Either way, you won't be surviving this round of the tournament."

"If you look at the brackets, you'll find that that is quite impossible," Eduardo cracked a knowing smile. "Even if you manage to defeat me, you'll be facing off against Team Yellow Song… NOT Team Blue Feather, what are you going to do then? Even if you manage to defeat them and make it to the finals, you'll be facing off against your precious Emperors. Do you honestly believe that they won't destroy you to further their own goals? If you believe they won't, then you are the fool! Face facts your fate was sealed the moment you allied yourself with darkness."

Hurricane Squall laughed. "Do you honestly believe that I care? If I have to lay down my life to create a new world than I will. My brothers and I will be reborn, same as Sabrina, Marco, and the Dark Robed Society. We will be granted a place in the Divine Paradise… meanwhile… you and your little friends will be completely destroyed. But I grow tired of talking to you. I am ready to send you to the gates of the Netherworld. Better hurry, I am sure that if you go right now, your friend Roberto will be there to greet you. You don't want him to wait, now do you?"

Eduardo cracked an almost amused smile."You're right, we shouldn't leave Roberto waiting. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to see you arrive there."

Eduardo charged forward as fast as his body could muster, grabbing hold of Hurricane Squall's talon. With a mighty heave, he lifted his opponent over his head and slammed him over his shoulder to the ground behind him. The mighty Spix Macaw chieftain was quick, turning, he grabbed hold of the nightmare black macaw once more and threw him in an identical fashion. Once, twice, three times, he repeated the routine, slamming the first member of Team Catastrophe into the stone flooring over and over and over again. His eyes surged with anger, as he gave no time to recover… no time for his opponent to counter… no time for his opponent to even plan a proper plan of attack against him. He moved fluently, like a well-oiled machine. He moved like a blur where even the audience could barely see his movements. "I didn't want to do this to you," he mused. "But after what you did to Roberto, you deserve every second of this punishment."

Eduardo hovered at the Macaw's side. Without a word, he plucked him from the ground once more. Forming an amused smile, his eyes scanned the horizon before launching his opponent from him. His target was quite clear to both him and everyone who watched his fabulous display. He needed to launch Hurricane Squall from the ring in order to win the match. Eduardo's eyes narrowed as he watched his opponent flying closer to the edge with each passing second. His heart skipped a beat as he realized that he had done it! He had won!"

Hurricane Squall's eyes burst open. He cracked a conniving smile before stretching his wings and stopping himself in midair. Straightening his body, he landed within the ring at the edge of the arena. Eduardo's eyes widened at the very sight of him, he didn't even have a scratch upon him. The black macaw's eyes narrowed upon the Spix Macaw, glistening with evil intention. "Did you really think that it would be that easy?" he asked. "You never faced anyone like me before! Your pitiful attacks, your puny efforts, they mean nothing! I can't be hurt by the likes of you… let alone… defeated by the likes of you. It's over, Eddy! You're going to be joining your precious son-in-law in the Netherworld, and the Emperors will be one step closer to completing their objectives. A new era will be ushered in."

Hurricane Squall sped forward, disappearing from sight and emerging behind Eduardo faster than the Macaw Chieftain could comprehend. He turned, swinging his wing, only to find that he struck empty air. In a few short seconds, Hurricane Squall appeared behind him once more, delivering a heavy kick straight into his back. Eduardo felt his talons lift from the ground, he flew forward, striking the ground with his head. Blood dripped from a fresh mouth wound. He wiped it, before rising to his talons once more. "So… you do have a bit of fight in you after all. I was beginning to worry that Roberto was just getting sloppy when he lost to you. But it'll take more than that to permanently take me down. Do you have what it takes?"

Hurricane Squall cracked a smile. He raised both wings and folded them flat against his body. "Not only will I take you down, Eddy, but I'm going to prove just how weak and pathetic you truly are… I'm going to fight you without using either of my wings. How does that sound to you?"

Before Eduardo could respond, Hurricane Squall leaped forward, swinging his talons through the air, narrowly dodging Eduardo's face. The wind brushed past his beak, causing his eyes to widen with both shock and horror. Upon landing, the black Macaw doubled back, kicking a talon straight into Eduardo's back. The Spix Macaw chieftain cringed, feeling the sharp burning of his opponent's nails graze across the back of his spine. The scent of blood filtered through his nostrils once more as several more injuries opened across his back. His skin pulsated, almost bubbling from some strange burning sensation. He didn't need to guess that these were the strange blisters that lined across Roberto's body… the same strange power was now coming into effect for him. Still, though, he was not quite ready to believe that his opponent was conjuring the powers of the Dark Robed Society. "There is more going on here than meets the eye," he told himself. "I just need to figure out what that something is… and soon… if I keep taking damage like this… I won't last."

Eduardo lifted his wings readying himself to fight onward, but found himself paralyzed by a sharp stabbing pain coursing through his veins. His blood almost felt like it was boiling. His whole body felt numb and unbearably hot. He could almost feel the steam seeping up through his skin which only worsened the more he tried to move. He lifted his wing to his face and found himself genuinely surprised by how blurry the world around him was getting. Like some majestic fog, he could barely see anything in front of his own face. He knew right away what was happening. He was experiencing the effects of severe blood loss mixed with some form of poison coursing through his body. His beak curled, realizing then, that no matter the outcome he wouldn't survive. Whatever the poison was doing to his body, it was intended to be fatal. He clenched his wing tight into a makeshift fist and readied himself. "If I'm going to go down then I am going to take him with me."

Before Eduardo could make a move, Hurricane Squall appeared within his clouded vision and delivered another heavy kick straight to his chest. He flew backwards, landing upon the cement with a devastating blow. He couldn't move, another sharp searing dose of poison coursed through his veins from the newly impacted spot on his body. His breath escaped from his body in a startled, pain-filled gasp. But other than that, he remained still. He turned his head, eyeing his opponent, noticing something he hadn't before. Hurricane Squall wasn't alone, eight robed figures almost hovered around the black macaw. The moved like phantoms, completely invisible to the crowd. "It's true…" he gasped, finally admitting the truth. "The… The Dark Robed Society has returned from death…"

Hurricane Squall cracked a smile. "Hmmmm, yes and no, you see it is true that the Dark Robed Society were beaten by Blu, and it is also true that they destroyed themselves hoping to further their own power, but they weren't gone forever. They exist within the Divine Temple where life and death have no meaning. It is within that spiritual realm that they are eagerly awaiting a rematch with your precious son-in-law, Blu. I, however, have borrowed them for my mission. It is with their combined might that I am able to destroy you and all of your friends."

With an evil smile, Hurricane Squall waited no longer, with one heavy kick, he launched Eduardo's senseless body from the arena. His eyes narrowed as they fell upon Blu who rushed to his father-in-law's side. He raised a wing towards the Macaw and addressed him with a cruel laugh. "And it looks like that I am the winner, that's two of your precious warrior group. How sad, I was hoping that you would put up more of a challenge. If that is the best you can do, then Christina has wasted her time choosing you to defend the world against its destruction. To think the Emperors would be foolish enough to waste their time by planning for a serious threat when we could have just destroyed the world from the very start. Oh well, there is plenty of time to correct the error hahahahaha."

Blu lifted himself from the ground and stared at the cruel creature. "Oh yeah?! You are a coward! We may not face each other in the tournament due to the brackets, we may not even see each other when we board the Divine Temple, but mark my words, I am going to make you and your Emperors pay for everything that you all have done. You won't win! I will see to that! I'm going to destroy each and every one of you, even if it costs me my life."

Eduardo's wing prevented Blu from speaking further. The young macaw peered down at his father-in-law and frowned. "Blu, he's not worth it. You must stop the temple from descending to the Earth. You must find a way to destroy the Emperors and end their destructive ambitions… I know that I was rough on you… and yes, I truly thought that you weren't good enough… but… you are our only hope now." Eduardo cringed as he felt a sharp pain course through his heart. "Oh god, you are our only hope now… you… you must do me this honor… take care of Jewel… take care of my grandchildren… even if it costs you your life… a father must walk through the valley of the shadow of death if it means his family is protected. I know… I know… when I lost everything on the day of the attack. I thought I would never see Jewel again. You brought her back to me. For that… and that alone… I am indebted to you. I have to give you this."

Eduardo pulled Blu into a hug. With that done, he closed his eyes one final time. His body glowed a bright golden glow and vanished into specks of golden dust… traveling towards his final destination deep within the Divine Temple. Blu lowered his head and felt himself relax. "Sleep well, Eduardo. We may not have seen eye to eye on literally everything, but deep down, you weren't as cold-hearted as you wanted everyone to believe. I promise I will find a way to bring you and Roberto back. You haven't finished annoying me just yet."


	224. Chapter 224: The Chosen Ones part 1

**Two Hundred and Twenty-Four**

With the fate of Eduardo and Roberto fresh in his mind and an even greater uncertainty upon the horizon, Blu found himself leaving the arena early to get some fresh air and clear his head. Taking a seat by the Statue, his eyes narrowed, falling upon the city of Rio and all the different man-made lights shining like stars upon the ground below. He could feel his eyes beginning to well and his beak beginning to tremble as he tried to keep himself from thinking about any possibility of failure. Deep within his heart, he realized the Emperors' plan had worked. By focusing their attack upon Eduardo and Roberto, they had taken the two most confident members of their crusade and absorbed them into the Divine Temple. In a way, the Emperors had succeeded in stealing away the heart and soul of their team. Now, it rested upon his shoulders and his shoulders alone to carry the team forward.

Blu swallowed a large lump that formed deep within the back of his throat. His eyes drew towards the sky. The midnight-blue horizon appeared unusually and deceitfully calm to most onlookers, deep down he envied them, for when he looked at the sky, he could see the fate of Rio hanging overhead. The Divine Temple which appeared invisible to most humans and animals was poking its evil face through a small dimensional rift. It's darkened buildings almost resembled tentacles reaching out to grab hold of anything that could. It almost seemed to create a deep impactful scar as it invaded the world a little more with each passing round. He lowered his head, his heart skipped a beat. Could he stop it? Could it even be stopped? Was stopping it even the right decision? It had after all already destroyed Eduardo and Roberto… who else would it get its claws upon?

"Good evening, Blu."

Blu jumped with fright as a voice drove him from his private thoughts and forced him to turn around. Standing behind him were three silver-feather birds of unknown origin. They stood taller than him by several inches. Their long, sharp, and black beaks - which almost made their feathers glow with a mythical light - curled as they shifted their gaze up towards the sky. They knew immediately what the young bird was staring at. Without a word, they turned their focus back upon him. Blu lifted himself from the ground and frowned. "You're… You're… You're… You're Team Ragnarok, aren't you? Forgive me for saying so but I've never seen a bird like you before. What species are you?"

The three silvered birds peered at each other for a few moments before cracking friendly smiles. "You are wise to ask such a question, for we take no offense to the question, young man. We are Cooper Hawks. While most members of our species have a bit of brown in their feathers, we… um… we are far different. You see, we have carried a fabled destiny passed down from parent to child for hundreds of years. Our families have been the true loyalists and pure believers to the word of the Dark Robed Sage. We have carried on her work and her legacy waiting for the time when we would be needed to save the world. In doing so, we have been granted a series of different powers the likes of which the world has never seen before."

"Special powers?" Blu cocked his head to one side. "I am not sure that I understand what you mean."

All three members of Team Ragnarok bowed their heads and raised a wing over their right eye. Their beaks cringed as if they were pressing against something solid. Within seconds their wings began to glow. The center hawk's wing glowed a bright orange, the left-most hawk's wing glowed a bright green, while the right-most hawk's wing glowed bright blue. As they removed their wings, their wings stopped glowing, but the color remained shining within their eye. "We are the keeper of the Rune Eyes, it allows us to see what others cannot, and grants us the power to speak with the Nordic Gods."

The hawk on the left step forward and bowed his head. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Broder. I have harnessed the cryptic powers of Loki Lord of the Aesir. It is pleased to meet the hero himself."

The hawk on the right followed suit. "My name is Dragon, and I control the mythical powers of Odin, father of the Aesir."

The hawk in the center bowed respectfully. "And last but not least, I am the Team Captain named Holder, and I have mastered the unlimited power of Thor, Rightful Ruler of the Aesir. Now the introductions are out of the way, you must understand that it is our duty to follow through with the original plan of Christina, the Dark Robed Sage. Her plan is the only true path to our world's survival. It is by her will that we are to destroy that thing!"

Holder raised his wing and pointed it out towards the spot where the Divine Temple sat. Their glowing eyes narrowed. "It is our duty to stop the Pure Emperors from carrying out their destructive plan to alter the course of destiny. Doing so would only cause Fimbulwinter. So you must forgive us but we have come to ask that you do not interfere with our mission. It is us and us alone who will save the day and carry the planet into a new and glorious age. One where the world will prosper and grow… the way that Christina had always intended and envisioned."

Blu stepped forward, raising a wing to his heart. "But I can help. I stopped the Dark Robed Society, and defeated Sabrina. I also managed to defeat three Nightmare Macaws who were wreaking havoc on the city. I am more than capable of assisting you guys. Please. I have friends on the Temple that need to be rescued."

Holder shook his head. "I'm afraid that that is impossible, Blu, you see despite your heroic deeds and selfless nature, we can feel your doubts and fears. The Nordic Gods see this as a sign of weakness. You are not worthy to face off against the Emperors… so it is we who will fight in your place. And we will do it by defeating you in the tournament if need be. We hope it will not have to come to that."

Dragon bowed his head. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have a match that we must compete in. If you would like to see the true power of the Gods, we would be honored to have you witness our spectacle of deadly combat."

* * *

#

* * *

June stood in the center of the arena once more. Raising his paws, he addressed the crowd, screaming at the top of their lungs. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I am quite pleased to have brought you four absolutely grand spanking epic matches! We promised you a show and that is exactly what you have received… but don't think for one second we haven't heard your fears and complaints about the previous match… two of our competitors mysteriously vanishing into thin air? How could that possibly happen? Well, you want to know, and after conversing with the tournament chairman Jonah himself, we learned that what had happened was simply a glitch with the braces. That's right! It simply teleported them back to their private compound and is one hundred percent fine! We have sorted through the technical details and are now ready to continue onward with the preliminary tournament. We still have four matches waiting… eight teams are ready to fight for the four remaining slots in the quarter-finals! Who will get there?! Which team will fight for the right to continue on and give you a second performance?! Let's find out… first, we're going to introduce you to a team that is probably one of the most well-known teams within the world. They have won tournaments in over eighteen different countries and look to add Brazil to their list. Their accomplishments have never been matched by any other team, in fact, it is so legendary that they have attracted the favor of the Nordic Gods themselves. Give it up for Team Ragnarok!"

The crowd erupted into thunderous applause as three silver feathered birds who resembled no bird that Blu had ever seen before stepped out into the arena. Their eyes glistened, changing colors, and glowed amongst the sunlight. The leader, Holdar raised his wing and pointed towards the crowd. "We are here for one reason and one reason only, to find out who is the one and the only creature who deserves the title of the World's Greatest Hero. It is our hope that we will win that title, defeat the chill of winter, and guide everyone to a much brighter, much more logical future."

Our ninth team is a team who has laughed in the face of sickness, disease, and even death… they come from a completely decimated region of Russia and have the invisible poison known as radiation flowing through their veins. That's right… they are survivors of the seclusion zone from Chernobyl and Pripyat. Some say that they are survivors of the Chernobyl Nuclear Accident itself! Life in the seclusion zone is a dark one, and their team name is every bit as dark. Give it up for Team Dreadscythe!"

The crowd erupted into thunderous applause as three very sickly looking ravens stepped out into the arena. Their eyes scanned the crowd, though, they said nothing to draw any attention upon themselves.

June cracked a smile, stepping away from the two approaching creatures. First up was Team Ragnarok's team member, Dragon, facing off against Team Dreadscythe's team member, Roman. Both birds glared at each other, readying themselves by raising their wings. He raised his voice to an eager shout. "Fighters, are you ready?!" he asked, eyeing the two combatants, before throwing his wing down to the ground. His voice roared once more over the crowd. "AND BEGIN!"


	225. Chapter 225: The Chosen Ones part 2

**Two Hundred and Twenty-Five**

June stood in the center of the arena once more. Raising his paws, he addressed the crowd, screaming at the top of their lungs. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I am quite pleased to have brought you four absolutely grand spanking epic matches! We promised you a show and that is exactly what you have received… but don't think for one second we haven't heard your fears and complaints about the previous match… two of our competitors mysteriously vanishing into thin air? How could that possibly happen? Well, you want to know, and after conversing with the tournament chairman Jonah himself, we learned that what had happened was simply a glitch with the braces. That's right! It simply teleported them back to their private compound and is one hundred percent fine! We have sorted through the technical details and are now ready to continue onward with the preliminary tournament. We still have four matches waiting… eight teams are ready to fight for the four remaining slots in the quarter-finals! Who will get there?! Which team will fight for the right to continue on and give you a second performance?! Let's find out… first, we're going to introduce you to a team that is probably one of the most well-known teams within the world. They have won tournaments in over eighteen different countries and look to add Brazil to their list. Their accomplishments have never been matched by any other team, in fact, it is so legendary that they have attracted the favor of the Nordic Gods themselves. Give it up for Team Ragnarok!"

The crowd erupted into thunderous applause as three silver feathered birds who resembled no bird that Blu had ever seen before stepped out into the arena. Their eyes glistened, changing colors, and glowed amongst the sunlight. The leader, Holdar raised his wing and pointed towards the crowd. "We are here for one reason and one reason only, to find out who is the one and the only creature who deserves the title of the World's Greatest Hero. It is our hope that we will win that title, defeat the chill of winter, and guide everyone to a much brighter, much more logical future."

Our ninth team is a team who has laughed in the face of sickness, disease, and even death… they come from a completely decimated region of Russia and have the invisible poison known as radiation flowing through their veins. That's right… they are survivors of the seclusion zone from Chernobyl and Pripyat. Some say that they are survivors of the Chernobyl Nuclear Accident itself! Life in the seclusion zone is a dark one, and their team name is every bit as dark. Give it up for Team Dreadscythe!"

The crowd erupted into thunderous applause as three very sickly looking ravens stepped out into the arena. Their eyes scanned the crowd, though, they said nothing to draw any attention upon themselves.

June cracked a smile, stepping away from the two approaching creatures. First up was Team Ragnarok's team member, Dragon, facing off against Team Dreadscythe's team member, Roman. Both birds glared at each other, readying themselves by raising their wings. He raised his voice to an eager shout. "Fighters, are you ready?!" he asked, eyeing the two combatants, before throwing his wing down to the ground. His voice roared once more over the crowd. "AND BEGIN!"

Roman cracked a vicious smile, raising his wings to fight. "Well, ya heard 'im, puny worm. Time for Roman to crush ya into bug meat."

Dragon straightened his body and rose to his full height. Closing his eyes and his mind off from all distractions, he raised a wing to his eye and focused for a few short seconds. He could feel the mythical energies buried deep within his body beginning to stir and soon his efforts were rewarded by the glow of his rune eye which cut through the darkness like wildfire. His eyes reopened. "You won't be crushing anyone in this match. I know every move before you'll even make it. For instance, you are going to attack me by first striking with your left-wing and then counter with your right talon. Am I not correct?"

Roman's face darkened with rage. "Ya insult Roman with such pitiful words. As if Roman would be so predictable, Roman is a powerful soviet warrior and survivor of the world's worst nuclear disaster. Roman has seen things that would make ya skin crawl. But enough talk, Roman will put words where mouth is yes, bug meat is what bug bird will become hahahaha. Now, let's battle!"

Without wasting a second, Roman charged forward as fast as his body could muster, he struck first by swinging his left-wing only to find that it was caught by Dragon in mid-swing. His eyes narrowed as he changed his game plan and lashed out with his right talon. Dragon cracked a smile striking out with his own wing and landing a vicious blow straight into Roman's unprotected body. In the matter of a second, he leaped back, landing half an arena away. "I told you," Dragon said. "I know every move you'll make before you even make it. Let's see what you are going to do next, shall we? You're going to charge at me like a big bloated buffoon, miss, and leave yourself open. That'll be the move that'll seal your fate. The next time I strike, you will be launched from the arena, and I will win."

Roman's vicious smile widened. "Oh ya? Let's see if ya have the guts to put words where mouth is. Ya talk tough talk but do ya walk the walk? Roman will not be so easy to knock out of the arena. Roman carries the full might of the soviet union. Puny bug bird will soon be mashed beneath Roman's foot. And now, ya will feel the sharp sting of defeat. It's been a pleasure… really… but victory is Roman's just as it should be. Now DIE!"

Without thinking, Roman charged forward once more. He spread his body out, covering as much of the ring as he could with his large body. His beak curled once more into a vicious smile as drool dripped heavily from his open beak. Dragon, however, was more than ready. With a mighty leap, he leaped over his oversized opponent and landed directly behind him. Turning as fast as he could, he raised his talon and kicked Roman directly in the back of the spine. The massive Russian meatball let out a massive grunt upon impact before flying from the ring completely unconscious. Dragon raised his wing and pointed it towards his opponent. "I told you, I knew every move you would make before you even made it. As I said, you stood no chance against me, and as always I was right. Now, you will only know defeat and I am one step closer to stopping Fimbulwinter."


	226. Chapter 226: The Chosen Ones part 3

**Two Hundred and Twenty-Six**

Deep beneath the city of Rio, the Emperors found themselves watching the preliminary tournament once more. Noah's mood, however, was beginning to slowly sour towards the way the rounds were proceeding. His organic eye narrowed, falling upon Jonah and Nathanial who sat in complete silence. Their eyes remained glued upon the viewing orb and paid him no immediate attention. His beak curled into a vicious snarl. His wings tightened as he fought to stop himself from leaping from his throne and cause trouble to their plans. Still… that didn't stop him from speaking his mind. "This is completely stupid," he growled. "Who was the idiot who created these match-ups? Every single match has been completely one-sided. We haven't even had a spark on the circuit since the second round. We are wasting our time sitting here, doing nothing. We could be fighting Blu, Jewel, and Rico in a bunch of little battles and activating the circuit that way."

Nathanial fell flat upon his back and kicked his talons through the air. His laughter rang through the chamber. "Hahahahahahaha, you are so impatient, Noah. Can't you sit back and just have a little fun? These matches are entertaining, yes, they've been a bit one-sided, but seeing creatures outclassing one another is so satisfying. Besides… the preliminary tournament hasn't been a complete loss. We have managed to destroy not one but two of the warriors who were meant to stand in our way. Their spirits are currently speeding towards the Divine Temple as we speak. I have complete confidence that by the time the tournament is done, we'll have the rest of them too."

"Yes," Noah growled. "But if you take a moment to stop and remember our plans, Eduardo and Roberto were supposed to win that match-up. Defeating Team Catastrophe would alter destiny and bring back some much-needed allies. As long as they're still around, we can't fully use the powers of the Dark Robed Society as Guardians. Besides, that would force them to go up against that team their friend had created. Friends turning against one another is far more satisfying than watching this stupidity…"

Jonah's organic eye fell upon Noah and Nathanial, his foul mood proved evident by his deep-throated growling. "Will you two shut up? You're giving me a migraine. The matches are meant to be one-sided because those that should be able to power the circuit will be forced to exceed their normal limitations and show off their true potential. That in itself will create the spark needed to create the power necessary to draw the Divine Temple into the world. I don't know why you two are completely incapable of seeing the bigger picture. Besides, we have more pressing matters at the moment. If I were you, I would watch this match. Team Ragnarok are the fabled fighters who have been given special powers by the Dark Robed Sage herself. They need to be dealt with or they will become a far more serious threat. Did you not see the way their first fighter… Dragon… managed to predict every move his opponent would do correctly? That is the kind of power we don't need to be dealing when our plans are already this close to being completed… then there is another problem… by correctly predicting his opponent's moves, they won't be showing off their true potential, kinking the hose that fuels our ambitions."

Nathanial raised himself from off his back and raised a wing to his beak. "If they could do all of that, why did you invite them in the first place?"

Jonah's eye flashed as he turned to face his young companion. "Because I didn't know that they had this power. They kept it hidden until the need arose… now they've become a dangerous thorn in our side. A thorn that must be crushed before it is too late."

Noah cracked a wicked smile. "Perhaps… there is a way that they can benefit us. If they are really capable of predicting their opponent's moves, then they'll win and move on to the quarter-finals. Perhaps, we can rig the final four. Make them deal with Blu and his worthless team. Let's see if he can defeat an opponent who otherwise would be completely unbeatable. Then there would be no loss for us. If Blu wins than a much larger threat would be wiped out. If Blu loses then we're rid of three more warriors. It's the perfect plan."

Nathanial thought about it for a moment. His organic eye blinked as he took in the thought. "Wow… for once I actually agree with you. That would be an absolutely flawless plan hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Indeed," Jonah's eye turned back to the viewing orb. "See that it's carried out, and do not fail. I wouldn't want to be you if you disappoint me again."

* * *

#

* * *

Dragon straightened his posture and stood to full height as he watched his second opponent climbing up to join him. His ears twitched as June's voice rang through the crowd. "Wow, completely unbelievable! Who would have thought that Dragon would have not only won his match against Roman but that he had the power to correctly guess each and every move that his opponent was going to throw and showcased his power once more by properly guessing his exact defeat and when it would happen. Can anyone truly take him down? Let's find out! Now he'll be going up against the second Russian Wonder, the bird named Pyotr."

June's voice sank to a low whisper. "Pyotr is a bird who knows much about self-sacrifice, having spent most of his life within the Exclusion Zone surrounding the city of Pripyat, which is located directly at the front doorstep of the Chernobyl Nuclear power plant. He has gained his strength from the intense starvation due to the scarcity of food and water. He has learned patience and discipline from his solitude. If anyone can take Dragon down, it would be him!"

Dragon cracked a knowing smile. "Really? I'll give him three turns to land an attack before I knock him from the ring. I already have seen how this whole match will go, and it will end in my victory. In fact, I will remain undefeated and claim victory against all three of my opponents today. Destiny has foreseen this and shown me the way, and it is my duty to follow said destiny."

June's voice rang through the arena once more. "Did you hear that folks. Dragon has thrown down the gauntlet. If I was Pyotr I would be shaking in my boots right now knowing that my impending doom was only three turns away. But is he right? Will Dragon claim victory once again? Will he remain completely undefeated? Will we get to see the powers of the god that he possesses? Will I stop talking to myself and simply let the match begin?!"

Dragon turned to his opponent and lifted his wing to his eye. It once again began to glow. He lowered his head and spoke softly. "You will throw your right-wing at me, then will proceed to try and throw your left in an effort to knock me off my game. Finally, you will try to kick me and that is when I'll throw you from the arena. Yes, I can see your fate clear as day… and there is nothing you can do to change it."

Pyotr raised his wings, skipping in place. "Do you really think I would fall for your little mind games. The problem that you have announced your prediction. You said that I would attack you first with my right-wing. Soooooo, I'm going to do the exact opposite."

Pyotr flung himself forward and raised his left-wing. He struck it outward in an effort to strike his opponent but found himself blocked by little more than a single wing. Dragon's eyes narrowed as he raised his talon and delivered a kick directly into Pyotr's stomach. His beak dropped as saliva dripped him his open beak. Dragon raised his wings once more and slammed him down into the ground. "You fool! Do you honestly believe you can cheat destiny?! Do you think you can throw me from my game by altering my prediction?! News flash, you CAN'T!"

Dragon raised his talon and slammed it down upon Pyotr's neck. "You won't win! You cannot defeat me! I gave you three turns to land an attack… but you chose to defy destiny. You chose to defy the will of the Gods! And now it will cost you everything you hold dear!"

Plucking his opponent from the ground. Dragon threw him from the ring with little effort. His smile widened, whether his prediction was proven correct or not, he still had clinched the second match as a victory for his team. He once again was one step close to stopping Fimbulwinter.


	227. Chapter 227: The Chosen Ones part 4

**Two Hundred and Twenty-Seven**

From the comfort and protection of his private compound, Blu found himself watching the battle between Dragon and Pyotr unfolding with a curious eye. Ever since his first meeting with Team Ragnarok, he found himself unable to think of anything else… it almost felt like some sixth sense was whispering within the back of his mind that that particular team would be their most dangerous enemies within the tournament, however, they would also be one of their most valuable friends. He lowered his head, remembering their words. The power of the Dark Robed Sage and the power of the Nordic Gods flowed through their veins… granting them abilities that made them almost unbeatable. His beak curled, he had already seen Dragon showcase the power of predicting the future with extreme accuracy. That is what had secured his victory over Roman. However, that power wasn't always right and could easily be influenced and changed, as Pyotr had done. His eyes narrowed at the thought as a sickening feeling overcame him. Could there be even more powers… ones far stronger than anything he had ever seen before? Is that why Dragon was not worried about destiny changing?

He swallowed a large lump from deep within the back of his throat. His mind shifted and drew his thoughts a completely opposite direction. He began to recall the conversation that he and Team Ragnarok had shared previously. The three members, Dragon, Broder, and Holder had all openly expressed that they knew of his mission to stop the Emperors and destroy the Divine Temple before it succeeded in its mission to destroy the planet, and that they too were servants of the Dark Robed Sage and the Nordic Gods, but that in the grand scheme of things, no one really trusted that he and his team could succeed, regardless of all the victories that he had achieved. That in itself made his heart sink… it made him doubt himself... and made everything that he ever achieved feel so insignificant. He closed his eyes and clenched his wing tight into a makeshift fist. He could almost feel his body trembling with both anger and a pent up frustration. In the confusion, he failed to hear the sounds of a creature approaching from behind.

"Blu…?" Jewel began, lowering her head."I can tell something is bugging you. Would you like to talk about it?"

Blu shook his head, keeping his focus upon the arena and the two combatants standing within. Dragon currently stood over top of his opponent, ready to throw him out of the ring. His eyes narrowed as he drifted back into deep thought. "No… there's… nothing wrong… really. I'm just watching the tournament proceeding. This Team… Ragnarok… they've been completely dominating against Team Dreadscythe. They have correctly predicted every move they would make. I'm trying to form a proper strategy because something tells me their going to be our enemies before they become our friends. If we find ourselves going up against them, we can't be caught in making any kind of mistake. It would only eliminate us from the tournament and the Emperors would win that way."

Jewel's eyes narrowed, though, she nodded in understanding. "I wouldn't worry about it right now, we know who we're facing in the second bracket and that is Team Glamazon X, winning against them would secure our spot in the final four. That still leaves us plenty of time to form any kind of strategy… wouldn't it? Who knows, maybe they won't even make it through the next round."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Blu noted. "I have been paying attention to each round carefully. We went against a championship team, who should have run the floor with us with little difficulty. Team Sledgehammer was strong but they weren't smart and certainly weren't a match for the much more elegant Team Glamazon X. Nico and Pedro were matched up in the very first round, and then your father was clobbered by a team who were far stronger. It almost seems like the matches are fixed. As if, someone is trying to eliminate the weaker teams, leaving only those who would give a decent match…"

Blu turned his attention back to Jewel. "What if these braces are the key to bringing the Divine Temple. What if it's feeding off of us? And the harder we are forced to fight, the quicker that Temple descends into our world. What if we're playing into the Emperor's plans and have been the whole time?"

Jewel lowered her head. "I… I… don't know…"

"It would mean that the Emperors are making sure that they can't lose. If we refuse to fight at our best, then we're eliminated and we've already seen what happens when that happens. Eduardo and Roberto got zapped right into the Temple like fireflies in a fan… and then there is the other way. If we do fight with everything we have to give, then we're only bringing that Temple to Earth. There is no defeat for them. We need to figure out a different strategy. One that will allow us to survive long enough to reach the finals, without causing ourselves any further damage."

"We'll figure it out," Jewel reassured, wrapping her wings around her husband. "Besides, we all trust you. You have never let us down before, and I have full confidence that you won't start now."

* * *

#

* * *

Dragon's eyes narrowed upon his third and final opponent as he stepped into the ring. This Raven was a full-grown, almost monstrous bird, with soft emerald green eyes, pulsating muscles, and a very slender build which showcased both power and speed. In that moment, some sixth sense awakened within the back of his mind, warning him that this match would be a bit different compared to the previous two. This was Team Dreadscythe's ace in the hole, and it would take more than outsmarting him to achieve victory. This time, he wasted no time, he dropped into his fighting position. His talons and tail shifted across the stone floor. "Well… I was waiting for you to finally show up. I can tell right away that you are different than the others. The stench of radioactivity is just reeking off you."

The Raven named Alexei cracked a vicious smile as he too prepared himself for battle. His voice rang out in a thunderous tone which almost blew Dragon back. "Ahhh, so you aren't as dumb as I originally thought. I hope you don't try to read my mind the same way you tried to do to my brothers. It won't work. I have soaked up so much radioactive isotopes and compounds that I have become immune to all probing effects. That is the price you pay for seeing the things that I have, and being apart of the things that I have…"

"So, the rumors are true," Dragon's eyes narrowed. "I once heard the story about a bird… a raven… to be more precise, who was in the control room of reactor number four when the Chernobyl reactor exploded. I assume that would be you. You were at ground zero when the reactor exploded, you absorbed so much radioactive compounds and isotopes that it should have killed you… instead, it made you mutate, extending your lifespan and granting you powers that almost rivals that of the Nordic Gods. And that is why you were saved for last. The other two were only meant to study us, so you could form a strategy."

Alexei's smile widened. "You are correct, and it worked flawlessly. Now South American Dog. Are you ready to face the immortal Alexei?"

Before Dragon could react, Alexei disappeared, reappearing directly behind him. He raised his talon, delivering a vicious kick straight into his back. Dragon let out a startled gasp as he flew forward, catching himself in mid-flight and stopping himself from falling out of the ring. Before he could fully recover, Alexei was upon him. Grabbing hold of him and slamming him down into the stone floor. "Is that the best you can do? South American Dog put up such a big fight against Roman and Pyotr, where's that fight now? Have you been reading minds so much that you've become sloppy with your fighting? Huh? Huh?"

Dragon scrambled across the ground, trying to create distance between him and his overwhelmingly fast opponent. He drew to his feet, just before Alexei appeared and struck him in the face with his wing. Dragon once more fell to the ground as he felt the sharp pain of his opponent's attack knock him for a loop. There was nothing he could do to prevent it. He didn't even have time to react. "I… I… can't lose… I have to prevent Fimbulwinter from occurring. Christina, the world, and everyone's lives are depending upon my victory. This isn't a game. This is survival."

"Dragon!"

Dragon lifted his head from the cement as Holder stepped to the ringside. His eyes narrowed as his beak curled angrily. His ruff and gruff, no-nonsense tone rang through the air, as he raised his wing and pointed it towards his struggling comrade. "Dragon, if you can't finish this guy off then quit embarrassing yourself and take the round loss. You have done well by defeating two of three team members. There is no guilt in allowing someone fresh to take over and complete the match."

"NO!" Dragon snarled, lifting himself back onto his talons once more. "I'm going to win… I swear it on Christina's honor… as a carrier of the Nordic God, Odin… I will win! And I'm going to do it, right now!"

Dragon's eye lit up with the mythical light of his rune. It spread across his whole body, transforming his body. He grew several hundred stories, his head disappeared amongst the darkness of the moonlit night. His body became covered with bright white and red robes, and a magical staff appeared within his now human appearing hands. He stepped forward, raising his staff and shooting a sharp beam of electrical energy into the arena, striking everything that laid within. Alexei could not defend himself, the ground beneath his talons exploded, throwing him from the ring. Within seconds, the horrifying giant vanished, transforming back into the bird he once was. Every creature present stared in awe at the sight, no one could form a word or think to applaud. Not even Blu who stood too dumbstruck to move. "That's the power of the Nordic God, Odin?!" he gasped. "How am I supposed to beat that?! And worse, how am I supposed to stop three of those monsters?"


	228. Chapter 228: Northern Might part 1

**Chapter Two Hundred and Twenty-Eight****  
**

Delicate beams of silvered moonlight rained down from the sky, creeping across the arena as it spread its dim light which broke only by the dark red glow of the lit torches surrounding the arena. With the two different lighting techniques, one natural, one creature made, the tournament's arena almost resembled a circle of Hell… not a single shred of goodness, compassion, or remorse could be made out, only bloodshed, violence, and the bitter feuds fueling the combatants onward to victory. This vibe swept over the crowd who erupted into thunderous applause as the tournament's main announcer and master of ceremonies, June, stepped into the ring once more. He raised his wings and addressed the audience with his traditional hyperactive persona which came second nature to his career. His eyes narrowed devilishly as his voice bounced through the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Can you believe that we have already witnessed five brutal battles given off by our tournament competitors?! Not a single moment has been wasted! Not a single competitor gave an inch as they fought against their opponents! BUT the night is not over yet! Even though the preliminary tournament is winding down to its final three matches, don't think for a moment that any of our competitors will be backing down an inch. The coveted prize of making it to the quarter-finals is well within reach."

June froze in place, his snout twisted into a wicked smile. "That's right folks, everyone wants it! The goal is so close they can practically taste it! And everyone has a reason for wanting to face off against Blu and Team Blue Feather! Everyone has that ultimate prize echoing within the backs of their minds. In the end, only one team will stand above all the others. Only one team will claim the title of hero! Only one will stand with the glory that the title possesses… but who will it be? Every move is critical! Every moment is crucial! Only the best will make it! And if I was Blu, I would be trembling in my boots knowing that everyone is looking to take him down! And these next teams are one of them! Ladies and Gentlemen, our tenth team is a team that will be headlining the start of the final three matches of the preliminary tournament. It is our second team of Fem-Fatales, they have come together to fight for the rights of their gender. They are extremely beautiful but counting that as a weakness would be a very costly mistake. They have gained the reputation as Angels of the Skies, and their moves are every bit as graceful, put your wings together for TEAM BEAUTY WINGERS!"

The crowd erupted into thunderous applause as three very beautiful, almost angelic Macaws stepped out to the area. Their bright white wings glistened like a cluster of diamonds. Their makeup almost made them look otherworldly and heavenly. The audience found themselves almost cracking a unanimous smile as their hearts skipped a beat at the sight. No one had quite seen birds as beautiful as these before, there almost seemed to be something mystical about them, and its effects were not lost upon anyone. The leader, a Scarlet Macaw named Reyla nodded and raised her wing, upon command, a smaller Military Macaw stepped into the ring. June's voice rang out amongst the crowd. "And it looks like Team Leader Reyla has made her decision on who will be fighting first in this grand spectacle… She's young, but young doesn't determine your overall strength. Ladies and Gentlemen, making her grand debut in the professional circuit, I give you, Denia!"

The crowd erupted into thunderous applause once more as June stepped forward and lowered his head. His voice droned out in a flat emotionless tone. "AND NOW! Their challengers!

AND NOW! Their challengers. Our eleventh team has come all the way from the Northern Hemisphere, from the industrious and beautiful region of Canada! But that hasn't stopped them from making a home within Moose Lake, Minnesota! This trio of birds have their own personal history with the hero himself! Give it up for this team of Canadian Geese, led by a goose whose origins would give pause to any who come across her bright sarcastic personality! Give it up for Alice, Chloe, and Brittany who have come here looking to end their very personal vendetta against the hero! Give it up for TEAM CANADA!"

The crowd erupted into thunderous applause as the team of three Canadian Geese emerged from their compound and raised a wing over their heart. As they stopped, their entourage, a group of geese, robins, blue jays, winter cardinals, and mocking jays began to break out into song. The tune was captivating… and catchy... the trio proceeded forward as a blue jay began to sing for the honor and glory of their country.

"Oh, Canada!

Our home and Native Land!

True Patriot Love, in all thy son's command

With glowing hearts, we see thee rise!

The True North Strong and Free!

From Far and Wide

Oh, Canada!

We stand on guard for thee!

God, keep our land Glorious and Free

Oh, Canada,

We stand on guard for thee

Oh Canada

We stand on guard for thee!

Oh Canada

Where Pines and Maples Grow!

Great Prairies Spread, and Lordly Rivers Flow

How Dear to us, Our Broad Domain

From East to Western Sea

Thou land of Hope For all who Toil

Thou true North, Strong and Free

God keep our land, Glorious and Free

Oh, Canada,

We stand on guard for thee

Oh, Canada

We stand on guard for thee

Oh, Canada

Beneath thy shining skies

May Stalwart sons and Gentle Maidens rise

To keep thee steadfast through the years

From East to Western Seas

Our own beloved native land

Our true north strong and free

God, Keep our land

Glorious and Free

Oh, Canada,

We stand on guard for thee

Oh, Canada

We stand on guard for thee

Ruler Supreme, who hearest our humble prayer

Hold our Domain, with tender, loving care!

Help us to find, oh god in thee

A lasting rich reward

As waiting for the better day

We ever stand on guard

God, Keep our land

Glorious and Free

Oh, Canada,

We stand on guard for thee

Oh, Canada

We stand on guard for thee

As the three Canadian Geese reached the arena, the crowd erupted into thunderous applause once more. Alice nodded her head, allowing Brittany to step forward, reaching a leg out to step up into the ring. Before she could finish her ascent, a familiar voice rang out through the air, forcing Chloe and Alice to turn with both shock, horror, though, the slight hint of amusement. Finally, they had found him! After all of these years searching, they finally had found him! "Stop right there! All three of you!"

Alice cracked a sly smile, stepping forward with her wings outstretched. "Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the Nerd Bird. Do you know how long we have been searching for you?! When we asked where you were migrating too, we didn't expect that it would be the other side of the planet!"

Chloe fluttered to her friend's side. "Hey, Pet! What the heck have you been doing out here? You've been making a name for yourself, haven't you?! Hero! HA! That is such a joke?! What did you do?! Teach these Brazilians to read? Did you find a way to feed the less fortunate?! Or were you relaxing on the beach, becoming one of the only birds who could ever get a tan hahahaha!"

Blu's face twisted into a painful gaze. Despite trying to remain strong, the scathing insults still stung him. Even after all this time, they still couldn't bring themselves to see him as their equal. Despite being a normal bird, a wild bird, free from humans, and having started his brand new life with the love of his life, raising a family of seven small children, ridding the land of a horrible evil, and gaining the title of hero, they still found the need to ruthlessly insult him. What did they truly want from him?! His eyes narrowed, focusing upon the trio of Canadian Geese. "Listen, you can't compete in this tournament. There is more at stake than just some title or prize. The tournament is being controlled and manipulated by a group of three really evil birds. They are using the matches to summon a very destructive force into our world. They plan to wipe out everything we love… all countries… all life on the planet! We have already seen the destructive capabilities that this tournament possesses a few rounds ago when my friend Roberto and my father-in-law Eduardo were zapped to the Divine Temple. Their life force is being used to power up that evil force! If you proceed with this match, you'll be next!"

Alice and Chloe passed each other a quick glance, before breaking out into laughter. "HAHAHAHA! Do you have any idea, how stupid you sound, Pet? HAHAHAHAHA! What has the sun been melting your brain?! Or have you spent too much time away from Minnesota?! Some evil force is going to destroy the world… really… I think you're just scared that we have a chance of stealing your title away from you."

"HAHAHAHAAHA! Hold on, Hold on!" Chloe chimed in. "Please, say that again. It isn't very often that one of our old friends makes a complete fool of himself in front of a large crowd. Please, say that again… say it louder so everyone can hear you. This conspiracy of yours is absolutely ridiculous HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yeah," Alice nodded, turning her back and raising her tail feathers. "We have a match to win. Why don't you come over and kiss our tail feathers as a sign of good luck? It's been years since you've had the honor!"

Before Blu could continue, Brittany stepped into the ring. Blu watched in horror as the match was about to begin. Whether he liked it or not.


	229. Chapter 229: Northern Might part 2

**Chapter Two Hundred and Twenty-Nine**

The first member of Team Canada - the Canadian Goose named Brittany - could feel the cold embrace of fear creep down her spine, creating the spark of nervous anticipation to flow through her veins. Both feelings struck through her heart, forming a thick lump of anxiety to form within the back of her throat. Despite this, she raised her wings and readied herself to face off against the first member of Team Beauty Wingers, the Military Macaw named Denia. Both birds lowered themselves into a defensive stance, they hopped in place, allowing the wind to sweep through their feathery crowns as their tail feathers and talons skimmed across the stone flooring of the arena. Neither removed their eyes from the other, fearing the eventuality of their opponent's attack should they do so. Brittany cracked a smile as she held out a wing, her voice trembled as she spoke. "It is a Canadian custom to be as polite as possible, especially when it comes to someone we have just met, so, I want to wish you the best of luck. May the best bird win."

Denia raised her wing and accepted Brittany's wing into her own. The two birds shook openly, passing each other a pair of respectful and rather friendly smiles towards one another. Denia lowered her head, blushing, as she took in the complete friendliness and compassionate persona that her opponent was throwing up. Outside of battle, dare she say it, they could be really good friends. There just seemed to be something about her… something warming… something that she could become completely lost within. "Thank you," she said after a few moments. "Let's throw on a good show for the crowd. But I would like to say one thing, I would like to be your friend regardless of how this turns out."

Brittany nodded with agreement. "Agreed. Let's put on a good show. Please show me what you can do and don't hold back. We'll be friends afterwards."

With their respects paid and a new friendship made, the two combatants backed away from each other and dropped once more into their defensive forms. Their eyes narrowed upon the other, they raised their wings and stood ready for battle. A swift breeze swept through the arena, brushing once more through their feathery crowns. Neither said another word to the other, neither wanted to anticipate the other's movements in the off chance that they would make a mistake. They stood motionless, lost against time, simply staring into the other's glaring eyes. Then it happened, without warning, without a hint of remorse, Brittany sprung forward, swinging her wing outward only to be met by both of Denia's powerful wings. Her eyes narrowed upon her Canadian friend, before kicking out with a talon, landing a vicious blow to the Goose's gut. Twisting her body in a second speedy movement, she released her wings and struck Brittany across the face, watching as she landed upon her back, sliding across the ring a few inches. Denia was upon her within an instant, striking her talon down upon the goose's neck, only to find that she instead struck the stone floor. She turned, eyeing Brittany who had managed to roll out of the way.

"You missed me," The Canadian Goose chuckled. "Did you really think that I would let you defeat me that easily?"

Denia cracked a wickedly determined smile. "I certainly would hope not. Truth be told, I'm having way too much fun for this to end right away."

Without wasting another moment, Denia charged forward once again, raising her wing and swinging it outward in a clenched, makeshift fist. She listened to the thunderous crash echoing across the ring as she met with Brittany's own wings which somehow had managed to block her attack in mid-air. Her eyes narrowed upon the Canadian Goose, who also seemed to be narrowing her gaze. She began to speak. "I don't want to be the one to defeat you, my friend, but Team Beauty Wingers have a mission to accomplish. I need to defeat you and claim the title of hero so we can defeat my enemies… I need to defeat the ones who stole my parents away from me. I need to accomplish my revenge! Defeating you is nothing personal, you are just a stepping stone on the path that will lead me to my goal."

Brittany arched a curious eyebrow. "And I don't want to be the one to defeat you either, but I also have a mission to accomplish. Ever since I met Alice and Chloe, they told me about a bird that has gone and made their life miserable. A pet who felt he was better than everyone else. While they were out freezing their butts in the cold climate, he got to live in the warmth of human comfort. He had moved and earned himself the title of the world's greatest hero… a title which they say he doesn't deserve. I must support my friends in their mission. And that is why I need to take you out. As you said, it's nothing personal, but you are a stepping stone on the path leading me to our goals. I can't let someone… even a friend… prevent me from aiding another friend."

Raising her wings once more, Brittany delivered a devastating punch through the air, it struck Denia across the face. She cringed, feeling the full force of the impact. The power behind it pushed her back. She couldn't save herself, before she could react or make a move, she was launched from the ring, landing upon the cement walkway leading towards the statue.

June stood dumbstruck as he tried to comprehend what he had just seen. Stepping into the ring, he raised his voice and addressed the crowd. "ABSOLUTELY UNBELIEVABLE! For the first time in our little tournament, we have just witnessed two combatants who were completely equal in terms of raw, unrestrained powers. But in the end, Denia simply couldn't save herself from a very lucky move performed by her opponent. She was knocked out of the ring. But will she get lucky against the remaining two fighters?! Will she bring victory to Team Canada?! Will Team Canada move on to the Quarterfinals?! Find out because round two is coming up in just a few minutes. You don't want to miss a second of this action-packed match, because as you just saw if you blink, you could miss the deciding moment that will seal a fighters fate! Coming up next, we have young Brittany facing off against a Lear's Macaw who has studied in Japan! Behold the powerhouse of Team Beauty Wingers! Taisa!"


	230. Chapter 230: Northern Might part 3

**Chapter ****Two Hundred and T****hirty**

Deep beneath the city of Rio, the Emperors found themselves watching the preliminary tournament once more. A renewed interest in the preliminaries began to simmer within Noah's mind as he watched Team Canada and Team Beauty Wingers colliding together in a match for their very lives… it almost appeared like two friends fighting in a state of epic mortal combat. Every strike, every block, every dodge, and every moment sparked powerful energy which helped fuel the circuit once more. The electrical currents sweeping the streets had completed the entire outer layer, forming an infinite symbol, reaching the rainforest glades which once housed Blu's family as chicks, to the summit of Sugar Loaf Mountain. The entire city was engulfed in an invisible energy barrier, which would now keep every single individual trapped. A wicked smile passed his beak, as his organic eye narrowed. "The fools have just effectively sealed their fate. Even if they were to catch onto our plans now, there is no escape. They will be trapped within the city until the Temple crashes down upon them. I love the irony that they are the instruments of their own destruction… it's almost poetic, in a sinister sort of way."

Nathanial fell flat upon his back and kicked his talons through the air. His laughter rang through the chamber. "Hahahahahahaha, and this is just the preliminary tournament, the real event hasn't even started yet… in fact… the real battle hasn't even started yet either. When the Temple shows its true face to the world and panic begins to spread, Blu will try to stop it, it doesn't matter if he is the tournament or not, he'll do it because of his heroic nature… that is why he is the leader of the warriors who are meant to stand against us. What they aren't aware, is by the end of the tournament, they'll be coming face to face with a group of old enemies, us, and the Divine One himself, we'll crush him like a bug beneath a rock hahahahahahahahaha! And just like Noah said, he'll be the instrument to his own destruction. He'll have no one to blame but himself hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Jonah's organic eye shifted from the viewing orb to his two companions before focusing back upon the match. "Don't get overconfident, that Macaw has proven to be quite resourceful and destiny has shifted. We don't just have his team as enemies, we have Team Ragnarok, Team Glamazon X, and Team Beauty Wingers looking to take us out as well. They just don't realize their true importance in the grand scheme of things, but they will… believe me… they will! Did you hear the story told by Denia?! The one about her parents, it was I who was responsible for her parent's destruction. That was the very first key that needed to be unlocked if we were to be successful in our mission here. The stupid girl just isn't aware of who did it!"

Jonah's organic eye narrowed as he continued. "Then, there is another issue, one which would be quite foolish to overlook. Blu was able to defeat Noah and Nightmare Macaw the Powerful One with some new power, the likes of which we've never seen before. Who knows what else he is capable of. It would be quite foolish to underestimate him. We will need to proceed cautiously if we are to going to defeat him in the final battle. Still, I do believe he will be the instrument of his own destruction, we just need to figure out how."

Nathanial lifted himself from off his back, he stared at Jonah with a complete loss for words for a few moments. "Perhaps the tournament will provide the answers to this little problem, eh? Isn't that what we were originally intending… use the competitors to power the circuit, and find out who is and isn't a threat? We know Blu and Team Blue Feather are, we know Team Glamazon X are, we know Team Ragnarok are, we also just learned that Team Beauty Wingers are. Everyone who is moving on will have a card to play in the final battle. Besides us, there are still three teams left… which ones will step up to assist Blu."

Noah's organic eye narrowed. "It definitely won't be Team Devastation, because I'm going to take them out in one move each during our little match-up. I'll be sending them on a one-way trip and that is a promise!"

* * *

#

* * *

Brittany could not believe her luck. Her heart fluttered within her chest, creating the sickening feeling of butterflies to flutter around. A sense of nausea and fear began to embrace her. Deep down, she had not really expected herself to win a single match, it was only through dumb luck and forming a friendship with her last opponent that had brought her a victory. She hadn't really earned it in anyway, and yet here she was, standing in the ring, victorious over the first member of Team Beauty Wingers and awaiting the arrival of her next opponent. She knew she wouldn't get lucky this time. This time, she would need to fight for real. Swallowing a large lump which formed deep within the back of her throat, as a large, though, stunningly beautiful Lear's Macaw female stepped into the arena and made her way to the end of the arena. She cracked her wings, forcing a wicked smile as she glared down at the small Canadian Goose. "You're really the best that they could give me? Look, sweetheart, I can see that you are quite afraid. You can never fight at your best this way. That means you can't win. Why don't you just give up and let me face a real opponent?"

Brittany nodded in understanding, trembling, she raised her wings and lowered herself into a defensive stance. "Oh yeah, do you honestly think you scare me? I am fighting for my friends, win or lose, I won't back down. I won't give up."

Taisa rolled her eyes. "Look, sweetheart, I have nothing against you, okay. However, this is a tournament and your winning streak will end here. I'll try to make it relatively quick, that way you won't suffer for too long. That is the only mercy I can offer you. Let's just get this over with."

Taisia swept her wings clockwise and lowered herself into a rather elegant fighting position. Without warning, she sped forward, faster than the young girl could comprehend. She lifted the goose from the ground and slammed her headfirst down into the stone arena. She cracked an amused smile, listening to the impact and slight gasp given off by her opponent. In a second move, she delivered a kick right into the child's gut. Brittany flew backwards, falling from the ring with a thunderous crash. It took several seconds before Brittany realized that she had been defeated. Her eyes filled with disappointed tears as she lifted herself from the ground.

Alice and Chloe were with her within seconds.

"You did good," Alice said. "Certainly better than we were expecting. You should be proud."

"Yeah," Chloe nodded. "Leave the rest to us, we'll handle her."

Brittany nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. There was little sense in crying now, she had been beaten in just a few moves, that was the reality of the situation. But she was only a single member of her team, Alice and Chloe could still bring victory to their team. She watched silently as Chloe entered the arena next.

Round three of their match was about to start!


	231. Chapter 231: Northern Might part 4

**Chapter ****Two Hundred and T****hirty-One**

With the defeat of her friend, Brittany, fresh within the back of her mind and a deep lingering sense of guilt over watching her fail, Chloe wasted no time. The very moment that she entered the ring, the Canadian Goose who had played a major role in tormenting Blu, jumped immediately into action. Like flicking a light switch, Chloe switched her train of thought and fell deep into combat mode. She raised her wings and dropped into a defensive stance. She immediately charged forward as fast as her body could muster, unleashing a full force of devastating attacks, striking her opponent, Taisa, with her wings in two simultaneous back to back punches. Her aim was true, landing directly upon the end of her beak. The Lear's Macaw could do little to defend herself. She stumbled backwards, stunned by the vicious assault, and taken completely by surprise by the sudden ferocity raining down upon her. Chloe continued her ferocious assault, twisting her body, she kicked her talon outward, sweeping the large Lear Macaw's talons out from beneath her. Taisa landed hard upon her back, shaking the whole arena upon impact. At that moment, Chloe jumped back, turned her back and started shaking her tail feathers. "That is for defeating my friend so brutally! You aren't woman enough to try and take me on. You won't win, because I've been training for the day where I would get to face an old acquaintance… one who… as painful as it is to admit, is stronger than you could ever be."

Taisa unsteadily lifted herself from the ground. Her eyes burned bright, glaring down at the hawk with intense hatred. "Are you actually saying that you are an old acquaintance of the hero?! And that is honestly the best you can do?! You won't last any longer than your dear old friend over there. You're nothing but a weak, stupid, Canadian! And now, you're going to pay for laying your wings upon me. We Lear Macaws are natural-born warriors. Even more so, if you're a female. So… Goose… are you ready to meet your maker?! I'd be happy to send you to him… don't worry though, I'll be defeating the hero myself. That title is as good as mine!"

Wasting no more time on words, and waiting no longer to get serious, Taisa sped forward faster than Chloe could anticipate, the Lear's Macaw appeared behind her, cracking a smile. Chloe responded quickly, swinging her wing back to strike Taisa in the face, but found she only struck empty air. Somehow, the Lear's Macaw had disappeared from sight. Taking a quick second to gather her surroundings, she scanned her surroundings, hoping against hope that her opponent wasn't standing directly behind her. Her efforts were rewarded, when she heard the sound of a large figure sneaking across the stone directly behind her. She turned, delivering a kick to Taisa's gut. She watched the Lear Macaw stumble back, her wings drawing to the impact spot. Chloe capitalized upon the moment, charging forward, she struck a third direct punch to Taisa's face, knocking her to the ground once more. "If I keep fighting like this, it won't be long before I win." she mocked, turning her back and shaking her tail feathers once more. "You are clearly no match for someone like me, that's okay, I'm getting bored. I'll end you quickly, just like you did to my friend."

"And then what?" Taisa asked, lifting herself from the ground. "If you keep fighting like this, you're only going to wear yourself down. You won't stand a chance against our team captain, Reyla. I hope your friend is a better fighter than you are, or your team will be going home in defeat, whether you beat me or not. Face it, I just have to hang in there long enough for you to burn all of your excess energy. Then my friend, Reyla, will pick you off as if you are nothing but a bug beneath a rock. Perhaps, if you were the hero, you would be able to form some sort of strategy, but… you're nothing but a stupid Canadian Goose! Your brain is the size of a peanut!"

Enraged, Chloe charged forward, striking Taisa across the beak with the back of her wing. Her eyes burned with a vengeful fury. "As I see it, your plan only succeeds if Alice loses. Guess what, she won't! She's been planning our revenge against Blu since the day he disappeared from Moose Lake. We have too much on the line for you and your reject team to defeat us! Now shut up! You aren't going to get your way, I'm going to defeat you right here, right now, with my energy completely intact! Then I'll deal with your precious Team Leader too. Alice won't even need to interfere with this match at all."

Without wasting another moment on useless words, Chloe charged forward, kicking her talon out and sweeping Taisa's talons out from beneath her. The Lear Macaw once again fell to the stone arena floor. Without wasting a moment, she lifted Taisa up from the ground and with a quick spin, launched the female bird from her. At that moment, Taisa landed outside of the ring, eliminating her from the match. Chloe cracked a weakened smile, falling to her knees. Her heart lurched within her chest. Her eyes fluttered, closing one final time before she fell to the ground with a mighty crash. Her body began to glow, disappearing into bright golden dust.

June's voice rang out over the crowd. "Unbelievable! We have seen another match-up so close to being absolute equals in power, that it took everything Chloe had to win. In the end, Taisa's power was nothing compared to Chloe's determination… however… it also pains me to admit this, despite being the victor, Chloe's victory came at a price, her energy gave out and she collapsed. But don't worry the brace around her neck teleported her back to her compound for some much-needed rest. Unfortunately, that means both combatants have been eliminated and the stakes for the match have just increased tenfold! Team Captains, Alice, and Reyla will be facing each other in an immediate sudden death match-up! Only one will remain standing, and that team will be taking its place in the Quarter-finals! But that just begs the question which one will it be?! You better not look away, you won't want to miss the exciting conclusion to this epic match-up!"

Alice lowered her head, breathing a quick sigh as she loosened her muscles. She froze as she once again her Blu's voice ring out behind her.

"Alice! You need to surrender this match and you need to surrender NOW!" he shouted. "Look, we have our difference and we have our past, but June is lying to everyone. Whether he is completely ignorant of what is truly happening, has turned a blind eye, or doesn't know the real truth, it doesn't change the fact that the real truth is something horrible. Chloe is not in your team compound! She was zapped to the Divine Temple. Her spirit is being used to power up that monstrosity, so it can be brought to our world. If that happens, the world will end! All life will be destroyed! Your spirit will be sent there too unless you surrender!"

Alice turned her head back, her smile disappeared. "I can't do that, Pet!" she squawked. "If I do, Chloe's sacrifice would mean nothing. Everything she fought for, everything she wanted, it would all mean nothing. I can't do that to a friend, even if what you say is true. I'll gladly risk it for her."

Blu lowered his head. "But you… you'll…"

Alice cracked a smile. "I'm going to win."


	232. Chapter 232: Northern Might part 5

**Chapter ****Two Hundred and T****hirty-Two**

Alice swallowed a large lump that formed deep within the back of her throat, her feathers shook as she tried to make sense of everything that she had just seen. Her best friend and most beloved sister, Chloe, against all odds, had managed to succeed in winning her match, easily overpowering the Lear's Macaw named Taisa, but in the moment of her very impressive victory, she had collapsed and fallen unconscious. In that moment, some golden light had swept down into the ring, causing her body to vanish from sight. Her mind replayed the incident over and over again… the Tournament announcer, June, had announced that the brace she wore around her neck pulled off some safety feature transporting her back to their time compound to rest, while Blu had explained a completely opposite outcome. Some Divine Temple and it's evil magic was using her spirit to power itself up so it could destroy the world. She didn't know which one to believe… though… Blu's hypothesis shook her down to the very core. Things didn't get any better when her heart skipped a beat as she stepped into the large arena. Her friend's fate rested upon her shoulders… in an all or nothing sudden death match-up.

Her eyes narrowed as her opponent - a fabulously beautiful Scarlet Macaw named Reyla - stepped into the arena and lowered herself into a defensive form. Her black beak and shining white wings glistened in the dim red light of the flickering torches. Her beady eyes appeared almost black amongst the darkness of the night, creating a rather intimidating aura to the otherwise majestic creature. Alice swallowed a large lump once more, readying herself to fight for her friend's honor. Her voice rang out unsteadily, showcasing her growing concern towards recent events. "Just so you know, I have too much on the line to simply give up. I have a friend who is counting on my victory and I must give this match my full attention and must fight with one hundred and ten percent of my full strength. It's nothing personal… it's just… well… you saw what happened to Chloe. If there is a chance for me to save her, I must take it"

Reyla cracked a rather amused smile. "Spoken like a true friend and sister, however, in my homeland we have a little saying. You can't help someone if you are unable to help yourself. You should have surrendered, Alice, because now you're going to end up just like her. Defeated, banished, and zapped to who knows where. I'm sorry to say this, but based on your foolish actions, it is exactly what you deserve. Now, enough talk, let's finish this. I promise I won't hurt you too badly."

Vengeful fury and a hint of fear embraced Alice's heart. She lifted her wings and lowered herself into a defensive stance. Her long neck straightened, readying herself for a heated battle. Without waiting another moment, she sprung forward striking the Scarlet Macaw with her heavy left wing. Reyla let out an audible gasp, feeling the full sharp impact of Alice's attack. It knocked her back a few inches before she could recover and respond with her own vicious punch right to the end of Alice's beak. Blood dripped from a fresh mouth wound, a thick coppery taste flowed through the Goose's mouth, which only worsened the longer the blood pooled against her tongue. She lunged forward once more, striking Reyla with all of her might, watching with anger and prejudice as the Scarlet Macaw stumbled backwards once more. "Have you had enough, or would you like some more?" she asked.

"Actually," Reyla cracked a wicked smile. "I was about to ask you the same thing. Your attacks are leaving you vulnerable, and are hurting you way more than they are hurting me. You have been unable to counter any of my moves so far… which makes your friend a much better fighter than you could ever hope to be. If I had to guess she was probably twice the bird too. It's safe to say the world won't miss you…"

Reyla grabbed hold of Alice's neck and lifted her from the ground. Twisting her body, she flipped Alice over her back and slamming her down upon the stone ground. Her eyes glistened as she plucked the fallen goose from the ground. Twisting her body once more, she slammed Alice down into the ground once more. Once, twice, three times, four, five, six, seven, and eight, over and over and over, she continued her ruthless assault, slamming the goose down into the ground over and over again. With each sound of the goose's body slamming against the stone floor, her smile widened sadistically a little more. Alice could not even hope to fight back. With one final slam, Alice's body began to glow a bright golden light before her body obliterated into tiny specks of golden light. Reyla had succeeded in completely destroying her opponent, she had held nothing back. Her smile disappeared as she reverted back to her calm demeanor. Watching June emerge into the ring.

"Wow, absolutely unbelievable! Despite her best efforts, Alice was absolutely no match for Reyla, which means Team Beauty Wingers advance onward to the next round, while Team Canada gets to suffer only the pain of defeat. They will never live down this completely humiliating defeat, they sought to seek a championship and only found complete destruction. However, with that comes the opportunity for a new match! One that will surely take your breath away…"

As June spoke, a bird snuck into the ring and handed him a note, he read it for a moment before turning his attention back to the audience. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with great disappointment that I must speak these words. It seems that Team Linda who was supposed to be headlining our next match was forced to surrender due to some medical emergency with one of their competitors. That means by default, Team Tulio gets to move onto the quarter-finals, and we now get to focus on the last match of our preliminary tournament. Our fourteenth team is a team of darkness and despair. Like Team Catastrophe and Team Dreadscythe, they have earned their name within the professional competitive circuit, and is effectively the third team in our little trilogy of tragedy! Will they do any better than their previous competitors?! Will they show us what the shadows can truly do?! You won't want to miss a second of this heart-pounding and terrifying match up! Give it up for Team Devastation!"

The crowd erupted into thunderous applause as three very sickly looking ravens stepped out into the arena. Their eyes scanned the crowd, though, they said nothing to draw any attention upon themselves. June lowered his head and let his voice sink to an ominous almost foreboding whisper.

"And now…. put your hands together for the final team to be announced tonight. They are the creators of the tournament and are your hosts for the spectacular event that has been put in place so far. They were the ones who scouted the talents of every team here and personally invited each and every individual you have seen compete for your enjoyment! They are creatures of few words and even fewer morals on the field of combat. They are unrivaled, undefeated, and have never shown an inch of weakness. Give a big round of applause for your tournament officials and fellow competitors, Nathanial, Noah, and Jonah… who form the complete whole of TEAM NEW WORLD!"

From his private compound, Blu's heart skipped a beat at the announcement. This was the match that he knew would be the most dangerous of the evening. He needed to pay attention to every second. He couldn't blink or peer away. The Emperors were about to make their grand entrance once more…


	233. Chapter 233 Onward to a New World part 1

**Chapter ****Two Hundred and T****hirty-Three**

The whole world seemed to grow silent as Noah stepped out from Team New World's private compound. Raising a wing to the audience, he cracked a wicked smile before stepping into the arena and took his place within the ring. Shaking his head, he lowered his hood to hide any identifying features from the world around him. Still, his organic eye narrowed upon his opponent, a slick black Raven named Crumbling World. His smile widened as he found himself genuinely amused by the strange creature. He straightened his posture and stood to his full height, making no other moves to antagonize the creature. His voice rang out in an almost mocking tone. "I am almost positive that this is quite a cliche by now... since it has been said by most teams during their opening round, but are you seriously the best that they can give me? How pathetic, you won't even last long enough to provide me with a decent warm-up. I am really disappointed! Still, a match is a match, and doing this is better than sitting and doing nothing… however… on the flip side, boring is still boring, and you are quite possibly the most boring thing I have laid eyes upon. Why don't we even up the ante a little bit, eh?"

The Raven cocked his head to one side as he listened to the trash talk given off by his opponent. A vicious smile passed his beak as he raised his wings, readying himself for the eventuality of what would be the final battle of the preliminary tournament. With only one spot remaining, and two teams wanting that precious spot, he needed to remain focused upon the end goal. He cackled a sly laugh as he thought about all the glory he would achieve by advancing onward into the Quarter-Finals where the best eight teams would battle it out to become the final four. "If I were you, I wouldn't worry about anything being boring. I am going to crush your bones, smash your skull, and devour your insides. Every second of your death will be agonizing! You'll beg for death a little more with each passing second as you delve deeper into a world of agony, torture, and pain! And you'll survive long enough to realize that it was a mistake to go up against me and Team Devastation! How does that sound, little birdie?"

Noah's smile deepened further as he remained stoic and rather unimpressed by the Raven's cruel words. He lifted a wing and prepared himself a little more for battle. His heart fluttered as he began to focus upon the task at hand. It hadn't taken much for the fool to fall for his little game and take the bait. Now he simply needed to play him a little more and he would be completely useless in battle. Waving his wing in a welcoming fashion, his voice rang out in an almost deceitfully friendly fashion. "Well, if that is the future that you truly desire, don't let me stop you from reaching it. Come, let's begin our little match, and by all means, if you truly think that you can destroy me than feel free to attack me first. I promise I won't strike you down right away. That would be far too boring for me and I've waited way too long for this little tournament to become interesting."

Crumbling World didn't need to be asked twice, he charged forward swinging his wing, Noah dodged to the left as the wing drew close to his face. He watched as the Raven swung his free wing outward and he dodged once more this time to the left. His organic eye narrowed as he picked up speed, dodging right, and left with each new attack that came his way. Instinctively, he drew backwards, until he reached the edge of the ring. Crumbling World swung another punch, aiming directly for Noah's head, this time the Emperor vanished into thin air, appearing directly behind him. This time it was his turn, he delivered a heavy kick straight into the Raven's unprotected back and watched him fall forward. His beak hung ajar as saliva dripped dumbly from it. His eyes rolled around in his skull. "What's the matter?" Noah asked, "I thought you were going to crush my bones and feast upon my insides? Where's all that tough talk? Where's all your fight? Where's your passion and strive for victory? I thought you were going to provide me a decent challenge?"

Crumbling World swung his wing back, hoping to hit the Emperor only to find that Noah had disappeared into thin air once more. His eyes widened as he realized exactly where the bird was, somehow, Noah had leaped through the air and landed upon his outstretched limb. The white-robed bird cracked a wicked smile as his blood-red organic eye gazed down upon him. "Is that seriously the best you can do?! If it is then you've wasted your time and mine. I'm going to give you one more chance. If you fail to destroy me with your next attack, then I'll realize just how weak and feeble you truly are and eliminate you myself. So, you better make this one count. I wouldn't want to be you, should you disappoint me."

Crumbling World's face darkened with rage as he drowned within his growing frustration. He slammed his wing down hoping to shake the Emperor lose from him, only to have Noah deliver a kick straight to his head. All sense drained from the Raven as he fell to the ground. His body began to glow a soft golden light, before exploding into specks of golden dust which soon faded from sight. Noah turned his back from the sight and cracked a smile. "I hope you enjoy your future, the only thing you'll have to look forward too is powering up the Divine Temple."


	234. Chapter 234 Onward to a New World part 2

**CHAPTER TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTY-FOUR**

Deep beneath the city of Rio de Janeiro, the remaining two Emperors, Jonah and Nathanial found themselves watching the final round of the preliminary tournament with an eager eye and an even greater sense of anticipation. Despite their impressive victory over the first member of Team Devastation, and the sparking of numerous strands across the circuit, the electrical current had refused to spread another inch. Jonah knew why, of course, Noah had won his match too soon. Despite trying his hardest to land a direct blow, Crumbling World hadn't been given a chance to show off his true potential. His organic eye narrowed, focusing upon the viewing orb. His foul mood continued to surge the more he thought about the events which had transpired. Noah, once again, was proving to be a major thorn in the grand scheme of things. The Grand Design was in jeopardy of failing.

Nathanial fell flat upon his back and kicked his talons through the air. His laughter rang through the chamber. "Hahahahahahahhahaha, did you see the way that Noah handled that simpleton?! He didn't stand a chance! That poor old fool couldn't even begin to lay a wing upon him. If things keep going this way, we'll have our place secured within the Quarter-Finals within a matter of minutes. But like come on, Jonah, did anyone really expect any different?! We're the three Emperors, we've masterminded literally everything that has transpired within Rio for the past thirty years. There is absolutely no way that we can be beaten. We're going to crush everyone who goes up against us, it doesn't matter if it's these Ravens, or Blu himself. We're destined to win, we're destined to force the Divine Temple to crash into the planet, and we're destined to recreate the world in our image."

Jonah's organic eye fell upon the young Emperor, his metallic beak curled into a vicious sneer. "That is enough! If things keep proceeding this way, Noah will fail to complete any actual progress in completing the circuit. He is finishing his opponents far too quickly, he is not giving them enough time for their true potential to emerge. If we cannot get the Temple to emerge into this world then it won't matter if we progress to the Quarter-Finals or not. I do not understand how he continually proves himself to be a nuisance time after time. You would think being defeated by Blu would show him that he needs to follow the Grand Design, and yet, he only cares about his overinflated ego. This must end, immediately!"

Jonah closed his eyes and proceeded to speak. "NOAH!"

At the very same moment, Noah was standing at the very center of the ring when he heard the sound of Jonah's voice intruding through the corridors and passageways of his mind. It brought him alert. It made his blood boil as his anger began to grow beyond comfortable limits. The Emperor's face darkened with rage almost immediately. The veins in his organic eye bulged, turning the whites of his eyeball to a deep crimson red. His beak curled as he began to answer. "GO AWAY!"

Jonah's voice, however, would not dissipate. A swift reply came back immediately. "Listen here, you little troublemaker! We have worked too hard for you to go and screw things up now. There are many more important things than feeding your overinflated ego, like the Grand Design, and unfortunately for you, you have become quite a significant threat to everything that we have worked for. You are beating our enemies far too quickly. They are not able to show us their true potential, therefore creating an incomplete spark across the circuit. Now smarten up, and do what needs to be done. Challenge your next opponent to a three on one handicap sudden deathmatch with the odds going to them. Winner will move on, the loser will suffer a humiliating defeat."

Noah's eyes flashed. "You're serious? You actually expect me to fight three opponents instead of one?!"

"YES! That is exactly what I said!" Jonah's voice responded in an almost cruel whisper. "You, however, should find that you'll have no problem in securing a victory… that is, of course… unless you want to feel my wrath and be completely destroyed for being a complete and total failure. We do not need someone who can not perform a simple task, properly! NOW GO! Create the circuit the way that you were instructed originally, and bring absolute victory to us! BRING A VICTORY FOR TEAM NEW WORLD OR ELSE!"

Noah's beak curled with a frustrated growl as June worked his way into the ring. He raised a wing and began to address the crowd. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! We have already seen an absolutely explosive match-up between Noah, one of the tournament head chairmen and competitor for Team New World, and Crumbling World, a Raven who is competing for Team Devastation, but you don't want to look away! Not even for one second! Both teams are not going to give an inch as they face off for the final spot in the Quarter Finals, both teams know that should they do this, their chances of facing off against Blu and achieving the title of HERO will increase to a one in eight shot! You can feel the excitement growing! You can feel the hype building! But which one will it be?! Noah has proven to be an absolute powerhouse, winning an absolutely flawless victory over Crumbling World! But you shouldn't count out Team Devastation just yet, their competitors thrive even better under pressure! In fact, in many of their matches and tournament wins, their matches have been extremely high stakes…"

Noah cracked a smile and raised a wing to the Raven entering the ring. His organic eye narrowed upon him. "You there! I just heard everything that June had to say, I offered this little deal to your friend, but he was too dimwitted to acknowledge my little offer. How would you like to raise the stakes of our little match-up?! Don't answer, yet, hear me out first. How about I face off against all three of you in a sudden death handicap match?! The winner will be granted immediate access into the Quarter-Finals, the loser will go home with a prize of equal value. I won't tell you what it is, that would only ruin the surprise. What do you say? Do you accept my terms? Or are you a coward?!"

Two more Ravens, one was a large hulking and rather sadistic looking brute named Nordic Winter, the other was the already defeated opponent named Crumbling World, stepped into the wing. They took their place beside their teammate, a bright black and red Raven named Apocalypse Fire. They cracked their wings in eager anticipation as they passed each other a knowing smile. Nordic Winter, who was the team leader, stepped forward. "Challenge accepted, we will look forward to destroying you with the full power and fury… you see… there is a reason we're named Team Devastation, and now you're going to find out why."

June's voice rang out in eager anticipation. "AND THE CHALLENGE HAS BEEN ACCEPTED! Ladies and Gentlemen, despite already suffering one defeat already, Noah has decided to give his fallen opponent another chance, but this time he has tripled his chances by giving him the chance to fight alongside the entire collective force of his teammates! This is it, ladies and gentlemen, only one team will remain standing by the end of this round, and that team will be the one moving on to the next bracket! If I was Noah, I would be absolutely trembling with fright knowing that three insanely sadistic Ravens were out for my blood. How can he possibly win?! Don't blink! YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS A MOMENT!"

Noah cracked his wings and cut a cruel sinister smile as he lowered himself into his fighting stance. "This is going to be fun! I gotta hand it to Jonah, he certainly knows how to feed my overinflated ego. Team New World is moving on to the next round, that is an absolute guarantee!"


	235. Chapter 235 Onward to a New World part 3

**CHAPTER TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTY-F****IVE**

Noah's beak curled with a frustrated growl as June worked his way into the ring. He raised a wing and began to address the crowd. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! We have already seen an absolutely explosive match-up between Noah, one of the tournament head chairmen and competitor for Team New World, and Crumbling World, a Raven who is competing for Team Devastation, but you don't want to look away! Not even for one second! Both teams are not going to give an inch as they face off for the final spot in the Quarter Finals, both teams know that should they do this, their chances of facing off against Blu and achieving the title of HERO will increase to a one in sixteen shot! You can feel the excitement growing! You can feel the hype building! But which one will it be?! Noah has proven to be an absolute powerhouse, winning an absolutely flawless victory over Crumbling World! But you shouldn't count out Team Devastation just yet, their competitors thrive even better under pressure! In fact, in many of their matches and tournament wins, their matches have been extremely high stakes…"

Noah cracked a smile and raised a wing to the Raven entering the ring. His organic eye narrowed upon him. "You there! I just heard everything that June had to say, I offered this little deal to your friend, but he was too dimwitted to acknowledge my little offer. How would you like to raise the stakes of our little match-up?! Don't answer, yet, hear me out first. How about I face off against all three of you in a sudden death handicap match?! The winner will be granted immediate access into the Quarter-Finals, the loser will go home with a prize of equal value. I won't tell you what it is, that would only ruin the surprise. What do you say? Do you accept my terms? Or are you a coward?!"

Two more Ravens, one was a large hulking and rather sadistic looking brute named Nordic Winter, the other was the already defeated opponent named Crumbling World, stepped into the wing. They took their place beside their teammate, a bright black and red Raven named Apocalypse Fire. They cracked their wings in eager anticipation as they passed each other a knowing smile. Nordic Winter, who was the team leader, stepped forward. "Challenge accepted, we will look forward to destroying you with the full power and fury… you see… there is a reason we're named Team Devastation, and now you're going to find out why."

June's voice rang out in eager anticipation. "AND THE CHALLENGE HAS BEEN ACCEPTED! Ladies and Gentlemen, despite already suffering one defeat already, Noah has decided to give his fallen opponent another chance, but this time he has tripled his chances by giving him the chance to fight alongside the entire collective force of his teammates! This is it, ladies and gentlemen, only one team will remain standing by the end of this round, and that team will be the one moving on to the next bracket! If I was Noah, I would be absolutely trembling with fright knowing that three insanely sadistic Ravens were out for my blood. How can he possibly win?! Don't blink! YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS A MOMENT!"

Noah cracked his wings and cut a cruel sinister smile as he lowered himself into his fighting stance. "This is going to be fun! I gotta hand it to Jonah, he certainly knows how to feed my overinflated ego. Team New World is moving onto the next round, that is an absolute guarantee!"

Without wasting another moment, he charged forward, unsheathing and swinging his sword through the air with all the force his body could muster. His eyes surged, his ears fluttered as he listened to the sound of the cold steel blade slicing through the breeze. All three Ravens narrowly managed to dodge the singing blade, Crumbling World and Apocalypse Fire stumbled back, landing hard upon their backs with a pair of sickening thuds. Noah continued swinging his sword, aiming true as he turned upon Nordic Winter with extreme accuracy. The Raven narrowly managed to dodge, ducking beneath the razor-sharp blade. His eyes widened in horror as he felt the sword slice through his feathery crown, separating the very top of his head from a pair of feathers that floated through the air. "Is this seriously the best you can do?!" Noah asked. "Do you really think you can win this way?! Come on! FIGHT ME! I want to see what you can truly do! SHOW ME YOUR POTENTIAL!"

Noah raised his sword once more, his smile widened with sadistic pleasure as he readied himself to deliver the finishing blow to the team captain, Nordic Winter who stood almost helpless against his assault. Caught in the moment, he failed to hear the sound of approaching footsteps until it was too late. Apocalypse Fire pounced from behind, knocking Noah forward a few paces from where he stood. The Emperor's eyes burned bright as he shifted his focus towards his new target, the bird who had been foolish enough to attack him from behind. "You're going to regret that! Because I'm going to eliminate you first!"

Sheathing his sword, Noah raised his wings and threw them forward. A blast of energy surged from his wings striking Apocalypse Fire directly in the upper chest. His beak hung open as he felt his breath escape in a startled, pain-filled gasp. He couldn't stop himself from lifting himself from the ground. The energy blast had done its job. His whole body flew backwards like a bullet, landing outside of the arena with a sickening thud. With his task done, he turned back to his original target, Nordic Winter with a sadistic smile. "That was an old comrade's special power called Dragon Thunder, it won him several battles throughout the course of his life. And now, my friend, you are next. I might as well take out the unknown threats since I already know I can defeat Crumbling World without any wasted effort on my part. NOW, are you ready to be defeated?! I can't play with you all day, you know. I have much better things to do than this… don't worry though, you won't suffer from your defeat for too long, but it is something that you'll always remember."

Noah raised his wings once more, his eyes narrowed as he felt the energy surging from his feathers once more. His smile deepened, and he once again stood ready. Without wasting a moment, he threw his attack forward, watching as it devoured Nordic Winter with all of its powerful energy. The bird let out a horrified scream as he flew from the ring in a similar fashion to his teammate. He landed with a sickening thud. "And just like that, that's two… now… let's deal with the one who already has proven he's no match for me."

Without another word, Noah turned his attention to the last member of Team Devastation. Reaching a wing for his sword, he unsheathed it and swung it with all the force his body could muster. A great wind swept through the arena, knocking over torches and striking Crumbling World head-on. The blade almost sounded like the howling of a wounded wolf as it shrieked and shuddered, continuing its attack with hurricane speed and gale-force winds. In the work of a moment, Noah stood alone as the last survivor of the match. His organic eye surged with energy, he raised his wings, cackling at the top of his lungs. "I guess that makes me the winner, doesn't it! AND NOW, IT'S TIME FOR ME TO CLAIM MY PRIZE HAHAHAHAHA!"

Noah's wing glowed with surging energy. In turn, the three helpless Ravens too began to glow. Within seconds all three of the black birds disappeared from sight. Their bodies shattering into golden specks resembling fireflies. He sheathed his sword, turning to June who joined him in the ring. His voice rang through the air as he addressed the crowd. "ABSOLUTELY INCREDIBLE! In an absolutely flawless victory, Noah has secured himself a place in the Quarter-Finals! With that, our final eight teams have been decided! In a grand epic of four matches, our eight teams will battle to win a spot IN. THE. FINAL. FOUR! Don't forget to come back tomorrow as our Quarter-Finalists duke it out. You won't want to miss a moment of the action as Blu and Team Blue Feather face off against the beautiful and deadly Team Glamazon X! After that Nico and Team Yellow Song will prove once more that they can capture your heart as they face off against Team Catastrophe! Then you have the mighty servants of the Gods themselves, Team Ragnarok, facing against the talented and beautiful Team Beauty Wingers! Finally, you have Noah and Team New World facing off the team who got a by in this round after their opponents drop out, Team Tulio! This tournament is so action-packed, that it can't be contained all within one day! I know you want more of the action, I know you crave more of the excitement! And first thing tomorrow, our eight teams will dwindle down to four! Thank you, everyone, and goodnight!"


	236. Chapter 236: Two Types of Beauty part 1

**Chapter Two Hundred and Thirty-Six**

Bright golden sunlight painted the horizon beneath a soft veil of reddish-orange and scarlet as the bright fiery orb began to peak upon the eastern sky. Cloudless, calm, and extremely beautiful, the day promised to be one of unparalleled beauty, as if remaining completely unaware of the events that would be taking place in just a few short moments. Open warfare was about to be waged once more. A game of broken bones, brutal rivalries, and competing strengths was about to be waged once more in mortal combat. June cracked a smile as he emerged once more into the center of the ring. He scanned the gathering crowd, raising a wing with eager anticipation. His voice rang out with excitement as he readied himself to introduce the would-be combatants. "Greetings and welcome, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome back to day two of our grand, illustrious, and totally barbaric tournament. Yesterday, you were lucky enough to see sixteen of the world's greatest teams battle through the preliminaries, hoping against all hope to secure a spot in today's competition. Eight teams have proven themselves worthy! Eight teams have outmaneuvered, outplayed, outlasted, and completely dominated their rivals! NOW, the stakes have been raised. Only four teams will make it to the Semi-Finals! Who will it be?! You don't want to miss a single second because, by the end of the day, you will be looking at a brand new champion!"

"You are absolutely correct, June!"

June stepped aside and turned his attention to his new announcing companion. A female capybara named Clara. The young Capybara scurried across the arena, stopping at his side. She raised her paws, addressing the crowd with her powerful voice. "Hi, I'm Clara the Capybara, due to unforeseen circumstances, I'm taking over and helping June with the commentary. I spent most of the day yesterday brushing up on most of the competitors and now have a thorough knowledge of each and every one of them. Oh, I almost forgot, I have a message from Tournament chairman, Jonah concerning certain events yesterday. He is quite happy to announce that those who disappeared in broad daylight have recovered completely and are in perfect health, after a full night's rest. He wants to thank them for competing and wishes them well in all of their future competitions. And with that said. LET THE QUARTER FINALS BEGIN!"

June cracked a wicked smile and turned to his audience. "And now, ladies and gentlemen! It is time to introduce the competitors of round one. Our first team is a team that needs absolutely no introduction! You know them… you love them… for they have earned the title of hero in this land many times. Rico the Warrior Thief has earned his reputation as a hero by saving the slaves and defeating Lord Bardrick in the battle of Ripguard. But that is only the tip of the iceberg. This team has gone above and beyond by risking their lives to defeat the Dark Robed Society. They have faced death and laughed in its face by going up directly against Emperor Marco and his New World Order. They found the hidden tribe belonging to Eduardo by doing nothing except following their own self instincts. And just in case that wasn't already amazing enough… they faced death once more by going up against an army of ghosts. This is the team you have been waiting to see. This is the team that has everything on the line. Give it up for Team Blue Feather!"

Stepping out from the compound, Rico the warrior thief worked his way to the arena. His beak curled into a sly, though, slightly shy smile. He raised a wing and waved to the audience. Clara shifted her body, lowering her body to the ground. "Our first competitor from Team Blue Feather is a bird who needs absolutely no introduction. He is strong in terms of both attack, endurance, and stamina, but he is very weak in terms of raw defense. Could that give his opponents an advantage? Or is he powerful enough where it won't matter? You don't want to look away, because this starting move is either going to make or break Team Blue Feather!"

June raised his wings once more. "And now, our second team has come all the way from Nagano Japan! They are a deadly combination of beauty, survival instincts, and female prowess. They have won several beauty competitions all across Brazil and Japan, correctly earning them the title _Queen of the skies_. They're bold, they're beautiful, and they have bathed in the fire of Mount Fuji. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Team Glamazon X!"

A Tribal Drum Beat began to pick up. All eyes drew upon the compound as three very stunning birds emerged into plain sight. They resembled peacocks but also held the color of every precious gem known to the world. Their whole bodies glowed with a mythical light, their sapphire-colored faces, and ruby-colored eyes blended together with their scaly peridot-colored bodies and emerald green tail feathers which flowed around them like a fabulous kimono. They raised their feathers, fanning themselves with a paper sensu before walking forward delicately. They stopped only when they reached the ring, and Hina stepped into the arena.

Clara cracked a smile as she addressed the audience. "And representing Team Glamazon X first is a woman who has already proven to our audience that she is a force to be reckoned with in this tournament. Hina is a very skilled athlete who specializes in a very advanced form of defensive fighting. Her moves create an almost impenetrable wall, keeping her safe from almost any attack, so much so that she defeated all three members of her previous opponents without breaking a sweat. If you want my opinion, she is the odds on favorite to win this match-up. Team Blue Feather will need to think quickly and form an unorthodox strategy or their titles will be moving on to someone else."

June raised a wing. "Fighters are you ready?!"

Rico lowered himself into a fighting stance, unsheathing his father's sword. His eyes narrowed as he nodded. Hina, however, straightened her posture and raised a solitary wing vertical. She too nodded.

"THEN FIGHT!"

Rico didn't need to wait, he charged forward as fast as his body could muster. He moved through lightning, swinging his sword forward, aiming for Hina's unprotected blade. Hina, however, was ready. She blocked with little more than an outstretched feather. Her beak curled into a friendly smile. Her voice rang out like a sweet angel from the kingdom of heaven. "Forgive me, Onii-chan, please let me know when you are done warming up and are ready to start. I promise to fight quite honorably for my homeland and my people. As I said before, don't worry about injuring me. I am more than capable of handling myself. Just do your best, and perform honorably for those who have come to watch."

Rico jumped back, resting his sword diagonally so that the tip of the blade rested against the ground. His eyes narrowed further as he drifted deep into thought. "Alright, Rico, you really need to think about this one. If you attack her directly, you'll only burn your energy and tire yourself out because she can deflect any attack with her very advanced defensive techniques. That means any attack head-on won't work… however… perhaps I could use that to my advantage."

Rico's beak curled into a wicked smile. "Well… let's hope this works."

Without wasting a moment, Rico charged forward, swinging his sword with all of his might, aiming straight for Hina's unprotected body. His eyes narrowed as he saw the female Dragonbird raising her wing. In a second speedy movement, he dropped, kicking his talon outward. Within seconds, he swept Hina's legs out from beneath her and watched her land hard against the ground. He raised his blade, resting it against the girl's throat. "You're beaten. You are waiting for a fully realized attack, but if I change up strategies in mid-swing, I can break through your defenses. Now that I know that, I can do it each time. If you were smart, I would surrender, because this fight is over."

Hina threw her wing outward, sweeping her kimono styled tail feathers in a majestically elegant fashion. Her movements seemed so smooth and graceful, that Rico could barely keep himself from getting lost within the beauty. At that moment, she struck, delivering a direct blow to the end of Rico's face. He flew from the ring, landing upon the ground. When he realized what had happened, his eyes narrowed. Hina's movements almost seemed hypnotic, they had immediately lured him in without him even realizing that it was happening. His eyes widened, realizing that that was her secret weapon. Her defensive maneuvers were only a ploy to take any suspicion away from her real game plan. She was smarter than she led others to believe… and that is what cost her opponents in the end.

Climbing back into the ring, Rico cracked a smile and held out his wing. "Congratulations, Hina," he said. "You are indeed a true warrior. It was an honor fighting with you, no matter briefly it was."

Hina returned the smile with one of her own and accepted his wing into her own. "And it was an honor fighting with you too, Onii-chan. May good fortune shine with you this day. I will not forget this for the rest of my life."


	237. Chapter 237: Two Types of Beauty part 2

**Chapter Two Hundred and Thirty-Seven**

Jewel did not speak a word as she worked her way into the ring, glaring past Rico to where her opponent - the infamously beautiful, and extremely talented defensive fighter named Hina - stood. At first, she had been introduced to the world as a member of Team Glamazon X, a true samurai warrior, and one of the fiercest combatants who currently competed within the tournament. Now, she stood as a major threat standing between her team, and the safety of the entire world. Her beak curled as she remained transfixed upon the Dragon bird. They never moved from her. Her mind raced with hundreds of different thoughts, could she do this? Or would she be defeated as easily as Rico had been? What would happen to the world should she fail here? Would Blu be able to step up and win? Her heart skipped a beat as she realized how skillful the Dragon bird truly was. Should she be defeated, Hina would claim five direct victories, all of them claimed by throwing little more than a single punch each. Despite her beauty, and deceitfully calm nature, she was extremely dangerous.

Clara the Capybara's voice rang out throughout the arena, addressing the crowd who roared with thunderous applause at the sight of Jewel. "Representing Team Blue Feather second, is a bird who once again needs no introduction. Jewel is the wife of Rio's very own hero. She is the self-proclaimed Queen of the sky, the Jewel of the Jungle, Hunter Extraordinaire, and is a strong combatant who favors her speed and unrestrained strength. Time after time, Jewel proves to be a truly dominant force to be reckoned with, but will it be enough to break through Hina's overwhelming defensive capabilities?! We have, after all, already seen what she could do to a fully trained warrior, and if you ask me, Jewel is walking into this with a huge disadvantage."

Without a word, Jewel lowered herself into her standard fighting stance. Her wings swayed through the air gracefully until they rested inches from her face. Her eyes continued to burn as she drew further into her lust for battle. Her beak curled as she focused only upon her opponent, even the roar of the crowd seemed a million miles away. She and Hina were the only two creatures standing upon the face of the planet, and only one of them would walk away with a victory. Without wasting another moment, she lunged forward, slamming her wing down into the stone floor beneath Hina's wings. The Dragon Bird stumbled backwards, taken completely off guard by the female's fierce attack. Normally, her opponents would have gone directly for her body, but Jewel went for a completely unorthodox strategy. She was attacking the world around her.

Jewel continued to advance, launching herself forward with all the speed her body could muster. With every few steps, she swung her wing, aiming for the air around Hina. The Dragon Bird couldn't make a move to dodge. She could do very little except back away and give herself enough distance from the Macaw as possible. Once, twice, three times, Jewel threw her wings outward in a frenzied combination of different punches. Low blows, high blows, Hina could only keep track of the current move, while hoping against hope that she found herself lucky enough to dodge her opponent's next move. With one final step forward, Jewel threw her wing, aiming for the center of Hina's body, she landed a direct blow, and watched as the young Dragon Bird flew across the ring and landed on her back with a sickening thud.

Hina's body trembled as she struggled to lift herself from the ground. Her beak curled as she, for the first time, came to realize she was struggling against her opponent. There was very little she could do to fight back. Her defensive capabilities were ineffective against Jewel. Despite her countless victories, somehow, this bird was different. Somehow, she could break through her defensive wall. She couldn't even read Jewel's moves.

"HINA!"

Hina lowered her head as she heard Kiko's voice breaking through the battle. She turned her attention to the side of the arena where the majestic leader of Team Glamazon stood with her wings folded with a pent up frustration. Her eyes cut through the air, striking a sorted intimidation factor to both Hina and Jewel. Once both creatures had their attention upon her, she continued. "Hina, it is painfully clear that you do not have what it takes to win this one. You have a choice, admit defeat and allow one of us to take your place, or lose disgracefully upon the field of combat to an opponent who is beneath you. There is no shame in taking one for the team, and Sakura is more than up to the task. She won't have a problem against Jewel."

Hina nodded with understanding. She refocused upon Jewel and cracked a smile. "Kiko-san is quite right, I do not have what it takes to win this one. You have been a great opponent, one who will live honorably within my memory as the first bird to break through my defensive wall. However, you have a far worthier opponent waiting for you. So, with a heavy heart, I must surrender. I do wish you the best of luck with the rest of the tournament. I will look forward to seeing how well you can perform against Sakura-chan."

Jewel's eyes narrowed as her face darkened with rage. "You can't be serious! You are really surrendering our match, just like that, with no questions asked?! This… This… This is outrageous! You defeated three opponents by yourself during the preliminaries and you just defeated Rico, and you are giving up?! You won't even just hang in there a little while longer to see which one of us is truly better?! No, I won't allow this to happen! I can't let this happen! You've taken out four opponents! You won't even try to make it a fifth! I… I… I… feel like I've been robbed of my chance to win against a worthy opponent!"

Hina smiled as she peered back over her shoulder. "I appreciate the warrior spirit that is drawing from you. It is an admirable quality, however, it is clear how this will go. You will win, and I will lose, nothing will change the outcome. Should I surrender now, I am granting you the opportunity to go against a much stronger opponent with your strength intact… and believe me… you will need every single bit of it if you are going to win. Anything less and you will lose."

"Besides," Kiko grinned. "It is not like I am giving you an option. It is my decision as Team Captain, that Hina is too step down effective immediately. Your next opponent is a real powerhouse and focuses on the exact same fighting style that you do. Strength versus strength… the only difference is, Sakura will not fail in defeating you the way Hina has. Your team is about to know the true sting of defeat."


	238. Chapter 238: Two Types of Beauty part 3

**Chapter Two Hundred and Thirty-Eight**

Deep beneath the city of Rio de Janeiro, the Emperors found themselves watching the first round of the Quarter Finals unfolding with keen interest. Every move shared between Team Blue Feather and Team Glamazon X sparked a new path within the circuit. Its energies surged through the streets of Rio de Janeiro, cutting invisibly through buildings, twisting through alleyways, soon one full half of the infinity symbol had been completely illuminated. Its golden light seeped across the viewing orb, showcasing the fifty percent completion of the ultimate power source which would soon bring the Divine Temple into the world. At the sight, Noah's beak curled into a wicked smile. His organic eye narrowed, falling upon Jonah and Nathanial who sat in complete silence. Their eyes remained glued upon the viewing orb and paid him no immediate attention. His wings tightened as he fought to stop himself from leaping from his throne and cause trouble to their plans. Still… that didn't stop him from speaking his mind. "Finally, we're so close to completing the circuit, with any luck we won't need to proceed into the finals… we can jump straight to the good stuff."

Nathanial fell flat upon his back and kicked his talons through the air. His laughter rang through the chamber. "Hahahahahahaha, why would we want to do that?! Destroying our enemies and showing them how powerless they are against us is always an enjoyable treat. I say we keep going, then when they're broken and devastated by the loss, we add insult to injury. After all… that is exactly what Marco would do, and we still need to do some damage control. Team Catastrophe must be eliminated if we are to revive the Dark Robed Society. They still have a role to play on board the Temple. A game that I absolutely love to think about… it involves torturing the Spix Macaw named Blu hahahahahahahahahaha! He won't stand a chance against the combined might of the Dark Robed Society when they attack him in one grand strike hahahahahahahaha!"

Noah's organic eye narrowed. "So… that is your little game, eh? You've been planning the ultimate rematch between Blu and Marco. Now that is something that I would pay good money to witness. I just love how your little devious mind works. Do you think you're up to the task? Or should I step in and destroy Team Catastrophe myself? This is an opportunity we can't have slip past us. Everything must proceed smoothly if it is going to work in our favor."

Jonah's organic eye fell upon Noah and Nathanial, his foul mood proved evident by his deep-throated growling. "Nathanial is up to the task! He knows exactly what he is doing, which is more than what I could say for you… time after time, you prove yourself to be an annoyance. You are an Emperor, and yet, you continually stand in the way of our plans, you are not to interfere with this! If we do not destroy Blu during the tournament than he and Marco must clash in the ultimate rematch! That will provide the remaining energy needed to fuel our plans."

* * *

#

* * *

Despite Kiko's boast about how strong Sakura truly was, the young female Dragon Bird did little to emphasize that trait within her outward appearance. Instead, she looked every bit as fashionable and attractive as her two sisters. Stepping into the ring, she folded her Sensu and kept the folded fan within her wing. In all outward appearances, it resembled a large stick with a crackdown its center, dangerous in combat for sure, but it certainly wasn't anything that Jewel couldn't handle when given the opportunity. The glamorous bird, flailed her tail feathers through the air until they rested in the traditional kimono fashion which befitted her team's physical characteristics and her culture's ancient traditions.

June's voice rang out over the crowd once more. It rang full of his usual hyperactive antics which wound the audience up and captured their immediate attention. "WOW! What we just witnessed was absolutely amazing! After facing off against three members of Team Sledgehammer! Winning against them in an absolutely flawless match! And proving once again that she is not just hype by defeating one-third of Team Blue Feather, young Hina has been defeated and not because of Jewel's overall skill as a fighter, but because she threw in the towel due to orders given to her by her team captain, Kiko! What could the very talented leader of Team Glamazon X be planning?! And then there is an even deeper question that needs to be asked, does Jewel stand a chance against the newest member of their team, Sakura?!"

Clara the Capybara's voice rang out over the crowd. "That is a very good question, June. Despite being the youngest member of Team Glamazon, young Sakura has earned herself quite the reputation based on her strategies revolving around raw strength and overpowering her opponents. Her special attack, Hurricane Wind, has been proven to smash boulders into pebbles, without messing up a single strand of hair upon her perfect head. Jewel had better find a way to secure herself to the ground or find a safe place to hide, or she'll find herself completely blown away."

Jewel lowered herself back into her fighting stance and swayed her wings through the air until they rested inches from her face. Her eyes narrowed upon her new target, the very beautiful Dragon Bird named Sakura, who followed her every move exactly. The feisty female Spix Macaw charged forward swinging her wing and aiming for the ground beneath Sakura's talons. The Dragon Bird leaped through the air, landing upon the ground directly behind Jewel. She turned, delivering her wing and aiming for the ground directly behind Jewel. She turned, delivering a vicious kick straight into Jewel's back. The bright cerulean female let out a pain-filled scream as she felt her spine lurch forward. A sharp pulsating pain followed. She stumbled forward a few paces before landing face down upon the stone ground.

June's voice rang out almost immediately. "…ONE…! TWO…! THREE…! FOUR…! FIVE…! SIX…!"

Jewel lifted herself from the ground and spit blood from her beak. The sharp pain pulsated from the back of her spine, all the way up to the back of her throat. She cracked a weakened smile as she felt her body trembling from the damage done to her body from the attack. As much as she hated to admit it, Sakura's attack had inflicted a lot of damage, meanwhile, she had used so little energy to actually inflict it. All she had done was land a single kick. Her bones creaked and groaned as they struggled to support her weight, and she knew then that she would be black and blue by morning. She could already feel the skin beginning to bruise. Her voice rang out deliriously as she tried to remain strong. "I won't lose… Not to you… The whole world is counting upon me winning this. If we don't make it to the finals, the whole world is going to be destroyed by those creepy Emperors. "

"And what makes you think that I am giving you much of a choice?" Sakura cocked her head to one side. She placed her wings together and began to surge powerful energy from her body. The feathers on all sides of her body began to rustle within a gathering breeze which grew heavier with each passing second.

Gale force winds pierced through the arena, shifting the statue and causing it to wobble in place. Through it all, June's voice rang out in a cautious warning. "Oh my God, ladies and Gentlemen! you might want to hold onto something, and don't you dare look away! We're about to see something that no one outside of the Asian fighting tournaments has ever seen before! Sakura is preparing her ultimate attack, the Hurricane Wind. Absolutely no one has survived a direct hit from this powerful maneuver! If I was Jewel, I would be shaking in my boots, trying desperately to find some form of cover!"

Jewel's eyes narrowed. At that moment, Jewel could feel powerful energy surging beneath the surface of her skin. It flowed through every vein, coursed through every muscle, something seemed to be calling to her. She raised her wings, throwing them forward, within seconds a gust of hurricane forced winds swept across the ring. The stone tiles forming the arena shuddered, almost lifting from the updraft. Sakura, however, had been completely devoured by the windy vortex surging from her wings. Jewel's voice rang out one more time, naming her attack upon sheer instinct. "SILVER BREEZE! GUIDE ME TO VICTORY! HELP ME SAVE THE WORLD!"

The vortex of wind, exploded from her wings, creating a makeshift tornado to course across the arena. The Dragon Bird's body lifted from the ground, despite her strength, she was completely unable to fight back. She landed outside the ring a few short seconds later, leaving Jewel the lone victor.

June worked his way into the center of the ring, eyeing Jewel with a curious eye and a rather stunned smile. The audience around them erupted into thunderous applause, though many found themselves too stunned to comprehend what they had just seen. None knew what to think, and only June could speak, though deep down Jewel knew that this was only from sheer instinct. The announcer looked visibly shaken and quite fearful towards the uncertain outcome. "Wow! That was absolutely unbelievable! I do not know what we have just witnessed, but Jewel was able to conjure up a devastating tornado attack just by sheer force of will! Not only that, but it was powerful enough to completely dominate her opponent, marking up the score one for Team Glamazon X and Two for Team Blue Feather! However, from the looks of things, Jewel looks completely exhausted and injured. Her body must have used up the last little bit of her energy to create such a wondrous miracle… but when you're going up against the leader of Team Glamazon, will she be able to last? Will she be lead her team to victory and become the first team within the Semi-Finals and Final Four?!"

The audience erupted into even louder applause. June continued. "Believe me, folks, you don't want to miss the upcoming battle between Jewel and Kiko as they give it their all. You can bet with absolute certainty that despite their disadvantage, Team Glamazon won't back down without a fight! Jewel is going to have to become even stronger if she has any hope of bringing home a victory!"


	239. Chapter 239: Two Types of Beauty part 4

**Chapter Two Hundred and Thirty-****Nine**

Jewel found it very difficult to breathe. Each struggled breath was strenuous and extremely torturous labor. Worst of all, the sudden realization that she was far from done began to creep its way into her mind. Despite her mission remaining painfully clear, and her ever-growing determination to prove to everyone, including herself, that she could win without relying upon Blu or his reputation. These goals remained as far from her grasp as humanly possible. A deep lingering doubt began to overwhelm her thoughts. She couldn't deny that all of these facts were true. In the end, she had only beaten two members of Team Glamazon X, and she still needed to face off against the strongest member and team captain, Kiko, whose true power remained a complete mystery to her. Deep down, she knew that she had seen a glimpse of the Dragon Bird's power back when she forced Hina to surrender during their match. Still, some sixth sense warned Jewel that the truth of the situation truly escaped her. Kiko's true power laid deep beneath the surface, like some gigantic iceberg.

Without a word, the third and final Dragon Bird worked her way into the ring. She looked every bit as beautiful as her two companions, but she carried a complete no-nonsense and very stern figure which bubbled to the surface from deep beneath her physical traits. Her tail feathers shifted in the wind, creating a swirling kimono effect, which further amplified any characteristic, she chose to show off. Jewel swallowed a large lump that formed deep within her throat. A deep-rooted sense of fear began to embrace her within its firm, almost suffocating hold. At that moment, Jewel began to wonder if she really could take her down. It had, after all, taken most of her energy to truly defeat Sakura. She didn't really have much left to put up a decent fight.

Jewel's wings trembled uncontrollably as she raised them, and lowered herself back into her fighting position. Her whole body ached, at that moment, her vision blurred and the world around her began to spin. Despite this, she remained strong and stood ready to fight against her opponent. Her ears fluttered as she heard the sound of Clara the Capybara's voice ringing out to the crowd.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! You are about to witness quite a treat. Besides her ferocious persona and fighting technique which is a perfect combination of both strength and defense, she is the one creature in Team Glamazon whose reputation is completely unknown! There has never been a match where she has needed to step in and prove herself… but don't think for one second that that makes her weak. She is a creature of legend. Every tale of a samurai warrior and their discipline all echo around her amazing feats throughout her homeland. She is a hero in her own terms and has won a victory against Shinook the Thousandth Wind, among many others. If I was standing in Jewel's place right now, I would be surrendering, because there is no known weakness in Kiko's fighting style!"

Jewel's heart skipped a beat as she felt another sharp pain shoot through the core of her body. At that moment, her strength faded away, causing her to stumble forward. "This isn't good," she groaned. "My final attack against Sakura has left me completely helpless. If I don't finish this quickly, I won't stand a chance at all. I can't let Blu risk getting hurt… not when he has other matches that he'll need to win. He must remain strong if he is going to win against the Emperors." she nodded. "Yes, I must be the one to finish this."

Kiko cracked a smile as she straightened her posture and stood ready for battle. "So, girl, you somehow managed to get lucky against Sakura, but don't think for one second that I didn't see what you did. You managed to harness into the energy of her special attack and turned it back on her, but don't think for one second that you'll pull that off again. Your tournament experience ends here, and it will be me, Sakura, and Hina who will defeat the threat looming over all of us."

"Wait," Jewel gasped. "You know about the Divine Temple?!"

"But of course" Kiko's smile widened. "Did you really think that you were the only group of warriors?! We are warriors too, so is Team Ragnarok, we are being tested on who is the most worthy to save the world… and as I said, this honor will belong to Team Glamazon. Now, let's begin!"

Stung by the insult and fueled by her growing rage, Jewel lunged forward, swinging her wing into the ground beneath Kiko's talons. The Dragon Bird leaped through the air, landing directly behind the Macaw. Kiko spun, delivering a vicious kick to Jewel's back. The female macaw stumbled forward as her energy dropped further, she could feel the blood flowing from a fresh wound. At that moment, she turned, swinging her wing towards Kiko's upper chest. Kiko, however, was more than prepared for it, she raised a single wing, blocking the attack with very little effort. With her free wing, Kiko struck, delivering a vicious punch straight into Jewel's stomach. Her back arched, revealing a slight indent of her opponent's limb going straight through her back. In a second speedy movement, Kiko slammed her wing into Jewel's back and watched the Macaw land upon the stone ground with a thunderous crash. Kiko's voice rang out once more. "Give up, Jewel, you can't win."

"Never…" Jewel cringed. "I… I will… I will never… surrender! I have way too much pride for that."

Kiko's smile faded into a vicious sneer. "I gave you a chance to end this, peacefully, if you won't obey me and end your suffering than I will just have to eliminate your myself. Don't worry, it won't hurt… much… Don't worry though, I'll eliminate your husband too, that way you won't have to be humiliated alone."

With a heavy talon, Kiko struck Jewel's back with all of her might. The Macaw couldn't save herself, she landed outside of the ring, eliminated from the match. Upon realizing where she was, she slammed a wing upon the ground as her heart sank with despair. Before she could make another move, Blu jumped to her side and embraced her passionately with a comforting hug. "Jewel, I am so proud of you," he said. "You defeated two members of Team Glamazon X on your own. You've done so much to help us win. We couldn't have done it without you."

Jewel lifted herself from the ground. She lowered her gaze, thinking hard about what he had just said. He wasn't angry but impressed with her performance. She studied him for a few seconds, taking in the serious look which reflected well within his eyes. It was the same look that she had noticed for the first time, back when he knew that he would win against Marco so long ago. It held a hint of determination, intelligence, strength, and above all the truth, and she knew right then and there that Blu would achieve victory. There could be no other outcome.

Blu turned his back upon her and took his first steps into the arena. His beak curled into a heartfelt smile. "This all comes down to me, one on one, winner takes all. However, I will be the winner, and it will be us who will be advancing to the semi-finals. There is no other option."


	240. Chapter 240: Two Types of Beauty part 5

**Chapter Two Hundred and Forty**

Blue did not waste a moment on a useless conversation. There was no point. He knew that nothing could prevent the battle that was about to take place, nothing could prevent the all-out battle that would ultimately take place between him and Kiko, however, with that in mind, nothing would stop him from achieving victory and moving on to the next part of the tournament. In winning, he and Team Blue Feather would secure their position as the first team to enter the final four. After that, he would only need to win one more time before facing off against the Emperors. That was something he needed to do, for only he and his friends would be able to stop the destruction of the planet… regardless of what anyone thought on the subject. Yes, he did not waste a moment on an idle conversation. He raised his wings in his traditional fighting stance and stood ready to defeat the Dragon Bird, Kiko, who stood as the last remaining obstacle in his way.

Without wasting a moment, he charged forward, following Jewel's example and aiming for the ground beneath Kiko's talons. His eyes narrowed as he watched the Dragon Bird leaping through the air, obviously pulling the same maneuver she had pulled against Jewel in their matchup. This time, he was ready. He spun, turning as if his life depended upon it. Swinging his wing, he struck hard, landing a vicious blow to Kiko's small spine. He didn't waste a moment, striking out with his talon, he delivered a second blow to the female's spine. Cracking a smile as she flew forward and landed face down upon the ground. He didn't need to guess that his attacks had managed to inflict some form of damage, regardless of how small it was. Leaping back, he raised his wings once more.

"I really don't want to have to do this to you, Kiko," he began. "You are, after all, the girlfriend of a close friend to both me and my family… however… that doesn't change the fact that I need to do this. I am the only thing stopping the world from being destroyed by three power-hungry psychopaths bent on changing the course of history. And unfortunately winning this tournament is the only way to save Rio. So, it's nothing personal, but you are an obstacle in my way, and you must be beaten. That is why, I know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I will win here today. There is no other choice. I either win or we will all be destroyed."

Kiko struggled to her talons, trembling as she struggled to support her own body weight. Her eyes glazed over as she turned back towards her opponent, she couldn't deny that Blu had some very impressive skills. He certainly was far more talented than Rico and Jewel, or at the very least, he was showing more skill than they had during their matches. But deep down, she knew that all the Macaw was relying on was pure dumb luck. He certainly wasn't fighting with his true potential. Had he been, she wouldn't have stood a chance. He, after all, was the hero who had ended the reign of Emperor Marco and the Dark Robed Society, securing himself a place deep within a legend that everyone who stood as a good, honest creature knew. Her eyes narrowed. "Despite his impressive moves so far, he's holding back. The question is why? What is he afraid of? Or does he simply enjoy toying with me?"

Despite her visible injuries and constant struggle to remain standing, Kiko straightened her posture. She threw her wings together and felt powerful energy flowing from deep within the core of her stomach. The veins in her eyes bulged as she focused solely upon the Macaw with an intense glare. "This match will end with my victory, Blu. I hope you are ready for this because I am not going to hold anything back, unlike you. That's right, boy, did you honestly think I was unaware of your efforts to hold back your true potential. Yes, you were fighting to win, and you were fighting with all of your strength, but you were relying only on sheer dumb luck. What do you think, Macaw? Do you think that you'll be lucky enough to survive this head-on? It's over!"

Blu's eyes narrowed as he watched a bright blue energy attack beginning to form within Kiko's wings. The world within the arena seemed to darken as the energy ball sucked in all trace of light. A sharp wind began to pick up, sweeping through his feathery crown which also became absorbed within whatever Kiko was creating. Whatever it was, it seemed to draw in every single element, and it was growing stronger with every passing second. He scanned the area, there would be nowhere to seek cover or to protect himself from the inevitability, however, he refused to lose hope. He clenched his wing tight into a makeshift fist and once again told himself that he would not walk away defeated. His talons shifted across the stone arena floor, he could feel energy sweeping through his feather column. He cracked his own smile as the familiar energy of his own specialized attack began to take shape.

"AND NOW, MACAW! FEEL THE STING OF DEFEAT!" Kiko screamed, throwing her wings forward and releasing the bright blue energy blast. It coursed across the arena faster than either could comprehend and Blu almost seemed to devoured by it. The silhouette of his body disappeared from sight, bringing an instant smile to the end of the Dragon Bird's face. "I DID IT!" she cackled. "I really did it! I defeated the hero, himself! Team Glamazon is moving on to the next round, and we will win the championship itself. NO ONE CAN STOP US! We will destroy the Divine Temple and save the world! This just proves that we were always meant to take his place as heroes!"

"OH YEAH!"

Kiko turned her body around, her eyes widened in horror as she realized where Blu stood. Somehow, he had appeared directly behind her. He threw his wings forward, releasing his own vicious energy attack. "ZEPHYR WIND!" Blu screamed at the top of his lungs. Kiko couldn't defend herself, not anymore, six laser-focused beams of light infused with the full intensity of a hurricane wind, struck her body hard, throwing her from the ring. In the matter of a moment, it was over. All three members of Team Glamazon had been defeated, ending their advancement in the tournament.  
June's voice rang throughout the area as he stepped back into the ring. "Wow, absolutely unbelievable! What a match! Blu and Team Blue Feather have succeeded against all odds and have advanced to the semi-finals. They are the first team to secure their place within the final four! What a battle ladies and gentlemen. This was a war worthy of legendary status. I want each and every one of you watching to erupt into thunderous applause for both teams. They definitely deserve it!"

The crowd complied almost immediately, granting Blu and Kiko a standing ovation as they erupted into thunderous applause. There was not a single creature present who was not impressed by the performance of either team. Kiko stared in awe at the admiration, before realizing that Blu stood at her side with his wing held out towards her. "I wanted to say thank you," Blu smiled. "I haven't had such an exciting match in such a long time. You almost had me with that final move… I only saw a weakness during the final second before you launched it at me. If I hadn't, you would have won. Do me one thing though, okay?"

Kiko's face twisted into a rather stunned expression. "Okay… what is that?"

"Don't look at this as a defeat, you should be very proud. Today, we're both winners."

Kiko cracked a smile, nodding before accepting Blu's wing into her own. "It's a deal. You know, that Zephyr Wind is pretty impressive in its own way. Maybe you can teach me it, that way next time I can defeat you with it."

Blu and Kiko simultaneously broke into cheerful laughter, amused by the other's antics. Despite their rivalry with each other, they both found a new friend. And that was something Blu would carry with him for the rest of his life.


	241. Chapter 241: Goodbye Dear Friends part 1

**CHAPTER TWO HUNDRED AND FORTY-ONE**

June raised his head and felt the bright sunlight shining down upon his fur. It brought him into a state of tranquility, and after the match he had just witnessed, he felt an extraordinary high from all of it. Whether through fate, or some miraculous miracle, everything seemed to be coming together for the perfect experience for both him, the tournament participants, and the ever-growing crowd. He raised his wings and began his usual hyperactive address to the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have just witnessed one of the most epic battles of our lifetimes, and with the equally epic conclusion of the battle, we have our very first team cemented into the final four participants of our Semi-Finals. Team Blue Feather certainly does not disappoint! They won our hearts against Team Unicorn in the preliminaries, and once again have proven that they are not pushovers by defeating Team Glamazon X! But now we must find an equally worthy group of opponents to challenge them for their title as hero! The question is, which three of our remaining six teams will win their spot amongst the elite?! Let's find out, right now!"

June lowered his head and turned to the team compounds which continued to disappear a little more with each passing victory. His voice continued to ring out in an epic display of showmanship. "Our third team competing today is a team that was born right here within the streets of Rio. Even though they are relatively new to the professional competitive circuit, and despite their small size, they look to prove that neither has anything to do with just how strong you are. That's right, ladies and gentlemen. You already know right away who I am referring to. Their leader is a friend with the current titleholder, Blu the Spix Macaw! In fact, he has known him for years! He is the owner of Rio's very own Samba Club. You know him! You love him! Give it up for Nico and Team Yellow Song!"

The crowd erupted into thunderous applause as Nico and a pair of yellow canaries fluttered out to the arena. The pair of canaries raised their wings as Nico flew through them and removed his bottle cap hat. He cracked a sly smile, winking towards the crowd. "Cally Calera to everyone who has come here looking for a fun little competition! Don't forget to check out my samba club, where we hold only the best music, the best dance, and the best in terms of entertainment! What we hope to achieve in this competition is the smooth entertainment that can only be matched by the rhythm of Samba."

June lowered his head once more. His voice sank to a foreboding whisper. "And now, their opponents are a team that has never been the most popular… in fact…in every match they have ever been a part of, someone has always been hurt. We have not been able to pin them for any foul play, but that is what makes them so exciting. They're the plane crash of every air show, they're the sinking ship that makes life so exciting. Give it up for Team Catastrophe!"

The crowd cheered as three dark-robed figures emerged onto the stage. Their evil and wicked sneers sent a cold chill through the crowd on this otherwise warm day. Blu frowned as the feathers on the back of his neck stood on end, towards the appearance of these particular creatures. They almost seemed to match the Dark Robed Society in terms of sheer intensity.

Clara the Capybara stepped into the middle of the ring, watching as one canary and one robed bird stepped into the ring. Her voice rang out with exciting energy as she gave off their profiles in a very similar fashion to how she had addressed the previous two teams. "And we are already starting things off with quite a bang. Representing Team Yellow Song is a canary who is a relative unknown for the tournament… and… uh… fighting tournaments in general. You see, his name is Dinco, and from my understanding, he has a few moves that will dazzle us with both grace and speed. He views fighting as a dance, and every move should be savored. Meanwhile, his opponent, representing Team Catastrophe is one of the darkest figures in all of Brazilian history, Hurricane Squall is every bit as deadly as his name suggests. His hurricane barrage attack will leave so many bruises across his opponent's bodies that they won't even know what hit them."

June raised his wings. "Fighters are you ready?!"

Dinco lowered himself into a defensive stance, keeping his wings drawn in front of him with uncertainty towards his opponent's fighting style or techniques. For the moment, he needed to play things smart and block and potentially dangerous attacks. Meanwhile, Hurricane Squall cracked a wicked smile as he enjoyed the fearful look imprinted upon the small canary's face. At that moment, June threw down his wing and raised his voice so both of the birds could hear him.

"THEN BEGIN!"

Before June could make a move to exit the ring, Dinco let out a series of horrifying screams as he fell to the ground. His body convulsed and contorted as if he was being struck by something invisible. Cuts, scrapes, bruises, and gashes appeared across his body. He couldn't defend himself, they were simply happening too fast. Each one soaked his bright yellow feathers a dark crimson red. Before anyone knew what was happening, the canary flew from the arena, his body exploding into specks of golden dust. Blu who had been watching the match ran to the ringside, eyeing Nico desperately. "Nico, you need to listen to me, your friend was just transferred to the Divine Temple. You must surrender this match, NOW! You can defeat these guys, they're using all the powers of the Dark Robed Society! You are no match for them, and continuing will only get yourself trapped in whatever dimension your friend was just banished too. Please…"

Nico lowered his head, his wings tightened around the rim of his bottle cap hat. "Blu, I appreciate the concern, but I promised to put on a good show for these people. If this is going to be my last performance, then, I plan to make it a good one. Besides, you said banished… I assume you have a plan to get everyone back. If that's true then I will gladly wait for you to rescue us. Till then, my friend."

Blu watched helplessly as Nico lifted his wing and issued his companion forward. Despite the danger, Nico remained determined to continue onward with the match. There was nothing he could do to save him now.


	242. Chapter 242: Goodbye Dear Friends part 2

**CHAPTER TWO HUNDRED AND FORTY-TWO**

Still standing in the center of the ring, June stared in a completely devastated state of shock, horror, and awe at the very sight which had happened right before his very eyes. The first competitor from Team Yellow Song, the young canary named Dinco, had been completely destroyed by his opponent in no less than two and a half seconds. Despite being a witness to it all, he still found himself standing in disbelief. He hadn't even seen the robed bird, Hurricane Squall, make a move, and yet the cuts, gashes, scrapes, and tears spoke for themselves. It was no wonder that the brace had clicked into gear and evacuated him back to his compound for immediate emergency medical care. Finding he had no choice, he raised his wings and addressed the audience. "Well… ladies and gentlemen… I am not quite sure what happened here since the brace clicked into gear and transported Dinco back to his compound for medical treatment, I am left with no choice but to announce, Hurricane Squall and Team Catastrophe the winners of round one for this match… If I was Nico, I would be wondering if I could even stand a chance against a power like what we had just witnessed… I mean… it's completely unreal."

Clara the Capybara cracked a sly smile. "Well, June, things are about to become even more unbelievable, especially when the young Canary, Sinco, steps into the arena. Like his predecessor, Dinco, Sinco is a very talented dancer and relies on a series of smooth and very elegant moves. You better believe that every move he makes contains a bit of artistry within them. But the question on my mind is, are elegance and artistry going to be enough? Especially when Dinco lost in less than two seconds?! I will admit, things don't exactly look good for Team Yellow Song right now. Nico better form a plan and fast, or he'll be watching the tournament from the loser's seats."

Sinco cracked a smile and blew a kiss out to his admiring audience. His bright yellow face almost seemed to lighten as he hid any hint of fear from them. No matter the outcome of the match, he intended to do only one thing, if he could put on a good show and entertain everyone around him, then he was a winner regardless. Standing like a true warrior, but also as a bird of pure elegance and grace, his tail feathers and his talons skimmed across the stone floor. He skipped in place, all the while, he raised his wings, readying himself for what he could only imagine would be the toughest battle of his life. He had already seen the complete destruction of his partner, Dinco, and remembered the amount of time it had taken for him to completely defeated. Two and a half seconds, he hadn't even been able to make a move. Whatever had happened, he didn't even have a chance to defend against it. His eyes narrowed, he couldn't let that happen to him. He needed to win for Nico. He needed to help move his team to the next round. He needed to save his friend from wherever he had been banished to, and above all else, he needed to make it look damn good. With one sway of his wing, and taking on the elegant figure of a dancer, he stood fully ready. "Well, come on then. I, Sinco, will show you the true elegance of a proper fight."

Hurricane Squall cracked a wicked smile. Without making a move, he vanished from sight, emerging directly behind the young male canary. He didn't even need to raise a wing, within seconds Sinco found himself instantly pummeled by a barrage of invisible attacks, each one creating cuts, gashes, and legions across his body. One after another, his body split open oozing blood across his bright yellow feathers. Before he could make a move, he flew from the ring and landed upon the ground, defeated identically to how his partner had been destroyed. Two and a half seconds was all it took for him to feel the sting of defeat. As he lifted himself from the ground, his body began to glow before exploding into specks of light. His body, like all the others, drew upwards towards the Divine Temple. In the end, Sinco was just another victim too the cruel whims of the evil that secretly haunted Rio.

Nico's beak hung a jar at the sight. Both of his teammates had not stood a chance against the robed bird. He hadn't even needed to raise his own wings, but the damage inflicted proved time after time to be very fatal. He turned his attention to Blu who still stood by his side. He shook his head. "Don't say a word, Blu," he began. "I know what you're going to say, and I can't bring myself to surrender. I know what is going to happen to me, and I know that it'll be the same as my two friends, however, I believe you'll find a way to bring us back."

Nico cracked a smile as he eyed his friend one last time. "Tell Pedro, that I don't want him to be upset about any of this. We will be together again when you find a way to bring everyone back. Still…" he lowered his head. "I don't want anyone to say goodbye. I don't want anyone to be sad. I want you all to remember the joy I brought into everyone's life. That is my final request."

Before Blu could speak a word, Nico threw himself into the ring. His eyes narrowed as they fell upon his opponent. "Well, come on you big blowhard, I've faced cockatoos that are bigger than you and have lived to tell the tale… you're nothing compared to that monster, even if you were, guess what, I have full confidence that my friend over there will take you down. As long as Blu has a fighting chance, my fate is completely unimportant. Now… let's get this over with."

June's voice rang through the crowd. "You just heard it here folks, Nico, has thrown down the gauntlet, in what seems like a completely sacrificial move, he isn't looking for a victory, but rather to show Blu how he can win within the semi-finals. The only question is, will it be enough to give Blu and Team Blue Feather the confidence boost that they need?! Stay put, because you don't want to miss the climactic battle of this heart-pounding match-up."


	243. Chapter 243: Goodbye Dear Friends part 3

**CHAPTER TWO HUNDRED AND FORTY-****THREE**

As Nico entered the ring, he could feel a gathering of eyes falling upon him. He didn't need to guess who they were, he knew almost immediately that they were the complete collection of his friends gathered over the past few years. Rico, Blu. Jewel, Pedro, Kiko, Sakura, and Hina, all of them more than likely held a very worried and concerned look upon the ends of their beaks. He could almost hear their concerned voices trying to talk him out of making this more than necessary sacrifice. This particular opponent, regardless of who they worked for, held a power that held a serious danger to the city that he loved. He couldn't have that. It was his job to provide Blu with even the faintest bit of hope. If he could complete this mission, it wouldn't matter where he ended up. He lowered his head, feeling his eyes well with tears. For the first time in his life, he would be a hero too.

Raising his wings, Nico stood ready. His eyes narrowed, focusing upon his opponent with a look of determination. Nothing he could do now would change anything. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he didn't stand a chance against him, but he couldn't let these guys have the upper hand. Not when it came to Blu advancing onwards to the grand finale of the tournament and claim once again the role of a hero. Blu advancing to the finals was the only thing that mattered. He swallowed a large lump within the back of his throat, and let his voice ring out. "Let's get on with this, big boy, you aren't so tough. You only win because of that weird special power you have… but in the end… that is all you have. Stolen powers, copied from the worst threat our city has ever seen. The Dark Robed Society. But then, even if you want to get technical, they are more of a bird than you could ever be, they at least had their own fighting styles, didn't they? You're nothing but a cheap copy. A mimic. A fraud. And that is why you won't get further in the tournament. Birds like you, only get so far, but then you face creatures like Blu and Jewel, and believe me, they'll destroy you without breaking a sweat."

"Really?" Hurricane Squall cracked a smile. "Were you not paying attention when I destroyed Eduardo and Roberto during the preliminaries? They said the same thing and I completely destroyed them without a shred of mercy. Then I did so again against your two little teammates, Sinco and Dinco, they both lost within two and a half seconds, putting it together, they lasted at most five seconds against me. How absolutely pathetic. As for their disappearance, do you want to know where they went? Their life energy has been sent to the reactor fueling the Divine Temple in its descent to the Earth. Meanwhile, their souls have been banished to a completely separate dimension, one of never-ending pain and despair. Every single second is a living nightmare that feels like it drags on for an eternity, and you… my friend… are about to join them. You should have surrendered, boy, because now, you've only just added yourself to the ever-growing list of victims."

The robed bird's cruel laughter filled Nico with an unyielding rage. Without spending a moment to think about his actions, he leaped forward, swinging his wing as hard as he possibly could. Hurricane Squall stepped aside, avoiding the attack completely, retaliating, he slammed both of his wings down on Nico's back and watched as the Canary slammed face down upon the stone ground. He cracked a wicked smile as he jumped back, and raised his wings to defend himself. "Yes, this is exactly what I have been waiting for. Finally, Team Pathetic is finding a way to try and fight back. Show me your true potential, boy, it is no fun to destroy the life of someone who has completely given up hope. Your effort will only strengthen the Divine Temple during its descent. You're only destroying yourself!"

"Oh yeah?" Nico cringed as he unsteadily lifted himself from the ground. "Here's a newsflash for you, it doesn't matter. Blu will find a way to destroy your precious temple. You don't know him the way I do… that bird has managed to save the day numerous times. From saving Jewel from smugglers to saving Rio from the Dark Robed Society, he's never been truly defeated. So… go ahead… do your worst. Even if you manage to destroy me, you'll never be able to destroy him. That… is a promise… so run back to your masters and tell them that they'll fail."

Hurricane Squall's wicked smile grew tenfold. Suddenly, a far more sinister idea began to take shape within his mind. Nico was so dead-set on Blu defeating him, but in the end, every creature would fall to fear. That was just the mortal way. Folding his wings together and pulling them back, he allowed powerful energy to begin surging forth. His voice droned out like the buzzing of a bumblebee, which grew louder as the energy grew stronger with each passing second. The veins in his eyes bulged as he glared at the canary with a sickeningly evil expression. "This match is over, I'm going to show you the same reality that your precious Blu is going to experience. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, this attack is so strong and so devastating that if used properly it can wipe out a chunk from the whole planet…"  
Hurricane Squall's voice broke into a sinister laugh. "Are you afraid?! GOOD! Because there is no escape from what awaits you. Goodbye FOOL!"  
Hurricane Squall threw his wings forward, throwing out a bright blue beam of pure plasma energy. Nico closed his eyes. Despite his best efforts to reveal a weakness for Blu to exploit, he knew deep down that he had failed. Blu would need to fight on his own terms… still… he knew beyond any doubt that the Spix Macaw would win. His wings trembled as he waited for the end to come. "I'm sorry, Blu, I know you'll find a way to save all of us."

"NO!"

Nico's eyes shot open as a powerful voice rang through the air. Pedro jumped in the ring and stood with his back to his friend. The red-crested cardinal held out his wings, sliding back as he tried to restrain the full force of the powerful energy in an effort to save his friend. His beak fluttered as he felt his body being pushed back. His strength rapidly began to fade.

"What are you doing?!" Nico asked, completely terrified towards the reality of the situation at hand. He didn't really need the answer, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt on what was about to happen.

"I won't let you face this alone! Bird, that's robust! I wouldn't be a true friend if I didn't at least try to save your life."

Within seconds, the three members of Team Glamazon, Hina, Kiko, and Sakura rushed to the Cardinal's side. All four birds tried their hardest to keep the powerful blast from reaching their friend. Despite their best efforts, all four birds felt their bodies being pushed back. They couldn't contain it. Hina was the first to fall, shocked by the powerful force of negative energy, her whole body blew through the air, stunned and half-conscious. Within mere seconds, she was gone. Her body shattered into specks of golden light.

Sakura and Kiko's eyes widened in horror as they watched the body of their friend disappearing from sight. Her energy rising towards the Temple hanging overhead. Their hearts sank within their chests. Neither could find a way to express their grief, not that they had time to do so. Despite standing strong, their energy faded from their bodies and soon they disappeared amongst the light of the bright blue plasma... their lives completely devoured by the unstoppable attack.

Pedro lowered his head and closed his eyes. His voice addressed Nico one final time. "I'm sorry, Nico, I tried to save your life. However, I wasn't strong enough to do it. But at least, if we're going to go… we're going to go together. Like rhythm and Samba. Hippin and Hoppin. Fire and Ice. Cheese and…"

The powerful blast of plasma drained the last of Pedro's energy. Before he could finish, his body disintegrated into specks of bright golden light. Nico fell to his knees as he watched his best friend in the world vanish from sight, sharing the same fate as his two companions and Team Glamazon X. His heart sank within his chest, never to rise again as the attack finally reached him, destroying him completely.

When the dust had settled, June found himself standing in the center of the ring. He raised his wings. Acting on instinct, he addressed the crowd. "COMPLETELY UNBELIEVABLE, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Team Glamazon X and Pedro, leader of Team Red Crown stepped into the match and completely interfered with the match, but that didn't stop Team Yellow Song from suffering a very humiliating defeat. They were completely outmatched, completely devastated, completely destroyed, and that means only one thing. That's right! Team Catastrophe has just become the second team to secure their place within the final four. That leaves only two spots left and you better believe that the remaining four teams will want to win the honor of claiming them! The final two matches of the Quarter Finals are going to be an all-out war! Who will win?! You won't want to miss a moment!"


	244. Chapter 244: Something Amiss part 1

**CHAPTER TWO HUNDRED AND FORTY-FOUR**

Once the excitement from the previous match had slowly begun to die down, leaving an awkward silence looming over the interior of the arena, June stood once more within the center of the ring, complete with his dumbstruck and rather mischievous smile. With a single wing outstretched, he began to address the crowd once more with his usual antics and hyperactive persona. "Greetings ladies and gentlemen, you have already seen two very legendary matches within our Quarter Finals, where two teams have already secured their place within the final four. But the time has come for us to bare witness the bloody and brutal contest where four teams compete to secure their spot within the Semi-Finals! You know that every team wants it… however… only two will achieve this miraculous goal. It's time to find out who will be the lucky contestants. Coming out first is a team that is probably one of the most well-known teams within the world. They have won tournaments in over eighteen different countries and look to add Brazil to their list. Their accomplishments have never been matched by any other team, in fact, it is so legendary that they have attracted the favor of the Nordic Gods themselves. Give it up for the one… the only... Team Ragnarok!"

The crowd erupted into thunderous applause as three silver-feathered birds who resembled no bird that Blu had ever seen before stepped out into the arena. Their eyes glistened, changing colors, and glowed amongst the sunlight. The leader, Holder raised his wing and pointed towards the crowd. "We are here for one reason and one reason only, to find out who is the one and the only creature who deserves the title of the World's Greatest Hero. It is our hope that we will win that title, defeat the chill of winter, and guide everyone to a much brighter, much more logical future."

June lowered his head and cracked a wicked smile. "Our next team is the second of three teams of Fem-Fatales, we've borne witness to the defeat of Team Canada, and we just witnessed the defeat of Team Glamazon X, so you better believe that this team needs to step up their game, especially if they want to continue in their quest to compete for the rights of their gender. They are beautiful, but counting that for weakness would be a very costly mistake. They have gained the reputation as Angels of the skies and their moves are every bit as graceful. Give it up for Team Beauty Wingers."

The crowd erupted into thunderous applause as three very beautiful, almost angelic Macaws stepped out to the area. Their bright white wings glistened like a cluster of diamonds. Their makeup almost made them look otherworldly and heavenly. Everyone within the audience found themselves cracking a smile at the sight as their hearts skipped a beat at the sight of the three angelic Macaws. These were the most beautiful creatures they had ever laid eyes upon. Without a word, two creatures emerged into the ring. They eyed each other, cracking a knowing smile towards the other in complete unison as they awaited the starting. It was at that moment that Clara the Capybara's voice rang through the area with the traditional bios.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are definitely in for a very brutal match here, both of these teams have quite the reputation, first representing Team Ragnarok is a creature known as Dragon, he is the holder of the blue rune, and as we have already seen more than once in this tournament, he is quite capable of predicting his opponent's moves. But I think the most impressive thing you could ever see is when he harnesses the powers of his Nordic God, Odin, Father of the Aesir. We have already seen him use it within the preliminaries and it is absolutely guaranteed to spell certain defeat for his opponents. I certainly would fear for the future of my team if I had to go up against him. However, that is only the tip of the iceberg, representing her team is the Military Macaw, Denia. She is graceful as she is beautiful, and certainly knows how to use every one of her feminine features to her advantage. Beware, she is not out to be a damsel in distress, but rather the one who spells certain destruction to anyone who gets on her bad side."

June raised his paw. "Combatants, are you ready?!"

Both creatures nodded.

"THEN BEGIN!"

Dragon leaped back, cracking a wicked smile as he studied his opponent with a curious eye. "I can read your every move, young lady, you know that you are going to lose, and you are quite right. You are going to charge at me and miss, and I will retaliate by striking you in the back with my talon. It will leave you in quite a critical condition, but you won't be completely eliminated just yet."

True to his prediction, the girl moved forward without thinking. She charged forward, hoping to tackle him to the ground. All it took was a quick leap over her, and a quick turn to deliver a vicious blow to the back of her spine. He watched the female fall to the ground, injured, but certainly not broken. Dragon's smile deepened. "And now, my friend, you are going to swing your wing, I will block, and with a quick punch on my end, you will be thrown from the ring, making me the winner of this round. Don't worry, it is only round one of three. Your sacrifice will help us stop the impure fate of this planet."

Denia's face darkened with rage. She charged forward, swinging her wing in an effort to strike her opponent. In the work of a move, the match came to an end, Dragon blocked the impending attack, before striking her in the face. Denia flew from the arena, completely unconscious. He cracked a smile and raised his wing to celebrate his victory. All the while he listened to June's voice ringing out over the audience with complete shock. "ABSOLUTELY UNBELIEVABLE! Dragon once again proves that he was completely able to predict the moves of his opponent, with one victory in less than a minute, can Team Beauty Wingers hope to pull off a victory?! Or can we expect Team Ragnarok to pull off a perfect victory?! You better believe that you won't want to miss the outcome of this exciting match-up. Round Two is about to begin!"


	245. Chapter 245: Something Amiss part 2

**CHAPTER TWO HUNDRED AND FORTY-FIVE**

Once the excitement from the previous match had died down and an awkward silence began to loom once more over the arena, Clara the Capybara cracked a wicked smile as she watched the second beautiful creature of Team Beauty Wingers - the Lear's Macaw named Taisa - step into the ring. Her voice rang over the crowd as she spouted the technical jargon of the young girl's character profile. The Capybara almost sounded sinister as her voice broke the silence. "Ladies and Gentlemen, representing Team Beauty Wingers second, is the very ferocious fighters named Taisa. Despite being known for her overwhelming beauty, which has put many birds from the same species to shame, she is still one of the top competitors within the competition. Her graceful maneuvers are sure to spell certain doom if you are foolish enough to completely underestimate her. If I was Dragon, I would rely less on reading her moves, and more on trying to form a proper defense. I'm sure our little hawk will learn that some things just can't be predicted."

Dragon cracked a knowing smile as he raised his wing to his eye. His feathers glowed with the bright blue light of his rune eye. "Some things just can't be predicted, eh? What a load of nonsense from a simple-minded zealot. I have already seen every move made within this little match, and I am absolutely guaranteed a victory. Poor little Taisa won't even know what has hit her until it is too late, at that moment she will learn that no one can truly escape destiny. In a way, it is such a pity… she is filled with such high hopes and desperately wants a victory to better the lives of everyone else besides herself. However, she will only end up with bitter disappointment. That is the fate of all who oppose the will of Christina. Soon, we will be the ones who will stand strong as the hero of heroes, fighting to save the world from the true enemy. The Divine One who is seeking to destroy everything... however…" Dragon raised his wings and stood ready. "I do sense a little twist in destiny's flow. How odd that I can feel it now, and yet, it's will is not surrounding Taisa… or any other member of Team Beauty Wingers. Instead, it is coming from the ones who will come next… It is coming from the leader of Team Blue Feather."

Dragon drew his attention away from his opponent for a moment and focused upon Blu who stood near his compound. The Spix Macaw kept his eyes upon every move being performed. His beak curled into a wicked smile. "Now this is a curious little development. It is quite odd that a little blue macaw can draw such powerful energy without even realizing it. There is something about him that may just prove to be a bit bothersome… especially since if I can feel it… the True Enemy can too. Blu had better be ready to defend himself, or, he may just find himself a pawn in a greater game. One where the fate of the world hangs in the balance." The hawk's smile widened. "So, now we know the little game that the Emperors are playing at, they're going to put us against Blu in the next round, hoping that we completely destroy each other in the ensuing battle. Clever, but not quite clever enough to fool me… all they've done is paint Team Blue Feather with a target. We are going to need to deliver a decisive victory against them, only because, keeping Blu away from the True Enemy is of the highest priority for the world's survival… they may not like it… but I will gladly crush them if it means the world gets to live another day."

"Really?" Taisa interrupted. "You are already writing your victory speech and planning your next moves in the tournament when you need to get past me first. Do you honestly believe that I will just lay down and let you win without even putting up a fight? I'm afraid nothing could be further from the truth. If you choose to continue this match, it will only end in your defeat."

"Funny," Dragon shrugged. "I heard the same thing from all of my opponents, and you know where they are? One by one, they were all eliminated by my superior powers. They couldn't escape the path that destiny laid out, and I'm afraid that the same goes for you. I already know every move that you will make, and I have quite effectively set up a proper defense… don't believe me? Then I will just have to prove it, you will charge forward with all the speed your body can muster, you'll prove to be quite clever, appearing behind me. Unfortunately, any attack you do from there will be deflected, leaving you quite helpless. In that moment, I will knock you out with little more than a single punch."

Taisa's face darkened with rage. Fueled with unyielding rage, she charged forward and quickly vanished from sight. True to Dragon's prediction, she appeared immediately after, standing directly behind him. She raised her wing and swung it as hard as she could, only to find that Dragon had blocked with little more than an outstretched feather. Her eyes widened as she realized now where she stood, directly in the spot that her opponent had predicted just a moment before. At that moment, she realized the truth. Dragon hadn't predicted anything. Somehow, his words had controlled her movements, like a puppet master controlling the strings, he had lured her into the exact spot where she needed to be for him to hawk cracked a wicked smile before retaliating and striking his wing straight into her unprotected gut. Within seconds, she flew back, landing outside of the ring. Taisa lowered her head, realizing now that she had never really stood a chance, not with the powers that he possessed. Her heart fluttered, she knew now the full sting of defeat… Team Ragnarok would win the match. It didn't matter how strong her team captain proved to be, Dragon would ultimately win. At that moment, a voice rang through her ears. She peered up to see her team captain standing by her side.

"You've done quite well," Reyla smiled, placing a wing upon her teammate's side. "You should be proud that we've made it this far. Unfortunately, victory is not in the cards for us today. That is why I have decided to stand down. There is no point in fighting a battle when the outcome is clearly decided. Team Ragnarok will win the match. Regardless of how well we'll fight."

Before Taisa could respond, Reyla raised her wing and addressed the crowd. "The safety of my team means more to me than the world itself or any silly prize that may be won within this tournament. I have effectively decided to stand down and pass the victory to Team Ragnarok. They are true warriors and deserve to move on to the semi-finals. I wish to extend them a heartfelt, congratulations."

June cocked his head to one side, before addressing the crowd. "And just like that, Team Beauty Wingers have been eliminated! Team Ragnarok will be moving on to the final four due to Team Beauty Wingers forfeit, however, that is not the only news I have for you all, with the conclusion of this match, the Quarter-Finals have concluded. Team New World will also be moving onward, securing the final spot in the final four. Jonah of Team New World and tournament chairman found that Team Tulio could no longer compete due to serious injuries being inflicted upon the team during the match. They have been rushed for emergency medical treatment, but remain in critical condition. We will update you on any news regarding the safety of their recovery. Now, with that said, we're going to shut things down temporarily for an hour, we will proceed with the Semi-Finals after our brief break. We hope to see you return for the exciting conclusion were our final four will fight to become the final two! If you think that the previous matches were all-out warfare, you haven't seen anything yet. Who will win the right to participate in our grand finale?! You better not turn away, you won't want to miss what's coming up next."


	246. Chapter 246 The Semi Finals Begin part 1

**Chapter Two Hundred and Forty-Six**

With the conclusion of the Quarter-Finals, an eagerness swept over the crowd as they waited for the next match with both anticipation and an ever-growing, ever-growing, and very sadistic form of excitement. Every creature present seemed to crave the blood fueled sport of mortal combat. Their readiness to see the next champion crowned grew ever more slightly with each passing round. Somehow, it almost seemed like an evil spell had been cast over them. None dared to look away from June as he made his way into the center of the ring. Regardless on how the last match had gone down, they still hung onto his every word. "Greetings sports fans! We have already passed through two absolutely epic grand tournaments, our sixteen combatants met in the preliminaries, and through a series of brutal matches, sixteen became the Quarter-Finalists, eight epic teams, eight epic matches, but things couldn't stay that way for long. You sat through another three matches, despite two forfeits, we did our job, we cheered the teams onward to victory. Soon our top eight became the top four! That's right, we're only three matches away from the grand epic finale, where you will see a new champion crowned. That's two matches right here in our epic semi-finals where our top four will become the top two, and then the granddaddy of all matches, the championship match itself, where you will see one team crowned live, as the newest group of heroes! Who will win?! Will the team you have your money on take the top spot?! There's only one way to find out!"

June lowered his head, his voice lowered to an ominous whisper. "And now, let's meet our top four finalists. Coming in first is a team that needs no introduction. You know them… you love them… for they have earned the title of hero in this land many times. Rico the Warrior Thief has earned his reputation as a hero by saving the slaves and defeating Lord Bardrick in the battle of Ripguard. But that is only the tip of the iceberg. This team has gone above and beyond by risking their lives to defeat the Dark Robed Society. They have faced death and laughed in its face by going up directly against Emperor Marco and his New World Order. They found the hidden tribe belonging to Eduardo by doing nothing except following their own self instincts. And just in case that wasn't already amazing enough… they faced death once more by going up against an army of ghosts. This is the team you have been waiting to see. This is the team that has everything on the line. Give it up for Team Blue Feather!"

The crowd erupted into the loudest applause yet as Blu, Jewel, and Rico emerged from the curtain of their compound and took their place upon the stage. All three birds cracked a smile, waving a wing to their admiring public who enjoyed every second of seeing their heroes. Blu's body trembled as he realized that they would now be facing the best of the best. They would really need to step up their game now, or they wouldn't advance any further. The realization and very unpleasant thought gripped his heart, forming a very sickening feeling to form within the pit of his stomach.

June continued, his voice raised over the crowd. "Coming out next is a team that has never been the most popular… in fact…in every match they have ever been a part of, someone has always been hurt. We have not been able to pin them for any foul play, but that is what makes them so exciting. They're the plane crash of every air show, they're the sinking ship that makes life so exciting. Give it up for Team Catastrophe!"

The crowd cheered as three dark-robed figures emerged from their compound and made their way to the stage. Their evil and wicked snares sent a cold chill through the crowd on this otherwise warm day. Blu frowned as the feathers on the back of his neck stood on end, towards the appearance of these particular creatures. They almost seemed to match the Dark Robed Society in terms of sheer intensity, but more importantly, this was the team that he feared the most, they had proven time and time again on just how dangerous they were, first, they had completely destroyed Eduardo and Roberto without a shred of remorse, then they had conquered Nico and his team without a shred of difficulty. An overwhelming sense of dread formed within Blu's very soul. This team needed to be stopped and quickly, or they would only add more victims to their ever-growing list.

Without waiting a moment, June continued. "Coming out next is a team that is probably one of the most well-known teams within the world. They have won tournaments in over eighteen different countries and look to add Brazil to their list. Their accomplishments have never been matched by any other team, in fact, it is so legendary that they have attracted the favor of the Nordic Gods themselves. Give it up for Team Ragnarok!"

The crowd erupted into thunderous applause as three silver feathered birds who resembled no bird that Blu had ever seen before stepped out into the arena. Their eyes glistened, changing colors, and glowed amongst the sunlight. The leader, Holdar raised his wing and pointed towards the crowd. "We are here for one reason and one reason only, to find out who is the one and the only creature who deserves the title of the World's Greatest Hero. It is our hope that we will win that title, defeat the chill of winter, and guide everyone to a much brighter, much more logical future."

June lowered his head once more. "And now…. put your hands together for the final team to be announced tonight. They are the creators of the tournament and are your hosts for the spectacular event that has been put in place so far. They were the ones who scouted the talents of every team here and personally invited each and every individual you have seen compete for your enjoyment! They are creatures of few words and even fewer morals on the field of combat. They are unrivaled, undefeated, and have never shown an inch of weakness. Give a big round of applause for your tournament officials and fellow competitors, Nathanial, Noah, and Jonah… who form the complete whole of TEAM NEW WORLD!

The four teams stood in top form as they studied their competition thoroughly, none of them were willing to give an inch. Not now. Not when they stood in the top four, with their goal of receiving the title of hero at a very even twenty-five percent. Before anyone could speak, Clara the Capybara let her voice ring out. "AND NOW, to ensure absolute fairness in the upcoming matches, we have decided to randomize our top four finalists, activate the viewing orb, and let's see who will be facing off against who. And I assure you, this is completely random okay… there's absolutely no funny business going on here. Not when our teams are all extremely talented. NOW GET THE RANDOMIZER GOING!"

Without warning it powered on, creating a sharp circuit of electricity within its confining dome. Pictures of each team began to surge across the glassy surface over and over, picking up speed with each passing second. The shuffling of teams began to slow down revealing two teams side by side. Both announcers jumped back and raised their wings excitedly. "Wow, completely unbelievable! Fortune once again smiles upon Team Blue Feather as they are selected to lead off in an absolutely epic match against Team Ragnarok. We have a team who have only advanced through a very lucky streak of good fortune, facing off against a team who have gone the entire tournament without losing a single member of their team. Dragon has not only gone completely undefeated, but he has correctly predicted his winning streak without being wrong once. You're about to see the clash of absolute titans here. By process of elimination, that means Team Catastrophe will be facing off against Team New World, two teams who have shown to be completely barbaric and unwilling to hold anything back. This is going to be one hell of a round."

"That's right, June," Clara nodded. "We're about to be struck with an absolute slugfest. Two epic matches, with only two winners advancing… but… I need to tell you something. This isn't just going to be a game of raw strength this time. You don't want to waste your entire energy in this bracket, because advancing means you'll be in the finals right away, with no rest. You want to win, but you want to be cautious so you can have enough energy to compete in your very next match… this is going to be a game of nothing but strategy, and only the smartest will move on."

As Team Catastrophe and Team New World prepared to leave the arena, Noah shifted his organic eye upon Blu as he passed. "That's right, you heard him, Blu! Only the smartest will move on to the next round. I hope you don't disappoint, after all, you and I have an old score to settle and I do look forward to destroying you personally. My Nightmare Macaw has been yearning to have a proper challenge against you. One where he will not need to hold back anything. What will you do then, eh? You could barely take him at twenty-five percent of his true power hahahahahaha!"

Blu's eyes narrowed with a vengeful fury. "Bring it on, Noah, it doesn't matter if you haven't been taking me seriously, the result will still be the same. I'm going to destroy you and your two friends. I have every intention on saving the world and ending whatever sick, twisted, plan you have in store for this city. Your plans will end. TODAY!"

Noah cracked a knowing smile. "Oh, is that so? That's tough talk for someone who has had two teammates lose every round. Team Ragnarok, however, have proven their strength time after time. And guess what, you're going to need to defeat them before facing off against me. If you find yourself lucky enough to be in the finals, I'll be there waiting for you. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Emperor's cruel laugh coursed through Blu like a venomous toxin coursing through the bloodstream. He almost trembled from his unyielding rage. "I promise you, Noah, I'll be there! One way or another, I will be there! And when I am, I will destroy you and your team! I swear it on my life."

Without wasting another moment on pointless conversation, Noah proceeded to leave the arena, confident and extremely proud that he had gotten under Blu's skin. Now he would be giving it his all, powering the circuit in the final few moments of the tournament. He didn't need to guess that Blu would ultimately be victorious against Team Ragnarok, that in itself seemed pretty obvious since there were just some things that couldn't be predicted, Blu was one of them. Once the teams had cleared from the ring, June raised his wings as Rico and Dragon took their positions.

"FIGHTERS ARE YOU READY?!"

Rico nodded, unsheathing his father's sword. His eyes fell upon his opponent, who stood tall and straight as if he was waiting for something.

June threw his wings down. His voice broke the newly formed silence. "THEN FIGHT!"


	247. Chapter 247 The Semi Finals Begin part 2

**Chapter Two Hundred and Forty-S****even**

Rico listened to the sound of his father's sword slicing through the tropical breeze, creating an audible humming before coming to a rest in a warrior's salute at his side. The Half-Breed Macaw stood tall, ready for combat, and above all, he wouldn't fall as easily as he had done during the previous two matches. This time, he knew what he needed to do. He needed to buy Blu enough energy to last out against the entire collective force of the Emperors, and this time it was do or die. The very fate of the world depended upon Blu's victory against their newest enemy… and that victory depended upon the outcome of this match. His eyes narrowed and without thinking, he lunged forward, swinging his sword. He aimed directly for the body of his opponent, the hawk, named Dragon, who stood ready for the assault.

Dragon moved fairly quickly. Without a word, he raised his wings, blocking the razor-sharp blade. He cracked a hideous smile as he proceeded into his usual game. His voice droned out like a bumblebee. It entered Rico's ears, centering deep within his mind. "Now, Now, we'll have none of that, my young friend. I have already seen the outcome of this match, and I am going to win. You will swing your sword aiming for my talons, as I jump, you will swing vertically in an effort to strike me down. What you do not realize is that by the time you miss, I'll be directly behind you. I will deliver a kick right to the back of your spine, shooting you from the arena. That is what destiny has in store for you."

Rico nodded as Dragon's voice continued to sink into his mind. Without thinking or hesitating for even a moment, he swung his sword, aiming for his opponent's talons. True to Dragon's prediction, he leaped over the blade, landing behind Rico as the Macaw tried his best to counter by swinging his blade upward in a clumsy maneuver. Dragon cracked a wicked smile, raising his talon to deliver the finishing blow to the Half-Breed Macaw's back. Before he could, Rico turned, swinging the handle of his sword straight into his opponent's unprotected gut. In a second speedy movement, Rico turned around, delivering a vicious strike straight to Dragon's face. His eyes narrowed as the hawk flew backwards, landing upon his back.

"How… How… How did you…?" Dragon began to protest. "No one can resist destiny… My predictions are flawless."

"I don't think so, Dragon." Rico countered. "You see, we've been watching every match as they unfolded, so we have had plenty of time to prepare a proper counter to your little predictions. You are so caught up with predicting every moment of a match, that I was almost certain that you have become incredibly rusty with fighting for real. All I needed to do was trick you into believing that your little game was effective in order to catch you off guard. Now that I have effectively thrown you off of your game. I am going to defeat you and win… and I'm going to do it the honorable way… without relying on tricks or predictions."

Without wasting a moment, Rico raised his sword and sprinted forward. He swung his sword, flurrying it through the air in a multitude of different attacks. An upward slash, downward slash, horizontal swipe, diagonal swing, hurricane spin, devastation plunge. With every move, Rico watched the hawk dodging, moving ever closer to the ring. He kept going, unleashing one attack after another, always moving forward with the intention of knocking his opponent off guard. The Hawk couldn't defend himself, not until it was too late. With one final swing, Rico succeeded in knocking the Hawk from the arena.

June's voice rang through the air. "UNBELIEVABLE! Rico has just claimed his first victory within the tournament, and who would have thought that this would happen? Out of any bird he could have won against, he defeated the seemingly unstoppable Dragon. A bird who single-handedly defeated two teams. I hope you were watching because that moment is going to remain with you for the remainder of your lives. RICO THE WARRIOR THIEF has handed his team their first point within the Semi-Finals!"

Clara the Capybara nodded, her voice rang out in reply. "Don't get too comfortable, June. This was only one teammate for Team Ragnarok, and the other two are far more powerful. Representing the team second is the all-powerful Broder. Keeper of the Emerald Rune Eye. He gets his power from the Nordic God, Loki, Lord of the Aesir. You better believe that he is every bit as tricky as the God who has selected him with his power. He is a very unpredictable fighter with over a thousand mastered moves which could destroy Rico in the span of a single instant."

Dragon cracked a smile as he lifted himself from the ground and turned to his two companions. Both of them hovered over him. Broder chuckled for a moment as he gripped his friend's wing tight. "Congratulations on your very impressive performance, pal. Way to take one for the team. I hope you didn't get too winded though. We're going to need you to be at your best for the finals. Those Emperors aren't playing around, so neither should we. We're going to need to be at our absolute best if we're going to take them down."

Dragon nodded almost knowingly. "But of course, though, it is quite a blemish on my record to lose to such simpletons. It is quite obvious that Team Blue Feather is unaware of what our strategy actually is, and they're definitely unaware of what we're actually planning. By the time they catch on, it'll be way too late. Our victory will be absolutely certain hahahahahahaha."

Holder nodded. "Absolutely."


	248. Chapter 248 The Semi Finals Begin part 3

**Chapter Two Hundred and Forty-****Eight**

Rico stood tall, proud and full of confidence as he thought about his previous victory. He had done it! Just as June said, he had defeated the undefeated Dragon, who ultimately had claimed victory over two teams on his own. He swung his sword in eager anticipation, all the while, he watched his next opponent entering the ring. Broder stood, almost a full inch taller than what Dragon had been. His body pulsated from pure muscle which bulged from his overly built body, and yet, unlike any of the other muscle-heads that had appeared within the tournament, Broder still seemed to have a hint of intelligence about him. In every way, he was the perfect specimen of both peak physical fitness and absolute intelligence. Rico cracked an amused smile. Finally, after all this time, he would get to see if he was as good as his father was during his lifetime.

"So, despite proving himself more than capable of achieving victory, you still somehow managed to get lucky and defeated Dragon, eh?" Broder grinned, chuckling at the thought. "Very amusing, though, I will admit that it would have been quite a shame to travel all this way and not get to compete… let alone… share the limelight since a certain someone would not hesitate to hog the victories for himself. And now, Rico, let's see if you are powerful enough to defeat the Gods."

Broder charged forward faster than Rico could comprehend. His massive frame sped past like a big gray bullet, stopping only when it managed to get behind him. Rico spun around, raising his sword to stop the hawk from delivering a heavy blow with his wing. The blade trembled upon impact before the weapon launched itself from the warrior thief's wing and landed outside the ring. Rico's eyes widened in horror, realizing that he was now completely defenseless. In a single move, the hawk had succeeded in a very simple first move. He hadn't hoped to land a direct attack, but rather, separate him from his weapon. Rico's heart skipped a beat at that realization, but even worse, much to his horror, he had allowed it to happen.

"What are you going to do now, WARRIOR!" Broder cackled. "Despite my massive size, I believe that knowledge is power, so before the tournament, I studied the stories of your life. I know everything from your father being a reformed villain who ultimately gave you the title as a Thief to how you gained the reputation as a Warrior upon defeating Bardrick in the battle of Ripguard. I very quickly learned about your sentimental attachment to your sword since it destroyed your girlfriend, Angelina, and I memorized the fact that you struggle fighting without it. If that is true, perhaps you should give up and just consider me the winner, because a warrior that can't fight is a warrior who is absolutely pathetic. NOW, RICO, are you ready to admit defeat or are you going to simply let your torture continue. The choice is yours and yours alone… but I know what I would do. Be smart and surrender."

Rico lowered his head, cringing at the request. His heart skipped a beat as he struggled between what he wanted and what he knew he needed to do. If he surrendered, he would keep his energy high enough to compete at his best should his team reach the final match, however, surrendering now would put his team at a major disadvantage. They may not even make it to the finals, and even if they did, Blu and Jewel would not be at their best. They would be exhausted from this match-up against creatures who contained the powers of God-like monsters, and worst of all, it would be entirely his fault. He raised his wings, standing firm against his opponent's requests and against his own self-doubt. "I think I'll pass," he admitted. "Believe me, I am not as helpless as you think I am. I have won plenty of battles with my own wings… one of which was against the leader of the Dark Robed Society, Marco, on my journey to Sunnydale. SO BRODER, are you ready to see what a warrior can do when he is unarmed?"

Without wasting another moment on useless conversation, Rico charged forward, swinging his wings like a pair of fists. Once, twice, three times, he lashed out, landing direct blows against his opponent's massive body. He spun, delivering a heavy kick straight to the side of Broder's head. The hawk flew backwards, landing upon his back with a sickening thud. Within seconds, Rico was upon him, slamming his wings down upon the hawk's unprotected head. Three direct blows later, the hawk lay unconscious. June's voice rang out.

"AND...ONE… AND TWO… AND Three… AND FOUR… AND FIVE… AND SIX… AND SEVEN…AND Eight… AND Nine… AND TEN!"

June raised his wings. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, that is what I call a decisive victory. In an absolutely stunning display of strength, Rico has completely knocked out his opponent. Broder has failed to regain consciousness by the time we have counted to ten. He has been eliminated from the tournament, making Rico the winner by default. Team Blue Feather is now standing three members strong, while Team Ragnarok is down to their very last member. Will they be able to achieve an impressive come from behind victory?! Or will Team Blue Feather win without receiving a loss for the first time in the tournament!"

Rico's gaze narrowed upon the last of Team Ragnarok, the hawk named Holder. His beak curled into a wicked smile as he readied himself for battle.

"Let's find out!"


	249. Chapter 249 The Semi Finals Begin part 4

**Chapter Two Hundred and Forty-****Nine**

With two teammates down for the counter, Holder didn't waste a moment on idle conversation, instead, he charged forward striking Rico with all of the impressive might he held at his disposal. His wings struck hard, the warrior macaw almost felt like he had taken the full force of a brick wall straight into his unprotected gut. He had been completely taken by surprise, and with every strike, he could feel the wind being knocked from his open beak… in the matter of a few moments, every inch of strength faded from him. Leaving him completely defenseless against the hawk's might. Rico watched helplessly as Holder spun, delivering a heavy kick straight into the side of his beak, creating a fresh mouth wound. Blood dripped, staining the stone beneath his talons. At that moment, he knew that he couldn't defeat the hawk unless he found a way to outsmart him.

"What's the matter?" Holder asked. "You were doing so well against Dragon and Broder, and yet, you aren't even putting up a halfway decent fight against me. You are absolutely pathetic. Do you think for one second the Emperors would show you mercy?! NO! If you truly believe that you are the ones meant to save Rio, let's see you pull off a victory. But don't think for one second that I am going to go easy on you. No matter who will move on, we're going to push each other to be at our best. You need to adapt, evolve, find a new way to fight that doesn't revolve around raw strength. EVOLVE FOR ME! PROVE TO ME THAT YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO BE A HERO!"

Holder slammed his talon down upon Rico's unprotected leg. His eyes burned bright, one reflecting a very natural color, the other reflecting the bright orange of his rune eye. Rico could almost feel it probing into his mind, reading his thoughts, sensing his doubts, and forming a counter for each strategy that he attempted to form. It was the same game that Dragon had attempted, however, Holder was far superior with the technique. The probing almost felt like a slight tickle, barely noticeable while he focused upon winning the battle. He struck out with his wing, but found Holder deflecting it with relative ease. The hawk retaliated, delivering a vicious blow straight into his gut. At that moment, Rico flew back landing hard upon his back. His spine slid against the smooth stone of the arena floor, coming to a stop at the very edge of the ring. He cringed, realizing he was in a very bad position… he was in a spot where Holder could finish him off with ease.

"Is that the best you can do?" Holder asked. "If it is, you won't stand a chance against the Pure Emperors… you won't stand a chance against the Dark Masters… and you certainly won't stand a chance against the true enemy! You have eight enemies left to fight, and that is not counting the return of the Dark Robed Society considering the fact that going to the temple will bring you closer to the doorway to the Netherworld than anywhere else on the planet. You'll be facing evils that should haunt your every waking moment. How can you even hope to stand strong against any of them, if you can't even win an easy win against me, Rico! Just give it up, let Team Ragnarok take over as the heroes who will save Rio from its destruction. SURRENDER!"

"Never…" Rico cringed. "I will never surrender. Not to you. Not to anyone! I'll stand strong, even if I lose. Even if I wanted too, that is not who I am."

Holder's eyes narrowed, he delivered a second vicious kick to Rico's face. "I told you to surrender! Continuing to fight is meaningless. We are the ones who will be going to the Divine Temple, not you. Continuing this useless battle will only get you hurt. And quite frankly, I respect you, I don't want to be the one to destroy you. But with that said, I won't hesitate to damage you to the point that you're sent to the Temple. SURRENDER!"

Rico cracked a weakened smile. "This is your last chance for requests. Do you only have the one? Or would you like something more realistic? Perhaps, I can run you a nice bubble birdbath, or a nice birdhouse. I know of a few good ones within the city. Quite comfortable actually."

Without hesitation, Holder delivered a third kick to Rico's head. This time the damage was done. The Half-Breed Macaw landed outside the ring, defeated. Despite taking down two opponents, he had been no match for the final member of Team Ragnarok. Holder held up his wing in victory. His body enveloped within a bright blue glow. Holder's voice rang out in a cruel laugh. "With the defeat of my first opponent, I now get to summon a creature passed to me during Dragon's defeat, come forth Odin, Father of the Aesir!"

Behind the hawk, a new creature formed, he towered taller than the Redeemer statue and stood every bit as terrifying as the Nightmare Macaws. It was a large humanoid creature, dressed in a bright blue robe. Its massive figure stood at the very edge of the ring, completely motionless. Holder's eyes drew upon Blu who stared in complete shock. "What's the matter, Blu?! You knew it would come to this! For every member of your team that is defeated, I get to summon another deity as an ally, and we have three of them. Does your team have what it takes to conquer the Gods…and become the true heroes of the city?! Do they have what it takes to conquer the challenges that are lying ahead of you?! Let's find out! I'll be more than happy to destroy you and take your place as the savior of this planet."


	250. Chapter 250 The Semi Finals Begin part 5

**Chapter Two Hundred and F****ifty**

Jewel swallowed a large lump that formed deep within the back of her throat. She was in a very bad position. By rules of the tournament, she was the next in line, whether she wanted to be or not… deep down, she knew that Blu would have been the much better pick for this particular battle. He, after all, had performed absolutely flawlessly throughout the Preliminaries and Quarter Finals, it almost seemed like no one could defeat him. Neither of the previous teams had stood a chance, despite them effortlessly destroying both Rico and herself. She lowered her gaze, and even worse thought came to mind. Her defeat would only allow Holder to summon another one of those weird God-like creatures. Her defeat would only put Blu at a major disadvantage. Blu would need to once again prove himself if they were to have any chance of making it against the Emperors in the next round.

Stepping into the ring, she raised her wings and stood ready to face off against the rather intimidating hawk and the monstrous entity standing behind him. Deep down, she knew that this would be a match that she wouldn't be able to win. Taking down Holder would be difficult enough, considering he beat Rico with ease, however taking down Odin, Father of the Aesir would be an entirely different story. It would be next to impossible with her current level of skill. All she could do was swallow that lump within the back of her throat and wait for the end to come.

Upon seeing her, Holder cracked a sly smile. "Hello there, Jewel. I have been waiting for you. I hope you manage to put up a better challenge than your friend. I need you to be at your best, I need to correctly judge if you are worthy to face off against the Emperors… the Dark Masters… and the True Enemy. So, I would advice that you stop being scared and fight me at your absolute best. I won't accept anything less. Should your team fail here, we will step in and fight for the survival of this planet. Now, enough talk! Let's battle!"

Without wasting another moment on idle conversation. Holder charged forward, swinging his wing straight into the unprotected gut belonging to his female opponent. He held nothing back, striking as hard as she could. The female bird crouched forward, before receiving a second vicious blow to the end of her beak. This one knocked the sense from her, opening a fresh mouth wound that oozed blood down her bright cerulean feathers. She fell backwards, landing hard upon her back. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't keep her opponent from her. Holder slammed his talon down upon her neck and began to tighten his grip. Jewel could feel her air supply cutting off completely as she released a very audible gasp.  
"SURRENDER!" Holder growled. "DO IT NOW! Do you honestly believe that you'll receive this kind of mercy from the Emperors or any of the enemies on board the Temple?! NO! Going into that realm will be an all-out war where you aren't just worried about this planet, but surviving to see the next five minutes. There are enemies there that are not from this world. They live for only one thing. TO DESTROY YOU! You aren't worthy. You will never be worthy! Surrender, or I WON'T HESITATE TO DESTROY YOU!"

Jewel flipped her body, delivering a kick to the back of her opponent, the hawk launched helplessly from her. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Jewel lifted herself from the ground and charged forward. She delivered a second attack by slamming her wings down into Holder's chest. She listened to the sickening sound of the hawk's body splintering the stone as he cratered into the ground. With renewed energy, she raised her wings once more. "NEVER!" She growled. "Why don't you spill the information, we already know about the Emperors and their goals, but who are these Dark Masters?! Who is the True Enemy?! Tell me, or you won't live long enough to leave this ring."

Holder cracked a knowing smile. "I'll tell you, but only if you can manage to defeat me. Trust me, this battle is far from over… and you won't get lucky enough to take me by surprise again. I have a mission to complete… one that was handed to me by the Dark Robed Sage herself! If we don't defeat you and aren't aboard the Temple, then there will be no hope for anyone on the planet. Only we can stop what is to come. One way or another, we will win. That is the fate that destiny has in store for all of us. You can not fight destiny's will!"

Holder lunged forward, striking Jewel across the face with his wing. She stumbled back, before recovering quickly. She followed his fine example, lunging forward and striking him in a mirror move. Holder's eyes rolled around within the back of his head. His eyes fluttered before closing.

June's voice rang out. "…AND ONE…! AND TWO…! AND THREE…! AND FOUR…! AND FIVE…! AND SIX…! AND SEVEN…! AND EIGHT….! AND NINE…! …AND TEN…!"

For the first time since the battle began, Jewel shifted her gaze, Odin had abandoned the battle the moment the hawk had fallen unconscious. Almost as if sensing the weakness within its companion, it had left him to fend for himself. In the end, that is ultimately what had cost him the match. Jewel lifted herself to her full height, cracking a smile. She had secured the victory, which became confirmed by June who emerged into the ring.

"ABSOLUTELY UNBELIEVABLE! Whether through destinies will or through sheer force of will, Jewel has managed to secure her team's victory. Team Blu Feather will be a part of the final two and will be competing for the right to retain the championship title. Team Ragnarok has given us one hell of a show, but in the end, it just wasn't enough. They'll be enjoying the battle from the sidelines. Oh yes, ladies and gentlemen, there is only one match left before our grand finale. AND you know you won't want to miss a second of our action-packed final two matches. Our remaining two teams will not want to give an inch as they face each other to the bitter end… and I do mean the bitter end! Who will be the challenger?! Team Catastrophe?! Team New World?! You have only minutes left until you find out the answer!"

* * *

#

* * *

From the bright, luxurious, and extremely comfortable atmosphere of their compound, the three Emperors watched the ending of the match with keen interest. Only been when Jewel had secured her victory, did they pass each other a knowing smile. They didn't need to guess what went down here. They knew straight away that their influence over destiny's will is what had destroyed Holder. Just like how they had erased Team Tulio and Linda from the competition, their will had now done the same with Team Ragnarok. Their Gods meant nothing to the power of the Divine Master.

Jonah's organic eye narrowed upon Nathanial. "This is going just as I expected. And now, my young friend, you know what you are to do against Team Catastrophe. Do not worry yourself with the completion of the circuit. I want you to hold absolutely nothing back against them. The time has come to how the world the true extent of our power…"

Nathanial cackled excitedly. "You mean, I get to be the first to show off our full power! Me?! Why, Jonah, I'm honored."


	251. Chapter 251 The Last Match part 1

**Chapter Two Hundred and F****ifty-One**

Silent as could be, Jewel crept back into the comfort of her team's private compound. Her pride, confidence, and overwhelming excitement towards finally receiving a victory within the tournament had quickly subsided, growing into a cautious apprehension… especially when she came to realize that all of it had come to an end a bit too quickly for her liking. Team Ragnarok should have been a huge challenge, considering that they were more than capable of destroying all of the previous teams without a shred of mercy. These were the fighters who controlled the Nordic Gods and all of their powers… one of which had already been summoned to the field to assist in an overwhelming victory. Their challenge rang through her mind, it almost sounded like they had had a plan to use all three of them to destroy Blu within the final match-up, and yet, she seemed more than capable of knocking him out. Why didn't they seem interested in competing in a real fight? The realization on the ease of her victory scared her more than anything else.

Blu fluttered to her side, wrapping his wings around her. "I am so proud of you." he smiled. "You did it! You really did it! We're in the finals. We're going to go against the Emperors! It's all because of you. You're absolutely wonderful, Jewel. I knew you could do it! I just knew you could do it!"

Jewel lowered her head and shifted her gaze away. She really couldn't begin to tell him about her concerns. She knew he would be every bit as fearful as she was. A cold chill crept through her soul, fueling her with pure negative energy. It shocked through her central nervous system, making her almost feel numb. Before she could speak, a voice rang out from behind her. "Ahhhh, I see that you too are aware that something has happened."

Jewel shifted her attention towards the small entrance as Team Ragnarok entered into the small compound. The three hawks stood tall, proud, confident, despite their heads hanging low and their gaze falling away from the two Spix Macaws. Holder was the first to speak. "I will begin by saying congratulations on your victory, Jewel. However, you were not intended to be the winner of our match. Had we continued to fight, you would have been defeated. Blu would have stepped up and we would have competed in an all-out deathmatch. In that match-up, we would have summoned the remaining two Nordic Gods, and in doing so, we would have pushed Blu to his absolute limits. Sadly, we must admit that we are quite confident that we eventually would have been defeated by Blu… there is just something about him… something which completely defies destiny."

Dragon nodded. "I felt it for the first time during my match with Team Beauty Wingers. A strong power, the likes of which overpowers the Gods themselves were seeping from him. At that moment, it became quite clear who would be advancing to the finals, regardless of how well we fought. However…"

"However, that power does not come freely," Holder interrupted. "It is a clear sign that destiny itself has shifted. Its path is no longer clear… even to our rune eyes... that is a very dangerous omen, indeed. It is a sign that during the tournament, the Grand Design has been completed, the circuit has been fully constructed. It is even more important that you now must win against the Pure Emperors during your match. Should you lose in this final match, the Temple will begin its descent to the planet's surface. However, when you reach the Temple, it is not just the Emperors you need to watch out for. There are other dangers… ones who are every bit as dangerous."

Broder stepped forward. "When you are aboard the Temple, you are closer to the gateway of the Netherworld than anywhere else in the world. Being that close to that dimension means you'll be facing both new and old enemies alike. We have every reason to believe that you will be forced into a rematch with the Dark Robed Society. Their spirits will be disturbed by your presence. Their flesh and blood will be restored and they'll be far stronger than ever before."

Dragon nodded. "However, there is more. You will also be forced into battles against the Four Dark Masters… Four demonic entities whose very existence warps reality. They have taken pieces of our world, creating battlegrounds for you to traverse. At the heart of each area, you will find it's Master. SHOULD you survive, you will be able to save those banished to the other realm. Those whose bodies were completely destroyed within this Divine Tournament… and if you manage to stop all challenges thus far, you will then face off against the true enemy… the… DIVINE MASTER."

Holder nodded. "The Divine Master is a creature of unparalleled strength, intelligence, and power. His weakness is not known to anyone. We aren't even sure if he is capable of being beaten. You are going to need to find a way though, because should you fail, we will all be destroyed."

"Our original plan was to use the power of the Gods to stop him," Broder admitted. "Unfortunately, that is now impossible. Only you can stop the fate which lays ahead. Only you can stop the Emperors, the Dark Masters, and the Divine Master from destroying the world. We are all counting on you."

Blu swallowed a large lump within the back of his throat, letting out an audible gulping sound. "Well… if that is the case… we better not lose."

* * *

#

* * *

June stood within the center of the ring once more. With an outstretched wing, he addressed the growing crowd who had assembled to see the grand finale of the tournament. With only two more matches, the hype was very real. He could almost hear the excitement sweeping over every member of his captive audience. A wicked smile passed his beak.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Welcome to the exciting conclusion of our Semi-Finals! We have already solidified the first of our teams who will be in the final two, and now, we're going to decide who will be joining Team Blue Feather for the right to battle in an all-out championship match! Coming out first is a team that has never been the most popular… in fact… in every match they have been a part of, someone has always been hurt. And our tournament was no exception. You saw them completely destroy Team Amazon! You then saw them decimate Team Yellow Song! And now they are going to try and continue their winning streak by completely injuring their next group of opponents. Ladies and Gentlemen, this team is one of our most entertaining groups who have competed these past few days. They're the plane crash of every air show, they're the sinking ship that makes life so exciting. Give it up for the one. The only. TEAM CATASTROPHE!"

The crowd erupted into thunderous applause as the three very familiar dark-robed figures emerged from their compound. Hurricane Squall stepped into the ring. He cracked a wicked smile, as he stood ready to fight once more.

June lowered his head. "And now…. put your hands together for the final team to be announced within our semi-finals. They are the creators of the tournament and are your hosts for the spectacular event that has been put in place so far. They were the ones who scouted the talents of every team here and personally invited each and every individual you have seen compete for your enjoyment! They are creatures of few words and even fewer morals on the field of combat. They are unrivaled, undefeated, and have never shown an inch of weakness. Give a big round of applause for your tournament officials and fellow competitors, Nathanial, Noah, and Jonah… who form the complete whole of TEAM NEW WORLD!

The crowd erupted once more into thunderous applause as a solitary white-robed bird emerged. Clara the Capybara's voice rang out with pure enthusiasm. "From the looks of it, Team New World has decided to leave the entire match resting upon the shoulders of their youngest individual, Nathanial. But don't be fooled, Nathanial may be young, but youth has no indication of how strong you are. He is an absolute fighting machine with very few weaknesses. You better believe you don't want to get on his bad side, or it'll cost you dearly. No one has ever been able to defeat him in battle. Absolutely NO ONE! Team Catastrophe may just have their days numbered because there is no way that they'll survive this one."

Nathanial cracked a smile as he stepped into the ring. With an outstretched wing, he cracked a rather amused smile. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, I really hate to do this to you, but I have a proposition for Team Catastrophe. I would like for them to up the stakes by facing me in a three on one match. You see, my time is very important and I don't feel like sitting here wasting my time when we could be doing much more important things… if you beat me, then you win, however, if I knock all three of you out of the ring than I win… so… what do you say? Do you accept my terms."

Hurricane Squall nodded, raising a wing, he issued his two companions forward. The three robed birds, Hurricane Squall, Blizzard Chill, and Tornado Wind stood ready for combat. Their eyes narrowed upon their one-time companion.

Nathanial didn't waste a single moment, he threw his wing forward. Before anyone knew what happened, all three of them blew from the ring and landed upon the ground. June stared in awe as he raised his wing. "Uh… Uh… is that legal? Uh… Unbelievable? Nathanial was so strong he took them out with nothing but a single move! His opponents never even had a chance to know what has hit them."

Nathanial raised a solitary wing. "And now, I'm going to be taking my prize! All three birds will now be transported to the Divine Temple and their life force will be used to strengthen the newly reformed Dark Robed Society! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Before any member of Team Catastrophe knew what had hit them, their bodies exploded into specks of light. Leaving Team New World as the undisputed winner of the final match of the semi-finals. The crowd stood in complete shock. An audible gasp escaped from the crowd. Nathanial shifted his wing and pointed to June who still struggled to comprehend what he had just seen. "AND NOW… FOOL… announce the next match immediately. I'm ready to face off against my true opponent. Team Blue Feather! The final match begins now! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

June nodded. "Uh, yeah sure… ladies and gentlemen, last night when the tournament started you saw sixteen teams gather together. Those sixteen teams battled in eight absolutely epic matches. Soon our sixteen contenders were dwindled down to our qualifying eight. You once again saw four absolutely stunning matches, and one by one our top eight were destroyed, becoming the best of the best, our top four. AND NOW our top four have just become the Top Two! Team New World will be the challenger for the championship title and will be known as Rio's true hero! Who will win? Don't look away, our final match begins right now. Our first team is Team New World and will be represented by our first fighter, Nathanial! Our second team is a team that needs no introduction. You know them! You love them! For they have earned their title of hero in this land many times. Rico the Warrior Thief has earned his reputation as a hero by saving the slaves and defeating Lord Bardrick during the battle of Ripguard. But that is only the tip of the iceberg. This team has gone above and beyond by risking their lives to defeat the Dark Robed Society. They have faced death and laughed in its face by going up directly against Emperor Marco and his New World Order. They found the hidden tribe belonging to Eduardo by doing nothing but following their own self-instincts. And just in case that wasn't already amazing enough… they faced death once more by going up against an army of ghosts. This is the team you've been waiting to see. This is the team that has everything on the line to give. Give it up for TEAM BLUE FEATHER!"

The crowd erupted into thunderous applause. The final match of the tournament had begun!


	252. Chapter 252: The Last Match part 2

**Chapter Two Hundred and Fifty-Two**

As if preparing for the grand finale, the midday sun barreled down upon the arena like a great big spotlight. It's golden aura filtered down, creating a fabulous display as the three members of Team Blue Feather took their final few steps into the ring. Blu, Jewel, and Rico stood strong, their heads held high as they felt the cold breeze sweeping through their feathery crown. Within seconds, Nathanial leaped forward, cracking a smile as he waved a single feather in front of Blu's face. "Nuh-uh-uh, not another step. It's time to fight. And I'm up first HAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

Rico raised his wing and pointed it accusingly towards the small Emperor. "Before we begin, you owe us a few answers. It is quite clear that you fully intend to destroy everyone and everything upon the planet. My question is, why?! Why are you doing all of this?! How is destroying all of us going to correct the future? What have you got to gain from any of this? You would only be destroying yourselves too, wouldn't you? Also, millions of people and animals live here. They have done nothing to deserve any of this. How can you call yourselves Pure Emperors if you're going to do something as evil as mass genocide?"

Nathanial cackled. "I could give you an answer to all of that… but… it would be so much more fun to have you just figure it out… throughout the course of our battle. Well… half-breed… are you ready to die? Because I want to face off against you. I have seen how you defeated villains like Marco and Bardrick. I watched your precious girlfriend, Angelina, die! And I want to see how skillful a warrior you can truly be HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rico's face darkened with rage. He charged forward without thinking, striking hard, and releasing a punch straight into Nathanial's face. The white-robed bird slid backward as his talons scraped against the dirt. However, he hardly reacted in any other fashion. Cracking a smile, the young macaw charged forward faster than his opponent could see. Nathanial struck, delivering a vicious kick, right into Rico's stomach. Rico gasped as a sharp pain shot through the core of his body. Drool flew through his open beak, as the full extent of the damage of his opponent's attack zapped away his energy. His wings drew instinctively to his stomach as he doubled over in pain. His muscles trembled as he struggled to remain conscious.

Nathanial laughed as he spun around once more, striking Rico once more, this time in the face. Rico gasped as he flew backward, his head striking the ground as he bounced from the impact, once, twice, three times. His back slashed open as they grazed against sharp sticks, raised tree roots, and the occasional rock and stone. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, you're so weak and pathetic," Nathanial cackled. "I thought for sure that you out of anyone would put up a much better fight. I haven't even broken a sweat, meanwhile, you are barely able to stand. I see the blood and open wounds upon your chest, beak, and back. I smell the fear dripping from you as you realize just how powerless you really are. To think… you once beat one of our servants… the all-powerful Marco who served us loyally until the day he died. If only he could see you now, quivering, trembling, injured, and completely helpless as you stand before me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rico's eyes glazed over as he charged forward, once, twice, three times, he swung as hard as he could, finding himself missing time and time again. The small Emperor ducked, dodged, weaved, and jumped as he avoided attack after attack. His smile never faded as he found amusement in every choice that his opponent made. His smile widened with every failed attempt. He struck out, delivering another vicious blow to Rico's stomach, and watched once more as the drool and blood flew from his open beak. Nathanial cackled once more, as he spun, kicking Rico a second time across the face, knocking him downwards into the ground once more.

"You can not beat me," he cackled. "No one can beat me! Not you, not Jade, and certainly not Blu! One by one, you will fail."

Rico swung his wing forward, hoping against hope that he would land a direct hit upon the young bird. Nathanial cackled as he swung his wings forward, watching Rico's wing land a direct attack upon the small egg-shaped device hidden beneath his cloak. The outer shell shattered, releasing a bright blue beam of energy before the outer shell reformed once more. Nathanial cackled as he raised his wings in victory.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, it took you long enough! I want you to say hello to the five brutal and powerful creatures who reside within my core… and I want you to hear the phrase will spell out your destruction! When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain is pulled back to reveal a world without light. And now, I want you to meet my friends, they go by the names of Courage attack one, courage guard one, courage speed one, courage top, and courage core… but they won't stay as individual pieces for very long because they'll become the one and only Nightmare Macaw the Courageous One!"

The pieces swung forward separating and combing in a flash of blinding electrical energy. Piece by piece, they fused together, creating a resemblance of a macaw without legs, who somewhat resembled a bat-like creature. It shrieked, shooting a fierce sonic scream through the entire area. Rico blew back as his chest skimmed across the ground. He couldn't stand against the onslaught of the noise and wind it created simply by opening its beak. He winced as he tried to recover, but found himself inches from where Blu stood… far at the end of the clearing… a good few feet from where he had been mere moments before. The vast amount of energy forced him to shudder.

"I can't stand against this thing!" Rico gasped, admitting the truth to himself. "Fighting Nathanial was bad enough. I received so much damage just from him, that I can barely stand… and now… his world-ending friend is here. I can't win. I-I-I don't see how I am able to stand any sort of chance against a monster this powerful when I couldn't stand a chance against the creature it needed to even exist!"

Fear brewed deep within Rico's eyes as he winced and closed his eyes. "Angelina… I'm sorry… I failed you."

Nathanial cackled as he threw his wing forward. "That's right, you did… goodbye… Rico… I hope you enjoy your time at the Divine Temple. HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

The monstrous Nightmare Macaw's tail snapped out of place, extending tenfold as it shot through Rico's body. That was the last thing Rico saw before his body faded into dust which flew towards the temple… the place where his destiny would ultimately be decided. In the end, Rico hadn't stood a chance. The Emperor cracked a smile and shrugged his shoulders. "Well… that was fun, but I'm afraid that it wasn't a big challenge. Would any of you care to step in and take his place? My Nightmare Macaw is still hungry for a few more souls. HAHAHHAHAHAhAHAHAHA!"


	253. Chapter 253: The Last Match part 3

**Chapter Two Hundred and Fifty-Three**

Jewel breathed a quick sigh as she fought to control her senses. Her eyes narrowed as she focused upon her opponent… the young and sadistic Emperor named Nathanial who had just murdered her friend in cold blood. She could feel a lump forming within the back of her throat as she remembered Rico's final moments and how he had been struck by the tailpiece of the flying monstrosity that served as Nathanial's primary weapon. It had all happened so fast and Rico had suffered extensive damage from fighting Nathanial one on one. He couldn't even find the strength to defend himself. Her eyes slit further as she contemplated her next move carefully, she could not afford any mistakes. Not now. It would only seal her fate against the sadistic Emperor. Her eyes shifted, focusing upon the large mechanical Nightmare Macaw before her. A deep-rooted sense of fear brewed within her at the very sight of it. "You can do this," she told herself, ruffling her feathers and preparing herself to fight. "You can do this… you have survived worse things. You have the training of one of the jungles' best hunters. Now, you're going to kick that thing's tail feathers."

The white-robed Emperor cackled, raised his wings, and stood ready to fight against his new challenger. "Don't make promises that you can't keep. I highly doubt that my Nightmare Macaw is going anywhere, anytime soon. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Though, it will be quite interesting to see you try. I certainly hope that you can put up a better fight than the friend that I just sent to the Divine Temple. He didn't live up to his reputation and proved to be quite boring. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jewel waited no longer. She charged forward, swinging her wing only to find herself striking empty air as the Emperor dodged, ducked and weaved between each blow. The young Emperor's eyes glistened as his smile widened. His beak quivered as he found a sadistic enjoyment with every failed attempt. "Is that the best you can do?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! To think that we feared that you could actually put up a decent fight. Do you wanna know a secret?! We let you find your Daddy and Roberto so we could lure everyone into the open… and for what?! Well, you see, it was so much fun to see them lose in their very first round. They didn't even stand a chance. However… I will admit, it is quite disappointing to know that you actually don't stand a chance against me."

Nathanial launched his wing forward, striking Jewel in the chest. The beautiful Spix Macaw felt her beak hang ajar as the force of the impact shattered her ribcage. In a second move, he delivered a heavy kick to Jewel's head and watched as she slid backwards. Jewel's body trembled as she struggled to get back up. "How strong are you? Your strength isn't natural. It's been enhanced somehow… but how…"

Nathanial grinned, swinging his wing forward once more. He delivered a vicious blow to Jewel's beak. Blood spewed from the Spix's Macaw's beak as she stumbled back few paces. "Wouldn't you like to know HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I will admit though, you do have some form of intelligence about you… of course.. you couldn't be that smart, or you would be smart enough to surrender and allow yourself to be absorbed into the Divine Temple… like your precious daughter, Rose, and your good friend, Rico… oops was that too soon?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Fueled by her growing rage, Jewel lunged forward, swinging her wing with all of her might. She found herself lucky as she drove a wing straight into Nathanial's unprotected gut. "HOW DARE YOU!" Nathanial gasped, his organic eye shimmering with pain-filled tears. "YOU… YOU… YOU WILL REGRET THAT! YOU FOOLISH BIRD!"

As Nathanial raised his wings and stumbled forward, Jonah's voice echoed through his mind. "Nathanial! It is time to proceed with the plan. You know what you need to do. Quit playing around and finish what you are doing, IMMEDIATELY!"

Nathanial's organic eye narrowed, a vicious smile passed his beak. Lifting his wing, he revealed the hidden secret that he kept carefully hidden. His black wing began to glow with a bright red light. The childlike Emperor cackled once more as he shot the powerful magic forward straight into Jewel's unprotected body. Within seconds, Jewel lulled forward, motionless. "Listen to me, you are under my command." Nathanial cackled. "You are to destroy my Nightmare Macaw… do not be afraid… it won't fight back."

Jewel nodded, shifting her focus upon the monstrous machine that stood completely motionless. Her eyes narrowed as she flung her wings forward. Punch by punch, she struck like lightning. She moved like a bullet speeding through the air. Before long, the Nightmare Macaw the Courageous One crumbled into dust. It's many different parts shattered into thick clouds of purple smoke. Nathanial raised a single wing and threw it forward. "I activate my next spell, it's called baton pass! It allows me to transport my Sky Core to one of my two companions. Can you guess which one it is? Well… you'll have to figure it out for yourselves, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, but don't think that that means that I have been eliminated from this little tournament. I am far from destroyed. In fact, I will be seeing you all again real soon. THAT IS A PROMISE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Nathanial turned away from the group and ran for his life, disappearing from sight. As Jewel snapped back to attention, she turned his eye back to her group of friends. "Can anyone tell me what has just happened? I thought they were going to take this match seriously… so… what gives?

"Yes," Blu nodded. "That seemed a little too easy. I have a really bad feeling about all of this. Every single thing that has happened has been properly planned out. They knew who would advance within the tournament, and they knew how every event within our lives would play out. It was almost like they knew the outcome before it happened. But more importantly, everything that has happened has benefited them in some way shape or form. Whether we fought back against the Dark Robed Society or went to find the Spix Macaws in the Amazon. It has always helped them to further their plans. We need to stop and consider every possibility. They're up to something and we need to be one step ahead of them… there are still lots of unanswered questions, like what was up with that spell? Why would he allow his Nightmare Macaw to be destroyed so easily? And which one of his two companions now hold the Core?"

Blu's head lulled forward as he fell deeper into thought. "And then there is an ever more important question. Out of anything, why would he pass the core? He could have shifted control of his Nightmare Macaw as a whole. Just what exactly do the cores do?! We've seen them summon a Nightmare Macaw the very second that it gets attacked, but if that is all that it does, there would be no need to transport it to one of his companions."

"Yeah," Jewel nodded. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Indeed," A voice cackled. "However, you are going to have to wait to see what our plans actually are."

Blu's eyes widened in horror at the sound of the familiar voice breaking into their conversation. It was one that he recognized almost immediately from all of their previous encounters… the Emperor… named Noah. Blu's attention fell immediately upon the compounds as a second white-robed bird emerged into the clearing. The thin and sickly looking middle-aged Emperor now stood before them. Looking alive, unharmed, and back in one piece. His organic face held no visible damage aside from a single red scar which coursed across his black feathers, through his eye and down to his beak. His blood-red eye glistened as it returned its gaze and focused upon Blu. "Hello there, Blu, I must say that I am quite happy to see that it is you who managed to make it to the finals of our illustrious tournament.I was beginning to fear the worst, especially when the team you were going to go against was Team Ragnarok.I thought I would never get my chance to face off with you again. Don't worry though, I will dispose of everyone else quickly, so it can be you and me, once again. I do look forward to seeing which one of us is actually the better warrior."

"Oh yeah? That won't be happening!" Jewel growled. "You won't be making it past me. I will defeat you, just like how I defeated your little friend, Nathanial. I won't throw a match with the fate of the world hanging on the line. Now, let's get on with this, I will show you the real power of a Spix Macaw."

"Amusing," Noah shrugged his shoulders. "I find it quite laughable that someone as unintelligent as you are, could actually hold their own against someone like Nathanial. Perhaps he… let you win…? Or perhaps, he is just not as good as he would let everyone else believe he is. He is young and nothing more than a loudmouth who never knows when to shut up. I would love nothing more than to see him taken down a few pegs. However, he also has his uses, unlike you…"

Noah threw his wings forward and allowed them to glow with the same bright red light that had consumed Nathanial's wings previously. "I activate the remaining effect of Nathanial's spell… not pass the baton, that one has already served its purpose, but the second spell which he used to control you. You see this spell is actually called Zero Hour, and it allows me to wipe out anyone or anything that I choose… and I choose to wipe out…" Noah's voice trailed off as he thought about it for a moment. His beak curled into a wicked smile. "This!"

A bright red lightning bolt surged from the sky, striking the egg-shaped shell hidden beneath his robe. The gray egg-shaped device shattered into pieces releasing a bright blue aura that coursed through the entire area. Every bird present felt their talons sweep out from beneath them, followed by the pain of their bodies pounding against the ground with thunderous force. Noah, however, remained standing. He pointed a wing out towards them. "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain is pulled back to reveal a world without light. I want you to meet my friends. Power Attack One... Power Guard One, Power Speed Two, Power Core, and Power Top, together they become the one and only Nightmare Macaw the Powerful One! You won't destroy this one as easily as you destroyed the other. I guarantee that one."

* * *

#

* * *

Deep within the Emperor's chamber, the fight between Roberto and Noah had captured the interest of Jonah and Nathanial. The young Emperor panted heavily as a deep sweat crawled down his face. His organic eye narrowed dangerously as he slammed his wing down upon his throne. "HEY! WHAT DOES NOAH THINK HE'S DOING?! I USED ZERO HOUR SO I COULD LEAVE ITS HIDDEN EFFECT FOR YOU! YOU KNOW, JUST AS OUR PLAN TOLD ME TO DO! GRRRRRRR I HATE NOAH, HOW DARE HE!"

Jonah's organic eye narrowed as he raised himself from his throne. His temper began to surge as the veins on the organic side of his face began to bulge. "There is only one reason that I can think of that Noah would be willing to go against the plan. He is looking to complete the remainder of the Grand Design on his own and plans to take the remaining members of Team Blue Feather on his own. FOOL! He has a ridiculously massive ego and can threaten everything that we have put into motion. We can't afford any mistakes… not now… not when we're mere seconds from luring the Divine Temple into this world. If he goes and blows things now, he'll destroy the very fabric of reality which will not only destroy this time but ourselves as well."

Nathanial's beak dropped as he immediately turned on the old Emperor. "Are you really going to let him get away with that?"

Jonah closed his organic eye and focused for a moment.

"NOAH!"

Noah froze in place as he heard Jonah's voice breaking through his mind. His beak curled as his eyes slit into a dangerous pool of pure hatred mixed with unbridled insanity. "GO AWAY, NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO MESS WITH ME, JONAH!"

Jonah's voice rang out in a vicious hiss. "Listen to me, you fool! We have a plan and you are to follow your end of it. I am not going to allow you to risk our mission to satisfy your ridiculously over-inflated ego! DO YOU UNDERSTAND! I'm done asking you, now I'M TELLING YOU! Do what you have been ordered to do, nothing more, nothing less. Now complete your mission, or I will slaughter you right now. I AM NOT KIDDING!"

Noah hung his head low and peered down at his wings. They still glowed red as they held onto the remaining effects of Nathanial's spell. He nodded his head. "Yes," he acknowledged. "Don't worry, I will follow your plan like a good little lap dog."

Noah threw his wings forward and threw his spell straight into Jewel's unprotected gut. "Listen to me, you are under my command," Noah cringed. "You are to destroy my Nightmare Macaw… do not be afraid… it won't fight back."

Jewel nodded. She lunged forward in an identical way to the way she had done previously. Striking out one by one, she sped through the air like a bullet, destroying the Nightmare Macaw, the Powerful One, piece by piece. It shattered into pieces and a cloud of bright purple smoke. Noah hung his head low and turned away. "I activate the spell, pass the baton. It'll send my Power Core off to one of my companions…" his beak curled begrudgingly. "Blu," he growled, "Do not think that this is the end. You and I will face off again, real soon. Until then, I bid you adios!"

Blu's eyes narrowed as a dangerous feeling embedded itself into his heart. "That is twice that they've done that… what are they planning?!"

Blu did not need to wait long. As he turned, he felt a large brick of a body slam into his chest. Jonah sped across the clearing on foot. Flames surged from his talons as he moved like lightning, faster than any living creature that Blu had ever seen within his life. The large white-clad, orange, and black creature moved faster than Blu could even comprehend and he did not stop, not for one second. He slammed his body into each one of his friends until he turned and focused upon the main combatant, Jewel. His wings surged with energy as his voice lowered to a deadly hiss.

"I activate the effect of the spell left behind by my two companions, Noah and Nathanial… it is called Zero Hour… it'll once again strike down anyone or anything that I choose… and I choose to strike down my own Grand Core! Watch as it shatters into pieces taking all of your hopes and dreams with it. In its place, it'll summon Wise Attack One, Wise Guard One, Wise Speed Two, and myself HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

All eyes widened as an audible gasp swept through the whole area. Blu struggled to his feet as he tried to contemplate what he had just heard. A terrible sense of dread coursed through him as the same horrible feeling which had come from the previous two Emperors had begun to simmer beyond comfortable limits. His body shook as his eyes fell upon the large, powerful, and extremely ancient Emperor, Jonah. "WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU SUMMON YOURSELF FROM THE GRAND CORE?!"

"YES!" Jonah cackled. His body flew through the air as his white robe shredded into pieces. The old bird's lower half appeared completely mechanical. His legs snapped back, laying flat as it fell upon the assembling monstrosity which towered in height over the other two Nightmare Macaws. Wires surged across his body, electrical currents coursed across his mechanical body. He and the lower half of the Nightmare Macaw grew in size, forming weapons, forming claws, forming the properties of a fully functional tank, forming arms, and all the while, transforming the body of the oldest Emperor. His blood-red eye glistened turning black and demonic. "YOU HAVE NO HOPE AGAINST THE LIKES OF ME! I AM NIGHTMARE MACAW THE WISE ONE! AND I AM THE INSTRUMENT OF THIS PLANETS DESTRUCTION HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'LL NEVER STOP ME! THE DIVINE TEMPLE WILL DESCEND UPON THE WORLD, DESTROYING EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!"


	254. Chapter 254: The Last Match part 4

**Chapter Two Hundred and Fifty-Fou****r**

Jonah's metallic beak twisted into a vicious smile as he lifted his wing towards Jewel. His organic eye narrowed as he focused upon the beautiful Spix Macaw, while his mechanical half shimmered and flickered between red and green. His voice became muffled as he began to speak, addressing his opponent as he screeched to a halt. Sparks flew from the back treading of his tank-like lower half as he dug up the ground beneath him. "Foolish, MACAW! I will enjoy making you suffer before ending your miserable excuse of a life and making you one with the Divine Temple. Unlike Nathanial, I do not intend to prolong the battle, and unlike Noah, I do not intend to screw things up. I'll end you with one quick attack. A magical spell that spells certain doom. I call it absorption force. Now feel two hundred years of power as it comes crashing down upon you."

From atop of his pillar, Nathanial gasped as he turned to Noah who cracked a wicked smile before turning away with his eyes closed. "Now feel two hundred years of power as it comes crashing down upon you? WHAT?! Man, Jonah always sounds so stiff, boring, and awkward when he is about to make someone suffer. I don't understand it. He could just surprise his victim and unleash his attack without saying anything… I mean… imagine how much cooler that would have been, eh? The poor fool wouldn't even know what would hit him, and the unpleasantness of it would be a million times more severe. Either way… that Jewel bird is finished, no one has ever escaped from Jonah's Absorption Force, it looks like we're going to have another passenger on board the Divine Temple in a few moments. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Noah's smile only deepened as he folded his wings together. "We are only mere moments away from completing the Grand Design. The Circuit is surging to its completion and soon the temple will soon be completely through the wormhole. As long as that happens, Jonah can be as stiff and awkward as he wants. It won't matter. No one will be around to remember it… besides… we have a few more tricks up our sleeves. The Wise One is not the most devastating creature at our disposal, and it certainly is nothing compared to our true power. Blu and his friends will find that out the hard way, soon enough."

* * *

#

* * *

Jewel charged forward, swinging her wing as hard as she could straight into the upper wing of Jonah's metallic body. She smiled as she heard the metal bending upon impact. In all previous encounters, it would mean that the piece of the Nightmare Macaw would imploded upon itself. She stopped, waiting for it to shatter, but found that nothing happened. Her eyes widened as the metallic piece of the Nightmare Macaw unbuckled and returned to its original form. Jonah turned around, swinging his wing and landing a blow straight into the back of Jewel's neck. The bluebird landed upon the ground with a thunderous crash and groaned as she felt her bones break upon impact. "That… That… didn't tickle, not… not one bit… but why didn't I deal any damage to… to the Nightmare Macaw?"

Jonah cackled as he shifted his body to glare down at the defeated macaw. He raised his opposite wing. "You are nothing more than a little peon when compared to one of my abilities… every piece of my armor gives me a unique ability… the likes of which you could never even begin to comprehend. The power within my wing is what granted me the ability to remain unharmed by your pathetic little attack. There is, after all, a reason that it is called Wise Guard One… can you guess what the little effect of it is? No? Let me tell you then… it guarded me against your attack… and now that your pathetic little attack has failed, Wise Guard gets to evolve into Wise Guard Three, protecting me from a single opponent three separate times. But it won't just stop there, because I am going to activate the power brewing within Wise Core One… it'll speed up the evolution process, evolving Wise Guard Three into Wise Guard Five, protecting me from a single opponent five times… however that is not all that it does, its power can be used over and over again, so long as I choose to evolve a piece of Nightmare Macaw the Wise One. And now… Jewel… your time has come… say goodbye to the world that you once knew. You won't be seeing it again."

Without a shred of mercy, Jonah charged forward with all the speed his massive body could muster. He moved like a bullet, slamming into Jewel's unprotected body like a car running over a child. He turned around, amping up for a second assault. His large metal wing reached out grabbing hold of Jewel's neck. He lifted her from the ground with relative ease and tightened his cold metallic grip. "You are absolutely pathetic. You are absolutely powerless. Can you feel your hope beginning to die off as I choke the very life from you?! You are the but the first Spix Macaw who will bite the dust. Who will be next, eh? Blu? Jade? It matters not which one of you will fall before me next, you will all get the opportunity to be destroyed and sent to the Divine Temple."

Showcasing his cruel side once more, Jonah threw Jewel from him, she landed on the far side of the ring with a sickening thud… right in front of Blu. The male macaw grunted as he attempted to move forward, only to be blocked by Jewel's wings. Her eyes glared into his angrily. "Oh no, don't even think about it." she glowered. "I am not defeated… not yet… I haven't been knocked out, killed, or thrown from the ring. You interfering will only disqualify our team, and we've worked too hard to get here. Besides, you are no match for this guy. You'll only be killed and I can't watch that happen... I won't let that happen… our destinies are now on a different track. It would be better if you ran from here, you need to form a proper plan to deal with that Temple. I need to be the one to destroy this freak show. I have already seen what he can do, with proper planning we can find a way to put up a proper fight. His weakness are his body parts, if I can knock those out, I can win."

"I have to try," Blu shook his head. "I am going to have to fight him eventually. Doesn't it make sense to end it now? All I have to do is land twenty-five direct attacks… then he'll run out of parts to level up and that'll make him run out of fuel to feed his guard spell. It's our only chance to end this. It may cost me my life, but in doing so, I give you hope for a brighter future… one where there are no bad guys to defeat, and nothing but peace for you and your children."

Jewel's eyes narrowed. "Yes, but then again, I can also get the job done. I am stronger and faster than you, especially in your present condition. This tournament has drained so much of your energy. It's injured you in ways that you aren't even aware of yet. Don't worry about me, Pet, I will knock this Nightmare Macaw down a few pegs and make him regret ever stepping foot into the ring with me." She lowered her head and closed her eyes. "Should the worst happen though… I want you to know… I love you, Blu. I am sorry that we have had to deal with all of these issues since the day we've met, but I also wouldn't trade a second of it. You have grown so much, you've become a hero to the whole world, and to me."

Without wasting another moment on idle conversation, Jewel launched herself into the air like a rocket. She charged forward like a demon from the pits of hell. Her powerful wings carried her fast, speeding through the Emperor's clutched like a bullet. She turned around, and threw a wing forward, releasing a powerful blast of wind. It separated and crashed into five separate pieces, cutting into each individual piece. One by one, Jonah restored the parts, his organic eye narrowed angrily upon the female bird. "You… so you also have the power of Zephyr Wind, eh?! I saw it back when Blu faced off against Noah…"

"That's right," Jewel grinned. "And I use it once more!"

Jewel slashed her powerful magic through the air, slamming her wings straight into the pieces forming Jonah's powerful body. She raised her wings victoriously. "That's ten direct attacks in less than a few seconds. Soon, I'll have reached all twenty-five. Here… feel another powerful attack, thanks to the power that was destined to stop you." Jewel released a third vicious attack as bolts eleven to fifteen, and fifteen to twenty surged through Jonah's unprotected limbs. She cracked a smile. "All I have to do is land one more attack and it's over. The world is going to be saved, and you're going to beaten."

As she let out another heartfelt sigh, Jonah appeared at her side. "Really, that was your plan? It was absolutely pathetic. Do you really believe I wouldn't have countermeasures in place for Wise Guard Five's weakness? You see, I am an Emperor, you are nothing more than a peasant pretending to be a Queen. Allow me to explain as long as I am connected to the pieces of the Wise One, I can use my powerful absorption force for each remaining limb that I have besides myself and Wise Guard Five. That leaves three, so I think I will absorb you, and Jade…all in one grand attack. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I hope that you enjoy the Temple because you won't be leaving it again."

Jewel's beak dropped as she listened to the sealing of her fate. She closed her eyes. There was nothing that she can do. With a wing held over her heart, she allowed the powerful energy of her attack brew within the core of her body. "Very well, but when you choose to absorb me, you'll also be absorbing a bomb. I'll blow you up from the inside out, destroying your Nightmare Macaw through its own twisted ability. Even though I will die in the process, the future is…"

"More than confirmed…" Jonah laughed, "Your actions here today have only just guided us ever closer to the fate that awaits you."

* * *

#

* * *

Noah and Jonah stood up straight upon their towers as their entire bodies began to glow. The bright light enveloped them, spreading through the entire chamber. One by one, their pillars began to dissolve, destroying the interior of the chamber. After so many years of hiding beneath Rio, the time had come for it to return back to the brink of nothingness. Nathanial pouted as he turned to his companion. "What… what is going on?" he asked, "What is Jonah doing?"

"He is about to enlighten Blu…" Noah cackled. "He is going to reveal everything and then finally our true power is going to be revealed."

"You mean we are…"

"Yes," Noah's smile widened. "We're finished here…"

Both of the Emperors faded from sight as the light swept through the entire area, sweeping through the area to where Blu stood.

Blu stood dumbfounded as Jonah finished devouring Jewel and Jade in one swift gulp. A sickening feeling swept through his heart as he hung his head with despair. He couldn't do anything to save them. It had all happened to fast. The bright white light surrounded him, drawing in his attention. He could feel the world vanish. Before long, he stood once more within a weird dark dimension. A bright red sun loomed over the horizon, enveloping the world around him with a blazing surge of heat. He could feel his skin sizzling, cooking beneath his blue feathers. It drained his energy. Forcing his head to hang low. Upon the surface of the planet, several stone carvings toppled to the ground. A cloud of dust picked up, sweeping across the baron landscape. "Where… where am I?" he asked.

He flew to the ground, landing upon a small stone carving. His eyes darted around, scanning the area for a moment. His eyes widened as they fell upon a destroyed structure which he recognized almost immediately. It was the decaying head of the statue of Christ the Redeemer. The fierce weather swept across the stone, rubbing it smooth and clean, almost unrecognizable, but from its design, shape, and angle, he couldn't deny what it was. He stood within the remnants of Rio… which now resided as a vast desert. Nothing of its former glory remained, all of the buildings, plant life, open bay, and beaches were long gone, covered by sand and an endless desert.

"YOU ARE IN THE FUTURE!" Jonah's voice echoed. "AND WITH EACH TICK OF THE CLOCK, YOU ARE DRAWING EVER CLOSER TO THIS FUTURE. NOTHING HAS SURVIVED. NOT ONE PLANT, NOT ONE ANIMAL, NOT ONE HUMAN NOR MAN-MADE OBJECT HAS MADE IT TO THIS POINT IN TIME. THERE IS NOTHING BUT AN ENDLESS DESERT WHICH HAS DEVOURED EVERY INCH OF THE PLANET. NO OCEANS, NO CITIES, NOTHING BUT ENDLESS SAND."

Blu hung his head low. "I've seen this…" he frowned. "This is the future that Amber warned me of. But this one…"

"IS DIFFERENT!" Jonah's voice cackled. "DO YOU THINK AMBER KNOWS WHAT AWAITS THE FUTURE? SHE'S A FOOL, A TOOL, A SIMPLETON WHO ONLY KNOWS THE SMALLEST OF DETAILS. IT ALL STARTED SO LONG AGO… INNOCENTLY ENOUGH… WITH A SPIX MACAW FEMALE GIVING BIRTH WITHIN HER NEST."

The world around Blu swept out from beneath him. He peered around realizing that he stood within his old tree. Jewel fluttered down through the small opening. She peered down at her slumbering children. All seven of them. A sweet smile passed her face as she raised a wing to nudge them comfortingly. With a smile, she turned around and eyed Blu with a loving gaze. "Oh, Blu, we are so lucky to have such wonderful children. And you… I couldn't have picked a better bird to be with. I love you so much. I promise to make you happy."

Blu watched the image of himself nod and wrap his wings around Jewel. "And you, Jewel, are my one and only. I can't believe we have taken our first step to bringing our race out of extinction. Do you believe that we can do it?"

"Yes," Jewel nodded. "One day, the children will grow and fall in love, and then we'll have Grandchildren. It may take a few years, but eventually, the Spix Macaws will be a thriving species once more. And it is all because of you. If you wouldn't have come to find me, none of this would have been possible."

The world faded to black as Jonah's voice rang out viciously.

"TRUE TO JEWEL'S WORDS THE SPIX MACAW SPECIES BEGAN TO THRIVE AND BY OUT TIME, YOUR SPECIES REACHED WELL INTO THE MILLIONS. RIO FLOURISHED BENEATH THE DEVELOPMENT OF THE BLUE FEATHER REACTOR… THE WORLD'S FIRST ALL NATURAL ENERGY SOURCE! HOWEVER, THE EXAMPLE OF YOUR SPECIES SURVIVING WHAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN THEIR UNDOING, THE EXAMPLES OF YOUR DETERMINATION TO DEFY THE ODDS OF EXTINCTION, BEGAN TO REACH AND INSPIRE OTHERS. NATURE COULD NOT CREATE BALANCE, ANIMALS RULED THE WORLD, THE PLANET BECAME OVER-POPULATED. FOOD BECAME SCARCE, WATER BECAME THE MOST VALUABLE THING ON THE PLANET! AT LEAST UNTIL THE DAY CAME WHEN NATURE STARTED TO STRIKE BACK."

The world around Blu shifted into a bleak version of the city. The power and lights lining across the city of Rio shifted into darkness. That was when they descended upon the world. Blu turned around, eyeing the sky as millions upon millions of Nightmare Macaws descended from the sky. Not just the Powerful One like he had seen before, but the Courageous One and Wise One alongside it. They fell upon Earth with thunderous force, raising their weaponry to fire through the night. Explosions swept across the city. Buildings crumbled, power generators exploded, nothing could save Rio, the whole city crumbled within mere seconds of the attack.

Blu's ears twitched as he heard the Emperor named Nathanial scream at the top of his lungs. His voice cracked as he watched the destruction around him with extreme horror. Even though Blu couldn't see him, he could feel the genuine fear brewing within the young bird. The complete devastation of his heart as it shattered at the sight. The world around him shifted, to a familiar sight, Nathanial and his parents running through the streets of Rio. They stopped in their tracks as a lone Nightmare Macaw the Powerful One descended upon the alleyway. It struck without mercy, plucking the father from the ground. With a wicked smile, it snapped the bird's neck and threw him aside like a broken rag doll. It lunged forward, grabbing hold of the child's mother. With an impressive display of force, it threw her from its body straight through the body of a crumbling building. Blu's eyes slammed shut as he tried not to look at the fate that would befall the child. "I know this," Blu lowered his head. "This is your childhood, isn't it, Nathanial? This is what you have had to live with for the rest of your life, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Nathanial sighed. "But, this is the day that my childhood ended. I watched my parents die right in front of me. Destroyed in an instant by the Powerful One. I couldn't even begin to fight back, nor could I understand why I had been chosen to suffer that day. But, I chose to survive, I chose to stand up and do something about it, that way no one else could suffer the way that I did. I needed to correct the world of pain, suffering, death, and help those who had no way of defending themselves."

"But that is only the beginning," Noah growled.

The scenery changed once more. Blu found himself standing within a small crumbling office building. Blu's eyes widened as two figured emerged before him. One, a beautiful young woman macaw, the other he recognized immediately as Noah… though he appeared different, his blackish feathers lined across both sides of his face. He held no visible signs of machinery or injury upon his entire body. He and the woman bird slumped across the wall and peered out the window. Both of them, readied their weapons, a single bird-sized machine gun each. Roaring at the top of their lungs, they opened fire, striking out at a Nightmare Macaw, Blu's eyes widened as he recognized it as the Courageous One. It's large, heavy and black wings grazed across the buildings, slicing through the concrete like butter. Their guns popped as they shot continuously, striking bullet after bullet against the creature's unprotected body.

As Noah and the young female macaw opened fire, the Nightmare Macaw turned upon them. It raised its wing and fired back. A powerful red laser beam struck through the building, blinding him, Blu, and Amber. When their vision cleared, half of the building was gone. Noah's eyes widened in horror as he rushed forward picking up half of a gun. The nozzle still glowed bright red as the metal melted upon the floor. His eyes welled with tears as he collapsed to the ground. "No… Marcia… forgive me… forgive me… please…"

He lifted himself off the ground. Raising his weapon, he opened fire once more against the pitch-black creature. "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HER!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "YOU WILL PAY! YOU MONSTERS!"

Blu hung his head low. He could feel his heart sinking within his chests. "I'm sorry, Noah, you deserved happiness. I know how it feels to lose someone you love. I grew up without my parents and mocked and teased by the North American birds for being a pet. I know that you can-"

"SILENCE!" Noah growled, "You have no idea what it is like to have only one individual who can truly understand you while sitting upon a destroyed planet. The only person I could ever love was taken from me. There was no one else, no way to move on, I had to carry the loss within me forever and not because of the loss itself, but because I had lost one of only a few handfuls of survivors that I had ever come across was now dead. My only hope of repopulating the planet was now gone."

Blu felt his heart skip a beat as Noah's voice stung him within his very soul. He could not deny that Noah made sense. The truth was, he could not truly relate to losing your one and only love on the whole planet. Even though he had seen Jewel's fate sealed before his own eyes, there were other women on Earth… Noah did not have that luxury. His world was dead. His time was what existed after the mass extinction event which had ended everything for him. His head hung low.

The scenery changed once more. This time Blu found himself back upon the sidewalk just on the edge of Copacabana. His eyes fell upon a sickly old bird. He stumbled across the street, shoeless, wearing dirty old rags, his feathers appeared grey, a long eyebrow covered a single eye, a long beard flowed to the ground. He raised a wing and called out at the top of his lungs. "HELLO!?" he shouted. "CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?! IS THERE, ANYONE, THERE?! ANSWER ME!"

Blu's stomach twisted into knots as he turned towards the sky. This creature was Jonah, the oldest of the three Emperors. "This is your future, isn't it?"

"YES!" Jonah's voice boomed out like thunder. "THIS IS ME, AT MY LOWEST. AFTER I FOUND MYSELF ALONE, I BEGAN TO WANDER ACROSS THE WHOLE PLANET, LOOKING FOR ANY SURVIVOR, ANYONE WHO I COULD JUST TALK TO… EVEN IF FOR JUST A MOMENT… I SAW WHAT WAS LEFT, DESTROYED BUILDINGS AND MONUMENTS, CRUISE SHIPS NOW HALF BURRIED WITHIN SAND THAT ONCE HAD BEEN OCEANS. BUT NO ONE CREATURE. NO ONE TO CALL A FRIEND. WHAT YOU ARE SEEING IS THE DAY THAT I CAME TO REALIZE THAT I HAD LOST THE PLANET THAT I HAD LOVED. I WAS THE LONE SURVIVOR ON THE FACE OF AN EMPTY PLANET."

The vision ended and Blu found himself standing once more within his time. Jonah lifted his wing, glowering at Blu through his organic eye. "It was you who destroyed the future… you and your whole disgusting breed. You couldn't control your breeding abilities, you disrupted the extinction process… and it was because of you that nature had to strike back. Nuclear disasters spread across the planet, boiling the surface, the Nightmare Macaws were a direct result of nature needing to even the odds in its favor and it worked. Everyone died, because of you."

Blu stumbled back. "You're wrong. You paint a dreadful picture, you put down the thing I place my deepest faith in... However, the future is not set in stone. I refuse to believe that I have any part in that."

"It is quite obvious that you do not know how the future works, Blu." Jonah's eyes glistened. "You're wrong and do you know why? Because it was my era, I saw it all happen. The bird leading everything was you. You came to Rio, you bred beyond control, you brought back an extinct species and inspired others to do the same. The bird leading everything was you… and it was you who will now feel the wrath of the only survivors upon the whole planet as we wipe you out."

"I've already beaten you…" Blu reminded him. "You absorbed Jewel which has sealed your fate. The Wise One which you have fused with is about to explode as Jewel's ever expanding Zephyr Wind releases a devastating explosion from inside of you. Your body shouldn't be able to withstand such a powerful explosion!"

"Is that so," Jonah's eye widened. "You once again show nothing bu\t ignorance. I had a form before this, remember? It is time for you to see who I really am!"

"Wait… who you really are?" Blu gasped. "You mean, you aren't Jonah?"

"No," Jonah cackled. "I am Paradox!"

Jonah flew from the base of the Wise One just as it exploded. Two beams of light flew from the city, meeting him in midair. Blu's eyes widened as he recognized them immediately as Noah and Nathanial. All three Emperors met in the center of a bright beam of light, fusing together into one single entity. The metallic pieces of their face fused into three separate wholes. Noah's formed the mechanical right half, Nathanial's formed the mechanical left half, while Jonah's formed the mechanical beak. The three figures shifted in height, growing tall, slender, and several inches taller than Jonah had been. The single figure fell to the Earth, his feathers appeared grey, mixed with traces of black and red. Two blood red eyes focused upon Blu, as a thick black beak curled into a wicked smile.

"Who… or… what… are you?" Blu gasped, taken aback by the complete transformation of the creature before him. He did not resemble a single one of the three entities he had known as the Emperors.

The figure raised his wing. Summoning millions of creatures into the clearing. Humans, birds, and other animals all assembled together. Blu peered around, his eyes widening as he noticed Linda, Tulio, and Fernando, walking towards the impressive bird. One by one, every creature transformed into light. One by one they flew into his wing forming the seven shadow marks of the Dark Robed Society across his body. His grey body darkened turning black as his beak curled into a slightly deeper smile. He took a step forward and raised his wings. "I am Paradox, defender of the future."


	255. Chapter 255: The Last Match part 5

**C****hapter Two Hundred and Fifty-Five**

An audible gasp of both shock and horror escaped the crowd as they watched the transformation between the three Emperors into one solid looking creature. He slammed down into the ring, lifting himself to reveal his massive frame. Paradox opened his eyes, lifting his wing to reveal the bright purple glow of the shadow marks coursing across his massive limb. Each one filled him with unimaginable power, all of them fueled him forward with his mission to bring the Divine Temple to Earth. His beak curled as his smile deepened. Even though his gaze fell upon Blu, he secretly watched the Divine Temple as it finally broke through the wormhole. Its massive structure stood steadily upon the sky. Unmoving, unshakable, completely visible to even the most skeptical of individuals, and blocking out the sunlight to cast an ominous shadow across the whole blue sky blackened, turning day to night, which only deepened the glow of the marks and caused them to burn brighter. Throwing his spare wing outward, he finished his spell.

"I finish casting the spell Pass the Baton. With the effects now done, I get to reveal the final steps of my plan as all three cores reveal themselves from my body… compliments of Nathanial, Noah, and Jonah. Now, since I believe that I have used these three devices enough, I am going to activate another classic used by the three Emperors, one that you have come to know as Zero Hour! This destroys all three cores in one go releasing their hidden powers hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Blu could feel a large lump forming within his throat. Deep within the back of his mind, he knew what was coming. His eyes widened as he witnessed all three cores shattering into pieces and release their respective Nightmare Macaw's base light. His body trembled as he easily recalled the strength of each individual Macaw… each one… had proven to be significantly stronger than him. Each one had been impossible to counter or take down without the magic of Zephyr Wind. That fear kept him rooted to the spot. Paradox cracked a knowing smile. "I can see you shaking and you are wise to tremble. However, you should not worry, since you aren't going to be facing off against any of the previous Nightmare Macaws. The Wise One, The Courageous One, and The Powerful One hold absolutely no appeal for me, at least, not any longer. All three of these lights when completed with the seven shadow marks become something much, much worse! Allow me to introduce you to Nightmare Macaw, The Divine Key! Now Blu, are you ready to join your friends on the other side?! Are you ready to become one with the Divine Temple?! It doesn't hurt! All you have to do is submit to your failure and it'll all be over. You'll be free!"

"No!" Blu shook his head. "I will not let this happen!"

Blu spread his wings and took to the sky, picking up speed, he circled Paradox and flew as fast as he could go in order to escape from the impending danger. Paradox, however, only smiled. The three shredded cores combined together, creating a large chariot. His shoulders shot outward like a second pair of wings, accepting the large plugs which surged from the vehicle. One by one, they connected, lowering him down. A large golden arch strapped upon his back unfolded, lighting up with a powerful electrical current, forming what could only be described as a third pair of wings, these ones appearing much more angelic. The current surged across his body before both rider and vehicle sprang forward. In a matter of seconds, they had caught up to Blu, who peered back over his shoulder. He showed no sign of fear, only determination as he picked up speed and continued to fly as fast as his body would allow. "Where are you going, Blu?" Paradox's voice rang out almost mockingly. "Are you unaware of the real spectacle of the day? The whole world has been watching your pathetic little attempts to be a hero. Every living soul on the planet has been tuning in, hoping that you will save them. In the end, they only saw you and your little friends fail. One by one as they fell before the onslaught of superior power."

Blu turned back and glowered at the creature. "What is the meaning of all of this?" he asked, "Why are you so deadest on destroying this time period and everyone in it? That will only wipe out the future too. Don't you see the biggest flaw with your plan? Don't you see how it'll do nothing to help you in the end?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Paradox cracked a smile. "You'll see soon enough, but not now. You'll have to wait just like everyone else. Don't worry though, the end is worth the wait. It'll be quite rewarding. For it is upon my arrival that the Grand Design was completed and the circuit has reached maximum efficiency to feed on the power of this world."

"NO!" Blu shook his head. "I WANT ANSWERS AND I WANT THEM NOW! WHAT IS THE GRAND DESIGN? WHAT IS THE CIRCUIT? TELL ME OR I WON'T FEED INTO YOUR VICIOUS LITTLE SCHEME "

Paradox cracked another wicked smile. His eyes fell upon Blu. "Oh, you'll play into my scheme all right, whether you like it or not. In fact, you running away was all a part of my plan too. And now, because you have so foolishly allowed me to complete another part of my plan, allow me to show you just what my Divine Key can do! Total annihilation activate and open fire!"

"Wait," Blu turned back, "What did you…?"

The large mechanical creature who held no actual physical appearance, or at least one that Blu could fully comprehend enough to witness, shot lightning from its massive black mass and into the sky. It returned a second later, striking everything around the battleground. Blu ducked and weaved as he watched an entire chunk of the city explode into bright orange flames. The trees around him tumbled and fell, the bright green foliage burned as a massive forest fire surged through the entire region. Roads and sidewalks exploded shooting chunks of debris into the air, which splintered and exploded a second time, cutting shards of stone across Blu's face. He winced as he felt his skin sting, and the smooth cool blood oozing down his face from everywhere that he had been struck. The lightning, however, would not stop, piece by piece, it struck city buildings, streets, forest, and the ground, each and every time, an explosion echoed within Blu's ears. He turned back to stare at everything before him. His body picked up even more speed as the adrenaline kicked in.

* * *

#

* * *

Back at the tournament, June upon witnessing the destruction dove into the center of the arena with his paws covering his head. He trembled with fright listening to the terrified screams of every creature within the audience. He knew that they were all running for their lives, not that he could blame them. But with the massive explosion upon the horizon, and a fierce lightning storm striking everywhere around him. He couldn't figure out a single place that would be safe enough to run to.

"JUNE!"

June felt his body lift off the ground. He opened his eyes to find himself staring eye to eye with Holder. His beak curled into a vicious sneer. "Listen here, you little punk. You need to stop this match right now. Can't you see what is happening?! The tournament isn't a tournament at all, you've been playing into the hands of an evil force that has its eyes set on destroying everyone and everything upon the planet. You started this, and you can end it! Tell your audience that this tournament is over, RIGHT NOW!"

June's body continued to tremble as he fought to control himself from running away. Every muscle pulsated within the hawk's wings. His voice rang out every bit as shaky. "I… I… I can't!"

Holder's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean you can't?!"

June released himself from the hawk's grip and landed upon the ground with a sickening thud. "I said, I can't. Due to the weird way the braces have been acting, we created a way to keep them active until an official winner has been announced. In other words, matches that are currently being competed in can't be stopped under any circumstances… and since Team New World and Team Blue Feather are still officially in the middle of a match, we can't do a single thing about it!"

Holder's eyes widened with fright as he turned his attention to the complete devastation of the city and rainforest. "But… But… who was the stupid idiot that programmed that safety feature?!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK?!" June screamed at the top of his lungs. "It was those three Emperor snakes! Our only hope is that Blu somehow manages to pull off a victory! Or none of us will be here to see the sunset!"

* * *

#

* * *

The large mechanical creature who held no actual physical appearance, or at least one that Blu could fully comprehend enough to witness, shot lightning from its massive black mass and into the sky. It returned a second later, striking everything around the battleground. Blu ducked and weaved as he watched an entire chunk of the city explode into bright orange flames. The trees around him tumbled and fell, the bright green foliage burned as a massive forest fire surged through the entire region. Roads and sidewalks exploded shooting chunks of debris into the air, which splintered and exploded a second time, cutting shards of stone across Blu's face. He winced as he felt his skin sting, and the smooth cool blood oozing down his face from everywhere that he had been struck. The lightning, however, would not stop, piece by piece, it struck city buildings, streets, forest, and the ground, each and every time, an explosion echoed within Blu's ears. He turned back to stare at everything before him. His body picked up even more speed as the adrenaline kicked in.

"I have got to lure him away from here," Blu told himself. "I can not allow him to keep hurting innocent creatures. But I have no idea how I can even begin to destroy this thing… is it as strong as the others? If it is, how can I possibly win?"

"Blu,"

Blu's body tensed up as he heard the sound of a familiar voice ringing through his ears. He shifted his attention to the side of him, watching the greenery of the jungle sweeping by… but more importantly, he saw the familiar figure of Amber flying alongside of him. He cracked a smile, though he swallowed a large lump of anxiety as another explosion boomed off in the distance like thunder. The lightning illuminated his chocolate brown eyes as he focused on her.

"Blu, you can win this, but you must listen and do exactly as I say," she told him. "Keep flying and leading him away from the city… when we get far enough away, I will inform you on what you should do next. Do you understand?"

Blu nodded.

"Good, I won't leave you this time." Amber grinned. "This time, we'll fight together."

"I can hear you," Paradox cackled. "I can hear the fear within your voice. It has you so traumatized that you have deliriously begun talking to yourself. I can't say that I blame you, no, not one little bit. Fear is something that has been given corporeal life and even now devotes itself to our cause."

"What?" Blu shot back, glancing over his shoulder. "What are you talking about?"

"You are so insistent on getting answers, aren't you, Blu?" Paradox closed his eyes and shrugged. "Very well, it may not be a part of the mission but I am a fair conqueror, if this is truly what you want to know, then I will give them to you."

Paradox's bright red eyes glistened, glowing as they surrounded Blu in a powerful magical field. Both he and Blu disappeared from view and re-emerged back within the destroyed future. As Blu lowered himself to the ground, the powerful magic began to spread, as Jewel, Eduardo, Roberto, Rico, Jade, and Rose all appeared by his side. They too glanced around with a complete loss for where they were. Blu cracked a smile as he grabbed hold of his wife.

"Jewel, oh I am so happy to see you. Are you okay?"

Jewel nodded. "Yeah," she swooned. "I never thought I would see you again. I thought we were all done for."

"No," Paradox cackled. "Not done for, simply imprisoned. The time for your tests will soon be at hand aboard the Divine Temple. You are here to learn the truth towards everything that is too come. Blu, thanks to Amber you have already seen the destruction of the world, caused by the overpopulation of the many different species who otherwise should have gone extinct. You also know how nature had to evolve in order to even the odds and restore balance to the world. What you do not know, however, is that your father had a hand in all of it."

Blu's eyes widened. "My dad?! But how?!"

Paradox cackled. "To put it simply, he and Tulio were the masterminds behind the creation of the Blue Feather Reactor. The world's first and only all-natural energy source. It was powered by the harnessing the energy created by Spix Macaw's flapping their wings while flying in their natural habitat. What Tulio and your father did not know, however, was that over-expansion of your species had begun. With more Spix Macaws came more power. Your father couldn't wait to turn it on, despite the readouts on the equipment, and the increase in power, he ignored all safety precautions and turned it on. What do you think happened next, Blu?!"

Blu lowered his head and swallowed a large lump that formed deep within the back of his throat.

"That's right," Paradox swooned. "Upon activating the switch, the reactor exploded. At that very moment, the doorway to the Netherworld opened up and the first invasion of the Nightmare Macaws began. It didn't take long for them to wipe out everything. Within the blink of an eye, there was only one living creature left upon the world… or so I thought."

Blu and his friends turned around as an elderly old bird stumbled through the streets. With long gray feathers, a beard, and a scruffy eyebrow covering his entire left eye, he continued onward without end."HELLO, IS THERE ANYONE THERE?! HELLO?! ANSWER ME?!"

Blu hung his head low as a tear worked its way into his eye. "I already have seen this, this was Jonah's lowest moment, the day that he had lost the world that he loved more than anything else. Why are you showing me the same images?"

"That is not Jonah," Paradox announced. "That was me at my lowest. As I finally gave in, collapsing in the street, heartbroken and weak, I failed to see that my journey had attracted the eyes of a rather special group… that was when they arrived."

Blu and the small group watched as four figures approached the old macaw. All of them wore white robes and full metal masks, hiding their identities. All of them appeared old and frail like him. Their graying feathers broke through, offering the only color across their whole bodies. The center figure, a very intimidating figure in a cold metallic mask spoke to him. "Welcome… my friend… I am the Divine Master. We have been watching you. You love the planet, you love life, we offer you to come and live with us."

The old macaw bowed down before him. "Oh yes, please, don't let me be alone anymore. I will serve you. If you'll only take care of me."

The Divine Master nodded and held out a wing. "You do not have to serve us. We are all friends here. You will stand beside us as equals. Come, my friend, let's save the planet together."

Paradox's voice rang out to the group. "As you may have heard, I was looking for survivors. What I wasn't expecting, of course, was that they ended up finding me. After a lifetime of loneliness and despair, I quickly accepted their generous offer… and once I had arrived at their secret compound, which became known as the Divine Temple, I found myself more than happy that I had done so. For you see, inside was a vast laboratory, far more advanced than anything I had ever seen before. I soon found out that the four beings who had found me were doing experiments, combining both science and magic in an effort to restore the world to the way it was before the extinction event. The advanced technology allowed us to see through time and space, finding the errors and where they had originated from. Day and night, we plotted, planned, and fought to create a future which we all believed would one day come true. Sadly, however, it was not to be. All of the hard work had begun to take its toll. Sabrina, Dark Glass, and Darkness fell first, their aging bodies brought them to the great beyond. Soon, I too felt death slowly beginning to claim me. As I lay within my glass coffin, I heard his voice calling to me."

"Paradox," The Divine Master's voice bellowed out sadly.

Paradox coughed, shifting his gaze to his only remaining friend within the world. "I… grow…. weak… it won't be long until I am gone from this world."

"I can not do this without you." The Divine Master's voice broke into a painful sob. "You are the last of my best friends... the only friends I have left within the world. Please, don't go… there has to be something that we can do to save you."

"There is," Paradox coughed. "While researching the events that brought us here, I learned that the doorway to the Netherworld remains open. I found a way to harness its energy and put it into some of our technology. After I pass away, I want you to create from me, three who can continue onwards in my place."

"What do you mean?" The Divine Master asked.

"You see, there have been three instances in my life that have defined who I am. The first was as a child when I lost my parents. The second was when I was a young man and lost the woman that I loved. The third was when I was old and realized that I had lost the world that I loved. During the last couple of months, I have been working on a device that will take these three instances from my memory and give them corporeal life. They will travel back and correct the mistakes of the past, and you may use your powers to create the world anew, the perfect society, where no one has to ever suffer again. Do this for me. Give the world a fighting chance."

"I shall," The Divine Master noted. "And I will also do the same for Sabrina. And through these new agents, you both shall live on."

The vision came to an end and Blu found himself once more flying through the jungle. Paradox flew behind him, coming closer by the second. His voice rang out almost mockingly. "It was then that my original body died, but from it came three new agents. YES BLU! The whole time that you were fighting against the Emperors, you were really fighting me. Jonah, Noah, and Nathanial, the whole time were just clones created from the instances in my life… and their sole purpose was to lead all of us to where we find ourselves now. Your friends, the warriors who will fight to save the future are all on board the Divine Temple about to receive their tests. While you, who will soon join them, will face off against me before you enter your testing ground. And while you face off against me, I'll wipe Rio de Janeiro from the face of the Earth."

Blu could feel a cold chill run down his back. "Are you crazy! MILLIONS OF PEOPLE LIVE HERE?!"

"Yes," Paradox cackled. "But as you have seen, those millions of people were just absorbed into my body. They lit the fuse which has become the shadow marks which give me my power. Don't be worried though, the people and creatures within this region will not share the same fate as their city. They will live, however, once they see the squalling hell hole of a dimension that they'll be banished too, they'll honestly wish that they weren't so fortunate. IT'S OVER, BLU!"

"YOU"RE A FOOL!" Blu growled.

"NO, BLU," Paradox growled back. "YOU'RE THE FOOL! I HAVE LIVED THE LIFE THAT THE FUTURE HAS IN STORE FOR ALL OF US AND SURVIVED, I WILL NOT STAND BY AND FORSAKE THE FUTURE A SECOND TIME!"

Blu peered up into the sky, watching as the temple began to descend lower. He swallowed hard and stiffened his body. He needed to end this fight. He needed to do it now. Or everything would be lost. Cold sweat crept down his face as he peered back over his shoulder. "If getting rid of that monstrosity is the only way to get rid of that temple, then I better think of something fast, or the entire world will be destroyed in a matter of minutes."


	256. Chapter 256: The Last Match part 6

**C****hapter Two Hundred and Fifty-Six**

Blu flew as fast as his wings would carry him. Spinning his body, he cut through the air, taking a sharp curve around the corner of a large twelve-story apartment building. Within seconds the building exploded, crumbling to dust as Nightmare Macaw the Divine Key and his controller, Paradox sped through the large structure. The pitch-black bird's eyes glistened evilly as he stared down upon Blu with an intensity that shook Blu down to his very soul.

"Where are you going, Blu?" he asked. "Running away from me isn't going to end this. Sooner or later, you're going to tire out, and then you'll be at my mercy." Paradox laughed, swinging his wing through the air. His beak curled into a wicked smile as he continued. "Even if you do not fall before me. It's too late to save the present. The Temple has already begun its descent. I know you have seen it towering over us. Its creeping closer to us with each passing second. Once it reaches the surface, game over. The world will be wiped out and the future will be rebuilt as it should have been. No destruction. No evil. No filthy Spix Macaws to bring the Nightmare Macaws into existence."

Blu's eyes widened as he shifted his gaze up towards the Divine Temple. The pitch-black structure stood out against the blackened sky. The many different stone structures hangings like tentacles on some monstrous beast filled him to the brim with fright. Deep down, he could not deny the truth. Paradox spoke the truth. Running would not end the fight. It would not end the evil ambition of the plot at hand. His eyes misted over with tears. Everything he had ever faced off against, Marco and the Dark Robed Society, Jonah, and the other two Emperors, were all just ploys to create that structure. His victories held no real importance, they only played in bringing that monstrous temple to Earth.

"Blu, follow me."

Blu peered up, eyeing Amber who dove around the corner of a second building. Blu followed suit, curving his body and taking another sharp corner around a building. His eyes narrowed as he listened to the sound of the building exploding as both the Nightmare Macaw and its master burst through the solid structure. "Do you have any ideas on how to beat that thing?" Blu asked, focusing upon the ghostly apparition of his sister-in-law. "Because I am completely out of ideas. I can't destroy that thing, not when it has the powers of all of the other Macaws. The Wise One was dangerous enough, but this thing is…"

"Stronger," Amber finished. "I know, but think about it for a second, whenever you faced an opponent stronger than yourself, you always found a way to turn that power back upon the user. Remember how you beat Marco, you used his own attack against him. Show him that he's wrong. The Dark Robed Society were not just tools used for an evil purpose… they helped power the light that serves as the Earth's last hope. USE THAT HOPE! USE IT NOW!"

Blu smiled as he shifted his eyes back upon Paradox. His mind drew back to his defeat of Marco. Amber spoke the truth, Marco had far exceeded his own power, but he still managed to win. He remembered his victory as if it had happened yesterday.

* * *

#

* * *

_Blu groaned as he felt Marco's wings tighten harder around his neck. The hawk grimaced as he continued his relentless assault in an attempt to crush his skull. Blu could not breathe or move portions of his head. He feared that if he did, he would ultimately end up breaking his neck. He knew that would lead to an instant death and he would not give Marco that satisfaction. He would not give in and die here. Without a word, he kicked his talons out and striking another spot upon Marco's face. He saw a mark appear and just as quickly disintegrate in a similar fashion to the others. He recognized it from the one Nigel wore during their second encounter. The hawk stumbled backwards, releasing Blu from his grasp. The macaw fell to the ground, landing upon both of his talons. He felt a slight sense of relief and took in several short breaths. He formed a confident smile and cracked his talons to relieve them of their stiffness and allow the blood to flow properly through his body once more._

_"Well, what do you know," Blu grinned, "I have managed to get four of the seven marks you are using to power yourself up. If memory serves me right that one belonged to Nigel and was working alongside of Jollo's to prevent you from suffering any serious injury. There are only three more to find and then it's over for you, at that point you won't even stand a chance."_

_Marco cracked and raised both of his wings into his fighting stance. Blu could see the aura of the heat blast beginning to form once more. The hawk let loose a wicked smile._

_"I already have told you, I don't need those marks to kill you. I am Marco, leader of the Dark Robed Society and Emperor to the New World Order. I ruled over a bunch of murderers with my own power before I even had the marks. I have personally killed one thousand birds and nine hundred and ninety different predators. You, a stupid little macaw would never match the true extent of my power." Throwing his wings forward, Blu watched the surge of heats continuing to swell within the hawk's possession. "Now, die!" Marco spit with disgust._

_As Marco threw out his attack a loud screech echoed through the air. He turned around just as Jewel threw her weight into the hawk's side. Her talons ripped into his wings tearing at a shadow mark which disintegrated upon contact, this one belonging to Jose. Marco lurched forward, his head bouncing off the ground as it impacted. He sat stunned for a few moments while Jewel raised her wings and stood ready to fight._

_"That's quite enough!" she insisted, "Your evil ends here. I will protect Blu with my life if I have too because I believe he has what it takes to defeat you." Blu's eyes widened at Jewel's confession, his beak dropped as he stood too stunned to even speak. The female macaw turned to him and smiled. "Blu, I'm sorry for everything I have done, I realize that you're the only one I am meant to be with. I hope that one day you can forgive me."_

_Marco cackled and raised his wings and forced a confident smile."Amusing, but this battle is over. It is quite clear at this point that I won't survive if I continue to fight you, Blu. But I can still steal a victory here. If I can't kill you, then I will simply kill Jewel instead." Marco turned to face the female macaw. His wings surged with the electrical current. "Duo spell release, Dragon Thunder and Dragon Scales combine into one. RELEASE AND THIS SPELL!" As Marco finished his incantation, the lightning fused together with his bladed gauntlets extending the blades into long katana styled laser blades. His eyes darkened as he took a step forward. "And now Jewel, you will die instead of Blu, but don't worry, I will make this as painful as I can."_

_Blu's eyes widened in horror as he realized he could not stop the attack. Jewel stood too far away and despite the massive amount of damage sustained during the battle, Marco still outclassed him in terms of speed. Swinging a wing through the air, Blu shouted at the top of his lungs._

_"Oh no, RUN JEWEL! I CAN'T STOP HIM, RUN QUICKLY WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"_

_At the sound of Blu's voice, Jewel's body shut down. Her talons froze in place as the icy grip of reality embraced her. She could not dodge this attack. She could not run and Blu would not be able to stop the hawk from striking her down. Her wing drew to her face and tears worked into her eyes. "It's over," she frowned. "I'll never have a chance to show Blu how much I truly do care for him. We'll never have the chance to be a family again. I won't survive this and there is nothing I can do."_

_Marco stepped forward, swinging his extended lightning blades and cracked a smile as he aimed directly for Jewel's body. The female macaw closed her eyes as she waited for the sharp sting of the blades to snuff out her life in a cruel act of murder. Death would embrace her within its clutches and even though she wished it wasn't true, it would not work the same way as it would for Blu. He somehow held the capability to escape the clutches of death time after time. She would not be so lucky and more than likely she would remain dead. The tears rolled down her eyes until she felt a pair of wings embrace her. Her eyes shot open just as the creature let out a startled gasp. The blade had not struck her but instead found its mark right into the spine of Antonio. The Lear macaw had appeared from nowhere jumping right into the path of the blade. He winced as he let out a struggled gasp. Blood flowed from his open beak as he coughed it up deep from within his lungs. Her eyes widened in horror as the Lear Macaw smiled at her before collapsing to the ground. She fell to her knees and began to sob._

_"Antonio, Antonio, please don't die!" she sobbed, "You have so much to live for, you have so much to offer another woman to make her happy. Please, you can't die."_

Antonio lifted his wing and wiped the tears from her eyes. He smiled weakly. _"Don't cry, Jewel." He said, "I told you, there was only one girl worth dying for… that's you… I know you love Blu and we don't even have half of the connection that you have with him. You two are completely made for each other. I couldn't let Marco rob you two of having each other again… finish this… and take care of Blu… he needs you… as much as you need him… goodbye…" Antonio's wing fell to the ground as the last struggled breath of the Lear's Macaw fell silent. A soft breeze rustled through his feathers as he went limp and fell into the clutches of death. Marco's attack had found its mark straight into Antonio instead of Jewel. In the end he had given his life for her. Jewel's tears fell harder as she stared at the slain macaw. Blu however turned on the hawk and pointed an accusing wing at him._

_"How dare you!" he shouted at the hawk. "This fight is between you and me, quit being a coward and get over here and let's finish this."_

_Marco's wings stained with the blood of the Lear's Macaw started to glow. The shadow mark upon his wing drank greedily the thick red and putrid-smelling liquid. His limbs almost transformed growing in size and thickness. Marco cackled and followed the __S__pix macaw's example. He lifted his wing and pointed an accusing wing towards him._

_"And that, Blu, is just another life you could have saved had you not been a coward and finished me when you had the chance."_

_"If you want to get out of here, I won't stop you," Blu began peering around at his surroundings. "This fight between the two of us is pointless. Leave and live a life of peace. You don't need to live a life of evil. Surrender the New World Order, give up your throne as Emperor and leave Rio, we won't stop you."_

_Marco cackled and spit with disgust. "You won't stop me? YOU WON'T STOP ME?! What makes you think for one second that killing Antonio hasn't made me feel stronger than I have ever felt in my life? You CAN'T stop me. I will destroy you."_

_"Oh yeah," Blu spread his wings far apart. "And then what? Look around you, Emperor." Marco followed the macaw's gaze through the trees and spotted something he had not noticed before. A large collection of wild and vicious predators all stood around the arena. Drools drifted down the dry cracked lips as they longed to sink their fangs into the dead flesh of anyone who fell in this battle. Blu folded his wings against his body and continued to speak. "These animals are not guards," Blu admitted, "They're flesh-eaters, they intend to go after whoever falls here and not just that, they're going to hunt and kill whoever survives. This battle has placed us all in danger."_

_Marco's eyes narrowed at the sight. His beak curled into a vicious sneer. "Damn you, Sabrina. You knew this would happen."_

_"As I said, if you want to leave, I won't stop you," Blu repeated. "We have a better chance if all of us are alive."_

_Marco cackled and raised both of his wings and dropped into his fighting stance.__"Oh yeah? Well, let's see if you'll be alive in a few moments."_

_Without wasting a moment, he charged forward speeding past Blu and Jewel with all the speed his body could muster. He swung his wings, slicing through the vicious predators one by one. As their limbs and heads separated from the rest of their bodies, he formed a confident smile._

_"That's nine hundred and ninety-one, nine hundred ninety-two, nine hundred ninety-three, nine hundred and ninety-four…"_

_Blu's eyes widened as he watched the hawk continue his senseless slaughter. He continued counting as the bodies toppled over. "Nine hundred and ninety-five, nine hundred and ninety-six, nine hundred and ninety-seven, nine hundred ninety-eight, nine hundred ninety-nine…" he stopped and flew through the center of a large vicious wolf. He sliced him right through the center. "ONE THOUSAND!"_

_Marco cackled and spun around, he swung his wings through the air.__"I don't need any more of you!"_

_Blu's beak dropped as he turned to the hawk.__"What did you just say?"_

_Before he could make a move, a large blast of heat surged through the entire battle arena. Any and all predatory creatures who stood in the path of the heatwave found themselves instantly slain. Limbs, blood, and guts flew through the air and then quickly resettled upon the ground. Marco cackled and raised both of his wings. Blu could see the aura of the heat blast forming into one giant ball of energy. His eyes widened and swallowed a large lump in his throat. Now would be the one and only chance to take Marco by surprise. He needed to do this now, or else he might as well hand Marco his own head. He arched his body and braced himself for the attack. He held out both wings and waited._

_"I've had enough of you, Blu!" Marco screamed. "I hope you remember this second, it will be your last! This blast is the rage from all of my victims. One thousand birds, one thousand predators, this blast with the full force of two thousand lives is about to destroy you."_

_Blu watched as Marco threw the ball of heat forward, his eyes narrowed as he concentrated on the task at hand. He hoped that the vision he had with the alternate Blu proved to be true. He didn't move, or turn away. He prepared himself to catch the fiery ball meant to kill him. "You can do this, Blu." He told himself. "You have to do this, remember everyone he has hurt, remember the things he has put your family through. He is trying to kill you, it is time to be a man and stand up for yourself." He closed his eyes and threw his wings forward. He could feel the heat burn through his feathery coat, his talons shifted backwards across the pavement. He opened his eyes and found himself being pushed back by the assault. "You've got to do this, Blu." He demanded to himself. "Do it, NOW!" He threw his wings forward, grunting one final time. He launched the ball of heat back to its source. He swallowed another large lump in his throat._

_To Marco, he couldn't see or hear Blu over the roar and distortion coming from the ball of heat. To him, it looked like his attack had eaten the macaw. He didn't stand a chance, but no one ever did, he proved himself time and time again that he was the ultimate warrior. He couldn't be defeated. He cackled and raised his wings in victory. That is of course until he saw the ball returning to him._

_"NO!" he screamed, raising his wings to defend himself. The ball of heat struck him in the wings, the metal blades on his wings cracked and strained under the sudden pressure of his own attack. The cold metal blades twisted and warped, succumbing to its fate, they shattered and broke, leaving shards of metal upon the ground. Marco's eyes widened as he let loose a horrified scream. He couldn't get away, it pushed him backwards. The tree branch above him creaked, splintering, and breaking free. The ball proved to be far too big to stop. He could no longer control it.__"NO!" he screamed again. "This isn't happening. Not to me!" The blast continued to push him back until he held nowhere left to move. He swung his wings and watched the energy ball of extreme heat shatter and scatter into several different directions. He smiled and raised his wings in victory. With Blu's attack failing to hit its mark, he could still win. "You'll pay for that, Spix macaw!" Marco growled. Not realizing that during the entire event, Blu had shifted his direction behind him._

_"NO I WON'T!" Blu shouted, slamming his metal blade in a diagonal fashion, separating the hawk into two different sections. Marco's eyes widened as he felt the sting of the attack. graze through his body. He could no longer move on his own free will. For he held no wings, or legs of his own anymore. The hawks raised his head and studied Blu. He winced in pain as he could feel every muscle dying off._

* * *

#

* * *

Blu's eyes narrowed as he snapped back into reality. Marco had proven to be one of his most dangerous opponents and he had still been victorious in the end. He cracked a smile and peered back towards Paradox. "You're right," he began. "Running away is not going to end this. That is why I am going to risk everything on one last strike. I'm going to destroy that Nightmare Macaw with just one attack."

Paradox's eyes widened as he too cracked a smile. "Amusing, if you think you can. I'll be more than happy to send you up to the temple along with every one of your friends and family. Be sure to let them know of your failure when you see them, won't you? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Blu's eyes remained serious, determined, and fiercely dedicated to his cause. "I will do no such thing. I'll be sure to let them know that I learned from my past experiences and used them to save the world."

Paradox's beak dropped as he raised his wing.

"Oh yeah, attack him, Divine Key, ATTACK HIM NOW! END THIS FIGHT WITH ONE OF YOUR POWERFUL ATTACKS!"

Blu shifted his body and turned to face the Nightmare Macaw. His eyes slit into dangerous pools of pure determination. No conflict lined along his face. He sprung forward just as the Nightmare Macaw fired a powerful energy blow from its left wing.

"EXACTLY WHAT I HOPED FOR!" Blu screamed, swinging his wings through the air. "I am going to turn its own attack against it. Watch as it finally dies! BEGONE!"

Blu threw his wings forward, throwing the energy blast with it. The blast surged forward, striking the Divine Key in several of its pieces. One by one, the metal armor disintegrated and cracked, every inch of the monstrous beast began to collapse under the power of its own power. Its head shook and groaned as it struggled to remain upright.

"NO!" Paradox growled. "There is a chance I could lose this. This is impossible."

"Wrong!" Blu growled. "You ARE going to lose this. I'm going to pop that thing open like a soda can."

Blu flew forward faster than he had ever flown before. In one grand strike, he struck the center piece of the Nightmare Macaw. His attack succeeded as both it, and the carrier carrying Paradox exploded in a ball of fire. The black macaw vanished amongst the consuming flames."Finally," Blu sighed, landing. "It's over."

"WRONG!" Paradox growled, stepping out from the fire. "You may have beaten the Nightmare Macaws, but you failed to destroy the Temple. It'll crash to the planet's surface with or without them. You failed, Blu. However, I'll give you one last chance to save the present world… because our battle is far from over. We're going to finish this on board the temple itself."

Paradox sprung forward, clinging to Blu's body. "Enjoy your stay on board the temple…" Paradox cackled. "The final battle of the tournament is about to unfold. Let's see if you are powerful enough to pull it off."

That was the last thing Blu heard as a powerful explosion enveloped both him and Paradox… the flames spread through the entire battleground, destroying everything it touched. Within seconds, the entire Centro district of Rio faded from existence. Destroyed by the powerful nuke of pure unrestrained energy.


	257. Chapter 257: Enter the Dark Masters

**C****hapter Two Hundred and Fifty-Seven**

Unaware to everyone on the face of the planet, a wicked eye watched their every move from the bottom level of the Divine Temple. Rising from his throne, located within the center of a hollowed out chamber, an awkwardly shaped, demonic-looking phantom - dressed in a bright red jacket, green pants, and a theater mask which blended both light and darkness - hovered down a short three step staircase and landed without a sound. To all outsiders, he resembled a Macaw, though he also held the characteristics of a clown, except for the four swords strapped to his back, and fiery feathers which hung vertically in a strange braid. He cracked a smile as his voice rang out from every direction at once, hinting the slightest amount of amusement towards what he had just seen. "Look at everyone down upon the planet's surface. They're frozen with absolute stage fright, waiting for the moment when they'll be rescued. What they aren't aware of, is that this is only the opening act. The real destruction is about to begin, since the Warriors of Destiny will be here soon… ooh… I can barely contain my excitement hahahahahahahaha!"

The floor behind the clown exploded as a large metallic serpentine-like creature - which resembled the fusion of a snake, dragon, and sea-serpent, all covered from head to tail in a chrome golden armor - drew from it's hiding spot. It's blood red eyes - matching the color of its large nose cannon and long flicking tongue - shimmered as it cracked a hideous smile. It's stainless white teeth broke through the darkness of the room as it spoke in a deep, booming voice. "I say we go right from the punchline and head straight into the action. Destroy them immediately, before they become too much of a bother. They've already beaten several different enemies who have easily outclassed them, and we don't need to join the ranks of those lost. It is our duty to guard the pillars protecting the reactor as well as our own territories formed by our mere existence."

A Pinocchio looking puppet with cut strings, a large metal hammer, a cross hooked into his back, and a hideously ugly face with carved black eyes, a pointed nose, and a jack o' lantern mouth hovered down from the ceiling. His face cracked a rather amused smile while a miniature, almost child-like voice rang out through the air. "Oh please, that would be boring. I want to play this drama to the hilt. We're the first test for these fools, and we've waited for too long for a proper challenge. What is the point of spending an eternity guarding the Netherworld and ruling the world if we don't get to enjoy ourselves when a proper challenge actually shows itself. I say we enjoy it."

A large mechanized dinosaur type of creature with the head of a dragon, a single triple curved clawed limb, and a set of twin cannons resting on the very top of it's body, lifted itself from the ground. It's mechanical parts clicked and shuddered as it moved itself towards its three companions. It growled in a deep masculine, though extremely flat, gravelly, and very mechanical tone. It's pitch black eyes shimmered as it turned its focus to the clown. It's jagged and razor sharp jaw chomped as if giving its consent to its master.

"I'm in complete agreement," the clown chuckled. "A quick victory would be a complete let down. These aren't just any other opponents, these are the warrior's of destiny, hand-picked by the Dark Robed Sage herself. So while everyone else is getting stuff ready on the above levels, we can have a bit of fun. Who knows, maybe we will be the ones who will actually get to finish them off hahahahahaha. But then again, these warriors are not to be underestimated. They've proven to be quite capable in the past. Look at what they've done so far, defeating the Dark Robed Society, winning the Divine Tournament, and now gaining access to the temple while remaining alive. Oh yeah, it would be quite foolish to underestimate them, but that doesn't mean that we can't have a bit of fun."

He turned to his small group. He held up a gloved wing and let his painted smile widen. "Metalseademon, Puppetdemon, Machinedemon, and myself, Piedemon, I beseech thee, welcome to act one of our illustrious show. Act one, the absolute failure and complete downfall of the Warriors of Destiny… THIS WILL BE OUR GREATEST PERFORMANCE!"


	258. Chapter 258: Outmatched part 1

**CHAPTER TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY-EIGHT**

The next few moments felt like an eternity. Blu floated deep within a cold, suffocating, and swirling darkness. It drowned out every inch of the world he knew, replaced by a numbing sensation which brought a strong coppery taste to burn within the back of his throat. He cracked his eyes open, straining as he tried as hard as he could to see his wings in front of his face. He couldn't see them! He couldn't see anything! All he could make out was the never-ending veil which consumed him. After a few moments, he felt himself land upon a rock hard surface. He lowered himself to the ground, and traced a wing, surprised to find that it was cement. In that moment the darkness shifted, and Blu found himself standing once more upon the streets of Rio.

He stared in awe at the sight. His eyes welled with tears as he found himself thankful to be standing here once more. It took several moments for him to remember what had happened previously. But when it did, it hit him full force. The battle with Paradox hadn't gone so well, the newly formed fusion of the three Emperors had succeeded to turn his defeat into a victory by catching him within a powerful explosion. His voice rang through the back of his mind. He had boasted about sending him to the Divine Temple. His eyes widened, scanning his environment with a little more apprehension. Something was wrong! The city seemed unusually dark, more dilapidated than anything he had ever seen before, and the air was much colder than it should have been. The tropical warmth seemed non-existent… instead… the icy chill of a dying world embraced him.

In that moment, he understood the truth. He wasn't within the Rio he knew. He stood within a doppelganger, the Rio of the future, the one which had been destroyed during the destruction of the Blue Feather Reactor and the Nightmare Macaw attack. He swallowed a large lump within the back of his throat. He turned around, scanning his environment one final time. His friends, his family, his fellow competitors, laid upon the ground in a heap of bodies. He rushed to the closest one. His wife, and lifted her from the ground. "Jewel… Jewel…" he began, shaking her. "Are you alright?! Wake up, please, wake up! Please, answer me!"

Jewel groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She formed a weakened smile as she stared into her husband's eyes. Despite the bruising, dirt, and black stains, her bright cerulean feathers cut through the darkness, making Blu incredibly happy to see her. "Pet? Is that you? Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes. When I was grabbed by that Nightmare Macaw, I thought that I would never see you or anyone ever again. Oh, Blu, I am so proud of you. You saved the world and kicked the Emperors' butts. Let's go home, okay? Let's finally live the good life, no more villains, no more saving the world, no more Dark Robed Society or Emperors, just us, our children, the way that we have always wanted."

Blu's heart fluttered as he wrapped his wings tighter around her back, hugging her with a trembling ferocity and unyielding passion. "I would love that, but we're not done yet," he admitted. We still have one last thing to do before we can make any of that a reality… the temple… we have to destroy it… and unfortunately for all of us, we're on it, right now. It's creeping closer to the Earth with each passing second. If we don't find a way to deal with that, and soon, everything we have fought for would be for nothing. Come on, let's show this evil structure what real Spix Macaws can do. Let's show those Emperors that the future isn't written in stone."

It took a few minutes for Blu to move from creature to creature, he shook them all awake. Jewel, Rico, Rose, Jade, Eduardo, Roberto, Nico, Pedro, Hina, Sakura, Kiko, and Hurricane Squall. Every bird came awake, surprised by their surroundings until they recalled the last few moments of their life and what had ultimately had brought them to this exact spot. None of them were happy to be chatter rang through the air for the next couple of minutes as they tried to make sense of this recent and rather sudden change of events.

Hurricane Squall, however, was less than impressed. He stormed towards Blu, gripping the Spix Macaw's feathery chest. His eyes burned as he lifted him from the ground. "I don't care what you think, I don't care what you do, I don't care if you save this stupid world or not. However, I think you had better explain yourself! NOW! Where are my friends?! Why am I the only member of Team Catastrophe standing here?! You better answer me with the truth, or I'll kill you, right here, right now! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Before Blu could respond, a cruel voice broke through the air. "HAHAHAHA! I've been waiting for you, Warriors of Destiny! I was afraid you were going to leave me hanging… and believe me… no one leaves me hanging!"

A large apartment building not far from their current location exploded in a cloud of debris and smoke as a large metallic serpent surged from the ground. He stood taller than any one of the Nightmare Macaws, hundreds of stories tall. It surged and moved, creating an audible hum as it's golden body sliced through the air with little effort. As it did, it's fins cut through buildings like a knife. All color drained from Blu's face as he stared in horror at the sight of the monstrous entity. He couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. "WHAT IS THAT?!" he screamed.

Hurricane's eyes narrowed as he swallowed a large lump within his throat. He harnessed his inner Clara the Capybara and gave off everything he knew in a less than subtle bio description. "We are in deep trouble now, for he is one of the Dark Masters. His name is Metalseademon. He is a divine level sea serpent and one of the guardians for the gate of the Netherworld. His darkness wave attack will wipe us from existence before we can even know that we can't swim. Believe me, this is one snake that you don't want to have anything to do with."

Blu's eyes narrowed upon his opponent who once again lapped around him. It's vicious jaw widened into a sadistic smile. "He's a Divine Level entity?! All of a sudden we have levels?! I wonder what mine is haha, but seriously, that's not fair… it's like changing the rules in the middle of the game."

Hurricane nodded. "Nothing about this is fair. This is mass extinction. The Divine Master is making sure that he wins. Look… here is what I know… levels are a lot like pyramid. Normal is the base of the structure, they are your normal every day creatures, they aren't important in the grand scheme of things. Then there are heroes, creatures like you, who have found a way to surpass normal limitations… however… Divine Beasts are the best of the best, the very tip of the pyramid. They have no known weakness are are super strong. We can't even begin to damage it. One solitary blast is capable of wiping out a whole chunk of the planet. Thankfully, creatures of this level are rare. Most creatures don't even get a chance to see one… ever…"

"Oh yeah?" Blu arched a curious eye. "I don't see how that fact helps us now… any idea on how to take it down?!"

"No," Hurricane shook his head. "We can't even begin to hurt it."

"Nonsense, there has to be a way!" Blu countered. "And I'm going to find it."

Without waiting another moment, Blu launched himself through the sky. He felt the powerful energy of Zephyr Wind surging through his body. He launched his attack, slamming all six laser blasts into the side of the serpent's face. It turned on him, it's smile widening as it focused solely upon the creature who had been foolish enough to attack him. "HAHAHAHAHA! You must be Blu! Don't think I haven't heard about you, or about that pathetic power you call Zephyr Wind. It is absolutely useless against a creature like me. Don't worry, you'll learn soon enough. It's time for you to take one nasty ride."

The cannon on the tip of the sea serpent's nose began to glow. It fired a concentrated beam of energy through the air, striking Blu head on, he couldn't defend against it. It blew him back like a bullet until he landed upon the ground. The entire weight of the world weighed upon him, crushing him with thousands of pounds of pure energy. He couldn't breathe. Within seconds, the ground beneath the groups talons gave way. Nothing could save them. The cement beneath them crumbled, sending them falling through darkness once more.


	259. Chapter 259: Outmatched part 2

**CHAPTER TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY-NINE**

A sharp pulsating pain coursed through Blu's body as he slowly became aware of the world around him… at least… what he could see of the world around him. A thick fog drifted in on all sides blocking out almost everything except the things closest to him. He groaned, lifting himself from the ground. His eyes shifted from side to side, studying his friends who seemed, for the most part, to be completely unharmed. His muscles pulsated, convulsed, and trembled beneath his own weight. His beak curled into a weakened smile, realizing that the sea serpent's attack had hurt him more than he had cared to admit. He had never felt anything like it before, even the attacks from the Emperors and Nightmare Macaws felt like they were baby cuddles in comparison. Every inch of his body felt like it was smoldering, burning, and coursed with an unyielding pain.

Cringing, he lifted himself from the ground. As he did, his ears caught wind of noise coming from somewhere up ahead. He took a step forward, before being blown back by powerful energy striking him hard like a bullet. He flew back, striking the broad side of a tree with the back of his spine. He slumped forward, struggling to lift himself from the ground once more. Appearing as if by magic, a large metal creature, resembling the cross between a robotic dragon and a robotic dinosaur stomped forward. It too stood every bit as tall as what the sea serpent had been. Its cruel pitch-black eyes glistened as it raised a metal limb and stood ready to fight. It's razor-sharp jaw clamped together as it began to speak. "Welcome, Warriors of Destiny, I have been waiting for you. Your time has come and I am the one who will destroy you herherher!"

Hurricane Squall's eyes widened with horror as he slowly backed away from the monstrosity standing before him. His beak trembled as he raised a wing and addressed Blu giving him the only attributes he knew about the creature. "Blu, you absolutely need to be careful. Standing before you is another Divine Level creature. If you thought his friend was bad, this guy is one of your worst nightmares. His name is Machinedemon, and like his friend is one of the guardians of the Netherworld. His Giga-cannons, Absolute Catastrophe, and Dragon Claw attacks are designed to make him the ultimate killing machine. Beware, he is more than capable of extinguishing a life, faster than someone blowing out a birthday candle."

Jewel raise a wing to her heart. "We need to find a way to fight back!"

"We CAN'T!" Hurricane Squall shouted. "There is no possible way to stand a chance against a Divine Beast, they have us completely outclassed to the point that our attacks won't even phase him! These aren't creatures who are flesh and blood. They aren't even from this world. They were created before the dawn of time, their purpose is to protect the darkness that we all will phase at the end of our lives. It's a complete inevitability! Just like our defeat if we stick around here much longer. I can't believe that we have to face off against two Divine Creatures… for all we know there could be more!"

Blu's eyes narrowed. His whole body trembled as he struggled to carry his own weight. Still… he was not willing to give up… not now… not when he had come this far. Not when he was this close to saving everything that he loved. The world was still counting upon his victory. It didn't matter if he only had a one percent shot of winning. He needed to fight on and believe that the smallest chance of victory was still a possibility that it remained possible. He had stood up against the Nightmare Macaws and won… those were supposedly unbeatable creatures too. His beak curled as he fought with himself. Without waiting a moment, he charged forward, ready to fight.

"Come here, you oversized tin can. I'm going to pop you open like a soda can!"

The large hulking machine cocked its head to one side. Its jaws clamped down as it spoke in a dry, emotionless, mechanical tone which still, somehow showcased its true malevolent intentions. The big bulking cannons on its back began to light up, the red wiring connecting from its body to the weaponry surged and gurgled, pumping an unseen liquid from piece to piece. "GIGA CANNONS!"

Within mere seconds it fired off a volley consisting of over one hundred shots. It struck each one of Blu's friends, sweeping them off of their feet. Several more struck Blu across the chest, sending him flying back with little difficulty. Shot after shot, the blasts struck, splintering the ground beneath their feet. Soon, it gave way, sending all of them falling into a pit of pure darkness.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Hello everyone, I am sorry to do this to you guys, but recently I learned that there is something wrong with my intestinal tract (a blockage) which has created a large hernia, right now, it's being looked into and there are 2 options, it will either heal on its own or I'll be needing a very serious surgery. Unfortunately, it's left me in a lot of pain and feeling incredibly sick, so progress on the fanfic is going to slow down a little bit. I will continue to write as often as I can, and will upload as chapters become completed to my satisfaction._

_-Kraft_


	260. Chapter 260: Outmatched part 3

**CHAPTER TWO HUNDRED AND SIXTY**

An endless sea of pure darkness once again surrounded Blu as he slowly became aware of his surroundings once more. His body coursed with a sharp stabbing pain which grew worse with each passing second. He opened his eyes, wincing as he felt his muscles tremble beneath the sheer effort needed to support even the most vital of bodily functions. A coppery taste filled his mouth, forcing him to spit out of sheer instinct. In that moment, he peered down at his body, noticing the several blistering scars which cut through his cerulean feathers which blended the blue of his natural colouring with a deep crimson, purple, and black markings. He winced once more, struggling to raise his wings, realizing every inch of his body had been injured from the previous two attacking creatures. Despite all of his previous victories, these monsters were the strongest creatures that he had ever gone up against. They hadn't received a single scrap of damage, while he struggled to support his own weight, let alone stand. Even his breathing seemed off. He gasped an asthmatic wheeze, turning his attention to his friends who only now began to stir and rise onto their feet. They too had been seriously injured during the last battle. Machinedemon hadn't held back in his efforts to cause injury, but somehow, he knew that if it had seriously wanted to destroy them, it would have right then and there… his eyes narrowed… something else was happening. Something which remained at a complete loss to him.

As he tried to lift himself onto his talons and crawled to reach his wife who laid next to him half-conscious, a high-pitched and almost child-like voice rang through the darkness at him. "Hey! I didn't say you could move yet. Jeeze, would you learn some manners, I mean, my god, toys these days just have no common decency. They break almost as soon as you take them from the box. They never care about what you want… they only care about themselves and their friends… I mean… how rude! But hey, I suppose I should really ask, why are you in such a hurry anyways?! Don't you want to play with me some more?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Blu drew his attention to a small object hanging above his head. It appeared to be a rock ledge formed into reality through the darkness itself. It didn't seem natural, almost as if it entered through a wormhole and warped into the very fabric of reality. Sitting on it was a small puppet-like creature with a long Pinocchio nose, a cross-bolted into it's back, red strings hanging from every inch of his body, and a jack o' lantern face. It's pitch black eyes blinked solemnly as he peered down at the birds who laid in a disgruntled and disheveled heap. He rose to his feet, revealing its long skinny wooden legs, and reached for a metal hammer which was twice its height. The puppet's smile widened as he now stood ready. He raised its wooden hand and in that moment every one of his friends rose to their feet. Hurricane Squall, however, backed away, once again completely horrified by the sight before him.

The puppet-like creature cracked an intimidating smile as he admired the sight. "Ahhhh, I see that the bird who was the puppet of the Emperors recognizes me, hahahaha, I'm honored. Look, I know you have been a huge help in revealing who we are to your new friends, but I think this time, I'll have the fun and tell them who I am myself. What do you think? Is that a good idea? Oh, I do believe it is a good idea hahahahahahaha, you see, Blu, my name is Puppetdemon! I, like my two companions who you've already met, am a Divine Beast and member of the Dark Masters. Don't let my size or fun-loving attitude fool you, I am a lean, mean, fighting machine. My puppet control, hammer gun, cross cleaver, and devastation attacks will leave you wishing that I was truly the nice guy that I look like… of course… all of those are nothing compared to what will happen should you truly get me mad. I'll just bop you with my hammer and destroy you with my one shot kill attack hahahahahahaha!"

"Is he serious?" Blu shifted his attention to Hurricane Squall. "Can he really take us out in one shot?"

Hurricane Squall nodded. "Don't be fooled by his size or his appearance, he is a completely psychotic monster. He has no empathy for anyone other than himself, and the games he likes to play always result in someone dying. He enjoys causing nothing but pain… but… that hammer… that hammer is one of the most destructive forces in our world. It not only can release thousands of tiny blasts in the span of a few seconds, if he chooses to bop you with it, it releases the force of an atomic bomb right in your face. Beware of this little mutant. It won't end well for you if you underestimate him."

Puppetdemon's smile faded. "Ahhhh poop, you talk to much. You went and ruined the best part…the ending result of my attack."

Without waiting a moment, Puppetdemon raised his wooden limb once more. At that moment, every one of Blu's friends hovered in the air. Blu stared in complete awe. They almost seemed to be controlled by the puppet's sheer force of will. Puppetdemon cracked an amused smile, he twirled his limbs, and watched as Jewel raised her wings and struck Rico in the side of the face. Puppetdemon twirled his limbs once more and watched Rico retaliate. With a single strike, Rico struck Jewel in the gut with the hilt of his sword. "What the?!" Rico gasped. "Jewel… I didn't mean it… my body did that on it's own."

"Mine too," Jewel nodded. "Blu… what's happening?!"

Blu's eyes narrowed upon the two birds. Despite his cloudy and failing vision, he could still make out something he hadn't before. On the end of his wings several partially invisible strings had attached themselves to his body. Not just that, but they found their way onto both Jewel, Rico, and the entire remainder of the group. Blu lowered his head. "We've become string puppets… that little monster has found a way to control our movements."

Puppetdemon cracked an amused smile. "Well, aren't you a little smarty pants. I suppose it's better than being a liar liar pants on fire. You may just be the best toy I've ever got to play with. I look forward to facing off against you. However, for now, I think I might have to let you go. Don't worry though, we'll meet again and when that time comes, I promise to destroy you."

Puppetdemon raised his wooden limb once more. At that moment, every one of Blu's friends hovered in the air. The puppet's wooden face betrayed a hint of amusement as he aimed his hammer, revealing a series of machine-gun styled holed built into the flattened side of its face. In a matter of seconds it fired a barrage consisting of thousands of bullets straight into each and every one of its would-be victims. One by one they vanished from sight, disintegrating into specks of light… very similar to when they had been banished to the Divine Temple. The world around Blu faded from sight as he too found himself completely unable to defend himself from the puppet's attack.

The next thing he knew, Blu stood within the center of a large coliseum. He groaned once more as he struggled to his feet. His vision blurred as he struggled to remain conscious. His beak curled as he somehow found himself reaching his wife. He had no earthly idea on how he had managed to succeed in the task, he couldn't even remember moving, but here he was, rising to her talons with his assistance.

"HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! Why hello there boys and girls!"

Blu and Jewel froze at the sound of the strange voice ringing out, breaking the silence. He turned to see a clown balancing upon an oversized red and white beach ball. He dressed all in green, with a painted smile implanted upon his face. He moved forward, balancing himself as he did so, he held up a painting depicting Blu's whole group, standing in a circle with their wings held together in peaceful harmony. The clown spoke in a cheerful tone, almost as if he was telling a story. "Once upon a time, there was a group of legendary warriors. These warriors lived a completely peaceful life, never bothering a single soul until the day came when they needed to face off against a group of robed villains with glowing purple marks. It was a long, hard battle, but eventually one hero… a blue Spix Macaw… defeated them one by one. In what should have been the final battle, he split he leader of the villainous group in half, destroying him."

The clown threw away the first painting and revealed a second one, this one featured Blu standing triumphant over Marco. With a flick of his wing, he threw away the second one, revealing one featuring the Emperors, the Nightmare Macaws, and the Divine Tournament. "The Spix Macaw worried that he would lose, but despite the odds being stacked against him, he ended up winning. In the final match of the tournament, he learned that in order to truly save the world, he would need to first need to stop the Divine Temple from crashing into the planet."

The clown threw away the painting revealing another. This one showcased a group of birds climbing a multi-colored mountain. "When our hero arrived on board the Temple, he quickly learned that he would need to proceed through various different challenges. To complete the first test and reach level two, he would need to climb to the top of Divinity Mountain, defeating the Dark Masters along the way. However, much to the dismay of all the people who counted on him, the Dark Masters defeated him, completely destroying him and his friends without a shred of mercy… so sad… so tragic… so… so…"

Jewel could hold back no longer. Her face darkened with rage. She lunged forward, swinging her wing through the air in open defiance against the strange creature. "HEY! LISTEN HERE YOU STUPID CLOWN! NO ONE… AND I MEAN NO ONE HERE IS INERESTED IN YOUR LITTLE STORY. SO SHUT UP! SHUT… UP… SHUT UP!"

The clown's smile deepened. "Oh, I am sorry, did I forget to mention that this story is true?! I thought I would be kind enough to give you a preview of the plot!"

As the clown leaped from the ball, a hideous transformation overcame him. The white pasty skin turned into a theatrical mask blending light and darkness on opposite sides. His lips cracked turning red. His feathery crown turned to a fiery mixture standing up in a strange braid, while his greenish clothes turned red, only his pants remained green. Four razor-sharp swords fastened themselves to his back. At the sudden appearance of this new creature, Hurricane Squall screamed with fright. He couldn't hold himself back any longer.

"OH NO! NOT YOU! NOT YOU!"

Blu shifted his gaze to the horrified bird. He noticed that all the color drained from his face leaving nothing but a pale white and very sickly looking creature in his place. Hurricane Squall returned his intense stare and spoke in a hushed pace which grew faster the more terrified he grew. "Blu, this is not someone you want to be messing with. If the Netherworld had anything close to what Christianity referred to as the Devil, this is him! Piedemon is a Divine level Beast Phantom who is the worst creature to ever exist. If you think his other three friends are bad, this guy is the worst of the worse. He is the darkest of the Dark Masters. His power is so immense that it makes his three partners look like tiny little babies who couldn't even harm a fly. But that's nothing… he is a shapeshifter, you can't even trust your eyes because you won't know what he'll look like next. His Trump Sword and Clown Trick attack are so legendary that those who are unfortunate enough to experience them and live claim that it is the equivalent of over one million super nukes. It is said that Piedemon is the creator of every major disaster the world has ever seen! We need to get out of here now!"

Piedemon cracked a wicked smile. "Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you?! Too bad that it is no longer possible. THIS IS OUR GRANDEST PERFORMANCE! These people paid to have a good show, an d I am not one to disappoint by any stretch of the imagination… now… allow me to introduce you to my fellow actors in this charming and rather captivating comedy of errors! First is Metalseademon!"

The ground behind Piedemon exploded as the golden sea serpent rose from the ground. Its bright red eyes drew immediately upon the warriors of destiny. A hideous laugh escaped its open mouth as it awaited the moment where it would get to strike and kill its victims. Its eyes shimmered with eager anticipation.

"Machinedemon!"

A large stone pillar beside Piedemon shattered into pieces as the large mechanical monstrosity emerged into the arena. It's cruel voice formed a burst of demented mechanical laughter. Its black eyes fell upon the group, never moving from them.

"Puppetdemon!"

The demented looking puppet floated upside down as its attention focused upon the small group. It's wicked smile grew as it began to speak. "HAHAHAHAHA You thought you were through with me… didn't you? Didn't you?! What you didn't know is that I wanted to have some more fun!"

"And then there is myself, Piedemon! And now… Warriors of Destiny… now that we are together, we are the Dark Masters, Guardians of the Netherworld, and destroyer of worlds. You cannot hope to stand against the likes of us. We're superior to you in every way shape or to prove it, I'm going to do what I should have done long ago!"

With a flick of his wing, a small dagger popped out from Piedemon's sleeves. It threw it forward striking Hurricane Squall in the chest. The robed bird and final member of Team Catastrophe fell backwards, wincing in pain as he struggled to breathe. He turned to Blu and formed a smile. "Blu, I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I served the Emperors and caused this all to happen. They promised me a new world… a better world… one where I would never need to fight against another living creature… they lied… I was just a pawn… and now it is time for me to be deleted."

As Hurricane Squall closed his eyes one final time, a powerful wind kicked up as his body disintegrated into dust, leaving nothing behind where he had been just a few minutes before. The specks which once formed his body floated through the air, drifting higher until it reached the peak of the temple. The four Dark Masters laughed cruelly as they watched every second of his demise. "Well, that's one fool down! HAHAHAHAHA Who wants to be the next one to be destroyed!"

Blu's eyes narrowed. "That's it… that does it… I am going to take you down. Right here, right now! No one else is going to die because of you!"

Despite his injuries, Blu launched himself through the air. The powerful energy coursed through his wings, and he launched the power of Zephyr Wind through the air towards the four evil creatures. Piedemon cracked a smile, floating forward, he unsheathed a sword from his back and slammed the blade down into the laser focused strike. Within seconds it fizzled and died, leaving Piedemon completely unharmed. In a second speedy movement, Piedemon threw the sword from his grasp, and watched as it struck Blu with all of the force that it could muster. "HAHAHAHAHA you've only just recently learned how to master your attack, do you really think it would stand a chance against the likes of us?! A group of highly skilled, and might I add, completely superior warriors. And now, Warriors of Destiny, the curtain calls your name and the fat lady sings for thee. NOW DIE!"

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

Before anyone could react, a powerful explosion shook the arena. The four Dark Masters shielded their eyes, missing the moment where a powerful force surged through the area, collecting the group of heroes before retreating to safety. As Blu realized what had happened, he stared into the eyes of a small pixie-like creature. She appeared like a puffball bird, but had feathery wings like a cracked a smile. "Hello there, my name is Ashley, I hope you don't mind the intrusion… but I couldn't just leave you there, not when you are the only hope we have to put a stop to all of this. Here is what you need to know, Divinity Mountain contains four unique sectors, and each one is ruled by it's own Dark Master…"

Before Ashley could speak further, a powerful explosion rocked the force field hiding the large group. Ashley's eyes narrowed as she bit her lower beak awkwardly. "Damn, those guys are quicker than I thought… they've already found us… I need you to listen to me, I won't be able to help you again. On the mountain, you will find several other creatures who have heard of your heroic deeds, and they will try to do their best to help you. Don't get discouraged during the hard times, only through teamwork can you take them down. Now… I'm going to bide you some time… you need to hurry and climb to the peak of Divinity Mountain as quick as you possibly can. That is only way you can advance to the next level."

"But, they're Divine Beasts!" Jewel protested. "You can't win! They'll destroy you as easily as swatting a fly."

Ashley nodded. "I know that I can't win. But I also know in my heart that you will live up to the legends and make me proud. Go… PLEASE… YOU MUST GO NOW! THERE IS NOT MUCH TIME!"

Hopping from her bubble, Ashley turned back to the group. "Once you defeat the Dark Masters, I believe no one will ever be able to stop you again. Believe in your strengths and in each other. Only then will victory be yours."

Without wasting another moment, she threw the bubble as hard as she could. She watched it carry the world's only hope as far from this place as she possibly could. Once they had vanished from sight, she turned to see the four Dark Masters emerging from the arena. She dropped herself into a fighting stance and stood ready to fight. Piedemon, however, only laughed. "And just what do you think a pathetic little divine sprite can do against the likes of us?"

Ashley cracked a knowing smile. "You can just call me a crazy little Divine Sprite. I serve Christina… right to my last breath."

Far from the action, Blu turned back to the horizon. He could see a thick blanket of smoke rising from where they had been just a moment before. He lowered his head, feeling the tears well up within his eyes. "She was nothing but a complete stranger… she didn't know who we were… she knew nothing… but she still sacrificed herself for all of us. She believed so strongly that we could win that she gladly laid down her life for all of us. I promise. I won't let her down!"


	261. Chapter 261 Arrival on Divinity Mountain

**CHAPTER TWO HUNDRED AND SIXTY-ONE**

Back within their hideout at the very peak of Divinity Mountain, the four Dark Masters watched Blu and his group through one of the Emperors' viewing orbs. Despite the temporary setback in their plans to end the group of heroes right then and there, the interference of the little Pixie, Ashley had prolonged the game, extending it to an almost amusing level. The small group of would-be heroes were now on Divinity Mountain. However, where they were, was less than a pleasing thought to three of the four guardians. They could see the image of sand and waves washing against Blu's unconscious body, which meant only one thing… a thing which became apparent by Metalseademon's loud boasting. "HAHAHAHAHAHA, it looks like I am the first to challenge those little fools!" he growled. "They're on the very edge of my territory… THE SEA! No one has ever escaped from my metal jaws. I promise by the end of the day, those legendary heroes will be nothing more than legendary fish bait HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

Piedemon remained seated, swirling a small glass of red wine, before raising it to his beak and sipping the blood red liquid elegantly. His eyes fell upon the large metallic serpent with a keen interest. "Hmmmm, I have to admit that it is quite interesting for you to feel that you are ready to take on this challenge. Might I remind you that you are not the first to make such a unique boast, Metalseademon! I would advice you to be extremely cautious against the one bird, Blu, he has proven himself to be quite devious in the past. Everyone who has gone up against him has been completely destroyed. There is a spark of darkness within him that still exists. Then there is that power… Zephyr Wind… who knows what he is truly capable of. It would be quite foolish for you to get overconfident."

The large golden serpent cracked a vicious smile, almost scoffing at his companion's words. His eyes glistened as he turned to face his challenger. His voice rang out as a thunderous hiss. "I may not be the first, but I will most certainly be the last. I already am well aware of his capabilities and he already tried that attack and failed. It is absolutely obvious that he is no match for me, and with that said, I have absolute confidence that I am the best choice to end this… permanently! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do!"

Without waiting another moment, or giving his three companions a chance to speak up again, Metalseademon dove through the floor of the fortress, ready to face off against the chosen heroes, or die trying. Had he taken the time to look back, he would have noticed the scheming smile planted upon Piedemon's face. The outcome of this particular battle was far from a mystery in his mind. He knew which one would ultimately fall, and he looked eager to seeing it happen. Raising the cup of wine into the air, he closed his eyes and turned away. "Bon Soir, my golden nugget, Bon Soir! I hope you show those fools the true extend of your power… it would be quite a shame to have them die without putting on a halfway decent show."

* * *

#

* * *

Blu's eyes fluttered as Blu slowly became aware of the world around him. A sharp pulsating pain coursed through his body, his injuries burned as he struggled to bring himself back from the brink of unconsciousness. In that moment, a tropical breeze brushed through his feathery crown. He could feel the sun toasting his body as he laid struggling to move… and he could taste… sand? He spit with disgust, opening his eyes wide, and sprinting to his feet as fast as he could. Everything about the world had changed. He had gone from a completely destroyed futuristic version of Rio de Janeiro to the sandy shores of a beach. He turned around, eyeing the ocean which wasn't the traditional sight which came from Rio, instead it was a vast ocean stretching as far as the eye could see. "Where… Where… Where are we?" he asked, confused and taken aback by the less than subtle transformation. "This isn't Rio, this isn't the bay, this is…"

Blu lowered his head, his heart skipped a beat as he remembered the last few moments of his life. The little pixie named Ashley had sacrificed her life to get them onto Divinity Mountain. Is this where they were? A brand new world warped into reality from the mere existence of the four Dark Masters? Was he standing in some shadow world created from the gateways of the Netherworld? If that was true, how could he even hope to make heads or tail on which way to go? What would happen to this world when he defeated the Dark Masters? Would it only make things worse? He cringed at the thought. Nothing ever seemed to be easy when it came to defeating these bad guys, still, all he needed to do was form some sort of plan. If he could do that, then doing the rest wouldn't be a problem.

"OOOOOOH MY HEAD!"  
Blu turned his attention back to the rest of his small group. Jewel and the others were just beginning to stir from where they lay. Jewel opened her eyes, cringing as she struggled to lift herself from the ground. Her bright cerulean feathers were stained a sandy brown, her tongue appeared very dehydrated as she gasped and tried to rid herself of the sandy taste which clogged the back of her throat. Roberto, Eduardo, Hina, Kiko, Sakura, and the rest all followed suit, until one by one, they came to stand before him. None knew what to say or do as they took in this rather sudden change in events and scenery, however, they knew one thing for certain, they would be sitting ducks by staying put for a moment longer.

"So, would anyone like to explain where we are?" Eduardo asked, eyeing the ocean with a less than impressed glare. His beak curled angrily as he continued. "And while we're at it, why are we standing in the middle of a beach?! Weren't we all standing in the middle of a coliseum just a few minutes ago?! Weren't we standing face to face with four of the most dangerous creatures we have ever gone up against?! Just how the hell did we end up here?! And where exactly is here?!"

Blu lowered his head. "I think we're on Divinity Mountain… I don't know why, but from the name alone, I was expecting some kind of actual mountain, not a whole new world created from the fabrics of reality. I mean look around you for a second, something about this place is really messed up."

"What do you mean?" Roberto arched a suspicious eyebrow.

"Well for starters," Blu raised a wing and pointed to a small white house sticking up out of the sand. "That structure belongs to a beach on the Californian coast, and those small cabins just behind them, those are on the shores of Lake Eerie in Canada. It's like this whole area is a combination of every beach on the planet. And then there's that!" Blu pointed out towards the ocean. "That isn't Rio's bay, that is an endless coastline of ocean, if all of the beaches are blended together, guaranteed that the oceans have been mixed in the very same way."

"So… what do you suggest we do?" Jewel asked, wrapping her wings around her husband. "Whatever you suggest, I'll follow you

"Well, we can't stay here," Roberto noted. "If those Dark Masters are around, we're sitting ducks by staying in one place too long. I suggest we get moving, we need to hope and prey that something will help us along the way."


	262. Chapter 262: Sea Sick and Tired part 1

**CHAPTER TWO HUNDRED AND SIXTY TWO**

Blu let out a frustrated groan as he glared at the seemingly endless shoreline which continued to traverse uphill. He spit, and felt genuinely surprised by how dry his mouth truly was. After what felt like hours of endless wandering, this weird terrain was beginning to take its toll upon him. That in itself made him whine pitifully as he fell to the ground. "That's it, I can't take another step. We've been going for… what…? Three hours? Yes, I think that's right, we've been traveling for close to three hours, and we haven't even made a dent in the terrain. How long is this stupid beach anyways? It feels like it just goes on forever… it's too hot… too dry… my throat is parched… I can't take this much longer."

Eduardo, Jewel, and Roberto drew their attention over their shoulders. The two males rolled their eyes at the absolutely pathetic display given off by the Macaw who was supposed to be the chosen hero who would save the world from all of this. Their hearts sank with their hopes. Whoever had designed the prophecy about Blu's overall importance, quite obviously didn't really understand his mannerisms. In the end, he was lazy. He couldn't even be bothered to walk across a beach, regardless of the amount of time that had passed. Eduardo's eyes narrowed, he charged forward, plucking Blu from the ground. "That's enough whining! Are you a man? Or are you a wannabe?! Because there is nothing more pathetic than a whiner. You know just as well as I do what is out there waiting for us to stop and rest. Do you really want to face off against those creepy Dark Masters, knowing that we don't stand any kind of chance against them right now."

Blu lowered his head. "No, but…"

"NO BUTS!" Eduardo growled. "Get moving, NOW!"

Blu lifted his head and sniffed the air. A pleasant smile passed his beak as he shuddered with anticipation. He recognized it almost immediately from his time in America. The savory scent of hot dogs, popcorn, pretzels, nachos and cheese, cotton candy, and ice-cold fountain drinks filtered through the air. At first, it started off barely noticeable, but soon it came in strong and he could no longer deny the delicate aroma. Without thinking, he charged forward. "MMMM I smell food! It's a snack bar! It has to be! Come on, we can grab a bite to eat, get a cool drink, and form a proper plan."

Jewel, Hina, Sakura, and Kiko lowered their heads out of sheer embarrassment towards Blu's less than subtle display.

"What do you see in him?" Kiko asked.

"I… I… I… don't know," Jewel replied. "Look, I know he may be a bit awkward, but he really is a good bird. He has saved my life more times than I can count, and he's always thinking about everyone else before he even gives a thought on himself. There just something… heroic about it. He's like my knight in shining armor."

"How romantic," Hina swooned, before swiftly recovering. "Though, I must admit, that Eduardo guy is kind of a creep. He's straight-up bullying that young Macaw. Not everyone is as experienced as he is, you know. Someone should say something."

"Dad means well," Jewel noted. "Though, I do see your point. I'll speak to him when we're safe and don't have to worry about something sneaking up on us."

"Do you suppose Blu is right?" Kiko asked. "Could there really be a snack bar somewhere on this beach?"

"I hope so," Jewel admitted. "I am kind of hungry… and I don't see anywhere else where we could even begin to grab a bite to eat."

The four girls nodded in agreement, without waiting another moment, they ran as fast as their talons would carry them.

* * *

#

* * *

Not far from the group's location a small snack shack had been set up. It consisted of small Hawaiian twigs, tiki torches, and a large chalkboard with lunch specials. Blu could barely contain his excitement towards this wonderful miracle, his mouth watered at the savory smells seeping through the front door. Hot dogs, french fries, and many other things all brought wonderful memories to his mind of his days with Linda. She would always treat him to a few fries and a small chocolate shake.

When Jewel and the remainder of the group caught up to him, their eyes widened with absolute delight towards the discovery. The many different smells wavered across their nostrils, making their stomach rumble with hunger. Jewel stepped to her husband's side and hugged him. "Wow, Blu, you did it, you found us a spot where we can relax a little while and eat. Who knows, maybe we'll even be able to form a proper plan on taking those Dark Masters out."

"I wouldn't count on it," Eduardo snorted. "Don't you think it's a little suspicious that we found a shack like this in the middle of nowhere?! It's human, which means it's dangerous. But more importantly, we're on Divinity Mountain, so that makes it even more dangerous. It has to be a trap."

Blu shook his head. "You worry too much, this place is mimicking famous beach resorts, so it's only natural that there is a place like this somewhere. I say, we go in and at least grab something to eat. If things get dodgy then we'll leave."

"BUT!"

Eduardo raised his wing but found the large group ignoring him. Every bird ran through the doors. Before they could react, the door slammed shut, separating Eduardo from the rest of the group. Acting upon instinct, he dove into the nearest bush and hid. He could hear a hideous noise growing from the interior of the shack. The remainder of the group was trapped by some unseen force.

* * *

#

* * *

Within the shack, Blu jumped with fright the minute the doors had slammed shut. A large scorpion creature descended from the walls, eyeing the group with hungry eyes. With a flick of its forward left claw, it swept up a cloud of dust and sand straight into the eyes of every bird present. They all stood too stunned to move. Which brought a wicked smile to the end of the scorpion's mouth. "HAHAHAHAHA, you fools are so easy to trap, don't worry, you won't be here for long, my master has plans for all of you."

"Plans?" Blu gasped. "But… who is…"

"Who is my master?" The Scorpion let his grin widen. "Why, it's none other than Metalseademon. He has taken quite an interest in your capture. So, you'll have to excuse me, but I can't have you guys conscious enough to run…"

The Scorpion rose to its full height, without warning it shot out a cloud of dust from its mouth, which smothered the small group of birds. One by one, each one fell to the brink of unconsciousness, leaving Blu the last one standing. He cringed as he struggled to breathe. The dirt was clogging his lungs faster than he cared to admit. It took his breath away. Within seconds he too fell to the ground, unmoving.


End file.
